Hochzeit
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: No sabía qué le había dado esa idea que hacia unos días no dejaba de bailarle en la cabeza molestamente. Tal vez había sido mientras escuchaba las Bodas de Fígaro de Mozart, así que tras pensarlo por cuatro minutos y decidir que era una soberana estupidez, había pasado cuatro días peleando con ella antes de dejarse vencer y acercarse a Hungría para que peleara por él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Hi Hi Hi Hiiiii Hi Ma Ru Ya. Hi MARUYA MARUYA MARUYAAAAAAAA *cantar con la marcha nupcial*_

 **Hochzeit**

No sabía qué le había dado esa idea, pero hacia unos días que no dejaba de bailarle en la cabeza molestamente. Tal vez había sido mientras escuchaba las Bodas de Fígaro de Mozart en esa sublime interpretación que había conseguido encontrar en un disco antiguo. Detestaba los ruidos añadidos pero el maldito era el único grabado de ese concierto concreto. Generalmente prefería las partituras para escuchar música, prescindiendo así de las interpretaciones de terceros, siendo nada más él y Wolfgang, como cuando estaba con vida, pero ese concierto... Llevaba toda la semana peleando intentando encontrar una versión mejor. La única persona del mundo que no iba a la discoteca a bailar y a drogarse si no cuando el concepto consistía en conseguir música... igual que se iba a la biblioteca a conseguir libros.

Al final no había conseguido concentrarse ni en una cosa ni en la otra y como siempre, eso se traducía en un montón de castigos extra para todo el mundo. Así que tras pensarlo por cuatro minutos y decidir que era una soberana estupidez, había pasado cuatro días más peleando con la idea antes de dejarse vencer (nunca había sido especialmente resistente) por ella y decidir que lo mejor acercarse a Hungría para que peleara con la idea por él con el aire de desinterés habitual que adoptaba cuando alguna cosa empezaba a no dejarlo dormir.

Podría haber elegido a Alemania o a Italia, pero en esta clase de cosas nadie era su confidente como la húngara. Así que cuando nota que acaba de lavar los platos del desayuno (no antes no sea que le pida que le ayude... seguro no iba a hacerlo, pero tampoco era tan amante del riesgo como para propiciar la tentación) se acerca a ella sin, cosa rara, tener ni puñetera idea de cómo abordar el tema de sus desvelos.

Hungría se está untando crema en las manos y sonríe un poco cuando le siente, no tanto le mira, acercarse a ella.

—Mmm... Está buenísima la mermelada ¿no? Creo que le diré a Italia que haga más tarde una tarta —comenta con esa familiaridad y naturalidad de los que viven en la misma casa.

—Una... tarta —repite un poco desconcentrado.

—Sí, a él le salen bien esas cosas... ¿O quieres hacerla tú? De hecho a ti te salen mejor —le sonríe y levanta la cara mirándole.

—Ah, una tarta... yo... tal vez sí podría hacer una.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿De verdad? Es decir... No me quejo ni nada, si quieres te consigo todos los ingredientes —sonríe aunque le mira un poco extrañada porque suele ser más complicado que diga que sí.

—Was? Nein, nein —niega con la cabeza saliendo un poco de la estupefacción.

Hungría levanta una ceja e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Nein, no vas a hacer la tarta o nein vas a conseguir tú los ingre... Vale, vale... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien? —pregunta levantando un poco las manos porque se ha puesto crema de más y ahora las siente pringosas.

—Nein, no voy hacer la... —suspira y se quita las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

Ella arruga un poco la nariz en plan "¡demoooonios! Ya decía yo" pero frunce el ceño porque sí que pasa algo.

—¿Qué te aturde, querido?

Austria suspira.

—Nada más es... —la mira a los ojos y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Ajaaa? —sonríe un poquito igual, creo que por imitación, aunque se relaja visiblemente al ver que no parece ser nada grave.

—Algo en lo que he estado pensando —sentencia pesadamente.

—¿Aja? ¿Qué cosa? —mueve un poco más las manos y al ver que definitivamente se puso MUCHA más crema de la apropiada toma a Austria de la mano, quien hace un gesto con la cara al notar la mano con demasiada crema. Es que ella pretende ponerle un poco del exceso. De hecho le embadurna un poco la mano y sigue mirándole esperando respuesta, ignorando los gestos

Austria vuelve a suspirar dejándola hacer cuando lo nota y hasta le da la otra mano.

—Con cuidado —no deja de advertirle no obstante, distraídamente—. Me conoces, sabes qué tipo de hombre soy y como hago las cosas —empieza a plantear la idea con palabrería en vez de ir al grano, una prueba más de la desconcentración.

—Perfectamente —ralentiza un poco los movimientos de las manos sin pensar para hacerlo con más cuidado aún, extrañada porque sí que está habituada a que vaya directo. Asiente.

—Tú estuviste casada conmigo, ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvimos saliendo?

—Un poco desde Napoleón, pero ¿formalmente? De Febrero a Junio.

—Eso son cinco meses formales.

—Sí, eso duró el compromiso como tal, antes era... Bueno. ¡Qué te cuento!-Le sonríe un poco realmente perdida por a donde va con esto, soltándole la otra mano.

Austria sonríe un poco de nuevo negándose a sí mismo con la cabeza.

—¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué has pensado? ¿Qué estás pensando? ¡Vengaaaa! —no se aguanta más casi con ganas de zarandearlo porque no le dice a donde va con esto.

—Estaba pensando en Schweiz y en que hace más de cinco meses que esto es más formal que menos —confiesa con los ojos cerrados aun sonriendo un poco.

Hungría levanta las cejas... Y las levanta más... Y sonríe.

—Estas... Estas...¡ Estaaaas! —da unos saltitos contenta poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—Sh, sh, shhh... —la calma mirándola intensamente aunque sonríe aun un poco.

Hungría se pone una mano en la boca y se ríe un poquito, contenta.

—Tienes que decirme exactamente que estás pensando y como y todo y... —hace un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y comportarse maaaas o menos cercanamente a algo relacionado con una señorita—. Vale. Vale. Perdona. Es que me parece muy lindo y estas sonriendo así como estas sonriendoooo.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco sin dejar de sonreír demasiado porque de hecho, que a ella le parezca tan buena idea le calma bastante.

—¡Y te has puesto sonrojado! —se ríe y contra todo pronóstico le abraza un poco, torpecita y más fuerte que de costumbre, aunque no va a romperle nada... Le suelta casi que antes de que pueda protestar—. Ya, ya... Vale, no me riñas... No me riñas pero habla, ¡que no has dicho nada! ¿Qué has pensado? Así en... ¿Boda? ¿Boda boda? ¿O...?

—Calma, calma, eso lo primero —pide de nuevo.

—Lo primero y lo que siempre se me olvida —se ríe—. Soy incorregible. A ver, voy a hacer un café y mientras me vas contando que has pensado y que vas a hacer y cómo, ¿vale?

—No hagas un café que ya estás gritando bastante.

—Bueno un... Té. O un algo que tengo que ponerme a hacer algo si no quieres que grite —sonríe.

—No es para gritar todavía, ni siquiera es una idea madurada en lo más mínimo.

—Pero es una idea. Venga... Vale. Sin té. Vamos a sentarnos a la sala o algo.

—Ni siquiera sé si sea realmente una buena idea —hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya delante.

—Bueno, eso hay que pensarlo, pero estas cosas malas, malas no son. Vamos, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido, cuando lo pensaste?

—Estaba viendo... —se vuelve a sonrojar un poco con la forma idiota—. Una revista y vi unos anillos, estaban hechos con oro rosado y tenían una fina línea de oro blanco... parecían mi bandera y me hicieron pensar que serían una bonita alianza. Una cosa llevó a la otra.

Hungría le mira intensamente y sonríe.

—El caso es que no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... no es como que tenga ningún fin práctico realmente, no va a ser realmente como antes de ningún modo, no funcionaría un imperio y menos como está organizada la comunidad europea.

—Y menos con él, el señor "soy una isla a la mitad de Europa"... Pero, ¿acaso eso no lo hace más simple?

—¿Más simple? —sonríe un poquito con el apodo.

—Recuerdo en nuestra boda, todas las presiones que había. No éramos sólo tú y yo, era cada paso el ver qué decía o que hacia toda la nobleza de mi casa, toda la monarquía de la tuya, las guerras...

—Pues evidentemente es más simple en ese aspecto, tan simple que realmente no cambiaría nada de ello.

—Estás pensando de manera totalmente práctica.

—Evidentemente.

—Por una vez, como el resto de los mortales, tendrías una boda que no fuera SÓLO por la parte práctica.

—El asunto es que no estoy seguro de que sin una parte práctica él fuera a encontrarle un sentido. Seguro lo contemplaría como una molestia y un gasto innecesario, que de hecho, así es.

—Mmm... Hay otras muchas cosas que también lo son y que por lo que me he enterado también hace contigo, como salir a cenar o a beber —se lo piensa un poco —. ¿Algún día le has propuesto que hagan algo grande... Juntos?

—En realidad no estaba pensando en algo grande. No estoy seguro que fuera a soportarlo. No es nada de mi estilo pero preferiría que no saliera corriendo.

Hungría niega con la cabeza y se acomoda un poco en el sillón.

—Es que esto, aunque sea pequeño, es... Grande. Alguna vez le has propuesto hacer algo los dos, juntos, cualquier cosa... ¿Pero que sean los dos los que tienen que sacarlo al frente con un compromiso de ambas partes?

—Creo que diré... Liechtenstein.

—Liechtenstein es, sin duda, algo que han hecho los dos juntos. Y es muy mono eso, he de decirlo, pero... No es una propuesta. Es algo fortuito, que se dio —le explica—. Yo iba más a tu... Proponerle. Tomarle de la mano y decirle, Schweiz, hagamos ESTO, los dos.

—No suele funcionar en general, tiene la idea de que tendrá que cargarse con todo el trabajo si acaso cooperamos, quién sabe por qué —sonríe cínico. La chica se ríe un poco negando con la cabeza.

—Es que... Cuando tú me pediste que nos casáramos —explica—, uno de los momentos más impresionantes para mí, fue darme cuenta que tu QUERÍAS hacer una cosa, exclusivamente conmigo. Querías un compromiso formal, hacer una vida, tener un imperio... CONMIGO.

Austria levanta una ceja porque no está del todo seguro de que sea lo tan impresionante de ello. Hungría parpadea y sonríe un poco.

—Bueno, no me juzgues, no había pensado nunca en casarme y esas cosas —protesta riendo —. Sólo... No le conozco tanto, pero a mí el sólo pensar en eso me ayudó a ni siquiera considerar el no querer casarme.

—El asunto aquí, es que a pesar de la falta de sentido práctico de todo esto... Bueno, él me conoce, me he casado dos veces y sé cómo te mira. A ti y a Spanien. La verdad es que no quiero que se sienta menos, porque no lo es, así que creo que tarde o temprano va a tener que pasar.

—Más a mi favor... Y toma en serio lo que digo, quizás la falta de sentido práctico no la toma tan en cuenta sólo por pensar que QUIERES hacer algo así con él. No te creo que no sea para nada romántico, yo le he visto... —le señala—, hacer cosas. Cosas que sabes que he visto —aclara por si acaso e inclina la cabeza —. No nos quiere mucho a mí y a Spanyolország, ¿verdad?

—Nein —niega con pesar. Hungría suspira y sonríe.

—¿Algún día han hablado de ello?

—Más o menos hemos quedado en que nunca iba a pasar por la falta de practicidad precisamente.

—Excelente comienzo —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Verdad? Justo por eso... —hace un gesto de desinterés.

—No, pero... Es que es verdad que eso lo hace a él diferente y no precisamente para bien. Además lo pensaste viendo unas argollas, querido —le acusa un poco.

—¿Y? —levanta una ceja con esa acusación.

—Pues eso me hace pensar que además de querer balancear las cosas y todos los pretextos que pones, en realidad te hace cierta ilusión la idea.

—Y aun así ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea lo mejor ni cómo hacerlo — Austria se sonroja un poco.

—Yo creo que es muy dulce y va a gustarle la idea, por más que sea impráctica —asegura aunque en el fondo teme un poco que no sea así—. ¿Cómo has imaginado que iría? Tú y el... En un fin de semana romántico en una cabaña en la montaña, dándole un... ¿Le darías algo?

—Pues creo que eso es lo convencional. Tal vez uno de esos anillos que vi en la revista... No he pensado como hacerlo. ¿Una cabaña en la montaña?

—¡Uno de los anillos! ¿En qué revista lo viste? Digo lo de la montaña porque es un lugar que le gusta, ¿no? Yo te recomendaría llevar chocolate — Hungría junta las manos en un aplauso y sonríe.

—Ja.

—La revista, querido... ¿Cuál es? ¿Fue aquí? —pregunta levantándose y yendo al revistero—. Estas... ¿Cuándo has pensando que harás esto? —pregunta en realidad un poco partiendo del hecho de que, si ya llegaron hasta aquí y está hablando con ella de todo esto, es que ya se lo ha pensado bastante... Sólo hay que sacarle las ideas con sacacorchos.

—Ungarn, ¿qué parte de "aun estoy decidiendo si sería una buena idea" no has entendido? Ni siquiera quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Especialmente a Preussen.

Ella le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.

—EVIDENTEMENTE no voy a decirle... Pero, perooo... Es que sí que es una buena idea, ¿qué pasa si no? ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Eso justo es casi en lo único que he pensado hasta el punto que creo que me sorprendería obtener otra respuesta.

—No. Hombre... ¿De verdad? ¿Sólo por lo práctico?

Austria suspira.

—No será que llevas... ¿Cuanto llevas pensando en esto? Quizás lo has sobre analizado hasta sólo pensar en los negativos. Ausztria... Svájc te quiere.

—No... Tanto. Eres la primera a quien se lo cuento, estaba pensando en preguntarle a Deutschland qué es lo que opina.

—Si le preguntas a él va a decirte que intentes traerle a la comunidad...

—Eso me lo dice una vez al mes con regularidad.

—Así que va a parecerle bien. Perfecto, ya tenemos dos votos a favor — Hungría sonríe. Él se ríe un poco con eso.

—Voy a contar el de Liechtenstein de una vez.

—En realidad, por otra parte me sentiría más cómodo si lo supiera cuanta menos gente mejor —insiste—. Por eso es a ti a quien te lo he confiado.

—En serio, no te apures por eso... No me tienes que decir que si se lo cuento a Poroszorszag se enterará toda Europa por el camino habitual —se cruza de brazos—. Pero es que... ¡Es que! Es que me emociona un montón porque Svajc y tu... Y tú estás emocionadoooo y... ¡Oh! ¿Y qué harías? ¿Te irías a vivir allí?

—Nein, no lo creo... más allá del puro concepto no creo que cambiaría nada. A él no le gustan los cambios y en realidad esta situación es la más cómoda para todos, sin que él tenga que sentirse mi criado, ni yo tenga que... hacer cosas que no pienso hacer.

—¡Me resulta prácticamente imposible que él te diga que no así! Sólo quieres decirle que lo quieres de manera oficial.

—El problema principal no está en que yo lo diga, cosa con la que estoy seguro no tiene ningún problema, sino que voy a esperar que lo diga de regreso. A todo el mundo.

—Oh... Oh —vacila un poco—. ¡Ay, Svajc! Es que...

—Exacto —asiente al notar que sigue el hilo de pensamiento.

—Una pequeña... ¿Sólo con la gente cercana? Cielos, no te imagino a ti casándote en una bodita así ni a golpes.

—Exacto —sonríe un poco de lado.

—Pero... Bueno, es que deberías planteárselo. Quizás puedan decidir un punto intermedio.

Austria suspira otra vez porque de verdad no ve nada claro el asunto... y aun así no consigue desestimarlo.

—Es que quizás proteste de lo pomposo que eres y todo eso, pero... A ver, dime, ¿qué es lo que hace que salga corriendo muerto de la vergüenza? ¿Decirlo?

—Nein... no lo creo —aparta la mirada y junta las puntas de los dedos apoyándose en el respaldo. Hungría inclina la cabeza y le busca un poco la mirada tratando de decidir si presionar a que le diga o no.

—Mmm... ¿Entonces?

—¿Tú que crees? —la vuelve a mirar con cara de circunstancias.

—Ehh... —traga saliva, pensando que debe estar en la línea de la desconfianza o algo así—. Pero... Estás con él ahora.

—Y aun así sigue costándole.

—Pero mira... Estas dando el paso de pedirle que se casen. Eso debe darle confianza, ¿no?

—No es la confianza, Ungarn, estoy seguro de que confía en mí. El problema soy yo —deja claro al notar que no le sigue—. Estoy seguro que habrás tenido el honor de oír sus opiniones sobre mi presunto carácter indeseable e insoportable.

—Oh... Vale. Aunque también veo que sigue contigo a pesar de esas "opiniones" que me parecen más dichas por decir que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ya, ya entiendo, que como sea las dice... Pregunta, ¿cuándo están los dos solos y no estás intentando ponerle histérico es igual?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la disyuntiva presente sobre la postura que adopta conmigo frente al prójimo, que al final es el asunto que realmente concierne a esta empresa?

Hungría se calla un poquito regañada, aunque entendiendo ahora con perfecta claridad.

—Vale. Vale... Perdona. Sólo quiero pensar que hay alguna manera de arreglarlo, pero entiendo la preocupación. Tampoco... Bueno, es que no es que vayas a obligarle, pero igual que a ti te hace ilusión si hablas con él y se lo planteas, quizás podría también ilusionarle. Estás pensándolo desde el punto de vista más frío que se puede pensar —le mira a la cara preocupada.

—Ja, suele ser un punto de vista útil.

—Entiendo, entiendo bien el pensamiento de ir por el peor escenario posible y el más frío, pero también... No me hablaste así a mi cuando me pediste ser tu esposa.

—No tuve esta conversación contigo, desde luego, igual que no la estoy teniendo con él.

—¡Oh! —le sonríe cariñosamente . ¿Pensaste que yo te iba a decir que no?

—¿Acaso crees que no dudo?

—Admito que es una maravilla que sea el hombre el que haga esto, debe ser estresante —levanta las manos y niega con la cabeza—. Vale... Siendo esto sólo un análisis, si, es lógico que sea frío y calculador.

—En realidad, contigo, al ser todo mucho más ceremonioso y con los asuntos políticos por en medio, fue mucho más pautado y sabía lo que hacer en cada momento.

—Y sabías que no podía decir que no, siendo que aquí crees que sí que puede.

—Pues no hay nada más que su voluntad para balancear tanto a favor como en contra —se encoge de hombros.

—Aun así, sabes que puede decir que sí y por eso lo estás considerando con seriedad —recuerda una vez más con la boca pequeña—. Al final, él te ha aguantado dos bodas con dos personas distintas... Y sigue aquí. Quizás pueda haber una tercera.

Austria sonríe un poco con eso.

—En la que por fin no te odie. Me parece hasta justicia poética, creo que es una idea excelente

—Me parece que de todos modos aún hay bastantes cosas que pensar al respecto.

—Como una boda llena de Edelweiss, lo "más económica posible", ejem... La luna de miel, el que se estrangularán durante el proceso de ponerse de acuerdo... Y Schweiz histérico al triple... Suena terriblemente atractivo.

—Sobre todo el último punto de tu lista —vuelve a sonreír cínico. La húngara se ríe como todo menos como una señorita.

—Por cierto... —se pone de pie dispuesto a dejarlo aquí por ahora—. Bvlgari.

—ESE tipo de cosas son JUSTO las que harán que te estrangule —le mira de reojo... Sonríe un poco y se levanta también—. ¡Ja! Ahora las buscaré.

—No lo dudo.

Ella le sonríe sinceramente poniéndose en jarras.

—Ta ta ta taaaan... —canta suavecito la marcha nupcial sin decir nada más, yendo al revistero de Italia.

—Al menos ten la decencia de no fallar las notas —responde sin siquiera girarse porque no creas que no se ha sonrojado de nuevo. Hungría hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe bajito, porque no tiene ni que verlo para saberlo.

xoOXOox

Alemania está en su despacho, en mangas de camisa, de hecho con la camisa desabrochada, pero no desfajada de manera tal que la trae metida en el pantalón, colgada en la cintura.

Está en camiseta, tiene un gran bote de tinta sobre el escritorio y está limpiando su pluma fuente de oro que ha dejado de funcionar.

Así que, por una vez, no está trabajando. Hoy no trabaja nadie, por lo visto. De hecho puede que sea al día siguiente. Pues Alemania estaría trabajando en un caso normal pero ahora mismo está llenando su pluma.

Suenan golpes en la puerta y alguien canta "do you want a build a snowmaan?" O eso pasaría en el caso de ser Estados Unidos el que está ahí... pero no.

—¡Pasa!

—¿Tienes unos minutos? —Austria mete la cabeza.

—Ah, eres tú. Pasa, pasa —ni mira la puerta. Austria la abre del todo y entra, volviéndola a cerrar a su espalda, acompañándola para que no dé un portazo y luego se vuelve al alemán con cierta mirada solemne. (Pero sonríe un poco)

—Estas cosas... ¡Se ha tapado! —murmura Alemania antes de mirarle de reojo y limpiarla con el trapo—. ¿Quieres que te limpie la tuya?

—Ja, luego puedes ir a buscarla —le da permiso como si fuera un premio, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en su silla favorita de las que están en el lado de delante. Alemania asiente ya demasiado acostumbrado al tono como para encontrarlo irritante.

—Espero que ahora que acabe de limpiarla del todo escriba otra vez, me gusta mucho esta pluma... —comenta colocándola sobre la mesa junto con el trapo, parando completamente de hacer lo que hace para mirarle con toda su atención—. Dime.

—Creo que voy a necesitar dinero pronto.

Alemania le mira con su mejor cara de poker, cosa que no es muy muy difícil, recargándose en su asiento con más pesadez.

—Dinero. ¿Cuánto y para qué?

—No sé cuánto. Suficiente como para comentártelo.

Alemania suspira.

—¿Para qué necesitas dinero? La economía no va demasiado bien, como sabes —advierte como si fuera tan mal... Y Austria no lo supiera. Pero hala, nunca está de más.

—La economía nunca va demasiado bien... en cualquier caso no es tanto dinero.

El alemán asiente tranquilizándose con eso para envidia de Prusia que no conseguiría jamás tranquilizar al alemán con un argumento tan poco preciso.

—Se trata de un asunto personal.

—Personal —repite dejando de pensar en si querrá cambiar el coche o comprarse otro piano—. ¿Un problema?

—No propiamente, es decir, no es para arreglarlos sino para crearlos —se echa para atrás y se cruza de piernas. Alemania levanta las cejas porque este no suele ser el hermano que le crea problemas, en general.

—¿Qué problema?

—Un montón de ellos. Ya sé lo que piensas, pero ja. Creo que me aburro.

Alemania le fulmina.

—Pues ve al teatro o a la ópera, busca un entretenimiento que NO sea armar líos en casa, ya bastante tenemos —protesta un poco organizando la pluma a que quede perfectamente perpendicular al borde del escritorio. Detiene su tren de pensamiento y le mira—. ¿Qué pretendes?

—No se vienen obteniendo los mismo resultados yendo a la ópera —sonríe un poco y junta las puntas de los dedos.

—¿Sabes? No te estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué resultados?

—Será la tercera vez en la vida que tendremos esta conversación... y para no perder la costumbre, tienes que ser el primero. Estoy pensando... —se detiene.

La tercera vez... Y ser el primero. ¿De qué habían hablado dos veces antes? Debe ser la situación política actual la que...

—No voy a declararle la guerra a Russland —y no es que no lo haya pensado ya.

—Gott sei danke.

—Oh. Pues no pensaba hacerlo igual. ¿Qué estás pensando entonces?

El moreno carraspea y se sonroja un poco cerrando los ojos intentando volver a su tono solemne y, con el gesto, Alemania recuerda que ha dicho que es personal.

—Pedir a Schweiz en matrimonio —susurra pero en un tono claro.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—C-Casarte.

Asiente abriendo los ojos y mirándole. Vuelve a sonreír un poquito, porque además es la primera vez que formula la idea en voz alta. La sonrisa ayuda un poco, el alemán se rasca levemente la sien y sigue mirándole fijamente.

—Vaya eso... Eso es... Inesperado.

—¿Por qué te lo parece?

—Porque no lo esperaba. No sabía que ustedes dos eran tan... Como con Ungarn o Spanien.

—No sería exactamente como eso, no vamos a ser un imperio ni pretendo juntar nuestras administraciones y economías.

—¿Entonces? —eso suena levemente menos llamativo, desde un punto de vista. Y él que tenía esperanzas...

—En un sentido práctico no habría ningún cambio, es una cuestión puramente ceremonial.

—Oh. Una ceremonia y una boda convencional... —hace una pausa y le mira con más intensidad—. Con Schweiz.

—En realidad aún no ha dicho que sí.

—Oh. Aún no se lo pides —asiente, carraspea un poquito, aún un poco impresionado—. No sabía que querías casarte con él.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer?

—No lo sé, no había pensado en ello. Pensé que tú y el salían y... Ya —se encoge de hombros un poco—. Es una buena noticia en realidad.

—El caso es que yo soy un hombre que cree en el matrimonio y... estas cosas acaban sucediendo tarde o temprano con la gente con la que salgo, ya lo sabes. No me parece correcto que sea diferente con él.

Alemania sonríe leeeevemente de lado.

—Nein, no sería correcto —le da la razón —. Aunque creo que vas a necesitar más que "un poco de dinero". ¿Schweiz pagará la mitad?

—No tengo ni idea, como te he dicho, no he hablado con él aun y ni siquiera sé si ocurra finalmente.

Alemania frunce el ceño un poquito pensando que EVIDENTEMENTE va a ocurrir, no hay otro posible escenario.

—Sería lo justo. De hecho, sería este el primer paso para, quizás, terminar por recibirlo en la comunidad —tardaste... ¿Diez minutos, Alemania?

—A lo mejor, pero no te prometo nada. Ya te he dicho que esto no prevé cambios políticos.

—Eso se dice siempre y a la larga los cambios pasan —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco otra vez, mirándole y hablando un poco menos formal y más relajado a continuación—. ¿Padrino?

—Seguramente, ya veremos —sonríe derrotado en eso. Alemania sonríe un poquito más.

—Vas a estar histérico e inaguantable como cada vez... —"protesta" haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Por lo pronto es posible que me vaya unos días. Supongo que no hace falta mencionar que ni una palabra a Preussen.

Ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Ampliaré un poco tu línea de crédito en la tarjeta en caso de que lo requieras —asiente—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—¿Tienes alguna idea o consejo sobre cómo podría hacer esto bien?

—¿Casarte? O pedírselo...

—De momento nada más pedírselo.

El alemán frunce el ceño concentrándose un poco y pensando así como súper seriamente. Y es que pedirle a Alemania consejo de esto es peor que pedirle de física cuántica. Aun así, se piensa en como quisiera él que se lo pidieran... Y se sonroja un poco sólo con la idea de que se lo pidieran.

—Esto es muy diferente a Ungarn

—Y a Spanien, aunque apenas te acuerdes de esa.

—Pero Spanien te lo pidió a ti, ¿nein?

—Ja, por eso.

—¿Schweiz quiere casarse?

—En realidad... no estoy seguro. Y no diría yo que sí.

—Puede quererlo más tarde, supongo. Aunque no suele querer unirse a nada, ya sabes lo que costó con la ONU.

—¿Tu consejo es que no lo haga, entonces?

Alemania le mira fijamente y recuerda en la boda de Hungría o nervioso que estaba con su posible presencia... Y también piensa en lo… Ehm... contento que está ahora que esta con él. Frunce el ceño.

—Yo te hubiera dicho también que no recomendaba que intentarás salir con él, con la historia que tienen —reflexiona—. Y me dije a mi mismo que Italien era un chico y no podríamos estar juntos.

—Tal vez deba hablar con Italien entonces — Austria sonríe un poco. Alemania se sonroja.

—Él sabrá que decirte —asiente —. Yo sólo te recomiendo que te prepares para insistir.

—¿Insistir?

—En mis negocios con Schweiz la primera respuesta es siempre "Nein". Y la primera vez Nein fue... Nein. Luego, creo incluso que tu... O Frankreich, porque no eran buenos tiempos para ustedes, me dijo que había que insistir —claro, Alemania... Como Austria no le conoce.

—Ah... eso. Ja, veremos cómo sale.

—Quizás deberías también usar un poco de... Chocolate —sonríe de lado. Austria sonríe un poco más porque justo eso le ha dicho Hungría también. Es que toda la casa se ha enterado.

—Aún tengo que pasar por la joyería, de cualquier forma.

—Oh. ¿Te llevo? — Alemania se levanta de la silla.

—Por supuesto —se levanta también y sonríe con una leve inclinación de cabeza, solo te falta un "buen chico, Deutschland. Toma, una galleta".

—¿Es para comprar un anillo? ¿Sabes ya de qué tamaño es?

—En realidad es para encargarlo. Pero no, creo que Schweiz no ha tenido nunca uno. Me parece que no son muy compatibles con alguien que mete las manos en queso y en vísceras de pacientes vivos.

—Pues, parecería que no, pero el usa reloj y siento que es incluso más incómodo —abre la puerta, le deja pasar y, atención, ahí viene el momento complicado de Alemania... En que piensa que quizás debería darle una muestra de afecto.

—Pues no lleva el reloj por la comodidad si no por la practicidad. Otro asunto que me preocupa de esto —confiesa suspirando saliendo delante sin enterarse de sus pretensiones. Alemania le pone torpemente una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Precisamente la falta de practicidad

—¿D-De practicidad en qué? ¿En casarse? —el alemán carraspea y quita la mano y no sé si hasta le empuja un poco con la torpeza.

—¡Cuidado! —le riñe—. No en casarse, en casarse de esta forma.

—Ja, ja, perdona. Ehm. ¿Casarse de que forma? ¿Así sin cambios políticos? No creo que le interesen.

—Ja.

—Mmm pero... Adquiriría otros derechos que quizás no le molesten.

—¿Ah, ja? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mmm... Sobre decisiones sobre ti y tu salud, si tienes un accidente o algo así. También ahora eres neutral, así que por ese lado no va a preocuparle. ¿Vas a irte a vivir con él?

—No lo creo.

—Ya veo el problema. No hay nada que gane con esto fuera de... Una boda.

—Es que no creo que ir a vivir con él fuera una ganancia.

Alemania se lo piensa un segundo y sonríe de lado.

—Claramente no. Sería una ganancia para Preussen —indica—. Me refería en general.

—¿Pues qué más podría ganar? ¿Regalos de boda?

—No creo que el balance sea positivo. Ni que necesite regalos —analiza—. Un compromiso contigo.

—Pues en eso consiste realmente el hecho.

—Eso ha querido siempre, ¿no? Además a él le molestaban muchísimo tus bodas.

—Así que yo voy y empiezo a planear otra, parece hecho adrede —sonríe.

—Pero no es lo mismo que sea él. Bueno, al menos eso creo. Yo... Tengo la idea de que vas a tomarle por sorpresa y lejos de decir que no, dirá que sí, impresionado.

Austria sonríe un poquito con eso.

—Aunque no le imagino entrando por el pasillo de la catedral de Wien llena a reventar, vestido de blanco.

—Si te soy sincero, prefiero no imaginar nada de esa parte...

—No va a decirte que no. Ya verás que Italien te dice que hacer. Además tú sabes muy bien cómo manejarle.

—Que no sea Italien el que opine que es una buena idea...

—¿No quieres que opine eso?

—A mí no me molesta, pero en todas mis bodas ha dicho que se casaría contigo.

—¡¿W-Was?! — Alemania levanta las cejas porque de hecho no lo había pillado.

—Pues nada más así es —se encoge de hombros. Carraspeeeeooooo.

—Nein. No creo que ahora... En lo absoluto —toma las llaves del coche.

—¿Nein? ¿Por qué? ¿Algo va mal?

—Nein pero... Ehm... ¿Boda? Eso implicaría... Cosas. Schweiz entiende bien la parte económica, sabe que no habrá beneficios o a lo mucho que le permitiremos ser parte de la comunidad, pero no es realmente que no tenga los números, ¿sabes? Esto se prestaría a que alguien pensara que yo voy a favorecer a Italien —vive en tu casa, duerme en tu cama. ¿Crees que no lo saben?—. Además yo no tengo tiempo para esas cosas y... —carraspeo carraspeo—. Yo nunca he pensado en casarme con nadie —más carraspeos. Austria le mira levantando una ceja.

—En fin... nada más creo que es algo que puede pasar —suspira sin querer presionarle realmente, solo es una advertencia.

—Quizás no necesitamos de los consejos de Italien —le toma de los hombros por la espalda para llevarle al garaje. El austriaco se ríe un poco con eso y Alemania sonríe levemente y le mira de reojo.

—Estas de buen humor —hace notar.

—Ehm... —carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—Schweiz no te va a decir que no —asegura haciéndose cada vez más a la idea de que tendrán boda. Claro. No es tan complejo cuando han vivido ya DOS. Espérate a ver a... ejem... Otros menos entrenados, incluyendo tu padre.

xoOXOox

Alemania se estaciona afuera de la Bvlgari de Kurfürstendamm, a donde ha sabido llegar PERFECTAMENTE a partir de que Austria le ha dicho que tenían que ir a Bvlgari.

Alemania mira a Austria de reojo, sonríe un poquito y se baja del coche. Saca su teléfono y en cuanto Austria se baja del coche le toma una foto sin que se entere. Alemania está documentando este proceso nada más... Para futura referencia. No crean que hace una algarabía en lo absoluto, se guarda el teléfono.

—De todas formas creo que es un buen momento para esto —comenta mientras se acercan a la joyería.

—¿Por?

—La verdad... —le mira y en realidad no está muy seguro de querer contarle a nadie sus miedos con su madre y después de que se acostara con Inglaterra—. Me gusta esta época del año.

—Ah, a mí también. Justo antes del otoño, el calor —los baños con manguera con Italia medio desnudo. Abre la puerta de la joyería y entra tras él.

—Eso es —responde sin mirarle porque evidentemente no pensaba en eso.

—También, están muy bien ustedes ahora, ¿no? —Alemania haciéndose el enterado. Austria le mira de reojo.

—¿Te lo parece?

—Ja. Casi todos los fines de semana vas para allá, a veces pasas noches entre semana. Tiene el piano. Tú te ves muy feliz y enamorado —ya claro, como si tú pudieras saber esas cosas. El austriaco levanta una ceja—. Peleas menos con Preussen.

—Estoy menos tiempo en casa.

—Exacto.

—He pensado que podría llevarle a la montaña para pedírselo. En privado —que mentira, lo ha pensado Hungría pero Austria tiene que cambiar de tema y no le va a decir que a ella le dijo primero.

—¿A cuál montaña? ¿A una de las suyas para que, si te dice que no y te deja ahí te pierdas y te coma un oso? Debes llevarte un GPS si haces eso, puedo prestarte el mío —Alemania. Sutileza. Filtro.

—No consiste en una venganza —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Venganza? —le mira y parpadea—. Es decir... Bueno, nein, no creo que te diga que no. Supongo que lo harás de manera más, Ehm, romántica.

—Pues no creo que me dejara ahí a que me perdiera aunque dijera que no... ¿En qué romántico piensas?

—Puede que Schweiz sepa bien que no nos haría mucha gracia ir a recuperar tu cadáver —deja de pensar en cosas sangrientas—. Pues... Me imaginaba algo así como una fogata, la luz de la luna, tu tocando... Algo. Digo, un instrumento. Ehm... O... —trata de imaginar como lo haría Italia y vueeeeelve a sonrojarse—. Quizás podrías preparar uno de esos pastelillos que te salen tan bien.

—Si estoy tocando no puedo hablar.

—Entonces no hagas nada con música —toma una cartera de por ahí distraídamente—. ¿Qué le relaja?

—¿Quién sabe? Yo no, desde luego —se espera dando golpecitos molestos en el vidrio del mostrador con las uñas—. ¿Trabajar?

—Cómo no vas a saber. ¿Qué hacen juntos cuando están solos... —gestito con la mano—, en la intimidad?

—Ni te voy a explicar eso, ni lo haría en esas.

Alemania aprieta los ojos

—Me refiero a cuando están solos, no a cuando están... En ESO. Yo veo el fútbol con Italien, por ejemplo.

—No hay una actividad concreta, a veces él esta con los relojes o el queso o lee o trabaja y yo pues estoy al piano o leo o escucho música... lo mismo que hago en casa.

—Es decir, cada quien a lo suyo... —comenta así como quien no quiere la cosa. Cual si tú no fueras igual de no ser porque Italia se te acuesta encima, o se te cuelga del cuello.

—Ehm... Hallo —finaaaalmente una chica se acerca amablemente a atender a Austria.

—Más o me... hallo —se vuelve a la chica, ella le sonríe e íbamos a poner a una francesita pero creo que Austria le arranca algo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—¿Hacen joyas por encargo?

—Depende el modelo y lo que quiera hacer —asegura ella sin dejar de sonreír.—, ¿qué tiene en mente?

—Me gustan sus modelos en dos oros. Rosa y blanco. O quizás con diamantes engarzados —Alemania, detenlo.

—¿Vas a darle un diamante a Schweiz? —pregunta Alemania levantando una ceja.

—En realidad estaba pensando en una banda puestos en línea —le mira.

—Ah, ja. Tenemos muchos con diamantes —la chica evidentemente quiere vender anillos caros, les mira con ojos en forma de euro—, permítame le muestro nuestros modelos, por qué no pasan a nuestro showroom, ahí detrás, ¿quieren algo de beber?

Alemania tiene sudores fríos sólo con la mención del Showroom, donde ha pasado ya alguna vez varias horas con Italia. Traga saliva ligeramente en pánico.

—Café —evidentemente a Austria le gustan las cosas caras y ni siquiera estoy segura que planee pagarlo siquiera.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a Schweiz...? Nein, de hecho, ¿alguna vez Schweiz ha poseído un diamante? Que no sea como inversión...

—Hay una primera vez para todo, no se puede decir que no le gusten las cosas caras. Tal vez podría venderle la idea como una inversión precisamente.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso si he visto relojes que hace el que traen diamantes pero... Ehm, ¿seguro que quieres entrar ahí? Es como un círculo del infierno —carraspea inseguro y la boca le mira esperando que le diga qué beber, la mira—. Bier.

Así que ahí se va la chica a pedir las bebidas mientras Alemania mira al austriaco con cara de ciertas circunstancias.

—No es un círculo del infierno, Deutschland. Además, acabo de caer en la cuenta de que si una comida gratis puede disipar sus dudas, ¿qué no hará un diamante? —de verdad, no le dejes, yo sé que es difícil, pero convéncelo.

—Österreich. No puedes usar el argumento de la inversión con un anillo de bodas. No es el costo del anillo lo importante, es el valor sentimental —específica—. Además, asumo que quieres que lo ocupe.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ocuparlo? No va a ser un gran diamante, he tenido bastantes de esos y sé que no le gustan —gesto de desinterés.

—Pero piensa en una alianza completamente sobria y lisa que sea de su estilo.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Una alianza sobria y clásica de oro amarillo?

—¿Cómo era la que tenías en mente?

La chica vuelve con un gran estuche y una charola forrada de terciopelo negro.

—Pues... —se le van los ojos a la chica y puede que esto sea más difícil de lo que pensaba. La chica abre el estuche cuyo contenido brilla y casi susurra "coooomprameeeee"

—Bien, tenemos una gran variedad de piedras que estoy segura van a gustarle. Hay también varios modelos de engarce. Dijo oro rosado con oro blanco, ¿verdad? Estos son de nuestra colección de pero podemos ajustarlos a algo que sea más de su gusto. ¿Busca... Un regalo? ¿Un anillo especial? ¿Un anillo de compromiso?

Vamos a pasar un poco rápido el quinto círculo del infierno. Alemania termina con cuatro cervezas o cinco encima. Nos preguntamos si logró convencerle y quién va a pagar.

Al final Austria hace tripas corazón y decide que sí, quiere que se lo ponga y quiere que esto salga bien.

Alemania dice que el suyo sí que puede tener diamantes. Suiza... Ok, Suiza no dice nada al respecto. Porque no sabe pero le alegará quizás sí... Bueno.

De hecho a Austria le hacía gracia que fueran iguales. ¡Entonces va a tener que usar un anillo sobrio POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA! Ehm... Si llegamos a ese punto.

¿Y va a pagar con la tarjeta de Alemania? Probablemente termine TAN harto que sí. Alemania se ocupará de descontárselos de alguna manera...

Pues déjale... Que en una semana se los entregan. Y yo no sé a qué hora nos va a entrar el pánico ahora. ¿El pánico? Pues a alguien... Ejem... A Suiza. Por ejemplo, que siente un pitido constante en los oídos porque todos hablamos de él. Cuchicheamos a sus espaldas.

* * *

 _Alguien de ask tiene la culpa de esto... y Austria dijo que no pasaría. Sin embargo, pasó y nos lo pasamos pipa escribié via libre de preguntarle a Suiza todo lo que quieras en nuestro ask y ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Así pues, Austria trata de calmarse y respirar antes de bajar cuando Alemania detiene el coche frente a la casa de Suiza.

Alemania le da unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, casi tan nervioso como él.

Austria asiente con la cabeza. ¿Que hacéis los dos haciendo este drama como latinos? Vuestro padre estaría escandalizado. Todo además para ir a hablar con otro no latino.

—Va a decir que sí, hombre... Celebraremos mañana todos con cerveza en la casa.

—Claro que va a decir que sí, nada más voy a pedirle que vayamos fuera el fin de semana.

—Vale, vale. No estés nervioso entonces —abre los seguros.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo.

—Ja, ja... ya lo sé. Pero... Bueno. Sólo es… Es algo fácil. Ve paso a paso.

Austria suspira otra vez nervioso y se baja del coche.

—Te llamaré para mantenerte informado.

Alemania asiente volviendo a ponerse los lentes de sol.

—Espero que con buenas noticias. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te espere o algo así?

—No planeo volver esta noche, Deutschland —sonríe un poco con intención. Alemania carraspea y prende el coche.

—Ehm... Vale. Demasiada información. Nos vemos.

—Guten natch —da un pasito atrás para dejarle marcharse, toma aire profundamente y se vuelve a la casa que ahora mismo debe verse graaaaande e imponeeeeente.

Austria la mira unos instantes, toma aire y se acerca a la puerta tocando el timbre pensando que quizás consiga una llave de esta puerta pronto. Sacude un poco la cabeza para desestimar la idea, porque no quiere hacerse ilusión de nada.

Después de un ratito, Suiza abre la puerta en pantalones cortos cargo militares y camiseta... Porque es verano, es viernes y tiene calor en realidad. Se sonroja un poco al ver quien es, pero... Es viernes, no se puede decir que no le esperaba en alguna medida.

Y le corta la respiración al austriaco, no porque tenga unas piernas de infarto, que en realidad no es como que no las tenga, pero en esta ocasión se debe a que desde que se había planteado este asunto aún no se había enfrentado a él en persona para nada y no había pensado en ello. No se puede decir que no sufra una punzada de pánico Por un instante

—H-Hallo —saluda Suiza con esa vacilación de caaaada maldita vez, que detesta pero no consigue evitar—. No estaba seguro de sí vendrías hoy o mañana... Llegas a buena hora para la cena, que casualidad, pasa.

Y Austria tiene el impulso momentáneo de decírselo YA. AHORA. Pero años de entrenamiento en autocontrol y en llevar un palo en el culo le hacen fácil la tarea de evitarlo. Sonríe de lado como dando la bienvenida al suizo a algún otro círculo del infierno en el sentido de que está HISTERICO así que prepárate a tener varios infartos tú.

—Guten tag.

Suiza se pone un poquito tenso con la sonrisa y cambia el peso de pie. Austria entra parsimoniosamente y se quita la chaqueta... no sé porque lleva una chaqueta en verano, no me preguntéis, me parece que es una cuestión de esas de estilo o algo así.

Suiza cierra la puerta y pone la llave como cada vez, esperando que Austria termine sus asuntos con la ropa.

—¿Quieres agua?

—Nein. ¿Está Liechtenstein?

—Ja, en su cuarto, en Skype, me parece que con tu ex mujer.

Austria se tensa un poco con eso, pero recuerda que confía en Hungría y ella prometió...

—Me parece recordar que se llama Ungarn.

Si, caaaalma.

—Ella, Ungarn —ojos en blanco.

—¿Y planeas cenar con ella?

—¿Con Liechtenstein? Pues...

—Evidentemente, aunque puedes invitar a Ungarn también, si es que consigues recordar su nombre.

—Sí que recuerdo su nombre —protesta frunciendo el ceño —. Y ja, pretendo que cenemos con Liechtesntein... ¿Por?

—No huele a comida —se encoge de hombros y se va al salón. Suiza le mira un poco extrañado y le sigue.

—Pues no la he preparado aún, pero ahora saco un poco de pan —protesta.

—Exquisito —responde sarcástico.

—¿No quieres pan con queso? —pregunta después de un bufidito irritado.

—Lo dices como si hubieran más opciones.

Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Ja, sí que hay más opciones. Hay jamón... O... —cambia el peso de pie porque sí, aún no se sienta siquiera y en realidad tampoco hay tantas opciones—. ¿Qué quieres sino?

—Definitivamente, no jamón.

—Ni queso, por lo visto.

—No recuerdo haberme quejado del queso.

—Te quejaste del pan —se cruza de brazos.

—Y son lo mismo, por lo visto.

—Nein, no son lo mismo, ¿pero qué vas a comer? ¿Queso sólo? —aprieta los ojos y sospecha que...—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera?

—Ahora sí que me creo que me estabas esperando hoy.

—Pues no sabía si vendrías hoy o no —se sonroja—. Y hay queso y pan para fondue... —agrega con la boca pequeña.

—Como tú prefieras —gesto desinteresado porque además solo protesta por los nervios... y porque no le has dado un beso cuando ha entrado.

Eso tan complicado… no se crean que no lo ha pensado. Suiza se sienta al fin en el sillón cerca de él, pero con una gran separación que implica cada uno en un sillón.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?

—¿No ibas a preparar fondue?

—¿No me has dicho que querías ir fuera? —protesta.

—He dicho que como tú prefieras. ¿En qué estás distraído que no me escuchas?

—¡Sí te escucho! Sólo intento entenderte —se sonroja un poco porque con él siempre se le puede acusar de estar distraído viéndole o algo así, pero esta vez de verdad sólo intenta resolver el acertijo de si quiere cenar sin Liechtenstein o algo. Esas declaraciones de "como tu prefieras" siempre tienen una elección buena y una mala—. Ehm... Pues... No tengo preferencia fuera de no tenerme que cambiar para ir a cenar fuera... —sin mencionar el precio de la cena... Ejem.

—Evidentemente no planeo entrar a cenar a ningún lado al que se pueda entrar con esos shorts —excusa para pegarle un repaso a las piernas, ACTIVADA. Suiza se sonroja y cruza las piernas y creo que lo único que consigue es que se le vea más trozo de muslo.

—Pues ya entraste aquí.

—Y no estoy seguro de querer saber qué los amerita.

—Hace calor.

—¿Nada más eso vale como excusa en esta casa? —se pone de pie dispuesto a... ¿de verdad, Austria?

Suiza levanta las cejas y se PLANCHA contra el sillón. Ojos abiertos como PLATOS. Sonrojado... Obvio, porque es que sabe, que si no le conociera… Así que como nadie le detiene, Austria se los quita y los dobla dejándolos en la mesita con cuidado.

—P-Pero. ¡Österreich! ¡Estos no son calzones, no como los tuyos! —gira la cara.

—¿Aja? —vuelve a sentarse tan tranquilo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Va a bajar Liechtenstein además y te va a ver así... —susurra mirándole de reojito y apretando los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que serás perfectamente capaz de explicarle las normas —sonrisita de lado.

—Las normas no indican en ningún momento que te quites los pantalones —susurra.

—Indican que se puede ir sin ellos. Si tanto te incomoda, puedes prestarme los que llevas.

—No te voy a prestar los que llevo. Tú traes unos, póntelos otra vez, es perfectamente injusto que estés sentado así —sí, ha dicho injusto. Señala los pantalones.

—¿Qué tiene de injusto?

—Q-Que... ¿Sabes? Vamos a cenar a la calle —se levanta tomando los pantalones del austriaco de la mesita. Austria levanta una ceja mirándole hacer—. Póntelos que nos vamos.

—¿Qué es esta inestabilidad?—no los toma ni hace ademán siquiera. Suiza parpadea.

—¿Cuál inestabilidad?

—No paras de cambiar de idea cada minuto. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Ir fuera todo el fin de semana?

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿Q-Quieres ir fuera todo el fin de semana?

—Pues quién sabe qué quieres tú.

—Pues yo... Ehm... E-En realidad sólo es que —le mira las piernas de reojo y se sonrooooja sin poder evitarlo. Ya sonrojado que estaba, sólo le sube la intensidad.

—Después de todo no es de mi de quien hablamos —se levanta. Suiza da un pasito atrás.

—Pues yo... Es que... Ehm... No sé qué es lo que quieres. ¿Quién habló de ir fuera el fin el semana? ¿Ir a... Qué?

—De todos modos, si aún se me permite opinar, no podría ser este fin de semana, ni siquiera he traído equipaje.

—¿No ibas a quedarte? —levanta las cejas.

—Aquí, ja. Pero no para ir a la montaña o quién sepa a dónde me estás invitando a ir.

—A la montaña —levanta maaaas las cejas pensando que... No, claro que no le está invitando pero si ya va a mal entenderlo. Vacila sin realmente tener idea de cómo es que toda esta conversación está yendo por aquí. Mira el reloj y se lo piensa un poco—. ¿Así que no quieres ir a la montaña?

—Pues no es que no quiera, me parece que ni siquiera has hecho propiamente vacaciones este año. Aunque fuimos a Glasgow —me pregunto si vas a ocupar la misma estrategia para pedirle que se case contigo.

—Eso fueron unas muy extendidas vacaciones... Y no se llaman vacaciones con esa cosa con tu madre —protesta carraspeando un poco y pensando a dónde en las montañas pueden ir el fin de semana en verano... Quizás podrían ir a Anzère o a Braunwald...

—De nuevo. Primero sí lo son y luego no, es imposible comprenderte —protesta sonriendo un poco. Por algún motivo, hoy, aprovechando que se ha puesto de pie, no vuelve a ponerse los pantalones pero se cambia a sentarse en el sofá.

—Lo son porque tuve que dejar de trabajar. Y fue tu culpa. Y me diste otro trabajo —le mira y desfrunce el ceño un poco al ver que sonríe. Más aún cuando se sienta en el sillón. Parpadea y se sienta otra vez sonrojándose un poco—. P-Pero podemos.

—No fui exactamente yo, si no ella. Sigues culpándome por eso pero tampoco es como que te negaras —responde un poco más tenso con ese asunto. Suiza aprieta los ojos un instante.

—Ella es molesta y persuasiva —susurra —. Pero volvamos a lo otro.

—Pues tú eres el que está organizándolo, tú dirás qué tenías en mente —insiste y le mira de reojo. Suiza parpadea porque él no recuerda haber organizado nada. Insiste en no tener idea de cómo han llegado hasta aquí.

—¿B-Braunwald? Está a dos horas veinte de aquí.

—¿Me estás preguntando si tú quieres ir ahí o me estás pidiendo permiso? —mirada por encima de las gafas.

—Te estoy preguntando si TÚ quieres ir ahí —se sonroja de nuevo porque esa miradita de regaño... —, porque es que, Ehm. ¿Este? Podría planearlo más e ir el siguiente.

—Pues depende de lo que quieras ir a hacer. ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Ir a pescar, o hacer senderismo... o nada más quieres ir a hacer la cabra en una pared vertical? Ni siquiera es temporada de esquí.

—La... Cabra. Yo... ¡Pues tú has dicho de ir a la montaña! —se defiende y le mira de reojo—. ¿Quieres ir a pescar? Si vamos a caminar voy a tener que cargarte todo el rato.

—Cuando yo lo he dicho no era más que un ejemplo, además no niegues que te gusta hacer la cabra —le acusa sonriendo.

—No me gusta hacer la cabra... O sí que me gusta, pero a ti no, no vamos a ir a la montaña a que yo haga la cabra y tu protestes —le mira sin fruncir del todo el ceño—. Y yo... Entendí que querías ir, en realidad, ja, ya sé que es verano, danke... De hecho es bonito en verano, con los pastizales y los Alpes al fondo.

—¿Cuánto hace que no subes a Matterhorn a ver si están ahí aun todas sus piedras?

—¿Al Matternhorn? Años. Y sí que están todas mis piedras, ¡nadie más ha subido!

—Que bien que lo tengas tan claro.

—Claro que lo tengo claro —pausita — ¿Tú alguna vez has subido?

—Si no me has subido tú, no lo creo —tan cínico. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Lo que eres y siempre has sido es un FLOJO. No voy a cargarte a la punta del Matternhorn.

—Supongo que serán vacaciones para uno nada más entonces. ¿Viene esto queriendo decir que la semana que viene no venga a verte?

—Nein, no estoy diciendo que no vengas —Suiza frunce el ceño aún más—. Podrías venir caminando tú, a buena velocidad y hacer pausas cuando te canses… Que serán tantas que seguramente acabaré llevándote a la espalda... —agrega al final y se rasca la frente.

—Pues podría si eres capaz de relajarte y mirar el paisaje en vez de chillar sobre perder el tiempo o sobre el ritmo lento que cansa más.

—¿De verdad subirías conmigo al Matternhorn? —ahora hasta te ilusiona y se lo pides. Suiza eres el colmo. Austria sonríe un poco al notar ese tono en su voz—. Es un viaje largo y cansado y si vamos lentamente nos tomaría un par de días.

—Una perspectiva encantadora.

—No quieres ir —bufidito—. ¿Sabes? Sería maravilloso saber qué quieres.

—Pregúntamelo entonces en vez de estar organizando cosas a ciegas.

—Verdammt. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Austria se le acerca un poco y le susurra al oído "molestarte" consiguiendo provocarle un escalofrío y un sonrojoooo.

—P-Pues... Pues...

—¿Pues pues was? Organiza las frases antes de hablar —riñe de nuevo como si nada subiéndose las gafa.

—Siempre me molestas —medio protesta recargándose en el respaldo tocándole un poco hombro con hombro.

—Y aun así, esta vez estás haciéndolo tú al marearme sobre si vamos o no vamos a escalar esa montaña.

—Yo no estoy mareándote, estoy ponderando las opciones —se rasca un poco la cabeza porque en honor a la gran verdad, NO sabe qué hace.

—Recordaré usar un argumento similar la próxima vez que protestes.

—¡Nein! ¡No uses mis argumentos en mi contra!

Austria se ríe. Vueeeelta a relajar el ceño y a mirarle de reojo.

—¡Jum! Debería molestarte yo de vuelta y darte sólo queso y llevarte a caminar sin cargarte.

—Cuanta crueldad.

—Es lo mínimo que mereces —se le recarga un poquiiiito, inconscientemente. Austria lo nota y se humedece los labios poniéndose nervioso de nuevo con el tema que le pesa en el cerebro.

—A saber qué habré hecho tan malo.

—Pues molestarme y molestarme a propósito

—¿Y no basta con negarme el saludo?

—¿Negarte un saludo? —tomado desprevenido.

—¿No te parece? Será que no.

—Te dije hola en la... —pausa porque bieeeeen que sabe—. Tú llegaste.

—¿Y?

—Lo lógico es que quien llega saluda —le mira de reojito.

—No es eso lo que dices cuando vienes por mí a Berlín.

Se le ponen las orejitas rojas y no digas, austriaco, que el 90% de las veces consigues que él te de los besos.

Suiza se humedece los labios y gira la cara sin estar del todo seguro... Toma valor un par de segundos, respira, se gira a él otra vez. Porque es así de cuadrado y es verdad que no se han saludado como Austria siempre dice que se deben saludar.

—De todas formas tampoco hace falta ahora ya —se aparta poniéndose de pie.

Suiza le mira hacer con la boca medio abierta y se sonroja más aún porque sí que le iba a dar un beso y ha sentido el castigo del látigo del desprecio austriaco. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y frunce el ceño.

Austria le mira con ojos un poco entrecerrados, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. El suizo hace un mohín y se recarga en el sillón, ehm metiéndole un repasón hasta mirarle a la cara.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a Liechtenstein.

—¡No vas a ir así a buscarla! —se levanta de golpe y queda muy muy cerca... Abre los ojos como platos. Se deja caer de nuevo

—¿Por?

—¡Porque estás en paños menores! ¡Es indecente!

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—¡En pantalones cortos! ¡No son indecentes! —se pone las manos sobre las rodillas. Bien Suiza, así te cubres todas las piernas con tus manotas.

—Son tan largos como los míos.

—Pero yo debajo traigo ropa interior. Tú abajo traes... ¡Nada! ¡En un movimiento Liechtenstein podría verte algo!

—¿Crees que es algo que no ha visto? —ceja levantada. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿L-Lili te va visto desnudo?

—Me ha visto contigo, liebe.

Se le queda mirando con la boca abierta como un pez mientras el color se le sube de nuevo. Si quieres huir por ella, Austria, es ahora.

—¡N-No nos ha visto! —chilla apretando los ojos. Me encanta Austria calmándose con Suiza histérico. Es un fenómeno de estudio. El moreno sonríe más con eso—. Y si algo ha visto, que no lo ha visto, ¡es completamente tu culpa por ser un desvergonzado! —sigue con los ojos apretados.

—No soy tan fuerte para desnudarte contra tu voluntad.

—Pero siempre lo haces... Siempre haces que... ¡Siempre consigues que se haga donde no debe ser y luego pasan cosas como que Lili baja a la MITAD!

—Insisto en que no tengo fuerza para obligarte a nada.

—Nein, si tu no necesitas la fuerza.

—¿Cómo voy a no necesitarla?

—Pues haciendo esas cosas que haces así... así... De esa manera en que... Haces que me pone tan nervioso

—Aja...

—Y luego además te das el lujo de decir que no quieres y... ¡Yo creo que de verdad sólo me estas molestando!

—¿Que no quiero qué?

—P-Pues... Eso —sonrojito porque, claro, habla del beso pero es incapaz de decirlo.

—"Eso" no es nada.

—Eso que me dijiste que no habíamos hecho en la puerta cuando llegaste.

—¿Aun estás con "eso"?

Suiza parpadea un instante y carraspea.

—P-Pues nein, sólo... No es que yo... —aprieta los ojos porque lleva fácil cinco o diez minutos balbuceando y lo odia—. Verdammt —se ordena la cabeza histeriquito—. Sigo con eso porque reclamas y luego te das el lujo de decir que no. Pero es igual —se cruza de brazos.

—Solo digo que si tanto querías, haberlo hecho desde el principio.

—¡No es cierto que yo quería! —chillidos, chillidos —¡Y tú también querías!

—Yo lo he comentado por una cuestión del orden universal.

Parpadeo parpadeo. Como te gusta "torturarle" un poco.

—Pues yo... Yo… ¡Yo tampoco quería! ¡Ya lo he dicho! De haber querido lo hubiera hecho y ya —ajaaaaaa, claaaaaro. Gira la cara rojo como tomate pensando que es idiota por querer un beso y... la misma cosa de siempre.

—¿Y por qué me has reclamado que soy yo quien ha llegado?

—P-Pues... Porque... Porque tu... Porque... —y ahí estamos de nuevo con los balbuceos—. Eres un idiota.

—No soy idiota, soy molesto.

—¡Aghhh!

Austria se ríe otra vez, lo cual no ayuda a la frustración en realidad. De hecho consigue que quiera matarte un poco. De hecho este es justo uno de esos momentos en los que podría sacar la pistola. No esa, la otra.

—¿Ves? ¡Ves cómo eres idiota! —protesta ooootra vez—. ¡Deja de reírte!

Como si fuera a lograrlo. Suiza se levanta y le tapa la boca con la mano. Austria sonríe aun con la mano en la boca. Es que además, Austria se ve... Contento. Quizás está tenso o algo así, ¡pero sigue sonriendo!

Suiza traga saliva porque esta otra vez bastante cerca y bastante sin pantalones, no crean que lo olvida y hoy está siendo ESPECIALMENTE molesto. Austria hace un gesto con las cejas, levantándolas. Suiza le quita vacilante la mano de la boca.

—Was? —pregunta el helvético ya ahora... Curioso.

—¿Eh?

—Estás... no lo sé, te ves como... —diría radiante pero es una expresión completamente estúpida y ridícula.

—¿Cómo qué?—inclina un poco la cabeza

—Sonriendo.

—Pues sí.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

—Nein, me haces gracia, que es otra cosa.

—¿Por qué te hago gracia?

—Te sonrojas, chillas, protestas y te pones nervioso. Y te haces un lío que no sabes ni si quieres o no que vayamos a la montaña.

Carita de culpable porque tooodo eso es cierto. Austria sonríe más sinceramente, de alguna forma reafirmando en su mente la idea de que le gusta.

—Es todo tu culpa que me pones nervioso a propósito —carraspea—, y no es que no SEPA si quiero o no.

—¿Ah, nein?

—Es que... —parpadea y le mira a la cara y piensa que lo que iba a hacer era darle un beso y luego pensar en si quiere o no ir a la montaña, porque desde que se lo "negó" sólo está pensando en eso pero es que... ¿Y si se niega otra vez? Se le acerca un poquito y le mira los labios—, haces cosas que no entiendo.

—¿Cuáles?

Suiza se pone un poco de puntas y el color rojo en su cara aumenta.

—Si digo que sí me acusarás y dirás que no quieres ir.

—¿Eso haré?

—Eso hiciste con el beso —murmura poniéndole una mano en el hombro empezando a estar dispuesto a darle un beso.

—¿Y cómo planeas evitarlo?

—Arrancándote la cabeza —se estira y de golpe le da un beso con los labios cerrados.

Pues no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, claro y de igual golpe Suiza se separa. (Y todo esto sólo por un beso y para ponerse de acuerdo para irse el fin de semana)

Austria parpadea descolocado. Suiza le mira y es que está tenso como un palo.

—¿Y eso?

—P-Pues... Fue un... Eso

—¿Ahora me golpeas con los labios?

—Was? Yo... ¡No fue un golpe! —le mira un poquito desconsolado porque le ha costado uno y la mitad del otro acercarse. Frunce el ceño de inmediato borrando la cara de desconsuelo.

—Nein? ¿y qué fue?

—¿Pues qué demonios no estabas viendo lo que fue?! ¡Fue un Verdammt beso! ¡El de saludo y el que no me querías dar y me importa un pimiento si no querías dármelo! —chillidos... Y para su mala suerte Liechtenstein aparece en las escaleras en eeeeeste preciso momento —. ¡Si quiero un maldito beso, te doy uno y ya! ¡Eres un reverendo idiota!

Austria levanta una ceja y se queda en silencio unos instantes antes de girarse a mirar a Liechtentein lentamente para evidenciarle a Suiza que está ahí. El helvético parpadea al verle la cara y más aún al ver que se gira, y más aún al ver a la chica medio petrificada en las escaleras.

—Guten tag —saluda Austria tranquilamente. Ella hace una pequeña reverencia a Austria de esas que siempre le hace, sonrojadita.

—Verdammt... —protesta Suiza tomando a Austria un poco del brazo intentando moverle para salir corriendo a la cocina o a la montaña... El austriaco corresponde con un gesto y se deja tirar, no es como que pueda evitarlo.

—Ehm... Iba a preparar la cena —susurra Liechtenstein aún sin moverse en su tono de voz ultrasónico.

Suiza protesta algo así como con un ladrido huyendo a la cocina en cuanto tiene el camino libre dejando a Austria con Liechtenstein, que salta un poquito y luego mira al austriaco vacilando un poco.

—Quizás pueda esperar un poco más para cenar... —susurra pensando que seguramente querrán estar solos.

—¿Ungarn te ha dicho algo raro? —pregunta de plano el histérico. Liechtenstein parpadea, pensando que han hablado sobre algunos vídeos, sobre Prusia, sobre Canadá.

—Nein.

—Bien, bien. Dame unos minutos.

—¿Cuántos?

—No lo sé, es para tratar de calmar a tu hermano, así que posiblemente una vida.

Liechtenstein mira a la cocina preocupada y luego a Austria.

—Bueno... Bajaré en un rato.

—Danke —le sonríe—. Me apetece helado de chocolate. Tal vez podamos ir luego por uno.

—Eso seguro pondría de buen humor a mein bruder —le sonríe de vuelta. Austria se humedece los labios porque quizás debería molestarle un poco menos y ponerle en una mejor predisposición.

—Veamos qué dice.

Ella le sonríe un poco y asiente volviéndose para subir las escaleras. Austria vuelve a tomar aire tratando de calmarse y se va detrás de Suiza, que está en la estufa poniendo la fondue.

El moreno sonríe y se le acerca por la espalda. El rubio se agacha un poco, baja la lumbre y revuelve un poco con la pala de madera, sin enterarse

El austriaco le pone una mano en la cadera, lo que hace que el suizo pegue un saltito y se gire a mirarle.

Austria da un pasito atrás pero no quita la mano. Suiza traga saliva.

—Ah... Vas a tener que comer fondue, o sentarte a mirar —murmura girándose a la ollita

—Tal vez me lleve a Liechtenstein a cenar fuera —responde sin poder evitarlo, aunque no aparta la mano. Suiza parpadea

—Was?

El austriaco se encoge de hombros

—¿Vas a ir tu a cenar con Liechtenstein? ¡Verdammt, aquí hay queso para tres! —vuelve a protestar y se mueve para que le quite la mano de la cintura, apagando la estufa. Así que se la quita.

—Pues puedes venir o darte un atracón.

Parpadea calmándose un poco al ver que de una manera extraña parece no estar no invitándole

—¿Vas a invitarme a cenar a mí también? Voy.

—Nein, creo que sería de mala educación hacerte desperdiciar todo este queso.

En otros tiempos Suiza habría ocupado muy bien el queso colocándoselo en la cabeza. Me encanta la versión austriaca de "tranquilizar a Suiza".

—Bueno, entonces largo —le echa el helvético.

—¿Largo? No vas a comerte todo ese queso tu solo.

Suiza le mira dejando caer los brazos.

—Verdammt... Voy a matarte hoy, de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Decir exactamente lo opuesto a lo que digo? Quédate a cenar.

—Vale.

Parpadeo parpadeo de nuevo.

—Eres incomprensible —protesta volviendo a prender la estufa.

—Nein, solo complicado.

—Muy complicado. Saca las cervezas del refrigerador, bitte.

—Claro. ¡Liechtenstein! —la llama en voz alta.

—Nein, ¡no dije dile a Liechtenstein! ¿Acaso no puedes sacarlas tú?

Se encoge de hombros. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco tomando la olla con un trapo.

—Eres incorregible —sentencia

—Y aun así es interesante como apenas tienes otro tema de conversación a parte de mí y mis defectos.

—Si hicieras algo más que molestarte podríamos hablar de mejores temas —asegura sonrojándose un poquito—, ven, vamos al comedor, ahora volveré por las cervezas.

—Si no te molestara nada más estarías pensando en besos como antes —le acusa.

—No estaba NADA MAS pensando en besos.

—No creo que "como conseguir golpearme con los labios" se considere otra cosa en tu caso.

—¿Sabes? Debería demostrarte realmente lo que es "golpearte con los labios" para que dejaras de estar protestando, ¡te estaba dando un beso!

Otra vez aparece Liechtenstein en las escaleras. Austria levanta una ceja.

—¡Agh! ¡Deja de hacerme esas caras! ¿Qué es lo que querías? Ya podrías tu darme uno si no te parecen los míos —saca los platos del trinchador.

Se le acerca Austria entonces y a Liechtenstein le brillan los ojos. Hungría, ¿qué le has enseñado a la chiquilla?

Suiza pone los platos en la mesa y le mira de reojo porque está protestando por protestar. El moreno le pone una mano en el hombro.

Suiza levanta las cejas porque los besos tampoco suelen ir así nada más por existir. (Claro que tampoco los pide) Le cambia la cara, desfrunce el ceño y la verdad es que sí que quiere un beso.

—Solo porque lo pides —susurra Austria y se lo da.

Suiza suelta el aire relajándose, cierra los ojos y le hunde la mano en el pelo. Es bastante profundo porque él también tenía ganas con todo el... asunto.

Liechtenstein les sonríe tiernamente y ahora todo va a fluir mejor, muchachos, van a ver.

Con suavidad, terminan por separarse, Suiza aún con la mano en su pelo porque una vez que la mete ahí, sacarla le cueeeeesta.

El austriaco le mira con la respiración agitadilla y el helvético se relame mirándole también a los ojos, acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Al menos parece que sí notas la diferencia.

—¿La diferencia? Ah... Del beso —susurra.

—Ja.

—Es que no es tan fácil... —arruga un poco la nariz y desvía la mirada.

—Ah ¿nein?

El helvético carraspea un poco y vuelve a hacerle un cariñito en el pelo, parece que su mano ahí dentro tiene libertad propia.

—Nein.

—Pero, bueno, veo que para eso estas tú, cuando al fin se te da la gana... —sí, Austria, es lo que piensa, que tú eres hábil como Francia.

—Tú fuiste el que lo pidió.

—¿Y basta pedirlo? —sonrojito.

—No siempre.

—Me caes fatal —aprieta los ojos, le acaricia un poco una última vez y luego carraspea un poquito para que se separen. Austria sonríe.

—Se enfría el queso —susurra girándose a la mesa, CONSIDERABLEMENTE más tranquilo.

Liechtenstein espera un poquito sin moverse. Habilidades que ha aprendido últimamente de su novio... Esto de ser invisible.

—Pues prende la llama en la fondue —como si nada.

—Ja, ja... A eso voy —responde sacando los cerillos cuando finalmente Liechtenstein entra al comedor yendo antes de que se lo pidan por cervezas para cada quien.

Así que no tardan en finalmente estar sentados cada quien en su lugar. Liechtenstein mirándoles sonriente con esa mirada que hace Hungría también de awwww

Austria la mira de reojo y luego a Suiza. Ella le sonríe un poquito mientras Suiza concentradamente mete un panecito en el queso con la lengua medio de fuera y cara de hambre.

—Aun no me ha quedado claro lo del próximo fin de semana.

—¿De verdad quieres subir al Matternhorn? —pregunta Suiza mirándole y... Es que de verdad que le hace cierta ilusión. Así que el tono es un poco menos agresivo que de costumbre.

Austria traga saliva porque en una situación normal no querría, era una cima realmente alta y él no estaba para nada en condiciones, pero se imaginaba yendo con él y demostrándole que era capaz de hacer cosas por él y ser fuerte en aspectos que él valoraba. Y no solo en las cosas que se le daban bien.

—Podemos... Vamos a tomar más de dos días en ir y en volver, pero la vista es impresionante. Puedo hacer un itinerario LENTO, sólo que tienes que comprometerte a seguirlo aunque te canses, lo haré lo menos cansado posible —le mira — ...También ayudaría si fuera mein mutter, o Liechtenstein con nosotros —practicidad al máximo.

Liechtenstein levanta un poco las cejas y no diremos que no está un poco impresionada con la idea de que Austria se plantee ir con él a la montaña.

—Me parece que Liechtenstein podría querer invitar a alguien a casa.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Liechtenstein acusatoriamente, ella ni le mira, sonrojadita.

—Por eso creía que querías ir solos tú y yo —sigue Austria.

—¡Bah, aún peor! —frunce el ceño y mira a Austria otra vez con lo de "solos tu y yo"... Austria sembrando las ideas en la cabeza de Suiza minuto a minuto—. Seamos realistas, la parte de alpinismo profesional no la vas a hacer.

—¿Aja?

—Así que... ja, quizás con un poco de esfuerzo y el equipo apropiado sí que podamos subir un buen trecho, los dos solos —hasta sonríe un poquito

—No estoy seguro de que no quieras hacer la cima.

Suiza parpadea.

—Pero... Es que sí que quisiera hacer la cima, pero es un trecho complejo, Österreich... ¿Sabes algo de alpinismo? —o más o menos lo que has visto de mi escalando una pared como cabra.

—Sé lo que te he visto hacer, Schweiz.

El suizo se rasca un poco la frente, pero sonríe un poco de lado, de verdad complacido con que de menos tenga el ánimo de hacerlo. Es como que llegara un día a decirle "vamos a entrenar mañana en la mañana".

—Vale, haré un itinerario —asiente pensando que no va a subirle a la punta, pero conoce lo bastante sus montañas como para saber hasta dónde pueden llegar y tener una fantástica vista del Matternhorn sin que Austria pueda perder un dedo por el congelamiento.

—Iremos el viernes —agrega después de meterse un panecito a la boca, pensado que el sábado es el cumpleaños de Suiza.

—¿El viernes? —se le detiene un poco el corazón.

—¿Cuándo querías? —levanta una ceja y le mira.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que está organizando esto —se lleva la cerveza a los labios y da un trago laaaaaaargo.

—Quizás pueda recorrerlo al jueves. El lunes y el miércoles tengo que ir a la oficina, y mañana hay que ir a comprar las cosas... Pero estoy de acuerdo, entre más pronto el clima es mejor.

El moreno se acaba la cerveza de solo un trago con eso. El rubio levanta una ceja y creo que hace un ruido extraño que es una risa.

Austria le mira levantando las cejas.

—Vas a estar bien, puede que vuelvas queriendo morir... Pero vas a estar bien —se mete otro pan a la boca complacido.

—Una perspectiva encantadora.

Otra cosa parecida a un ladrido. Liechtenstein le mira a ver si se le ha agotado un panecito. No, chicos, se está riendo, no sean pesados. Austria también.

—Nah, hombre, ¿confías en mí?

—No mucho, antes parecías querer dispararme a la cabeza.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño.

—Mientras he podido cargarte nunca te he dejado en ningún sitio. De hecho, merecería que me confiaras a mí tu vida más que a nadie más —protesta un poco.

—¿Qué te confiara mi vida?

—Pues claro. De hecho no sé si alguien te ha dicho esto antes, pero no puedes hacer alpinismo con alguien a quien no le confiaras tu vida... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me la confiarías?

—¿A ti que me tachas de cínico, insoportable e incorregible y que aseguras odiarme?

—Bueno... Ja. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver —se sonroja un poco con eso.

—¿Nein? ¿Con que tiene que ver?

—Con que te he rescatado de toda clase de agujeros y emboscadas desde que eras de este tamaño. Da lo mismo cuanto te odie.

—Será que no me odias tanto

—Nein, nein. Sí que te detesto —asegura con esa pasión...

—En cualquier caso, ¿cómo esperas que te confíe mi vida si sé que tú no me la confiarías a mí?

Suiza le echa una de ESAS miradas, Austria se la sostiene.

El suizo traga saliva pensándoselo, porque no está acostumbrado a confiarle su vida al austriaco hace demasiado tiempo como para siquiera pensar en ello. Le confiaría su vida a Liechtenstein antes que a nadie más. Lo merecía, era... Su hermanita, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Sin embargo Austria había reaparecido en su vida hacia no tanto y tenía que admitir que tampoco podía decir que fuera un cualquiera hoy por hoy. Quizás no era confiable del todo, en todas las cosas, pero hoy estaba seguro de que, si bien había muchas cosas que quizás Austria no haría por él... tampoco podía decir que no le confiara cosas. Le confiaría a Liechtenstein de ser necesario, por ejemplo.

—¿P-Por qué estás tan seguro?

Austria levanta las cejas al notar que se lo ha planteado y no ha llegado a una conclusión terrible, al menos no parecía con esa respuesta ambigua, no era un "por supuesto que no" rotundo, así que quizás no estaba todo perdido y sí salía bien esto.

No había planeado preguntarle esto como exploración del terreno, pero quizás valía la pena tratar de ahondar en el asunto. Le mira con la boca un poquito entreabierta un instante y se revuelve en su asiento nerviosito y extrañamente sonriente.

—Insisto en mencionar tus comentarios sobre el desprecio, puede que alguno me haya llevado a pensarlo.

Suiza parpadea y carraspea.

—¿A-Ahora resulta que crees cada cosa que digo? —le mira de reojo y vuelve a concentrarse en la fondue—. Que conveniente.

—Cuéntame cómo es que funciona entonces.

—Lo que digo es que nunca has creído ninguna de las cosas, ¿y ahora mismo decides que te afecten psicológicamente? —le mira notando el nerviosismo.

—No es que no las haya creído, es que las he respetado desde la distancia —tan TAN cínico. Suiza le mira con la boca abierta como PEZ—. No habría estado aquí esta noche de no ser así —se encoge de hombros.

—Qué clase de comentario tan... ¡Verdammt! ¿Respetado? Ojalá alguna vez hubieras sido la mitad de lo respetuoso que yo esperaba, además.

—De haber sido más respetuoso habría sido aún más distante, así que mejor ser distante con ellas en vez de contigo. Ya pasamos bastante tiempo sin hablarnos, ¿no crees? —le mira de reojo.

—Ja, bueno... Nunca es tiempo suficiente contigo —responde sonrojándose un montonal, pensando que desde luego que fue MÁS que suficiente para tres vidas, en realidad—, sin embargo... Bueno, aquí estamos, yo teniendo que soportarte, tu siendo dañado psicológicamente con mis hirientes comentarios de desprecio...

—Y a pesar de ello queriendo que te confié mi vida —acaba su frase.

—Nein, es que no es que lo quiera, es que... Merezco que me la confíes.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hace merecedor?

—Centurias de salvarte el pellejo y... Cargarte por las montañas y soportarte en general. Es evidente que tú si me confías a mí tu vida, no veo que haya punto a discusión.

—Es evidente que el punto de discusión está en lo reciproco —aun así se sonroja un poco y se pone más nervioso con todo este tema.

Liechtenstein les mira como suele mirar el tenis, con una sonrisita de esas que creo que le sacó a... Debe ser a Austria.

—Es que no veo en que situación mi vida podría estar en tus manos estando en la montaña escalando, Österreich. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cargarme? Si no tienes idea de alpinismo —se sonroja el también un poco, pensando en todo esto y tratando de enfocarlo sólo al alpinismo.

—No estaba hablando exclusivamente de alpinismo. Tú eres quien ha dicho que no se puede hacer esto sin confiar en la otra persona, así que supongo que si has propuesto hacerlo es porque sí confías en mí de algún modo para que te ayudara si tú fueras el que acabara en un apuro.

Suiza se REVUELVE. De hecho no sé cómo no se cae de la silla.

—De... Algún —carraspeo sin mirarle, montando un panecito—, modo.

—Y debido a que este no es uno de los mejores aspectos de mi vida —que es imposible no saber nada de alpinismo viviendo en los malditos alpes, burro—. Me preguntaba si sucedería lo mismo en otras áreas de la vida o nada más estás seguro de que sabes tanto sobre la montaña que podrías hacerte cargo de cualquier problema que tuviéramos tanto tú como yo.

—En realidad digo que confío en ti pensando así como confío en la buena voluntad de la humanidad o en que una cabra quizás podría ayudarme. O los perros, los perros son muy fieles a sus amos. De hecho no sé cómo es que no tenemos un perro en estos tiempos —vuelve a revolverse nervioso—. Y... Sólo es sobre el alpinismo, en lo demás... Ehm... Nada.

—Así que volvemos a mi punto sobre que pides que yo confíe en ti sin reciprocidad. Me pregunto si acaso crees que yo no soy merecedor —le mira escrutándole.

—¿De verdad crees que... ?—empieza a la vez que él y se calla cuando le escucha—. Desde luego que NO eras merecedor —Ojo, el tiempo del verbo es ABSOLUTAMENTE crucial en esa frase.

—¿Era?—no creas que no lo ha notado. Suiza carraspea y abre los ojos medio en pánico. Aprieta a boca.

—'res —murmura con los labios apretados, casi sin moverlos.

Liechtenstein se pregunta en serio como es que pueden discutir esto a estas alturas de su vida... ¿Que no llevan saliendo así como... Años? ¿Y ahora mismo en una cena cualquiera hablaban de la confianza? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué debería hacer para serlo, entonces? ¿Ser yo quien te subiera cargando? —pregunta como si esa posibilidad rozara lo absurdo… que lo roza, de hecho, por no decir lo sobrepasa. Debería estar Suiza completamente en una situación de vida o muerte y que no llamara un helicóptero entonces.

—N-No tienes con qué cargarme sin hacerte una hernia, Österreich —balbucea porque se había ido por completo de la conversación del alpinismo—. Lo más que podría darte es un silbato para que lo suenes cuando vengan los rescatistas y nos encuentren.

Y el problema es que... acaba de darse cuenta de que confía en Austria mucho más de lo que había caído en la cuenta. No en la montaña de alpinista, sino en general. Sí, no ERA confiable, pero poco a poco se había hecho completamente molesto y... Confiable.

—Era un paradigma exagerado, pero la pregunta es lícita.

—De hecho, el problema aquí es... Si realmente quisieras que confiara. Si tuvieras que cargarme, ¿lo harías? ¿O te parecería mucha molestia, un esfuerzo que no vale la pena..?.

—Seguramente sería capaz de encontrar el modo de no necesitar hacerlo.

—Como enjaretarle el problema a Liechtenstein, por ejemplo. Llamarla y que vaya ella a buscarme. ¿Sabes? Es que para eso no te confío la vida a ti, sino a ella.

—Eso solo implica que resuelvo los problemas de forma diferente que tú, no que no los resuelva.

—El problema es cuando no hablamos de alpinismo.

—¿Qué problema hay entonces?

—Pues en otras cosas, si no es que no resuelvas los problemas como yo, es que... —y ahí se queda sin el argumento de "no eres confiable", porque ahora... Lo es. Lo es mucho más que antes—, es inestable. Eso es.

—Inestable —repite con solemnidad.

—Ja. Inestable. Es ese el problema real —da unos golpecitos en la mesa con el índice pensando en ello—. Siempre se te puede ocurrir... Una guerra mundial.

—Was?—deja de montar un panecillo mirándole.

Suiza se humedece los labios porque... Estaban hablando del alpinismo, ¿no? No reclamándose la historia. Pero, era eso lo grave de confiar en Austria, en realidad, un día estaba... Y al otro perdía la cabeza.

—Es decir... ¿aún me estás reclamando el holocausto?

—Ja. Nunca sabe uno en que momento puedes... —le mira—, Nein. N-No propiamente.

—Mjm... —le insta a continuar.

—Sólo digo que es inestable. Es... No se puede confiar así sólo... Así.

—Nein?

—Ya lo he hecho y en realidad siempre termina en que es inestable, aunque ahora son otros tiempos.

—¿Y cómo funciona ahora? —en realidad sabe que está hablando del periodo entre guerras.

—Es que en realidad, tampoco sé cómo es que reclamas que no confío.

—No es tanto un reclamo como una pregunta.

—Nein, es que después de TODO eso... estas sentado en mi mesa, dentro de mi casa, dentro de... Mi... Casa —sonrojo—. Cenando conmigo y con Liechtenstein. ¿Y sabes? Hay más gente a la que confiaría mi vida que a la que le confiaría mi intimidad —resume al final. Austria sonríe un poquito, sinceramente.

—Eso es bastante bonito, me sorprenda que lo digas tan fácilmente.

—¡Nein! No es bonito ni lo digo fácilmente, de hecho pienso que es estúpido y que siempre ha pasado lo mismo —Suiza color y brillo rojo semáforo.

—Aunque se contradice un poco con lo que siempre dices, es extraño que compartas tu intimidad con alguien que odias.

Bufa y se sonroja, atrapado, porque no crean que el mismo no sabe que eso es una contradicción enorme.

—P-Pues... Pues no me importa que te parezca a ti extraño, yo a ti te detesto de igual manera y no comparto ninguna intimidad. Sólo estas aquí porque...—resopla.

—Me esperabas.

—Pues tú viniste SÓLO, como siempre, no es que te haya invitado.

—Pero esperabas que viniera, tenías preparado queso para tres, compraste cervezas y me lo dijiste cuando llegué. Es decir, no me has invitado, pero seguramente me habrías llamado mañana por la tarde para saber qué hacía si no hubiera aparecido.

—P-Pues... Eso dices tú —gruñe un poco

—Nein, tú eres quien lo ha dicho —le acusa.

—Pues tú eres el que ha venido—le acusa de vuelta a la desesperada

—¿Y qué tiene que ver? Eso a mí no me representa un esfuerzo —sonríe de lado, relajándose al notar su histeria en este tema concreto, sintiendo que no es tanto una cosa unidireccional de forma evidente.

—¡Si te lo representa! Viniste aquí y yo podría... Echarte, o no abrirte o... —ok, eso no ayuda, porque NO le has echado, al contrario, le has abierto tu intimidad como tú mismo has dicho. ¡Abortar, abortar!

—¿Podrías? Pero si hasta me pides los besos —creo que quiere que acabes con la cabeza en un cubo y sí, claramente puede comprender como es que Inglaterra le revienta la cara a Francia y se esconde en el armario.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate!

—Y como ya he dicho, hasta me esperas que llegue.

—¡No espero nada! ¡Eres un idiota! —chillidos, chillidos

—Cálmate y no me chilles —sonríe un poco malignamente, tan tranquilo.

—¡Chillo lo que quiero! ¡Y estoy calmado! —de hecho valora seriamente el ponerse la ollita del fondue en la cabeza.

—Se nota.

—¡Agh! —sacaría la pistola ahora mismo... Lo único que consigue es levantarse a recoger la mesa... Es decir, su propio plato y no le hables de las fresas que compraste para hacer fondue de chocolate porque terminas de ponerle el último clavo a tu féretro.

—Y no hablemos de planear vacaciones conmigo —alza la voz para que le oiga cuando sale.

—¡Agghhh! —creo que sí que se pone el cubo.

* * *

 _Y ahí está el otro novio... invosciente todavía pero ya pagando el precio de la broma ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Austria mira a Liechtenstein sonriendo un poco con complicidad, ella se revuelve un poquito porque bueno, su Bruder parece un poco histérico, ejem, no le no le haya visto así antes pero le sonríe a Austria, a quien sí que le ha dicho cosas bonitas.

Austria decide dejarle que grite un rato, un poco más tranquilo... y mira a Liechtenstein, pensando que ella debería saberlo. Como le había dicho a Hungría, ella era lo más parecido a algo que tener juntos, su niña pequeña... estaba seguro que le haría mucha ilusión, aunque quizás también la destrozaría si las cosas iban mal. Claro que era un punto de presión perfecto si por casualidad las cosas iban mal.

—Yo creo que sólo se ha puesto un poquito nervioso. —le justifica en un susurrito

—Lo sé —asiente y se echa hacia adelante en la mesa, bajando el tono de voz—. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, es secreto.

La chica levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquitín.

—Un secreto... —repite susurrando. Creo que ni Austria escucha eso con claridad.

—Ja. No puede enterarse —señala la puerta de la cocina—. Y no estoy seguro de que no esté escuchando —alguien está demasiado acostumbrado a Prusia.

—Oh... No creo que pueda oírnos —se acerca un poquito por encima de la mesa y créanme que lo tiene bien medido.

Austria mira a la puerta nervioso y se humedece los labios. Ella se acerca un poco más a él y no va a negar que se emociona que le cuente un secreto.

—Igual puede volver en cualquier momento, así que seré breve. Si todo sale bien, voy a pedirle matrimonio en la cima del Matterhorn.

Bien, puedes ver en más femenino y pequeño una réplica de la cara de absoluto asombro que quizás ponga Suiza en la cima del Matternhorn. Abre los ojos y la boca como PLATOS, levanta las cejas y le mira a los ojos.

Austria se sonroja un poco y se lleva un dedo a los labios. Ella sonríe sinceramente y se le humedecen los ojos sin poder evitarlo aunque hace un sobreesfuerzo por parpadear para que no se le note.

—Mein gott in himmel, Österreich, eso es muy bonito—se le corta un poquito la voz traga saliva, sobrecogida y sonriente.

—Ya te lo diré si lo es.

—Sí que lo es, se va a poner muy contento —segura, como de que se llama Liechtenstein.

—Me tranquiliza que así lo creas —sonríe. Ella se limpia un poquito un ojo, recomponiéndose.

—Ja, puede que no parezca, pero de verdad él te quiere muchísimo y... Me alegra —se lleva las manos al pecho tomando una contra la otra.

—Solo Ungarn y Deutschland lo saben, te pediré que me guardes el secreto al menos hasta que él lo sepa para evitar que a nadie se le pueda escapar.

—Ja, ja... No te preocupes —asiente aun apretando las manos y es que querría abrazarles a los dos porque esto es algo taaaaan lindo. Se queda ahí inmóvil como buena niña germana que es—. Felicidades...

—No me felicites hasta que diga que sí.

—Si dice que no yo le convenceré —le sonríe tiernamente. Austria se ríe con eso.

—¿Vas a decirle al muchacho que venga? —cambia de tema—. Ve con cuidado.

—Ja... Él es muy dulce —sonríe sonrojándose un poco mirando de reojo a la cocina.

—Cuídate de Preussen, no es necesario que os vean. Quítalas si es necesario.

—No, no, no nos verá nada nadie, te lo prometo —Ejem, puede que a Canadá si le tome un video en la ducha, pero ese es otro asunto.

—De todas formas Ungarn te ayudará si hubiera algún problema y te avisaré si volviéramos antes de tiempo —sonríe y asiente.

—Danke... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —asiente agradeciendo especialmente eso último. Ejem.

—¿Cuál?

—Puedes acordarte estando allá de que tu teléfono tiene cámara y si dice que sí... ¿Sacarse una foto?

—Trataré...

—Se vería muy bien en un portarretratos.

Suiza sale de la cocina sonrojado aún con un bote de helado en la mano.

—Depende de la cara de susto que ponga.

Liechtenstein se ríe suavemente con eso.

—¿Ya estás más tranquilo, liebe? —Austria se gira a mirarle.

El suizo pone el bote en la mesa sin mirar a nadie haciendo cara de "aquí de verdad que no pasa nada" y cuando Liechtenstein lo ve siente el impulso de abrazarle con fuerza, así que dicho y hecho se le abraza de la cintura.

Suiza levanta las cejas quedándose inmóvil como cada vez que Liechtenstein lo abraza. Austria sonríe y aprieta los ojos.

El suizo levanta una mano y se la pone en la cabeza TOOORPE.

—W-Was...

Ella le sigue abrazando con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, unos cuantos segundos más.

Austria carraspea un poco y ella le suelta de golpe. Suiza carraspea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada... Sólo estoy contenta.

—Justo estábamos hablando de que nos apetecía helado.

Suiza parpadea un poco, levanta la ceja y mira a Austria. Carraspea un poco.

—Con este calor, no me extraña. Claro que tú no traes pantalones —mira que claro lo tienes.

—Ni tú tampoco.

—Yo sí que traigo, sólo que son cortos —MIIIISMO pleito infinito mientras Liechtenstein sirve el helado y les mira a uno y luego al otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no puede evitar.

—Matices —gesto desinteresado con la mano. El rubio se sienta con su bolita de helado de chocolate y su cuchara, con el ceño fruncido, muy digno.

—Entonces, ¿a ti qué te parece la excursión que está montando tu hermano, Liechtenstein?

—Maravillosa y muy emocionante, yo creo que lo van a pasar muy muy bien —asegura de manera MUCHO más convincente y segura de lo que suele hablar. Suiza levanta otra vez un poquito las cejas y mira a Liechtenstein.

—Veo que tienes fe en que Österreich no va a morir en el intento.

—Pensaba que había quedado claro que no ibas a dejarme morir.

—Es una expresión.

—Desde luego haces que uno rebose en ganas de ir contigo.

Levanta un poco la vista y le mira un segundo con sus ojos verdes.

—No va a pasarte nada... Verás que vas a pasarlo bien.

Austria sonríe un poco derrotado sin creerle del todo.

—¿Sabes? Es que no creo que quieras...

—¿Nein?

—No creo que quieras que te cuente sobre las incomodidades... —niega con la cabeza—. Mejor piensa que cuando lleguemos allá, la vista va a ser increíble... Casi como un concierto de esos tuyos perfectos —casi... Dioses Suiza a veces eres tan...

—Perfectos —repite.

—Creo que voy a irme a dormir —decide apretando los ojos. El moreno se ríe—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Me invitas?

—¿Te quieres quedar tú?

—Tal vez —le guiña un ojo. Suiza se sonroja, ¿cómo no se va a sonrojar? Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito más—. ¿Entonces?

—Quédate —murmura como todos los putos fines de semana, no es novedad.

—Voy a lavar los trastos y a la cama —salta Liechtenstein como con un resorte.

—Danke.

Suiza la mira de reojo sonrojadito aún, ya sin querer moverle. En diez segundos Liechtenstein tiene recogida la mesa. Hasta a Suiza le sorprende la velocidad, hemos de decir... Se mete a la cocina y trastea un poco.

Suiza carraspea un instante y mira a Austria pasándose una mano por el pelo. Él le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... ¿V-Vamos arriba o quieres tocar el piano o algo así antes? —¿¡O algo así!? Es que hasta yo... En serio, juro que no lo dice con doble sentido.

—¿Algo así?

—Leer o algo. No es tan tarde —murmura apretando los ojos.

—Tú eres el que ha dicho que se iba a dormir.

—Pues para ver si dejabas de molestarme.

—Creo que no lo has logrado —¿Crees?

—Pues eres un idiota igual —podrías sacarle la lengua.

—Más bien molesto que idiota, ya te lo he dicho.

—Molesto, muy muy molesto —ooootra protesta. Se levanta—. Ehm... ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Pues yo estoy bien aquí —sonríe. Le medio fulmina.

—Pues yo... Creo que... —¿alguien les ha dicho lo mucho que se le complica mentir o inventar cosas?

—¿Aja?

—P-Puedo... Leer un... Algo.

—Leer. Bien —hace un gesto para que vaya.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —pregunta justo al momento en que Liechtenstein sale de la cocina y veloz como un rayo se acerca a ellos poniendo encima de la mesa un bol con fresas (sí, Suiza, para tu horror, las que tenías de postre) y chocolate líquido. Sale corriendo antes de que puedan reaccionar. En concreto Suiza.

Austria se ríe con eso, apretando los ojos. Suiza abre los ojos con horror, en efecto.

—Pero esta... Niña —protesta.

—Me parece que tiene una idea bastante concreta de lo que debería hacer yo —toma una de las fresas y le da vueltecitas con los dedos.

—Mein gott, ¡pero ella es una niña inocente!

—¿En qué estás pensando, Schweiz?

Traga saliva.

—En nada... Yo... —carraspea mirando las cosas en la mesa—. Vamos arriba —decide ya actuando de manera práctica, tomando las fresas de la mesa, nada tonto, eso sí.

Austria sonríe y se lleva la fresa a los labios. Suiza le mira de reojo y se emboba sin poder evitarlo. Austria la lame un poco antes de darle un mordisquito. Cara de absoluto idiota activada.

—V-Vamos... Es...

—¿Mjm...? —pregunta sin abrir los ojos y comerse la fresa como si la estuviera besando.

Creo que él hace el movimiento de beso de vuelta, idiotizado. De verdad, Austria, ya le tienes justo en ese punto. Sacude la cabeza intentando salir del ensimismamiento. Se sonroja más, se da la media vuelta y camina a las escaleras.

—Ven.

—¿A donde? —va detrás.

—Arriba, a... dormir.

—Dormir...

—Österreeeeeich —voz de advertencia, sonrojado, con las fresas (ah y el chocolate, claro), casi corre hasta su cuarto.

—¿Ja?

—Deja de... Deja de hacerte el idiota y cállate.

Austria se levanta y le sigue parsimoniosamente mientras le da otro mordisquito a la fresa sin decir nada. Suiza mira de reojo y no negará que se ha tranquilizado al ver que le seguía pero... Es que vuelve a idiotizarse con la fresa.

—Deberías tener prohibidas las fresas —susurra entrando a su cuarto.

—Yo dejo de comerlas si tu dejas el chocolate.

Suiza se agacha para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas. Austria inclina un poco la cabeza muuuuy sutilmente para ver hasta donde dejan los pantaloncitos.

Suiza se quita un zapato y luego el otro, seguido de los calcetines, de manera ordenada y precisa, parando el culo, sí. Y ahora se le ve más pierna aún, reacomoda un poco el bol de fresas en la cama y le mira las piernas de reojo.

Cuando nota que se incorpora Austria vuelve a poner la cabeza derecha.

—Ehm... —se pregunta por qué sieeeeempre es tan difícil empezar esto, sonrojándose, escuchando a Prusia y su "seeee lo que vaaaan a haceeeer" y si supieras que si Prusia quisiera te estaría viendo... Ahora mismo.

Quizás este... quizás lo vea luego.

Bueno, pues Hungría SEGURO que lo está viendo. Y Suiza moriría pero no lo sabe así que no hace falta pensar en fatalidades.

Austria se acerca a por otra fresa con tranquilidad, y Suiza le odia porque está tranquilo y él está histérico. Además no deja de mirarle, lo cual no ayuda a que se tranquilice en lo absoluto.

—Ehm... Bueno... —pasito hacia él. Traga saliva... Pasito de lado.

—¿Aja?

Suiza bufa.

—¿Cómo lo consigues?

—¿Conseguir qué?

—Estar siempre así de tranquilo, es detestable —protesta acercándose a el otro pasito.

—Todo lo que hago te parece detestable.

—Es que todo lo que haces es detestable. Estoy aquí y tu... Es que no sé cómo lo logras —mira el movimiento de la fresa, cualquiera que este sea.

—¿Lograr estar tranquilo? No pienses en lo que viene —¿Tampoco en elefantes blancos? Piensa indefectiblemente en lo que viene—. No en algo que te ponga nervioso, piensa en solo un paso a la vez, uno que no te dé vergüenza.

Difícil encontrarlo, pero piensa en que todo es más fácil cuando ya pasó todo. O cuando ya están en ESO, cuando hay besos y le pone la mano en el pelo. Eso. Eso lo calmaba. Vacila un poquito.

—Aún así creo que lo haces a propósito —y ese es justo el problema siempre, que cree que tú estás muy tranquilo y que lo haces a propósito y eso lo pone máaaaas nervioso. Sí, lo tienes muy calculado. Lo más difícil es tocarle, acercársele. Se humedece un poco los labios y se le acerca levantando la mano y poniéndosela en el brazo. Lo que pasa es que es totalmente... Tieso. Acartonado y rígido. Intenta entender cómo es que el resto del mundo hace estas cosas con soltura.

Austria sigue comiéndose su fresa sin hacer nada por ayudar.

Suiza vacila un poquito, porque es que además es complejo ya de por sí "seducir" a alguien que no se mueve ni ayuda en nada... Ahora con lo torpe y avergonzado de Suiza. Peor.

—Ehm... —da otro pasito a él y le aprieta un poco el brazo, sonrojado —, ¿si quieres...?

—¿Aja? —sonrisa de lado.

—¡Deja de decir "aja" en todas sus versiones! —protesta y tira un poquito de él hacia si mismo.

—Con gestos bruscos no lo vas a conseguir —le advierte.

—Quizás si te ahorco lo consiga —aprieta los ojos y le pone la otra mano en el hombro pero elimina la brusquedad del gesto, eso sí.

—¿Qué planeas conseguir? —pregunta de un modo un poco menos agresivo. Suiza le mira agobiado porque para él es más que obvio que lo que quiere es que jueguen a... Las abejitas y los pajaritos... Con fresas incluidas. Austria le devuelve la mirada como si no lo supiera.

—P-Pues es obvio —susurra sonrojaaaaado.

—Tal vez para ti —sigue haciéndose el idiota expresamente.

El helvético se muere de la vergüenza con la idea de estar intentando que pase ESTO y no se entere. Le quita la mano del hombro y se rasca la nuca girando la cara.

—Pues estábamos aquí... Y... Las fresas —aprieta los ojos—. Te detesto.

—¿Aja? —solo para molestarle, sí, expresamente.

—¡Adhdeqggesesetdtg! —lo tira a la cama y se le echa encima. Esto pasa cuando hartas a la gente demasiado. Antes te sacaba la pistola, ahora... Ha hecho esto. No lo sé, quizás puedas matarlo si quieres.

Austria se queda sin aire cuando le tira, porque evidente no pone resistencia. Suiza le mira un poco echado encima de el a ver si aún esta entero. No parece haberle pasado nada tan grave.

—Te he dicho que la brusquedad y la violencia… —le riñe un poco.

—Eres idiota y no creo que no te enteres y no me ayudas en nada y te odio y...—protesta un poco más pero con todo eso toma valor y se acerca a besarle. Oda a la habilidad de Austria de llevar a Suiza al límite

Y ahí el moreno se lo devuelve.

Él estaba rezando un poco para que se lo devolviera en realidad, pero no se lo digan a nadie. Cierra los ojos y le abraza porque sí, le angustia creer que no se entera o que no responde porque no quiere lo mismo que él y cuando si le devuelve el beso es como llegar a la punta de la montaña. Más o menos.

Además hoy en ese aspecto se lo ha puesto fácil. Más o menos. Aunque creo que Austria está hoy un poco necesitado de confirmar como es que Suiza... También.

Así que creo que, aun cuando ha sido más rápido y un camino más claro... Suiza está un poco "justificando" o reafirmado que él también quiere, no es sólo que yo te seduzca.

Suiza se separa un poco del beso y le mira a la cara, y ya tiene otra vez la mano en su pelo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra otra vez un poco más relajado con el beso.

—Trátame con cuidado —le riñe un poco y se quita las gafas.

—Te lo trato —le pone una mano en la cintura y se esconde un poco en su cuello —. Tú... sonríe.

—¿Qué sonría? —las deja en la mesita.

—Ja. Si no es en serio, sonríe.

Austria le pone el pelo tras la oreja y sonríe.

—Es en serio.

—Ya sé que es en serio tratarte con cuidado —se sonroja y a la vez tranquiliza con el gesto y estira una mano... A tientas, busca una fresita.

—No parece —le sostiene el pelo con las manos para que no le caiga y verle a los ojos. Aunque sea borroso.

—No acostumbro ser brusco, pero me sacaste de quicio —explica acariciándole un poco la cabeza con la mano que tiene en su pelo—, aún así... No debería serlo porque eres tú y ya está. Sólo te tiré a la cama —se mueve un poco y le acerca la fresa a la boca.

Austria sonríe complacido, cierra los ojos y vuelve a darle mordisquitos a la fresa como si la besara.

—De verdad... —susurra tragando saliva y mirándole —. L-Las fresas... Deberían prohibirlas —evidentemente la cara de BOBO no se la quita nadie, más aún ahora que el austriaco tiene los ojos cerrados. Este sonríe un poco más con ello sin abrir los ojos y exagera un poco más los movimientos, hasta haciendo algún ruidito de satisfacción—. Maldito... Österreicher... —susurra revolviéndole el pelo y soltando la fresa para acariciarle un poco la barbilla.

Austria sonríe de lado y se relame en cuanto la aparta. Suiza se lleva la fresa a la boca y le da un mordisquito... Arruga la nariz porque es aaaacida.

El moreno le mira y se ríe un poco con eso, busca el bote de chocolate con la mirada.

Está ahí, oh si... Sobre las fresas. Suiza se permite relajar el ceño y el semblante lo cual es casi sinónimo de sonrisa. Austria alarga una mano para tomarlo.

—Liebe... no te comas mis fresas.

—Son ácidas... Prefiero el chocolate — se sonroja un poquito más.

Austria se lo tiende. Suiza traga saliva, porque esta parte también es compleja, pero es innegable el brillito en sus ojos.

Se mueve un poco para no quedar del todo sobre él y con una mano va directo a quitarle el pañuelo. (¿Trae pañuelo en verano? Dioses Austria... Sólo Francia te gana que va de blanco a un día de campo en... ¿Otoño? No recuerdo cuando era)

Austria decide que este es un buen momento para ponerle una mano en la curva de la rodilla y subirla acariciándole el muslo hasta meterse por debajo de los pantalones cortos. Suiza no decide, pero no le queda más que tener EL escalofrío.

Confiesen, lleva queriendo meterle la mano así desde hace un bueeeen rato. Desde que se quitó los pantalones él más o menos.

Suiza da un saltito eso sí y se desconcentra de abrirle la camisa. Me parece que por ahora la mano se va a quedar ahí haciéndole dibujitos acariciándole.

Bueno, en alguna medida ejem... A saber por qué, dice que es mejor eso a que no coopere en absoluto. Se hacen más torpes sus movimientos, con la piel de gallina.

Al cabo de un poquito, Austria quita la mano de ahí y las pone ambas en su cintura, para bajarle pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez. El siempre tan práctico.

Entrando en paniquito, el rubio se cubre un poco y remolonea para que no pueda bajárselos deteniéndose los un poco porque YA está contentito.

—¿Qué pasa, Schweiz? —pregunta en un tono un poco burlón como si no lo supiera.

—P-Pues es que yo... Es que tú... —mueve la mano y tira de los calzoncillos del austriaco para bajárselos él.

Austria aprovecha para mover la cadera evitándoselo y bajándole los suyos con un movimiento más rápido. Maaano a las alegres regiones vitales de golpe.

—¡No mires!

—Ni siquiera llevo puestas las gafas —sonríe pensando "como si necesitara ver" volviendo a subir las manos por sus muslos yendo a por la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba para desnudarle del todo.

—P-Pero es que...

Debe tener que pelear un poco con la camiseta porque con la posición de las manos en sus regiones vitales... Quizás ceda solo cuando se la enrede en la cabeza.

Pues cuando cede y se la enreda es cuando mira, acabando de quitársela.

—¡Waghh! ¡No mires! —te saluda Suiza y el Matternhorn. Todo él se revuelve un poco avergonzado hasta que se le esconde en el cuello.

—Estás desnudo —le recuerda para más inri en cuanto lo hace—. Y excitado.

—¡Neeeein! No estoy excitado —se lleva una mano ahí. Austria se ríe y hace para girar y quedarse arriba.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque así es mucho más que evidente. Y puede que hasta suelte un gemidito con la fricción.

Austria toma el chocolate con parsimonia y empieza a dibujarle un caminito por el pecho y el cuello con él. Suiza le mira, medio despeinado ya y con la respiración más rápida de lo debido. El corazón le LATE. No creas que el austriaco no lo oye perfectamente.

—Q-Que... Espera. Espera. Tú... —balbucea porque Austria trae mucha ropa.

Entonces el caminito sube hasta la boca de Suiza. Sí, sí que trae mucha ropa... para incomodarte mejor.

Suiza se calla con el poco chocolate que le cae en los labios y suelta un gemidito de anticipación. Intenta bajarle a Austria un poco la camisa por los hombros... Eso sí.

Además juega un poco con el chorrito para ensuciarle y no dejarle comérselo.

Genial, Suiza se olvida de la camisa.

Y cuando considera que hay suficiente... pues ahí va a limpiar el caminito con la lengua. Y ahí empieza el concierto suizo INEVITABLE.

En tres segundos tiene sus manos en el pelo de Austria y hace soniditos contenidos. Puede que entonces haya alguna lamidita maligna que se escapa a la zona que antes cubría con las manos.

Oh, cielos. No ayuda. En nada. Tiembla tratando de no reaccionar pero es IMPOSIBLE. Además dice su nombre cada dos por tres. Y muchos "ja".

Y como a Austria apenas si le gusta que haga eso... pero eso sí deja espacio entre una y otra de esas para que no se acabe la fiesta demasiado pronto. Suiza dice que para salvaguardar su honor intenta meterle en algún punto la mano en los bóxers para ver al menos si está excitado.

Austria es renuente a admitirlo, pero no es que se pueda mentir a una mano ahí mientras le lames el cuerpo a tu novio el fibroso soldado/escalador. Suiza se tranquiliza un poco y no crean que no intenta mover la mano de alguna manera favorable... Torpe, mientras le busca un beso al austriaco.

Y en un momento de lucidez a se vuelve a mover para girar de manera que de nuevo quede el sobre el austriaco. No es como que Austria pueda ofrecer resistencia.

Suiza se separa un poco, cuidándose de no aplastarle, y de hecho no debe estar tan mal para el austriaco cuando hace eso, porque se ayuda de los brazos deteniéndose sobre él y marcando los músculos.

Y en honor a la verdad, él pensaba en el chocolate y demás pero ya estando aquí, considera que ya bastante será con que logre desnudarle. Se recarga a un lado y le pone una mano en el pecho acariciándole y bajando hasta el primer botón que no está desabrochado.

Austria... está un poco impaciente, pero es especialista en aguantar laaaargo y tendido, así que le mira hacer. La ventaja de Suiza es que es sumamente práctico, así que rápidamente termina con la camisa completamente abierta, quitándosele de encima y tomando sus bóxers del elástico para quitárselos.

Austria aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, pero esta vez no le impide que se los quite.

Suiza le mira de reojo y de los quita sin mirarle o intentar incomodarle. Se quita sus pantalones y ropa interior de paso que aún traía enganchados de un pie, y le toma del brazo, tirando levemente de el para que se siente y pueda quitarse la camisa.

Y Austria le sigue los movimientos.

Porque una vez que Austria se sonroja un poco, una vez que están desnudos los dos, esto no le cuesta tanto a Suiza. Y porque a pesar de todas las molestias de Austria y del bloqueo mental que le hace y lo que puede intimidarle o confundirle a veces, siempre llegan a este punto en el que ambos están desnudos, un poco avergonzados y torpes, son realmente iguales.

Sí, sí que lo son y además los dos quieren lo mismo.

xoXOXox

Es muy temprano en la mañana. MUY temprano en la mañana, y ya hay mucho movimiento en la casa de Suiza. Austria ya se está arrepintiendo de esto y aún no ha abierto los ojos.

Todo funciona como una máquina perfectamente aceitada. Maletas al coche, revisión rápida de una lista de cosas y... Lo más complicado: que Austria realmente se despierte a las 4:00 am para irse. La buena noticia es que hay café preparado.

Así que Suiza se sienta en la cama al lado de Austria. Quizás el olor del café... Austria pregunta si puede hacerse bolita y Suiza lo lleva en brazos hasta el coche... donde va a querer matar a alguien por la incomodidad que representa dormir ahí.

—Österreeeeeich. Venga, puedes dormir un poco más en el coche, pero creo que deberías ducharte.

Austria remolonea.

—No sé cuándo te puedas duchar de nuevo...—advierte y le acaricia un poco la espalda—. Te preparé café.

—Mein gott in himmel —protesta.

—Ya sé que es temprano... Vamos a ver el amanecer en el coche —ofrece... Cosa que a Austria seguro le importara un PIMIENTO. De verdad, de verdad se plantea buscar el anillo y dárselo ahora y dejarse de cosas raras con tal que lo deje dormir al menos cuatro horas más.

Suiza le pasa una mano por el pelo alborotado. Austria aprieta más los ojos y suspira tomando fuerzas pensando que esto va a ser MUY duro.

Es que... Esto es, de todo, lo más fácil. Pero valdrá la pena, Austria. Sí, sí, porque además sabe que aunque se lo dé ahora, no lo dejaría dormir, se pondría a balbucear y a hacer preguntas. En resumen, Austria, estás fastidiado.

—Dijiste que cumplirías con los tiempos. Anda... —se acerca y le da un sonrojado y rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama.

Austria sonríe un poquito con eso porque además Suiza quiere decir de manera súper obvia... Que está muy emocionado de que vengas.

—Te he dejado la ropa en la silla.

Y el austriaco pesaaaadamente se incorpora un poco.

—Me interesa más el café del que has hablado —responde con voz pastosa.

—Vaaaale, te subo una taza.

Se deja caer en el cojín otra vez.

—Nein, Nein, Nein... Anda, que si te acuestas de nuevo vas a quedarte dormido —se agacha un poco encima de el—. Cuélgate de mí cuello.

Austria se echa un brazo por encima de la cara.

—Osterreeeeich. Anda, abrázame del cuello.

El nombrado remolonea de nuevo, pero lo hace. Suiza le destapa.

—Pareces un bebé... Vamos, ya tener que cargarte de la cama —le riñe un poco aunque bastante blando, tomándole de las corvas y levantándole de la cama.

Austria le esconde la cara en el cuello. Suiza le lleva al baño pensando que va a MORIRSE en el viaje, porque van a tener que despertarse temprano también mañana... Y caminar todo el día. Prende la luz con el hombro.

—Lávame tú... — No te creas que en su espalda no se va quedando como peso muerto.

—Vamooooos, no es tan terrible. Sólo es temprano, pero así nos rendirá más el... Was? —desliza un poco sus piernas al suelo y se queda petrificado a media frase.

—Te gusta, te gusta mi pelo también. Lávame tú —y suena a petición porque está dormido y sólo por el tono es que aprieta los ojos, sonrojado.

—No me gusta tanto... —murmura... Y le abre la ducha aun abrazándolo y prácticamente sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

—Sí que te gusta, siempre lo hueles y metes las manos —sonríe y no está escuchando del todo lo que dice en realidad.

—A ti te gusta que le meta las manos —se sonroja más.

—A veces sí. Por eso...

Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—¿A... ja? —le insta a seguir.

—Hazlo tú.

—Ya estoy vestido y saldremos tarde... —murmura de todos modos tocando el agua para ver si esta lo bastante tibia... Y la verdad es que va a terminar por hacerlo, le conocemos todos —. ¿Cuándo es que no te gusta que te meta las manos?

—Mmmm... No lo sé.

—Dijiste "a veces"...—susurra desabrochándole un botón del pijama y levantándole el borde para sacárselo por la cabeza.

—Y te preocupa —se estira para desperezarse sonriendo un poco.

—P-Pues... —¡JA! ¡Claro que le preocupa! Austria entreabre un poco los ojos y le hace un cariñito en la cara antes de desvestirse y meterse a la ducha—. ¿No vas a decirme? —se sonroja y se rasca donde le ha acariciado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me has prometido café —el agua lo despierta más. "Y tú me has prometido el lavarte el pelo", piensa para si sonrojándose más, asintiendo y yendo a la puerta del baño.

—Ja, ahora lo subo. No te tardes veinte minutos —murmura saliendo y de verdad preguntándose cuando es que no le gusta que le meta las manos en el pelo, un poco descorazonado con esto porque a él le encanta de verdad desde que eran pequeños y lo hace muchas veces inconsciente.

Ha dicho a veces solo por no admitir que lo tranquiliza. En realidad... Lo sé. Pero Suiza es un traumado.

Así que ahiiiií se va a abajo por el café mientras Liechtenstein termina de preparar pan con queso para el camino y unas manzanas y mira a Suiza con una sonrisa TAN extraña...

De hecho, Liechtenstein le mira y nota que lleva una camiseta un poco vieja, obviamente, para sudarla y que quizás se le rompa. Se muerde el labio pensando que quizás podría decirle que se llevara algunas más nuevas porque seguro querrá estar guapo. Y la cámara de fotos también debería llevársela... y quizás el cubo, porque está segura que necesitará meter la cabeza en él.

—No vamos a conseguir salir a la hora... Debí despertarle antes —comenta un poco en protesta sirviendo la tacita de café y volviendo a notar la mirada penetrante—. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella parpadea un poco atrapada y niega con la cabeza sonriendo otra vez de esa forma ilusionada.

—¿Va a venir Canadá? —supone que por eso es la sonrisa—. En vez de sonreír tanto piensa en cuidarte, Liechtenstein... Vas a estar sola con él y no va a ser tan simple que volvamos si pasa algo

Levanta las cejas y se sonroja, atrapada.

—C-creo que deberías ponerte la camiseta caqui de la armada de este año...

Suiza parpadea y se mira la camiseta.

—¿Was? Pero... Es nueva. Esta está para sudarse —y sí, tiene un par de agujeros pequeños en el hombro...

—Creo que te ves bien con ella.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —responde sonrojadito aunque piensa que si esta lavada y guardada... Quizás podría ponérsela —, vamos de caminata...

—Pues... nada, en realidad. He preparado galletas de chocolate por si tenéis una bajada de azúcar, no se derretirán como los bombones o las chocolatinas con el calor.

—Danke... Ponlas ahí con el agua —asiente mirándose los agujeritos en la camiseta, aprieta los ojos y la mira—. Liechtenstein...

Ella le mira, haciendo lo que le ha dicho.

—¿Crees que el plan es lo suficientemente... posible para Österreich? —pregunta un poco preocupado.

—Creo... que él hará su mejor esfuerzo en esta ocasión.

—Tampoco quiero que regrese y no quiera volver a hacer algo así... Trataré de ser paciente —juar juar

—Me parece que llegar a la cima es muy importante para él esta vez... por como hablaba.

—Va a costar trabajo. Y vamos a ver si no nos matamos el uno al otro antes de llegar a la primera zona de acampada.

—También he puesto frutos secos en la bolsa...

—¿Has puesto la pomada para los golpes y las vendas?

Ella asiente.

—Y alcohol, algodón, unas pinzas, agua oxigenada, yodo, unas tijeras y un mechero.

—No sé si deberíamos llevar algo para emergencias aún peores... No sabes cómo era Österreich de pequeño, te juro que estando en las montañas es un desastre, ¡y nunca me escucha! —ya, ya, ni llores porque TU eres en parte el culpable de su inutilidad por consentidor.

—Bueno, siempre podéis llamar a Emergencias —le mira y vuelve a sonreír porque le gusta cómo está preocupado por él. Suiza mira su reloj.

—¡ÖSTERREEEEEEICH! —grita antes de volverse a la chica—. Ten mucho cuidado.

Ella asiente y no hay respuesta al grito.

—Debe seguir en la ducha gastando el agua... Sube esto al coche, bitte. Yo voy a sacarlo de ahí aunque sea a rastras.

Liechtenstein asiente y va a hacerlo. Y ahí va Suiza... A cambiarse la camiseta porque a ella le hace bastante caso. Tieeeende la cama mientras Austria sale... Y quizás el café se haga hielo para entonces, ya que Suiza no vuelve a entrar acaba por salir.

—Tu café... Estará frío ya —le mira —. ¿Listo para la... aventura en la montaña?

—Nein sin café —igualmente se acerca a tomárselo. Suiza sonríe de lado... Y piensa que debe llevar café para preparar estos días. Ni lo había pensado.

—Eso es fácil de arreglar.

Austria sonríe un poco. El rubio se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de arriba abajo. Austria lleva la toalla a la cintura y está bastante más despierto con el café.

Sonroooojooo.

—Son las 4:25.

—Entonces aún hay tiempo —le devuelve la taza.

—Muy poco tiempo —la toma —apresúrate a vestirte, bitte. Te terminas de arreglar en el coche.

—¿Vas a llevarme desnudo a la montaña?

—Nein. Dije vístete y te ARREGLAS allá. Peinarte y eso

Austria se ríe un poco.

—Cuatro veintiséis...

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí mirando y recordándome como pasa el tiempo?

—¡Ja, si así consigo que te vistas!

Se quita la toalla y se sonroja un poco. Suiza gira la cara.

—¡Österreich!

—Pues no voy a vestirme con la toalla puesta.

—Cuatro veintisiete —el helvético toma aire.

Austria empieza a vestirse lentamente. Suiza le mira el culo con mucha menos sutileza de la que imagina. Así que creo que le pilla. No es difícil... Carraspea un poco sonrojado.

—¿Puedo recuperar un poco de intimidad?

—No tardes más de cinco minutos o vendré por ti.

—Creo que si vienes por mí sí que no saldremos en cinco minutos, no creas que no veo como me miras.

—¡No te miro de ninguna forma! —chillidito, se sonroja y camina a la puerta con pasos cortitos. Austria se ríe un poco.

—¡Cuatro veintinueve!

En cuanto sale del cuarto, Austria se apresura a vestirse buscando en la ropa la cajita de terciopelo con el anillo para esconderla de nuevo y no olvidárselos.

—¡Treinta y doooos! ¡Es tardeeee! —riñe Suiza unos minutos más tarde.

Mientras Austria abre la cajita y vuelve a mirar el anillo en oro blanco y rosa por vez mil, asaltándole de nuevo toda la riada de sentimientos que los sajones no están acostumbrados a tener, sobre si saldría o no bien y poniéndose más nervioso al notar que el momento se acercaba imparable.

Imparableeeee y sin que Suiza se entere de nadaaaa auuuuun para bien o para mal.

Aun se tensa más con el grito del suizo que funciona como ya quisiera que funcionara siempre, poniéndole en guardia y haciendo que se apresure.

Suiza está paseando en la parte de abajo de la casa, mirando el reloj con el ceño fruncido... Y secretamente suponiendo que Austria va a tardar veinte minutos más, al menos... Pero no.

También tiene curiosidad por verle de ropa deportiva de alpinismo, porque los pantalones pegados harán que las piernas se le vean muy largas... Levanta las cejas gratamente sorprendido cuando le ve salir.

Y Austria está completamente incomodo con la ropa porque los pantalones negros hacen que se le metan los calzoncillos en el culo y la camiseta calabaza es demasiado ancha y fosforescente. Quiero decir que el pañuelo en el cuello ha sido un punto NO NEGOCIABLE. Y siente que las botas son muy extrañas.

Si Suiza supiera sonreír con naturalidad lo haría cuando le ve, porque se ve completamente extraño, e incómodo y fuera de su zona de confort. En realidad lo mira con afecto, porque son las cuatro treinta y seis de la mañana y está aquí, y va a ir con él al Matternhorn.

Austria suspira bajando las escaleras bostezando aun un poco.

—¡Has bajado casi a tiempo! —sorprendido, no es reclamo.

—Qué bien —eso podría definitivamente sonar más emocionado. Suiza se le acerca al pie de las escaleras y le toma del brazo en cuanto llega ahí.

—Ya está todo en el coche... Vámonos. Quizás puedas dormir un rato ahí. Liechtenstein ha puesto comida y todo esta listo —tira un poquito de él y le mira de reojo.

—No se puede dormir bien en el coche —se deja tirar.

—Mejor, entonces hablarás conmigo—se encoge de hombros porque al final para ir en autopista prefiere ir hablando con alguien. Camina a la puerta, abriéndola y buscando a Liechtenstein, que esta esperándoles junto a la puerta para despedirse.

Suiza se detiene con toda una sarta de advertencias y recordatorios de armas y cerrojos a los que asiente ella sonriendo mirándole a uno y luego al otro. Saca ella la cámara.

—¿Puedo tomarles una foto antes de irse?

Austria vuelve a suspirar y sonreír porque no se siente nada cómodo con esta ropa y aun así asiente, porque sí le hace ilusión esto.

—¡¿Foto?! —cara de incredulidad de Suiza—. ¡¿Foto de qué?! ¡Pero si es tardísimo!

—No tardo nada, bruder... Bitte —pide ella con su carita más angelical, esa con la que Suiza casi nunca le dice que no.

Suiza la mira... Y tuerce la boca un poco cruzándose de brazos pero sin protestar más, acercándose un poquito al austriaco, que le toma de los hombros.

Liechtenstein sonríe con ternura levantando la cámara y mirándoles fijamente un par de segundos antes de tomarles la foto. Austria se sonroja un poco porque es que saaaabe lo que ella está pensando. Suiza no tiene ni idea, pero sí que le parece que les mira raaaaro.

—Mucha... suerte —ofrece la chica mirando al austriaco y acercándose a ellos.

—Dankeschön —responde Austria.

—Vale, no es como que vaya a la guerra o algo así—Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta

—Eso lo dices tú —Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Ojos en blanco de nuevo, sale delante de él y le abre la puerta del coche deteniéndosela y haciendo un gesto para que entre mirando el reloj y pensando que ya se les ha hecho doce minutos tarde. ¡Doce!

Austria se mete al coche y se tarda un rato en quedar sentado sin que la camiseta odiosa le haga arrugas que no debe y los pantalones le sean cómodos. De verdad desea quitarse las botas. Austria más vale que te vayas acostumbrando.

Suiza cierra la puerta, se despide de Liechtenstein con un suave gesto de la mano volviendo a pedirle que tenga cuidado y que ya se meta y cierre bien la puerta, antes de meterse de su lado en el coche y espera a que Liechstenstein se ENCIERRE antes de arrancar.

Austria se revuelve incómodo en el asiento y se despide también de ella con una sensación rara en el estómago de "ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo estás haciendo"

Liechtenstein sigue mirándoles con ternura y emoción por la ventana hasta que desaparecen. Así que ahí va Suiza... Con rumbo fijo, sí, aunque no sabe aún... muajajaja, que no será el mismo cuando vuelva. *Francia narrando*

* * *

 _Valor, Austria... ya has hecho lo más difícil... casi ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Y... Ahora son unas cuantas horas en coche.

Dos de las cuales Austria va a pasar dando vueltas en el asiento hasta que quiera matar a alguien. Suiza... Es que no es el más parlanchín del mundo. Pone música un rato le mira de reojo, trata de hablar de algo...

—Como odio esto ruido... —comentario habitual.

—Ya vamos a llegar... De hecho creo que puede sorprenderte un poco el desayuno en Zermatt.

—¿Por?

—No es lo que imaginas. Estás imaginando sólo sentarte en el suelo o caminar por horas. Y si, vamos a contarnos en el suelo y caminar por horas, pero antes... Hay que desayunar —le mira de reojo.

—¿Y cómo será el desayuno?

—Con una fogata en un cuarto lleno de humo... Todo de queso con pan.

Austria cierra los ojos y suspira asintiendo y volviendo a revolverse. Suiza extiende la mano y le toca un poco la mejilla con suavidad. El moreno abre los ojos y le mira.

—Creo que podremos hacer algo un poco más acorde a ti... Hoy.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tenemos que ir a Zermatt, ¿vale? Ahí empieza el ascenso al Matterhorn. Es un pueblo sin coches que se dedica a dar servicio a alpinistas...

—Aja...

—Y, de hecho, hay ahora mismo un festival gourmet —le mira de reojo. Austria levanta una ceja—. De verdad... Al menos no van a darte queso de desayuno y seguro será en un lugar bonito con un mesero con el que podrás quejarte.

—Me gusta el queso en realidad.

—Pueden darte queso también... —se encoge de hombros—. Luego se viene una horrible caminata de veinte horas seguidas.

Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Ya comeré queso en la montaña.

Suiza sonríe un poquito de lado y le busca la mano.

—En realidad, Österreich...

Austria se la toma, porque en cierta medida esto le aterra, no ser capaz de subir, hacerse daño, perderse... sabe de sobras que no está en las condiciones físicas necesarias y que probablemente es una de las insensateces más grandes que podría cometer, pero confía en Suiza y solo por eso es que su sentido común no le ha detenido de hacerlo.

—Vamos a ir en telesilla un buen tramo —le acaricia la mano con el pulgar.

—¿Cuánto es en realidad?—pregunta sonriendo.

—¿En realidad? Son cuatro horas caminando... Que se resumen en una hora veinte minutos en telesilla.

—Nein, me refiero a cuanto es andando entonces.

—¿La subida? Son cuatro innecesarias horas que no vale la pena que andemos porque ya bastante lo haremos arriba. Una vez abajo de las telesillas escalaremos tres horas y media a una cabaña... Y ahí termina el día de hoy. Esa parte, las tres horas y media, son lo peor del día de hoy, y lo cansado... Vas a aprender alpinismo.

Le mira de reojo, es cierto que ha intentado toda su vida huir todo lo posible de cualquier actividad parecida, pero no se puede ser un país de los Alpes y no saber NADA de alpinismo.

—Mañana podríamos llegar a la punta, pero he... Decidido ir a otra cabaña y decidir ahí si queremos o no ir a la punta, de acuerdo a como te sientas.

Le mira de reojo otra vez pensando que seguro van a tardar el doble de lo que ha planeado el suizo, pero aun así quiere subir arriba del todo.

—Creo que... Hay cosas de allá arriba que podrían gustarte. Quizás no sean de tu estilo del todo, pero... Es bonito, y es muy... mi casa, me alegra que quieras subir.

—Sé que te sientes cómodo con esto.

—Ja, aunque me preocupas. Tienes que cuidar bien tus manos.

—Tengo crema hidratante y árnica por si acaso.

—Guantes, Liechtenstein te ha comprado unos guantes —sale de la autopista hacia lo que parece la naaada. Austria sonríe—. Y la altura también me preocupa con tus articulaciones —cielos Suiza basta con todas las preocupaciones.

—¿Te preocupa?

—Pueden dolerte... —coche en terreno escarpado. Austria se agarra del asa.

—Creo que no es la altura lo que más va a hacer que me duelan.

—Vas a estar bien. Fuera de verte extraño con esas botas y acabar muy cansado —se orilla y detiene junto a unos árboles y de hecho Austria debe notar que no es el único coche estacionado por ahí. En realidad mira alrededor notando todo el lugar—. Bienvenido a Zermatt... Primera parada —mira por la ventanilla. Es una zona boscosa y montañosa, agreste... Detrás de unos gruesos abetos puede verse imponente el Matternhorn.

Austria mira la montaña y se le acelera la respiración.

—¿Ves eso? En un rato estaremos más o menos... Ahí —le señala la base.

Austria se humedece los labios aun con el corazón acelerado. El rubio se acerca un poco a él y le sonríe de lado. El austriaco le mira de reojo.

—De verdad va a estar bien. Puedo cargarte todo el trayecto si es necesario.

Austria niega con la cabeza. Suiza le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo hambre.

—Vamos —hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿Cómo sientes las botas?

—Mal.

—¿Por queeeeé? ¿Te sacan ampollas?

—Lo harán en un rato.

—¿Quieres...? Es que las mías van a quedarte pequeñas.

—Nein. Siempre lo hacen, todas las botas —hay que decir que la última vez que se puso unas eran de cuero y madera, no de plásticos con fibras almohadilladas que no pesan nada.

—No sabes comprar botas entonces, Österreich. Son cómodas. Me preocupa... Las ampollas van a ralentizarte. En fin... Vamos a dejar de preocuparnos —en voz alta—. Vas a ver las estrellas de noche, ¡hace años que no las ves así!

—Eso si no caigo dormido antes de que se ponga el sol.

—Ehm... Bueno, eso también es posible... La escalada será cansada.

—Espero que al menos tú disfrutes de ello.

—Jugar a la cabra?

—Justo.

—Me gusta mucho, ya lo sabes —se encoge de hombros—, pero más si vienes conmigo, esto... Me gustaría ir conmigo a los cinco años a decirme: ¿sabes? Alguna vez va a escalar esa montaña contigo. ¿Y sabes que pasaría entonces? Me parecería inaudito.

—Puede que haya algunas cosas más que a tu yo de cinco años le parecerían inauditas de esta excursión... —nerviooos.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuáles? —le mira de reojo...lo que es no tener ni idea —. ¿Poderte cargar aun cuando seas así de grandote? creo que mi yo de entonces te podía cargar...

—Evidentemente nein, crecimos a la vez en ese aspecto.

—¿En ESE aspecto? ¿Insinúas que en otros no?

Si Austria no lo insinúa, yo lo afirmo. Tú permaneciste MUY inocente hasta ser bastante bigardón.

—Pues no es como que hayamos tenido vidas muy parecidas —explica mientras ya están desayunando en unas mesitas al aire libre. Afuera del hotel, eso es. Tipo terraza. Así es medio rústico que no diga Austria que no trae el atuendo apropiado. De hecho, ahora mismo, siendo tan pronto y al pie de la montaña, corre un poco de aire incluso. Seguro el que tiene frío es Suiza, entonces. Pero bueno, ya se les pasará. Porque trae ropa térmica para la nieve y plástica para la lluvia, pero no la van a sacar ahora.

—Me parece que tu yo de cinco años sería irremediablemente atrapado por la vorágine que representan tus trapicheos sucios y negocios fraudulentos... —sigue Austria evidentemente con intención de molestarle.

—¿Perdona? ¿Trapicheos sucios? ¿Negocios fraudulentos?

El de ojos violetas mueve la mano vagamente.

—Eso que haces con el dinero. A esa edad aun no sabías... ¿o sí? —entrecierra los ojos—. No recuerdo del todo como es que aprendiste.

—Ningún trapicheo, ¡esto aquí es perfectamente legal! Y aprendí de pequeño, con... Rom.

—Oh... ¿Rom? ¿De verdad? eso suena increíblemente legal.

—Pues... Lo que hacía él no creo que lo fuera —carraspea —, pero él me prestó mi primera moneda.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño porque de verdad no se acuerda de eso.

—Una vez que vater me llevó a mí sólo a casa de Rom —él se acuerda PERFECTO.

—¿A ti solo? Mmmm... No recuerdo cómo es que... es decir, según yo, siempre te ocupaste tú del dinero, no me había planteado que debiste aprender y que Vater no es como que fuera muy diestro con ello.

—Vater NO tenía idea. Rom era el que sabía eso... Y de hecho pensándolo en perspectiva, qué bueno que me enseñó o hubiéramos muerto todos de hambre — Ejem... Y serías pobre, Suiza, nada más...

—Bueno, tanto como morir de hambre... Vater te enseñó a cazar.

—Pienso en el mundo moderno, lo que vino después. Entonces estábamos muy bien.

—Habríamos salido adelante, a mí nunca se me ha dado tan bien ese aspecto concreto del mundo y no me ha ido tan mal... —pero casi te mueres por meterte en guerras que no puedes pagar más de una vez. Suiza le mira levantando una ceja.

—Claro, casarte con alguien con mucho dinero y luego botarlo todo fue simple las primeras veces —ojos en blanco. Es que siempre le dice lo mismo…

—¿Botarlo todo?

—Ja, botarlo en tonterías idiotas.

—Tal vez fue un poco así con Spanien... aunque daba igual porque NADABA en oro en esa época, pero no tanto con Ungarn.

—¡Lo botaste todo en una guerra idiota! ¡Todo! Hasta a Liechtenstein.

—ESE asunto... —responde porque de lo de Liechtenstein aún se arrepiente o más bien no es tanto que se arrepienta como que le sabe mal. Al final, algunas veces piensa que Liechtenstein salvó más a Suiza de lo que él la salvó a ella. Seguro. SEGURO. Liechtenstein es la mayor bendición en la vida de Suiza—. ¿A qué hora hay que ir al telesilla?

Suiza mira su reloj.

—Veintitrés minutos.

—Es evidente que en aquel momento no parecía una guerra idiota y desde luego no era mi intención perder a Liechtenstein. Aun así pienso que no le fue tan mal.

—Nein, desde luego no, pero ella lo pasó fatal.

—Todos lo pasamos fatal, la crisis provocó la guerra, no al revés.

—La perdiste.

—Como tantas otras. Por eso ahora soy neutral... como tú.

Suiza desfrunce el ceño de inmediato y casi hasta sonríe.

—Y aun así, hay un punto que quiero aclarar porque me parece que tienes una idea equivocada sobre mí.

Suiza levanta una ceja

—¿Was?

—Nunca me casaría nada más por dinero. Es cierto que, sobre todo en el caso de Ungarn una boda era el mejor arreglo a nivel fiscal por los tiempos que corrían, pero desde luego no lo habría ni planteado de no haber sentimientos de por medio, no soy esa clase de persona TAN interesada.

Suiza le mira fijamente... Y es que... Sigue generándole conflicto. Él le sostiene la mirada porque este es un punto importante. MUY que pasa es que sin pensarlo... Aún le genera cierto conflicto a Suiza que les quisiera a todos. Sólo... Lo pasó mal.

—Bah, que demonios me importa —gira la mirada.

—A mí me importa. Es la concepción que tienes de mí. Supongo que es más fácil para ti pensar que estaba con ellos por su dinero pero aunque sea más fácil, no es justo.

—Bueno, me parece perfecto saber tu amor infinito por tus ex marido y esposa — se revuelve un poco.

—No tan infinito cuando es que ambos terminaron.

—Pues tú eres el que habla de tus profundos sentimientos que me dan igual —murmura levantándose y poniendo un billete en la mesa.

—Espera, espera, espera, no te muevas —se pone de pie y le hace quedarse quieto.

—Was?

—No te muevas —busca su teléfono en los bolsillos, acercándosele mirándole a los ojos.

—Was? ¿Qué pasa? —se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo

—No muevas la cabeza, mira a la montaña —la señala y pone la cámara del móvil para enfocarle los ojos donde se ve le reflejada, sacándole una foto.

Parpadea y le cuesta no moverse la verdad, pero ahí que lo consigue más o menos.

—¿M-Me acabas de tomar una foto?

Y aprovechando el momento de confusión, piensa en darle un beso rápido pero... traga saliva y no se atreve. Así que se vuelve al teléfono y le muestra la foto de sus ojos.

—Oh... Se ve el Matternhorn —levanta las cejas y toma el teléfono con todo y la mano del austriaco. Parpadea—. ¡Es... Buena foto!

Austria sonríe, dejándole. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—A ver, tú... Ponte aquí.

Austria se humedece los labios y se ríe un poco con esa respuesta.

—No estoy muy cómodo con esta ropa para que me saques muchas fotos.

—A mí me parece que te ves muy bien —suelta sin pensar colocándolo donde se le refleje en los lentes.

Austria levanta una ceja. Suiza le mueve un poco más y levanta la cámara.

Así que igual que antes se ha escondido un poco detrás de Suiza para la foto de Liechtestein, ahora se cruza de brazos no por frio o porque esté enfadado, sino porque sabe que se ve raro con esta ropa y no le gusta del todo.

—Estás de verdad incómodo —le mira a los ojos—. No voy a sacarte mucho más que el torso.

—Vamos a perder el telesilla si no te apresuras.

—Eso no te conviene a ti, en NADA. Son cuatro horas, ya te dije —toma la foto.

—Más motivo para reñirte —sonríe de lado.

—Tú a mí no me riñes.

—Ah, nein?

—Claro que no —le toma del brazo y tira de el con suavidad.

—¿Tan bien lo haces todo?

—Nein, pero no vas a reñirme, no soy Preussen o un niño.

Sonríe y no es como que no le riña en realidad, dejándose tirar.

—Pues créeme que vas a oírme quejarme sin parar las ocho horas que dure el camino de aparentemente cuatro, como perdamos el telesilla.

—Österreich... Es un telesilla... Pasa uno cada minuto —le aclara haciendo los ojos en blanco y sí, te ha tomado el pelo sólo para apresurarte.

—Suerte que tienes —de hecho lo sabe más o menos, solo pretendía protestar—. Aun así seguro perdemos el del minuto correcto solo porque estabas haciendo fotos para luego poder mirar y recordar cuanto te gusta que esté aquí —ya empieza a sentir más pesadamente que el momento se acerca.

—¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Ni a mirarlas luego! ¡Y están en tu teléfono! Sólo... Es estético —tú tan interesado en la estética.

Y Austria sigue preocupado por la altura de la montaña que parece más imponente desde aquí en el valle. Preguntándose internamente si no podría haber elegido una más fácil. Se frota las manos una con otra en un claro signo de nerviosismo mientras mira hacia la cima y no creas que no sigue considerando idiota subir nada más porque... está ahí. En cierto modo y por primera vez en la vida, admira un poco a España entendiendo lo que hizo en la corrida de toros cuando se lo pidió a él y le envidia un poco porque eso ya pasó y le salió muy bien.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta notándole nervioso. Si te conoce.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos y se coloca bien las gafas—. Ja, por supuesto. No me tensa ni nada la idea de subir más de cuatro mil metros de una escarpada piedra.

—Vas a estar bien. No hubiera venido contigo de no estar seguro —le vueeeelve a tomar la mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

Suiza se ha convencido a si mismo de ello pensando que en el PEOR de los casos si realmente no pudiera más, podría bajarle cargando el hasta un sitio donde pudieran ayudarle. Y va a hacer la escalada juntos y él sabe hacerlo muy bien y... Tiene unas ganas tremendas de hacer algo así con Austria. Se queda un poco en silencio en lo que suben al telesilla

De hecho hay un par de cosas más que le tensan además de esa, pero tú aun no lo sabes. Aun así, Austria le mira de reojo y agradece las palabras de aliento.

Cuando al fin se sientan en el sillín, Suiza hace un movimiento torpe, mecánico y tieso intentando abrazarle poniendo la mano detrás del respaldo, pero sin quererle soltar la mano. Como es obvio es un desastre y termina sin mano, sin abrazo y sin nada, abrazando más a su mochila, que trae las cosas de ambos, que al austriaco.

Austria se revuelve un poco porque se está clavando su cajita y además le preocupa que se le caiga, así que se mueve para acomodarla intentando que no se note lo que hace.

Suiza le mira de reojo y vuelve a asaltarle una duda que pensó el viernes pasado que Austria había dicho que él había propuesto este viaje... ¿Por qué? Siempre se negaba a hacer cualquier deporte o actividad física... Ejem, con él hacia una excepción... Pero fuera de eso, todo solía ser pasivo.

—Creo que mi yo de cinco años estaría más impresionado que el tuyo de todo esto —comenta Austria volviendo al tema de antes que le ayuda a evadirse un poco de las ideas que le tensan.

Y esta vez, en realidad, era obvio que se estaba esforzando... MUY obvio. Y no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo... pero la primera cosa que se le ocurría hacer con ello era desconfiar y pensar que era por algo horrible que incluía historias de engaños y tonterías así... Sin embargo Austria le había pedido confianza, claramente y de manera bastante directa, y esta vez, por primera vez en años, estaba dispuesto a confiar un poco... Otra vez... Ciegamente.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo crees? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Creer que?

—Que lo estaría.

—¿Estarías qué? No te he oído.

—No importa. ¿En qué estás pensando tan concentrado?

—Nein, nein... En nada en realidad —Suiza se sonroja un poco y carraspea.

—Decía sobre lo que hablábamos antes de cuando éramos pequeños y si nos viéramos ahora.

—Ah! ¿Y qué piensas? —se relaja visiblemente con el cambio de tema.

—Que mi yo pequeño estaría más impresionado que el tuyo.

—Tu yo pequeño —repite y levanta un poco las cejas pensando que, hala, empatiza entonces con chibiAustria entonces—. ¿Qué diría?

—No lo sé, seguramente sorprenderse de que haya pasado tanto y sigas haciendo las mismas cosas.

—No hago solo esas cosas... Y yo creo que no se sorprendería sólo por eso — Ojos en blanco y arruga la nariz porque no es la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Qué crees tú?

—Te preguntaría por qué has dicho que si vendrías —miradita de reojo. Eres bien obvio Suiza.

—Seguramente él tampoco lo entendería.

—De hecho... Creo que entendería mejor si la pregunta fuera "¿por qué crees que no ha dicho Austria mayor que no?"

—No creo que no entendiera la pregunta, sino que me parece que no sabría responderte.

—Todo era más fácil entonces, tampoco se le haría tan raro. Si físicamente puedo cargarte todo el camino, no le preocuparía en lo absoluto.

—Es verdad.

—Aunque si le digeríamos que hay que caminar por todo el día hasta el anochecer pensaría "Schweiz va a cansarse".

—¿Tan preocupado por ti crees que estaría?

Suiza arruga la nariz con ese cuestionamiento y mira hacia abajo. Austria se ríe un poco con su cara.

—Seguramente no, le parecía que yo era tus piernas o algo así. Eras... tonto —vacila un poco porque no suele nunca insultar a chibiAustria en su cabeza en lo absoluto, de hecho hasta se siente un poco mal por decirlo.

—¿Así me recuerdas? — le mira de reojo. Suiza se humedece los labios y mueve un poco las piernas nervioso sin estar seguro de querer hablar de Austria bueno con Austria malo.

—Nein, en esa época sí... —vacila, traga saliva porque en realidad ese pequeño Austria preocupado y que le quería de verdad le dio marcha por muchísimos años —, e-eran otros... Eras...

—¿Aja?

—Yo creo que entonces sí te preocupaba—se encoge de hombros sin mirarle.

Austria sonríe un poco.

—Es verdad, no me volví un cínico hasta la adolescencia.

—Ahí te volviste alguien más —el suizo arruga más la nariz en una genuina cara de asco.

—Alguien más... quizás echas de menos a esa persona que de algún modo fue el que acabó logrando que te fueras de casa.

—En lo absoluto —le mira—, eras un cínico imposible y utilitario.

—Y tú un cabrero maloliente miembro de la servidumbre.

—¡No era un cabrero maloliente! ¡Y no era miembro de la servidumbre! Era YO —protesta en chillidos, igualito que de pequeños. Austria se ríe un poco con esa respuesta tan pasional—. ¡Además te ríes! —se sonroja un poco—. De hecho eras tú el que olía a tonterías asquerosas, por cierto y... no se realmente como no te maté entonces —se cruza de brazos.

—Admite que los perfumes olían mejor que los chivos.

—Yo no olía a chivo... cuando nos veíamos —yY es que, se bañaba meticulosamente cuando podían encontrarse, incluso en invierno, sólo para evitar que lo molestarás con eso.

—Claro que lo hacías, aun lo haces, es parte de tu propio olor.

—¡¿Was?! —se plancha contra el sillín alejándose de él, se lleva la mano al cuello de la camiseta y se lo lleva a la nariz—. ¡Nein! ¡Eso NO es verdad!

Austria levanta una ceja sonriendo.

—¡No huelo a cabra! —es que sabe, Austria, que lo odias. De hecho no sé a qué viene el escándalo, Suiza, si tú tienes mejor olfato que él.

—Claro que lo haces —insiste. Además, genial momento para decírselo ahora que está encerrado en un sillín y que no va a ducharse en tres días.

—No es verdad. Huelo a desodorante —esta olisqueándose como loco súper sonrojado.

—No me refiero a las cosas que te pones o al detergente con el que lavas.

—¡Me estás diciendo que YO huelo a cabra! ¡No es verdaaaad!

—Pues si has vivido rodeado de ellas... toda tu vida y más conociendo a tu madre.

—Deja en paz a mi madre —quien sí huele a cabra a veces—, además ahora ni siquiera tengo cabritas, las tiene ella y... ¡Es que nein! ¡No huelo a cabra ni a cabrero! ¡Siempre te lo inventas!

—Claro que no me lo invento —insiste y la verdad es que el olor a cabras le recuerda a ti independientemente de cómo huelas. Suiza le mira fijamente, sonrojado.

—P-Pues... Eres tú el único idiota que lo dice —probablemente le escriba a Liechtenstein para preguntarle.

—¿Así esperas tener razón, insultándome?

—Nein. ¡Esto no es de tener razón, es de hechos! Y el hecho es que NO puedo oler a cabra porque tú además odias el olor a cabra.

—Yo odio bastantes cosas de ti —se encoge de hombros. Suiza abre los ojos como platos por un instante y creo que hasta le da un escalofrío. Le mira con los labios entreabiertos. Austria diezmando la confianza de Suiza en un viaje de poco más de una hora en sillín.

—¿C-Cosas como cuáles?

—Pareces sorprendido. No te creerás perfecto.

De hecho está peleando consigo mismo por eso, porque el todo el rato habla de las cosas que el odia de ti, es lógico que tu odies cosas de él, pero no acostumbra a pensarlas. Traga saliva.

—Nein, sólo no sueles decirlas —carraspea decidiendo que preferiría oírlas constantemente como hace él—. Además de mi olor a... lo que tú crees que es cabra, y a veces las manos en tu pelo... ¿Qué es lo que odias?

Austria se humedece los labios y piensa cabronamente en destruirle un poquito, nada más que por la catarsis.

—Tu absoluta falta de sensibilidad tan abocada a lo práctico. No todo tiene que ser práctico y útil.

—Oh.

—Entre otras cosas que no te voy a decir porque tenemos que pasar tres días en la montaña en compañía uno del otro y no quiero que los pases enfadados conmigo.

Suiza le mira con unos grandes ojos.

—Dime.

—Nein.

—Bitte, dime. Porque si no cada cosa que haga voy a pensar que es algo que odias, como lo del pelo que siempre... —se sonroja —, bueno, ya sabes. ¿Qué más odias?

—Odio bastante la forma en que me miras y el tono en el que me hablas.

Paaaarpadea.

—¿W-Was?

—¿Ves por qué no quería decírtelo? —ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo te hablo y te miro?

—Pues así, tan duro y seco, como si fueras a enfermar si fueras dulce, amable y sonrieras un poco.

—Oh ¿Y cómo te miro? —baja un poco el volumen de voz.

—Igual de duro... salvo cuando lo haces con desprecio. Ya te he dicho que no es un buen momento para hablar de ello.

Suiza se rasca un poco la cabeza. Parpadea un par de veces mirándole y luego desvía la mirada hacia los árboles. Pensando.

—Bueno —murmura para nada convencido, deteniendo la baranda de la sillita con más fuerza de lo que lo hacía hasta ahora. Le mira un poquito de reojo y abre la boca para decir algo más, se detiene y la cierra otra vez.

Austria le mira un poco de reojo sabiendo que ahora va a estar traumatizado con eso todo el día y hasta lo siente un poco cruel de su parte, aunque puede que Suiza intente hablarte más suave y sonreír lo cual no garantizo que no te dé pesadillas.

Eso también lo piensa.

El rubio balancea un poco los pies adelante y atrás mirando el reloj y con ciertas ganas de ponerse un cubo en la cabeza, porque... Bueno, ¿a quién le gusta hacer cosas mal y que odie alguien a quien más o menos te esfuerzas por agradar? Además, claro que sí le hablaba dura y secamente, pero él no era dulce y propiamente amable con nadie. Aprieta los ojos.

Se quedan en silencio lo que queda hasta bajarse del telesilla.

Suiza es especialmente cuidadoso con Austria a la bajada ayudándole un poco aunque no habla más de una o dos palabras; se pone la mochila a la espalda y escucha las instrucciones del guía que les cuenta sobre cómo subir, aunque le sean innecesarias. Se pone un poco nerviosito pensando que después de caminar media hora son tres horas de escalada y van a tener que romper el silencio antes de llegar a ese punto.

Austria escucha las instrucciones completamente de los nervios, apretando los ojos e intentando calmarse a sí mismo escuchando con mucha atención.

Después de asegurarle al guía de planta de ahí que traen todo lo necesario y de enterarse de que, Austria tiene buena suerte, hace un muy buen clima, Suiza vacila un poquito y toma a Austria con demasiada delicadeza del brazo.

—Hay que empezar a caminar. Ehm... ¿Va-Vale?

—Ja.

Suiza se arregla un poco la mochila en los hombros y le mira de reojo.

—Aún no nos amarraremos porque no es necesario, pero sí... te sientes más seguro podemos hacerlo en cuanto quieras.

—Nein, no hace falta —suspira sin sonreír, concentrándose en lo de andar, serio... no porque esté enfadado, porque necesita hacerlo. Suiza le mira de reojo preocupadillo.

—Sería mejor que fueras tú adelante. Te diré por dónde ir y tú así establecerás el ritmo que te parezca cómodo —propone

—Nein, prefiero seguir tus pasos —poner los pies es un punto crucial y necesita mucha más concentración que nada más imitarle, además, el ritmo no es el problema. Sabe perfectamente cómo seguir un ritmo para respirar, es música en su cabeza, un paso a cada golpe de percusión.

—Si voy muy rápido, dime. No quiero que te quedes atrás —asiente y piensa en lo de ser muy duro —, bitte, Österreich

—Nada más es undostresundostres —le explica el ritmo.

Inspiración, paso, música, inspiración, paso, música. Así funciona en su cabeza.

De hecho, hasta le mueve la mano cómo se enseña a los aprendices a seguir un ritmo. Lo que pasa es que eso es algo que en el cerebro de Suiza hace una lógica perfecta sin tener problema alguno con ello.

—Yo tengo que dar más pasos que tú para recorrer la misma distancia. Dame un ritmo para eso.

—Yo pongo los pies donde tú, haré pasos más cortos —le sonríe un poco.

—¿No te cansarás más?, podrías llevar los dos en tu cabeza —propone pensando que el hará pasos más largos sino.

—Me preocupa más lo que viene después.

—No te preocupes ahora por lo que viene después, es muy temprano aún, hace buen clima, podremos tomarnos todo el tiempo necesario —asegura.

Austria sonríe un poco de nuevo

Suiza traga saliva, se sonroja y no sin esfuerzo levanta una mano y le toca un poquito la mejilla. Austria le mira de reojo con eso.

El suizo carraspea un poco y le quita la mano, empezando a caminar. Él le sigue.

Quiero aclarar que a lo lejos tienen el lago es mona. Nada que creo que sorprenda realmente a Austria por diferente, él tiene otros iguales pero no está de más decir que aún es boscoso. En minutos dejará de serlo.

Pues... Yo sólo te digo lo que leo. Son como 45 minutos, que tiempos de Austria quizás sea hora y media, verdad, luego escalarán tan monos sus tres horas. En fin, al cabo de unos diez minutos de andar, Austria ya empieza a estar cansado.

Suiza lo nota al minuto veinte, cuando Austria empieza a rezagarse un poquito, mirando el reloj y apretando los ojos. No para ni baja el ritmo contándole un poco la historia de los monjes que construyeron un monasterio en el borde del lago, pensando en distraerle.

No lo creo, al minuto veinte ya está pidiendo parar. Y Suiza para... Si se lo pide, para, sin estar muy feliz, pero sin protestar demasiado, volviendo a mirar el reloj.

Austria pide agua... y se asegura de beber nada más que un par de sorbos. De no haber tenido la plática en la telesilla Suiza le hubiera reñido o hubiera protestado un poco que TAN pronto se hubiera cansado. No dice nada de eso, mirándole sufrir pacientemente.

En cuanto vuelven a ponerse en marcha, Austria trata de tararear algo para concentrarse mejor en el ritmo, casi sin aliento.

Suiza le escucha mientras camina relajándose un poco y recordándose a sí mismo que el haría esta escalada en cuatro horas... Con Austria puede aún tomarse NUEVE horas en hacerla y llegarían aún antes de que oscureciera completamente. Bendito dios que era verano.

Pues... sí. Esas cosas pasan y no creas que no le sienta como una patada haber tardado una hora y quince en llegar. Ah venga, Austria... No te autoflageles. Es que sí quiere hacerlo bien.

Suiza mira su reloj y en realidad... Es que ya está sorprendido de que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin que Austria haya dicho que vuelvan. Le ofrece una galleta de chocolate mientras saca los arneses.

—Danke. Sácame los guantes también.

Suiza lo hace y se los extiende antes de ponerse su arnés con cuidado. Austria le mira de reojo.

—Tienes dedos muy fuertes —le recuerda.

—Ja, pienso que quizás preferiría escalar nada más por la cuerda.

Suiza parpadea un poco porque claramente eso no es el alpinismo convencional y no crean que no es cuadrado.

—Que yo suba... ¿Y luego en algún punto me detenga, ponga en tensión la cuerda y tu subas trepando?

—Nein, no voy a hacer eso.

—No entiendo.

—Era una broma.

—¡Ahh! —le mira a los ojos... Y hace un esfuerzo de verdad por sonreír—. Me habías asustado.

—Explícame entonces.

—Se ve ahí la guía, mira —se le acerca, extiende una mano y le señala los puntos en donde sí que están marcados los puntos—. La última vez que vine había menos puntos. Te iré buscando lugares donde poner los pies y las manos.

Austria mira los puntos e intenta desde ya leer las presas.

—Quiero que estemos cerca. Si en algún punto simplemente no puedes detenerme DIMELO y te ayudaré. ¿Vale? —pregunta ayudándole a ponerse el arnés.

Austria asiente.

—¿Estás bien?

Le mira pensando que no, que le da MUCHO miedo romperse los dedos y caerse y quedar colgando.

—Puedes hacerlo. Si no creyera que puedes no habría venido contigo —le asegura.

—Vamos a ello.

Y ahí van a ello, Suiza delante de él despliega y fija las cuerdas, antes de explicarle donde poner una y la otra mano, más preocupado de lo que dice. Austria tiene manos fuertes y brazos más o menos fuertes por el piano, el violín y el cello. Debe poderse sostener a si mismo.

Lo que pasa es que esto le tensa y le da mucho más miedo, precisamente por las manos.

Suiza se relaja un poquito al ver que no solamente se sostiene, sino no parece hacerlo mal, concentrándose y avanzando lo más posible mientras el austriaco se mueva con buena velocidad. Un poco más adelante le pregunta que qué tal se siente.

Al tener brazos y piernas largos, es capaz de llegar a las presas con más facilidad que Suiza, el problema es que no se atreve a poner todo su peso en los dedos.

A Suiza deben brillarle un poco los ojos porque nota que esto es algo que Austria PODRÍA hacer mejor con sólo un poco de entrenamiento físico, porque tiene la habilidad y el cuerpo apropiados.

De hecho sí, es más un problema de miedo que a Suiza le parece que es algo más superable. Quizás si puedan llegar a la punta de VERDAD. Le ayuda a subir a una zona plana a la mitad del trayecto, ofreciéndole una mano de la última presa al borde del risco y tirando de él.

Austria resbala un poco con los pies pero está bien agarrado de él y le abraza cuando le sube del todo. Suiza le abraza de vuelta con bastante fuerza, muy muy orgulloso de haber llegado hasta aquí con él.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

La verdad es que el austriaco tiembla en sus brazos de la tensión y la adrenalina.

—Estás bien, estás conmigo —asegura apretándole contra sí.

—Tengo... —susurra pero ni siquiera lo sabe, si miedo, hambre, cansancio, sed, calor, se está meando... de momento no siente nada por la adrenalina.

—Estas bien, no pasa nada. Lo haces muy bien. Mira, estamos a la mitad y no has titubeado siquiera.

Es que va a seguir temblando, es una reacción por la tensión. No importa, de verdad, le sigue abrazando y de hecho sin pensar le mete la mano en el pelo acariciándole un poco la cabeza.

Poco a poco Austria se va relajando, sobre todo el corazón.

Y la mejor cosa es que Suiza sabe, porque lo sabe perfectamente bien, que Austria no ha ido ni por asomo tan lento como esperaba, así que hay más que tiempo de sobra, así que no le apresura, sólo le sostiene cerrando un poco los ojos y destensándose un poco, porque él también ha tenido miedo al principio y también le preocupa mucho que se haga daño.

—¿Vamos a comer aquí? —susurra Austria.

El helvético asiente.

—Si tienes hambre, sí. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tus manos están bien? ¿No te has lastimado nada?

El moreno parpadea y le suelta, mirándose a sí mismo... y luego se masajea las manos haciéndose tronar los nudillos.

Suiza extiende una mano hacia el tomándole una mano y quitándole un guante. Austria le deja hacer, mirando lo que hace.

El rubio le mira los dedos con cuidado, masajeándoselos y notando que en realidad no tiene nada.

—Pensé que eran fuertes, pero no pensé que tanto —admite.

Austria sonríe un poco y le toma las suyas para tirar de él y hacerle sentarse. Suiza se sienta descargando la mochila y le mira con una leve sonrisa de lado.

—Tienes razón —anuncia sacando los emparedados.

—¿En qué? —le miran de reojo los ojos violetas y se vuelve a las vistas.

—No todo tiene que ser útil y práctico.

—Nein?

—Esto no es práctico ni necesariamente útil y es una de las cosas más perfectas que hemos hecho últimamente

—Perfectas...

—Ja, perfectas. No hay un lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar ahora en vez de aquí —de verdad que está contento. Muerde su emparedado y se sonroja un poco.

—Conmigo —se burla un poquito abriendo su bocadillo también.

—Bah —se sonroja más y le da otra buena mordida mirando sus montañas.

Austria sonríe un poco más, relajándose intentando disfrutar de esto, comiendo el bocadillo que no está tan bueno, pero tiene mucha hambre. Suiza le mira fijamente un poquito más terminándose el emparedado. Se gira a buscar las nueces mientras Austria mira aun el paisaje.

—Vamos a buen tiempo, llegaremos temprano a la cabaña y podrás dormir mucho. Si quieres, incluso, antes de que se meta el sol —ojos en blanco.

—Was?

—Dormir, que mañana toca madrugar otra vez.

—¿Cuánto falta al refugio?

—Menos que lo que llevamos —estima.

Austria sonríe de nuevo.

—Quizás tarde o temprano le pierdas el miedo y cuando lleguemos a la punta me salgas con alguna sorpresa.

El moreno levanta las cejas

—Schweiz...

Éste le mira con el corazón encogido por un instante.

—... voy a dedicarme al alpinismo profesional —suelta una carcajada... que suena casi como un grito de la tensión. Suiza levanta las cejas con el grito/risa.

—Vale, vale, absurdo.

—Muchísimo.

—En realidad no sé tampoco si quisiera.

—¿Por?

—No podrías hacer las dos cosas a la vez... Quiero ver que tocarás el violín después de escalar una montaña.

—Evidentemente implicaría dejar la música.

—¿Ves? Nein, no puedes.

—¿Por? —sonríe igual.

—Porque no, tú eres el que hace eso. No puedes dejar de tocar música o componer, es TU cosa.

El austriaco sonríe más y se vuelve a las vistas.

—Ni te sientas tanto... Eres un tonto igual.

—A menudo esto —las señala —es lo que inspira a la música. Supongo que por eso accedí a subir después de todo.

Suiza se calla y deja de llamarle tonto en el "tont..." Escuchándole.

—Para hacer música... Te inspiras con cosas así, ¿entonces? ¿Querías... Hacer algo especial? ¿Con mis montañas? —se le ocurre, además, sonrojándose un poco.

—En eso consiste el arte. En hacer cosas especiales.

—Me gustaría entenderlo mejor.

—¿El arte?

—Ja. Eso tan maravilloso, esa inspiración que sientes.

—La inspiración brota de un sentimiento, el arte solo es una manera hermosa de decir "lo he sentido, estoy vivo"

—Quizás es que de verdad soy un completo insensible.

—Nein —niega—. Es que creo que no tienes esa necesidad tanto de expresión o como la tienes por... compartir. Haces cosas hermosas, cosas que a la vez son útiles. Salvo el chocolate. Creo que eso es lo más parecido al arte que haces —explica—. En el fondo no sirve para nada y la gente sobreviviría sin ello, pero el mundo sería un poquito más feo si no existiera, porque en el fondo, sirve para que las personas se sientan bien.

—Pero no es que yo vea un paisaje hermoso y piense que quiero hacer más feliz a la gente. Yo lo hago sólo porque es necesario, porque nadie más lo hace y porque está bien que se sientan bien las personas.

—No es cierto que nadie más lo haga.

—¿El chocolate? Ah, bueno, está esa chica...

—En realidad creo que a ti más bien te inspira el dolor y malestar, al que quieres ponerle remedio. Es más o menos el mismo el mismo concepto, solo que lo tuyo no se llama creatividad, sino bondad.

Se sonroja y arruga un poco la nariz porque eso suena ridículo. Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es más bien el no ignorar perezosamente las necesidades de la gente. No es ser "bondadoso". A cualquiera le molesta el dolor y malestar de los demás sólo hay quien simplemente lo ignora —percepción equivocada, Suiza.

—¿Entonces sostienes que la gente es buena pero eligen ser malos?

—Ja. Como tú en tus malas épocas. Estabas loco y perdido, pero no es que seas propiamente malo.

Ceja levantada.

—Yo digo...

—Es una bonita manera de verlo —decide Austria.

—Aunque entiendo un poco una analogía con la necesidad de hacer algo. Yo no PODÍA tenerte a ti con Russland y Frankreich peleando en mi jardín sin salir a curarles.

—A curarnos, más bien alguien pensaría que querías que la guerra durara más.

—Oh ja, era fantástico tenerles matándose en mi casa. A mí que tanto me gustan las visitas —protesta recogiendo la basura y sacando un poco de agua para ambos. Austria sonríe de lado.

—Pero aun cuando no quisiera, no era posible ayudarles. ¿Eso te pasa con la música?

—Ja, a veces siento que no es posible no componer una pieza. Te ronda por la cabeza como una idea y puede llegar a no dejarte dormir hasta que la plasmas.

—Si compones algo con esto... —señala las vistas —. ¿Me dejarás oírlo?

—Nein.

Parpadea y le mira.

—¿Por qué?

Austria se encoge de hombros porque EVIDENTEMENTE que va a componer algo con esto, salga como salga, pero está molestándole. El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño sin entender, poniéndose de pie.

—Hay que seguir.

—¿Ya? —Austria le mira un poco unos segundos y suspira.

—Vale, diez minutos más —concede. El austriaco sonríe complacido. Suiza se vuelve a sentar en el suelo y acomoda un poco las cuerdas.

—¿Por qué no querrías dejarme oír lo que compongas aquí?

—Por... no sé, ¿molestar?

El rubio frunce el ceño y gruñe un poco.

—Veo que esa es respuesta a la mayoría de las cosas —le mira de reojo.

Y luego se acuerda de lo que dijo en los sillines sobre odiar como le miraba y le hablaba tan serio y poco dulce, y sobre las cosas que tenían que ser prácticas que tampoco le gustaban. Intenta buscar una respuesta ingeniosa o bromista, frunce más el ceño para concentrarse en qué hacer o decir para hacerle sonreír. Piensa un poco ansiosamente por unos segundos qué decir, con la mente del todo en blanco.

—Es una buena respuesta.

—Molestarme... Para ser alguien tan supuestamente serio y respetable te gusta demasiado molestarme.

—Se puede ser serio y respetable a la vez que molesto.

—¿Sabes que a England le cuesta trabajo creerme?

—Por supuesto que le cuesta, no soy molesto cuando él puede verlo.

—Eso es el problema, la imagen que das de ser una persona respetable y seria cuando en realidad eres un idiota, indeseable, que... —se detiene y carraspea.

—Idiota no, molesto —corrige.

—Ja. Molesto. Aunque... Ehm... Tienes algunas otras virtudes.

—Ah, ¿ja?

"Sé dulce, sé dulce, sé dulce"

—Pues... Ja. N-No es verdad que sólo haces cosas desagradables —afirma.

—¿Y qué cosas agradables hago?

—Ehm... No eres del todo malo con Liechtenstein.

—Menos mal que te conozco —sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Was? ¿Por qué?

—Pensaría que nada más te gusta eso.

Suiza traga saliva y se aprieta un poco el arnés. "Sé dulce, sé dulce, sé dulce", se repite a sí mismo sonrojándose.

—Me gusta... Que... Me busques, que vayas a verme, aunque a veces me interrumpes y me parezcas molesto —murmura girándose a la pared para no verle.

—Lo que te decía ayer de que me esperabas —sonríe un poco maligno. MAAAS sonrojo.

—Pues después de que vienes varias veces, es difícil no esperarte —responde desanudándose y volviendo a anudarse la cuerda a la cintura, sólo por hacer algo.

—Lo difícil es que quieras que venga.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, Österreich, sabes bien cuales sin mis métodos cuando realmente no quiero que alguien venga.

—Precisamente.

—No recuerdo haberte disparado ni sacado de mis tierras desde hace bastante tiempo. Tampoco recuerdo haberte recibido mal —le mira.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que tu sentido de la hospitalidad es peculiar.

—De hecho una de las cosas que pensaba era que tu entendías esas cosas... —se revuelve un poco, preocupado, pensando que es un pésimo momento para volver a hablar de esto.

—Pues claro que las entiendo.

—Aunque las odies —murmura para sí haciéndose los ojos en blanco a sí mismo—. Hay que seguir.

Austria remolonea de nuevo porque ahora le está saliendo todo el cansancio.

—No vas a sentirte más descansado por quedarte aquí más tiempo, al contrario, entre más tiempo pasemos sin movernos, peor te va a parecer volver a empezar.

—Esto es terrible...

Suiza suspira.

—Lo siento, quizás no debí haberte traído aquí.

—Venga, vamos —respira profundamente tomando fuerzas.

El suizo extiende las dos manos para que le de las suyas y ayudarle a levantarse. Austria se las toma. Suiza tira de el con suavidad para que se levante y le abraza un poco de la cintura cuando lo hace. El moreno le mira de cerca, dejándole.

—Si me gusta que vayas y me gustan cosas... ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal por cómo soy? —pregunta con cierta solemnidad y preocupación.

—Pues desde siempre, ya le pasaba a ese niñito morenito que tanto quieres.

Suiza toma aire y le mira a los ojos apretándole un poco y sonrojándose igual por la parte del "que tanto quieres".

—Vamos a seguir —pide con suavidad —. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

El austriaco sonríe igual. Suiza se monta la mochila y empolva un poco las manos antes de acercarse otra vez a la pared.

Austria le mira nervioso, fijándose en lo que hace para ir luego detrás.

—Lo haces muy bien, de verdad. No pienses en nada más que en escalar —le recomienda.

Austria aprieta los ojos y aprovechando que está contra la pared, comprueba su cajita... por un momento no la siente y se asusta, buscándola, pero solo se había movido un poco.

—Quizás podrías... Cantarme algo.

—¿Algo como antes?

—Pues... Algo así, ja, si me cantas me concentro mejor —le mira de reojo —, sólo si quieres y no te distrae.

El austriaco se acerca a la pared ahora que Suiza ya está más arriba y empieza a cantar algo tirolés... porque así son los dos.

Suiza sonríe un poquiiiito de lado, sinceramente pegando la frente contra la pared, disfrutando todo esto. Austria, te lo digo, sé que te está costando uno y la mitad del otro pero te aseguro que está cumpliendo su cometido.

Probablemente Suiza tararee un poco, pero en realidad sólo se concentra en seguir avanzando a ritmo lento para que al austriaco no le cueste trabajo, mirándole de reojo todo el rato sin perderle de vista casi ni un segundo.

* * *

 _No solo es la excursión física, es la excursión mental hasta la petición. Y el hecho de que Austria toooodo lo toma con una desesperante calma. Por cierto, si alguien quiereconocer la historia de Suiza y su primera moneda, se oublicará pronto bajo el título "Haciendo dinero" ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Suben un rato, aunque pronto Austria empieza a resbalar y a rascarse en los brazos y piernas porque ya no tiene tanta fuerza y está cansado para concentrarse.

Y Suiza sufre un poco con eso, no vamos a mentir, preocupado. Trata de ir más cerca de él, deteniéndole un poco a momentos con un brazo contra la pared para darle segundos de descanso, asegurándose a sí mismo que si cae podrá detenerle sin problema. Creo que este tramo debe ser el más sufrido y que se les hace más largo.

Casi llegando arriba, cuando ya está realmente agotado se resbala y casi se le caen las gafas asustándose MUCHO porque si pierde las gafas sí que no puede hacer NADA, así que se cae y se queda colgando balanceándose a unos cuantos metros.

Y Suiza se asusta un montón también, pero las cuerdas se tensan y traban bien de inmediato y se sostiene apropiadamente con el corazón muy acelerado.

—¿¡Estás bien!?

Austria se balancea un poco hecho bolita con miedo de comprobarlo y los ojos apretados.

—¡Österreich! —grita Suiza en pánico de verdad, mirando hacia él con el corazón a mil por hora.

—S-Schweiz... —lloriquea como de pequeño. Suiza respira otra vez cuando le escucha hablar y nota que él mismo está temblando, con las manos sudorosas.

—Verdammt... —susurra aliviado anclándose un poco mejor—. ¿Estas bien? No vas a caerte.

—E-Estoy... —vacila notándose a ver si le duele algo, sintiendo que tiene todos los músculos encartonados por el pánico. Suiza sigue trasteando un poco con el equipo.

—¿Ja? ¿Te has pegado en la cabeza?

—Nein, nein... creo que no me he golpeado...

Suiza toma aire otra vez, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conoce, sintiéndose temblar aun. Se toma unos segundos para reñirse por ello bajando sus pulsaciones.

—Sólo te has resbalado —responde recargándose en sus piernas y abriéndolas un poco, mirándole a través de ellas —. Ya casi llegamos.

—¿Q-Qué hago?

—Respira —Suiza trata de girar a ponerle del todo de frente a la pared. Austria baja un poco las piernas y mira a ver dónde está la pared.

—Gírate, poco a poco, no te raspes con la pared.

Austria lo hace... y se raspa. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Con cuidado... Respira otra vez.

Pero tras resbalar un poco más consigue volver a asirse de la pared, en su postura fría de fuerte disciplina mental.

Suiza sigue sin moverse, mirándole hacer, ayudándole para que ponga los pies y las manos en el lugar apropiado. Es decir, diciéndole donde ponerlas. Poco a poco Austria consigue volver a ponerse en marcha.

Cuando ve que está detenido otra vez, y en marcha, Suiza vuelve a respirar un poquito mejor mirando hacia arriba, notando que ya están bastante cerca, tanto que puede ver el borde varios metros más arriba aún. Le anima con esto haciéndoselo notar y empezando a avanzar un poco el mismo otra vez, queriendo llegar YA al borde

Llegan lentamente, pero sin más incidentes. Cuando Suiza llega al borde, antes que él, fija la cuerda y le espera, volviendo a estirar el brazo para ayudarle el último par de metros.

Austria le toma de la mano dejando que le suba y vuelve a abrazarle al llegar por fin al camino y Suiza le aprieta otra vez con mucha fuerza, temblando un poquito ÉL.

—¿Estás bien?

Austria asiente abrazándole con fuerza también, desmoronándose un poco.

—Qué susto me he metido... —confiesa el helvético—. ¿No te pegaste en ningún lado? ¿Estás seguro?

—No lo sé.

—Tengo que revisarte... —susurra sin soltarle ni un poquito, aún medio tirados en el suelo —. Verdammt.

—En el refugio.

—No quiero que te caigas... No me gusta que te caigas —susurra.

Austria lo abraza un poco más. El rubio suelta el aire un poquito, tranquilizándose porque ya están aquí, en el camino, y ya ha pasado el peligro por ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —vueeeeelve a preguntar.

—No lo sé —responde sintiéndose realmente desfallecido.

—Te llevaré cargando... Sólo quito las cuerdas —decide.

Austria asiente un poco. Suiza le sigue abrazando un poco sólo quitando una mano para desamarrar las cuerdas, aunque le suelta un poco más para quitarse la mochila de la espalda y guardarlas. Ni siquiera las acomoda obsesivamente.

Cuando termina se echa de nuevo la mochila a la espalda y se acerca para levantarle, pasándole el agua.

Austria le suelta un poco para que pueda hacerlo y luego se le agarra. Finalmente le levanta de detrás de las corvas y debajo de los brazos, abrazándole contra sí.

—Quiero ir a dormir, puedes ir tú a ver la puesta de sol.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado —le asegura —, y vas a dormir después de comer y de que te revise.

—Ni siquiera tengo hambre.

—Ya lo sé, pero no importa. Necesitas comer, Österreich.

Austria toma aire y respira para cuando entran al refugio. Suiza hace el muy breve y práctico trámite con una mujer que casi no les presta atención y le da tres instrucciones, porque no crean que es una mini casita, es un refugio más o menos grande. Es un bloody súper albergue con cuartos individuales y dobles. Y cuartos comunes también, que son más baratos. Suiza renta un cuarto doble.

Así que Suiza pone a Austria en su camita y se pone en cuclillas junto a él. Puede que Austria ya este dormido para entonces.

Suiza... Es que va a revisarle, aunque esté dormido. Empieza por revisarle la cabeza a ver si le encuentra algún golpe pero Austria no se despierta por ello.

—Österreich, no te duermas hasta no ver que no tengas una contusión —protesta un poco Suiza revolviéndole el pelo tratando de verle la piel. Austria hace un gesto así como "nein, nein" y se duerme igual—. Nein, Nein... Hablo en serio —le sienta un poco, abre la botellita de agua que les sobra y le pone dentro un alka seltzer. Va a desnudarle en realidad, a revisarle completo de la cabeza a los pies... Intentando antes que se tome el bloody alkaseltzer.

El austriaco se despierta un poco para tomárselo sea, para no ahogarse y... mientras no le busque por la ropa.

Suiza le quita la camiseta sacándosela por la cabeza en cuanto termina de beber. Austria protesta porque eso implica que le mueva demasiado y le duele todo, pero le deja.

De hecho ya con la camiseta a la mitad se acuerda de los lentes. Se detiene y se los quita con suavidad antes de quitarle del todo la camiseta. Aprieta los ojos porque sí que tiene los brazos un poco raspados. Le revisa también las manos.

—¿Te duele algo?

—Todo —susurra con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Algo más que lo demás? —pregunta tocándole las costillas una por una.

—Nein... —no reacciona. Le flexiona las articulaciones de los brazos y las muñecas.

—Lo hiciste muy bien hoy —murmura revisándole los dedos, casi seguro de que no le escucha, como no tiene ningún corte profundo se gira a buscar un poco de pomada de árnica para las raspadas y golpes untándosela con cuidado

Austria protesta cuando le mueve porque si le duele, pero no tiene nada roto.

—Estás bien, tus manos están bien —asegura sintiéndose un poco como cuando eran niños, con ese niño morenito al que tanto quiere.

Cuando termina le pone otra vez la camiseta por la cabeza con suavidad y le hace pasar los brazos por las mangas.

El austriaco protesta otra vez lloriqueando un poco. Suiza le da un besito en la mejilla y le quita los zapatos. Y los pies le picaaaan. Y ahí van fuera los calcetines también, con cuidado. Aun le pican más. Seguro además los tiene ampollados

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque le conoce bien y nunca tiene ningún problema de estos y no crean que no es un histérico sobreprotector. Se los masajea un poco antes de recostarle, levantarle las piernas y disponerse a quitarle los pantalones.

Austria de verdad que está intentando que su cuerpo siga sus órdenes sobre "no andar protestando con dolor".

Y es en esta parte del proceso cuando la cajita se cae al suelo.

Austria parpadea con el sonido, porque oírlo lo oye. Pero su cerebro no lo asocia a nada en este momento, pensando que es Suiza nada más que ha golpeado una bota o algo. Éste le baja los pantalones del todo, sacándoselos por los pies y mira de reojo al suelo notando la cajita.

Pero... Austria tiene las piernas raspadas, y se le notan líneas rojas por tan blanca que tiene la piel. Suiza aprieta los ojos moviendo la cajita hacia donde están sus gafas e ignorándola en gran medida.

—¿Cómo lograste hacerte todo esto? —protesta.

No contesta a eso, creo que se ha dormido de nuevo. Suiza le cura un poco con pomada y le cubre con una de las mantas con suavidad y delicadeza. Termina acariciándole un poco el pelo y susurrándole algo... Ejem... Que suena un poquito a que le quiere.

"Ala, ala, aprovéchate de él ahora que puedes" le susurra al oído la archiconocida voz de Prusia que todos tienen en su cabeza.

—Pero está cansado y débil como un cachorrito —discute Suiza con la voz... Aunque piensa un poco, se quita las botas y los pantalones y se pregunta si no podrá abrazarle un poquito antes de dormirse él.

Seguramente eso sí que puede.

Se sonroja un poco con la idea pensando que tiene un montón de hambre y si bien está cansado, necesita también relajarse un poco y, ejem, asegurarse de que Austria esté del todo bien. Se pone rápidamente los pantalones y sale a mear al baño, que si es común, se come una galleta de vuelta, se quita de nuevo los pantalones y levanta un poquito la cobija para meterse al lado del austriaco, temblando un poco porque le ha dado frío. Sabe bien que seguramente Austria no se va a enterar siquiera, así que se permite a si mismo relajarse un poquito e intentar acomodarse para que le abrace.

—Soy yo... Soy yo.

El problema es que a Austria le duele todo, así que cualquier posición es incómoda y entreabre los ojos con el movimiento. Suiza se sonroja un poco, atrapado y lo único que se le ocurre decir es...

—Tengo frío.

Austria se mueve y se le acerca intentando ponerse cómodo.

—Deberías ir a comer algo.

—Me comí una galleta... —responde intentando no moverse para que se ponga cómodo —, iré quizás ahora que te duermas. ¿Estás bien?

El moreno asiente. Suiza se relaja un poco más.

—Duerme —lo intenta por lo menos.

Si lo siente demasiado incómodo probablemente no tarde tanto en ver si consigue acomodarse mejor sólo. Ejem, no es que te conozca, Austria. No es incomodidad por abrazarle, es por el dolor.

Va a bajarsele un poco con el alka seltzer. Es que puede que hasta le dé un poco de fiebre. De hecho es lo más seguro,'pobre pequeño intoxicado con ácido láctico en sus músculos atrofiados'.

Un rato más tarde Suiza se levanta a comer algo, a beber una poca más de agua y a asomarse por la ventana... Porque es que no es tan tarde y él no es modelo súper pasivo.

En un punto se huele a si mismo preguntándose si de verdad huele a cabra y volviendo a recordar las cosas que le ha dicho Austria en el sillín. Va a comerse el coco un bueeeen rato con esas cosas otra vez.

Al cabo de un rato, llega alguien herido al refugio y se arma un pequeño revuelito con algunos gritos... Y Suiza el buen samaritano evidentemente va a ver en qué puede ayudar

Es que no puede no ir. Menos aún estando en su casa. Aunque termine haciéndole a alguien una cirugía y amputándole la pierna.

Nah. Suiza dice que no, que sólo le acomoda el hueso y le entablilla, que basta de drama latino

La cosa es que sí, sea como sea, se larga un buen rato y se entretiene. Así que Austria puede dormir dolorido y cansado en mitad de la cama

¿Ves? Sabíamos que quería dormir a mitad de la cama y eso sí, queremos decirle a Austria que a las 4 am, como buen refugio para alpinistas, suena la sirena con bastante fuerza para despertarles a todos para ir a escalar a la punta. Independientemente de si vayas o no a hacerlo vas a acabar despierto.

Alguien va a acabar muerto.

Para entonces Suiza ha vuelto a la cama, agradeceríamos que no fuera él.

La administración del refugio le manda decir a Austria que este es un refugio en las montañas para alpinistas, si quería quedarse en el Ritz, se ha equivocado de ruta. Austria pregunta que donde demonios está el Ritz en esta maldita montaña y que si se lo muestran con gusto se irá a dormir ahí.

Suiza le acaricia un poco el pelo y… eso lo calma un poco... ¡Pero no suficiente! ¡Ni se crean!

Suiza dice que de verdad no hay nada que hacer y que a las 5 am volverá a sonar. Austria os odia a todos.

De hecho juro que no digo mentiras, es literal que suena, he visto un anuncio. Suiza hace notar muy suavecito que lleva horas durmiendo y le garantiza que puede seguir durmiendo, que ya vendrán por ellos más tarde.

El problema es que a Austria aun le duele todo.

Es que... Desde luego, Suiza piensa que la aventura estuvo muy bien y muy divertida y se ha asustado mucho, pero hasta aquí han llegado. Valora el que si Austria puede moverse un poco quizás deban salir a caminar un rato para destensarle los músculos. Ha averiguado anoche el costo de un helicóptero.

Es que... dios mío. Es que además me imagino a Austria que no va casi ni a poder erguirse en la cama sin medio retorcerse del dolor.

Así que bueno, Suiza espera hasta las 5 am en la cama, hora en la que sino empieza a moverse le da frío... Creo que por eso se mueve tanto todo el rato.

Se sienta un poco en la cama y mira a Austria que seguro se ha quedado dormido otra vez.

Seguro.

Se limpia un poco, se peina, se viste y baja a buscar algo de desayuno notando que todo el mundo se va ya a la escalada. Les desea suerte, revisa al chico de la pierna rota, habla un poco con el administrador, mira su reloj y piensa que faltan un par de horas más al menos para que Austria medio reviva así que se va a dar una vuelta.

Lo sentimos, Suiza, esto está siendo un poco... por eso es que no lo hace normalmente.

Sí, si es que no crean que no le conoce. De hecho está bastante habituado a algunas horas de soledad en las mañanas, no crean que no. En el lado tierno y dulce de Suiza, le trae sonrojadamente a eso de las siete y media de la mañana, un bol de avena y... Un ramito de Edelweiss.

Y creo que más románticamente saca de la maleta un paracetamol. Vale, puede que a esa hora ya no pueda dormir más pero aún le duela todo.

Así que entra al cuarto y se sienta en la cama pensando que sigue dormido... Se sienta en la cama y le haaaace un cariñito en el peeeelo. Ahí Austria abre los ojos y deja a Suiza un poco congelado sin esperárselo.

—Oh... Ehm... Hallo

—Guten morgen.

Suiza carraspea y vacila quitándole la mano de la cabeza.

—Guten morgen. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mal...

—Ya lo imagino. Te traje avena.

—Danke. No creo que pueda subir hoy a la cima.

Suiza sonríe un poco, sinceramente.

—Ya lo sé qué no, de hecho ya se han ido algunos que subirían. Fui a caminar.

—Tal vez mañana...

Parpadea.

—¿M-Mañana? A-Aún quieres...

—La verdad, no sé si me encontraré lo bastante bien pero...

Parpadea. Parpadea. Le mira a los ojos.

—De verdad... ¿Quieres esperar a mañana e intentarlo? —pregunta con voz suave.

—Sinceramente ahora mismo quisiera morirme.

El de ojos verdes se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos.

—Ven, incorpórate un poco y tomate esto —ofrece la pequeña tableta blanca de paracetamol

Austria lo hace. Suiza le ayuda un poco porque saaabe que le va a doler. Créanme, hasta a Suiza le dan agujetas cuando se pasa de ejercicio.

—Esto sólo va a bajarte un poco el dolor —le explica—. No tienes nada serio, en realidad, ayer te revisé entero.

El austriaco asiente apretando los ojos cuando le duele al moverle.

—Entre menos te muevas más va a dolerte. Ahora iremos a caminar un poco, pero antes... Ten —le pone la avena en las manos y se estira por sus lentes.

Toma la avena porque hambre sí que tiene.

—Hay queso y pan abajo... —le da los lentes y se acuerda de la cajita que está al lado de donde los lentes pasaron la noche tan felices—. Se te cayó esa cajita de los pantalones anoche.

Se pone las gafas y se queda congelado mirando la caja en su mano. Suiza le mira a él y luego a la cajita también. Y se la extiende un poco, porque en serio es que piensa que debe ser... De hecho no tiene ni idea, algo raro.

—¿Tú has... cuándo...? —vacila un poco de forma rara en él. Suiza inclina un poquito la cabeza porque no ha... Nada en realidad. Parpadea.

—¿Was? ¿Qué es? ¿O no es tuyo?

—¿Qué haces con eso? —se lo quita de la mano.

—Pues estaba en tus cosas y se fue al suelo mientras dormías.

Austria traga saliva y la esconde.

—¿La has abierto?

—Nein, ¿qué es? —mira hacia donde la ha escondido.

—Es mío.

—Ja, eso ya puedo verlo —asegura un poco descolocado—. De todas las cosas que ibas a traer a la montaña, esa es algo rara. Antes pensé que traerías la armónica que te regalé.

—No iba a cargarte tanto peso.

—Esto lo estabas cargando tú —puntualiza aún con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Comete la avena.

—La armónica la habrías llevado tú.

—A diferencia de esta cajita misteriosa que es muy malo que vea —Suiza tiene una muy mala imaginación.

—Exacto —sonríe cínico. El helvético le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. El austriaco levanta la barbilla mientras sigue sonriendo y comiendo avena.

—Veo que aún en tu "lecho de muerte" y queriendo morir... Eres capaz de molestarme. Tan mal no estás.

—Estoy peor.

—Yo te veo igual de dramático que siempre —se cruza de brazos —. Sólo un poco más despeinado.

—Será que alguien me ha estado metiendo las manos en el pelo —se lo aplaca un se sonroja un poco.

—Tienes que ver el paisaje.

Austria sonríe

—No me atrevo a levantarme de la cama... aunque quisiera ir al baño.

Suiza suspira porque sabe lo tremendamente peligroso que es...

—¿Quieres que te cargue?

El moreno asiente.

—No voy a cargarte a toooodos lados —asegura acercándose a él. Austria sonríe abrazándole.

El suizo le levanta con bastante facilidad como siempre sonrojándose un poquito más, el moreno le da un besito en la mejilla.

Suiza se sonroja considerablemente más aún, echando vaporcito de agua por las orejas pero le aprieta un poco más contra sí.

—Vas a estar mejor con la pastilla.

El austriaco acomoda la cabeza en su hombro como hace desde pequeñito y el helvético sale del cuarto y nota que a esta hora no hay NAAADIE en el refugio, se relaja un poquito más aún con este gesto tan familiar.

—Puede que tengas que sujetarme para hacer.

Ok, olvidemos la relajación.

—¿Q-Que te sujete para hacer? —levanta las cejas y se revuelve un poco —. P-pero si.. Si... sólo tienes que sostenerte de pie...

—Me duelen mucho las piernas.

Suiza se mueve un poco para sostenerle y abrir la puerta del baño.

—Vale, vale... Te sostengo —suelta. Austria sonríe, porque además ni ha pensado en dejarle sentado.

—¿Quieres... Hacer... —sonrojito —, del uno o del dos?

—Nada más por delante.

Y si en algún momento vuelve a sentirse como niños, es ahora... Porque ESTA confianza para este tipo de cosas es la que tenían de pequeños, y ahora se ha esfumado inevitablemente siendo cada uno como es pero ya te aseguro que no es un asunto tan inocente como cuando erais niños.

—Voy a soltarte un poco los pies.

Austria asiente. Suiza lo hace, manteniéndole abrazado de la cintura, sosteniéndole del pecho con la otra mano.

—El suelo está frío.

—Ja, el suelo está frío... A ver, te levanto un poco, y recárgate en mis pies.

Lo hace un poco. Lo que pasa es que Austria es alto, así que Suiza se desestabiliza un poquito y le abraza con una poca más de fuerza para mantener bien la vertical.

—A ver, ya estamos... —pone la frente en su espalda.

Austria se agarra a algo de la pared.

—Bájate los pantalones...

Se suelta de una mano, haciéndolo. Y Suiza se pone de color TOMATE. De hecho Austria siente como le late el corazón incluso pero hala... Ahí está, abrazándote y cargándote para que mees. En realidad, no sabe si estos niveles de intimidad los tenga con mucha gente... Piensa con quien, de hecho, y como siempre y para no perder la mala costumbre, piensa que claro, con España y con Hungría debe o debió tenerlos, este y otros niveles, seguramente más intimidad aún...

—No cuestiono tus métodos, pero, sabes que sé hacer esto sentado, ¿verdad? —comenta al acabar. Parpadeo, parpadeo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh... Oh! —aprieta los ojos porque ni siquiera lo ha pensado, para variar. Le suelta un poco, de hecho—. ¿Por que no me has dicho?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tú también sabes no pensé que necesitara recordártelo.

—Pues sólo estaba pensando en... —ayudarte, como fuera. Le suelta un poco más —, la... Higiene y tus raspaduras en el culo.

Austria protesta cuando le suelta tanto, porque le duele. Así que Suiza vuelve a abrazarle.

—¿Ya te guardaste... Todo? Voy a cargarte de nuevo.

Austria lo hace y le abraza con esa naturalidad. La misma con que lo hace su madre... Si no lo hurta, lo hereda.

—Eres terrible. Lo que sea para ponerme incómodo.

—No planeo sentirme culpable de ello.

—Deberías. Ahora vamos a ponerte los pantalones y a caminar.

—No me castigues, Schweiz.

—No es castigo, Österreich y, vas a sentirte mejor después de estirarte un poco.

—Lo dudo tanto.

—Puedo hacerte además un... Masaje.

—Me duele solo de pensarlo.

Suiza suspira.

—Quizás puedas quedarte entonces en cama y esperar a sentirte mejor en una semana.

—No podemos esperar una semana para subir a la cima, me volveré loco antes.

Suiza frunce el ceño y le mira de reojo extrañado.

—Has vivido cientos de años sin subir y ahora... ¿Te han entrado unas ganas locas de hacerlo?

—Exacto.

Suiza se humedece los labios.

—Vamos... Te daré un premio si vienes a caminar conmigo.

—¿Cuál?

—Seré dulce de verdad. Todo el día. Y podrás decirme si realmente te gusta más que sea así.

Austria levanta una ceja incrédulo. Suiza se encoge un poco de hombros

—No estoy seguro de que puedas hacer eso —replica "más" añade para sí mismo.

—Pues... Algo debo poder hacer. La realidad es que "no se puede" no es mi filosofía principal.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... Si realmente odias algo, debo poder hacer algo para más o menos mejorarlo —se rasca un poco la mejilla sin mirarle—. Claro que, ¡tampoco es que vaya a hacer todo lo que digas! ¡Que te quede bien claro! Pero de verdad, si piensas que te miro de una manera que odias...

—No me gusta que no hagas todo lo que digo —suelta.

Suiza le mira a la cara y se echa un poco atrás.

—Was?

Austria sonríe. El suizo frunce el ceño.

—No puedo hacer TODO lo que digas —protesta—. ¡No puedes pedirme eso!

—¿Por?

—Porque... Porque voy a hacerlo y voy a odiarme por hacerlo, y esto es otra vez...

Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Pero si puedo... Hacer algunas cosas, porque si quiero que seas... feliz. Esto no vale, no estas caminando conmigo.

—Nada más hablamos.

—Pero yo estoy diciéndote cosas bonitas y... Agh. Ven, vamos a caminar.

—Voy descalzo.

—Me dirás que no hay nada que se te ocurra que puedas hacer para arreglar ese... —bufa un poco —, te pongo las botas.

—¿Ese?

—¡Problema de ir descalzo! —se levanta de la cama y toma los pantalones antes que las botas acercándose a él y poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Pero si has tenido que llevarme al baño, ¿qué te hace pensar que poder pasear contigo?

—Pensé que el premio podría atraerte.

—Es que no es una cuestión de voluntad.

—Lo que quiero es que hagas el esfuerzo y te muevas, Österreich...

—¿Para qué? Mañana haré el esfuerzo por seguir arriba.

Suiza le mira sin entender un pimiento de nada, la verdad.

—Porque tengo la idea de que si te mueves hoy, mañana te moverás mejor y me dará menos miedo que escales de nuevo. Por eso y porque quiero salir y hacer algo más que sólo quedarme aquí.

Austria suspira cuando tiene las botas puestas pensando que después de todo el experto alpinista y médico es Suiza.

—Puedo cargarte un poco —ofrece después de ese suspirito austriaco.

Austria recupera su cajita de debajo de las mantas de la cama, guardándosela y estira las manos hacia él para que lo haga.

—Eres igual a cuando eras pequeño —hace los ojos en blanco y se le acerca, volviendo a cargarle como princesa —. Así no te llevas premio eh, que lo sepas. Seré maligno contigo.

Austria mira toda la posición y piensa que NO SABE ser maligno.

—Asumiré el riesgo.

De hecho... No, no sabe.

—No sabes lo que dices... Te arrepentirás —Suiza baja las escaleritas del refugio y cruza el comedor común yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme tan maligno?

—Pues para empezar puedo llevarte lejos y dejarte ahí.

—¿Me dejarías ahí a que me muera de frío y de hambre? ¿Con cuál sangre fría?

—¡Te dejaría ahí a que te levantaras y vinieras tras de mí! Y no insinúes que no dejaría que te murieras de hambre y frío.

—¿Y si no me levantara?

—Si vas a levantarte.

—No lo creo. Me duele todo y esto fue tu idea.

—¿Que fue mi idea? ¡Y sí que vas a levantarte si quieres no morir! —mira el terreno escarpado y con muchas piedras, camina al sitio que se ve más plano y que tiene un poco de hierba.

—Venir aquí. Repito que no es una cuestión de voluntad.

—Puedes levantarte, sólo va a dolerte un poquito —sigue alejándose del albergue mirando al austriaco de reojo.

—Ese poquito es más de lo que puedo soportar.

El suizo se acerca a una zona en que la piedra del piso vuelve a hacerse pared bastante vertical, a la "sombra".

—¿Sabes... Jugar Backgamon?

—El juego de mesa, ja.

Le suelta las piernas para ponerle en vertical. Austria protesta de dolor. Suiza le abraza un poco tensándose también.

—Mira, me prestaron uno en la cabaña —saca uno pequeño de viaje del bolsillo.

Austria sonríe un poco intentando sostenerse solo, porque va a necesitar hacerlo si mañana quiere subir a la cima y lo sabe... pero las piernas le tiemblan. Suiza nota la vacilación y el esfuerzo acercándose a él para que pueda sostenerse.

—¿Quieres jugar? Podemos sentarnos ahí –tres pasos más adelante.

El austriaco asiente y se humedece los labios intentando dar un paso. Suiza le abraza de la cintura esperando que él le abrace del hombro.

—La mejor manera de aprender anatomía muscular es cuando se tienen agujetas —es una especie de broma. Austria levanta una ceja—. Sientes cada uno de los músculos, hasta los que no sabías que existían.

—Es bastante desagradable.

—Es horrible—coincide asintiendo —. Vamos, respira y da otro paso.

Austria toma aire antes de hacerlo, con dificultad. El helvético asiente satisfecho.

—Necesitamos movimiento, no que te lastimes.

—Que bromista —protesta sarcástico.

—Nada te gusta —le ayuda un poco mejor levantándole y sentándole en la piedra

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Qué te gusta?

Ese momento clave en que se recuerda a si mismo haciéndole esa pregunta a España en relación a cualquier cosa y como siempre le contestaba "tú" indefectiblemente de lo que estuvieran hablando. Se sonroja un poco.

Suiza levanta una ceja con el sonrojo que si nota porque le tiene muy cerca. Aun así, Austria no se siente capaz de decírselo.

—Las vistas, por ejemplo.

Suiza se sienta a su lado, demasiado cerca porque la piedra no es muy grande.

—Las vistas me gustan a mí también —le mira de reojo e inconscientemente se sonroja, porque está pensando por alguna razón, que llevan muchas horas juntos sin haberse dado un beso.

Es difícil darse un beso colgados de cuerdas uno del otro y encima no le diste uno de buenas noches ni de buenos días.

Esos son los que no se han dado. No con las cuerdas. Se revuelve un poco pensando que sería agradable poderle dar un beso cuando él quisiera, como ahora. Luego sacude la cabeza pensando que eso no va a pasar... Y aun así se siente especialmente cerca de Austria con sólo un día y medio de intimidad.

—¿Qué hay del juego entonces?

—Ah, es verdad —se le había olvidado. Se levanta y se saca del bolsillo una pequeña cajita que abre y coloca donde estaba sentado hace un segundo. Pone las fichas adecuadamente—. Creo que nunca hemos jugado a nada así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No recuerdo haber jugado juegos de manos contigo —le mira poniéndose en cuclillas. El moreno inclina un poco la cabeza y suspira.

—Te aburre estar aquí y no haber subido hoy.

—Was? Nein.

—Supongo que sientes que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Admito que no es lo que esperaba, es verdad.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Subir o bajar, no pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí en medio donde no hay nada —levanta las dos manos—. Pero está bien, no me aburre si salimos y hacemos cosas como esta.

Austria le mira y se humedece los labios pensando que quizás no sea tan necesario que esto sea en LA CIMA del Matterhorn.

—Es decir, nunca tenemos tiempo de estar así, los dos... Sólo por estar. No hay ni teléfono ni internet ni trabajo ni Liechtenstein, que espero que esté bien, ni nada. Y aquí no hay nada que hacer y tú estás casi inmóvil, así que no puedes molestarme con cosas de ESAS —se sonroja.

—Como si necesitara algo más que hacer ciertos comentarios para molestarte con cosas de esas.

Suiza se sonroja más.

—Quizás eres tú el aburrido en realidad, yo admito que no soy tan... Entretenido. Y no tienes piano aquí, ni toda la gente que te molesta en casa.

—No estoy seguro de que si me aburro no me duela también.

Suiza le mira y sonríe un poquitín de lado con ese comentario.

—No sólo va a dolerte, sino que van a salirte un sinfín de ronchas por todo el cuerpo —asegura inclinando la cabeza... Pensando que de verdad, no quiere que se aburra. El moreno sonríe de lado.

—Que alentador.

—Por eso no debes aburrirte.

—Pues más vale que me entretengas.

—No soy tu bufón —protesta un poco señalando el tablero.

—Pero estás aquí para acompañarme y yo estoy enfermo.

Suiza le mira unos segundos fijamente.

—Además, has escalado media montaña conmigo —valora.

—¿Eso era nada más la mitad?

El helvético sonríe un poco otra vez y niega con la cabeza.

—Nein, es un decir... Estamos como a tres mil doscientos metros. Allá arriba, la punta, son casi cuatro mil quinientos metros.

—Eso son mil doscientos ochenta metros más de desnivel —la exactitud cuadrada.

—De hecho son mil doscientos dieciocho metros exactos, si no redondeamos nada.

Austria aprieta los ojos porque es que de verdad son un montón y de VERDAD le duele todo.

Suiza se humedece los labios mirándole fijamente, notando que aprieta los ojos y en un extraño impulso se incorpora y acerca a él y le da el muy suave beso en los labios que quería. El austriaco parpadea abriendo los ojos.

—Viniste hasta aquí conmigo y no pensé que nunca fueras a hacer nada de lo que hiciste ayer. Estoy... Estoy de verdad orgulloso de ti.

Austria sonríe.

—No sé por qué crees que tienes que ir hasta arriba para demostrar no sé qué —susurra—, pero no necesito que subas, ni que te pongas botas, ni que te mueras de miedo sólo para que yo la pase bien en unas vacaciones. Y aun así, prefiero llegar hasta aquí contigo y jugar Backgamon que haber ido hasta allá arriba solo.

El moreno sonríe un poco más. Suiza se sonroja.

—Te lo contaré a la puesta de sol.

—Contarme... —repite y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ja.

—¿Estás bien?... ¿E-Estamos bien? —reconfirma mirándole a la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En general, tú y yo y todo... eso —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me pone nervioso que pasen cosas y no me dé cuenta... Así que mejor te pregunto.

—¿Qué cosas crees que pasan? —sonríe.

—Cosas, como que quieras venir a escalar conmigo.

—¿Y eso te parece que es algo malo o bueno?

—Para mí era bueno, pero han pasado cosas que ahora no sé... Me has dicho cosas que no te gustan y por eso pregunto si todo va bien.

—Te lo diré a la puesta de sol —repite y vacila un momento —. ¿Desde dónde es que se ve? —ese GRAN sentido de la orientación.

Suiza se pone un poco nerviosito y luego no puede evitar hacer los ojos en blanco.

—Cielos, Österreich, ¿no tienes ni IDEA de donde estás parado? —protesta y señala.

—Claro que sí. Justo aquí.

—De hecho estás sentado. Me refiero a que no le ayudas a tu pésimo sentido de la orientación.

—¿Para qué voy a ayudarle si ya es pésimo?

—Para que no sea decadente y deplorable —replica poniéndole el tablero en las manos—. Vamos de vuelta al refugio, jugaremos ahí afuera.

Austria intenta ponerse de pie. Suiza le mira hacer levemente divertido. El austriaco se tambalea un poco y le tiemblan otra vez las piernas estirando las manos hacia él.

—Eres un debilucho —le riñe un poco, aunque suena más cariñosamente de lo que el mismo quisiera.

Austria le mira fijamente

—Aunque... Si fueras del todo un debilucho no hubieras llegado hasta aquí —reconoce, mirándole de reojito. El de ojos violetas sonríen otra vez.

—¿Quieres que probemos de llamar a Liechtenstein? —pregunta apoyándosele encima, abrazándole.

—Ja, quiero saber qué opina ella de mi presunto olor a cabra —no que me preocupe histéricamente y que desde anoche haya intentado encontrar señal del teléfono sin mucha suerte.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —se ríe y hace para que le sostenga—. ¿Hay cobertura o hay que pedir el teléfono al refugio?

Suiza le levanta y sostiene contra sí como siempre sin dificultades y sin pensar mucho.

—Hay que PAGAR por las llamadas en el refugio; por la altura no hay cobertura de teléfono... Por desgracia.

—Tal vez una llamada a Liechtenstein valga el pagar. Aunque me parece de lo más usurero.

—¿Usura? De algo se ha de vivir... Además es caro tener estas cosas aquí arriba.

—Pero eso es algo necesario a veces, no un lujo.

—Dependerá del caso. En este particular, nosotros podemos pagar.

—Pues vamos.

—A eso voy, a eso voy —protesta caminando hacia allá, pensando que en el fondo no le disgusta del todo tener un pretexto para acercarse y tocar a Austria... E incluso que le abrace de vuelta. Se sonroja apretándole contra sí.

Así que un rato más tarde debe sonar el teléfono en casa de Suiza. De hecho, Austria ha pedido primero. Y con muchos, MUCHOS trabajos, Suiza se lo ha permitido

—¿Hallo?

—Hallo —sonríe Austria.

—¡Oh! ¡Hallo! ¡Estaba preocupada!

—No ha pasado nada, estamos bien, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

—Bien, todo bien. Danke —leve sonrojito que gracias a dios no se ve por teléfono —. ¿Ustedes? ¿Dónde están?

—Estamos en el refugio a tres mil metros, llegamos ayer tarde.

—¡Oh! En Hörnli —levanta las cejas impresionada de que hayan llegado hasta allá —. ¿Qué tal ha ido la escalada?

—Muy dura.

—Y lo... ¿Otro?

—Después.

—Oh. ¿Hoy? —sonríe y debe notársele aunque no sabe si eso quiere decir que después le contara que no lo hará o algo así.

—Ja. Seguramente, por la tarde.

—¡Ohhh! Qué emocionante —voz suave delicada y un poquito plana. Digna nieta de Germania.

—Está aquí para hablar contigo. Te lo paso, que la llamada va por minutos.

—Estaré pensando en ustedes... No olvides mi foto.

—Ja, guten natch —y le pasa a Suiza.

—¿Liechtenstein?

—Hallo, bruder —sonríe.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien en casa?

—Ja, todo en orden —y en realidad lo está porque ella y Canadá son así.

—¿Ha llegado ya Canadá?

—Ehm... ja, bueno. ¿Cómo fue la escalada?

—Complicada. Más rápida de lo que pensé. Österreich terminó agotado.

—Ya me imagino, ¿estáis bien seguro? Österreich dice que sí, pero estaba preocupada porque él es muy frágil.

—Ja. Österreich —carraspea y se revuelve—. Lo ha hecho bien. Se resbaló en un momento y quedó colgado.

Hay un sonido de aguantar el aire. Como si se tapara la boca.

—No tiene nada roto ni heridas serias.

—Menos mal —se alivia.

—No pasó de ser un susto. No escalaremos a la punta, no es seguro y él está adolorido. Pienso que bajaremos en helicóptero.

—Oh... ¿cuándo?

—No lo sé. Es probable que mañana. No sé si iremos a casa o nos quedaremos a descansar un poco más en un sitio más cómodo. Te avisaré.

—Vale —sonríe otra vez y piensa en lo que le ha dicho Austria queriendo decirle algo... pero se muerde el labio para no hacerlo.

—Me voy. El teléfono es caro. Cuídate, Liechtenstein. Si necesitas algo... Habla con Vater.

—Ja —asiente obediente.

—Cierra bien la puerta. Carga siempre tu arma, no te confíes de nadie, ni de Canadá. Ten cuidado con Preussen. No abras a nadie la puerta que no conozcas.

—Ja, ja —asiente de nuevo.

—Bien. Buen día, Liechtenstein.

—Adiós... ¡Buena suerte! —añade al final.

Cuelga y si se queda pensando un poco en lo de la suerte... Aunque... Piensa que seguro se refiere a soportar a Austria estando insoportable.

* * *

 _De todo el drama que hace siempre Austria, creo que esta es la escena en la que hacd MÁS drama que nunca. ¡Ya díselo! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

Colgando con Liechtenstein... Van a jugar en silencio mientras Austria se pone nerviositoooo. Y después comerán algo, Suiza obligará a Austria a comer bien.

Y bueno, Suiza se olvida un poco de estar nervioso, habiéndose calmado al hablar con Liechtenstein, aunque nota que Austria está desconcentrado y pierde al juego por cosas tontas y estar desconcentrado. Puede que Suiza le riña un poco, pero en realidad Suiza no es el portento máximo de la competitividad en juegos de mesa.

Austria está medio ausente y nervioso así que el suizo por reflejo se pone un poquito nervioso tambien aunque no sepa por qué.

Al final de la tarde, mirando la hora, los colores del cielo y posición del sol es que decide que ya es tiempo para irse alistando para el atardecer. Deja sentadito al probablemente terriblemente histérico austriaco y se va al cuarto a buscar una manta... Preocupadillo, no lo va a negar, pero asegurándose a sí mismo que no hay nada de que preocuparse hasta que sepa exacto lo que pasa. Tiene a bien pensar que ya que están aquí y van a ver el atardecer y las estrellas y eso que una cerveza no estaría mal... Cuando le dicen el precio de las cervezas subidas en helicóptero, casi se va de ESPALDAS, negándose rotundamente y comprando agua. Que es estúpidamente cara igual.

A medio camino hacia Austria piensa que, joder, ¿y si quiere decirle algo horrible? Quizás sí que necesite una cerveza... Se da la media vuelta y cambia una botella de agua pagando la diferencia.

Luego piensa que no puede llegar con su cerveza y agua para el austriaco... A regañadientes cambia la otra botella de agua por cerveza también y piensa que debería sentirse orgulloso de su gente que sabe hacer buenos negocios. Siempre positivo.

Así que ahí vuelve con Austria, con sus cervezas del millón de dólares y su manta. Suiza el friolero.

Austria esta con la cajita en las manos mirando el interior nervioso cuando Suiza sale a la terraza en la que están las mesitas. El helvético pone la manta con las cervezas en la mesa y el austriaco cierra la caja de golpe.

—Ya estoy —le mira—. ¿Tú? ¿Ya?

—Yo... ¿ya?

—¿Ya estás listo? Hay una pequeña saliente ahí, creo que se verá bien.

Austria mira donde le señala, medio ausente y parpadea sacudiendo la cabeza.

—W-Was? Ja, ja... donde tú quieras.

—¿Te sientes más mal? ¿Te llevo cargando? —pregunta descolocado con el balbuceo.

—Estoy cansado, pero... ja —decide tras pensarlo.

—Mañana estarás mejor, antes de dormir te daré otro antiinflamatorio y de hecho si no mejoras de verdad quizás cuando bajemos de aquí podríamos ir al médico. Toma la manta con cuidado que tiene botellas adentro —se le acerca y le pasa una mano debajo de las piernas.

Austria toma las mantas aun con la cajita en las manos, abrazándole.

—Si no estás tan cansado podemos quedarnos un poco más a ver las estrellas —puede que tú seas el primero en estar histérico y no querer ver nada, querido mío. (Ah, la ignorancia es una bendición...)

—Tal vez... ya veremos —traga saliva apartando la cara.

Así que ahí le lleva, en silencio, mirando el cielo de fondo, entrecerrando los ojos... Nerviosito, porque Austria sigue sin estar "normal". Le aprieta de nuevo un poco contra sí, recordándose a sí mismo que sería estúpido haberle traído aquí para dejarle o alguna otra tragedia por el estilo. Pero hay cierta atmósfera solemne aquí que le agobia.

Austria está distraído aun pensando en cómo hacerlo porque a pesar de todo, aun no se ha decidido, con los nervios. Cosa muy extraña.

Suiza vuelve a recordarse a sí mismo que es estúpido agobiarse por algo que es sólo una suposición, cuando al fin llegan a la saliente que había visto un rato antes, donde poder extender un poco manta y ver el atardecer. Le suelta suavemente las piernas al austriaco intentando que se ponga más o menos de pie.

—Ya estamos aquí... Ehm... Esto, es así como de película — se sonroja un poco porque es súper romántico ver el atardecer con Austria subidos en el Matterhorn.

—¿De película? —se espera a que acomode la manta.

—Ja... Bueno, es un decir, es de ese tipo de cosas que no solemos hacer muy a menudo. Atardeceres en la playa y cosas así.

—¿Y no te gustan? Es muy hermoso —mira hacia el sol.

—No he dicho que no me gustan, he dicho que es de película —mira al sol... Y luego le mira a él pensando que a pesar de todo se ve tremendamente bien con el sol reflejado en los lentes y las sombras que hace en su cara —. Cada cosa que digo crees que es protesta.

—Nada más era una pregunta —responde—. Tú respondes agresivamente todo el día.

Suiza suspira pensando que no tiene mucho con lo cual discutirle eso. El problema es que Austria está nervioso, pero al menos ya se sostiene de pie él solo, mirando lo que hace.

—Lo siento... No noto cuando hablo así. Ven a la manta —murmura tratando de neutralizar un poco el tema.

—No pasa nada —cambia el peso de pie.

—Puedes hasta quitarte las botas si quieres.

—Puedes desatármelas —usa el tono de concesión y la formula de pregunta que no suele usar con Suiza. Tono que suele levantarle las antenas a Suiza de inmediato y hacer que rechine un poco los dientes.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te las desate? —pregunta sin pensar, acercándose igual y agachándose a hacerlo.

—Eso he dicho.

—Nein, me has concedido el honor de hacerlo —protesta un poco entre dientes poniéndole igual una mano en la pantorrilla y acariciándole un poquito la pierna, nerviosito, sin saber qué es lo que pasa.

Suiza está hincado. Bueno, con una rodilla al suelo. Más o menos con los papeles invertidos. Entonces Austria da un paso atrás alejándosele.

—Was? ¿No me has dicho que te desate la bota? —levanta la cara. Austria traga saliva. El suizo se levanta mirándole con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Was? Puedes sentarte con botas también —parpadea porque no acaba de saber qué pasa que tiene al austriaco ultra tenso.

—Ya... ya lo sé —aprieta los ojos. Ahora el helvético cambia el peso de pie poniéndose tenso en reflejo, notando claramente que ALGO pasa. Carraspea un poco.

—¿Quieres que... Q-Quieres cerveza? Antes de que se entibien.

—Ja.

Saca la sempiterna navaja (suiza) de su bolsillo y vacila un poco antes de dar un pasito hacia él.

Austria le mira hacer. (Porque asumimos que sigue cargando las cervezas). Estira una mano y le quita una de las dos, abriéndola.

—Esta es tuya —Suiza se la extiende, tomando la otra—. Ehm... Bueno... —abre la suya, le mira un poco y se gira a mirar el atardecer, rascándose la nuca.

Austria es quien se toma la suya, un buen par de tragos largos. Valoooor, Austriaaaaa.

El suizo se cruza de brazos, tratando de elegir un tema de conversación... ¿Por qué a veces era tan complejo? Es decir, podrían hablar del paisaje o de Liechtenstein o del trabajo o... Algo, de alguien más, pero seguía sintiendo que algo iba extraño, y Austria... Actuaba extraño. No tarda en mirarle de reojo.

Austria baja la cerveza y suspira, se vuelve a él cuando nota que le mira y parpadea sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta dando un pasito de lado hacia él, preguntándose por que ha de ser tan torpe. No nota el sonrojo por los tonos amarillos y rojos del atardecer.

—¿De qué?

Parpadea... Quizás todo se lo estaba imaginando o algo así.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Nein.

Otro parpadeo levantando un poco las cejas.

—Mmm... Vale —murmura preguntándose si había hecho algo mal... O algo. Quizás de verdad era algo trágico. Se había quitado con lo de las botas y ahora no se quería sentar con él... Y estaban las cosas que le había dicho que no le gustaban, aunque le había dicho que hoy le explicaría a esta hora, aunque... es que no tenía logicaaaa. Por un momento piensa en algo aún peor así como que tiene una enfermedad progresiva y mortal y esto es lo último que hará en su vida o algo así. Se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo.

Paciencia. Eso tenía poco, especialmente con Austria, pero... Si le había dicho que algo le explicaría ahora al atardecer, algo le explicaría. Quizás sólo esperaba que se fuera el sol. Toma aire y lo suelta de golpe.

—En invierno, es más difícil la escalada... Pero a esta altitud ponen unos Jacuzzies en el hielo con agua muy caliente —comenta, raaaaandom.

Austria parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos sin saber de qué le habla.

—No he venido nunca, lo leí cuando averiguaba esto. Antes no ponían jacuzzi ni nada así —cambia el peso de pie otra vez y carraspea—. ¿Crees que Liechtenstein quiera...? Es... Es igual —se pone en cuclillas por hacer algo y moverse.

—¿Quiera qué?

—No sé, pensé que podría venir pero sólo me falta morirme de la angustia por ella —gesto con la mano para quitarse la idea de la cabeza, suspira y le mira otra vez de reojo levantando un poco la cara.

—A ella se le daría mejor la escalada que a mí.

—Ja, pero ella no querría venir conmigo al Jacuzzi, querría venir con Canadá. Y una cosa es escalar conmigo y otra diferente es con él, que no parece tener siquiera unas montañas muy elevadas —agrega—, así que prefiero venir otra vez contigo en invierno.

—No creo que vuelva a querer subir nunca aquí ni a ninguna otra montaña similar.

En realidad no se puede decir que no lo esperara. Aunque sí piensa que bueno, este momento en concreto con el de pie y todo tenso, dista un poco de ser un momento "de película".

—Entonces ve bien el atardecer, que puede que no veas otro igual —se levanta otra vez, de nuevo porque esta nerviosito y no puede quedarse quieto.

—Puede que nunca haya otro igual —se vuelve al sol.

—Nunca hay otro igual —susurra y le mira de reojo tragando saliva. Da un pasito hacia él y consigue tocarle el brazo con el suyo.

—Nein? —le mira de reojo.

—Nein. Nunca estaremos aquí arriba los dos, así que no habrá nunca otro atardecer así como este.

—¿Cómo sabes qué no? He dicho creo.

Suiza parpadea, le mira y desfrunce el ceño.

—Eso... Suena mejor —se le recarga un poquito—. Lo haces mejor de lo que crees.

—Me duele más de lo que me gusta.

—Si entrenáramos al menos una vez a la semana... Descubrirías que eres más fuerte de lo que crees y mucho menos delicado. Podrías escalar o correr e incluso tocar mejor el violín.

La mirada. LA mirada.

—O puede que no sea necesario —traga saliva —, siempre se puede subir aquí en helicóptero y aun así... Subiste esta vez.

—Lo hice...

—Sólo por eso, no habrá otro atardecer como este nunca —asegura.

—Hay otra cosa por lo que no lo habrá —toma valor.

—¿Ja? —le mira un poquito de reojo y se pone nervioso sólo por el concepto. No tiene IDEA de qué pasa, pero... pasa algo.

Austria le toma del antebrazo para que le ayude a hincarse a él con una rodilla apretando los ojos porque le duele al moverse, pero es así de clásico. Suiza le detiene del brazo y su primera reacción es estirarse para detenerle pensando que se está cayendo.

—Calma, calma —le pide cuando lo consigue, aunque sus piernas le duelen aun así que se mueve tratando de ponerse cómodo en la postura. Suiza parpadea viéndole ahí hincado.

—No entiendo qué...

Austria bufa un poco por el esfuerzo, le mira a los ojos y le sonríe, aun medio agarrado de su brazo. Inserten un par de parpadeos suizos más, aunque se tranquiliza un poco porque sonríe y siempre que sonríe, las cosas van bien.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —ni con esto tiene prisa, de verdad... eres desesperante, Austria

—... haces —termina la frase un poco a destiempo, agachándose un poquito.

—Lo que hago es... —se humedece los labios, toma aire lentamente y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos—. Pedirte matrimonio.

—¿Pedirme qué? —pregunta sinceramente. Ni siquiera le ha caído... ¿Saben lo que es negación absoluta y completa a la ínfima posibilidad? Escucho algo así como "pedirte un mamut".

—Que te cases conmigo —cambia la formula a una más sencilla y busca su cajita.

Y el mundo se detiene. Genuinamente se detiene. Suiza parpadea leeeeeeentameeeeeenteee. De hecho, ha dejado de respirar. Y creo que su corazón ha dejado de latir. Al menos se ha saltado un latido.

Austria consigue encontrar su cajita y abrirla con una mano, porque no quiere soltarle del antebrazo.

—¿W-W-WaAas? —se escucha a si mismo susurrar y le sale un gallo en el susurro. Seguro de que entró a una realidad alternativa.

Austria le tiende la cajita abierta, poniéndosela en las manos como prueba de que no ha oído mal. Suiza traga saliva.

—T-Tu... Me...

—Yo te... —le ayuda a formar la idea en la cabeza y aunque aún no le ha dicho que sí, ya está más tranquilo de haberlo soltado.

Suiza se desploma un poco al suelo no cuán largo es, pero si poniéndose en cuclillas y luego sentándose en el suelo.

—M-Me estas... Me estás de verdad... ¿Por qué? Por qué es que... Pero... Pero es que... —mira la cajita con los ojos muy abiertos donde hay una cosa que parece un anillo. Traga otra vez.

El austriaco trata de sostenerle él tirando del brazo que le sujeta en cuanto le nota tambalearse.

—E-Es un... —susurra aún con los ojotes —, a-anillo

—Ja. ¿Sabes? No soy especialmente notable en paciencia, Schweiz —protesta un poco porque es que... no ha respondido, ni siquiera un "ya veremos" y le pone nervioso que tenga que pensárselo tanto.

Es que no se lo está pensando. Está procesando pero Austria no lo sabe. El tono y la manera de hablar seria y algo dura lo traen de nuevo a la tierra.

Se mueve un poco para sentarse también porque la posición con la rodilla hincada es incomoda como pocas cosas y no sé si se ha quejado suficiente, pero le duele todo.

—Tú... ¿Has ido a comprar esto para mí?

—Nein, me lo encontré tirado en la calle —es que de verdad no es tan fácil y sigue sin responder.

—Fuiste a comprar esto para mí y viniste aquí y... M-me estas pidiendo... A mí... —sigue y se humedece los labios. Parpadea y mira la cajita—, quieres que yo m-me case contigo.

Es que... en serio. Aprieta los ojos porque lo ha hecho todo lo más claro que ha podido, gratuitamente y lo suyo le ha costado. Se muerde el labio para no reñirle otra vez, pero es que... Suiza aprieta la cajita en su mano y se la lleva al pecho.

—Tienes suerte que no te estoy apuntando con un arma, porque de ser así ya estarías muerto con tanta vacilación.

Suiza aprieta los labios y cierra los ojos y aprieta su cajita con fuerza. Austria le mira hacer relajándose un poco porque no parece una reacción mala.

—Me quieres de verdad... —susurra haciéndose bolita apretando su caja como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Austria levanta una ceja y se sonroja un poco. Decide no hacer comentarios al respecto y recuerda que Liechtenstein le pidió una foto, así que saca el teléfono y se dispone a ello mientras espera.

Y antes de que pueda hacer más, Suiza se le echa un poco encima, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho

Austria levanta las manos sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba, mirándole. Suiza sorbe un poquito la nariz y se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Un poco torpe, Austria baja las manos hasta su espalda como abrazándole un poco.

—Quieres... Casarte. ¿Por qué querrías casarte conmigo?

—¿Sabes que YO te he hecho una pregunta? —le riñe de nuevo.

—¿Tú? —le mira recargado en él y se sonroja un MONTONAL, repentinamente. Se esconde

—Es bastante maleducado no responder cuando te preguntan —sigue. Cuadradez.

—Hablas de… —se sonroja más aún—, es que tengo que saber por qué.

—No tienes que saber nada, no te hagas el idiota y no hay ningún pormenor que no se pueda discutir luego.

—Ja.

Austria trata de que el suspiro de alivio sea lo más sutil posible.

—Pero es que cómo nos vamos a... Mein Gott in Himmel —se esconde del todo en su pecho.

—¿Pues cuál es el problema? —gira la cámara a sacar una foto a las vistas con lo que queda de puesta de sol que es casi nada

—Es que... es una locura lo que estas proponiendo

—¿Por?

—¿Cómo vamos a... C-Casarnos?

—Pues... en general, como se nos antoje. Ya me imagino que tú prefieres algo más bien pequeñito.

Suiza traga saliva porque esto se le está viniendo encima lento pero seguro.

—Con una... B-Boda

—Suele ser la forma, ja.

—Mein... Pero así una boda con mucha... Pero... —sólo de pensarlo en este momento, quiere un cubo de cabeza grande en el cual meterse.

—¿Pero qué? —Austria se humedece los labios y suspira tras unos instantes—. ¿Por qué de momento no nos limitamos mejor a que nada más te pongas la alianza y nos tomemos las cervezas?

—La alianza. P-Ponerme la alianza —repite y traga saliva—. ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?

—¿Por qué has dicho tú que sí? —le devuelve la pregunta.

—No sé... Porque... —aprieta la cajita contra sí y si no describimos lo que piensa Suiza es porque ha dejado de pensar desde hace un buen rato. Austria decide tomar un poco más de cerveza y ya—. Porque lo pediste. Me lo pediste a MÍ.

—¿Y?

—Tú habías dicho que nunca lo haríamos y que tú y yo teníamos otras cosas...

—Cambié de opinión.

Suiza traga saliva, se revuelve un poco y se acuerda de que tiene un cuerpo, y unas piernas y están en una montaña y de hecho ya está bastante oscuro. Se acuerda también de respirar. Su cerebro le repite brevemente la escena. Austria de rodillas, "pedirte en matrimonio", "que te cases conmigo". Vuelve a latirle el corazón con fuerza. La cosa es que ahora que ya ha dicho que sí, Austria no necesita presionarle y sabe que requiere tiempo hacerse a la idea, que él ha estado madurándola, pero por supuesto al suizo lo ha arrollado como un tren. Tiembla un poco y separa la cajita de su pecho mirándola de reojo.

—Hay algunas personas que ya saben que te traía aquí para esto —comenta.

—¿Was? —le mira de reojo y levanta las cejas volviendo a apretar la caja en la mano como si alguien fuera a venir a quitársela

—Ungarn, Deutschland y Liechtenstein —explica.

Suiza traga saliva y ahora si busca su cerveza, que no sabe dónde dejó siquiera. Austria le deja hacer, soltándole un poco para que pueda moverse.

—Creo que... Esto es demasiado — se talla los ojos con el dorso de la mano que trae su cajita.

—¿Demasiado?

El suizo toma aire y lo suelta un par de veces intentando no entrar en pánico del todo y ordenar su pensamiento. Austria le había llevado hasta aquí. Para pedirle matrimonio. (¡Y él había dicho que sí!) Y la peor parte o la mejor, era que una parte de su cerebro le estaba empezando a decir que no debía alegrarse y que debía desconfiar de todo y que él no hacia alianzas... Y una GRAN parte de su cerebro estaba callando a golpes a esa parte idiota y desconfiada. Toma aire profundamente y lo suelta de nuevo.

—Nunca he creído en el matrimonio. Menos aún he pensado en casarme —suelta. Austria se humedece los labios lentamente.

—Lo sé.

—Siempre he pensado que hace a la gente sobre confiada e idiota y a la larga infeliz y amargada...

—¿Por qué?

—Hace de cada cosa un derecho y una obligación.

—Mmm... Depende de cada pareja, depende de cómo te lo tomes y lo que decidas.

Suiza suspira, porque de todas las cosas que le preocupan esa ahora mismo empieza a preocuparle menos.

—Has venido... Aquí... Por interés personal, ¿verdad? Esto —señala la cajita —, es tuyo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Suiza se humedece los labios y cierra los ojos.

—Si dije que sí, es a ti. A ti y sólo a ti y... Confío en ti.

—¿A quién más ibas a... qué te estás imaginando?

Aprieta su cajita en un ataque de desconfianza.

—No volvería a hablarte nunca, NUNCA. Ni Liechtenstein —advierte casi en un susurro con el corazón desbocado, antes de volver a echársele un poco encima, frente a su pecho.

—¿Pero qué estás imaginando?

—Toda una sarta de cosas horribles que imagino ahora y voy a imaginarme.

—Cuéntamelas.

—Dime antes por qué quieres casarte conmigo... —pide.

—Yo sí creo en el matrimonio —se encoge de hombros.

—Ja, eso ya lo sé... Pero...

—¿Aja?

—Eso no explica por qué quieres casarte conmigo.

—¿Crees que podría querer casarme con alguien más actualmente?

Niega un poco con la cabeza

—Pero podrías querer por razones... Extrañas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Deutschland

Ojos en blanco.

—Este no es un movimiento político.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—En realidad no se supone que tenga ningún sentido práctico.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se sonroja porque empiezan a llegar al punto que esta... Preguntando.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué hay de lo que te dije ayer sobre que a veces las cosas no tienen utilidad?

—Ya sé por qué dije que sí.

Austria sonríe esperando que se lo diga

—Si tus razones son las mismas...

—¿Aja?

—Podríamos quizás, de verdad, casarnos. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos... Y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Misma pregunta cuatro veces —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso, porque no creas que no le cuesta.

—No me has contestado —se humedece los labios—. Bitte.

—Pues... es que no hay ningún motivo, solo es algo que me apetece.

—Dije que sí porque te quiero —suelta de golpe. Austria levanta las cejas y le mira. El de ojos verdes se sonroja un poco y no debe verse porque está cada vez más oscuro.

—¿Crees que hay otro motivo por el que a mi pueda apetecerme?

—No hay nada de malo en querer... que lo digas.

—He subido hasta aquí, te he dado una alianza y te he pedido matrimonio a la puesta de sol. Quería subir a la cima, pero apenas puedo moverme... ¿de verdad no te haces una idea?

Suiza abre los ojos con la lista cayendo más en la cuenta de todo esto.

—Ja, me hago más que una idea —mueve un poco la mano en su pecho hasta su cuello y se le acerca un poco torpemente —. Nadie había hecho nunca tanto por... Demostrarme una cosa.

Austria se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Me he resistido por años a ver, o a creer... Aun estando contigo —agrega y le acaricia un poco el cuello con el pulgar—. Es momento de parar.

El moreno levanta las cejas mirándole.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, es absurdo seguir en esa línea.

Austria sonríe.

—Voy a confiar en ti otra vez —declara —, completamente.

El austriaco se humedece los labios y siente un poco pesada la responsabilidad de eso, pero le gusta. Suiza traga saliva y le mira a los ojos volviendo a acariciarle un poco el cuello.

—Voy a darte un beso.

Austria se acerca él a hacerlo.

El suizo cierra los ojos, inclina un poco la cabeza y entreabre los labios con el corazón SÚPER acelerado. Austria le besa con suavidad y se tira un poco hacia atrás con él abrazándole para que se tumben.

Suiza se tumba sobre él, cuidando que no se pegue en la cabeza con el suelo, acariciándole el pecho con la otra mano y haciendo un "mmmm" de EXTREMA satisfacción. Es posible que se queden ahí un rato en eso. De hecho es seguro que lo harán, Suiza aun sosteniendo su cajita con fuerza.

Suiza termina por separarse un poco, humedeciéndose los labios y relamiéndose. Austria sonríe abriendo los ojos. El rubio le pasa un dedo por los labios y la peca, de la mano que tiene la cajita. Austria mira la mano y la cajita.

El suizo mueve un poco la caja poniéndola entre su índice y su pulgar.

—Compraste un anillo y todo.

—Ni siquiera lo has mirado.

Suiza recarga la cajita en su pecho y la abre con una mano.

—No puedo creer que hayas comprado un anillo y todo. Debe haber sido caro —deja la cajita abierta ahí y rebusca en su pantalón, sacando la navajita multi práctica, multiusos.

Austria inclina un poco la cabeza sin saber para qué la saca. Suiza la acerca a la caja y se prende una pequeña lucecita de linterna. El señor relojero está preparado.

—No estoy seguro de que te vaya a medida.

—¿Ah no? ¿Cómo lo compraste? —levanta las cejas al notar que es mucho más sobrio de lo que quisiera, puesto que no puede quejarse de el—. ¿Sabes que jamás he usado un anillo? Además... Esto... No puedo usarlo aún.

—Lo hice hacer, pero debe ser el primero que tienes, así que es a la medida de los dedos de Deutschland, que se parecen más a los tuyos.

—De Deutschland —repite tratando de procesar que Austria fue con Alemania a comprarle un anillo de BODAS, sin salir corriendo y esconderse en algún sitio avergonzado. De hecho... Se le esconde en el cuello. Le tiembla un poco la mano cuando deja la linternita en su pecho y saca el anillo de la caja—. Y... ¿Tú? —pregunta y se le va un poco la voz.

—Yo... daré la orden de que hagan el mío cuando volvamos.

Suiza se humedece los labios sintiendo el metal frío entre sus dedos, sin atreverse a ponérselo.

—No puedo usarlo hasta... ¿E-Entonces o sí? ¿Has —carraspeo —, pensado cuándo?

—Aunque ahí mismo empieza ÉL a pensar, cuánto.

—Puedes usarlo cuando quieras.

—Pero aún no estamos... O lo uso hasta entonces y ese día, ¿que no m-me lo tienes que poner? —oh sí, estamos entrando en PÁNICO sólo de pensar en Austria poniéndole un anillo en frente de toooodo el mundo.

—Es día puedes quitártelo por la mañana y te lo pondré yo en el momento. ¿O es que quieres dos anillos?

—Nein, si no sé qué hacer con uno... —aprieta los ojos y toma aaaaaaire.

—Ponértelo.

El rubio traga saliva.

—T-tengo que comprar el tuyo entonces... —comenta intentando alargar el momento de probárselo, acercándolo un poco a su cara para verlo bien.

—Bien, iremos los dos.

Se lo pone (más o menos porque no le baja bien con una mano) en el dedo incorrecto, es decir, en el cordial.

—¿C-Cuando planearías que nos... Q-Que...?

—No lo he decidido. Es algo que habría que decidir entre los dos.

—Las otras dos veces... —murmura intentando bajarse más el anillo. Austria por el amor de dios, ¿podrías ayudarle? Seguro te está abrazando con la otra mano.

—¿Aja? —no le ayuda porque... no. Suiza aprieta los ojos porque el teeeemaaaa.

—¿Tardaste mucho en organizarlo?

—Ja.

—¿Qué es mucho?

—Mucho es MUCHO. Fueron muy grandes las dos, más de un año.

—No voy a casarme con una ridiculez así, ni con el dinero de alguien más que debes haber TIRADO en estupideces. Recuerdo la cantidad de FLORES, era estúpida.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Pero...

—¿Aja?

—No sé, es que sólo de pensarlo... — niega con la cabeza y se acuesta un poco encima de él.

—¿Solo de pensarlo qué? —se acomoda, dejándole.

—Es que imagínalo... ¡Con lo que odio tus bodas!

—Se supone que esta no vas a odiarla.

Suiza se queda un poco callado.

—¿Cómo... La imaginas tú? —pregunta necesitando, de hecho, un poco de ayuda.

—La verdad es que no he imaginado mucho más allá de este momento —confiesa. El helvético levanta la cara para mirarle un poco.

—¿Qué dijo Liechtenstein?

—Estaba muy emocionada en realidad.

—No sé qué le voy a decir —aprieta los ojos otra vez, aunque se atreve un poquito y se acerca, dándole un beso suave en los labios—, no sé cómo va a ser, ni cuando, ni sé qué es lo que voy a... No se mi como hablar contigo de esto sin pensar que es la mayor locura que se te ha ocurrido —carraspea un poco—. Lo que sí sé, es que... Da igual lo que pase al final. Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein no puede salir lastimada.

—Pienso en... —le mira—. Pienso en algo pequeño, sin personalidades ni presidentes o políticos, solo familia y amigos cercanos. Pienso en blanco y rojo... blanco... nieve. En invierno —cierra los ojos mientras lo explica.

Suiza parpadea un poco con esa respuesta, volviendo a olvidarse de todo lo que le agobia, recargando la frente sobre su hombro.

—Tal vez... en Navidad, así vendrá realmente nada más la gente a quienes le importemos lo suficiente. No en San Esteban, porque ahí fue con Ungarn. No me agobies con eso —aprieta los ojos porque eso fue LO PRIMERO que lo agobió.

—No te agobio —sonríe un poco de lado y suspira —. Sé que va a ser lo mejor. Siempre es lo mejor. Y esta va a ser para mí... La música.

—Es posible que tú acabes ocupándote de todo salvo de eso —tan cínico.

—Nein, ni creas que voy a encargarme yo de todo y tú de la música. De hecho los DOS vamos a encargarnos de todo, incluyendo la música.

Austria levanta una ceja.

—Ja. No me importa trabajar mientras tú eliges entre diez o veinte o cincuenta piezas o compones o lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Quiero verte hacerlo. Y tú vas a venir conmigo a... Lo que sea que haya que hacer además de eso.

Austria se ríe

—No te burles, perdona que no sepa las miles de cosas que haya que hacer, ya las averiguaré. Yo no soy tu que me caso cada vez que puedo —protesta —, pero ni creas que voy a resolver todo yo.

—De todos modos llevo yo más organizado que tú, ni siquiera me has dicho que opinas de mis ideas —y piensa además en cuando organizaron la Eurocopa.

—Invierno... Voy a necesitar llevar un abrigo y no prometo que no me congele a la salida de la iglesia. Y... Te imagino de blanco. Como la última vez que te casaste, lo cual...

Austria le mira de reojo.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos cambiar esa imagen de mi cabeza... Aunque el traje blanco es tremendamente pomposo. Y no puedes llevar capa, ni corona.

—¿En serio?

—¡Completamente en serio! Y YO no voy a llevar ninguna de esas horribles pomposidades tampoco. Puedes llevar una Edelweiss en el ojal del saco, eso sí.

—Aja...

—Quizás una cadenita de oro con un reloj. Aunque... Es que tú eres pomposo —aprieta los ojos—. De verdad, sin corona y capa ni demasiadas piedras, bitte. Al menos quiero reconocerte detrás de todo el brillo y que no parezca yo de verdad un cabrero a tu lado.

—¿Algo más desea su alteza?

—Sólo digo lo que imagino. Es decir, no sé el resto de tus previos... No se Spanien o Ungarn, pero a mi sinceramente me gustaría casarme contigo, no con tus cosas, podría casarme contigo en pijama.

—Prefiero no ir en pijama frente a todos.

—Quizás podríamos encontrar un punto medio, en que tú no parezcas un árbol de Navidad y yo... Me ponga algo que a ti te guste.

—Bueno, eso ya lo decidiremos.

—Y... —traga saliva porque ha estado pensando en esto—. ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

—La verdad... lo he pensado y... no creo que fuera bueno vivir juntos.

Suiza le mira.

—Sé que suena horrible, pero es la verdad.

El suizo parpadea con expresión indescifrable.

—Entiendo —murmura un poquito más frío de lo que ha estado hablando hasta ahora. Austria aprieta los ojos—. Eso no ha funcionado nunca, en realidad —asegura pensando en varias cosas a la vez.

—No es eso, no quiero hacerlo mal de nuevo... y tiendo a ello cuando me relajo.

—Y no vas a relajarte. Mejor vas a seguir viviendo con Ungarn.

—No estoy viviendo con ella, nada más vivimos en la misma casa con tres personas más.

Suiza suspira.

—Schweiz... esto no es un movimiento político, no quiero que tú entres a la comunidad... ni voy a salir yo de ella.

—No esperaba que salieras, en realidad. No sé... No sé qué esperaba. No he pensado en nada de todo eso, siquiera.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a dormir, pensar un poco más en ello y mañana retomar el tema —propone.

—Ja. Deberíamos ir a dormir —asiente un poco distante otra vez.

Había algo en ello que le desilusionaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. Parte quizás de su cuadradez personal. Aunque... Ciertamente el no pretendía tener una vida conjunta con el austriaco siendo su criado... ¿Pero que iban a ser sino?

Austria le mira notando el tono y pensando que definitivamente no es esta la forma en que quería que acabara en día. Estaba intentando ir poco a poco para no asustarle demasiado y, ¡ahora resultaba que el asustado era él mismo! Si alguien lo entendía, favor de venir a explicárselo. Además, si lo piensa... ¿que iban hacer? Ir a Viena estaba descartado, igual que a Berlín, la única posibilidad era Berna y de hecho, Austria ya tenía ahí el piano y no estaba seguro de donde pasaba más tiempo en realidad, solo que la ropa se la lavaban en Berlín, las facturas se pagaban en Berlín y él no tenía obligación de nada en Berna. Tal vez el papel de esposa en realidad siguiera realizándolo Hungría, pero estaba claro que Suiza era el amante que se llevaba la parte beneficiosa de vivir con él. No entiende que tiene de malo ese arreglo si no es por parte de la húngara. Nada que no pueda pagarse con hacer la vista gorda a algunas cosas y ayudarla con tantas otras.

Tras otro suspiro Suiza se levanta tratando de entender por qué esto le había parecido tan grave ahora. Era lo más racional y a la vez, le hacía perder el sentido de todo esto. Quizás sólo es que él no tenía la idea clara del matrimonio... ¿No era justamente un compromiso para una vida juntos... O algo así? Y entonces piensa justamente lo que Austria había pensado que pensaría... Que es que... Todo esto, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué cambiar algo que funcionaba bien? Había tenido por un momento la idea de que el austriaco quería un compromiso con el mayor al que tenían ahora. En realidad, Austria no quería cambiar nada, sólo quería casarse... por casarse. Había que pensarlo.

Suiza se levanta del todo estirándose y notando que no ha visto nada del atardecer al final. Y aun así, de verdad que no iba a haber jamás otro igual. Se guarda la navaja en los bolsillos del pantalón y se agacha a tomar su cerveza, que ha quedado olvidada en el suelo. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez, tantas que las emociones y pensamientos lógicos se le apelmazaban en la cabeza formando una masa amorfa y confusa.

Austria trata de levantarse.

Suiza le da un larguísimo trago a su cerveza y se pone bien el anillo olvidando por un momento la debilidad y dolores del austriaco, volviendo a pensar en lo grande y agobiante (y agradable, va a negarlo pero se lo parece igual, tiene una extraña sensación de tibieza en el abdomen y el pecho) que está siendo todo esto. Casarse. Con Austria. Le tiemblan un poco las rodillas con la idea. Le había dicho además que confiaría otra vez en él y eso... Eso le daba el suficiente temor como para no querer pensar mucho en ello por ahora. No es que no lo hiciera ya bastante, para ser sinceros, pero podía confiar más... Como cuando eran pequeños. El problema era que Austria no confiaba en sí mismo lo bastante como para vivir con él sin hacerlo mal. Le da otro trago a la cerveza apretando los ojos antes de mirarle de nuevo

Austria está intentando doblar las piernas para levantarse, sosteniéndose en quien sabe que piedra.

—Espera —pide con voz ronca acercándose a él, dejando la botella al suelo a su lado

El moreno le mira. Suiza se agacha a él para levantarle. El austriaco se le abraza y el suizo se queda un poquito paralizado con la cercanía.

Austria está un poco ocupado en hacer gestos de dolor.

—¿Puedes quedarte de pie en lo que recojo la manta y la basura? ¿O vas a caerte?

—Pídele a alguien que venga a recogerlo —gruñidito de protesta.

—No voy a pedirle a nadie que venga a recogerlo, es mi basura —se acerca a la manta y con sus muy buenas piernas hace una sentadilla—. Tómala tú, eso y los dos cascos de vidrio

Ojos en blanco pero lo hace. Porque ahora mismo no quiere discutir más.

—Danke —murmura encaminándose a la cabaña volviendo a pensar en si todo esto no será una locura. Le aprieta, eso sí, contra sí mismo con bastante más posesividad que las otras veces. Austria se deja, claro, sintiendo el abrazo, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, aun no muy convencido con el resultado de todo, pero pensando que Suiza sí necesita tiempo, él ha estado pensando por bastante, pero el helvético no ha digerido nada. Esa idea le consuela.

Hay otra vez ruido y gente en el albergue, los que han bajado Ya de la punta. Por alguna razón a Suiza le da especial vergüenza esta vez el cargar a Austria y ver a personas... Siente por un momento que todos le miran, que TODOS saben y de hecho cuando encuentra al primer grupo en las mesitas de afuera se queda tenso y paralizado. Austria parpadea sin saber qué pasa y mira alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Suiza sigue ahí como un árbol, pensando que alguien va a venir, alguien le va a decir, lo saben. Cambia el peso de pie y yo no sé cómo va a enfrentarse a la gente que si conoce. Casi corre y se estrella para entrar por la puerta, sonrojado.

Austria se asusta apretándole con el movimiento, aun sin entender. Suiza huye, literal, de la gente, abrazando al austriaco contra sí, yendo por el pasillo y entrando a trompicones al cuarto, sin prender la pequeña lucecita.

—Schweiz... ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué has visto? —pregunta Austria nervioso y asustado también.

Suiza aprieta los ojos. Gente. Lo que había visto era GENTE que estaba ahí y existía y sabrían si le veían la mano que traía un anillo extraño. Y... Le había dado pánico y vergüenza.

Austria sigue nervioso al notar que no responde, haciendo para sostenerse solo por si Suiza cree que la amenaza sigue. En realidad sólo se deja caer sentado en la camita, sudoroso.

—¡Schweiz! ¡Habla! —protesta.

—Gente.

—¿Gente?

Suiza traga saliva de verdad con muchas ganas de hacerse bolita en la cama.

—Ja. Gente.

—¿Te refieres a los excursionistas?

—Nos estaban viendo.

—¿Y qué? —se relaja un poco.

—Y... —es que lo nota, nota que entro en pánico sin razón especial y eso no ayuda para darle menos vergüenza en realidad. Deja de abrazarle con tanta fuerza —, y-yo...

—Cálmate, cálmate, no pasa nada —le acaricia un poco el pelo y tira de él para que se tumben bien. Le suelta un poquito más para tumbarse como le pide, escondiéndose en él.

—No creo que nadie te juzgue por no haber subido a la cima. Puedes decirles que es mi culpa —no tiene NI IDEA de lo que te pasa.

—Was? ¿Cuál punta? —sí, ASÍ de enfocado está en el concepto "casarnos". Austria parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Qué pasa con la gente?

—Podían verme la mano y saber.

Austria le busca la mano y se la acaricia un poco.

—Ni siquiera lo has puesto en el dedo correcto. No estoy seguro que tú lo hayas mirado demasiado siquiera.

El de ojos verdes se deja acariciar aunque se le pone la piel de gallina. Aún con el pánico y la vergüenza su cerebro cuadrado no le permite dejar pasar...

—¿Cuál es el dedo correcto?

—Este —se lo acaricia—. Pero puedes llevarlo en ese hasta la boda.

—¿Crees que si lo ven en ese dedo... —vacila—, no sabrán qué es?

—No consiste en que no lo sepan, en realidad.

—¿Mmm? —se relaja un poco más con los cariñitos y la oscuridad.

—Es más bien todo lo contrario, es una buena noticia y todo el mundo querrá felicitarnos y se alegrará por nosotros. Por eso es una celebración.

Suiza se le hunde en el cuello apretando los ojos.

—Voy a morirme.

—Claro que no, no seas dramático —no creas que él no lo teme—. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

—La gente —en general y luego piensa un poco más—. Preussen va a reírse. Y... Van a pensar que soy otro más a tu cuenta... Y yo no soy como los otros, yo te detesto —agrega.

—No eres uno más, este no es un movimiento político. Estaré contigo cuando se lo digamos.

—¿A... quien?

—A Preussen. A quien tú quieras.

—Liechtenstein...

—Ja, me gustaría estar cuando se lo digamos.

—Ja. Puede que con ella no me muera del todo.

Austria sonríe un poco.

—Vater —agrega.

—¿Qué crees que dirá?

—Voy a morirme —piensa después de un segundo apretando los ojos.

—No vas a morirte —le acuna un poco.

—Tú le vas a decir a todos.

—Si quieres sí, aunque me gustaría que les dijéramos juntos.

—Mañana. Vamos a pensar mañana en eso —susurra y le da un besito en el cuello.

—Bien —sonríe.

—Österreich...

—Dime...

—¿Estás... Contento?

—Ja.

El suizo sonríe un poquito.

—Bien —los germanos tan expresivos.

* * *

 _Feliz Cumpleaños, Suiza ^^ ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, Suiza había abierto los ojos descubriéndose a si mismo abrazado a Austria con fuerza en posición fetal. Después del regaño habitual para consigo mismo, había salido sigilosamente (no que requiriera ningún sigilo) de las cobijas, se había lavado un poco, vestido con la camiseta limpia, y había salido corriendo del refugio con su arnés simple y un par de cuerdas dispuesto a irse un poquito más lejos a una arista en la que se viera bien el amanecer. Sólo.

Después de subir un ratito y encontrar un buen lugar para hacerse bolita y mirar su paisaje, habiendo visto el amanecer desayunando frutos secos y un poco de queso del albergue, había sacado su anillo de la cajita (se lo había quitado para escalar), y lo había revisado milímetro a milímetro con os ojos de relojero bien entrenado que tenía. Le había parecido simple, sutil, elegante. Pesaba lo justo y estaba bien balanceado.

(De nada, dice Alemania. Será por pagarlo, el diseño no lo hizo. Alemania dice que costó horas de ver piedras de colores antes de que se decidiera por el diseño original)

Concentrado en ello, relajado y aislado, había podido pensar mejor y con más claridad en todo esto tan complejo y sorprendente. No lo esperaba, JAMÁS de lo hubiera imaginado y posiblemente no lo entendía tampoco y aún así, hecho bolita y abrazándose las piernas, sonreía un poquito peleando consigo mismo por no ilusionarse ridículamente mientras recuerda a Austria en una rodilla, sonriendo. Para él.

Al final, había visto su reloj, notando que era ya un poco tarde y bajando con facilidad había vuelto al refugio, negociando algo y comprando desayuno antes de ir a las ocho y media exactas a despertar al austriaco.

Había conseguido una sorpresa para el austriaco... Bajarían en helicóptero, tal y como ya se suponía... Pero antes de bajar irían a la punta a verla y dar una vuelta sobre el helicóptero. Austria había querido subir con él... A él le parecía que era bonito que viera la punta, aunque fuera en helicóptero

Al final, para el placer de Austria, después del paseo les han dejado en el pueblo donde han dejado estacionado el coche del Austriaco y después de una breve comida han salido de vuelta a casa.

A casa... De suiza. Aún le escocía un poco ese asunto de no vivir juntos, aunque a decir verdad había estado pensando en las complicaciones de ello y no podía más que irritarse sólo de la idea de volver a los tiempos del Sacro Imperio.

Se pregunta también quien pudo haberle hecho el diseño. ¿Quizás Italia? Aunque era muy simple, tenía que admitir que era perfectamente sobrio y en los dos tonos de oro quedaba un diseño que ÉL mismo podía haber hecho.

Porque además, las dos banderas... Quedaban perfectas. PERFECTAS. Su cruz blanca sobre rojo de un lado, las barras rojas cruzadas por la blanca. Sin Águilas, sin imperios. Le gustaba esta bandera de Austria porque para él era un símbolo del Austria libre, libre del imperio, libre de las obligaciones, SU Austria.

Al final piensa que quizás le haga a Austria un reloj a juego para el día de la boda. Y también concluye que el va a grabar las alianzas.

—¿De donde sacaste el diseño del anillo? —pregunta random en el coche para volver a hablar de la boda y que llevan toda la mañana hablando de la montaña y de temas no tan relacionados.

—De Bvlgari.

—¿Bvlgari tiene anillos con nuestras banderas?

—Bvlgari hace anillos de dos oros.

—Oro rosa y oro blanco. De hecho tiene el sello de la marca por dentro... Pero el diseño.

—¿Te desagrada?

Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Nein. De hecho es bastante... —carraspea— diferente a la joyería que tu acostumbrabas.

—Pensé que nunca te pondrías algo de lo que yo uso.

El suizo carraspea de nuevo porque es verdad.

—Ehm... Cof... Danke... Ehm... ¿Que le vamos a decir a Liechtenstein?

—Que dijiste que sí.

—No dije que si —aprieta los ojos. Lo siento, son momentos tsundere inevitables. Austria le mira fijamente. El de ojos verdes se sonroja un poco mirándole de reojo.

—E-Es... Es que... —se revuelve un poquito.

—Sabes que podías decir no, ¿verdad?

—Ja, se que podía decir que no. He dicho que sí y todos lo sabemos... Sólo estoy nervioso, ¿vale?

—Liechtenstein te quiere. ¿Porque iba nadie a burlarse de ti?

—No lo sé. Es que tampoco es como quiero que tú y yo solamos decir así abiertamente que estamos juntos. Ahora decirle a la gente que vamos a... Hacer eso que vamos a hacer. Es como... Sólo me da vergüenza.

—Pues que justo en decirles consiste todo esto.

—Decirle a todo el mundo que lo estamos —se humedece los labios —. ¿No te pone nervioso a ti?

—Pues... un poco, pero lo prefiero a no hacerlo.

Eso le tranquiliza.

—¿Has pensado en donde casarnos?

—En Bern. ¿Te parece?

Suiza asiente mirándole de reojo y pensando qué puede proponer el que pueda gustarle al austriaco.

—Podríamos hacer un... Baile de esos que te gustan.

—Te diría en las naciones unidas pero suscitaría demasiadas bromas y además están en Ginebra. Prefiero la catedral de Bern.

—Catedral de Bern. Bien. Es hora de que vea alguna acción, en realidad, no suele tener eventos como las otras. ¿Y con una boda pequeña a que te refieres exactamente?

—Pues... hay que decidir a quienes invitamos y a quienes no entre los dos.

—En resumen, tú te imaginas una boda pequeña una boda con mil personas, y yo me imagino una con cinco. A ver... ¿A quién QUIERES invitar tú?

—Cinco personas... solo nuestros padres son tres, sin acompañantes y tienes dos hermanos más, sin acompañantes. Eso hace cinco... Liechtenstein seis.

—De hecho... Podrían ser tres. Tú, Liechtenstein y yo.

—Mmmm... Se lo he dicho a dos personas más, creo que se enfadaran si no contamos con ellos.

—Deutschland —recuerda asintiendo y luego carraspea un poquito y suspira al recordar que se lo ha dicho también, por qué no, a su ex mujer que le lava los calzoncillos.

—No creo que Deutschland vaya a venir sin Italien... y no estaría bien que viniera Italien y no Römer.

—Eso hace que estén todos tus compañeros de casa, además de tu OTRO ex marido —arruga la nariz.

—Ungarn te invitó a la nuestra, decía que quería que lo vieras.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Dato curioso? Ja. Tus ex-parejas siempre tuvieron a bien tener muchas ganas de que yo viera muchas cosas con mis propios ojos.

—Esta bien, tu no quieres que ellos lo vean —levanta las manos.

—No creo a ellos les importe —se escucha a si mismo...— ¡A mi tampoco me importaba! De hecho... ¿Sabes?

Austria le mira.

—Me da igual. Si tan feliz te hace que vayan, que vayan, al final esta vez...

—¿Aja?

—Pues esta vez qué me importa —extiende un poco una mano hacia él y le aprieta un poco el brazo. Mira que maravillas hace tener una poca de seguridad. El moreno sonríe.

—Eso nos deja con un recuento de... Doce personas.

Vamos a ver, que Suiza igual hará berrinche cuando les vea, pero bueno, ahora mismo está contento.

—Canadá. England.

—England?

—Pensé quizás que podría decirle. Aunque quizás no sea apropiado. Falta Vater y mein mutter, que no creo que vaya.

—Si le dices a England va a ir Frankreich.

Suiza arruga la nariz con la idea de Francia en su boda.

—France...—valora pensando que no, claro que no le quiere en su boda. Y sabe que Austria no le soporta—. Aunque... No creo que tu madre no le diga igual.

—Galia.

—Tu madre —insiste—. Que si no lo fuera, no iría.

Ojos en blanco. Suiza suspira pensando en Galia y todos los problemas que tiene con ella.

—Galia con Wales.

—Ja... o con Rom, no sé quien demonios...

—Rom? Nein. ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres a Spanien, Romano, Italia y Rom ahí?

—¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que vengan Galia y vater... y Rom nein?

—Es que va a venir France igual, entonces. Aunque no invite a England.

—Vas a necesitar un padrino —le mira de reojo.

—¿Un padrino? ¿Quién va a ser tu padrino?

—Deutschland —¿de verdad? ¿Es de Hungría de quien tienes celos, Suiza?

—El amo de la comunidad europea... Menos mal que esto no es algo político —comenta, ni siquiera especialmente como reclamo—. Podríamos poner a Preussen de mi padrino y haríamos un evento tremendamente familiar.

—¿Vas a fiarte de Preussen para decidir?

—Nein, era… bueno, como una broma. ¿Qué es lo que decide el padrino?

—Pues... en general ayuda a decidir las cosas que le pide el novio, organiza la despedida de soltero y le acompaña en lo que necesite. Por ejemplo, Deutschland vino conmigo por los anillos.

Suiza se sonroja.

—Quizás yo pueda hacerlo todo solo.

—Nein, no puedes.

—¿Por que no? Siempre he podido hacerlo bien sólo —el necio.

—No algo como esto. Vas a tener miedo y a estar nervioso, es normal, pero necesitas a alguien que no te deje marchar a esconderte a la montaña en un momento de debilidad y luego lo lamentes de por vida. Necesitas a alguien que esté ahí ayudándote a que todo salga bien, son demasiadas cosas las que pueden salir mal y a las que atender. Si lo haces solo te superarán, tienes que elegir a alguien en quien confíes para que te ayude, de verdad.

—De verdad que das unos ánimos para esta actividad. Miedo... Y marcharme para esconderme —le mira de reojo—. ¿Hombre, que tan complicada puede ser?, sólo es una boda.

—Ayer por la noche saliste corriendo por ver a unos excursionistas, Liebe. Haz lo que quieras, pero yo ya me he casado dos veces y sé de lo que hablo.

—No sé a quien pedirle que sea mi padrino. Te lo pediría a ti.

—No puedo serlo yo por razones obvias.

—Quizás entonces se lo pida a England.

Austria suspira pensando que no hay forma en que se libre de Francia entonces.

—Bien, me parece una buena idea. ¿Querrás decirle tu solo o me quieres contigo ahí?

Suiza vacila un poco.

—Intentaré decirle yo sólo —murmura entrando a la calle de su casa y no garantizo que se atreva.

—Bien —asiente.

—Y-Ya estamos llegando.

—Tranquilo, nada más es Liechtenstein, verás como se alegrará mucho.

—Y Canadá...

—Que con el terror que te tiene se alegrará le guste o no.

Suiza se detiene frente a la casa.

—Ehm. Si digo algo que no deba...

—No lo digas —replica—. Mira esto de este modo, no le estás diciendo que tú me quieres sino que yo te he dicho que lo hago.

El de ojos verdes le mira de reojo con esa idea y se sonroja un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Y vueeeelve a apretarle el brazo un poquito.

—Sí que te quiero —murmura. Austria sonríe y se encoge de hombros. Suiza se acerca un poquito así como para darle un beso... Y se arrepiente a la mitad del camino.

El austriaco le mira de reojo. El helvético se sonroja atrapado y se separa echando vapor de agua por las orejas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—N-Nada, nada estaba... —sí, Austria, no has perdido el toque.

—A mi no me parece que sea nada.

—Y-Yo sólo estaba... Yo...

—¿Aja?

—M-Me estaba... Yo... —balbuceos.

—Acaba las frases, Schweiz —tono de maestro de escuela.

—Pensaba e-en darte un, Ehm... En que tenías una pelusa.

—Eres bastante poco convincente.

—Verdammt, si sólo quería... Yo sólo... Es que eres imposible —resopla cruzándose de brazos

—¿Qué tengo tan imposible?

—Que quería darte un beso —admite por una vez apretando los ojos y abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Y no lo has hecho... que valiente —se burla.

—¡Pues no lo he hecho por poco valiente! ¡Tú no me puedes llamar a mi cobarde!

—¿No puedo?

—Nein, ¡tu eres el cobarde! —ya claro, el que te pidió matrimonio es el cobarde. Él mismo se da cuenta de ello, así que frunce el ceño, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y se le acerca.

Austria se yergue en toda su altura y levanta una ceja. Se estiiiiira y bufa porque además no alcanza el pequeño Suiza.

—Pues mejor dime que no quieres un... Nada... Y... ¡Eres un idiota! —chilla.

Austria se ríe y levanta una mano. Suiza le mira la mano sin saber qué hace. El austriaco le pone el pelo tras la oreja y se le acerca. Suiza traga saliva y le mira, sabiendo que es lo que viene hasta entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Has pensado que vas a tener que besarme frente a todos?

Suiza parpadea saliendo de la línea de pensamiento del beso seguro.

—¿W-Was?

—Vete haciendo a la idea —se separa y se da la vuelta hacia la casa.

Y sin beso. ¡Maldito cabroooon! Suiza protesta en voz baja yendo a la cajuela para bajar todas las cosas. Lo que sea antes de enfrentar a Liechtenstein. Austria espera que ella abra la puerta.

Liechstenstein, a quien Austria ya ha avisado, no tarda en abrir la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Austria le sonríe de vuelta y creo que esta vez ella si le abraza, cosa MUY rara.

Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe más, poniéndole las manos a la espalda con suavidad.

—¡Muchas felicidades! —susurra... Todo con suavidad.

—Dankeshön —le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—No puedo creerlo. Estoy muy contenta—agrega al final, antes de separarse desde luego, mucho antes de que sea incómodo.

—A mi me parece que nadie puede creerlo.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo dijo que sí? ¿Dónde está?

—Ahí —señala—, tardando en descargar las maletas expresamente.

—Oh... Pobre. Debe estar muy nervioso aún —se muerde el labio—. ¿Canadá? ¿Puedes ayudarle, bitte? —se gira a mirarle angelical e inocente.

—Y-Yo... pero tú... ¿no quieres ir primero? —vacila el canadiense haciéndose visible y felicitando a Austria en un susurro y con un asentimiento sutil.

—Le dará gusto saludar a alguien neutral, yo no quiero agobiarle —piensa no del todo equivocadamente.

—OK —asiente el canadiense y va para allá tragando saliva y sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

—Eres un poco cruel —comenta Austria a Liechtenstein y sonríe orgulloso haciéndole un cariñito. Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito culpable, sonrojandose atrapada (e inclinándose un poco para mirarles) y piensa "aprendí del mejor", pero no lo dice. De hecho, Austria le sonrío orgulloso porque piensa que se parece a él

Suiza esta medio metido en el maletero. Canadá se para junto al coche y susurra "Hello?"

El helvético da un salto y se da un buen golpe en la cabeza con el maletero. El americano da un saltito del susto también.

—P-Puedo... soy... n-necesitas... yo... ayuda... —vacila cambiando de idioma cuatro veces.

—Merde! —protesta Suiza en francés sobándose la cabeza e irguiéndose un poco, ULTRA sonrojado.

Canadá vacila.

—¿Estás... bien?

—Oui. Claro que estoy bien —no lo está en lo absoluto. El canadiense se humedece los labios.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —pregunta solicito.

—Más te vale a ti que mi niña lo este, por cierto —murmura sin negarle que le ayude ni pedirle que lo haga, sacando una maleta del maletero, TENSO como una tabla.

—L-Liechtenstein está... ehm... me ha dicho que... yo... uhm. Enhorabuena —se acerca a tomar una maleta y puede que sea una que no se ha de bajar.

—¡No, eso no lo toques! —responde en inglés ahora histérico por el "enhorabuena", mirando fija y agresivamente a Canadá como si lo hubiera ATRAPADO del todo.

El canadiense lo suelta donde estaba levantando las manos asustado y se miran un par de segundos inmóviles e incómodos, Suiza sonrojándose cada vez más, con la boca abierta... Hasta que se da cuenta que trae la mano con EL ANILLO a vistas del canadiense.

—¡Como se te ocurra reírte! —chilla unos segundos más tarde

—¿R-Reírme? —eso sí ha sido un volumen infrasonico. Pasito atrás.

—¡Ja, reírte! ¡No hay nada de que reírse! ¡Fue él, no yo!—sí, está acostumbrando a Liechtenstein.

—N-No me estoy riendo —sigue con las manos levantadas, le tiemblan las rodillas.

—Y si hubiera sido yo quizás podrías reírte, ¡pero fue él! Y entonces si quieres puedes reírte de él, ¡pero como se te ocurra vas a arrepentirte!¡ Y no es que a mi me importe! Pero no te metas con él.

—No me río de nadie, de verdad —lloriquea un poco—. N-Ni siquiera estoy contento si no quieres. Estaré triste. E-Ehm... Lo lamento, en vez de enhorabuena.

—¡Ahh! ¡Además lo lamentas!

—¡Non! Quiero decir que... je... je suis desolé, no me hagas daño, si'l vous plait.

Suiza parpadea y bufa un poquito.

—¿Bueno no ibas a ayudarme?

—O-Oui —se acerca un poquito, temeroso.

—¿Entonces qué demonios? ¿T-Te alegra o no?

—Yo... a mi... Liechtenstein... o-oui.

Suiza bufa otra vez sonrojado y sin mirarle.

—¿Que sabes de los padrinos?

—¿Y a... Los padrinos? —pregunta dejando a medias lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Y a los padrinos qué?

—¿P-P-Pues qué? ¿Qué de los padrinos? —Canadá reza interiormente para que no le esté pidiendo que sea su padrino... aunque le haría ilusión.

—¿Sabes para qué sirven? —se cruza de brazos con la maleta colgada

—Creo que sirven para ayudar a organizar —vacila—. No estoy muy seguro, yo nunca he sido padrino de nadie, pero supongo depende de cada uno.

—¿Tendrías un padrino? ¡No que vayas a casarte! ¡No vayas a casarte! ¡No puedes casarte!

Canadá da un pasito atrás asustado con la agresividad. Suiza se pasa la mano por el pelo porque sólo está nervioso, no es en si que quiera nada más que hablar un poco con ALGUIEN.

—Es que... ehm... pues hay algunas cosas que me parece que... en realidad depende del tipo de boda y...

El de ojos verdes bufa. "America dejaría de hablarme PARA SIEMPRE si yo me casara y no fuera él mi padrino... y ya me siento bastante invisible" piensa Canadá mirándose los pies...

—Pero yo no necesito uno. Aunque Österreich dice que sí —se cruza de brazos aún sonrojado con todo este tema sin mirarle del todo.

—Bueno... me parece que alguien tiene que firmar los documentos del enlace como testigo —explica no muy seguro. Suiza levanta una ceja.

—No había pensado en eso. Eso puede ser un problema —le mira—. No vas a decirle a nadie, ¿verdad?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Esto —frunce el ceño—. ¿Que dice Liechtenstein?

—¿Es secreto? —se preocupa porque nadie le ha dicho que es secreto y puede que, oh, la lá, a estas alturas Francia ya lo sepa—. Ella está muy feliz.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué dijo? —no especifica lo del secreto, sonrojándose.

—Está muy emocionada, dice que le hace mucha ilusión y estaba segura de que todo iría bien —sonríe. El suizo se sonroja un poco más aunque para impresión de Canadá, sonríe un poquito.

—¿Qué hicieron estos días?

—Ehm... vaya, creo que nos llaman —trata de salir corriendo hacia la casa.

—¿Nos llaman? No he oído nada... Canadá.

El nombrado aprieta los ojos y se detiene tieso como un palo. Creo que puede que hasta sude un poco, pensando que él es un chico joven y viril y ella una chica joven y hermosa con una líbido más alta de lo que todos creen y que trata de ser educado y discreto al respecto, porque además no planean dejar de ser así, pero es evidente... Entonces, ¿para qué torturarlo?

—Danke por venir a acompañar a Liechtenstein en mi ausencia.

Canadá se relaja un poco con eso parpadeando incrédulo y se gira a mirarle, temerosito.

—Y-Yo... —se sube las gafas —. No hay... yo... lo hago con gusto —responde y hasta que no lo oye en voz alta no nota el doble sentido, palideciendo.

—Bien, es bueno que además lo hagas con gusto, es una de las cosas que me parece más aceptables de ti —replica tranquilizándose un poco al hablar de otras cosas que no sea el tema que le tiene MUY nervioso—. Sin embargo creo igual que tienes que entrenar más.

—Ah... Ah, o-oui —asiente obediente y se relaja también al notar que no ha pasado nada. Hasta se permite a si mismo sonreírse un poco con que a Suiza le guste eso de él. A Liechtenstein también le gusta justo eso de él. Cejas, cejas.

—Aunque te advierto que SABRÉ si haces algo indebido y como hayas hecho UNA cosa que no me guste...

El chico se asusta y se tensa de nuevo. Suiza abre la puerta del coche y aprovecha el momento para sacar su arma de la guantera. No con afán de amenazarle, la verdad, es sólo que no se la ha llevado a la montaña... Pero si al viaje.

—Ah... uhm... creo que debo irme, no quisiera perder mi... —vida— vuelo.

—¿Vas a irte ya? —levanta las cejas y piensa en parte que... Probablemente fuera mejor hablar con Liechtenstein sin el muchacho este.

—Ehm... —ni siquiera sabe que decir para que no le haga daño. Suiza se pone el arma al cinto con tranquilidad, sintiéndose un poco mejor con ella, sin ningún tipo de interés en amenazarle.

—Estarás invitado —advierte —. Y siendo quien eres seguro tendrás que ayudarle a Liechtenstein a algo.

—M-Merci —gesto con la cabeza.

—Bien. Buenas tardes —gesto con la cabeza de vuelta acercándose a él para tomar la maleta que me parece que ha bajado al final.

El caso es que Canadá tiene su maleta aun en la casa, así que hacen una especie de bailecito tenso te la doy no te la doy y cuando Suiza se dirige dentro, el canadiense se va detrás.

Y Suiza le mira por encima del hombro sin entender, entrando la puerta de la casa y quedándose paralizado al acordarse de que es lo que viene. Liechtenstein se le acerca mucho más sonriente que de costumbre. El suizo abre la boca y da un pasito atrás sonrojandose un MONTÓN. Busca a Austria con la mirada un instante y se arrepiente de hacerlo en realidad.

Austria se espera tras ella. Cuando le ve se sonroja aún más si es posible apretando las maletas contra si y peleando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

—Bruder —le mira a los ojos, aun sonriendo y abre los brazos para abrazarle.

Suiza traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada, tenso como una tabla. Pero es Lili. A Lili no va a quitársele, no va a negarle un abrazo, no va a salir corriendo. Además es que... Sonríe. Y cuando ella sonríe a él se le derrite un poco el corazón aún cuando le de toda la vergüenza del universo.

Y con la tensión que tiene, entiendo que Suiza tenga los músculos tan marcados, es como hacer ejercicio todo el rato.

Ella se acerca y lo abraza con cuidado. Él le mira hacer de reojo, suelta un poquito el aire... Y deja escurrir al suelo la maleta que trae en las manos.

—Me alegro mucho —susurra en su abrazo.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado (Ehm, y torpeza), le pone una mano en la espalda y mentiríamos si no dijéramos que tiembla un poquito porque el poder de Liechtenstein alegrándose es enorme. Aprieta un poquito los ojos, pero en vez de ser en un rictus de enfado o molestia, podría casi hasta decirse que es una tensa expresión de alegría.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso y nadie merece ser feliz más que tú—asegura y con esas sencillas palabras es que le suelta, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Es difícil que se sonroje más de lo que ya está, pero si se pudiera... la mira de vuelta, sonrojadito y avergonzadito... Pero con el ceño relajado y los labios en cierta leve curvatura que denotan claramente una sonrisa leve y natural.

—Todo va a estar bien. No va a cambiar nada —le asegura como si a Liechtenstein le estuviera preocupadísima de que todo fuera a ser diferente a partir de hoy.

Excepto porque vas a ser un hombre casado y como vuelvas a poner Austria como ejemplo de quien debemos defendernos en los entrenamientos me moriré de risa, si no lo hacía ya, piensa ella para sí.

—Mejor. A ti no te gustan mucho los cambios.

Suiza asiente, porque una de las cosas que le enorgullecen de sí mismo es la estabilidad y que Austria viniera aquí a vivir, cambiaría todo. Es mejor llevar el barco de manera segura y estable... Se humedece los labios sintiéndose en este instante relajado y feliz.

—¿Y cómo va a ser? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo te lo dijo? —pregunta entusiasmada, mirando a uno y otro.

Suiza deja de estar relajado con eso mirando hacia Austria y volviendo a querer salir corriendo. Recoge la bolsa del suelo y pretende huir un poco Así a modo "que Austria responda", llevándolas al pie de la escalera. Deteeeenganlo.

—Schweiz... —ni parpadea, tono de cierta riña—. Me parece que Liechtenstein te ha hecho una pregunta.

—¿W-Was? T-Te está preguntando a ti —mira a Liechstenstein de reojo.

—En Navidad, aquí en Bern. Pero ahora deja que nos demos un baño y en la cena te lo contamos todo, si quieres despedirte de Canadá.

Suiza piensa en darse un baño JUNTOS, sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose un poco. Asiente recordando a Canadá y su existencia. Carga las maletas.

—Österreich se hincó —suelta.

—¿De veras? —a Liechtenstein le brillan los ojos y Austria se sonroja y carraspea un poco igual dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Suiza asiente sin mirarla aunque se le nota algo ilusionadito con la idea—. ¿Y qué dijo?

—P-Pues... Ehm... M-Me preguntó —baja el tono y mira a Austria de reojito, notando que ha subido ya a la ducha. Se encoge de hombros—. No tardamos —anuncia subiendo las escaleras.

Ella mira a Canadá con cara de circunstancias y le parece que sí van a tardar. Suiza... Creo que silba una tonadita cuando sube las escaleras. Cielos con la alegría.

xoOXOox

—Habrá que decirle a Vater que traiga a Galia ya que va a venir y nos ahorramos ir a Rom a decírselo.

—¿No vas a hablarle tu a tu madre para invitarla?

—Que Vater lo haga.

Suiza suspira con ese tema tan complicado.

—Bien, que Vater se lo diga y que vayan a Berlín. Será la forma más rápida de terminar con esto.

Austria asiente conforme.

—Preussen ya lo sabe.

El austriaco le mira de reojo.

—Ungarn lo sabe —se encoge de hombros.

—Le dije a Ungarn que no le dijera nada a Preussen expresamente.

—Bueno, pero es obvio que para cómo funciona esa casa... Debe ya saberlo hasta la niña de Spanien.

—No creo.

—Sea como sea hay que decírselos. ¿Tú hablas con Deutschland?—pregunta sin creerlo haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—La idea es que des la noticia a todos juntos.

—Demos.

—Pues estaré presente, por supuesto, pero prefiero que hables tú.

—¿Y-Yo? — traga saliva muy nervioso con la idea.

—Ja, bitte.

—Quizás deberíamos esperar un poco para decirles a todos.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—A... A que se acerque la fecha. ¿P-Para que les decimos a todos desde ahora?

—Para evitar chismorreos.

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Pues... Pues vale, Verdammt, pero se los decimos a todos juntos —dice pensando decirles juntos a todos.

—Por eso digo que hay que decirle a Vater que venga.

—¿Aquí a Bern? ¿Con tu madre?

—Nein, en Berlin, con Galia. ¿Qué hay de Helvetia?

—Mein mutter —carraspea—, eso... No se si...No se si sea necesario decirle.

—No podemos invitar a Galia y no a Helvetia.

—Pero es que a Galia le va a parecer muy bien.

—Aun así, es feo no hacerlo. Además, de hecho, deberías empezar por decirle a tu madre o a England como ensayo antes de ir a decirles a todos.

—Habla a Deutschland, ponte de acuerdo con él y dile que iremos mañana domingo a visitarles. Y... Hoy subimos a ver a Mein mutter.

—Preferiría no tener que estar cuando hables con tu madre.

Suiza le mira, pensando que lo que no quiere es subir.

—¿Por que?

—Me cansa... —no que tenga miedo que la tome con él.

—¿Mi madre te cansa? Pero yo tengo que irle a poner las manos AHÍ a la tuya —protesta un poco haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me cansa ir. Y eso lo hiciste porque quisiste.

Suiza suspira sin estar muy convencido aunque piensa que será más simple decirle a su madre si no está el austriaco.

—Iré yo. ¡Pero al resto le diremos juntos!

—¿No ibas a decirle tú a England?

—Ya... Le diré yo a England en algún momento.

—Bien, entonces confío que tú te ocupes de eso.

—Ja. Y tú le dices a Deutschland que iremos mañana.

xoOXOox

Suiza camina por la montaña ayudándose de su palo, silbando un poco... De buen humor. Es de mañana, ha salido bastante temprano hacia allá aún antes de que Austria se despertara, a sabiendas de que suele ser la hora de mayor actividad de su madre y quizás pueda ayudarle a llevar a las cabras a pastar o algo así, que sabe que no es que lo NECESITE, pero puede ser de utilidad.

Helvetia no está en casa, sino de pastoreo y como Suiza lo sabe o lo supone, se dirige a donde sabe que a su madre le gusta llevar a las cabritas. Y ahí la vas a encontrar, sentada en una piedra y tejiendo mientras espera que las cabras coman.

Suiza silba a lo lejos cuando la ve y se acerca a paso firme y constante. No crean que no está nervioso. Ella levanta la cabeza y desfrunce el ceño de concentración nada más.

El suizo le acaricia la cabeza a una cabra cuando pasa junto a ella y levanta una mano cuando está bastante cerca de su madre a modo de saludo. Helvetia hace un gesto de asentimiento como respuesta.

Él se detiene a unos pasos de ella, se cubre un poco los ojos del sol y mira a las cabras en silencio por un rato. Helvetia se vuelve a lo que hacía.

—¿Cómo está la cabritilla? —pregunta mirando a la más pequeña.

—No comía. Hice lo que tenía que hacer —responde refiriéndose a otra aun más pequeña que Suiza no llegó a ver. Éste se gira a mirarla un poco sorprendido, aunque sabe que si lo hizo fue lo mejor y más lógico.

—¿Hubo otra? Oh.

—Nació muerta de frío, pero mira —le señala al que fue su hermano, un macho, de apenas dos días. Suiza mira hacia donde señala y levanta las cejas, porque no le había visto.

—Oh. Dos. ¿Hembra o macho? —pregunta porque desde aquí no lo ve.

—Macho —le mira de reojo un instante—. Puedes llevártelo si quieres —murmura entre dientes. Nada más porque eres tú y le gusta que la visites y como no sabe muy bien como ser cariñosa contigo pues...

—¿Llevármelo? Nein, Danke. Es lindo, pero tu cuidas mucho mejor a las cabras.

Ella le vuelve a mirar de reojo y se revuelve un poco pero no añade nada, aunque se decepciona un poco porque no tiene muchas cosas que pueda regalarle a su hijo.

Aún así, Suiza se acerca a la cabrita y la toma en brazos, porque de verdad que le gustan mucho. Acaricia a la madre un poco y revisa al pequeño por todas partes antes de regresar con él en brazos y sentarse cerca de su madre. Ella le mira de reojo sin decir nada y se humedece los labios nerviosita.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿La casa está bien? —el trabajo que le cuesta preguntarle por ella directamente.

Helvetia asiente y le sigue mirando porque en realidad hay una cosa que Germania le hizo notar, que le preocupa.

—¿Nadie te ha molestado? ¿Tienes suficiente comida?

Ella vuelve a asentir. Suiza la mira poniéndose nerviosito porque hablar con su madre es complejo y no tiene idea de cómo contarle nada, en términos generales. Carraspea.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Ella niega aun pensando en lo que le dijo Germania. Y es que Suiza es un hombre moderno a quien, como a todos, ya nada le interesa sus métodos y vida rudimentaria y como es que Germania ha ido a conseguirse una vida moderna para que se interesen por él y Suiza seguro está mucho más unido con Germania que con ella. Suiza se quita de la espalda una pequeña mochilita de Swiss Army.

—Traje un poco de carne y pan para comer aquí y pain au chocolat de postre. ¿Antes quieres que te ayude a algo con las cabras? ¿Tienes hierbas dulces suficientes?

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta en un susurro, sin saber tampoco como interactuar muy bien con él, cosa que aun le preocupa más sin tener claro cómo arreglarlo. Suiza la mira, se sonroja un poco y asiente.

—He venido a hablarte de algo importante.

—Tengo una cosa para ti —susurra. Suiza parpadea un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella saca del bolsillo un par de billetes. No es mucho, pero son francos suizos. Se los tiende. Suiza levanta las cejas con eso mirando los billetes sin estar seguro de dónde los ha sacado, ni siquiera si sabe qué son. Porque su madre... Vive en otra época del todo.

—Dinero. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?—pregunta aún así estirando la mano y tomándolo.

—Lo conseguí —se lo tiende —. Es para ti —insiste, porque ella no sabe para qué sirve, pero Germania dijo que Suiza le gustaban esos papeles y ella piensa que debe ser por los dibujos—. Este tiene... esto —es un delfín y tampoco ha visto uno en su vida.

—Es dinero. ¿Te lo dieron a cambio de cosas? —pregunta mirando el billete y luego mirándola a ella.

Helvetia asiente porque sí sabe cómo funcionan los negocios, aunque considera estúpido cambiar las cosas por papeles idiotas que aunque le digan que se pueden cambiar por cualquier cosa no están segura de que no sea TODO EL MUNDO imbécil por ello. Suiza sonríe un poquito de lado.

—No sabía que vendías cosas —replica orgulloso de ella—. Puedo guardarte esto y hacer que sea más.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Es para ti. Para ti. Yo no quiero. No entiendo estos dibujos.

Suiza suspira un poco porque el que su madre le dé dinero le da algo de... Es obvio que no lo necesita, pero ha conseguido dinero y se lo ha dado. Y le genera cierta angustia tomarlo, aunque no dirá que no lo quiere, porque se lo ha dado a él y a ella no le sirve.

—Podríamos cambiarlo por cosas —el problema es que no hay cosas que quiera o necesite—. O juntarlo, simplemente por tenerlo.

—Hay más, con más dibujos, pero no quisieron darme. Te conseguiré si te gustan.

Él parpadea con esto y levanta las cejas al imaginarla queriendo que le dieran billetes por los dibujos.

—Me gustan porque puedo intercambiarlos por cosas. Los dibujos los elegí yo, porque yo hago los billetes —le explica.

—Oh... oh —baja la cabeza un poco triste y avergonzada por no saber que él hace los billetes. Suiza la mira sorprendido—. Pero... ¿Te explico cómo funciona? Este billete como tal, no vale nada. De hecho tú debes pensar que una hoja de árbol es más útil que este sucio billete —los extiende encima de su propia pierna mirándola.

Ella pone la mano sobre su pierna y niega con la cabeza porque ya se lo han explicado y sigue pareciéndole idiota. Suiza le roza un poquito la mano con la suya, casi imperceptiblemente y suspira, porque aún así no habría sabido cómo explicárselo a ella.

—Me gustan mucho los billetes —asegura sinceramente.

Helvetia le mira de reojo no muy segura de eso ahora y suspira asintiendo un poco. Suiza traga saliva.

—Necesito pedirte una cosa.

Ella le mira escuchándole. El suizo acaricia a la cabrita para tranquilizarse con una mano, con la otra toma los billetes, los dobla y se los guarda en el bolsillo.

—Hace unos días, Österreich me... —carraspea y se sonroja un montón—, bueno, me propuso que nos casáramos.

Helvetia le mira sin estar muy segura de qué significa eso. Suiza la mira de reojo, rojo como una fresa.

—A-A mi el me c-cae mal y es un idiota —balbucea—, y no le... No me... M-Me... El, Ehm... Bueno...

Es decir, antes, casarse era lo que pasaba cuando un hombre y una mujer querían tener hijos, pero Austria no era una mujer... le parece, no está muy segura en realidad. A saber lo que significaba con todas esas modernidades de ahora.

—A-Al final pues... Le he... el me... Le he... Hemos decidido que... Dado que quiere decir que el me... Q-Quiere pues, yo, he... He pensado y… Ehm, vamos a-a-a...

La chica le escucha atentamente con el ceño fruncido de concentración, intentando entender. Él le mira y traga saliva con el ceño.

—... Casarnos. Pero nada va a cambiar y las tierras, todas, las que son nuestras, serán nuestras aún. Liechtenstein va a estar bien y tú también —establece apretando los ojos porque eso es lo que a él le preocupa, en realidad.

—¿Qué va a cambiar?—pregunta a pesar de que acaba de decir que nada va a cambiar.

—Yo... O... No sé. Nosotros —responde después de pensárselo—. Nein. Supongo que sólo estaremos oficialmente juntos. Aunque no vivamos juntos.

—¿Cómo? —no entiende cómo estás junto con alguien sin estar junto con ese alguien.

—Él va a vivir en Berlín y yo viviré aquí, porque no podemos vivir juntos.

Ella le mira realmente intentando entender. Suiza la mira de reojo todo sonrojado y es que sabe que no es muy claro.

—Vamos a hacer una especie de fiesta en la que vamos a comprometernos uno con el otro—se pregunta a si mismo "¿comprometerse a qué?" Y carraspea—. ¿Si sabes que es una boda?

—¿Vais a hacer una fiesta para que todos sepan que estáis juntos aunque no estéis juntos? —perdónala Suiza, pero suena más imbécil que lo del dinero.

—Es que sí estamos juntos, sólo no vamos a vivir juntos.

—A mí me gustan las cosas sencillas —asegura porque eso es cualquier cosa menos sencillo.

—A mí también —coincide—, y en si el matrimonio me parece estúpido, pero a la vez... —se revuelve en la piedra con la cabrita en los brazos y es que no sabe explicarle a su madre en pocas palabras que le hace ilusión que Austria le quiera y quiera hacer esto con ÉL. Ella suspira pensando de nuevo que es una de esas cosas modernas.

—¿Y quién es ella? —oh, sí... algo más que nadie le ha contado.

—¿E-Ella?—levanta las cejas, ¿acaso su madre pensaba que Austria era chica? Le hace cierta gracia la idea.

—¿Es esa chica rubia? —pregunta mirándole. Suiza parpadea completamente descolocado.

—¿Cuál chica rubia, mueti?

—Ella... Liechtenstein —porque Liechtenstein le gusta, es callada y trabajadora. Suiza flipa.

—¡Nein! ¡Liechtenstein es mi hermanita y sí que vivo con ella! Es... Österreich.

—¿Österreich es una chica? —no está segura pero habría dicho que es un hombre. Suiza vacila, porque no pretendía aclararle a su madre, pero no va a mentirle tampoco.

—Nein...

Parpadeo, parpadeo. La GRAN noticia: Helvetia, tu hijo es gay. Él se sonroja un montonal.

—E-Emm...

—Pero...

—¿Ja? —Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Pero sois dos hombres.

—Ja —Suiza se revueeeeelve.

—Pero se necesita un macho y una hembra para criar —esa jerga de gente ramadera.

—¡No vamos a criar nada!

—¿Entonces para qué os casáis?

—No lo sé. ¿Porque el quiere y porque nunca había querido? Porque lo pidió.

—Pero... entonces... —vacila un poco y se sonroja porque hay cosas complicadas inmiscuidas en esto que teme que Suiza no sepa... no que ella sea una experta pero...

—¿Was?

—¿No le... quieres... como un hermano?

—¡Nein, no le quiero! —chilla apretando los ojos.

Parpadeo parpadeo. Suiza bufa porque esto... es que ESTO es y será el problema. Se sonroja más.

—Como un hermano —susurra. Helvetia le mira de reojo y de verdad no sabe cómo preguntarle ese asunto.

—Pero los... machos y las hembras...

—¿Was?—pregunta seco y sin mirarla, sin detenerse a pensar exactamente de que podría estar intentando hablar su madre

—Ya sé que no vas a criar pero es que los hombres y las mujeres...

Suiza parpadea y levanta la vista hacia ella... Y palidece un poco. Helvetia le mira un segundo y se vuelve a lo que teje sin añadir más, sin estar segura de querer explicarle eso.

En realidad Suiza respira porque por un momento ha creído que hablaba de sexo. ¡Mira que listo! Se sonroja sólo con la idea de tener esa conversación con su madre, pensando además en negarlo todo si se diera el caso. Aprieta los ojos con bastante grima del tema.

—Me gustaría que bajaras a Bern y vinieras a la boda.

—¿Que baje con... toda esa gente?

—Ja. Y va a haber más.

Ella le mira desconsolada. Suiza vacila un poco.

—Ya sé que no te gusta bajar. Va ir Vater y la madre de Österreich, no pensé que fuera correcto no decirte a ti.

—No me gusta cuando hay tanta gente y no quiero ver a ese germano con sus amiguitas. Ni solo tampoco.

Suiza la mira de reojo y no se puede decir que no lo esperara. Asiente, porque el tampoco disfrutaba... Y de hecho no disfruta la compañía de la gente. Y su padre seguro estará con alguien más lo cual... Entiende que será complicado.

Ella asiente también, no obstante, piensa que ha sido un fracaso intentando hacer cosas por él y esto se lo está pidiendo. Porque además el no podrá hacerle mucho caso, ni Liechtenstein. Aun no logra entender muy bien el asunto, pero parece ser importante para él.

Y si llega a ir Roma, sabe que su padre tampoco le hará caso y... Le angustia. Le angustia que esté solita también en la boda, aún rodeada de mucha gente. Seguro será lo mejor, que no vaya y se quede aquí en la montaña con sus cabras... Que parece ser el destino infinito de los helvéticos en las bodas.

—Aún así, me harías un gran favor si al menos bajaras un poco en invierno para que sea más fácil venir a verte —propone.

—Si bajo luego no se puede subir.

—Puedes bajar con el rebaño, te conseguiré una casa en las afueras de la ciudad en donde quedarte.

—¿Cuándo es esa cosa de tu boda?

—En invierno. Si bajas tendrás que quedarte abajo casi hasta primavera.

Helvetia aprieta los ojos. Suiza levanta una mano y le toca un poquito el le mira de reojo.

—No me gusta que estés tan sola.

—No necesito a nadie.

Suiza se mira a si mismo reflejado en su madre, recuerda a Liechtenstein y lo que implicó su llegada a su vida.

—Ya sé. Pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo—declara y se siente un poco idiota de decirlo así, pero... es su madre y le ha dado dinero. ¿Cuantas veces alguien le daba dinero sólo por dárselo? Nunca. Además, no quería ser como Austria con la suya... y aunque todo siempre era tenso, estaba seguro de que necesitaba hacer algo.

—Yo... bajaré —murmura entre dientes.

—¿Todo el invierno?

—Para tú... cosa boda esa —aprieta los ojos y tal vez nunca vaya a abrazarte, pero sí está dispuesta a hacer esta cosas horrible por ti. Suiza la mira y hace nota mental de hablar MUY seriamente con su padre.

—Dankeschön.

Ella asiente otra vez concentrada.

—Te contaré los detalles antes. ¿Quieres que venga por ti?

Helvetia asiente.

—Si vienes en ese carro de metal, no.

—Pero será invierno, mueti.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Vendré caminando entonces, con el trineo.

La chica asiente entonces.

Suiza piensa que seguro para entonces estará histérico, y quizás una escapada a los Alpes no le vendrá tan mal.

—Comamos.

* * *

 _Suiza e Inglaterra son una dupla que siempre da un poco de miedo... y me gusta mucho como es (y como seguirá siendo) Helvetia en esta historia, ya es completamente ella misma! Espero que te guste. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Suena el teléfono de Inglaterra.

—¿Mjm? —responde él sin hacer mucho caso, revisando un informe en el parlamento, jugando con un lápiz en sus labios.

—Alloooo?

Se le cae el lapiz y parpadea.

—¿Eh?

—Mon petit lapin. Allô! Habla tu marido —Francia sonríe un poco y se recarga en su asiento. Sí. También está trabajando.

—France! Whatahell! ¡Graban las llamadas!

—Me alegra entonces que quede registro. Hablo para contarte una cosa gorda gorda gorda.

—Habla con tu amigo Germany para que te saque de los apuros.

—Es un chisme, tonto. ¿Quieres que mejor se lo cuente a Espagne o a Prusse?

—¿Un... chisme? —cambia un poco el tono.

—Uno grande como una catedral, que de hecho... Seguro vas a enterarte si no te lo digo yo.

—Ja, como si tú fueras el centro del universo —le piiicaaaa.

—Pues soy el centro de TU universo, mon amour...

—¡Más quisieras!

—¿Quieres saber que es... O no? —protesta un poquito picado igual, aunque sonríe. Y es que lo que le pica en si, no es Inglaterra...

—Pues si voy a enterarme igual, quizás tu versión no me interesa —sonríe tan ¡Ja!

—Bien, espera entonces al día del juicio final A VER si te enteras.

—¡Has dicho que me enteraría igual!

—Es que ya pensé mejor en que de acuerdo a lo que es y a los implicados... De hecho puede que falte tiempo para que te enteres...

—¿Por? —ese gusanito de curiosidad.

—Creo que a uno al menos le dará vergüenza... Aunque... Bueno...

—¿Vergüenza por? ¿A quién? ¿Quién te ha dicho?

—Resulta que... Al parecer las bodas siempre sí se pueden hacer.

—What?

—Lo que has oído... Por lo que veo hay quien sí puede casarse abiertamente sin que se caiga el mundo —no pueeeeede evitar el cierto tono de reclamo.

—¿Quién se casa? —piensa que Francia habrá estado mirando otra vez la prensa rosa.

—No vas a creerlo... Pero Canadá me lo escribió hace rato y lo sabe de buena fuente.

—Who?

—¡Canadá! Canada, Mon petit chou, MON garçon.

—What? ¿Canada se casa?

—Non, Canadá me contó el chisme, hombre —se ríe —, pon atención.

—¡Pues habla claro!

—Eso hago.

—¿Me estas molestando expresamente?

—No, estoy contándote con un poco de misterio. Se casa el último que pensé que podría casarse, con el que se casa siempre.

—Wait! No es America, right?

—Amerique como va a casarse con... ¿Con quién además que se casa siempre? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Yo que sé! ¿Quién más iba a ser tan estúpido y se lo iba a decir a Canada? Australia!

—Pardon? ¡¿Cómo que ser estúpido y decírselo a Canadá?!

—¡Pues es estúpido casarse hoy por hoy!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco con ese comentario.

—Bien, es maravilloso saberlo. De hecho eso explica esa necedad de ser únicamente tu "oscuro secreto", además, piensas que es estúpido.

Ojos en blanco y es que el problema... Es que Francia estaba muy cómodo con su estado hasta que alguien le acaba de meter en la cabeza que Austria y Suiza sí van a casarse... bien.

—¿Pues qué época es esta para andar jugando al imperio?

—Pregúntale a tu amigo Suisse... Con cuidado.

—What?

—Suuuuiiiiisseeee —repite lentamente.

—¿Qué con suuuiiiisseeee? —le imita.

—Va a casaaaaarseeee —mismo tonito pero ahora imitando al inglés.

—What?

—Eso es todo lo que sé. Que Autriche le pidió casarse y él dijo que sí.

—But... what?

—Non, no sé más que eso que te digo. Me lo ha contado Canadá desde la casa de Suisse.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Pero cómo? Pero...

—No lo sé, no lo sé... Y tampoco lo sé. Y no me lo explico. No pensé JAMÁS que pudiera decirle que sí... Y me pone celosooooo el que se caseeeen.

—What?

—Pues a Autriche. Tampoco sé como va a ir... Pero seguro van a invitarte.

—¿Te pone celoso el qué? —en guardia. Francia suspira y hace un dibujito distraídamente.

—Pues... ELLOS sí se van a casar.

—Ah... —se relaja un poco.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—Well...

—Es estúpido... Ya —murmura y se humedece los labios.

—Y tú no lo ves así.

—Yo... estoy bien, casados como estamos —concluye cerrando los ojos —, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo en que haya sido estúpido, ni creo que en el fondo lo pienses.

—Why not?

—¿Me estás diciendo que casarnos fue estúpido, Angleterre?

—What?

—Pues es lo que me estás diciendo —protesta y así es como Inglaterra se mete en algunos líos de tener que decir ciertas cosas —. ¿Entonces qué piensas que fue?

—¿Qué pienso? Yo qué sé, ¿¡por qué me preguntas esto!?

—¡Porque has dicho que casarnos fue estúpido y ahora quiero que digas que no lo fue!

—No he dicho que casarnos... France!

—¿Entonces fue lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida? —sonríe... y se nota.

—W-What? —se sonroja.

—El mejor día de tu vida... ¿me quieres más que a nadie? —sigue sonriendo tontamente.

—NOO!

El francés se ríe un poquito.

—Je t'aime.

—I hate you! Git!

Se ríe un poco más echando la cabeza atrás.

—¿Crees que Suisse te pida ser su padrino?

—Creo que eres un... what? —se detiene al notar el cambio de tema, descolocado. Se ríe un poco más porque le encanta sacarlo de canal y confundirle en términos generales.

—Pues de eso hablábamos hasta que tú empezaste a hablar sobre nuestra hermosa boda y lo placentero que fue el techo de Notre Dame.

—WHAAAAAAT? —se oye en su tono de voz el sonrojo.

—Oui, estabas exactamente del color que estas ahora —cierra los ojos y se lo imagina.

—Shutuuuup —le cuelga.

Francia se ríe un poco más sin poder evitarlo sacando su teléfono y yendo a molestarle por ahí y el reguero de pólvora empieza...

Porque desde luego, además de molestar a Inglaterra por el teléfono y seguirle picando... Le escribe a España un "¡que va a haber ooootra vez boda!"

"Más quisieras"

"Nah, yo ya pasé por ahí. Hablo del chisme del momento. Que se note que lo leerás aquí antes que escucharlo en otro lado" Y a la vez va otro mensaje para Prusia. Si, así trabaja Francia.

"¿¡Y a qué esperas a compartirlo!?"

Prusia lo leerá luego en el grupo de whatsapp porque ahora está ocupado.

"Los germanitos, que parecían tontos... "

"Austria?" Es que en quién va a pensar si no.

"Oh, sí. Y al muy cabrón le han dicho que sí"

"Espera... ESPERA"

Suena el telefono de Francia, quien contesta con una risita.

—¿Cómo ves?

—Pero... ¿va en serio? ¡He dicho Austria en coña!

Francia se ríe un poco más.

—Pues es que te he dado una pista demasiado evidente. ¿Quién más si no? Se lo pidió no se en qué montaña.

—¡Qué fuerte!

—¡Totalmente! Y absurdo, mon amour ¡Le dijo que sí!

—¿Se estará muriendo?

—¿Se estará quedando pobre?

—Alemania debe estar dando palmas con las orejas.

—Quizás todos deberíamos darlas... Y Prusse, va a saltar de alegría cuando lo sepa.

—¡Seguro! Tal vez hasta le eche de menos cuando se lo lleve.

—Nah, con todas las cámaras que tienen en casa de Suisse...

España se ríe.

—Insisto en decir, los germanos que parecían tontos... Y Suisse, ¿de verdad? ¡Es que no lo creo! ¿Le habrá dado alcohol?

—Quizás acabas de estropearles la romántica boda secreta.

—Tsk, a mi nadie me dijo que fuera secreto. En realidad espero que no lo sea, porque la cabeza de Canadá corre peligro.

—Y encima ve esparciendo el nombre del culpable.

Francia se ríe.

—Ah, venga, es a ti que eres confiable y claro que no vas a decir nada —nadie se lo cree, ni Francia.

—Algo me dice que realmente ellos querrían ser quien dieran la buena noticia. Algo más grande me grita que papá nos matará como se entere que no se lo dijimos ya... ¡Romanito! ¡Escucha que dice Francia!

—¿Qué dice el pervertido? —grita Romano desde la otra habitación.

—Austria y Suiza van a casarse —grita España acariciándole la cabeza a Vaticano.

—Che cosaaaa? —no tarda en aparecer por la puerta, mira qué rápido viene por chisme.

—Por lo visto se lo gritó desde la montaña y Suiza saltó a sus brazos diciendo que sí —¿dónde has visto tú eso?

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Austria se lo pidió a Svizzera? Pensé que sería al revés y que nunca llegaría el día —no pregunten por que lo imaginaba así—. ¿Cuándo van a casarse?

—Ni idea, ¿Cuándo se casan? —pregunta España.

—Ni idea, no sé nada más que eso. ¿Veneciano no sabe nada aún?

—Ah, no lo sabe. ¿Veneciano sabe algo? Voy a llamar a papá. Siiiiií, siii, los abuelos se casaaaaan, siiií, eres tan rica —se le pone voz de idiota a España con algo que hace Vaticano olvidándose de todo.

—Y yo a mi fratello —ya está marcando YA. (Suiza se infartaría con eso de LOS abuelos)

Como un reloj, a las dos del mediodía hora en que acaba la jornada laboral de Prusia reciben los dos un "WAAAAAS?" Y de hecho probablemente esa misma tarde vayan por cervezas.

Y para cuando mi querido Suiza les diga a todos, TODOS ya lo van a saber.

El mismo sábado en la tarde, en el camino de vuelta a casa, Suiza decide que como buen hombre práctico que es quiere quitarse todos los problemas de encima de una buena vez. Seguro además de que si se detiene a pensarlo... Va a morirse. De hecho está seguro de que va a morirse igual. Así que pone el manos libres y sumamente nervioso aún... Llama a Inglaterra, que está... Francia no está seguro. Es que sabado... ¿Saben? Suiza quiere una semana de orden mental, por favor. Así que da igual, la comida familiar es hasta el siguiente finde

Pues es que... él lo dijo. Ya lo sabemos pero es que suiza sólo piensa en un problema a la vez. Según el sólo tenía que decirle a Liechstenstein y ya se está dado cuenta de que esto es más complicado y agobiante de lo que parecía. Así que da volteretas cuando su padre dice que no puede este domingo. Y empecemos igual el sábado porque a él le gusta el orden.

Inglaterra empuja un poco a Francia para quitárselo de encima. Ya, cual si fuera tan simple. Francia no se quita del todo y protesta mirando el teléfono con ojitos de pistola. Inglaterra hace un 8% de caso al teléfono.

—England? Hello, soy yo, Switzerland —debe oír protestas y risas de lejos. Es decir, Inglaterra ni ha visto quien le llama, solo le protesta a Francia que lo deje que quiere contestar al teléfono con risitas idiotas.

—Hello. England? —Suiza se sonroja un poco pensando que debió haber hablado en otro momento. Más risas y chillidos. Suiza toma aire—. England. ¿Te llamo mejor en otro momento?

—Shut up you git! ¡No me molestes! —le protesta a Francia riéndose. Suiza se sonroja más sin saber si es con él o no, suponiendo que no... No es con el porque se ríe y nunca le llama "You Git", pero claramente es él él que le está molestando.

—Ehm... Good. Te hablo en otro momento. Sorry.

—Eres un pesado estoy intentando hablar por teléfonooooo.

Suiza levanta una ceja y se sonroja un poco más porque es claro que está con Francia retozando.

—Ehh... De verdad puedo volverte a llamar, en realidad sólo quería quedar para el martes.

Risas tipo jijijiji y creo que deberías mandarle un mensaje. Suiza suspira y cuelga y es hasta que está afuera de su casa que le manda un formal mensaje a Inglaterra.

"England. Soy Switzerland. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Me acompañarías por una cerveza el próximo martes, 1 de septiembre a las 13 hrs? Iré al lugar que te resulte conveniente. Por favor confirma."

Así o más formal.

Puede que para cuando Inglaterra deje de tontear con Francia... que, ejem, puede que sea sobre el martes a las 14h le conteste.

Puede que Suiza haya tenido un infarto para entonces haciéndose además toda una historia mental... "Seguro ya sabe", "seguro no quiere", "seguro se estaba riendo de mi con Francia".

En serio, alguien debería darle un valium para el martes.

Nah, puede que haya tenido tres minutos de descanso cuando Francia fue al baño para mandarle un "OK".

Así que...El martes.

Suiza se niega. Está como gato que va a la veterinaria. O Francia intentando ducharse.

De hecho, cuando Inglaterra lee el mensaje le dice a Francia pensando ahora si no será esto una estrategia de esas Nazis otra vez o algo, aunque secretamente le hace ilusión que le pida ser su padrino desde que Francia le dijo que tal vez se lo pedía.

Y decide que tal vez podrían verse en París, a medio camino entre casa de los dos, ejem. EJEM. Suiza va a levantar una ceja cuando le digan que en París, pero... No va a negarse, claro.

Francia seguro le come el coco más aún con unos cuantos "¡ves ves vessssss! Te va a contar! Y a pedir ser el padrino!" que Inglaterra calla con "tiene hermanos, no me va a pedir a mi" mientras organiza aun en su cabeza como podría conseguir una excusa para luego meterse en la cama de Francia.

Francia sigue razonando que claro que los tiene: uno es el novio, otro el padrino del novio, otro... Prusia con quien no se lleva nada. Aunque piensa que podría ser Germania.

Inglaterra lo amenaza con que se vuelve a su casa después de hablar con Suiza, con el tren.

¿Amenaza a Francia con que va a volverse a casa el martes? Francia le dice que le da igual, que ya hará una huelga para impedirlo.

Y el inglés se queda señalándole y boqueando. Chilla que no puede hacer una huelga para eso y que además no puede organizar una en tan poco tiempo.

Francia le mira con cara de "rétame", porque es lento para todo, pero para hacer huelga... Aún así ahí tienes tu excusa, Inglaterra. Amenaza de huelga. Francia se ríe de él igual y vuelve a la cama entrando por los pies, debajo de las cobijas.

El británico le mira y el problema es que "amenaza de" suele ser en este caso algo que llevar a últimas circunstancias. A él que más le da si se pone la ciudad de cabeza, de hecho, mejor, sucios bastardos del vino.

Francia sale de debajo de las cobijas, algo despeinado y sonriendo... Demasiado cerca y le da un beso rápido en la nariz, haciéndole prometerle que si es el padrino él va a ser su pareja. Pase lo que pase.

Inglaterra se sonrooooja y sale corriendo gritando que él no va a ser el padrino, que ni va a ser su pareja, que seguro no hay boda, que es un tonto por seguir en la cama a las siete de la tarde y que no va a volver ni a esta casa ni aunque el mar se trague todas sus islas.

Pues Francia le grita que más le vale que lo sea, porque no es justo que le trate como si no fuera su marido CUANDO LO ES!

Y el inglés vueeeeeeelve nada más que para taparle la boca con las manos. Francia le abraza como pulpo. Y no estoy seguro de que vaya a dejarle ir hasta el martes a las 12h.

¿O ya es martes?

Cielos, el tiempo en esta historia es de verdad como Einstein nos prometió que sería. Relativo.

Así que va a llegar tarde porque quería vestirse y peinarse un poco... y darse una ducha. Pues vas a llegar tarde igual.

Asi que si lo suelta a las y cinco en vez de a menos cinco tampoco se va a enterar hasta que no sea demasiado tarde. Pero puede que Francia se lleve una patada porque como no le pida que sea el padrino por su culpa de hacerle llegar tarde… Sí... Así se queda lloriqueando y le propone ir por él cuando termine.

—¡NO! —azota la puerta que hasta esta debe tener un leve color más rojizo. Toma el coche donde acaba de ponerse la corbata y mal peinarse (al final no se ha duchado y va oliendo a... ejem) para llegar donde ha quedado con Suiza.

Puerco como Francia. Se contagia.

Suiza debe estar de malitas, agobiado pensando que Inglaterra sabe y está intentando evitarlo. Cuando Inglaterra consigue aparcar en esta bloody-ciudad-desorganizada-de-mierda son como y cuarto. Y eso va a usar como excusa, que no encontraba aparcamiento, con lo que DETESTA llegar tarde.

(Estabas teniendo sexo ardiente. Confiesa)

Y tal vez podría parecer más culpable... pero necesitaría mucha ayuda. Puede que hasta lleve aun un condón colgando de los pantalones que no ha visto por vestirse rápido.

Lo sentimos, Suiza, normalmente es serio y organizado, es todo culpa de Francia que es una mala influencia... en esas es que entra a la cervecería.

Ve a Suiza que estaba como búho mirando a la puerta y se levanta como accionado como un resorte... Y tira la cerveza haciendo un reguero.

Inglaterra parpadea y se asusta un poco cuando nota que la tira, se humedece los labios nerviosito también porque hasta ahora no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente significa todo esto y como de nervioso debe estar Suiza por su... peculiar relación con Austria. Nada más con cosas en las que uno no piensa, no que tuviera el cerebro sorbido por Francia. Ajem AJEM.

Carraspea y se le acerca sonriendo un poquito, sin saber muy bien si ayudarle a recoger o darle la mano ignorando la cerveza. Tampoco sabe muy bien qué le ayudaría más, decirle ya de una buena vez que lo sabe todo o quizás fingir no saber nada haciéndose el tonto y esperar a que Suiza se lo cuente.

En primera instancia... opta por la segunda opción y si acaso luego ya le contará que pretendía dejar que se lo dijera él por si le hacía ilusión darle la noticia. No que sepa perfecto que este asunto debe tener a Suiza con los pelos de punta, como se los tendría a él y no sepa como abarcar el tema.

Evidentemente la torpeza nerviosa de Suiza no impide que de un saltito, quite su teléfono de la mesa, ponga el tarro en vertical y trate de recoger un poco. Lo que sí, es que se le ve HISTÉRICO.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios manteniendo la distancia para no mancharse. ¿No mancharte, guarro? Si has ido hasta ahí sucio... de SEXO. Shutupyougit! Le grita a la voz en su cabeza sonrojándose.

Suiza desde luego que en un movimiento torpe vueeeelve a tirar el tarro, sólo que esta vez vacío. Suelta una palabrota, protesta y lo levanta. Otra vez antes de volverse de nuevo a Inglaterra y extenderle una mano mojada y pegajosa.

—H-Hallo England.

—What's up, Switzerland? — Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se la toma igual como si no pasara nada. Al sentir la mano pringosa se la quita y seguro hacen bailecito torpe.

—Sorry. Ehm. I...—carraspea y quita la mano del todo señalándole la silla al inglés y sentándose el en la suya.

Inglaterra se sienta tranquilamente y no puede evitar mirarle con cierta sonrisita. Que evidentemente no sirve de NADA para tranquilizar a Suiza en lo absoluto.

—P-Perdona que te haya traído hasta acá, y-yo sólo...

—No problem, how are you?

—I... i... Buff —suelta el aire de golpe—, am fine.

—Voy a... pedir una cerveza. ¿Quieres otra? — Inglaterra sonríe un poco más, molestitamente y es que Suiza se muere de la vergüenza, incapaz de seguirle mirando, seguro de que esta ha sido una mala idea. Toda. En general.

—J-Ja. Es decir, yes. Please —asiente aún limpiando un poquito los remanentes de cerveza. Así que ahí va Inglaterra a por cerveza. Vuelve sonriendo con dos jarras.

—A esta invito yo.

—Oh... Thank you —asiente relajándose un poquitín, ayudándole a ponerlas a la mesa. Lo que tienen las cosas gratis. Es que me da que sí que le hace ilusión ser el padrino al inglés.

—You're welcome, es por haber llegado tarde. Lo lamento estaba... trabajando. Y se me pasó la hora —¿Trabajando, guarro? ¿Trabajando? ¡Ahora así le llamas a lo que hacías con Francia hace MEDIA HORA!

—Ah, pensé que algo te había pasado, tú eres siempre muy puntual —se relaja otro poquitito, porque al menos parece que no es que sepa lo que pasa y no quiera serlo, es que estaba trabajando... En París. Ejem.

—En fin, sea como sea, thank you for coming. Sé que es martes y esto parte la semana. No tomara mucho tiempo lo que quiero contarte.

—No pasa nada en realidad, un descanso viene bien de tanto en tanto —anda, que morro tienes, si no pasas por Westminster desde el viernes por la mañana. Suiza asiente, toma la cerveza y le da un trago LAAAARGO.

—Ehm. Entiendo —creo que ni siquiera ha oído lo que has dicho del descanso. Toma aire y se sonroja aparentemente por nada, revolviéndose en su asiento—. ¿Y cómo está France? —es la primera pregunta que se le ocurre hacer tras cambiar de opinión sobre como abordar el tema.

Y hace que Inglaterra tenga que toser casi ahogado con la cerveza, pensando "seguro no tan bien como Austria". Es sin mala intención, lo juro.

—Ehm, en... general. Es decir, sólo lo pregunto porque —no tengo IDEA de como abordar un tema TAN personal que me da muchísima vergüenza—. E-estamos en París y me pareció que tú podrías tener idea. No que quiera saber de él. Es decir...

—Estaba reunido yo... con mi... embajador y... lo que pasa es que... yo no le he visto y... — Inglaterra se está intentando inventar una excusa—... El caso es que no me importa —resume al final. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque no, es que no es esa la respuesta que quiere.

—Entiendo, entiendo —asiente revolviéndose otra vez—, ehm... Y... U-Ustedes...

—Pero no hemos venido a hablar de France, right?

El color rojo del helvético se activa de inmediato así como si fuera una bombilla que acaban de prender, le mira un instante con la boca abierta sintiéndose completamente atrapado. Inglaterra levanta las cejas con ello y hasta se sonroja un poco también por contagio.

—Y-Yo sólo... Tu... Ehh... —gira la cara y le late el corazón con taaaanta fuerza que seguro hasta Austria lo oye en Berlín… y lo disfruta tomándose un daikiri, pero conste que está en Viena para que no lo avasallen—. He venido a contarte algo muy personal y a pedirte una cosa. Puedes decir no si no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé. No te rías o seguramente me darán ganas de dispararte en la cabeza y probablemente lo haga —suelta de golpe.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con eso de pedirle algo. Será verdad que le va a pedir... aguanta el aliento. ¿Sabes que no es como que vayas a casarte tú con él, verdad? Suiza traga saliva tratando de leer la reacción y es completamente incapaz de hacerlo. Carraspea pensando que tiene dos opciones: salir corriendo o armarse de valor y contarlo.

—¿El... qué? —pregunta Inglaterra en una vocecita. Suiza respira agitadamente, sudando un poco.

—Ö-Ö...

Inglaterra, no hables, no te muevas, no apartes la vista, no hagas movimientos bruscos, no respires.

—Österreichmepidióquemec-casaraconél—suelta de golpe.

—¿E... eh?

El helvético le mira intensamente un par de segundos a punto de la combustión y de verdad te pregunto, Inglaterra, ¿vas a hacer que te lo repita?

—¿Es en... serio serio, entonces? —es que aún no acaba de creerlo, la verdad.

—W-What?

—¿Es de verdad? ¿Lo hizo y tú dijiste...?

Golpe con la palma de la mano en la mesa antes de que pueda seguir la frase.

—¡YO NO DIJE NADA!

El británico se mete un SUSTO. Suiza aprieta los ojos. Perdónenlo, esta de verdad histérico y tiene muchas muchas ganas de salir corriendo a las montañas y no salir de ahí jamás.

—Ehm... —vacila—. Eso está... ¿muy bien?

—No sé. No sé y no me importa lo que pienses ni tú ni nadie al respecto. Me da igual que digan que soy un imbécil por ser el tercero y no me importa si creen tonterías, porque les da igual, porque es mi vida privada y no la de ustedes —y lo sentimos, Inglaterra, que no es contigo la agresividad, es sólo el pánico que le da en general todo esto

—Well... dicen que a la tercera va la vencida.

—Él es un idiota —y el tono es menos agresivo esta vez al ver que Inglaterra no se muere de la risa y él ya ha hecho toda su catarsis relativa a que es su vida y a nadie le importa.

—Ehm... well, si tú eres feliz...

El color de Suiza debe ser irreal. Rojo pasión.

—Ignoremos ese asunto —murmura girando la cara.

—What? ¿No será algo de la comunidad europea?

Suiza parpadea y le mira un poco sorprendido con esa conclusión, porque en realidad lo que pasa es que si que está feliz pero no quiere tener que admitirlo. Sin embargo el también lo había pensado...

—Österreich me ha asegurado... —carraspea—, que esto no es un movimiento político.

—Oh... Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces cómo va? Como...

—Es decir, no voy a entrar a la comunidad por esto, ni siquiera lo estoy considerando como una opción —garantiza.

—Oh... —no ha valorado aun del todo lo que tendría de positivo que eso pasara, así que no sabe si está a favor.

—Es algo completamente personal.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco. Suiza vacila un instante y le mira a los ojos

—Tú... ¿Lo harías?

—What?

—Yes. ¿Lo harías?

—¿Y-Yo C-Casarme? —se toma el anillo del cuello a través de la camisa. El suizo se revuelve y sonroja.

—I-I... I mean... I'm not sure... I mean I... M-M-Maybe —susurra mirándose la manos y apretando el anillo.

—E-Es decir... Es que es un poco estúpido y yo no creo realmente en el matrimonio... Pero...

—¿Aja?

—No todo tiene que ser práctico en la vida —repite las palabras de Austria

—W-Well... I think... que, bueno. Puede ser considerado algo útil y practico si es una cosa que sirve para hacernos sentir bien.

Suiza se lo piensa un poco... Y sigue pareciéndole un poco estúpido. Pero... Es algo que no va a dejar pasar. Lo que podría arrepentirse si dijera que no.

—I mean, no que yo... I mean, no hay nadie con quien yo pudiera... querer... casarme —va bajando el tono de voz y girando la cara, por primera vez en la vida sintiéndose mal por tener esa postura. Suiza se revuelve porque eso quiere decir que él sí que tiene a alguien con quien quisiera casarse.

—No es que yo quisiera casarme con Österreich.

—Vas a hacerlo —eso es un poco burlón. Suiza frunce el ceño y se le sube otra vez el color.

—¡No voy a... No voy a...! —chillidito.

—No te enfades, es algo bueno, ¿no? —sonríe un poco cambiando la burla pero burlita al fin, ¿no? Suiza se revuelve porque esperaba que Prusia se burlara, pero no que Inglaterra lo hiciera.

—Pues es... algo. Es mío.

—Entiendo —asegura real y sorprendentemente empático, apretando su anillo. Suiza suelta el aire y se calma un poco con eso.

—Quizás nadie lo entienda, pero... Voy a hacerlo igual —declara ya un poco en ese modo terco y empeñado—. Y con eso viene mi siguiente pregunta.

—Es bastante valiente, creo que yo nunca lo haría público.

Parpadea con eso.

—¿No? ¿Qué harías?

—Pues... —no le mira—. No lo sé, tal vez en secreto.

—En secreto. Una boda pequeña, sólo él y yo y Liechtenstein —suspira—. No. Österreich no podría casarse así. Es decir, piensa en boda y piensa en catedrales, música, gentío, baile...

—Yo ni siquiera metería a Liechtenstein —porque el equivalente de Liechtentein tuyo hace EXPLOTAR la mitad de su país cada vez que celebra su cumpleaños y no considera que algo sea una buena fiesta si no hay aviones de la armada pintando el cielo de colores (y tal vez algún muerto… a poder ser de algún país enemigo). En realidad Francia solito también pintaría La Tour y la llenaría de fuegos artificiales.

—Estamos intentando hacer un punto medio en... Una de esas horribles bodas de Österreich y casarnos sólo en presencia de Liechtenstein.

—Bien ¿y qué habéis pensado?

—Que Österreich dice que necesito un padrino.

—Oh... —nervios ¡se lo va a pedir! ¡selovaapedir!—. ¿Eso dice?

—Yes. Yo no lo creo, porque he podido hacerlo todo sólo y no necesito a nadie, sin embargo él cree que es posible que eventualmente quiera matarle o largarme. Cree que un padrino podría hacerme entrar en razón —hala que pues hasta ahora Inglaterra así como tranquilizarte, tranquilizarte...

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—Y bueno... —se revuelve otra vez, vacilando y dejando la frase a la mitad por unos segundos—, sé que... bueno... Yo te considero my... my friend —y eres el ÚNICO que tiene y ha tenido nunca además de Austria. Se sonroja un poquito—, puedes decir que no porque todo esto es estúpido y lo entendería, es más una molestia que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Q-Quieres que y-yo?

—De verdad puedes decir que no. De hecho sé que no somos tan cercanos y es una molestia de mi parte —levanta las dos manos—, y no necesito un padrino ni nada, pero le dije a Österreich que te diría.

Inglaterra le mira un poco desconsolado. El suizo se revuelve un poco y en realidad le mira también con cierto desconsuelo, porque sí que le considera su amigo más cercano, sólo le está dando una salida para zafarse si no quiere.

—B-But...

—Sólo di "sí" o "no".

—Es que... well, si quieres diré nada más que sí y te dejaré tranquilo, solo para que Austria te deje tranquilo con ese tema —responde bajando la cabeza.

—Oh... —echa un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le mira porque no sabe si lo dice porque sólo quiere hacer eso. Carraspea. Y aquí entre nosostros piensa que todo esto es muy complejo y es más fácil hacer negocios—. ¿Lo dices porque no quieres hacer más? ¿O porque crees que yo no quiero que hagas más? —pregunta ya directamente.

—Pues tú eres quien dice que no necesita un padrino... es decir... no sé qué esperas de mí.

—Yo no quiero molestarte —confiesa y ya sé que le queremos dar un golpe en la cabeza al señor "soy una isla en medio de Europa"—, aunque no tengo ni idea de que hace un padrino aparte de la despedida de soltero y conseguir que no me largue a las montañas.

—Pues... en realidad lo que yo entiendo que tiene que hacer... I mean, he estado en muchas bodas y por lo general lo que hace es asistir al novio.

—¿Y querrías hacer eso por mi? En realidad no sé como se pagan estas cosas... —de verdad, Suiza, hay un mundo más allá de los negocios.

—Por lo general no se paga, se hace por... amistad y por honor.

Cielos eso lo pone más nervioso.

—Oh... —se revuelve inseguro. Para lo bueno que eres para hacer negocios, de verdad que el ámbito personal... Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces depende de cada boda que es lo que quieran hacer los novios y eso.

—En realidad creo que sí necesito uno —traga saliva conociendo a Austria—. Österreich tendrá a Deutschland, que lo acompañó a comprar el anillo —que traigo en el bolsillo porque me ha dado vergüenza ponérmelo.

—Yo... puedo ayudarte —sonríe un poquito y asiente. A Suiza le cambia la cara, tranquilizándose notoriamente.

—Danke.

Inglaterra vuelve a tenderle la mano. Suiza vacila un poco y se la toma, apretándola.

—Danke, de verdad no creo que necesites ayudarme mucho, no te daré problemas.

—¿Qué te gustaría o quisieras que hiciera?

—Ayudarme a pensar en qué tengo que hacer, porque no lo sé.

—O...K. Veamos, ¿cómo te imaginas esto?

—No sé si quiero imaginármelo. Seguro será horrible y voy a morirme.

El inglés aprieta los ojos.

—Creo que se supone que no es eso lo que debes pensar.

—Yes, Yes... En teoría debe ser hermoso. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, e... Imagínalo. Ya bastante es que Österreich me haya hecho pensar el otro día en que voy a tener que darle un... —beso, sí, está pensando en eso. Se recuerda a si mismo que ese día no debe llevar un arma.

—¿Darle un...?

—Una demostración de cierto no odio.

—Pues... toda la boda es una bastante clara.

—Gracias por recordármelo —Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Escucha, creo que lo estás enfocando del modo incorrecto... es decir, también es una demostración de eso por parte de él.

—Ya, ya lo sé. De hecho es justamente eso. ÉL lo pidió, yo ni siquiera lo había pensado —asegura.

—¿Ves? —sonríe y traga saliva pensando justo en eso—. E-Es una forma de que todos sepan que él te quiere y que te ha elegido a ti al final.

—Después de elegir a veinte personas antes y fallar miserablemente. Pensará cualquiera que soy uno más para él —se rasca la frente, Inglaterra traga saliva—, y que esto terminará igual. Aún así, es estúpido no hacerlo. Esta boda da lo mismo, con esa ida no debería ni siquiera estar con él.

—Tal vez ellos no piensen eso —propone Inglaterra porque se estaba proyectando a si mismo en esto.

—¿Ellos?

—Pues todos.

—En realidad, me da igual lo que piensen ellos —jaaaa. Deja que Prusia se burle un poquito y verás lo mucho que no le importa.

—Mmmm... bueno, ya veremos como va eso más adelante. Aunque me pregunto qué te mueve a hacer esto entonces.

Suiza se revuelve porque bien que lo sabe.

—¿De verdad no te parece obvio?

—Pues... es que...

—Yo no suelo meterme en NADA que no quiera realmente. Ya lo has visto con la ONU.

Inglaterra suspira y le mira fijamente un instante.

—Es que sí que quiero y sí que me gusta que el muy estúpido me diga que me quiere frente a... alguien. Frente a mí, ya es ganancia —aprieta los ojos.

—Vale —sonríe.

—Y ya veremos si consigue que yo le diga que no le odio —agrega tomando su cerveza y pensando que esto es peor que confesarse. Y piensa también que ha acordado confiar en él de nuevo y quizás debería empezar a ser un poco menos duro con él.

—Yo creo que puede no ir tan mal si consigues relajarte.

—Relajarme. Eso... Puede ser un poco difícil. Österreich piensa que no me relajo nunca.

—Bueno, ¿pues quién puede relajarse cuando hacen cosas idiotas como esas todo el tiempo?

—Es que ese es justo el problema. Hace cosas idiotas que lo ponen a uno nervioso, TODO EL TIEMPO.

—¡Yo lo sé! ¡Es inaguantable!—quince minutos de odio.

—¡Además se hacen los muy idiotas, cual si uno fuera el que está haciendo algo mal o buscando algo!

—¡E intentas ignorarles y es imposible! Todo el rato pinchando.

—¡Pero eso sí, que no QUIERA uno una cosa, porque si que te ignoran como si fueras una silla! A propósito y para joder.

—¡Es que da igual si lo quieres o no! ¡Solo... ponerte de los nervios ya les induce ese placer macabro!

—Es eso, un placer macabro. Además nunca paran, nunca, ni con la pistola en la cabeza. De hecho al contrario, parece que eso hace que sean peores.

—¡Se ponen a llorar por que los pateas! Pues si parece que sea eso lo que piden y no creas que va a parar aunque te cases con él.

—Ah ¿no?

—No. Va a estar constantemente repitiéndote, además, que eres su marido como si acaso eso le diera carta blanca para hacer toooodo eso, da igual cuantas veces le digas que no lo puede saber na... —se queda con la palabra en la boca, congelado al oírse.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira que es difícil que Suiza entienda algunas cosas...

—Ehm... otra cosa que hacen los padrinos es dar un discurso en el banquete, eso no me importa hacerlo. Y también pueden ayudar por ejemplo con las cosas que los novios no pueden saber, por ejemplo, los regalos de boda son sorpresa pero si tu me dices que quisieras tener... quien sabe, una Smith & Wesson de titanio ultraligero pues yo como padrino podría darle la idea a alguien y evitar que te regalen doce licuadoras —cambia de tema de forma absolutamente culpable.

Suiza le sigue mirando con la boca medio abierta haciendo esta suma de dos más dos de lo que le ha dicho antes de las bodas secretas.

—El caso es que... también a veces los padrinos se encargan de guardar los anillos hasta el momento y a veces, bueno, el padre de la novia la acompaña al altar, ¿sabes? ¿Has pensado como va a ir eso? ¿Quien va a caminar por el pasillo?

Parpadea otra vez.

—Aquí no hay novia.

—Bueno, eso es obvio.

—E-Es decir, nadie va a ir por el pasillo p-pero si alguien va, tendría que ser Liechtenstein —asegura aún pensando en eso con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Liechtenstein no es uno de los novios... yo creo que deberías plantear ir los dos a la vez. Tal vez con Germania.

—Va a ir Galia. Y... Mi madre. Aunque mi madre no puede hacer eso.

—Ehm... creo que esto deberías hablarlo con Austria. ¿Quién va a ser su padrino?

—Deutschland.

—¡Ja! A Deutschland le pone nervioso hablar, así que por el discurso seguro el mío es mejor. También es tradición en algunos sitios que después de que los novios abran el baile, los padrinos bailen con la madre... —se detiene un instante pensando en la madre de Suiza que no conoce y en GALIA—. De la novia. Seguramente a Germany le tocará bailar con tu madre. ¿Habrá baile?

—Yes, si va a haber baile —se sonroooooja—. Pero mi madre no va a bailar... Con... Puede que mate a Vater si intenta bailar con ella.

—Pues Germany es igual que él —y lo que va a rechinar los dientes mi hermano cuando sepa que voy a bailar con Galia, piensa para si. Sí, aun no se hace a la idea de lo incómodo que puede ser también.

—Puede que mate a Deutschland... —responde pensando en eso de que los novios abran el baile—. Ehm...quizás no sea necesario que nadie abra nada, ya bastante tuvimos con ese baile que abrimos una vez...

—Dos pájaros de un tiro, seguro nadie pensará sobre la comunidad europea entonces.

—Puede que Italia no esté de acuerdo... —creo que a pesar de todo, sonríe un poquitín.

—Bueno, ¿a quién le importa Italy? —se encoge de hombros—. A todo esto, ¿cuando va a ser?

—Christmas.

—Oh! NO! Really?

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Yes, Österreich propuso la fecha y creo que... Lo hace un poco de bajo perfil. Quiere que sea blanca y roja, además —ojos en blanco aunque le gusta la idea.

—Shite... —suspira, porque al final ha accedido ya.

—¿No te conviene la fecha? Es familiar, lo sé.

—Yes, my kids... En fin. Vas a tener que ir a hablar a la iglesia cuanto antes para que se organicen en una fecha tan... peculiar.

—Es verdad... Hablaré con el obispo. Aunque va a complicar las cosas y seguro habrá más gente —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Complicar las cosas?

—Navidad. Misa. Medio Berna va a querer estar ahí —suspira y se queda pensando un poco, sonrojadito—. Hay otra cosa en la que necesito tu ayuda.

—¿En qué?

—Aún no lo sé. Mira —carraspea—, él ha hecho bastantes cosas sorprendentes. Yo no tengo muy buena imaginación pero quisiera a cambio hacer algo por él que —carraspeo—, le gustara —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Si se te ocurre algo que pudiera hacer que sea realmente sorprendente….

—¿Algo como qué? —inclina la cabeza y se sonroja un poco.

—Algo que le guste, le sorprenda... Y que le deje totalmente seguro de que hizo bien en hacer esto —se revuelve —. Es muy complicado.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco molestitamente pensando que Suiza quieeeeere que Austria creaaaa que es una buena ideaaaaa. Suiza... Si, adivinen... Ya... Se sonroja apretando los ojos.

—S-Solo creo q-que es necesario.

—Pues... por ejemplo, ¿qué planeas regalarle?

—No sé. Voy a hacerle un reloj para ese día, aunque a él los relojes le dan igual —se encoge de hombros—, es impuntual de todos modos. El problema es que eso de darle un reloj ya. Ehm, ha pasado en otras ocasiones.

—Mmmm... ¿Habéis pensado en la luna de miel?

—L-Luna... Nein —niega con la cabeza porque de verdad es que no se le había pasado por la mente. Niño mío y luego dices que no necesitas padrino.

—Tal vez podrías organizar algo romántico para entonces, porque no creo que tengáis mucho tiempo de aquí a la boda con todo lo que se ha de organizar... y es en tres meses, es muy poco tiempo.

—Un viaje —carraspea y se sonroja sin sentirse capaz de decir la palabra "romántico"—, ¿y tú crees que eso le impresione? Seguro querrá ir a uno de esos sitios donde no haga nada, beba agua de coco debajo de una palmera y lo abaniquen.

—Mmmm... el trópico. Puedo hablar con Seychelles.

(Noooo! Irlanda dice que el trópico es extenso, que vayan a otro lado... Claro que qué le importa, ni siquiera cree que le reconozcan debajo de la gorra, las gafas y el vestido largo que suele necesitar al sol para evitar las pecas)

—Seychelles. Suena caro —inevitable pensamiento.

—Bueno, es una vez en la vida. Salvo en el caso de Austria... pero no creo que haya ido a Seychelles en ninguna otra luna de miel.

Suiza suspira con eso volviendo a pensar que tiene que encontrar algo que haga que esta boda sea mejor, por una vez, sacando cierta competitividad que no suele tener.

—Bien, veré fotos de Seychelles, danke.

—Pensaré a ver si se me ocurre algo más.

Suiza asiente dando un trago a su cerveza y cuando la pone en la mesa de nuevo mira hacia la puerta del bar, levanta las cejas y se sonroja, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—C-Creo que... Ehm... T-Te buscan.

—Tenemos que hablar de la despedida y puedo ayudarte con el traje porque... —se gira.

Francia, con media sonrisita, está buscándoles entre las mesas del bar. Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe quedándose callado. Es a Suiza al que ve primero, sonriendo mucho más, levantando una mano para saludarle y acercándose a la mesa.

—Ah! ¡Aquí están! Allô! —tan feliz.

—What the hell haces tú aquí!?

Francia le mira de reojo un instante antes de acercarse a saludar a un petrificado Suiza con sus dos besos reglamentarios.

—Te dije que vendría por ti.

—No! ¡No lo dijiste!

—Sí lo dije, mon amour —traga saliva, sonríe y se acerca a saludarle a el con un beso en los labios.

El inglés se sonroja cuando nota que se le acerca y se echa para atrás asustado. Francia le mira, frunce un poco el ceño, sonríe y se echa al frente a seguirle. Y el respaldo no le deja huir más así que Francia se le acerca aún más, sonríe, entreabre los labios y le da un beso. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se agarra a la silla como si la vida le fuera en ello intentando fundirse con ella. El beso no es un roce suave de medio segundo, pero tampoco es el beso más largo y profundo posible. Así que se va detrás cuando se separa porque ya empezaba a cerrar los ojitos. Francia le da un segundo beso rápido antes de sentarse a la mesa.

—Así que... ¿Como están? ¿Aún hablan de cosas secretas?

El inglés gira la cara rojo como un tomate refunfuñando quien sabe qué.

—¡No es nada secreto! —asegura Suiza ultrasonrojado, mirando su reloj.

—Ah, tanto mejor. Entonces no tengo que irme a la barra a hablar con desconocidos mientras ustedes terminan —sonríe poniéndole una mano en la pierna al inglés por debajo de la mesa, quien abre los ojos mirando la mano como si fuera una araña, cortando sus refunfuños y aguantando el aire.

—Non, non. Ya voy a irme —anuncia Suiza levantando su cerveza para beberse lo que le queda.

—Ah, venga Suisse, estoy seguro de que no pretenderás irte ya —cosquillitas en la rodilla —, no me hagas la grosería de irte sólo por que llegué.

—Pues... tu... pues... pues... tu... pues... —balbucea Inglaterra por ningún motivo en concreto aun impresionado con la mano ahí.

—¿Ves? Angleterre está de acuerdo en que no te vayas —Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra mirándole de reojo y luego mira a Suiza, escrutándole y buscándole el anillo.

Suiza bufa un poquito y es que no puede ni mirarle sin ir irse de la vergüenza pensando "va a notarlo", "seguro que voy a casarme".

—¡No lo estoy! —da igual, es por el vicio de llevar la contraria.

—¿Estás corriendo a Suisse? —le mira de reojo —. Mon dieu, no seas maleducado tu.

—¡Tú eres el que ha venido aquí a molestar!

—No he venido a molestar, he venido por ti —le aprieta un poco la pierna.

—¡Eso es molestaaar!

Suiza les mira de reojito porque acaba de acordarse en eso de estar casados que Inglaterra dijo hace un rato.

—Que va a ser molestar. Es algo bonito que venga tu... —sonrisa —, compañero de vida por ti.

—¡No eres mi compañero de vida! —más sonrojo aun. Suiza decide igual darle un trago a su bebida.

—Bueno deja ya de captar toda la atención. Estábamos hablando con Suisse —le "riñe" sonriendo, girándose a Suiza y moviendo la mano en su pierna.

—¡No estoy captando la atención!

—Sí estas captando la atención chilloneando tonterías sobre nosotros.

—¡No chilloneo tonteríaaaas!

—Sí que lo haces —se ríe y le da unas palmaditas en la pierna.

—Ehm... —Suiza empieza a sentirse invisible en realidad, como cada vez que está Inglaterra cerca de Francia.

—Of course not!

—¿Entonces qué chilloneas?

—¡Pues... pues! ¡Pues!

—Pues nada, pues nada... —le cierra un ojo y se gira ooootra vez a Suiza—. Ahora sí, Suisse, termina de contarle lo que le estabas diciendo.

—¡No vamos a hablar de eso estando tú aquí!

—Exactamente —coincide Suiza asintiendo. Francia saca el labio de abajo y les mira desconsoladito.

—¡Aunque pongas una tonta carita mona!

—Bah. ¿Tan interesante y secreto es? Tsk —se encoge de hombros, otro cariñito—, puedo decentemente ir a la barra, pedirme una copa de buen vino y esperar a que estés listo. ¿Que les parece?

Inglaterra mira a Suiza, que se revuelve un poco y... Lo que sea es mejor que tenerlo en la mesa.

—En realidad ya casi terminábamos.

—Bien, iré para allá entonces —mira a Suiza y le sonríe un poquito antes de hacer para levantarse... Acercándose a Inglaterra, sí, por otro beso.

—De hecho... hablaremos pronto, vamos a tener mucho trabajo estos meses —Inglaterra se pone de pie y le tiende la mano.

Suiza parpadea al ver que se levantan los dos, de alguna manera aliviado. Se levanta el también para despedirle y Francia sonríe vencedor porque en realidad sí que quería secuestrar ya a Inglaterra.

—Thank you again —le asegura sonrojadito. Inglaterra traga saliva dándole un apretón de manos y luego se vuelve a Francia.

—Y... yo me voy. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

Francia le sonríe a Suiza, se acerca a él y piensa en abrazarle... Pero la cara de Suiza le hace entrar en razón. Le pone la mano en el hombro y le da sus dos besos.

—Félicitations —le susurra apretándole un poquito el hombro y cerrándole un ojo. Suiza abre los ojos como platos y boquea... Y para cuando reacciona Francia ya está detrás de Inglaterra escondido.

—France! —protesta/riñe Inglaterra.

—Shhhh... Vámonos —le abraza de la cintura y tira de el para irse antes de que Suiza pueda matarle. El inglés se deja tirar, claro, ¿qué va a hacer?

Suiza debe explosionar tirándose en la silla HISTÉRICO un segundo después. Porque si Francia lo sabe, TODOS lo saben. De hecho creo que llama a Austria, lo cual suele ser completamente inútil. Austria está aterrorizando a alguien de la filarmónica de Viena. Alguien que seguramente no comprende que demonios hace aquí. Seguramente y también debe plantearse el sentido de su vida y si realmente tiene tantas ganas de ser músico, tal vez podría haberse dedicado a ser un maldito faquir al que le clavan cuchillos. Créeme que la perspectiva ahora mismo hasta le parece que sería agradable. Y seguramente debe alegrarse mucho mucho de oír un teléfono sonar. Si es que Austria trae su teléfono...

¿Al Musikverein? ¿Estáis locos o que?

Suiza le odia. Sinceramente le odia. Quizás menos que el pobre músico. Así que se sienta otra vez en el bar terminándose su cerveza, pensando que todo esto es un lío muy complicado y él debería irse a trabajar. Suiza solo en un bar de París... que melancólico, seguro alguien se le acerca con un acordeón. Suiza bebiendo a salud de sus penas en soledad en un bar de París. De ser otra la historia nos daría pena, pero lo siento, Suiza, no esta vez.

Francia le pregunta ilusionadamente al inglés saliendo del bar, si le contó a Suiza que están casados y él le grita que NO.

* * *

 _Aaaaay... los dos pequeños de la alianza tsundere. Que mal lo vais a pasar en esta historia. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Así que lo que sigue es un grito de GALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE y Roma lanzándose sobre el sofa donde están ella, Britania y Germania.

Cielos. Britania pega un SALTO y tiene casi un infarto. No me extraña, porque además Galia milagrosamente no sufre daño, pero los otros dos sí. Bueno, todo el daño que puede conllevar que se te caigan ochenta kilos de romano encima.

Nada más... Britania debe estar hecha etiqueta contra el sillón. Deberían ser setenta y siete, pero los carbohidratos no son gratis. Aunque él asegura que son setenta y cinco.

—GaliaeGaliaeGaliaeGaliae! ¿Sabes qué me acaba de contar mi hijo?

—¿Pero que pasaaaa? —protesta Britania.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Galia sonriendo, bajando la revista que leía. Roma nada un poco por encima de Britania y le da un besito a Galia en los labios. Germania gruñe y empuja a Roma para que se caiga al suelo. Así que... se cae y se ríe desde el suelo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? Cuenta —la chismosilla de Britania.

—¡Va haber boda! ¡Acaban de contármelo mis hijos!

—¿Boda? ¿De quién? —Britania en quien piensa primero es en Francia, sinceramente.

—¿De verdad? —a Galia le brillan los ojos solo con la idea, no necesita ni saber de quién. Hasta has captado la atención de Germania.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta Roma a Britania.

—F-France? —pregunta pensando que ya está un poco harta de que todos los días sus hijos salgan con una actividad nueva.

—Quid? Franciae? Non! Ellos ya están casados.

—What?

—¡Me refiero a Austriae y Suissera!

Germania parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

—¿Qué dijiste de Österreich y Schweiz?

—¡Pues ellos son los que se casan!

Germania levanta las cejas sorprendido. Galia da palmas de la emoción.

—¿Como sabes?—pregunta Germania incrédulo. Es decir son sus hijos, no es posible que vayan a casarse y ROMA lo sepa. Ehm... Vale, si es posible pero... Nah.

—¡Me lo han dicho mis hijos! Franciae se lo dijo a Hispaniae y Romano y a él el chico America, he hablado con él antes para confirmarlo, pero no paraba de decir algo de Niuzilan y no he entendido del todo, seguro Egipto sabe... —tan emocionado.

—¿Egipto? ¿Por qué va a saber Egipto algo de eso? ¡¿Y por qué es que yo soy siempre el último en enterarse!? —protesta un poco Germania flipando porque vayan a casarse. Aunque pensándolo bien no está del todo seguro de que diferencia hace. El quería casarse con Galia para que fuera sólo suya, pero... ¿Austria y Suiza no estaban juntos sólo ellos dos?

—Seguro America le cuenta a ella cuando hable con Austria —se refiere a Australia y es que ya me imagino, pero YA ME IMAGINO el desastre mental de América.

—¡Rome, esto es maravilloso! —asegura Galia.

—Ya sabía que te haría ilusión.

Germania mira a Galia porque... Bueno, es que es el hijo que tiene en COMÚN el que se casa.

—Ehm... ¿Y... Qué tenemos que hacer?

Y ella se echa en brazos de Roma para abrazarlo. Lo siento, Germania.

Germania hace ojos en blanco con eso cruzándose de brazos porque por alguna razón nunca le salen las cosas con Galia como las quisiera. Mentalmente piensa que ese abrazo le correspondería a ÉL.

Después del abrazo, los dos se toman de las manos y dan algunos saltitos y grititos emocionados. Chillan cosas sobre que habrá que comprarse ropa y conseguirles un regalo. Britania hace los ojos en blaaaaanco y Germania se levanta.

—Esperen, esperen —pide Germania acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido. Ambos dejan de chillar y le miran.

Germania cambia el peso de pie porque hay como cuarenta cosas que no entiende bien de esto.

—¿Como sabes que van a casarse? Y... ¿Para qué?

—Yo lo sé todo.

—No lo sabes todo —insiste todo enfurruñado porque no le gusta que sepa cosas de sus hijos que él no sabe. Mira a Galia otra vez y la verdad es que quiere que le explique por qué saltan de alegría emocionados...

—Claro que sí —sonríe de lado. Germania gruñe porque sí que lo parece.

—¿Y por qué se quieren casar? Tú estás muy contenta —insiste en mirar a Galia y querer que esté contenta con él.

—¿Pues por qué se casa la gente, Germaniae? —pregunta Roma aun medio abrazado de Galia que estira una mano hacia él para que se les acerque.

—¿Para tener bebés? —pregunta acercándose (gracias Galia)

—Como van a tener bebé si son dos chicos —se ríe Roma y los dos le abrazan.

—Pues justo eso estoy diciendo —levanta un brazo y se apalanca el a Galia de la cintura.

—Pues porque se quieren, tonto —suelta Roma y Galia los atrae hacia si a los dos.

—¿Y que? La gente se quiere y no por eso se casa —se deja abrazar habiendo cumplido con parte de la tarea que era que le abrazara, faltándole sólo ahora que suelte a Roma—. ¿Y por que te han contado a ti y no a nosotros?

Roma les abraza también a los dos.

—No me han contado ellos, me lo han contado mis hijos.

Germania decide no preguntar del concepto mucho más ahora porque ellos dos parecen entender todo bien y a él sigue pareciéndole no entiende bien lo de casarse, porque es absurdo.

—¿Y qué hay que hacer? —siguiente pregunta.

—Ser muuuuy felices por ellos —exclama Galia.

—Pero es que... —Germania vuelve a necear con no entender. Quizás ahora Austria viviría con Suiza y para eso se casaban—... Hay que ir a verles entonces —a ver si ellos me explican, piensa para sí—. O al menos hablarles.

—¡No les digas, espera a ver si ellos nos invitan!

—¿Si nos invitan? —descolocadoco de nueeeevo —. Si no nos invitan no entiendo el alboroto.

—Claro que nos van a invitar —le calma Galia—. ¡Pero hay que dejar que lo hagan ellos!

Germania tiene que morderse el labio para no segur preguntando cosas. Porque no entiende NADA de todo esto y le desespera, no crean que no. De hecho acaba de darse cuenta que no está seguro de como es que funciona el concepto "casarse", lo cual es terrible porque no tiene ni idea entonces de nada... Quizás podría hablar con Prusia. O con Austria directamente.

Aprieta un poquito a Galia contra sí por sus huevos, porque hace rato abrazo a Roma y no a él, y porque es el niño que tienen en común ellos DOS el que se "casa" lo que sea que implique eso realmente, se acerca un poco a ella y busca darle un beso en los labios y ella se lo devuelve sin ningún problema en lo absoluto.

Es Roma quien la aparta un poco con la cadera. Germania se tranquiliza con el beso y le funde el cerebro, aunque creo que él pretende profundizarlo cuando se separan gracias a la sutileza romana. Desde luego ni se entera que es Roma el que lo separa.

—Ehm... —parpadea medio perdido.

Ambos le sonríen y creo que hasta le sacan una sonrisita de lado de vuelta, porque además el pensamiento obvio y lógico que sigue es, yay! ¡Vamos a tirarnos a Galia!

—Briiiiiiiit vamos a ir de bodaaaaaaaa —Roma saca la cabeza entre Galia y Germania para ver a Britania, pero sin soltarles.

—Eso oigo —baja un poquito la revista que leía Galia hace un rato y les mira a los tres y es que se ha aburrido en algún punto entre "siiiii! Hay que ir a comprar ropaaaaa" y "¿es que por qué se casan?"

Mira a Galia y le sonríe un poquito, porque le da gusto que Galia esté emocionada, aunque no deja de preocuparle un poquito que sea por algo de Austria. ¿Saben... Veneciano? ¿Y Francia? ¿Y España? Pues son hijos del mismo tipo, que es tremendo y tiene... esa clase de ideas.

—Tú deberías casarte conmigo.

De hecho debe haber varios parpadeos aquí porque al menos Germania y Britania se giran a mirarle. Germania creo que hasta se tuerce el cuello.

Roma se muere de la risa porque era en broma. Germania sigue congelado. Britania se SONROJA y le lanza un cojín al romano en la cabeza. Y de hecho se levanta con otro cojín dispuesto a darle.

—Vale, vale, no me miréis así, era... au! —se ríe soltando a Germania y a Galia para protegerse con las manos.

Ahí la tienes en carga completa dándole uno en la cabeza y otro en las pompas, haciendo chilliditos. Roma se hace bolita intentando protegerse, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos... muerto de risa y Germania se soba un poco el cuello secretamente relajándose al ver que era broma. Mira a Galia de reojo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Aún no quieres casarte conmigo? —facepalm

—¿Eh? —Galia le mira. Germania la mira sin repetirlo, fijamente, porque está seguro de que le ha oído. Ella le da otro beso en los labios, sin contestar. Lo cual así muy bien muy bien no le aclara al bruto. Pero hala. Le devuelve el beso, eso sí.

—¿Tu sabes como es casarse ahora? —le pregunta suavecito cuando se separan.

—Gales me ha contado algunas cosas, pero no quiero preguntar mucho.

—¿Por?

—Se pone raro con ese tema. Incómodo.

—Bueno, entonces no sabes realmente como es. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—He visto películas. La novia siempre es muy bonita, toda vestida de blanco. En el graduado hay una boda.

—¿Y qué pasa si no hay novia? —lo peor es que se la imagina a ella.

—No lo sé. Quizás uno de ellos haga de novia.

Se imagina a Austria de vestido... Siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento: Galia - Austria

—Oh, ¿de vestido?

—Pues no lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Crees que es raro que se casen mis dos hijos?

—Bueno, es que ninguno de los dos es una chica, pero ellos se quieren mucho y eso es lo que importa —sonríe. Germania asiente y la mira sonreír... Y el dramático (demasiado latino para ti, Germania) piensa un poco en sí mismo y en lo mismo de siempre. Ni ella ni Roma le quieren lo bastante. La suelta un poco.

—Me alegra —declara con la voz plana y la cara de huelepedo de siempre. Ella le aprieta un poco al notarle un poco más plano de lo normal. Germania le mira de reojo otra vez—. Esta vez tendremos algo en común de nuevo.

—Siempre tenemos cosas en común tú y yo —Galia le acaricia un poco.

—Me gusta tener cosas en común contigo —casi parece la misma voz plana... aunque no lo es.

—Y a mí —sonríe ella sinceramente. Él sonríe un poquito de lado con eso y la aprieta otra vez contra si. Galia le da otro besito. Es que como le sigas dando besitos va a comerte en uno de esos, Galia.

Creo que podemos dejarlo ahí o Roma va a caerse levantando a Britania sobre ellos dos y acabando los cuatro en el suelo.

Así que... Habían pasado los días, por más que Suiza intentaba detenerlos. Así se había ido el martes en París y después de volver tarde casi se había quedado dormido en la mesa del comedor de lo cansado que estaba. El miércoles había tenido que hacer todo lo que no había hecho el martes, bloqueando todas las llamadas entrantes.

Austria se había ido a esconder en Viena a la espera de que Suiza le dijera que ya podían ir a Berlín. Ya que estaba, había empezado con la parte que más se le complicaba de estas ceremonias. Había decidido que tres meses literalmente NO eran suficientes. Había decidido buscar en todos los rincones de la casa y de Viena las antiguas composiciones que toda la vida ha hecho para Suiza, para recordarlas y probar de armar el puzzle de lo que han sido sus sentimientos por el helvético a lo largo de su vida y en las diferentes épocas.

Y Suiza había descubierto o recordado algo en lo que quizás desde los tiempos en los que estaba con Francia, que cuando las cosas no están en el orden apropiado mental para él, cuando las cosas se salen de su perfecto control, empezaba a agobiarse y agotarse. Se estaba dando cuenta de que sólo hacer algunas citas y una lista mental de los pendientes y las cosas que hacer le estaban empezando a generar angustia.

Porque además se había emperrado en que si Austria le había dado un anillo de compromiso, el tenía que darle algo a cambio. (Por un momento había pensado en un reloj que tuviera bloody teléfono en el cual localizarle...) Así que además de su trabajo y de organizarse un poco mentalmente con fechas, hablarle al obispo y a algunos contactos en Berna para ver posibles salones de fiestas y hacer el reloj... Y entrenar... Casi no tenía tiempo siquiera para dormir. Y apenas iba en la primera semana.

El otro asunto era que el cabrón de Austria lo único que había hecho era... Ir a Viena. Así que había tenido que hablarle a Alemania y decirle que si podían verse el fin de semana... Que Austria y él tenían algo que contarles. Había sido una conversación tremendamente incomoda y tensa con un Alemania que no había parado de echarle indirectas...

Y, sinceramente, un poco por joder, es que entonces acababa de hablar con su padre para invitarle a Berlín el domingo... (Otra cosa súper rara...), y una vez que había acordado la hora y asegurado que el compraría los boletos de avión le había pedido a Germania que le comunicara con Galia. Y así es como estaba ahora echado en su silla esperando a que Galia le contestara...

—Allô?

Suspiro.

—Allô, ¿Galia? Soy yo Suisse.

—Aaah! Mon cher! Comment ça va?

Suiza se sonroja y agradece que no haya nadie más por ahí.

—Ehm... Bien, bien —carraspeo —. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—¡Muy emocionada con esto que me cuentan! ¿Es cierto?

Suiza parpadea y parpadea otra vez porque Germania no le ha dicho nada.

—¿E-Emocionada? Que es lo que... —carraspea, se le derrite el cerebro, esta vez por nervios

—Pues tú sabes que yo te seguiré queriendo igual.

—M-Me... Quoi? Galia pero es que, no sé... Yo...

—Quoi?

—E-En realidad te hablaba en nombre mío y de Österreich.

—¿Aja?

—Oui —asiente apretando los ojos sonrojadito tratando de atenerse a lo que había dicho que diría, ignorando lo que todo parece indicar que ya lo sabe.

—Es maravilloso.

—E-Es... —pausa. Enfócate suiza, enfócate—, quería decirte que el domingo... Q-Que queremos contarles algo. Si es que Österreich aparece.

—Y con la historia que me contaste, por fin... estoy muy orgullosa de mi hijo por esto.

—¿Cómo es que sabes? —protesta un poco, se pellizca el puente de la nariz y de hecho se lo piensa un poco más, a punto de la combustión—. ¡NO quiero saberlo!

—Eh? —vacila

—Österreich. Osterreichestaráencantadodequenosacompañeseldomingo! —suelta corrido y casi comiéndose las palabras, pensando que no quiere saber de verdad como es que todos están hablando de esto a sus espaldas.

—El domingo vais a hacerlo?

—El domingo en Berlín v-vamos a, se supone que... a... Decirles.

—¿Decirnos?

—Oui. El domingo Galia, y sería bueno que fueras. Quizás podrías llevar al muchacho con el que sales. ¿O vas a ir con Vater? Nein.

—Eh? Ah, sí me dejáis invitar a Gales le diré. Rome dice que tú o Österreich tenéis que decirme si puede venir porque quizás no le queréis ahí.

—¿A Galles? ¿Por que? A Österreich le agrada —¿o no? Piensa para si mismo.

—Merci! —sonríe... al que no le gusta es a Roma.

—De hecho es Rome el que… Ehm, bueno...

—Ya lo sé, pero yo le cuido.

—Eh? Non, lo que quiero decir es que quizás sería bueno, tú sabes, evitarlo.

—¿Evitar qué?

—Su presencia. No quiero que se meta en ningún asunto. Y ya le conoces.

—Galles?

—Non! Rome!

—¿No quieres que venga Rome? —pregunta desconsolada.

—Non. Sólo complica las cosas —y hace que mi padre no le haga caso a mi madre...

—Pero... le romperás el corazón, quiere a mi hijo como si fuera suyo.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no es suyo. Vater dice que es de él.

Y de verdad, Galia, yo te recomendaría que cuidaras ese tema.

—Suisse, no importa quien sea su padre, no quiero que deje de quererle así.

Suiza piensa que a él le preocupa mucho más que deje de quererla a ella... O que la empiece a querer más bien.

—No creo que Österreich no lo quiera. Ni que lo quiera.

—Me refiero a Rome.

—Pues tampoco. En realidad me da lo mismo. Sólo no quiero que vaya, porque va a ir mi madre. Va a estar Vater ahí y prefiero que él esté con mi madre.

—Oh... creo que deberías hablar con Rome tú mismo, está muy emocionado con esto, pero...

—Mon dieu... —protesta porque Roma también lo sabe, queriendo meterse debajo de algo. De hecho puede que Liechtenstein se lo encuentre cuando venga a decirle que está lista la cena debajo del escritorio con la papelera en la cabeza.

—Ave! —saluda Roma al cabo de unos instantes.

—Sólo ven el domingo, vale? Por favor. Ven, y se dulce pero no... —se calla.

—Suizzera! Dice Galiae que quieres hablar conmigo.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo, no dije eso!

—¿Eh? Dice que no quiere hablar...

—A mi me ha dicho que sí...

—Galiae dice que sí querías hablar conmigo.

—Ehm... Pues es que no creo que sea lo mejor hablar—Suiza se rasca la cabeza pensando que esto es un poco complicado. ¡Una cosa es no invitarle y otra es desinvitarle!

—Anda, no te preocupes, es muy bueno esto que te está pasando, ¿necesitas ayuda para algo?

Suiza bufa porque para colmo el cabrón es amable.

—Quiero decir que... este es un momento muy importante en la vida de un chico y aunque tu padre te quiere con locura y es un hombre excelente, a veces algunas cosas le superan, pero yo he pasado por ello cuatro veces

—No. Grazi... Eh? ¿Cuatro veces?

—Sic, cuatro veces.

Suiza sigue preguntándose como lo sabe.

—¿Con quién?

—Pues con Iberiae la primera, luego Helena, Egipto y Galiae.

—Pero que cínico —murmura para sí, pensando de verdad si Austria no será su hijo.

—¿Cínico?

—Es igual. En realidad no deberían ni saberlo, quizás no sea necesario hacer nada el domingo si ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

—¿Qué haces el domingo?

—Ir a Berlín a contarles lo que ya saben.

—Oh! ¡Que bonito! Hey! ¿Sabes que bajamos a Berlín el domingo? —le cuenta a quien pase por ahí—. Voy a llamar a Veneciano.

—No, no, pero es que...—parpadea sin tener idea de cómo se mete en esos líos, si él lo estaba desinvitando.

—Bueno, entonces nos veremos ahí, te paso con Galiae otra vez.

—Dice Rome que lo has invitado el domingo también —exclama Galia feliz—. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Suiza parpadea.

—¡No! ¡Si se invitó sólo! ¡De hecho he dicho que no haremos nada el domingo porque todos saben ya, no tiene caso alguno!

—Ah, no creo que haya hecho eso —sonríe—. Venga, no te enfades, él es muy divertido.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no le digas a nadie más ni hables de esto... Ni nada, ¿vale?

—Iba a decirle a Galles...

—Ah. Él. Oui, a él sí dile —asiente pensando que les detesta a todos, en resumen. Entonces suena el timbre para su frustración…

Y ahí sale de debajo del escritorio, y se pega en la cabeza mientras se despide de Galia diciéndole que se ven el domingo mientras corre histeriquito a la puerta porque, bueno, ¿que no hace Suiza "histeriquito"?

Ahí tienes al culpable de todas tus pesadillas que ha decidido darles fiesta pronto a todos hoy. Yo recomendaría un beso, Austria, aunque dudo que sea el camino que vas a seguir. Porque Suiza esta histérico, y tiene ganas de arrancarte algo.

De hecho para su desgracia presiento que está justo en ese estado que tanto te gusta.

—Guten tag.

Sonrojo... Boca abierta. Más sonrojo. Levanta las cejas. Creo que vería con menos impresión a un dragón si se parará en su puerta. Austria levanta una ceja con esa cara.

—¡Tú!

—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

—¡Pues es que tú! —protesta sonrojándose más y pensando saludo = beso!

—¿Yo qué?

—¡Llevo todo el día pensando en ti! —en realidad de manera menos romántica de lo que suena

—Qué bonito —burlita, entra a la casa.

—Pues es que... ¡No asiiiiÍ! —chillido—. Voy a amarrarte el teléfono a la mano, porque no voy a hacer esto sin que me contestes cuando necesito hablar contigo. Me dejas todo, TOOOODO a mí: hablé con tu madre y todos saben ya, y...

Austria se quita la chaqueta escuchándole y mirándole de reojo.

—... en realidad no veo para qué hacer lo del domingo. England me dijo que sí, por cierto y creo que está casado con France —sigue haciendo aspavientos y tomando su chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero.

—Cuantas cosas...

Bufido y fulminación.

—¡Ja! ¡Muchas, muchiiiiiiisimas cosas!

—Me alegro de lo de England.

—¡Y estuve en París y te hable para contártelo! —protesta cruzándose de brazos—. Y luego Deutschland, ¡y tu madre! ¡Y vater... Y Rom! ¡Y todo lo estoy haciendo YO!

—¿Todo el qué?

—¡Todo! Hablé a la iglesia también y... ¡Y tÚ no me contestas!

—He estado ocupado.

—¿Haciendo que? ¡Te hablé! ¿Dónde tienes el teléfono?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

—¡¿Cómo vas a decir eso?! ¡Me niego, me NIEGO a que no traigas tu teléfono!

—No voy a llevarlo cuando esté trabajando.

—¿Trabajando?

—¿Te sorprende?

—Ja.

El austriaco se encoge de hombros.

—Y sí que vas a llevar el teléfono cuando estés trabajando... ¿Trabajando en qué?

—No voy a llevar nada que haga ruidos incontrolables de pronto y no hay discusión posible al respecto —sentencia.

—Lo pones en silencio y me hablas al final del día. ¡Exijo que si te llamo tengas la cortesía de llamarme de vuelta ese mismo día!

—Hemos vivido perfectamente felices por muchos años sin teléfono, Liebe.

Suiza se sonroja igual.

—Nein, Nein. Nein. No es lo mismo esto AHORA. Me importa un pimiento lo que digas. ¡Si te hablo es por algo! ¡Y espero respuesta, no voy a posponer las cosas por días hasta que tú te acuerdes de que es verdad, tenías un teléfono!

Austria levanta un dedo y se lo pone al suizo sobre los labios en señal de silencio, sonriendo. Éste se calla y sonroja más, irremediablemente, poniendo un poco cara de bobo.

—¿Hacer tres llamadas telefónicas es lo que te ha enfadado tanto?

—Q-Que no me hagas caso me ha enfadado —responde en ooootro tono.

—Te hago caso en el momento oportuno.

—P-Pues yo quiero —es que ya se oye que esto suena mal, pero él se refiere a lo del contexto—, que me hagas más caso. Y que hagas más cosas conmigo —se sonroja más porque de verdad que no se refiere a eso que suena—. E-es decir...

—Y por eso pronto seré tu marido —aprovecha a hacerle un cariño en la cara, sonriendo burlón. TODO en esa frase, incluyendo los gestos, hace que Suiza se muera de la vergüenza. Le sigue el cariño de la mano como si fuera un gatito, eso si.

—... e-eh.. —cierra la boca y luego la abre y es que estabas enfadado reclamando, ¿no Suiza?—... Tú...

—¿Yo...?

Se humedece los labios.

—Ehm... D-Deberías ayudarme.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

A Suiza se le ocurren varias cosas poco relacionadas con la boda...

—C-Contestarme y dividirnos y...

—Aja...

—Cosas —y ESO es extrañamente inocente. Se encuentra incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, eso si.

—Cosas... —repite él no en un tono inocente. El suizo saca vaporcito de agua por las orejas.

—Österreich —protesta aún queriendo ahorcarle, pero volviendo a pensar más en las cosas y en el beso de saludo. Así que le fulmina un poco de lado, se cruza de brazos y se gira para que no le vea morirse de la vergüenza, pensando en qué momento pasaron de reclamarle que no le contestaba el teléfono, a querer hacer COSAS.

—Pues tú eres quien es ambiguo, a saber qué quieres decir —se dirige a su butaca como siempre.

—Espera —le detiene dando un paso hacia él. Austria se vuelve a mirarle—. N-No me has saludado —murmura dando otro pasito hacia él.

—Yo he llegado, tú me has recibido gritando.

—¡Pues lo mereces! A-Aún así, el que llega, saluda —otro pasito y es que... Es cuadrado y necio y se avergüenza, pero SABE que Austria (Ehm él no, claro), quiere un beso de saludo al llegar.

—¿No quedamos en que el que recibe saluda?

—Eso no tiene en lógica —se humedece los labios y hace un sobreesfuerzo por dar otro pasito hacia el.

—Ah, ¿nein?

—Nein —le pesca del brazo —. Dadas las circunstancias...

—¿Por? Tú eres el que lo está pidiendo, además. ¿Qué te cuesta venir y hacerlo en vez de estar protestando?

—¡Que yo llevo toda la semana haciendo todo! ¡Y no lo estoy pidiendo! —protestas, protestas. Se le planta enfrente y le mira hacia arriba y... Se muere de la vergüenza.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas y es que para los besos como le impones. Suiza se sonroja y detesta ser tan bajito. Aunque piensa un poco que no tiene nada de malo querer un beso de tu futuro esposo... Y que Austria se hincó para pedírselo y que sólo es un beso y que prometió confiar en él. Se humedece los labios oootra vez y se pone de puntas

Austria se sonroja un poquito y se yergue ligeramente.

El suizo traga saliva e inconscientemente piensa por un instante que en realidad se está quitando un poco. Se sonroja más y pero sigue su movimiento poniendo carita de beso.

Austria se humedece los labios y... acaba de acercarse torpemente.

Yay! Les tomó menos de "toda la tarde".

La cosa es que... Suiza se lo COME. De verdad. Casi como con el chocolate.

Austria levanta las cejas dejándose arrastrar como si acaso pudiera hacer otra cosa y debe sorprenderte más cuando en menos de un segundo empieza a desfajarte. Porque... En el fondo sí has llegado en el momento de histeria más oportuno...

Pero aun así... pues es que se deja. ¿Qué otra cosa va a hacer? Pues... Nada, que esta vez nos importa un pimiento tu TOC, Austria, y creo que acaban teniendo, ehm... Sexo ardiente y pasional en la sala. Si Liechstenstein les permite.

Ella les espía, ejem.

¿Cuándo no?

Bueno, querían que Suiza se relajara un poco con Austria, ¿no? Ahora está tenso por la boda pero puede que estas cosas pasen algunas veces. ¡Hola, Austria. Soy Suiza y me gustas! Es una forma bastante más efusiva de saludarle de lo que esperaba... pero no es queja.

En realidad Suiza no pretendía... Lo que pasa es que el discurso mental "haz lo que quieras, no pasa nada, él será/es tu marido", puede que nos lleve a esto con alguna frecuencia... Pues es otro de los motivos para hacer esto en realidad. Alguna ventaja debía tener el dar seguridad a Suiza.

Así que, bueno. Después de semejante terapia de relajación, Suiza es capaz de contarle un poco mejor como ha ido con Inglaterra, lo que ha hablado con el secretario del obispo que le ha dado cita para dentro de dos semanas, lo que le ha dicho a Alemania y la llamada fatal a los Ancient. Y que el domingo sigue en pie la dichosa comida familiar que cada vez parece ser menos "familiar"...

—¿Y por qué dices que todos lo saben?

—Lo sabe tu madre... Y está muy feliz y orgullosa de ti —apunta —, y va a ir con Galles. Y lo sabe Roma. Me ha dicho que se casó cuatro veces.

—Vater debe saberlo también... seguro se habrá enfadado.

—Vater sólo me ha dicho "ja... ja... ja..." a todo lo que le he dicho.

—Eso prueba bastante mi punto.

—France también me felicitó —se esconde un poco —. Fue por England al bar.

—Frankreich... Preussen debe saberlo ya entonces. De hecho es posible que todo el mundo.

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—No creo que tengamos que ir a nada el domingo entonces —murmura.

—Hay que dar fe de los rumores y anunciarlo oficialmente.

—Vas a hacer cosas útiles, ¿verdad? Estar ahí y no sólo sentarte sino hablar con todos conmigo —le pide pensando que va a tener que llevar su anillo... Y el reloj debería de poder darle el reloj.

—Tal vez —sonríe cínico.

—Neeein, ¡no puede ser tal vez! ¡Somos los DOS los que vamos a casarnos! —protesta fulminándole un poco.

Austria le besa. Tan fácil. Suiza se calla dejando de protestar del todo y devolviéndole el beso. Son buenos tiempos para Austria y Suiza, definitivamente.

Pues... Creo que Suiza va a trabajar horas extras y en la madrugada (y se va a encerrar en su despacho a "trabajar" cuando en realidad va a estar haciendo de maestro relojero) pero el domingo antes de ir a Berlín... Finalmente después de pulir y colocar en una cajita con los ojos un poco rojos y, ha de decir, un poco de sueño, hace los ojos en blanco al notar que sigue dormido y abre las cortinas de golpe.

—Siento que me paso media vida intentando despertarte...

Austria se giiiiiira para esconder la cara. Suiza se sienta en la cama a su lado. Aún va en pijama y trae su anillo puesto y su cajita en las manos. Sube los pies porque además de alguna manera extraña se las arregla para tener frío a momentos hasta en verano.

—Despierta, anda —le mueve un moreno se vuelve a girar para esconderse en él—. Es tarde, Österreich. Y tenemos un día horrendo por delante—mira la cajita de reojo en sus manos y se sonroja. ¿Y si se la deja aquí y se va... A las montañas, por ejemplo? ¿Y no vuelve en seis meses?

Es que puede que Austria meta la cabeza dentro de la camiseta del pijama de Suiza. Cosquillitas con el pelooo.

—¡Nein, nein! —todo sorprendido y sin moverse... Sonrojadito y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Casi hasta se le cae el regalo de la cama. Y puede que si no estuviera a punto de darle un regalo a Austria, le diera algo así como cierta sonrisa.

Austria se queda ahí con la cara hundida en su panza, que el suizo no sabe si poner dura o suave... Ni como sacarle de ahí.

—D-Dije despertar —vacila un poco y torpemente, tooooorpemente le pone la mano en la cabeza.

El austriaco mueve más la cara. Creo que a Suiza sí que le da algo que podría ser risa de ciertos nervios.

—Österreeeeeich!

El nombrado sonríe maligno despertándose más y le hace unos besitos. Suiza hace sonidos extraños soltando un poco el aire le dan unos espasmos en el abdomen. Austria mueve las manos y se las mete también bajo la camiseta, levantándosela para quitársela por la cabeza.

Suiza suelta otra vez el aire y le da un escalofrío. Le deja hacer sin soltar la caja.

No creo que sea muy difícil saber lo que quiere cuando le besa después de quitarle la camiseta sin dejar de tocarle.

En lo absoluto. Suiza deja de ponerle atención a la cosa rara que estaba haciendo con el abdomen y los resoplidos, para ponerle atención a eso que quiere cuando le quita la camiseta. Y creo que ahora si, la cajita se cae al suelo.

A nadie le importa. Pero no, a Suiza tampoco.

De acuerdo a los sonidos peculiares que está haciendo alentando al austriaco a que siga, no, no le importa en lo absoluto. Con Suiza no se puede cuando hablamos de Austria —protesta el pequeño regalo debajo de la cama, pero nadie le oye porque Austria está dando uno de esos conciertos que consigue al tocar a Suiza.

Creo que Suiza termina medio afónico con tanto grito y también los vecinos de Suiza, se enteran perfectamente bien de lo mucho que quiere a un tal Österreich últimamente.

Es el truco, que esté relajadito para hablar con todos. Es que Suiza hasta sonríe un poco, blando, BLANDO y suave como una seda al final.

—Te hice algo... —susurra aún un poco sin aliento mirándole con ojitos completamente de corazón, quitándole el pelo de la frente.

—¿El qué?

—Un regalo de compromiso. Tú me diste un anillo...

Austria levanta las cejas. El helvético toma aire y le mueve un poco buscando con el brazo en la cama buscando la caja.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ja —se mueve un poquito más en la cama levantando un poco la almohada y las cobijas.

El moreno le pasa un dedo por todo el costado, mirándole hacer.

—¿Y qué es?

—Por ahora un objeto perdido... —como consigue Austria que aún con todo lo que han hecho se le ponga la piel de gallina es un misterio. Suiza se acerca más al borde y saca la cabeza. Puedo apostar que Austria tiene una fantástica vista del culo de Suiza que no va a desaprovechar, hasta busca las gafas.

Suiza se taaaarda además en encontrarlo buscando debajo de la cama medio de cabeza

Así que como se tarda, Austria estira un poco la mano para tocarlo... sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Ah, mira... —vuelve a la cama casi cuando Austria iba a tocarle. Así que éste aparta los dedos y sonríe como si nada.

Suiza le acerca la cajita. Austria estira la mano para que se la dé.

—Mira.

El austriaco toma y la abre. Suiza le mira nerviosito... Es un reloj de pulso con el mismo diseño que su anillo. Es muy muy delgado, tiene extensible de piel de cocodrilo.

—Oh —levanta las cejas sacándolo de la caja con cuidado. La carátula tiene dos brillantes incrustado en dos puntos del numeral que parecen aleatorios—. Brillantes y todo, ¿no te ha dado hurticaria?

—Es la hora a la que me lo pediste —murmura y hace los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose—, y son pequeñitos, de relojería, esos sí los uso. Además... Esa no es su gracia, porque ya te he dado bastantes relojes. Llévatelo al oído.

Lo hace, por supuesto, aunque más bien fija el oído en la maquinaria sin necesidad de acercarlo mucho. Debe haber notado ya que no hace tic tac y la maquinaria es tremendamente silenciosa. Austria nota que tiene que acercárselo BASTANTE al oído, lo que es raro.

—Seguro tú lo escuchas, pero hice lo posible para que fuera tan silencioso que no te molestara y lo puedas usar.

—Lo oigo —sonríe—. Pero yo oigo tu corazón.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito pero no se puede decir que no le guste.

—Y oigo también como se te acelera cuando te lo recuerdo.

—No es verdad, ¡no puedes oírlo! —protesta un poco y le abraza de la cintura, moviéndole para que se le acueste encima.

Austria sonríe dejándose mientras se pone el reloj. Suiza lo mira de reojo ponérselo y sonríe otra vez un poquito, completamente feliz y relajado. Así, juuuusto como lo quieres, Austria.

—Danke —susurra Suiza cerrando los ojos.

—Ja, eso, danke —sí, cree que le estás riñendo como cuando era pequeño. Suiza le mira con esa respuesta y bufa un poquito, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres incorregible.

Austria sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—Ich liebe dich —porque no podíamos dejar de decirlo, perdonen lo rosa de la situación, eso les pasa cuando relajan a Suiza.

—Aun incorregible.

—Aún peor que incorregible —se levanta un poco para besarle, Suiza lo está pasando demasiado bien. Pues no es como que Austria no esté relajado. Nah, si los dos están en la nube. ¡Por una vez!

—Bueno, vamos —palmadita en el culo—. No querrás llegar tarde al anuncio oficial.

—No voy a llegar tarde a ningún lugar —asegura hundiéndole las dos manos en el pelo y echándoselo hacia atrás —. Vamos.

Austria cierra los ojos dejándole hacer... ¿no que te molestaba tanto?

Ah, es verdad. Creo que convenientemente a Suiza se le acaba de olvidar. Se mueve un poco para levantarse de la cama... Con todo y Austria. De hecho a Austria se le ha olvidado que le molestaba.

Pues creo que se lo va a llevar al baño y no sé, en realidad, si esta así, como coño va a estar de MELOSO después de la boda. Pero bueno, aplaudo Austria tu habilidad... En estas condiciones es que van a llegar a Berlín.

* * *

 _Fuerza Suiza, no es para tanto decirles a todos que vais a casaros, espera que tengas que HACERLO ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Alemania lleva una semana exacta sonrojándose cada vez que ve a Veneciano... Y evitándole.

Veneciano... lo ha notado.

Eso incluye, evidentemente, levantarse temprano en la mañana antes que Veneciano, e irse a acostar tarde, inventándose trabajo y es hasta el domingo cuando Veneciano está preparando la comida, que Alemania toma cierto valor, y se acerca AL FIN a Veneciano a saludarle con un CLÁSICO carraspeo, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que si no le cuenta es posible que se enfade.

—Anda, si aun vives en esta casa.

—Ehm... Ja, ja... Sólo he tenido una semana muy cansada —mentira tan evidente... Se acerca a él y mira por encima de su hombro a ver que cocina.

—Suele pasar en AGOSTO.

—Ehh... Este año pasó en septiembre —le pone las manos en la cintura... Carraspea—. ¿Que cocinas?

—Cordero al estilo de il signiore.

—Ah, Österreich... Ehm... Por cierto...—la sutileza germana

—¿Aja?

—Lo creas o no, tengo la idea de que Österreich está pensando en casarse con Schweiz.

—Germania, prego.

—Was?

Ojos en blanco, ni le mira, ni sonríe e incluso le empuja un poco para que le suelte. Y Alemania saaaabe. Ahí vuelve a la carga sin soltarle pensando que esto puede ser peor aún que el que quiera casarse: puede que se enfade en serio. No hay manera alguna en la que eso no sea un drama.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes? —pregunta acercándose a él de nuevo con su voz de niño regañado.

—Desde después que tú... bastante después por lo visto.

—Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie...

—Tan obediente cuando te conviene.

—¿Por que iba a convenirme?

—Dímelo tú. Cuéntame como es que mi fratello que vive en OTRA CASA lo ha sabido antes que yo y me lo ha contado sin problema alguno, sorprendido de que tú y Hungría no supierais nada. Pero resulta que sí sabíais.

—Supuestamente nadie sabía, Italien. Sabes que Österreich se habría enfadado conmigo si te decía yo, así sabes y no fue por mi culpa —le mira aún con las manos en la cintura, sonrojadito—. ¿Qué piensas de ello? —Alemania tratando de poner cara de corderito inocente y desviando la atención al tema importante. Algo ha aprendido. ALGO. ¿Nervioso? Nah, que va... HISTÉRICO porque los enfados de Italia son LO PEOR.

—¿Tú crees que yo soy tan inútil para dejar que él sepa que TÚ me dijiste? —le fulmina de reojo.—¿Crees que es TAN IDIOTA de pensar que de verdad no vas a decirme? Y de todos modos, que yo me enfade no te importa, pero si que lo haga él. Además… ¡Hasta Prusia lo sabe!

—Y tú también...

—Es no es el punto, Germania —ojos en blanco y vuelve a apartarle.

—Italieeen. Es igual, al final sabes. Y yo cumplí mi promesa —le toma otra vez de la cintura teeeenso como tabla, eso si.

—A mi no me da igual que todos me crean un imbécil que no se entera de nada y duden de tu confianza en mi.

—No eres un imbécil y si confío en ti pero Österreich me pidió que no te dijera —y me dijo que querrías casarte... Claro que esto es aún peor. Carraspea.

—Y lo que haces es huir de mí toda la semana. Me pregunto si al il signiore eres capaz de decirle que no a algo —fulminación.

—Claro que sí. Lo dices como si a todo le dijera que sí —responde con la boca pequeña. Italia le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Quién va a pagar todo eso?

—¿Todo que? ¿La boda?

—Nosotros, por supuesto —atención al nosotros, que tu dinero es suyo también—. Supongo que una parte acabarán siendo más deudas, alguna parte la pondrá Svizzera y al final... habremos pagado casi el setenta por ciento de la boda de otros y no me digas que no es así —le señala—. Y no me importa, pero está claro que no eres capaz de decirle que no a él y a mi sí.

Alemania parpadea.

—¡No pretendo pagar el setenta por ciento de la boda de nadie! —puntualiza—. Lo de los anillos es otra cosa porque soy el padrino... Y claro que puedo decirles que no a los dos.

Ojos en blanco.

—Was?! no hagas esa cara —le gira hacia él—. Was?

—Lo que tú digas —intenta soltarse de nuevo.

—Nein, Nein... ¿Es que qué quieres que haga? De verdad no voy a pagar más que los anillos... Y esta comida. Además a que te digo que no a ti que no le digo a él —no le deja.

—Germania... eres idiota.

Alemania parpadea.

—¿Por que me llamas idiota? —protesta un poco.

—Porque lo mereces. Anda, sigue evitándome, corre. Que estabas muy guapo y no me molestabas —vuelve a tratar de soltarse.

—Italieeeen. Es que dime que es lo que te molesta. No puedo no hacer esta comida aquí, Schweiz me lo ha pedido.

—¿Ves como eres idiota?

—¿Por que? ¡No soy idiota!

Ojos en blanco de nuevo. Alemania traga saliva.

—Debí decirte. Lo siento.

—Si. Si debiste.

—Pero no puedo echar el tiempo atrás —le mantiene firme para que no pueda soltarse—. Y fue porque me lo ha pedido. Si tu me pides algo también digo que sí.

Italia le mira un instante con el ceño fruncido porque no es un regalo de consolación lo que quiere... pero luego se le ocurre algo.

—Dile a il nonno que no puede venir a la boda, que no está invitado.

—¿Que yo le diga eso a Rom? Pero si no es... No son mis invitados —sonrojito inevitable al hablar de Roma.

—Ya me imagino que al señorito le protestas igual. Nada más dile que es como petición personal tuya, que rechace la invitación cuando se lo digan.

—¡Sí que le protesto! —protesta—. ¿Y crees que a mi me va a hacer caso?

—¿No eres tan listo? Pues demuéstralo.

—Pero es que Italieeeen. Yo puedo decirle, pero va a decirme él que no, que Österreich va a invitarle.

—Hoy me voy a ir con él, entonces —sentencia.

—Was?! ¿Con quién?

—Con il nonno. A su casa unos días.

Alemania palidece al tono de Prusia.

—P-Pero. Nein. ¿Por qué vas a irte con Rom?

—Porque es il mio nonno, porque vive en Roma que es la capital de mi país del que tengo que cuidar, porque tengo trabajo, porque tú lo tienes y porque no me va a apetecer acostarme contigo en una buena temporada.

Alemania le mira con la misma cara de siempre... Eso sí, desconsolado. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.

—¿P-Pero sólo porque no te dije? —pregunta pesando a preocuparse MUY en serio y a soltar todas las alarmas.

Italia bufa porque considera que le está explicando bastante y el necio idiota sigue sin enterarse. El alemán cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Y cuándo vas a volver? —pregunta de verdad aterrorizado mirando a Italia.

—No lo sé, tal vez prefiera vivir con ellos. No llueve todo el día, no hace frío, está más cerca de Milán y Venecia, las tiendas de ropa son más bonitas, vería más a il mio fratello...

—W-Was? P-Pero Italien —¡NOS HUNDIMOS! WAAAH! Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Puedo hablar con Österreich. Le diré que tu abuelo no puede venir.

—Hay chicas hermosas en la casa todo el tiempo, está tu padre y no creas que no sé de las orgías mensuales. Además, no te he dicho que le digas a il signiore, te he dicho que le digas TÚ a il nonno. Quiero que piense que TÚ no le quieres ahí.

—Orgías —repite en pánico absoluto casi sin oír lo que dice después.

—¿No te han hablado de ellas? Son muy liberales en esa casa. Seguro me dejarían participar.

—Nein —niega con la cabeza pensando que NO quiere que participe en ninguna orgía con naaadie.

—¿No qué? ¿No te han hablado de ellas? Pues hay bastante que imaginar al respecto solo con la idea. Helena, Egipto, Galia... —Britania, lo siento, pero creo que solo le gustas a Roma. Y a tu hijo. Cof cof.

—Pero de verdad no te dije porque Österreich me dijo que no te dijera... —si fuera alguien más, eso sería un lloriqueo.

—Y yo de verdad me iré porque... no me apetece quedarme —se encoge de hombros, deja las cosas en la cocina apagando el fuego para irse—. Voy a preparar mi maleta. También me imagino que il signiore siempre necesita pincharte, chantagearte y amenazarte, por cierto.

Alemania le mira realmente agobiado.

—¿Pincharme y amenazarme? ¿Que tiene que ver eso? —sin entender. Le sigue, eso sí—. Italieeeen. No te vayas, bitte.

—¿Y por qué no iba a irme? has pasado toda la semana sin siquiera besarme, no me necesitas para nada —sube las escaleras.

—Si que te necesito para dormir contigo y esas cosas —suena peor de lo que pretende.

—No me cuentas las cosas, vienes a dormir despues de que yo me haya dormido, te despiertas antes que yo me despierte y te encierras todo el día en tú despacho. Ya meteré una manta electrica en alguno de mis pijamas y la meteré en tu cama, seguro no notarás la diferencia.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Sólo sabía que si hablábamos te enterarías del secreto! Y... no te vayas —pide muy en serio tomándole del brazo.

—¿¡Y cuál era el gran problema si me enteraba?! —chilla. Hasta le suelta con el chillido... Y es que Italia da MIEDO enfadado.

—P-Pues... —NO SE LO DIGAS. El italiano le mira con ese fuego en los ojos que tienen los italianos—... soy idiota. De verdad. Muy muy idiota. ¡Y no había problema alguno! ¡Debí decirte!

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —se relaja un poco con eso.

—Porque Österreich me dijo... —le mira y eres un burro, SABES que se va a enfadar.

—¿Y como es que a él no le cuestionas todo como a mí?

—P-Porque... Es... Sí se lo cuestiono. Claro que lo hago. ¡Más que a ti! ¡Mucho más!

—Está bien. Se lo preguntaré.

—¿Que vas a preguntarle? —nerviosito igual.

—Pues si le cuestionaste tanto y que motivos de peso tan grandes tenía para que no pudieras decirme ni una palabra.

Alemania vacila otra vez.

—Él me dijo que tú... quizás tú pensaras que... —carraspeos y da un pasito hacia él—. N-No te vayas ni te enfades.

—¿YO pensara? —se descoloca ahora sin saber por donde va la cosa.

—Ja... Tú —vacila y se le acerca más levantando las manos e intentando literalmente atraparle poniéndoselas en los hombros. Italia le mira a los ojos fijamente intentando adivinar—. No vas a irte con Rom —carraspea un poquito—, bitte. Österreich me ha asustado y reaccioné mal. Ya te dije que soy un idiota.

—¿Cómo te ha asustado? —frunce el ceño pensando que tiene que ver con casarse con otro.

—M-Me ha hecho pensar cosas —traga saliva nervioso porque el ceño fruncido eso maaaaala señal.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Cosas... —vacila y piensa que igual va a enterarse—, sobre casarnos.

—Che cosa?

—C-Casarnos —el alemán se sonroja.

—¿Tú y Austria?—nótese que no le llama signiore. Alemania esta muy muy nervioso hasta tiembla un poco.

—Casarse él... Ja. Y yo... —podrías haber dicho nosotros, animal. NOSOTROS.

—Che cazzo!? ¡Tienes suerte que il nonno va a venir a comer o ya me habría ido! —ese grito suena como una puerta azotándose. Hasta Prusia saca la cabeza del cuarto a mirar.

—¿N-No quieres? —interpreta casi en un susurro y va bajando el tono—. Y-Yo pensé, que estamos... Bien así, ja. Y... Pero es que nein, nein, Italien.

Italia hace para soltarse y va a encerrarse al cuarto. Alemania le mira hacer agobiado, apretando los ojos con en azotón de la puerta.

—West, ¿qué pasa?

Da un saltito y se gira a mirarle y habitualmente iría con Austria para esto pero bueno, Prusia no le viene tan mal.

—Italien se quiere ir de casa —suelta súper súper preocupado y serio.

—¿Por? —levanta las cejas.

—Se ha enfadado y pretende irse a vivir con Rom y no estoy seguro de si es porque quiere que nos casemos o porque no quiere que nos casemos —se acerca a él.

—Was?

—Es que no sé. No le he dicho lo de Österreich porque él me dijo que no le dijera y porque me dijo que Italien querría casarse, pero ahora no estoy seguro —se pasa una mano por la mejilla y aprieta los labios.

—No hagas caso al señorito, ¿quieres casarte tú también?

—Nein, pero no quiero tampoco que Italien se vaya de casa.

Se oyen ruidos de cosas rompiéndose en el cuarto. Alemania mira hacia el cuarto y palidece aún más.

—Bruder, ¿qué hago? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué le ha enojado!

Prusia mira al cuarto, nerviosito también.

—Esto es lo peor que puede pasar —susurra Alemania. Carraspea—. Voy a intentar ir al cuarto.

Prusia traga saliva y no está seguro de que él fuera a hacerlo. Suena como si algo acabara de salir volando por la ventana.

—Ehm. Bitte, si ves que no salgo en cinco minutos haz algo —murmura caminando hacia el cuarto con los ojos apretados.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¿Algo como llamar una ambulancia? —le mira de reojo antes de tocar la puerta aterrorizado—.Italien.

Prusia se queda mirando y lo que hay como respuesta es algo estrellándose contra la puerta.

—Hablemos, bitte —Alemania aprieta los ojos pensando en que cosas suyas pueden ser las que están rompiendo contra la puerta.

No hay más respuesta que sonidos de objetos siendo tratados violentamente.

—Italieeeeen —intenta abrir la puerta, suponiendo que es inútil. Recarga la frente en la puerta—. Ya te he dicho que soy un idiota, ¿podrías por favor salir?

Otra cosa estallándose. Las dos manos a la cabeza.

—Ich liebe dich —suelta sonrojándose y esperando unos instantes a ver si hay alguna reacción. Luego estas cosas funcionaban... Aunque no estaba seguro de que esta vez fueran a hacerlo, pero... no estaba de más decirlo. Sólo por si acaso. Algunos segundos de silencio. Tenso silencio, Alemania mira la puerta esperanzado... O aterrorizado.

Se abre y Veneciano aparece con unas bolsas colgadas al hombro y otra en la mano... y los ojos rojos e hinchados como pelotas de tenis.

Alemania le mira con HORROR, porque de verdad, DE VERDAD no quiere que se vaya de la casa, hombre, (y muchísimo menos hoy que viene todo el mundo y será un desastre). Levanta las dos manos.

—Nein. Nein. Espera. Bitte, vamos a hablar. Esto debe poder arreglarse —hace por ponerle las manos encima y luego se arrepiente, vacila y le mira todo lo agobiado que puede mirarle con la cara de poker que tiene. Italia lo FULMINA e intenta rodearlo para pasar. Pero, Alemania no deja que le rodee.

—Aparta —ordena con la voz quebrada, lo más firme que puede.

—No se que hice mal pero perdóname, bitte, bitte... Perdóname. Debí decirte de verdad, si quieres le diré a Österreich que no a todo y le diré a Rom que no vuelva a venir nunca más si no quieres.

—Quiero que te apartes.

—Yo no quiero que te vayas —hace el último intento... aunque se aparta.

—Haberlo pensado antes —se dirige a las escaleras.

—¿Antes de qué? ¡Sólo no te dije un secreto! —grita sin moverse—. Verdammt Italien, ¡no sé qué es lo que quieres! ¿Quieres casarte? ¿Quieres que corra a Österreich de la casa? ¿Quieres que mate a Rom? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Italia se vuelve a él pensando por un segundo que tal vez solo es un ridículo malentendido. Alemania da un paso hacia él y se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo que de tanto tocarlo ya no esta PERFECTAMENTE hacia atrás, se ha despeinado un poquito.

—No —susurra.

—Was? —pregunta más bien suponiendo que dijo algo, no tanto oyéndole—. Sólo quédate conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Tú quieres más a Austria —suelta y mira a Prusia de reojo, que se medio esconde un poco asustado.

—¿A Österreich? —frunce el ceño—, ¿por que iba a querer más a Österreich?

—¡Y yo qué voy a saber! Por imbécil, seguramente, porque él NO TE QUIERE.

—¿Estás hablando de querer... Querer así como tú y yo? —pregunta y se sonroja un poco, siendo sinceros, por ese asunto inconsciente que tiene con Austria.

Italia suelta el aire por la nariz sin poder creerlo. Vuelve a dirigirse abajo.

—¡Nein! ¡Pero si yo no quiero a Österreich más que a ti! ¿¡Que estupidez absoluta es esa!? —camina a las escaleras.

Igualmente Italia no se detiene a escucharle ahora pensando que solo lo dice por decir, la has liado muy gorda, Alemania.

—Italieeeen —baja detrás de él—, ¿de qué estas hablando con Österreich? ¿Estás celoso o algo así? ¡Es Österreich, es mi mejor amigo, soy su padrino, ya te dije que por eso compré las argollas! ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Ni le escucha, directo a su coche. Ademas, para más inri, me parece que ya están tocando el timbre.

—¡Estás actuando de manera COMPLETAMENTE irracional y absurda! —oye el timbre y le da un infarto siguiéndole—, ¡sólo no te dije un secreto porque temía que quisieras casarte, eso es TODO! VERDAMMT!

—¿Por qué YO quisiera casarme? ¿Y qué? ¿Temías que eso fuera a obligarte a dejar de perseguir a Austria? ¿O a Roma? ¿Creías que tendrías que estar conmigo y eso te cortaría las alas? Anda y que te jodan, no me casaría contigo ni en mil años más. Ahí te pudrás, puedo conseguir a doscientas personas mejores que tú —grita a todo pulmón.

Alemania le mira en silencio, azorado, con la boca medio abierta y parpadea. Y ya, ya lo sé Italia, que es un idiota y persigue a Roma tontamente pero de igual manera se le rompe el corazón de hielo con eso, hay que decirlo.

Italia se da la vuelta y se baja a por el Ferrari en el garaje, metiendo las bolsas dentro, llorando.

Alemania le mira hacer sintiéndose un poco culpable por el asunto de Roma porque sí que le ha perseguido ridículamente en los últimos tiempos. Pero Italia es ITALIA. Su Italia. Que siempre esta ahí y... Le hace ser funcional y normal y feliz. Y ahora sale como un rayo rojo alejándose de la casa.

Alemania baja hasta el garage, mirando aún hacia la puerta con cara seria y consternada y un hueco en el estómago... Camina hasta el botón de cerrar la puerta y lo aprieta.

Y claro... la puerta se cierra.

Alemania se recarga en la pared y toma aire y cierra los ojos, sabiendo que la ha CAGADO más de lo que la ha cagado jamás. Se talla los ojos un poco y escucha otra vez el timbre, suspira y, repentinamente con frío, se va a la puerta a abrir.

Y debe ser Galia con Gales.

Los deja pasar sin siquiera mirarles, con el ceño fruncido y cara de MUY pocos amigos. Galia nota enseguida que algo no va bien con él, cuando va a darle un beso para saludarle como Germania.

—Pasen —murmura, se echa atrás y gira la cabeza, en ese estado justo y preciso de "no me toquen las bolas".

—¿Qué va mal, mon cher? —le pregunta poniéndole las manos en las mejillas o en el pecho o donde se deje.

Alemania gruñe y la fulmina con la mirada más fría que es capaz de echarle, sin moverse. Ella parpadea y se asusta soltándole de golpe y echándose atrás buscando a Gales a su espalda. Recordando la mirada de bárbaro que tenía Germania la primera vez que fue por ella y no fue tan... delicado. Gales carraspea poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Galia, y no crean que no traga saliva con la mirada.

—Ehm... Hello, Germany —mueve un poquito a Galia para que pasen.

Alemania no dice NADA, esperando a que pasen, cerrando la puerta de golpe cuando lo hacen.

La cosa es que ella se esconde más en él, intentando que la abrace. Gales la abraza, en efecto, mirándola de reojo y preguntándole en un susurrito qué es lo que va mal. No ayuda, asumo que Alemania...

—¡PREUSSEN!

Galia se mete un susto escondiéndose más. De hecho Gales da un saltito también, de verdad sin entender un pimiento.

Prusia que había estado espiando, finge que no. Y Hungría, de hecho, sale a la vez, habiendo oído los gritos y el motor del Ferrari. De hecho debe encontrarse con Prusia en las escaleras y preguntarle con gestos rápidos qué es lo que pasa.

—Italien... —explica Prusia en un susurro rápidamente.

Hungría asiente porque les oyó, preocupada, con Italia y con el grito de Alemania. Le pone las manos en los hombros y baja las escaleras detrás de él. Prusia baja nervioso y se humedece los labios buscando a Alemania.

Gales le acaricia la espalda a Galia aún en el foyer de entrada. Alemania camina hasta las escaleras cuando les oye bajar asomándose y mirando fijamente a Prusia.

—Encárgate —le ordena señalando a Gales y a Galia.

—Ehm... j-ja, no te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?

Hungría mira a Alemania, a Gales y a Galia y se pregunta si les habrá hecho algo, preocupada.

—Ja —responde Alemania, plano, girando la cara.

—Ve tú —le pide Prusia a Hungría y decide ir mejor con su hermano.

—Si... —susurra Hungría apretándole los hombros a Prusia antes de soltarle y acercarse a Gales y Galia, tratando de sonreír.

xoOXOox

Entre tanto, a pocos kilómetros de ahí, Roma mira a Germania de reojo, conduciendo hoy él. Germania hace que tiemble un poco su pierna, nervioso, deteniéndose de la manija.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ja. Un poco nervioso, no sé del todo de qué va esto.

—¿Qué piensas de todo eso de los chicos?

—Es extraño... Son mis niños, los dos.

—Sic. Dos de los míos lo hacen también, ya lo sabes. Es un poco raro.

—Ja. Es decir, los recuerdo bien, de pequeños eran inseparables... Sólo no hubiera pensado nunca que sería de ESTA manera.

—En realidad... pues no son del todo hermanos, son de madres distintas y todo eso.

—Ja, es verdad —asiente—, y son felices así. Sólo me parece un poco raro. Tampoco entiendo para qué lo hacen.

—Pues... me parece que por amor, por eso suele casarse la gente, es bonito.

—Bonito —asiente mirando afuera y encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que debe serlo.

—No pareces muy convencido —sonríe un poco.

—Nein, es sólo que no veo qué tiene de bonito. Es lo que tienen, ¿no? ¿O qué cambia?

—Bueno, lo que cambia es el gesto, es una promesa de amor y fidelidad frente a toda la gente que les quiere.

—Eso suena cursi —hace los ojos en blanco sin hablar muy en serio—. Se echaron a perder con ALGUIEN, porque conmigo no eran así. Conmigo eran guerreros.

Roma se ríe.

—¡No es cursi! Es bonito decir a toda la gente que te importa "esta es la persona a la que amo" —le señala—. Además, un guerrero que no ama solo es un mercenario y nunca llegará a la totalidad de su fuerza.

—Eso es algo que te estás inventando. Y nein, no creo en lo absoluto necesario en la vida de alguien hacer esa ridiculez —le mira de reojo—, es idiota, de hecho.

—Siempre he pensado que quisieras que yo lo hiciera.

Y ahí tienen a Roma, OBVIO, dándole al clavo. A Germania le da tos con su propia saliva. Roma le guiña un ojo.

—¡NO ES CIERTCofcofTO! —protesta súper sonrojado, mintiendo con todos los dientes, de hecho tooooda la reacción es porque sabe que Nooooo va a pasar—, es estúpido, ¡¿y yo por que podría querer eso contigo?!

—¿Porque eres el hombre de mi vida?

—¡No soy el hombre de tu vida! —se sonroja más—, ¡además no se cuantas veces crees que puedes decir eso en tu vida y que la gente te crea!

—No hay nadie más a quien le diga eso.

—Nein, porque no sales con más hombres. Pero te has casado con todas las demás.

—No con Britania, ni contigo, eso no hace que te quiera menos que a ellas —Roma se encoge de hombros.

—De todos modos no podrías casarte conmigo por dos razones.

—¿Cuáles?

—En primera porque eso que has dicho de prometer amor y fidelidad es imposible.

El romano tuerce el morro.

—Si para dormir conmigo has tenido que darles cosas a todas, no me imagino que tendrías que hacer... —ojos en blanco—, y en segunda...

Roma sigue mirándole de reojo.

—Porque yo no soy un cursi latino como tú —le mira de reojo y en realidad quiere bajarle un poco a la rabia que le da que sea textualmente imposible que se casen. Le da un golpecillo en el brazo.

—Pero ese no es un motivo para mí, es para ti —protesta riéndose un poco.

—Tu motivo basta y sobra... Ya me bastaría a mí con que lo hicieras, aunque no lo dijeras frente a todos.

—Aun así me gustaría ser tu pareja en la boda de ellos.

El rubio parpadea y le mira. Roma le sonríe mirándole de reojito.

—Pensé que iría con Galia. Por Österreich —Germania, déjala ir. Por favor.

—Normalmente se lo pediría a Egipto, porque no es el tipo de ceremonias en las que tú te sientes cómodo... y ella va a ir con el chico de Britaniae. Pero siendo tus hijos —se encoge de hombros. Germania hace los ojos en blanco con la mención de Egipto.

—Ven conmigo, Egipto no tiene nada que hacer en la cosa de mis hijos.

Roma sonríe más, le pone la mano sobre la rodilla y le aprieta un poco. Germania le pone la mano encima de la suya tan tranquilo, sin caer en la cuenta de Helvetia... No cree siquiera que vaya.

Roma aparta la vista de la carretera un segundo y de repente, el Ferrari de Veneciano, que viene por el carril contrario a toda velocidad se cruza con ellos y les embiste porque justo en ese momento estaba limpiándose los ojos, se le han caído las gafas de sol y se le ha ido el volante mientras las buscaba.

Cielos es que van a DESHACER los coches... Espero que sólo los coches.

Lo bueno de que sean coches caros es que les saltan a los tres los airbag y no les pasa nada más que el susto al girar en una vuelta de campana. Pero a la velocidad a la que van realmente quedan arrugados como una lata de cerveza.

Roma grita como si no hubiera mañana intentando sujetar el volante. Veneciano apenas si puede moverse intentando atravesar la carrocería con el pedal del freno.

Germania creo que se ha quedado trabado, abrazado a la manija del coche, inmóvil con el grito silencioso en la cara. Si por algo no le gusta subirse al coche…

En cuanto el corazón de Roma vuelve a ponerse en marcha bombea como si tuviera que irrigar a cuatro personas. Veneciano por un momento desea haber muerto y al segundo siguiente desearía haberle dado un último beso a Alemania antes de morir. Pero recuerda que NO le quiere y decide que sí que quiere estar muerto. No se mueve. Es Germania el primero en reaccionar.

—R-Rom? —susurra con voz ahogada y temblorosa. El romano mueve la mano buscando a Germania a su lado, sin voz todavía después del grito.

Germania le siente y le aprieta el brazo o la mano o lo que encuentre y gira un poco la cara para mirarle con terror de descubrir que no este entero. No sabe si él mismo lo está.

—¿... stas bien?

Roma le aprieta también con la respiración agitadisima y se palpa un poco la pantorrilla y el pecho.

—Tenemos... que salir... —susurra recordando que los motores explotan, buscando el picaporte de la puerta.

Germania intenta mover el brazo para abrir la puerta y nota que aún esta agarrado de la manija con tantísima fuerza que hasta tiene dormido el brazo. Al moverlo nota que no, algo va mal porque le duele.

Roma consigue abrir la puerta pero se olvida del cinturón que lleva y entra en pánico al no poder salir.

Germania hace una mueca e intenta abrir el picaporte con la otra mano, cuando la consigue abrir se asusta y mira a Roma pensando que algo más pasa y cae en la cuenta de lo que es.

—Espera, espera. Es esto—murmura asustado pero menos apanicado y un poco más racional.

Pero no se detiene, sigue intentando salir sin ver lo que es, le harías un gran favor si lo sueltas tu. Es lo que hace, con un rápido clic presiona el botón que le suelta, soltándose el suyo también.

Y Roma se cae al suelo fuera del coche, de rodillas. Ya hay algún otro coche parado por ahí bajándose a ver si están bien o necesitan ayuda. Germania se baja también, atolondrado y lo primero que hace es notar que le tiemblan las rodillas y por alguna extraña razón, vomita.

Ya hay gente llamando a la ambulancia y sacando a Veneciano del coche.

Germania se limpia la boca con el dedo gordo de la mano útil notando que el otro brazo lo puede mover pero no muy bien. Le da la vuelta al coche buscando a Roma, un poco histérico explicándoles a las personas que se le acercan que el venía con alguien.

Roma está sujetándose con una chica y un hombre, buscándole también, desorientadísimo. Cuando Germania le ve, se le acerca histérico.

—¿Estás bien? ¿¡Rom!?

Roma le abraza con fuerza echándosele a los brazos. La verdad es que tanta es la adrenalina, que le abraza de vuelta sin que le duela en brazo o le moleste nada más que saber que están bien.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra.

—Sí. Creo que sí. ¿Tú?

Asiente con la cabeza y al mirar por encima de su hombro ve al que ha chocado con ellos y le parece tremedamente... mira el coche, mira el hombre, mira el coche, mira el hombre. Suelta un GRITO ahogado, soltando a Germania.

Y casi le da un infarto a Germania, vamos a decirlo, pensando que le ha lastimado, imaginando que tiene una herida horrenda que no había visto y se le salen los intestinos o algo así. Roma le suelta de todo y se va corriendo, cojeando hacia Veneciano, que parece inconsciente.

Germania levanta las cejas y lo mira sin entender... Tras unos segundos de confusión, al ir tras él, nota finalmente quien es (Y al oírle gritar)

Roma detiene a los que lo están sacando gritando que es su niño, hasta le mete un puñetazo a alguien arrodillándose sobre él e intentando hacerle volver en sí.

Veneciano parpadea al oír la voz de Roma, descolocadísimo cuando este le revisa de arriba abajo y lo abraza contra sí. Sentándose de rodillas y acunándolo.

Germania intenta acercarse a él también, preocupado, también teniendo que empujar a alguien. Se pone en cunclillas junto a ellos dos.

Al final, llegan las ambulancias y las gruas y se hace un revuelo muy muy grande.

Después de convencer a Roma de soltar a Veneciano, lo que les cuesta un BUEN RATO pueden llevarlos a un hospital en Berlín para revisar que estén enteros.

Los paramédicos preguntan si hay alguien a quien puedan avisarle. Esa pregunta incomoda en este momento, pero dadas las circunstancias. Germania es el primero en pedir que les avisen a sus hijos.

Roma va a decir a Alemania también pero Veneciano le detine, les dice a los paramédicos que ellos dos son italianos, que venían de vacaciones y no conocen a nadie en la ciudad. No sé si alguien le haga caso a Germania, que sigue neceando sobre avisarle a Alemania, aunque ahora mismo no se sabe el teléfono.

De hecho, Veneciano indica que Germania iba en el Maseratti, mientras que él y Roma iban en el Ferrari. Roma mira a Veneciano un poco extrañado y desconsolado con eso, pero no desmiente nada porque se siente tremendamente culpable del accidente.

Finalmente me parece que van a contactar a la casa alemana de todos modos por que Germania insiste. No se sí avisarán a alguien más.

El caso es que Veneciano insiste en que los separen de Germania y no es como que Roma no pueda ayudarle a conseguirlo. Y ayuda que a Germania empiecen a atenderle en la ambulancia, porque lo que tiene es dislocado el brazo y lo mejor es devolvérselo a su lugar lo antes posible. Y lo suben, de esta manera, en una ambulancia diferente a la de Roma y Veneciano.

Roma cojea, pero no se ha dado cuenta, ni siquiera ha notado aun que le duele, está completamente preocupado por Veneciano que vuelve a llorar en su camilla. El draaaaama latino en su máxima expresiooooón.

* * *

 _Y así, muy cínicamente... es como se hace una salida ÉPICA. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

Un poco más al este de eso, Prusia sube las escaleras hasta alcanzar a Alemania. Alemania que de un golpe seco de puño le abre un boquete a la puerta de su cuarto.

—West... —le llama Prusia.

No le responde. Alemania mira el cuarto y suspira al ver las cosas rotas, la cama acuchillada, las fotos rotas y la comoda es lo que tiró por la ventana.

Se le rompe un poco más el corazón con las fotos rotas y la cama acuchillada, la verdad... Mira todo sin moverse casi por unos largos segundos. Prusia mira también y traga saliva pensando que... joder con Veneciano.

Alemania suspira porque además el juego de cama lo había comprado con Veneciano recientemente y le gustaba. Se agacha a recoger algunas cosas del suelo y media foto.

—Quieres que... hum... porque no... Bajamos por unas cervezas y... luego subiré a recoger yo todo esto, ¿quieres?

No dice nada pasándole un dedo en la cara al Veneciano de la foto.

—Verdammt —susurra poniendo la foto sobre la cama. Prusia cambia el peso de pie sin saber qué hacer, mirándole.

—Voy a recoger esto yo, al menos —susurra con voz plana y suave. Contenida.

—Te ayudaré.

Asiente sin decir más agachandose al suelo para recoger otras cosas. Prusia lo hace también.

—Quizás deberías dormir hoy en mi cuarto...

—Si llega alguien más, bitte, ve tu a atenderles.

—Ungarn está en ello, ella es awesome y... —traga saliva decidiendo que quizás no es un buen momento.

Alemania toma uno de sus relojes del suelo que tiene la carátula rota. Bufa un poco sin poder creer que de haya metido en tanto lío tan fácilmente y piensa por un momento en todas las cosas que debió haber hecho esta última semana si era la última.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No estoy seguro. Estaba celoso... Dijo que quería más a Österreich que a él.

—¿Quieres más al señorito que a él? —levanta las cejas.

—Claro que no quiero más a Österreich que a él, verdammt —protesta lanzando el reloj a la cama.

—¿Y por qué lo piensa?

—No lo sé. ¿Porque pagué las malditas argollas? Dice que voy a pagar toda la boda. No entiendo nada, simplemente no le dije de la estúpida boda.

—¿Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste? —Prusia, hijo mío, no es el momento... Alemania debe CONGELAR a Prusia con la mirada—. Pues es que... —protesta bajito.

Alemania e enseña un poco los dientes. Prusia gira la cara con los mofletes hinchaditos, recogiendo en silencio.

—A saber lo que voy a tener que hacer para que vuelva... Si es que vuelve. De hecho no va a volver, va a conseguirse a alguien...

Prusia le mira de reojo.

—Anda ya, ¿a quién iba a conseguirse más awesome que tú?

—A cualquiera. ¿Cuánto crees que se tarde? Seguro ahora mismo ya tiene a alguien más.

—Cualquiera no es más awesome que tú...

A Alemania se le arruga un poco el corazón pensando en lo que ha dicho, de no casarse con él ni en otros mil años.

—Lo he dado por sentado, no pensé que pudiera irse. Debí detenerle —murmura.

—Te echará de menos y volverá en unos días, nosotros somos awesomes.

—¿Y si no vuelve? —pregunta suavecito después de pensárselo un poco, mirándole de reojo.

—Claro que va a volver, seguro pidiendo disculpas, arrastrándose... —frente a la raza superior, claro. El problema es que Alemania siempre piensa eso y al final siempre termina ÉL arrastrándose y suplicando. Pero eso era posible cuando estaba en casa, si se iba...

—Ja. Vamos a ver. Pero si rompió las fotos y apuñalo la cama... Y se llevó su ropa.

—Eso es por que es un latino dramático, ya te lo ha dicho siempre Vati.

—Pero es que dijo cosas. Y se fue. Nunca se había ido así —se sienta en la cama con el pedazo de foto en las manos.

—También se ha llevado parte de tu ropa —no lo creo, pero el armario parece realmente vacío.

—¿De la mía? —levanta la cara y mira hacia el armario... Ahí están sus cinco trajes. Quizás alguno tirado en el suelo.

—Da igual, se llevó todo. Dijo que iría con Rom a vivir. Con las chicas que hay ahí y vater...

—W-Was?

—Es Rom al final. ¿Dime a qué va a volver aquí?

—P-Pero... pero Rom es para él como... es... como para Frankreich y Spanien, nein? Como Vati o algo así.

—Ja. Rom. ¿Y los otros? ¿Y Vater? ¿Y si tiene algo con ÉL? —Alemania VERDE.

—Pero Vati es como... Rom no va a dejar... ¿o sí? —no está nada seguro—. Tú no eres como él, además.

—Él me DIJO que iba a irse con alguien más. Que conseguiría a alguien así —chasquea los dedos.

—Pues si él se tira a Vati tú te vas con R... —empieza y no acaba al darse cuenta que no quiere que Alemania se tire a Roma y él no—. Alguien más también.

—Nein. No quiero ir con alguien más. Quiero ir con Italien. ¡No entiendo, Verdammt, que hago metido en este maldito lío!

—Ya le superarás, no era tan awesome.

Alemania le mira desconsolado.

—Vamos abajo —pide levantándose de la cama, serio y ecuánime, guardándose la foto en el bolsillo.

—¿Estás seguro? Van a venir todos y... seguro el señorito pregunta.

—Más va a preguntar si tampoco estoy yo —sentencia—. Además hay que seguir.

Sí, Alemania poniendo un alto a su drama. Se acerca a la ventana y se asoma a ver cómo está lo tirado.

—Habría que... sacar eso de ahí. ¿Quieres meterlo al garaje?

El alemán traga saliva porque aún para un témpano de hielo como es él, este drama es triste y angustiante.

—Ja —murmura asintiendo y cerrando la ventana.

—Debe haber espacio donde... el ferrari. Aun creo que no deberías dormir en este cuarto.

—Ja. Hay espacio donde el Ferrari —aprieta los ojos con esto sintiendo una punzadita en el estómago. Mira la cama APUÑALADA y la sensación de horror se le acrecienta—. D-Dormiré en la sala.

—Tal vez... no sé si Vati vaya a quedarse, si no, puedes dormir en mi cuarto... —y yo dramáticamente dormiré con Hungría con todo el esfuerzo y pesar de mi corazón.

—Ya decidiremos —asiente levemente y le mira un instante más, de nuevo plano y frío. Distante.

—Mmm... —mira alrededor del cuarto y carraspea.

—Vamos abajo —murmura Alemania yendo a la puerta y tratando a toda costa de no pensar en NADA y fallando miserablemente. No debía haberle dejado ir. Debía haberle detenido como fuera.

Suena el telefono de Alemania y lo saca nervioso, deseando por favor por favor por favor que sea Veneciano.

"Vater"

Suspira y esta tentado a pasárselo directamente a Prusia o a estrellarlo contra la pared.

—Hallo —se lo lleva al oído.

—Guten morguen, Herr Beilsmichtd. Soy la doctora Von Klauss, desde el hospital Charité. Tenemos ingresado al propietario del teléfono desde el que llamo. Es un muchacho rubio que dice ser su padre.

Alemania parpadea dos veces.

—¿Ingresado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sufrido un accidente en la autopista, ha embestido contra otro coche cerca de la entrada sur de la ciudad. Está consciente, pero sufre algunas magulladuras y contusiones, le tenemos en observación.

Alemania traga saliva con eso aunque le tranquiliza saber que no tiene nada grave.

—¿Venía con alguien más?

—Nein.

—Hospital Charité. ¿Emergencias?

—Ja.

—Voy para allá —responde asintiendo y girándose a mirar a Prusia que le mira un poco nervioso desde que ha oído "hospital"

—Vater tuvo un accidente en la salida sur a la autopista. Está consciente aunque tiene algunos golpes. Venía sólo conduciendo. Está en el Hospital Charité —resume.

—W-Was?

—Vamos —le hace un gesto con la mano yendo a las escaleras pensando que el día de hoy NO PUEDE IR PEOR.

Prusia se va detrás de él agobiado. Y al pasar por la sala, se acerca a Hungría para contarles lo que ha pasado y que se van a buscarle. Hungría se asusta también pidiéndole que le avisen en cuanto sepan algo. Galia se levanta en vilo, acercándose a Prusia.

—Pero... ¿pero está bien?

—Ja, está consciente pero tiene algunos golpes.

—¿Y Rome? Venian los dos.

—Was? No han dicho nada de Rom —se gira a mirar a Alemania.

—A mi me han dicho que venía sólo —niega Alemania con la cabeza

—Non! Venían los dos, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Galia a Gales—. Voy con vosotros.

—Vamos —decide Gales asintiendo y levantándose también.

—Por qué no le hablan a Roma mientras vamos yendo —propone Hungría poniéndose también en pie —. Y a Ausztria y a Sjvac.

—Pero... ¿vamos todos? —Prusia parpadea.

—Ehh... —Hungría vacila con ese comentario.

—Preussen —le llama Alemania impaciente porque quiere irse ya en vez de discutir quien va o no.

—Mejor vamos West y yo, vosotros quedaos aquí —les pide a los tres.

—Pero... —salta Galia, que está preocupada.

—Que vayan ellos dos, my love —Gales le pone una mano en el hombro a Galia —. Nos llamarán cuando sepan algo

—Pero Germania y Rome... —Galia mira a Gales apenada. Gales la mira.

—¿Segura que quieres ir?

Alemania rechina los dientes con paciencia de menos cuatro el día de hoy. Vuelve a mirar a Prusia... es que Gales, es que quiere mucho a Germania y le preocupa.

—Ungarn. ¿Puedes tu llamar a Österreich y a Schweiz y decirles? Les hablaremos desde el hospital cuando le veamos —pide Alemania a Hungría y se acerca a Galia—. ¿Vienes o no?

Ella vuelve a mirar a Gales para que le dé permiso. Gales hace una pequeña mueca, pero asiente dadas las circunstancias.

—Avísame si necesitas algo.

Asiente y se va con Prusia no sin antes darle un beso rápido a Gales para crispar del todo a Alemania y su prisa.

Así que ahí se van a garage donde Alemania siente otra vez el desconsuelo de la ausencia de Veneciano, pero el tener algo urgente que hacer y de lo cual preocuparse ayudan a que se enfoque en lo importante y útil. Le lanza las llaves del coche a Prusia acordándose de algo.

—Voy por los papeles del seguro de Vater —explica el señor organización echando a correr a su despacho —. Te veo afuera en el coche.

Prusia las toma abriendo el coche y asiente. Galia que va tras el albino, trastea con su telefono para conseguir contactar con Roma.

Quizás suena el teléfono de Egipto o de... El rector.

Finalmente el ordenado Alemania tarda exactamente veinte segundos en encontrar los papeles, así que dos minutos más tarde ya van rumbo al hospital.

Y se cruzan con el coche de Suiza al salir por la puerta. Suiza les mira salir casi rechinando llantas bastante extrañado y mira a Austria de reojo.

—Esos son Deutschland y Preussen, ¿no?

—Diría que sí —se gira a mirar la matricula del coche y frunce el ceño.

Y llámenlo instinto femenino de tu ex mujer, pero Hungría, que estaba a punto de marcar el teléfono de Suiza, sale a la puerta y les ve.

Les saluda y se acerca al coche mucho menos sonriente de lo que se esperaría, dadas las circunstancias.

Austria sale del coche levantando las cejas y aun buscando el coche que acaba de irse. Se vuelve a ella.

—Hola —le mira con cara de circunstancias —. Hablaron del hospital. Hubo un accidente en la autopista con tu padre, parece estar bien.

Austria levanta las cejas tomado completamente por sorpresa

—Was? —pregunta Suiza que se ha bajado a la mitad de la explicación

—Pero... —vacila Austria.

—Hubo un accidente de coche con su padre. Preussen me dijo que estaba consciente —vuelve a explicar —. Por teléfono les dijeron que estaba sólo, pero Galia dijo que vendría con Rom. Fueron ellos tres al hospital.

—Oh. Oh, cielos —mira a Suiza de reojo, quien parpadea y suelta el aire, palideciendo un poco, preocupado.

—Gott. ¿Accidente en dónde? ¿Qué tan fuerte?

Hungría le mira y niega encogiendose de hombros porque realmente no lo sabe.

—Fue muy rápido todo, Porozsorzsag vino a decirnos y al minuto siguiente ya estaban en el coche. No se siquiera si ellos lo sepan.

—Vamos, vamos dentro y ahora les llamamos —propone Austria.

Suiza asiente y cierra el coche. Mente fría y ordenada germana. Hungría asiente también yendo hacia adentro delante de ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alemania, Prusia y Galia entran por urgencias. Alemania se acerca al mostrador para preguntar por su padre.

Galia tremendamente agobiada porque además Roma no le responde al teléfono (si acaso ha conseguido llamarle)

Después de alegar un poco sobre su padre, porque además Germania esta asustado y no especialmente cooperador, consiguen averiguar que si está en uno de los cubículos de adentro... Sólo que por ahora sólo pueden pasar un familiar.

—Pero cómo va a pasar solo uno, soy su esposa y ellos son sus hijos, estamos todos muy preocupados —Galia NO se corta. El problema es que tanto Alemania como Prusia parecen mayores que ella y Germania, aunque el estilo de ella de los años cincuenta ayuda mucho.

Alemania levanta una ceja con eso, pero no discute... De hecho asiente con seriedad.

La enfermera, una señorona alemana cuadrada, niega con la cabeza, aunque les mira un poco extrañada porque habitualmente la gente hace lo que les ordena en vez de alegarle.

—Si'l vous plait, no haremos ruído —suplica ella.

La mujer les mira, y... Es que la verdad Germania esta en un cuarto, no tiene nada TAN serio y no hay TANTA gente. Y joder con Galia que se ve tan tan tremendamente agobiada.

—Sólo un momento, después les pediré que se salgan los demás —concede levantándose y haciendo sonar el botón que les permite abrir la puerta de urgencias. Les guía hasta el cuarto donde esta Germania.

—Mon amour! —Galia se le echa a los brazos a Germania dándole un efusivo beso. Él está, cosa bastante rara, recostado en la cama. Le han dado un suave tranquilizante porque le ha roto la cara al que intentaba acomodarle el brazo... Y como este es un bruto y un bestia no han conseguido tumbarlo del todo, sólo le han dejado un poco más suave.

Germania levanta las cejas devolviéndole el beso con la misma efusividad, pensando que de todo lo que ha pasado esto ya le va bien.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Rome? —pregunta al separarse, quedándose sentada en su cama. Alemania mira a Prusia de reojo relajandose al ver que su padre está lo suficientemente bien como para besar a alguien.

—Nos dimos un muy fuerte golpe. Tengo el hombro mal... —sale un poco de su aura y subidiotez entre la droga que le dieron y, ejem, el beso de Galia, mirando a Prusia y a Alemania ahí. Cuando nota a Alemania se intenta sentar, acordándose y prepcupandose de nuevo—. ¡Nein! Espera... Rom. Rom y Veneciano.

Alemania parpadea con la mención de Veneciano y se le baja otra vez el estómago, pensando que Veneciano le habló a Roma o algo así. Germania se lleva una mano a la cabeza porque el mundo le da vueltas de repente.

—¿Dónde están Rom y Veneciano? ¿No los han visto aún?

—Calma, calma —Galia le acaricia la cabeza. Germania niega con la cabeza porque además se siente tremendamente torpe.

—Nein. Deutschland! —le riñe por reñir a alguien o a algo—. ¡Veneciano!

Alemania mira a Prusia de reojo porque no entiende que viene al caso Veneciano ahí. Prusia se acerca a Germania.

—¿Qué pasa con Veneciano, Vati?

—¡El coche ROJO de Veneciano! —insiste reviviendo a Roma gritando y todo el asunto. Y no sabe ahora ni donde están. Mira a Prusia—. Nos estrellamos con él.

—Was? —Prusia levanta las cejas quedándose paralizado y mira a Alemania. Galia parpadea sin dejar de tocar a Germania, sentada en su cama.

—Estaba en el suelo. Vino la cosa esa con las luces del techo—sigue Germania.

—Pero... ¿están en otro cuarto? No nos han dicho —pregunta Galia preocupada. Alemania esta absolutamente petrificado por un par de segundos, recordando demasiado bien al coche de Veneciano salir a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Dios mío. Veneciano.

—No lo sé... No lo sé. Estaban en la calle —Germania se pasa la mano por la cara porque no sabe en que punto les perdió.

—Bueno, calma, aquí hay muchas personas, seguro que están bien. Trataré de volver a llamar a Rome —propone Galia. Alemania tiembla un poco, mira a Prusia, traga saliva y sale por la puerta del cuarto dirigiéndose al mostrador. Prusia mira a su padre y a Galia.

—Ahora venimos por vosotros —asegura saliendo por la puerta detrás de su hermano.

Germania asiente preocupado. Alemania esta más o menos del color de Prusia cuando pregunta a la misma mujer que les llevó por Feliciano Vargas. La mujer niega con la cabeza y busca en los registros, pero no ha ingresado ningún Vargas.

Alemania respira y mira fijamente a la mujer, explicándole que con su padre deben haber ingresado a alguien más. Un chico moreno, que iba en el Ferrari rojo con el que se estrellaron.

—Nein, nein, solo ha venido él.

Alemania toma aire y le señala el teléfono.

—Llame y busque a Feliciano Vargas en urgencias de cualquier otro hospital en Berlín.

—Was? Como voy a llamar a todos los Hospitales de la ciudad, tengo mucho trabajo.

Alemania se humedece los labios frunciendo el ceño

—Si mi padre se accidentó con alguien, deben haber enviado a ese alguien a otro hospital —razona en voz alta —. ¿Tiene una lista de teléfono de los demás hospitales?

—Pues la verdad es que no, seguro puede llamarle, me parece que no ha habido heridos graves.

—Llamarle —repite sacando el teléfono y temblando un poco, sin creer que no haya heridos graves, conociendo a Veneciano y su Ferrari. Toma aire y le llama cerrando los ojos, con las manos súper temblorosas. Pero Venecioma, porque han tardado treinta segundos desde que les han dejado solos en el box en hacerse solo uno. Roma se ha arrancado sus cables y cosas para ir a hacerse bolita abrazando a Veneciano, no hacen caso a ningún telefono.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y vuelve a marcar, agobiado y sin saber que hacer.

—Llama pero no contesta —murmura con voz grave girándose a Prusia, que le mira y se pasa una mano por el pelo sin saber qué decirle.

—Bitte, intenta con Rom. ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a todos los hospitales?

—La... ella dice que no ha habido heridos graves...

—Ja... Pero si vater esta aquí, el seguro también está de menos en revisión. ¿No? No sé siquiera dónde chocaron —suspira y piensa en algo más, se acerca a la enfermera —. ¿Sabe donde fue el choque? Algún policía debió atenderlo.

—En la autopista, en la salida sur.

Alemania suspira deseando que eso le sea de alguna utilidad, imaginando que alguien debe haberse llevado el bonito coche de veneciano a algún sitio y que tarde o temprano les llamarán para arreglarlo. A estas alturas le parecería más fácil encontrar al coche que a Veneciano, que si está consciente, quizás incluso se haga llamar de otra manera. Eso le da una última idea, con una minúscula esperanza...

Se busca en el bolsillo del pantalón y saca la media foto de Veneciano.

—¿Segura que no vino aquí?—le pregunta a la enfermera mostrándosela pensando que es idiota, porque su padre ha dicho de la ambulancia.

Ella le mira a los ojos. Alemania vacila pensando que ella esta pensando que es idiota también. Deja de mostrarle la foto.

—Ja. Ja. Ya me ha dicho que no vinieron aquí —murmura dándole los papeles del seguro de Germania—. Tenga. Son los papeles de mein vater.

—Miriam, ¿que pasó con los otros del accidente? —pregunta a la otra recepcionista.

—Están en otro hospital —responde Miriam. Alemania parpadea con eso. Gracias mujer por la cooperación.

—¿Cuál OTRO hospital?—pregunta Alemania mirando hacia Miriam.

—No me han dicho...

—Bueno. Danke —asiente igual pensando que eso es un avance, se gira con Prusia, que le mira.

—¿Quieres que les busquemos?

—Ja —sin un pelo de duda—. No hay TANTAS opciones.

—Nos las dividiremos.

Alemania asiente agradecido tirando de Prusia para volver al cuarto con su padre y Galia y ponerse de acuerdo con él, pensando en los hospitales grandes en donde puede haberles llevado. Joder, no podía ser tan complicado siempre y cuando les mantuvieran en el hospital. Quizás podrían hablar mientras tanto, o ir en coche y sólo bajarse corriendo en cada uno.

Es que vas muuuuy rápido, Alemania. ¡Pues es que quiere encontrarlo Yaaaaa! ¡Ahora!

Así que ahí va de nuevo al cuarto, agobiado y nervioso, queriendo hacer ALGO, lo que sea, y Prusia detrás. Entra frunciendo un poco el ceño dirigiéndose a su padre, frustrado e histérico.

Galia sigue sentada en la cama con él trasteando con él teléfono.

—Están, creen, en otro hospital —anuncia Alemania empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza MONUMENTAL.

—¿Por qué iban a ir a otro Hospital?—pregunta Galia.

—Eso mismo me ENCANTARÍA saberlo, Vater. ¿Cómo es que... Cómo es que no fuiste con ellos? ¿Cómo es que simplemente te trajeron a ti aquí y te dio igual donde estaban ellos dos? —le reclama a Germania, que le mira y parpadea, porque hombre, con trabajos sabe como llego aquí. De hecho, no sabe como llegó aquí.

—Tranquilo, no seas tan duro, está enfermo —Galia abraza a Germania.

—¡Pero está entero! Verdammt! —protesta Alemania apretando los ojos y los dientes y llevándose una mano a la cara, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Prusia traga saliva mirando a Alemania sin saber que hacer.

Alemania respira tres veces tratando de calmarse para no lanzar algo por los aires o asesinar a alguien. Saca otra vez su teléfono y llama a su casa sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño cubículo donde esta Germania y tratando de pensar en orden en vez de correr como gallina sin cabeza.

Entretanto, en otro hospital del Berlin Roma le susurra a Veneciano cosas al oído y lo acaricia. Las enfermeras le han reñido por salirse de la cama y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, pero cuando le han visto la cara de POR LAS MALAS han decidido no seguir insistiendo. Aun así, sin soltar a su pequeño, le ha pedido que le deje llamar a alguien para que les recoja... tras hacerle prometer que NO llamaría a Alemania, Roma marca el telefono de la única persona en el mundo en la que confía para problemas GRAVES.

*todos a la espera de saber qué teléfono va a sonar*

El de Helena, por supuesto.

Eso nos alegaba ella. Helena... Helena. A saber que demonios estará haciendo. Creo que está estudiando algo y se tarda en contestar más de lo que todos quisiéramos pero al final cuando ve quien es, le contesta.

—Ave, amor mío... —saluda con la voz blandita.

—¿Sabías que dos átomos comparten uno o más pares electrónicos en un nuevo tipo de orbital, denominado orbital molecular?

—Non... —sonríe un poquito y abraza más a Veneciano que solloza.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien... un poco magullado, pero sobrevivo. Hemos tenido un accidente terrible cuando ibamos a ver a los hijos de Germaniae. Hemos chocado con el coche de Veneciano que iba en dirección contraria y necesitamos que vengas a recogernos y nos lleves a casa.

Helena parpadea.

—Un accidente de coche. ¿Y están bien? ¿Que les ha pasado? ¿Como está Germania? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Veneciano?

—Estamos... bien. Digamos que el accidente de coche ha sido el menor de los problemas. Germaniae está bien, se tenía en pie cuando le he dejado que se lo llevaran, estamos en Berlín.

Helena le escucha atentamente.

—¿Qué más ha pasado?

—Veneciano tiene el corazón roto y no quiere ver a Germaniae hijo.

—Oh. Eso explica muchas cosas —asiente con pesar—. Entonces estás en Berlín, no estás con Germania, ni vas a ver a sus hijos ni quieres que nadie se entere. ¿Sabes decirme en donde? ¿No crees que estarán preocupados?

—Que se preocupen un poco es lo que queremos —vuelve a apapachar a Veneciano y suspira porque tampoco quiere que se preocupen demasiado—. Creo que basta con que no nos encuentren.

Helena suspira y asiente.

—Dale un beso a Veneciano de mi parte.

—¿Vienes?

—¿A donde no iría por ti, mi vida? Vas a tener que explicarme cómo llegar. ¿Quieres que les lleve algo?

—Ropa limpia. Soy incapaz de pronunciar el nombre del hospital en el que estamos... —se queda callado y Veneciano le susurra algo—. Dice mi niño que él te lo escribe ahora. No vengas en coche, por favor.

—¿Avión?

—Sic, mejor. Tienes mi tarjeta, ¿verdad?

—Si, si. Aquí la tengo. Iré ahora mismo al aeropuerto y cuando sepa en qué horario salgo hacia allá te llamo.

—Eres un cielo, te quiero muchísimo —asegura sinceramente. Ella sonríe también.

—Yo también lo hago. Te mando un beso a ti y uno doble para Veneciano. Nos vemos en un rato más.

—Gracias —se nota en la voz que sonríe.

Helena corta la comunicación y deja completamente todo lo que este haciendo. Sólo le habla a Egipto para decirle que no podrá llevarla a cenar esta noche como había quedado aprovechando que todos están fuera.

Y se sigue mascando la tragediaaaaa.

Suiza dice que vale, que si que el no quería que les hicieran caso y tener que decírselo a todo el mundo, pero esto se sale de sus expectativas.

No creas que Egipto no se "alegra". Helena dice que se lo compensara en la cama.

En cualquier caso, Austria es quien responde el telefono cuando llama Alemania. Para que le sigamos diciendo que no hace nada.

—Österreich —no vamos a negar que Alemania se tranquiliza un poco al oírle, porque Austria habitualmente sabe que hacer en todas las situaciones... Y en especial, sabe leer a Veneciano.

—Deutschland. ¿Y Vater?

—Está aquí. Está bien. Con quien chocaron fue con Veneciano y no le han traído ni a él ni a Rom a este hospital. No se en cual están ni si están bien. Aunque la enfermera dice que no hubo heridos graves.

—Was? ¿Que chocaron con Veneciano? —casi se le detiene el corazón.

—Ja. En el Ferrari. Iba corriendo —susurra y las toneladas de culpabilidad le aplastan. Se tapa los ojos con una mano —. No se donde está, se que está en otro hospital.

—¿Por qué está en otro hospital? —frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé Nadie me sabe decir. Tampoco me contesta el teléfono porque...

—Traed a Vater a casa —le corta en una orden.

—Pero Italien, Österreich.

—Voy a encontrarlo. Tú haz lo que te digo —le cuelga. Alemania suelta el aire un poco más tranquilo y levanta la cara mirando a Prusia, quien le mira cuando lo nota.

—Österreich... Dice que va a encontrarlo —le muestra el teléfono sin estar muy convencido de como en realidad, pero con la mente clara con una cosa—. Hay que conseguir el alta de Vater y llevarle a casa.

—¿Cómo va a encontrarle? —pregunta Prusia frunciendo el ceño, sin que le guste un pelo que aparezca Austria el salvador.

—Asumo que va a hablar a los hospitales, que es justo lo que pretendía pedirle a Ungarn. Ahora hay que sacar a vater de aquí para ir por Italien en cuanto le encontremo.s

Prusia tuerce el morro pero hace un gesto para ir a agobiar a alguien a base de burocracia, cosa en la que los alemanes son expertos y Alemania de hecho no podría estar más errado. Austria ha dicho "encontrar", no "buscar" y solo hay una persona que sea sinónimo de eso.

—Römer? —pregunta cuando descuelga el teléfono.

—Ah... Austria.

—Necesito encontrar algo —Alguien, Austria. Alguien.

—Ah ¿si?

—El hospital donde están Rom y tu bruder. Han tenido un accidente de coche.

—Che. Cosa?!

—Römer, cada segundo cuenta, presta atención —protesta nervioso y decide no decirle que están bien porque eso da presteza a su busqueda—. Confío en que sabrás encontrarle. Tiene que estar en Berlín.

Romano escucha el final de la instrucción y cuando termina de decir Berlín, cuelga.

Austria asiente conforme con eso mirando a Hungría y Suiza con cara de circunstancias.

Hungría, que acaba de volver con el café y es Suiza el que le ha explicado que Veneciano está herido y perdido, mira a Austria realmente preocupada. Él le asegura que confía PLENAMENTE en Romano para esa tarea.

Hungría vacila un poco en especial mirando a Gales de reojo, que no tiene IDEA de como es que acabo ahí y está intentando molestarles lo menos posible pero finalmente, dadas las circunstancias, le cuenta a Austria... Y a Suiza ya que esta ahí y ahora es parte de la familia, que Alemania y Veneciano pelearon horriblemente.

Mientras tanto, lo primero que hace Romano, antes de mover a la mafia italiana y poner al mundo de cabeza, es llamarle a Veneciano. La mejor idea del mundo. Roma nota quien es y le susurra a Veneciano que debe haberse enterado ya y debe estar preocupado. El pequeño italiano asiente.

—Ave, mi vida...

—¡NINGÚN AVE! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?!

—Está aquí conmigo, calma, estamos bien. Nada más un poco tristes. Esta noche vamos para allá. ¿Estás en casa?

—¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ BIEN? ¿NO ESTÁ MUERTO? ¿HERIDO? FRATELLOOOOO.

—Non, non, no ha pasado nada, calma, mi vida. Los coches son muy seguros y buenos, ¿verdad que sí? —le acaricia el pelo a Veneciano—. Mi niño, tiene la nariz un poco llena de mocos ahora para hablar contigo, espera —Roma se estira buscando un pañuelo o algo por ahí.

—PÁSAME A MI FRATELLO AHORA MISMO, ME DA LO MISMO QUE ESTE NADANDO EN UNA TINA DE MOCOS.

Romano debe oir nada más como se limpia la nariz y Roma insiste en que se ponga.

—¿Si? —susurra Veneciano.

—AUSTRIAMEDIJOQIEHABIASMUERTOYESTABASDESPEDAZADOYCARBONIZADO!

—No le digas dónde estoy —pide, aprieta los ojos y ya le parece bien que piense eso.

—¿Estás bien? —sigue gritando histérico, pero me he cansado de escribir en mayúsculas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No. He dejado a Germania.

Romano parpadea porque el sigue pensando en hospitales y sierras eléctricas y cosas horribles.

—Che cosa?

—Le he dejado, fratello, le he roto la cama y su ropa y me he ido y... —vuelve a llorar contra el pecho de Roma.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te hizo el maldito desgraciado?

Lo siguiente que se oyen son unos cuantos balbuceos incomprensibles sobre que quiere acostarse con Roma y con Austria y que no le quiere. Balbuceos que entiende bastante bien Romano, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Voy a MATARLO!

—N... —por lo general diría que no rotundo, pero no le molesta que tenga un buen encontronazo con algunos muchachos armados de la cosa nostra.

—Austria fue quien me hablo y me dijo que habías muerto. ¿Qué le digo a él? ¿A dónde vas a ir ahora? ¿Dónde estas? Voy para allá.

—Helena viene a buscarnos y nos lleva para Roma. No quiero que Austria ni Germania sepan dónde estoy ni vengan por mí. Austria es un figlio de puttana, quiere resolver sus temas pendientes con Germania antes de la boda y hasta le dijo de casarse con él antes que con Svizzera. Y Germania que es IDIOTA no quiso decirle que no, porque total, ¿a quien le importan mis sentimientos? Fratello, ha estado fuera casi toda la semana y con la escusa del padrino... estoy seguro que están teniendo una aventura antes de que Austria se case del todo —otro que no es peliculero ni poco—. ¡No quiero volver a verle nunca!

—¡Una aventura! —es que ni siquiera, obvio, se lo había planteado —. Stronzo di merda! Voy a hacer que se arrepientan los DOS.

Veneciano solloza un poco.

Por un instante, Romanito piensa racionalmente en que es Austria y es Alemania, y en que esto es absurdo... Y le viene con demasiada facilidad a la cabeza esa imagen milenaria de que este es AUSTRIA, el cabrón roba hombres que le robó a España. Pierde toda objetividad de nuevo.

—¡Bastardo! Dímelo, pídemelo fratello y sabes bien que NO volverás a ver JAMÁS a ese macho patatas di merda fiyo della gran mignotta —amenaza súper apasionado y creo que hasta Alemania siente un escalofrío.

Veneciano llora otra vez porque... en realidad tiene el corazón dividido. Quiere que le haga daño, pero no quiere y eso es justo para lo que sirve Romano.

—Io... —lloriquea y le pasa el telefono a Roma.

—Lo merecerían, los dos. ¡Una muerte lenta y HORRIBLE!

—Ehm... ave, Romano —saluda Roma.

—¡Agh! Tú otra vez —saluda arrugando la nariz un poquito.

—Mira, es que Veneciano está un poco sensible para tomar estas decisiones ahora. ¿Por que no vienes hoy a cenar a casa y lo hablamos juntos?

—Nadie esta tomando ninguna decisión, sólo esta pensando en lo que se puede hacer —protesta —. Vale, ya voy para tu casa.

—¿Te traes a mi niña? —se le iluminan los ojos... lo siento Romano, no puede evitarlo. Romano hace los ojos en blanco y piensa que si lleva a la niña quizás lo distraiga lo bastante como para hablar con Veneciano bien y a solas.

—... Mmm, a ver si quiere ir.

Roma sonríe más, feliz, abrazando a Veneciano.

—Vale... nos vemos luego, a ver si puedo conseguir algo bueno que hacerles de cenar a mis niños. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo a ti no. Cuida a mi fratello

—Por supuesto. Ciao.

—Ciaaao.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	12. Chapter 12

Es Prusia el que se encarga de todo el desastre administrativo. Eficiente y bastante rápido, consigue que sólo un par de horas más tarde van camino a casa, después del pleito a la salida de urgencias del hospital, porque han sacado a Germania en silla de ruedas con un cabestrillo, completamente indignado de salir de ahí como un inválido. Aún con todo se ha dejado consentir por Galia todo el rato sin protestar y ahora mismo esta un poco recostado en ella esperando que le haga mimitos.

No es como que ella tenga problema en hacerselos en lo absoluto, aprovecha ahora porque luego con Gales ahí olvídate. Aun así, sigue preocupada por Roma. No está pensando en Gales en lo absoluto y aún así sigue pensando en Roma... y en que le dejó ahí sin que pueda entender por qué. Está pensando en Roma porque no sabe si está bien. Gales sí está bien.

Aún así, Germania esta seguro de que en algún otro lugar de Berlín, Roma está bien, haciendo más o menos lo mismo que él que es salir del hospital. Pronto se encontrarán en casa de Alemania de nuevo y Roma podrá explicarle el malentendido y harán esa cosa de la boda de Austria y Suiza.

Alemania ha empezado por hablarle a Austria cada diez minutos exactos para averiguar si ya ha encontrado a Veneciano.

Y Austria ha decidido ignorarlo cada diez minutos tres segundos porque sabe lo que quiere y no sabe nada aun. De todos modos, tras un tiempo prudencial, vuelve a llamar a Romano por noticias.

—¡DE HABER SABIDO ALGO YA TE HUBIERA LLAMADO! —es lo único que escucha en el auricular antes de que le cuelgue.

Austria aprieta los ojos. Suiza se le acerca poniéndole un chocolatito en la mano y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo para buscarle a la par?

—Si Römer no le encuentra no creo que nosotros podamos hacer nada...

—Nadie puede desaparecer así después de un choque, a menos que...

—No ha muerto.

Suiza parpadea porque no se refería a eso. Sería absurdo que él y Roma hubieran muerto y desaparecido, aunque levanta una ceja ante la posibilidad.

—A menos que quieran desaparecer —termina su propia frase.

—¿Por qué iba a querer desaparecer?

Suiza se encoge de hombros. Austria frunce más el ceño

—Piénsalo, esto no es un desastre natural, es un accidente. No es tan simple confundir a un accidentado, trae cosas encima, ropa, documentos. Debe estar registrado en algún hospital.

—Eso significaría que Romano ya lo ha encontrado y no quiere decirmelo.

No quería decírtelo así...

—No sé. Tu exmu... Ungarn —carraspea—, me ha hecho pensar.

—¿El qué?

Se revuelve porque él no es mucho de teorías raras o suposiciones.

—¿Por la pelea con Deutschland?

—Me parece mucha casualidad que se estrellen Italia y Roma.

—Tal vez Veneciano no quiera que lo encuentren... pero Rom no tiene porque no —deduce.

—Es que si Rom venía con Vater, Österreich. Querría preguntarle a él, pero de verdad es absurdo que Rom se pierda y es también absurdo que no lo lleven al mismo hospital. Ninguna ambulancia hace eso.

—Pues es que Rom tiene que haber venido con Vater, aquí no estaba.

—Precisamente. No acabo de entender por que uno de los DOS pasajeros del coche está y el otro no.

—Esperemos a que Vater nos cuente.

Suiza asiente tomándole de la mano y sonrojándose un poco porque Gales les mira de reojo al no tener mucho más que hacer. Y creo que Austria debe escuchar el coche de Alemania estacionarse en la puerta del garaje.

Austria levanta la cabeza al oírlo. Suiza le mira de reojo y Hungría da un saltito cuando escucha la puerta del garage abrirse.

—Mira, han llegado ya.

Prusia entra el primero mirando a los demás de reojo. Hungría se levanta y le saluda a lo lejos con una miradita. Germania intenta entrar abrazando a Galia. La cosa es que Galia sabe que puede andar y sigue peleando con su teléfono. Creo que al final Germania se desespera y le suelta un poco entrando tras ella y mirando a los presentes.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Austria en cuanto entra.

—Ja, me han puesto esta cosa inútil que no me deja moverme bien —protesta del cabestrillo intentando mover el brazo, ignorando que le duele un poco hacerlo.

—No te muevas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Germania fulmina de reojo a Gales sin poder evitarlo, y saluda a Hungría con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se acerca a la sala sentándose en el sillón largo.

—Uff... Fue terrible. Iba Rom llevando el coche ese nuevo que tiene, o bueno, que tenía... E íbamos hablando, ni siquiera era uno de los días que iba peor y... no sé qué paso después —se encoge de hombros—, sólo tengo muy claro el sonido del golpe y los gritos de Rom.

No creo que Gales le haga caso porque ahí va Galia con él a pedirle que llame a Roma. Y Gales con su infinita paciencia a Galia de buena gana agradecido de que hayan vuelto.

—Ave, mi amor, Helena —responde Roma cuando Gales llama para que Veneciano no note con quien habla, porque Roma sabe que Galia está preocupada.

—Oh, hello. Rome —Gales asiente a Galia al escucharle—. Soy Wales, estoy aquí con Galia.

—Non, non, no hace falta que traigas comida, estamos bien, de verdad.

Gales parpadea y mira a Galia de reojo.

—Romano va a venir a cenar hoy, hemos hablado antes con él, a ver si puedes pedirle a alguien que compre algo para hacer unas pizzas. ¿Quieres pizza, mi amor? —le pregunta a Veneciano y le da un beso—. Sí, sí quiere —se ríe—. Non, a Britania mejor no.

—Dice que están bien y que no necesitan comida —le susurra—. Y no estoy seguro de que hable conmigo, está con alguien. Dice que Romano irá a cenar hoy.

—Non, aun no le hemos dicho nada a Germaniae ni a nadie. No pasa nada porque él vió que yo estaba bien, así que no creo que esté muy preocupado —sigue Roma a pesar de lo que está oyendo decir a Gales, aun como si hablara con Helena. Gales frunce un poco el ceño con todo esto.

—Pues Galia sí que estaba preocupada. Y todos, en general. ¿Está este muchacho Veneciano ahí?

—Sic, sic y seguro Germaniae puede contarles —responde. Gales levanta una ceja y mira a Galia otra vez. Ella le mira, mucho más tranquila si dice que está hablando con él y que están bien.

—¿Y están bien? ¿Los dos? ¿En que hospital?

—Sic, sic... ahora vienes para aquí, ¿verdad? Te esperamos.

—Helena —susurra Gales recordando que así le llamó en cuanto contestó.

—Sic, vale. Hasta ahora. Te quiero mucho.

Gales arruga la nariz sin poder evitarlo.

—Ugh.

Roma le cuelga. Gales mira el teléfono y luego a Galia. Suspira.

—Tu adorado Rome está sano y salvo.

—¡Menos mal! —Galia abraza a Gales.

—¿Y Veneciano? —pregunte Austria que les estaba más o menos escuchando.

—También. Está con él. Ha sido una conversación extraña, me ha llamado Helena. Supongo que no quería que él se enterara de con quien hablaba —a pesar de todo, Austria respira—. Ha dicho que, ehm, Germania podría explicar algunas cosas mejor, sin embargo parece ser que están bien y que Helena irá por ellos más tarde. Veneciano quiere cenar pizza y, es ¿Romano? —pregunta mirando a Galia de reojo—, irá a cenar más tarde.

Alemania, que ha sido el último en subir del garage y que no ha oído la conversación completa, parpadea y les mira a todos.

—WAS?! ¿Sabes TÚ dónde está? —mira a Gales levantando las cejas y luego se gira a Prusia... Y al final a Austria—. Was?

—¡Helena! —exclama Prusia.

—¿Helena? —repite Alemania de verdad nervioso porque ha escuchado que alguien ha dicho que Veneciano quiere pizza. PIZZA.

—Italien está con Rom, están bien y por lo que parece hoy van a cenar a casa de Rom, con Römer. Creo que no quieren que sepamos donde están —resume Austria. Si, Austria confirma lo que creía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Italien está bien, pensando en pizza? —pregunta Alemania mirando a Austria fijamente. Él mira a Gales, que se encoge de hombros sintiéndose un poco el foco de atención en un tema en el que no viene ni al caso.

—Ehm... No sé si está pensando en pizza o no, pero Rome sonaba tranquilo.

—Deutschland, ¿qué ha pasado? —ese tono de Austria de maestro de escuela.

De hecho lo siento, pero Alemania cierra los puños, lívido. Bufa una vez. Bufa otra vez. Y por más tono de escuela que use Austria esto... Está harto. No sabe realmente ni siquiera que hizo tan tremendamente mal, pero ya le ha dicho que es un idiota, ya le ha suplicado que se quede, ya le han causado un infarto triple, estaba histérico y muy MUY preocupado, ¿y ahora resulta que Veneciano está bien y lo que no quiere es que le encuentre? Se gira hacia el pasillo que da a las escaleras.

Austria se humdece los labios y aprieta los ojos.

Al pasar por el pasillo al lado de la mesa donde ponen las cartas toma el bonito florero de cristal cortado que lo adorna y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrella contra la pared más cercana, antes de largarse a su cuarto.

Los niños te hacen berrinche, Austria.

Prusia levanta las cejas y Austria se va tras Alemania. Gales vuelve a sentir que está en un momento un poco íntimo de esta familia. Decide girarse a Galia y preguntarle que como está a susurritos.

Germania le hace un gesto a Prusia para que se le acerque.

Galia de hecho ya está perfectamente bien. Prusia se acerca a Germania. Lo que quiere es que le explique que pasa. En un susurro le comenta que Alemania y Veneciano han peleado... mirando a Suiza.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco asumiendo que lo que no quiere es contarle frente a él, cruzandose de brazos y girando la cara al otro lado pensando en realidad que DETESTA que Austria vaya a vivir aquí.

Ahora que ha escuchado que Veneciano está bien, Hungría se acerca a Liechtenstein mucho más tranquila, a cuchichear sobre el OTRO tema importante aquí. En cuanto acaba de contarle a Germania, Prusia se acerca a Suiza con cierta sonrisa de lado porque por eso le miraba.

Seh, ya me imaginaba yo que Suiza era el de las ideas... Más bien olía la maldad de Prusia.

—Así que...

Suiza le mira de reojo al ver que habla con el, y levanta una ceja al verle la cara, sonrojandose de INMEDIATO. Prusia sonríe más malignamente... es que no puede.

—Was? — Suiza carraspea.

—Dejando de lado los dramas de West... ¿Es cierto?

—No se de qué hablas —craso error, porque además se sonroja más.

—Pues de lo que has venido a contarnos. Todos dicen que le dijiste que sí al señorito.

—¡Yo no le dije nada a nadie! —es que ya está chillando.

—Was? ¿No vais a casaros?

El rubio aprieta los ojos.

—No vas a molestarme con este tema, no importa lo mucho que lo intentes. J-Ja... vamos a...

Prusia levanta una ceja. Suiza se revuelve.

—Nein. Lo vas a oír cuando esté Österreich también.

—¿Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo?

—¡Sí soy capaz de decirlo! —le fulmina. Prusia hace un "Ja!" burlón e incrédulo—. ¡Sí que lo soy! ¿¡Por qué no podría decirlo!? Sólo no quiero que tú... Lo sepas. A-Aún.

—¿Por? ¡Si ya lo sé!

—¿Entonces para qué me molestas? —suprime la necesidad de meterse al menos del cojín del sillón.

—¡Quiero saber si es verdad!

Suiza le fulmina, sonrojadito e histérico.

—J-J-J...

—Was? —presiona. El helvético toma aire, porque no es tan fácil, porque SABE que Prusia se va a reír de él. A la vez... Si acaba con esto de una vez, puede seguir su vida felizmente.

—Ja. Voy... Voy.

—Ni que esto fuera un parto, ¿sabes que tendrás que decirlo frente a todos?

— Ja, ya sé que voy a tener que decirlo frente a todos.

—Y si ahora te cuesta tanto...

—¡No me cuesta!

De nuevo cara de incredulidad. El de ojos verdes bufa apretando los brazos y tratando de no gritar como loco.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Es el señorito.

—Was? —Suiza le mira.

—Pues ya sabes... no es nada awesome.

—Bien, me alegra que pienses eso —el helvético se humedece los labios.

—¿Por?

—Porque sí. Sea como sea no es contigo con quien se quiere... —carraspea—, casar.

—Pues solo faltaría —gesto de desagrado. Toma aire y muy solemnemente sentencia—. Está bien. Lo haré.

—Was?—pregunta después de parpadear.

—Seré tu padrino —sonríe mucho. Suiza parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

—T-Tú mi...

—Ja. Soy awesome y seré el padrino más awesome que existe y no voy a ser el del señorito que es un idiota. Pero tú no eres idiota, aunque muy listo no eres si te casas con él, pero eso da igual, me caes bien y somos bruders.

Es que suiza... Es que le mira con la boca abierta.

—West es el del señorito, pero te aseguro que yo seré mucho más awesome que él. Ya me conoces.

—P-Pero Preussen, es... —es que está absolutamente sin palabras.

—Calma, calma, puedes agradecerme.

Sinceramente no sabe si sentirse un poco mal por Prusia o si romperle algo en la cabeza por suponer que sería él sin pensar siquiera en otras opciones.

—Preussen... ¿por qué creerías que podrías ser mi padrino? ¿Tú me elegirías a mí de padrino?

—Pues... —piensa en Francia y España—. Nein, pero venga, yo soy awesome y soy tu bruder y tú no tienes amigos.

—¡Yo sí tengo amigos! —replica frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose menos mal.

—¿Quién?

—England.

—England?

—Ja, England. England es mi amigo. England no sólo intenta molestarme, England trata bien a Österreich. England es confiable. Sé que no va a cambiar la música que yo elija por otra, o a hacerme una broma pesada.

—¿El tío con el que te acostaste hace unos meses va a ser el padrino de tu boda?

—¡No es el tío con el que me acosté hace unos meses! —chilla.

—Claro que lo es, ¡te lo tiraste y lo saben todos!

—¡Ni siquiera estaba consciente! —otro chillido y le FULMINA—. ¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Para de insinuar que fue ALGO MÁS, porque no es así! —protesta preocupándose de que de verdad las demás personas y en particular AUSTRIA lo vea así, porque a él no se le había ocurrido siquiera.

—Pues tú dirás eso, pero si todos ven que es tu gran amigo y tu padrino...

Suiza le mira un poco desconsolado con esto.

—Es sólo mi amigo —aprieta los ojos pensando que es el único amigo-amigo que ha tenido jamás, fuera de Austria es absurdo que la gente piense cualquier otra cosa—. Tengo que... Tengo que pensarlo.

—¡Yo soy tu bruder!

—Ya sé que eres mi bruder cuando te conviene—responde distraídamente.

—No es como que esto me convenga. ¿Crees que va a ser fácil aguantarte gritando cada tres segundos que Österreich no te gusta en tu BODA?

—Quizás te mate antes. Nein. No vas a hacerme ningún favor... —le mira y frunce el ceño—. ¿Por qué quieres esto? ¿Quieres echar a perder mi boda o algo así?

—Claro que no, ya te he dicho que me caes bien. O me caías.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Te caigo bien sólo si acepto que seas mi padrino? —es que SIGUE flipando de esto.

—Me caes bien solo si aprecias las cosas buenas que se te ofrecen, pero está claro que no tienes ni idea si te vas a casar con él —replica porque sí le hacía ilusión.

—Bitte. No hables así de Österreich. Tú no me caes mal y de no haber hablado ya con England y habérselo pedido...—suspira y le mira a pesar de todo con una oleadita de afecto hacia él—, hubiera aceptado.

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, Preussen, pero England será mi padrino. Le pregunté y aceptó de buena gana. Aún así, te agradezco que quisieras serlo.

—No quería serlo, pero todos van a preguntarse si realidad te estás casando por eso.

—¿Casarme por que?

—Por que tuviste una aventura con England.

—¡No tuve una aventura con England! —insiste y le mira agobiado—. ¿De verdad... De verdad que la gente lo dice y lo piensa? —tan tremendamente peligroso preguntarle...

—Nadie te lo va a decir —se encoge de hombros.

—Te estoy preguntando a ti —le mira a los ojos—. Realmente no quiero que Österreich piense... Ni que la gente lo piense. Estaba DROGADO.

—Pues eso dices pero...

—No es que eso diga. Es que no. Yo NUNCA le haría eso... A nadie, no digamos que a Österreich. Deja... Vale, pienso qué demonios puedo decirle a England, quizás si le explico... —empieza a hacerse bolas y a considerarlo de verdad una opción, porque aún a la fecha se siente culpable por haberse acostado con Inglaterra. Es algo que NO quería hacer y lo último que quiere es que de verdad Austria esté molesto o incómodo o que hablen mal de ellos por SUS actividades.

—Es fácil, solo mantén la distancia.

—De England —suspira porque Inglaterra de verdad le cae bien. De verdad. Prusia se encoge de hombros.

—Espero que tu boda tenga bastantes flores... y que nadie se imagine tu noche de bodas cuando te vea ahí de pie.

Suiza aprieta los ojos con lo de la noche de bodas.

—¿Flores?

—No como en la de Ungarn. Espero que no te comparen, sabes, alguien podría decir que eres uno más en la lista.

El helvético se sonroja con eso y le mira de reojo un instante, antes de tragar saliva.

—V-Voy a ir al baño... —como siempre, la seguridad de Suiza es más frágil que una hoja de papel.

—Tantos años de odio para acabar así, ¡que ridículo! —presiona aun Prusia, enfadado porque le ha dicho que no.

—¡No es ridículo! Es... —aprieta los ojos más sonrojándose el doble y sale corriendo al baño. Prusia se sienta junto a su padre enfurruñado.

—Was? —le mira de reojo después de ver salir corriendo a Suiza.

—Nada.

—¿Has peleado con Schweiz? —le mira a la cara, levanta la mano sana y le toma de las mejillas apretandoselas un poco.

—Ja —aparta la cara.

—¿Por? Veo que hoy es el día de los pleitos, ¿que les pasa?

—¡Yo qué sé! No quiere que sea su padrino.

—¿Su qué?

—Su padrino de bodas.

—¿Sabes? No acabo de entender nada de todo esto. ¿Qué hace un padrino?

—Pues acompañar al novio y ayudarle y ser awesome.

—Tú eres awesome igual. Ya sabes que Schweiz siempre hace todo solo.

—No va a hacerlo solo. Se lo va a pedir a Eeenglaaand —le imita el acento burlón. Germania levanta las cejas

—¡Pero tú eres su bruder!

—¡Eso le he dicho!

—¿Quién mejor para ayudarle que su brüder?—insiste Germania completamente a favor del caso de Prusia—. Quizás deba hablar con él.

—No soy un niño, Vati, para que vayas a obligar a Schweiz.

—No es obligarle, es que seguramente no está viendo claro. Puede pelearse con England... Es el de Frankreich, ¿no? ¿El pequeño de Britania? Puede pelear con él en cualquier momento. Pero tú eres sangre de su sangre —tanto como Inglaterra... Ejem.

—También puede pelear conmigo —ojos en blanco—. En realidad ni sé porque le he dicho, no es como si yo quisiera.

—¿Él será el tuyo cuando te cases con Ungarn?

—No me voy a... ¡Nein!

—¿Was?

—Nein, no lo sería. Nein, nein. Y menos ahora.

—¿Entonces quien? Puedo serlo yo si quieres

—¡Pues Spanien y Frankreich! Was?

—¿Por qué yo no? Yo soy tu Vater y lo haré muy bien y te acompañaré y aprenderé. De hecho Schweiz también pudo haberme elegido a mí. ¿Quién es el de Österreich?

—Tú eres el vati, tienes otro papel. Deutschland.

Germania niega con la cabeza.

—Deutschland! ¡Pues más razón aún para que tú seas el de Schweiz! —Germania, querido, en el fondo eres un romántico.

—Bah, da igual, ni quería. Eso implicaría ayudar en la boda del señorito y me niego.

—Puedes ayudarme a mi igual —propone su padre mirándole de reojo.

—¿A ti?

—No en la boda, pero puedes ayudarme a entender todo esto y a saber si tengo que hacer algo.

—Pues... por lo general... seguro el señorito te da una lista interminable de órdenes que incluyen que me vigiles para que no haga ninguna estupidez o algo similar —ojos en blanco.

—¿Vas a hacer una estúpidez?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a hacer cosas puramente awesomes!

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues... no lo sé, ya lo pensaré.

—Yo voy a ir con Rom.

Prusia le mira de reojo. El germano se sonroja un poco y carraspea.

—Vas a tener que bailar... —sonríe un poco el albino con ello de todos modos.

—¿Bailar? Nein. El que baila es Rom.

—El vals vienés se baila en pareja, Vater —explica en un tono burlón y algo aflautado imitando a Austria. Germania levanta una ceja.

—¿Vals vienés? ¿Y eso que es?

—Si quieres un consejo NO se lo preguntes al señorito. Tal vez pudiera yo invitar a Russland. Seguro todos se pondrían nerviosos y es siempre una buena idea para bailar, claro. Ejem —sonrojadito... dale un golpe, por dios. Casi estamos tentados a que sea Hungría la que se lo dé. Podría hacerlo con todas las de la ley con esa sartén suya—. No que baile mejor que yo, porque yo soy el más awesome pero... él es... lo hace... —sí, sí, siempre te genera un especial atractivo en las bodas, ninguna novedad.

—¿Tú no ibas a ir con Ungarn? —pregunta Germania señalándola mientras ella se rie con Liechtenstein.

—Ah... ¡Ah! Bueno, ja. Bueeeeeno, pero igual, o sea... ella... pfff, pero Rusland... lo que digo es que ella no se enfada —risa nerviosa, anda que no y lo sabes, especialmente con tu asunto no resuelto con Rusia. Hungría le pasa un trapo a la sartén para quitarle el polvo.

—¿Y con quien va a ir ella? —pregunta Germania levantando una ceja casa vez más.

—¡Conmigo! Pero... vati, es bailar y además Amerika no va a estar —lloriquea un poco como pidiéndole permiso.

—¿Y que Ungarn no baila?

—Pues... no tan bien. ¡E igual no tienes que bailar todo el tiempo con la misma persona!

—Ah, nein?

—Nein, nein. Es decir, la gente va en parejas porque... bueno, es divertido y todo eso, creo. Pero luego en el baile si quieres cambiar por un rato no pasa nada.

—Uhh... Entonces no tengo que bailar mucho. Rom va a bailar con todos.

—Ah, ¿tú crees? —sonrojito. Nervios.

—Ja, seguramente —hace los ojos en blanco—. Quizás el baile no sea indispensable, podía decirle a Österreich que no hicieran eso.

Prusia, sinceramente, se muere de la risa. Germania le mira.

—Was?—pregunta un poco en protesta por la burlita.

—Vati... Es el señorito. El baile ES lo importante. Podría no haber boda y habría baile.

Germania levanta las cejas entendiendo al fin.

—Oh. Ahora entiendo.

—¿Ves?—a saber que entiende. No hagas como que tú lo sabes que no tienes ni idea.

—Lo que quiere Österreich es hacer una fiesta y un baile con mucha gente y... —se calla porque eso parece algo que haría justamente... Roma.

—Es lo que siempre hace.

—¿Siempre cuando?

—Cada vez que se casa. Seguro Schweiz no está contento, pero que se aguante. Mira que elegir al aburrido y pesado del cejas.

—¿Y qué más hace?

—¿Qué más hace de qué?

—Cuando se casa.

—Pues... ser un ridículo exagerado y... ponerse histérico y volverse insoportable... más de lo normal.

—¿Algo más que tenga que hacer yo?

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—. Ya te lo dirán. Tal vez... va a ser en Bern, ¿verdad? Tal vez me cuele en casa de Schweiz y le cuelgue una cinta en la cama que diga "Todos saben lo que vais a hacer".

—¿Eso hacen los padrinos? Puede que te deteste. Si jamás lo he oído recientemente decir nada bueno de Österreich. De hecho hasta ahora no estaba del todo seguro de que ellos dos... Eso.

—¿Si se acuestan? Constantemente.

Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Si Schweiz se casa de blanco me voy a morir de la risa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Porque el blanco significa virginidad.

—Oh... —arruga la nariz—, ¿pero no será esto un acuerdo nada más? Se llevan muy bien, pero como de pequeños

—Vati... ¿Quieres ver los vídeos de lo bien que se llevan? Hay millones. Pero no le digas a Schweiz que existen.

—Nein, nein. Si ya me imagino, sólo es que la esperanza no muere y les sigo viendo como mis niños. ¿Vídeos en la televisión?

—En el ordenador.

—¿Por qué tienes eso?

—El más reciente de esta misma mañana. A Ungarn le gustan —se encoge de hombros... Claro a ti no.

—¿Esta mañana? Me estas diciendo que hoy mismo le... ¡Por los dioses con ustedes!—se sonroja un poco y pone cara de asco.

—¿Tú no? Ya sabes... ¿antes de venir, con Rom?—Prusia cree que si él pudiera, estaría tirándose a Roma cada cinco minutos.

—Neeein! —y no se si sea verdad o no. Le suelta un golpecito. Prusia frunce un poco el ceño pero no protesta y se ríe burlón. (Frunce el ceño porque le duele, ni creais que Germania es tan considerado)—. ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Cállate, eso no te importa!

—Entonces es que sí. Kesesese~

—Nein! ¡Yo no hago eso con Rom!

—Pfffffff.

—Deja de estar pensando en guarradas —la empuja esta vez sonrojadito. Prusia se ríe un poco más.

xoOXOox

En cualquier caso, vamos a interrumpir esta bonita escena familiar para volver con Austria yendo tras Alemania. A media escalera Austria debe oír la puerta del cuarto cerrarse con fuerza así que se acerca y toca con los nudillos.

—Deutschland...

—Was?! —grita agresivillo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Deutschland, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Hay unos segundos de silencio.

—Italien terminó conmigo.

—... Was?

—Lo que oíste.

—Déjame entrar para hablar como personas.

Alemania mira a su alrededor y aprieta los puños, pensando que esto es triste, patético e inmerecido. Lamenta no haberse ido a esconder a su despacho.

—... pasa.

Austria prueba de abrir la puerta y levanta las cejas al ver el DESASTRE. Alemania ni le mira, ni se mueve, recargado en la pared del cuarto, mirando también el desastre.

Austria carraspea.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Que es un idiota... Un idiota que no quiere estar conmigo. Pues que se largue si no quiere, no le necesito.

—Mmmm... ¿Por qué no quiere?

Alemania suspira y trata de calmarse.

—No estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado hoy. Empezó siendo algo pequeño.

—Aja... —aparta con el pie algo del suelo hacia un lado y no creas que no le está dando escalofríos y picores todo el desorden. No crean que a Alemania no le da rasquiña... Ha subido justo a eso.

—En la mañana me acerqué a contarle de la boda. Le había evitado porque me pediste que no le dijera —explica y se pone en cunclillas contra la pared.

—Aja...

—Y ya estaba enfadado porque quedaba como un idiota y no sé que más. Y todo pasó muy rápido desde ahí. Tenía problemas con la boda en general y con que hubiera pagado los anillos y contigo, eso lo descubrí después. Celos imbéciles, absurdos. Ahora pienso que quizás eran un Verdammt pretexto.

Austria parpadea un par de veces.

—Vino aquí e hizo esto. Le dije que se quedara, que me explicara y que no quería que se fuera. Y mira... —le señala el armario—. Se fue igual y con sus cosas. Con Rom. A acostarse con alguien más porque no quería acostarse conmigo.

Austria frunce el ceño con todo eso.

—Dijo un montón de cosas más —agrega con voz más suave y menos mecánica—. Y se fue. Y yo no quise detenerle porque estaba enfadado y asustado y ya sé que estando así puedo hacerlo aún peor y romperle algo o golpearle y... no.

Austria se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—He hecho cosas mal, ja, como lo de Rom. Pero...

—Hace días que está ese problema con Rom —asiente.

—Pero no creo que sea lo bastante serio como para DEJARME.

Austria le mira fijamente.

—¡No he hecho nada!—se sonroja un poco

—Hay que arreglar este asunto...

—No hay nada que arreglar en este asunto. No va a volver.

El moreno le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—¿Matar a Rom? —medio en broma. El austriaco sonríe un poco de lado. Alemania suspira pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¿Como va a acusarme de quererte a ti más que a él? es estúpido.

—Mmm... No es tampoco la primera vez que tenemos problemas con eso valora Austria objetivamente. Alemania carraspea.

—Pues nada, NADA justifica el tener un accidente y matarme de la preocupación y esconderse.

—No creo que el accidente haya sido provocado —no está tan seguro.

—Pues si no lo fue es una casualidad grande como la catedral de Koln.

—Y aun peor contra Rom y Vater.

—Podrían haberse matado TODOS. ¡Y por algo imbécil!—protesta apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Por eso creo que fue un accidente... —suspira—. Seguramente destrozó el Ferrari.

—Y querrá uno nuevo —se pasa una mano por la cara—. Ferrari nuevo, novio nuevo... Casa nueva. En su casa además.

—Parece bastante radical...

—Es Italien.

Austria aprieta los ojos

—Te echará de menos, es Italien.

—Ropa nueva también —puntualiza y se revuelve un poco porque en realidad él no hace tanto por Italia y lo sabe. Se le revuelve un poco el estómago con eso—. Quizás un poco al principio, pero no es que yo le haga tanto caso en realidad —confiesa. Se mira las manos pensando en ello.

—Tal vez eso es lo que quiere que cambies...

—¿Que va a extrañar? ¿Que me siente al sillón en silencio? ¿Que le riña? —le mira de reojo—. ¿Cambiar a qué? Hace mil años somos iguales, antes no le molestaba... Y ahora quizás ha visto que no es lo que quiere. Si quisiera que cambiara estaría aquí, haciendo que cambiara. Él hace eso.

—Tal vez esta sea la manera...

—Italien fuerza las cosas y las ideas a que quepan en mi cabeza, con insistencia —niega con la cabeza—. Si se fue, es para dejarme. Nunca se había ido. Ha hecho mi vida un infierno, nunca ha hecho esto —señala el cuarto.

—Creo que el problema nunca había sido de celos, son muy emocionales y pasionales con ese tema... y no sé que tan rencoroso sea Italien.

—¿Pero celos de qué? ¿De Rom? ¡Pero si ni siquiera vive aquí ya! Y el problema principal era aparentemente contigo... De hecho me dijo que a ti te decía que sí a todo, fuera lo que fuera. Pero mis razones para decirte que si son completamente...—si, todos lo sabemos, decir no es un camino largo y tortuoso con el mismo resultado que si se dijera si en un principio.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas. El alemán carraspea.

—No se exactamente qué es lo que le hizo pensar todo esto... ¿Le dijiste tú algo?

—Nein, claro que no.

—¿No crees que es absurdo ponerse celoso de ti ahora que vas a casarte?

—Pues precisamente... Ja. Me temo que Römer no quiere hablarme tampoco, no ha querido decirme que le había encontrado.

Alemania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Hay dos opciones. Ir mañana por Italien y tratar de que vuelva. Que es sinónimo de ir y arrastrarme pidiendo disculpas —murmura para si.

—Aja...

—La otra es no ir. Y ver si él vuelve, que creo que es lo que merece después de lo que hizo con el coche.

Austria se humedece los labios.

—Cuanto más tardes en ir menos servirá, aunque quizás necesita un par de días para calmarse, que lo que sea no le parezca tan grave y pese más lo que te eche de menos.

Alemania le mira.

—¿Y... Y si de verdad no vuelve?

—Mmm... la verdad, no creo que no vuelva pero...

Alemania suspira sintiéndose un poco mejor con esta idea. Austria le mira con un poco de pesar.

—De todas formas tal vez podamos hablar con alguien. Rom o... Römer.

—¿Para decirles que?

—Pues saber cómo está y qué quiere, sobre todo.

—Podría ÉL decirme a MI —Alemania, de verdad, entiende que esto no va a ir como tu quieras.

—Tú no eres quien se ha ido...

Arruga la nariz y en realidad es que siempre es lo mismo en estos pleitos. Alemania se resiste un poco hasta que entiende que debería dejar de resistirse. Suspira.

—Mañana. Mañana haré todas esas cosas. Hoy es celebración para ustedes.

Austria se sonroja un poco tomado de imprevisto porque se le había ido de la cabeza. Alemania inclina la cabeza y, las maravillas de ser alemán y capaz de compartamentalizar.

—Dijo que sí.

Austria levanta la cabeza y sonríe un poco más.

—Felicidades —es sincero y sin trazas de celos o algo así. El austriaco cierra los ojos y asiente sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Y como está Schweiz? veo que no te ha matado.

—Solo... con todos.

—¿Con todos?

—Pues todos... deben estarle preguntando —se encoge de hombros tan cínico.

—Oh. Preussen debe estárselo comiendo vivo —asegura haciendo para levantarse—. Baja. Voy a buscar una aspirina y te alcanzo abajo.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Ja. Claro. Peores guerras he perdido —asegura tan frío y ecuánime aparentemente. Carraspea

—Si tú lo dices...

Deja que vea la caja de las medicinas que pintó Veneciano y se eche a llorar. Pero seguro va a estar bien, tan fuertezote el muchacho.

Austria mira a Alemania no muy convencido, pensando que tal vez deba ir él a ver a Veneciano y suspira volviendo a ver si encuentra a Suiza o ya está escondido en un cubo en su casa.

* * *

 _Esta es la historia en la que nada les sale bien a los sajones... pobres muchachos. Y lo mucho que siempre nos entretienen. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Austria mira a Alemania no muy convencido, pensando que tal vez deba ir él a ver a Veneciano y suspira volviendo a ver si encuentra a Suiza o ya está escondido en un cubo en su casa.

Casi, casi. En cuanto le ve aparecer por las escaleras, Hungría le dice a Liechtenstein que va a ir a felicitarle, se levanta y se le acerca casi corriendo.

Austria levanta las cejas y se agarra de la barandilla. Ella se ríe un poco de la reacción y no puede evitar abrazarle y levantarle un poco.

Austria se tensa apretando los ojos pero sonríe.

—¡Felicidadeeees! —se ríe un poco—. ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que diría que si!

—Ya, ya, no me rompas —palmaditas a la espalda.

—¡No te rompo! ¡Es que estoy muy contenta! ¡Y Liechtenstein también! Y... Es que es una historia de amor tan lindaaaa.

Él traga saliva y se sonroja un poco más. Hungría le suelta toda sonriente.

—¿Ahora sí podemos emocionarnos y dar saltitos? —se ríe un poco y cualquiera que dude del género de esta chica sólo hay que verla.

—Ja —da un pasito atrás igualmente. Ella sonríe y sí que da unos saltitos. Austria sonríe más al verla hacerlo, igual.

—¡Son tan monos! ¡Tan enamorados! ¿Dónde va a ser? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—En Bern. Y sí que puedes.

—¡Ah! En Bern. ¡Que bonito! ¿Ya sabes que van a ponerse? Oh! ¡La música! ¿Cuándo va a ser?

—En Navidad.

—Ohh! ¡Con frío! ¡Todo nevado en Bern! —ya está imaginando las fotos—, aunque es MUY pronto. Tardamos más en organizar la nuestra.

—Exacto —sonríe otra vez y asiente.

—¿Y qué necesitas? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cómo te dijo que sí? Tienes que contarme todo.

—No va a ser tan grande como la nuestra.

—Bueno, eso es fácil. La nuestra fue un EXCESO.

Ojos en blanco. Ella se ríe un poco y le abraza de la cintura.

—Y muy bonita, no me quejo. Estaba sin habla.

Él sonríe igual y le hace un cariño.

—Svajc parece contento, aunque... Estuvo hablando con tu vater. Ehm...

—¿Aja?

—Hace un buen rato que no le veo.

—Ultimamente se pierde demasiada gente.

—Debe haber un agujero negro en algún lado —tira un poco de él hacia la sala, aún abrazándole—. ¿Me dirás en que necesitas ayuda? ¿Dónde vas a componer?

—He estado haciendo algunas pruebas en Wien esta semana.

—Eso explica en parte tu misteriosa ausencia. Aunque pensé que estarías, bueno, celebrando pero sólo vi al futuro Herr Österreich algo histericolocoperdido jalándose los pelos y llamando por teléfono, presumiblemente a un aparato que se quedo sin batería hace días en algún lado.

—Otra trágica desaparición misteriosa —responde cínico en relación a su teléfono. Hungría se ríe.

—Una epidemia —echa un poco la cabeza atrás y baja el tono—. Vas a... ¿Voy a estar invitada?

—Me temo —asiente cuando entran al salón.

—Ahh, va a portarse bien, te lo aseguro.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella suspira.

—Voy a intentarlo, te prometo que voy a intentarlo. En realidad me preocupaba más bien que no me invitaran por otra causa.

—Bueno, igual creo que tendrás que sentarte en mi lado.

—¿Y dejar a Liechtenstein solita en el suyo? —pregunta un poco malignamente.

—No va a estar solo ella. Ha ido a decirle a su madre. Y le pediré a Vater que se siente ahí también —sonríe de lado igual—. Con el muchacho Canada serán cuatro.

—Bien, muy balanceado. Cuatrocientas personas de un lado y cuatro del otro —asiente con falsa seriedad—. Puedes pensar en poner un coro de su lado.

—Aun tienen suerte Vater y Helvetia, él quería que solo fuera Liechtenstein.

Hungría levanta la cejas

—¿Y como le has convencido?

—Le dije que tú y Deutschland ya lo sabíais y que no había forma de que nos negaramos a invitaros —se encoge de hombros. Ella le sonríe.

—Gracias. Me dará muchísimo gusto acompañarles ese día —le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Lo sé. Y a mí que lo estés —pone la mano sobre la suya. Sería un buen momento para que apareciera Suiza, pero Austria tiene suerte de no meterse en ningún lío.

—Bueno ¿y dónde está el novio?

—No lo sé, tú eres quien le ha visto desaparecer.

—Creo que... Se fue para allá, ¿por que no vas a buscarle? —le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—Nada, ya te he dicho que vi que habló con Germania —no le mira del todo porque no quiere meter a Prusia en esto—. Yo ni siquiera estaba por ahí. Anda, ve a buscarle.

—Nein, ya saldrá. Voy a hablar con mein vater a saber.

—Vale. ¿Te traigo algo?

—Café, danke.

Asiente haciéndole un suave y distraído cariño en el pecho antes de soltarle del todo e irse a hacer el café. Austria se acerca a Germania, quien esta trasteando con el cabestrillo intentando quitárselo y ganándose un regaño austriaco en 3… 2…

—¡Vater, para con eso!

—Es que cómo no me va a doler si lo tengo engarrotado en una sola posición. Necesito moverlo un poco para relajarlo —protesta un poco y esto no le va a durar ni dos días, pero bueno. Se hace un poco a un lado para que Austria pueda sentarse.

—¿No te han dicho que no lo muevas?, pues estate quieto que no sabes tú más que el médico —se sienta, porque además Prusia se ha ido.

—Sí que sé bien como funciona mi brazo mejor que el médico —protesta con la boca pequeña dejando de moverse por ahora, eso sí. Mira a Austria y desfrunce el ceño acordándose de a qué han venido—. Hallo.

—Hallo...

—¿Algo que quieras contarme? —pregunta Germania entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Algo que no sepas ya? —tan desinteresado.

—No sé de que me hablas. Yo no sé nada.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te pida la mano de tú hijo como si mein vater fuera alguien más?

—Tú eres mi hijo — frunce el ceño necio.

—Precisamente.

—Lo que quiero es que me lo cuentes. Porque no entiendo como es que Rom vino a contárselo a Galia y estuvieron saltando de la emoción como niños pequeños y yo no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

—No hay nada más allá que Schweiz y yo vamos a contraer matrimonio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya conlleva bastantes problemas para que haya algo más.

—¿Conlleva bastantes problemas qué?

—Casarse. Nada más eso es extremadamente complicado.

—No entiendo bien a que te refieres pero podrías explicarme.

—Pues consiste en organizar un convite y una ceremonia para bastantes personas con cierta cantidad elementos que tienen que salir bien, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de imprevistos que pueden surgir.

Germania le escucha con atención.

—Bueno, eso me parece que tu debes hacerlo bastante bien —valora—. Lo que no entiendo es para qué sirve. Es decir, antes la gente se juntaba para hacer una familia. Pero tú y Schweiz ya son una familia, son hermanos.

—No somos EXACTAMENTE hermanos.

—¿Cómo que no? —levanta las cejas—. Como me salgas otra vez con que eres hijo de Rom...

—No soy yo quién dice eso. Pero en este contexto, ser hermanos implica unas connotaciones un poco tensas, así que tras tener una relación para nada fraternal durante más del ochenta por ciento de nuestras vidas, es una condición que hemos decidido rechazar. Independientemente de que ambos te reconozcamos como padre a ti.

—Entonces es verdad lo que dice Preussen —le mira fijamente.

—¿Lo que dices sobre qué?

—Que ustedes dos si... —hace un movimiento con la mano, cruza los dedos, no de manera especialmente obscena, pero... Sí clara.

—No puedo creer que no lo supieras —aun así se sonroja un poco y el problema es que puesto así suena terriblemente incestuoso.

—Pues no es algo en lo que me detuviera a pensar demasiado. Yo sólo los veo juntos, como siempre.

—No me estás diciendo esto, Vater. ¿Te parece que estámos como cuando eramos niños?

—Pues... Nein. Pero tampoco pensé que... Es decir, no había pensado en esas cosas de sexo.

—En realidad yo no sé muy bien como es que sucedió, deberías preguntarle a Schweiz, él es el experto —aprieta los ojos.

—Para mi tú y él siempre han estado juntos todo el tiempo y nunca pensé que no fueran a estarlo, y a pesar de lo que me has contado de con Spanien y de las cosas que he visto con Ungarn... —le mira—. ¿El experto?

—¿Apesar de ellos, was?

—Sí sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos aunque no me había puesto a pensar que... así.

—¿Y qué creías?

—No sé, que se llevaban como siempre, muy bien, que estaban juntos siempre. Pero no pensé que tan así como Deutschland y Veneciano, por ejemplo... Aunque Rom siempre dice que sí como Spanien y Romer. Pero ustedes dos no... —Hungría tiene a bien aparecer en este momento con la tacita de café de Austria y ponérselo en la mesa, haciendo que se sonroje un poco más, ya que estamos.

Hungría le mira de reojo y sonríe, quedándose un poco a acomodarle la cucharita, servilleta y azucarera con la oreja parada, curiosa, pero pasando desapercibida en términos generales.

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—, no había pensado en con quien se acostaban —y es una mentira, sólo es que cada vez que lo piensa lo aparta porque le parece raro y es como "nah, nah".

—De eso ya me doy cuenta —carraspeo. Hungría sonríe un poco más a punto de decirle lo mismo que Prusia de las MILES de pruebas fehacientes. Germania le mira directamente antes de que hable.

—En cualquier caso, insisto en que cualquier duda que tengas al respecto de eso se la comentes a Schweiz.

Hungría suelta una risita inevitable con eso mirando al austriaco un segundo antes de irse otra vez con Liechtenstein. Germania la sigue mirando un poco más y luego mira a Austria de reojo.

—Ella, por ejemplo, hace en general en la casa lo que yo pienso de una esposa.

—Hay, en general, muchas aspectos de la vida que no funcionan como en los estereotipos —Austria carraspea.

—Aunque está con Preussen, es como la esposa de ambos aún —reflexiona.

—Nein.

—Ja, hace todas esas cosas: lava, hace la comida... De hecho cuando estaba aquí hacia lo mismo para mi —Germania la epítome del machismo ancestral, ou llea—. Me sorprende que no tenga hijos.

—Escuchame, vater... mira. Ella hace esas cosas porque así paga su manutención y estancia aquí, es su trabajo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que hace una esposa. Mira a Galia, ¿crees que ella haría las cosas que hace Ungarn siendo esposa de alguien?

—¿Tu mutter? Nein. Pero ella es una princesa.

—Es un tipo de esposa. Eso no significa que Ungarn lo sea más o ella lo fuera menos.

—¿Estoy diciendo de esas cosas que están mal y que no debería decir ahora como lo de los esclavos?

—Más o menos —asiente. Germania asiente secretamente feliz de haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces tu y Schweiz se van a casar para qué?

—Porque creo en la importancia de un acuerdo tácito de amor y fidelidad... —explica sin mirarle.

—¡Oh! —se acuerda al fin de que eso mismo le explico Roma en el coche antes del accidente—. Es cierto.

—¿Es cierto?

—Rom y yo hablábamos de esto antes del choque, de casarse por querer a alguien lo suficiente —le mira de reojo y suspira. Austria traga saliva.

—Ahí lo tienes. ¿Cómo fue el accidente? —pregunta cambiando de tema a otro que le pone un poco menos nervioso. Germania niega con la cabeza.

—Me alegra. Me alegra que los dos encontraran a alguien que les quiere tanto —insiste en el tema que a él le genera cierta angustia. Le mira a los ojos.

—Ehm... ja —vacila, porque Germania es, precisamente, el nexo de unión que tiene con el suizo que no quiere en esta circunstancia.

—Es muy difícil conseguirlo. Aunque tú lo has conseguido tres veces —nota levantando la mano y se la acerca a la cara para darle una de esas palmaditas—... no lo desperdicies otra vez. Los dioses no siempre van a favorecerte tanto.

Austria cierra los ojos y aparta la cara un poco, preocupado de que le haga daño, en especial con las gafas. Germania le toca la mejilla igual, con suavidad. Asi que el de ojos violetas se calma al notar que no es tan bestia. Pues qué remedio si quería formar parte de la casa de Austria.

—Es bonito y valiente hacer un compromiso así. No todo el mundo quiere o puede hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu madre está muy emocionada y contenta con esto —le quita la mano y se sonroja un poco.

—Ah, eso...

—Ja. ¿Ya le dijiste algo? —gruñe un poco.

—Nein.

—Yo no le dije que invitara al muchacho ese.

—Supongo que ella le invitó por su lado. ¿Querías ir con ella?

—Pensé que dado que era algo contigo era obvio que iríamos juntos —se cruza de brazos mirándola.

—También es algo con Schweiz.

—¿Con Schweiz?

—No creerás que voy a ir yo solo.

—¿Y dónde está Schweiz?

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, sólo... Habla con ella, ¿vale? Y dile, si puedes, que a la boda no lleve al muchacho.

—Pensaba que podías ir con Helvetia —propone suavemente. Germania levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo.

—Helvetia no va a bajar para algo así.

—Nein? ¿Para la boda de su único hijo en navidad? —pregunta de forma retórica.

—¿En Navidad? ¿Esto va a ser en Navidad?

—Ja.

—¿Ya le dijeron? —el germano se gira un poco a él.

—Schweiz le dijo.

—¿Y va a venir? No quiero que venga.

—¿Por?

—Porque no, porque va a estar Rom y... Nein, no quiero que venga, es un peligro —se sonroja un poco y se revuelve—. ¿Dijo que sí? ¿De verdad?

—¿Vas a llevar a Rom y no quieres que Galia vaya con Gales ni venga Helvetia? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Eso no es un poco acaparador hasta para ti?

—Nein. Quería venir con Galia hasta que Rom me dijo que ella vendría con el chico ese y... Bueno, quedé de venir con él. Pero no pensé que fuera a venir Helvetia. Lo que no quiero es que ella...

—Vater, Schweiz va a invitar como máximo a cuatro personas. No le voy a pedir que desinvite a su madre a esto. Lo siento.

—Entonces que no venga Rom. Yo puedo venir con ella —sí, Germania, es complejo. Nadie dijo que fuera simple.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, es tú decisión, no te voy a decir con quien ir —toma un poco de café.

—Esto es tu culpa por no decirme antes que vendría Helvetia —protesta—. Y es que va a ir tras ella...

Eh, tampoco creo que este TAN interesado en la chica. Creo.

—Tus parejas son asunto tuyo, Vater, podías imaginar que vendría tú mismo.

—Nein, conociéndole... De hecho va a estar de terrible mal humor y quizás intente acuchillarme —valora y suspira—. Esto es complicado.

xoOXOox

A todo esto, Galia se levanta y se dirige al baño a donde ha visto ir a Suiza, él siente LA perturbación en la fuerza.

—Suisse? —toca con los nudillos. Suiza abre los ojos como platos y se pega a la pared, reconociéndola—. ¿Te sientes mal o es que te estás escondiendo?

Suiza se sonroja un montonal, atrapado.

—No me estoy escondiendo —responde bajito preguntándose por qué no es Austria el que viene por él y tiene que ser GALIA, de todas las personas.

—¿Entonces te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que pida algún medicamento?

—Non, non. No me siento mal.

—Venga, sal y no te escondas más, no pasa nada malo.

El suizo aprieta los ojos.

—Noestoyescondido. ¿Dónde está Österreich?

—Fuera, con Germaniae, ¿quieres que le diga que venga?

Se lo piensa un poco.

—No creo que lo haga —concluye apretando los ojos y detestándose a si mismo por no poder estar tan tranquilo en la sala y haber terminado aquí escondido en el baño sintiéndose ridículo y pensando en si puede escapar por la ventana e irse a casa—. ¿Necesitas usar el baño?

—Non, pero me apena que estés ahí solo. Yo creo que sí que vendrá.

Vacila un poquito porque sí que quiere que venga Austria a arreglarle un poco el mundo, pero puede que también venga y se burle un poco.

—Espera ahí y voy a buscarle, ¿vale?

—Es que... No le digas que yo te dije que... Non. Dile que no es que... Non. Sólo dile que si puede venir un poquito.

—Va a saberlo igual, mon cher.

—¿Y por qué él no tiene este problema? —protesta un poquito apretando los ojos.

—No lo sé, mi amor, creo que no le da tanta vergüenza —le habla con dulzura—. Pero no pasa nada, es una cosa muy bonita, no hay de que avergonzarse.

—No es una cosa muy bonita, es una cosa tonta y... —bufa —. Detesto esto, lo detesto.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tonto? —pregunta acariciando la puerta como si quisiera acariciarle a él. (Francia el táctil la entiende perfectamente)

—Estar aquí, y... estar en el baño y —suspira—, no poder salir. Yo no estoy hecho para estas cosas.

—¿Por qué no puedes salir?

—Porque están todos —y me da vergüeeeenzaaaaa. Se mira el anillo en el dedo y aprieta los ojos quitándoselo en un baile que ha hecho diario, varias veces al día, desde que se lo dio.

—Pero no pasa nada. Todos están muy felices por ti… por los dos.

—Mientras piensan que soy el tercero en la lista —susurra —. Y me comparan con los demás en cuchicheos.

—Quoi?

—Le puedes pedir a Österreich que, ehm... ¿Salga al jardín?

—Oui —asiente y sonríe.

—Merci —murmura esperando a que se vaya para abrir la puerta un centímetro e intentar salir del baño.

Y lo hace, claro.

Suiza lo agradece y se anima a salir del baño así como ultrarrapido, con las orejitas rojas y no me sorprendería que encontrara a Alemania o a Hungría o a alguien en el camino en realidad con la mala suerte que tiene

Galia tiene harta experiencia en britanicos y tú eres más o menos igual... Si Britania la quiere mucho por razones poderosas.

Así que tras un suspiro de resignación y acabarse su café, Austria sale a buscar a Suiza y le encuentra lanzándole un palo al perro de Alemania y esperando a que se lo traiga de vuelta.

—Schweiz...

Suiza se sonroja girándose a mirarle.

—Sí... Saliste —se limpia la mano de baba de perro en el pantalón.

—Galia dijo que estabas esperándome aquí fuera. ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba lanzándole el palo al perro —carraspea acercándose a él mucho más de lo habitual, hasta ponerle la frente en el pecho.

—Eso ya lo veo. Me refiero a por qué estás aquí fuera —parpadea un poco y levanta las manos vacilando hasta ponerselas un poco en la espalda suavemente.

—Te fuiste mucho rato y Preussen hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera —sí, sí, ya sabemos que es raro que lo haga tan así y se te acerque así, sólo... Es parte de permitirse confiar en ti—. Y también lo que no esperaba que hiciera. Y Galia vino a buscarme y a ti te da igual lo que pase, estas ahí sentado sin que te pase nada.

—¿Y desde cuando dejas que lo que hace Preussen te afecte?

—Desde que dice cosas que son ciertas. Además no estamos haciendo esto JUNTOS, estoy haciéndolo yo sentado ahí mientras todos cuchichean.

—No esperaba que Deutschland sufriera una crisis justo hoy.

—¿Qué pasa con Deutschland?

—Por lo visto Veneciano y él han cortado.

—El pleito. Es más serio entonces.

—Ja.

—En realidad después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, incluso me parece un poco ridículo estar hablando de nosotros y... Esto —se separa un poco y le mira dos segundos. Se sonroja y vuelve a ponerle la frente en el pecho mientras el perro vuelve con el palo y da un poco por culo buscando atención.

—¿Porque no vamos dentro y hacemos esto juntos como habíamos planeado?

Suiza suspira y asiente poniéndose nerviosito de todas maneras.

—Preussen quería ser mi padrino.

El austriaco no puede evitar soltar un sonido de burla tipo pfff. Suiza le mira otra vez.

—Ha aceptado como si se lo hubiera pedido —agrega—, y me ha dicho algo que puede ser cierto...

—No vas a dejar que lo sea.

—Pero es que estaba pensando en una cosa importante —indica y cambia al tono a uno más serio aún y solemne—. Dime la verdad.

—Was?

—Después de lo que pasó con England —empieza—, que desafortunado y sin importancia... no quiero que nadie piense nada incorrecto. ¿Te genera algún tipo de molestia o inseguridad que él sea mi padrino?

—¿Después de qué que pasó con England? —sí, así de presente lo tiene.

—Eso que no pasó... O no debió pasar. Ni siquiera me acuerdo.

—¿Qué no debió pasar? —piensa que se refiere a algo que pasó al pedírselo. Suiza parpadea porque no cree realmente que sea posible que no sepa de qué habla.

—Pues eso. Eso que pasó. Lo del LSD.

—¡Ah! —cae en la cuenta de ello. No que Austria no lo sepa, es que no se acuerda. Nos alegra en realidad.

—De verdad England sólo es mi amigo.

—Aun con eso prefiero a England que a Preussen como tu padrino.

—¿De verdad? Preussen dice que todos saben eso que pasó con England y que pensarán que hay algo entre él y yo.

—Por supuesto, es tremendamente lógico que te cases conmigo porque tienes un affaire con England.

—No tengo un affaire con nadie. Sólo estoy diciéndote lo que Preussen dice que dice todo el mundo.

—No tiene ningún sentido, Preussen seguro lo ha dicho para molestarte.

—Entonces no te molesta y estás bien con ello y no necesitas que me aleje de él y deje de hablarle —eficiencia germana para la resolución de conflictos.

—Nein, gott sei danke —suspira porque no es que no le incomode nada en lo absoluto pero él, con su practicidad germana, también es muy capaz de saber con claridad que es a él a quien Suiza quiere y la relación con Inglaterra es de amistad. Tampoco es como que el helvético tenga muchos más amigos, así que considera que sería tremendamente egoísta de su parte y improductivo obligarlo a romper dicha amistad por un ataque de celos innecesario.

Suiza se relaja visiblemente.

—Gott sei danke —repite y se sonroja un poco con la idea de darle un besito. No se atreve.

—Por cierto, Vater acaba de caer en la cuenta que a veces tenemos sexo.

—W-Was? —Bien, ya estaba relajado, ahora ha dejado de estarlo.

—Eso me ha dicho —sonríe.

—¿Y tú le has confirmado? —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Pues crees que era justo dejarle pensando cosas así? Luego Rom se burla de él.

—Pero es que... ¡Pero es que tu y yo no hacemos eso!

—Ah ¿nein? —ceja levantada.

—Nein. Vamos adentro —le toma del brazo.

—Bien, pero aunque me parece que lo de England sea un invento de Preussen, esto sí que lo van a pensar todos.

—Pues... No deberían —vapor de agua por las orejas—. Nunca han visto nada así y nunca hemos dado ningún indicativo de que lo hagamos. No veo por que pensarlo.

El austriaco esconde el ataque de risa en tos.

—Es en serio. ¡Ni siquiera te sientas en el mismo sillón que yo!

—¿Y crees que nadie te ha oído? ¿Quieres ver como Vater te oye esta noche? Debe ser el único que falta.

—Was?! —se detiene con los ojos abiertos como platos. Austria sonríe de lado.

—Hoy nos quedamos aquí.

—Nein. Y... Nein. No vamos a... Nein.

—Nein? Igualmente no podrás vestir de blanco.

—¿Cuando he vestido con traje blanco pomposo y ridículo? —protesta en susurros para no chillar porque le ha puesto nervioso la perspectiva de tener sexo hoy en la noche en Berlín (y que su padre le escuche)

—Más que nada lo digo por el asunto de la pureza y la virginidad.

—Österreeeich. Deja de discutir mi pureza y virginidad... En voz alta y con Preussen cerca —le riñe a susurros que seguro le salen más altos que lo que dijo Austria, quien se ríe—. Tú tampoco puedes casarte de blanco. No tienes ninguna pureza y virginidad —le mira reírse, sonrojadito y todo, pero algo embobado.

—Eso es obvio, yo he estado casado ya dos veces.

—Eso también me lo ha recordado Preussen. Danke —arruga la nariz. Ojos en blanco—. Especificó que tenía que tener muchas flores y, tal como creo que va a pensar todo el mundo, me indicó que me compararían con el resto de tus parejas.

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Finalmente sí, estoy haciendo lo mismo que los demás. Sólo que con Spanien si era algo nuevo para ti, conmigo... Tú mismo debes estar comparando cada cosa que hacemos o decidimos.

—Pues sí y no.

—Sabes, creo que no quiero saberlo. No quiero estar pensando todo el rato si piensas "esto era mejor con Spanien" o "esto me gustó más con Ungarn" —le mira y le toma de la mano sonrojandose más—. Lo que quiero pensar mejor es, esto sólo va a pasar conmigo una vez y conmigo sí va a funcionar.

Austria sonríe sin decir nada pensando que no ha dicho nada de la posibilidad de que piense "esto me está gustando más ahora con Schweiz" y entra delante sin soltarle la mano y ahí se van a la guerra, Suiza sonrojadito.

—¿Vas a acusarme? —sonrisita.

Austria hace un gesto con el brazo pasándoselo a Suiza por encima de la cabeza sin soltarle la mano, quedando tras de él "abrazándole" por la espalda y la otra mano en el hombro, le empuja un poquito hacia los presentes para que hable. Para el horror absoluto de Suiza, todos se han callado en cuanto han entrado.

Suiza abre la boca como pez. Pero como pez, de verdad, rojo como tomate y atrapado ahí en medio de un abrazo "cariñoso", más cerca de Austria de lo que suele estar en público.

—W-Was... —intenta mirar a Austria por encima del hombro notando todas las miradas sobre él.

—Se supone que deberías estar hablando —susurra Austria.

—¡Pero éramos los dos! —hace un chillidito histérico empezando a sudar de los nervios, tragando saliva y mirándoles a todos. Se repega a Austria pretendiendo dar un pasito atrás.

Austria tiene a bien de estirar un dedo y hacerle un cariñito en el cuello/nuca por debajo del pelo que le pone la piel de gallina y le da un escalofrío... Y aumeeeeenta el sonrojo.

—E-Ehhh... —vacila, cosa tremendamente rara porque en general tiene bastante controlado hablar en público... En juntas de la Fifa o de la ONU.

—¿Estás bien, Suisse? —pregunta Galia al notarlo. La mira así como si tuviera dos cabezas, pegándose más a Austria como calcomanía.

—Shhh —susurra Austria sonriendo maligno escondido en su pelo.

—Schweiz? —presiona Germania que no crean que no está inclinando la cabeza y notando cada vez más consciente que si que están JUNTOS y sí que lo sabía. Aprieta los ojos.

—N-N-N... —es que Austria tan cerca no ayuda en nada. Suiza debe estar irradiando el calor de los NERVIOS y el pánico. Con la boca seca, intenta carraspear.

Prusia suelta una pequeña risita y Hungría le da un golpecito sonriendo tiernamente, cosa que TAMPOCO ayuda.

—N-Nos... —carraspeo carraspeo. Alemania elige ese momento para entrar a la sala, con los ojitos un poco hinchados. Les mira, agregando un lar de ojos más.

Besito secreto en el pelo.

Es que va a morirse. ¡Otro escalofrío! Hasta suelta el aire un poco pensando que es que TODOS le están mirando y SABEN. Saben saben saben y él está ahí, y no sólo saben sino lo están viendo. El corazón le late con más fuerza que nunca.

—Ehm... Österreich... —y yo. Era la frase completa, pero sólo le sale el nombre medio sin aliento.

Prusia tiene a bien de comentar medio a susurros a Hungria que eso sonó como un gemidito. Todos nos dimos cuenta del gemidito, gracias por el "susurro", Prusia.

—Eh... Y... Y yo... Que-Queremos —intenta, en serio intenta hablar de corrido y no morirse a la vez.

—¿Aja? —le insta Galia y Austria le hunde la nariz en el pelo aspirando un poco, haciéndole otra caricia con el dedo. Si alguien se pregunta CUANTO le gusta Austria a Suiza y cuanto es que puede influenciar hasta sus movimientos y su habilidad para hablar, ahora puede aclararse.

—N-Nosotros vamos a... He-Hemos... Decidido que nos... —cuidado, Austria, que puede salirte el tiro por la culata. Austria le aprieta un poco el hombro cuando siente que está tomando carrerilla, dándole ánimos—. Q-Queremos.

El austriaco parpadea sin esperarse esa. Galia sonríe tiernamente con ello.

—¿Esas cosas se deciden? —pregunta Prusia metiendo cizaña.

Suiza se sonroja más aún y Germania se revuelve un poco porque le da así como vergüencita ajena por empatía.

Gales VUELVE a pensar que están metidos en algo un poco íntimo y familiar, aunque le parece que Prusia no se está burlando de Suiza lo suficiente. Irlanda estaría MUERTO de la risa como Inglaterra hiciera esto, sin mencionar lo que estarían haciendo él y Escocia. Valora positivamente lo civilizados que son.

—Yo no... Nein. No es que se decidan, es que... —Suiza además decide no ignorar a Prusia, que sería lo maaaaas lógico. Austria aprieta los ojos precisamente por eso.

—Eso es muy bonito —asegura Galia a fin de ayudar, lo prometo. El suizo levanta la vista y mira a Prusia. Traga saliva, porque esto es súper complejo. Galia hace que sude un poco más, echando mucho de menos a su cubo.

—E-Es algo que pasa, pero no había... No había pasado así... Bueno, j-ja, pero no conmigo. N-No q-que quisiera o esperara que... —Suiza va bajando el tono de voz enredándose más en explicaciones.

—La cuestión es que vamos a casarnos —resume Austria con los ojos cerrados y un tono más solemne, pensando que ya ha sufrido bastante. Gracias.

Suiza respira un poco al oírle y le aprieta lo que pueda apretarle. La mano, seguramente. Pues se la aprieta. De hecho ya debía estársela apretando un poco más de lo apropiado.

Germania les mira ahí tan monos juntos formalizando una alianza y diciéndose que se quieren, pensando que él estaría ahorcando a Roma.

—Besooooo —sí, es Hungría, que se le ha salido sin poder evitarlo. Galia da palmaditas emocionada y es que no sé si Prusia acababa de creerlo aun.

—Ungarn, bitte —pide Austria con "sensatez" intentando imponer la calma... sonrojadito.

—S-sí, perdón... Perdón —susurra poniéndose una mano en la boca—. Pero es que Lili también quiere verlooo.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas porque no ha dicho nada y Germania carraspea un poquito agradecido de que Roma no esté aquí porque seguro les presionaría.

—Por supuesto, Liechtenstein —responde Austria.

—¡Sí! ¿Verdad? Es un beso, para que ensayen. Van a tener que darse más de alguno —insiste muy suave sabiendo que está pasándose un poco pero no hay nadie que ayude.

Suiza decididamente esta de trágame tierra AHORA. Sonrojado, intentando hacerse uno con el pecho de Austria, con los ojos apretados.

Liechtenstein susurra algo en ultrasónico y Alemania hace los ojos en blanco, sentándose con los brazos cruzados en el banco del piano que es el único lugar donde encontró para sentarse que esté un poco separado del resto. Gruñe levemente.

Prusia se humedece los labios y le parece increíble que no se le ocurra nada que decir para molestar a Austria. Está como... con el cerebro seco. En blanco.

El problema que tiene Suiza es que además a Austria no le parece tan mala idea que vaya acostumbrándose, le mira de reojo. Suiza está temblorino y TENSO como un palo.

—Creo que por hoy ya hay suficiente —decide Austria.

Hungría mira a Prusia de reojo, por cierto, porque si que esperaba que dijera algo. Le sonríe un poco y le pica la mejilla al verle la cara.

—Vámonos —decide Suiza de repente, en un murmullo, cuando Germania se levanta.

—Shhhh... calma —pide Austria. Germania se acerca a los dos con paso decidido.

Suiza ollita de presión, traga saliva. Austria le mira apretando un poco a Suiza.

—Me alegra estar aquí para ver esto—murmura Germania antes de carraspear y no saber que hacer porque esto en su mente era un abrazo pero ya que llego ahí... Austria le mira y sonríe un poco asintiendo con la cabeza. Los muy expresivos.

—Danke —murmura Suiza y se da la media vuelta y se esconde otra vez en el pañuelo de Austria.

—Ehm... —vacila Austria. Lo siento, tienes a un histérico que por una vez no esta histérico CONTIGO.

—Los odio a todos y no voy a darte un beso nunca —murmura apretando los ojos.

—Caaaalma —igual sonríe de lado y le acaricia un poco.

—A ti también —protesta suavecito.

—Sí, sí, claro, claro.

—Sí que lo hago y no te quiero —agrega y Germania carraspea aún ahí de pie incomodito.

—Así que... —se acerca Prusia moviendo las manos y da con una en la otra—. Otra boda.

—Muy observador, Preussen.

Suiza de TEEEENSA.

—Me pregunto si no estarás en la noche de bodas y te confundirás de nombre, con tantos cónyuges.

La tensión de Suiza no disminuye en lo absoluuuuuto.

—No creo que sea bueno para tu salud que pienses en mis noches de boda.

—No sabía que te preocupaba mi salud.

—Ni yo que a ti te preocupaban mis noches de bodas.

Prusia frunce el ceño.

—¿Ya te ha contado Schweiz que voy a ser su padrino?

Suiza se separa un poco de Austria.

—¿Y a ti te ha contado que celebraremos la boda en los fiordos?

—Nein, no dije que fueras a ser... —empieza a protestar y luego mira a Austria de reojo.

—¿Porque iba a ser la boda en los fiordos?

—La misma pregunta me hago yo sobre ti siendo su padrino.

—Yo creo que Preussen debería ser su padrino —interrumpe Germania.

—Pues no me importa lo que digas tú, señorito, ¡este es un asunto entre Schweiz y yo!

—Puede ser su padrino... cuando Schweiz se case en los fiordos —responde Austria a los dos.

—¡No se va a casar en los fiordos! —protesta Prusia exasperado.

—Precisamente.

—Yo no he dicho que vayas a ser ningún padrino.

—¿Lo ves? —insiste Austria.

—Debería, es tu Bruder.

—Nein, claro, que sea England su padrino. Así podrá tirárselo un par de veces entre elegir el pastel de bodas y escribir los votos.

—Déjame en paz con ese tema —la mano de Suiza IRREMEDIABLEMENTE va a su cinturón.

Austria aprieta los ojos y Prusia sonríe más vencedor.

—Una vez que me agradas. Una vez que pienso en ti como mi Bruder y tienes que tirarla por la borda.

El albino parpadea con lo de que le agrada y no creas que Austria está menos impresionado.

—SÓLO te interesa molestar. Te expliqué, Preussen, por qué no serías mi padrino y tienes que joderme hasta que QUIERA volarte la tapa de los sesos. Por eso, justamente, es que yo no tengo ningún bruder —sigue Suiza enfadado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—No creas que no me sorprende que tú, que no aguantas ni una, vayas a casarte con eso. No te reconozco, Schweiz, ¿dónde está todo ese odio y esos insultos sobre lo indeseable? —sigue Prusia. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más aún.

—Deja de... Déjame en paz —protesta.

—Tan estable que dices ser en todo, parece que de opinión sí que cambias.

Germania mira a Austria con cara de ciertas circunstancias. Este decide mejor llevarse al suizo dejando a Prusia con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

 _Bueno, no parece que hay ningún muerto tras el anuncio oficial... ¡ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

Inglaterra dice que aun quiere hablar del descubrimiento del dia, quien sabe porqué. Ejem. Francia aparece con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones algo rotos y un cigarrillo.

Inglaterra se pone nervioso porque no es que quisiera exactamente eso. Ejem. Le echa una miradita y se sonroja apartando la cara y parpadeando.

Francia se rasca la barbita y le mira con desinterés antes de sonreír un poco de lado. El inglés se sonroja más y le echa más miraditas y se siente incómodo en su chaleco de cuadros tan formalito.

—¿Así que te recuerdo a alguien?

—No.

—Menos mal —calada al cigarrillo, se acerca a él con decisión.

—I-I... —vacila y da un pasito atrás.

—I-I-I... —le imita con burla.

El inglés traga saliva y frunce un poquito el ceño. Francia sonríe de lado, otra calada al cigarrillo. Inglaterra se emboba un poco con la forma de absorber.

Humo a la caaaara.

Inglaterra cierra la boca saliendo de la estupefacción y tose apartándolo con la mano. Francia le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Te ves ridículo con este chaleco —le acaricia un poco pero le mira con cierto desprecio—. Anticuado.

—I... no sabía que... —empieza a vacilar más y a disculparse y cuando lo nota carraspea—. T-tú eres el anticuado c-con esa ropa pasada de moda.

Francia se ríe de la disculpa y sube la mano de su pecho a su cuello.

—Admite que me queda —sostiene el cigarrillo con los labios nada más y le abraza del cuello con el otro brazo.

Inglaterra se tensa más con la cercania sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Francia sonríe mirándole a los ojos con sus ojotes azules. El británico parpadea y se sonroja más encogiéndose un poquito porque son graaandes y son bonitos y están ceeeerca. El francés se peina un poco y absorbe otra vez el cigarrillo después de hacer un poco el tonto con los labios, moviéndolo.

—La cara de bobo que te pongo.

Inglaterra parpadea y vuelve a fruncir el ceño para salir de la estupefacción.

—Ni siquiera tengo que ser REALMENTE malo.

Le quita el cigarrillo de los labios y le da él una calada.

—Ninguna cara de bobo... ¡bobo!

Más risas.

—Cara de mono, cono, tono... ¡Bobo!

Le echa él el humo ahora. Francia arruga la nariz y le saca la langua.

—Eres un tonto... ¡tonto! —le imita. Inglaterra chasquea la lengua y gira la cara.

—Git.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla y le suelta. El inglés parpadea cuando le suelta, sin entender, mientras Francia pone las manos en jarras frente a el sin alejarse.

—What?

—¿Que qué? —sonríe.

—What are you doing?

—Estoy tentándote, siendo un chico rudo —le busca la mano y le quita el cigarrillo sonriendo, cerrándole un ojo.

—No funciona.

—Nah, sí que funciona.

Nerviooos.

—No, no funciona —intenta ponerse en plan punk él también, pero no le sale así por las buenas. Francia levanta la cara muy seguro y sonríe un poco más lanzando la colilla del cigarro por ahí.

—Claro que funciona.

—Claro que no.

Un pasito hacia él, que se le cae el cigarro de los nervios, que le quema y se asusta golpeándose para apagarlo. Francia se ríe un poco otra vez y es que no puede, le gustas mucho.

—And... pues... I... —se quita el chaleco por la cabeza sin pensar... y sin desabotonarlo. Se hace un lío con la camisa y acaba por romper y sacarse ambas cosas. Pobrecito mío, de verdad, cuando no te le acercas puede ser un dandy elegante.

Francia parpadea algo incrédulo de toda la torpeza. Aunque tampoco le sorprende demasiado. Sonríe de lado al ver lo que consigue.

—Tanto funciona que ya te estas quitando la ropa.

—¡NO ME LA ESTOY QUITANDO! —se cubre con ella.

—Yo también puedo quitármela si así vamos a jugar —manos al grueso cinturón.

—NOOO!

—Oui, sí que puedo. ¿No quieres? —le mira y sonríe de lado—. ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

—Y-Yes!

Francia se humedece los labios y hace un movimiento de cadera.

—Uh! —se asusta/sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos y la camisa y el chaleco que aun sostiene. El de ojos azules levanta una pierna impulsando se para ponerse de espaldas de golpe, sin alejarse.

—Vas a perderte el espectáculo como sigas escondido.

—No te vas a quitar la ropa —decide descubriéndose la cara y tomándole de los pantalones. Francia le mira por encima del hombro y se ríe.

—Ah ¿no?

—No —se agarra de los ojales del cinturón y tira de ellos hacia arriba para que no pueda bajárselos.

—¿Y eso por? ¿Temes que funcione demasiado?

—No! ¡Es porque…! ¡P-porque... no está bien andar desnudo!

—No pretendía "andar" a ningún sitio.

—P-Pues... no está bien... c-conmigo... yo...

—¿Contigo no está bien? Anda, esa es nueva. ¿Y con quien quieres?

—¡Con nadie! —se le meten la manos debajo de la camiseta de Francia... él promete que ellas solas y no para abrazarle posesivamente. Francia se ríe de buena gana echándose atrás y recargandose en él.

—No voy a ningún lado... Pero no prometo nada de mis pantalones.

—¡Tampoco! —vuelve a agarrarlos. Francia le pone las manos encima de la suyas, que le empiezan a sudar y se le acelera el corazón.

—Puedes bajarmelos tú —le mira por encima del hombro recargandose más en su pecho. Inglaterra traga saliva y le mira los labios, sonrojandose más.

—Entonces... —se humedece los labios.

El inglés lo haaaace tambiéeeen en imitación y creo que no puede poner más cara de beso. Francia se le acerca un poquito hasta rozarle los labios. Él cierra los ojos entrabriéndolos. Francia se los acaricia con suavidad aprovechando para llevarse sus manos y las del inglés hacia sus regiones vitales.

Inglaterra se deja yendo a buscarle máaaas beso, profundizándolo y dejándose hacer con las manos, puede que hasta le abra los pantalones. Francia sonríe, cerrando los ojos y dejándose absorber por el inglés.

Pues ahí están. El pantalón cae al suelo.

No, es que si ya está calmado, no es como que Inglaterra no sepa qué hacer con las manos y más en la posición que están. Francia desde ya empieza a ser feliz. Porque además esto empieza a ser cada vez más fácil y relajante. Puede dejarse llevar tranquiiiilo sin ningún tipo de agobio, sin quedar bien, siendo Francia. Puede que le exija algún movimiento. De hecho, seguro Inglaterra se mueve y le toca como es debido y le entierra en el culo de forma bastante incomoda porque además él no se ha bajado los pantalones.

Incomóda para el inglés, Francia además se le RESTRIEGA con completas ganas haciendo soniditos. Molestemos a Inglaterra.

Oh sí, pero no creas que no sabe estar detrás. En cuanto se le restriega demasiado bien trata de mejorar los movimientos de las manos y debe notar claaaaaramente que Francia pronto deja de hacer movimientos tan medidos. A ver quien molesta más a quien. De hecho, es que... Nah, qué vas a molestarle.

—¿S-Sabes que quiero? —pregunta Francia TENIENDO que separarse del beso y bajar una mano a la muñeca del inglés a detenerle.

Hay alguna especie de ruido ronco parecido a un what. Francia se le echa encima otra vez para un beso. Eso no le responde pero no es como que le moleste. El francés ahora sí si que busca desabrocharle el pantalón torpemente. Posiblemente trate de bajárselo a empujones pronto. Inglaterra cae en la cuenta que es eso lo que le molesta, ayudándole. Mano en el culo en cuanto puede, acercándolo a él. Entonces Inglaterra le suelta las regiones vitales para abrazarle del cuello. Francia suelta el aire y cierra los ojos, se separa un poco del beso.

Inglaterra le mira un poco teniendo muchas muchas ganas.

—... S-sin... Non... No seas... Dame... Duro —que fino, Francia. Inglaterra baja las manos hasta ponerselas en los muslos, le empuja a la pared y lo levanta de debajo de las rodillas. Francia se deja, que más va a hacer, hasta soltando un gemidito impaciente. Pues no hay mucho más que pueda pasar que la terriblemente básica mecánica de este asunto.

A Francia le gusta aún traer la chaqueta de cuero y que Inglaterra esté completamente desnudo. Seh, va a pedir una foto a Hungría que seguro puede sacarla de un video. Y aun así Inglaterra, de pie, sosteniendole contra la pared, completamente desnudo... es mucho más punk que Francia. Francia intenta pero el señoritingo no se le quita.

Francia está con piernas de chicle, gracias, y sonriendo como estúpido. Cuando Inglaterra acaba se las baja al suelo lentamente hundiéndole la cara en el cuello, temblorino. Y ahí es cuando nota que están de chicle. Se ríe un poco, suavecito, ENCANTADO.

—Eres un bestia —susurra sólo por protestarle algo. Inglaterra le mordisquea en cuello pero sonríe—. Auuu —protesta y trata de ponerse serio... Pero se ríe inevitablemente. Cierra los ojos.

El británico le hace un cariñito con la nariz y le aplasta contra la pared abrazándole.

—Cómo me la paso bien contigo, merde... —susurra.

—Git —sonríe, le da un besito en el cuello y le hunde una mano en el pelo disfrutando de él, que le gusta.

Es que Francia ronronea. Ronronea porque le encanta además que le consienta. Inglaterra se acerca a darle el un beso en el pelo, abrazandole y acariciandole la espalda suavecito. Y con lo calmadito que está ahora le busca para darle un beso. Pues tenemos uno de esos laaaaaaaargos y suaaaaaaves. Es que puede pasar así hasta el fin del mundo. Es que no se que te hace pensar que Francia... No.

Despues de un rato, que ya no tiene los brazos dormidos, Inglaterra lo levanta de nuevo y le lleva al sofá. Francia se deja, abrazandole del cuello. El inglés se le tiende encima y se cubre con la manta, compartiéndola con él, volviéndo a besarle. Es que de verdad, a Francia le encanta, ENCANTA esto. Más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Te crees que a Inglaterra no?

Es que además el sexo solo es una... parte de toooodo lo que hacen.

De hecho al final el sexo se vuelve algo secundario, que les cansa y les ablanda, pero es ESTA la mejor parte. De hecho sí, además cada vez es máaaaas tiempo en esa segunda parte. Sí, cada vez es más "aquí y ahora" y luego nos quedamos seis horas en el apapacho. Y quizás luego haya una segunda vez más suave y placentera, pero el centro es... Esto otro.

Francia sonríe encima de Inglaterra pidiéndole que le cante algo.

—Nigths in white satin... never reachin' the end... —empieza porque esta canción, con su ritmo, siempre le hace pensar en estos momentos.

Francia sonríe se lado y se relaja... aún más. Va a pasar a estar en estado de coma en algún momento próximo con Inglaterra susurrándole al oido que le quiere en una canción.

—'cause I love you... yes, I love you... Oooh how I love yooouu —susurra y le abraza, sintiendo que lo hace.

De hecho es que Francia ya está pensando que si se quedara dormido así para siempre sería feliz. Le abraza de vuelta y le da un beso en el cuello hundiéndose en su nariz y acariciandole con la barbita. La barbiiiita.

—Je t'aime.

Es que se van a morir ahí y va a ser un desastre tratar de separar los huesos que queden. Francia dice que morirán más felices que nadie nunca y pegajosos. Esa pegajosa tendencia que tienen de detener el tiempo y morir de amor, ningún otro Brit consigue esto con su pareja.

De verdad estaba intentando llevarlos a lo de la historia.

Y dudo mucho que nos hagan caso. De hecho creo que Francia se ríe de algo un poco tontamente. (Un poco muy tontamente) Ademas debe ser cualquier chorrada porque están como borrachos en su burbujita. Lo peor es que además son monísimos. Quizás unas cuatro o cinco horas más tarde cuando Francia se levante al baño y vuelva otra vez a echársele encima, decidan que es hora de hacer algo de provecho y Seychelles les va a vomitar encima porque van a seguir pegajosos e Inglaterra haya conseguido un trozo de queso misterioso por ahí. De hecho, no, se ha hecho bolita bajo la manta envolviéndose como si fuera su capa y come zanahorias.

—Mon petit lapin!

—Waaaah.

Francia se hace bolita abrazandole.

—¿Vamos a hablarles entonces? —pregunta después de llenarle de besos.

—Uuuugh! Suéltame rana peludaaaaa —le pica las costillas.

—Noooon —insertar risas varias, enfoquenseeeee.

—Yeeeeees —más cosquillas, se muere de risa.

—¡Nooooo, paraaaa! Que hay que hablarles a los niñoooossss —máaaaas risas.

—Pues no puedo si todo el rato molestaaaaaaaas —no para.

—No te molest... Aaaaah! —grito de niña registrado.

Risa malinga y trata de tirarle del sofá.

—Nooon! Waaaah!

Inglaterra se cae con él y rueeedan por el suelo.

—Noooo! ¡Con cuidaaado!

—Con cuidaaaado —le imita riéndose e intentando inmovilizarle y consiguiéndolo porque el idiota se está riendo y no puede hacer nada por evitar la inmovilización. Inglaterra sonríe sosteniéndole las manos por encima de su cabeza y mirándole sentado sobre su estómago. Francia se ríe sin aire prácticamente, todo rojito y hasta patea suavemente sin poder hacer nada en realidad.

—Y ahora qué, ¿eh? You're mine.

Francia parpadea un poquito y toma aire profundamente dejando de reírse y mirándole con esos, ESOS ojos.

—Completamente —susurra.

Inglaterra parpadea también y le cambia la cara, sonrojándose un poco. Francia sonríe mirándole con absoluta transparencia. Alguien ridículo y poético podría decir que Inglaterra puede verle el alma desnuda a través de ellos.

—Tú también eres mío.

Es que... le suelta un poco con el corazón deshecho

Parpadeo parpadeo. Francia inclina la cabeza sin entender que pasa, preocupado con eso. Es decir, con el cambio del semblante. Frunce un poquito el ceño aunque aún sonríe mirándole.

No pasa nada, es solo que UK se derrite cuando haces eso y no sabe qué hacer.

¡Ah! Ya estábamos realmente asustados.

En un movimiento fluido Francia consigue recostarle sobre el abrazandole de la cintura. Y lo que hemos conseguido es que dejen de estar hechos bolita en la manta para que estén hechos bolita en el suelo.

Inglaterra se le esconde.

Francia le acaricia la nuca y le acurruca contra él protectoramente. No, es que no lo entendéis, es que Francia le ha dicho que es suyo y le ha mirado con unos ojos...

Francia le aprieta contra sí, porque el sí que sabe cómo le ha mirado y lo que significa mirarle así.

—Angleterre —susurra su nombre cerrando los ojos.

Es que ademas... el drama, porque Inglaterra se acuerda de la última vez que se permitió sentirse así más o menos atribuyendo el recuerdo a un momento de la infancia, en que Francia le dió una flor y LE MANDÓ UN BESO antes de irse y él se quedó con su flor todo sonrojado sin poder chillarle nada... y se marchó a casa sin poder (ni querer) tirar su flor y estaba muy confundido, así que le contó a su mamá lo que había pasado, pero estaba tan confundido que no dijo que lo había odiado ni que lo había empujado al barro o insultado... y cuando sus hermanos lo oyeron también... se hace mas bolita.

Francia le acaricia con suavidad muriéndose de ganas de saber qué piensa, acercándose a la idea de saberlo con suavidad, temor y cuidado.

Es que además, igual que entonces, tiene esa necesidad de contarselo a alguien para que le digan "uala, pues es cierto, sí te quiere y eres especial" porque no acaba de creerselo... solo que nunca le sucede.

—Me gusta... Sentirme así. ¿A ti no? —pregunta Francia un poquito nervioso del silencio y que se esconda.

Es que está sobrecogido.

Si, si, pero Francia luego tiene malas experiencias con decirle cosas a Inglaterra que no le cree y sólo se asusta un poco. La paranoia normal de que las cosas no vayan bien y eso que suele pasarles. Aún así, nota que nadie huye ni nadie se pone histérico en negativo, así que sólo le acaricia el brazo y la espalda con suavidad.

—Y-Yo me... yo... —susurra nada más.

—Shhh... Todo esta bien —le tranquiliza calmándose el al oírle el tono de voz sonriendo y dándole un besito en la cabeza.

Inglaterra traga saliva y se relaja un poco con eso. Cariñitos en el brazo y la espalda con el dedo índice.

—¿Que hay de nuestros niños? —cambia un poco el tema para relajar el ambiente.

—Hay que llamar a America —susurra. Francia le da un beso en la frente.

—A todos, de hecho. ¿Les hablamos?

El inglés asiente. Francia asiente también... Y es que le da pereeeeza ir por el teleeeefono. Inglaterra no se mueve aun.

—Mmm... El teléfono... —susurra hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

—Está en mis pantalones.

—Mmmm... Tus pantalones... —mismo tono poniéndole una mano en el culo y dándole unas palmaditas. Inglaterra nota que no los lleva y se mueve. Francia le acaricia el culo con suavidad dejando que se mueva, eso sí—. No tengo idea de donde quedaron.

Inglaterra huye a por ellos. Francia se ríe mirándole de arriba a abajo, sin moverse. De hecho le silba, y el inglés se cubre con la manta que estaba por ahí.

Francia no se cubre nada, acariciandose un poco de hecho y estirandose.

—Je t'aime —asegura una vez más.

Inglaterra toma los pantalones y se sienta en la butaca buscando el telefono, "ignorándole". Francia se estira, bostezando un poquito, sin dejar de sonreír. Inglaterra le tira el telefono a Francia (con una poca de mala idea). Gritito de nena de nueeeevo.

—Anda, llama —sonríe.

—Ehh! Agresión maritaaaal.

—No lloriquees y llama.

—¿A quien? ¿A la niña primero?

—Yo que sé, tú querías llamar —se revuelve un poco porque... es que ya no le abraza y quiere que le abrace. Francia se levanta con parsimonia buscando el número de Sey y dándole a Inglaterra una buena vista, eso sí, cosa que lo emboba porque además lo bien que le quedan las bloody chupas de cuero. Francia sonríe dando una vuelta así como quien no quiere la cosa y poniendo el altavoz antes de sentarse... Encima del inglés.

Inglaterra baja las piernas y abre los brazos sin poder hacer nada para evitar que acaben los dos enredados en la misma butaca como un nudo gordiano, para variar.

Sey está friendo pescado y bailando algo del Ipod que le dió Irlanda que se oye de fondo cuando contesta.

—Allôooo? —saluda Francia sonriendo.

—Hello! —contesta porque es el teléfono de Inglaterra.

—No entiendo lo que dices cuando hablas en ese feo idioma —protesta desde YA.

—Ah, eres tú —cambia al francés—. Englaaaaand?

—Yes, yes, I'm here.

—Estamos juntos y sucios de una larga sesión de sexo marital apasionado —sonríe y le da un beso al inglés

—Uuuuuugh! No quiero saberlooo.

—Whaaaaaaaa! No es verdaaad!

—¿Tú cómo estás, ma petite? —Francia se ríe muy contento.

—Nada de sexo, solo la cena para mí.

—Ahh... Que bien. Para ti, una vida mesurada y tranquila. Es lo que tiene el amor de lejos.

Ella se sonroja y se ríe e Inglaterra que estaba intentando esconderse y volverse invisible parpadea sin entender eso.

—No tan lejos, no tan lejos... ejem.

—¿Mmm...? Vaya, empezaremos a levantar cejas. ¿Cómo lo pasas últimamente, cherie?

—Como siempre, aquí tenemos clima de verano todo el año. Aunque me acosa el tipo ese plasta del continente. Lo que tiene de polla le falta de cerebro.

—¡NIÑA! —protesta Inglaterra. Francia se ríe.

—¿Aún? Pensé que ha te habías deshecho de él.

—Es que no lo pilla y no es tan fácil porque... bueno, da igual. Así que disfrutando de la vida de casados —bromea.

—Whaaaat? ¡Que casados ni que casados! —chilla Inglaterra. Francia sonríe imaginándose por qué no debe ser tan fácil, levanta las cejas con esa declaración y responde al mismo tiempo que el inglés.

—Oui, tú sabes, la vida tranquila y feliz —asegura aunque la respuesta seguro queda hundida en los gritos del inglés

—Pues a ver cuando os casáis, me han dicho que hay boda de alguien este año. Australia estaba acojonado, Canada me explicó y aun no le hemos dicho —se ríe.

—What? Australia?

—¿Decir qué? —Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿No os lo han contado?

—No sé de que hablas, Sey.

—Por lo visto se casan... sabes, Canada? Pues sus "suegros". ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Austrainoséqué... espera, ¿no es el que es tu hermano? ¿El otro hijo de la mamie?

—Ahh, ESA boda. Oui, sí que nos lo han dicho. Y no le llames mon frère que no lo es.

—Apréndete sus nombres que sois un desastre —riñe Inglaterra—. Switzerland y Austria.

—Eso es —asiente Francia al regaño sonriendo—. ¿Pero Australie por que va a estar asustado? Entiendo que Canadá lo esté.

—Bueno, el caso es que el grand-père le dijo a America sobre ello y él pensó que se refería a Australia y cuando le llamó para contarle lo dejó ACOJONADO. ¡Y ahora piensa que New Zeland se lo va a pedir!

—Ohhh! ¡Que bonito sería! —digno hijo de su madre.

—WHAT? Australia y New Zeland? —Inglaterra no sabe si es algo que le gustaría o no. Digno hijo de su padre.

—Sí hacen muy linda pareja —ensoñación—. ¿Y Nouvelle-Zélande que dice?

—El caso es que Canada me explicó bien que no es Australia y que America lo lió todo, pero aun no le hemos dicho nada a Australia porque está muy asustado y es muy divertido. Ah, no, él no sabe nada.

Francia se ríe un poco malignamente.

—Oh... pero... pobre muchacho —empatiza Inglaterra.

—Andaaaa no le digas, le diremos pronto.

—Espero que no se decepcione cuando se entere que siempre no —plantea Francia, cada uno a su propia bola.

—Well, tampoco le hagais sufrir mucho... en cualquier caso te llamabamos por eso —sigue el inglés.

—Oui, para contarte de la boda —Francia aprieta a Inglaterra pensando en su propia boda.

—Ah, pues Canada ya me ha dicho un poco —responde ella.

—Creo que no te ha dado los detalles.

—¿Cuáles?

—Angleterre tiene un rol importante en esa boda.

—Voy a ser el padrino de Switzerland —resume sonriendo un poco.

—Ah! ¿En serio? —sonríe mucho ella.

—Pensaba que se lo pediría a uno de sus hermanos... o a Canada.

—Pero tú eres su mejor amigo, ¡eso es muy mono! Además también eres su hermano —alega Francia cayendo en la cuenta.

—¿L-Lo soy? —como Inglaterra se lleva taaaan bien con sus hermanos le ENCANTA la idea de tener más, porque aunque su madre se lo dijo no se hace a la idea.

—¡Pues tu me dijiste! Se parecen un poco, además...

—Well... el caso es que... —vacila Inglaterra como siempre. Mientras Seychelles flipa con eso.

—... tenemos un problemita —Francia le atrae contra él.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Seychelles.

—Es que la boda es en Christmas —explica Inglaterra.

—Y eso tiene algunas implicaciones familiares —Francia se revuelve un poco.

—But... El año pasado... —empieza ella. Francia arruga la nariz.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —Inglaterra lloriquea y se tapa la cara.

—Pero podemos vernos en año nuevo —trata Francia de consolarles—. Y hacer una bonita cena, como la de Navidad.

—Pero no es lo mismoooo —a coro los dos, se sorprenden hasta ellos mismos. Francia mira a Inglaterra con ternura.

—No lo es, pero va a tener que ser parecido. Lo importante es estar juntos —asegura el francés.

—Pero es que el año pasadooo —lloriquea Inglaterra—. Y America no querrá venir en año nuevoooo...

—Pero es un compromiso ineludible... Y ya le dijiste que sí —y cómo voy a estar yo…

—Sí... sí le dije que sí pero... —se muerde el labio.

—O sea, lo que me decís es que me vais a dejar SOLA y ABANDONADA IN CHRISTMAS —dramatiza Seychelles.

—Waaaaah —Inglaterra lloriquea porque se siente muy culpable y se plantea que vaya con ellos pero es que Suiza no va a querer. Francia se muerde el labio porque no crean que le hace tanta ilusión no ver a los niños.

—Ma petite. Pueden juntarse todos los hermanos y hacer una bonita cena... Y asegurarse de que cenemos juntos en año nuevo.

—¿Cómo vamos a cenar todo juntos sin vosotros? Canada no va a estar, vosotros tampoco... seguro Australia y a New Zeland les da palo venir, England siempre tiene que obligarles. Y America seguro se va con la chica esa... Egipto. ¡No voy a ir a cenar con ellos en plan vela de una cita!

—But... Seychelles... I'm sorry... —es que Inglaterra está desolado. Francia mira el teléfono también un poco triste.

—No puedo creer que me esteis haciendo esto, de verdad. Sobre todo tú, que siempre dice que tan importante son las tradiciones y tú familia —sigue ella, presionando al británico. Hay un leve levantamiento de ceja de Francia que aún vacila un poco notando la dirección del drama.

—Pero es que... Sey... v-ven tú también, con nosotros, Switzerland lo entenderá —lloriquea Inglaterra.

—Mmm... Eso o... —empieza Francia otra vez.

—What? No. ¡No voy a ir a una boda a la que no me han invitado! —chilla ella.

—Es que la niña tiene razón en eso, Angleterre... Y entiendo que es Navidad... Pero es una situación difícil en la que estamos, Sey —media Francia.

—Es que no puedo decirle de no ir... ¡Me pidió que fuera su padrino! —Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos.

—Seeeey, no nos martirices. De verdad SABES que nos gusta la Navidad con ustedes —Francia le abraza y consuela un poco intentando entender qué demonios hace Seychelles.

—No lo creo, pero no me importa. Vale, iros. Voy a establecer yo una nueva tradición —decide Seychelles.

—¡Es el primer año que pasa esto! Y nos veremos en año nuevo o iré yo por ti y te traeré en persona—protesta Francia sin tomarse esto ahora demasiado en serio ahora—. ¿Cuál nueva tradición?

—El año pasado ya no fue en casa de England. Voy a llamar a tu hermano y me voy a liar con él, que no parecía que no quisiera estar conmigo —suelta ella.

—Whaaaaaaat? —chilla Inglaterra. Francia levanta las cejas con esto. Pero las levanta. Y le cuesta un MONTÓN no morirse de la risa.

—¿Qué te parece? No te gusta, ¿verdad? Pues a mi tampoco —presiona la africana.

—¡No vas a ir a liarte con Wales! Además no va a querer, ¡está con Galia ahora! —riñe Inglaterra.

—Pues el otro, el soltero, no es como que me importe. ¿Cuál es? —ella hace un gesto de desinteres con la espátula que usa para freir el pescado.

—WHAAAT? —grita Inglaterra.

—Seychelles —es lo más que alcanza a decir Francia sin sonreír. Tapándose la boca y tratando de hacerse el muy escandalizado, esperando que hablen ellos.

—Ireland, ¿verdad? Voy a invitarlo ahora mismo y va a ser tú culpa, England —presiona aun en ese mismo tono.

—¡NO vas a liarte con Ireland! —grita Inglaterra.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú desde la boda? Ven e impídelo —replica tan insolente.

—What? But... what? —protesta aun incrédulo él. Es que Francia se pone las dos manos en la cara, empezando a reírse lo más silencioso que puede.

—Está hecho, estoy buscando su número de telefono... —sigue…

—¡Republic of Seychelles deja el teléfono en este momento! ¡No vas a liarte con mis hermanos! ¡Y menos con Ireland!

—No le oigo, Lord United Kingdom. Me ha abandonado usted en CHRISTMAS.

Francia mira a Inglaterra pensando que le ENCANTAN los dos peleando además como niños pequeños. Y el CINISMO de Seychelles. Va a tener que mandarle un regalo y reñirla un poco, no sabe en qué orden.

—¡Eso no justifica lo que planeas!

—Tampoco justifica tu abandono. Vete haciendo a la idea...

—¡Seychelles, sé razonable! ¡Ireland es un bestia y no tiene ningún respeto por las mujeres! ¡Hasta las putas lo echan de su cuarto!

—Tienes que tener cuidado, niña linda... Es verdad eso que dice Angleterre —Francia aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Haberlo pensado antes. Quizás si me hace daño sea lo bastante importante para que al final vengais a rescatarme. Os dejo, buenas noches...

—What? Como que si... ¡Seychelles! —le chilla al telefono colgado.

Francia se esfuerza seriamente en no sonreír y poner cara de circunstancias.

—¿¡Pero tú has visto esto!? ¡Como se atreve!

—Pfff... Es... Pff —es lo único que es capaz de decir, medio indignado y medio divertido, sospechosamente no tan en contra de esto.

—¡Voy a llamar a Ireland!

—Oh, cielos. No se si eso sea del todo necesario, mon amour.

—¡Es que va a burlarse y a estar encantado! ¡No puedo creer que haga esto!

—Ese es justo el problema, chéri —específica el francés apretando los ojos—. Es... Es un devenir de los acontecimientos decididamente inesperado, pero... Creo que si Seychelles... Tendrá que ser cuidadosa y quizás pueda... Quizás... Deba hablar con ella mejor, ahora que se le enfríe la cabeza.

—¿T-Tú? ¡Pues es que mira como me ha hablado a mí!

—Se ha enfadado y... ¡Esta niña! —es que le hace gracia además que lo haya hecho ASÍ. Hace cara rara—. Supuse que se enfadaría, pero esto es...

—Es que... ¡así! ¡Solo para fastidiarme!

Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz medio sonriendo aún.

—Lo peor es que... No podemos hacer nada. Quizás de aquí a Navidad...

—Yes?

—Podríamos hacerles convivir en un ambiente controlado para que Seychelles se convenza de que coleccionar Británicos —si serás cínico—, no es una buena idea.

—What? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que esta planeando acostarse con el sólo por venganza. Quizás si los reunimos, descubra que en realidad no quiere...

—¿Quieres montarles una cita? —un poco horrorizado.

—Oui.

—¡Pero eso sería como empujarla a ello!

—Mejor una cita ahora que podemos controlarlo que en Navidad que no podamos —entiéndase, mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea...

—¡Pero aun así! ¡Ella... sería capaz de tirarselo por placer como hizo con Wales y... No le conviene!

—¿No crees que mejor sería tirárselo por placer a tirárselo por vengarse de ti? —estos cascos ligeros tuyos, Francia—. Además, dudo que quiera tirárselo, con lo bestia que es y lo experimentada que es ella.

—¡Pues montar una cita con la idea que tiene ahora de hacerlo sería como pavimentarle el camino!

—Me estas diciendo que las putas le echan, Angleterre. No sé que te hace pensar que va a soportarle ella.

—¡Pues sí, pero no veo en que va a beneficiar que les acerquemos!

—¿Te preocupa en si Seychelles, o sólo estas preocupado por el concepto de Seychelles haciendo algo que no quieres?

—¡Pues me preocupa lo que él pueda hacerle!

—¡Pues es justo lo que estoy diciéndote! Si le conoce decidirá ella si quiere o no que le haga algo. Si no le conoce me parece más arriesgado que sólo le invite.

—¡Es que ella va a decidir que sí le haga, por este asunto! ¡Ya la has oído!

—Ya te he dicho que no es lo mismo que sea por este asunto que porque QUIERE. Me niego a que mi niña vaya con alguien a quien no conoce sólo por vengarse de ti.

—¡Yo me niego a que vaya con ÉL! ¡En general!

—Lo dices como si pudieras hacer algo para impedirlo.

—¡Al menos puedo hacer algo para no propiciarlo!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ya está! ¡Voy a hacerle un encantamiento a Ireland! —intenta levantarse.

—¿Un encantamiento de qué? —no le deja.

—¡De lo que sea! Para que no pueda hablar o para que no se le levante o... algo encontraré.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Vamos, ven.

Francia traga saliva y suspira sin quitarsele de encima.

—Sólo si me das un beso.

—What? —se sonroja y ya se le ha olvidado ese asunto, mágicamente.

—Un beso —sonríe acercándosele él sin dárselo en realidad

—B-B-B...

Francia le mira con sus ojotes.

—I-I... —se los humedece.

—Beso —le acaricia la mejilla.

—B-But...

Francia sonríe y se echa un poco hacia el. El británico cierra los ojitos y se va hacia él. Francia cierra los ojos también y le da un beso en la comisura. Inglaterra aaaaabre los laaaaaaabios. Francia sonríe y le da una lamidita. El inglés se va detrás. Ya se ha olvidado de Seychelle y de Irlanda.

* * *

 _Oops, se coló un poco de FrUK en nuestro AuSui... bueno, a nadi le molesta, seguro. Aun me cae muy bien Seychelles, no sé poque le hacen tanto bashing ¿alguien lo sabe? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Suena el telefono de Irlanda, que debe ponerse histérico cuando ve quien llama. Y además con la suerte que tienen debe estar en un momento de ESOS momentos en donde esta en una junta con setenta personas y él hablando. Se pone ultra nervioso, balbucea algo, carraspea y le pide a todos que le esperen un segundo porque tiene que contestar, es algo de VIDA O MUERTE.

—Hello —contesta nerviosito de igual manera. La voz es considerablemente más seria de lo habitual. Bueno, sí, ella cenando y él dos horas antes, puede estar en la ultima reunión de trabajo. Igual ella ha apagado la música, eso sí, a ver si se va a pensar.

—Hey, you. What's up?

—Ehm. Hello. How, eh... How are you? —susurra carraspeando un poco tratando de no sonreír idiotamente.

—¿Así nada más? Te llamo por teléfono y ya me empiezas a hacer preguntas de psycho?

—E-Ehm es una pregunta normal de saludo... —mira a todos—, diplomático.

—¿Desde cuando sabes tú algo de diplomacia?

—Desde que la necesito para situaciones de trabajo, como esta —carraspea carraspea.

—¿Estás en el trabajo? —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado—. ¿Y me preguntas como estoy arriesgándote a que te conteste que desnuda, cachonda y pensando en ti? —no sabe de dónde saca el valor de decir eso, hunde un poco la cara en un conjín, avergonzada.

Ok... Irlanda se queda completamente en SHOCK y se sonroja hasta la consciencia.

—E-Estas... —balbucea. Debe haber cuchicheos cerca de él.

—Por suerte no voy a contestarte eso, ni te creas tanto —vale, desnuda no estás, pero vas en bragas y camiseta, tampoco es que estes taaaaaaan vestida.

—Oh my god. E-Esto es completamente injusto —susurra teniendo la perfecta imagen mental, sonrojandose más con los cuchicheos.

—Why?

—E-Estoy en una junta, yes —gesto a todos de "denme OTRO segundo" y baja la cabeza tapándose el otro oído y cerrando los ojos—. Pero dime más.

—¡Estás en una fucking junta! ¡No te voy a decir nada, no seas pervert!

—No lo... Ehm... Soy. Pero me interesa la parte administrativa del asunto que me comentas.

Ella se muere de la risa con el cojín en la cara mientras Irlanda trata de mantener la cara recta.

—¿Cuál parte administrativa, you pervert?

—La de los. Ehm, la de la apertura de los libros que me comentabas.

—Serán piernas...

—Exactente. Eso y el clima —sonríe sintiéndose muy listo por la analogía. Abre los ojos y mira a los demás.

—El clima… ¿La humedad, no? y los libros... dios. Creo que voy a colgar.

—No, no, wait —pide porque si que le hace ilusión que le hable, tanta como para detener la junta y tenerles a todos esperando—. ¡No me has dicho para que me hablaste!

—Pues sea lo que sea, estás muy ocupado para que esto sea divertido.

—Bloody hell —susurra y aprieta los ojos lamentándolo de verdad—. Si me das quince minutos te hablo de vuelta y hacemos... Lo que quieras.

—Are you kidding me? Para dentro de quince minutos ya habré encontrado un tío que además esté aquí en persona.

—Ah, come on! —protesta otra vez en en susurritos—. Eso no es justo... Es... Es que de verdad tengo al presidente mirándome feo, ¡pero si que quiero hablar contigo!

—Te estará mirando feo porque a saber que cara estás poniendo mientras me imaginas quién sabe haciendo qué.

—Si sigues diciéndolo no ayudas en nada, Sey —asegura riéndose un poco sin poder evitarlo. Seychelles sostiene el aire y finge un gemido. Irlana abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—E-Eso no... No hagas...

Es que vuelve a esconder la cara en el cojín.

—Cinco minutos, cinco y cierro esto. Pero no te consigas a nadie más —casi suplica. Casi le da penita la forma en que suplica porque evidentemente le está vacilando—. Pero es que les tengo que decir algo grave, ¿sabes? ¿Te llamo entonces?

Ella se humedece los labios la muy bruja.

—Si me cuelgas, olvídate.

El británico aprieta los ojos y traga saliva.

—V-Vale, vale. Aquí entonces espérame y les digo, sólo vas a oírme hablar con ellos e inventarte algo y eso.

Seychelles se ríe un poco sin poder creerlo, pensando que es muy mono. Irlanda toma aire y se pone el teléfono en el pecho, seguro puede oírle igual.

—Ehm. Señores. Vamos a tener que posponer esto —indica con seriedad. Todo el mundo le mira con una ceja levantada, porque aun quedaba un buen rato.

—Ehm. Me ha salido algo realmente urgente —asegura sin atreverse a mirar a nadie volviendo a llevarse el teléfono al oído para ver que siga ahí y debe oir las risitas. Se sonroja—. U-Una cosa con my... Mother. Es, Ehm, algo urgente, se ha... Metido en un lío —se rasca la nuca y les mira a todos pensando que esta es una excusa bastante idiota.

—Ehm... ¿y sus hermanos no pueden hacerse cargo? —pregunta alguien que no va a decir quién es.

—No, por desgracia no. Ya sabe que tengo el honor de representar a toda la isla y no sólo a la parte libre —ese pretexto lo uuuusa con frecueeeencia con ambas partes.

—Pero cuanto rollo tienes, parece importante lo que estabas haciendo —suelta Seychelles. Irlanda se sonroja porque sí que lo era, ¡¿pero cuantas chicas geniales y sensuales le hablan por teléfono para hablar con él nunca?! Carraspea un poquito.

—Yes, mother. Ejem. Yes, no te impacientes, ahora voy a rescatarte.

—Oh, yes, apresurate, que no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti —bromea.

—Exactamente —sonríe... Y se arrepiente de sonreír haciendo cara de drama y levantándose —. Puedo trabajar el domingo si no tienen tiempo en otro momento Mr. Higgins.

—El domingo después de la iglesia... —ayuda ella, pero Mr. Higgins no parece muy seducido por la idea.

—Please —Irlanda mira a Higgins—. Es muy importante. Sabe que no le pediría irme de no ser urgente —otra vez ese tono de petición y lo que pasa es que este chico sí que trabaja, no le queda de otra. Hace carita angelical y si alguno de sus hermanos le viera se burlaría de él. Así que lo dejan ir.

El irlandés sonríe un montonal y casi sale corriendo a su oficina, donde se súper encierra y... es que Seychelles le ha colgado.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¿Sigues aquí? —pregunta todo contento. Se queda realmente facepalm cuando ve que le ha colgado—. Bloody hell —protesta y claro, trata de marcarle. Es decir, le llama, si. De ahí a que le conteste...

Nah, sí que le contesta, muerta de risa.

—You are bloody mean! —protesta sonriendo un poquito con el ceño fruncido. Ella se sigue riendo—. ¡Pero no te has conseguido a nadie más y TÚ me marcaste! Así que ni te burles tanto.

—¿Acabas de mandar a la mierda a... cuanta gente?

—Como veinte —se ríe sentándose en su escritorio—, pero no pasa nada. Nunca los mando a volar por nada. ¿De verdad estás desnuda y pensabas en mí?

—Of course not! —se sonroja un poco igual.

—¡Yo te oí gemir! —sonríe un poco pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Así que no digas que no. Podemos hacer lo que quieras... ¿Para que me hablaste?

—¡Estaba fingiendo!

—Eso es porque no estoy ahí yo —se sonroja un poco con esa declaración. De hecho, mentira, se sonroja mucho.

—Va a ser eso... —ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí —se ríe apretando los ojos—, nunca has tenido que fingir NADA conmigo.

—Eso lo sabes porque esta vez si has podido diferenciar claramente...

—Claramente... A ver, ehm, hazlo otra vez —y la verdad es que no tiene ni IDEA de como es que terminaron hablando de esto. Sube los pies en su silla del escritorio y sonríe.

—En tus sueños.

—Agh! ¡Si lo hiciste hace rato!

—Pero antes solo oías, no estabas escuchando.

—Pues ahora... —se sonroja y revuelve—, ehm, ¡más a mi favor! Ahora podría saber mejor si finges o no.

—No. No caerá esa breva, deja de insistir, you pervert!

—¡Deja de llamarme pervert! ¡Tú empezaste! —se defiende.

—¡Como una broma!

—Una broma pervert igual —se lo piensa sonrojandose un poco más aún si es posible porque quizás sí era broma y él estaba ya muy emocionado con la posibilidad de sexo a la distancia.

—No era pervert, solo... hot —se defiende sonriendo de lado. Él bufa un poco porque si que le parece hot, bloody hell.

—Bloody hot que eres en general, niña tonta —sonríe un poco porque además se la imagina... Y ya esta empezando a tener calorcito en zonas raras.

—Oh, yeah —asegura completamente arrogante y se ríe un poco sonrojada.

—Bah, ni te sientas tanto. Hoy mismo hable como con veinte chicas igual de hot que tú que sí que me gimieron al teléfono —eso va a meterte en más líos de los que va a ayudarte, Irlanda.

—How cute, se cree que me lo voy a creer.

—Vale, vale, puede que no fueran veinte y puede que no gimieran propiamente y SEGURO no estaban tan buenotas como tú. Pero si hable con mucha gente hoy... Y... tú me hablaste —¿cuál era tu punto, perdona? No le has dicho nada más que en realidad "estoy fascinado con que me hables".

Seychelles se ríe otra vez de una forma bastante juguetona y coqueta con todo eso. El irlandés se ríe con ella, completamente absorbido y embobado. Dios mío como se les derrite el cerebro a estos chicos.

—Y no creas que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día, o quizás en la semana —agrega para rematar, sonrojandose un poco más aún si es posible.

—No, no... claro... —se ríe aun.

—¿Has oído el iPod que te di? ¿Sabes que van a descatalogarlo ya? Es una reliquia —sonríe un poco pensando que le gusta que de ría con él, es mil veces mejor que que le griten que es un bestia imbécil.

—Ah, eso... la verdad es que se quedó por ahí... —desinteresada. Sí, claro.

—Oh, really? —un poco decepcionado por un instante—, ¿nada de Gloria Gaynor o Mick Jagger mientras te das un baño y piensas en mí?

—¿Porque te llamo una noche ya crees que nada más pienso en ti?

—Well... Yeah! ¡Me has llamado tú! —sonríe tan contento rebuscando en su cajón y sacando unas galletas.

—Además, cuando lo puse, nada más había música rara como de chicas catorceañeras tipo Justin Bieber —miente.

—Esas te las puse para ti, pensé que eran las cosas que le gustaban a una niñita tonta de trenzas como tú —se ríe.

—Por esa sensibilidad que tienes con las mujeres es que me gustas —tan sarcástica.

—Ehhh! ¡Si serás idiota! ¡También tenía música buena! Muchos clásicos y cosas modernas. ¡Merezco gustarte muchísimo con todas las cosas que te puse en ese iPod!

—Oí esa canción horrible de Justin Bieber, lo detuve y lo perdí —se encoge de hombros haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos.

—¡No lo pudiste haber perdido! ¡Ni siquiera tú puedes ser así de desconsiderada y... Burra! ¡Era una joya! ¡Mejor que darte un diamante!

—A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you at the automat.

Irlanda sonríe un montonal.

—Ja! —susurrito—. iPods are Seychelles' best friends.

—No, burro, me refiero a que no es tan como un diamante como crees —igual se ríe.

—Me dirás que un diamante puede hacerte recordar a alguien, o cambiar de humor... O sonreír o reírte.

—Of course! Un diamante puede conseguir cualquier cosa que necesites.

—¿Cualquiera cualquiera?

—Prácticamente.

—Mmmm —se revuelve —, eso suena a que tiene truco.

—Why?

—Porque parece que de verdad si uno regalara diamantes tendría abiertas las puertas del paraíso... O las piernas de las chicas.

—Pues un diamante podría darte la posibilidad de venir aquí, que es lo más parecido.

—Wot? —levanta las cejas y baja los pies del escritorio

—Yo vivo en el paraíso y podrías comprar un vuelo aquí con un diamante.

—Ah! Aah! ¡Dices que si yo vendiera un diamante tendrá dinero! Aaaaah!

—¿Qué estabas entendiendo? —levanta una ceja.

—Que si en vez de darte un iPod... —seh, ya iba a comprarte un diamante... O a infartarse con el precio y comprarte una circonia.

—Que burro —nada más por insultarte, ha sido gratuito, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es lo que tienen las bodas.

—¿Las bodas? ¿Cuales bodas?

—No te enteras de nada.

—¿De que hablas? ¿De los diamantes de compromiso? Whattahell, yo sólo quiero ir a tu casa.

—¡No un compromiso entre tú y yo! ¡No estoy loca! —anda, si lo has hecho expresamente.

—Bloody hell! ¡Ni yo! ¡Pero no tengo idea de de que hablas! Hablábamos de diamantes. ¿Es esto una rara indirecta?

—Liiiisteeen, haaaay unaaa boooodaaaa, ok? —le habla como si fuera idiota.

—¿Me estas invitando a una boda? —se sonroja impresionadisimo pensando que va a contarle a Escocia y no va a creerle. Una chica le esta pidiendo que le acompañe—, no me hables así.

—Of course not! ¡Eso implicaría que me vieran contigo en público! Iugh.

Irlanda parpadea.

—¡Oyeee! ¡No es tan malo! ¡Y no es como que yo quisiera ir a una estúpida boda contigo!

—De todas formas no me han invitado —se ríe.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero sí a England y a France y a Canada... de hecho, mamie y Wales deben estarlo también y tal vez mon Grand-père.

—¿Y no te invitaron? ¡Ja! Loser!

—¡Tú ni siquiera sabías que iba a haber una boda!

—So what? Tú eres la que chillonea porque es la única a la que no invitaron.

—¡No chilloneo porque no me invitaron, solo intento contarte algo!

—Ok, forever alone, so?

—Me lo dice, insisto, el que ni siquiera sabía de ello.

—¿Y a mi qué? A ver, termina de contarme sobre la boda y los diamantes frustrados.

—Pues peor forever alone. Esto va a pasar en tu continente, tus hermanos están invitados y tú ni siquiera habías oído hablar de ello. Espero que no contaras con ellos en Navidad.

—¿En mi continente? What? Christmas?

—Yes. Austria and Switzerland. In Christmas.

—Oh! ¿Se casan? —no tiene una opinión al respecto en realidad—. Ehm... Interesante chisme. La mejor parte es... ¿Seré libre en Christmas?

—¿Cómo libre?

—Libre de las navidades con mother y mis hermanos.

—Pues eso yo no lo sé, solo sé de England.

—¡Es ideal! Yo pensé que tendría que ir este año también —sonríe un poco y luego cae en la cuenta de algo—. Ohh.

—What?

—Oh, bloody hell —susurra porque sí, acaba de notar que se VERÍAN en Navidad sí o sí. Así sí hubiera querido ir.

—¿Ahora no querías ser libre? —levanta una ceja.

—Well, es que... —se revuelve un poquito y carraspea—. ¿Tú ibas a ir, no?

—¡Pues claro que iba a ir, es tradición!

—Hmm... Pues... Podemos hacerlo igual sin el idiota de England.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a tu madre y tus hermanos? Sin France, ni England, ni America no es lo mismo, además tú no habías venido nunca a esas cenas y por lo que me han contado no es como que a Scotland le gusten mucho tampoco.

—Nahh, ¡ellos me dan igual! De hecho lo detesto, pero me estaba rondando...

—¿Rondando?

—La idea de... Bueno, ya quizás este año no sería tan malo como el pasado ya que estás tú y podía jalarte las coletas.

—Que prespectiva tan encantadora en un chico evidentemente maduro.

—Tengo que rebajarme a tu nivel —se ríe.

—Me alegro entonces de librarme de ti.

Irlanda se rasca la mejilla apretando los ojos.

—C-Claro que no solo iba a jalarte las coletas, podría... —ideas... Ideas... —, haber recuperado mi iPod.

—Está perdido.

—¡Pues podrías haberlo encontrado hasta entonces! Y la cosa no era esa, sino, bueno... Digo que podríamos haber, Ehm... S-salido o algo.

—¿No te cansas de que te diga que no?

Irlanda se queda un segundo con la boca abierta sin esperarse esa respuesta.

—Bloody hell! ¿No te cansas tu de decirme que no? ¿Por qué no ahora?

Seychelles se ríe.

—¡Eres una bruja maligna! Te recuerdo que tú me hablaste a mí y que seguro querías algo, o me echabas de menos o algo, así que no debes querer decirme mucho que no.

—Es que... —se muerde el labio. Él se revuelve nervioso, porque como lo que quiera sea algo que no sea verle o algo con él. Como le haya hablado para pedirle un teléfono de alguien o algo así... Se le hace un nudito en la garganta y lo único que se le ocurre es...

—Deberíamos vernos. O algo. Salir. ¿Quieres salir? Este domingo no puedo —la interrumpe.

—Justo solo puedo el domingo —responde ella, es que no puede evitarlo.

—¡No me jodas! ¡Lo haces a propósito! —protesta frunciendo el ceño todo enfadado y tenso. Ella se ríe otra vez, lo cual le tensa un poquito más si es acaso posible—. P-Pues... ¡Sólo te dije de salir por compromismo!

—¿Compromiso de qué?

—Pues te lo dije porque pensé que eso querías, eso es.

—¡Qué ibas a pensar eso!

—Pues eso pensé porque contigo es todo al revés. Dices que no quieres sexo y acabas feliz montada en mi superverga.

—¿En qué sueño pervertido te ha pasado eso?

—¡Ningún sueño pervertido! ¡Me ha pasado contigo!

—En un sueño, porque lo que es en la vida real...

Frunce el ceño nerviosito otra vez, porque desde luego que no siente ningún tipo de seguridad con esta chica.

—What? En la vida real what? —pregunta esperando que termine la frase.

—No ha pasado ni pasará, pero sigue soñando con tu "superverga".

Irlanda parpadea.

—¿¡Cómo que no ha pasado ni pasará!? ¡Además si que tengo una súperverga que tu me lo has dicho! Ni creas que vas a hacerme como si nada hubiera pasado que a mi no se me olvida ni tantito.

—No te dije que tuvieras una superverga porque no la tienes.

—Pues tú tampoco estás tan buena —frunce el ceño picado.

—Mira como se pica el niñitooo —ojos en blanco.

—No me pico, pero tu eres una idiota que sólo me...—se rasca ahora la cabeza y sonríe un poquito apretando los ojos—, desquicia, bloody hell.

—Claro que te picas un montón —se nota que sonríe. Irlanda se tranquiliza un poquito con el tono y aprieta los ojos aún con más fuerza.

—¿¡Como no voy a picarme si intentas decirme que las cosas que sí que pasaron no pasaron!? Para inventarme cosas puedo yo decir también que tú eres una frígida medio asexual.

—Y diciendo que es una invención queda claro que piensas lo contrario. Pervert.

—Ah! Fuck it! Eso... Ah! That's a lat of shite! ¡No es verdad que lo pienso! —se ríe un poco de si mismo porque sí que piensa lo contrario.

—Peeeeeeerveeeeeert.

Él se ríe un poco más.

—Come on, ¿qué quieres que sea cuando tengo una chica como tu que me habla por teléfono? —se sonroja un poco de nuevo. Ella también, pero sonríe porque eso es bastante bonito y no acababa de esperarlo.

—Le he dicho a England.

—Pero no te sientas tanto que... —empieza riéndose y se detiene al oírla levantando las cejas—. Le... What?

Ella se humedece los labios.

—Por lo de... Christmas. Le dije que estaba muy enfadada y me había abandonado y que... para molestarle yo...

Él la escucha sonriendo un poquito de lado, aunque no acaba de entender lo que le dijo.

—¿Para molestarle tu te habías liado conmigo dos meses atrás?

—Le dije que iba a acostarme contigo.

—Oh! When and where? —bromea un poco juntando las palmas y tallándose las manos.

—¡Eso no le importa! Seguramente en... Christmas.

Irlanda se acomoda un poco en su silla notando que a la larga esto puede ser más importante de lo que esta presuponiendo.

—So... Ok. Entonces le dijiste que VA a pasar y no que pasó. ¿Y qué dijo? Seguro hizo un drama y dijo que yo era lo peor que podía pasarte o algo así.

—EVIDENTEMENTE y no me extraña en lo absoluto —igual se muerde el labio y juguetea con su pelo nerviosa porque él no ha dicho que vaya a apoyar la historia... o a realizarla. Es que no ha caído aún en la cuenta del maravilloso plan.

—Bah, que va a saber él. Como si el pudiera ser mejor que yo. Seguro lo que me tiene es envidia, la larva tonta —se ríe un poco—, e-entonces eso quiere decir que a la larga sabrá que... —el problema es que no tiene idea de lo que están haciendo. ¿Estaban... saliendo? No se habían vuelto a ver desde los juegos del hambre aunque sí habían hablado y se habían molestado por Mail y por whatsapp pero... No había una propuesta clara de verse así con regularidad, para su desgracia.

—¡Que envidia te va a tener!

—Pues sí, yo me tiré a la zo... ¡Chica más guapa! —que tal que PIENSAS Irlanda quién es Inglaterra para la chica.

—No creo que él quiera acostarse conmigo.

Parpadea.

—Oh. Shite, es cierto... Pues... entonces... Yo que sé, es England. No diría una sola cosa decente de mí ni aunque le pagaran —hace los ojos en blanco

—Nadie lo haría.

—Ya bitch are bloody cruel! —protesta riéndose un poquito. Seychelles se ríe también. Irlanda se revuelve un poquito queriendo regresar al tema sutilmente—. ¿Entonces England va a saber lo... lo nuestro? —sutilmente...

—Pues... va a saber que... lo que le he dicho.

—¿Que vamos a coger en Christmas? —denle 3... 2... 1... — Wait.

—What?

—V-Vamos a... Es decir me estás diciendo que... —carraspea rezando en su cabeza haber entendido bien porque la perspectiva es muy muy buena—, vamos a vernos en Christmas p-para...

—Pues... podríamos vernos en vacaciones —se encoge de hombros. El británico sonríe idiotamente y se lleva la mano a la nuca riéndose.

—Bloody hell... Yeah! Sure, sure! Podemos... Ehm, es decir, tengo que revisar mi agenda y eso pero seguro. SEGURO que algo puedo hacer...

—Aja, aja. Tu agenda... de rezos.

—Ehm... Yes... De eso —ya está imaginándose sepa dios que, muchos días con Seychelles sin NADIE más, ni siquiera hace caso al asunto de los rezos. Sí, búrlate—. Pero... ¿Cómo entonces? Desde cuándo o... ¿O cuál es el plan?

—Pues... No hay un plan.

—¡Pues hay que hacerlo! ¿Tenías algo pensado? Yo tengo vacaciones des... —se detiene pensando en algo inevitablemente—. No es broma, ¿verdad?

Seychelles se ríe. Él levanta las cejas concluyendo que sí lo es. Se sonroja otra vez.

—Ah, you little bastard! ¡No he revisado mi agenda ni nada, no me lo creí ni por un momento! ¡Ja!

—What? No era broma —asegura. Irlanda parpadea sin saber bien qué hacer, un poco descolocado

—Entonces quieres verme en las vacaciones... ¿Quieres, Ehm... Pasar Christmas conmigo? —es parte incrédulo, parte una propuesta.

—Pues...

Él traga saliva.

—Deja de marearme ¿Quieres venir o no? —protesta ella.

—Yes —no tarda ni un segundo en contestar.

—Well, pues... eso.

Irlanda sonríe realmente muy contento.

—Wow. Wow. Ehm... Quieres... Pff... Quieres que nos veamos antes o... Mejor no porque podría cagarla. Pero... —se ríe—. Bloody hell! ¿Ves? ¡Yo le dije al bloody presidente que valía la pena!

Ella se ríe de toda esa emoción.

—E-Entonces es de ir y eso. A ver el bloody barco de los cojones —Se sonroja un poco, pero de verdad le haces ilusión.

—Que poético.

—Lo es, lo es. En mi cabeza suena mejor de lo que crees.

—Tienes la cabeza demasiado llena de rock.

—Yes, de eso y de islas misteriosas. Mis únicas dos neuronas están ocupadas.

La chica se ríe de nuevo del chiste. ¿De verdad te hace gracia esto?

—Ok... Ok. Ehm. ¿E-Entonces? ¿Quieres... Qué quieres? Digo además de eso de Navidad, puedo... Podemos... Quieres oír música o algo o... —¿en serio, Irlanda? Ya basta con la música—, o hablar un rato más o algo. Puedes contarme como estás y yo prestarte mucha atención.

—Creo que me voy a dormir, psycho.

—Oh, dormir. Claro. Temprano como bebé. Tsk —es que no quiere colgarteeee.

—Aquí es tres horas más tarde, listo.

—Ahh! Cierto, cierto. Ok. De todos modos es temprano —ya, claro, no tenías ni idea—. Entonces dormir y eso, Ehm... ¿Te llamo luego para ver cuando voy y eso? Digo porque... Vamos, es que falta un tiempecito para Navidad y eso. No que tenga problema en esperar but...

—Good nigth, psycho.

—Good night, pretty lady —responde sin pensarlo demasiado, seguramente evocando alguna canción. Se sonroja y arruga la nariz al oírse y cuelga. E igual ella sonríe con eso. Y aún así él se levanta y hace un gesto celebratorio deportivo dando un salto con las dos manos enseñando un dedo.

—Woohoooo! JAAAA!

Y lo segundo que hace es escribirle a Escocia un: "MOTHER PASA NAVIDADES CONTIGO, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS."

"What the hell?" Escribe Escocia temiendo que vaya por alguna linea... de esas.

"No me importa lo que hagas, estoy COMPLETAMENTE OCUPADO en Navidades. Te digan lo que te digan. Mother pasa navidades contigo. Punto."

"A ver, ¿qué gilipollez tienes que hacer tan importante?"

"Ninguna gilipollez. Voy a irme de vacaciones al bloody PARAÍSO"

"Pues te llevas a tu lovely mother contigo"

"No. Absoluta, total y completamente NO. Te estoy diciendo con meses de anticipación que TÚ te haces cargo de ella"

"Por que tú lo digas, ya se apañará" y el muy listo ya le manda otro mensaje a Britania para ser el primero diciendo que no se le ocurra montar nada para Navidad que este año si que NO.

Britania tiene que hacer una gran investigación porque le parece que falta muchísimo para Navidad... Cosa que no es mentira y le responde al escocés que... Vale. Que no es que quisiera pasarla con él ni nada. Muy tsundere la cosa.

"Pues me da lo mismo donde, no conmigo" sigue Irlanda y se lo piensa un poco más... Y no puede evitar mandar otro. "Seychelles me invitó a pasar navidad en su casa" y luego agrega para si un... "Creo"

"Cabronazo!"

":D así soy yo de bloody AMAZING"

"Que se vaya con la larva"

"Hay una boda y la larva es padrino"

"Cymru se casa?"

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

* * *

 _Un poco de brits en una historia le dan un toque interesante como lo hace la pimienta en una salsa ¿O no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las nueve del día, suena el teléfono de Roma. No sé yo como estén ahí, sinceramente... O sea, duermen fijo. Helena se ha incluido en el plan y si Egipto quiere, también. El plan de dormir. Deben, ademas, dormir todos en la cama de Roma. Debe haber habido orgia y no se si haya algunos chicos y chicas desconocidos.

Helena dice que entre más mejor. Britania se pregunta si la invitaron o pasó una noche tremendamente incomoda. Bueno, de invitarla sí, pero Roma estaba muy por Veneciano. Noche incomoda entonces.

El teléfono suena... Y suena. Y suena y suena y suena y suena. Y va a seguir sonando. Ese y el de la casa. Y puede que Alemania a las once entienda que quizás a la una sea mejor volver a llamar. Así que vuelve a llamarle a la una con precisión. Debe contestar Egipto que es la única que está despierta.

—Oh. Ehm... Hallo. Deutschland al teléfono.

—Doitslan.

—Eres... ¿Helena? Ägypten?

—Egipto, ¿qué pasa?

—Ah. Ehm —vacila porque no esperaba que le contestara alguien más —. Quería saber si... Bueno, no se sí sepas pero Veneciano esta ahí —carraspeos múltiples incluidos

—Puede que esté, sí —no finjas que no te acuerdas que bien que te daba curiosidad ayer noche.

—Bueno. Ehm. ¿Sabes si está bien? —carraspea otra vez.

—Sí, está bien.

—Quiero hablar con Rom y que no le digas a nadie que soy yo. Bitte.

—Mmm... —se mete al cuarto donde aun duermen todos y lo despierta con un beso solo porque le gusta la idea de darle un beso.

Alemania espera pacientemente, nerviosito, pensando en si no debía haber pedido directo con Veneciano. Despues de un bueeeeen rato se pone Roma.

—¿Mmm?

—Hallo. Rom. Soy Deutschland.

—Ah —bosteza y sonríe—. Mi chico —se estira.

—Rom. Quiero hablar contigo de Italien. ¿Está ahí? ¿Está bien?

—Síc, está aquí dormido —le mira de reojo. Alemania se humedece los labios... Y es que la verdad el casi no ha dormido nada, agobiado y triste.

—Ehm. Ich... No le digas que hablé contigo, sólo quería —carraspea—, quería saber si va a seguir ahí unos días o si puedo ir por él mañana.

Roma se levanta con una protesta y sale del cuarto.

—Germaniae... Italia no está bien —sentencia buscando algo de ropa que ponerse por ahí, envolviendose con una sabana que estaba en el cuarto de lavar como una túnica de las suyas y cien veces más importante, bucando café.

—¿No que sí está bien? ¿Le pasó algo en el choque?

—No está bien emocionalmente. Contigo.

—Ah. Ja, ya puedo imaginármelo. Se ha ido de casa. Sólo que no entiendo por que esta TAN mal, no ha pasado nada concreto. Quiero hablar con él y que vuelva, pero si le hablo no me contesta —habla mucho y rápido cosa MUY rara.

—Sh, sh, calma, calma mi amor. Ya lo sé, pero precipitarte no te va a ayudar en esto.

—¿Y qué me va a ayudar en esto? ¡Es absurdo e injusto!

—Él siente que le has engañado, cree que querrías haberte casado con Austria.

—¿Pero engañado con qué? ¡Sólo no le conté! ¿¡Y cómo voy a casarme con Österreich!? Es imbécil. Dile que lo es. ¡No puede dejarme por eso!

—Decirle que es imbécil no le hará sentirse mejor ni que vuelva a casa contigo.

—¡Pues no sé que es lo que quiere!

—Quiere que le quieras.

—Pues, verdammt... ¡Eso lo hago!

—Mmmm... No lo dudo, pero creo que ahora necesita pruebas palpables.

—¿Pues que pruebas puede querer? Ir por él es una prueba. ¡No debí dejar que se fuera!

—Non, non, mi niño, eso es posesión, deseo si quieres, no amor.

Alemania bufa un poco impaciente

—¿Entonces qué es lo que es "amor", Rom? ¿Tenerle aquí por años durmiendo conmigo no lo es? No sé que quiere.

—Cálmate y no te enfades conmigo, solo trato de ayudarte.

—Dime qué quiere exactamente y lo haré—pide frustradito.

—Lo que quiere es que le demuestres que le quieres, ya te lo he dicho. Y lo quiere de verdad, creéme.

Alemania suspira sin tener ni idea de como hacer eso.

—Y él va a demostrarme a mí que me quiere.

—Non. Él va a ser cruel y va a hacerte sentir patético, ridículo y desgraciado.

—¿Pero por qué? Es que... —Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Yo también podría estar muy enfadado, eso que hizo fue algo estúpido. No puede hacerme creer que está muerto.

—No quería hacerte creer que está muerto, solo no quería verte en un momento de debilidad extrema, física y emocional.

—¡Pues me metió un susto de aquellos! —suspira—. No sé como hacer lo que quiere.

—Estoy seguro de que sí que lo sabes.

—Nein. No lo sé. Menos aún si no está aquí. Es imposible hacer algo si no está aquí.

—Nada es imposible, cariño. Y él desea que hagas esto y lo logres, desea que le recuperes, pero tiene que hacerse valer obligándote a que te esfuerces por conseguirlo.

—Al menos desea que le recupere —protesta en un suave murmullo. Se humedece los labios y suspira.

—Por supuesto que lo desea, te quiere muchísimo, solo que ahora mismo detesta hacerlo.

Alemania traga saliva y guarda silencio un poquito.

—Q-Quiero hablar con él.

—Mmm... No es una buena idea...

—Quiero decirle que no quiero nada con Österreich. Y que quiero que vuelva —pide con voz incluso infantil.

—Cariño, ayer bebimos mucho y no creo que hoy esté muy receptivo. Fue un día duro, pero bueno, prueba de llamarle en unas horas a ver que tal.

—Ayer bebieron mucho —repite, frunciendo un poco el ceño aún en su actitud de semi adolescente—. Pues yo voy a beber mucho también. ¿Se... Se consiguió a alguien más y se acostó con él? —pregunta después de un segundo, porque Italia se lo dijo.

—¿Te parece extraño ahogar el dolor en alcohol?

—¡Es que no tiene razón alguna para tener dolor! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—A mi me parece que él no lo ve de esa forma, e irse de tu lado ha sido bastante doloroso —explica con paciencia mientras se prepara el desayuno y cantidades indecentes de café.

—Nunca se había ido —insiste recargándose en su silla.

—Ahí lo tienes, ya ves la importancia de esto.

Alemania se humedece los labios.

—Rom. Explícale. Tú puedes hacerle entender que no ha pasado nada.

—Yo lo hago, cielo, de verdad. Pero no sirve si no hay unas pruebas en las que apoyarme, esas tienes que darnoslas tú.

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas voy a darle, Rom? —murmura en un tono menos frío y más agobiado ahora.

—Ya te lo he dicho, pruebas de amor. Su corazón es tuyo y quiere creerte.

—No se cómo hacer eso —susurra con sinceridad.

—No es difícil. Eres la clase adecuada de persona. Tú mejor cualidad para ello es tu determinación. Si te mantienes impertérrito y como una roca asegurándole que le quieres una y otra vez a pesar de lo que él haga caerá rendido sin poder evitarlo tarde o temprano.

Eso es algo muy simple que entiende muy bien.

—Bien. Eso puedo hacerlo porque además es verdad.

Roma analizando sus propios puntos débiles con Germania.

—Y luego están los detalles. Recuérdale que él te quiere con cosas sutiles y emotivas. No tienes que llevarlo a casa tomado de los pelos, tienes que llevarlo a casa tomado del corazón. No sé que cosas sean las que funcionen con vosotros, esto es muy personal, pero... mándale flores o cosas que le recuerden lo mucho que le echas de menos.

—Mandarle flores. Va a descabezarlas todas. Ha acuchillado nuestra cama.

—Síc, es posible que lo haga, pero tú eres la roca que sigue golpeando constante e incansable. Si hoy las descabeza, mañana le mandas más o le mandas una carta de amor, o fotos de vosotros dos juntos o... algo que se te ocurra. Él no es para nada constante como tú.

Alemania frunce el ceño un poquito con esa idea y otra vez vuelve a considerarlo algo posible.

—Que insista hasta que lo consiga —asiente—. ¿Y qué hago con lo que él pueda hacer mientras tanto?

—Aay...

—Porque él me dijo que se buscaría a alguien más y yo... Es que no es justo que yo insista y él mientras tanto —traga saliva porque es que... SABE como es Veneciano con él cuando está enfadado. Peor aún cuando está así de enfadado, es capaz de tirarse a alguien en su nariz.

—Escucha, esa es la parte difícil... y lo es porque si te pareces un mínimo a tu padre no vas a entender nada.

—¿Entender nada de qué? —puede que su padre entienda más. Al menos esta más acostumbrado.

—De nada. Vas a tener que confiar en mí cuando te digo que no está haciendo el amor con nadie y todo el sexo que va a tener... que lo va a tener, hazte a la idea, es sucio, le hace sentir culpable y solamente lo hace para hacerte daño y que te sientas como él se siente.

Alemania se queda sin aire como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el abdomen.

—Todo el... —susurra desconsolado.

—Mira, mira, no te pongas nervioso ni te vengas abajo —le consuela y odia los télefonos porque quisiera abrazarle, acariciarle y apapacharle un poco—. Eso de acuchillar la cama, por ejemplo, fue un acto romántico. No significa que quisiera acuchillarte a ti o a vuestra relación, sino que no quiere que tú tengas sexo donde él te hacia el amor, así mismo me lo dijo.

—Pero yo no tengo sexo con nadie... —responde con voz suave.

—Ehm... ya lo sé, pero él no lo cree así. Cree que eres muy guapo y todo el mundo te ve como él, así que en cierto modo cree que evidentemente todo el mundo quisiera acostarse contigo. Ya sea Austriae, o Prusiae o yo o quien sea.

—Pero él va a... —cierra los ojos y piensa en Veneciano mirándole con sus ojotes, acariciandole, dándole un beso o un golpe igual de excitante. Traga saliva y deja caer los hombros porque va a hacer esas cosas... si... Con mucha gente. Le late el corazón con más fuerza volviendo a sentir. A SENTIR. Aprieta los ojos.

—No será como crees.

—Voy a colgar ahora —murmura.

—Es... no sé como hacertelo entender, llevo cientos de años intentando explicarselo a tu padre. No te obsesiones mucho con eso. Sé constante pero no le agobies ni te agobies tú, te recomiendo que seas paciente y pases tiempo con gente, tu padre y tus hermanos... pero separate un poco de Austriae.

Roma debe oírle sorber los mocos inevitablemente.

—Mi vidaaaa —lloriquea el latino, es que le rompe el corazón.

—No se como hacer nada de todo eso. Me estás dando instrucciones inconexas que no entiendo —responde con voz que se hace monótona y tremendamente fría conforme va hablando—. Voy a trabajar. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—No llores, no te encierres, me rompes el corazón y definitivamente ahora no puedo ir a consolarte.

—Vivíamos muy bien cuando tú no estabas. Sólo has venido a descomponerlo todo y deshacer lo que funcionaba bien —sigue pausado y más racional. Roma aprieta los ojos y se le encoge el corazón.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra.

Lo sentimos, Roma. Es que es la historia de su vida, eso acaban diciéndole todas las personas a las que quiere... y es duro. En realidad esto pasa por quererle más de lo que deberían. Como sea, es duro.

—Yo también. Tenía una cosa buena, una persona buena que me quiso siempre y SIEMPRE estuvo conmigo —toma aire profundamente terminando de encerrarse lo más herméticamente que puede.

—La tienes, te voy a ayudar a a recuperarle y no lo haría si no creyera que eres digno. No te olvides que es mi niño y le quiero. Mucho más incondicionalmente de lo que lo haces tú, por lo que veo —responde en un tono mucho más frío ahora. Alemania se descoloca un poco con eso último que ha dicho, parpadeando.

—Yo le quiero.

—Pues demuestralo.

Hay una incompatibilidad absoluta entre cerrarse herméticamente y esta conversación.

El alemán suelta el aire innovo teniendo esta confusión mental con dos ideas que se contraponen, incómodo. Roma le cuelga habiendo conseguido el impacto necesario. Alemania se sienta en la cama, pálido y confundido otra vez. No se va a trabajar.

Latinos. Haciendo sentir a los germanos. Que desfachatez.

En realidad ya hubiera querido Alemania que Roma estuviera ahí. No por nada sexual. Ya le hubiera encantado un abrazo de alguien. Y tacto, que alguien le toque y le consienta. Es que Roma no es Austria para lo bueno y para lo malo. Las instrucciones no son tan claras. Pero le hace sentir mejor.

Aunque en la noche, hecho bolita en su cama con agujeros pensará en lo que le dijo Roma de la cama justamente y se sentirá mejor.

Por eso nos ha sabido mal decirle feo a Roma, porque le hará sentir mejor a Alemania, aún con todo. De hecho Roma va a ayudarle todo lo que pueda. Es el contra peso de Romano para Veneciano.

Porque esa es otra. Mañana en la mañana que salga por el periódico o cuando vaya caminando a comprar pan... Va a toparse con la mano dura de Romano, conformada por diez mafiosos que van a meterle una buena tunda en un callejón. Lo que incluye que le roben la cartera y las tarjetas sólo por joder. Porque Romano además tiene cero piedad con Alemania.

Alemania los odia a todos…No me extraña ¿Hay manera de que alguien se entere? Prusia dice que quiere ir a recogerle. Sí que debe haber. Quizás hasta él habla a casa, si no le quitan el móvil, cosa que es improbable. De igual manera puede que algún buen samaritano se tope con el. Así que ahí va Prusia con el coche a rescatarle y si no fuera esta semana, y si fuera un robo normal quizás volvería caminando a casa tal como se fue, pero está hasta los cojones, así que agradece que vaya por él quién sea. Se lo encuentra sentado en el borde de la acera.

Prusia deja en coche parado donde no moleste, se baja y se le acerca un poco agobiado.

Alemania tiene lo clásico de una golpiza... La cara hinchada de santocristoensemanasanta, un ojo morado, el labio partido...

—West!

Alemania levanta la cara y le mira infinitamente agradecido de que ya haya llegado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —se acerca corriendo.

—Ah... Bruder —le saluda en bajito sin saber cómo responder a sus preguntas. "Estoy fatal, mírame", y "Veneciano se ha vuelto loco", es el resumen. Prusia parpadea y se queda a su lado un poco desconsolado por él, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Estás bien o vamos al hospital?

—Nein, nein. Vamos a casa —niega con la cabeza haciendo para levantarse.

Prusia traga saliva y vacila en si ayudarle a levantarse. Rápidamente debe dejar de vacilar cuando Alemania hace una mueca, se lleva una mano al costado y pierde un poquito la vertical obligando al albino a ayudarle. Ah, eso si, tiene también la piel de los nudillos rota. Porque a pesar de todo a alguno al menos debe haberle roto la cara.

Prusia le sujeta de la cintura y lo sostiene contra sí enseguida con los buenos reflejos sajones.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Alemania suspira sin mirarle pensando que, de verdad, esto no puede ser más miserable y mierdero.

—Solo volvía con el pan. No sé ni de dónde han salido —murmura.

—Pero... ¿les conocías o algo?

A pesar de haber pasado ya el momento de enfado e incredulidad extrema, y de estar ahora en el bajón de adrenalina, siente otra vez el corazón latirle con fuerza ante la pregunta. Gira la cara y frunce el ceño sin ser demasiado fan de la idea de decir quienes eran. No es que sepa sus nombres, pero si le han dejado perfectamente claro quienes eran y lo que le advertían.

—Eran siete u ocho.

—Que cabrones, contra uno —tira de él hacia el coche—. Debiste llamarme antes, entre los dos les habríamos reventado.

—Hice lo que pude —se deja arrastrar sonando plano y tremendamente distante. Debería decirle quien fue o como fue, y lo sabe.

—Vamos a la policía y pondremos una denuncia —abre la puerta del coche, tan enfadado.

—Nein. Vamos a casa.

—Was?

—A casa, no voy a poner una denuncia —no le mira con el ojo que no tiene cerrado, moviéndose un poco para que le suelte y poder entrar.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —le suelta, sosteniendo la puerta.

—Eran italianos —resume entrando al coche y apretando los dientes porque le ha vuelto a doler el costado.

—Was?

—Italianos. Con un mensaje muy claro —frunce el ceño y le duele el ojo. También le duele bastante el ego y el orgullo y sigue sin poderse creer que todo esto este pasando, sintiéndose otra vez rebasado.

—¿Italianos? —se sienta en el lado del conductor y frunce el ceño.

Alemania se tapa los ojos con la mano y se recarga en la ventanilla, volviendo a requerir una aspirina con urgencia.

—Ja. Italianos. Con una amenaza simple de que esto volverá a ocurrir y mucho peor si vuelvo a acercarme a él.

Parpadeo parpadeo... y Prusia frunce más el ceño

—Empiezo a estar HARTO de esto.

Alemania suspira otra vez teniendo cada vez más serias dificultades para creerle a Roma. Italia se había ido de casa y creía que él quería casarse con Austria... Sin razones reales. Ahora estaba acostandose con alguien más y le había mandado golpear y amenazar con que no se le acercara. ¿Cómo era eso... Quererle?

—Si tú estás harto, Preussen... Yo estoy dentro de la pesadilla —confiesa dejándose, a pesar de todo, llevar por la inercia de no hacer realmente nada más que aguantar.

—¡Tienes que devolverte de esos golpes! ¡No puedes seguir así! —el problema de ser la raza aria. No crean que no lo ha pensado.

—Rom dijo que fuera paciente —lo que pasa es que no sabe cómo va a conseguir mandarle flores en este estado. Hoy tiene ganas de mandarle unas granadas, no flores. Quiere que venga ÉL a pedirle perdón y no al revés.

—Rom... Rom no lo sabe todo. Yo creo que tienes que conseguirte a alguien también. A alguien awesome y se dé cuenta que si sigue haciendo el idiota te perderá.

—Conseguirme a alguien. ¿A quién, Preussen? Yo creo que debería ir hasta ahí y simplemente traerle a casa y ya.

—Y se volverá a ir si no le atas.

Alemania gruñe un poco.

—Esto no es justo. De hecho... Ja. Ja. Debería darse cuenta de que está haciendo el idiota por completo. No he hecho nada y él SÍ. Es él el que tendría que venir aquí y no yo allá.

—Pues por eso.

—Porque si comparas lo que yo hice con lo que ÉL está haciendo —se endereza un poco en el asiento—, lo de ÉL es lo incomprensible y molesto y..., ¡es que está loco!

—¡Precisamente!

—¿¡Cómo va a pensar que puede tirarse a cualquiera y además mandarme golpear!? Aunque Rom diga que esas cosas son porque me quiere... ¡Es absurdo!

—Insisto en que deberías pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Pues ja. Debería irme a tirar a Österreich como él dice que hago —se cruza de brazos.

Prusia le mira de reojo con eso. Y la realidad es que está tan enfadado y tan fastidiado que ni siquiera se sonroja con la idea, lo cual es una cosa bastante rara.

—El problema esta vez es que ni siquiera está aquí. Yo puedo ir y acostarme con quién sea, pero no va a enterarse siquiera... Porque él se está acostando también con alguien —aprieta las manos porque aún no puede con el hecho de que se esté DE VERDAD tirando a alguien más.

—Pues... hagamos que se entere.

Alemania asiente y suspira tratando ahora de mantenerse enfadado en vez de triste.

—Vamos a hacerlo. Ja. Ya está. Esto es la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Vale! —se anima un poco.

—Sólo hay un problema. ¿De dónde voy a sacar a, ehm, alguien?

—Pues... ¿no ibas a tirarte al señorito?

Alemania se gira a mirarle y ahora si se sonroja un poco y esto se perfila para ser un absoluto desastre.

—Pues... ehm... tú lo has dicho, si a ti te gusta.

—¡No me gusta! Eso es lo que dice Italien, que me acuesto con él. Por eso lo he dicho, hacerlo para que si va a enfadarse y hacer todo esto, sea por algo.

—Pues... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Se lo dirás entonces?

—Nein. No le diré nada. Iré y lo haré. Tú te encargarás de decirle a Italien.

—Le mandaremos el video.

—Y tendrá motivos para todo esto —asiente sin pensar bien en este plan. Listo, Prusia.

El albino asiente. Alemania se toca el ojo con suavidad y baja la visera para ver como ha quedado.

—Que cabrones son, debiste haberme llamado antes.

Alemania frunce el ceño al verse.

—No es que tuviera tiempo y y tampoco creas que ellos quedaron bien. Cabrón Italien.

Prusia suspira. Alemania mira por la ventanilla en silencio. Y van en silencio hasta casa que Prusia aparca el coche.

—La ventaja es que ahora caben mejor los coches —suelta Alemania cuando Prusia se detiene del todo, con la mano en la manija para abrir el coche.

—Y está todo más recogido.

—Y silencioso —abre la puerta.

Prusia asiente bajándose detrás.

Austria debe estar en la cocina, tomándose un descanso del agobio de la música. Cotilleando con Hungria entonces. Cerca de las sartenes. Ah, cabrón con suerte.

Alemania entra directo al baño a mear y a verse las heridas... Y a tomar una aspirina. Supervivencia paso número uno.

Prusia grita "Heil" para saber quién está en la casa según quién le responde. Hungría sonríe y le saluda desde la cocina. Prusia saluda con la mano y al ver a Austria sonríe malignamente. Hace un gesto a Hungría para que vaya con él.

Hungría sonríe más hacia Prusia asintiendo y se vuelve a Austria disculpándose y posponiendo un poco el chisme antes de levantarse, poner su taza en el fregadero y salir detrás de Prusia no sin antes darle unas palmaditas en el hombro al austriaco de ánimos para la música.

Prusia sonríe más y le pide que le acompañe al cuarto para verlo pero darle intimidad a su hermano.

Hungría le mira un poco extrañada pero, hombre, ¿a donde no acompañaría a Prusia en realidad? Le abraza un poco de la cintura y le da un beso rápido antes de subir las escaleras, haciéndo que él se ría.

Austria suspira dejando su taza de café por ahí y se vuelve al piano pensando.

Alemania sale unos momentos más tarde sin camisa, porque ha notado que esta rota y mugrosa... En camiseta. Debe toparse de frente con Austria cuando este sale de la cocina

El moreno se desconcentra y levanta la vista. Levanta las cejas al verle la cara.

—¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!? —pregunta preocupado.

Alemania vacila un poco porque no esperaba encontrarle tan pronto y se sonroja levemente. Pero entre el ojo rojo y el labio partido la verdad dudo que se note mucho.

—Oh. Österreich —se queda ahí, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer bien del todo. Quizás era mejor hablar un poco antes de proponerle tan directo. Suspira porque todo esto es demasiado complicado—. Ehm. Italien

—¿Has visto a Italien y te ha hecho esto? ¿Cómo? Deberías ponerte algo de yodo o algo, pídele a Ungarn.

—Nein, nein. No ha sido él. Han mandado a unos hombres que me han atacado en el callejón de al lado de la joyería del letrero de Tissot —puntualiza para mayor precisión.

—Oh... —hace un gesto de desagrado con la boca.

—Hablé con Rom ayer también. Me dijo que Italien se acostaría con más gente —entre otras múltiples cosas importantes, Alemania. Austria suspira.

—Es una situación tremendamente irregular —niega con la cabeza. ¿Irregular? ¿De verdad, Austria? de todos los adjetivos... ¿IRREGULAR?

—Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia —puntualiza con voz extraña. Traga saliva y le mira a los ojos, y luego a los labios.

—¿Aun sigues pensando en ir por él? —pregunta el autriaco sin notar las intenciones.

—Nein —absoluto. Se humedece los labios notando la cortada sin dejar de mirarle los suyos. Saborea el suave gusto a sangre y se acerca un poco al austriaco frunciendo el ceño y pensando en Italia—. Voy a hacer otra cosa.

Austria no consigue leer el ambiente, pero parpadea y da un pasito atrás.

—¿El qué?—se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Darle —pasito hacia él, le toma de la cintura—. Motivos para enfadarse.

—Was? —se tensa un poco poniendo la mano sobre su brazo, arqueando un poco la espalda.

—Motivos. Darle motivos —le levanta un poco y empuja pretendiendo prensarle contra algo. Una pared de ser posible. El piano, para tu absoluta suerte.

—¡D-Deutschland, suéltame! —protesta nervioso, intentando sonar firme.

—Nein, es un buen plan —le aprieta un poco y le abraza de los hombros con el otro brazo, encontrando que es excesivamente grande y no se amolda apropiadamente a sus brazos, lo atrae hacia sí y le busca el beso que no es que no sepa dar, con esa determinación de haber decidido lo que quiere hacer.

Austria levanta más las cejas y le pone las manos en el pecho intentando echarse atrás, no creo que ni llegue a notarlo.

Alemania siente esto mucho menos agradable de lo que lo haría habitualmente, notando que Austria sabe a café y que es una persona que está cerca, eso sí. Le sirve más desde el punto de vista de contacto físico, que de manera sexual.

Prusia sintoniza las camaras y saca un par de buenas fotos nada más desde ya.

Hungría se lleva las manos a la cabeza completamente DAFAQ porque ella está del todo en la línea de la boda de Austria con Suiza. Mira a La pantalla idiotizada preguntando qué demonios hace Alemania.

—¿Eh? Ha dicho que iba a tirarse al señorito para mandarle el video a Italien —igual ya está mandando algunas fotos.

—Pero... ¡Pero Poroszorszag! ¡¿Cómo va a tirarse a Ausztria?! ¡Y espera, espera no sé si sea una buena idea!

Austria poco a poco, es que además es así de cínico como para dejarse llevar.

—¿Pues has visto la cara que trae West? ¡Ha sido Italien!

—¿La cara que trae? —no había prestado tanta atención, se acerca a mirar—. Pero Ausztria está...

Prusia levanta la vista del teléfono.

Hungría parpadea notando que en realidad le está besando de vuelta. Nada más unos segundos... unos cuantos... hasta que, lo siento, Alemania, le muerde. La cosa es que en realidad Alemania, necesitaba el contacto físico y un abrazo. Antes de que Austria lo prenda del todo bien en la mordida se quita del beso hundiendo la cara en su cuello, apretándole contra si con bastante fuerza, desmoronándose.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que...?! —se le pierde el regaño de Austria en cuanto siente como le abraza tembloroso y todo, así que suavemente lo abraza de vuelta para consolarle.

Alemania solloza suavecito, apretándole contra si quizás como nunca se ha atrevido a abrazarle.

—Tranquilo... tranquilo... —susurra pasándole las manos por la espalda que se le hace inmensa en comparación a la pequeñita de Suiza.

Y es que solloza como niño pequeño. De hecho justo como no solía llorar de pequeño por hacerse el grande.

Austria le mira de reojo un poco tenso porque es mucho contacto, además Alemania se apoya sobre él y pesa bastante. Pero al menos tiene suficiente decencia como para no decir nada y quedarse ahí sosteniéndole e intentando calmarle. Y se calma, después de un ratito se calma, aunque no le suelta del todo, necesitando el contacto físico latino. Pero Austria sí hace por separarse del todo, mirándole a la cara.

Alemania se separa ahora sí, con el ojo saltón del golpe, que le palpita del dolor, ignorándolo un poco y limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Austria le mira aun un poco incómodo por el asunto del beso.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me siento mal —se limpia la cara con la palma. Austria saca su pañuelo y se lo tiende.

—Ya me imagino —responde sin especificar que por eso ha dicho "mejor" y no "bien". Austria tiene esos detalles... danke, Österreich por tu infinita consideración.

El alemán se limpia la cara manchando el pañuelo de sangre del labio. Hungría, esta te va a costar trabajo sacarla. Se suena los mocos.

—Es que no quiero, lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

—Acostarme contigo o con alguien más.

Austria aprieta los ojos.

—Gott sei danke.

—Tendría que querer como él. Preussen iba a enviarle el video.

—Was?!

—Ja. Así tendría motivos para enfadarse.

—¡¿Desde cuándo esto consiste en darle más motivos para que no vuelva!? —le riñe.

—¡Desde que ÉL se está acostando con gente! Verdammt. ¡¿Por qué entonces ÉL cree que yo voy a DEJARLE volver haciendo eso!? ¿Por qué no puedo YO tirarme a alguien y él sí?

—¿Y dos errores hacen un acierto, Deutschland? —brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué sólo le defiendes a él?

—Porque a ti te defiendo cuando hablo con él.

—No veo ninguna razón para que me regañes a mí —se sienta en el banco del piano.

—Pues venir y hacer eso es una buena razón. ¡Por el amor de dios, voy a casarme! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Cara en las manos, suelta el aire.

—En que estoy harto de que Italien pase por encima de mí y no hacer más que ser paciente como me dijo Rom. Yo soy Deutschland.

—Recemos para que Preussen no haya mandado nada de esto.

Un pooooco tarde.

—Pues si lo mandó que se entere de una vez como YO no PUDE acostarme contigo por ÉL. A diferencia de lo que él hace.

—No eres el único que se puede poner en problemas con eso, ¿lo has pensado?

Parpadea.

—Oh. ¿Schweiz?

Le mira con cara de circunstancias porque es OBVIO.

—No había pensado en él. Preussen no será capaz —mira al techo y a todos lados esperando que le vean en la cámara

Prusia mira a ambos lados y hace "Oops". Hungría facepalm.

—Preusseeeen! —exclama Alemania.

—¡Pues que iba a saber yo! —vuelve a meterse para quitarla, pero Italia ya la ha visto. Porque sí, está siguiendo con obsesión a todos los de la casa en las redes sociales.

Alemania se levanta del banco y vuelve a gritar. Cielos, e Italia seguramente va a hacer dramas y medio y acostarse con toda Europa.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde hay una foto de Italia besando a Egipto.

A los siete minutos una de Italia besando a Helena.

Ocho minutos, Germania.

Once minutos, Britania.

Once minutos treinta segundos, Galia.

Alemania les odia a todos, histérico y suena el teléfono de Italia mientras estaba etiquetando gente en las fotos, mira quien es.

Hungría.

Se revuelve un poco... pero contesta.

—Vee~?

Unos segundos de silencio.

—I-Italien. Soy yo —susurra... Alemania —. Bitte no me cuelgues quiero hablar contigo.

Cuelga.

—Asghfghdaasfhj! —protesta apretando los ojos y volviendo a marcar inútilmente.

¿Y va a llegarle la foto a Suiza? ¿Se la mandó? No, Prusia solo la subio a Facebook. Ah, Austria puede vivir tranquilo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, stronzo di merda figlio di putana. Borra este número, deja de llamarme —oye Alemania antes de que vuelva a colgarle.

—¿¡Como voy a borrar tu número!? —le grita al teléfono.

No creais que Veneciano no está frustrado y desesperado porque se fue de casa, le apuñaló la cama, le hizo creer que había muerto y parece que a Alemania le ha faltado tiempo de ir a hacer lo que Italia ya sospechaba que el germano quería con Austria. Y no es como que él tenga nadie ASÍ con quien poder darle celos, todos saben que si se lía con cualquiera es nada más por rabia y despecho porque él SÍ está enamorado de Alemania aunque no pase lo mismo al revés.

Claro. Eso lo piensa Italia. Pero es que claro que le dan celos con todos. TODOS. Creo que en esa locura van a pasar varios días.

Puede que dos días después le lleguen unas flores a Italia. Justo el día que no está en casa. Pues se enterará cuando vuelva. Quizás Roma pueda ayudarle.

Seguramente. También Alemania se enterará por Prusia vuando vuelva de que Italia se ha presentado en Berlín aprovechando que él estaba en el Reichtag con Angela Merkel (cosa que ha propiciado el mismo italiano tirando algunos hilos) y se ha líado con Austria en el vestíbulo, cuando le ha abierto porque Prusia y Hungría habían salido y no paraba de joder con el timbre sin dejarle concentrarse.

Benditas cámaras en toda la casa.

Esa misma tarde Alemania va a ir a gritarle a Austria hasta que se quede sordo. Y Austria va a irse a Berna para que lo dejen tranquilo entre todos. No me extraña.

Sorprendentemente, llegan más rosas aún a casa de Roma para Italia. Van a hacer mermelada con ellas. Y a tirar algunos petalos al vino para que den aroma. Y de todas todas formas, Veneciano va a robar una a escondidas y va a dormirse llorando abrazado a ella.

Alemania aún duerme en su colchón agujerado. Y creo que después debe haber un par de días de silencio angustiante. Y Alemania va a ir a Roma y va a haber draaaama.

* * *

 _Tal como prometimos en ask, Alemania besando a Austria : ) ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

Alemania va a ir a Roma y va a haber draaaama. Gritos y espero que Alemania no termine acuchillado.

Mmmm... seguramente. Veneciano no va a dejar que Roma se ocupe por si Alemania viene a hacer lo que hizo él con Austria, así que es posible que manden a Galia y le dejen MUY claro que es una persona non grata. Que SÍ están en la casa, pero NO planean recibirle.

Galia además, de todas las opciones. Así o más difícil de negociar.

De hecho... sí. Tal vez a Germania. Pensé que Egipto le podía echar más fácil. Egipto pasa un poco de los problemas de Veneciano.

Si a Alemania le desquicia hablar con Rusia... Es que Galia…

Así que despues que Roma haya visto quien estaba tras la puerta y le haya comentado a su nieto, Veneciano ha decidido el plan de acción ante esta situación, yendo a esconderse con su abuelo... a un lugar desde donde puedan espiar lo que pasa igual por recomendación del romano. Galia es quien ha sido asignada para recibirle y darle el mensaje... y es lo que hace, abrir la puerta.

Alemania mira de reojo el Mercedes afuera de la casa romana, nervioso. Se arregla el traje con la corbata favorita de Italia y aprieta sus florecitas en su mano. Carraspea en cuanto le abren la puerta, muy muy serio.

A Veneciano se le encoge el corazón nada más de verle, queriéndose echar a llorar otra vez y Roma tiene que cerrar la puerta de la cocina del todo para abrazarle... y que no les oiga.

—Ah, Germania. ¿No traes llaves? —Galia, ¿te has enterado del algo de lo que te han dicho?

Alemania tiene aún el labio un poco partido y el ojo un poquito morado, pero está bastante mejor de todo a excepción de las ojeras.

—Ehm... Was? Vengo por Italien.

—Ah. Está con Rome, pero no quieren verte. No lo tomes a mal, ya sabes como están últimamente —explica con dulzura.

Alemania la mira unos segundos fijamente.

—Pobre muchacho tan pequeño y que le ocurra algo tan feo. Estas cosas destrozan a los chicos —niega con la cabeza y se le acerca hasta abrazarle, porque le siente que está mal, poniéndose de puntillas. Alemania se queda inmóvil sin tener idea de que hacer.

—Q-Quiero entrar a buscarle.

—A ti parece que te pasó una manada de caballos por encima, pero no puedo dejar que vayas porque saben que estás aquí y no quieren hablar contigo, me lo han dicho antes —no le suelta.

—Yo quiero hablar con él y vine desde Berlín a hablar con él y no voy a irme sin hacerlo —se sonroja un poco porque es Galia y está muy cerca y huele bien.

—Pues vamos adentro —Galiaaaa—. Pero no sé si salgan ya te lo he dicho —se le cuelga del brazo—. ¿Me has traído flores?

—Va a salir o no me iré. Nein. Son de Italien. Si las tira puedes quedártelas —entra, Galia le dirige a la sala y se sorprende mucho al encontrar ahí a Germania que intenta con todas sus ganas no tomar partido. Galia no sabe muy bien qué hacer porque acaba de comprender su error ahora.

—Vater —saluda Alemania antes de aclararse la garganta—. ITALIEEEN!

Veneciano tiembla en brazos de Roma, haciendo un DRAMA. Galia se va a la cocina a por más instrucciones... como si no la hubieras liado bastante. Germania aprieta los ojos con los gritos.

—Deutschland... —empieza Germania casi en suplica, estando harto también de todo el drama (y que le pone nervioso) reciente en la casa.

Es un buen momento para una pequeña charla padre e hijo.

—Nein. Olvídalo. Tú también le tienes aquí retenido y no me ayudas en nada. Vine por él y no me importa lo feliz que seas besuqueándole. ITALIEN! —sí, Alemania, sí. Los gritos nazis serán muy útiles.

Creo que hasta Germania da un saltito porque esa voz que tiene Alemania enfadado es un poco…

No hay respuesta, hay más sollozos desde la cocina pero nadie sale. Ahí va el alemán necio detrás de Galia. Germania, a pesar de los altos niveles de desinterés que parece mostrar, le sigue. Veneciano y Roma deben verle entrar.

—Deutschland, no se si está sea la mejor de las ideas —murmura germania... Que no tiene poder de presión en Alemania, menos cuando está así.

—Es una perfecta idea, si tiene problemas conmigo quiero que me los grite a la cara —responde Alemania y... ¿Están ahí?

Están en la cocina, Veneciano hecho bolita en la falda de Roma, que lo abraza. Alemania para en seco, Germania casi se le estrella en la espalda.

—I-Ita-Italien —susurra Alemania poniéndose del TODO nervioso cuando ya está ahí.

Cuando Veneciano le oye se tensa un montón porque además es que está llorando y haciendo drama. A Roma tambiéne se le corta el aliento y le aprieta el abrazo.

Bien Alemania, chico listo, hasta aquí llegaba el plan que me propusiste... Ahora tú haz el resto.

Alemania... Carraspea. Veneciano se suelta y sale corriendo porque NO QUIERE que le vea llorar.

Es que Alemania va a intentar detenerle a como de lugar, usando la fuerza seguramente. Eso si lo atrapa.

Aparece Pepito grillo Austria en el hombro de Alemania a recordarle lo frágil que es Italia, justo cuando iba a empezar a sacudirle frustrado. De hecho, es que si lo atrapa... va Roma y le golpea.

Bonito drama familiar. Bien, Italia, eres libre de nuevo.

Germania ruge y empuja a Roma protestando por que ha golpeado a Alemania, ya que estamos en una escena latina de esas.

Roma hace lo que puede por sujetarlos a ambos y al menos Veneciano sale corriendo a la calle.

Alemania para con el golpe. Para de gritar, para de intentar atrapar a Veneciano y para de estar ahí, realmente, oyendo a su padre protestar a lo lejos sin hacer mucho caso.

Roma sujeta a Alemania y pelea con Germania lo mejor que puede intentando que se calme.

Y Alemania para de verdad, bajándole del todo a la adrenalina y una vez más, sospecho que se vienen tiempos difíciles y silenciosos.

Roma le suelta del todo volviéndose con Germania, que le mira con el ceño fruncido protestando que debería dejarles ser.

—¡Sé lo que hago!

—¡Meterte con mis hijos! Déjales tranquilos, ¿no ves lo que pasa con Deutschland? ¡Vino hasta aquí y mira todo esto, es ridículo y ruidoso!

—¡Proteger a los míos!

—Pero si no estaba haciendo nada más que venir aquí. A diferencia de ustedes que no paran con el drama.

—¡Si Veneciano no quiere verle, pues no va a verle y se acabó!

—Eso no quiere decir que vas a romperle la cara.

—¡Muchas cosas está haciendo tu hijo, romperle el corazón a Veneciano y nada más por eso mucho antes que debí hacerlo!

—¿Y que hay de lo que tu hijo le hace al mío, eh? ¿Puedo yo romperle la cara a él por esas cosas?

—Veneciano solo se defiende. ¡El tuyo es el que está engañándole!

—¡Escucha la absoluta imbecilidad que estás diciendo! ¡Deutschland seguro sólo sobrevive, eres tú y los de tu calaña los que engañan cada vez! —replica Germania, que no tiene ni idea por cierto en si le engaña o no, esto ya va más por lo que hace Roma.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿No te enteraste de las fotos que el imbécil de Prusiae mandó ayer a a mi niño solo para hacerle daño en las que se le veía besándose con Austriae?

—Tu eres el imbécil aquí, que PROPICIA esto. ¿Qué hay de las orgías que montas a diario desde que llegó? —grita Germania de vuelta.

—Él solo participa para pensar en otra cosa. Además, Veneciano es el que NO quiere volver con él. Y NO ME EXTRAÑA. Además, no es como que a ti te moleste mucho lo que te hace, no creas que no lo he notado.

(Alemania dice que ya no juega, que es un juego feo y cruel y que no le gusta)

—Pues no creas que YO no he pensado en lo muy feliz que te hace a ti que no vuelvan. SEGURO incluso lo propicias, a ver si al fin puedes quedarte con Deustschland. ¡No creas que YO NO LO HE NOTADO!

—No puedo creer que seas tan cínico de acusarme a mi cuando yo a tu hijo ni lo he tocado y tú te has acostado TODOS LOS DÍAS con Veneciano desde que llegó nada más porque tienes la suerte de parecerte a él —señala a Alemania.

Creo que Alemania deja KO a su padre de un puñetazo, de hecho creo que tenemos suerte de que no cargue pistola como Suiza y aún viendo lucecitas del dolor en la mano se encamina a la puerta *sonido de psycho al fondo* Y así es como Prusia gana mucho, MUCHO trabajo en un parpadeo.

Hay que decir que ahora Roma detiene a Alemania otra vez, pero sin pegarle, solo sujetándole. Vamos a hacer que se detenga mirando a Roma con los ojos así, en blanco, sacando humo por la cabeza. Roma lo sostiene contra si.

—¡Tienes que calmarte!

Si, bueno, listo de tu parte, Roma... Iba a matarse probablemente estrellado en un árbol o algo así.

—Voy a calmarme —responde con voz más plana y a un tono más bajo del que se esperaría.

—¿Estás seguro? —mira a Germania de reojo sin soltarle. Este está en el suelo incorporándose con pajaritos dándole vuelta en la cabeza.

—Sólo voy a irme —y cuando el dice irse es irse tres semanas a pescar. Desconectar. Alemania tremendamente rebasado.

—Espera... vamos a calmarnos. Vamos a tomar una cerveza y a relajarnos un momento, ¿vale? —propone Roma.

—¿Estás ciego?

—Non, no lo estoy.

Alemania gruñe.

—Ya me cansé —toma aire y se plantea seriamente tirarse a Roma aquí mismo

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé —le acaricia un poco—. ¿Estás bien, mi amor? —le pregunta a Germania.

—Ehm... Ja —Germania algo groggy.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —propone Alemania frunciendo el ceño porque las cosas no están lo bastante complicadas ya.

Roma parpadea un par de veces porque no se esperaba esta pregunta y le hace un gesto a Alemania para señalarle a Germania con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Y qué? Esto es la guerra y todo se vale —otra vez ese tono frío y desprendido de Alemania

Roma inclina la cabeza y le guiña un ojo a escondidas de su padre igual.

—Germaniae, ya bastante complicado está todo.

Aún tiene el cinismo e sonrojarse un poquito... Y es que este es el problema. Sí que le gustas.

—Ahora todo es simple.

—Non, en realidad no —se pasa una mano por el pelo, soltándole del todo y yendo a servir unas cervezas.

—Ja. Ahora nada importa porque todo se ha ido a la mierda —Alemania le mira hacer, sin moverse—. Es como cuando pierdes una guerra.

La verdad, Roma, una ronda de aplausos. No se como es que sigue ahí.

—Una batalla no es la guerra, muchacho —le mira de reojo—. Aunque hay que admitir que estoy bastante decepcionado contigo por lo de Austriae.

—Conmigo por lo de Österreich —mira de reojo a su padre que se está levantando del suelo y le entran unas ganas enormes de patearle para tirarle otra vez. Suelta una risa grave y corta—. Es tremenda la doble moral que tienes.

—No es una doble moral cuando SÉ que lo hiciste nada más para hacerle daño —le tiende una cerveza.

—Él se está acostado DIARIO con... Este individuo —señala a Germania—. ¿Cómo es que eso no es más grave? —toma la cerveza para mi asombro. Está hablando... ¿Que tú no te ibas?

—Y llora en mis brazos después de hacerlo cada una de las veces —se acerca a Germania para tenderle su cerveza a él.

—¿Y eso lo hace bueno? ¿Tu qué crees que pasó además después del estúpido beso idiota? —protesta.

—Non, no lo hace bueno, lo hace algo de lo que obviamente no merece que nadie sienta celos.

Germania toma su cerveza igual, mesandose la mandíbula que siente dormida y haciendo algunos gestos.

—Pues tampoco del beso ese con Österreich.

—Por eso. Tú que eres de sangre más fría y temperamento templado no perderás la calma, prudentemente.

Alemania le da un trago a su cerveza. Germania piensa que para no perder la calma, tiene el puño bastante pesado.

—No es tan simple. Con él no puedo no sentir y ya.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que si te acuestas conmigo te sentirás mejor? —se sirve una copa de vino y le sonríe. Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—Si me acuesto contigo, Italien sabrá que no se puede acostar con... Ese —señala a Germania.

—O lo hará aun más —le mira fijamente. "Y a mi me odiará de por vida" añade para si mismo.

—Italien piensa que yo no siento nada, y que todo me da igual —mira a Roma—. Pero el día que se fue le pedí que no lo hiciera. Y me sentí muy triste cuando lo hizo igual. Estaba muy preocupado cuando supe que era él el que había destrozado el coche. Rompió nuestras fotos, acuchilló la cama y yo las recogí.

—Si él pensara que no sientes no se habría molestado en hacer todo eso.

—Y sigue haciendo cosas. Peor aún. Cosas que sabe que siento. Yo también puedo hacer cosas que él sienta. Hacerlo contigo es una de esas cosas.

—Él te hace esas cosas porque siente dolor. Él cortó contigo, mi amor. La idea es que el dolor se le pase y quiera volver, no que le aumente.

Alemania frunce el ceño.

—¿Y ha pensado en las consecuencias de lo que el hace?

—En general, cree que entenderás por qué no debes hacerle daño.

Alemania le da unos tragos largos a su cerveza.

—Él me está haciendo daño a mi también —responde con el ceño fruncido dejando el vaso vacío en la mesa—. Dejaré que el dolor se le pase.

—Sé que lo hace, por eso te dije que debías ser fuerte.

El alemán se encoge de hombros con expresión distante, es decir, con la misma expresión de siempre.

—Duerme abrazado a una de tus rosas —comenta el romano como si nada.

Alemania parpadea y le mira con expresión considerablemente menos distante. ¿No que no?

—Tambien roció las sabanas de su cuarto con la loción que tú usas y duerme con una camiseta que te robó. De hecho la llevaba puesta ahora mismo —trago de vino.

—No necesita hacer eso. Sólo tiene que volver a casa —murmura y es que no le entra en la cabeza como algo con una solución tan simple es tan complicado de arreglarse.

—Pero no quiere volver porque cree que no le quieres y hacer esas cosas que haces no le ayuda a pensar lo contrario.

—Me puse su corbata favorita y le traje unas... —no sabe ni dónde las dejó—, flores.

Roma sonríe un poco.

—Y vine por él a pesar de todo. Y le mandé flores también. Y ya sé lo del beso, pero el puso cinco fotos a una que puso Preussen —explica—. No ha querido hablar conmigo ni una vez, así no se puede arreglar nada.

—Solo te puedo recomendar que no desistas, más bien... insiste.

—Pero ve lo que pasa si insisto —protesta porque en su cuadrante esto no está llegando a ningún sitio. Al contrario—. Quizás sólo tengo que dejar se hacerlo y ya volverá.

—¿Tanto esfuerzo te resulta? Dará resultado, te he contado lo de la rosa.

—Nein, no es el esfuerzo —niega con la cabeza y se enfoca en el asunto de la rosa, la camiseta y la loción. Traga saliva—. Solo quiero que funcione más rápido.

—La espera dará resultado —sonríe—. Si lo haces bien quizás hasta te quiera aun más después de esto.

Es que como les cuestaaaa.

—O puede que me quiera menos si encuentra a alguien más, o si considera que vater... Que este señor, le gusta más —se cruza de brazos, necio.

—Anda, ven aquí. Ven aquí que te abrace —le pide.

Alemania vacila un poco y se sonroja un poquito también, apretando los brazos cruzados. Roma sigue haciendo gestos para que se le siente en la falda.

Germania carraspea fulminando a Roma sin poder evitarlo, pero joder... A estas alturas qué coño puede hacer más que protestar.

Roma ni caso.

—Lo que quiero es que arregles a Italien —Alemania da un pasito hacia él.

Roma lo toma de la cintura y lo atraaae hasta que le sienta, haciendo que se le eche encima.

—Yo no puedo arreglarle, mi vida, pero tú sí y te ayudaré a hacerlo. No tienes que preocuparte de este señor, que es tu padre y me quiere a mí, ni de ningún otro extraño que no eres tú, porque no quiere a nadie más que a ti.

¿Todos pensamos que Alemania sentado en las piernas de alguien se ve un poco ridículo? Porque yo sí. Aunque... Qué falta le hace a Alemania el calor humano y los apapachos. Para alguien que convive con Italia todo el día y la noche desde hace años... Bueno, ya se vio con Austria.

Alemania se le hecha un poco encima con esa declaración. Roma lo acaricia y lo esconde un poco, acunándole en la medida de lo posible con el tamaño que tiene.

—Me sabe muy mal que esteis pasando por esto, es terrible.

—Es innecesario.

—Entiendo que pienses eso desde tu punto de vista.

—Ya debería de entender que con Italien, mi punto de vista es irrelevante.

—¿Sabes que nos enteramos de que te golpearon? —le susurra al oído y le aprieta un poco—. Le supo muy mal, no lo pidió él, fue un malentendido —le da un besito en la mejilla.

Alemania le mira de reojo sin estar seguro de eso de "no lo pidió él". Roma le sonríe un poquito.

—Preferiría que me viniera a golpear él y a gritar él... Y que me mandara a dormir a la sala, o algo así. Irse de la casa es lo PEOR.

—Lo sé... —le abraza también y le hace algunos cariñitos con la barba.

Germania gruñe un poco sin poder evitarlo levantándose al congelador por una bolsa de hielo y el problema es que Alemania se deeeeja. Aunque de verdad, esta vez no es sexual en lo absoluto. Es sed de cariños.

Roma no está haciendolo de ninguna forma sexual en realidad. De hecho creo que hasta el mismo Germania lo sabe. Pero bufa porque hala, no sería Germania si no.

Gracias al cielo hay un punto en que Alemania... Siente que ya vale, suficiente. No eres Veneciano a quien puede tenerle durmiendo encima y Roma se extraña un poco de que se separe, acostumbrado estas semanas a su niño más pequeño.

—Voy a casa entonces —anuncia Alemania en un cambio de planes radical. Prusia, te has salvado.

—Gracias —Roma le da un beso en los labios como se los da a sus hijos.

Alemania parpadea y se sonroja un poquito con el beso, porque es que no puede evitarlo, en serio. Pero tiene a bien limpiase la boca con el dorso de la mano y levantarse. Carraspea un poco. Roma sonríe.

En cuanto a Italia… en realidad fue a comprarse ropa y va a volver a la casa con dos modelos que conoce.

Espero que Alemania no los vea, de verdad... No, si ya se va, va a volver tarde.

Está bien, ni modo. Alemania sale con la frente muy en alto después de fulminar a su padre y asegurarle que nunca más va a volver a considerarle su padre. Drama Germano. Deja que Italia vuelva... Y puede que te perdonen *Alemania le da un abracito secreto a Italia fuera de la cámara de esta historia*

xoOXOox

Australia, pálido, mira a Nueva Zelanda que está tirado en el sofá viendo la tele. Se pasa una mano por el pelo... lleva una semana un poco distante desde que America le felicitó por sus futuras nupcias. Creía que era una broma hasta que Seychelles y Canadá lo hicieron también. Seychelles asegurando que Nueva Zelanda le había contado en secreto que prentendía hacerlo pronto y la verdad es que se había cagado de miedo desde entonces.

No que no quisiera al neozelandés, llevaban toda la vida juntos y ciertamente no se imaginaba la vida junto a alguien más pero... ¿querían casarse? Era muy extraño. Aun así no podía pasarse lo próximos... ¡¿Quién sabe!? ¡Días! ¡Semanas! ¡MESES! Hasta que se le ocurriera sacar el tema y hablar de ello... iba a volverse loco antes, nunca había sido especialmente paciente para nada. Suspira sonoramente para tomas fuerzas y acercarse a sacar el tema YA antes de que acabara con los pelos aun más de punta.

—¡Ah! Eres tú —Nueva Zelanda mira por encima del hombro al escuchar el suspiro y le sonríe aaaampliamente—. Sigiloso y silencioso como una pantera.

Australia salta por encima del sofá y se deja caer a su lado tirando algo de encima de la mesita. Se gira para ponerlo en su lugar otra vez.

El otro sonríe más, moviéndose un poco para que se acomode, girándose otra vez a la tele sin hacerle demasiado caso a lo que ha tirado... Como si no tirara el veinte por ciento de las cosas que toca.

—¿Viste esta jugada de hoy? —pregunta, si, hablando de rugby. Como el 90% de las veces con el chico obsesionado, señalando la pantalla y acercándosele un poco para montarsele encima y acurrucarse.

—What? I'm... what? —descolocado, estaba en su propio drama interior y le sorprende que no todo el mundo lo sepa como si fuera el protagonista de una serie de la televisión.

Nueva Zelanda le mira a la cara y frunce un poquito el ceño aún sonriendo.

—Que si te gusta ser un kangaroo —le pica la panza para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Ah! —salta y se aparta volviendo a moverse y a tirar algo de la otra mesilla esta vez... el problema es que él no sonríe apenas.

Nueva Zelanda frunce más el ceño porque Australia tiene casi la sonrisa infinita pegada en los labios el 95% del tiempo... Y es raro que no sonría.

—Mmm... —le pone una mano en la frente pensando que es fiebre.

—What are you doing? —levanta sus grandes cejas cuando le pone la mano en la frente moviéndose más. Al final el neozeladés acaba tumbado encima suyo.

—Nada. Sólo estás raro. ¿Comiste bien?

—Ya, ya —responde de forma afirmativa y busca el mando de la tele, apagándola. Otra cosa rara. Normalmente busca el mando de la tele para subir el volumen.

—Oh, pero venía el resumen de la nocheee —protesta un poco.

—¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

Parpadea y le mira poniéndole atención otra vez, aún con el ceño fruncidito por la tele.

—Ehh... ¿Contarte de qué? De hoy?

—Pedirme... o yo que sé. Algo que tengamos que hablar, más bien.

Parpadea otra vez preocupándose un poco.

—¿A-Algo de que hablar? God... ¿Hice algo? No me digas que no le jalé al baño otra vez... Iamsorry —aprieta los ojos

—What? ¿El baño? ¿A quién le importa? —de verdad, la gente de la calle no se sabe los pasos cuando bailas.

Abre un ojo y le mira.

—¿No es eso? ¿Entonces?

—Pues tú qué.

—¿Yo qué de qué?

—¡Pues tú!

—¿Yo? ¿Yo que? ¿Pasa algo horrible que no se?

—No sé si es horrible pero...

—¿Pasa algo? —levanta las cejas y le mira nerviosito. Le pone una mano en la cara —. Come on, escupelo ya.

—¡Pues tú dime!

—¡¿Decirte que?! Te juro que no me comi TODAS tus galletas, ¡sólo quedaban dos!

—What? ¿Te comiste mis galletas? —foco, Australia.

—¡Sólo había dos! ¡Y me había sobrado leche!

—¡Me las estaba guardando!

Se muerde el labio mirándole culpable.

—Sorry, sorry. Te compro otras, de verdad —sonríe un poquitín de lado —. Come on, ¡sólo son galletas!

—Well —sonríe un poco con la perspectiva de galletas —pero no es eso.

—Ah ¿no? —levanta una ceja y sonríe más al verle sonreír — ¿Entonces?

—¡Pues lo otro que tienes que decirme!

—¡Esto es como una confesión forzada! ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que decirte? ¡Ya te confesé DOS cosas! —le pone carita de circunstancias.

—¡Pues la cosa importante! Hablé con America.

—Oh, ¿y que te contó? ¿Algo importante? No he hablado con el.

—No me digas que no has hablado con él, ¡me lo contó todo!

—Pues no, ¡no he hablado con el! ¿Contarte qué? Australiaaaaa —le mira con las cejas y le sacude un poco —. Deja de hacer el misterioso.

—¡Todo! ¡Sey me ha dicho lo mismo! Y Canadá

—Todo... ¿Todo queeee? ¡No se de que hablaaaas!

—¡No me hagais tonto entre todos! ¿A qué viene esto? I mean... ¿en serio quieres...?

Nueva Zelanda le mira intensamente, de verdad con muchísimas ganas de adivinar a qué es a lo que se refiere.

—Más tonto me estás haciendo tú —protesta un poquito arrugando la frente en concentración. Algo que hubiera hablado con ellos dos que NO hubiera hablado con Australia? En verdad eran pocas las cosas que no solía hablar con Australia... —, Ohh...

Australia frunce el ceño y palidece con el "oh".

—¡Deja de poner esa cara!

—Es que... va en serio... —se ahoga un poco con sus propias palabras.

—Pues... Pff... solo... Nah, solo opinaba, ¿pero tu que piensas?

—Es que... e-es que... I mean... I...

—Nah, nah... —sonríe un poco —, de hecho es que solo imagina el supuesto...

Australia lo hace y es que... es un poco raro.

Y parece que te leen la mente, Australia.

—Es raaaaro, ¿no?

—¡Mucho!

—Peeeero, tendría otras cosas que me dan risa.

—¿Eh?

—Imagínate, lloriqueando por todo.

—¡No lloraría! —SÍ lo harias y lo sabes.

—Seguro que sí llorarías todo el rato —se ríe un poco —. Aunque Sey diga que no es para tanto. Y serias un desaaaatre.

—¿Yo?

—Pues si, tú. Porque además ella dice que hay cosas que definitivamente no podrías hacer.

—¡Eso a mi no me lo ha dicho! ¡Que se atreva!

—Yo creo que tiene razón.

—What?

Se ríe.

—Sería cuestión de anatomía o de ciertos... Esos... momentos.

—¿De anatomía? —exclama pensando que querría vestirlo de novia y se imagina a si mismo, que es más del tipo grande y de espaldas anchas con un vestido que parece sacado de una película de disney. La cara de horror es épica.

Y a Nueva Zelanda le hace muchísima gracia.

—Yes, OBVIAMENTE hay diferencias.

—¡Pues para eso lo harías tu!

Se rie otra vez.

—Nooo, eso seria... —levanta una ceja —. ¿Te gustaría? ¿Es algo en lo que has pensado?

—Ehm... —se imagina a Nueva Zelanda vestido de princesa Disney y... se ve extrañamente bien en su mente, aunque se burlaría para TODA LA VIDA. Tan maduro.

—¿Eso es un si? ¿Que has pensado?

—Pues... ¿es que tú querrías?

—Yo? Mmm... Mmmm... —sonríe —. Nahhh. Es que no más rugby.

—Pues... no te volvería a tomar en serio al jugar, seguramente.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Sabes lo políticamente incorrecto que es eso?

—¡Da igual! ¡Es que aunque te vieras bien no podría dejar de recordarte asi!

—¡Crees que me vería bien entonces!

Australia hace pfff y se sonroja un poco.

—Vaya, esa no me la sabía. Entonces si has pensado en esto con seriedad...

—No! I mean... just... pues he imaginado algunas cosas, acabo de imaginarme esto, por ejemplo!

Nueva Zelanda se ríe.

—Piensa que hay algunas cosas que BIEN que te gustan y ya no podríamos hacer.

—¿Por? —levanta una crja

—Pues porque no. Obvio no sería posible que YO hiciera esas cosas.

—¡Tú estás diciéndolo!

—Pues si lo digo es por algo, tonto. Eso se acabaría para SIEMPRE, no importa lo bien que me vea.

—¿Pero por qué? Solo te tomaría un poco menos en serio y ya.

—Pero eres tontoooo. No solo es eso, es que no podríamos hacerlo así como ahora. A menos que usara las manos o algo así —sonríe —, y seria raro.

—¿Las manos cómo? —inclina la cabeza.

—Pues como que... —cierra el puño y le mira —. No, me niego.

—¿Ves? —sonríe un poco—. Ya sabía que lo harías.

—¿Haría que? ¿Negarme a meterte esto por el culo? —ay estos niños tan bestias.

—What?

—¿Ves? Te estoy diciendo que no querrías, pero si fuera chica... No habría otra opción. Bueno eso o unas de esas cosas tan graciosas —risita.

—Si fueras chica sería COMPLETAMENTE diferente.

—¡Pues es justo lo que estamos diciendo!

Es que además si te imagina de chica... No es muy complicado. No se lo digan.

—Pero es que si fueras chica no habría otra.

—Y si soy chico si hay... ¿Otra chica?

—¡Me refiero a otra opción!

—¿Opción de qué? —¿como se entienden a diario? Buena pregunta.

—¿Pues como que de qué? ¡No hay otra forma de hacerlo si tú fueras mujer!

—Eso es justo lo que estamos discutiendo desde el principio.

—Pero es que no lo eres.

Nueva Zelanda parpadea, porque es que... ¿Que no estaban hablando de eso? Había hablado con Canada y Sey sobre que nunca se había acostado con una chica y que pasaría si Australia se convirtiera en una...

—Pues... No. Pero estábamos en eso. ¡En qué pasaría si lo fuera!

—¡Pues... es que no tiene nada que ver!

—¿Con qué?

—Con nada. ¿Por qué hablas de eso?

—Pues de eso estábamos hablando... ¿No? De lo que hablaba con Canada y Seychelles

—What? Pero...

—What?

—¡¿Que tiene que ver? I mean... ¿no iba en serio? O es que lo harías nada más si fueras mujer o...

—What are you talking about? ¿Hacer qué?

—¡Pues pedirmelo!

—¿Pedirte que te hagas mujer? No fucking way! A mi me gusta tu little kangaroo —se sonroja un poco frunciendo en ceño sin creerse que esto pueda ser en serio. Aunque sigue sin sonreír demasiado.

—¡No es... no lo llames así!

—Mejor llamarlo así que no llamarlo. ¿Por que podría querer que te lo cortaras?

—¡Pues ya espero que no quieras!

—¡Pero no quiero! ¡¿De donde has sacado esa idea?!

—¡Tú lo estás diciendo!

—Tú lo dijiste antes, ¡que te lo pediría!

—¡Que nos casaramos, no que cambiara de sexo!

—Whaaaat? —se echa atrás, sentándose.

—¡Pues tú! ¡Como vas a pedirme que cambie de sexo!

—No no no... FOCUS! ¡¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú me lo ibas a pedir!

—¿¡Yooo?! Whaaat?

—¡Es lo que dice America! ¡Y todos!

—Whaaat?! What What What? ¿Pero de donde? ¿Como? ¿Quien dijo?

—¡Todos! ¡Sey y Canada! ¡Y America!

Nueva Zelanda le mira con los ojos muy MUUUUY abiertos.

—B-B-But... Whaaat?! Yo nunca dije... Yo nunca...

Australia le mira fijamente. El otro le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Llevan DOS semanas porculeando con eso.

—¿Y tú... quieres? Es decir, ellos dicen eso pero es que...

—Yo... es que... —le mira agobiadisimo porque decir que no... pero decir que sí...

Nueva Zelanda traga saliva mirandole igual de agobiado. Porque si dice que no... ¡Pero es que si dice que si!

—Australia —le llama muy serio.

Parpadea y le mira fijamente, sin aliento, pensando que se lo va a pedir. Se le debe detener hasta el corazón.

—I... I... Wait. I... Es que no, espérate. O sea... I am really, REALLY happy. Pero es que...

Se revuelve el pelo con las dos manos súper nervioso.

—Es que... I... —le pone las manos en las caderas.

Nueva Zelanda le mira pensando que el va a decir que si quiere. Australia le mira pensando que él sí que quiere.

—¿A-Aja?

—I... love you, más que a nadie.

—I love you too... De verdad. Mucho, mucho —le pone una mano en la mejilla deteniéndole de la mandíbula y le aprieta un poco.

—But... —sigue.

Nueva Zelanda le tapa la boca.

—Tengo una idea, ok? A la de tres los dos decimos lo que pensamos exactamente.

—But... ¿y si no decimos lo mismo?

—Pues... Ni modo. Lo arreglamos.

—O-OK.

—S-Sea como sea...

—Anda, a la de tres entonces.

Australia asiente.

—Ok... One...

—Two...

Nueva Zelanda aprieta los ojos pensando que ni siquiera ha tenido de pensarlo de verdad.

—A-And... Three.

—Wait!

Nueva Zelanda le mira ya habiendo estado a punto de hablar.

—What?

—¿Q-Qué decimos? ¿Nada más yes or no?

Parpadea porque iba a decir algo mas largo... Pero Quizas sea lo mejor.

—Ok. Yes or no.

Asiente

—O-One...

—N...nnne one...

Nueva Zelanda levanta una ceja e inclina la cabeza. El australiano carraspea. Nueva Zelanda frunce el ceño (aunque se relaja un poco).

—Twoooo... Three...

—Eee... —trata de hablar a la vez que él y vacilar porque antes casi se adelanta, cosa que a a Nueva Zelanda le da un poco de risa a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Nnnn... —empieza y le mira a los ojos esperando que hable tambien. ¡Si ya ha dicho tres!

Australia suspira y lo abraza con fuerza aliviado.

—What? What? ¡No has dicho nada, di algo! —le da un golpecito con la frente.

—¡Pero piensas lo mismo!

—¿Que no? ¿Que si? Yo no dije si ni no... ¿Ibas a decir que no?

—¡Tú ibas a decir no!

—Yes... Yes! Pero tu ibas a...¿ Ibas a decir que no también? ¿Si verdad? —sonríe un poco y ahora le abraza el aliviado.

—Yo iba a decir yes —sonríe vacilándole.

—Whaaat?! —chillido agudo casi en competencia con Francia. Australia se ríe y lo tira contra el sofá quedando encima ahora.

—¡No es verdaaaaad! ¡Yo te oí decir nnnnnooone!-Protesta dejándole hacer sin hacer mucho caso a que le aplaste... Si le aplasta el 80% del tiempo.

—Wait, ¿entonces qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres? —le mira deteniéndose de reir.

Parpadea un poco vacilando.

—¡Tu tampoco quieres! ¿Por que no quieres tu?

—¡Yo pregunté primero!

—¿Y que? ¡Yo pregunté después!

—Pues tú contestas primero.

Le saca la lengua.

—Ni siquiera lo pensé bien pero... ¿Para que cambiar algo que ya funciona muy bien?

Australia asiente sonriendo.

—Además casarse es como... Anticuado. ¿Quien se casa en estos tiempos? Yo no necesito un papel que me diga que te quiero o para mantenerte junto a mi.

—Y todo el montaje aburrido y pesado y luego la gente deja de tener sexo —Australia, cariño... esos motivos...

Nueva Zelanda se ríe.

—Bueno igualmente vamos a dejar de tener sexo en un cincuenta por ciento ahora que te cortes al little kangaroo.

—¡Estás borracho si crees que me voy a cortar nada! ¡Tú pareces más una mujer!

—¡¿Me acabas de decir que parezco mujer?! Ihhhhhhh! ¡Lo que ha dichooooooo!

—Pues antes creía que hablabas de quien se iba a vestir de novia y tu con tus bracitos flacuchitos y tu pelo suaveciiiito.

—¡Voy a ahorcarte con mis brazos flacuchitos como vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Y como iba a vestirme de novia! —protesta.

—Pues te veias bien en mi imaginación —se sigue riéndo.

—¡¿Vestido de NOVIA?! Come on!

—Y con lazos en el pelo.

—¿¡Cuando me has visto con lazos en el pelo!? —protesta otra vez intentando ahorcarle.

—Pues hoy mismo, ¡voy a ponerte algunos!

—What? ¡Has perdido la razón! —se lleva las manos al pelo

Es que le da mucha risa.

—¿De verdad te gustaría verme... Disfrazado de mujer?

Australia niega aun riendo. Nueva Zelanda se relaja sonríendo un poco.

—Pues a mi si me da morbo verte de chica. Con los labios pintados y todo.

—What? —arruga la nariz.

—Yes. Te verías muy bien, con vestidito corto... Aunque habría que depilarte las piernas... Pero con vestidito corto, medias y los labios pintados de rojo.

Australia pone cara de pato y abre y cierra los morros para ejemplificar eso, el muy payaso, como si fuera a darle un beso.

Nueva Zelanda se muere de risa

—Bien. ¿Te depilo hoy o esperamos a mañana?

—Ya sí eso casi que mejor esperamos.

—Bien... Se hará hoy. ¿Se puede hacer con cera de velas? —es que no tiene NI IDEA.

—¡No me vas a depilar con puñetera cera de velas! —exclama, porque además Australia es especialmente peludito, como Francia.

Nueva Zelanda se ríe.

—¿Ah no? Tan mono que te vas a ver... Casi como una niña.

—¡Mira que piernas tengo! —levanta una tirando algo más por ahí, mostrándosela —. ¿A ti te parece que se parece en lo más mínimo a una pierna de mujer?

—Desde luego —le silba —. Así como de la gigantona de Harry Potter.

—¡Anda ya! —se da una palmada en su propio muslo.

—A ver... Espera. Levantala mas —pide poniéndole la mano encima.

Lo hace.

—Maaaas, cielos con el inflexible —protesta y le da una palmada.

Australia la estira todo lo que puede aplastándole.

—Aghhhhh aire, aire... —pide ahora haciendo aspavientos.

—¡Ah! ¡No protestes!

—Meaplastaaaaaaas —protesta casi sin aire... Y le mete mano al culo y las bolitas que en realidad es lo que quería hacer desde el principio.

Australia lo ahorca un poco moviéndose al otro lado cuando lo nota y casi se cae sobre la mesa. El bestia. Es un milagro que Nueva Zelanda no se haya partido en dos a estas alturas... Pero es resistente... ¡Esos genes! Consigue girar un poco la cabeza para que no le ahorque del todo y lo peor... Es que le da risa. Lo cual no ayuda para tener mas aire...

Listos los oceánicos. Pero muertos de risa. Entre menos aire tiene, mas risa le da. Y no es que el otro se ría menos.

—You.. Arse... Agh! —protesta entre risas incontenibles . Es que cuando se mueve sí que se cae. Y seguro ahí se van los dos como le tenga ligeramente abrazado o prensado de algún lado

Como sea, mientras no le tenga arriba, indica el neozelandés. Bueno y ahí les vamos a dejar revolcándose por el suelo.

Son unos brutos. No se como han llegado tan lejos. Pues... Australia pelea con cocodrilos, no va a poder con él un niñito flacucho de pelo suavito

Nueva Zelanda es un All Black! Bestiaaaaaa, y con pelo suavecitoooo. Tiene como peinado de la princesa Leia tan... Diferente a lo "bestia que es"

Quizás ni es tan bestia. Solo aparenta. Si no fuera tan bestia, Australia ya lo habria roto. Es... Un buen punto.

* * *

 _Y siiiiiigue el drama, menos mal que aun hay escenas para hacer chistes ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	18. Chapter 18

Unas semanas después del anuncio, la convivencia y organización AustroSuiza se podía resumir de la siguiente manera: primera semana, Suiza, amigo de lo práctico y rápido, había intentado empezar a hacer cosas y organizarlo todo una vez más pensando que el austríaco pondría de verdad la misma cantidad de esfuerzo que él. Había fallado miserablemente.

Para la siguiente semana había conseguido convencerse de que el esfuerzo de Austria no sería exactamente como él quería, lo que no quería decir que no estuviera esforzándose de alguna manera (carraspeo carraspeo) lo cual no quería decir que no estuviera haciendo nada. Aun así... Seguía siendo desquiciante y él estaba convencido de poder arrastrar al austriaco a hacer la parte práctica a su lado. Costara el trabajo que costara.

Para la tercera semana... Había recibido algunas cuantas órdenes e instrucciones que le habían recordado por qué era una mala idea arrastrar a Austria a hacer cosas que no quería... Si por algo habían conseguido organizar la Euro en buenos términos y sin matarse, había sido porque él había hecho la parte práctica y Austria una gran parte de la diplomática. No vemos porque iba a ser diferente ahora.

Así que el día que Austria había llegado a Berna huyendo de la locura y el drama Italoaleman, para finales de la cuarta semana... Suiza había tomado al toro por los cuernos y en su infinita practicidad... Y le había anunciado a la hora de la cena.

—Ya está listo todo lo de la boda, podemos casarnos mañana si quieres —tan tranquilo.

—Me alegro mucho. Obviamente nein.

—Era una expresión. Me refiero a que ya está todo —y no te ha preguntado nada y yo preguntaría por qué este es el señor austeridad absoluta.

—¿De veras? ¿Has organizado las mesas de los invitados? —Austria tiene a Hungría haciendo eso.

—Hay mesas para todos, ja —no creo siquiera que sepa cuál es la lista de tus invitados

—No he preguntado si hay mesas, he preguntado si has decidido dónde va a sentarse cada uno.

—Son medias largas, cada quien puede sentarse donde quiera —pedacito de Fondue a la boca.

—Obviamente nein. Eso es un caos. Cada uno tiene un lugar asignado, es crucial para evitar altercados y yo me estoy ocupando de eso.

Suiza suspira y le mira.

—¿Mesas redondas?

—Tú eres el que lo tiene todo preparado. ¿Has encargado las gradas?

—¿Gradas?

—¿Qué hay de mi traje? ¿Lo has elegido? ¿Has incluido lo que te dije en la lista de bodas? ¿Has llamado a otro fotógrafo como te pedí? —seguramente es la primera noticia que tienes de todo eso.

—Espera, ¿cuáles gradas? ¿Qué lista de bodas? ¿Qué pediste del traje?

—¿No lo tenías todo preparado?

—Pues yo organicé UNA boda.

—A saber cuál.

—Pues una, una simple y bonita, que al parecer no es la que quieres tú —yaaaa empieza a desquiciarse—. ¡No me has dicho nada de gradas, ni de tu traje, ni de fotógrafo! ¡Liechtenstein iba a tomar unas fotos!

—Deja a Liechtenstein tranquila que bastantes cosas va a tener que hacer.

—Pues anda, ahora tú te encargas del fotógrafo —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué hay de todo lo demás?

—Por suerte ya me estoy ocupando de todo eso —mentira, lo hace Alemania para que no tenga tiempo libre y no pueda pensar en Italia, una excusa igual de buena como cualquier otra. Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Esto no funciona si no dividimos las tareas. Ya está el salón, ya está todo.

—¿Qué hay del cura? ¿Quién va a oficiarla?

—Uno de los padres, el que dé misa a la hora.

—Ni siquiera has hablado con él.

—Me ha dicho el capellán que no es necesario hasta que llevemos los papeles.

—¿Y cuándo planeas llevarlos?

—Ya los tengo, no necesito hacerlo hasta un mes antes de la ceremonia. Ya pagué la iglesia, que es lo importante. El salón y la renta de las cosas. Te extendí un crédito.

—Bien, bien... —que poco le interesa el asunto monetario.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de eso tarde o temprano —le mira fijamente—. Porque no pretendo pagarlo yo todo. La cosa es que o me haces una lista de cosas que te falten, o vamos a tener problemas serios... ¡Yo ya había terminado de organizar la boda!

—Quizás deberías decirme qué has organizado.

—He organizado todo lo importante. La iglesia ya está, ya está en donde va a ser el convite, el vehículo que nos va a llevar ahí con todo y chófer, la comida, bebida, renta de las mesas, los meseros —no van a cumplir tus estándares—, hay un espacio para tus músicos y una pista de baile —y date de santos que pensó en músicos y pista de baile. No hay flores ni adornos y los manteles son blancos.

—¿De qué es la tarta?

—Tarta... —levanta las cejas porque no había pensado en la tarta aun—. Fresas.

—Y queso. ¿No hablamos de esto ya?

—¿H-Hablamos? ¿De qué? —toda la tranquilidad que tenía antes de hablar con él de haber resuelto todo este asunto se ha esfumado.

—¡De todas estas cosas!

—Fresas y queso. Ehm... Ja. Hay otras cosas que no me has dicho antes como el fotógrafo o lo que sea que quieres que tenga TÚ traje. El mío ya está listo —es uno de los que ya tiene, negro...el más nuevo.

—¿Fuiste con England?

—¿Con England? ¿A dónde? —no ha hecho nada con Inglaterra. Nada es NADA.

—A por tu traje nuevo.

—No necesito un traje nuevo, pero ya lo mandó Liechtenstein a la tintorería.

—No va a verte TODO EL MUNDO con un traje viejo.

—N-No va a estar todo el mundo y nadie va a saber que es viejo. Está en perfectas condiciones, es mi traje negro liso de Cachemira. El de las cenas de gala.

—Tal vez este evento sea un poco más importante que una noche de gala. No creas que a mí me complace pero algunas personas opinan que se puede intuir la importancia de un evento para alguien por la ropa que lleva —le riñe sarcásticamente con el ceño fruncido. Suiza levanta una ceja.

—Es un traje perfectamente presentable —vuelve a protestar—, y pensaba comprarme una corbata —mas no una camisa...

—Habrá alguien que sí sabrá que es viejo.

—Tú. Aunque has dicho que no te complace —aprieta los ojos—. Vale. Compraré un traje más aunque no lo necesite.

—Danke —esa forma de hablarle... Suiza frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Entonces de todas las cosas que ya tengo listas hay alguna que te parezca?

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con la iglesia.

—Con la iglesia. Ja. He hecho otras cuarenta cosas... Mal. Sabes que detesto perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Pues escúchame desde un buen principio y lo harás bien.

El suizo frunce el ceño con ese comentario y le fulmina. ¿Se nota que Austria empieza a estar nervioso también?

—¿Insinúas que no te escucho?

—Nada más me remito a las pruebas.

—Hay cosas que no me has dicho nunca. No dijiste nada del fotógrafo, del traje, de nada.

—O no las escuchaste.

—¿Cuándo es que no te escucho, Österreich? A menos que me lo susurraras mientras duermo.

—¿Vamos a entrar ahora en la dinámica del CUANDO?

—¡Pues es que no te puedo creer que no te haya oído convenientemente NADA!

—¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto?

—Pues pues pues...

Le mira fijamente, por encima de las gafas. El helvético bufa un poco y se levanta de golpe.

Austria le mira hacerlo. Suiza vuelve unos segundos más tarde y se acerca la silla a él. Pone un papel y una pluma en la mesa.

—Bitte... Escribe todas las cosas que quieres aquí.

El austriaco mira la pluma... el papel... y luego a él.

—Was? —se sonroja un poco. Austria se sonroja también al notarlo.

—B-Bitte, solo escribe. Vamos a planear juntos, ¿vale?

—Lo que quiero —repite de forma rara y se humedece los labios.

Suiza se humedece los labios también. Austria mira la hoja, toma la pluma y en un movimiento muy extraño, pero estaban peleando... escribe con caligrafía un poco temblorosa.

Suiza le pone suavemente una mano en la espalda y mira lo que escribe.

"Schweiz"

El rubio parpadea... Y se sonroja un MONTONAL mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Austria carraspea, dobla la hoja como si nada, dejándola por ahí y toma otra.

—Cosas que hay que hacer...

Suiza se le acerca un poquito más y le aprieta el brazo con suavidad afectuosamente.

—Cosas que hay que hacer —repite con voz mucho más suave.

Y ahí si le escribe una lista. Y creo que podemos dejarlos ahí arreglando las cosas prácticas y técnicas

Lo que sí... Suiza en un descuido va a desaparecer la hoja que dice "Schweiz" y va a guardarlo entre ESAS cosas.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono del despacho de Rusia.

—Espera, espera. ¡Privet! —saluda. Se escucha un ruidajal, pero un ruidajal... Y un "hellooo" inconfundible al fondo—. Privet?

—Commieeeee? Hellooo?

—¡Eres tú! ¡Es Soyedinennyye Shtaty! —le cuenta a alguien sentado frente a él.

—NOOOO! No! Shut up! ¡No le digas que soy yo que es secretooooo!

—¡Ah! Net, no es Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

El interlocutor de Rusia levanta una ceja. Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Te estoy hablando por una línea súper segura y secreta —sí, obtuvo una línea segura del ejército, la modificó, fue a la mitad del desierto en una tormenta de arena para evitar que pudieran acceder a su locación y un montón de cosas muy complejas e inútiles que pudo haber evitado comprando un teléfono desechable.

—Yo estoy en mi despacho —premio, ¿dónde crees que está llamando?

—Yo lo sabía porque soy muy listo.

—Así que faltan cinco minutos para que se enteren y me riñan, pero no entrarán ahora.

—¡No van a enterarse porque soy muy listo! Pero da igual, whatever... ¿Vas a ir a la boda?

—¡Da! ¿Tú también?

—Yes, sure! —no sabes ni quien se casa, inútil... No te han invitado tampoco.

—Va a ir él también —vuelve a contarle a su interlocutor, que responde algo que América no puede oír.

—What?

—Pero quiero bailar con él...

—What?! ¿Con quién?

—Pero ser pareja no es bailar... —sigue alegando a su interlocutor.

—¿Ser pareja de qué? No te oigo, commieeee.

—Pero todos bailan con todos, yo les he visto —sigue alegando.

—¿Estás hablando con alguien más? Come ON! Hazme casooo.

—Es que dice no puedo bailar contigo.

—¡No le digas quien soy!

—Pero es que no voy a ir contigo a la boda.

—I know. ¿Con quién vas a ir?

—Con... ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?

—What? ¿Pero por qué? Deja de hablar con alguien máaaas.

—Es que no entiendo.

—Dime con quien vaaaas. Si me dices yo te diré a quién voy a invitar —a una boda a la que no estoy ni invitado.

—Es que dice que no te diga, que no deberías ir tú.

—¿Y a él que le importa? ¿Quién es? Putin? ¡Pónmelo al teléfono! ¡Ningún commie me va a decir a mí que hacer!

—Espera...

—Heil! —saluda Prusia, el interlocutor misterioso.

—What?! Prussia! —lo reconoce aun entre el ruido... Y es que habla MUCHO con él por audífonos.

—Oye, tienes que dejar a Russland ser en la boda.

—What? Tú tienes que dejar al commie en paz, ¿qué haces ahí?

—No le voy a dejar en paz. Le estoy invitando. ¿Quién te ha invitado a ti, por cierto?

—¡¿Le estas invitando?! ¡¿Va a ir contigo?! —abre los ojos como platos.

—Nein, nein.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada más ya tiene pareja, así que déjalo.

—¿Cuál pareja?—pregunta nerviosito el chico que se ha estado acostando regularmente con Egipto... Y Roma si puede.

—Alguien Awesome.

—Más Awesome que yo no puede ser. ¿Quién? —los celoooossss.

—¿Por qué tan interesadooooo? —burloncito.

—Shut up! No estoy interesado —arruga la nariz.

—Sí que lo estás, me has preguntado —vacila un instante no muy seguro. Estados Unidos traga saliva.

—¡Pásamelo!

—Esta... Rusland! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Anda! ¡Pásamelo! Que tengo que hablar con él de algo importante.

Rusia está trasteando con algo electrónico misterioso que se vuelve al cajón antes de recuperar el teléfono.

—Commieee? ¿Qué haces? —reflejo porque como no ve, pero lo preguntó Prusia...

—No quiero decirte —ese tono de culpa. América, que le conoce perfecto, levanta las cejas.

—Dime!

—No quiero —duro como una piedra.

—¿¡Me estas espiando!? —paranoia.

—No te quiero decir —idiota, ¡si le dices eso sabrá que sí!

—Ihhhh!¡ ¡Me estás espiando!

—Net!

—¡No me espíes! Estoy oculto en el desierto de Arizona, ¡no vas a poder encontrarme! —¿de verdad?

—Arizona.

—Nooo!

—Net?

—Estoy... ¡No estoy en Arizona! ¡Estoy en otro sitio!

—Estás en Arizona.

—No! ¡Deja de espiarme! Este es un teléfono ultra seguro.

—¿Es de usar y tirar?

—¡No! ¡Es del ejército! —de verdad, niño.

—Oh, ¿les pediste a los soldados un teléfono para llamarme?

—No!

—Net?

—Commie! Stop! No es verdad nada de todo eso y tengo que irme —nervioso.

—¿Entonces bailarás conmigo?

America sonríe.

—Yes —hasta se ilusiona. A Rusia es que le da igual si va con Egipto o con Roma o con los dos, le gusta bailar y le gusta bailar con él. De ahí la perfección de la pareja.

—¿Aunque no me dejen?

—Well... A mí tampoco van a dejarme —se encoge de hombros al puro estilo de "y me dará igual".

—¿Prussiya te ha dicho que no?

—Prussia? Nah, quienes no me dejan son los de mi casa, pero meh.

—A mi Prussiya dice que está mal bailar contigo si voy con otra persona.

—Pero yo soy yo.

—Pero contigo no puedo ir, Prussiya dice que no estás invitado.

—Claro que sí estoy.

—Dice que sí está... —le cuenta a Prusia... instantes de silencio—. ¿Dice que quién te ha invitado?

—Pues como que quien, Australia y Nueva Zelanda.

Rusia se lo dice y Prusia parpadea sin entender.

—¿A él quien le invitó?

—Prussiya pregunta quien les invitó a ellos.

—¿Pues como que quien?! ¡Ellos mismos!

—¿Uno se puede invitar solo a una boda? —confundido.

—Si es tu boda sí.

—¿Ellos se casan también?

—¿También? Ellos se casan.

—Yo no voy a esa boda.

—¿No que sí y que íbamos a bailar?

—Pero es que yo voy a la de Avstriya y Shveytsariya, no a la de Avstraliya y Novaya Zelandiya.

—What?

—No sabía que ellos se casaban también, Prussiya está muy sorprendido.

—¿También? ¿Cómo que también? ¡Si el que se casa es Australia!

—¿Estás confundiendo a Avstriya con Avstraliya otra vez?

—Confundiendo a quién con... ¿Australia con Australia? —es que de verdad, no ve la diferencia...

—Avstriya y Avztraliya.

—¿Austriya con Australiya?

—Da.

—¿Por qué le llamas a Australia de formas raras?

—Son dos personas distintas.

América parpadea.

—¡Oh, confundirles otra vez! Entonces también se casa... ¿Quién se casa?

—Austriya con Shzeytsariya.

—Sheitseir... ahhhh...! —No tiene NI IDEA de quienes son. Que no imagine a Suecia. De hecho es que además en ruso... Es complicado. Pero si le dice Suiza va a pensar en Suecia, SEGURO. Y si le dicen SUECIA va a pensar en Suiza. Siempre le llama Suecia.

—Dice Prussiya que es el señorito de quien se queja a veces cuando jugáis.

—Ohhhh! ¡El señorito! —evidentemente no se queja "a veces"...

—Dice "Ohhhhh el señorito" —repite Rusia para Prusia.

—¿Y de casa con Sweden?

—Con Shzeytsariya.

—¿Y ellos cuando se casan?

—El veinticinco de diciembre.

—OHHH... Pues seguro a esa boda también me invitan —risas—. ¿A esa si vas conmigo?

—Net, a esa me ha invitado Prussiya.

America frunce el ceño.

—Pues yo voy a ir con Egypt que es más awesome.

—Yo voy a ir con Germaniya, es el padrino. No conozco a Yegipet.

—Pues vas a conocerla. Es awesome y sabe que yo soy súper awesome.

—Yo soy osmom.

—Tu eres el commie —sonríe un poco.

—Evirizing is osmooom —por algún motivo misterioso le canta la canción de la LegoPeli, para que se muera de risa, seguramente.

America se MUERE de risa y la empieza a cantar con él. Prusia mira con cara de dafaq como es que Rusia se ríe con suavidad. América hasta baila la coreografía.

—Baila, commie!

Hace un movimiento de cadera sentado en su silla y Prusia se sonroja al verlo.

—Everything is AWESOMEEEEE!

Ahí Rusia intenta poner el manos libres del teléfono pero lo que hace es mandarle un corazón a Canadá, que se acojona un poco, sinceramente. Igual se levanta y atrae a Prusia contra si haciéndole levantarse para bailar. Puede que América oiga las risas nerviosas de Prusia.

Hala... Prusia el ganador aquí. América levanta las cejas sin estar del todo convencido al oír a Prusia reírse medio tonto.

—Commie?

Rusia le sostiene cerca, abrazado cuando acaba el movimiento y Prusia le mira con el corazón acelerado porque es que no pueeeeede.

Y suena el teléfono de Prusia que se sonroja de muerte, culpable y lo busca, torpe. Rusia le suelta con naturalidad.

—H-Heil!

—¿Qué haces? —América.

—W-Was? N-Nada, tío —risa nerviosa suuuuuper culpable.

—¡Pues! ¡Es conmigo con quien debe bailar!

—Ehm... es que... yo estoy aquí, ¿sabes? Y soy awesome.

—¡Yo soy más awesome!

—Pero no estás aquí.

—¿Y?

—Y yo sí.

—Pues... Pues el commie es MY boyfriend.

—¿Celos?

—What?! No! Nah!¡ ¡Si me quiere a mí! —eso lo tiene muy claro—. De ti ni habla.

—Además creía que tú estabas saliendo con Agypten ahora.

—¡Yo estoy saliendo con ella pero da igual!

—Vamos, que tienes una relación abierta.

—No tengo... Agh! Es como en el facebook. "It's complicated"

—A mí no me parece complicado en lo más mínimo —Prusia sonríe malignamente mirando a Rusia que vuelve a estar trasteando con algo electrónico.

—¡Si es complicado! Porque es my boyfriend... y no. Pero sí, pero no, pero... ¡No te metas con él ni bailes everything is awesome con él!

—¡Ha sido él quien estaba bailando conmigo! —se defiende.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Bailaba conmigo pero yo no estoy!

—Tú no estás y yo sí. Bailaba conmigo.

—Pues... ¡Pues en la boda va a bailar conmigo! ¡Y ha bailado conmigo más veces!

—Bailaba conmigo antes de que tú supieras caminar, niñato.

—Ñañañaaaa.

—Es verdad, aunque hagas eso.

—Pues a mí me quiere y a ti no.

—Ni quiero que me quiera, ¡tú debes estar loco!

—¡No estoy loco! ¡Anda, pásamelo!

—No vas a ir a la boda del señorito de todas formas, no estás invitado y él va a ir con West.

—Pues alguien va a invitarme. ¡Soy América, soy awesome!

—Nein, nein, escucha. West necesita llevar pareja y tiene que ser alguien awesome que le haga caso solo a él.

—¿Y por qué? Germany está con... Otro de esos países de por ahí.

—Nein, Italien le ha dejado, fue súper injusto.

—Oh! ¿Dejado? ¿Dónde?

—¡Que han roto!

—Ohhhh! Oh! ¿Cuándo fue? —ahora sí EL CHISME!—. ¿Por qué?

—Hace unas semanas. ¿Quién sabe, tío? Los latinos son incomprensibles y te lo digo yo, tío, que Spanien y Frankreich son como mis bruders.

—Oh... Yes, ya sabes cómo es France que hace cosas asquerosas todo el tiempo—protesta arrugando la nariz—. Eww. La cosa es que… no puede quedarse con Russia.

—Pues eso no importa, tú estás con Agypten.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Eso dices tú. A mí me parece exactamente lo mismo y seguro puedo contarle lo que haces con ella.

—¡No!

—Entonces déjale ser con West. Italien tiene que enterarse.

—Pues... ¡Yo iré con Italiy!

—¿Con ese TRAIDOR?

—Así lo espiaré.

—Oh! Ja! ¡Podrías hacer eso!

—¿Veees? Y así si estaré invitado.

—¡Y nos cuentas que cosas hace y te dice!

—¡Exacto!

—Vale, hazlo —gran sonrisa.

—Awesome! ¡Voy a marcarle!

—Vale, luego nos cuentas.

—¡No lo hagas nada malo al commie!

—No le haré nada malo, pero puede que no te guste lo que le haga.

—¿Que vas a hacerle?

—¿Quién sabeee? —pero que rollo tienes, Prusia.

—¡No vas a hacer nada!

Prusia se ríe maligno.

—Vamos a ver si no te mata.

—¡Ja! Que va a matarme. Si no te mata a ti a mí tampoco.

¿Vamos a tener otro reemplazo de cadera? Nah... Prusia es todo de boquita. Aunque le gustaría no sabe ni cómo, lograrlo.

—Pero tú no eres yo.

—¿Y a quién le importa? Ya no estáis juntos. Ya verás. Eh, Russland, ¿quieres ir a comer algo por ahí?

América aprieta los ojos

—Ah, da. Tengo hambre —asiente después de pensárselo unos segundos

—Me... ¿Me pasas al commie?

—Anda, no seas molesto que nos vamos. A una citaaaa —burlón, ni se escucha.

América frunce más el ceño.

—Eso no vale... Yo voy a ir con tu novio... ¿Quién es tu novio?

—Jaaa! Ni lo sabes. Russland ahora.

Rusia le mira pensando que habla de él.

—WHAT?!

Prusia se ríe más.

—Pues... ¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto!

—¿Por?

—Porque voy a averiguar quién es tu novio y voy a ir por él.

—Anda, buena suerte con eso.

—Entonces voy a decirle que te has ido con Russia.

—Ni siquiera sabes a quien decirle—se tensa con eso.

—Pues averiguarlo debe ser súuuuuper simple.

—¿Como?

—Pues preguntándole a alguien. ¡¿Cómo que como?! No es que sea tan difícil, dumbass.

—No me importa, para cuando tú llegues ya habré hecho todo lo que quería.

—Freakin' nazi! ¡Voy a hackear tu cuenta de juegos y a quitarte todos tus logros en el Halo!

—Blablabla ñañaña...

Suena el celular de Rusia desde un teléfono desconocido. El problema es que creo que el celular de Rusia está desmontado a pedacitos sobre el escritorio. Que de hecho, es un estado común de su celular. El niño lo intenta, de verdad que lo intenta.

—Oooh, Russland, no hagas eso, aún tengo a Amerika al teléfono —sigue Prusia fingiendo voz... y se sonroja de muerte cuando Rusia le pregunta qué es lo que no tiene que hacer. Habiéndose olvidado un poco de que le tiene ahí.

—ja! ¿Ves? ¿Veeeees? —hay que admitir que es bastante más espabilado y concentrado cuando hablamos de Rusia.

El caso es que era voz de placer. Un aplauso para las mañas interpretativas alemanas talento igual a menos cuatro. Pero se ríe de nervios con la pregunta de Rusia, que le mira intensamente de esa forma de acosador psicópata tan característica que pone cuando trata de entender algo complicado. Consigue con eso que Prusia se paralice y se planche un poco en su silla, tragando saliva cuando el ruso se levanta y en un movimiento extremadamente suave, le quita su teléfono de las manos.

—¿Koshechka?

—Hey, commie! No hagas nada asqueroso con Prussia, ¿ok?

—¿Qué es nada asqueroso? No me dice.

—Sex —decide tras vacilar un poco. Parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿Pero cómo? —no me preguntes, de verdad, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

—¿Cómo? Que no le metas tu ese en ningún lado ni él a tí.

—¿Mi ese? —Rusia, de verdad. Aprende a interpretar las metáforas, no me vengas con que no lo entiendes cuanto te sabes Ana Karenina de puta memoria.

—Tu... Ese. Tu cosa. Tu... Weenie —eso es salchicha y debe usarlo para referirse a eso con frecuencia.

—¿No podemos ir a comer salchichas? —el espeso. Además a Prusia le provoca risita floja la idea.

—Sex, commie. Sex!

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —insiste tras pensárselo unos instantes.

—¿Cómo que como? Pues como sea. No tengas sexo con él, ten sexo conmigo.

—Pero... ¿Eso se puede? ¿No se muere?

—¡Sí se muere! —sí, sí, egoísta egocéntrico que se acuesta con Egipto.

Parpadeo, parpadeo. Se lo piensa mirando a Prusia intensamente, que se acojona un poco porque acaba de oírle decir la palabra con M y no sabe de lo que hablan.

—Y yo no me muero porque soy awesome.

—Morirse está mal —le asegura Rusia a Prusia, un poco en riña, acercándosele.

—Yes, veeeery bad.

El albino traga saliva con cara de circunstancias pensando que qué coño le va a contar a él de lo mal que está morirse, como si acaso él tuviera la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

—Y-Yo no me... me muero. Soy Awesome —se asegura Prusia a si mismo sobre todo. Rusia vacila unos instantes de tensión más y luego sonríe en plan ¡yey!

—C-Commie?

—No pasa nada, Koshechka, dice que no se muere.

—But... Buuuut! ¡Tienes sexo conmigo y es awesome! ¡No con él!

—Pero tú no estás.

—But... Él no es awesome como yo y no será tan divertido ni... Awesome. Claro que no será awesome, es decir, pff... —se revuelve un poco con eso.

—Dice que sí lo es.

—¿No quieres intentar vernos en... I don't know, casa de tu hermana la que no está loca de las súper boobies? ¡Podríamos negociar la paz o algo así!

—Siempre dices eso y siempre acabas viniendo con ese señor pequeñito y oscuro que nos grita.

—Ya lo sé, pero aún así... Siempre voy a comer pizza contigo en la noche, ¿no?

—Da.

—¿Ves? ¡Es más awesome conmigo!

Rusia mira a Prusia no muy seguro de que con Prusia sirva.

—Come on, vamos a vernos en algún lado

Así que puede que deje el teléfono ahí y vaya a intentarlo... otra vez.

—Commie?

No deja de preocuparnos Prusia. Sinceramente no me extraña porque además Prusia se lleva un buen morreo, herida en el labio incluido. Por eso no oye nada. Un buen morreo... Prusia, bienvenido al mundo de las mordidas commies. Bueno, el caso es que Rusia recupera el teléfono como si nada, relamiéndose un poco teniendo a un histeriquito América al otro lado.

—Privet.

—Hey! ¿Qué haces?

—Prussiya no sirve.

América sonríe triunfal y luego piensa un poco más.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Prusia?

—Un beso —Prusia aún está que no sabe dónde está.

—Oh... ¿Y?

—No sirve. Su sangre es como siempre.

—Ja! No es awesome como yo.

—Su sangre me calma... —Rusia le mira, Prusia tiene ahora el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ves? No es especial y awesome como yo.

Prusia le quita el teléfono a Rusia, cuelga y se le echa encima como lleva CENTURIAS queriendo hacer.

¡Hala! Go Prusia. A ver qué consigues...

Puede que consiga medio violarle porque Rusia está más domesticado a dejarse hacer. Y están en el Kremlin. Y ya era hora, Prussia… Es un buen momento ahora que no está con el Niño...

Sí, sí lo era... pero es que no estoy segura de que consiga demasiado, además en la emoción, sin la excitación de la sangre como con America, el ruso es más consciente, así que es probable que recurra más al dolor y le rompa algo. Además Prusia tiene muchos remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa cuando la cosa es inminente. Conseguirá huir a duras penas.

La casa germana se derrumba. Francia dice que con gusto pueden ir por él. Y Hungría... Mejor que Hungría no se entere. Venga, eso solo fue un arrebato y no sé qué tanto consiguió. Prusia llega a casa con el brazo roto, a duras penas conduciendo.

Y es Alemania el que lo ve primero.

El albino llega sujetándose el brazo con el otro, atado con una cuerda que ha encontrado en el maletero. Alemania se le acerca todo preocupado pensando que quizás han sido los mismos que le golpearon a él.

—Tengo que... ir al... hospital.

—Brüder! —exclama aun en el garaje... Sí, estaba acomodando cosas... Y sí, le ha dado por llamarle "Bruder"—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mein gott. Súbete al coche, voy por tus papeles.

—Estaba... —se sonroja e igual le da la vuelta al coche para sentarse en el lado del copiloto.

—Ahora me dices. Vuelvo en seguida —asegura entrando a la casa corriendo.

Prusia se acomoda el cinturón con gestos de dolor... aun lleva los pantalones desabrochados porque no ha podido cerrárselos con una sola mano. Alemania vuelve corriendo en muy poco tiempo.

—Ungarn ha ido al supermercado —explica en cuanto se sube al coche abriendo la puerta con el controlito—, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Yo me... he caído por las escaleras.

—¿Te has caído por cuales escaleras?

—Unas escaleras, eso no importa.

—No te golpearon los italianos, ¿verdad? —sí, está un poco paranoico ya.

—Nein, nein. Pero tengo una buena noticia para ti.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por? No lo dudes, ¡Tu bruder es awesome!

—Mmm... ¿Entonces qué es? —le mira de reojo preocupado igual.

—Te he conseguido a alguien awesome para ir a la boda del señorito.

Alemania levanta las cejas porque he de decir que no ha pensado ni por un momento en la opción de ir con alguien que no sea... Italia.

—Así Italien se enterará de que no es él el único que puede hacer eso.

—Pero la boda es en diciembre —murmura con el alma en el suelo.

—¿Y?

—Falta mucho, ¿no crees que todo esté bien para entonces?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Pero es que después de lo que ha pasado y ha hecho aún piensas volver con él?

Alemania suspira un poco con el ceño fruncido porque no crean que no lo ha pensado el también.

—¿Con quién dices que iré a la boda entonces?

—Con alguien awesome, no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Alemania le mira de reojo, de arriba abajo. Prusia carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—Mmm —gruñe sin estar muy seguro.

—Yo se lo he pedido y ha estado encantado, es fuerte y grande y seguro Italien se muere de envidia cuando te vea.

—¿Fuerte y grande? —levanta una ceja.

—Y además está soltero, así que no hay problema con eso tampoco.

—Quizás Italien venga a por él —sarcástico.

—Pues tú te interpones.

—En realidad no estoy seguro de que vaya a ir.

—Pues si no va, él se lo pierde.

—No estoy seguro de que entiendas la tragedia de esto, Preussen. Es como si... Ungarn…

—Was?

—Se fuera de casa para siempre.

—Tú te acuerdas de que Ungarn se CASÓ con el señorito, ¿verdad?

—Pero no estaba contigo ni nada... ¿Ya te gustaba?

—Was? Nein, claro —risa nerviosa, sonrojo. Alemania levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Anda, ¡eso no lo sabía!

—Pues qué iba a gustarme si era una marimacho tonta que iba a casarse con él.

—Pues no sé por qué, pero me acabas de decir que esto es como cuando Ungarn se casó con Österreich.

—Bueno... eso no importa —gira la cara, nervioso.

—Es una boda y tienes que ir en pareja, hasta a la de Ungarn yo fui con pareja.

Alemania se calla unos segundos y le mira de reojo.

—¿Con quién fuiste?

—Con... bueno, con Schweiz.

Alemania levanta otra vez las cejas porque no recordaba eso.

—¿De verdad? No recuerdo eso. ¿Y eran... Pareja? ¿Tú y Schweiz?

—Bueno... más o menos.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—¿Eh? —palidece pensando por un momento que se refiere a Rusia y la verdad, se sonroja a la vez. El caso es que no tiene muy claro que hacer con su cuerpo.

—Ja, ¿te acostaste con él? Con Schweiz.

—Aaah! Nein, nein! —cara de iugh, aunque se relaja visiblemente. Alemania traga saliva y suspira.

—¿Si Ungarn se acostara con alguien más ahora que están juntos la perdonarías?

Prusia aprieta los ojos porque es un mal momento para esta pregunta.

—D-Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Pues de si fue un calentón del momento o si fue... por algo más.

Alemania frunce el ceño y suspira ooootra vez.

—¿Vas a decirme ya como te rompiste el brazo? Porque la caída de las escaleras, Preussen... Lo siento, pero te he visto caer de muchos lados.

—Fue... n-nein, no es nada, solo me... es que me caí mal.

—Bueno, al menos no fue en una cosa agresiva como lo que me paso a mí y o que le paso a Vater... ¿Puedes creerlo? Tres de tres. Solo falta Ungarn y Österreich de tragedias —asegura entrando al estacionamiento

—Ja... esperemos que no.

—No creo —se va a estacionar como si no trajera un paciente... Y es que lo ve adolorido y todo, pero móvil. Les toca cerca de la puerta así que detiene el coche y se baja

Prusia se suelta el cinturón quejándose un poco pero se baja del coche. Alemania le da la vuelta al coche y le ayuda un poco a cerrar la puerta y esas cosas notando que PRUSIA trae abiertos los pantalones.

—¿Te caíste en las escaleras mientras meabas?

—W-Was?

Le señala los pantalones... Que a pesar de la camiseta de le han bajado un poco y hasta se le ve la ropa interior.

—Nein! —se los sube—. Yo estaba... yo... —no se le ocurre que decir porque no ha pensado una coartada para esto. Alemania le mira con cara de extrañeza—. Lo hice por ti, estaba convenciendo a tu pareja.

—No habrás visto a Italien o algo así, ¿verdad? —le mira a los ojos sin pensar en lo lógico o no de eso... U otras cosas en la línea.

—Was? Nein, ya te he dicho que te olvides de él —anda hacia urgencias.

Difícil es olvidarte de alguien a quien quieres de vuelta y a quien, por consiguiente, abrumas con flores y regalos diario... Va tras él, sin contarle nada de eso, claro y preguntándose a quien llevara para el Prusia en la boda. No sabes, Alemania... Te va a dar un INFARTO.

Estamos intentando evitar que América no haga cosas con aviones y cosas raras. Ya sabes cómo es de espectacular. Puede que a la mañana siguiente vaya a casa de Prusia y ahí es donde empezó el espionaje a los alemanes.

¿Recuerdan esas galletitas? Las que le llevó a Inglaterra. Y... Esta el asunto de Hungría. Que creo que... Nah, puede que le consienta y le firme el yeso.

Seh, es que... Naaaah, estos dos no son dramas. Ni siquiera creo que lo piense. Es que Prusia ni siquiera consiguió tanto. Y... Creo que si a Hungría lo ve sí que le va a ayudar y consentir. Aunque empieza a estar un poco rebasada con todo. Con todo no es más que... Todo el trabajo de la casa, porque ahora no está Veneciano y ella está haciendo lo suyo y lo de él, seguro.

Veneciano no le ayuda, pero la casa está un 70% más recogida.

De hecho debe descubrir entonces que por alguna misteriosa razón. Ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre. Puede entonces que... Guiño guiño... Consienta mucho a Prusia. Es que toda la casa está en el drama entero. Hungría debe estar en plan "bajémosle al drama a todos". Prusia no se queja en lo absoluto.

* * *

 _Siempre lo he dicho, si para algo sirve Prusia es para mover la trama por donde quiere... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	19. Chapter 19

Inglaterra llega corriendo a la puerta de la catedral de Berna donde ha quedado con Suiza. Llega un poco tarde porque el avión se ha retrasado, porque ha venido con Air France, porque alguien pensó que podían verse solo quince minutos en Charles de Gaulle y se convirtieron en una hora y cuarto… y hasta tuvo que cambiar el vuelo de Swiss que de hecho tenía que tomar...

El taxi lo ha dejado en Münsterplatz, pero justo del lado opuesto, haciéndole cruzar la nombrada plaza corriendo. Suiza está paseando por ahí de arriba a abajo mirando el reloj. Por suerte Inglaterra consigue no meterse una leche y comerse los adoquines antes de llegar hasta donde está.

—Hello!

—England, hello! ¡Me preocupabas!

—No, no. No pasa nada, disculpa, he tenido que cambiar mi vuelo a último momento por... ehm... unos... problemas con... mi pasaporte. Y luego se ha retrasado. Ejem. Pero ya está todo arreglado. ¿Hace mucho que esperas? ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con el obispo?—le tiende la mano a modo de saludo.

—En veinte minutos—especifica asintiendo un poco y apretándole la mano de vuelta.

—Ah, perfecto. ¿Quieres tomar un té antes de ir?

—Té. Mmmm. Yes, Yes. Vamos, creo que nos queda un poco justos de tiempo, pero hay un lugar aquí enfrente —asiente empezando a apresurarse a ir allá. Inglaterra sonríe y se va detrás.

—Si prefieres podemos ir a buscar al obispo y decirle que ya estamos, tal vez pueda atendernos antes...

—No puede, ya sabe que estoy aquí, es lo primero que intenté —explica.

—Oh... vamos por té entonces. Dijiste que tenía que entrevistarte, ¿verdad? Por todo ese asunto de comprobar que nadie está siendo forzado y conoceros como pareja.

—Yes. Lo cual hace absurdo que esté aquí contigo y no con Österreich.

—Pensaba que quería entrevistaros por separado.

—Querrá hablar con cada uno. Pero hablar con él juntos la primera vez no estaría necesariamente mal.

—¿Cómo lleváis todo eso? —pregunta entrando a la cafetería. Suiza suspira entrando tras él.

—Mal. Es decir, ehm, no tan mal. Hay cosas que van mejor que antes —como mi tranquilidad mental.

—Ah ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Yes. Hay cierta... Tranquilidad y naturalidad. Saber que las cosas son como creo —se sientan en una mesa.

—Oh...

—Aunque va para las dos partes y el muy idiota se ha relajado también y no hace nada de lo que quiero. ¿Puedes creer que no me contesta el teléfono?

—Pero me parece que antes tampoco lo hacía... ¿o sí?

—¡No, pero ahora tiene la obligación de hacerlo!

—Las... "obligaciones" —hace los ojos en blanco mientras marca las comillas con los dedos y le mira comprensivamente después de pedirle a la camarera el té.

—¡Pues estoy intentando organizar una boda con él y NECESITA contestarme! ¡Y no lo hace! —protesta pidiendo el suyo.

—Deberías decirle que si no te contesta, no organizas nada.

—¿Y tú crees que va a hacerme caso? ALGO de caso. Va a conseguir la manera de no hacer nada —se sonroja un poco pensando en su papelito que dice "Schweiz".

—¿Pues quién va a organizarlo todo entonces?

—Yo he organizado TODO, él solo protesta.

—Pues por eso, deja de organizar y verás como no le queda más remedio que mover el culo. Además, puedes pedirme ayuda si necesitas, soy tu padrino y para eso estoy.

—Mmm... ¿Crees? Fran...Ehm... ¿Crees que funcione? —pregunta y se aparta un poco cuando les sirven las bebidas.

—O eso o te echará una bronca peor.

—La realidad es que no es que no PUEDA organizar. El problema aquí es que lo que organizo no le gusta.

—Pues más motivo, si no le gusta que lo haga él.

—Pero es que no le conoces, es VERDADERAMENTE perezoso y no HACE las cosas que yo quiero. Aunque habla y arregla algunas, pero si yo no hiciera nada, seguro esto no pasaría.

—¿Qué pasaría?

—No lo sé. No pasaría nada. No nos casaríamos.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas dejando de mezclar su té.

—¿N-No quiere?

Suiza parpadea.

—Sí quiere. Él me lo pidió —se agarra a eso como su tabla de salvación.

—Entonces ¿por qué crees que no iba a pasar?

—Porque le conozco y no suele hacer nada. Aunque sí que piensa en cosas útiles como en la tarta, que había olvidado.

—Aun pienso que puedes pedirme ayuda a mí si quieres.

—¿Pero sabes qué hace? Cosas que nunca me había dicho antes viene y me las dice como si me lo hubiera pedido desde el principio —acusa al austriaco frunciendo el ceño feliz de poder quejarse.

—¿Eh?

—Si hago una cosa, viene y me dice que él me la pidió de otra manera. ¿Sabes? ¡Me pidió un fotógrafo! ¿Tú sabes de donde sacar algo así?

—Pues... of course. Yo lo buscaré.

—Oh! Really? Thank you! —le mira otra vez impresionado de que Inglaterra haga cosas por él de manera... Gratuita—. Thank you.

—Yes —sonríe—. Te gustará tenerlo, además, porque luego te gustará ver fotos de ese día. Te harán sentir feliz —explica pensando que él solo tiene una por culpa de todo el secreto y en ese aspecto le jode un poco.

—Ver las fotos después —le BRILLAN los ojos porque no había pensado en eso.

—Yes. Además, cualquier cosa que elijas ahora, lo recordarás para siempre. Hasta los calzoncillos que llevabas ese día o el vino que tomasteis.

—¿L-Los calzoncillos? No me extraña, creo que debe ser un día como ningún otro.

—Yes. Yo tengo una etiqueta en los míos con las iniciales UK bordadas para saber cuáles son y me los pongo a veces cuando tengo algo importante o difícil que hacer o estoy triste —explica sin pensar. Suiza levanta las cejas con eso pero no presiona.

—¿Y... Él? ¿Para él será igual?

—Pues supongo —se encoge de hombros—. Pasó con el vino, compró un montón de botellas como la que... —sonríe un poco—. Yo elegí. Por pura suerte. Sé que lo hizo, las tiene en la bodega.

El suizo le mira con el ceño desfruncido imaginando a Austria haciendo algo relacionado con su boda, con cierta ilusión.

—Supongo que él no es tan devoto de la ropa interior como lo es del alcohol —sigue, bromeando un poco sin notar las cosas que implican lo que cuenta. Suiza sonríe un poquito.

—Pero él es... Latino. Österreich. No me lo imagino haciendo esas cosas.

—Hará otras... como lo de la música, ¿no? ¿Cómo hizo las otras veces?

El helvético frunce el ceño.

—Esta no es una de las otras veces. Y no sé. Las otras veces yo no estaba para saber si tiene aún unos calzoncillos especiales de Ungarn que se pone cuando está de mal humor.

—A lo mejor podemos preguntarle a Hungary.

Suiza abre la boca azorado.

—¡¿P-P-Preguntarle?! Yo... ¡¿Hablar con ELLA de su boda con Österreich?! —es que la idea pura le ENLOQUECE.

—O bueno... a lo mejor no —traga saliva—. Pero ilusión le hará, creo yo... o no te lo habría pedido.

Suiza se revuelve y niega con la cabeza.

—¿No?

—No, no puedo hablar con Ungarn se su boda es... No —aprieta los ojos—, ¿tú podrías?

—Of course. ¿Quieres que la llamemos? I mean, no veo que tenga de malo.

—No, no... Tú en mi caso. Piensa en esa situación.

—But... nada más es preguntarle

—Si es mejor que yo...

—Está bien, está bien. Tú mandas —levanta las manos en señal de rendición pensando que quizás llame luego a cotillear. O le pregunte a Francia sobre cuando se casó con España.

—Aun así, esto no evita que yo piense en qué puede hacerle gracia de la boda —se humedece los labios seducido con la idea de que la boda también le haga ilusión. No tarda en caer en la cuenta de que a música es la principal candidata a ser lo que más le guste... Aunque sospecha que en sus dos bodas anteriores la música ha sido también su principal interés, lo cual no hace a esta... especial.

—¿Has escrito ya tus votos?

—¿Escribir mis votos? —Suiza, tienes que ver más películas.

—Pues... ¿no lo vais a hacer así? No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haréis.

—Lo haremos como se tiene que hacer pero es que no sé... ¿Dices que yo tengo que escribir una cosa y leérsela enfrente de todos?

—Hay muchas formas, hay gente que no hace esa parte.

—Seguro él querrá que lo haga —aprieta los ojos.

—Deberías hablarlo con él y poneros de acuerdo. Pero puedo ayudarte, escribir se me da bien —sonríe. Suiza se sonroja aunque piensa que podría sorprender a Austria con eso.

—A mí no.

—Bueno, cuando lo sepas entonces me hablas y te ayudaré con eso. Por cierto... tenemos que hablar de la despedida.

—Thank you, England. Y... Respecto a eso. No necesito una despedida.

—Bueno, nadie la necesita, pero es divertido pasar la noche antes con alguna gente agradable que te ayude a distraerte y no ponerte demasiado nervioso.

—¿Tú estabas muy nervioso?

—Eh?

—El día antes. ¿Qué te preocupaba? ¿Que no quisiera?

—¿E-El día a-antes de q-qué? —balbucea asustándose, notando que quizás ha sacado conclusiones erróneas (O más bien demasiado acertadas). Suiza se revuelve sonrojándose porque además no sabe cómo ha ido... Ni cuando... Ni nada. Quizás ha sacado conclusiones mal aunque le dijo de los calzoncillos.

—Ehm... P-Pregunto qué crees que me pondría nervioso.

—Yo... creo que sí. I mean... yo creo que yo en tu lugar... I mean, si acaso yo algún día fuera a casarme con alguien, quién sabe quién... —se agarra el anillo a través de la ropa. Como si quisiera taparle unas orejas invisibles para que no oyera esto, porque sabe que no debería decirlo así. Suiza frunce el ceño porque él está seguro de haber entendido... Inglaterra carraspea.

—Lo que digo... Ehm... E-Es que no creo... Que yo vaya a ponerme nervioso —JAAAAA!

—Ehm... well. Como tú quieras.

—A-Aunque... ¿Qué ideas tenías para la despedida?

—Pues... nada, tal vez reunirnos unos cuantos tranquilos e ir a tomar una cervezas y jugar a dardos... como hacemos, pero invitando a... no sé, America tal vez o tu padre... oh! ¿Sabes que me dijo mi madre?

—America? —levanta una ceja —¿Qué te dijo?

—Dijo que podría ser que tú y yo fuéramos hermanos de padre.

—W-What? —Parpadeo parpadeo.

—Creo que Germania podría ser mi padre.

—Vater tu... Oh! —levanta las cejas.

—Yes, eso mismo. Creo que él no lo sabe. De hecho eres el primero de... vosotros que lo sabe.

—Oh! Es que no lo había pensado siquiera, es... extraño.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Suiza parpadea un par de veces más mirándole.

—Mucho. No te asociaba con ellos en lo absoluto.

—Yo tampoco, mis hermanos son... well.

—Los míos —carraspea—, no son mis hermanos.

—Ojalá los míos no lo fueran.

—Es decir sí que lo son, pero yo me deslinde de ellos del todo. Qué ironía de la vida que ahora tenga un amigo... Y que ese amigo sea justamente lo que yo no he querido reconocer en años.

—Bueno... nunca hemos crecido como hermanos... —se encoge de hombros.

—Gott sei danke... No me agradarías entonces —sonríe levemente de lado y se encoge de hombros—. ¿Vas a comunicarle esta noticia a alguien más?

—Pues... no lo sé. Quería hablar con él primero que con nadie, pero bueno, no me molesta que se sepa.

Suiza levanta una mano muy convencido y niega con la cabeza.

—Puedo esperar a que hables con él.

—Ah, como quieras. De cualquier manera podríamos invitarle... ¿o crees que quiera ir con Austria?

—Oh… Es posible. Se lleva más con ellos. ¿No podríamos ir todos juntos?

—No, ¡no! Justo la gracia es que Austria no venga, por si hay algo que quieras hacer que no quieras que él sepa y de lo que una vez casado podrías arrepentirte.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—¿A-A esto se refería Preussen cuando decía que todos iban a pensar mal? —es una pregunta más inocente de lo que parece.

—Eh? —vacila Inglaterra.

—E-England no me... No me malinterpretes. Es decir, me caes muy bien y si a alguien puedo llamarle amigo es a ti... P-Pero...

El británico inclina la cabeza.

—E-Eso que pasó... No pasó y... Ehm... Yo...

—What? —vuelve a pensar que se refiere a... lo que hizo él con Francia de casarse.

—Lo-lo que quiero decir es que yo quiero... Quiero casarme con Österreich y... Ehm... Ese accidente...Tú... Ehm...

—Pues ya sé que eso quieres. ¿De qué hablas?

—Preussen me dijo...

—¿Aja?

—Que tú no podías ser mis padrino.

—What? —frunce el ceño.

—Eso ha dicho, que no podías porque la gente iba a pensar cosas.

—¿Cuáles cosas?

—Pues que tú y yo... Ehm

—Que tú y... ¡Eso fue en drogas!

Suiza se sonroja apretando los ojos. Inglaterra lo hace igual.

—Yo he dicho lo mismo hasta el cansancio.

—¡Por la reina! I mean, no te ofendas pero...

—Nonono. En lo absoluto. Es tremendamente incómodo.

—En cualquier caso, no me refería a eso necesariamente.

—Menos mal.

—Pero puede ser cualquier otra cosa, con Galia o con Rome por ejemplo.

Suiza parpadea.

—W-What? —no sabe si sonrojarse o palidecer.

—Pues... no sé, me imagino... aunque no me pidas que invite a Galia porque va a venir mi hermano y estoy de él hasta los cojones.

—Nein, nein... —ahora si se sonroja—. Bitte, BITTE no lleves a Galia.

—Mejor —asiente conforme.

—Podríamos ir a jugar dardos y por unas cervezas. Estaba pensando... —aprieta los ojos.

—Yes?

—Que será en Nochebuena.

—Ohh. Eso significa que France no querrá quedarse solo y no va a querer ir con Austria... y mucho me temo que traiga a Prussia y a Spain consigo.

Suiza le mira, parpadea y sonríe de lado. Hasta resopla igual como... Risa. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sin entender del todo qué hace.

—Al parecer estoy destinado a pasar la noche anterior a la boda de Österreich con ellos tres.

—¿Eh?

—La vez pasada, cuando se casó con Ungarn —suspira—. Por alguna razón siempre a sus parejas les parecía buenísima idea invitarme a sus bodas. Así que fui invitado... Y fui con Preussen.

—¿Fuiste con Prussia? ¿En serio?

Se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada.

—Solo nos acompañamos. Era mejor eso que ir solo, Preussen... Es Preussen.

—Es raro que fueras con Prussia, de todas formas... no recuerdo con quien fui yo —pobre poooobre Canadá—. Pero recuerdo que atrapé el ramo. ¿Fue en esa boda?

—No lo sé. Nunca fui a ninguno de los convites. Siempre me bastó y sobró ir a la iglesia —se humedece los labios—. Pero tengo muy claro que en la boda con Ungarn conocí a Liechtenstein.

—Ah ¿sí? En realidad yo tampoco recuerdo mucho de los convites —se sonroja un poco recordando más bien a Francia y las sesiones de sexo salvaje y despechado en alguna sala contigua de cualquier, CUALQUIER boda.

—En cualquier caso, los tiempos han cambiado. Esta irá mejor —espera que sea ese día en la mañana y salgas corriendo histericolocoperdido.

—Seguro que sí —sonríe acabándose su té y pensando secretamente que espera perderse también este convite… es… Tradición. Suiza mira el reloj y... Es justo la hora. Alza las cejas.

—Madre mía. Es tarde ya.

—Oh, vamos —Inglaterra se levanta.

—Vamos —saca la cartera y pone el dinero justo de lo que han pedido y le sigue hacia afuera con pasos cortos y rápidos... (Como siempre), sin pensar aun en el asunto de lo que le va a decir al obispo.

El obispo es un hombre serio, rubio, mayor y completamente alemán. Podría ser hermano de Alemania. Casi gemelo, de hecho, en realidad se ve como se debería ver Germania para que cualquiera entendiera a simple vista que son padre e hijo. Les espera en la puerta de la sacristía golpeando con el pie en el suelo nerviosamente y cara de muy pocos amigos.

Suiza palidece, porque además... ODIA llegar tarde. Lo saben, ¿verdad? Aunque han pasado solo dos minutos de la hora. Aún así... Palidece y se acerca a él ajustándose el nudo de la corbata.

—Su excelencia —le saluda arrodillándose para besarle el anillo.

Alemani... digo, el obispo le mira con severidad y le tiende la mano para que lo haga, Inglaterra espera nervioso su turno. Le saluda educadamente según las normas de su religión, un poco acojonado. Me parece que tampoco tendrían problemas en llamarle padre. Suiza se levanta con rapidez y se gira un poco a Inglaterra.

—Le presento a Herr United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland —murmura Suiza sin más gesto ni pompa, como si fuera necesaria con ese tremendo nombre. Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza.

El obispo le devuelve el gesto de saludo escueto y les pide que le acompañen al despacho con una voz grave y profunda. Y ahí van... Chan chan chaaan. Detrás de su padre... Digo del obispo.

Inglaterra mira a Suiza en silencio buscando complicidad.

Suiza... Es que se toma muy en serio estas cosas el joven "yo-cuido-al-Papa", aun así le mira de regreso con cierta seriedad agradecido de que le esté acompañando.

Inglaterra tiene que aguantarse un poco una risita y carraspear... se le corta un poco el rollo con la seriedad de ambos, acostumbrado a Francia. Sobre todo cuando el obispo se gira a mirarlos al abrir la puerta del despacho.

Suiza hace un gesto con la cabeza para el obispo, completamente acostumbrado a la gente así, claro.

Les hace pasar a una sala con muebles de madera de los años ochenta y la pared empapelada de estampitas religiosas igual de casposas. Hay una estantería con libros y dos sillas de madera tapizadas en polipiel verde frente a un escritorio con una butaca. Prende la luz de fluorescentes y se dirige a la butaca ofreciéndoles asiento escuetamente y buscando algunos documentos.

Inglaterra nota una lámpara en la mesa que está SEGURO este hombre recuperó de las oficinas de las SS cuando las usaban para sacar información a los espías durante la segunda guerra mundial. El obispo naziiii. Se hace toda una historia mental en la que cuando terminó la guerra su padre tuvo que huir de las filas cercanas a Hitler y exiliaron a toda la familia en Suiza. Algo así a los Sounds of music, pero más tarde. Luego se lo imagina cantando Edelweiss y sinceramente tiene que carraspear BASTANTE fuerte para esconder la risa.

Suiza se sienta con la espalda completamente recta, tenso y serio, aunque en esa actitud de "hagamos negocios" que le sale perfectamente bien. Carraspea en espejo.

—¿Y cuál de ustedes es el novio? —corta los carraspeos el obispo y también la idea de Inglaterra que se lo imaginaba borracho ahora. Suiza se sonroja y traga saliva, pero a su favor diremos que contesta con mucha seguridad.

—Soy yo, su excelencia.

—Yo soy... ehm... el padrino —vacila Inglaterra y de la vacilación le sale una voz un poco cómica como si estuviera imitando a Marlon Brando en la película. Se sonroja porque no era su idea hacer el payaso y aun peor con la mirada que le echa el obispo, hasta gira la cara. Ayuda que Suiza no se muera de risa, que si este fuera Francia estarían en líos.

—Bien... y quiere casarse el día de Navidad. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto —asiente Suiza con seguridad. Aunque el inglés también echa de menos que ambos tuvieran que estar conteniendo la risa. Claro, es considerablemente más divertido.

—Bien, hábleme de usted, ¿cómo ha decidido optar por el matrimonio? —sigue el obispo ignorando a Inglaterra que ha optado por tratar de ponerse serio. Suiza... Se sonroja. Es que... Es inevitable.

—O-Optado por... Ehm... Ja. Y-Yo... Bueno, Ehm, no había pensado en ello pero me lo pidieron y, creo que... Ehh...

—Pero es usted creyente, ¿verdad?

—Ja.

El obispo asiente

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan enamorados usted y su pareja?

Suiza se le queda mirando con la boca ABIERTA... Y los ojos también. Sonrojado. De hecho... Parpadea. Y parpadea.

—E-E...

El obispo levanta una ceja porque esta no es una pregunta especialmente difícil. Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo sabiendo lo que él gritaría ante esa pregunta. Suiza carraspea y se revuelve porque... Es que ni siquiera lo sabe, además... Es que... es una pregunta fatal. No crean que no quisiera gritar justo lo que Inglaterra querría gritar.

—N-Nosotros... Bu-bueno... Es... Relativo. Hace años que... —se revuelve más preguntándose si no es posible cambiar la pregunta.

—Es que se conocen desde que eran niños —ayuda Inglaterra.

—Ja. Eso —asiente Suiza sin mirar a nadie.

—Ya veo. Cuénteme un poco su historia entonces, ¿iban juntos a la escuela?

Suiza toma aire profundamente agobiado porque estas son el tipo de preguntas complicadas.

—Crecimos juntos. Aunque, bueno, a veces algunas almas se desvían del camino del señor... Este es el caso. Ha-Hace algún tiempo ÉL, en su infinita gracia, nos volvió a poner en el camino del otro.

—¿Desviarse en qué sentido?

—En... —cierra los ojos y es que le cuesta tanto trabajo no exagerar al austríaco... Claro que hay ciertas cosas que no es necesario exagerar en su caso... Ejemhitlercof—. P-Pues... I-Idioteces, con su perdón... Y... Ya está todo completamente reformado —asegura pensando que ahora es neutral. Y ahora está con él y no con España o con Hungría. Sí. Eso debía bastar. Lo fantástico es como es que Austria, sin estar ahí, le hace vacilar y ser torpe al hablar. Carraspea porque lo detesta.

—¿Reformado en qué sentido?

—En que ahora todo va bien y vamos a casarnos. ¿Que otro sentido puede haber? No se preocupe por ello, quizás cuando se entrevisten pudiera usted preguntarle. Solo le digo que esto existe desde hace muchos años y usted no es quien para decirme si son muchos o pocos —carraspea—. Su excelencia.

—Yo soy quien voy a casarles, muchacho, no me replique.

Suiza se calla y baja un poco la cabeza sin decir más, porque no suele ser retobado o grosero con la autoridad.

—Disculpe, su excelencia. Estoy nervioso.

—Tranquilícese y cuénteme, ¿cuánto hace que son pareja entonces?

—E-Ehm. Eso también ha sido intermitente —responde pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué tantas intermitencias, hijo mío?

—Es SU culpa y de nadie más —responde sonrojaaaado porque eso quiere decir que de ser por él hubieran estado juntos desde... Siempre. Piensa en su primera vez y si eso puede ser considerado ser pareja. Niega solo con la cabeza apretando los ojos, porque claramente... NO.

—¿Su culpa? —ceja levantada.

—Ja. Por idio... —carraspea—, vale. Da lo mismo, la cosa es que ahora estamos bien.

—Nein. No da lo mismo.

Suiza suspira y se revuelve.

—No quería estar conmigo entonces, ¿vale? Ni yo tampoco tenía mucho interés en seguir una relación en que cada quien iba a un lado diferente. Así que así fue, cada quien a un lado y ya está.

—¿Que desavenencias había?

"El pretendía hacer un imperio e ir a asesinar a todos los judíos, ¿por ejemplo? ¿Le parece bien?"

—Cada uno tenía ideas muy fijas y precisas. Algunas un poco radicales, como en su caso, muy poca tolerancia —y también está ese asunto de... Mandar a las personas y tratarme como si fuera su criado, pero hemos trabajado en ello.

—¿Cómo actuaría si volviera a actuar de esa forma?

—No puede —levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué no?

"Porque tiene firmada la neutralidad desde hace bastante tiempo y hay demasiados convenios internacionales como para que se le ocurra", piensa para sí.

—Porque ha... Ehm... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo—, cambiado su manera de pensar. Sabe que lo que hizo entonces fue estúpido —"Y ya le paso la época de psicopatía genocida..."

—Aun así, las personas tienden a regresar a sus comportamientos, ya que así nos conformó Dios nuestro señor el alma.

—Esta vez, no le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, e intentaría que cambiara el obstinado e idiota pensamiento. Gracias a dios, se le ha otorgado la gracia de la inteligencia. Y de aprender de sus errores —Suiza se rasca la mejilla y le mira.

—Tratar de cambiar a las personas a veces entraña conflictos. ¿Cómo los resuelven?

Inglaterra, que está intentando resolver el cuestionario también interiormente, se revuelve con esa pregunta. Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo y se sonroja porque no suele hablar bien de Austria, punto. Cuando escucha la pregunta cambia de tren de pensamiento, se humedece los labios pensando en la cantidad de veces que le ha apuntado con un arma a la cabeza.

—H-Hablando.

—¿Y siempre consiguen solventarlos?

—Eeeeh... Ja. Siempre consigue que yo haga lo que se le da la gana, ja —murmura entre dientes cruzándose de brazos sonrojado.

—Mmmm... —el obispo niega con la cabeza no muy conforme con eso. Suiza le mira de reojo y se revueeeelve otra vez.

—Lo hace bien. Me hace pensar o me relaja cuando estoy a punto de dispararle a alguien en la cabeza... Ehm... Sentido figurado —explica y vuelve a mirar a Inglaterra nervioso. Carraspea—. Igual que después de algunos problemas entre nosotros fui y me encerré en la montaña, de alguna manera consiguió sacarme de ahí de nuevo.

—Esto me lleva a preguntar... ¿Viven juntos?

Inglaterra, a pesar de todo, sonríe un poco con las palabras de Suiza, que vuelve a pensar... Caca con ese puto tema maligno.

—Nein, no oficialmente —carraspea y baja el tono—, ni viviremos.

—Oh, bien. Bien —asiente a eso sin oír el viviremos—. Intuyo entonces que no hay relaciones prematrimoniales.

—Nein, ¡no hay NINGÚN tipo de relaciones de nada ni nada! —es la primera vez que alza la voz... Ehm... Desde la última vez que la alzó hace un rato. El obispo entrecierra los ojos porque la negación absoluta es sospechosa. Suiza le mira culpable echando vapor de agua por las orejas—. ¿Y a usted qué le importa eso? es mi vida privada... Ehm... Su excelencia.

—Es importante llegar virgen al matrimonio.

—Mein gott in himmel. Es evidente que él —hace un gesto con las manos y señala al punto geográfico en donde se encuentra Austria que es justo el punto en donde está sentado Inglaterra—, que ha estado casado dos VERDAMMT veces antes, y que es un... Un... Es... —aprieta los ojos porque no es que pretendiera decir que Austria ya se ha casado antes, dado que las reglas de la iglesia... Bueno. Como fuera, no había reglas para inmortales. Carraspea.

—M-Me? —se asusta Inglaterra.

Suiza parpadea al ver que le ha señalado a él... Y luego mira al Obispo a ver qué ha entendido.

—Eso no resuelve la pregunta.

Suiza traga saliva, le mira fijamente, se sonroja más y carraspea de nuevo.

—E-Entiendo la importancia de llegar virgen al matrimonio...

—Pero no es el caso —sentencia el hombre. Suiza carraspea un poco y se revuelve.

—¿Habrá algún padre ahora mismo en el confesionario? —pregunta con la boca pequeña.

—Yo mismo le confesaré después en este caso. ¿Cuántas veces han sido, hijo mío?

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aún más pensando "¿en la última semana? ¿Mes? ¿Año? ¡En la vida?" La peor parte es que es probable que sepa el número exacto.

—W-Was?

Inglaterra tiene que taparse la cara con las manos sonrojadísimo porque él sí que no tiene ni idea. Podría contar las de la última semana y ya en el último mes nada más se pierde sin ser capaz.

—¿Cuántas veces? ¿Una? ¿Dos? Podría llegarse a entender un desliz en los tiempos modernos.

—Hab... El... Lolo... Ehm... ¿D-Dice que... Eh... Re-Reciente... Ehm... Mente?

—¿Cómo? ¿Hay algunas no recientes?

Suiza suspira de nuevo apretando los ojos.

—S-Su excelencia... Deberíamos pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

Inglaterra suelta un sonidito contenido apretándose más la cara con las manos. Sonidito que escucha Suiza y solo sirve para sonrojarse más sin saber si se está riendo o está sufriendo con él con este interrogatorio.

—Está es una pregunta de extrema importancia, hijo —sentencia serio.

—¿Q-Qué pasa si han sido más d-de dos? —susurra muy muy suave.

Inglaterra está sufriendo mucho y prometiéndose a sí mismo que YA BASTA. Son un par de pervertidos y a partir de ahora no... más de una o dos veces por semana. Francia se RÍE a carcajadas donde sea que este y sin razón aparente.

—Tres empieza a considerarse con alevosía y no como un desliz.

—D-Dos veces —responde Suiza y abre la boca para decir algo más... Luego la cierra... Luego la abre otra vez pensando que esto debe ser lo más vergonzoso que le ha pasado —. E-En esta semana.

—¿En esta semana?

Inglaterra aprieta más negando porque dos veces fueron nada más HOY en Charles de Gaulle y veremos cuantas más HOY esta noche cuando vaya de vuelta. Suiza se mira las manos.

—J-Ja...

—¿Y la anterior?

"Sobre las puñeteras treinta o cuarenta veces en las últimas dos semanas, pero solo porque tuve que trabajar varios días de forma indispensable" piensa Inglaterra contando y ni siquiera él puede creerlo. Levanta las rodillas haciéndose bolita en su silla.

Suiza se pregunta por qué no fue AUSTRIA quien vino a hacer esto, si es Austria el que sabe salir de estas situaciones. Se pregunta qué diría él... Y resume que seguramente el diría cínicamente que antes ninguna. Mira al hombre fijamente.

—N-Nein. Antes nein —responde con las orejitas rojas.

—Mmmm... ¿Justo esta semana en que sabían que estaba tan cerca la boda decidieron hacerlo?

—L-La carne es débil —susurra Suiza apretado los ojos queriendo de verdad salir corriendo.

Inglaterra se promete que se acabó. No más sexo, van a tener que entretenerse de otra forma. O no verse, lo que sea. Resolución que va a llegar hasta hoy en un par de horas. Vale. Go England! Treinta veces en dos semanas le parece tremendísimo, se pregunta si habrán llegado al millón de veces ya, haciendo algunos cálculos matemáticos.

—Esto va a ser un problema grave, muchacho.

—¿Que tan grave? —pregunta con voz de Liechtesntein.

—Uno BASTANTE grave. Van a tener que confesarse los dos y hacer penitencia. Y tal vez les recomiende una excursión parroquial con un padre experto en parejas jóvenes para que les aleje de la senda del pecado.

Suiza cambia de posición en la silla, rojo como un tomate, pensando en concreto en lo de la excursión parroquial que seguro será terrible y Austria no querrá ir.

—E-Está bien, su excelencia... Es... Yo..

Inglaterra mira al obispo entre sus dedos pensando en si acaso lo mandaran a él a eso e imaginando como a Francia (no a él, claro) le daría un morbo tremendo estar en... COSAS TODO EL TIEMPO. Ya, claaaro, él estaría completamente en paz sin morbo alguno.

—¿Entonces considera usted la opción de presentarse voluntario?

Suiza levanta las cejas con ese comentario y le mira fijamente.

—¿Hay otra opción? —¿va a cazarme como Nazi?

—Nein, por lo que entiendo. Tal vez podría usted invitar a algún amigo que crea que lo necesite —propone mirando a Inglaterra, que debe tener sonrojada hasta la silla en la que está.

—¿A-Algún amigo? —Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo sin poder evitarlo. Él se escurre un poco más intentando ser uno con la silla.

—P-Pues no lo sé, me parece que... T-Todos mis amigos ya están casados —resuelve Suiza nervioso.

—¿Lo están? —pregunta el obispo porque el problema es que Inglaterra se está tapando la cara con las manos donde no lleva una alianza. Suiza descubre que quizás declarar eso fue más en su contra que a su favor.

—Ja —carraspea aun mirando a Inglaterra. Él les mira por entre los dedos en pánico. Un mundo te vigila.

—I-I... I'm not...

—¿Dónde estás su alianza, hijo? —le pregunta el obispo con voz autoritaria y al inglés, acojonado, no le queda más remedio que sacársela por el cuello de la camisa… Aun tapándose la cara con las manos.

Suiza levanta las cejas sin poder evitarlo, confirmando una vez más sus sospechas. ¡Estaban casados! Le mira con la boca entreabierta.

—No es en el cuello el lugar de la alianza de sagrado matrimonio —riñe el obispo a Inglaterra, que diligentemente la saca de la cadena y se la pone en el lugar adecuado sin mirar a Suiza. Este traga saliva y se toca su propia alianza en el dedo incorrecto pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, desde cuando se habrían casado hasta si él tendrá que esconder el anillo también.

—I'm sorry —susurra Inglaterra.

—E-Ehm... Volviendo al asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí... —trata de cambiar de tema el helvético.

—Ja. Usted. Debo entender que tanta presteza en casarse no tiene nada que ver con la progenie —el obispo aún cree que hay una novia y tal vez está embarazada, no sería tan raro.

—¿L-La progenie? —Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Bien. ¿Qué les llevó a hacer eso por primera vez? —plantea la pregunta de otra forma a ver si ayuda. Suiza suspira sonrojado otra vez y preguntándose ahora él si este señor seria interrogador nazi o algo así. Inglaterra menciona la lámpara de las SS en un susurro. Suiza está de acuerdo.

—L-La primera vez... —vacila un poco y traga saliva recordándola vívidamente sobre su mesa de comedor.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo porque se da cuenta que no sabe esa historia. Suiza se revuelve y se revuelve, sin saber específicamente como describirla. Se mira las manos otra vez.

—Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando —murmura en ultrasónico y sube un poco la voz, niega con la cabeza—. No voy a contarle estas cosas.

—Mmmm... son importantes para la conformidad de una pareja, hijo.

Suiza aprieta los ojos porque... Es que él cree en estas cosas y confía en la autoridad de gente como él.

—¿Qué motivó la primera vez? —repite la pregunta y le encantaría poder responder con sinceridad "amor mutuo en una noche fantástica de pasión que impulsó nuestra seguridad y nos invitó a estar juntos para siempre"—. Ehm mucha confusión —resume.

—No fue la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

—Si le dijera a usted cuando fue, no me creería.

—¿Qué edad tenían? —levanta las cejas.

—Eso tampoco me lo creería, su excelencia. Lo que puedo asegurarle es que éramos legalmente adultos independientes.

—Y por tanto, responsables.

—Desde luego —le fulmina un poco solo con la idea de que no lo sea (el... El otro es un irresponsable igual).

—Eso lo hace bastante malo.

Suiza se pellizca un poco el puente de la nariz ooootra vez.

—Eso lo hace bastante sano, su excelencia.

—¿Sano?

—Bueno, ¿a qué punto quiere llegar? —pregunta empezando a desesperarse—. Ja. Hemos tenido muchas veces relaciones, ¿vale? Ya me ha dicho que habrá que confesarse y hacer penitencia. ¿Qué más?

—Quiero que entienda que en la iglesia cristiana, eso solo se hace a fin de procrear.

Inglaterra se imagina la CANTIDAD de hijos que tendría si hubiera procreado de cada vez que ha hecho... se lleva las manos al big ben sintiéndose como un conejo ahora sí.

Suiza levanta las cejas... Y se sonroja un montón pensando que procrear con Austria sería más o menos la última desgracia que le pasaría. Seguro lo estrangularía. Agita la cabeza recordando que (gracias a dios), es imposible.

—Pe... Es... Y... J... —balbucea antes de cerrar la boca.

—Ya veo que no es esa la forma en la que lo ven ustedes.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo buscando un poco de ayuda. Inglaterra no está debajo de la mesa porque no es a él a quien interrogan. Suiza carraspea otra vez, verdaderamente incómodo con todo esto.

—Su excelencia... Lo que me interesa saber es si a pesar de todo eso podrá usted casarnos.

—Justo eso trato de determinar. Veamos... ¿qué hay de los planes de futuro?

—Casarnos.

—Tras ello.

—Seguir como hasta ahora —se encoge de hombros.

—Mmmmm...¿Y qué seguridad hay que no van a divorciarse con ello?

Suiza se humedece los labios

—Mire, yo soy un hombre simple y no me gustan los cambios ni las tomaduras de pelo. Aun cuando la estabilidad quizás no es lo suyo, creo que... Esta vez va a ir bien. Va a ir bien conmigo, porque esto es lo que está bien y lo que debió haber pasado siempre.

—Está bien. Aun así quisiera hablar con su pareja también antes de decidir nada y luego con los dos. Veremos que hacemos al respecto de ese asunto incómodo.

—R-Reunirse. J-Ja. ¿Cuándo puede?—Suiza sigue rojo como un farol después de la declaración anterior.

—La semana que viene. Mismo día misma hora.

—Me aseguraré de que esté aquí a tiempo —asiente haciendo ademán para ponerse en pie.

Inglaterra ya debe estar saliendo por la puerta de lo rápido que se ha levantado.

—Danke —Suiza no le da la mano, ni se hinca ni le da un beso en el anillo. No hace nada más que quedarse ahí mirándole unos segundos y luego sale corriendo.

El obispo frunce un poco el ceño pero no hace más que volver a sus asuntos y no sé si Suiza va a salir directamente a gritar a las montañas, pobrecito mío. Histericolocoperdido. Lorele iiiii uuuuu

¿Inglaterra y él van a volver a hablarse... mirarse a la cara siquiera? Probablemente no.

* * *

 _Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más divertidoa de esta historia... ¿No te parece? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

Mientras los chicos descansan... suena el teléfono de la oficina de Bélgica.

—Allô?

—Allô, hay un señor aquí que pregunta por usted, pero no tengo ninguna visita en su agenda —explica su secretaria. Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué señor?

—Ehm... Dice que es... uhm. Prusse.

Bélgica levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco de lado. Hace Tsk Tsk Tsk.

—¿Le hago pasar o...?

—Déjele pasar, oui... ¿A qué hora es la siguiente junta que tengo?

—No tiene nada hasta dentro de una hora y cuarto.

—Excelente. Mándeme un par de cervezas, s'il vous plait.

—Oui, enseguida —asiente y se vuelve a Prusia—. Ya puede pasar.

Prusia sonríe sujetándose su brazo enyesado y se acerca a la puerta, golpeando.

Bélgica suspira preguntándose qué hará Prusia aquí... Pero... Es amigo de Francia y en general eso es siempre una excelente carta de recomendación. Además le cae bien. Y... Es hermano de Alemania, lo cual hace que tenga que quedar bien con él, sí o sí.

—Heil! —saluda metiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Allô, Prusse —le sonríe levantándose de su escritorio y haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque—. ¡Que milagro!

—Nein, nein, no sé si esperabas algo de mein bruder, pero no traigo trabajo.

—Ah, como a veces te manda... —se le acerca y le da su par de besos reglamentarios. Él se ríe un poquito tenso en los dos besos como siempre que se los dan cualquiera. La belga le sonríe igual haciendo que se siente—. Así que... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tengo una idea y... he pensado en ti a ver si pudieras ayudarme.

—Una idea...—se ríe y entra una chica con dos cervezas y dos vasos... Cosas que pasan en Bélgica.

—Verás... ¡ah! —sonríe a la cerveza—. Por eso me gusta venir aquí. Lo que ocurre es que mis hermanos se casan.

—¿Tus hermanos? ¿Quiénes?

—El señorito y Schweiz —se encoge de hombros. Bélgica arruga la nariz con la mención de Suiza, aunque no va a negar que por un instante se le ponen ojitos de Euro.

—Suisse... ¿Va a entrar a la comunidad? —levanta las cejas.

—Nein, por lo visto no.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué idea has tenido?

—Pues soy una especie de padrino y quería preparar algo especial para la despedida de soltero.

—¿Y me estas pidiendo ayuda a mí? —levanta una ceja

—Ja —sonríe.

—¿Por? —sonríe un poco de también.

—Creo que tú eres quien mejor puede hacer esto.

Ella se ríe.

—¿Hacer qué exactamente? —pregunta dando un trago a su cerveza.

—Una cosa con chocolate.

Bélgica tose atragantándose con la cerveza

—Oh... ¿Quieres hacerle algo con MI chocolate a... Suisse?

—Pues... es lo mismo, ¿no? —no lo matéis. Bélgica le mira con cara de "pobre individuo".

—Asumo entonces que es lo mismo beber una Budweiser light (que es cerveza gringa, para los neófitos) que una cerveza alemana.

—Claro que no —arruga la nariz.

—Esto es exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo con chocolate suizo?

Ella se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Hacer qué exactamente?

—Quiero hacerle una escultura de como este tamaño —pone las manos—, del señorito, desnudo, para que se la coma lamiéndola en la despedida.

—Ugh... Que inspirador —arruga la nariz y pone cierta cara de asco, aunque se ríe.

—Se va a morir de la vergüenza, de todas formas. ¿Qué crees? ¿Podrías?

—Podría... A ver, poder sí que puedo.

—¿Aja?

—Pero si es con chocolate de... Ese individuo... —otra vez esa cara de asco—, va a salir más caro aun.

—Por el dinero no te preocupes.

—Por política mía, no trabajo con chocolate que no sea local —indica volviendo a mirarle—. Quizás puedas hacerlo con el mío y decirle que es de él.

—¡Pero si has dicho que sí!

—Pero es que... —se revuelve y se ríe—, estoy intentando convencerte.

—Anda, venga, el dinero no importa.

—Además una escultura de alguien desnudo... —se hace ahora un poco la interesante—. Si llego a hacerla, ¿vas a mandarme fotos del baboso ese?

—Tengo fotos y videos y de todo lo que necesites.

Bélgica suspira frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de lado.

—Pero puedes hacerlo más o menos como te salga, es así flacucho.

—Para que luego digas que lo hice yo y que piensen que está mal hecho. NON. Si voy a hacértelo tendrá que quedar igual a como es. ¿Tienes fotos en serio? ¿De tus hermanos?

—Seh, bueno... —se sonroja un poco girando la cara. Ella se ríe un poco con él—. Pero es que las esculturas son difíciles y todo eso —a él se le haría una montaña.

—Nah, mi vida es casi completamente el chocolate... Y la cerveza. Se puede hacer y quedar igual, solo que y... ¿Qué me llevo yo a cambio de todo esto? Es decir, te imaginaras que sí, el trabajo de hacerla y eso... Pero tienes que ofrecerme algo un poquito más atractivo... No sé... Puedes contarme el chisme completo por ejemplo.

—El... ¿chisme? —perdona el sajón.

—¡Pues el de la boda, hombre! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo es? Van a invitar a todos oficialmente, supongo, que han dicho sus gobiernos, ¡cuéntame TODO!

—Ah, nein, nein. Han invitado a poca gente y nada político por lo que me han dicho. Será en Navidad.

—¡¿El DÍA de Navidad?! Que pésimo gusto.

—¿Por?

—Pues sus amigos seguramente querrán estar con su familia —la verdad es que está criticando por criticar algo, lo que sea.

—No es como que tengan muchos amigos.

—Bueno, siendo Suisse no me extraña. ¿Quién va a ir?

—No lo sé. En principio mi Vater, mis hermanos y England...

—¿England si va? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Poooor?

—Es como... otro padrino de Schweiz.

—England? De verdad. Cielos, sí que tiene mal gusto ese hombre...

—Yo se lo dije. Y encima que se lo tiró.

—Quoi? ¿Quién se tiró a quién?

—Ah... eso no lo sé, se liaron England y Schweiz.

—Oh! ¿De verdad?! Ewww! ¿Además que England no está con France ahora así en una relación completamente monógama?

—Ja, ja, de hecho estaban drogados por lo que me explicaron.

—¡Aun así, France merece mucho más, con el trabajo que le cuesta no acostarse con los demás! —a él... O a ti que no se acueste contigo. ¡Aunque deja de quejarte que tienes a Escocia!

—Nah, pero France es muy feliz.

Ella se ríe.

—Ya, claro... Eso dice.

—Nah, sí que lo es, yo le he visto, puedes creerme.

Ojos en blanco, sonrisa más falsa.

—Pues... Eso dice, pero es bastante absurdo. ¿Quién podría ser feliz con England?

—Ah, tú eres como Spanien.

—Pues... ¡Seguro! ¿Pero por qué?

—Hablas de England igual que él.

—¡Pues es que es un idiota!—se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada cosa que Prusia no notará seguramente.

—Y yo quiero mucho a France, en realidad solo es por su bien, SIEMPRE he dicho que podría conseguirse a alguien mejor.

—Bueh, a mí me da igual, yo creo que él está muy bien.

—Bah. Pues yo creo que no. Anda... Y dime que más van a hacer de despedida o de fiesta.

—No lo sé, tengo que hablar con France y Spanien.

—Hmmm... Hablar con ellos. Pero... ¿Qué tal que me cuentas un poco más? Debe haber algún chisme bueno como ese del sexo entre los dos infames.

—Pues... no sé —piensa en Alemania pero no quiere decirle eso. Ella le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En su vida siempre pasan cosas. No quieras convencerme.

—Hacemos una cosa, ¿por qué no vienes a la despedida?

Bélgica sonríe un poco.

—¡Vale! Así veré al tonto de Suisse.

—¡Bien! —sonríe.

—Le haremos la figura más vergonzosa posible.

Prusia sonríe más.

—¿Qué otra cosa? Podemos hacer chocolatito a en forma de pene.

Prusia se ríe con eso y asiente.

—¿Y quién le va a hacer la despedida al otro? No querrás también un Suisse desnudo porque ME NIEGO.

—Nah, el otro me da igual, ya se lo hará alguien.

La chica se ríe.

—Menos mal. Puedo apostar a que la de ustedes será más divertida —se ríe un poco y se echa hacia atrás en el asiento—. Oye, Prusse, ya que estas aquí...

—Ja?

—¿Sabes si Germany está enfermo o de vacaciones o algo así?

—Ah... nein, nein, pero está trabajando en otros proyectos.

—No es que definitivamente no me conteste, pero de diez correos que le envío responde... ¿uno? Dos quizás. Hay algunas cosas urgentes.

—Ya se lo diré, pero no te preocupes que es Awesome. Está ayudando al señorito con la boda, es su padrino.

Ella sonríe un poco falsamente.

—Ya, ya entiendo. Porque la boda de Suisse es mucho más importante que la comunidad europea.

—La comunidad europea funciona perfecto —frunce el ceño.

—Oui, oui. No digo que no. Pero... —suspira —. Vale, lo siento, es que siempre lo hace tan bien y es tan responsable...

—Lo sigue siendo. A ver, ¿qué problemas tienes? te los resuelvo yo —se levanta dispuesto a sentarse a su lado. Bélgica se sonroja un poquito y traga saliva moviéndose un poco... Todo muy profesional.

—¿Seguro que sabes? —bromea un poco.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé, soy awesome!

Ella se ríe un poco aun sonrojadita señalándole la pantalla. Y es que... Es alto, y fuerte, y también parece un poquito un highlander. De hecho se parece a la portada del último libro de highlanders que compró... Donde no sale un pelirrojo (últimamente compra puuuuuros de pelirrojos). La vida es buena, asegura para sí.

—Mira, toooodos estos números no cuadran. Ya los revisé yo, pero me parece que hay un leve déficit proveniente precisamente de Alemania.

—Que va a haber un déficit, seguro hay algún error —se le acerca más sin notar nada.

—Sí que hay un déficit —le mira a la cara y carraspea un poquito más—. Mira esta fórmula —se separa un poquito de el sin poder evitar imaginar una rápida fantasía con Escocia... Ehm... Y este otro highlander.

Puede que Bélgica se quede con la frase a la mitad... Pero seguro Prusia no va a enterarse tampoco. Casi puedes babearle encima si quieres que no se va a enterar. En un punto dado de la conversación de trabajos sonríe un poco y empieza a hacer preguntas más personales.

—Entonces, ¿sigues con Ungarn?

—Ah, eso... bueno, ja, yo soy awesome, mira —le enseña donde le ha firmado el yeso... a saber que le ha puesto. Es algo del estilo "para el burro más burro de todos los tiempos". Y un corazón.

—Pero yo me acuerdo que ella... Es la de los vídeos, ¿no?

—¿Videos?

—Oui, France me contó. Eran vídeos raros —risita. (Seguro España también te ha hablado de ellos entre otras muuuuuuuchas cosas sobre las que habla y habla y habla España a lo largo del día)

—¡Ah! Te han hablado de la pornografía. Ja! Tenemos muchos, puedo venderte algunos si quieres, tenemos de casi todo el mundo.

—What? Vendes... Naaaah... —risas—. Yo no compro esas cosas —ojo, ha dicho compro.

—Pues hay algunos de... ¿a ti te van los tíos o las tías?

—Quoi? ¡Los tíos! ¡Claro! ¡Como tú!

—A mí no me van los tíos —perdona la mente cuadrada que además MIENTE.

—¡Pero si eres un tío!

—Por eso, a mí me van las tías, con unas... —se le van los ojos, o sea, lo tuyo es enfermizo, chaval. Bélgica se ríe y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Y solo las chicas? Hombre, si yo te he visto... Explorar.

—Was? —vista a arriba. ¿Estabas hablando, verdad? Ella se ríe más sonrojadita pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Explorar cosas nuevas... No sé, como... ¿Un trio?

—¿Un trio? —se rasca la cabeza y se imagina... cuando han sido tres. Con España y Francia.

—Aja.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo soy Awesome, claro, y... Spanien y Frankreich...

—¿Más awesome que un trío?

—Más awesome que NADA.

—Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con un trío.

—Pues soy tan awesome que fue con ellos dos.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas y se ríe—. Ya sabía yo que no solo te gustaban las chicas.

—Was? Nein, nein, no tiene nada que ver.

—Ah ¿no?

—Nein, claro... —risa nerviosa y atención a las ideas de bombero—. Y si no estuviera con Ungarn te diría que fueras mi pareja en todo eso de la boda y la despedida —el seductor.

Pues... Por una vez que te funciona bien, Prusia... Bélgica se ríe y se sonroja.

—Hombreeee —le pone una mano en el brazo.

El albino levanta las cejas, al notarlo, incrédulo y orgulloso y se siente, por una vez... sí, dadle un golpe pero... como si fuera Roma porque no solo sus hijos han querido ser como Roma desde siempre.

—Was? —se ríe un poco sonrojadito también.

—No digas más que me sonrojo —más risitas—. Aunque yo también salgo con alguien, pero justamente...

—Ah! ¿En serio? —eso sonó más incrédulo de lo que quisiera. Bélgica frunce un poco el ceño con el tono.

—Oui. Salgo con Écosse — se pasa la mano por el pelo y levanta la nariz muy presumida

—Ecosse... ah! Sé quién es, aunque no he hablado con él nunca que yo recuerde, pero Frankreich habla de él a menudo.

—Ah, oui? ¿Y qué dice?

—Pues... no sé, Spanien siempre le molesta un poco y yo creo que le gusta, por lo que me ha explicado.

Ella se recarga de lado en su silla y le mira.

—¿Y dices que tu no le recuerdas bien?

—No mucho, ¿por?

Bélgica le mira, parpadea y le sonríe.

—S-Solo se me había ocurrido... —empieza y luego vacila, porque no es tan fácil. Se ríe

—¿Aja?

Ser sutil, Bélgica. Lo que pasa es que no ayuda el convivir mucho con Escocia últimamente... No es la mejor influencia.

—Pensaba algo que no debía estar pensando —confiesa sonrojada, echándose aire a la cara con la mano.

—¿El qué? —inclina la cabeza sin tener ni idea. Mano en el brazo y le acaricia un poquito. Niega con la cabeza y se ríe.

—Una tontería de verdad.

Prusia parpadea. La belga desvía la mirada sin tener idea de qué coño está haciendo. Prusia lectura del ambiente igual a cero.

—¿Cuál?

Ella le mira de reojo, sonrojada pensando que le está tomando el pelo.

—Ahh, vengaaaa... No me machaques —risita Jijiji sintiéndose bastante zorrilla. Solo había sido una idea tonta—, en realidad es broma.

Prusia sonríe un poco por contagio sin entender del todo. (Ni del todo ni de nada).

—¿Broma?

—Pueeeees... Solo... Es que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto, ¿qué vas a pensar de mí? —que eres una zorra, querida.

—No lo sé.

Ella le aprieta un poquito el brazo y le suelta.

—Bueno, si algún día lo piensas bien y crees que no sea mala idea.

—¿Mala idea el qué?

—Pues esto que te digo, Ehm... —otra vez se echa airecito a la cara—, lo que hablábamos, Ehm... De los tríos y eso.

—¿Pero tríos cómo?

Bélgica parpadea y luego se ríe, porque nah, nadie puede andar a todos lados con Francia y España y preguntar eso. Te sorprenderías, querida.

—Pues... ¿Cómo que como?

—¿Te gustan los tríos? Debe haber algunos videos de los antiguos. Rom hace cosas... increíbles.

Parpadea, parpadea... Notando que de verdad el chico no se ha enterado.

—¿Cosas increíbles cómo cuáles?

—Liarse con todo el mundo, hay casi todas las combinaciones de tres con él.

—Ahh... —se sonroja otra vez un poco... Bueno y es que no es que no le guste Roma, claro—. ¿Te has liado con él?

Prusia se humedece los labios y asiente porque sí que le ha besado.

—¿Tú?

—¿Yo con Roma? Nah —gesto con la mano—. He estado ocupada con Alba —risita.

—¿Alba?

—Écosse.

—Schottland! ¿Y por qué le llamas Alba? ¿Es un apodo cariñoso?

—Non, es su nombre real en escocés y como se llama a si mismo.

—Ah... que raros son los británicos.

Le sonríe.

—Nah, no son tan raros cuando les conoces.

—Nein? ¿Cuánto hace que estas con él?

Sonríe un poco más, embobadita.

—Unos meses... Desde diciembre —se pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja

—¡O sea que vais a hacer un año! —sonríe un poquito más—. ¿Y estas muy enamorada? —sonríe un poco sorprendentemente empático, eso es lo que aprende de España y Francia.

La chica se ríe un poquito más y se relaja olvidándose del trio y esas cosas.

—¿La verdad, la verdad? Buff... Oui. Totalmente —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—Aaaah! —se ríe un poco burlón y la señala.

—Ahh, callaaaa!

—Nein! Belgien está enamoradaaaaa.

—No digas esoooo, no estoy enamoradaaaaaa! —se ríe tontamente.

—¡Sí que lo estás! —se ríe porque le hace gracia que la gente lo esté.

—Noooon! Estoy... Estoy solo…

—Ja! —tan feliz, sintiendo además que lo ha descubierto.

—¡Tú también debes de estarlo!

—¡Pero tú hace menos tiempo y no lo sabía!

—¿No te lo ha contado France? ¿Hace cuánto lo estás tú?

—Pues... no lo sé si me lo ha contado, me cuentan todo y no paran de hablar y hablar —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Va a ir contigo a la despedida entonces?

—Uff... ¡Eso no lo sé! No le gusta mucho bajar y menos a este tipo de cosas.

—Pero venga, ¡no te va a hacer ir sola! ¡Es una fiesta!

"Y si quieres tenerlos en el mismo cuarto y medio borrachos es tu oportunidad" escucha la voz de España decirle al oído. Además es la noche del veinticuatro, no la va a pasar con su madre.

—Vale, puede que tengas razón, esto es mejor que ir a conocer a la niña de Romano... —sonríe y levanta una ceja con eso. ¡Convencida!—. Vale, seguro podemos ir un rato.

—Awesome!¡Ya te iba a hacer que le llamara a convencerle yo si no!

Ella sonríe de lado.

—Quizás puedas llamarle igual para invitarlo, aunque ya te digo que si dice no es no y punto.

—Nein, nein, tú llámale, si no, vienes tu sola.

—¿Ahora? —ya está descolgando con cara de boba

—Ja!

Así que, como siempre que aparece Prusia, por improbable que parecía... Suena el teléfono de Escocia, que está reunido con Inglaterra hablando de asuntos de la nueva política prometida tras las elecciones.

—Cinco minutos larva. Que me la suda lo que protestes, bloody hell.

—Hey handsome... —voz suave, sonrisita, sonrojo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que Europe haga boicot a my lil'bro, my dear? —pregunta Escocia sonriendo maligno mientras se oye gritar a Inglaterra. Bélgica sonríe oyendo a alguien gritar al fondo, pero sin saber que es UK.

—Ehm... Necesitamos una buena razón, pero... maybeee.

—¿Ser un pain in the ass?

—Dime algo que no sepa.

—Esa debería ser razón suficiente —suspira—. Well... what's up?

—Te hablo para invitarte a algo con... Anticipación. Es una fiesta.

—Una... cosa de esas... con gente.

Bélgica suspira.

—Oui. Es una despedida de soltero... El 24 de diciembre

—¿Despedida... el... veinticuatro? ¿Quién se casa?

—El tonto de Suisse y su hermano.

—¿Y a la despedida de quién quieres ir? —levanta una ceja.

—Estoy aquí con Prusse... Que me vino a ver para que le hiciera una escultura de chocolate para la despedida de Suisse... Y me invitó.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero ese tío no es el que te cae mal?

—Fatal. Pero... Bueno, es una fiesta, podemos ir un rato y luego irnos a donde queramos —y así no estar con tu familia—. No sé dónde lo va a pasar España pero siendo Autriche quien se casa…

—Si no vienes se va a venir sola con nosotros —chilla Prusia de fondo.

—... —Escocia levanta una ceja con eso.

—Ehm... Piénsalo. Sabes que puedes decir que no vienes y no pasa nada, pero... Puede ser divertido ver a un poco de gente y reírnos un rato, y tú puedes elegir que hacemos el 25...

Escocia se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira un poco pensando, porque es que es verdad que siempre acaba diciendo que no a estas cosas y...

—Es mejor plan que ir a conocer a la niña de Romano... O una comida familiar... Y va a estar France. Puedes hablar con él un rato...

Parpadea con eso... porque eso significa que también va a estar Inglaterra. Le mira de reojo y de repente decide que le va a encasquetar a su madre.

—Espera, te llamo luego.

Parpadea pero... Así es él. Sonríe un poco.

—Vale. Hablamos más tarde.

Escocia le cuelga y Britania va de mano en mano. Como siempre. Dice que no mamen, que lo pasará sola y ya, es como cualquier otro día del bloody año, a ella le da igual quien fue Jesucristo. Galia dice que eso es muy triste y que no quiere.

De hecho...

Bueno no sé si de verdad entre todos van a dejar que lo pase sola, pero creo que tampoco haría el peor drama posible.

Irlanda dice que con él de verdad no cuenten... Aunque mira a Escocia nervioso porque... Hombreeee.

Suiza dice que basta de dramas todos, que si le pagan el boleto la pueden llevar a la boda.

Después de pelear un rato con su hermano, Inglaterra tiene una idea GENIAL y llama a su madre. Germania dice a regañadientes que si lo va a pasar sola, puede ir con él y con Roma.

Britania... Está terminando una sesión de espiritismo. Así que taaaaarda en contestar y cuando lo hace tiene la respiración agitada y habla así como con voz grave y extraña.

—M-Mum? Estabas... —Inglaterra, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en lo mismo por tres minutos?

—Trabajando, yes... —casi sin aire —, me he conseguido... algo que hacer... ahora en las tardes... What do you want?

—Aaah —sonríe un poco conectando el manos libres y arrancando el motor del Rolls—. Tengo que pedirte un GRAN favor.

—Ufff, a ver si puedo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienes planes para Christmas?

—¿No falta mucho para eso?

—Yes, pero aun así.

—Wait. Es lo del niño de Galia, ¿no?

—What? —se sonroja de muerte y da un frenazo en la carretera a Dover camino del túnel sonrojándose de golpe, atrapado porque en su mente el niño de Galia… es Francia.

—Pues la... ¿Cómo le llaman ahora ustedes? Wedding?

—¡No estamos casados!

—What?

—¡No sé qué hayas oído! ¡No le quería decir! ¿Ha sido él? ¿O quién te lo ha dicho?

—W-What? Me lo ha dicho Galia.

—¿Galia? ¿Galia lo sabe?

—Pues desde luego que lo sabe, England. ¡Es su madre!

—B-But... but... ¡es que fue en secreto! ¡No les digas a Scotland y los demás!

—¡Pero si eres el primero en decir que es un secreto!

—Whaaaat?

—Yes! Rome nos contó a todos, estábamos viendo la tele. Galia saltó por media hora abrazada con él.

—B-But... but... but… —Inglaterra traumado.

—What? ¿Que acaso si es algo tan maravilloso? —arruga la nariz y se sonroja.

—I... I... t-tienes que dejar que... voy para allá.

—Para... Really? —sonríe un poco porque... En el fondo le gusta que vayan a verla sus hijos—, no hombre, ¡ni vengas que estoy ocupada!

—¡Pues tengo que explicarte esto!

Ojos en blanco.

—Pues... Pueees.

—¡No hables con nadie! ¡No dejes que Galia le cuente a Wales!

—Ehm... Yo creo que Galia ya le contó a Cymru, England... Aún así puedo hablar con ella...

—Whaaaaaaat? —mete un frenazo y es que se va a matar.

—Cálmate, cálmate. Quizás no se lo haya dicho aun... —no lo cree—. A ver, ahora la busco y te llamo luego.

Inglaterra no contesta, colapsado. Va a matar a Francia además. Se queda hecho bolita en el asiento de su coche, tan feliz que iba él y tan feliz que podría estar.

Britania habla unos diez minutos más tarde. No estoy segura de que UK se haya movido. Pobrecito mío.

Venga, ahora saldrás del trauma.

Ni se tampoco si va a contestar.

Andaaaa, contesta. Es mamá para destraumatizarte.

Es que... puede que se haya ido a esconderse a alguna isla del atlántico.

Eh, eh... Venga Inglaterra, solo contéstale a tu madre. Es decir... Algunos lo saben incluida su madre y los latinos. Pero hablan de OOOTRA boda.

Es que... ¿Podéis ir a buscarle alguien?

Francia se apunta. Francia se apunta a TODO que diga "Inglaterra". Aunque éste ahora preferiría a su mamá.

Britania... En realidad sí que quería ir a comer con él.

Veeeen inglaterraaaaa que mamaaaa te apapachaaaa.

Inglaterra no le contesta y se vuelve a casa.

Britania frunce el ceño intentando otra vez... Preguntándose si de verdad se había ido a casa. Después de recoger algunas de sus cosas esotéricas a la sala a anunciarle a Galia y a Germania que es a quienes encuentra ahí, que la boda es secreta y no deberían hablar con nadie al respecto. Le pide a Germania asistencia técnica para enviarle un mensaje a Inglaterra pidiéndole que le diga a qué hora llega a Roma.

Es que no le hace caso al teléfono, porque se ha asustado mucho y evidentemente NO planea ir a Roma.

Suponíamos. Britania se extraña con esto y espera todo el resto del día a ver si le contesta o... Algo. Le marca un par de veces más y con esa antena de madre que además no está habituada a tener teléfono, empieza a darle vueltas a la histeria de Inglaterra.

Y... Va a ir a hablar con Roma... Es que no PUEDE resolverlo de otra forma.

Roma vuelve de la universidad con las cosas que hacer de cena y Veneciano, que ha ido con él a nadar a la piscina después de clase.

Britania, que no se ha acercado demasiado a Roma justamente porque está Veneciano y... Como que siente que le da más vergüencita de la habitual, le está esperando en el porche... Con el pretexto de acompañar a Germania a fumar, lo cual no es muy habitual.

A Veneciano se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas como cada vez que ve a Germania, pero al menos consigue no echarse a llorar. Toma las cosas de la cena yendo adentro corriendo. Germania mira a Roma con cierta cara de circunstancias.

—Quizás podría dejarme la barba, como cuando iba al norte en invierno.

Roma suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad es bueno.

—Es bueno que llore cuando me ve... ¿Sea lo que sea que hace conmigo? Es un poco... —perturbante, piensa para sí.

—Bueno, sí, es duro, pero es bueno. No va a conseguir olvidarle así —sonríe un poco.

—A momentos sigo sin estar seguro de qué lado estás... Si seguimos así tampoco Deutschland va a perdonarme nunca —murmura soltando una gran bocanada de aire. Britania se pone de pie un poco más rápido que de costumbre así como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Lo hará cuando todo vuelva a estar bien, créeme —asegura y le sonríe a Britania al notarla.

Germania gruñe un poco más y da la última calada al cigarrillo poniéndose también de pie y Britania le fulmina un poco porque eso la obliga a...

—Venga, no te enfades, mi amor, solo sé dulce —Roma le da un besito a Germania.

—Rome... —empieza a la vez que Roma le habla a Germania, callándose. Germania le pone una mano en la cintura al romano y le mira a los ojos.

—No me enfada, pero... ¿Sabes que el teléfono y la tarjeta que me dio Deutschland ya no sirven?

—Usa la que te di yo, si no, te sacaremos una y conseguiremos un teléfono. ¿Vale? —otro besito y mira a Britania, que se mira los pies sin decir nada, aunque carraspea.

—Pues sí pero eso solo quiere decir que DE VERDAD pretende olvidarse de mi existencia —Germania sigue en su minuto egocéntrico. Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Non, ya verás como no, cuando todo esté bien lo entenderá, solo dale tiempo —le acaricia la cara. Britania se pone de puntas y luego baja otra vez. Roma les mira a los dos.

—Pues... Yo no lo entendería —eso es lo que le preocupa.

—Yo te explicaría. Y Veneciano le explicará a Germaniae, porque Veneciano os quiere a los dos y sabe lo importante que es vuestra relación.

—Ya, ya, Germania, deja de dar la lata con eso. Es tu bloody kid, ya necesitará algo.

Roma se ríe de ese comentario tan cínico.

—Pero es que... —Germania es INCANSABLE cuando se trata de dar la lata por algo.

—Rome. Necesito hablar contigo —la irritación hace que se le olvide lo tsundere.

—Tranquilo, de verdad —palmadita en el culo—. Después de cenar le llamo yo a ver si a mí me hace caso, ¿vale?

—A ti seguro te construye un altar y te reza... —ojos en blanco pero da un salto y se sonroja con la palmada.

—Anda, en serio, habla con tus otros hijos si no —toma a Britania de los hombros para que vaya con él hacia dentro.

—Quizás hable con Schweiz o con Österreich... Pero van a decir lo mismo —les deja pasar adelante de él sin enterarse mucho de Britania y sus urgencias. Asiente y dirige a Britania adentro, a tender las cosas mojadas de la piscina.

—¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? —la aprieta hacia sí. Ella se sonroja un poquito pero le deja, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Tu sabes que la boda de Austria y Switzerland es secretísima?

—¿Secretísima? —levanta las cejas.

—Yes. England... Estaba verdaderamente agobiado hace rato que me habló, incluso dijo que vendría a explicarme y después de eso no he sabido nada. ¿Sabes algo?

—Non, no tiene mucho sentido, Austriae y Suizzerae nos convocaron a todos y nos anunciaron la boda... bueno, yo no estaba, porque fue el día del accidente, pero nadie dijo nada de secreto.

—Pues eso es lo que me dijo England. Que Galia NO le dijera a Cymru y... Bueno, en general, hasta le temblaba la voz. Y ahora no me contesta y no ha venido.

—Pero si Galles estaba cuando lo anunciaron, yo hablé con él desde el hospital cuando llamó Galia.

—Eso me dijo Galia —le mira—. Algo va mal y no sé qué es... Y no me contesta.

—No habrá tenido un accidente o algo, si decías que venía.

—Pues me dijo... Hasta pensé que podríamos ir a comer o algo. Fue hace muuuucho.

—¿Has llamado a Franciae a ver si sabe algo?

Sonrojito. Y... Niega con la cabeza porque lo ha pensado pero... pero.

—Háblale tú.

Roma sonríe un poco y suspira.

—Es un buen chico, no te va a comer —asegura sacando su teléfono.

—No creo que vaya a comerme he... Estado ocupada.

—¿Demasiado ocupada para buscar a tu hijo? —pregunta esperando a que Francia responda.

—¡Buscándolo!

—Papa!—sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Mi vida! Ave, ¿cómo estás? —sonríe también.

—Bieeen. Junta. Tras junta. Tras junta.

—Oooh, trabajas demasiado —¿De verdad, Roma?—. Escucha, tengo aquí a Britaniae que está un poco nerviosa. ¿Sabes algo de Angliterra?

—¿Nerviosita? ¿Por? Tenía hoy junta con Écosse.

—Por lo visto antes le ha hablado y ahora no responde... y ha dicho que venía aquí, pero no ha llegado.

—¿Ir a Roma? ¿Y eso? Hace rato le escribí para ver cómo le había ido y... Es verdad, no me ha respondido...

—Parece que a él tampoco le responde —le comenta Roma a Britania.

—¿Y si le pasó lo de a Veneciano?

—Pues no lo sé. ¿Cómo podemos saber si no contesta porque ha tenido un accidente?

—Quoi? ¿Accidente? —Francia levanta una ceja sin habérselo pensado levantando el teléfono de su escritorio para llamarle al celular.

—Non, non, no sabemos si es eso, tranquilo. Solo barajamos la posibilidad.

—Le estoy marcando. Dudo que haya tenido un accidente a menos que se haya encontrado con el puño de Écosse.

—Dice que tal vez ha peleado con Scoti...

—Non, no se... Pero no me contesta.

—¿Le hablaré a Alba entonces...? Es que me dijo que no dijera a nadie nada —indica Britania no muy segura.

—Dice Britaniae que es algo de la boda, que dijo que no le dijera a nadie.

—¿De cuál boda? ¿De la de Autriche?

—Sic.

—¿Por qué iba a pelear por la boda de esos dos?

—No lo sé, tú eres quién le conoce bien.

—Si es padrino… no veo por qué... Hmmm... No contesta.

—Dice que a él tampoco le contesta —le cuenta a Britania empezando a asustarse. Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo, también preocupada.

—Es que para qué decirme que viene si no va a venir.

—Pues vamos nosotros, a ver si le habrá pasado algo.

—¿Ir a London? ¿Van a ir allá? —pregunta Francia contagiado con la preocupación—. ¿Desde qué hora dices que no contesta?

—¿Qué dices tú? —le pregunta a Britania—. ¿Desde qué hora no contesta?

—Era antes de comer.

—Dice que antes de comer.

Francia se preocupa también.

—Voy a llamarle a intentar localizarlo.

—Vale, ahora vemos que hacemos nosotros. Ciao.

—¡Los quiero!

—Y nosotros a ti —le cuelga y mira a Britania.

—No sé qué hacer. Estaba... Mal. Creo que si voy a London

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No sé si sea exagerado... Quizás está bien —le mira.

—Lo que tú prefieras —le hace un cariño en la cara. Ella se sonroja un poco más.

—No, lo que prefieras tú. Si quieres acompañarme... —vacila un poco y luego carraspea.

Él se ríe y se acerca a darle un beso. Britania se deja arrugando un poco la nariz. Es inicial... Así como si no quisiera. Seguro un instante más tarde tiene el cerebro sorbido.

—Anda, vamos —responde al separarse, abrazándola de la cintura. Ella se relame asintiendo dócilmente aun perdidilla.

Y ahí van.

Inglaterra debe tener un concierto de teléfonos. A los que ignora, ni siquiera sé si esté en Londres o haya ido a Manchester a esconderse.

Pues ahí vas a tener toda una comitiva yendo a buscarte.

¿Francia también? es muy probable. Pues no les va a abrir.

* * *

 _Los líos de unos y otros que nos llevan por el camino de la amargura... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	21. Chapter 21

Inglaterra nada más abre la puerta, mete a Britania dentro con él y vuelve a cerrar dejando a Francia y a Roma fuera. Ella pega un gritito y se deja, como si tuviera otra.

El inglés está completamente envuelto en una capa y con la cara cubierta por una capucha.

—What the hell... ¿Estás bien?

—No!

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Pues que... ¿por qué los has traído? no los quiero aquí —tira de ella para llevársela lejos de la puerta.

—¿Por qué no? England, estamos preocupados.

—¡Porque no! ¿Cómo es que todos lo saben?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De la bloody boda? ¡Saben porque lo dijeron!

—Who? —hace voz de desconsuelo lloriqueo.

—¡Ya lo he comprobado, no es ningún secreto! Si ellos convocaron a todo el mundo y se lo dijeron, ¿a ti qué te importa?

—Mum, era un secreto, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Todos van a burlarse de mí! —tan agobiado se sienta en el sofá.

—¿De ti? ¿Y de ti por qué? England... No entiendo NADA — se sienta a su lado y le pone las manos en los hombros para consolarle

—Yo... —se le acerca a escondérsele como hace con Francia—. No quería que todos supieran que nos casamos.

Ella le deja, porque con Inglaterra es fácil... Es su niño pequeño. Pero parpadea descolocada con lo que le acaba de decir. Vacila antes de ponerle las manos en la espalda para abrazarle.

—W-What?

—Fue en secreto, solo France and me y ahora todos... —lloriquea. Más flipamiento aun si es posible.

—¿Te casaste en secreto con France?

—Pues debía ser secreto, pero... — se sorbe los mocos.

—Oh, England... —traga saliva un poco incomoda sin saber bien qué decir—. No sabía, felicidades.

—What?

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—B-But... pues... ya lo sabes —se separa para mirarla un poco,

—¡Como no me contaste antes a mí que soy your mum!

—¡Pero si acabas de decirme que todos lo saben! —se limpia los ojos.

—De la boda de Austria.

—La de... what?

—El niño de Galia.

—France es el... ¡oooh! —levanta las cejas al notar su error.

—El otro niño. Uff, ¡va a estar feliz cuando se lo cuenten! —sonríe un poquito.

—What? NO! ¡No puedes contarle a NADIE!

—Pues no yo, pero tú o France...

—NO! ¡Sigue siendo secreto! ¡De hecho ES MENTIRA! ¡NO PASÓ! ¡LO HE INVENTADO!

—Eh, eh... Cálmate —insiste volviendo a ponerle las manos en los hombros. Él la mira, muy nervioso con carita desconsolada. Britania sonríe un poquito porque le parece igual de mono de lo que le parecía antes.

—Boda en secreto con France, ¿cuándo fue eso?

—F-Fue en... spring. El año pasado.

Britania se sonroja un poco pensando en Francia vestido de novio.

—¿Y por qué es secreto?

—Yo... fue... secreto porque si no es secreto todo el mundo va a reírse de mí.

—Mmm, pero... — Ella frunce el ceño pensando en ello. Inglaterra se revuelve, mirándose los pies—. Yo no me río de ti.

La mira de forma bastante vulnerable. Ella le toca la punta de la nariz.

—¿Eres feliz así?

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte y se tapa la cara con las manos volviendo a esconderse.

—NO!

Britania le abraza y le consuela.

—En lo que a mi concierne... No sé nada de nada —le aprieta un poquito. El inglés se siente mejor con eso y asiente un poco. Ella le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Fue un poco bonito —susurra Inglaterra.

—¿Fue como alguna de mis historias? —pregunta suavecito. Niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie lo supo, solo él y yo, ni siquiera lo planeamos.

—Es una historia nueva entonces... ¿En dónde fue? —pregunta con el puro objetivo de imaginarlo.

—En... Notre Dame, en París. Fue el día del Entente Cordiale. Siempre nos vemos ese día y... hacemos algunas cosas juntos, él dice que es como nuestro aniversario.

—¿Entente Cordiale? —pregunta.

—Es un acuerdo de no agresión que firmamos hace muchos años después de pasar toda la vida peleando —explica suavemente levantando un poco la cabeza. Britania le escucha y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Estaban en un día de esos y...

Asiente.

—Yo le... cada año hacemos como una cosa distinta y este año me tocaba a mí perpararlo y le llevé a un castillo medieval en el que se había escondido en algunas batallas antiguas. Ahora lo han remodelado y modernizado con muebles y acabados bonitos para hacer catas, que es una especie de fiesta donde gente como él va a probar quesos y vinos diferentes para conocerlos y luego saber dónde o cuando servirlos —se esconde otra vez—. Porque le gusta mucho ir a esas cosas.

Ella sonríe un poquito más imaginándose todo, distinto a como fue, pero imaginándoselo.

—Me... Impresiona que puedas hacer esas cosas —confiesa escondiéndose ella un poco también en él.

—Yo le... —traga saliva—. A veces es bueno y se ilusiona cuando las hago y... es un poco bonito —repite en un susurrito.

—Debe serlo... Yo soy muy mala para hacer cosas bonitas —confiesa.

—Yo me equivoqué, pensaba que era una cosa de casados así que conseguí unas alianzas, pero no lo era.

—Aja... Esas son las cosas que se pone en el dedo, ¿verdad? Lo he visto con Galia en las películas.

—El mío no está en el dedo —lo saca.

—Antes no se usaba eso —sonríe otra vez, mirándolo y sorprendentemente... Ilusionada con la idea.

—El caso es que luego fuimos a la boda de otras personas pero... nos... Bueno.

—¿Aja?

—Pues acabo siendo la nuestra, pero no fue una boda normal.

—No sé ni siquiera como son las bodas "normales". Cuéntame cómo fue.

—Compramos una botella de vino, France podría contarte los pormenores de los tonos rubíes, el olor a madera y los sabores afrutados pero para mí solo era la esencia del día embotellada. La llevamos a todas partes como si fuera una mascota, incluso a Notre Dame. A pesar de lo que parezca, la magia de Notre Dame está oculta en sus pasadizos, así que ahí huimos de las personas aburridas hacia las alturas, entre las campanas de hierro y los vidrios de colores de los rosetones.

Ella le escucha, siendo llevada con las palabras de Inglaterra por los aromas y los pasajes secretos. Sonríe recordando que desde las historias de Inglaterra, cuando son con Francia, son las mejores.

—Le tumbé sobre las tablas de madera y... siempre se hace presente nuestra complicidad en ciertos momentos, no hizo falta decir sobre lo que implicaba lo prohibido de un lugar sacro. No íbamos vestidos de blanco, no había más testigos que los de otros, invitados ni flores, ni música que no fuera de otros, pero dios, si acaso existe, tenía sus ojos puestos en nosotros y... celebramos el amor.

Britania le mira, extrañamente, con los ojos húmedos. Sonriendo.

—E-Eso es... Muy bonito... —susurra.

Él se esconde un poco pero sonríe.

—T-Tengo algo en el ojo... —ya, ya, claro, nada de que estás lloricosa.

—L-Luego todo el día fue un poquito bonito aunque estábamos muy asustados y no sabíamos del todo lo que había pasado.

Ella traga saliva y le sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y-Y a donde fueron?

—A los lugares más bonitos de todo Paris, a los que sorprendentemente hacía mucho que no íbamos.

—La casa de France es bonita.

—Fuimos a comer al banquete de los otros y recité un discurso. Luego colgamos un candado en el Pont des Arts y cenamos en la Tour Eiffel.

—La Tour Eiffel —asiente y... Es que tiene un poster. Inglaterra vuelve a esconderse.

—¿Y? Después acordaron que nadie sabría. ¿Y cómo lograste que dijera que sí?

—¿Lograrlo?

—Que no le dijera a nadie... Si yo le... Bueno —carraspea sonrojándose y escondiéndose ella en él.

—Pues él sabía que pasaría esto si no lo guardaba en secreto.

—Es un buen muchacho.

—Un poquito...

—Lo sacó de su madre.

El inglés sonríe.

—Porque de su padre no sacó nada. Como ustedes —sonríe también.

—A mí me parece que sí se parecen un poco, pero en cosas malas.

—Pobre de ti —arruga la nariz.

—Por eso no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

—Lo entiendo —indica ella con sinceridad, asintiendo.

—¿Están... fuera?

—Yes. Hay que decirles algo.

—¿Hacemos que... e-entren?

Britania asiente sonriendo un poco.

—¡No les digas! ¡No lo sabe nadie! —chilla.

—No voy a decirles nada, cálmate —le asegura con sinceridad. Él respira agitado—. England... Es Rome y es France. France ya lo sabe. Solo queda ROME. Deja de agobiarte y di que es algo raro de fantasmas o algo así.

—¿S-Seguro?

—¿Nos queda otra opción? Con Rome es mejor dejar que el tiempo pase y las cosas fluyan.

Inglaterra traga saliva y asiente un poco haciéndose pequeñito.

—Si algo sale mal, puedes... Inventarte algo y dejarme a mi mal si es necesario.

Inglaterra la abraza un poco porque le calma y la quiere mucho por eso. Britania le acaricia la espalda como cuando era pequeñito, sintiéndose bien con ello también. Porque últimamente no tiene ese tipo de relación con él y en alguna medida lo echa de menos.

—Seguro están todo mojados y feos —sonríe un poco maligno, porque llueve.

—Como gatos mojados —se ríe con el apretándole un poquito más.

—B-Bueno, vale, vamos a buscarles.

—Vamos —ella le suelta del todo sonriendo un poco. Él asiente y traga saliva yendo a la puerta, aunque creo que se han ido a tomar un café a algún sitio. Pues en la lluvia Francia no se va a quedar parado... Ni creo que Roma.

—Háblales, no deben haber ido muy lejos.

—Tuuú... —le pide un poco infantilmente.

—Agh... Vale, vale, les marco —accede sacando el teléfono y picoteando todo... Marcando a Galia.

—Allo?

Britania parpadea.

—Galia?

—Allo! ¿Dónde estás? Hace rato que te busco por casa.

—Estoy en London. Hubo un... Problema con England pero... Es que quería hablar con Rome.

—Ah, espera. ROMEEEE.

—No, no... Él está aquí conmigo.

—Ah... ¿entonces porque me llamas?

—Es que intentaba hablarle a Rome —explica y mira a Inglaterra y piensa en lo feliz, FELIZ que sería Galia con su historia. Inglaterra ha ido a la cocina a preparar el té para cuando vengan no estén muertos de frio—. Pues... Nada, creo que pasan cosas bonitas en la actualidad...

—¿Como cuáles?

—Cosas. Nuestros niños son felices —suspira y sonríe—. Me alegra que estés aquí otra vez.

—Y yo, te echaba de menos.

La británica se ríe.

—No creo que tuvieras mucho tiempo de echarme de menos... recuerda que TU me abandonaste a mí —suelta sin tono de drama en realidad—. Te veré creo que mañana —y por un momento Britania piensa que debe tener PMS porque está un poco más blandengue de lo que debería.

—Aun así te eché de menos en la muerte, te quiero mucho —suelta Galia con esa... sinceridad. Britania sonríe y vuelve a tener una pelusita en el ojo. DAFAQ, que te pasa, Britania. Pareces latina. Como te vea Roma se burlará.

—Y-Yo también. Voy a hablarle a Rome.

—Hasta mañana —sonríe.

—Goodbye! —cuelga y agita la cabeza para quitarse lo ridículo de encima. Carraspea y va de nuevo a intentar hablar con Roma y creo que esta vez si lo logra.

—¡Hombreee!

—Hello, hello. Soy yo. Hombre ustedes, ¿a dónde han ido?

—Pues no íbamos a quedarnos bajo el agua.

—Que mal... Ya me los imaginaba a los dos como gatos mojados, con lo peludos que son.

—¿Ves? Estamos en una cafetería, ¿ya nos vais a dejar entrar?

—Mmmm… depende. ¿Han sido buenos?

—Cielo, ¿hemos sido buenos? —le pregunta a Francia.

—Mejor que ustedes, oui! ¿Qué es lo que les pasaaaa? ¿Angleterre está bien?

—Si mi hijo dice que hemos sido buenos, es que lo hemos sido.

—Vuelvan ya... Dice England. Les prepararemos la cena.

—Corre! —chilla Roma colgando.

—What? ¡Eh! ¡No corras!

Milagrosamente están en la puerta solo un minuto más tarde.

Inglaterra está untando queso salado en unos panecillos dulces... para acompañar el té, por algún motivo también los espolvorea con pimiento rojo.

Britania no parece preocupada, al contrario, está ayudando a pelar unos pepinillos en salmuera para acompañar.

Porqué hacen eso es una buena pregunta cuya respuesta nunca será desvelada. Alguien debería ir a abrir la puerta. Britania va dejando una estela de aroma a pepinillo y abre la puerta.

—¡Salid de la cocina!

—Angleterreeee! —Francia casi empuja a ambos porque... Es que esa cocina es casi SU cocina últimamente.

Roma se lleva a Britania por delante a la sala e Inglaterra se asusta, soltando la menta. No, Inglaterra, la menta no lo arregla todo.

Francia entra a la cocina así como de película, casi en cámara lenta "nooooooooon" y cuando ve a Inglaterra se le olvida el problema de la cocina, yendo directo a… ¿Ustedes qué creen?

Inglaterra está con la mitad de la menta en la mano, aun con su capa verde, y se le cae encima un francés histeriquito vestido aun de traje de trabajo, corbata y todo... Buscando beso beso beso. Seguro acaba planchado contra el mármol o la nevera o algo. No es como que detener a Francia en eso sea nada... posible, siquiera.

Pues... Ahí se los lleva la ola intensa francesa. Seguro acaba por ser uno de esos besos. De ESOS besos de "te me perdiste y pensé que habías muerto y nunca podría besarte otra veeeez". Finalmente Francia se separa un milímetro, sin aire, aun abrazado a él como pulpo.

—...sado? —susurra. Pues no es como que Inglaterra no estuviera en plan "me ha pasado una cosa muy fea me he asustado y me iba a vivir para siempre a las maldivas". Cuando Francia se separa aún no sabe dónde está. Cariñitos en la mejilla y besitos—. ¿Estás bien? –mimito, susurrito.

El inglés asiente dejándose, abrazándosele de la cintura.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te lo contaré... después.

—¿Después cuándo? ¡Me metiste un susto! Pensé que habías muerto o algo.

—Cuando estemos solos —le mira a los ojos. Francia se le acerca a darle un beso más, asintiendo. Inglaterra se deja, devolviéndoselo.

—¿Y ya lo arreglaste?

Asiente con los ojos cerrados, sonrojadito.

—¿Y cómo vas a compensarme que vine aquí? ¿Una noche... Apasionada?

—What?

—Vine hasta aquí... Es mi premio —sonríe.

—¡No! ¡Y se acabó eso!

—Non, ¡¿por qué?! Es mi derecho.

—Porque es... demasiado pervertido. Fui a la catedral con Switzerland y hablamos con el obispo.

—Oh! ¿Y qué dice su señoría?

—Que más de tres veces es un pecado MUY grave.

—¿Cada hora? No te preocupes... Será lento.

—No! ¡Antes del matrimonio! Pensó que deberíamos ir a una excursión de la iglesia.

—Te tengo una noticia.

—What?

—Ya estamos casados —le enseña el anillo.

—¡Aun así, no creo que piense que si tres son muchas antes lo que hacemos no sean muchas después también! ¡Y no lo digas!

—¿Te parecen muchas?

—Yes! —y además estaba muerto de vergüenza. Francia le pasa las dos manos por el pelo rascándole un poco el cuero cabelludo. Inglaterra le mira.

—Pueeeees... Yo creo que hay que hacer algo, oui.

—Pues ya está. Basta.

—Ehhh... Basta —pasito hacia él, le prensa otra vez contra el refrigerador.

—W-What are you doing? —se le acelera el corazón.

—Hacer... Algo.

—¡Lo que hay que hacer es parar con eso! —lo empuja un poco para que se separe.

—Nah, vamos a hacer otra cosa—se le repega.

—¿Cuál?

—Algo más pervertido...

—W-w-whaat?—balbucea sonrojándose, a saber qué está pensando.

La maravilla de Inglaterra es esa... Francia sabe que basta con proponer algo un poco abstracto y el mismo se imagina cosas complicadas y geniales. Sonríe de lado y se le acerca más ejerciendo presión contra su empujón. Inglaterra tiembla un poco sintiéndole muuuy cerca.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres parar? —susurra.

—I-I... —se oye más fuerte como le bombea el corazón que su voz misma.

—Porque si quieres parar, paramos —movimiento mágico de cadera.

—¡Aah! —gritito y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Francia le toma de las muñecas y hace fuerza para subirle los brazos arriba de la cabeza. Inglaterra traga saliva sin poder hacer nada más que dejarse (eso dice, pero la resistencia que opone es mínima) le mira, rojo como un tomate.

—Dime que pare y paro —susurra dándole un beso en la comisura.

—I... —se le cierran los ojos y le cuesta la vida no girar la cara. Obviamente falla miserablemente en decir "Stop".

El camino de besos se extiende a la barbilla buscando la otra comisura. Inglaterra gira la cara para buscarle, frustrado. Francia sonríe y le da el beso. El británico se lo come otra vez. Mutua la cosa, Francia con una gran sonrisa, le plancha otra vez.

Inglaterra tarda un rato en tratar de separarse con la respiración agitadisima. Francia le deja sin retroceder y sonríe tranquilo pegándole la nariz en la mejilla.

—S-Stop... —susurra medio ahogado. Francia levanta un poco las cejas. Inglaterra parpadea aun con la respiración agitada.

—Tarde —sonríe un poquito y se le acerca otra vez por beso.

Es que no puedeeeeeee. Lo sabemos todos. De hecho no crean que Francia si puede. Hubiera parado con el stop y... No pueeeede. Esas cosas de real autocontrol solo Austria.

¿Tal vez Britania pueda separarle? Seguro puede carraspear entrando a la cocina. Y seguro pueden ignorarla... es que, joder, "no" es como una palabra mágica. ¿No? "No" puede separarles. Francia va a ignorarla, recreándose en el beso, a menos, claro, que Inglaterra le empuje o patee o algo bestia.

Además... ¡Francia! ¡Devuélveme el cerebro de Inglaterra EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡No es tuyo!

¡Lo es! ¡Mira que cosas tan monas hace cuando está en mi poder!

¿Roma podrías atraparle?

Venga, no la hagan tan de emoción. Que sea como arrancar un curita. Así que tras la discusión, Francia sale volando a los brazos de Roma e Inglaterra corriendo a esconderse. Francia no sabe ni donde está. Parpadea repetidamente con carita de desconsuelo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Roma.

Francia le fulmina un poco inicialmente por interrumpirles. Pero es papa... E Inglaterra... Y le ha atrapado además. Suspira y sonríe un poco.

—Aun sigue siendo un venadillo asustado.

Roma sonríe, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y le arregla un poco la ropa.

—Y... Ehm... ¿Cuál es el plan? Cenar y... —se arreglarlo asunto allá abajo que no está nada tranquilo.

—No nos vas a echar de noche y lloviendo, hay muchos cuartos en esta casa, mi vida —besito. Francia se ríe.

—No pretendía echarles... De hecho pretendía más otro tipo de concurso.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de Britaniae?

La mencionada Britaniae abre los ojos como platos a esa mención y Francia se echa a reír.

—Quítale a mon Angleterre tus sucias manos de encima.

Roma se ríe.

—¡Son un par de...idiotas! ¿No iban a hacer la cena?

Roma se ríe aún más con eso.

—Quizás con el aroma salga —Francia se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué novedades tienen? ¿Cómo está Veneciano?

—Hecho polvo, pobrecito mío —suspira Roma dispuesto a ayudarle.

—¿Y no hay para cuando se destrabe esto? ¿Has hablado con tu niño consentido?

—Tú eres mi niño consentido.

—Todos somos tu niño consentido, pero él es más niño consentido tuyo que cualquiera de tus hijos —le cierra un ojo y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Britania mientras tanto pone la mesa mirándoles de reojo. Roma se ríe y le abraza hacia sí. Francia se deja consentir.

—¿Hablaste o no con Allemagne?

—Sic, sic... también está hecho polvo —suspira.

—Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo... Claro que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tomar. Ve lo que le ha tomado a Suisse y a Autriche, o a mí y a Angleterre.

—¡Pero no será tanto, hombre! No aguantarán, están hechos polvo... yo creo que tienen que verse y cuando eso pase…

—¿Y por qué no organizamos que se vean y ya?

—Ya lo he intentado, pero Veneciano no quiere saber nada de él, tiene que sentirse obligado.

—O engañado... Puedo organizar algo con Espagne y Prusse si es necesario, aunque como he oído justamente a Prusse, y su orgullo germano, él no está muy interesado en que vuelvan.

—Creo que Veneciano está esperando la boda, sinceramente. No ha dicho que no quiera ir y eso que...

—Es Autriche. Así que está tomando unas traumáticas y tristes vacaciones...

—Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos?

—No sé si sean exactamente vacaciones.

—Pues... No. Especialmente si lo pasa mal —suspira—, esas cosas son siempre muy dramáticas... Aunque a la larga pueden ser incluso positivas. Mándale un abrazo de mi parte a Veneciano, S'il vous plait. Si podemos hacer algo por él...

—Claro que sí, aunque estoy francamente sorprendido con cómo le cuida Romano.

Francia le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Que esperabas, papa? Nos enseñaste bien. Espagne y yo nos cuidamos, ellos dos se cuidan entre sí... aunque los métodos de Romano a veces son un poco... Bueno. Eso y que Allemagne no es santo de su devoción...

—Por eso, estoy gratamente sorprendido. Aunque creo que Veneciano solo está en casa para que no me acerque a Germaniae pequeño. Y Germaniae mayor está recibiendo de rebote.

—¿Recibiendo gritos o...se está acostando con Germania? —levanta una ceja y le mira.

—Ambas.

—Ufff... Espero que Allemagne no se entere de esa parte...

—Ya lo sabe...

Francia sonríe.

—Celos, sí que les gusta vivir al límite —exclama apretando los ojos e imaginándose la tragedia—. No suele enterarse... ¿Y que ha dicho? ¿Germania vive?

—Sí vive... bajo mi protección —le guiña un ojo. Francia se ríe bajito.

—Tiempos felices en la casa Alemana. De hecho... No me imagino que funcionen bien sin Veneciano.

—Por lo que sé, Austria tampoco está ahí estos días. He pensado en mandarles a Germaniae, pero eso sería castigarme a mí y yo no he hecho nada malo.

—Berna. Así que son tres ahora... Que decadente —se muerde el labio y se ríe—. Bueno, "castigarte a ti". Supongo que, uff... Es que Allemagne siendo calmado por Prusse. Preparémonos para otra gran guerra

—¿Tú crees? Me han dicho que le ha buscado una cita para la boda, pero Germaniae no sabía quién era. ¿Prussee te ha dicho?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Le hablo en un rato o mañana —sonríe—, a ver si no necesitara ayuda en casa o algo. No sé Espagne si haya tomado partido de algún lado, ¿tú sabes?

—Non, en realidad.

—No me estaba tomando este asunto muy en serio, sinceramente —se agacha a meter algo en el horno.

—Veneciano le pidió a Helena que fuera su acompañante cuando supo de la cita de Germaniae,

Francia levanta la cara y se ríe. De repente se abre una rendijita de la puerta y aparece un ojito verde espía.

—Anda, ¡pero mira que listo! ¿Y tú con quien vas? —pregunta Francia sonriendo sin darse cuenta aun de la puerta.

—Con Germaniae mayor, se lo pedí antes del accidente.

—Otro listo —se ríe. Roma se ríe también. Empiezan a oírse un murmullo... mágico. Está intentando borraros la memoria.

—Yo iré con Angleterre, diga lo que diga. ¿Con quién van a ir los demás? ¿Egypte irá?

—Sic, creo que con America.

—NO! —chilla Inglaterra rompiendo el hechizo que hacía.

—Ah! Esa pareja tan ra... —se detiene y levanta las cejas mirando hacia la puerta confundido en quien ha gritado si él o Egipto. Britania, que estaba a punto de protestar... Mira a la puerta también.

Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte y se tapa la boca porque los tres le miran. Francia carraspea un poco y se gira con su padre otra vez. Hay unos momentos de tenso silencio en los que no pasa nada.

—England, ¿qué haces? —pregunta Britania que ha sentido algo extraño esfumarse en el ambiente.

—WAAAAAAAAAAH! —vuelve a salir corriendo.

—¡Britaniaaaaa! —protesta Francia fulminándola.

—Tal vez deberías ir por él —propone Roma.

—Vas a tener que preparar tú el aderezo de la ensalada que iba a hacer —sonríe y le da un beso en los labios.

—No sé si sea mejor que lleves la cena—sonríe.

—Es bastante probable —sonríe—. Eso o... Bajaremos después de ehm... Cenar —guiña el ojo. Roma le da una palmadita en el culo. El francés se ríe sonrojándose un poquito.

—Pasen buena noche ambos...

—¡Igualmente!

—Eso no lo dudes —se acerca a Britania y le da un beso en la mejilla, para su consternación.

Roma se muere de la risa con la cara que pone ella, que le saca la lengua y le lanza algo, aunque se levanta a servirse comida.

Roma se acerca a molestarla. Y ella protesta... Y protesta. Pero a la vez sonríe y trata de medio coquetearle porque hoy esta suavecita. No es como que Roma necesite mucha cuerda.

Francia va en busca de Inglaterra a su cuarto, esperando que esté en el armario, por qué no. Ahí es justo donde está en su pequeña madriguerita entre mantas y sudaderas de invierno.

Probablemente para cuando Francia llegue al cuarto... Ya traiga la mitad de la ropa puesta.

UK debe oír las uñas de Francia en la puerta. Francia debe oír un revuelo dentro y luego quedarse todo en silencio intentando que crea que no está ahí.

—¿Vas a salir, mon amour o voy a tener que... Ayudarte?

Inglaterra busca su teléfono en los bolsillos y llama al de Francia que suena, claro, al otro lado de la puerta. Francia levanta una ceja y lo saca. Inglaterra se muerde el labio dentro de las mantas.

Francia contesta en un susurrito.

—Allô?

—Frog, estoy en la calle —voz ahogada. Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—Oh... Yo estoy en nuestra cama.

—V-ven a buscarme.

—Ahora que acabe de espiar tus secretos.

—Whaaaat? —se abre la puerta del armario.

—Oui, tengo aquí un cuaderno... —Francia sigue, acostado en la cama boca arriba.

—Noooooo —sale de las mantas y le salta encima. Francia se ríe intentando que no le aplaste. Inglaterra rueda por encima de la cama buscando el cuaderno. Francia trata de ponerse encima de él y de darle un beso.

—¡Mi cuaderno! ¡Mi cuaderno!

—No hay ningún cuaderno, ¡dame un beso!

—¿Eh? —le mira. Francia le sonríe.

—No estoy viendo ningún secreto.

—Estás... yo... —lo nota y se vuelve a mirar el armario al notar lo que ha hecho. Francia se le abraza como pulpo.

—Noooo! —protesta moviendo los brazos sin quitarle.

—Deja de huir de mí —pide con voz suavecita.

—B-but...

—¿No planeabas pasar la noche escondido o sí? ¿Qué pasa? —le tooooca como pueeeede.

—Que quieres hacer cosas pervertidaaas —se esconde en él, hoy está muy en este plan, por lo visto.

—¿Tú no quieres hacer cosas pervertidas? ¿Quieres acostarte aquí a dormir nada más? —le deja.

—Es que el obispo dice...

—¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que digan los obispos?

—Pero es que... quería que fuéramos a una excursión parroquial.

—¡Una excursión parroquial! Mon dieu, ¡eso ya me está dando morbo!

—¡No se supone que tenga que dártelo! —protesta.

—¿No me dirás que hacerlo en sitio sagrado y que nadie pueda enterarse no te la da? creo que nos echarían de la excursión.

—¡Es que eso no está bien! —además es que le recuerda a Notre Dame. Francia le pasa la mano por el pelo y le mira a los ojos. El inglés le mira también un poco desconsolado y preocupado sobre todo.

—¿Qué es lo que no está bien?

—Nuestra... esto, ¿se basa en el sexo?

Francia levanta las cejas.

—Non.

—¿Seguro?

—Oui. Es decir, es verdad que el sexo está ahí y es muy importante, pero... Hay otras muchas cosas más allá del sexo que hacen a esta una relación distinta a todas las otras relaciones basadas en sexo que yo he tenido.

Inglaterra se hace bolita no muy seguro. Francia se humedece los labios...

—De hecho esta es, de verdad, la única relación personal que he tenido en la cual si quito el sexo hay... Algo. Espero. En realidad me preocupa que no lo creas así.

—E-Es que...

—Si te quedaras inmóvil del cuello para abajo... Aun querría estar contigo.

—Pero no hacemos nada más y yo te odio y tú solo vienes y...

El francés se humedece los labios y se incorpora un poquito.

—A mi m-me cuesta trabajo hacerlo de otra manera —explica vacilando un poco—. Pero... No creo que solo hagamos ESO.

—¿Te cuesta trabajo?

—Hacerlo SIN ello. Pero eso da igual, lo otro es más importante —le mira—. ¿De verdad crees que solamente hacemos eso y eso es todo lo que importa? Tú... ¿Qué pasaría si yo tuviera un accidente y quedara sin... Piernas y feo y deforme?

—I-I don't know... I...

Francia se echa más para atrás mirándole desconsolado con esa respuesta.

—Oh...

Inglaterra le mira desconsolado.

—P-Pero es que tú... —se humedece los labios y traga saliva.

—I hate you.

—Ya... Eso ya es algo más que tener solo sexo.

—¿Y qué harías si yo estuviera paralizado?

—Hablar. Te cansarías de contarme historias y cosas. Molestarte. Hacerte sonrojar igual con cosas —le mira de reojo —. Y tocarte. Las piernas, las manos... Tú podrías imaginar mis caricias.

—No lo creo.

—¿No?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué no crees? ¿Que hiciera esas cosas o que pudieras imaginar mis caricias?

—No te dejaría hacerlo.

—¿Tocarte? No hablo de tocarte así como ahora, hablo de —le pone una mano encima... Es que no pueeeede no tocarte.

—No te dejaría estar conmigo, ni venir.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta otra vez desconsolado.

Inglaterra le mira y gira la cara.

—Non, non —le toma la mejilla—. Esto... Espera, es absurdo. Te estoy diciendo que me importas más allá de lo físico, de acostarme contigo... Y tú me dices que si yo estuviera paralizado no querrías verme ni me dejarías verte... Es decir tú eres el materialista aquí.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Y ya sé que yo... Ya sé que soy muy físico y sí que me gusta acostarme contigo. Mucho. Quizás más de lo que debería. Pero también... Pero... —carraspea —. Hay más cosas que eso, Angleterre. Hablamos, nos reímos, te cuento mis cosas... Y tú las tuyas y... ¿Por qué no me dejarías ni verte?

—P-Porque...

Francia le mira aun con el corazón a medias por lo que ha dicho antes de no saber qué haría si tuviera un accidente.

—Porque... ¿En realidad para ti esta relación SI se basa en el sexo y en tener un marido guapo que presumir?

—¡No!

—Pues es lo único que me haces pensar... ¡Que en realidad no es que creas que tenemos una relación especial y ya te has hartado además de tener sexo conmigo! —agobio.

—¡Porque me destruirías!

—¿Por qué iba a destruirte simplemente quererte?!

—Si tú te... si te pasara... yo... si a mí me pasara algo, tú te marchitarías y me destruiría más que nada que pudiera pasarme. O tal vez acabarías por aburrirte.

—Tengo una propuesta —indica después de mirarle unos cuantos segundos.

—What?

—Vamos a estar quince días sin sexo, viéndonos lo más posible.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Vamos a buscar quince días cosas qué hacer, o lugares que visitar. O lo que sea... Ehm, todo menos una excursión con tu amigo el obispo. Quince días y veremos si nuestra relación solo está basada en eso.

Inglaterra traga saliva sin estar seguro de poder lograrlo, nada más con lo que le ha encendido antes con un simple beso.

Francia no está pensando, claramente. No creo que haya pasado quince días sin sexo en bastante tiempo... Aun así... cree que pueden intentarlo, esto es lo que quería después de todo. Asiente un poquito.

—Pero sí vale tocar y los abrazos y cariños.

—What? No!

—Yo no puedo pasar quince días contigo sin tocarte la cara y las manos y darte un beso de buenas noches —niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no voy a poder... —se sonroja pensando "aguantar un beso como el de antes"

—No podemos dormir separados tampoco, al menos tendrás que abrazarme y hacerme cariñitos en el pelo.

—B-But...

—¿Es que sin abrazos ni nadaaaa?

—Es que si me tocas...

Francia le pone una mano en el brazo e Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Je t'aime.

—I hate you, you git! ¡No me importa si me tocas o me das besos y no me gustas!

Francia se acuesta otra vez junto a él acurrucándose.

—No me gustan tus besos ni tus nada y eres un tonto.

—Tu a mí me encantas —le aprieta contra sí.

—Nooooo.

—Oui —besito en el hombro—. Y sospecho que lo sabes

—I... ¡no sé nada, yo te odio!

—¿Cuánto me odias?

—¡MUCHISIMO!

—Muchísimo... Bah. Eso suena exagerado.

—¡No! ¡Además tú piensas que lo digo porque te quiero y es mentira!

—¿Vas a romperle el corazón a tu marido?

—A propósito de eso... —Inglaterra rompe la tensión de la discusión. Francia levanta la cara y se le vuelve a hacer un nudito en el estómago al muy dramas, porque para cómo va su conversación... Traga saliva mirándole fijamente a la cara—. Se lo dije a my mother.

Francia parpadea un par de veces aunque le cambia la cara y sonríe un poco.

—Fue un malentendido y me asusté y...

—Me parece bonito. ¿Qué te dijo? —parpadea con los ojitos húmedos.

—¿Bonito? Me prometió no decirle a nadie.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—Me parece muy bonito que le hayas dicho a alguien... Lo hace más real —susurra. El británico se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Puede que Switzerland lo sepa también. Es horrible, todos lo sabrán.

—No creo... Y si todos lo saben no será horrible — Francia le abraza claramente ilusionado con ello.

—¿No?

—¿Por qué te parece horrible?

—Pues porque era un secreto.

—Bueno, hay secretos que son para que duren, otros... Si se saben, es bonito también.

—Nnn... —hecho bolita.

—Esto quiere decir que de verdad me quieres —sonríe ilusionado apretándole más.

—Noooooo.

—¿Podemos decirle a maman y a papa?

—Whaaat?

—A Maman y a papa...

El inglés se muerde el labio porque él se lo ha dicho a Britania... aunque haya sido un accidente, técnicamente Francia debería poder hacerlo también pero quisiera que no lo supiera tanta gente.

—Al menos a maman... Y yo le cuento a Espagne —hace sonrisa del millón de dólares

—Le dirán a todos —lloriquea.

—Nah, no le dirán a nadie... —le abraza contra si.

—Si se lo dices no quiero saberlo.

—¿No quieres decírselo conmigo a maman? Va a ponerse feliz...

—No!

—Oh, venga... Es Maman. Así se lo diga a todos creerán que se ha confundido—ysepondramasfelizcontigodeloquesepusoconaustria...

—No! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡No quiero estar ahí!

Francia suspira.

—Vale, no te pongas nervioso. Para eso hablamos las cosas antes —el muy cínico. Inglaterra se calma un poco con eso—. Si ha sido secreto todos estos meses...

El inglés le mira. Francia se encoge de hombros.

—Puede seguir siéndolo... Solo digo que me daría ilusión que alguien fuera feliz con nosotros.

—No quiero estar cuando lo digas... a quien se lo digas.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¡Porque no! Me... pone nervioso. Yo solo... fue un error y no debí decírselo.

—Entonces no se lo diré, se lo diremos juntos cuando estés listo —sonríe pensando que igual ya todo el mundo lo sabe.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Si es que estás listo algún día —agrega dándole un besito en el cuello.

El británico aparta un poco la cara como quien no quiere la cosa para que llegue mejor.

—Je t'aime —le susurra suavecito al cuello.

Inglaterra respira calmándose un poco.

—¿De verdad no sabes si te quedarías conmigo si fuera feo y estuviera inmóvil? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—¿Has pensado en como estarías tú si eso pasara?

—Mal. Y no querría que me viera nadie. Pero...

—Yo... pienso que sería peor que te pasara a ti que a mí.

—Yo no quiero que nos pase a ninguno... Tendría que burlarme ahora de tus piernas dobladas y chuecas en vez de tus horrendas cejas —sonríe.

Inglaterra no responde aun pensando que si le pasara a él Francia podría rehacer su vida y ser feliz al final cuando le echara de su lado, pero si le pasara al francés no habría forma de arreglarle y a él le destrozaría más el corazón verlo mal que sufrir él el dolor.

Francia le acaricia el pecho con suavidad sin querer pensar en cosas feas. Levanta la cara y le mira. Inglaterra le mira también. El francés le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

—No pensemos en cosas horribles.

—Pues me haces pensar en ti —sonríe un poco, buscando molestarle. Arruga la nariz y le saca la lengua. El de ojos verdes se acerca y se la muerde con suavidad buscándole un beso.

—Mmmm —protesta devolviéndole el beso, eso sí. A Inglaterra le da igual.

Ah que habían dicho que no besos, además... Ehm... Pues... Olvídenlo. Francia profundiiiiizaaaaa el beeeeesooooo.

Ya... bueno, Inglaterra pelea por quedar encima y meterle las manos bajo la ropa antes de perder la cabeza. Y no creo que eso sea muy legal sobre las reglas. No, claramente no lo es, pero... A quien le importa, Francia se deja hacer completamente, sin siquiera pensar en que no deberían.

Y así quince días se convierten en quince minutos.

Además es que Inglaterra está seguro que lo peor que le podría pasar a él sería no que Francia quedara inmóvil sino que quedara sin consciencia y aun así está seguro que iría a contarle historias a escondidas cada vez que tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

 _Un poquiiiito mas de FrUK ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	22. Chapter 22

A la mañana, Inglaterra baja buscando a su madre aun por la casa, habiendo dejado a Francia durmiendo. Britania, desde luego, se ha levantado antes que Roma, como caaaaada vez que duermen juntos, y después de remolonear un rato y morirse de calor al lado del romano, se ha levantado sigilosamente a hacerse un té a la cocina, aun sonrojada por la tremendamente obscena posición del romano en su cama.

Así que las paredes retumban con los ronquidos y no es como que Inglaterra no esté más o menos igual de avergonzado e inquieto al bajar en bata. Britania intenta hacer el MENOR ruido posible.

—Mum?

SALTO mortal. Salto mortal hacia atrás en espejo.

—Eenglandddd! Bloody hell!—protesta después de recuperar la vertical.

—What the hell! —protesta porque también se ha asustado.

—Qué ganas de asustarme, ¡maldita sea!

—No estaba asustándote, creía que eras un ladrón.

—¡Qué ladrón voy a ser! ¡Si sabes que estoy aquí!

—Pues tú también sabes que estoy yo, no era difícil suponer que podía bajar a MI cocina —se acerca a la tetera.

—¡Pues no sabía qué y levantabas a esta hora!

—¿¡Y a qué hora me voy a levantar si no!? —y como aún no ha tenido el obligatorio de la mañana, no es persona. "Bruja loca" se atreve a llamarle en un susurro.

Britania murmura otra cosa también así como "Histérico loco", intentando volver a hacerse té porque lo ha tirado todo pero Inglaterra está haciéndose el suyo.

—Además no puedo usar la tetera... Fantástico —murmura yéndose a sentar.

—¡Si me lo pides quizás haga para los dos!

—¡Pues no voy a suplicarte que hagas nada!

—No se supone que tengas que suplicarme, mum, ¡solo pedir las cosas!

—¡Pues hazme un té y deja de reñirme!

—¡Pero si la que me está riñendo eres tú!

—¡Pues ya estaba yo haciéndolo! Bloody hell, y deja de chillonear.

Inglaterra bufa por paciencia.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

—Pues de todo.

—¿De todo qué?

—Pues de algo, de... Ustedes. Yo que sé.

—¿Nosotros quienes?

—Solo quiero que hables.

—¡Pero no me dices de qué!

—Pues de algo.

—Mira... te voy a contar lo de ayer, necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Cual favor.

—Para Christmas. Necesito que las pases con tu nieta.

—¿Con cuál nieta?

—¡Como si tuvieras más de una! Seychelles! ¡La más descarada y poco reflexiva e insolente de todas!

—Ahh! ¡Esa niña! —sonríe un poco porque no le desagrada del todo—. La que tiene la mitad de sangre latina.

—Yes, yes... ella.

—¿Y por qué quieres que pase Christmas con ella?

—Porque está en peligro, no atiende a razones y no me hace caso... y yo no puedo ir a protegerla con la boda.

—¿En peligro de que? —levanta las cejas

—¡De hacer la mayor idiotez de su vida!

—¿Cual mayor idiotez?—le mira levantando una ceja.

—Pues... como el año pasado se acostó con Wales, este año me ha dicho que quiere acostarse con Ireland nada más para castigarme porque no estaré para Navidad! ¡Soy el padrino de Switzerland!

Britania se queda paralizada recordando claramente que ella LES ESCUCHÓ.

—Oh, cielos.

—¡Exacto!

—E-Es que...—vacila mirándole—. Ay, England...

—What?

—Pues me parece que eso que tanto temes... Ya pasó.

—En cualquier caso si vas con ella... no pasarás sola Christmas y así no me odiará y hará cosas idiotas —no te está escuchando.

—¿Ella va a pasar Christmas con Éire? —la conclusión...

—¡Pues ha dicho que lo va a invitar a si casa PARA FASTIDIARME! Si vas tú quizás no lo haga…

—Pues... —carraspea—, no sé si realmente eso vaya a funcionar.

—Why not?

—Quizás deba mejor pasarlo en casa.

—But... Why?

—Puede ser incómodo.

—Why?

—No lo sé, England... Yo... Puedo hablar con ella pero para ponerme ahí de tercera rueda...

—Yo le diré que irás y que te invite. De hecho, solo pídeselo, no se va a negar, lo único que no quiere es pasar sola las fiestas y es normal.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Puedo pasar Christmas sola.

—Si pudiera yo me la traía a la boda conmigo, pero es que Switzerland se va a poner enfermo como seamos demasiada gente y...

—Yo le hablo, pero no lo sé.

—¡No puede acostarse con Ireland! Es un bestia y un guarro y no tiene respeto alguno por las mujeres y ella es... ¡ella solo lo hace por venganza y él podría violarla o forzarla o quién sabe qué cosas horribles!

—Pues no sé quien le haga qué a quién. Solo te puedo decir que no me interesan sus guarradas.

—¡Pues deberían! ¡No está bien que le hagan eso a una chica y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo!

—Pues yo creo que Seychelles hace sufrir bastante a Éire.

—What? Que le va a hacer sufrir si ni sabe cuál de los tres es apenas.

—Ehhh... No estoy segura. Si pasaron hasta una noche juntos. Par de pervertidos.

—¡Pues justo eso quiero evitar! ¡Que la pasen!

—¡Pero si ya la pasaron!

—What?

—Yes, ¡si es lo que te estoy diciendo hace rato!

—But... ¿de qué hablas? When?

—En casa de Alba.

—¿Cuándo ha estado Seychelles con Scotland? —cara de más pánico.

—Cuando estuvimos todos. ¿Que no te enteraste?

—What? In... summer?—obviamente NO, no se ha enterado.

—Pues fue tremendamente incómodo.

—Mum, please... —niega con la cabeza—. No bromees con esto. ¿No crees que si hubiera pasado en los juegos de la Commonwealth frente a mis morros yo me habría dado cuenta?

—Pues no pasó frente a los tuyos, pero si a los míos en el hotel.

—Y con Ireland, nada menos, el ejemplo de la sutileza —sigue negando incrédulo.

—Yo hablé con ellos. Hablé con Seychelles, de hecho. Eire es muy difícil.

—What?

—Pues por brutos y pervertidos.

—What the hell? —es que sigue sin creerlo.

—De hecho no sé si siguieron o no siguieron juntos —arruga la nariz.

—Llámemosla ahora.

—¿Ahora? ¿Para lo de christmas?

—Yes.

—Como quieras, solo sírveme más té.

—Y que te lo cuente TODO de eso de Ireland —sigue, ignorando la petición, marcando desde el teléfono de su madre y poniendo en manos libres para poder oír.

—¿Que me cuente a mi otra vez? Pero Englaaaaand.

—Shhh, está llamando —la hace callar. Ella arruga la nariz y se cruza de brazos

—Hiii!—contesta Seychelles musicalmente. Britania se revuelve—. Mmm... Hello? Granny?

—Hello, niña.

—How are you? —sonríe y baja solo un poco la música.

—Despertando. ¿Tú?

—Bueno, me gusta fomentar la idea de que esto es un paraíso, pero hay que ir a trabajar muy duro para que lo sea.

—Bien. Trabajar duro es, sin duda, la manera de subsistir. ¡Y más para alguien como tú! —ese tono crispado que siempre suena a regaño, hagas lo que hagas. Seychelles aprieta los ojos pero sonríe un poco a pesar de la riña... porque está acostumbrada a Inglaterra.

—Por eso, por eso. ¿Y qué pasa, Granny? ¿Cómo están Pepé y Mamie?

—Bien, tu abuela muy contenta con esta tontería de la boda y el idiota de Rome —se sonroja y carraspea—, bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Aun con esa vida de cascos ligeros?

—Granny! ¡No digas eso! —protesta y se ríe, se nota como si se hubiera sonrojado.

—¡Pues como quieres que lo llame! En realidad, me alegraría saber que has sentado cabeza.

—Pues... no es como que me esté viendo con un millón de hombres, pero de ahí a sentar cabezaaa —se ríe.

—¿En qué quedamos la última vez?

Inglaterra levanta una ceja con esto porque él nunca consigue que le expliquen estas cosas.

—Ya sabes en qué quedamos. ¿Es que te ha hablado o algo? No le hagas caso, es un idiota.

—¿Te ha hablado a ti?

—Nah, es un borde antisocial pero yo le hablé hace poco para algo y por eso pensaba que quizás...

Inglaterra parpadea... parpadea... y parpadea una vez más. Britania mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Alguna venganza, quizás?

—¿Eh? ¿Venganza?

—¿Se han vuelto a ver?

—En realidad... no. Pero es que estoy, de verdad, lejos de Europa. Aun así, creo que sería bueno que le riñieras por andar pidiendo sexo telefónico.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos crispaaaaaaándose con eso. Britania le toma del brazo y hace un gesto para que no vaya a decir nada.

—Seychelles! ¡Deja de estar diciendo guarradas!

—No es guarrada, es lo que él hace ¡por eso te digo que le riñas! ¡No me riñas a mí!

—¡Los riño a los dos! Ni creas que no te conozco y sé que seguramente si te lo ha pedido... Lo mismo del hotel de la vez pasada, jovencita. ¡Él tiene grandes ideas y tú le sigues!

—Nah, le reñí yo también, soy una señorita y no hago esas cosas —lo peor es que esta medio muerta de risa—. El pervertido aquí es él —añade.

—Deja de reírte porque esto es muy serio —Britania aprieta los ojos—. Voy a reñirle, claro, ¡y no debería ser un pervertido en lo absoluto! ¡Pero tú, no le des cuerda si no quieres sus tonterías!

—Vale, vale... tú no te preocupes que mientras te tenga a ti para ayudarme sabré manejarle —no que te esté pidiendo que le riñas EXPRESAMENTE nada más por fastidiarle.

—What the... —no puede evitar protestar Inglaterra en un susurrito indignado.

—¿Entonces sí que te está molestando? ¿A pesar de todo? Insisto que tú te has metido en este lío, niña tonta. Voy a reñirle, ¡pero TÚ tienes que ponerle un alto también y no dejando que pasen "deslices" como el del verano!

—Siempre está molestando a todo el mundo, Granny, si no pregúntale a England.

—¡Pues no es que tú te quedes atrás, ya me ha contado que le has amenazado con irte con Éire! ¡Quién te entiende!

—¿Irme? ¡No me voy a ir!

Britania tapa el teléfono y mira a Inglaterra.

—What the hell!? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¿Ves? —susurra.

—¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a cortarle las pelotas!

—Shh! —pide Britania y destapa el teléfono—. Bien, te ayudaré entonces a que no se te acerque.

—Ah, no, no, si fui yo quien le invitó a venir a casa —aclara, porque tampoco quiere que Britania le destroce los planes.

—What?

—¡Yo lo mato! ¡Lo mato! —protesta Inglaterra en un susurro sacando su teléfono para mandarle amenazas de muerte a Irlanda.

—Para eso le llamé, ¿recuerdas que te lo he dicho hace un momento? Le invité a venir a casa ahora por las fiestas —se encoge de hombros—. De todas formas iban a estar todos ocupados con la boda, así que era la excusa perfecta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si quieres que pase unos días contigo? ¡Quién te entiende! Por cierto, yo voy a pasar Christmas contigo.

—Nooo, vengaaaa, deja que estemos solos —suplica ella—. Después de fiestas puedes venir tú y te preparo unas vacaciones de ensueño, ¿vale? Y te traes a alguien si quieres.

—¡Me mareas! —protesta y se sonroja al pensar en unos días en el paraíso con Roma—. Entonces sí que estás sentando cabeza con ÉL.

Inglaterra está con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—No, no, sentar cabeza es decir mucho —se ríe avergonzada—. Solo quiero pasar unos días con él y conocernos mejor a ver qué tal es cuando no está rodeado de sus hermanos y todo eso.

—¡Y hacer guarradas!

—¿Le digo a Pepé que vendréis a pasar unos días en enero entonces?

—¡Pero si serás descarada! —riñe Inglaterra en voz baja aun sin poder creer lo que escucha.

—¿Quién te dijo que iría con el barbaján ese?!

—Ah... ¿no? ¿Entonces? Scotland? —es completamente desafortunado.

—Whaaaat?!

—No? ¿Con Mamie?

—Seychelleees!

—What?

—Voy a... Voy... Hablaremos de esto luego.

—Valeeee...

—Y en relación a lo otro, jovencita...

Carraspea.

—¡... deja de hacer tonterías y perversiones!

—¿Cuáles perversiones y tonterías? —Inglaterra no puede creer que Seychelles esté preguntando eso.

—Sabes perfectamente bien.

—Nah, que va...

—Además... Eire es un poco...

—Bueno, ya lo sé, pero...

—¿Aja?

—¡Pues no sé qué decirte! ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado England?

Britania mira a Inglaterra preocupada.

—Mal.

—Ya lo sé, porque además le dije... que sería como venganza pero es que...

—¿Es que qué, niña?

—¡Es que sé que hará un berrinche y no lo entenderá! Hace lo mismo con America.

Yo creo que el ceño de Inglaterra no podría estar más fruncido, hasta saca humo de las orejas.

—¿No crees que peor es engañarle?

—No es exactamente engañarle porque pensaba decírselo, solo que poco a poco para evitarle el disgusto.

—Ehhh...Pues... Puede haber un problema con eso.

—¿Cuál?

—Yo no sabía eso...

—And?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —protesta Inglaterra en voz alta. Seychelles se queda BLANCA.

—Englaaaand! —protesta Britania apretando los ojos.

—What the hell contigo! —chilla el inglés.

—E-England... —Seychelles está en pánico.

—¡Ni England ni nada! What the hell es lo que tienes en la cabeza esa llena de pájaros que paseas eh? NOTHING! ¿Es que no tuviste bastante el año pasado? —sigue él.

—England, no se supone que te enteraras... Deja de gritarle —le riñe Britania.

—¡Pues como no iba a enterarme! ¡Y qué importa si es una imprudencia igualmente! —protesta él.

—Para ambos —sigue Britania.

—¿Para ambos? —pregunta Seychelles.

—Imprudencia de ambos. Par de idiotas, no tienen ni idea de nada, ¡parecen un par de niños pequeños! —asegura la británica.

—En cualquier caso esto que haces es tremendamente irresponsable y peligroso, ¡eres una inconsciente y una descarada! —insiste Inglaterra

—B-But... England... I… —balbucea Seychelles.

—Eh, England... —trata de terciar Britania.

—¡Me da igual lo que creas! ¡Dile en este momento que no vaya! ¡Es un bestia y un irresponsable y tú eres DEMASIADO para él y seguro te hará daño el muy imbécil!

—Englaaaand, no parecía especialmente que fuera a hacerle daño. De hecho ella le volteo la cara. Deja de chillar —chilla Britania.

—Mum! ¡Es IRELAND! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —protesta el inglés, Seychelles aprieta los ojos.

—Yes, claro que lo entiendo, pero también es esta niña burra que no es ninguna hadita buena —le defiende la británica.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Es que no has visto lo fragil, flaca y pequeña que es? —insiste el inglés.

—Yes, sí que la he visto, también la he visto defenderse, no solo de Eire, sino del idiota de América y los otros muchachos —presiona su madre.

—America NUNCA le haría daño! —Inglaterra mamá gallina.

—Eire tampoco... —replica ella en el mismo tono—, intencionalmente.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Seguro lo hace solo para fastidiarme! ¿¡Porque tiene que ir con ella!? —lloriquea él. Britania aprieta los ojos porque es que les conoce y sabe que Inglaterra tiene razón.

—¡No lo sé, habiendo tanta gente! Lo mismo les he dicho.

—¡PORQUE ME DA LA GANA! SOMOS ADULTOS Y NO TENEMOS QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES —grita Seychelles a ambos antes de colgar el teléfono. Se hace un silencio sepulcral y Britania, que estaba a punto de colgarle a ella también, mira a Inglaterra con las cejas arriba.

—What the... ¡VOY A MATARLO!

Britania hace los ojos en blanco porque ha vivido tooooda la vida con gritos como este. Lo que pasa es que Inglaterra necesita que lo calmen.

—No, no vas a matar a nadie —protesta Britania levantándose de la mesa...

—No, seguramente no lo mataré, solo lo castraré.

—Ugh, tampoco vas a castrar a nadie —se acerca a la tetera dispuesta a calentar más agua para te... Deben pasar la mitad de la vida meando estas personas.

—What? —le mira, brazos cruzados. Britania suspira.

—Es que va a llegar un momento en que aunque de verdad intentes castrarle, no vas a conseguir nada más que... Enfadarte —explica ella con voz calmada, poniendo la tetera al fuego y girándose a mirarle.

—¡Pues aun así! ¡No puedo dejar las cosas de este modo!

—Yes, entiendo la frustración... Porque además Eire es un bestia, pero ella no se queda atrás.

—¿Qué va a ser ella una bestia? ¡Insisto en que ni fuerza tiene!

—¿Crees que la necesita? Yo le vi voltearle a Eire la cara con un cachetatón.

—What?

—Yes. Estaba enfadada y le giró la cara, sin más miramientos. Pregúntale a Cymru, estaba ahí también.

Y eso le recuerda...

—También me golpeo a mi cuando se acostó con Wales en Navidad.

—Pues tú mismo sabrás que no es como que requiera protegerse demasiado. Esto es como lo de Cymru y Galia.

—What?

—Yes, es una de esas cosas que detestas y a saber si puedes evitarlas. Lo más probable es que no —se encoge de hombros—, y lo que pasa entonces es que te jodes y ya, si ellos dos parecen estar bien, lo ignoras.

—I don't care, no va a ser así!

—Está siendo así ahora mismo, a pesar de que te enfades —le mira—. Y di que no la ha embarazado como el estúpido de Cymru.

—¡LO MATO!

(Escocia opina... si no se muere él antes del susto)

—Nadie va a preguntarte si te parece, nadie va a tomarse ninguna molestia contigo. Cada quien hace lo que quiere... Tú con France, Alba con esa bruja, Galia con Cymru...

(Irlanda si que se MUERE. Huye DESPAVORIDO a vivir a la Antártida)

—¡Igualmente puedo molestarlo!

—Ahh... Yes, Well... Claro que puedes molestarle —le mira y sonríe un poco encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hasta que cambie de opinión —asegura con la mirada sombría, dispuesto a irse AHORA MISMO.

—England... Parece que acabas de conocer AYER a tus hermanos. ¿Crees que si esto es para molestarte, que el que tu vayas a fastidiarles va a detenerles?

—¡Quizás a ellos no, pero es Seychelles!

—Ya sé que es Seychelles. Hablé con ella una vez y hablaré otra vez.

—What? ¿Para qué? ¿Crees que puedas hacerla cambiar de opinión?

—¡Para que se cuide!

—¿No podemos hacerle un hechizo o algo?

—¿A Seychelles? —levanta una ceja—. Pues...

—O a Ireland...

—A Ireland no sirve... Yo le hice uno a Cymru y lejos de mejorar las cosas...

—¿Qué le hiciste? —curioso ahora. Britania se sonroja un poco y le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... Trate de quitarle el... Interés sexual.

—¿En serio?

—No te burles.

—Es que...Galia es... era obvio no funcionaría algo así.

—¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Que se lo quitara a Galia? Tampoco iba a funcionar estando Rome —se sonroja. Él le mira pensando que es que si Galia es una tercera parte de lo que es Francia...

—¿Quieres... Algo así con Eire?

—Pues... más bien que no se le levante.

(Irlanda va a matarles a todos)

—Eso es un poco... —Britania se revuelve.

—Lo que se merece.

—¿Por hacer qué? Es que no estoy segura de que este haciendo esto por molestarte, si lo hacía sin que supieras.

—¡Por aprovecharse de ella! —y tener perspectiva de sexo cuando yo aún no he tenido esta mañana.

—Mmmm... —es que le cuesta elegir quien es el malo del cuento entre Seychelles e Irlanda, no sabe por quién tomar partido, que es básicamente lo que hace que el problema de Inglaterra sea MUCHO peor.

—Es que esa poción sí me sale —confiesa la chica que fue violada unas cuantas veces por algunos bárbaros antes de aprender a hacerla. Luego llego Roma y dejó de usarla.

—¡Pues ya está!

—¿Pero es que tú sabes lo que se va a reír ella de él?

—¡Pues se lo merecerá por intentar engañarla siquiera!

—¿Engañarla?

—Acercándosele.

—Es que me da que ella también se le ha acercado a él. Mira, puedo hacerte la poción.

Ojos en blanco.

—Tú hazla y yo se la doy.

—Es que... ¿Cómo vas a balancearlo? ¿Qué vas a hacerle a ella?

—Reñirla MUY fuerte para que entre ambas cosas pierda cualquier interés.

—¿Has oído lo que te ha gritado? Parece más Alba que Cymru como para que reñirla sirva de algo.

—¿Más Scotland? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A Alba le reñía y me gritaba de vuelta. A Cymru le reñía y bajaba la cabeza.

—¡Pues aunque me grite!

—¿Por qué no les quieres juntos?

—¡Porque él es malo y tonto y feo y bestia y solo quiere fastidiarme!

Britania suspira porque además se siente culpable de habérselo dicho ella y de haberle además causado un disgusto.

—Y ella es frágil y sensible y se parece a France que es el MAYOR DE LOS IDIOTAS al que es muy fácil lastimar.

Ella aprieta los ojos pensando en Galia que también es frágil y sensible.

—Bloody hell...Como todos se burlen de Éire voy a darte un poco a ti de la poción.

El menor se sonroja.

—Y lo hago solo porque sí que conozco que Eire puede ser un idiota bestia, aunque creo que podría aprender de otra manera...

Inglaterra murmura algo de que igual nadie se iba a dar cuenta si se la daba a él.

—¿Y... Cuando vas a dárselo?

—Cuando vaya a verle hoy.

—¿Y crees que de aquí a navidades no se le va a levantar?

—¿Cuánto duran los efectos?

—Pues infinitos no son... Aunque si puedo hacer que de aquí a Navidad —confiesa apretando los ojos—. ¡Pero Englaaaaand!

—Pues se lo das tú cuando vayas con ellos.

—No, yo no voy a dársela —niega con la cabeza—. Te la haré y tú te las arreglas.

—¡Yo no puedo ir con la boda!

—Deja de marearme, no sé cómo le vas a hacer, te haré una de larga duración, ¡pero te advierto que eso NO es aceptable que se lo des a tu hermano!

—¿Pero es que... tú vas a ir al menos?

—Angleteeeeeeeeeeerre!

—Ehh... Ehm... No lo sé, creo que puedo ir mejor con Alba en Christmas.

Inglaterra se tensa de golpe como palo y se sonroja de muerte.

—Dale también a él —susurra él de repente buscando donde esconderse... porque no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—¿Sabes cómo voy a arreglarlo? —se le ocurre de repente. Es una pena que ya no te esté escuchando arreglándose la bata. Mejor. Ella sonríe un poco de lado y piensa que lo que va a hacer es dársela a los 4.

—Angleteeeeeeeeeeerre.

—Tu solo... hazlo —le pide tomándola de los hombros un instante antes de acercarse a la puerta de donde vienen los gritos y mirar por una rendijita.

—Vale, vale, largo...

No se ve nada... Porque Francia está esperándote en la cama a que vengas por lo que quieres desde hace rato. Inglaterra espera idiotamente un poco escondido tras la puerta de la cocina porque cree que le llama porque le está buscando.

Y como los ronquidos se vean interrumpidos... Britania se va a poner también histérica a mirar por arriba de Inglaterra.

De hecho, es posible que su hijo gritando sí le despierte. Ese sexto sentido latino. Pero Roma sí se va a levantar a buscarla (y a buscar comida)

Y quizás si Francia le oye le pida que le diga a Inglaterra que por el amor de dios SUBA.

Es posible que vaya a ver si está bien antes de bajar, así que se lo dice en cuanto le ve (porque Inglaterra no se esconde al ver que baja Roma)

Seguro se esconde cuando se lo dice.

—Que yo... que... que suYONOVOYASUBIR. Que yo... what?

Francia vuelve a gritar, para más claridad o inri.

—Waaaaah —se tapa la cabeza con las manos y se hace bolita en el suelo.

Britania sonríe un poco mirándole porque siempre le ha parecido muy mono cuando hace cosas como esa.

—Anda, pero venga hombre, que no es para tanto. Ve, que te está esperando —lo anima Roma—. Preparo un café y se lo subes en lo que te decides.

—Déjalo, si no quiere subir que no suba —Britania sonrojadita mira al romano de arriba abajo.

—Claro que quiere subir —debe llevar una sábana en plan túnica y nada más.

—Pues no parece.

—Bueeeno, porque hay que convencerle un poquito, como a su mamá.

—¡Su mamá nadaaa! —se sonroja.

—Su mamá sabe perfecto de que hablooo —canturrea encontrando unas galletas.

—No se dequehablasshutup!

—¿Y por qué me haces callar? —prepara la bandeja.

—Porque solo dices tonterías.

—Pues cuento las tonterías que haces, sic.

—¡Yo no hago ninguna tontería!

Inglaterra, puedes escabullirte y nadie se dará cuenta.

—¡Haces un millón de tonterías!

—¡¿Disculpa?!

De hecho justo eso hace poco a poco y cuando está a punto de desaparecer, Roma le detiene para que se lleve el desayuno.

—Non, no te disculpo.

Así que se sonroja de muerte, toma la bandeja y se va corriendo a esconderse en su cuarto. Esconderse en su cuarto... en donde está Francia.

—¡No te pido disculpas! ¡Te pido explicaciones! —lo siento no se podía quedar sin discutirle.

—¿Excitaciones quieres? —la atrae rodeándola de la cintura.

—Explicaciones, d-dije.

—Sé muy bien lo que dijiste y lo que estabas pensando... —susurra acercando los labios a los suyos.

—Noestoypensandoennadaaaa.

—Mejor.

Sonríe y la besa. Ella se deja, claro que se deja, con el corazón palpitándole en el cuello y las rodillas de goma.

* * *

 _Solo un poco más de protagonismo a los brits... prometo que ya no queda mucho ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	23. Chapter 23

—¿Estás preparado, mi príncipe? ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados? —pregunta Galia desde el interior del cuarto de baño de Gales, golpeando la puerta para, después de haber estado un BUEN rato arreglándose, salir por fin y mostrarle el vestido que se ha comprado para ir a la boda.

Gales deja su libro en la mesita de noche que ha tenido que traer después de casi morir de la aburrición... Mira a la puerta y se sienta en la cama.

—Yes, ya los tengo cerrados —sonríe porque a Galia le hace ilusión... Y a él le hace ilusión que se lo haga.

Galia sonríe, toma aire y abre la puerta saliendo del baño. Gales sonríe... Se destapa un poco un ojo y la mira de antemano con esa cara de orgullo y fascinación que le da el saber que esa mujer tan extraordinariamente guapa ¡Es su novia!

—¡Ya puedes abrirlos! —exclama dando una vuelta sobre si misma... y lo que lleva, agárrate, es un vestido de novia.

O por dios santísimo de mi vida.

Gales abre los ojos como platos cuando la ve destapándose la cara.

—P-Pero qué... Pero... —la cara de idiota que pone además.

—¿Te gusta? —es que además le sienta realmente bien.

Es que está sin habla. Sin habla es... Sin habla, con la mayor cara de bobo que puede poner. Galia hace una risita al notarlo y se le acerca para hacerle una caricia en la cara. Además, guapo, es tu turno de explicarle porque no puede llevar un vestido de boda a una boda.

—P-Pero... O por dios, debes... Esto... Te ves preciosa —susurra sonrojado, embobado, idiotizado... Es que no valeee.

Ella sonríe más, tan complacida y hasta se sonroja un poquiiito poniéndose el pelo medio recogido tras la oreja.

—Fantástica... My god. Esto... Esto no vale —sigue con el corazón súper acelerado mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Le toca la mejilla.

—¿No vale? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza—. Las chicas que me lo vendieron insistían en que no te lo enseñara hasta la boda pero no he podido resistirme.

Gales sonríe un poquito, traga saliva y la abraza. Ella levanta las cejas y le abraza de vuelta, sonriendo.

—My love... No ha habido ninguna novia tan hermosa como tú, nunca —la mira de reojo y sonríe también por la inocencia.

—Entonces sí te gusta —le sonríe.

—Me encantas con ese vestido, me... Estás mucho más bonita que en mis mejores sueños. Pero... Hay un problema.

—¿Problema?

—A ver, da un pasito atrás... Déjame verte entera.

—Quería verme lo más bonita posible porque creo que Austria es... muy exigente y ya sabes que no me quiere mucho. Creo que si nota que me he esforzado puede que sea un poco menos duro conmigo —explica haciéndolo. Se humedece los labios con esta explicación y toma aire... Y su teléfono.

—Voy a tomarte un par de fotos, ¿vale? —es que no puede evitarlo.

Ella se ríe un poco y asiente. El británico se separa un poco y la mira, y es que se le ponen los ojos de corazón.

—¿Es esto un mensaje subliminal o algo? Porque no es para nada sutil —levanta la cámara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se pone un poco de lado y posa... imitando a Marilyn, como no.

Gales le toma unas diez fotos seguidas

—A... A... —babea un poco.

Ella le manda un beso. Gales le sonríe, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Da una vuelta —pide haciendo el gesto con el dedo. Galia toma la falda con las manos y lo hace haciendo volar un poco los bucles del pelo. ¿Es que he hablado ya de la cara de bobo? Dupliquenla. Hasta suelta un suspirito.

—Como te sigas moviendo así, my love, te llevo ahora mismo a la iglesia.

Ella vuelve a reírse.

—Non, non, no seas travieso que no puede ensuciarse.

Le toma otras fotos mientras se ríe aunque se pone una mano en la cintura. Sonríe de lado intentando dejar de estar idiotizado y fallando miserablemente.

—Es que, Galia de mi vida.

—Oui?

—Este es un vestido de novia —susurra.

—Oui, las chicas llevan vestidos así a las bodas en las películas.

—No, sweetheart —se le acerca—, es el vestido que se usa para casarse. Si fueras a casarte conmigo, lo usarías.

Ella parpadea. Gales se humedece otra vez los labios y la mira a los ojos.

—Es el vestido de la novia, la chica que se casa —insiste.

—Oh...

—Te ves preciosa —le sonríe igual y le pone las manos en la cintura.

—¿Y crees que ellos pensarían que me estaría yo casando con... Suisse?

Parpadea con esa inesperada conclusión.

—What? Pues... Quien te vea vestida así sí pensaría que es tu boda.

—O con mi hijo, aunque eso sería extraño —claro, con Suiza no.

—Ya... De hecho sería extraño en general que te vieran vestida así.

Baja los hombros desanimada con ello y Gales la abraza.

—Te ves verdaderamente preciosa, como en mis sueños —le asegura acariciándole la espalda.

—Bueno... iré a devolverlo —se le echa encima.

—A... Devolverlo. No tienes por qué devolverlo —susurra cerrando los ojos—. Puedes guardarlo. Ejem... Para nuestra boda.

—Pues no puedo llevarlo por la calle... ¿O sí?

—No, pero puedes casarte conmigo más adelante y usarlo.

—Quoi? Non!

Levanta las cejas con esa respuesta.

—No?

—Mais non!

Gales cambia el peso de pie y carraspea un poco.

—Ehm...

—Este es un vestido de invierno. ¿Y si nos casamos en verano? Además ya lo has visto y en las películas dicen que el novio no puede verlo hasta la boda.

Parpadea, parpadea y sonríe.

—Ah, Galia —la levanta un poco de la cintura abrazándola.

—Pero tal vez podamos salir hoy antes de que lo devuelva —propone abrazándole del cuello.

—¿Salir? ¿Con él? —la mira a los ojos embobaaaado otra vez, poniéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Oui. A bailar. No me importa que se arrugue si no me lo voy a quedar.

—Van a vernos como si estuviéramos locos —advierte—, aunque podría ponerme un traje negro y la pajarita que tengo roja con puntitos blancos... Y pensarían que sí que somos unos novios —sonríe

—Hazlo —le da un besito en los labios sonriendo. Él se deja cerrando un poco los ojos.

—I love you, my darling... But please...

Le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—No les cuentes a mis hermanos —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Siempre me dices eso —sigue la caricia.

—Es que como sepan que estas vestida de novia y no para casarte...

—Oui?

—Van a reírse.

—Por quoi?

—Pues saben que yo... Ehm... Bueno —le da un beso en la mejilla que no le está acariciando.

—¿Es un placer culpable, mon amour? —susurra mirándole de reojo.

—¿Tu vestido? —se ríe bajito—. ¿O una boda en general?

—Sé que he acertado cuando desvías la respuesta con otra pregunta —sonríe.

—Atrapado —se encoge de hombros—. Es que... Bloody hell, te ves espectacular. Podrías modelar.

—Pues no es lo único que llevo de novia, me han explicado lo que se hace tradicionalmente en las noches después de una boda —le susurra al oído. A Gales le brillan los ojos y sonríe más.

—Esta noche será una lenta y muy dulce agonía —susurra.

—Vístete —le pide riendo un poco, le da otro besito y le suelta.

—Vale, vale... Lo que tú quieras my dear. Con esas promesas... —se ríe encantado. Así que ella sale del cuarto y se va a... tocar el arpa mientras le espera. Puede que Gales le tome unas cuantas fotos más con el arpa.

El placer culpaaaable.

Y que no se enteren sus hermanos…Porque van a reírse de él hasta la eternidad. Pero le da igual. Se confiesa amante de la idea y de la escena. Seguro se burlarían para siempre. SEGURO. Por más que argumentará que él no lo compró.

—No hacía falta que lo compraras, solo que le impidieras devolverlo —sonríe Escocia.

Fulminación.

—¿Y quién te dijo que YO le impido devolverlo?—carraspeos sonrojados —. No es como que La haya amarrado.

—Será que ella necesita que la amarres para hacer cualquier cosa... no sabía que te iba ese rollo.

—Sí, me va perfectamente.

—Ya te conseguiremos algo de cuero.

—Y a ella... Uff, mucho más. Eso de las cosas darks y las cadenas y los pearcings. Son lo suyo.

—Ya me imagino que a ti te va más el rollo dominado. Siempre has sido un calzonazos.

—¿Calzonazos? Desde luego y estirado dices también, ¿no?

—No, que eso te pone que te lo diga.

Se ríe un poco.

—Sí, tú sobre todo.

—Ya me imagino —sonríe—. ¿Así que tantas TANTAS ganas tienes de ser marido de…?

—Con esos pechos que tienes exuberan... —hace los ojos en blanco—. No tengo ganas de ser marido de...

—Of course, of course, lo estás dejando TODO para la noche de bodas.

Oootros ojos en blanco.

—Ya he tenido más de una "noche de bodas". Claramente no es por eso.

—Supongo que cuando llegue la de verdad, no habrá diferencia.

—Nah, no es necesario casarme.

—No, eso ya lo veo.

—Aunque sé que tú estás bastante más cerca que yo —intenta voltearla.

—Yo no me tiro a una novia, no sé cómo eso va a ser estar más cerca.

Gales se vuelve a reír aunque no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Tú también tienes una relación formal con una chica que tarde o temprano querrá un compromiso.

—Ya veremos —se pone evidentemente nervioso—. Por lo menos esa no es una fantasía erótica para mí. Me pregunto si la esperaras en el altar empalmado el día que acceda.

—¿Tienes que ser tan burdo? —le riñe.

—Realista —sonríe—. Puede que solo por eso vaya a verte como te sonrojas y carraspeas cada vez que te lo recuerdo.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito casarme para ser feliz. Yo quiero ver como tú mueres del PÁNICO el día que te cases.

—Yo no me voy a casar. Y de cualquier modo no estaría excitado si sucediera. Más vale que te compres unos calzoncillos prietos que no dejen que se te levante.

—Tú no estarías excitado, estarías apanicado. "No, no, yo soy un hombre libre! No no!"

—Ni siquiera estaría ahí, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Y si ella quiere?

—Ya... ya veremos, no es tú, seguro ella no lo quiere tanto.

—Ya, claro... Mira, olvídate de la boda. Hablemos de un compromiso real.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cualquier compromiso... La seriedad de tu noviazgo. Quien te viera, con una novia real. ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho que no a sus compromisos familiares?

—Insistes en eso... tenemos un acuerdo al respecto.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ella viene a todas las mierdas nuestras y tú no vas a ninguna?

—Ella viene a lo que quiere.

—Ya... Eso es lo que te dice. ¿Tú a cuantas has ido?

—A las que he querido. Si no le parece el acuerdo ya vendrá a decírmelo.

—Y puedo apostar a que no has querido ni una vez.

—¿Y? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dar el coñazo con eso? Ve tú con ella si tantas ganas tienes.

—Mismo coñazo que me das tú a mí con la bloody boda. Cásate tú si tanto te preocupa.

—Me preocupa que eso te obsesione —se encoge de hombros.

—Tan preocupado —par de golpecitos en la espalda... Y saca una anforita de su saco y la pone en la mesa. Si. No está NADA cómodo con la idea de la boda.

—Tremendamente.

Le da un trago a la anforita...

—Se te ve tranquilo, además.

—¿Verdad? —carraspeo.

—Muchísimo.

Ojos en blanco, carraspea.

—¿Pero ves? Así es como uno reacciona cuando te molestan, no HISTERICO como tú con mother —explica Gales.

—¿Cuando he estado histérico con eso, si planeamos una boda mormona de los tres? —responde Escocia. Gales se ríe—. Pero de todas formas, no es eso lo que hablábamos. Procura el día que te cases no mirarme demasiado porque te hare así —hace un gesto con el dedo índice levantándolo para señalar el techo—. Y ya sabrás de qué hablo. Mejor que no te sonrojes.

Se sonroja un poquito y Escocia sonríe más maligno al notarlo.

—Me perturba la idea de que pienses en mis partes nobles.

—No solo eso, en tus partes nobles excitadas, darling —pone voz ronca y hace un gesto con la lengua demasiado exagerado para ser tomado de cualquier forma que no sea cómica. Gales se ríe sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose un poco igual.

—Eres desagradable.

Escocia se ríe también, claro y se limpia un poco las babas con el dorso de la mano.

—Hay opiniones al respecto —se encoge de hombros.

—Ah, yes? ¿Sueñas con que Mother piense lo contrario?

—Sé que no lo hace, por desgracia.

—Tendrás que conformarte con tu mujer.

—Mi mujer que... —hace una sonrisa un poco idiota y luego sacude la cabeza—. No es mía como si me perteneciera, capullo.

—La cara de idiota que tienes... De por sí, más cuando hablas de ella.

Ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco igual.

—Está haciendo...

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Una escultura de chocolate que le han pedido.

—¿Una escultura de qué?

—De un hombre, no importa, porque me está usando de modelo. Viene, me pone las manos embadurnadas en chocolate encima —pone las suyas en su propio pecho—, y luego me lame todo lo que ensucia.

—Ya, claro, y también tiene alitas y vuela en las noches —ojos en blanco—. No necesito que me cuentes tus sueños eróticos.

—No es un sueño —se encoge de hombros—, pero estoy seguro de que funciona mejor que el tuyo de la novia.

Levanta una ceja y se sonroja un poco recordando a Galia montada sobre el con todo y vestido. Sonríe bobamente.

—Para alguien que no esté enfermo mental, claro.

—¿Hablas de Éire? ¿O England? ¿O de ti mismo? —inclina la cabeza con aire escéptico y sonríe de lado —. ¿Y tú por qué estas tan enterado de la boda, eh?

—¿Recuerdas que los papás saben todo lo que hacen sus hijos? —suelta con cierto tono sarcástico.

—Hombre, ¿tienes más hijos? Switzerland?

—La larva es el padrino.

—Oh, tu consentido —se ríe—. ¿Lo es?

—¿Dudas de mi conocimiento de padre?

—No, no, en lo absoluto. E imagino que te dijo el cuándo le estabas contando una historia para dormir.

—Jugábamos a tirarnos la pelota en el jardín.

—¿Él te la lanzaba y tú lo traías de regreso como su fiel compañero? —se ríe —. ¿Y? ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que se tiró al novio. Y le encantó.

—¿Se tiró al novio? ¿A Austria?

—Yes. Justo. Por eso es padrino del otro —cara de "don't be silly"—. Y es tremendo, porque si lo que dice mum es verdad, es el que lleva más puntos en lo de incestuoso. Superado, quizás, únicamente por ti, que aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos con Galia, hay que ver lo que pesa su figura materna. O a excepción también del otro idiota que está encandiladísimo de su SOBRINA. So lovely little family.

—Ohh... —se asombra con el chisme del sexo con inglaterra y el padrino… Luego hace los ojos en blanco—. ¿Vas a decirme a MI algo sobre la figura materna después de tu... Asunto con mother?

—Mi asunto con mum no pasa de una broma idiota and you know it. Y lo que pasa es que estoy celoso porque yo no me la tiro vestida de novia.

—Claaaaro, claro. En realidad, viéndolo seriamente, es por eso que SIGUES neceando Galia como figura materna.

—Nah, eso es clara y únicamente para joderte a ti.

—Pierdes el tiempo.

—Ya lo veo —sonrisa maligna.

—Galia con vestido de novia no va a molestarme jamás, no importa cuántas veces lo digas

—Me alegro mucho por ti y tu problema mental —gesto con el dedo señalando el techo otra vez—. Vas a ser un marido maravilloso.

—Thank you —sonrisita cáustica.

—You're welcome.

—¿Alguna otra guarrada que quieras decir?

—Veamos... —se lo piensa—. Está claro que es la imagen lo que te pone, ¿qué haces una vez ya estás en materia? ¿Le quitas el vestido para poder tocarla y verla desnuda o mueres en la agonía de querer que NO se lo quite tampoco?

Se sonroja aunque permanece estoico.

—Desde luego sufro amargamente todo el proceso y me gusta, por eso que descubriste de mi amor al dolor. La realidad... Hago lo que ella quiere, por ser calzonazos.

Escocia suelta una carcajada.

—Y como extra, te hago reír. Mi misión en la vida está completa.

—Tan altruista, tú. Ya me imagino como te excitas nada más pasar frente a las tiendas de novia. Deberías llevarla a probarse vestidos y luego tirártela en los probadores.

—Mira que buena idea has tenido. Eventualmente encontraremos algún vestido que le acomode para además casarse.

—Como alardeas, ni siquiera serías capaz.

Se ríe.

—¿Capaz? Por dios.

—Of course not. ¿Y manchar tu reputación impecable y perfecta? Antes me casaría yo —de verdad utilizas eso como prueba del algo imposible...

—Ya te dije que eso es posible y no esta tan lejos. Y te agradecería que no llamaras a nada que haga con Galia "manchar mi reputación".

Cuando ni cuenta te has dado pero últimamente tu casa está llena de jaboncitos de colores, visillos, ambientadores, alfombras, ropa de chica en MÁS de un cajón y botellas de cerveza. Bueno, puede que las botellas de cerveza estuvieran desde antes, punto para ti.

—Es cierto, hasta ibas a adoptar y criar a un hijo de Rome como tuyo —aunque de todo el asunto de los visillos hay que admitir que está sorprendido de verdad con lo bien que puede oler su casa y lo cómodas y suaves que son las sábanas que se compran en tiendas de sábanas y no en el supermercado.

—No era hijo de Rome —baja la voz y por primera vez en toda la conversación parece VISIBLEMENTE molesto. Mucho.

—Ya me imagino que no. ¿Al menos ha bajado la asiduidad?

Gales suspira con esa pregunta...

—Yes —es la respuesta más inteligente que se le ocurre.

—Ya...

—Anda, con eso si puedes seguir —le mira y levanta la nariz.

—Ya lo veo, supongo que por eso es que no ha sucedido aun.

—No, no en realidad.

—No?

—No. Yo no he querido —claaaaro Gales. Claro.

Pero Gales puede sentarse a hablar de las peores cosas de su existencia, o las que le dan más vergüenza con Escocia y sí que le molesta. Pero... En realidad Gales es quien más molesta a Escocia. Es a quien más deja que le moleste. Y Gales le aguanta también.

Aunque hay momentos en que Escocia tensa DEMASIADO la cuerda. Como con lo del bebé de Roma y que se lo tire. Ahí Gales necesita respirar tres veces. Pero le aguaaaaanta.

La cosa es... Tenerle paciencia. Que es lo que tiene Gales y no Inglaterra, que empieza a chillonear. Él se lleva mejor con Britania. El otro día hasta le contó de Francia, por error, pero creo que no odio contarle. Escocia reivindica que él se lleva mejor con Britania (celoooooos).

Britania entra por la puerta del cuarto y le sonríe un poco, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado. Escocia se sonroja y se separa de un salto.

—Cymru me dijo que me busc... —le mira y parpadea y se sonroja también—, What?

—¿Que yo te qué? —tenso como una tabla.

—What the hell te pasa?

—Pues que tú... ¿qué haces aquí? —aprieta los ojos.

—Cymru dijo que querías verme.

—¿Y-Yo?

Ella se vuelve a sonrojar un poquito.

—Eso me dijo y yo pensé que hace tiempo... Bueno, que no te saludaba y eso y... —carraspea.

—Ehm...

(Ya se ve que se lleva mejor contigo que con nadie, sentencia Gales omnipresente)

—¿Quieres un helado?

—SHUT UP! —grita a Gales.

Britania levanta las cejas

—I-Ice... Ice-cream...

—Ehhh... —se mira las manos y se sonrooooja ella pensando en la última vez que se vieron y que es por eso que esta así —, o... no.

—Ehm... I... O-Ok...

—Oh... —levanta las cejas.

—What?

Britania le sonríe. Escocia traga saliva. Ella se sonroja un poquito y aprieta los ojos.

—Podemos no ir por un helado también, y no pasa nada, Alba... ¿Por qué no... Por qué no traes a tu novia? —agrega pensando que quizás así funcione mejor.

Se debe oír un suave "pff" de Gales y un murmullo de algo relacionado con un trio. Escocia vuelve a gritar que se calle.

—¡Deja de hablarme así!

—¡No te hablo a ti!

—¡Pues también asustas a las hadas!

—A lo mejor si no fueran tan gilipollas…

—¡Cuida lo que dices!

Ojos en blanco.

—Lo cuido perfectamente y digo exactamente lo que quiero decir.

—Peor aún, a mí no me llamas gilipollas.

—¡No te lo estoy llamando a ti!

—¡Pues no parece!

—Pues estate atenta.

—¡Atenta a que, solo te invité un bloody helado!

—¡A lo que digo! ¡Y deja de gritar!

—¡Dejaré de gritar cuando yo quiera! ¡No cuando me lo ordenes tú!

—Pues anda, sigue, sigue. Pero vete a tomar un helado con quien te aguante.

Britania frunce el ceño y le mira intensamente porque Escocia tiene esa estúpida habilidad...

—Pues no tomes helado conmigo si no me aguantas. ¡No es como si tu no fueras un bloody cardo!

—Eso es JUSTO lo que espero ser.

—Pues muy bien, es un cardo lejos de mi entonces, ni que estuviera tan interesada en verte —se cruza de brazos.

—Tú eres la que ha venido aquí.

—¡Tú querías verme!

—¡Que iba yo a querer!

Ella le mira cortada por un instante y luego hace los ojos en blanco.

—Fine —se levanta.

El escocés traga saliva y la mira de reojo, empezando a encenderse un puro, no tan cómodo con echarla así y le jode porque en otra época de su vida lo habría estado perfectamente.

—Nos veremos —murmura fastidiada porque al menos antes ella le echaba a él y ahora cada vez es un poco al revés.

Escocia se encoge de hombros.

(Ya vemos lo MUCHO que te empeñas en probar un punto, father)

—What bloody point?

(Esa supuesta rudeza y "poco interés" por mother)

—¡¿Dónde ves tú lo supuesto!?

(Además te da igual que se vaya toda achicopalada y triste...Todo por probar un punto.)

—¡Pues ve a consolarla tú si tanto te preocupa!

(Risita...Mother te acechará en las noches con el corazón roto...)

—Y a ti.

—Bloodyhell para yaaaaa —protesta Britania.

—¡DÍSELO A TU HIJO!

—¡PAREN LOS DOS!

Ojos en blanco.

Gales se ríe igual, casi en silencio.

(Mira como dejaste frustrada a mum...)

—¡Ya te he dicho que la consueles tú si tanto te preocupa!

—¡NONECESITOQUENADIEMECONSUELEPARDEINUTLESHABLENDEOTROBLOODYTEMA! —chilla Britania para despedirse, habiendo ido a tomarse su helado ella sola un poquito desconsolada, no lo negaremos, ¡pero a la mierda sus hijos ella no necesita a nadie es una isla!

Escocia… aún está preocupado por Britania.

Pues como no... Si... Bleurgh es que además es Escocia que es, creo, la persona que le genera más conflictos sentimentales… Se le pasará.

Si, bueno, a Escocia se le pasara también.

Lo que sí es posible es que si pasa algo así una vez más, va a buscarle menos y a evitarle un poco y a ser tsundere con él. Porque ella lo siente un poco... Rechazo. Y la única manera de reaccionar a ello es ella rechazándole también. Lo cual no ayuda a tener una relación más sana.

Tal vez... muy culpablemente y escondido, vaya él y deje un bote de helado de menta con trocitos de chocolate en la estúpida puerta de la estúpida casa del imbécil de Roma... Envuelto en papel de cuadros escoceses... seguro se le derrite antes que alguien lo encuentre, porque así funcionan las cosas británicas.

La cosa es que... Si Britania lo ve, que seguro será antes de que alguien lo tire, porque tienen mala suerte pero para algunas cosas tienen extraña suerte... Va a írselo a comer aunque este aguado.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	24. Chapter 24

Suiza informándole a Austria que tienen que ir a un retiro espiritual la próxima semana y que han vivido en pecado, saliendo de la reunión con el obispo. Suiza sale DISPARADO a la montaña. Histérico y tremendamente avergonzado.

Un par de horas más tarde se arrepiente de haber llevado traje a su reunión, puesto que caminar en la montaña sin botas es siempre mucho más cansado de lo que debería y ya no digamos lo trepar a un árbol. Pero una vez arriba, hecho bolita y después de gritar un poco y maldecir, le envía un mensaje a Liechtenstein indicándole que volverá muy tarde a la noche y que no le esperen despierto, con la firme esperanza de que le avise a Austria. Es posible que Austria esté ahí.

Suiza hace tiempo y remolonea en el bosque hasta que empieza a darle frío, arrepintiéndose también de no haber traído algo más grueso que el saco. Es el frío precisamente lo que le obliga a volver a la casa temblando y castañeando los dientes a eso de las dos de la mañana.

Buah, Austria y Liechtenstein seguro ya han cenado y duermen cada uno en un cuarto. Lo que Suiza NO quiere es ver a Austria hoy y morir de la vergüenza de nuevo.

Malas noticias para Suiza.

Primera mala noticia: tiene un oído extremadamente sensible.

Segunda mala noticia: tiene el sueño bastante ligero.

Tercera mala noticia: está durmiendo en tu cama.

Suiza circula de puntas por la casa y hasta se quita los zapatos en la planta baja llevándolos en la mano hasta el cuarto. Abre la puerta con sigilo peleando con sus dientes para que dejen de sonar y como además Austria le está esperando, ya está despierto. Entra de puntas sin enterarse de que le espera agradeciendo enormemente lo calentito del cuarto. Mira la cama y se sonroooooja al ver el bulto y recordar además que esto está MAL, pues el obispo dice...

Se quita el saco, los zapatos y la corbata de espaldas a la cama mirando de reojo periódicamente y pensando que todo esto es un desastre y que lo menos es... No van a volver a tener sexo hasta que no estén casados y no tenga que sentirse culpable por ello. Ya llevaban una vida entera bastante vergonzosa, al menos no tendría que pasar estas vergüenzas otra vez si al obispo se le ocurría volver a preguntar. Se pone el pijama con rapidez.

Austria permanece quieto, de espaldas, escuchando atentamente. Debe oír como aun tiembla un poco entre el frío y el nervio y como el corazón se le acelera solo de recordar el interrogatorio.

De hecho quizás le parezca aún más raro a Austria cuando Suiza va hasta la puerta del armario, saca una manta gruesa y, en vez de ponerla en la cama se la eche encima y se acueste en el suelo al lado de la cama, hecho bolita.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta entonces sin girarse, frunciendo un poco el ceño al interpretar lo que escucha. Suiza pega EL salto, creo que hasta se pone de pie.

—¿QUE HACES DESPIERTO? —medio chilla medio susurra.

—¿Qué haces tú en el suelo? —se gira ahora sí.

—Iba a dormir —aprieta los ojos sonrojado.

—¿En el suelo?

—P-Pues es que... ¡Esto está mal, no deberíamos dormir juntos!

—¿Perdona?

—Es que el obispo insiste que esto no debe ser así.

—El... —empieza a repetir, cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—De hecho me ha dicho que es una cosa terrible y que debíamos ir a un retiro espiritual.

—¿Y tú quieres ir a un retiro espiritual?

—No, pero si es verdad que es completamente... Pecaminoso. Todo. ¡Y sin decir que somos hermanos y esas cosas, es terrible!

—¿Y planeas solucionarlo durmiendo en el suelo?

—Pues no se me ocurrió nada más ahora mismo.

—¿Y hasta cuando planeas hacer eso?

—Pues... Hasta la boda deberíamos dormir separados.

—¿Planeas dormir todo el otoño en el suelo?

Y congelarme... Piensa, acordándose de que si, aún tiene un poco de frío. Se frota los brazos.

—¿Pues tú qué planeas? Tienes que ir a hablar con el obispo el jueves, para empezar y te va a decir lo mismo, que está MUY mal.

—A que me riña, por lo visto.

—Es que es pecado, Österreich… Y está mal —se sienta en la cama y se hace bolita porque de verdad tiene frío aun—, y dice que estando tan cerca de la boda porque había que caer en la tentación

—Y tú lo piensas también, por lo visto —lo cubre con las sabanas calentitas de todas formas

—Yo... Yo creo que... —es que las cobijas calentitaaaas. Se acurruca un poco—. Que fue horrible y debería irme a confesar.

Austria se acerca a él pasándole las manos por los brazos para calentarle.

—¿Y crees que podrás contarle al sacerdote? —sonríe de lado—. A ver, ¿qué le dirías?

—Que le mentí al obispo por omisión —trata de no echársele encima pero es que es calentito y consolador... A pesar de la sonrisa.

—¿Y nada más?

—Pues seguro querría saber en qué. Y el MONTONAL de cosas que no le dije, Österreich: tengo desde hace bastante tiempo relaciones homosexuales con mi hermano con un fin que no es el de procrear. Creo que me echa de la iglesia si lo sabe.

—Qué poético —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues es real. Es... ¡Es una vergüenza!

—¿Y por qué lo haces, si piensas eso?

—Pues... Pues porque no había opción de hacerlo bien, ni hacerlo mejor. Esto solo es algo que se dio y eres tú. Las razones por las que estaba mal no eran esas.

—¿Cuáles eran?

—Pues... —se esconde un poco—. Eran otras. Como que yo te odio... —pausita aprieta los ojos—, odiaba.

—Así que ahora has dejado de odiarme pero te parece que esto es terrible...

—Me parece que el interrogatorio nazi es terrible y vergonzoso, peor aún si tiene razón.

—El interrogatorio tiene poquito que ver con esto —le hace una caricia porque no sabe cómo reaccionará. Suiza se tensa, apretando los ojos.

—Es que va a saberlo... —susurra el helvético—. Y no va a querer casarnos.

—¿Cómo va a saberlo?

—Va a saberlo porque va a preguntarme "¿han tenido relaciones sexuales de nuevo?" y yo voy a MORIRME.

—Podemos no hacerlo si de verdad no quieres.

Suiza traga saliva y le mira de reojo Y la cuestión es... ¿En realidad querría no hacerlo? No tocarse, no dormir juntos, no... ¿Nada de nada hasta la boda? Quizás sería más fácil que Austria dijera "eso es una locura, sigamos como hasta ahora" y poderle culpar.

—Es que... Este es el momento en que nos vemos y hablamos —sin que yo esté histérico.

—¿Aja?

—Pero no DEBERÍA ser así. Aunque es absurdo que deje de ir así, si ya tienes hasta llaves de la casa —no, no le has dado el juego de llaves.

—Desconocía que fueras consciente de eso —él no, pero Liechtenstein sí se las ha dado, por si a Suiza le pasaba algo mientras ella estaba fuera y alguien tenía que ir a rescatarlo.

—Yo saque ese juego de llaves y te lo voy a dar cuando... —se calla, le mira en la oscuridad—. Was?! ¿T-Tienes las llaves? —es que hasta les puso ÉL el llavero de la Swiss army, claro está, para ti.

—Liechtenstein pensó que era bueno que alguien las tuviera por si te ocurría algo cuando ella no estaba.

—Liechtenstein —levanta las cejas... Y luego aprieta los ojos—. E-Era un... Se suponía que... E-eh... Ugh!

—Shhh... —sonríe—. Que tú lo hagas es un detalle importante.

Es que es EL detalle. Casi como casarse. Naaaadie tiene llaves de su casa más que Liechtenstein y aunque lo hubiera pensado antes del compromiso la señal es la misma.

—Te dije que confiaría en ti.

—Danke —asiente.

—No me gusta tener dilemas así en mi vida.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Haremos. Deja de hablar en singular —protesta abrazándosele un poco.

—Es que yo sí sé lo que haré.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le mira despeinadito y piensa en hundirle la mano en el peeeeelo. Se abstiene.

—Quitarme los pantalones —dicho y hecho.

—W-Was?! P-Pero eso...

Se los quiiiitaaaa. El de ojos verdes le mira con la boca medio abierta.

—P-Pero se supone que... Que no has oído nada de lo que te dije —tiene un escalofrío.

—Puede que decida dormir desnudo de aquí a Navidad —se encoge de hombros. Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—Was?! Nein! Nein, ¡no puedes dormir desnudo en mi cama! ¡Ni en ningún otro lado! Se supone que deberías... ¡Ser recatado!

—La desnudez no tiene nada que ver con la erótica —le riñe.

—¡Tiene TODO que ver! Y no... —resopla tratando de no ponerse tan nervioso, porque además... Es que quisiera un beso y un abrazo y que le dijera "todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, haremos cositas malas y las cositas malas están bien"... Suiza, cambia de idea o de pareja.

—Nein, was?

—¡Es que no es justo porque parece que lo que quieres es JUSTO lo opuesto que quiere el obispo!

—A mí no me han reñido —tan cínico.

—¡Pues va a reñirte la próxima semana por lo que haces conmigo! Es tan pecado lo mío como lo tuyo —sigue ahí acostadito y medio hecho bolita... Con una mano en la cintura de Austria. De verdad, Suiza, para haberte regañado...

—Lo que significa que yo tengo carta blanca hasta la semana que viene —decide con la forma de verlo que más le conviene, sonriendo.

—Nein. Además... ¡Es que no vale! —protesta y le quita la mano de la cadera... Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y se hace bolita abrazándose las piernas. Austria le sopla un poquito en la nuca. Es que debe SENTIR el escalofrío y oírle el corazón. Aprieta los ojos porque... Buff, es que no puede evitarlo y más aún ahora que está empeñado en que no le pase.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué?

—¿Por que qué?

—Por qué no se vale.

—Porque... Porque... —se revuelve y aprieta más las piernas—, estas ahí así como... Y-Y... Y voy a tener que dormir en el suelo.

—¿Por? ¿Estás pensando cosas pervertidas?

—¡Estoypensandolologicodepensarsiestasdesnudo! Que dirías tu si yo me desnudara, ¿eh?

—¡Qué ibas a desnudarte tú!

—¿Y si... Me abrazas? —pregunta muy extrañamente y sin que venga al caso, hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

Austria parpadea descolocado porque eso va por otra línea completamente.

—Agh —protesta en general haciéndose más bolita, sonrojándose el triple.

—Ehm... —vacila y... un poco incómodo, por estar desnudo, le pasa un brazo por encima.

—No, no. ¡No está bien!

—Was? —protesta ahora sin entenderle. Suiza le toma de la mano suavemente igual. El austriaco le mira de reojo.

—No quiero que no nos hablemos hasta Navidad —susurra, ¿y quién dice que no se iban a hablar? Eres un poco radical.

—¿Hablar conmigo también te hace pensar cosas pervertidas?

—¡Deja de decir "pervertidas"!

—¿Sabes que nada más pensarlas es pecado también?

—Pues deja de hacer que las piense —se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Sin soltarle la mano, eso sí.

—No es tan fácil cuando tú lo llevas todo a ese campo, por ejemplo le digo al obispo "nuestra tarta es de fresas porque son las que más me gusta comer..." y a saber qué piensas.

Se esconde más y se sonrooooooja imaginando una de taaaantas con las fresas.

—Y no nombremos el chocolate —sigue, sabiendo perfecto en lo que piensa.

—Es tu culpa —susurra sintiéndose el hombre MÁS pervertido del mundo.

—Yo no soy uno de los mayores productores mundiales —le acusa en su defensa.

—¡Solo me gusta el chocolate! ¡Eso no es nada pervertido! —cómo olvidar la ducha. Tiembla un poco porque además Austria esta calientito y desnudo junto a él y es SU culpa que le abrace... Y a la vez, esta calientito y desnudo y le está abrazando.

—Te me echaste encima a lamerme, apenas si podía lograr que me escucharas, ya no hablemos de razonar, detenerte o defenderme —vuelve a acusarle. Suiza aprieta los ojos y se muere de la vergüenza, porque fue exactamente así.

—Lo... Eso... —no sabe ni que decir en su defensa. De hecho sabe que si volviera a pasar, lo volvería a hacer igual...

—¿Aja? ¿Vas a contárselo al obispo cuando te confieses o volverás a mentir por omisión? —pregunta expresamente para ponerle en el aprieto.

—Te detesto —protesta porque además... Es que con lo que le cuesta trabajo decir mentiras—. No quiero contarle nada, ¡eso es MÍO!

—Pues en contarle esas cosas consiste confesarse —razona.

—No si las cosas no están mal. ¡Si estuvieran bien no tendría que confesarlo, pero ahora si tengo que confesarlo! ¡Y eso es terrible! —tan agobiado

—Puedes confesarte conmigo —suelta de repente porque le hace gracia-

—¡¿Contigo?! —pregunta/exclama un poco en pánico, sin acabar de decidir si eso es mejor o peor.

—Yo ya sé todas esas cosas, así que no hay problema en que me las cuentes de nuevo y te pondré una penitencia —se encoge de hombros y se humedece los labios empezando a pensar en algunas.

—¿Tú? Pero... no eres un cura... —vacila.

—¿Y? Esto es una cuestión de fe, lo seré si tú lo crees.

—¿Que penitencia vas a ponerme?

—Depende de lo que confieses.

—Ya te confesé las cosas que confesaría —se gira hacia él.

—Nein.

—Nein?

—No has confesado nada —lo que quiere es que le cuente. El helvético suspira sin notar que el contacto y la cercanía le han calmado un poco a pesar de todo.

—Es que... Nada de lo que hacemos está bien, técnicamente.

—Pues confiésalo —le insta de nuevo, él se sonroja de nuevo y aprieta los ojos.

—Confieso padre que he pecado —susurra en la oscuridad y baja el tono—. Estoy en... una relación homosexual con... mein... bruder.

Austria se humedece los labios.

—Ya veo... —susurra con suavidad, escuchándole.

—Y hacemos cosas indebidas y pecaminosas —agrega—, aunque...

—¿Aja...?

—Es de manera responsable y no libertina... Ahora. No siempre ha sido así.

—Entiendo —asiente.

—Y... Pienso cosas in-indebidas a veces y... no nos casamos aun —¿Cómo coño consigues que te confiese esas cosas, Austria?

—¿Qué clase de cosas, hijo?

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Cosas... Sexuales. Trato de evitarlas —y eso no es broma, solo... Es imposible.

—¿Qué crees que hace que el intento sea en vano y te desvíes de la senda de la pureza?

—Es culpa suya... Y sus perversiones y... —baja el tono mucho casi a un susurro—, es que me... gusta.

—Ya... veo —se nota que sonríe un poco—. ¿Y pasa muy a menudo?

—No voy a decirte eso... —es que pasa mucho más de lo que pasa con NADIE.

—Hijo mío, es importante para saber cuánta penitencia mereces.

—Ja.

—No era una pregunta.

—Ja, pasa muy a menudo, verdammt.

—Mmmm... —igual sonríe.

—¡Como te burles de mí una sola vez con lo que te estoy diciendo, Österreich! —protesta un poco escondiéndosele en el pecho. Austria se ríe un poquito, suavecito.

—Caalma, calma —igual lo abraza.

—¡Tú nunca tienes ningún problema! —protesta otra vez dejándose abrazar—. Österreich... ¿Crees que debamos dormir separados?

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué exactamente es lo que te hace sentir tan culpable de todo esto? ¿Realmente crees que sea algo malo? —pregunta en un tono más dulce y preocupado, intentando racionalizarlo.

—Es que las reglas son las reglas.

—¿Y quién las pone?

—La Iglesia.

—¿Por qué?

—Las pone ahí para el que quiera seguirlas, ¿cómo que por qué? Es un código ético de lo que está bien y está mal, y esto que hacemos está mal. Y no es que no lo sepa, pero casarnos implica adecuarnos a ese código ético que no cumplimos.

—Tú lo has dicho, para el que quiera seguirlas, el que crea en ellas. El hombre y sus circunstancias es un ser complejo y las reglas que valen para unos no valen para otros.

—No tenía problemas con esto hasta que hablé con el Obispo. Porque ÉL tiene problemas con esto. Claro está que... ¿Qué iba a decirle? La primera vez que me acosté con Österreich no sabía siquiera que esto se podía, ¿qué iba a pensar en si era pecado o no? No sé... Ni siquiera sé si seguías casado con Spanien.

—En mi opinión, dejamos de ser hermanos hace muchos años, por ejemplo —empieza el austriaco.

—Hace cientos de años —corrobora Suiza.

—Pues no me parece que sea entonces algo que pueda hacernos sentir culpables —valora de manera práctica, el helvético suspira.

—Quizás no, pero en la frase que te he dicho hay otras veinte cosas que si deben hacernos sentir culpables. Sexo por tener sexo —insiste.

—¿Eso te hace sentir culpable? ¿De verdad?

—Pues me dio una tremenda vergüenza cuando lo expuso acusatoriamente frente a... —traga saliva.

—Vergüenza no es culpa. ¿Frente a quién?

—Más aun cuando uno piensa... No solo es eso, además es sodomía.

—Mmmm... De hecho, pensando en eso ni siquiera creo que quiera casarnos.

Suiza se queda en silencio unos segundos... Y después se acurruca un poco contra él. La realidad es que en sus horas en la montaña ya lo había temido, sin querer pensarlo. Era aún peor la idea de no PODER casarse.

—Lo que vendría significando que has pasado esas vergüenzas para nada.

Suiza parpadea porque... Es que es muy grave que no quiera casarles la iglesia, ignorando el asunto de sus vergüenzas con o sin utilidad práctica.

—En fin... seguro puedes buscar a un obispo un poco más abierto de miras, que quiera oficiar una boda incestuosa y homosexual —decide tranquilamente como siempre cargándole el muerto a alguien más.

—¿Quieres que busque a OTRO? Y que vaya por ahí haciendo esto mismo hasta que encuentre a alguno que... ¡Es que ninguno va a querer!

—¿Vas a rendirte sin intentarlo siquiera? —protesta, Suiza se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos y de no estar oscuro se le notaria el sonrojo.

—N-Nein... —susurra—, sí quiero casarme contigo.

Austria sonríe.

—England sabe cómo —recuerda de repente Suiza.

—¿Cómo?

—Cómo casarse con un hombre. Me parece que es secreto pero él y France lo están.

—Tal vez deberías preguntarle a él entonces.

—Aun así no sé si podamos casarnos realmente. Él es anglicano y quizás eso le haya ayudado... No se siquiera si lo hicieron por la iglesia. Tal vez tú y yo podríamos ir al juzgado y firmar unos papeles y ya, claro que para hacer eso... Olvídate de la iglesia, de que esto sea una ceremonia, y de la música.

—Nein —se niega categóricamente.

—Pues justamente ese es el problema de que el obispo de la catedral de Bern se niegue a casarnos.

—Pues buscaremos otro obispo —sentencia muy seguro.

—Y nos casará en otra catedral. Porque esta de aquí es la diócesis de éste.

—Pues lo convenceremos de que no. No te olvides que no eres un cualquiera. La catedral es más tuya que suya —insiste el austriaco, con el ceño fruncido. Suiza le mira y esta vez sí nota claramente el plural.

—Eso es bastante relativo, no es como que pueda quitársela. Recuerda que yo tengo una relación estrecha con el Vaticano.

Austria levanta las cejas con eso, teniendo LA idea.

—Habrá que buscar a alguien de rango superior —valora pensando en ello y sonriendo.

—Me NIEGO a ir a hacer estos ridículos con el cardenal —sentencia Suiza.

—Está bien, iré yo y se lo contaré todo. Espero que puedas mirarle a la cara luego —decide de nuevo cínicamente.

—Nein, nein, NEIN... ¡No vas a ir con el Cardenal Koch a contarle todos nuestros secretos! —es que sí que les conoce bien a todos y quiere morirse igual—. Es que va a decir que no, porque NO se puede.

Y hay quien te diría, Suiza, que TODO se puede en esta vida sabiendo mover los hilos correctos. Austria se ríe un poco.

—¡Y te ríes! —"protesta" relajándose un poco sin saberlo y tapándole la boca. Austria le mira, sonriendo—. ¡Es algo muy muy grave!

El austriaco trata de hablar. Suiza quita un poquito la mano para dejarle.

—Pero tú sabrás resolverlo —asegura Austria.

—E-Es que...

—Estoy seguro —sentencia. Suiza traga saliva.

—A-Algo se me ocurrirá —para NADA convencido. Austria asiente y se relaja.

—No iré el jueves entonces.

—Claro, que sea Schweiz el que pase todas las vergüenzas mientras tú estas TAN cómodo —bufa Suiza.

—En realidad, tengo que ir a ver a Spanien —explica él con paciencia, el rubio levanta las cejas.

—¿A Spanien?

—Ja

—¿Yo paso vergüenzas y tu visitas a tu exmarido? ¿Para hacer qué?

—Tener sexo ardiente pre matrimonial con él.

—WAS?!

—Ya que tú no quieres—se encoge de hombros.

—¡Eres un idiota, como vas a ir a tener... Österreich! —protesta. El nombrado se ríe. Suiza se le acerca un poco más y le abraza instintivamente en protección. Austria le abraza de vuelta un poquito.

—¡No vas a ir con Spanien a tener ningún sexo de nada! —protesta

—Voy a ir con Spanien, aunque no a eso.

—¿A qué vas? A hacer lo que sea menos pasar vergüenzas.

—Ya veremos, no te preocupes por eso, que tienes bastante con lo del cardenal.

—¡Que no me preocupe! ¡Con lo que acabas de decirme!

—Tal vez puedas esperar a que yo vuelva antes de ir con el cardenal. Aprovecha para preguntarle a England.

—¿Hay algo en todo esto que vayamos a hacer juntos? –pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—La boda —sonríe.

—Literal. Todo lo demás lo hago yo por un lado y tú por el otro... Esto es casi como la Euro —se acurruca.

—¿Qué querrías hacer juntos?

—Tenía la idea de que todo lo haríamos juntos... Pero querría al menos pasar vergüenzas juntos.

—Está bien, iré contigo a ver al cardenal.

Parpadea un segundo y desfrunce el ceño, conforme.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a ver a Spanien?

—¿Tan poco te fías?

—Sí que me fío, te recuerdo que vives con tu ex-mujer... Y con Preussen —carraspea—. Y además te dije que confiaría en ti. Solo ofrezco acompañarte.

—Está bien, así tal vez Romano no quiera matarme.

—¿Matarte? ¿Por qué querría matarte?

—Por acostarme con Spanien.

—¡Deja de decir de acostarte con Spanien!

Se ríe. Suiza refunfuña y se mueve para acostársele encima con cuidado como siempre.

—Si es solo porque crees que yo no quiero, vamos a arreglarlo... —susurra escondiéndosele en el cuello y creo que podemos dejarles ahí.

xoOXOox

Romano llega a casa después de un día máaaaaas en Roma con Veneciano. Agotado. Bastante tenía ya con la niña, a quien España tenía que cuidar mucho más últimamente... Y para alguien que acostumbraba pasar horas y horas frente al televisor, la ida y venida de casa diario y luego el drama de su hermano representaba una labor genuinamente desgastante.

Cuando llega, España tiene puesta música de Paco de Lucía y está a la luz dorada del atardecer que entra por el balcón dando de cenar a Vaticano, sentadita sobre sus rodillas. Si, esa es la cara que pone Romano, tal cual... Porque además España se ve SÚPER guapo y a Vaticano le brilla el cabello radiantemente.

—Ah! Mira, que ha llegado el paparinooo —España le limpia la cara a Vaticano dejando de lado las papillas, para levantarse e ir a saludarle.

Romano se sonroja y se pasa la mano por el pelo, trataaaando de evitar a España para ir a saludar a la niña y fallando miserablemente, seguro.

—¿Ya acabaste de maleducarla?—pregunta yendo directamente al español.

—Eso mismo —risas idiotas, se acerca por un beso con claras intenciones.

—Muy, muy mal hecho —se sonroja al saber bien clarito qué es lo que quiere, deteniéndose de andar e intentando detenerle. "Intentando detenerle" con clarísimas intenciones de permitirle hacerlo. España ignora POR COMPLETO sus intentos, creo que ni se entera de hecho. Vaticano pone las manitas en las mejillas de cada uno en plan "now kiss" y balbucea algo indescifrable, con lo que le llega a hablar España, va aprender antes que a comer solido o a andar.

De hecho ya debe saber decir "apa" y "apaino" y "nonno", por lo visto. El abuelo que no se puede quedar atrás… Otro que le habla como si no hubiera mañana.

Romano vacila un poquito y gira la cara hacia la niña para darle un beso a ella que le sonríe y le estira las manos hacia él. La carga sonriendo también y entonces se gira a España dándole un beso en los labios... Porque por alguna razón le fluye mucho mejor si es con Vaticano de por medio. Y por eso España la AMA. Así que bueno, España se lleva un buen beso hasta con un poco de abrazo y todo, antes de que romano se separe del todo, sonrojadito, abrazando a Vaticano.

España sonríe enajenaaado y se relame.

—¿Que han hecho hoy? Eh? ¿Qué guarradas te ha contado tu padre? —pregunta Romano levantando un poco a la niña con los brazos extendidos

—A ah! Bubibibi ubuaaa! —exclama.

—¡Hemos estado cantando y canta muy bien! ¿A que sí? —exclama España igual.

—¡Claro que cantas bieeeen! Paparino canta muy bien y tú eres digna hija de paparino y no de este individuo molesto y torpe a quien también llamas papá —Romano se ríe, probablemente por primera vez en el día y Vaticano se ríe con él.

—¿Veeees? Tú si sabes lo toooorpe y toooonto que eeees.

—Eeeh! ¡No le enseñes esoo! —protesta España. Romano se vuelve a reír.

—Torpe, tonto, feo y mal vestidoooo.

Y a Vaticano le dan mucha risa todas esas palabras. Romano se muere de la risa con ella acercándose otra vez a España.

—Jaaaaa! Va a ser como yo.

—Solo que sea la mitad de lo sexy que eres tú ya...

—Ugh! ¡No digas asquerosidades! —protesta un poco pero le sonríe sonrojado. Vaticano hace milagros—. ¿Ya acabaron de comer?

—¿Quién va a ser tan sexy como su paparino? Quie a a se an sexy omo u aarinooo —le da besitos en la sienes a Vaticano mientras ella se ríeee.

—Aghhh! Spagnaaaaa! —sigue protestando romano apretando los ojos y dándole un golpe. El español se separa sonriendo.

—Hay que bañarla. ¿Cómo está Veneciano?

—Mal. Mal, fatal. No lo veo mejor en lo absoluto.

—Uf... —niega con la cabeza, abatido.

—Esperaría yo que con el tiempo, después de unos días... Mejorara y simplemente lo veo igual. Creo que el idiota de Germania no ayuda.

—Ya me imagino... pero sigue sin querer venir para no dejar a papá solo, ¿verdad?

—Si y si se revuelca con el todos los días... Es que nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado. ¿Sabes que invitó a Helena para la boda? —pregunta haciéndole un gesto para que vayan al baño.

—¡A Helena! ¡Qué morro!

—A mí me parece perfecto, ojalá con ella termine por sacarse de la cabeza al idiota del macho patatas.

—Pero Helena no va a estar con él como Alemania, a Helena le gusta Egipto, ya lo sabes —empieza a llenar la bañera.

—Y Veneciano también lo sabe. Lo que importa aquí es que se lo saque de la cabeza.

—No quisiera que estuviera solo, es un poco triste.

—Es Veneciano, no va a estar solo. Helena no va a dejarle solo en la vida y va a divertirse y a enseñarle al idiota de Germania que está perfectamente bien sin él. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que está bien sin él? —le toca la nariz a Vaticano y le quita la ropita con cuidado.

—abibi mumumuni —asegura Vaticano.

—Exactamente, tú también estás de acuerdo, sí que estas de acueeeerdoooo! —sonríe—, Creo, de hecho, que tanto él como Austria necesitan otro sustito —agrega.

Y ella se ríe porque le encanta que Romano le haga monerías, España tuerce el morro no muy de acuerdo.

—No puedo creer, por ejemplo, que Austria destruya esto y esté con la mano en la cintura tan campante... ¿Sabes que ni siquiera se ha quedado en casa? No sé, creo que tiene miedo de que le hagan algo o algo así, el muy cobarde se ha ido a esconder con Svizzera.

—Es que ahí está el tema, yo tampoco lo creo.

—¿No crees que?

—¡Austria justo va a casarse! ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—¿Tú crees que YO sé lo que él piensa? Quizás quiso aprovechar y al fin tirárselo antes de casarse.

—No lo sé... No me parece algo que... Austria ha tenido muchos años para hacer eso.

—Pues lo está haciendo ahora. ¿Viste la foto del facebook?

—Sí, sí... pero...

—¡Está el imbécil de Germania tan feliz BESUQUEANDOSE con él! —levanta la voz todo enojado metiendo a la niña a la tina que se asusta con eso poniéndose a llorar… creo que sacó algo de su tío Francia y no le gusta mucho el agua.

—¡No llores! ¡No llooooores! —le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Pero tienes un tío Germania que es un CABRÓN!

Se abraaaaza a Romano y España suspira.

—Estás bien, solo es el baño.

Drama latino porque no es como que eso la calme. De hecho, romano ya está habituado a que llore toooodo el baño y se canse con eso.

—¿A quién crees que le pudiéramos presentar que fuera más permanente?

—Es que... no estoy seguro que Veneciano...

—¿Aja? ¿Que quiera a alguien más? Yo creo que sí, solo ahora no se acuerda de lo feliz que puede ser el mundo sin una pareja estable —lo dice el que tiene una pareja estable desde los quince años.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso, eh?

—Sé mucho de eso, de todos los años que fui soltero mientras él babeaba por Germania.

—¿Cuáles años, eh? ¿En los que eras demasiado chico?

—¡No era demasiado chico! Era todo un soltero feliz rodeado de chicas —le mira ofendido enjabonándole los rizos a Vaticano con suavidad y ella llooooora.

—Y ya te sonrojabas cada vez que me acercaba —sonríe de lado. Bueno, más que llorar la niña guarrea.

—No es verdad. De hecho ni me sonrojaba ni me sonrojo. Y si algo paso contigo fue porque me suplicaste tanto que no me quedó más que acceder amablemente —le limpia la cara con suavidad con su esponja y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla mientras le muestra un juguetito. Ella sigue guarreando, pero se mete el juguetito en la boca y se acallan los gritos.

—¡Anda yaaa! —protesta España riendo.

—¡Pues ningún anda ya! Así fuee! ¡Yo era el hombre más deseado de la cuadra! —protesta.

—Pero solo me deseabas a mí —España busca la toalla rosa de Vaticano con la que envolverla y los lloros disminuyen cuando la ve.

—¿Te deseaba solo a ti? Scussi?! ¡Eso es una mentira más grande que el Vaticano! Vaaaaticaaaaanoooo!

Vaticano se vuelve a Romano y levanta las manitas diciendo "adicanoooo" por algún motivo, sabiendo que es su nombre.

—¡Eso eeeees! ¡Vaticano eres túuuuuuuu! —le toca la nariz y se ríe.

—Adicano uuuuu —se ríe ahora mientras España la seca.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora tú que yo solo tenía ojos para ti y giraba a tu alrededor? ¡JA! ¡Que te lo crea alguien más! ¿No te acuerdas de cuando Veneciano y yo salíamos a conseguir chicas? Ah, no... No te acuerdas porque estabas muy ocupado conquistando las Américas o cualquier tontería.

—Claro que no me acuerdo, solo ibas a hacer eso cuando yo no estaba para llenar el vacío.

—Che cosa? ¡Estás idiota! ¡No había ningún vacío que llenar!

—Salvo el que te provocaba mi ausencia. ¿A qué sí? —le pregunta a Vaticano que ya tiene el dedo en la boca y está dormitando en sus brazos sin que se haya enterado.

—¡Claro que no! No me provocabas ningún vacío de nada. ¡Tú estabas casado por el amor de dios! —sigue gritando y le seca un poco el pelo a Vaticano aunque duerma, creo que sacó el sueño pesado a su abuelo.

—Me refería a después de eso, ¡tú eras muy pequeño por entonces!

—Nunca se es muy pequeño para ser rompecorazones —le mira y se sonroja un poco porque es verdad que era minúsculo cuando YA adoraba a España. Desvía la mirada—. Voy a servirme vino.

—¿Me sirves mientras la a acuesto?

—No —responde dándole un beso a la niña y yendo a la puerta mirando a España por encima del hombro con cierta miradilla antes de salir por la puerta.

España sonríe y niega con la cabeza poniendo a Vaticano el pañal. Le pasa una mano por el pelo acariciándole la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente.

—No lo parece pero tu paparino está loco por mí. Nos quiere mucho mucho a los dos —le asegura, a pesar de que está dormidísima. Como no va a aprender a hablar si le hablan hasta dormida.

Romano suspira al ver la casa hecha un desastre, pero... Bueno, al final está acostumbrado a esquivar los desastres. Pone dos buenas copas de vino y un buen trozo de Tiramisú que hizo Veneciano ayer (varios) y le mandó uno a España *ojos en blanco*, toma dos cucharas y se va a la sala con todas las cosas a esperar al Español... Digo... A ver la tele, nada de esperar a nadie, cuando suena el timbre y frunce el ceño preguntándose quién demonios puede ser. ¿Sería Veneciano con algún drama o problema terrible? Reza para que no sea así yendo descalzo a abrir la puerta, cuchara en la boca.

Y ahí están Austria y Suiza. A Romano hasta se le cae la cuchara al ver a Austria.

* * *

 _Apuestas para descubrir qué quiere Austria de España... y que va a hacerle Romano en su ciega ira italiana ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	25. Chapter 25

Y ahí están Austria y Suiza. A Romano hasta se le cae la cuchara al ver a Austria.

—¡Austria!

—Guten Natch, Römer —saluda con un gesto suave de la cabeza igualmente pomposo. Y es que Romano no se lo puede creer.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves a venir aquí! —chilla.

—Espera —levanta una mano con suavidad para intentar calmarle. Romano se pone en jarras y le mira, y luego mira a Suiza. Recuerda entre los castigos y los balazos...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a hablar contigo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar... Rompe hogares —lo murmura, porque a pesar de todo le tiene miedito. Ojos en blanco de Austria.

—¿Nos permites entrar?

Vacila un poquito... Y se quita de la puerta sin dejar de fulminarle. Austria pasa delante. Romano cierra la puerta y les sigue recogiendo su cuchara. Suiza pasa detrás mirando a Romano con cara seria y el ceño fruncido.

Austria entra hasta sentarse en algún lugar de sofá, apartando algunos juguetes de Vaticano. Le salta un poco el ojo con el desorden intentando tocarlo todo lo menos posible.

Romano no tiene ningún problema con el desorden en realidad y cuando Suiza se sienta una pelota hace un chillido aguuuudo que le hace dar un buen salto y sonrojarse un poco.

Romano se ríe con media mueca de lado en silencio.

Austria mira a Suiza, sonriendo un poco también y luego mira a Romano, quien le mira de vuelta muy digno, tomando su copa de vino de la mesa, sin ofrecerles nada.

—¿Y bien?

—Es más que evidente que Venetian está sacando las cosas de contexto y exagerando en general un montón de impresiones erróneas. No estoy aquí para atacarle ni pare defender a Deutschland puesto que no podría ser más imparcial entre ellos pero quiero que lo tengas claro antes que nada.

—¡TÚ te besuqueaste con Germania, lo vi con ESTOS ojos!—mismos niveles de exageración y drama. Hasta le señala acusatoriamente. Suiza levanta una ceja y mira a Austria de reojo.

—Deutschland tuvo una reacción desmedida a todo este asunto exagerado, Römer.

—¿Reacción desmedida... Besándote? Veneciano sabe lo que vio, lo que hacían y lo que buscabas. Y suele tener muy buen ojo para esas cosas.

—Ja. Reacción que también tuvo Italien, por cierto... e insisto que no estoy de parte de Deutschland, pero él no se está acostando con Rom cada noche.

—Menos mal que no estás del lado del idiota de Germania. YO estoy del lado de mi fratello y sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa.

—Yo estoy del lado de detener eso y por eso hasta me fui de la casa una temporada, eso es lo que consiguió Venetian.

Romano le mira con ojos entrecerrados y luego mira a Suiza dando un trago a su vino.

—¿Por qué está Veneciano tan seguro?

—¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría pasando esto? Deutschland está desquiciado, toda la casa es un desastre.

—Debes tener alguna teoría.

—Mi teoría tiene que ver con un gran malentendido y con que Venetian se siente inseguro por Rom.

—Es culpa del macho patatas —responde pensando un poco en Roma y lo tremendamente molesto que es.

—Probablemente y probablemente es por eso que Italien le está castigando, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Él está seguro —insiste necio —. ¿Cómo sé que no mientes solo para salvar tu pellejo?

—¡Porque es absurdo hacer esto justo cuando voy a casarme!

Suiza se revuelve un poco con ese comentario.

—Podría ser tu última oportunidad para hacer algo que todos sabemos, llama tu atención.

—No tanto —se coloca bien las gafas y le mira fijamente, harto de esto—. No de ese modo, si así fuera, habría habido infinidad de momentos mucho más propicios.

—Pero Veneciano...

—Venetian está cegado por los celos desmedidos. Tú estás proyectándolos como siempre haces, pero debes ser consciente también de que así es, estoy seguro.

Romano le mira fijamente

—¿Viniste a decirme eso?

—Solamente en parte.

—Supongo que quieres que haga algo.

—¿Planeas negarte?

Romano toma otro trago al vino sin responder por unos largos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo que... quiero —se humedece los labios haciendo una pausa—. Es que nos cases.

—Waaas? —Suiza tomado por sorpresa. Romano por el contrario relaja un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Austria.

—Me refiero a que oficies tú la ceremonia —se explica.

Romano asiente levemente habiendo entendido eso justamente. Relaja más el ceño aun hasta dejar de fruncirlo del todo.

—Pero él no... ¡Pero el obispo! —Suiza intenta susurrarle a Austria, termina chillando un poquito igual.

—Él nos conoce desde siempre y es una de las mayores excelencias de la iglesia, Schweiz.

Romano sonríe un poquito de lado y le da otro trago al vino.

—¿No habías pensado en esto antes?—comenta el italiano mirándole a uno y luego al otro en ooootra actitud completamente diferente.

—Lo que no había hecho es comentárselo, en realidad...

—Tsk tsk tsk. Vamos a tener que trabajar en esa comunicación de pareja —sonríe Romano medio maligno.

Austria le mira de reojo. Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Austria de reojito y luego se sonroja con lo que dice Romano. Se cruza de brazos.

—O tal vez quieras probar a irte entrevistando con toda la iglesia católica —le propone el austriaco a Suiza.

—Nein —protesta porque justamente estaba pensando que la idea no es del todo mala. Era completamente cierto que a Romano era, después del mismo anciano Vaticano, de los puntos más altos en la iglesia católica, aún hoy por hoy era perfectamente respetado y podría, sin problemas, decidir oficiar la misa en Berna sin que nadie se atreviera a hacer mucho revuelo. Para variar lo que le volvíiiiia a molestar era no tener ni idea de lo que pensaba Austria—. Romano no parece ser mala idea... De hecho podría haberme ahorrado una vergüenza —agrega refunfuñando.

—No se me ocurrió antes —se encoge de hombros y España vuelve del cuarto de Vaticano.

Romano le sonríe un poquito y... Es que con todo este asunto del drama de veneciano no había tenido ni tiempo de pensar en esta boda o alegrarse un poquito por ella. Quizás si Austria de verdad se casaba bien con Suiza podría desaparecer de la vida de su hermano al menos un poco, lo que implicaría que, bueno, quizás el idiota alemán podía suplicarle y arrastrarse lo bastante por los suelos como para dejarle de mascota de Veneciano.

—Oh!¡Hola! ¿cómo por aquí? —el español se acerca a ellos sonriendo. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco pero, cosa muy extraña, busca la mano de Austria para tomársela ligeramente posesivo.

—Han venido a pedirme algo que... estoy valorando —sentencia Romano con aire de desinterés copiado al austríaco.

—Spanien, guten natch —saluda Austria dejando que Suiza le tome la mano.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Que les case —mira a Austria, luego a Suiza y luego las manos... Consigue que Suiza se sonroje.

—Ooooh! ¡Que bonito! —exclama España riendo y toma a Austria de los hombros apretándole un poco en señal de afecto. Este carraspea.

Suiza fulmina un poco a España aunque bueno... No hay besos involucrados como con Francia, lo cual es un punto a favor del español.

—¿Y vas a hacerlo? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

—Mmmm... No lo sé aun... —hace como que se lo piensa mirando al español aunque sonríe. Descruza la pierna humedeciéndose los labios y recarga un brazo en el respaldo del sillón en una silenciosa invitación a que España se acerque y se siente a su lado. La verdad... Le hace cierta ilusión.

Ahí va España.

—Pero venga, Romaaaaa —a España es que le pones mucho vestido de cardenal. Austria agradece que España sea el que ruegue. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco otra vez y mira a Austria de reojo, sintiendo los ruegos de España como propios.

—Habría que ver... Casi estoy tentado a decir que sí, aunque hay un punto que me incomoda —mira a Austria y se recarga en España haciéndole un poco suyo.

—¿De qué se trata? —pregunta Austria con suavidad ahora.

—Tu padrino y la situación actual con mi fratello no son compatibles.

—¿Lo que quieres es que cambie de padrino?

—Veneciano sería un excelente padrino.

—Lo sería, pero no estoy seguro que quiera ni acercárseme siquiera.

—Spagna.

—Römer, sé lo que estás intentando pero hacer más desgraciado a Deutschland no va a cambiar nada ni a ayudar en nada.

—Si. Va a hacerme más feliz a mí y a conseguir que te case. Eso es ayudar mucho.

—Está bien. Spanien será mi padrino si así lo quieres... pero eso significa que me lo voy a llevar hasta la boda para que me asista como hace Deutschland.

—Espera... ¿qué? —España aterrorizado desde YA.

—No. Spagna está cuidando a Vaticano mientras yo estoy con Veneciano —no crean que no se ha asustado con esto.

—Pues tendrás que llevarte a Vaticano contigo.

—Nonono. Se lo que estás haciendo —Romano señala a Austria—. Consíguete un padrino que no sea el idiota de Germania y que te asista y que no me joda a mí.

—Deutschland es la persona indicada, Römer.

—¡Es el enemigo! ¿Qué crees que va a decirme Veneciano si sabe que acepte sin esa condición?

—¿El enemigo? ¿Eso dice él?

—¡Eso digo yo!

—Entonces no te va a decir nada sobre esa condición.

Romano parpadea... Y es que de verdad no son muy listos.

—Pero... ¡No!

—O me llevo a Spanien o dejas que sea Deutschland. Tú decides —se sube las gafas—. Pero si accedes, puedo ofrecerte que Deutschland te asista a ti también en lo que requieras.

—¿Que me asista a mí? Y yo para que puedo querer que... —se calla con tres o cuatro ideas desordenadas en la cabeza.

—Sé que sabrás responderte solo a esa pregunta —le mira con intensidad.

A pesar de la sonrisa maligna que se le había formado en los labios, sabe perfectamente bien que este simple acuerdo puede de una u otra manera simplificar el reencuentro entre Veneciano y Alemania. Asume que a eso se refiere el austríaco. Romano frunce un poco el ceño.

—Vaaale —acepta y le sonríe un poco.

En realidad lo que quiere Austria es que si va a fastidiarle, sea él quien lo haga, no usándole, que era lo que pensaba hacer directamente. Pero bueno, Romano aún confía en tus buenas intenciones, Austria. Que al final también creo que Austria puede interesarse por que se arreglen. En concreto porque toda la humanidad, hasta Romano, están ya crispados con esto.

—Comprenderán los dos que parte de casarles incluye mi deber moral y religioso de asegurarme de que todas las cosas funcionen adecuadamente, ¿verdad? —pregunta Romano que evidentemente va a intentar ir por ese camino también. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Neeeein. Nein, Nein. No voy a hacer esto OTRA VEZ, ahora con él —protesta mirando a Austria.

—A mí me parece que no hay más remedio —comenta Austria.

—¿Vas a verles hacer...? —España, deja de hablar con Prusia tanto.

—Si lo hay, ahora vas a hacerlo TU —sisea Suiza aun en alemán para el austríaco, levanta las cejas cuando escucha a España—. Was?!

Romano se ríe un poco de la cara de Suiza, dándole un golpe a España y tomando otro trago de vino. Así suavecita la risa porque Suiza le da miedito.

—¿De veras quieres que me entreviste a mí?

—Ja, CLARO que prefiero que te entreviste a ti —Suiza muy muy seguro. Inocente. Vas a arrepentirte seguro.

—Está bien —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cuándo? —le pregunta a Romano.

—No tiene que ser algo tan formal, podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo —los ojitos se le oscurecen un poco al italiano y sonríe levemente—. Si tengo más dudas, veremos qué sigue.

—Ahora mismo por ejemplo —asiente Austria.

—¡Voy por patatas fritas! —salta España corriendo que no quiere perderse esto. Suiza se tensa mirando a España de reojo y apretándole un poquito la mano al austríaco.

—Trae copas y más vino y algo para comer para todos —mira, Romanito puede ser amable cuando España lo hace... y cuando el chisme lo amerita.

—Pero eso significa que accedes —deja claro Austria. Romano le mira y se ríe un poco.

—¿Tan poco confías en mí que crees que puedo hacerte todo un interrogatorio y al final decir que siempre no?

—Peores cosas te he visto hacer. Aunque no creo que vayas a preguntar nada que no sepas.

Se ríe un poco más con eso y se encoge de hombros.

—Uno nunca sabe —se relame un poco los labios y mira a Suiza pensando que seguro él es el que termina sufriendo con esto. Muajaja—. Sí, encontraré la manera de casarles. El derecho canónico es un lío pero siempre hay manera de arreglar estas cosas, en especial cuando las bodas previas fueron hace algunos años.

Si alguien sabe moverse perfectamente bien por los laberintos de la iglesia católica es él, eso incluye hacer lo que sea necesario para que todo termine como debe terminar. Si, Austria, de todas tus opciones esta es sin duda la más lista y la mejor, aplausos para ti. No hay nadie mejor para casarles que Romano.

—De hecho puede que haga hasta más que unos años —comenta cuando España vuelve con platos de pan con embutidos, aceitunas, patatas fritas, berberechos, queso, vino y cerveza.

—Exactamente. Ninguna de las dos puede estar vigente aun en el plazo de una vida humana normal —asiente romano relamiéndose un poco porque tiene hambre desde que llegó—. Más complicado es el género, pero... Eso siempre puede ignorarse. Olvidemos los trámites y vayamos a —chisme, ejem—. la cuestión que nos interesa aquí. Veamos. ¿Cómo describes tu relación con Svizzera, Austria?

—Tormentosa —define en una sola palabra.

—Tormentosa. Una descripción excelente para unos futuros novios. ¿Por qué es tormentosa?

—Estaba haciendo una descripción general de todo lo que ha sido.

Suiza se sonroja en automático porque por alguna razón le parece que los tormentos son suyos, Austria siempre está tranquilo.

—Ah, ya... Hombre, definitivamente lo ha sido, separaciones, otras bodas... —Romano se encoge de hombros—. ¿Algún día valoraron contraer nupcias en algún otro siglo?

—Nein... —niega y sonríe un poco suspirando derrotado.

—Pero sí estaban juntos en algún otro momento, ¿no? —mira a España de reojo buscando confirmación porque es de esas cosas que sabe, solo que no sabe cómo. España asiente y Austria mira a Suiza.

—¿De verdad es necesario que toda la humanidad sepa nuestras intimidades? —susurra Suiza para Austria sonrojadito.

—Tú dijiste que querías que yo hiciera la entrevista —responde este.

—Apenas estamos empezando, además —interviene Romano.

—Pues podrías no contarles TODO —sigue Suiza.

—He dicho DOS palabras —se defiende, Austria.

—Pues sí, lo preocupante es lo que potencialmente puedas decir.

—Basta, Svizzera, no lo alecciones. Que diga lo que piensa abiertamente —indica Romano envalentonándose con su posición de cierto poder. Vuelve a mirar a Austria.

—¿Describirían este como un matrimonio por amor o por interés?

—Bueno, él es la persona más acaudalada del mundo —suelta Austria con cinismo.

—Por interés, entiendo —Romano sonríe un poco. El austriaco sonríe poniéndose bien las gafas y España niega con la cabeza. Suiza mira a Austria y frunce el ceño automáticamente indignado.

—No vas a ver un solo franco de ese dinero. ¡No es por interés! —suelta el suizo. Austria se ríe.

—Uy... Cada uno con una opinión distinta —Romano se hace el sorprendido.

—¿¡Por qué cada vez tienes que hacer esto complicado!? —protesta Suiza apretando los ojos sonrojado.

—No soy una persona simple —replica Austria, que además había sido con perfecto sarcasmo.

Romano le sonríe a España mirándoles hacer porque siempre le hace mucha gracia ver a los dos germanos intentando entenderse por el camino más tortuoso y complejo posible. España le guiña un ojo en complicidad.

—Entonces tú dices que es por amor y tú por conveniencia —resume Romano—. ¿Alguna otra diferencia radical que deba saber?

—Seguramente saldrán a medida que preguntes, ya que no nos hablamos apenas.

—¡Sí que nos hablamos, estás viviendo en mi casa! —protesta Suiza que no pueeeede evitarlo.

—Otra diferencia —Romano vuelve a sonreír divertido. Todos sonríen menos Suiza.

—Entonces, Svizzera, ¿tu consideras que su comunicación es apropiada?

—Desde luego que no, es ÉL el que no me dice las cosas. ¡Pero de ahí a que no nos hablemos!

—Hay que ser precisos, ¿verdad, Suiza? —suelta España.

—Y empiezan los reclamos además... —Romano se ríe.

Suiza les mira a todos volviendo a sentir esto un poco como una emboscada, porque además todos sonríen y se ríen y le ponen nervioso. España y Austria también se ríen y Suiza, el amargado que nunca entiende los chistes, rechiiiiina los dientes soltando un poco la mano de Austria.

—No entiendo a qué va esta conversación —protesta.

—Es una conversación informal, ¡ni siquiera le he hecho preguntas molestas!—se defiende Romano.

—Cálmate, nadie te está atacando —asegura Austria.

—Se están burlando —murmura

—Nein, nein, calma.

Romano hace los ojos en blanco e intenta dejar de reírse porque en realidad quiere martirizarle por un buen rato, no que le dispare en la cabeza.

—Vamos a las preguntas más serias entonces. Austria, ¿cómo convenciste a Svizzera para que se casaran?

—No le convencí, solo se lo pedí.

—Pero si él es una isla, no te deja ni pisar su casa para cruzar. Creo que no participaba ni en los boy scouts, claramente no le gusta juntarse con nadie... Algo debiste hacer para que dijera que sí —es que no deja de darle curiosidad.

—Es verdad —asiente Austria tranquilamente.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con la infancia que pasaron —explica España.

—Es decir Svizzera simplemente confía ciegamente en él y a cualquier otro, como a Francia, lo habría mandado a volar —asiente Romano.

Austria se sonroja un poco con eso y Suiza tiene unos segundos de TRÁGAME TIERRA. Romano disfruta un poco de la cara de ambos.

—Es un poco fuerte así puesto, yo creo que Austria ha demostrado en los últimos tiempos ser merecedor —comenta España.

—Nadie dice que no, en realidad me parece que todo es mutuo y bastante simple... y que han tardado un montonal —apunta Romano sonriendo.

—Yo no confío ciegamente en él —suelta Suiza muy, pero muy tarde.

—Dijiste que lo harías —comenta Austria

Romano vuelve a mirar a España sonriendo y Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Anda, no seáis malos.

—Te detesto —susurra Suiza para Austria de igual manera, se revuelve y por alguna razón es que siempre cae en este tipo de comportamientos que es TENER que decir las cosas. Podrías darle la vuelta, Suiza. Pero no.

—Esto es bonito y románico —Romano, eso podría sonar mucho menos a burla.

—Verdammt —Suiza del color del alto en un semáforo... Y con ese brillo igual—. Ja. Confío en él. Si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí aguantando todas estas imbecilidades.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —asegura Austria. Romano se sonroja un poquito con la respuesta de Suiza, un poco empático.

—Podrías devolverle la cortesía —propone Romano.

—Podría —asiente Austria porque sí que podría… pero no parece tener las intenciones de hacerlo realmente.

Romano inclina la cabeza y luego mira a Suiza... Finalmente mira a España de reojo sonrojándose más y pensando secretamente que menos mal que él está con España que le dice cada tres minutos que lo ama con pasión.

—Austria, venga, estás haciéndole sentirse mal y lo sabes —le empuja España también.

—Consideras que lo sé y me lo dices porque...

Suiza se revuelve otra vez odiando toda esta reunión.

—Detesto salir de casa —susurra para sí.

—Andaaaa —suplica España—, mira que carita, pobrecito.

—No te estás sacrificando por el bienestar de Svizzera —presiona un poco Romano.

—Vuélveme a llamar "pobrecito", Spagna —sisea Suiza en italiano, sacando vapor de agua por las orejas.

—¿Y pensáis que decirle cualquier cosa porque vosotros me lo pedís servirá de algo?

—Lo preocupante es que él lo diga y... Mira el color que trae. Y vele la cara que pone. Y aun así tú seas incapaz de decirlo —puntualiza Romano frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No es que sea incapaz, es que no es el momento.

—Lo es si él espera que se lo digas, gírate y mírale. Ese es el problema con ustedes, no saben leer el ambiente —sentencia Romano señalando a Suiza. Éste podría esconderse bajo su balde ahora mismo sin que le molestara un pelo.

—No, no lo es. No presionéis más o esto va a acabar mal —pide Austria mirando a Suiza de reojo y sabiendo que seguramente eso va a incomodar aún más a Suiza que prefiere que estas cosas pasen cuando son solo para sí mismo.

—Se presiona para lo que conviene... Vale. Pasemos a otro asunto que siempre me parece que con los Germanos nunca esta uno lo suficientemente seguro de que el asunto les quede claro —se sonroja un poco y carraspea, pero... bueno, era importante señalarlo—. ¿Están conscientes de que en el matrimonio han de compartir el acto conyugal?

—Ja.

—Es decir, no puedes decirle siempre que te duele la cabeza o que hoy no quieres moverte —puntualiza un Romano que siempre ha pensado que Austria... Solo hacia lo que hacía porque era España.

España se gana el premio de la noche al morderse la lengua y no decirle a Romano que no debería preocuparse por eso.

—Porque si le dices a él todas las noches que "este no es el momento"... quizás variando un poco la cuestión, los dos podrían estar un poco más tranquilos —sigue sin mirar a España.

El ceño de Austria se va frunciendo a medida que Romano habla y su mirada se va volviendo más sombría. Cuando romano termina de hablar piensa que quizás se ha extralimitado un poco.

—Danke por tu consejo, Italien —habla en ese tono de voz firme y duro pero sin alzar la voz.

Romano vuelve a tener diez años, se encoge un poco en su lugar dejando su posición de seguridad y tranquilidad y haciendo cara de regañado.

—Es... I-Importante que... L-Lo sepan —se revuelve acercándose un poco a España, porque si alguien cree que estos muchachos no le siguen teniendo terror a Austria cuando él quiere, está completamente equivocado. Aun cuando Romano es rezongón. Conoce perfectamente cuando ha pasado el límite... Como ahora—. Vo-volviendo a... Los v-votos y el compro... Ehm... Compromiso.

España lo abraza, sinceramente acojonadillo. Suiza saca la cabeza del cubo imaginario donde la tiene y mira a Austria pensando que JUSTO POR ESO quería que le interrogarán a él.

—¿Ya tienen sus votos? —intenta Romano a ver si a Austria se le quita su aura de Hitler.

—Nein —niega Austria aun un poco tenso pero no tanto, Romano mira a España de reojo en busca de un poco de ayuda.

—Deberíais ir escribiéndolos —interviene el español asintiendo al italiano.

—E-Es una buena oportunidad para decir cosas que en otro momento cuestan —agrega Romano pensando que por eso él no podría casarse sin llamarle a España idiota pervertido.

—England va a ayudarme con los míos —sentencia Suiza a quien le parece que ese tema no es tan terrible.

—Ah ¿sí? —Austria le mira de reojo porque eso no lo sabía.

—Ehh... No sé si deberías saberlo. Solo, él escribe bien y yo soy un desastre, así que si le doy las ideas generales —realmente no se ha puesto a pensar en ello más allá de la idea práctica.

—¡Ja! Ni que escribiera tan bien —bufa España.

—Sigo impresionándome de que no haya ni un ser humano normal inmiscuido en esta boda —y con eso se refiere a latino, susurra el italiano para España, quien levanta las cejas y desfrunce el ceño sonriendo comprendiendo eso.

—¿Cómo va la música? —pregunta Romano teniendo la idea brillante de que ese tema debe funcionar. Lee en la cara de Austria que no—. ¿Quién va a hacer la comida? —otro cambio de tema

—¿Qué comida? —pregunta el austriaco descolocado ahora.

—D-De la boda —sí, ha olvidado por un momento el tipo de interrogatorio que es este. Austria mira a Suiza porque eso es algo de lo que él se ha ocupado.

—Un servicio de comida en Berna —responde el siempre practico Suiza. Romano vuelve a no poder creer que no hayan contratado comida italiana o francesa o hablado con Roma o ALGO. Así funcionan los germanos.

—Ah! —truena los dedos recordando otra cosa importante—. ¿Qué tal la vida post marital? Digo, ehm, la vida de todos los días. ¿Ya han hablado de cómo va a funcionar?

—Ja, siguiendo en la línea del motivo material del matrimonio —responde Austria suspirando un poco. Romano parpadea sin entender ese comentario del todo.

—Ni que tuviera un palacio —inclina la cabeza y mira a Suiza.

—Todo va a seguir como hasta ahora, Romano... —responde Suiza sin mirar a nadie, ignorando el asunto del palacio.

Austria hace un gesto con las manos para evidenciar la ironía anterior.

Romano les mira fijamente a los dos y... Aunque conoce bien a Austria, es el que menos ha convivido con los hermanos y aun le impresiona esta pareja en concreto.

—¿Están al menos un poquito ilusionados con su boda? —pregunta con cierta preocupación.

—¿Entonces por qué casaros? —pregunta España.

—Exacto. Él parece estar pasándolo incluso mal y tú... Bueno. Tú...

—¿Yo?

—Tú estás igual —de aterrorizante— que siempre.

Austria levanta una ceja y Romano se encoge de hombros.

—Te estás defendiendo demasiado, cariño. Eso es bueno normalmente, pero ahora hace que todos nos preocupemos —explica España a Austria abrazando a Romano.

—Vale, quizás me pasé con el comentario del sexo y eso, pero en serio que hacen dudar los dos. No digo que no se quieran pero... —complementa Romano asintiendo a lo que dijo España.

—¿Por qué creéis que hacemos esto si no precisamente porque QUEREMOS hacerlo? —pregunta Austria sin entender el problema.

—No lo sé. Así como son, puede haber veinte respuestas horribles a eso.

—¿Así como somos? ¿Crees que es muy fácil obligarnos a hacer algo a cualquiera de los dos? —insiste el austriaco sin poder creer que realmente estén pensando todos en esa clase de cosas.

—No, solo creo que podrían tener motivos que me dieran tristeza —responde Romano sincero, con suavidad.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Como algo político o algo económico de verdad. Un acuerdo o... yo que se —mira de reojo a España que asiente.

—Nada va a cambiar tras la boda —asegura Austria porque le parece que eso realmente explica que todo esto no es para ir a aprovecharse del dinero de Suiza, si no que realmente lo hace solo para estar casado con él. Es que Romano le mira realmente sorprendido.

—Nein, yo no creo que sea así del todo —Suiza encuentra su voz en algún lado adentro del cubo imaginario por lo que veo.

—Evidentemente, los absolutos... estoy hablando a nivel práctico. Hay cosas que van a cambiar o realmente esto solo sería... una fiesta —sigue el austriaco.

—¿Cuáles cosas consideráis que van a cambiar entonces? —pregunta España.

—Pues... pues cosas —Suiza vacila después del comentario de los absolutos.

—¿No eres capaz de nombrar una? —pregunta el español.

—Nuestra concepción como pareja. Estar casado tiene cierto peso —responde Austria para quien todo está muy claro.

—Eso lo sabes tú porque has estado casado de manera que cambien cosas. Svizzera no, así que para él no tendrá peso alguno aunque te diga que sí —responde Romano. Suiza se tensa con ese asunto

—Eso lo sabe él también porque es una persona lo bastante inteligente y suspicaz para imaginar que si les decimos a todos que vamos a casarnos, como mínimo es posible que todos piensen que a partir de ahora estaremos casados y eso hace que no nos odiemos del todo —replica Austria frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No sé por qué todo ha de ser siempre tan dramático con ustedes —Suiza protesta—. Va a cambiar todo, de manera práctica y radical, como está cambiando ya. Yo confío y él hace cosas para merecerlo. Hay otras múltiples cosas que son distintas. Quizás no de manera espectacular como a ustedes les gustaría.

—No es que queramos que sea espectacular, es que tal como habláis... —explica España—. Parece que fuerais a firmar los papeles para contratar un seguro.

—Exacto. Como si fuera un simple trámite. Insisto, no me han podido decir si les hace al menos una poca de ilusión —añade Romano.

—Será una cuestión emocional, en nuestra medida, en el tiempo correcto y en el lugar adecuado. De momento la situación requiere una visión práctica —replica Austria, frío como el hielo. Romano niega con la cabeza y mira a España.

—Cielos, ¿siempre ha sido así? —pregunta de forma bastante extraña.

—Eh... uhm... no. No del todo —lo que pasa es que tú eras una bomba de emociones que lo contagiabas todo. Suiza aprieta los ojos con la pregunta... Y la respuesta.

—Quiero irme a casa —susurra Suiza como primera advertencia.

—¡Spanien! —protesta Austria.

—¡Es verdad! Nosotros estábamos muy emocionados, ¿no te acuerdas? Y se lo decíamos a todos con ilusión y hablábamos de la preparación con alegría. Acabará como acabara fuiste quien fuiste y recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue mi boda con mi primer amor.

Austria no puede evitar sonrojarse con eso. Suiza traga saliva con esa descripción sin poder evitar compararse a sí mismo. Le suelta la mano al moreno. ¿Estaba Austria ilusionado? No, no hablaban de la preparación con alegría. Mira a Austria de reojo notando que además el sonrojo, sintiéndose un poco absurdo.

—Bah, tú eres un ridículo —suelta Romanito con pasión.

—Ja. Sí eres un ridículo —asegura Austria también—. Spanien, tú eras y siempre has sido como un huracán que te lo llevabas todo por delante y querías y necesitabas que yo demostrara mucho más mis sentimientos que Schweiz. No niego que eso me enseñó y ayudó, aun hoy, por ejemplo en mi música, pero es un caso completamente distinto.

—Tú sigues sin convencer. Mírale la cara —apunta Italia poniéndole una mano a España en la pierna marcando un poco "esto es mío"—. Y sigues sin poder decir que estas ilusionado.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

Suiza se recarga en el sillón desvinculándose un poco de la discusión y cruzándose de brazos. España abraza de nuevo a Romano.

—Ya, cuando digas "acepto" con voz plana. Sigo pensando que están locos —murmura para España, que le atrae hacia así encogiéndose de hombros. Romano se le echa un poquito encima, pensando que huracán o no a él le gusta su español.

Austria suspira, dando por terminado esto y Suiza ya ni se mueve en realidad. Analizándose los zapatos con los brazos cruzados. El austriaco aprieta un poco los ojos pensando que le ha salido bastante mal a pesar de todo, pero bueno.

—¿Van a... Quedarse? Spagna puede prepararles un cuarto.

—Ja. Creo que se ha hecho tarde para volver a casa —mira a Suiza a ver qué opina.

—W-Was? —pregunta distraído cuando nota que le miran.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Se ha hecho un poco tarde...

—Ehm... podemos quedarnos — responde aunque traga saliva pensando que querría ir a hacerse bolita a su casa y cama.

—Bien, decidido entonces —sonríe un poco Austria. Romano asiente no muy seguro él ahora y mira a España para que te vaya a preparar el cuarto. Así que ahí va él.

Austria se queda un poco abatido en el sofá porque en parte este es el motivo de enviar a Suiza a hacer esto y no él, que él se defiende demasiado bien y está muy a acostumbrado a esconder lo que de verdad siente, lo que no significa que no sea fuerte e intenso en su pecho. Suiza suspira también volviendo a mirarse las manos.

Austria mira a Romano, intentando saber qué conclusiones ha sacado de todo esto. Romano les mira a los dos, preocupadillo.

—Te estaré hablando si necesito documentos —indica con cierta formalidad—. Y volveré a hablar con ustedes más cerca de la boda.

—Bien —asiente Austria.

—Vamos, Spagna debe estar por terminar —deja su copa en la mesa y se levanta mirando de reojito a Suiza que sigue sin prestar mucha atención, mirándose las manos.

El austriaco se levanta también. Suiza tarda un par de segundos pero lo hace igual sin mirarles.

—Vaticano duerme en el cuarto junto a ustedes y a veces chilla en las madrugadas —Romano se encoge de hombros caminando hacia allá y dejando todo tirado, claro

—Que bien... —protesta un poco Austria. Romano sonríe de lado.

—Si chilla mucho pónganle el chupón. Habitualmente se calla después de una hora.

El austriaco le mira de reojo incrédulo. Romano se ríe un poquito.

—Pero estará bien, te lo aseguro —se detiene en la puerta del cuarto, que está abierta y les hace un gesto para pasar. España acaba de cambiar las sábanas y les sonríe.

—Ahí están. Si necesitan algo...

—Danke —agradece Austria mientras entran y España sale.

Romano asiente esperando que estando solos hablen y... Arreglen algo si hay que arreglarlo. Cielos los germanos son difíciles. Creo que hasta se le repega un poquito a España por contraste volviendo a comprobar que Veneciano esta DEMENTE por enamorarse de uno.

España le pasa una mano por los hombros y se lo lleva hacia su propio cuarto, porque también cree que necesitan estar solos y hablar. Suiza simplemente se quita los zapatos en cuanto están solos alineándolos junto a la cama

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Austria empezando a desnudarse también.

—Ja —responde escuetamente quitándose los pantalones.

El moreno suspira y asiente sin añadir nada.

Suiza se va al baño en silencio y regresa solo un poco más tarde ya en camiseta con la cabeza mojada de haberla metido bajo el agua fría. No le mira mucho cuando se mete en la cama. Pero Austria sí que le mira mientras se pone crema en las manos. El rubio se acuesta boca arriba y le mira de reojo un poquito al final ya que se acomoda. En silencio.

—No pareces estarlo.

—Pues...—suspira—. Solo me dejaron pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En ti —se hace bolita esperando a que se meta a la cama.

—¿Y qué piensas? —lo hace.

Suiza se estira a apagar la luz y cuando se acuesta otra vez se le hace bolita junto, abrazándole. Austria se mueve un poco para abrazarle también

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta suavecito.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué crees que no?

—No lo sé. Quizás has sido más feliz en otros tiempos.

—Nein, no es así...

—Pero Spanien dijo...

—Spanien tiene una idea distorsionada.

—Parecías estar especialmente ilusionado y contento cuando te casaste con él y al parecer ahora no lo estas en lo absoluto.

—No... Es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—No es que no me ilusione, si no lo hiciera no te lo habría pedido.

—Pero no es lo mismo la primera vez que la tercera. No es lo mismo con Spanien que es, ¿cómo lo llamaste? Un huracán que se lleva todo a su paso. Que conmigo que tampoco parezco feliz.

—No es lo mismo contigo que te quiero desde antes de que pueda recordarlo.

Eso es bonito, sin duda. Suiza le abraza un poco más contra sí. Te dijo que te diría las cosas bonitas en su momento justo. De hecho, se relaja bastante con ello.

—Pero no les has podido decir una sola vez que sí te gusta la idea o te ilusiona. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo miedo —susurra. De todas las cosas que pensó que dirías esa no estaba incluida.

—¿Miedo?—pregunta e instintivamente sube una mano y se la hunde un poquito en el pelo. Debe hacer eso desde que era un niño muy pero muy pequeño.

—De ilusionarme y que me rompas el corazón.

—Que yo... Te...Yo no voy a hacer eso, es mucho más fácil que tu...

—No sería la primera vez que decides abandonarme cuando todo parece ir bien.

Suiza se humedece los labios

—Esa vez no iba todo bien, ahora sí que lo va —se le repega un poco—. Es muy muy en serio que voy a casarme contigo —le susurra con suavidad.

Austria cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—Lo que estoy notando es que tú eres quien no está confiando ciegamente en mí.

—Ya sabes que no es sencillo y aun así lo intento —responde un poco culpable.

Todo esto es mucho mucho más tranquilizador que cualquier otra cosa que se hayan dicho. A él también le cuesta y siente empatía por el austríaco.

—Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo. Solo... Déjate llevar, es más fácil confiar que no confiar.

El moreno suspira porque en realidad, lo sabe, así eran cuando eran pequeños, pero cada vez que se relaja siente que acaba cagándola, como cuando se fue cuando las guerras mundiales.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo bien —le acaricia el pelo—. Lo hacíamos muy bien de pequeños.

—Antes todo era más fácil.

—¿Qué hacíamos entonces que no hacemos ahora?

—Dejar que Vater tomara las decisiones.

—¿Qué decisiones de ahora nos contraponen? Además de todas en las que no estamos de acuerdo. Que son bastantes —le siiiigue acariciando el pelo—. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Espero que nada, sinceramente —le mira a los ojos.

—Seguro pueden salir muchas, pero las arreglaremos —le busca la mano entre las cobijas.

Austria asiente conforme con eso. El suizo le acurruca contra si sintiéndole más normal y más vulnerable. Se identifica. Austria se acerca para besarle y él le deja, devolviéndole el beso y dejándose llevar.

Puede que Romano oiga como es que no tiene que preocuparse del asunto sexual porque además Suiza ahora mismo no va a reprimirse en lo absoluto. De hecho un rato más tarde quizás Romano mande a España por Vaticano antes de que la despierten. Porque aunque Romano no lo crea, no lo hacen mal. Solo lo hacen diferente. Pero a los latinos les parece que es FATAL y ponen nerviosos a los germanos porque les hacen pensar que es un DRAAAAAMA.

Y es todo un drama hasta que están solitos, con la luz apagada y abrazados debajo de las cobijas, que en tres minutos lo arreglan. Porque además son prácticos y rápidos y directos... Y en general sinceros. Así que a la hora de la verdad, ¡tengan latinos! Lo hacen tan bien como ustedes.

xoxOXOxox

Suiza sonreirá un poco cuando a la mañana siguiente Vaticano llame nonno a Austria. De hecho puede que todos flipen cuando Suiza se despierte y encuentre que Austria a quien Vaticano ha despertado, la ha ido a sacar del cuarto de España y Romano y ahora está con ella en el comedor.

Puede que Romano NO QUEPA EL ASOMBRO y puede que Suiza se derrita un poco, pero no se lo va a decir a nadie.

Es que nadie se despertaba y estaba molestando y no es que a Austria no le gusten los niños. De hecho, seguramente le está enseñando algo así como... ha intentado cantarle para dormirla y con lo que le gusta a Vaticano que España le toque la guitarra seguro se ha puesto a cantar con él y ahora el austriaco está intentando que cante algo bien.

Suiza, que debe ser el despierto, porque Romano no cabra del asombro más tarde cuando se despierte él... Les espía bastante impresionado, sonriendo levemente porque además la niña es mona y creo que le hace algún caso (ejem... Y Austria está cantando). Mírales que monos quizás le tome una foto secreta de esas de placer culpable.

Dice España que la quiere esa foto. Suiza a regañadientes puede que se las envíe cuando vea además que la niña sale bien y España la pondrá en un marco en la mesita del comedor con las otras que tiene, porque le gusta la idea de su niña pequeña con el Abuelo. Es el sueño de Romano. Puede que hasta suelte una lagrimita secreta y Suiza va a hacer chocolate en una casa "desconocida"... Lo que hace estar relajado.

El chocolate que hay ahí... es belga. Lo siento, Suiza.

Gente idiota… pues va a prepararlo igual y hoy hasta va a gustarle. Puede de hecho que no quiera salir CORRIENDO y pasen una mañana familiar.

Suena el timbre de casa de Romano a eso del medio día siguiente y España es quien va a abrir. Es Germania más pálido que de costumbre y con ciertas ojeras. España parpadea... parpadea y vuelve a parpadear.

—Hallo.

—Qué... —España mira dentro y sale cerrando un poco la puerta a su espalda para que Romano no le vea—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Están mis hijos aquí.

—Sí.

—Yo quería hablar con ellos porque... Ehm... Ahora no puedo ir a casa de Deutschland.

—¿Por?

—Ya no soy su padre según él. Está muy enfadado.

—Pero estás en casa de papá.

—Pues supe que estaban aquí y pensé venir a verles.

—Pero... es que no sé si Romano.

—¿Vaya a matarme? ¿O a qué? ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

—No está muy contento contigo.

—¡¿Conmigo?! ¡¿Pero si yo qué hice?!

—Parecerte a Alemania.

—¡Por todos los dioses! Ya estoy HARTO.

España levanta las cejas.

—¡Ya estoy harto de que todos hagan lo que se les da la gana conmigo porque "me parezco a Deutschland"! Me pareceré pero no soy él y yo no he hecho nada... Casi.

—Pues... sí, pero...

—¿Entonces no puedo ver a Österreich y a Schweiz? Es decir, no puedo ver a mis hijos porque Veneciano se ha vuelto loco.

—Es que... —se humedece los labios. Germania se cruza de brazos—. Vale, vale... espera —se mete dentro de la casa.

Germania gruñe un poco y asiente a la espera, sacándose un cigarrillo y España se va a preguntarle a Romano si le deja entrar.

Nah, no le deja, es un macho patatas.

Así que les pregunta a los otros dos si quieren salir. Suiza dice que sí, hombre, es su padre tampoco va a dejarle ahí, así que son ellos quienes salen a un segundo cigarrillo de Germania que les sonríe un poco al verles.

—Ah, mis hijos —se les acerca poniéndole a cada uno una mano en el hombro, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con los labios

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Austria temiendo un poco como España lo que Romano pueda decidir hacer con él solo por parecerse a Alemania… y estar en su jardín.

—Venir a hablar con ustedes. ¿Cómo están? Estoy metido en un lío.

—Was?

—Estoy en casa y está Veneciano y... Deutschland se ha enfadado. Solo quería decirles que de verdad... No está siendo tan simple y no importa lo que escuchen yo soy su Vater y no soy un traidor.

—Lo sabemos —asiente Austria. Suiza arruga un poco la nariz porque no aprueba en absoluto lo que ocurre.

Germania aun así suelta el aire aliviado.

—No puedo pensar siquiera en pararme por casa, Deutschland canceló mi teléfono y la tarjetita esa para pagar también —sigue explicando.

—En eso no puedo ayudarte... —niega Austria, Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y necesitas dinero? ¿Qué pasa con tu sueldo de la universidad?

—Tengo otra tarjeta que Deutschland me dijo que no usara más que para obtener quinientos euros a principio de mes. Esa no sé si funciona.

—Esa no es solución... —valora Suiza.

—No me importa que no sirvan, lo que me preocupa en sí es Deutschland que tiene razón.

—¿Razón en qué? —pregunta Austria.

—En estar tremendamente enfadado.

—Pues no le hagas enfadar.

—Es muy muy tarde —les mira —. Creo que necesito irme de casa un tiempo.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo, quien levanta una ceja.

—¿Irte? ¿Con mi madre? —pregunta el suizo.

—Pensaba en tu casa.

—Nein —sentencia Austria. Germania vacila mirándole.

—¿Nein?

—Lo siento, Vater. En Bern estoy yo escondido. Y Deutschland va a venir para ayudar a organizar la boda y más a menudo a medida que se acerque el día. No quiero que acabéis enfrentados.

Germania cambia el peso de pie.

—Pero...

—Vas a tener que buscar otro sitio, no me parece mala idea que vayas con Helvetia.

—Es que con Helvetia, Rom va a venir a buscarme.

—¿Y?

—Quizás hasta con Veneciano, y... Nein, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

—Yo no creo que sea buena idea que Deutschland te encuentre en Bern.

—Podría ir a Wien —propone Suiza.

—Nein, necesito silencio en Wien para componer.

—Estás en mi casa componiendo... ¿No?

—Quizás pueda estar en Wien unos días, puedo ser silencioso —dice Germania.

—Quizás puedas ir a tu nuera y pedirle que ella y tu hijo favorito te inviten a conocer su nidito de amor en Budapest —responde Austria para quien en el momento de componer algo como esto que además lo tiene súper tenso necesita más que "la posibilidad" de ser silencioso.

—¿Y que Deutschland se quede solo? —pregunta Germania que ya había pensado en ir con Prusia antes que con alguien más.

—Pues habrá que ser.

—Ve con mutter, Vater. Es lo más fácil, lo más relajante y lo menos comprometedor con todos —pide Suiza.

—De hecho no creo que un par de días sin Preussen agobiando quizás no le harían daño a Deutschland —valora Austria. Germania se lo piensa un poco.

—Vale, le diré a Preussen —asiente Germania pensando que quizás la idea no sea tan mala. Lo que sea menos seguir en la casa—. ¿Creen que Deutschland algún día me perdone?

—Cuando Italien se calme.

—¿Si? Creo que dejó bastante claro que podía eliminarle de su lista de familiares.

—Está demasiado... —Austria aprieta los ojos—. Hablaré con él.

—Es que además evidentemente ahora va a ir a acostarse con Rom y... Es que no lo entiende, de verdad, no es que yo pueda hacer nada —se mesa los cabellos.

—No creo que se le pudiera reprochar...

Germania suspira y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Nein. Y así es como todo termina siendo siempre una revoltura enorme. Porque pasa una vez y pasan todas las siguientes veces y al final, quien lo sabe, quizás Deutschland termine yendo a casa con constancia... —suelta el aire—, necesito largarme. Voy a hablar con Preussen y si tú pudieras hablar con Deutschland, Österreich, sería de mucho provecho.

—Bien, trataré de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Danke —le sonríe un poco y Suiza a regañadientes saca su cartera, se lo piensa un poco y saca una de las tarjetas. Se la extiende a su padre.

—¡Solo para emergencias!

Austria levanta las cejas porque ni él tiene una de esas.

A Germania no le parece tan impresionante, la toma y rebusca en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la cartera, donde tiene todo su dinero en efectivo junto porque no va a dejarlo en casa donde alguien pueda robárselo, así que trae un buen fajo. La guarda y Suiza piensa que YA se está tardando en hablar al banco para controlar el límite de crédito.

(En realidad, Germania debería tener la tarjeta de Roma. Ah, sí que la tiene, pero deteeeesta usarla, es dinero romano! No lo tomen a mal pero, esa sí que la usa para emergencias. Tampoco le digan a Suiza que se la dio solo por pensar que no tenía otra.)

—Danke, prefiero una de ustedes a usar esa que me dio Rom —apunta Germania haciendo que a Suiza le salte un ojo—. Me voy, gracias por salir a verme.

Austria hace un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo están, por cierto? ¿Cómo va la boda? —le toca la mejilla a Austria y despeina un poco a Suiza.

—Bien, danke, Vater.

—Me alegra. Todo ha sido un desastre desde que lo anunciaron, pero espero que se arregle antes de la primera nevada.

El moreno suspira.

* * *

 _Una competición a ver cuál es el sajón que lo hace peor todo ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	26. Chapter 26

Suiza toca la puerta de casa de Inglaterra a las seis treinta de la tarde del miércoles siguiente, como acordaron. Inglaterra estaba esperándole escribiendo y tomando el té. Cierra su diario y lo esconde, abriendo un libro fingiendo estar leyendo antes de ir a abrir.

Suiza se abraza a si mismo ajustándose un poco mejor el cuello del suéter acomodando su paraguas rojo con la cruz blanca para que no le caiga ni una gota encima, esperando a que le abra, un poquito sonrojado porque ahora si ha estado pensando en lo que viene a hacer. Inglaterra abre, sonríe y le hace pasar antes de que se moje más, ayudándole a cerrar el paraguas, ponerlo en el paragüero y quitarse la chaqueta, colgándole en el perchero para que se seque.

—¡Qué aguacero! —exclama Suiza que además como es un friolento, le cala más. Se frota las manos —. Thank you! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres algo caliente? Tengo té y café y... tal vez tenga chocolate. ¿O cerveza?

—Cerveza, cerveza está bien, thank you. Te he traído igual un poco de chocolate para que prepares —se quita una pequeña mochilita que trae a la espalda y saca de ahí un paquete de tablillas de chocolate, justamente.

—Oh, no tenías por qué, thank you. Pasa a la sala y ponte cómodo frente a chimenea, ahora voy yo —le hace una seña. Suiza asiente yendo para allá y sentándose en el sillón grande, mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

Inglaterra se va a la cocina a preparar las cervezas y algunos aperitivos que ha comprado antes en el supermercado de camino a casa y sale con todo en una bandeja, poniéndola en la mesita del centro y sentándose del otro lado del mismo sofá.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? ¿Quieres una toalla o... enciendo un poco la calefacción?

—No me he mojado tanto —se frota otra vez las manos—, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, un poco agobiado con mis hermanos y el trabajo. ¿Tú?

—Bien. Agobiado con la boda y esas cosas, pero bien.

—¿Qué te agobia de la boda? —pregunta tomando su cerveza y dándole un trago.

—Ahora mismo los votos. Otro día es otra cosa... y así vamos.

—Ah, eso. ¿Has pensando en ello? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—He estado pensando en ello un poco. Es un desastre y no sé qué decir. Österreich ya sabe las cosas.

—¿Las sabe? ¿le dices cosas románticas a menudo? —pregunta incrédulo de eso, Suiza le mira con la boca abierta.

—¿R-Románticas?

—P-Pues... I mean...

—Nein, no creo haberle dicho nada romántico nunca.

—Y... ¿no crees que le gustaría oírlo?

—Ehh... No sé, quizás sí. Yo soy FATAL p-para esas cosas, siento además que todo suena falso.

—Why?

—Falso y ridículo. Será que se me atoran siempre las palabras —susurra sonrojadito.

—Bueno... eso es porque las han escrito otros, no han salido de ti.

—¡Hablo de las que salen de mí! Nunca le he leído un poema o algo así —solo de pensarlo se muere de vergüenza.

El inglés levanta las cejas. Pues es que... para Francia e Inglaterra que pueden pasar toda una tarde recitándose Romeo y Julieta de memoria... No me extraña que Inglaterra levante las cejas.

—Sé que es un problema, porque además el al menos tiene la música y yo, es que esas cosas, no funcionan...

—Pero que... ¿qué es lo que te suena falso de lo que tú dices? —pregunta sin entenderle en este aspecto.

—Pues cosas... Las cosas románticas, ¿sabes? Que me... Ehm... No me disgusta o que no le odio.

—¿Es falso?

—No, pero suena raro, como si yo no debiera decir esas cosas —se revuelve un poco.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por qué no me salen naturales.

—Vamos a probar... —decide—. ¿Qué le dirías?

—L-Le diría... Que...

—¿Aja?

—Que... Él... Yo... Que es muy... Que... —balbucea apretando los ojos.

—OK. OK. Tranquilo.

—Es que eso es lo que pasa cada vez, balbuceo y tartamudeo y aunque pienso las cosas... Nada.

—Lo vamos a escribir, solo tendrás que leerlo, eso es más fácil porque puedes mirar la hoja, incluso puedes leer cada palabra independientemente de las demás sin pensar en el significado real de todo el conjunto —se levanta por un cuaderno.

Suiza piensa que no cree que eso vaya a funcionar tampoco porque tampoco es ningún poeta ni sabe decir muchas cosas bonitas. Pero bueno, Inglaterra sabia de esas cosas. Se encoge de hombros dispuesto a probarlo.

—Me parece que explicar eso es un buen comienzo, hace que todos se den cuenta del esfuerzo que haces y es bello. Esforzarse es real y bello como gesto —explica volviendo a sentarse con una abriendo el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas y tomando una pluma de la mesa del teléfono.

—No soy bueno para decir cosas bonitas —sentencia esperando que escriba. Inglaterra lo escribe—. Aunque si pienso a veces conceptos generales que imagino son bonitos —"Österreich es perfecto" se le viene a la mente... Se sonroja con la idea.

Escribe eso también y le mira.

—Ya está.

—Este es un buen comienzo, pero necesitamos un poco más —asegura y mira la libreta—. Austria, no soy bueno para decir cosas bonitas, aunque sí pienso a veces conceptos generales que imagino, son bonitos —lee en voz alta. Suiza parpadea por el Austria al principio y se sonroja.

—P-Pues... ¿Quieres que diga más cosas? Con eso sabe que las pienso.

—Creo que hace falta saber cuáles son.

—Ugh —protesta sonrojadito—. Es que van a estar TODOS ahí, tú sabes lo que van a reírse si yo digo algo como "me gusta tu pe... " tu... Algo? —aprieta los ojos sonrojado, pensando obviamente en su PELO.

—Bueno, es mejor no ser soez... —carraspea obviamente no pesando en el pelo.

—¿Que tiene su pelo de soez?—pregunta abriendo un ojo y mirándole.

—Su... ah, pelo. Pelo, claro... nada.

—¿Que pensaste que quería decir si no era pe...? —se calla y se tapa la boca con las dos manos. Niega frenéticamente.

—Vale, su pelo, eso suena bien, veamos... —intenta volver al tema y hacer como que eso no acaba de pasar, sin mirarle.

—No, no... Preussen se va a burlar igual —susurra aun con las manos en la boca.

—Mmmm...

—¿Tengo que decirle cosas bonitas de él?

—Yes, but... estaba pensando en eso de las burlas.

—Yes?

—Tal vez podríamos añadirlo.

—¿Añadirlo? ¿Crees que deba decir que sé que se van a burlar?

—Podría protegerte el evidenciarlo. Si dices algo como "parte de mi problema para expresar esto es que temo que se burlen de mí infantilmente" todos podrían considerarte adorable y si alguien se burlara entonces quedaría como un tonto infantil. La gente misma te podría proteger y acallar cualquier burla —explica.

—Eso suena bastante... Inteligente. El tipo de cosas que suele decirme Österreich que haga —cae en la cuenta y sonríe un poco porque incluso Austria no podría burlarse de él sin parecer infantil—. Bien.

Inglaterra asiente también, sonriendo y lo escribe a continuación.

—Lo que te decía es... ¿Tengo que hablar de sus características físicas? Eso me da vergüenza.

—No tienen por qué ser físicas.

—¿Tú... Cómo fueron...?

—Eh?

—Los tuyos.

—¿L-L-Los m-m-míos?

Suiza vacila un poco.

—Lo dices por lo de... ehm... el otro día en l-la iglesia... eeeeh... eso que... I mean... —mano al anillo—. Es solo... es una replica del anillo de The Lord of the Rings, yo solo...

—No voy a decirlo, de hecho, me ha servido de mucho el saberlo.

—What?

—Que es posible hacerlo.

Inglaterra traga saliva visiblemente nervioso.

—I-I...

—Volvamos a mis votos, olvida mi pregunta.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se muerde el labio porque ya se lo contó a su madre y a América y ahora Suiza... y Francia parecía estar súper contento de que les dijera a todos y quería decirle a Roma y Galia y...

Suiza le mira de reojito preguntándose si hará algo mal como amigo de Inglaterra como para que pueda contarle abiertamente un secreto. Ya lo había visto, ya lo había oído incluso, sabía que estaba casado con Francia. Y aun así el inglés no quería contarle. No pasaba nada, sus razones tendría, solo... Le gustaría saber si él estaba haciendo algo mal, no quería ser un mal amigo del inglés.

—Ugh... —protesta sonrojado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento —susurra Suiza ahora bastante seguro de estar haciéndolo mal.

—Es que... I... era secreto, ¿sabes?

—No tienes por qué decirme nada, perdona por insistir en el tema —Suiza asiente porque se lo imagina.

—No... I mean... well, ahora ya da lo mismo —gira la cara.

—Tú eres dueño de tu información, más aún si alguien te forzó a decirla frente a mí.

—Fue... es complicado —se quita el anillo y se lo tiende. Suiza parpadea y lo toma con suavidad.

—¿Lo usas en el cuello para que nadie lo note?

Asiente.

—Léelo. Esos son mis votos —pide Inglaterra con la cara en las manos.

—Quizás la mejor forma de unirse ante Dios —lee sin notar los tres puntos suspensivos.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se humedece los labios. Suiza le mira sin querer admitir que la frase le resulta un poco confusa.

—Sea celebrando el amor —susurra sin mirarle, acabando la frase de lo que dice en el de Francia.

—Oh... —entiende mucho mejor ahora. Asiente y desfrunce el ceño—, eso es bonito y corto. Menos es más.

—Es... todo fue improvisado.

—¿Aja? —le mira escuchándole.

—Esto es lo único que hay. También di un discurso en el brindis, pero no lo recuerdo. De todas formas haré uno para vosotros.

—Hubo un brindis —asiente sin querer preguntar muchos más detalles.

—Estábamos en la boda de otras personas y lo hice para los novios.

—Oh! ¿Y lo improvisaste así sin pensar o ya lo tenías y sólo también aplicaba?

—Lo improvisé.

Suiza lo mira genuinamente impresionado con la habilidad para decir cosas bonitas. El británico gira la cara, incomodo.

—Eres un genio.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes casarte improvisado, sacar una frase así improvisado y dar un discurso de amor improvisado.

—No es como que él me inspire o algo —menos mal que lo dices.

—¿Crees que si no puedo hacer esas cosas... Es que Österreich no me inspira?

—What? No! ¡Uno se puede inspirar en cualquier cosa!

—Aun peor... ¿Y si yo no me inspiro en nada?

—Algo debe inspirarte cuando haces cosas... como el chocolate o el queso.

—Eso dice Österreich también, pero no sé si realmente pasa. Yo hago queso y chocolate porque es lo que hago. Pero yo le he visto a él hacer música, por ejemplo... y es muy diferente.

—Vamos a hacer algo. Imaginemos que de pronto Austria se olvidara de ti. De quién eres y de vuestra relación. ¿Qué le dirías?

Suiza traga saliva.

—Que... que soy Schweiz, que... —se sonroja—, soy alguien cercano a él.

—Aja...

—Que aunque no lo recuerde tuvimos una infancia en la que convivimos mucho y aunque hemos peleado muchas veces después de eso y hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, finalmente hemos conseguido entendernos de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Esa es una buena frase —la escribe—. ¿Qué más?

—En realidad me costaría mucho explicarle si se olvidara de mi —se pasa una mano por el pelo —. Aunque si solo fuera de mí de lo que se olvidara quizás sería un poco más simple, porque pasaron periodos de tiempo muy largos sin que estuviéramos en contacto, así que quizás sólo tendría que explicarle los momentos juntos. En la infancia si tendría un vacío mental grande.

—Aja... ¿qué cosas contarías de vuestra infancia?

—Que estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Él era lo más importante para mí y creo que... A pesar de todo yo también era lo más importante para él. No hay manera en que piense en mí de pequeño sin su presencia y yo creo que él no tendría recuerdos de casi nada tampoco. Yo lo ayudaba a sobrevivir y él... El me traducía el mundo —se encoge de hombros. Inglaterra sonríe apuntando todo eso—. La realidad... Es que si cuando era pequeño me hubieras dicho que viviría la mayor parte de mi vida sin Österreich, te hubiera dicho simplemente que eso no se podía hacer. Y... Yo creo que él pensaba lo mismo —se humedece los labios—. Fue una época feliz.

Inglaterra sigue escribiendo lo más deprisa que puede.

—Todo era fácil, quererle era fácil y... yo sabía que me quería de vuelta. No tenía la más mínima duda de ello.

El inglés asiente sonriendo mientras escribe.

—Luego crecimos y empezaron las enormes diferencias. Mis sueños siempre fueron tan simples y pequeños al lado de los suyos. Él quería conquistar al mundo, tener palacios y sirvientes... Yo sólo quería estar bien, como siempre, con lo que teníamos. Quería ser libre y subsistir —suspira—, él empezó con los caprichos extravagantes y yo a estar harto de cumplirlos. Terminé por irme, harto. De haber sabido cómo sería todo después del momento en que salí de casa, probablemente nunca me hubiera ido y la vida sería muy muy distinta.

—Ah, ¿sí? Why?

—Porque tuve que educarme a estar completamente solo, habiendo estado toda la vida con él. Aprendí a ser realmente independiente y a sobrevivir por mí y para mí. Aprendí a extrañar a alguien y aun así, a no ceder. Aprendí que realmente podía controlarme, mis impulsos y necesidades.

Inglaterra vuelve a escribir a toda prisa.

—Y él aprendió también a sobrevivir sin mí y lo que yo pensé que sería una sentencia de muerte, que alguien le mataría si no estaba yo vigilando... —se encoge de hombros—, tampoco pasó. Así que también aprendí que, como todos, era prescindible de la vida de cualquiera.

—Eso es un poco triste —lo escribe igual.

—Ah, lo es. Te aísla un poco más —asiente y se rasca la mejilla—. De hecho descubrí que yo le necesitaba a él mucho más de lo que él me necesitaba a mí. Él tenía una vida, un marido, su imperio y poder... Incluso sobre mí. Y yo no tenía absolutamente nada más que una promesa de ser libre, ni siquiera de manera oficial, pocas cosas, poco dinero, mi tierra y... silencio.

Inglaterra sigue escribiéndolo todo frenéticamente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—El tiempo. Inclemente y constante. Pasa igual si uno no hace nada y es miserable o si uno intenta hacer algo para salir adelante —se encoge de hombros—. Hice muchas cosas que no me gustaron, incluso para él. Fui mercenario en sus ejércitos, abastecí zonas de comida... Y traté de verle lo menos posible. Aunque era imposible, siempre tenía el infortunio de topármelo.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco empático con eso.

—Y cuando lo volvía a encontrar... Era imposible. Era otra persona, tan diametralmente opuesta al Österreich que yo quería... —se sonroja un poco—, tan infinitamente detestable, que... Conseguí cambiar el echarle de menos por enfadarme con él, por irritarme cada vez más, incluso odiarle. Era muy fácil odiarle. Al final pasó mucho tiempo en esa misma confusión... Y...

El británico hace un gesto con la cabeza para instarle a seguir asintiendo con ello.

—Una vez... Fue a casa.

—And?

—Y todo lo puso de cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

Suiza se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—¿Exactamente por qué te estoy contando todo esto? Lo siento, son tonterías.

—No lo son, es una historia muy buena, la estoy escribiendo para que la leas —el inglés se lo muestra.

El helvético se sonroja más aún porque ya bastante es decirla como para que ALGUIEN pueda leerla después. Aprieta los ojos, porque además el tema le cuesta, claro.

—Creo que él quería lastimarme —vuelve a empezar a contar.

—¿Lastimarte?

—Ja. Creo que quería abandonarme tal y como yo lo había abandonado a él —asiente humedeciéndose los labios, aun con los ojos firmemente cerrados—, y... ja. Consiguió justamente eso. En una hora tuve todo lo que había necesitado de él por años y bastante más —más sonrojo si es posible—, y luego se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Inglaterra traga saliva.

—¿Seguro quieres recordarle eso el día en que os vais a casar?

—No sé si quiero recordarle todo esto en realidad, quizás podamos depurar algunas cosas. Pero esto en concreto es tan importante como peligroso.

—Why?

—Ese día supe que no importaba lo que hiciera, podía sentir muchas cosas hacia él pero me era imposible odiarle naturalmente.

Inglaterra le mira porque eso es muy tierno y... triste, pero... Suiza vacila un poco y se anima a mirarle de reojito.

—Es... Solo un... ¿No crees que sea importante? —pregunta Suiza no muy seguro.

—Yes. Lo es.

—¿Sabes? Nada de todo esto es tan relevante ahora mismo.

—No es relevante pero... es vuestra historia.

—Lo que quiero decir es que los detalles de cuando y como, son irrelevantes. Quizás sea mejor no detallarlo todo tanto y hablar de los generales.

—Tranquilo... mira, haremos algo. Lee lo que llevamos mientras llamo por una pizza.

Suiza se humedece los labios y asiente estirándose por la libreta. Sigue pareciéndole una cantidad de información infame, especialmente considerando que aún no llega siquiera a Napoleón. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho tanto de Austria en una época tan... Solitaria?

Inglaterra llama por teléfono y la pide con queso para compartir, sacando un par de cervezas más. Suiza se sonroja leyendo, reafirmando el concepto de que esto es DEMASIADO.

—Ahora la traen, ¿qué piensas de lo que hay hasta ahora? —le tiende su cerveza.

—Es mucho. Mucha información. No vamos ni a la mitad —explica agobiado—. Necesito algo más simple.

—Well, es más fácil si lo sueltas todo y luego vemos donde lo cortamos.

—Vale, vale... Aunque vas a acabar por cortarle todo —agradece la cerveza con un gesto de cabeza y le acerca el bloc de notas.

—La verdad... es que no soy muy partidario de eso —vuelve a sentarse.

—¿De cortarle todo? ¿Por? Él vivió todo eso conmigo, no es que no lo sepa.

—Es... es el día de tu boda con Austria, pase lo que pase en el futuro este será el día que recordarás y no querrás pensar en ello recordando que no hiciste todo lo que querías.

Suiza se mira las manos y sonríe un poco sin darse cuenta.

—Quiero que sea un buen día.

—Por eso —le sonríe también.

—Concentrémonos en las partes buenas entonces.

Inglaterra asiente.

—Uff... Es que, bien decía él el otro día que nuestra historia es tormentosa.

—¿Ves?

—Pero... Es que tampoco es un drama, ¿sabes? No es verdad que estaba todas las noches lloriqueando nuestra desgracia. Solo... Pasaban cosas, cosas duras a veces y simplemente seguíamos existiendo y la vida volvía a ponernos en el camino del otro.

—Wait, wait! —vuelve a tomar la libreta para escribir.

Suiza se sonroja un poco mirándole agradecido por escribir todo esto y escucharle, pensando que va a tener que compensarle seriamente después de todo esto. Así que le mira escribir esperándole con paciencia hasta que ve que termina y empieza otra vez.

—A veces nos encontrábamos más, a veces pasaba mucho tiempo sin que nos viéramos. Creo que... desde la vez que —sonrojito—, fue a mi casa y la siguiente vez que nos vimos, pasaron unos cien años quizás. Lo encontré precisamente en Wien, en esa época de... Ehm... Napoleón.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos odiando esa parte.

—Lo siento, England, de verdad.

—It's fine. It's fine...

—France me pidió que peleara contra él y le matara.

—Aja... —tuerce el morro.

—Evidentemente me negué, ni siquiera era mi guerra y... Bueno, él. Creo que vamos a saltarnos esta época.

—Why?

—La odio y pasó algo terrible.

—¿El qué?

—Esto de... Österreich... Y France —Suiza aprieta los ojos y los dientes.

—Tampoco creo que sea bueno recordarle eso en la boda.

—No. Aunque Napoleón solo tuvo una cosa realmente buena.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi neutralidad —sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros—. Y que económicamente las cosas empezaron a mejorar para mí.

—Creo que haremos un resumen de eso centrándonos en las cosas buenas.

—Uno muy breve... Pienso que él en alguna medida... Me impulsó a salir de ahí.

—Eso suena mejor —se quita un zapato y sube un pie al sillón cambiando de postura para escribir... echando de menos sin saberlo, que Francia le abrace.

—Y... Esto nos lleva a su siguiente boda.

—¿Aja?

—Otra época larga sin hablar.

—Positivo, Switzerland! —le protesta un poco.

—¡Vale, vale! —aprieta los ojos dejándose regañar.

—Su... Segunda boda, creo que fue peor.

—Why?

—Cuando Österreich se casó la primera vez, era mi hermano... La persona más cercana a mí. En la segunda esto cobraba otro tipo de tintes —específica sonrojándose.

—No sé si sea muy bueno mencionar lo de los hermanos...

—No, no lo es.

—Pongamos que... tú eras muy inocente en la otra.

—¿Inocente? ¿De verdad? Escucho las risas de Preussen.

—¿Qué tal... todos lo éramos?

—Todos lo éramos —suspira—. Vale. Österreich sabrá que no es así.

—¿Lo sabrá? ¿Él no lo era?

—Él se casó con Spanien, desde luego que no lo era.

—Aaaah, inocente en eso... ehm. ¿C-Cuándo tú...? —pregunta con temorcillo pero curiosidad.

—¿Aja? –le mira inocentón.

—¿Cuándo fue tu...? I mean... solo curiosidad, pero... well, you know.

Se sonroja al escucharle, ¡sabiendo además que ya se lo ha contado!

—¿M-Mi primera...? —susurra.

—Pues has dicho que aun eras... —suena el timbre de la casa y se mete un susto.

—¡Pues eso te estoy diciendo! —protesta después de saltar y cubrirse también con las manos.

Inglaterra se levanta a abrir la puerta... les traen la pizza que ha pedido. Suiza aprovecha para tener su minuto trágame tierra ya que si, se las había arreglado para ser virgen hasta entonces.

El inglés paga, carraspeando mucho y sin mirar al chico, casi le cierra la puerta en los morros. El pizzero no, pero su vecina de la casa de delante la espía, piensa que Francia debe estar ahí y va a por su telescopio, no que le guste el yaoi o el francés ni nada (Hungría choca los cinco con la vecina).

Suiza debe pegar un gran salto cuando Inglaterra vuelve. No queremos decirle a Suiza hasta cuando habría sido Inglaterra virgen de no estar Francia. Aunque tal vez España se hubiera encargado... Pero en los piratas, así que habría sido más o menos.

Como Francia se encargó de gran parte de la educación sexual de Suiza... aunque en efecto... De piratas.

Francia dice que el "si él no hubiera" no existe y es por eso que él se encargó de darle a Inglaterra una muy buena y temprana inmersión en estos avatares.

Claro que de no existir Francia, Suiza habría tenido UNA experiencia y luego... nada hasta...A saber cuándo.

—¿T-Tú? —se anima a preguntar Suiza.

—¿Yo? —pregunta dejando la pizza en la mesa y yendo por unas servilletas de papel.

—Tu cuando... —susurro sin mirarle, organizando un poco la mesa.

—What?

—Tu... Tu... Tú —balbucea un poco

—Yo... ¡yo no! I mean... ¡hablábamos de ti!

—¡Pero tú también puedes decir!

—But! But... ¡no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—Tiene todo que ver... ¡Solo preguntaba!

—Si... si tú me cuentas, te lo cuento —negocia.

—Pues ya te lo conté, por eso te pregunto.

—¡No me contaste!

—¡Te dije que había ido y había cambiado todo!

—When?

El sonrojo de Suiza debe estar alumbrando el cuarto.

—Antes de lo de Napoleón, si lo anotaste y todo. Me dijiste que no debíamos ponerlo.

—¿Te referías a... fue con France?

—¡No! ¡Fue con Österreich! —chillidito—. Si te lo conté, te dije que había tenido todo lo que me había hecho falta y que ni siquiera me había mirado después —esta histérico y ahora no se acuerda ni de lo que ha dicho antes—, ¡te conté que después de eso sabía que no podía odiarle!

—¿Te referías a ESO?

Suiza se lleva las manos a la cara. Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta mientras Suiza se muere de la vergüenza.

—¿Q-Qué pensabas que era? —pregunta en un susurrito.

—No había... yo no... No había pensado en eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿En qué más podías pensar?

—Pues... no lo sé, una... no sé, no pensé en nada.

Suiza hace un gruñidito.

—Es... Bueno. Así fue. Mejor que no se entienda.

El inglés arieta los ojos y decide mejor comer pizza.

—¿Y tú?

Se atraganta. El helvético le mira pero... Un trato es un trato. El británico carraspea, tose, bebe cerveza y hace uno de todos esos circos que siempre hace, rojo también.

Suiza hace algunas de esas cosas en imitación.

—Yo... ehm... yo no... yo...

—¿Aja?

—Ehm... yo no... I mean... yo no quería y...

—Yo no sabía siquiera qué estaba haciendo, solo sabía que hacia demasiado tiempo no se me acercaba tanto —asegura Suiza con un suspiro de empatia.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque él era mucho más pequeño y SÍ lo sabía, pero es que no se puede crecer alrededor de Francia y España y NO saber lo que era un abrazo especial. Claro... Suiza es el caso excepcional, Inglaterra... Calma.

—Y-Yo... yo tampoco lo sabía —miente el inglés sin mirarle sintiéndose un pervertido. De hecho, ser el pequeño de cuatro hermanos tampoco ayuda. Sobre todo si tu madre se acostaba con ROMA.

Suiza se siente un poco menos idiota en realidad, aunque sabe que la gente normal tenía esos intereses desde mucho antes. Se revuelve un poquito.

—¿Fue con France? —¿para qué preguntas?

—I HATE HIM!

Suiza se le queda mirando un segundo y se sonroja de inmediato.

—Ehh...

—¡No haría nada como eso ni aunque fuera el último ser humano con vida en todo el planeta! —chilla... ¿sí eres consciente que hace veinte minutos has confesado estar CASADO con él? ... por lo visto lo es, pero dice que si uno ya no puede ni chillar lo que le da la gana con su mejor amigo, ¿qué le queda en la vida?

Parpadeo, parpadeo. Suiza carraspea conservando el semblante serio y seguro de siempre. Asiente.

—E-Entiendo. Y... ¿Cuando... Fue que no paso eso?

—Pues... I don't know, yo era muy pequeño... I mean, no me acuerdo. I mean, no era tan pequeño... ¡Lo que digo es que nunca, porque no pasó! —sigue gritando. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor, Inglaterra? Que te podríamos creer. Podríamos creer que tus hadas, unicornios, magia, historias y frikadas protegen tu virginidad.

—Ehm... E-Entiendo, eso... Ya, entiendo.

El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo y muerde la pizza como si tuviera ella la culpa de todo.

—Ehm... ¿Q-Quieres que sigamos con mis votos?

—Ehm... —es que aún está comiendo.

—¡Oh, te iba a preguntar por la luna de miel!

—Eh... what? What about it?

—Me habías dicho de ir a Seychelles. ¿Ustedes se fueron allá?

—Ehm... no. F-Fuimos a... un lugar en... ejem, France.

—Oh —asiente—. Estuve viendo las islas... Se ven paradisíacas, sin duda.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—Me parece que no estará mal un cambio de aires —asiente.

—De verdad es muy bonito, aunque ella sea una descarada.

—¿Descarada?

—Seychelles. Es tremenda... —refunfuña.

—Ah ¿sí? No sé si la recuerdo.

—Estaba en los juegos de la Commonwealth.

—Ah, es verdad. La recuerdo con United States —era IMPOSIBLE no notarlos.

—Yes, yes —asiente—. Ella misma. Siempre ha sido así, es culpa de France.

—Culpa de France... Supongo que es como Liechtenstein. Un poco de uno, otro poco del otro.

—¡But el descaro es culpa de él!

—Ah, es que Liechtenstein no tiene ese problema.

—No?

—Liechtenstein no tiene NINGÚN problema. Es una niña tierna y dulce y delicada, una florecita.

—Pues qué suerte la tuya. Seychelles no me da más que dolores de cabeza —se cruza de brazos y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla habiendo terminado de comer.

—¿Qué tanto hace? Parecía muy ruidosa...

—¡Pues ahora quiere acostarse con my brother! ¡De hecho, por lo visto ya lo hacía en los juegos!

—¿C-Con your... Con el que estaba con Belgique? —no sabe de mucha gente, pero a Bélgica sí la observa.

—What? No, no, con Ireland.

—Oh... Bueno, eso es siempre un problema—arruga la nariz pensando en Canadá.

—Yes! ¡Es el más bestia e idiota y poco respetuoso de todos ellos!

—Aunque he de decir que no tengo tanto problema con Canada... Supongo que es equivalente a si quisiera salir con Preussen —la idea le da un escalofrío.

—¿Con quién?

—Con Preussen. Si Liechtenstein quisiera salir con Preussen. Lo mato.

—¿Quiere salir con Prussia?

—No! Si me dijera que quiere, lo MATO.

—Aah! —se calma—. Pues ahora sabes las canas que me saca. Y my mother dice que no se puede hacer nada.

—Matarle.

—A Ireland?! ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Puedes dispararle.

—¿D-Dispararle?

—¡Pues no vas a permitir que se acerque a tu niña!

Inglaterra traga saliva y piensa que eso lo que haría sería que Irlanda se creería en el DERECHO de dispararle de vuelta.

—Ehm... thank you, Swirzerland, lo consideraré.

—Mano dura, es la única manera de que la gente no se aproveche.

Inglaterra suspira.

—Estaré gustoso de ir a visitar su país y sus playas.

—Tal vez deberíamos seguir con los votos. ¿O quieres algo más? ¿Te has quedado con hambre? ¿Quieres postre? ¿Otra cerveza? ¿Ginebra? —ofrece amable.

Suiza le sonríe un poco tan tranquilo de haberle dado un buen consejo. Niega, feliz de tener un amigo.

—No, thank You. La pizza estaba —comestible, es una pena que no hubiera sobras de comida de Francia...— muy buena y aun me queda un poco de cerveza.

—Anda, acompáñame con un poco de ginebra, no me dejes bebiendo solo —¿no os basta con el incipiente alcoholismo a todos los Brits que tenéis que inducir a ello al resto?

Vacila porque no suele beber tanto a menos que sea invierno y tenga mucho frío... O a menos que Austria le invite un poco de aguardiente. Se sonroja con el recuerdo.

—Vale, pero solo un poquito... ¿Tendrás zumo de naranja o de algo dulce para acompañarla? —sí, Suiza quiere un coctel de chica y le da igual lo que piensen.

—O bueno, tengo otras cosas si quieres, Wisk... —se detiene con lo dulce—. ¿Prefieres ron?

—Ehh... En realidad preferiría si como un Baileys —de verdad... este chico es de chocolate caliente—, o ¿sabes? Tráeme una ginebra tal y como te la tomes.

—También tengo esa mierda de naranja de nenas que usa France para cocinar —se refiere al cointreau— y Brandy y sus meados con hierbas que dice que son brandy también y... mira, porque no vienes y te sirves lo que quieras mientras yo recojo todo esto —señala la mesa—. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

—Vale, Thank you. De hecho si quieres puedo servirte yo a ti —seamos prácticos, solo que te va a servir un vasito tamaño lo que bebe Austria, no una garrafa.

—Yes, please. Tengo absenta también si te gusta, solo que creo que no me queda heroína —¿que no te QUEDA? ¿Qué haces con tu vida, punk de mierda? Suiza parpadea recordando la última vez...

—Ehm, creo que no, thank you —murmura sonrojándose un poco, sacando el teléfono y mandándole un mensaje cariñoso a Austria de esos bastante raros ("Ten una bonita tarde" o algo así)

UK se encoge de hombros y se va a la cocina con las cosas. Yo sé que es frustrante pero puede que Austria vea el mensaje en tres días.

Suiza se sirve... Cointreau. En realidad como no acostumbra mandarle nada tampoco es que este muy pendiente. No es tampoco que no le conozca...

* * *

 _Los votos de Suiza... primera parte XD ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	27. Chapter 27

Austria le contesta al móvil algo como "Tú también, solo aléjate de las drogas... y de los genitales de England." en una de esas extrañas conexiones mentales que tienen a veces los galos.

"ÖSTERREICH!"

Solo como simetría poética y armónica, Inglaterra le manda un "Ugly frog" a Francia mientras recoge. (Estos dos son hermanitos también, no lo olvides)

"Menos mal que aún no me confundes con cierto individuo chillón de ojos verdes."

"Eh?"

"Que no te metas a la cama con Suisse"

"Hay más de un cuarto en esta casa como te recuerdo siempre que vienes tú"

"ñañaña"

Inglaterra hace "Ja!" y sonríe de lado cuando Suiza vuelve a la sala SONROJADO.

Inglaterra aún está pendiente del teléfono. ¿Puedes dejar de embobarte con Francia tres segundos? Ni siquiera está ahí, ¿sabes?

"Ya te contó algún secreto que valga la pena?"

"Yes y no te lo voy a contar porque es SECRETO" escribe rápidamente y suelta una risita jijiji él solo.

"Cuéntameeeeee!"

"Ntch, ntch" hasta niega con la cabeza subiendo los pies al sillón hecho bolita, sin dejar de sonreír.

Suiza esta TIESO en el sillón de al lado mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

"Guardi le stelle, che tremano d'amore e di speranza. Ma il mio misterio e chiuso in me..." le escribe la letra de Nessun Dorma de Turandot, sonrojándose un poco, porque él NO es romántico. Sin ni notar a Suiza... podría estarle robando hasta el sillón en el que está sentado si quisiera.

"Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio. Che ti fa mia!..." Si hay besos Francia está ahí metido.

"Noooo! Yo no dije eso, you git!" Se ríe tontamente igual.

"Pero lo pensaste!"

"NO! Shut up!" Noooo, que va.

"Jaaaa! Ahora cuéntame el secreto"

Suiza carraspea, por cierto, sin mirarle a los ojos. Inglaterra pega un salto y se le cae el teléfono del susto porque se había olvidado que estaba ahí.

Suiza levanta las cejas y por instinto se estira para recogerlo. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte, tira el sillón al suelo para saltar por encima y alcanzarlo primero.

¡¿Dijimos "no retocen" y esto es lo que hacen?!

Suiza casi se muere del susto trastabillando y cayéndose un poco... Sobre Inglaterra.

Inglaterra hasta casi le abraza peleando con él para recuperar el teléfono que se le escapa.

Suiza deja de intentar pelear por el teléfono, claro, de hecho empuja un poco a Inglaterra para que medio le suelte, tomándolo de los hombros.

E Inglaterra es quien se le cae encima ahora, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que hacen cuando tienen las caras REALMENTE cerca.

Suiza solo se acuerda del mensaje de Austria y casi se MUERE.

¡Muerte en cadena!

Creo que al final Inglaterra es capaz de rodar hacia un lado y separarse asustado. Suiza se despega alejándose de Inglaterra lo más que puede.

—Ehm... eh... I'm sorry —se disculpa abrazando su teléfono y poniéndose de pie sin mirarle, adoptando una postura proactiva inmediata de AQUÍNOHAPASADONADA, volviendo a poner el sillón en su sitio y con la orientación correcta.

Suiza tarda más que él en ponerse en orden, sacando su propio teléfono y volviendo a escribirle algo a Austria.

—Vamos a... —busca su copa de ginebra por el comedor—. Vamos a seguir con tus votos para tu boda con Austria —remarca el final.

—Ja. Ja. Mi boda con Österreich a quien quiero mucho —suelta él, sonrojado, sin pensar desde luego.

—Yes. Eso... eso mismo.

—V-Vamos a... Justo le acabo de escribir.

—Bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Íbamos a empezar con su segundo matrimonio fallido.

—Ah, yes, yes.

—Pues... Se casó y me invitaron a la boda.

—Aja —se consigue su libreta y su ginebra.

—No sé qué idiotez tenían todas sus parejas que cada vez me invitaban a sus bodas. Él dice que no era él.

—¿Por qué lo hacían? Yo recuerdo esa boda, Hungary me lanzo el ramo y... —se sonroja—. Lo que digo es que no te vi. En la otra me fui pronto porque Spain me cae mal pero...

—No fui al convite, solo fui a la iglesia. Y... No debí haber ido.

—¿A la iglesia?

—Ja, solo fui a la catedral a ver como se casaban y a hacer los ojos en blanco con tanta imbecilidad.

—Tal vez puedas decir eso.

—¿Que fui a su boda? Nein, no quiero hablar de sus bodas.

—No. Que sabes que esta es la buena porque no hay nadie haciendo los ojos en blanco en un rincón... ni has tenido necesidad de invitar a nadie para demostrar nada.

Suiza parpadea porque no lo había pensado así aunque se sonroja porque eso implica admitir que... Bueno, que de verdad hacía los ojos en blanco y lo detestaba.

—Pero así sabrán ellos que sí que me jodieron...

—Y aun con esas fuiste lo bastante valiente para no devolverte y lo bastante paciente para llegar hasta aquí.

Se humedece los labios.

—Eso... Bueno, le daría entender a Österreich que yo siempre... Y él no.

—Mmmm... ¿Entonces?

—Es la realidad. Quizás no pase nada de que se sepa.

—Es tú decisión —Inglaterra se encoge de hombros—. Si quieres lo pongo y luego vemos si se queda.

—Ponlo —decide frunciendo un poco el ceño. El inglés asiente haciéndolo—. Después de su matrimonio, hizo su primera GRAN imbecilidad.

—¿Aja?

—He de decir que... Un poco antes de eso —se revuelve, porque NO suelen hablar de eso—, tuvimos algunos encuentros otra vez.

—¿Antes de la boda?

—No, antes de su estupidez. Por un mutuo interés por la psicología y la psiquiatría, empezamos a escribirnos.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—No era correspondencia muy personal, era solo un intercambio de ideas —asiente.

—¿Crees que por eso se separó de Hungary? ¿Cómo empezó eso?

—Was? Nein... Nein —niega con la cabeza y levanta las cejas. (Eso de cómo empezó es una muy buena pregunta, Inglaterra...)

—¿Seguro?

—Se separó de ella por la guerra —se humedece los labios—. ¿Si fuera por otra razón crees que Ungarn le seguiría hablando?

—Pero eso no significa nada, es decir... no digo que fuera el UNICO motivo, pero tal vez propiciaste un alejamiento entre ellos que se vio agravado con las circunstancias.

Se sonroja.

—No creo —asegura en un susurro porque nunca lo ha pensado así—. Österreich estaba con ella, yo era... yo...

—Tú eras tú. Su amigo de la infancia con quién ha tenido una historia larga y llena de infortunios —Suiza se sonroja más intensamente—. A quien Hungary invitó para paliar sus celos —Inglaterra y el DRAMA.

—¿P-Para paliar sus celos? —balbucea—, ¡no! Me invitó para restregarme en la cara como es que Österreich estaba con ella.

—Pues tenía un especial interés en que TÚ lo supieras por algo.

Suiza traga saliva porque nunca se ha dejado seducir por esa idea, por más plausible que suene. Simple instinto de supervivencia.

—Es una deducción muy bonita, pero... No es importante —aprieta los ojos sonrojado—. No era mi intención romper su matrimonio, ni siquiera era mi intención escribir con él. En realidad tomó varios días el que leyera su carta —sí, eso y una tórrida relación frustrada entre la carta y el bote de la basura.

—Mmm... Bueno, ¿qué sucedió entonces? —decide no presionar más.

—La leí y era una carta bastante simple con un artículo. Una carta incluso profesional a pesar de la horrenda letra que tiene —lo recuerda y hasta se le acelera un poco el corazón. No le atacaba, no se burlaba... Solo escribía sobre un tema en común. Tiene esas cartas, claro—. Consiguió que respondiera.

El británico sonríe.

—No sabía nada de su vida, no sabía nada de su esposa, no sabía de sus planes... Solo tenía un trocito de su mente —se encoge de hombros—. Y no siempre estábamos de acuerdo, de hecho estábamos más en desacuerdo que de acuerdo.

Inglaterra escribe todo eso sonriendo de nuevo.

—Por varios años estuvimos así... A veces pasaban meses sin que hubiera cartas, a veces había dos o tres cartas en el mismo mes —reflexiona y eso debe escandalizarte, Inglaterra, porque estoy segura de que tu no podrías hacer nada de eso con Francia.

—¿M-Meses?

—Si no pasaba nada importante, ja. Era intercambio académico únicamente —se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—P-Pero... ¿os veíais o algo?

—No. Nos encontramos alguna vez en Wien, de manera inevitable —arruga la nariz aunque recuerda haberse aseado especialmente bien, como siempre que iba allá y haberse enfadado igual, por cualquier cosa. Y no, Inglaterra, no hubo sexo sucio en un callejón o en alguna parte secreta de un castillo.

—¡Ah! —sonríe pensando que sí lo hubo, claro, y que lo de las cartas era como una excusa igual que las suyas sobre aranceles de las Américas. Tristemente, no. Habrían estado más satisfechos y relajados. Al menos Suiza...

—Después de ello, tal y como había comenzado la comunicación... Terminó.

—¿Por?

—No nos poníamos de acuerdo... Al menos eso pensé yo en un principio.

—Mmm.

—Más adelante descubrí que en realidad... —cierta distorsión que tienes, Suiza y esas ganas de mirarlo todo en blanco y negro—. Tenía, como siempre, otros intereses. Esas ideas maravillosas de conquistar a todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí, desde luego. Pronto lo supe.

—Conquistarte... —deja de pensar mal, Inglaterra.

—Positivamente para mí y como tú sabes —tú deja de ser tan inocente, Suiza—, para entonces yo había conseguido un buen ejército y pude defender bien mi territorio —y ganar un montón de dinero en las guerras, oh, sí. Admítelo Suiza, cada vez que Austria se iba a la guerra tu triplicabas tu dinero.

—Oh... ESA conquista —carraspea. Todos carraspeamos con tu sucia mente, Inglaterra.

—Todo terminó mal.

—¿Aja?

—Pensé que le matarían.

—Todos... esa época no fue muy buena para nadie.

—Lo único que logré hacer fue acoger a tantos austriacos como me fue posible.

—¿Después de todo lo que había hecho... los acogiste? —mira quien habla, el que desembarcó en Normandía medio muerto.

—Siempre que hubiera bastantes austriacos, Österreich no moriría —explica su razonamiento sin mirarle.

—Mmmm... Aun así es un gesto bonito, voy a incluirlo.

Suiza se sonroja porque esa era su manera de cuidar a Austria, lejos y complicada... De hecho incluso funcional en alguna medida.

—Después pasaron muchas cosas complicadas a la vez.

—¿Aja?

—Liechtenstein

—¿Qué con ella? —le mira.

—Salió huyendo de casa de Österreich. Cosa que no me extraña y vino justamente al lugar en donde huían todos.

—¡Oh!

—Salvó mi salud mental y recuperó mi habilidad social. Me recordó que hablar era importante —sonríe otra vez un poco de lado sin darse cuenta—. Y a la vez era tan evidente que era SU niña...

—Why? —sigue escribiendo. Suiza suspira.

—Ella es suave y delicada, aunque inteligente y madura. Conoce sus debilidades, aunque en ese entonces eran mucho mayores que ahora —apunta—, también es claramente educada al estilo... Austriaco.

Inglaterra tiene cierta empatía pensando en Seychelles... sin caer en Canadá.

—Ella tiene los mejores modales a la mesa, hace reverencias cuando saluda, es sutil... Toca el violín y el piano —arruga la nariz

—¿Y no te daban ganas de estrangularla? —no, esos eran más América y Australia, no Seychelles y Canadá.

—No. Lo que me parecía era que... Era muy preocupante que supiera tantas cosas tan poco prácticas.

—Mmm... —le mira de reojo porque ya habría querido que América supiera tocar un instrumento musical que no fuera la bloody batería. Tocarla... es decir, no aporrearla y gritar, básicamente.

—Afortunadamente Liechtenstein sí se comprometió seriamente a complementar su educación —ojo en el "complementar"—, capacitándose en diversas áreas de interés mucho más práctico.

Inglaterra sonríe.

—Pero volvamos a ti con Austria.

—Liechtenstein tiene lo mejor de ambos —explica a pesar de lo que ha dicho de volver con Austria—, si acaso hubiera manera de condensar esta boda en una representación de la misma, esa representación es Liechtenstein. Ella es nuestro mayor éxito y nuestro mayor orgullo y es su existencia la que me hace estar completamente seguro de que no vamos a fallar.

El inglés le mira pensando que en eso ha tenido más suerte que él, no es como que se hayan quitado los niños uno al otro como en su caso, lo escribe igual.

—El precio que me pareció entonces que tenía que pagar por tener a Liechtenstein representa las bases de lo que hoy tengo con Österreich.

—Why?

—Porque... Evidentemente Liechtenstein se fue, pero seguía preocupada por él. Y —carraspeo, desvía la mirada—, a mí no me quedó más que ir a buscarle.

—Oh... ¿aja?

—Y fui —frunce el ceño—, y le encontré.

—¿Y?

Toma aire profundamente.

—Entonces conocí a otro Österreich.

—¿Eh?

—A... Este Österreich. Al que conoces, es un punto intermedio entre ese y el Österreich dueño del mundo.

—Ah, creo que la guerra nos cambió a todos —asiente.

—Ahí... Empezó realmente esto que tenemos ahora —se sonroja otra vez, desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo fue? Descríbelo un poco más —le pide.

—Excesivamente simple. Todo salía. Teníamos un objetivo en común que era sacarle adelante... Y él era simplemente ÉL —esa sonrisita muy leve que se le escapa...

—¿Cómo simplemente él?

—No tenía joyas ni ropas elaboradas, ni castillos enormes que pudiera usar, ni sirvientes. Ni siquiera tenía un piano completo.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Tenía uno vertical que odiaba —bufa un poco y hace los ojos en blanco—, así que era él. En las peores.

—Entiendo —asiente.

—Pasamos algunos años así, él yendo de menos a más... —establece pensando que esta también fue la época del LSD. Pasaron cosas RARAS entonces—, todo iba bien.

—¿Erais felices?

Suiza se mira las manos pensando que claro que creía serlo.

—Es mejor ahora. Aunque no puedo decir que entonces no lo fuera. Solo que... Entonces solo era una ilusión. Sabes bien lo que pasó después.

—¿Una ilusión por?

—Porque no era un hombre simple. Volvía a querer conquistar al mundo —protesta.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso contigo a nivel personal? ¿Solo quería tus tierras de nuevo?

Suiza parpadea.

—En realidad nunca me invadieron.

—Bueno, es que no es tan fácil invadir un país, aunque yo lo hice unas cuantas veces—tan orgulloso.

—Ellos invadieron toda Europa. Creo que me tenía miedo —sabes, Suiza, SABES, que el que no te invadiera es sospechoso—. Finalmente volvimos a romper comunicación entonces, él era el demente.

—Espera, háblame más de esos días, de la buena época. ¿Cómo era el día a día?, ¿cómo te sentías?

—Relajado —si, con LSD no me extraña—. Se acercaba un poco a como es ahora, aunque no del todo. Österreich no era del todo Österreich. La necesidad de tener el mundo a sus pies le corroía.

—No, no, no le describas más a él. Pregunto por ti ahora, eso ya lo has dicho.

Es que le cuesta hablar y entender sus propios sentimientos, no crean que no.

—Oh. Bueno... —suspira tratando de pensar—. Bien. Al fin no estaba enfadado con él. Y teníamos algo otra vez, una relación cercana. Él sonreía de nuevo.

—Aja...

Se queda callado un buen rato, pensando.

—¿Sabes describir esa sensación de beber agua cuando no sabías que tenías sed? ¿O acostarte en la cama, cuando estabas muy muy cansado y no te habías dado cuenta?

—Esa es una buena descripción —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Cuando llegó Liechtenstein pensaba que no le requería ya... Pero todo ese tiempo —se encoge de hombros—, era como haber vuelto al lugar en el que debía estar.

Inglaterra asiente escribiendo todo eso. Suiza levanta las cejas porque hay cosas de estas que dice de las que aún no se había dado cuenta.

—Me gustaría saber si él piensa lo mismo de mí.

—¿Quieres... llamarle?

Levanta las cejas porque... Buff es que de verdad estos germanos…

—No creo que me lo dijera.

—¿No? —levanta las cejas porque eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—No creo que aun confíe en mí del todo. No es tan fácil —muy convencido.

—But... —es que no es Francia, Inglaterra, quítate la analogía de la cabeza.

—Él es muy... —intenta encontrar la palabra. Inglaterra tuerce un poco el morro—. No me atrevería a preguntarle.

—Tal vez pueda preguntarle yo.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú? Y a ti... Bueno, en realidad contigo no tiene problemas —salvo los que tiene con todo el mundo. Ejem—. No sé si le preguntes qué vaya a hacer —carraspea y con todo y todo se puede que Suiza no le termina por conocer del todo, a pesar de ser, quizás, la persona más cercana a Austria que hay.

—Well... tal vez sea mejor que nada más sigamos.

Suiza suspira.

—Sigamos. Ya vamos a terminar —se pone en postura para escribir—. Es como un ciclo infinito. Estar bien. Pelear, irme.

—¿Aja?

—Y ha llegado el momento de romper ese ciclo.

Inglaterra sonríe de nuevo. Ese parece un buen final. El suizo le mira de reojo y finalmente toma su copita de Cointreau.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta por si acaso.

—Nein.

—Bien. Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy y mañana lo volveremos a leer con la mente más clara.

—Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado todo este tiempo.

—Es una historia interesante y creo que puede gustarles a todos conocerla desde tu punto de vista.

El suizo se sonroja.

—Espero que a Österreich le guste.

—Aun pienso que deberías llamarle. Puedes usar el cuarto de invitados para más privacidad y quedarte a dormir ahí, si quieres.

—¿Q-Quedarme a dormir? —no lo había ni pensado.

—Si quieres —se encoge de hombros—. Se ha hecho un poco tarde —mira el reloj. El helvético lo mira también y levanta las cejas.

—¡Vaya! ¡Mira la hora!

—Justo eso es lo que digo.

—Creo que si tengo de que hablar con él y con Liechtenstein.

Inglaterra asiente.

—¿Quieres... Tienes... Quieres que haga algo? ¿Necesito... Algo?

—¿Eh?

—No sé si puedas... Venderme un cepillo de dientes.

—Ah, nah, puedo prestarte uno de un hotel y hasta un pijama mío si quieres —se levanta.

—Oh... Thank you —asiente otra vez un poco sorprendido y ahí se va a buscarle un pijama y un cepillo de dientes y una manta extra por si tiene frio.

Suiza agradecerá la manta, sinceramente. Le escribe a Liechtenstein toda una sarta de cuidados y vacila un poco antes de marcar a Austria. Mentiría si dijera que no le han dado ganas de hablar con él. Incluso de verle... El problema es que Austria puede que ya duerma, en Londres es una hora menos. No me extrañaría que Suiza terminara frustrado con ello. Igual intenta marcar una vez. Lo siento, Suiza, es frustrante, yo lo sé. TODOS lo sabemos, de hecho la mayoría nos preguntamos qué le ves. *Prusia narrando*. Suiza se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo suspirando y pensando que ya se verán el fin de que sea Inglaterra el que llame a Francia... que coge el teléfono a la primera, dormido pero sabiendo exactamente quien es sin mirar.

—Mmmmon petit lapin...

—I... no estaba llamándote a ti —miente ya metido en la cama. Francia sonríe igual.

—¿... les fue? –pregunta claramente medio dormido.

—Bien... eres un git y no te quiero.

Sonríe más aún.

—Je t'aime y te extraño... Mi cama esta helada cuando no estás y me tardo un montonal en dormir.

—Mmm... I don't care —se hace bolita y pasa la mano por el lado de Francia en la cama que está friiiiio.

—No seas bestia—protesta un poco el francés girando al lado de Inglaterra y abrazando un cojín—. ¿Cómo está Suisse?

—En el otro cuarto, hablando con Austria.

Suiza refunfuña un poco haciéndose bolita en la cama.

—Oh, menos mal —se ríe un poco estirándose—. ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Han avanzado?

—No importa lo que digas, estar contigo no es como beber agua estando sediento y sin saber que tenías mucha sed.

Francia levanta las cejas con eso.

—Quoi?—pregunta tomado por sorpresa

—Pues... ya me has oído.

—Te gustooo.

—NOOO!

Se ríe.

—Pues me parece que ser agua en el desierto es algo un poco desesperado…

—¡Pues no lo eres!

—Creo que más bien soy como... Un delicioso manjar que quieres convencerte de que no te gusta.

—Nooo!

—Oui, uno que aun te hace sentir un poco culpable —bosteeeeza.

—No!

—¿De dónde has sacado esa analogía?

—E... Eso no importa.

—¿Me quieres? —Francia bosteza, se acurruca, preparándose para la respuesta...

—No...

—¿Ni un poquito?

—No.

—Eso es crueeeel.

—No lo es... —hace vocecita también.

—Sí lo es, yo te quiero y te extraño y quiero que me abraces —miiiiisma voz.

—Pues eres un tonto.

—Y quiero abrazarte —es que Francia puede pasarse toda la noche así...

—Pues eres un tonto por querer —y este no, sabes...

—Tú eres más tonto por no estar aquí a que te abrace... Tengo una almohada.

—No es lo mismooo —protesta el britanico.

—Pues claro que no. Es tu culpa por estar allá y yo acá. Deberíamos dormir juntos diario.

—¿¡Cómo vamos a dormir juntos diario si tú vives en Paris y yo en London!?

—¿Pues... Viviendo... Juntos? No seeeeeé.

—¡Pero el mar y... todo!

—Vente a vivir a Paris.

—No puedo ir a vivir a Paris, I'm English! Trabajo en Westminster!

—Cuarto días a la semana.

—¡Eso no son todas las noches!

—Yo iría allá las otras tres.

—But...

—Quoi?

Inglaterra piensa en todos sus secretos ahí...

Inglaterra... Francia tiene LLAVES.

¡Da igual, DA IGUAL!

(Y también sabe todos sus secretos)

—No puedo ir, Switzerland está aquí... —sí, hoy es uno de esos días en los que se presentaría en Paris a las tres de la mañana. Francia sonríe.

—Mañana —baja el tono—. O ven aquí y déjalo en casa... —agrega en un susurro sonriendo.

—No puedo ir, ¡está aquí!

—Sí puedes, solo ven.

—Y si se despierta a media noche... no puedo.

—Le dejas una nota "Fui a celebrar el amor"

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Veeeeen.

—Le he dicho eso.

—¿Le has dicho qué?

—¡Eso! Vio mi alianza.

Perdonen, es de noche y se ha tardado por ello.

—Oh, ¡le has dicho que eres mi marido! —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—NO! Le he dicho que te odio... y ha leído mi alianza.

—Le has dicho a tu mejor amigo que eres mi maridooooooo.

—Nooo!

Francia ríe un poco, otra vez extasiado.

—Me encanta... ¡Le has contado a mucha gente!

—Es horrible —lloriquea.

—Non, es muy, muy bonito y a mí me hace mucha ilusión.

UK solloza y Francia se calla, sorprendido.

—Pero Angleterre... Es... No pasa nada.

—Eres un tonto y un feo y te odio muy mucho —sobre todo porque no estás aquí abrazándome para que pueda esconderme. Inglaterra de cinco años.

—Tú eres muy mono y me gustas y no me odias y lo sabes y te quiero.

—No lo hubiera dicho como agua en el desierto —susurra.

—Ah ¿no? —se tapa la cabeza de verdad queriendo que estuviera ahí. Inglaterra niega.

—Ni comida tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—Habría dicho como... —se sonroja un poco—. Un soleado día de verano, en que la luz es tan fuerte, que todos los colores brillan y hace tanto calor que no te dan ganas de otra cosa que tumbarte a la sombra con un libro de aventuras y pasar la tarde buscando un tesoro o luchando contra una organización espía o salvando el mundo sin moverte de tu asiento mientras tomas limonada con menta... luego piensas que has perdido irremediablemente el tiempo, que hacía calor hasta el punto de sentirte pegajoso, que la chicharra provocaba somnolencia y que la limonada no estaba todo lo buena que podría... pero es el lugar en el que vas en tu mente cuando estas en una reunión infinita, atrapado en un atasco o el mundo tiene uno de sus días y la vida es una mierda a tu alrededor.

Es que se derrite. Se DERRITE.

—Yo no soy tan pegajoso —susurra sonriendo como idiota hecho bolita en la cama—. Ven a casa.

—Sí eres pegajoso. No puedo ir.

Francia se queda en silencio unos segundos... Y luego sonríe teniendo una pereza enorme pero... un plan.

—Vale. Me voy entonces.

—What?

—Voy a dormir, buenas noches —sentencia destapándose.

—But...

—Je t'aime

El inglés se queda todo desconsolado y se despide suavemente.

Francia se humedece los labios, le susurra que le manda un beso y se levanta de la cama. Inglaterra cuelga y se hace bolita hacia el otro lado, de espaldas al lado de Francia dispuesto a dormirse.

Desde luego, un raaaaato más tarde, un Francia mojadito de la lluvia y helado va a escurrirse en la cama a su lado y lo va a encontrar teniendo uno de ESOS sueños susurrando "No, France... no" todo agobiado.

—Oui, France, oui —le susurra acariciándole el pelo.

—No... Vamos a perder... voy a perder... —niega con la cabeza. Le mueve un poquito, es que... Además, ¡Francia no ayudas! No ayudas estando desnudo ahí en la cama.

Inglaterra se deja mover, claro. Él sí que lleva pijama.

—¿Qué vas a perder? —pregunta cansadito, acomodándose un poco.

—Switzerland... —se muerde el labio y gime.

OHHH por dios. Francia levanta las cejas con eso... Mitad divertido, imposible de negarlo, mitad... Hmmm...

—England... Ja! Muévete más rápido —susurra intentando parecer Suiza... Imitando a Prusia.

—No! Austria no! —lo siento, tu voz Francia...

Francia aprieta los ojos haciendo una mueca de absoluto y sincero desagrado.

—Nein, soy Deutschland —ya puestos en el trolleo.

—No... no...

Francia se revuelve.

—Va a vernos France —vuelve a decir en alemán.

—W-What? No, France no, stop.

Francia parpadea tratando de imaginar qué está soñando.

—Pero si parece gustarte lo que te hace Suisse... —también no me extraña que Inglaterra muera de la vergüenza cuando según él está teniendo un sueño muy privado y Francia repentinamente está ahí.

Empieza a despertarse paladeando. Francia le acaricia el pelo con media sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Parpadea y suspira aun en su sueño.

—¿Que te hace Suisse?

—¿Ah? —voz pastosaaa.

—Veo que disfrutas las caricias de Suisse.

Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—IIIIIIH! —se cubre todo lo que puede.

El francés le abraza con fuerza.

—W-W-What are y-you doing h-here?

—¡¿Que estabas soñando?! —tono acusador.

—¿Yo? —se sonroja de golpe al recordarlo—. NOTHING!

—Ah no, ¡yo no vine hasta acá para que me digas "Nothing"!

Inglaterra parpadea de nuevo y nota que está en su casa y Francia está ahí y lo que hizo ayer, toda la cena con Suiza.

Francia le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Cuéntame!

—Nooooo.

—¿Así de vergonzoso?

—Nnnn —intenta esconderse, gracias que está oscuro.

—¿Pero qué es?

—Nothing. Una tontería.

—Quiero saberla.

—U-Un... partido de futbol.

—No es verdad —¡Es que además siempre miente con lo mismo y es absurdo!—. Dime.

—E-Es que...

—Sabes que no me importa.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que sea que estuvieras soñando.

—¿Si no te importa porque preguntas? —susurra.

—Porque me da curiosidad.

—But... but...

—No pasa nadaaaa.

—Si que pasa.

—¿Por qué pasa?

—Que me da vergüenza... —se esconde.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque...

—¿Aja?

—Es que yo...

—El subconsciente te traiciona.

—What?

—Soñabas con sexo ardiente... Con Suisse.

—No! —no miente ahora. Francia levanta una ceja porque sí conoce sus tonos.

—¿Entonces?

—S-Switzerland estaba con Austria.

—¿Y tu les mirabas? Mira que... Pervertido.

—No!

—No?

—Era una... competición.

—Oh! ¡¿Y suponías que íbamos a perder?!

Aprieta los ojos y se esconde.

—¡Desde LUEGO que tú y yo JAMÁS perderíamos en una competición así, menos aún con ellos dos! —escandalizado.

—Perdía el que primero...

Francia parpadea... Y sonríe.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Waaaaaah —se esconde más porque además ÉL estaba perdiendo.

—Aun así te conozco lo bastante como para que así TAMPOCO perdamos.

Se queda quieto.

—Tendría cierta gracia esa competencia, en realidad.

—No!

—Oui, a ver quien conoce mejor a su pareja... Estoy seguro de que yo gano y te retraso todo lo que quiera —tan orgulloso

—Seguro Austria sería lo bastante listo para no tocar a Switzerland entonces.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco

—Bueno, para trampas... —se humedece los labios—, ¿y a mí ya me diste mi beso?

—Tendrían que ser dos equipos, tú con Switzerland para hacerme perder a mí y yo con Austria para que perdiera Switzerland.

Francia levanta una ceja pensando en ello.

—Eso... Funcionaría. Mentecita perversa la tuya.

Él solo quería huir del beso. Se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas que deben estar también sonrojadas a este paso. Francia se ríe un poco más y se mueve para acostársele encima.

—¿Qué te parecería la idea de despertar a Suisse?

—No quiero volver a ver a Switzerland nunca en la vida —piensa que además es que el sueño estaba siendo... Francia se ríe.

—Ah no? ¿Tan porno era tu sueño?

—Waaaaah! —lo que pasa es que le gustan esa clase de cosas ya deberíais saberlo. Es un poco como el rollo de los piratas. De hecho nos hace gracia, Francia machaca un poco solo para molestar.

—Aun así creo que podemos despertar a Suisse —mano repta al abdomen por dentro de la pijama y entonces el inglés nota que... bueno, el sueño sí estaba teniendo un efecto claro en él—. Quizás puedas pensar que Autriche está aquí también haciéndole cositas, si eso te pone.

—Noooo!

—Podemos hacer un concurso entre tú y yo... El que primero termine...

—W-What?

—Baja desnudo por el desayuno. Sin tocar a Suisse.

—¿Eh? —no planeaba tocarle.

—Por si se te ocurre... Hay que tener cuidado contigo —se ríe besándole el cuello

—What the hell! ¡Y tampoco puede tocarme nadie! —así de claro tiene que va a perder. Francia le lametea el cuello y le muerde un poco—. Y-Y... no se puede —es que pierde la capacidad del habla, echando la cabeza atrás.

—Sí que se puede... Yo si te voy a tocar... Muy muy adentro —es que ya le está bajando los pantalones.

—Aaah! —chillidito/gemidito, intenta que no se los baje y falla miserablemente porque joder con lo hábil que es Francia.

De hecho se mueve justo como le gusta, hace justo lo que quiere y repentinamente empieza a hacerlo todo LEEEEENTO. Y lo desespera hasta el punto de que Inglaterra intenta hacerle reaccionar de vuelta y darle marcha o que se de marcha o LO QUE SEA.

Francia sonríe y se deja llevar, y creo que es posible que si despierten a Suiza, porque ¿saben? Vino desde París, a media noche... Él, a diferencia de su hermanito, si atiende las necesidades de su pareja.

Oh, sí y además Inglaterra se dará cuenta... tarde o temprano y lo abrazará con mucha fuerza.

Suiza les odia a todos. Y yo le consuelo diciéndole que son Francia e Inglaterra... Esto es como cuando Germania pretende competir con Roma.

Austria comenta que no sabía que Suiza era tan desesperado.

No es que sea desesperado, solo les odia un poco. Además el asunto del teléfono es siempre un problema con Austria.

Pero bueno, Francia dice que Austria no sale en esta escena, que por favor se retire, mientras rueda sonriendo por la cama del inglés y le dice con perfecta seriedad una vez terminada toda actividad que... Sí deberían vivir juntos.

Es muy injusto que le digas esto ahora que está hecho bolita contigo, en una nube y con el cerebro embotado... que piensa que no solo deberían vivir juntos, deberían vestir la misma prenda de ropa los dos a la vez.

Pues... ¿Qué mejor momento?

Francia sonríe y asiente de acuerdo del todo mientras le aprieta más contra sí y le dice que le quiere, empezando a quedarse dormido y probablemente babearle encima porque está muy cansado.

Inglaterra quiere besos de esos hasta que se duerman y todos queremos matarle por cursi.

Si los busca se los dará, probablemente hasta dormido se los siga dando. Todo en una nube rosa.

Mientras Suiza está con los ojos abiertos en su cama. Porque además van a amanecer a las doce del día mínimo como nudo gordiano, además. Como siempre... uno nudo pegajoso. Muy pegajoso. De hecho ellos son los que más se acercan a eso de ser uno mismo.

Inglaterra coquetea con la idea de hacer un imperio... más grande. Francia con anexarse una islita.

Deja que se enteren el resto de Brits... o de la comunidad Europea.

Gales ya está teniendo náuseas y Escocia está muerto de la risa. Alemania se pregunta qué coño pasa este año que todos quieren cambiar la geografía política.

Y Suiza va a levantarse a hacer ejercicio. Lavar su pijama y secarlo. Lavar las sabanas y secarlas. Tender la cama, hacer desayuno, comérselo, releer sus votos varias veces, editarlos, suprimir la necesidad de romperlos, intentar hablar con Austria, frustrarse otra vez con ese tema…

Puede que por la mañana sí le conteste el austriaco... Suena el teléfono de Austria a eso de las once. Austria aun estás desayunando, así que tienes suerte.

—Guten morguen.

Suiza suspira.

—Guten morgen —hace una pausa y por alguna razón está tentado a llamarle "liebe", se sonroja un MONTONAL con la idea.

—Ah, Schweiz... he visto que me llamaste ayer.

—J-Ja, quería hablar contigo en la noche, supuse que dormías.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nein —responde con simpleza pensando en lo que quería contarle y preguntarle ayer... hoy ya había pasado un poco el momento y sonaría estúpido —. Estoy en casa de England

—Oh, ¿aun?

—Ja. Se hizo tarde ayer trabajando.

—¿Trabajando?

—En los votos —se sonroja un poco—. ¿T-Tú cómo estás?

—Ah, ¿y cómo los llevas? —sonríe. Suiza suspira con el bloc en la mano.

—No me convencen aun... Aunque ha sido interesante escribirlos.

—¿Por qué no te convencen?

—Son extensos y dicen muchas cosas que ya sabes. ¿Tú ya tienes los tuyos?

—Los míos vienen siendo más bien la música.

Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Cómo? ¿No vas a pararte en frente de todo el mundo a... decir cosas?

—Mmm... Puedo hacerlo, pero cualquiera que sea medianamente listo o me conozca ni se molestaría en escuchar eso.

Y no es que Suiza no lo sepa... El problema a veces era difícil traducirlo a palabras que entendiera sin dudas o miedos. Y aun así, Suiza entendía que quizás esta vez no había manera en que Austria le hablara de otra manera que no fuera con música... De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco, era hasta idiota pensarlo.

—No creo que nada de lo que yo pueda decir sea tan bueno como tu música —cambia la línea por completo y de manera que hasta a él le sorprende.

—Esto no es una competición entre tú y yo.

—La gente va a oírnos, vernos y a analizarnos. A sacar conclusiones.

—Aja...

—Va a darme más vergüenza si tú no hablas también.

—Esas cosas pasan. Tú no vas a hacer música... ¿o sí?

—Nein —susurra.

—Puedes hacer otra cosa que hablar si no vas a sentirte cómodo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Armar un reloj?

—Nein. Leer está bien.

Austria sonríe satisfecho y Suiza vacila con varias preguntas en la cabeza.

—Pero...

—Aja?

Carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Solo quiero estar seguro de que de verdad no digas nada porque no te parece necesario y no otra vez porque no confías del todo en nosotros.

—Was?

—Solo acuérdate que no voy a irme, que conmigo estas bien y seguro.

Austria traga saliva con eso.

—Y si quieres puedes decirme tus... Deseos o tus sueños o expectativas frente a todos. E-Es nuestra boda, no quiero que después pases toda la vida pensando que debiste hacer o decir algo que no hiciste o dijiste —traga saliva sin saber cómo se ha metido en este monólogo, en el que toma algunas ideas de Inglaterra también, pero está seguro de querer dejarlo claro—. No voy a defraudarte.

—Schweiz... no he tenido miedo de que tú me defraudes ni por un instante.

—Has dicho que temías que me fuera —responde levantando las cejas

—¿Y no has pensados cuáles son generalmente los motivos de que te vayas?

Se rasca la frente y le escucha. Parpadea.

—Pues es tu... —empieza y menos mal, se detiene.

—¿Yo qué?

—No sé cuáles son los motivos que piensas, pero esta vez vamos a arreglar cualquier cosa que pase... Tú ya has aprendido cosas y yo he aprendido cosas.

Austria suspira.

—Ja.

—¿Dónde estás?

Austria mira a su alrededor, porque ha salido a la calle mientras hablaba. MALA idea.

—Estoy casi seguro de que esto es Wien.

—¿Estás casi seguro?

—Sobre todo porque no concibo andar tan deprisa como para salir de la ciudad en... siete minutos cuarenta y tres segundos.

—Para perderte, eres capaz de andar kilómetros en segundos, nunca he entendido cómo lo consigues. ¿Podrás volver? —secretamente espera que diga que no

—Si puedo llegar al anillo, supongo que... —da la vuelta sobre sí mismo hacia el otro lado, por algún motivo.

—Pero como has llegado... Verás, si deambulas tres horas más en lo que llego ahí... Puede que tarde ocho horas en encontrarte

—Está bien, voy a buscar un lugar cómodo donde sentarme —mira tú EL PROBLEMA.

—Österreich...

—Ja?

—NO apagues tu teléfono, no te sientes DENTRO de una casa y NO te subas a NINGÚN vehículo, aunque sus asientos te acomoden.

—Claro —lo que pasa es que se va a sentar, claro, en una pastelería... la del hotel sacher, porque está perdido, pero tiene buena suerte. Va a tomar un dulce hojaldre y mermelada de fresas... luego va a llamar a Maximilian y para cuando Suiza llegue ya estará en el Musikverein como siempre consigue llegar. Con suerte le habrá dejado el teléfono a alguien FUERA de la sala de ensayo y Suiza le odiará como el teléfono esté apagado.

—Estaré allá un rato más tarde. Ich...

—Bien —sonríe.

—I-Ich liebe dich —todo es más simple cuando no te ve. Austria se sonroja un poquito.

—Yo a ti también.

Se sonroja tres veces más de lo que Austria y creo que le da un infarto. Pero sonríe un poco y piensa que esto es de lo más pegajoso que han hecho en su vida.

—Danke —Suiza, no has de agradecer estas cosas.

Puede que solo por eso es que haya alguien cuidando el teléfono en vez de estar apagado por ahí. ¿Ves, Suiza, ves? Serás premiado siempre por buen comportamiento.

Siento destruir la atmósfera rosadita pero puede que Inglaterra suelte uno de esos gritos ahora que se han despertado y Francia está haciendo que se levante de buen humor.

Suiza se mete debajo de la mesa del comedor. Probablemente este apachurrando el teléfono en la mano metido debajo de la mesa de comedor. Creo que se cuelga solo el teléfono. Suiza no sabe qué hacer... Pero no tiene IDEA.

Por algún motivo, además a Inglaterra le ha dado el día de narrador, así que va describiendo en la medida que puede lo que "no" quiere que haga Francia. Fantástico.

—L-La lengua no, ¡no! ¡NO! No me toques ahí no... ¡Más lento no! ¡No corras! ¡No me lamas! Con eso... France! FRANCE! P-Pellizcos... —debe tener suerte y que le bese por unos segundos.

Suiza se pregunta, de verdad, de donde demonios salió Francia mientras busca en su teléfono vuelos a Viena en la próxima hora a ver si es más rápido que volver en coche por el amor de dios. Después de un par de minutos intenta tararear en voz alta para evitar oírles. Por lo menos Inglaterra ya no narra, solo grita y gime como si no hubiera mañana.

—Lorele Lorele i uuuuu —gorgorea Suiza debajo de la mesa con las manos en los oídos.

Y en un momento todo se detiene. Y creo que es aún PEOR. Eso implica que vendrán hacia él en algún punto. Suiza se hace más bolita debajo de la mesa.

Y no sé, de hecho, si no va a bajar solo Inglaterra desnudo. Puede que hasta se haya olvidado de que Suiza está ahí, así que baja corriendo y sin cubrirse tanto. Es posible que Suiza haya decidido que ya llevaba mucho tiempo debajo de la mesa sin que pasara nada así que sale sigilosamente mientras Inglaterra trastea en la cocina.

—E-England? —reza Suiza que sea él, por el amor de dios, entrando a la cocina.

Inglaterra tiene un infarto, tira la mitad de lo que hay en la cocina por el suelo y se gira a mirarle, rojo como un tomate y agarrado del mármol como si fuera a irse volando... no deja NADA a la imaginación.

Suiza... Si no supiera que se acostó con él puede que no le generara tanto conflicto. Pero lo SAAAAABEEEEEE y casi se muere igualmente, sonrojadísimo. Además le mira la zona en cuestión con ojos muy muy abiertos.

Inglaterra aun tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta... bajar la mirarse la zona en cuestión, le mira de nuevo en unos segundos infinitos antes de soltar el mármol y cubrirse todo lo posible con ambas manos histericolocoperdido. Son DOS histericoslocosperdidos que además, al menos Suiza, está PETRIFICADO sin poderse mover por los mismos largos instantes hasta que Inglaterra se cubre y él se pone de espaldas.

—Meingottinhimmel!

El inglés balbucea algo indescifrable.

Suiza se sonroja más si eso es posible pensando que quizás no sea necesario que se vean nunca más, ¿cuál es el problema entonces de salir corriendo histérico ahora mismo?

Inglaterra está completamente paralizado y por si fuera poco el sueño erótico de ayer no ayuda. Gracias al cielo Suiza no lo comparte. Creo que estaría muerto en este momento.

Inglaterra no... Es que no hace nada. De hecho deben pasar un laaaaaaargo rato ahí los dos inmóviles temblorinos hasta que Suiza solo suelta un muy suave...

—Tengo que irme —casi corriendo a la puerta. Es que solo mueve la boca y ya. Creo que Francia va a terminar bajando una hora más tarde y se lo va a encontrar en el armario. Si, puede que Francia se quede DAFAQ, Suiza, como conseguiste descomponerme al chico en dos minutos.

Inglaterra está en su madriguera... desnudo.

Francia... Pone un café preguntándose si Inglaterra se habrá ido a algún lado... Le busca un poco por ahí (aprovecha para tomar el bloc y leer lo que escribió sobre Suiza... y repentinamente cae en la cuenta de lo oooobvio. O... No)

—Angleterre? Suisse?! —levemente nervioso, porque es improbable...

Obvio que Inglaterra estaba escondido, luego Francia recordó otras cosas que podía estar haciendo... Alguna de ellas con Suiza. Acaba de hacerlas contigo justo AHORA. ¡En realidad, si, además de las peores guarradas pero Francia le busca igual. Puede que Francia le oiga lloriquear.

Francia se detiene en el pasillo cuando escucha un sonido extraño y desde luego el primer lugar al que mira es la puerta de la madriguera. Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos.

—Angleterre? —pregunta suavemente acercándose a la puerta del armario —. ¿Estás bien?

Se oye como contiene el aire y trata de no hacer ruido, haciéndose bolita, tira unos zapatos sin querer y hace shhhhhh a los zapatos. Francia acaricia la puerta.

—¿Que pasa?

—¡Vete!

—No voy a irme... ¿Qué pasa?

—No estoy hablando contigo, no voy a hablar con nadie nunca más ni ver a nadie y no pienso salir nunca de aquí.

—Bien, me apoderaré de tu casa y tirare todo lo que no me guste a la basura.

—NO!

—¿Que ha pasado? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Switzerland estaba aquí...

—Oui, eso me dijiste anoche—la verdad también lo había olvidado.

—¡Esta mañana! ¡Cuando bajé!

—Oh...

—¡No lo entiendo, hay gente que consigue tener amigos de forma normal sin que le vean desnudo ni acabe en drogas en Canada!

—Mais... Oui. Aunque es Suisse de quien hablas.

—¡Vete! Ya no quiero ver a nadie ni tener amigos!

—Evidentemente no voy a irme y menos por algo así.

—¡Pues no voy a salir!

—Aprovecharé para ponerme al corriente en mi lectura de ciertos textos...

—¡No! ¡Márchate! ¡No sabes donde los escondo!

—Los buscaré, quizás incluso encuentre otras cosas a mi paso.

—¡No los busques!

—Impídelo.

Inglaterra abre un poquito la puerta y se asoma con los ojos todos brillantes de llorar y envuelto en un abrigo hasta el pelo y desde donde esta no creo que llegue a ver a Francia, que se ha puesto en una posición estratégica justo para abrazarle en cuanto salga, pero solo saca un poco la cabecita. Francia espera en silencio a que salga otro poquito. Es que no quiere, pero sale un poco buscándole. En cuanto Francia ve una diminuta opción de abrazarle le salta encima. Gritos varios incluyendo unos de nena. Y... Es que no te suelta, Inglaterra... Se agarra de ti con unas y dientes.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaah!

* * *

 _¡Fuerza Inglaterra! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	28. Chapter 28

Después de la catastrófica y terrible vergüenza matutina, durante todo el camino a Viena, Suiza le da vueltas a todo lo que ha contado el día anterior y lo extraño que ha sido este día en todos los aspectos. Cuando entra a la ciudad habiendo ido lo más rápido posible, marca el celular del austriaco.

—Haaallooo~ —saluda musicalmente una voz femenina.

—Ehm... ¿Quién habla?

—Mi nombre es Rachel, ¿quién eres tú?

—¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Österreich?

—Está esperando una llamada, pero está prohibido dentro. Estaba revisando sus mensajes pero... nunca había visto un móvil más aburrido, no tiene ni una foto mísera —sigue hablando, ¿de verdad tienes que contarle eso?

—¿Adentro de dónde? Estaba perdido. Y la llamada que espera es la... —se corta—. ¿Estabas espiando su teléfono?

—Ja, pero puf... nada y los mensajes... ni siquiera eso, es más seco.

—Ja. Y no contesta nunca el teléfono, debe tener un millón de llamadas perdidas. Pero volviendo al asunto. ¿Dónde está y por qué tienes tú su teléfono?

—¡Ah! ¿Tú crees? Tal vez busque ahí.

—¡No busques! ¿Dónde está?

—¡Bueno, gracias por la idea! —dispuesta a colgarle.

—Eh! ¿Pero dónde está? ¡Comunícame con él!

—¿Eh? Pero no puedo.

—¡Sí que puedes! ¡Si me espera! ¿O que te dió a cambio?

—Yo NO pienso entrar ahí.

—¿Por?

—Porque está gritando a todos.

—Gritando —Suiza se lo piensa unos segundos y luego finalmente concluye—. ¿Están en el Musikverein? Es decir, Österreich, que estaba perdido y por quien he venido justo por eso, ¿ya no lo está?

—Ja, claro. Nein, nein, antes han ido a buscarlo, me parece. Ha venido con Lena —hace una mueca de desagrado. En el fondo... Suiza quería venir y esta puede ser una oportunidad excelente para espiar un poco.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho que hicieras?

—Pues que me quedara aquí esperando y atendiera a sus llamadas.

—Sus llamadas. Fantástico. De secretaria.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho quién eres ni que quieres.

—Ya te he dicho que soy Schweiz. Soy la llamada que esperabas.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres el novio! —chilla de repente.

—Wa-Was?! —Sonrojo... Frenado abrupto.

—Waaaaah! ¡No puedes venir!

—Sí que puedo ir, él sabe que estoy yendo.

—¡Ah! Ah ¿sí? —se detiene.

—Pues he venido de London hasta aquí porque estaba perdido.

—Ah... pues... ehm... vale, ven. Pero te escondes, no quiero que me eche la bronca.

Levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Es —carraspeo—, bonito lo que compone?

—Ja! Es increíble, nunca había oído nada igual... pero es muy duro. Muy MUY duro.

—¿Duro?

—Ja! No hace más que gritar a todos.

—¡Ah! ÉL es duro. No la música.

—Ja, ja.

—¿Está siendo más duro que de costumbre, entonces? —Suiza sonríe levemente de lado.

—Yo personalmente no le conozco mucho, pero todos dicen que sí.

—Y la música es hermosa.

—Oh, sí, mucho. Un poco eclesiástica, hay un coro incluso.

A Suiza le gustan los coros, en efecto. Tanto que su himno es un salmo. Se limpia el sudor de las manos en el pantalón.

—U-Un coro —y es que tiene gracia, porque Suiza siente una tremenda incapacidad de entender a Austria cuando hace música, pero solo con esto, ya tiene maripositas en el estómago—. Y-Y... ¿Qué más?

—Pues es larga y cambia de ritmo varias veces. Hay un piano y un violín. Y dicen que hay una parte de órgano que aún no hemos oído.

—Él no puede tocar —comenta y... para ser tan incapaz de entender a Austria, Suiza, he de decir que eres bastante hábil para imaginar música—. Estoy llegando, salga por mí, bitte.

—Nein, creo que ya lo sabe pero... no termina de hacerse a la idea.

—Ya tendrá oportunidad de tocarme —sentencia Suiza sin pensar y levanta las cejas con cara de pánico—. Es decir, de tocar para mí. ¡P-Para mí!

—Uuuuuuuh —se ríe ella saliendo del edificio.

—Ningún uhhhh! —chillonea apagando el coche. Ella se ríe más—. ¡No te rías! ¡Es de verdad! ¿Y dónde estás, saliendo por la puerta maldita de los músicos?

—Ja —gira con el teléfono al oído—. Soy una chica morena súper mona con una minifalda de infarto de color morado, medias de rayas y una camiseta negra.

—Minifalda de infarto color morado —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco, buscándola—. ¿Qué haces trabajando en el Musikverein?

—Canto en el coro. ¿No notas mi voz melodiosa?

—Eso lo explica todo —debe escuchar tras ella a Suiza mientras cuelga el teléfono. Ella se gira y levanta las cejas al verle.

—¿Eres tú?

—Ja —Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Wow —le mete un repaso de arriba abajo. Suiza se sonroja sin saber si es un wow de agrado o desprecio.

—Was?

—Estás bueno. No pensaba que lo estuvieras. Cabrón con suerte.

El suizo se sonroja más y le mira con cierto horror.

—Was? Vuelve a llamarme cabrón... —ya, ya imaginamos que no era a él, pero a Suiza habitualmente le cuestan algunas cosas.

—¡Tú no! ¡Él!

Parpadea dos veces y se sonroja más.

—¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien como él? Debe ser muy bueno en la cama —ella le rodea para verle bien.

—W-WAS?! —sí, chica, sí, tenías mejor oído hace un segundo. Puede que lo recuperes en un mes. Suiza gira un poco con ella sintiéndose observado, así más o menos como cuando Francia le rodea—. ¿Qué tiene de malo él?

—Pues es así como muy... estirado y... estricto, ¿no? —trata de tocarle el culo, creo que es italiana. Si no lo es y sus padres no lo son tampoco, yo revisaría la procedencia del lechero con una ceja levantada.

—Es estirado y estricto e insufrible e insoportable e indeseable —resume y... es que es chicaaaaa, no va a darle un manotazo para que no le toque el culo. Puede que si de un buen salto, eso sí.

—¡Pues por eso!

—Pero es bien parecido —creo que lo ha dicho sin pensar demasiado preocupado por su mano y su culo.

—No tanto como tú...

—Verdammt, ¡basta ya! Si te ha pedido que te burles para distraerme —está funcionando, piensa para sí, sonrojadito.

—No me estoy burlando. Seguro te ves genial sin ropa, pareces muy atlético. Ven, vamos dentro —le toma de la mano. Suiza se pregunta sinceramente por qué no le gustan las chicas. Hasta ahora tendría DOS bastante bonitas. Se deja arrastrar sonrojaaado.

—Necesito esconderme para o-oír sin que me vea... ¿Dónde puedo hacer eso?

—Te pondremos una peluca de attrezzo, ropa del coro y te maquillaré un poco. Saldrás con nosotros.

—¡¿Q-Que salga con el coro?!

—Ja, solo tienes que mover los labios con nosotros sin hacer ruido, vamos —tira de él hacia los camerinos.

—Va a darse cuenta... —sospecha en un susurrito dejándose arrastrar.

—Nein, nein, vamos.

Suiza piensa que esta es una de esas cosas que él NO suele hacer. Ni haría regularmente. Parece una cosa más de Inglaterra que de él. Claro que casarse tampoco suele hacerlo, esa es una cosa de Austria. De hecho confiar en Austria tampoco suele hacerlo... Esa es cosa de Alemania. Tampoco suele quedarse a dormir en casa de un amigo porque se le fue el tiempo y encima encontrárselo desnudo a la mañana siguiente... Esa le parecía cosa como de Prusia. Quizás su madre no le reconocería la próxima vez que le viera.

—Va a matarte a ti también como se entere...

—Hombre... —lo mete a uno de los camerinos y le suelta empezando a buscar por ahí—. No le digas y quítate la camisa.

—¿Q-Que me quite la camisa? ¿Por? —recuerda a Galia por un instante empezando a entrar en pánico. Se recuerda a si mismo que pudo con Galia...

—Pues para maquillarte sin que se ensucie y ponerte la toga de Michel.

Traga saliva y vacila pensando que es peeeesima idea. Pero piensa que Austria no va a leer en su boda, quizás él podría tener un pequeño preview de la música a cambio. Se la quita sintiéndose un poco un chico malo.

—Oh, dios, mío —es que se le cae la mandíbula. Suiza la mira y se sonroja.

—W-Was?

—P-Pues que... —ella se sonroja, hace una risita y se acerca con una mano levantada para tocarle.

El de ojos verdes da un pasito atrás y los músculos se le mueven de manera perfecta. Ella es que... es que se sonroja y retrae un poco la mano.

Concurso de sonrojos. Aprieta un poco los músculos del abdomen sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿V-Vas a prestarme la peluca?

—E-eh? —estaba embobada.

—La peluca —levanta los brazos señalándose el pelo y se le marcan los músculos.

—L-La... —ella se emboba más.

—Ehm... ¿Ch-chica? —Suiza carraspea consternado.

—Mjm? —es que ni le mira a los ojos.

Suiza se abraza a si mismo avergonzado. Ella parpadea saliendo del embobamiento y se sonroja.

—La... ehm... toga —se la tiende.

Él la toma con una mano sin dejar de abrazarse con la otra, sacando vapor de agua por las orejas mientras la chica sigue miraaaaandole. Suiza se pone la toga por la cabeza... Al revés.

—Ya está, ¿qué más necesito?

—¿Puedo tocarte? —pregunta ella.

—¿Tocarme para qué?

—Porque eres... tú... estás... —risita

—No estoy nada.

—Sí que lo estás —se acerca.

Suiza se queda inmóvil. Menos mal que no te gustan las chicas porque eres tremendamente torpe.

—Y llevas la ropa del revés —risita de nuevo, le pone la mano sobre el pecho.

—La ropa al re... Oh!

Ella intenta meterle las manos bajo la toga como si fuera a ayudarle y Suiza da un buen salto sintiéndose un poco acosado. ¿Seguro que no es francesa esta chica? Tal vez... mitad y mitad. Se ríe nerviosa.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—Tranquilo, solo estaba ayudándote.

—Menos mal...

—Tengo... tengo la peluca aquí detrás —la saca, es con el pelo rosa.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Disculpa? Va a mirarme con eso entre cualquier multitud.

—Ah... —nota la que ha sacado y se ríe tontamente, buscando otra. Suiza se sonroja pensando en la vez del pelo rosa. Hoy es el día de pensar en sexo con Inglaterra por lo que se ve.

—Encuentra una castaña o morena.

Ella saca una negra de pelo laaaargo.

—¿Pretendes vestirme de mujer?

—Hay chicos que usan el pelo largo.

—¿Así como Rapunzel?—sarcasmo

—Ja, venga, corre, nos toca muy pronto.

Claro, como Suiza se pone pelucas todos los días. Evidentemente se la pone como sombrero y le queda la mitad de fuera.

—Neeeein. Ven —lo hace sentarse. Ahí va dejándose hacer como habitualmente. Ella le arregla la peluca y toma el maquillaje. Ten miedo.

—Nein, esa cosa no.

—¡Pues conoce tu cara!

—Va a conocerla igual aunque me dejes como payaso.

—Nein, nein, ya veras, cierra los ojos.

—¿Vas a dejarme como chica?

—Nah.

Suiza cierra los ojos porque... Él así es, confía en la gente. Luego se arrepiente. Ella le pinta los ojos y labios de negro así en plan gótico, haciéndole la cara blanca y luego le recorta la peluca.

—¿En vez de quien, dices, voy a entrar? ¿Tienen a un corista así de ridículo?

—Nah, Michel es un chico bueno. A ti no te va mucho el punk, ¿verdad? No tiene pinta si te vas a casar con él.

—Evidentemente no me va el punk. Aunque una vez traje el pelo rosa —¿por qué estás contándole esto?

—¿Va en serio? ¿Por?

—Un error con... Unas drogas.

—¡Drogas! Ni me imagino que pasaría si drogáramos al demonio.

Suiza sonríe levemente de lado con ese comentario.

—Cocaína.

—¿Cocaína?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. El "demonio" como lo llamas, experimentó por un buen tiempo.

—¿De veras? ¿El que está ahí gritando?

Suiza suspira tocándose la cara.

—El mismo. Seguramente podrá contarte de lo mucho que aprendió del autocontrol con su ayuda.

—Anda ya... aunque bueno, tener una boda homosexual ya sale un poco de lo que se podría esperar de él.

—¿Que esperarías de él? ¿Una bonita boda con una bonita chica, en una bonita iglesia con unas bonitas flores? También ya la tuvo —murmura.

—Pues... Ah, sí, ya nos ha contado de los músicos de esa boda y como nosotros somos una panda de mantas e idiotas sin talento ni sensibilidad.

—¿A diferencia de los músicos de su otra boda? —ojos en blanco—. No creo que los otros músicos le hayan parecido satisfactorios.

—Le dijimos que los contratara a ellos y dijo que estaban todos muertos —se encoge de hombros—. A mí me parece que necesita que lo relajen. Tal vez podrías hacernos un favor a todos.

El helvético se sonroja y se le nota aun debajo del maquillaje blanco.

—¡T... Tú! ¡Como te llames! Y... Relajado está! ¡Y deja de decir tonterías! Y... —sigue protestando

—Y básicamente no tiene en el culo el palo adecuado. O espera... ¿Quién de los dos da?

—W-Was?! ¡No me puedes hacer esa pregunta! ¡Es nuestra vida personal!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es incorrecta! Además de ser una pregunta estúpida que hace la gente que no tiene ni idea.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no funciona así! —suelta un chillidito—. Sería estúpido si funcionara así, que uno... Y el otro... Porquedemoniosestamoshablandodeesto?!

—Pues no podéis hacerlo los dos a la vez.

—Nein, pero no vamos a hacerlo igual siempre. ¿Podríamos cambiar el tema? danke.

—¿Vais cambiando? De postura y eso ya me imagino, pero... ¿eso también? Y hace mucho que tú no se lo haces a él, ¿no?

—Was?!

—Tú a él.

—Ja, ja... Sí que te entendido, ¿¡pero cómo es que me estas preguntando eso?!

—¡Pues por como grita a todos!

—¡Grita igual si le hago eso o no!

—¿En serio? —bufa.

—Tiene ese carácter siempre.

—Ja. Vamos.

—Ya te lo digo yo, es insoportable. Aunque hay momentos de mejor humor y otros de peor... Esperaría yo que esté fuera uno de mejor humor.

—Si está de buen humor, no quiero verlo cuando está de malas. ¿A ti también te grita? ¿O es que os va el sado?

—¡Claro que no me grita! ¡Y claro que no nos va el sado! ¡Qué clase de preguntas locas son estas! —ya, bueno, es que... Tú no tocas un instrumento musical, seguro también te gritaría—. En realidad, conmigo se comporta porque sabe con quién meterse.

JA! De hecho puede que todos vean cómo te grita cuando te escuche cantar hoy si es que no te reconoce a la primera.

—Pues da toda la pinta, todos hablan de una fusta.

Suiza la sigue, eso sí, seguramente hacia donde está el austríaco y es mientras camina que se pasa las manos por el pelo, tranquilizándose al ver que está más corto. Seguro pareces caricatura japonesa o algo así, Suiza.

—A-Ah, el asunto de la fusta. Te aseguro que no necesita una para conseguir lo que quiere—responde sonrojadito y este si es un buen momento para verse reflejado en algún lado, ahora que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—¿No lo... necesita? Que FUERTE. Ahora voy a imaginarlo haciendo eso cada vez que le vea. ¿Te ata con cadenas o algo?

—Was?! Nein! —eso tampoco lo necesita, en realidad—, todo es completamente normal sin ninguna perversión.

—Naaah, no te creo —le mete entre el resto de la gente del coro.

—¿Por qué no vas a creerme? —pregunta bajando el tono y preocupándose al ver que es inminente.

—Por qué has dicho que se metía coca y tú estás cañón y él no necesita una fusta —resume. Las orejas de Suiza se sonrojan.

—¡Eso suena más pervertido de lo que es! —chilla en susurro.

—Shhh —empiezan a entrar.

Suiza se calla, poniéndose verdaderamente nervioso porque además no le han dicho que hacer con precisión... Trata de quedar lejos y escondido, buscando a Austria con la mirada, quien está abajo mesándose el puente de la nariz, con las gafas en las manos, concentrado mientras todos se colocan en sus sitios.

Se pregunta si en ALGÚN punto se ha acordado de que él iba a ir a buscarle, estando perdido, cuando él está aquí tan... Bueno, podría decir que se ve tranquilo pero en realidad se ve todo menos tranquilo.

—¡Miralooo! ahora actúa normal —le susurra Rachel y se aleja de su lado. Otra chica a su otro lado le mira con una ceja levantada por el maquillaje que lleva.

—Pero, pero... Esperaadondev... —se calla al ver a la otra chica y tiene a mal además que el estómago le ruja sonoramente en ese momento porque no desayunó.

—Sabes que este es un ensayo para cantar en una boda, ¿verdad? —le pregunta con desprecio esta chica que es así toda perfecta alumna de excelente empollona. Mientras Rachel se acerca a Austria para devolverle su teléfono.

—Ja, sí que sé que es para boda —replica Suiza frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojito a Rachel.

—No planearás ir así maquillado a una boda en una iglesia.

—Nein, desde luego que no voy a ir así a la boda. Ahora Shhh que nos riñen —no es como que este se porte realmente mal.

—A mí no me van a reñir. Herr Österreich siempre me sonríe. ¿Y tú quién eres que no te había visto nunca?

—Herr Österreich te sonríe, eh... —levanta una ceja y la mira con cara de pocos amigos—. Pues yo soy... Ehm...

—Ja. Soy la que lo hace mejor y seguro me propone de solista.

Ojos en blanco

—Nunca serás lo bastante buena.

—¡Ja! Eso lo dices por envidia.

—Nein, eso es tristemente la verdad. Nadie es nunca lo suficientemente bueno... Quizás Veneciano.

—¿Quién es Veneciano?

—Es. Uno... De los que viven en su casa.

—¿Les conoces? ¿Has estado en su casa?

Suiza y su dificultad para las mentiras...

—Ehhh... Ja. Ahora shh.

—¿Perdona?

Rachel vuelve a su lado ahora que Austria ha mandado a alguien más a hacer guardia con su teléfono.

—Ja. Ahora Shh, que no quiero que me vea —susurra Suiza cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Rachel—. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que no ha llamado nadie.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—¡Rachel! ¿Le conoces? Dice que ha estado en casa de Herr Österreich.

—Ja, es Schweiz, le he maquillado yo.

—Eres Sch... —Rachel le tapa la boca antes de que lo grite.

—Shhhh! No le digaaaas! —protesta Suiza en susurros, sonrojándose otra vez

—¡Pero no puede estar... no puedes estar aquí!

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz. De repente se oye la voz de Austria impostada con el clásico "señores".

—No digas nada —suena el susurro Suiza casi a la vez que Austria habla, un poco más fuerte de lo debido. Se tapa la boca.

El moreno les repasa a todos con su mirada penetrante, que automáticamente se callan, claro, entrecierra los ojos cuando pasa por Suiza, porque se está cubriendo la boca, aunque no es que en especial la vista sea el mejor sentido del austriaco. Gracias a dios.

Suiza se queda inmóvil mirándole con ojos muy abiertos.

Austria entrecierra los ojos porque también desaprueba su maquillaje y además no le había visto antes, está seguro.

Suiza sigue ahí SEGURO de que va a reconocerle. Desvía la mirada después de unos instantes.

El austriaco sigue a lo suyo y finalmente da la nota perfecta con la voz sin necesidad de diapasón, para que empiecen, levantando las manos.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y piensa que es un farol presumido. Aun así... Hincha un poco el pecho con cara de "ese va a ser mi marido".

En realidad, es que es más práctico así que tener que ir buscando el afinador. Bueno, sí, Suiza piensa que de todos modos es un presumido.

Todo el coro empieza a cantar con perfecta armonía y Rachel le da un codazo a Suiza, quien comete el error de, por no pensar, soltar una nota antes de callarse. Y claro, la nota desafina. En realidad no hace falta, le iba a notar cuando no cantara. Pues ahora le nota por desafinado un instante y sin cantar al siguiente. Partida doble.

Así que Suiza disfruta de un spoiler de su concierto de bodas de...0'2 segundos por ahora. Así que Austria mueve las manos y les hace parar a todos, pidiendo que empiecen otra vez.

Suiza se sonroja y esta vez intenta mover los labios lo mejor posible... Sin hacer ningún sonido. Y... Es difícil la verdad conservar el morro porque cada vez que empiece... Aun nervioso y todo, le va a dar cierta ilusión. ¡Es la música de su verdammt boda!

No pasa mucho hasta que Austria nota el vacío armónico. Y de nuevo hace detenerles a todos con desesperación. Va a por un poco de agua con claro aspecto de estar intentando calmarse, lamiéndose los labios. Suiza se sonroja un poco más, mirándole hacer.

—Tú —lo señala directamente—. Aquí —hace otra señal para que baje.

Suiza se esconde detrás de alguien más alto.

—¿Crees que no estoy lo suficientemente irritado? —protesta el moreno con ese movimiento.

—¡Quítate la toga! —aconseja Rachel a Suiza en susurro.

—Was? ¿Para qué? —susurra Suiza sin querer hablar porque Austria y su oído biónico...

—Tú hazlo. ¡Se quedará sin habla! ¡Y baja! —le apresura ella.

—¿Tiene algún problema de oído, herr? —presiona el austriaco, en su tono duro.

—¿Pero para qué? —vuelve a susurrar Suiza apretando los ojos y aclarándose la voz, la pone grave—. Nein. Nein.

Austria parpadea desfrunciendo el ceño porque le parece que...

—¡Hazlo! —chilla y susurra Rachel a la vez. Suiza, escondido, se saca la toga por la cabeza y se despeina. Vuelve a arreglarse la peluca y... es que no está pensando el muy estúpido, ultra nervioso.

Rachel le quita la ropa de las manos y le empuja para bajar otra vez. Austria levanta las cejas cuando nota que va a bajar nada más en pantalones. Es que Suiza tiene el pecho casi del color de una fresa cuando baja mirando al suelo. Austria parpadea un par de veces más al verle y es que... venga, hay poca gente que conozca mejor el cuerpo de Suiza (ellos se lo pierden) y hay poco cuerpos que Austria conozca mejor (ni necesita que haya más) por no hablar del asunto de los pantalones del suizo que no es como que tenga doscientos y todos sean comprados ayer. Es que... ¿Era tan difícil solo pararse ahí y oírles? No habían cantado ni cinco minutos completos. Se mira las botas.

—Dame un La —exige Austria de todos modos.

—¿U-Un La? —aprieta los ojos—. Ehm...

—¿Te he pedido que repitas mi petición y vaciles? —se le acerca en tono igual de duro, pero sonríe un poco porque la voz... La voz es inconfundible.

Suiza aprieta máaaaas los ojos porque es que seguro le sale un sol o un do... Toma aire y hace. Un aaaaaah lo más entonado que puede.

—Te he pedido un La, cabrero.

—Mein Gott in Himmel, ¡NO me llames cabrero y menos aquí! —protesta Suiza con el mismo tono de desesperación e irritación que caaaaada vez.

—No vengas aquí cuando sabes perfecto que no puedes estar —se cruza de brazos y sonríe de lado.

—Sí que puedo estar y aquí tienes tú la —vuelve a hacer un "aaaaaaaaaaaah"

Él hace un La también para corregirle un poco el tono.

—Podrías mostrarme algo de... Ehm... Esto —señala al coro—. Yo te he dicho como iba mi parte.

Austria mira al coro y de forma extraña se sonroja un poco.

—Nein.

Suiza mira el coro de reojo y se sonroja a juego, aunque se nota menos.

—¡Esto es injusto, yo te dije! —protesta en un susurrito.

—Vístete y lávate la cara de esa cosa horrible. Pareces un oso panda —se vuelve al coro—. Cinco minutos —anuncia. Suiza traga saliva y encuentra su voz en alguna parte de su sonrojo.

—Venticinco. Venticinco minutos —suelta mirando hacia donde Rachel que le enseña los pulgares.

—¿Veinticinco?

—Ja. O treinta y cinco. Ven —le toma del brazo.

—Para eso... Lena, puedes sustituirme —concede. Suiza levanta las cejas... Mira a Lena de reojo y se sonroja porque conoce a Lena. Oye casi a todo el coro y los músicos pensar con voz de Prusia ''se lo que van a haceeeer".

—Ronald, puedes acompañarnos, Schweiz desea practicar —designando y ordenando en la formula de concesión como habitualmente.

—Waaaas? ¿Practicar qué? ¿Cómo que con él? —de verdad es que... ¿Cómo que va a acompañarlos?

—El Vals, liebe.

—¿V-Vals? ¡¿Ahora?!

Suiza que estaba imaginando algo como... Una buena sesión de ponerle el palo apropiado en el culo a Austria...

—Se llama aprovechar el tiempo —explica sonriendo, saliendo con él de la sala.

—Nein, se llama cortar... Ideas —protesta abrazándose a sí mismo al sentirse desnudo mirando a los músicos de reojo y sonrojándose más.

—¿Qué idea se te ha cortado?

—U-Una que... Una.

—¿Aja?

—Pensé que podrías tocarme un poco de música de la boda —anda que estás animadooooo.

—¿Me leerás de lo que has escrito?

—Ya te di un resumen —mira de reojo a Ronald.

—Tú te has colado en un ensayo.

—Es tu culpa y no oí nada. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta?

—Que no cantabas.

—Le dije —gruñe en protesta.

—¿A quién?

—A la chica del teléfono.

—Ella fue la que te hizo esto —se señala la cara.

—Lo consideró necesario —aprieta los ojos y se quita la peluca.

Austria se acerca y le pasa un poco la mano por el pelo con suavidad, peinándole y Suiza le deeeeja sonrojándose más y acercándosele un poco.

—Lo siento, pésima manera de presentarme con tus músicos.

—¿Y tú camisa?

—Está en un vestidor.

—¿Y qué hace ahí?

—Me tenía que poner la cosa esa como de acólito.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con ella? —le pone el pelo tras la oreja sin pensar.

—C-Con ella —tartamudea en automático con el 70% del cerebro derretido.

—La ropa del coro —explica y baja la mano a su pecho a ver si está frío... Ejem, sí, vale, claro Austria.

Quiero decir que es posible que si esté fresco... Ahora mismo, puede que se caliente conforme le tocas. Suiza le mira y traga saliva. Eso te pasa por querer abstenerte hasta la boda. Ah, ya claro... ESO ya se le había olvidado.

—Estás helado, liebe.

Se sonroja tanto que es visible bajo el maquillaje. Saca vaporcito de agua.

—Hace frío —siempre hace frío para ti.

Austria suspira y se quita su chaqueta, quedándose en camisa y chaleco. Suiza desde luego está pensando en otras mejores formas de calentarse. Aun así levanta las cejas con la chaqueta, tomándola sonrojadito y extrañamente le mira el cinturón como esperando que se quite ahora los pantalones.

—Vamos...

—¿Eh? —sale de la estupefacción y es que no puedes hacer el asunto del pelo tras la oreja y esperar que haga uso de más del veinte por ciento del cerebro para cosas útiles como un "vamos".

—Aun quiero que te laves la cara a pesar de lo interesante de la idea de que me dejes los labios negros a mí también.

Suiza parpadea y levanta las cejas... Se lleva la mano a la boca porque no recordaba que la traía pintada... Hace un desastre con el dorso de la mano, embarrándose todo.

—El baño está por ahí, Roland, puedes acompañarle. Te espero en el salón anexo.

Suiza nota el cambio de nombre y con eso se distrae un poco yendo detrás del muchacho. Austria se va hacia el otro lado.

* * *

 _Me gusta mucho este capítulo, me parece una situación muy interesante en la que Suiza no se mete nunca y eso lo hace divertido a pesar de que Austria le descubrió casi al instante ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	29. Chapter 29

—¿D-De verdad es usted el novio? —pregunta Ronald a Suiza bastante incrédulo cuando llegan al baño.

—Ehm... S-Soy... —vacila porque esta todo pintado de la cara y es un poco vergonzoso...—Ja.

—Y... ehm... sin ofender, pero... Ehm... me alegro mucho por usted —cambia de idea a la mitad.

—¿Sin ofender te alegras por mí? —le mira de reojo poniéndose bastante jabón en la mano

—L-Lo digo porque... ehm... ja. Por los dos.

—¿Lo dices porque qué? —abre las llave—. Completa las ideas.

—Se ve que... ¿vais a ser muy felices?

Se lava la cara pensando en por qué un muchacho de la orquesta de Austria puede pensar que la respuesta a ello es no.

—¿Tú que imaginas? —pregunta Suiza que hoy al parecer esta indulgente de los chicos que quieren hacer conversación con él.

—Pues que... si no, no os casaríais —asegura aunque piensa que Suiza siendo tan desordenado como todo esto y Austria haciéndole rabiar nada más ha visto quien era.

—¿Qué piensas de Österreich ?

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ya sé que compone de manera perfecta, tiene un oído impresionante y toca el violín mejor que nadie. Aun así, me pregunto qué piensan ustedes de tener a un jefe así... Como él.

—Ah, es... ehm... muy buen jefe y nadie le odia para nada. Todos están muy contentos.

Suiza le mira a través del espejo volviéndose a poner jabón en la cara. Ronald sonríe con nerviosismo.

—Es difícil no odiar a alguien tan informal, yo lo sé. En el fondo no es tan terrible.

—Ah, ¿nein? Bueno, ya supongo que usted no le odia si va a casarse con él.

—Ehm... —aprieta los ojos porque le cuesta un montón—. Sí que le odio.

—Was?

—P-Pues es una cuestión... Ehm... natural.

—¿Y para qué se casa?

—Nein, Nein. Es decir. ¿Quién no odia un poco a su... Ehm... Pareja?

—No estoy seguro, nunca he tenido.

—Oh. Bueno. Creo yo que es apropiado odiarles. Más si son engreídos, desordenados, impuntuales y molestos como Österreich.

El chico levanta una ceja. ¿Impuntual y desordenado? ¡Si tiene puñetero TOC!

—Además está esta pésima manía de ser el peor flojo del mundo que espera que todos le hagan todo. Es insufrible.

El chico sigue mirándole incrédulo sin decir nada porque es muy discreto.

—Ehm... ¿y cómo será el hotel? —decide mejor cambiar de tema.

—¿El... Hotel? —piensa en la luna de miel.

—Ja, todos hablan de cuando vayamos a Bern a ensayar.

—¿En un hotel?

—Nein, en la iglesia.

—Es la catedral de Bern.

—Ja, eso. Nunca he estado en Bern.

—Te gustará, a menos que te gusten las cosas recargadas y feas que hace Österreich.

—Es extraño no haber estado nunca, porque soy de Liechtenstein, pero... —se encoge de hombros

—¡¿Eres de Liechtenstein?! —levanta las cejas y le mira con infinito más gusto que hace una centésima de segundo.

—Ja, pero mi abuela era austriaca, por eso me mandaron aquí a estudiar.

—Pero tú eres de Liechtenstein. Aléjate de los austriacos y su mala influencia.

—Ehm... —le mira y piensa que es un poco tarde para eso.

—Aun estando aquí, no dejes que se te metan a la cabeza

Asiente de todos modos un poco asustado.

—Mi hermanita, Lili... Es mi mayor orgullo.

El chico sonríe un poco.

—Confío en que te comportaras a la altura y demostraras porque es que lo es.

—Oh... ehm... ja, claro.

—No estoy bromeando —carraspea terminando de limpiarse el delineador de los ojos—. Y... Tú. ¿En dónde aprendiste a bailar vals?

—Yo no sé bailar vals, yo soy acordeonista.

Suiza levanta una ceja y le mira. Él se sonroja un poco porque nadie le toma muy en serio nunca.

—¿Acordeonista? Y que... Es decir, pensé que tú me ibas a perfeccionar el vals.

—Creo que es Herr Österreich quien pretende hacer eso.

—¿Mientras usted toca el acordeón?

—¿Eh? Nein, nein, no toco el acordeón profesionalmente, aquí soy asistente.

—Oh, ¿con Maximilian? —ojos en blanco.

—Ja —asiente.

—Cielos, muchacho. No sé qué haces trabajando.

—Was? Pues ganarme la vida honradamente.

—Aquí. Quizás podríamos reubicarte. ¿Qué opinas del trabajo en un banco?

Hace un gesto de asco con la cara... es un artista, Suiza.

—Nein? Mein Gott... ¿En una chocolatería?

—Nein, danke, me gusta la música a pesar de que las condiciones son un poco tensas es el mejor trabajo que podría conseguir.

Suiza hace Tsk Tsk tsk saliendo del baño. El chico sale detrás, claro.

—¿Cómo es lo que Österreich está componiendo para la boda? —pregunta Suiza bajito mientras camina.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto. Todo lo que compone es perfecto.

—Ehm... no exactamente, está realmente obsesionado con el nivel de perfección y excelencia esta vez.

Suiza sonríe un poquiiiito porque le gusta la idea. Infla levemente el pecho.

—Va a ser perfecto. Estoy seguro —muy convencido.

—Eso espero por el bien de todos.

—No creo que exista otra opción. ¿Está en esta puerta?

—Ahí —señala el final del pasillo.

—Vale —se peina un poco y le mira de reojo—. Quédate aquí.

El chico asiente.

El suizo se tranquiliza un poco porque pensaba que el chico iría y aprendería a bailar vals con él, aunque se sonroja porque... Bueno, eso implica que tendrá que bailar con Austria en 3... 2... 1... Traga saliva y entra por la puerta.

Austria está con su violín pero se detiene enseguida al oír la puerta, girándose a ella. Suiza se sonrooooja con el violíiiiin.

El austriaco baja del todo el violín acercándose a guardarlo cuidadosamente en su funda.

—Nein. Toca algo.

—Nein. Ahora no es el momento.

Suiza arruga un poco la nariz y se sonroja bastante por habérselo pedido y que además le diga que no. Austria le sonríe, y él carraspea un poco y se sonroja más, acercándose a él.

—Así que... El dichoso vals.

—¿Dónde has dejado a Raul?

—Ronald. Afuera.

—¿Y por qué?

—Es un asistente. ¿Para qué le quieres aquí? Además vamos a bailar, eso requiere intimidad.

—Alguien tiene que poner en marcha el reproductor de música.

—Yo puedo ponerlo en marcha. O tú. No creo que mueras al picar un botón, con las veces que lo haces en el piano.

—Probablemente habrá que ir deteniendo y encendiendo de nuevo.

Suiza le mira y... Es que sabe que va a bailar mucho más tenso si hay un muchacho aquí dentro, por más que sea de Liechtenstein. Gruñe un poco.

—Además tienes que acostumbrarte a bailar en público.

—Podríamos empezar con aprender los pasos —murmura yendo hacia la puerta con paso rápido.

—Está bien, creía que ya los sabías después de todos estos años

—Ya los sé, los normales. Pero siendo nuestra boda, no sé si hay algo especial.

—¿Quieres algo especial? —le tiende la mano.

—Pues... —sonrojito extra, traga saliva, le toma la mano con suavidad—, quiero que sea como a ti te gusta bailar.

—Como a mí me guste...

—Ja. Esta parte de la boda es para darte gusto a ti —le toma del hombro porque ya le ha enseñado antes

—Ah, ¿y cuál es la parte para ti?

Se sonroja porque en general toda la boda es la parte para él. Sí, así de contento está.

—Ehm... La... Ehh... La, la... El viaje de la iglesia a la fiesta.

—¿De veras?

—Ja —asegura sin mirarle, revolviéndose un poco. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas con cara de circunstancias.

—Toda la boda es la parte para mí, no me hagas esa cara. Pero entre la iglesia y la fiesta vamos a dar un pequeño paseo.

—¿Un paseo?

—Ja, en el coche... Solo... Es una tontería.

—Bien, tú lo organizas, me fío.

Parpadea y le mira a la cara.

—¿Como que te fías?, ¡claro que te fías! Hasta el comentario me hace dudar ahora...

Austria sonríe.

—Yo también puedo organizar cosas bonitas para la boda —protesta porque en general hasta ahora cada cosa que ha hecho ha sido modificada y... Complicada. El de ojos violetas le hace un cariño en la mejilla. Suiza parpadea sin esperárselo.

—Solo es una cosa. No me hagas decírtela —le pide acercándose más a él.

—Está bien —baja la mano y le toma de la cintura.

—Tienes que cantar si quieres que haga los pasos, yo no tengo un vals perfecto en la cabeza.

—Esto sería más fácil si nada más hubieras dejado que entrara Rondel.

—Ronald. Es de Liechtenstein —suspira y le quita la mano del hombro—. Vale. Voy por él. Aunque he de decirte que estoy seguro que podría relajarme mucho mejor si tú cantas y no hay nadie más.

Austria le detiene de la cintura.

—Was?

—No puedo cantar y darte instrucciones —le suelta.

—No necesitas darme instrucciones solo... —suelta el aire y arruga un poco la nariz porque el chico aquí esfuma del todo cualquier esperanza posible de un beso con Austria en el baile—, voy por él.

—Sí así lo crees, no vayas.

—Nein. Nein. Si algo he aprendido en esta preparación, es que necesito instrucciones hasta para respirar.

Austria asiente tan cínico.

Suiza gruñe un poco y camina a la puerta con paso rápido pero Ronald se ha ido. Suiza sale un poco al pasillo a ver y vuelve sin nada... Austria le espera junto al equipo de música.

—No está.

—Esperemos que no haya que parar muchas veces —lo prende—. Vamos a ver qué es lo que recuerdas —se acerca al centro de la sala con seguridad.

Bien, nada de presión. Traga saliva y se acerca a él seguro de que de algo debe acordarse. (No le digan a nadie pero creo que ha estado ensayando un poco con Liechtenstein)

—No hace tanto de la última vez que bailamos —pone las manos en posición.

Suiza le mira y se sonroja un poquito porque está muy cerca, pero trata de concentrarse y esperar a que Austria de nueva para seguirle.

El austriaco cierra los ojos con expresión serena esperando la nota adecuada en el ritmo de la música antes de empezar a moverse.

Y solo con eso a Suiza ya se le acelera el corazón, a la expectativa y el movimiento, cuando lo hace, es mecánico... Intentando que no lo sea. A saber qué es lo que le sale. Austria hace un gesto de desagrado al sentir que no es fluido. El helvético traga saliva al verle la cara y se pone más nervioso, queriéndolo hacer bien. Seguro con España no había tenido problemas para el baile, en lo absoluto. Aun así, al menos, se sabe los movimientos.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos Austria se detiene. Suiza le mira deteniéndose con él.

—¿No... No está bien?

—Como siempre... —suspira y le mira.

—Debería ser mejor que siempre.

—Estás demasiado rígido.

—Como siempre... Puedo ensayar esto cien veces, pero va a salirme siempre igual.

—Necesitamos que te relajes —le mira con seriedad.

—Estoy relajado.

—No lo suficiente.

—Estoy tan relajado como se puede. Un poco más y probablemente me duerma —mentiroso. Austria le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Y si crees que estoy poco relajado, no quiero ni pensar el día de la boda con todo el mundo cuchicheando.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento. Soy muy malo para todas esas cosas. Pero... Quizás cuando dejes de bailar conmigo y bailes con Liechtenstein o con tu madre todo vaya mejor.

Austria le mira otra vez con eso porque no va a casarse con ellas.

—De verdad lo intento —suspira y se sonroja un poco—. Quizás si...

—¿Sí qué?

—Debe haber alguna manera de que esté más relajado.

—Cierra los ojos.

Suiza se sonroja un poco porque parece que él mismo está insinuando... Aunque no lo está insinuando. Aun así toma aire y los cierra. Se recuerda a sí mismo que ahora confía en Austria.

—Acércate más y escucha mi corazón —tira de él hacia sí—. Céntrate solo en eso como cuando dormimos juntos. En eso y en la música.

Suiza le mira y en realidad si es como para dormir sí que puede relajarse contigo. Se deja tirar y de hecho le abraza un poco... y hasta le olisquea. Le mira un segundo y vuelve a cerrarlos.

Austria sonríe cuando siente que le huele, sin decir nada, empezando a intentar moverse otra vez poco a poco. Es posible que Suiza se mueva más relajado en principio.

—No es con Liechtenstein ni con Galia con quien quiero bailar mi primer baile de casado —susurra. A Suiza se le acelera en corazón con el concepto.

—Vas a estar casado conmigo —susurra recordándoselo a sí mismo.

—Es un compromiso importante.

—Puede que para entonces yo...

El austriaco le mira, sin dejar de bailar notando que ahora que además Suiza piensa en otra cosa, le es mucho más fluido.

—...esté más tranquilo —le mira de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo, aunque no se tensa con el baile.

—¿Por qué crees que así sea?

—Ya vas a haberte casado conmigo —susurra.

—¿Y?

—Y todo estará bien entonces.

—¿Estar prometidos no es suficiente?

—Estar prometidos... Es el punto intermedio. Es tranquilizador, pero ya hemos estado en este punto antes.

—Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido matrimonio antes.

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—E-Es verdad.

Austria sonríe y le hace dar una vuelta, la da y se acuerda un poco que están bailando tensándose.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—A que hubo momentos de estar bien, pero siempre podíamos echarlo a perder... O irnos.

—Y crees que el matrimonio cambiará eso.

—Cada vez que pienso que algo va a cambiar me haces dudarlo.

Austria sonríe.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos tú y yo y escribir los términos y condiciones del contrato matrimonial que vamos a firmar —suena menos romántico de lo que es. Suiza parpadea con esa idea y abre los ojos, mirándole y tensándose otra vez un poco.

—Términos y condiciones —repite mientras cerebro y corazón pelean un poco entre sí.

—Todo el contrato, en realidad, deberíamos redactarlo. Que implica, que no, a que nos vincula y a que no, en qué condiciones y de que maneras —sigue con su tono de voz serio y calmado.

En realidad le sorprende mucho el mismo no habérselo planteado antes aunque le genera alguna preocupación. Pero quizás fuera lo más práctico y racional. Ponerlo todo en un convenio y saber a qué atenerse.

—Es... Un acuerdo prenupcial pero no solo económico —susurra Suiza.

—Es que no va a ser una boda normal que pueda amoldarse a cualquier formulario estándar. Tú estás acostumbrado a trabajar de esta forma y sabes lo importante que puede ser. Un acuerdo legal que diga que a pesar de estar casado conmigo no tengo poder de uso sobre tus efectivos me protegería del acoso SEGURO que ya estoy recibiendo de Preussen y recibiré de Deutschland cuando vuelva a estar en condiciones —Básicamente: "Mataos vosotros y a mí no me jodais con el dinero".

—Ah. Ese documento ya lo tengo preparado.

—Por poner un ejemplo... también sería bueno decidir qué sucederá con Liechtenstein —sigue.

—¿C-Con Liechtenstein?

—De ella sí quisiera recuperar parte de la custodia legal, aunque ya resulte una persona adulta.

Suiza parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Estás planeando e-el divorcio y llevártela?

—Nein, estoy planeando tener una opinión de peso sobre sus asuntos y no nada más una voluntad de aconsejarte que puedes decidir ignorar. Aunque también habría que decidir qué sucedería en caso de que alguien quiera irse.

—¿V-Vas a querer irte?

—Tal vez tú quieras hacerlo —se encoge de hombros. Suiza niega con la cabeza muy convencido y el austriaco aparta la mirada porque ese temaaa.

—Eso no. Podemos ponerlo, pero eso se contrapone a todo esto —le detiene de bailar, eso sí. Lo siento, Austria.

—Es solo parte de cotejar todas las posibilidades —se detiene también

—Un contrato que indique qué haremos en cada circunstancia

—Creo que eso podría ayudarnos a entender bien esto, saber a qué atenernos, que significa y... relajarte.

Suiza suspira planteándoselo y considerando que... Es lo más práctico y lógico. Más que "estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe".

—No parece que te haga mucha ilusión—valora Austria.

—Lo que no sé es porque no se me ocurrió a mí antes.

—Creo que no te haces aun del todo a la idea de lo que representa todo esto en la vida de una persona. No solo es una gran fiesta.

—Mmm —Le mira un poco—. Creí que tú sostenías que no era nada más que una gran fiesta.

—Será solo una fiesta, lo sé, se hará, pero no lo que implique.

—Habías dicho que nada cambiaría —susurra con seriedad.

—Y no lo hará a nivel práctico, pero es un poco iluso creer que realmente será así en todos los aspectos —se suelta del todo y se lleva las manos a la espalda.

—Tú eres el que no quiere que nada cambie.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres que cambie? Schweiz... —se da la vuelta y anda hacia el reproductor de música hasta detenerlo—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te tomé, en la mesa de tu casa? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco sin dejarle responder aun.

Ok, ahora Suiza se ha quedado MUDO. Le mira con la bocota abierta y sonrojado.

—Nunca hablamos de ello, ni lo mencionamos —no le mira—. Fue apresurado, burdo, torpe y violento, muy violento. Apenas si lo planeé y por tú parte... me parece que tú ni siquiera sabías lo que estaba pasando —traga saliva—. Fueron quince minutos en una vida de siglos de duración, un suspiro, nadie lo supo jamás, hasta podríamos creer que no sucedió. No cambió nada a nivel práctico... y sin embargo todo fue diferente a partir de entonces.

Suiza traga saliva sonrojándose con la analogía pero pensando en ella.

—¿Crees que esta vez yo no sé nada tampoco como entonces?—y piensa el mismo en su respuesta. Claro que no sabe nada, nada de nada. Si Austria ha pasado una buena parte de su vida casado.

—No era exactamente esa parte la que trataba de ilustrar.

—Lo sé, es más la parte de lo mucho que cambiaran las cosas. De hecho, justo por eso... si cambian tanto como entonces es que te pregunto si crees que yo no sé en lo que me estoy metiendo.

—Nein, no es exactamente como entonces, creo que esta vez tienes más idea y está todo mucho más preparado.

—Lo único que lamento es que tu sepas todo tan bien... Como siempre. Aun me hace sentir un poco inútil e inocente.

—¿Preferirías que ambos estuviéramos perdidos?

Suiza suspira un poco y vuelve a acercársele abrazándole un poco de la cintura. Austria levanta los brazos para dejarle hacerlo.

—Me gustaría sentir a momentos que tengo el control y la manera de calmarte y asegurarte que lo que sea que pienses que está mal, va a estar bien —traga saliva—, como cuando éramos pequeños.

—¿No te gusta que sea al revés? —le pone las manos a la espalda con suavidad.

—No que siempre lo sea, es un poco...

—No siempre lo es.

—¿Crees que no? —se separa un poquito y le mira a la cara. Austria le sonríe.

—¿Ves? Lo sabes.

—¿Qué sé?

—Que siempre es así.

—Nein, no lo es, solo lo es en más cosas de las que lo era cuando éramos pequeños.

El helvético le mira y suspira otra vez.

—Voy a ser más útil más adelante y vamos a aprender cosas juntos.

—Yo nunca he estado casado contigo tampoco —le recuerda sonriendo.

—Quizás es un infierno —levanta la mano y se la pone en la mejilla

—Quizás —se encoge de hombros.

—No lo será. Va a gustarte estar casado conmigo, voy a hacerlo bien —propósitos en la vida.

—Pues para eso te lo pedí —asiente.

—Y vamos a hacer ese contrato.

—Aun tienes que aprender los pasos especiales.

—¿Hay unos pasos especiales?

—Dijiste que querías que los hubiera.

—Quiero que te guste. Explícame como van.

—Veamos... —le pone la postura y de repente la siguiente pieza que empieza del CD es el ritmo del tambor del bolero.

Suiza se paraliza y abre los ojos sonrojándose.

—Oh... —Austria se detiene también un instante y carraspea.

—El... Bolero. ¿Vamos a bailarlo?

—No lo... descarto —carraspea de nuevo porque además le han dicho que lo harán, porque les gusta hacer esta clase de bromas sutiles y elegantes y le han avisado.

—Oh... Eso va a ser difícil.

—¿Te parece?

—¿Tu no crees? Además... Es que ese movimiento sutil de caderas —se las mira.

—Pues no es la primera vez que bailaríamos esto...

—Pero en público, de nuevo. Si tan solo esta boda fuera pequeña.

—Cosa que ya es demasiado tarde para que sea.

(Es que además Austria se refería a las otras veces que han bailado esto... en la cama)

—¿Cómo se baila esto con pasos especiales? —la pregunta atinada. Austria le mira fijamente, se humedece los labios y piensa que su inocencia le protege como siempre—. ¿Hay algún movimiento que te guste?

—Si tú no lo sabes...

—¿Yo? —Suiza parpadea, con otra línea de pensamiento, claro.

—¿Qué movimientos te imaginas con esta pieza?

—U-Unos de cadera.

—Veámoslos —decide Austria apartándose un poco y mirándole.

—¿Yo? Nein, los que tú haces. No los notas, creo.

—Muéstrame como son.

Se mira a sí mismo y mueve un poquito la cadera de un lado a otro.

—¿Quieres que haga eso mientras todos nos miran?

Se sonroja.

—Vas a hacerlo igual, siempre lo haces.

—Pero normalmente tiene otro motivo, ¿no te parece?

Suiza empieza, al fin, a pensar que quizás estén hablando de algo más.

—El... Eso... Tú... —balbucea.

—¡Bien! —exclama de repente dando una palmada—. Bailar bolero. El bolero es bastante diferente del vals.

Parpadeo parpadeo sonrojado.

—Es, ja... No sé si se puede bailar. Además es larguísimo.

—Sí se puede. Y sí es larguísimo —y lo vamos a sufrir desde la primera nota hasta la última como cada vez, añade para sí mismo yendo al reproductor para ponerlo de nuevo. Suiza traga saliva y le mira hacerlo pensando que esa pieza es DEMASIADO sexual.

—¿Y qué paso es? Es... Es terrible poner esto.

—Una de las diferencias más importantes de los valses y los boleros es que los primeros son mucho más artísticos, mientras los segundos son del tipo connotación... —se da la vuelta habiéndolo puesto en marcha otra vez en shuffle para que empiece de nuevo al acabar, con los ojos cerrados y tono solemne —sexual.

Suiza se sonroja aún más con la pura palabra. Porque además parecería que le ha leído el pensamiento.

—No es tan perfectamente matemático como el vals y hay una cosa imprescindible que es difícil. Tenemos que mirarnos a los ojos todo el tiempo —se acerca.

—¿Tenemos que MIRARNOS a los ojos?

—Todo el tiempo.

—Pero... Pero... —le da más vergüenza con Austria en sí, de la que le da el resto del mundo.

—La parte buena es que hay menos pasos, si te equivocas se nota menos y este en concreto es muy muy lento —le toma de la cintura y le atrae hacia sí. Mucho más que con el vals, por supuesto. El helvético le mira idiotamente a la cara. Y ahí tienes tu movimiento de cadera.

—Oh cielos...

—Echa la pierna atrás como si dieras un paso.

Suiza lo hace vacilando un poquito y Austria mueve la suya hacia adelante siguiéndole. Y es que estás muy muy cerca...

—¿Lo ves? Ahora yo la echaré atrás y tú me sigues hacia adelante.

El de ojos verdes lo hace con cuidado rozándole la pierna El paso que hace Austria es mucho más corto de modo que quedan más cerca. Suiza piensa ahora en el beso que quiere desde hace rato y no se han dado.

—Bien, ahora mírame a los ojos y lo haremos otra vez, lentamente.

—Lentamente.

—Ya casi está —asegura cuando lo hacen otra vez—. Ahora fíjate en el movimiento de caderas. Es importante que... —se sonroja y carraspea poniéndose lo más serio que puede, como si hablara del clima—. Los genitales se estén tocando la mayor parte de tiempo posible.

—¡¿Los genitales?! —repite al triple de volumen.

—Shh! —le riñe para que no grite—. Ya lo verás, muévete de nuevo.

—Quieres que nuestros genitales se to... —susurra y se mueve un poquito, DEMASIADO consciente de sus genitales y Austria se mueve pegándosele con las caderas en un movimiento marca España.

Suiza no nota la marca pero sí el movimiento y pega un buen salto, jalando aire. Austria se sonroja y aparta la cara, dejándole que se separe. De hecho no se separa del todo, he de decirlo. Solo da un saltito y le mira aun.

—Nein, mírame.

Austria carraspea y se vuelve a él con los ojos cerrados, porque no creáis que no le cuesta.

—E-Es raro, pero... Soy yo. No tengas vergüenza conmigo —pide súper avergonzado.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien, vamos de nuevo.

Le aprieta un poco y se prepara para el movimiento

Austria toma aire y se mueve otra vez, guiándole justamente con la cadera tirando de él para que no se separe si el paso es muy largo.

Suiza vuelve a tomar aire pero no se separa.

—B-Bien, eso... ¿Está bien?

Asiente.

—E-Estás cerca.

—Ahora... ahora dos pasos. Pierna izquierda y luego derecha. Primero tú hacia atrás y luego yo.

Suiza cierra los ojos y sale el paso un poco tenso.

—Nein, nein, sin cerrar los ojos. Mírame.

Abre los ojos y traga saliva otra vez.

—E-Esto es difícil.

—Ya lo sé.

—Aun así, no podría hacerlo con nadie más.

—Así, yo tampoco...

—¿Tú? Tú si podrías.

—Nein, no así como contigo. Ahora da una vuelta y queda de espaldas a mí.

—Vuelta... Quedar de espaldas —lo hace torpemente. Austria le pone las manos en las caderas y saca la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

—Levanta las manos y hunde las manos en mi pelo.

—¿E-En tu p-pelo? —es que las manos se mueven solas, sin su permiso, y ya están en su pelo.

—Mírame —le pega la cadera al culo girando la cara hacia él y es que ahora si están muuuuuy cerca. Y es que va a darte un beso. No sabe ni en qué momento se dio permiso. Pues no es como que no... Es decir, casi se rozan los labios solos, no es nada raro ni que no se espere o no quiera. Le besa de vuelta y Suiza se derrite encantado acariciándole el pelo y RELAJANDOSE.

Fíjate que cosas, ahora va y se relaja.

Pues es que beso y pelo, se lo debe estar comiendo, eso sí...De hecho es que no debe tardar en voltearse, y eso es justo un gran peligro en la boda. Sí, tenéis un problema con esta canción. Uno tremendo. Por como Suiza te está besuqueando NO quieren que pase esto ese día. Lo bueno es que les va a silbar todo el mundo. Es decir, bueno porque no va a pasar a mayores. Pero malo porque Suiza va a acabar escondido bajo la mesa. Es posible que acabe con Austria escondido.

* * *

 _Parecía imposible, pero hay pasión en los sajones... y no es por cometer genocidio. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	30. Chapter 30

Suena el timbre de casa de Alemania.

Alemania... Uff... Es que Alemania esta últimamente...Abre la puerta personalmente. Claro, está solo en la casa.

Y se encuentra a Inglaterra fuera. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba a... alguien más. Frunce levemente el ceño porque además ellos dos nunca hablan.

—England.

—Germany —responde un poco tenso igual.

—Ehm... Pasa.

—Thank you —baja la cabeza y asiente un poco, entrando.

La casa está limpia, casi esterilizada, ha quitado casi todos los adornos y cuadros y cosas para dejar el minimalismo extremo. Inglaterra el hombre con síndrome de Diógenes agudo, mira alrededor, nerviosísimo.

—¿Te han robado?

—¿Robado? Nein. Es más fácil limpiar así. ¿Cerveza?

—Oh. Ehm... claro. Thank you —se quita el abrigo.

—Puedes colgarlo tras la puerta—se mete a la cocina y sale un segundo más tarde con dos cervezas. El inglés lo hace notándolo todo tan inquietantemente vacío. Y frío y del todo impersonal. Lo ha quitado TODO y limpiado todo. Parece laboratorio.

—¿Te ha mandado alguien?

—¿Eh? —se había embobado un poco porque da miedito—. No, no... Vengo por lo de la boda.

—¿Qué pasa con la boda?

—Nada en realidad, pero tú eres el padrino de ñAustria y yo el de Switzerland... y tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo.

Alemania se estira un poco la tela de las piernas y le mira fijamente y... Creo que podría dar miedo porque mirada más glauca y fría es difícil.

—¿En qué puntos exactamente?

—En... ehm... —vacila asustadillo, nunca es que se haya sentido muy cómodo aquí, pero... —. A-algunos puntos importantes sobre... ehm... cosas... eh... relacionadas con la boda —pero que despliegue de ingenio y dialéctica, Inglaterra.

—¿Qué cosas concretas? —pregunta y parece que la paciencia esta A PUNTO de acabársele, ya lo sabemos, no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Pues... —susurra casi implorando perdón—. La... ¿Despedida de soltero?

—Ah, es verdad. Que hay que hacer una despedida —lo había olvidado en realidad, demasiado enfrascado en trabajar...—. Iremos a cenar y beber un poco, seguramente. Habrá que ver a quien invitar.

—Ese es uno de los puntos... yo no quisiera que fuéramos tanta gente.

—¿En la de Schweiz? ¿Cuánta gente tienes contada?

—Pues no lo sé, pocos, había pensado en él... y yo... y tal vez vuestro padre si no tiene nada que hacer. Y quizás Japan si le apetece y poco más.

—Österreich y yo. A Germania no me interesa verlo —murmura —. Liechtenstein irá contigo, me imagino.

—¿Liechtenstein? —levanta una ceja con lo de Germania pero no comenta—. ¿No crees que sea un poco anticlimático para una despedida...? I mean, no que vayamos a hacer nada que no pueda pero... en estas cosas se bebe y se hacen algunas bromas sexuales y cosas así que ella no... Que a Switzerland puede incomodarle que pasen estando ella presente.

Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—Le preguntaré a Österreich si quiere llevarla. Si no, iremos él y yo.

—Se lo plantearé a Switzerland yo también a ver si quiere... ¿Solo vosotros dos?

—Dudo que alguien más quiera venir.

—Ehm... a mí el que me preocupa es... Prussia.

—Preussen tendrá que ir contigo o que no vaya con ninguno.

—What? No, no, pero mira... tu invitas a Ungarn y a Spain, ellos pueden hacer presión y traerse a Prussia —y a Francia— y todo eso. Además será fácil con Romano e Italy convencer a Spain y... —sí, porque al imbécil se le ha olvidado el asunto con Italia, no que no lo sepa, solo se le ha olvidado y eso que sigue sin estar seguro de que la cerveza no esté envenenada o no vaya a matarlo ahora mismo aquí en medio y a limpiar la sangre de solo tres muebles.

De hecho con la mención de Italia, Alemania se TENSA y la mirada FULMINANTE que le echa a Inglaterra lo dice todo y es justo lo que hace que se calle.

—No voy a convencer a nadie de nada —susurra —. Vendrá quien quiera.

—But...

—Es una idea absurda invitar a los dos ex-maridos de Österreich a su despedida.

—¡No lo es cuando se llevan bien!

—Le preguntaré.

—Ehm... bueno —no tan convencido. Alemania le mira, serio y casi inmóvil.

—Ungarn puede venir. Tú te encargas de Spanien.

—¡Más absurdo es invitar al exmarido a la despedida del futuro marido actual!

—Entonces que Spanien no vaya a ninguna.

—Spain va a ir, es idiota pensar que no, él, Prussia y France van a colarse si es que no les invitamos.

—No a la mía.

—¡Es lo lógico! Spain no pinta nada en la de Switzerland, con Austria se lleva bien. Prussia irá con él y Ungarn y France... lo que sea que haga. Ir con ellos —el problema es que si tu no les invitas, Alemania, Inglaterra está SEGURO que van a ir con ellos.

—Spain implica que Römer vendrá y no me interesa verlo —ya se imagina a Romano gritándole una vez más a donde sea que vayan. No, gracias—. Prefiero ir solo con Österreich.

—¿Y si yo invito a Romano? —la confederación tsundere en acción. Alemania suelta el aire porque tampoco quiere a España pegándole el rollo.

—Dependerá de lo que quiera Österreich.

—Lo que no quiere Switzerland es a esos tres. Yo invito a Romano y tú a Spain.

Alemania gruñe un poco.

—Spanien, Österreich y yo... —murmura sin ningún interés.

—Hungary, Prusia y France —añade.

—Preussen no puede venir a la despedida de Österreich. Se detestan.

—¿Y crees que con Switzerland no? Lo lógico es que si invitas a Hungary esperes que su pareja vaya con ella. Vamos, aunque sea una cosa así de ir sin pareja lo normal es querer estar con... —creo que de nuevo vuelve a quedarse sin voz.

No me extraña que se quede sin voz con cómo le está mirando Alemania. Inglaterra traga saliva y esconde un poquito la cabeza entre los hombros haciéndose pequeñito.

Alemania se pregunta cómo conseguir que Inglaterra se calle y le deje en paz. Se le ocurren algunas ideas no especialmente sanas y convenientes para el inglés.

—De verdad deberíais llevaros vosotros a Prussia —susurra.

—Preussen, como todos, hará lo que quiera, independientemente de mi voluntad —murmura Alemania sin dejar de mirarle. No parece en lo absoluto contento.

—Uhm... bueno, pero tú invítalo igual y dile que nosotros haremos cosas muy aburridas.

Alemania le mira unos segundos, perfectamente serio y de la nada sonríe de lado con cara de loco. Luego hace un sonido extraño como de tos. Pone de nuevo su cara de poker.

Inglaterra se mueve un poquito más lejos de él en su asiento, mirándole fijamente.

—Yo solamente sé hacer cosas aburridas.

—Eh... ¿eh?

Alemania se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado con los ojos entrecerrados obligándose a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en Italia. Cerrando los puños y apretándolos un poco.

—Uhm... bueno. Otra cosa, ¿has pensado dónde vas a llevarles? No quisiera que nos encontráramos en el mismo sitio.

Alemania tarda en responder a un concentrado en dejar de pensar en Italia.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarle tú? —pregunta con voz aún más grave de lo normal.

—No he... no conozco mucho Berna y... —nunca he aparecido ahí borracho y drogado, sorprendentemente.

—Yo lo llevaré aquí en Berlín.

—Ah... ehm... OK, entonces no hay problema con eso.

—¿Qué vas a regalarles?

—Ah, eso... es verdad, en realidad no he pensado aun. ¿Tú?

—No sé. He pensado en la luna de miel —ahora Alemania habla como si estuviera muy cansado, pero con aparente interés de hablar con Inglaterra.

—Ah, Switzerland iba a regalarle eso... ¡Y aún tengo que hablar con Seychelles!

La cara... De "debes estar bromeando".

—Verdammt. Pues no sé qué regalarles. Dinero.

—Yo tengo que hablar con France también porque quizás... —empieza sin pensar y se sonroja.

Alemania gruñe y desvía la mirada pensando otra vez que seguro Italia sabría perfectamente bien que regalarles y él sólo tendría que darle su tarjeta.

—... Quiera que les regalemos algo juntos... —susurra mirándose las manos.

—Dinero. Les daré dinero —murmura otra vez, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hum... que impersonal.

Estás viendo toda su casa... y dices que su regalo es impersonal. ¿De verdad? Él es completamente impersonal.

—En fin. ¿Cómo vamos a organizar la boda? ¿Vamos a hacerles algo o... algo? —sigue el británico, llevándose un dedo al cuello y aflojándose un poco la corbata, nervioso.

—¿Hacerles algo como qué?

—Pues... alguna sorpresa o algo. ¿Vamos a hacerles un brindis o... algo? Tenía pensado regalarle a Switzerland una rosa para su solapa antes de la ceremonia.

—Una sorpresa —es que de verdad no ha pensado nada de nada de nada más allá de lo mal que la ha pasado, le mira con una mirada extraña volviendo a sentirse un poco disfuncional—. No he pensado. En su boda anterior, sí me encargaba de cosas.

—Tal vez para... ¿dónde van a pasar la noche de bodas? Tal vez podamos pedirle a Liechtenstein que haga algo... no sé, prepararles el cuarto o algo así con velas y flores.

—Yo podría prepararles algo —no le dejes.

—Of course, ¿el qué?

—El cuarto.

—Ah... es que me parece que sería menos violento que lo hiciera ella porque vive ahí.

—Un brindis. No recuerdo si dije algunas palabras en su boda. Quizás podría decir algunas esta vez, me alegra que al fin se case con Schweiz —se acaricia un poco la barbilla y frunce el ceño.

—Tal vez podríamos hacerles entre los dos.

Y sinceramente a estas alturas cualquier cosa que implique hacer algo que no sea solo le atrae.

—Juntos los dos —como siga por este camino va a terminar abrazándote como un oso de peluche. Parpadea y le mira a os ojos—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

—Pues... ah. Oh, bueno —asiente—. Quizás deberíamos escribirlo, estuve ayudando a Switzerland a escribir sus votos.

Los hermanitoooos.

—Ahm... Escribirlo. Ja. Si quieres —él solo no quiere así que lo que quiera.

—Digo para que sea más fácil. ¿Austria ha escrito sus votos?

—No sé. No le he visto hace tiempo.

—Ehm... ¿no le estás ayudando a organizar?

Se revuelve un poco y se sonroja.

—He hecho las cosas que me ha pedido, pero nunca me ha pedido ayuda con sus votos.

—Bueno, entonces... les leemos algo.

Asiente.

—Traigo las salchichas y col que preparé para comer y otra cerveza. Ponte cómodo y cuando acabemos de comer escribes.

—Ah, vale. ¿Te ayudo?

Le mira y por un momento se le suaviza un poquito la mirada.

—Ja, danke

Inglaterra se levanta solicito yendo tras él.

—Y además de eso... ¿cómo estás?

Alemania, que no pretendía hablar en ningún punto y MENOS de eso, levanta las cejas.

—Ehm. ¿Yo?

—Yes, de... todo.

—Estoy, ehm... Bien. Mejor que nunca. ¿Tú?

—Bien, bien...

Alemania se calla otra vez y debes notar, Inglaterra, que otra vez esto es demasiado... Laboratorio. En el refrigerador no hay NADA que más que cervezas y salchichas y una pequeña olla con un poco de col en la estufa. Esa cocina ha visto mejores tiempos.

—Y como llevas... eh... —es que no sabe si preguntar o no.

—Was?

—Italy...

—¿Que sabes tú de eso? —le mira con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pues que tenéis algunos problemas.

—No tenemos ningún problema. Simplemente ya no estamos juntos —murmura.

—¿Y no vais a volver?

El alemán saca un GRAN cuchillo y corta una salchicha con él.

—Nein, no creo.

Inglaterra traga saliva dando un saltito con eso.

—M-Mejor así, ¿no? T-Todos los latinos son incomprensibles.

—Ja, mejor así.

Inglaterra asiente y Alemania le da el plato y un pan con la mirada de nazi otra vez.

—Yo creo que ellos solo hablan todo el tiempo y nada más piensan en el sexo —Inglaterra no pierde oportunidad de hablar mal de Francia.

Alemania suspira, porque últimamente ha notado otras veinte mil cosas que Italia hace en su vida que no son solo hablar todo el tiempo.

—Es aun peor el silencio.

—Ah, bendito silencio. Es imposible leer un libro o ver un partido de fútbol con ellos. France es insoportable.

—Ja. Hacen ruido y son sucios y desordenados. Te interrumpen en el trabajo, son pervertidos, malhablados y hacen mal su trabajo... —responde monótonamente todas las cosas que él se dice a sí mismo.

—Yes! ¡Y presumidos! Todo el día "¿me veo bien? ¡No me miras! Es que te da igual".

—Quizás debí mirarle con más atención entonces —murmura Alemania para sí terminando de cortar su salchicha y poniéndose su plato.

—¿Eh?

Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

—Yo preferiría que volviera a casa, sinceramente —murmura.

—Ah... ah, ¿sí? Creía que decías que estabas mejor sin él.

—Nein. Sinceramente es un infierno.

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—Un INFIERNO.

—Why?

—Porque Italien hace ruido y es sucio y desordenado. Me interrumpe en el trabajo, me trae un café con el periódico, me prepara la comida, habla conmigo, se duerme sobre mí viendo la tele, me pone los pies helados antes de dormir. Sonríe, me acaricia la mejilla, me abraza, me besa...

—Entonces sí quieres volver.

—Seria increíblemente imbécil no querer.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

Carraspea un poco porque de manera obvia y evidente no tiene ni idea.

—Íbamos a hacer algo de la boda, ¿nein? ¿Qué más has hecho con Schweiz? —pregunta cambiando el tema y llevando los dos platos a la barra de la cocina, donde últimamente come. Sin mantel, sin nada. Casi de pie.

Inglaterra se acerca y lo mira todo nervioso.

—Pues fuimos a ver al arzobispo.

—Ah. ¿Y que ha dicho?

—Nos riñó muchísimo por practicar... —carraspea—. Tener relaciones íntimas antes del matrimonio. ¿Vas a ir tú con Austria? —piensa además que le recordó muchísimo a él mientras se come su salchicha.

—¡Yo no tengo relaciones premaritales con Österreich!

—What?

—¡Dejen de acusarme de tenerlas! Lo que sea que te haya dicho Frankreich es mentira.

—Pero si no he hablado de eso en ningún momento.

—Has dicho que el hombre les ha regañado a ti y a Schweiz por tener relaciones premaritales... ¡Y yo no las he tenido!

—Pues tú has tenido sexo con Italy... o lo tuviste hace mucho sin estar casado con él.

—Hablo de Österreich.

—Él lo ha tenido con Switzerland... —ahora piensa en realidad cuanto debe hacer que Alemania... nada de nada.

El niño malacostumbrado que está a tenerlo ahora solo despertarse nada más que para ponerse de buenas y por las noches para dormir tranquilito como un bebé. Sí, un poco. A diferencia del cabrón de Italia. Sí, bueno, lo de ustedes es otra cosa, Inglaterra.

Alemania parpadea sin entender... ¿No le había acusado? Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Y está ahora como "¿cómo puedes vivir sin hacerlo tres o cuatro veces diarias al menos? Debes estar muriéndote" como si él no hubiera estado igual o peor en otra época.

—No he ido a hablar con ningún obispo. Debería, de hecho, hablar con Österreich.

—Me parece que el obispo quería entrevistar también a Austria.

—No creo que haya ido a menos que Schweiz le haya llevado.

—Oh... —le mira con cara de "en fin, no voy a meterme en quien es mejor padrino pero..."

Alemania se revuelve claramente sintiéndose el "mal padrino".

—Ehm... Hoy voy a hablarle a Österreich, es posible que algo se le ofrezca. Aunque he hecho algunas otras cosas... He ido al sastre, he peleado por las flores, he discutido con el joyero, he hecho hacer invitaciones, buscado un fotógrafo y una pastelería... —más que un padrino ha sido un esclavo.

—Ah —se encoge de hombros como "cualquier chico de los recados puede hacer eso".

—Y he sido ya padrino de Österreich en otra de sus bodas —en realidad, piensa para si, no ha hecho absolutamente nada que requiera realmente hablar con Austria respecto a su boda. Ha hecho un MONTONAL de encargos.

—En la que eras un adolescente. Bueno, no importa, supongo que cada uno tiene sus formas.

—¿Exactamente qué me estás queriendo decir? —frunce el ceño y le mira fijamente.

—Nothing, nothing —es nada más esa obsesión por llevarte la contraria y dejarte de inútil.

—Aun siendo un adolescente Österreich confió en mi para hacerlo y lo hice bien, no recuerdo haber tenido queja alguna.

—En fin... tal vez nada más no sé imagino algo mejor nunca —Inglaterraaaaaa ya no son los años cuarenta.

—Was?! Como que algo mejor. Conmigo tenía más que suficiente —protesta.

—Yes, yes —se encoge de hombros con cierta condescendencia.

—Pues mira, yo me enteré de esto antes que nadie y si no he hecho más cosas ha sido por cuestiones... personales. No hay nada de malo en mí como padrino, soy sin duda mil veces mejor que otras opciones.

—Lo que tú digas. Tal vez deberíamos escribir cada uno nuestro propio discurso.

—Sin duda alguna escribiré yo uno digno de la raza aria.

—Algo como "Österreich y Schweiz son mis hermano y estoy muy contento de esto" —Inglaterra le imita en alemán con cara de palo. Otra vez se le ensombrece la mirada a Alemania.

—Posiblemente. ¿Has terminado ya de comer?

—Yes, yes... disfruta de tu silencio —Inglaterraaaaa no machaques al niño.

—Largo de mi casa —señala hacia la puerta y se levanta a toda su altura.

Inglaterra se mete un susto levantándose de golpe y puede que sí se largue corriendo. Alemania entiende ahora mismo a Suiza y su gusto por ser un ermitaño. Sigue al inglés un poco a la puerta y cerrar de un portazo. Lo siento, Alemania, es que Inglaterra... Gales está orgulloso del pequeño troll. Pero Alemania ahora mismo está... Más tenso que una cuerda de violín.

Ahora es posible que haya una sutil competencia, o no sé qué tan sutil. Alemania le va a hablar a Austria en ese instante. Austria que... no sé dónde está. Suiza dice que está con él. Suiza el enamorado.

Austria maravillosamente tiene el teléfono en el bolsillo sentado frente a Suiza en un restaurante para comer. Suiza dice que claro, desde luego... Si él llama no contesta, pero como llama Alemania...

—Exacto —sonríe cínico llevándose el teléfono al oído igual.

—Österreich. Soy Deutschland.

—Ja. Hallo, Deutschland.

—Tenemos que reunirnos, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Was?

—No he estado haciendo apropiadamente mi labor de padrino y pretendo organizarlo todo ya. ¿Puedes hoy?

—¿Pero organizar qué?

—Hay que hablar de cosas importantes, que necesidades tienes, tus votos, qué quieres de regalo.

—Deutschland... ¿a qué viene esto?

—A que es verdad que no he hecho nada más que ser tu mensajero.

—Tal vez porque eso es lo único que he necesitado.

—Pero... Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

—Hoy... —mira a Suiza de reojo porque pensaba pasar el día con él. Suiza frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza. Bien Suiza, territorial—. Estoy un poco ocupado hoy, Deutschland...

—¿Mañana? Paso por ti.

—Mañana... tal vez a la hora de comer.

—Mañana paso por ti. ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer y hablemos ahí?

—Bien —asiente. Comida gratiiis. Puede que se le pongan los ojos con el símbolo del euro por un momento.

—Bien. Paso por ti a casa de Schweiz. ¿Va todo bien?

—Ja. Nada más...

—Ja?

—Hoy estoy ocupado.

—Ja, eso ya me lo has dicho. Es domingo, no me sorprende del todo. Yo tuve la muy mala idea de invitar a England a comer.

—¿Por qué?

—Vino y yo amablemente le dije que se quedara a comer conmigo —explica—, y el muy idiota empezó a ser idiota. ¿Qué pasa con toda la gente últimamente?

—Bueno, esas cosas pasan —trata de cortarle.

—Nein, no es como que tenga que echar a England todos los días de casa.

Suiza le medio fulmina esperando que cuelgue.

—Ya... —se encoge de hombros mirando al suizo.

—¿Y sabes que sabía lo mío con Italien?

—Deutschland, es terrible, mañana hablamos de ello en persona.

—Ehm... Vale, vale, ya no te interrumpo —murmura.

—Danke, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana —le cuelga. Y exactamente... Quince segundos más tarde suena otra vez el teléfono. Austria suspira y Suiza fulmina al teléfono. Responde de nuevo.

—Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, para mañana.

—Oh —sonríe—. Danke.

—Lo tenía en mente pero con England lo olvidé. Ten un buen día.

—Por supuesto.

—Hasta mañana —seré breve. Se despide.

—Danke, hasta mañana.

Suiza, ¿de verdad te sigues poniendo celoso de Hungría? Cuando Alemania se lo va a llevar a quien sabe dónde por su cumpleaños...

* * *

 _Inglaterra y Alemania o como hacer un desastre internacional ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	31. Chapter 31

Al oír pasos en el porche, Austria deja de pelear con el reproductor de música que está intentando programar sin éxito alguno. Se levanta y se acerca a Suiza.

—Me marcho —asegura antes de que suene el timbre.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Como?

Antes de titubear más, se acerca y le besa... seguramente ahí es cuando suena el timbre. Suiza cierra los ojos, levanta una mano y le acaricia un poquito el pelo antes de separarse.

—Que pases un buen día y alles gute zum geburstag —le desea al despedirse sin más yendo tras él para abrirle la puerta.

—Danke. Te llamo en la semana —asiente sonriendo poniéndose la chaqueta.

Alemania espera en la puerta pacientemente con los brazos cruzado y bastante mala cara.

—Guten morguen, Deutschland —le saluda al verle. Suiza le ayuda un poco y saluda a Alemania con un gesto de cabeza.

—Hallo. Österreich. Schweiz.

Cuando acaba de ajustársela y cerrársela hace un gesto con la cabeza a Alemania de que ya pueden irse y otro leve asentimiento para Suiza antes de empezar a andar. (Y ASI se despiden con normalidad dos personas. ¿Si? ¿Francia? ¿Estás prestando atención *ojos en blanco*... Francia sigue despidiéndose de Inglaterra desde antier. Y por eso Inglaterra llega tarde a las cosas por TU culpa)

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta Alemania cuando Suiza cierra la casa tras ellos sin ningún drama tampoco.

—Bien. Bastante bien. Vas a tener que revisar de nuevo el reproductor que me diste porque sigue sin ajustarse adecuadamente los graves.

Levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo abriendo el coche, haciendo tsk.

—¿No lo habíamos dejado ya bien?

—¿Tú cómo te encuentras? Ja, pues al parecer ha vuelto a desorganizarse entero —has estado intentando afinarlo, no lo niegues.

—Pues lo revisaré de nuevo. Tiene que quedar —asiente y se encoge de hombros—. Estoy bien.

—Ja. Danke, es importante que suene exactamente como debe.

—Ja, ya lo sé. Lo arreglaré —un poco histérico.

—¿Y qué te pasó con England? —se sube al coche arreglándose la ropa con cuidado para que se acomode bien y no se arrugue. Alemania prende el coche esperándole y Austria le mira cuando termina.

—Fue a hablar conmigo de ser padrinos.

—¿Aja?

—Y hemos discutido. Parece ser que él es muy buen padrino.

Austria frunce un poco el ceño.

—Ha hecho varias cosas por Schweiz, y yo sé que no he sido el mejor padrino últimamente.

—Nein... Schweiz no me ha comentado nada, ¿pero qué tiene de su incumbencia para que venga ahora diciendo nada?

—No sé, pero pareció insinuar que estabas casi siendo obligado a que fuera yo tu padrino.

—¿Por?

—Eso es lo que ha dicho, casi como si yo fuera un inútil.

—England suele ser de ese modelo contigo?

—Nein. No hablo mucho con él, en realidad. No me agrada.

—Esperemos que no sea que esté tratando de llamar tu atención o algo parecido porque tú le gustes a él. Así es como suele tratar a Frankreich hasta donde tengo entendido —esas deducciones lógicas sajonas que os meten en unos líoooos.

—W-Was?! —se gira mirarle. Él le mira de reojo con cara de circunstancias.

—Pues así funciona. ¿Quién sabe? —se encoge de hombros.

—Nein, pero... Ugh.

—Tampoco es como que importe si es así. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Nein, pero es extraño e irritante. Vamos a comer por tu cumpleaños, Alles gute zum geburstag, por cierto, a organizar las cosas pendientes y luego a un ensayo.

—Danke, ¿cuáles cosas pendientes? ¿y ensayo de qué?

—Cosas de la boda. Tu discurso, que más necesitas, como lo llevas.

—No planeaba hacer un discurso, para eso es la música.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No hay votos? England le ayudó a Schweiz con los suyos.

—Ja, eso me han dicho.

—Y tú no vas a decir votos —arruga la nariz sin estar de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que debería?

—Si él dice algo, creo que deberías decirlo tú también. Puede ser algo breve, te ayudaré a escribirlo.

—Mmm... No creo que la simetría sea una justificación suficiente. Gott sei danke, él no va a hacer música.

Le mira de reojo con eso y sonríe un poquito de lado con el sarcasmo. Suelta el aire y se permite relajarse un poco.

—Bueno, asumo que se puede prescindir de los votos aunque England cuchichee.

—Voy a tener que hacerlos igual, porque por lo visto nadie es lo bastante sensible —protesta.

—Schweiz seguramente lo es —asegura pisando el acelerador porque tiene hambre. Austria suspira odiando eso porque no lo es.

—Escribir no se me da tan bien.

—Escribir. Además ya sé que yo no soy ningún Shakespeare como para ayudarte demasiado —arruga la nariz el alemán—. ¿Y si tocaras tú una pieza?

—Ya te he dicho que yo he preparado toda la música.

—Ya, ya sé eso, pero si Schweiz se levanta y lee algo y tú no, habrá un hueco. Si tú tocas algo ahí...

—Por eso tendré que hablar aunque me parezca que no hará justicia —dramatiza, que dura es la vida de los artistas incomprendidos.

—¿No me oyes acaso? Toma un violín o una flauta y toca algo. No hables.

—Eso será igualmente raro e incomprensible.

—Es posible que cuchicheen igual pero al menos se entenderá el mensaje de que usas el violín para intentar decir cosas —murmura Alemania frunciendo el ceño.

—Ja... tal vez sea la mejor opción, el violín.

—O podrías ocupar dos segundos en decirle a Schweiz que lo amas, claro, fuerte y en alemán. Todo el mundo lo entendería sin dudas, incluyendo el mismo Schweiz y se acabaría este drama.

El moreno aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Creería yo que eso se infiere de la misma ceremonia.

—Eso mismo creía yo de muchas cosas, Österreich. Muchas. Todo puede inferirse de la manera correcta o la equivocada y lo sabes muy bien, no te hagas el desentendido —el tono empieza a ser un poco agresivo. Austria le mira de reojo—. También puedes omitir cosas básicas y pasar de estar perfectamente bien a no estarlo así —chasca los dedos—. Así que más te vale que vayas pensando qué cosas no ahorrarte.

—Deutschland, esto que te ha pasado a ti...

—Le puede pasar a cualquiera.

—Es cierto, pero no es más que un malentendido y no creo que realmente tengas que pensar que tienes culpa.

—Los malentendidos no se resuelven porque la gente no sabe que los tiene —traga saliva—. Yo ya he ido ahí a aclararme. Esto no va a resolverse, es importante averiguar qué es lo que pasó y se hizo mal.

—¿Quieres que trate de ir yo? —se ofrece de forma muy rara porque está realmente preocupado.

—Nein. Va a hacerte daño —murmura porque ya lo ha pensado—, y va a pensar que aún es más verdad. Mejor cásate y ya, quizás en algunos años, cuando se haya cansado ya...

—No es tan divertido como suena.

Le mira de reojo.

—¿Casarse?

—Pasar años sin hablar con la persona que... esa persona.

—Ya he pensado que tú y Schweiz pasaron también por algo así, mucho peor. Es ridículo de mi parte estar siquiera un poco mal por un par de meses —se encoge de hombros estacionando el coche—. Soy fuerte también.

—Aún tengo esperanzas en que él no lo sea. Pero me está sorprendiendo con esto.

—Él es como tú... Y yo lo subestimo cada vez —murmura.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Parece que no son fuertes.

El austriaco suspira.

—Pasará el tiempo y ya, todo volverá a la rutina. Seguramente tarde o temprano esto me parecerá normal.

—Lo hará... hasta que haya un G8 o una reunión de la ONU, o una comisión de la UEFA. O la reunión del COI... —responde el moreno sin mirarle. Alemania abre la puerta de coche y le mira de reojo—. Was? ¿Crees que no vas a sentir que te ha arrollado un tren cada vez que le veas?

—No lo sé, es muy probable que sí. Pero lo dices como si YO pudiera arreglarlo. Gracias por decirme lo horrible que será. ¿Y después qué?

—¿Después qué de qué?

—Después nada, después es la mismísima mierda que es hasta ahora —se baja del coche.

—Exacto. Hasta que odias tanto verle como no hacerlo.

—Eso suena brutalmente esperanzador.

Austria se encoge de hombros cerrando la puerta tras haberse bajado del coche también.

—No sé cómo es que fuiste tan paciente.

—No fue paciencia, fue orgullo.

Alemania frunce el ceño pensando en eso del orgullo. Ya se lo había dicho Prusia y ya se lo decía Austria y él lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era seguir los consejos... De Roma.

Y es que no sabes cómo está Italia, se va a morir la próxima vez que le vea porque le quiere, es muy guapo y le manda flores todos los días... y no quiere irse, quiere regresar y que le quiera solo a él. Lo que sigue en la lista solo son un montón de balbuceos lloriqueantes en brazos de Roma sobre lo muy idiota que es Germania que no se le parece en NADA.

Alemania se acerca a la puerta del restaurante al que ha traído al austríaco que es, por cierto, un restaurante polaco porque descubrió que todos los restaurantes bonitos y de muchos meseros y caravanas que conoce son italianos. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con cara de enfado, preguntándose a sí mismo si no debía haber actuado con orgullo en alto desde el principio en lugar de irle a ver y seguir mandando flores a pesar de saber lo que él hacía con ese hombre que se parecía a él.

Suena el teléfono de Alemania que lo saca y mira quien es mientras camina a la mesa y piensa que se acabaron las flores diarias y las súplicas. Él es un miembro superior de la raza aria. Austria mira con cara de huelepedo habitual y común en la familia todo el lugar porque sabe que los restaurantes buenos son los italianos y este lugar... deja mucho que desear en su opinión.

Es Roma quien le llama.

—Hallo.

—Ave, cariño mío, ¿cómo estás? —susurra Roma al teléfono.

—Rom —murmura Alemania sonrojándose un poco pero sabiendo, SABIENDO, que tiene algo que ver con Italia. Austria levanta las cejas al notar quien es.

—Escucha, no puedo hablar mucho, estoy escondido en el baño y como me encuentren hablando contigo todos mis hijos me dejan de hablar. Han venido todos a comer y hemos estado hablando de ti.

Alemania aprieta los ojos y no crean que no detesta saber que todos le están poniendo veeeeerde.

—Aja... —murmura poniéndose nervioso igual.

—Es una buena noticia, mi nieto está desesperado y estaba diciendo que iba a volver... no le han dejado otra vez pero han convenido un acuerdo.

—¿Ha dicho que iba a volver Y NO LE HAN DEJADO? ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿QUIÉN NO LE HA DEJADO?! —si, si, los gritos interrumpen la atmósfera tranquila y pacífica del restaurante.

—Shhh, no grites, mi vida, que me van a descubrir. La cosa es que si aguantas hasta la boda sin sabotearla lo considerarán la prueba definitiva.

—Por qué voy a sabotear esta... Pásame a Italien.

—No puedo, nadie puede saber siquiera que te he llamado, lo siento. Sé fuerte, estamos a punto de lograrlo —le cuelga.

—Voy a matarles. ¡A TODOS! Como me llamo Deutschland que van a morir CRUEL Y DESPIADADAMENTE EN MIS MANOS —le grita igual al teléfono.

—Deutschland —pide Austria sin alzar la voz, severo, con lo que consigue que en vez de lanzar el teléfono lo coloque con cuidado en la mesa antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz a punto de estrangular a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Italien iba a volver a casa y no le han dejado.

—Was?

—Sus estúpidos hermanos latinos. Voy a matarles, a todos —asegura con voz suave y ojos de loco, pegando con el índice en la mesa—. Uno a uno los voy a exterminar.

Austria aprieta los ojos pensando que seguramente es cosa de Romano, que es tremendo.

—Cálmate, Deutschland, cálmate bitte.

—Que me calme. ¿Cómo me pides que me calme? —pregunta y hasta le tiembla un poco la voz.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué?

—Nein. Han hecho un acuerdo idiota relacionado con sabotear tu boda —ya, ahora, poco a poco empieza a caer un poco más en la cuenta de lo que te han dicho, ¿eh? Pat pat.

—Was? —frunce el ceño con eso de sabotear la boda.

—Al parecer yo podría tener ALGUNA razón para sabotear tu estúpida boda que es la causante de todo esto.

—Ah... tú —se calma.

—Al parecer si no lo hago será la prueba definitiva. Voy a matarlos.

—¿Prueba definitiva de qué?

—Y yo qué voy a saber. Rom dijo de aguantar hasta la boda, quizás se refería a "sin matar a nadie".

—¿Eso significa que tras la boda volverá?

Alemania le mira y... Él ha entendido lo mismo pero entre tanto enfado y ganas de exterminar a los latinos, ahora no está seguro.

—No sé.

—Si así fuera... esta situación tiene fecha de caducidad y significa que lo que haces funciona.

Alemania traga saliva, parpadea dos veces, se sonroja un poco, cambia la cara (en la medida de sus posibilidades) y desvia la mirada.

—Y que quisiera volver pero no le hayan dejado, me parece que da peso a esta teoría.

—Pues habrá que ver si yo le recibo de vuelta.

Austria levanta una ceja porque hace un minuto quería matarles a todos por no haberle dejado volver hoy.

—Aún falta bastante hasta la boda.

Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Quizás mañana pueda ir a Rom por él.

—Puedes probar... tal vez se quiebre lo bastante. Si quería venir y no le han dejado debe estarlo.

—Puedo esperar y no hacer nada en los próximos sesenta días.

—La verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué esperaría él que hicieras.

—¿Lo que esperaría él? ¿Y qué hay de lo que espero yo que haga él?

—Lamentablemente para ti, tú no puedes tomar ninguna decisión activa hasta que él no lo haga.

—Si no voy por él, va a seguirse acostando con quien se le dé la gana —murmura sin mirar a Austria.

—Ja... pero en vista del éxito de las anteriores tentativas, quizás si vas siga haciéndolo igual y además no te reciba muy bien.

El alemán aprieta de nuevo los ojos y los puños y debe apretar todo lo apretable.

—Ya. Maravilloso.

Austria suspira realmente poco feliz de verle así.

—Volvamos a hablar de tu encantadora boda.

Asiente.

—¿Necesitas que te consiga un obispo?

—El obispo... nein, nein. Tenemos uno.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con él? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Puedo resolver cosas o ayudarte en cosas serias, Österreich —le mira e inclina un poco la cabeza—, tengo bastante tiempo libre últimamente.

—Römer será quien nos case.

—Además, de todas las personas posibles en el mundo, la persona que me manda golpear cobardemente es quien va a casarte.

—¿Crees que alguien más iba a oficiar una boda católica homosexual entre hermanos?

Alemania cierra la carta y se cruza de brazos pensando que, si... bueno, visto así tiene razón. Pero aun así quiere asesinar a Romano.

—Si fuera tú me conseguiría un plan B.

—Además tiene la influencia suficiente como para poder oficiar en la catedral de Bern sin que le digan nada.

—Ja. Aun así no te garantizo que no le pase algo antes de diciembre.

—No le vas a hacer nada a mi obispo, Deutschland. Bastante mal está todo para que Italien sepa que andas atacando a su hermano.

—Ya. Ve, Deutschland y hazme un mandado más, créete mi padrino y no vayas a hacer nada que empeore la situación —protesta.

—Was?

—¿Él me rompe la cara y lo que TU le ofreces es protección? Italien se acuesta con vat... Germania, ¿y tu me dices que no vaya yo a golpear a su hermano? ¿Was tú? ¿De qué maldito lado estas?

—Deutschland...

—Was? No necesito que me hables con voz perfectamente mesurada como para darme cuenta de que de MI lado no estás ni has estado en ningún momento, ¡lo único que has hecho es esconderte!

—¡Para evitar problemas mayores!

—No hay problemas mayores que esto. Claro, protégeles a todos ellos y te ahorraras problemas con ellos. Al final el que se jode cada vez puedo ser yo sin que haya ningún problema. Total, Deutschland trabaja y nos mantiene a todos y a nadie le importa si tiene que comer o con quien hablar —baja la voz, controla los gestos, organizando su teléfono a que quede perfectamente paralelo al borde de la mesa, que suena de repente. Lo toma y mira quien es antes de contestar.

Galia.

—Es tu madre.

—No me está llamando a mí.

Le fulmina levantando el teléfono.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Hallo.

No se oye nada más que a alguien conteniendo el aliento y gritos y risas de fondo muuuuy al fondo.

—Hallo? Galia? —insiste Alemania pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y tratando de escuchar mejor. Sigue sin haber respuesta—. No sé si se ha marcado solo o que... Galia? Hallo?! —sube un poco más la voz—. Hallo? ¿Están bien?

Se nota que alguien está intentando hacer un esfuerzo por llorar silenciosamente... Alemania parpadea y aunque lento, no es tan complejo hacer dos más dos. Cierra los ojos y palidece aún más de lo que siempre está.

—No llores —susurra.

Ahora si se oye el sollozo.

—Bitte. Ich... —traga saliva porque no esperaba nada de esto.

Al notarlo, su silencioso interlocutor le cuelga muy muy nervioso pensando que le va a decir justo lo que quiere oir y lo que va a quebrarle aun más. Si este fuera Francia o Romano estaría haciendo un drama DRAMA. Alemania pone el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa, blanco como el papel. Austria le mira sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Ich... —susurra

—Eso...

Le mira casi habiendo olvidado que está ahí.

—¿Estás bien?

—E-Era Italien —creo que hasta se le aguan los ojos.

—Ja?

—Eso creo —traga saliva y se limpia un ojo con los dedos, carraspeando un poco. Austria le mira sin saber del todo qué hacer y pide comida, ya que estamos. Alemania pide otro de lo que sea que haya pedido Austria sin enterarse siquiera, mirando de nuevo su teléfono con muchas ganas de hablarle. Lo bueno es que se ha olvidado de que quería matarlos a todos, incluido Austria, que está secretamente agradecido con su niño Veneciano por ello—. Lloraba. Quizás tarde o temprano si vuelva a casa —murmura mirándole casi como niño pequeño.

—Y te ha llamado, creo que finalmente sí hay esperanza.

Suelta el aire y asiente un poco mirando de reojo el teléfono. Austria sonríe sinceramente.

—Voy a... Voy a esperar hasta tu boda si es lo que quiere —murmura y desfrunce un poco el ceño porque si sabe que de verdad va a volver, esto es menos dramático.

Austria le mira pensando que no estás seguro de que sea realmente lo que quiere pero seguramente es lo único que funcione. Alemania suelta el aire sintiéndose repentinamente bastante más liberado y menos angustiado.

—Quizás incluso pueda volver antes —si quitamos a Romano de en medio—. Le seguiré mandando flores.

—Creo que tendrás una MUY gran oportunidad en la boda.

Alemania suspira.

—Planearé algo para la boda.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Algo como —agárrense porque nunca ha pasado antes—. Sacarle a bailar.

—Sacarle a bailar —asiente Austria. La gran cosa. El mayor dilema de Alemania desde que era un niño pequeño—. ¿Y qué más?

—De ahí que sea tan importante lo que vamos a hacer más tarde. ¿Qué más?

—¿Lo que vamos a hacer después?

—Ja, vamos a ir a bailar —asiente encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—Ah... ¿si? —eso no se lo esperaba.

—Ja, es tu cumpleaños y pensé que eso... Bueno, esas cosas suelen gustarte.

—Nein, nein, está bien.

—Además asumí que tendríamos que tener cierta práctica para la boda. Bueno tú en concreto. Aunque como tu padrino, tendré que bailar.

—Me parece bien que vayamos a bailar, tú necesitas más práctica que yo.

Hace un poco los ojos en blanco y mira el plato que tiene enfrente con un ataque repentino de hambre.

—¿Cómo está Schweiz de nervioso?

—Aun no mucho... aun.

—¿Y tú?

—Ehm... aun no mucho.

—Así que sí estás nervioso. Muy bien, eso siempre es algo positivo.

—¿Lo es?

—Ja.

—¿Por?

—Me haces gracia —así sincero. Con la cara de serio que tienes, cualquiera diría. Austria se incomoda un poco—. En concreto porque puedo molestarte un poco, lo cual no es muy común —se encoge de hombros y le mira... y nota que le ha echado de menos. A él y a todos en realidad, la casa es un asco sola.

El austriaco sonríe de lado con eso pero no le mira a los ojos.

—Y lo sabes —le señala un poco en camaradería antes de ponerse otra vez formal—. ¿Y la música qué tal va? Puedes volver a componer a la casa cuando quieras.

—La... música —ese tono de drama.

—Debe de ir bien. La música siempre va bien.

—Nein, no lo va.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es perfecta?

—Dista MUCHO de ser como esperaría. Ya no hablemos de perfecta.

—Mmm. Aun tienes tiempo.

—Nein! ¡Claro que no lo tengo! Con todo lo que tienen que ensayar y aún no he terminado de componerlo entero —creo que hay pocas cosas en la vida que le saquen más pasión a la hora de hablar de ellas. Alemania sonríe un poquiiiito de lado por primera vez en un bueeen tiempo.

—Pues te va a tener que alcanzar con el tiempo que tienes. Aunque dudo mucho que Schweiz o cualquiera, nos enteremos de los "errores" o las cosas que no están listas.

—¿Y quién dice que tenga que satisfaceros a vosotros? Ya sé que con lo que hay ya habría suficiente, aunque lo tocaran esos inútiles con menos talento que monos descabezados.

Alemania sonríe un poco más, tapándose la boca.

—Asumiría que si dices que son tus votos para Schweiz, a él debieran satisfacerlo en primer lugar.

—Sinceramente a él le satisface el Para Elisa a una sola mano mientras lo haga yo.

—No estoy seguro de que así sea en su BODA. ¿No ha ido a las dos anteriores?

—Ja, sí que fue, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que lo recuerde.

—Bien, más a mi favor. Si puedes tocar lo que sea y a él le va a encantar, seguramente lo que hagas de aquí a la boda le parecerá fantástico.

—Y te repito que no es a él a quien pretendo realmente satisfacer.

—¿Algún día has compuesto algo que realmente te parezca satisfactorio?

—Mira, lo que quiero es que cuando piense que he dado lo mejor de mí mismo y he puesto todo mi corazón y mi alma en esto, cuando piense que lo que está escuchando es lo mejor que he hecho jamás... y lo va a hacer, haga la música que haga... lo que realmente quiero es que no esté equivocado.

Alemania levanta las cejas, toma el teléfono y escribe toda esa frase... A excepción de la última parte.

—Bien, esto es bonito. Seguro lo podemos usar en algo —asiente satisfecho.

—Was? —parpadea un poco descolocado porque lo ha dicho como una verdad, no como una frase afortunada.

—Aunque yo le cambiaría algo del final, porque esto de "quiero que no esté equivocado" suena a que de verdad es un desastre.

—¿Un desastre? —pregunta sin entender del todo.

—Ja. La música es tan desastrosa que Schweiz el idiota va a pensar que es celestial y en realidad... Es una basura.

—Pues así es. Justo de eso me quejo. La música es un DESASTRE y ya sé que a vosotros va a gustaros, pero no es que os guste lo que pretendo…

—Pretendes que a Schweiz le guste algo decente, al menos.

—Nein, a Schweiz le va a gustar igual, ya te lo he dicho, él se satisface con las cosas sencillas. Lo que pretendo es que sea realmente lo que él cree que será. Conseguir materializar cualquier idealización que haga al respecto.

Alemania entrecierra los ojos y escribe esa última frase.

—¿Crees que mi obra pueda aspirar a un fin más elevado que a convertir en realidad la mayor expectativa de perfección nacida de un corazón ciegamente devocionario?

—Nein. Espera, no hables tan rápido. Pero de hecho ahora entiendo por qué no va bien la música.

—¿Por qué estás escribiendo esto?

—De algo debe servir. En tus votos o en mi brindis.

—¿Brindis?

—Ehm... El... Un... Ja. Un brindis.

—No sabía que fueras a preparar un brindis —asiente conforme.

—¡Claro que voy a hacer un brindis!

—Aprovecha para contar algo del amor para Italien, entonces.

—A-Algo para Italien.

—Ja.

—¿Que tiene que ver aquí? —y admítelo, de no ser por Inglaterra no harías brindis.

—Nada, pero me parece que es una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Alemania carraspea considerando eso complicado

—¿Algo del amor entre ustedes que extrapole?

—Ja. Algo así.

—"El amor supera todos los obstáculos".

—Bueno, por ejemplo —se sonroja un poquito, no creas que no y ya debería empezar a acostumbrarse o a hacerse a la idea de que la gente va a decir que se quieren y hablar de su amor y todo eso casi todo el tiempo hasta la boda.

Y es que no se crean que a Alemania no le cuesta trabajo pensar en esos términos de amor... Pero se esfuerza.

—"Österreich siempre ha querido a Schweiz aun cuando parecía odiarle, yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Me alegra saber que la vida le hace justicia. Ojalá todos tengamos la misma suerte" —muy muy poco poético.

Austria aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Aun creo que podrías comparar más con tu caso y propia experiencia.

—Iba a decir que pensabas en él en momentos inverosímiles y que yo creo que hubieses querido casarte con él desde el principio.

—Eso es un poco feo con Spanien y Ungarn —no le mira a los ojos ni lo niega.

—Oh... Bueno, no quiere decir que no te conformaras con ellos en su momento —el sutil, se encoge de hombros—, pero vale, me concentraré mejor en mi caso.

—Conformarme...

—Bueno, ya te fue bien o lo que sea. Solo digo que querías a Schweiz desde el principio sin importar con cuantos te casaras en medio.

—Mejor céntrate en el presente o en tu caso, bitte.

—Es que no sé qué decir de mi caso... Schweiz si vino cuando se le llamó, ojalá todos hicieran lo mismo.

—Schweiz... se fue y le costó mucho más tiempo volver.

—¿A él? Y a ti ir. De hecho ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué pelearon desde el principio. Siempre estuvieron enfadados, desde que tengo memoria ¿Por qué se fue en primer lugar?

—Te lo he explicado muchas veces... él...Decidió que ya no quería estar más con nosotros.

Frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza porque es una de esas preguntas que le ha hecho siempre, en efecto.

—¿Por? Como... Italien —se revuelve.

—¿Quién sabe? —tú, por ejemplo, sabes perfectamente.

—Quizás dejaste de hacer cosas. Como yo.

—En realidad tal vez no es la mejor ocasión para hablar de eso en un brindis en mi boda.

—Es que queda muy bien con mi caso porque además te salió bien. A pesar de todo y de todos los años que pasaron y que se echaron de menos, al final están juntos.

—Bien, simplemente los motivos no importan.

—Nein, eso era curiosidad.

—Bueno... y qué más.

Alemania carraspea sin estar muy seguro de que más.

—En resumen, tu situación se parece a la mía llevada muy muy al extremo. Así que, casi que cualquier cosa relacionada al amor, funciona como ejemplo. Podemos concluir que ustedes dos son una gran inspiración para mí en cuanto a sortear obstáculos.

—Bien, eso suena bien —asiente.

—Además ustedes dos no tienen a un latino que haga las cosas difíciles —levanta las cejas notándolo.

—Puede que ese sea el motivo de que todo fuera tan extremadamente largo.

—Aunque no es como que Italien esté ayudando en mi caso a hacerlo en lo absoluto corto. Schweiz no hace los dramas que hace Italien —asegura limpiándose los labios con la servilleta una vez terminada su comida.

—No vamos a hablar de lo que hace Italien que Schweiz no haría en la vida y lo vuelve todo mucho más fácil —asegura acabándose su cerveza.

Alemania se sonroja un poco pensando en todas las cosas que hace Italia y recordando que es posible que sí vuelva. Sonríe un poquito incluso y mira su reloj.

—Tenemos un par de horas antes de ir a bailar. Te puedo llevar a donde sea, seguramente Schweiz estará muy contento de que hagas cosas ¿a dónde vamos?

Austria piensa en ir a existir a algún lado con un café. Es lo que le apetece después de comer, pero luego piensa que... hay cosas para las que tiene un padrino. Sea como sea, tanto mejor, un café es más barato que llevarle a comprar... Justamente eso.

—Ja, sí hay un lugar al que quiero que me acompañes.

—¿Qué lugar? —pregunta firmando la cuenta.

—El sastre. Necesito una opinión de un padrino.

Alemania infla un poco el pecho porque esas con las cosas de los padrinos y... Bueno, a él le gusta la idea de serlo.

—Perfecto, el sastre será.

Austria asiente.

* * *

 _Hoy no tocaba esta historia pero... es una fecha especial. El cumpleaños del señorito, así que... es un especial para él. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	32. Chapter 32

Así que ahí se van, seguramente a que Alemania pague cosas del sastre. Nah, no le ha llevado para que pague, de verdad le lleva para que le ayude a elegir el traje. Alemania le sonríe con afecto y con cierta ilusión, aunque ya me imagino los trajes posibles de Austria que se contraponen también al minimalismo alemán. Claro que eso es perfecto para los fines que nos competen. De hecho sí, porque tal vez Alemania pueda quitarle algunos rebordes satinados, tiras doradas y chorreras varias. Exactamente, es altamente probable que después del toque alemán a Suiza le guste más como va Austria vestido

Austria acaba de vestirse con el primer traje dentro del vestidor y abre la cortina, saliendo con su desinterés habitual. Alemania le mira... Y parpadea. Y parpadea otra vez.

—Ehm...

—¿Y bien?

—Es un poco... Es... Bueno, no digo que se te vea mal, pero tiene unas cuantas cosas de —carraspeo—, más.

—¿De más? —se mira a si mismo ajustándose los puños. Es un traje blanco con la chaqueta larga—. No quiero que parezca el frac de un concierto.

—Nein, Nein... Es decir, es difícil que no lo parezca porque hasta donde recuerdo si has dado conciertos vestido más o menos así, ¿no?

—Ja.

—La cosa es que este... ¿Necesita todos esos bordados? Y el cuello así tan...

—Esto es justo lo que hace que no lo parezca.

Alemania carraspea.

—Ya... pero ¿los bordados tienen que ser... dorados?

—¡Es una boda! —se mira en un espejo.

—Ya, en realidad no se ve mal... Y seguramente si fueras a, ehm, casarte con Frankreich.

Le echa una MIRADA. Alemania levanta las dos manos.

—No digo que este feo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sugieres entonces? —se cruza de brazos.

—Bordados plateados.

—Plateados —repite y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Ja. Plateados. Brillan también y son considerablemente menos ostentosos. Al menos unos cuantos, Österreich. ¿Sabes que va a parecer si no?

—Was?

—Que eres tu casándote con... Un granjero o algo. ¿Crees que su traje llevará bordados?

—Cabrero, no granjero —sonríe volviéndose al espejo arreglándose en cuello y levantando la barbilla—. Apuesto a que dejaría que le cortaran las manos antes que llevarlos.

—¿Ves? Por eso necesitas algo un poquiiiiito más discreto. Quizás lo mismo sin esas tiras brillantes de la espalda... —hace cara de cierto desagrado porque no se las había visto.

—Y yo estoy pensando que debería llevar más —no consiste en que le molestes con esto también.

—¿Mas?

—Ja —se gira un poco para mirarse de perfil—. Tal vez debería ser dorado en vez de blanco.

—¿Vas a salir con un traje DORADO? Espera —pide empezando a preocuparse—, ¿acaso estás arrepintiéndote de casarte con él?

—Was? En lo absoluto.

—¿Y por qué quieres entonces que salga corriendo en cuanto te vea?

—No saldría corriendo, nada más le oirían rechinar los dientes desde el otro lado del mundo.

—Así que esta boda claramente no va de hacer feliz a Schweiz —se recarga y asiente.

—Pero por lo visto esto sí consiste en reñirme —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades —murmura para sí, entre dientes—. ¿Qué vas a llevar al cuello?

—No lo sé —empieza a desabrocharse la chaqueta, ya está sin pantalones, nadie ha visto cómo. Alemania tiene el descaro de sonrojarse un poquito.

—Ehm... ¿Qué otras opciones hay de chaqueta?

—Voy a probarme otro —se mete al vestidor de nuevo.

Alemania aprovecha para bostezar deseando que el siguiente traje sea un poco menos... Exagerado. Mira por ahí a su alrededor preguntándose qué traje le gustaría a Italia que se pusiera para la boda.

Ya sabemos que esto te aburre, pero tú querías ser el padrino. Nah, está bien. De verdad le aburre más estar en la casa. De hecho toma la chaqueta blanca que se ha quitado Austria y se la pone con cuidado, porque le viene pequeña, preguntándose si a Italia le gustaría verle con ella. Y le debe quedar bastante mal pobrecito. Además de pequeña, esto es para alguien delgado y afilado, no un súper mamado como tú, Alemania.

El siguiente sigue siendo blanco, pero es más parecido al del príncipe de la Sirenita.

—Ese me gusta más —claro, parece más uniforme militar.

—A mí no me convence —no le gusta porque la chaqueta es corta.

—Se te ven largas las piernas —ofrece inclinando la cabeza y es que, en honor a la verdad, se le ve mejor el otro.

—Y aun peor se verán si uso los otros zapatos un poco más altos.

—Vas a usar zapatos de tacón. ¿Pero para qué? Con lo bajo que es Schweiz.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —la verdad, nada más es porque le gusta como suenan al andar.

—¿También quieres verte aún más alto que el?

—Siempre me veo más alto que él.

—Aún más —se encoge de hombros—. Nein. Este traje no. Pruébate el siguiente.

—Este no me gusta tampoco —asegura desde dentro.

—A ver, déjame verlo.

El siguiente traje es muy muy moderno, blanco también con raya diplomática gris, que lo hace parecer aún más largo y delgado. De hecho, alguien podría pensar lejanamente en Jack Skeleton al verle. El niño seguro sería el que lo detectaría. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Ese me gusta más, es moderno por una vez.

—No sé si... se ve extraño. Aunque podría llevarlo con una corbata roja—se arregla los puños para que le sean comodos.

—Es... No esperaría verte así en tu boda, lo cual lo hace sorprendente y novedoso.

Se mira en el espejo otra vez inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Cual le gustará más a Schweiz?

Austria tuerce el morro porque sabe que seguramente sería este.

—A ti te gusta más el primero. ¿No hay un cuarto?

—Podría ser este. Con las rayas más oscuras. Y pañuelo, no corbata. Rojo.

—Pañuelo rojo —levanta las cejas—. Suena espectacular y moderno, ¿alguna idea de cómo va a ir él?

—O dorado… Todo es en blanco y rojo. Supongo que lo ignorará y llevará el traje negro de las reuniones oficiales. Puede que lleve una camisa nueva, quizás hasta unos zapatos porque le dije que justamente no hiciera eso.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que podría gustarle llevar algo nuevo con que impresionarte. ¿Qué tan convencido parece de esto?

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera —se encoge de hombros y luego mueve un poco los brazos, estirándolos y contrayéndolos para ver si le está cómodo al moverse.

—De la boda—aclara Alemania —. ¿Qué tan convencido está de casarse?

—Yo creo que lo está.

—Más aun a mi favor, seguro se comprara un traje negro nuevo... Idéntico al que ya le conocemos. No creo haberlo visto nunca usar algo diferente.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—¿O Liechtesntein se los cose? —sigue a lo suyo imaginando a Lili de esclava.

—Es evidente que ella tiene buena mano con las agujas, pero su tiempo es más valioso que eso.

—Pues por como la tiene cualquiera diría que es directamente su esclava. Y eso puede incluir hacerle los trajes.

—Nein, no la tiene de esclava, créeme —vuelve a entrar al vestidor a cambiarse.

—Insisto que podría parecerlo —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Hay un cuarto entonces?

—Nein, descarté los demás con los modelos, no quería probarme tanto, de hecho este último ni iba a estar en realidad.

—Y es el ganador, ¿no?

No responde nada escondido en el probador. Alemania mira el reloj y piensa que quizás aún les dé tiempo de hacer una parada más en la joyería.

—Österreich, quiero pasar a comprarle algo a —carraspeo —. Italien antes de irnos.

—Bien —responde volviendo a vestirse.

—Quizás pueda comprar un alfiler o algo así para dárselo el día de la boda.

—Es una buena idea.

—Ah, ¡tengo algo importante que preguntarte!

Sale y le mira.

—La noche de bodas, ¿dónde la van a pasar?

El austriaco se sonroja de repente.

—No lo hemos hablado, ni siquiera sobre la luna de miel.

—Oh —levanta una ceja—. Pues sería importante averiguarlo. ¿Un hotel en Bern?

—Nein. Eso suena un poco frío.

—¿Entonces? ¿Su casa?

—Es más posible. Ya te he dicho que no he hablado con él de eso.

—Vale, solo... Pensaba —levanta las manos en rendición pensando que igual hablara con Liechtenstein para... Robarle la idea a Inglaterra.

—¿Y al final cual vas a ponerte?

—Ya lo pensaré.

Tuerce el morro sin estar seguro de haberle ayudado en realidad. Es que aun quiere pedirles que le cambien cosas.

—Vámonos —saca las llaves del coche.

—Un alfiler entonces...

El rubio se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada.

—Para la corbata. Aunque quizás no lleve corbata —con los italianos nunca se sabe—. ¿O mejor otra cosa?

—Es posible que lleve un alfiler si lleva una, de todas formas.

—Mmm puede que cualquier cosa que compre ya traiga alguna.

—Por eso no creo que realmente importe demasiado qué sea, sino el detalle en sí.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que llegamos hasta este punto.

—A mí me alegra que estés de mejor humor.

—Es que sí va a volver —guarda las llaves en su bolsillo y le hace un gesto con la cabeza, porque es más fácil ir a pie.

Austria levanta las cejas y le sigue.

—Creo que yo de ti tendría el teléfono cerca todo el tiempo a partir de ahora.

—¿El teléfono? ¿Por?

—Porque te ha llamado. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Crees que me llame? —casi hasta parce ilusionado.

—No lo sé. Podría hacerlo... o podría no hacerlo.

—¿Y si le hablo yo? Pensé hacerlo mientras estabas probándote cosas.

—¿Ahora? Por probar.

Alemania le mira de reojo y saca su teléfono.

—Tú no le seguirías rogando si fuera Schweiz —murmura mirando el nombre de Italia... Porque le ha borrado la foto. Creo que su teléfono está a modo minimalista también.

—Yo haría... otra clase de cosas —confiesa.

—¿Que cosas?

—Cosas. Cosas para llamar su atención y hacerle rabiar.

—Pero sí harías algo.

—Por supuesto.

Se siente un poco menos rogón ahora, marcándole a Veneciano, lo que es, por supuesto, una pésima idea y lo notara cuando al sexto timbrazo le responda la voz de España habiendo puesto el manos libres porque han decidido por unanimidad no dejar contestar a Veneciano, que vuelve a estar hecho bolita en brazos de Roma, lloriqueando y escuchando.

—Quiero hablar con Italien.

—Fíjate. Nosotros no creemos que lo merezcas.

—Bastardo —agrega Romano enfadado.

—Pues yo no creo que a ti te importe si lo merezco o no. Pásame a Italien.

—Te está oyendo, igual que todos. Queremos oír como suplicas.

Alemania frunce el ceño y se sonroja en realidad, revolviéndose un poco.

—Spanien.

—Alemania.

Se pasa el dedo por el borde de la camisa.

—¿S-Si suplico vas a dejarme hablar con él? —aprieta los ojos avergonzado desde ya solo por la pregunta.

—No, pero vamos a reírnos todos mucho.

Romano ya se está riendo desde ahora.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Italien? —pregunta Alemania controlado y serio. Traga saliva tenso, teeeenso con Romano.

Veneciano se esconde en Roma sin atreverse a quitarles el teléfono, lloriqueando. Su abuelo le abraza y le mece un poco.

—Eh, eh, ni te atrevas a culparle de nada cuando TÚ eres el desgraciado —riñe España a Alemania.

—Miserabili pezzi di merda, figlio di puttana, bastardo, traditore! —si, no es Veneciano... Ni Roma. Es el más malhablado de todos.

—Yo no soy ningún desgraciado, verdammt. ¡Y no estoy hablando con ustedes! —protesta Alemania volviendo a querer exterminar a los latinos.

—Eso, andar gritando por teléfono te va a ayudar mucho.

Romano suelta unos cuantos insultos más como música de fondo.

—Esto es tremendamente ab... Mortacci la... Römer, ¡VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE TODO ESTO!

—Vete arrepintiendo tú de haber llamado solo para gritar, amenazar e insultarnos a todos. Veneciano estará contentísimo de saber de qué clase de bestia e imbécil se ha librado.

—VUÉLVEME A LLAMAR IMBECIL, UNA VEZ MAS Y EL QUE VA A SUPLICARME POR CADA VERDAMMT EURO VAS A SER TU, SPANIEN —es que no puede, de verdad.

España se acojona ahora y le cuelga.

Alemania levanta la mano con plena intención de estrellar el teléfono en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas... Pero se contiene. Con dificultades pero piensa que quizás... Bueno, seguro después de esta llamada no iba a volver a hablarle jamás. Aun así no lo estrella.

Austria le mira de reojo. No, no ha sido una buena llamada como podrás inferir, Austria.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que me ha contestado el idiota de Spanien.

—Más o menos eso lo he inferido.

—Y pretendía que suplicara para reírse de mí... Y ha tenido el morro de llamarme idiota.

—No entiendo lo que hace, Spanien sabe que esto no es cierto —señala a ambos.

—Y Römer insultándome de fondo. No sé qué es lo que pretende Veneciano. No sé qué hace.

Y... Con esto, llegan a la joyería. Ahora paga dos mil euros por un regalo para Veneciano, anda Alemania. Si esta no es prueba de amor...

"Quiero un alfiler... Sin piedra, de... Cobre. Mmm... No, sin perla tampoco. Deme lo más feo y barato que tenga". Austria le mira de reojo negando con la cabeza.

—Quizás podría simplemente dejarle en paz y ya.

—Podrías simplemente comprar esto en otro momento.

—O no comprarlo —murmura dando vuelta en U.

—Bueno —se va detrás.

Pues nada, no hay regalo por lo pronto para Veneciano y Alemania está de malas otra vez.

—¿Quieres que pruebe a hablar yo?

Le mira de reojo y... Es que...

—Ja.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que Italien sepa que estamos yendo juntos a comer aunque no sea algo malo, demasiado tenso está todo.

—No entiendo por qué ÉL puede hacer lo que quiera y yo no puedo ir a comer contigo. Pueden insultarme, reírse de mi... ¿Soy el único que nota que hay muchas cosas aquí que son tremendamente injustas?

—En realidad tú puedes hacerlo también, pero no creo que eso ayude a arreglar esto. Igual que no ayuda todo lo que él hace.

Alemania bufa y se encoge de hombros.

—Me rindo. Es igual, vamos a la cosa esa del baile.

—No es obligatorio.

—Ya lo sé. Pero venga, hace muchos días que no salgo a ningún lado más que a la oficina de Angela.

—Está bien, tú delante —sonríe.

Pues ahí van al coche otra vez, Alemania aun con su pequeña nubecita encima de la cabeza, Austria supongo que menos, pues está aún pensando en el traje.

Y yo no sé de dónde saca Alemania estos lugares tan perfectos para ir a hacer cosas con Austria. Pero le acaba de traer a un lugar saludo de hace años que ya quisiera Suiza haber conseguido.

Ponte celoso del individuo correcto, Suiza.

De hecho, es que si salieran, Alemania creo que se habría ganado una estrella y Austria tendría flores ahora mismo, flores que no tiene. Aunque si tiene una rosa en el ojal de dos que les dan. Con tal de no tener que llevarla en la mano, sí, Austria se la pone en el ojal, bastante feliz, cómodo y tranquilo con todo esto.

De hecho en un estado sospechosamente cómodo para ser que no viene con su pareja. De hecho lo dos. Ahí tienen a Alemania abriéndole la puerta, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, haciéndole comentarios suaves como confidencias. Porque Alemania, a pesar de estar de mal humor, está cómodo y con una primera copa de vino empieza a relajarse un poco. Lo que tiene el no salir con frecuencia.

Y ahí es cuando uno nota que los celos de Italia no son del todo infundados. Y Austria es cómplice de él como siempre, en sus bromas secas y raras de humor especialito aunque aún le echa alguna mirada reprobatoria con según qué cosa. Puede que hasta sin querer, Alemania consiga que beba un poquito más de la cuenta. No como para emborracharse pero sí para estar un poco más contento y lanzado de lo normal. Y Alemania se olvidara un poco del drama con Italia y se soltara un poquito en el baile y en las bromas que es justo en este momento, cuando Austria se levanta y hace una exagerada reverencia pomposa ofreciéndole la mano para sacarle a bailar.

Alemania se sonroja un poquito y sonríe de lado y hace un saludo de cabeza corto y mucho menos rocambolesco pero el que Austria en persona le enseñó para aceptar el baile.

—Vamos —sonríe igual al notar el gesto.

—Estos bailes son parecidos al yoga... —comenta Alemania caminando a su lado hacia la pista

—¿En qué?

—Parece muy fácil pero si te descuidas puedes acabar con tres semanas con dolor de espalda.

—Nunca quisiste considerar esto parte de tu entrenamiento militar. ¿Sabrás llevarme o te llevo yo?

—Era cosa de niñas. Y creo que puedo llevarte aun.

—Necesitas aprender fuerza, coordinación y control corporal, no es exactamente muy de niñas —replica tomándole de los hombros con suavidad, entonces. Alemania le pone una mano en la cintura con cierta firmeza, aunque no con fuerza.

—Y a controlar los nervios. Creo que esa era la peor parte.

—¿Nervios?

—Eso era lo peor —es que seis de cada cinco veces bailaba con Italia. Alemania asiente esperando a la música en el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué te ponía nervioso? ¿Equivocarte?

—Y que se riera Preussen, como siempre —carraspea. Porque el problema... Era Italia, en cualquiera de sus acepciones.

—Bueno, Preussen no está aquí ahora.

Sonríe un poco de lado y se sonroja otra vez levemente, desviando la mirada.

—Nein, ahora no estoy nervioso —empieza a moverse, estudiado como siempre y no del todo fluido. Pero bailar con Italia por años ayuda.

Austria nota como es que Alemania baila pegándole más hacia si de lo que él les ha enseñado, Italia se aprovecha de todo y eso le pone un poco nervioso a él. Porque además, exacto, Alemania tiene algunas mañas. Seguro mueve bastante las caderas y le aprieta con más cercanía. Como buen alemán PERFECTAMENTE entrenado.

—¿Qué tal baila Schweiz? —pregunta incluso hablando en susurritos y cerca de su oído.

—No... Así —traga saliva mucho más incómodo de lo que le gustaría.

—¿No así? No sé si tomar eso como algo bueno o suponer que soy un inútil —le mira de reojo y no crean que él está tan cómodo.

—No eres un inútil, aunque tienes una forma muy particular de hacer esto —que no se si apruebo del todo que hagas conmigo.

—¿Peculiar? Sé hacer que des una vuelta —y va a toquetearte todo, no sé si quieras que te enseñe-

—Veamos —el problema es que no lo sabe. Pues ahí va la vuelta que quizás hasta te roce el culo. Es culpa de Italia.

—Mein gott, Deutschland! —protesta un poco echándosele encima para huir de tanto roce—. Yo NO te enseñé a hacer esto así. Estoy seguro.

Alemania le abraza contra la otra vez de manera excesivamente pegada y natural. Parpadea.

—¿Bailar cómo?

—¡Así!

—Pues bailo normal. Así se baila.

—N-Nein, no lo... —se detiene pensando en cómo lo hacía España, ahí entiende por fin de donde ha sacado.

—Tú me enseñaste a bailar, créeme que no fue Preussen.

—No así, desde luego, corría el aire cuando yo te enseñé.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —pregunta y creo que hasta le roza la mejilla con los labios de lo cerca va que están.

Austria se queda con la boca abierta y por un instante, creo que esta vez sí que entiende que a Alemania le falta contacto humano.

Alemania carraspea un poco sonrojadito porque es que así se baila pero sí que están muy cerca. Vacilando y con torpeza, el austriaco pega la mejilla con la suya y le acaricia un poco de la nuca. No le abraza lo que debería, pero si se lleva un pat pat a la espalda de consolación.

Alemania da un saltito inicial, pero se desmorona un poquito en el pseudo abrazo. Pierde un poco la música y se atrasa. Austria se tensa con eso porque no se lo esperaba y le abraza más en un acto reflejo pensando que va a caerse.

No, no va a caerse. Lo que si es que van a terminar bailando de barquito totalmente sin ritmo claro a media pista.

—D-Deutschland —susurra un poco sin atreverse a reñirle demasiado, ¡pero es que ni siquiera están siguiendo el ritmo! Cortocircuito mental.

Hay una serie de flashbacks en la cabeza de Alemania.

SIR de cinco años corriendo a abrazar a Austria asustadísimo porque se cayó de un árbol y casi se rompe la cabeza, deteniéndose en el último instante sin atreverse a Abrazarle.

SIR de seis años orgulloso de haber conseguido tirar con un arco, a punto de abrazar a Austria y deteniéndose en el último segundo.

SIR de siete años, llegando a casa de Austria después de no verle en muchísimos meses, yendo a abrazarle porque le ha echado de menos y deteniéndose en el último instante sin atreverse a abrazarle... Bueno, creo que le debías el abrazo. Alemania solo le abraza contra sí mismo balanceándose cada vez menos, sin decir nada.

Austria traga saliva evidentemente sin saber lo que piensa Alemania, pero bueno, no es como que pueda hacer mucho más en realidad. No pasa tanto antes de que se detengan por completo a media pista. Alemania carraspea un poquito.

—E-Entschuldigung, c-creo que he perdido el paso —murmura soltándole, sin mirarle.

Los ojos violetas le miran de reojo. Otro carraspeo y se sonroja, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Mejor llévame tú.

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? —pregunta cambiando las manos igualmente.

—Ja, ja —carraspea y le mira un poco de reojo—. Solo estábamos ahí y yo me perdí.

—Venga, vamos de nuevo, no pasa nada—le sonríe un poco.

Alemania agradece que no le presione mucho más ni hable tanto del asunto sin tener idea de qué le llevo a abrazársele como si fuera un niño pequeño y ridículo. Le sabe un poco mal además seguir haciendo girar esto alrededor de él y sus problemas.

—Venga, ponte derecho —sin pensar, le da una palmada en el culo como cuando era más pequeño.

—Entonces, Sch... —se calla sonrojándose y levantando las cejas. El diccionario tiene una nueva definición de la frase ponerse derecho. Alemania más recto que una tabla.

—Pero no tan tieso, solo erguido —protesta un poco porque además así es más alto que él.

Ahora es turno de Alemania de ponerse incómodo y nerviosito. Lo intenta sin mucho éxito.

—Mmm... Nein, ¿no me oyes? No voy a pasarte inspección médica. Relaja el vientre —le pone la mano encima.

Lo relaja un poquitititito.

—Esto es mi vientre relajado, no es mi culpa tener buenos músculos.

—¿Crees que no sé cómo es el vientre relajado de un hombre con buenos músculos? —le presiona un poco con los dedos.

—No pensé que Schweiz fuera capaz de relajarse —se mira a si mismo e intenta suavizar su abdomen.

—Por supuesto que lo es, aunque le cuesta bastante. Especialmente si le estoy tocando.

Esto le hace sonrojarse al alemán comprendiendo un poco a Suiza.

—¿Y aun así lo consigues? ¿O simplemente esperas a que pase solo?

—Un poco de todo —vuelve a llevar la mano a su espalda.

Alemania le mira otra vez un poco cerca pero se decide a esforzarse porque esto vaya bien y como debe. Además ciertamente están menos cerca que con Italia.

—¿Y bailas a esta distancia de Schweiz?

—Depende del baile, pero sí, en general.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿El qué?

—Que Schweiz no se ponga tan nervioso —cada quien con sus conclusiones.

—Se lo pone el doble.

Sonríe de lado.

—Entonces tú. Al menos tiene lógica que tú no te lo pongas. ¿Por qué se lo pone el doble a él?

—Porque me gusta que se lo ponga.

—¿Por? —Alemania sí que se relaja conforme hablan.

—Es... un placer culpable —se encoge de hombros y hay cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos difícilmente apreciable.

—Uno que Schweiz debe disfrutar mucho —murmura—. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta políticamente incorrecta?

—Si eres consciente de que tal vez no te satisfaga la respuesta.

Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—¿Exactamente qué le ves?

—Was?

—A Schweiz. Es decir, desde el punto de vista laboral o económico entiendo lo maravilloso que es, pero...

—¿No te parece una persona atractiva?

—Nein. Algo ha de tener, llevas desde que tengo uso de razón con esto.

—Es difícil de explicar si realmente no aprecias nada más que su talento para los negocios.

—¿El chocolate y los quesos entonces?

Austria se ríe y el alemán sonríe también un poquito porque, ¡sí! Era una broma en efecto.

—Entiendo perfectamente que no es el tipo de persona que te llama la atención, ni a ti ni a nadie. Creo que se esfuerza especialmente para ello.

—¿Pero contigo es diferente? ¿O solamente tú tienes gustos raros por gente que no llama la atención... E idiotas como Spanien? Y Ungarn que no tiene ningún problema.

—Me gusta más pensar que soy diferente.

—Entonces eres el de los gustos raros. Y... ¿Si te trata bien, verdad?

—Nein, nein, ningún gusto raro —niega con la cabeza.

—Schweiz y Spanien hacen dos gustos raros. Si eres tú.

—Spanien no es en lo absoluto un gusto raro, se parece bastante a Italien.

—Nein, Spanien no se parece en lo absoluto a Italien —no vas a convencerle—. Pero volvamos con Schweiz que no me has contestado. ¿Es mejor contigo a solas que con público?

—Nein, en realidad es muy parecido.

—Y sigues diciéndome que si hay algo fantástico que verle —inclina la cabeza—. De verdad debe hacer un muy buen…. Ehm, chocolate.

—Nein, no tiene que ver con cómo es en la cama —niega y se detiene—. Obviamente sí tiene que ver un poco, pero no es lo más importante.

—Entonces tampoco es tan bueno.

—¿Cómo hemos acabado hablando de su talento en ello?—le riñe un poco.

—Yo advertí que era políticamente incorrecto y he notado ya que no has negado que es bastante malo —sonríe un poco pero se nota que va con más cuidado ahora después del regaño.

—En realidad ni lo niego ni lo afirmo, Deutschland, no creo que sea algo que entre a colación.

—Sin embargo... Vas a casarte con él y pensar en lo seguro que estabas de que diría que no…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

—Solo cambiaba el tema a uno mejor que el sexo con Schweiz, pero si quieres podemos hablar un poco más de ello hasta que me den nauseas.

—No estaba exactamente hablando de sexo, tú fuiste quien lo sacó.

Alemania le sonríe.

—En realidad me estabas intentando decir qué tiene Schweiz de especial... Fallabas miserablemente.

Austria le fulmina un poco.

—Aunque si dijimos lo del chocolate… La realidad es que estábamos confirmando como es que yo soy muy malo para hablar de estas cosas ya que si estuvieras hablando con Italien, por ejemplo, ya estarías diciendo que Schweiz tiene unos preciosos ojos castaños que te hacen pensar en alegres sinfonías.

—Verdes.

—¿Sinfonías verdes?

—No son castaños, son verdes.

—Ah, los ojos. ¿De verdad? —trata de recordarlos. Austria le mira con cara de "¿por qué tengo que repetírtelo todo?"

—Pensé que eran cafés.

—Y eso que soy yo el que lleva gafas.

—Para qué voy a fijarme en eso. Pregúntame su PIB del año pasado o lo bonitos que serán nuestros números ahora que entre a la comunidad...

—No va a entrar a la comunidad.

—Sí que lo va a hacer.

—Si lo hace no será por esto, hemos firmado un contrato prematrimonial que lo indica.

Alemania levanta las cejas de nuevo.

—¡¿Te ha hecho firmar un contrato prematrimonial?!

—Nein.

Parpadea y entrecierra los ojos.

—Lo has firmado por gusto.

—Yo le hice firmar a él.

Parpadea incrédulo.

—¿Por qué hiciste semejante idiotez?

—Porque me beneficia.

—Nein, no lo hace.

—No todos los beneficios se reducen al económico.

—No ver el enorme beneficio en esta situación concreta es un serio error.

—Tal vez, y aun así volvería a firmarlo de nuevo en la misma situación.

Le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—Eres terrible y has olvidado lo que es pensar en el bien de todos —medio protesta.

—No lo he olvidado, nunca lo he hecho —tan cínico.

—Eso no es verdad —le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Austria sonríe.

—Ahora estás tomándome el pelo —protesta desfrunciendo el ceño.

—No en lo del contrato. Sé lo que piensas, pero era lo que yo necesitaba hacer.

Alemania suspira y le medio fulmina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me decepcionas, Österreich—murmura con plena intención de imitarle.

—No espero que lo entiendas, en realidad.

—Sea como sea, si ya lo firmaste ya no hay nada que hacer más que buscar otra alternativa, como ir por Liechtenstein y ver si ella le hace entrar en razón.

—Eso mismo.

—Bien, suena a un excelente plan —asiente aun sin estar conforme pero... Resignándose—. Así que volviendo al tema inicial... Todo se resume en que DE VERDAD le quieres.

Austria levanta las cejas tomado por sorpresa con eso.

—Creo que puedo usar todo esto en mi brindis. "Estaba ahí, con Österreich, literalmente torturándole y aun así, no se quebró. Debe quererte, Schweiz"

El austriaco se sonroja sin saber cómo entender eso en realidad, parpadeando.

—Was?

—No ha habido manera de medio quebrarte, ni siquiera lo has puesto en tela de duda.

—¿El qué?

—Que esta vez no vas a hacerme más caso a mí que a lo que sea que planeas con Schweiz.

—Ah... no hay manera en que lo haga.

—La última vez lo hiciste. Empiezo a sentirme abandonado —sonríe un poco de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—Y ya viste como es que salió.

—Mal. Siempre nos sale mal —niega con la cabeza—. Aunque creo que traerle a la comunidad sería algo mucho más positivo.

—Mira, proponerle este contrato deja claras mis intenciones, todo el mundo considera que esto es extraño, por algún motivo nos preguntan a los dos todo el tiempo si no está siendo algo forzoso.

Alemania le mira escuchándole y frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—Bueno, cualquiera que te pregunte a ti si es forzoso, no parece tener mucha idea.

Austria sonríe con eso.

—Más bien se lo preguntan a él así que parece estar claro que yo sí quiero esto con él, pero no tanto de vuelta.

—¿Quién se lo pregunta?

—Yo mismo, para empezar.

—Me has dicho hace un rato que está convencido.

—Eso no quita que se lo pregunte.

—Tu contrato prematrimonial seguramente le relaja, quedando claro que no es su dinero lo que quieres, ni que cambie su posición política. ¿Quién más se pregunta si lo es?

—En realidad eres el primero que sabe que lo hay.

—Bueno, en realidad puede que sea al único que le importe. Nadie más esta tan interesado en traerle y dudo que alguien más estuviera esperando activamente que le convencieras.

—Es posible que sí. Tal vez Frankreich, pero sinceramente no planeo explicarle nada.

—Ya... Como siempre, le explicaré yo.

—Perfecto.

—Ja, perfecto —protesta arrugando la nariz—. Esta no es la época en la que Deutschland gana cosas, veo que todo va hacia las pérdidas

—Es bueno que vayas haciéndote a la idea, por lo menos lo de Italien...

Alemania levanta una ceja.

—Parece que no es para siempre.

—¡Ah! —se sonroja un poco.

—Espero que lo de Schweiz y la comunidad tampoco lo sea —se encoge de hombros.

—Esperémoslo.

—También espero que esta unión con Schweiz sí lo sea. Aunque supongo que cada boda, se llevó a cabo con la idea de que fuera "para siempre".

Austria sonríe y suspira pensando que de hecho, con el tiempo que llevan estira y afloja, no sabe si la boda será para siempre pero la relación no tiene nada que ver con eso. Alemania le sonríe un poco de vuelta y se acuerda entonces.

—Voy a ir con pareja a tu boda.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—No sé con quién, pero Italien irá con alguien más, así que Preussen —la palabra mágica—, me aseguro que conseguiría una pareja para mí.

—¿Perdona? ¿Vas a ir con alguien que te consiguió... Preussen?—hasta se detiene de bailar.

—Voy a ir con alguien, que es mejor que ir solo, si Italien tiene la brillante idea de ir con tu Vater.

—Italien va a ir con Helena, oí a Spanien hablar de ello.

Se le ensombrece la mirada igual, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y aun así crees que yo debo ir solo?

—¿Crees que ir con pareja va a ayudar? ¿Con alguien que te ha conseguido Preussen? No vas a entrar a mi boda con una meretriz —sentencia desde YA. Alemania levanta una ceja mirándole fijamente como si tuviera catorce años y le acabara de atrapar con una en la cama.

—¡No voy a ir con una meretriz! —repite en susurritos—. ¡Mein gott, dame un poco de crédito!

—¿Entonces con quién?

—No lo sé.

Austria le mira por encima de las gafas con cara de circunstancias.

—Es Preussen, sabe cómo estoy y sabe que si voy con una meretriz van a burlarse todos. Va a conseguirme una buena pareja —traga saliva.

—Es Preussen. Y es MI boda. En la última ya trató de molestarme, no veo porque no hacerlo en esta también. Sabe cómo estás y se cree tan genial de pensar que nadie lo notaría.

—Pues tan simple como que si llega con una meretriz, la despacho y voy solo.

—Bien, vendrás solo entonces.

—Depende, quizás consiga una buena chica como Helena.

—¿Vas a intentar ligarte a una chica?

—Nein, voy a intentar salvar la muy muy poca dignidad que me queda después de que Italien se ha acostado incluso con... tu Vater, tratando de parecer una persona normal que puede al menos llevar una cita a una boda en la que Italien irá con HELENA. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no merezco al menos llegar del brazo de alguien? Tú fuiste y te casaste con alguien más en mi misma situación.

—Creo que mereces que Italien se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo y que todo esto es un tremendo malentendido, sinceramente.

—Pues con ese mismo argumento es que Preussen me dijo que me conseguiría una cita —se cruza de brazos y no es muy distinto al pequeñito SIR cuando algo no le parecía. Como SIR eras más adorable, eso sí.

—Y voy a ir con quien sea, le parezca a quien le parezca.

—Si te ligas a una chica buena, podrás venir con ella.

—Bien, Danke por darme permiso.

—Tal vez sería lo que necesitarías. Deberías empezar ya.

—Was? —levanta las cejas sin esperar eso

—Hay muchas mujeres aquí —se separa un poco y señala.

—¿Pretendes que vaya e invite a alguna a bailar?

—Por ejemplo.

—Nein! Nein, yo... Nein —fíjate que éste no creo que nunca ha estado con una mujer.

—¿Por qué no? Preferiría eso a cualquier cosa que elija Preussen.

—P-Pero... —palidece porque obvio es mucho más fácil ir con alguien a quien ya le dijeron, que el centrarse en conocer a alguien.

—Tú querías ir con alguien.

Alemania le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios y... Qué más quisiera el que lograr simplemente ir y acostarse con veinte como Italia y así sentirse mejor. (Percepciones... No me regañen)

—Bien, voy a conocer a alguien entonces, no puede ser tan complicado —murmura estirándose y tratando de encontrar a alguna chica que parezca que está sola.

Austria asiente conforme... pero no sé si la habrá.

¡Seguro NO! Con el lugar que es... Para el tipo de baile. Hay una muy muy guapa que parece estar sola…cuyo novio fue al baño.

Pero Alemania podría darle miedo a cualquier novio… o a cualquier chica, ciertamente.

Ahí se acerca Alemania muy muy seguro, pasándose las dos manos por el pelo para garantizar que no se le ha salido ni un pelito.

La chica está en la barra tomándose un Cosmopolitan, es morena, con el pelo recogido y lleva un vestido negro con mucho vuelo en la falda. Solo con la descripción, Alemania perdió la mitad del valor.

El alemán suelta un carraspeo a su lado, levanta la mano y se pide... Un... Jagger. Porque eso suena más chic. La mira.

—Guten nacht.

—Buonna sera.

A Alemania se le cae la mandíbula al suelo y tarda varios carraspeos en recomponerse. De hecho se toma el vasito entero del Jagger cuando se lo dan sin decirle nada a la chica antes de mirarla de reojo otra vez y pensar en su estúpido padre con Italia. La chica le mira de arriba abajo nada convencida con ese asunto del jagger y acto seguido se gira a la pista viendo a la gente bailar, ignorándole.

Él se mueve un poquito, carraspea otra vez y hace una mezcla entre la pomposa reverencia de Austria y la que le sale bien... Le sale algo raro.

Ella tarda unos instantes en notar que un tipo de casi dos metros está haciendo movimientos raros a su lado, creo que tiene las gafas en el bolso. Echa la espalda ligeramente atrás alejándosele.

—¿M-Me concedería este baile?

—Che cosa? —se echa un poco más atrás con cara de susto.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Que si quieres bailar. Vuoi ballare con me? —ese acento marcaaaaado.

Ella vuelve a mirarle de arriba abajo y niega con la cabeza. No la veas como a Veneciano, mejor imagínate que es su hermano tremendamente parecido a él... pero no. En chica.

Alemania se sonroja un poquito y abre la boca para decir algo mas... Vacila. Carraspea. Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi novio está en el baño.

—Ah... Tienes un novio. Ehm... Entschuldigung.

Ella le mira aun poco convencida de esto.

—¿Has peleado tú con el tuyo?

—¿Eh? —parpadea preguntándose en serio si todos los italianos saben todas esas cosas solo con verle

—Ya sabes... tu novio —insiste y hay que decir que se refiere a Austria porque les ha visto bailar. Él parpadea otra vez en serio en serio impresionado.

—Ja. De hecho estoy soltero y te vi y pensé —carraspeo—, bueno, lo evidente.

—Oh, ¿qué ha pasado? Hacíais una bonita pareja.

Parpadea otra vez.

—¿Conoces a Italien? —pregunta pensando que... Quizás si la mira bien hasta se parecen.

—Soy de ahí —sonríe pensando que quiere cambiar de tema—. Milanesa.

—Oh. Del Norte —vacila un poquito al ver que sonríe y luego suelta el aire relajándose un poco—. Hacen un café estupendo y desfiles de moda.

—Si, el estereotipo. ¿Has estado, entonces?

—Ja. Mi... Ex... Ehm, ex pareja es de la zona —carraspea un poco si creerse que esté hablando CON UNA CHICA.

—Ah, es verdad. Cuanto lo siento —se encoge de hombros, mano al brazo para confortarle y hace un gesto de compresión y resignación con la cara.

—Hace ya unos meses, pero danke —carraspea.

—¿Eh? Benne, no hay de qué preocuparse, seguro encontrarás a otro chico pronto, aunque es una pena porque es bastante atractivo.

—Ehm... ¿Te lo parece? Es decir, sí que lo es, solo... Bueno... —en serio de donde conoce a Italia a esta chica.

—Pues... sí, pero mejor no pienses en eso.

—Por eso intentaba bailar contigo, Österreich dice que es lo que me hace falta

—Bueno, ¿conmigo? ¿No deberías buscar mejor otro chico?

—¿Por qué no buscar una chica? —frunce el ceño pensando que... bueno, él no era gay hasta que Italia fue chico.

—Pues estabas con un chico, creí que te gustaban los chicos

—Pues inicialmente no me gustaban los chicos —mundo nuevo, Alemania. Te gusta Italia... Y Roma. Y un poco Austria. Y Francia. ¿En serio?

—Ah ¿no?

—Bueno si, pero no sabía que era uno. Es decir, Ehm, olvídalo, entiendo que tengas un novio y no quieras bailar.

—Bien —sonríe y da por finalizada la conversación. El alemán se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo y se va de regreso con Austria sonrojadito.

—¡Has estado hablando mucho rato! —no deja de ser molesto lo admirado que parece al respecto.

—¿Ahora crees que tampoco se hablar? ¿Quién subestima a quién?

—Pensé que te pondrías nervioso. ¿Y bien?

—Pues estaba nervioso —de hecho ayudo un montonal que le dijera que no—, y no ha bailado conmigo.

—Eso he visto.

—Es italiana —la mira a lo lejos y luego aprieta los ojos—. De todas las posibilidades...

—Oh... que suerte la tuya.

—Y la peor parte —carraspeo —, conoce a Italien.

Austria levanta las cejas con eso.

—Y sabe que no estamos juntos. Y sabe que estaba intentando que bailara conmigo. Quizás hasta le diga. Necesito una chica.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—Pues no lo sé, ella me dijo. Que hacíamos bonita pareja y todo, es una de esas cosas de italianos por lo visto.

El austriaco le mira no muy convencido (ni cómodo) con eso.

—Para como están las cosas, quizás le diga e Italien no vuelva o alguna tragedia por el estilo. ¿Quieres bailar otra pieza?

—¿Y? Vas a acercarte a otra o...

—¿A otra? —voz de pánico.

—Por lo visto no estaba en tu idea.

—Es que todas tienen pareja. ¡Han venido a bailar!

—Está bien. Ya lo harás otro día.

—Ja, claro —seguro, saldré diario a buscarme una novia—. ¿Con quién va a ir tu madre? —pregunta de repente.

—Con Wales, están saliendo. Espera, creo que ya sé con quién podrías ir —cae en la cuenta de repente.

—Ah, Wales. Es cierto —parpadea y le mira—. ¿Con quién?

—De hecho, no es que puedas o no, te pido como tarea de padrino que te hagas cargo de ella.

—¿A...ja? —eso ya empieza a sonarle a algo que debe ponerle nervioso.

—Alguien debe hacerse cargo de Helvetia, ir a buscarla, acompañarla, asegurarse que no le dispare a nadie y que no haga cosas raras. Va a estar asustada con toda la gente, pero sé que Schweiz fue a invitarla.

—Helvetia. ¡¿La madre de Schweiz loca que casi me vuela la cabeza con una flecha?!

—Sé que serás capaz de lidiar perfectamente con ello. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

—Italien va con Helena y tú me vas a mandar a mí con... —abre la boca sin podérselo creer.

—No tienes que ir con ella como pareja si no quieres, pero de verdad necesito que te hagas cargo.

Le mira PARA NADA convencido.

—¿Por qué no va tu Vater?

—Porque va con Rom.

—¿Y Liechtenstein? Es su abuela.

—Liechtentein es demasiado blanda para asegurarse de que no haga daño a nadie, Deutschland, deja de darle la tarea a otros.

Alemania refunfuña nada convencido.

—Ninguno de ellos es mi padrino —le recuerda aun en riña.

Le mira de reojo. ¡Chantaje!

—Vale. Me encargaré de ella.

—Buen muchacho —toma, una galleta.

—Solo porque soy tu padrino.

—Por cierto, habría que irla a buscar pronto, antes de las primeras nieves... y podrías quedártela en casa.

—Was? —la voz de Alemania es suave y controlada.

—Berlin está medio vacía, así que hay espacio de sobra y de todos modos es muy independiente.

—Quieres que YO cuide a tu suegra las próximas seis semanas. ¿Vas a volver a casa?

—Algunos días... pero no te dará más problemas, Deutschland. No cabemos en Bern y no puede quedarse sola en Wien.

—¿Por qué no puede quedarse sola en Wien? Ella es muy independiente.

—Hay demasiadas cosas frágiles en Wien. No quieres que rompa uno de mis pianos porque tú no quisiste acogerla en una casa con siete cuartos.

Alemania se revuelve porque es que la recuerda muuuuuy bien con su arco y su flecha.

—¿Y qué dice Schweiz de esto? ¿Por qué no la pone en Ginebra o en Zurich, o con Germania? —o con quien sea, es una mujer loca que me va a quitar todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Vater está en Rom y no queremos pedirle a Rom el favor. Schweiz estará encantado de que esté cerca en Berlin.

Tuerce el morro.

—¿Y va a querer venir conmigo?

—Seguro encuentras el modo de convencerla.

—Quizás puedas acompañarme, no sé ni donde vive.

—No lo creo, voy a estar muy ocupado.

—¿Y de dónde la saco? ¿La busco por todos los Alpes?

—Nein, nein, ella sabrá encontrarte a ti. Eso dice Schweiz.

Alemania levanta una ceja y yo te lo advierto, Austria, se va a enfadar mucho mucho también contigo.

—¿Y sabe que viene?

—Ja, Schweiz la invitó.

—Así que voy a buscarla... A los Alpes, en general. Estupendo.

—Lo harás bien, ya verás que no tienes ningún problema.

—Quizás vaya en un par de fines de semana.

—Bien, solo no lo dejes para muy tarde. Luego le diré a Schweiz que tú te ocupas muy amablemente.

—Muy amablemente —murmura.

Como si no le oyera... pero le oye perfectamente por supuesto. Aun así, Alemania piensa (ilusamente), que este favor a Suiza y el convivir con su madre quizás pueda ser un empujoncito más para que entre en la comunidad europea. Sonríe un poco de lado, pensando que esta puede ser la oportunidad que está esperando.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el cumpleaños de Austria de este año :D ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición_


	33. Chapter 33

Alemania... Buff. Alemania cruza la frontera de Suiza con más cuidado del que ocupa habitualmente, casi esperando que la mujer loca le lance una flecha en la cabeza desde YA. Todo esto le parece tremendamente absurdo, cómo va a buscar a alguien en TODOS los Alpes. Enfila el coche por la autopista hacia la montaña más alta que ve.

Pero no pasa nada y el problema es que Helvetia es menos sensible últimamente con todo eso del turismo que Suiza asegura que es bueno, (se le ponen los ojos con un dibujo un poco raro que no sabe lo que es cuando habla de ello)

Ah, eso es fantástico. Lejos de tenerle apuntándole con una flecha va a tardarse un montón en encontrarla.

Después de un rato en la autopista, cuando ve que ya hay bastante bosque a su alrededor y bastante montaña… sigue el camino hasta una estación de esquí que no parece ser la más nueva y equipada de Suiza... Por no decir, parece una bastante anticuada y medio abandonada, detiene el coche y se baja, abriendo la puerta de atrás para que salga uno de sus perros, que debe salir despedido cómo si no hubiera estado nunca en la vida en el bosque.

Ha de admitir Alemania que esta parte de la actividad de hacer de niñera de Helvetia es probablemente la que más le divierte... La de encontrarla. A pesar de que le da terror el asunto de las flechas. Se echa su backpack a la espalda, y con sus botas de caminar y sus pantalones del ejército se echa a andar por la montaña. Puede que después de un rato hasta empiece a tararear una canción marcial mientras piensa en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conquistar estas estúpidas montañas en algún momento de su historia. Hubiera sido útil, además, las conocería mucho mejor de lo que las conoce ahora.

El perro corre a su alrededor cómo enajenado Cualquiera diría que no ha estado nunca en la montaña... Ejem. Bueno. El jardín es amplio.

El punto aquí es que no ve nada de nada que le indique que Helvetia tiene ni la más mínima idea de que está ahí. Mira el camino recorrido en su pantalla del GPS y traza una vez más la ruta que va a seguir, notando que se ha desviado solo un par de metros. El problema es que se va a tardar un bueeeeeen rato. Demos gracias a la paciencia y constancia alemanas. Camina, camina... Camina. Y camina. Y al final de día, casi a la tarde, cuando además Helvetia está absolutamente segura de que es Germania. Le lanza una flecha... al perro. ¡Lo bastante cerca para que de un aullido acojonado pero no para matarlo! ¡No es una salvaje!

Ah, por el amor de dios, Alemania casi renuncia a esta historia. Parecía el pobre de Remi, a este niño solo le queda el perro y querían matarlo. Todo pasa tan pero tan pero tan rápido que Alemania casi no se entera, a excepción de acercarse al perro a ver que es lo que le ha asustado, que es un poco idiota y le ladra a la flecha muy nervioso.

—¿Has visto algo? —le pregunta al perro a sabiendas de que no va a responderle, se agacha y le acaricia un poco porque además sabe bien que sus perros están muy bien entrenados y no se asustan con cualquier cosa... a excepción de las flechas lanzadas contra ellos—. ¿que ha pasado? ¡Oh! Esto es una flecha. ¿He-Helvetia?

—Vuélvete a tu casa, germano invasor —grita alguien desde los árboles.

Alemania levanta las manos y se yergue de nuevo mirando hacia donde viene la voz.

—¡Helvetia! No dispares. Soy Deutschland, hermano de Schweiz.

Ella le dispara... rozándole la cabeza.

—¡Ahhhh! —se echa al suelo y rueda hacia unos matorrales dándole un comando al perro para que se eche también.

Ella parpadea sin saber que está haciendo. Frunce el ceño.

—¡No dispares! ¡Me han enviado Österreich y Schweiz!

—¿Schweiz? —pregunta/protesta, bajando del árbol.

—Ja. Schweiz. Tu hijo Schweiz que es mi medio hermano, hijo de mein Vater Germania —se toca la cabeza donde le ha rozado la flecha y ve que tiene un hiliiito de sangre. La ignora.

—Mi hijo no te mandaría a ti aquí, sajón —ese germano suena como si le llamara "idiota".

—Pues me ha mandado aquí por ti para la boda, me han pedido que te lleve a mi casa.

—No voy a ir a tu casa con tus novias —chilla un poco dando un pasito atrás y se sonroja.

—¿Con mis novias? ¿Cuales novias? —descolocado.

—No te hagas el que no sabes —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos igual de sonrojada.

—Ehm... No tengo ningunas novias. ¿Qué pasa con la gente últimamente? —la mira y se pone en cuclillas porque seguía tirado en el suelo.

—¡Bah! —se echa a andar.

—Nein, espera, ¿a donde vas? Tengo que llevarte conmigo.

No le contesta, ni se para... Recuperando sus flechas y poniéndolas en su carcaj.

Alemania sigue mirándola, es pequeñita y malencarada, excesivamente parecida a Suiza. Tiene ese aire de salvajismo... Las uñas sucias, el pelo un poco enmarañado, el acento casi incomprensible.

Perdóname, señoritingo Alemania, ¿no está lo suficientemente limpia y pulida para ti?

Y además empieza a saltar por las piedras bajando por un camino casi invisible del acantilado de esos que solo usan las cabras cómo si andara por la calle.

Suiza puede que se enfade con Austria, quiero decirlo. No que a nadie le importe tampoco.

—Eh! Espera, ¿que no me oyes? ¡He venido por ti!

Helvetia hace un silbido para el perro en respuesta. Probablemente hayas perdido un perro también, Alemania.

En realidad no, cuando ve que el perro está a punto de despeñarse, ella lo recoge para que no se caiga, dejándolo en el suelo junto a ella.

Alemania aprieta los ojos por el perro, joder, que no podían hablar en lo plano, tenían que ir al puto despeñadero.

—Helvetia, ¿puedes venir acá y hablar conmigo cómo persona civilizada en vez de despeñarte con mi perro por la ladera?

Ni caso. Sigue bajando.

Pues ahí se va tras ella unos pasos hasta que descubre que él no sabe hacer estas cosas. Sí, Alemania, tú no eres tu padre.

La chica le mira de reojo al notarle tan torpe, frunciendo el ceño sin entender qué le pasa.

—Helvetia, verdammt. No es por ti que estoy aquí, es un favor que me han pedido. Quizás no quieres venir, entonces me voy y le digo a Schweiz que no vendrás a la boda y ya. Ahora dame a mi perro.

—Sí voy a bajar a esa cosa importante de mi hijo —responde sin mirarle, esperando a que baje un poco más.

—Bueno, pues entonces ven —no da un paso más por miedo a despeñarse.

Ella se da la vuelta y sigue andando, ayudando al perro a que no se caiga, no de la manera más suave, pero si practica y efectiva. Porque además, alguien, no sé quién, probablemente un turista que estaba a punto de morir en las montañas al que salvó, le regaló unas botas ultraligeras y súper duras que ODIÓ durante los primeros tres segundos y luego siguió odiando de puertas a la galería, pero no se ha quitado desde entonces porque puede bajar por estos sitios prácticamente bailando si quisiera o acaso supiera bailar.

—Espera, Helvetia. Yo no puedo seguirte allá —Pues Alemania no parece mucho por la labor de seguirla a ella, pero... Es que lleva a su perro. Vacila un poco sin saber que hacer pero al final hace el intento por ir tras ella tres pasos y luego piensa que quizás debía haberle regalado al perro.

Helvetia le mira de reojo y le debe ver bastante apanicado intentando conservar la vertical.

—Deja de quejarte. Me desconcentras.

—¡Deja de irte!

Vuelve a girarse y a seguir andando. Y ahí va Alemania detrás de su perro, prácticamente se cae, deslizándose sobre la piedra y rasgándose toooodo el pantaló tiene que pegar un buen salto pero le agarra en el último segundo.

—Verdammt —susurra Alemania agarrándola de vuelta.

Ella tira de él con más fuerza para que vuelva a la piedra adecuada. Más fuerza de la que parece que tiene

Y bueno, demos gracias al cielo de que Alemania es hábil. Se ayuda a si mismo un poco también, sin soltar la mano firme que le detiene.

Helvetia tira hasta abrazarle y casi se le cae encima por el impulso. Vueeeeelve a sonrojarse.

Puede que Alemania se le eche encima un poco también.

—Verdammt, verdammt! —protesta aun asustadillo —. Si yo lo digo y lo sostengo, yo no soy cabra.

Ella traga saliva y diría algo si acaso pudiera hablar porque estas muuuuuy cercaaaaaa.

—Pero tenías que venir por aquí, a ver si nos desplomamos los dos —la mira de reojo y ella cierra la boca frunciendo el ceño y girando la cara, le empuja, con intención de que se quite. Alemania se quita pero sigue agarrándole la mano sin notarlo.

—Si no fueras tan torpe y flojo —protesta calmándose cuando se separa intentando recuperar su mano.

—¡No soy torpe ni flojo! ¡Si tu no fueras tan necia y hubieras venido de una vez! Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer aun antes de llegar a mi coche —protesta mirándose la pierna que está rasguñada pero entera.

Helvetia aun trata de que le suelte para seguir adelante y el alemán seguro acaba por soltarle en no tanto tiempo, mirando hacia el lado por donde vino y preguntándose cómo va a volver ahí.

Y ahí va Helvetia abajo otra vez.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! Vamos otra vez arriba, yo voy a caerme si bajamos más, y te estás llevando a mi perro.

Sigue sin hacerle caso.

—Verdammt, Helvetiaaaa —protesta vacilando.

Ni casoooo.

—¿Que no entiendes bien el alemán o eres sorda o qué? —protesta y decide ir detrás sin estar seguro de poder volver solo.

Y más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que vas a sudar esa camiseta tan pija de fibras sintéticas transpirables que llevas.

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo o no?

Es que ni le mira, de hecho pone los ojos en blanco pensando que es taaaan pesado y no deja de hablar cómo siempre... y no le gusta su nuevo corte de pelo.

—Pero sí que hablas, en ese alemán anticuado de Schweiz —protesta quedándose atrás, además, sin saber cómo el perro lo consigue. En menos de quince minutos esta empapado.

Helvetia no le hace "mucho caso" es decir, le echa una miradita cada diez segundos y se sonroja cada vez que la nota, siendo la siguiente a los quince... para que la próxima vuelva a ser a los diez. Se resbala un par de veces también por andar haciendo eso poniéndose más nerviosa a medida que Alemania va oliendo más a hombre.

Uy Alemania creo que con lo que ha caminado, ha dejado atrás el olor a Axe para oler por completo a boy cansado, cosa que la pone muy MUY nerviosa y ni siquiera sabe dónde está el problema.

Bueno, Helvetia habitualmente no sabe donde está el problema en el 80% de las veces. Al cabo de un buen rato, decide cambiar el rumbo y meterle al rio a ver si mojado...

Alemania vacila cuando ve el río y es que... Pff... En serio a Austria esto le va a salir muy muy caro, maldita sea.

Helvetia se mete remontándolo sin problema.

Por un momento Alemania se siente en uno de esos programas de televisión tipo X factor o algo por el estilo. Pero él es un soldado perfectamente bien entrenado que desde luego que puede nadar en el río. De hecho más bien consiste en ir saltando por las piedras, al menos eso hace ella.

Eso puede que sea más complejo. Es decir no que no coordine pero es considerablemente más grande que ella y eso aunque no quiera lo hace más torpe. Se concentra, ahora por orgullo, recordando el entrenamiento y las incontables horas que ha pasado saltando entre neumáticos y en el campo de entrenamiento. Suda el doble y se ha despeinado y se le pega la camiseta y ¡maldita sea!

—¿Estás cansado? —le pregunta de forma muuuuuy rara, pero cómo siempre al cabo de un par de horas está muy comoda corriendo por el bosque con... Germania.

Además ahora ya no habla, demasiado concentrado. Cuando escucha que le habla levanta las cejas y se detiene un poco levantándose la camiseta del abdomen para limpiarse con ella la cara.

—Nein, estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos muy lejos del coche —y no traigo todo mi equipo especializado para dormir a la intemperie.

—No haberlo dejado tan lejos. Aunque no me gusta esa cosa.

—¿Por?

—Mete ruido y no sirve de nada.

—Si que sirve, nos lleva a Berlín en unas cuantas horas.

—Andar también.

—Nein, el coche es más rápido —busca su botella de Gatorade en la mochila y le da un trago —. ¿No tienes sed?

Ella se detiene y le mira. El alemán se toma media botellita de un trago midiéndose las pulsaciones. No ayudas, Alemania, no ayudas... se queda embobada.

Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano además sin notar en lo absoluto los problemas de Helvetia y vacila un poco antes de ofrecerle medio de mala gana otro Gatorade de los que trae en la maletita.

Helvetia parpadea y se sonroja al volver en si, apartando la cara.

—¿Quieres o no? Parece que no pero es muy buena para los electrolitos.

Ella le mira de nuevo y se acerca un poco insegura porque el color de esa cosa...

Alemania gira la muñeca y la mano con la botella a ponerla hacia arriba, con la actitud y postura corporal con la que trataría con un perro que no confía en el.

Helvetia acerca la nariz a la botella y la arruga porque huele raro.

—Es dulce.

Ella le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios.

Y Alemania le mira los labios y luego los ojos nota si que, ¡oh! En efecto son verdes y cómo los de Suiza.

Helvetia mira de nuevo la botella no muy segura, estira un poquito la mano.

Alemania no la mueve, esperando pacientemente aunque con la otra mano se limpia el sudor en la tela del hombro.

Se asusta un poco pero la toma, dando un pasito atrás. Él la observa relajándose un poco y pasándose las manos por el pelo, notando que se ha despeinado y odiándolo un poco.

Ella se la lleva a los labios y prueba un poco sintiendo el sabor muy MUY raro, pero es dulcecito y le gustan las cosas dulces.

Así que bueno, Alemania hace lo que puede con su pelo y los dedos, mirando a la chica de reojo.

—¿Y qué opinas de la boda?

—Svizra está contento.

—¿Lo está? Si lo dices tu, me lo creo. ¿A dónde me llevas exactamente?

Le mira con cara de "¿No lo sabes?" mientras da sorbitos a su Gatorade.

—¿A... Tu casa por tus cosas?

—No voy a ir con tus novias —repite sonrojada sin mirarle.

—No tengo novias —le mira fijamente y luego levanta una ceja pensando en... —. Yo no soy Germania, si escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?

Parpadea un par de veces.

—Soy Deutschland. El hijo menor de Germania.

—El hijo de...

—Ja. De Germania. Hermano de Schweiz. Tengo el pelo corto, no cómo el que lo tiene largo.

—¿Quién es tu madre?

—Esa es una buena pregunta. No lo sé —niega con la cabeza.

La chica traga saliva, nerviosa con eso porque lleva todo el día pensando que es Germania.

—Si pensabas que era Germania, ¿verdad?

Se sonroja más y da otro pasito atrás.

—Nein, espera. No voy a hacerte daño. De hecho si te vas voy a pasarlo muy mal aquí afuera porque es muy tarde.

—Yo no te conozco.

—Nein, pero conoces a Germania y, más aún, a Schweiz y a Österreich.

Ella niega con la cabeza porque no le gustan los desconocidos, ni la gente y había bajado la guardia. Alemania inclina la cabeza.

—Ehm. ¿No me crees?

—No... no quiero... no...

El alemán cambia el peso de pie.

—Vine hasta aquí contigo, si quisiera hacerte daño te lo hubiera podido hacer hace horas.

Es una mala idea hablarle de daño, saca el arco y las flechas en solo un instante. Alemania parpadea y vuelve a levantar las manos.

—Mein Gott in himmel.

—No vas a hacerme daño.

—Nein, ¿tu si vas a hacérmelo a mi?

—Sí si no te vas.

—No creo tener que repetirte que vine aquí por ti para ir a la boda de Schweiz. Si no vienes, no iras a la boda

—Sí iré.

—Es decir, ¿por que ponerle las cosas difíciles a todos? Te aseguro que hay mil lugares en donde preferiría estar que no son detrás de la punta de tu flecha, ¿has pensado que es por una MUY buena razón que te he seguido hasta aquí? ¿O no?

—¿Por qué me has seguido? No me vas a hacer eso—se sonroja al decirlo

—¿Hacerte?

—Eso a lo que siempre venís. A lo que viene ese sajón, tú padre.

—Vater viene a perder el tiempo y correr contigo por las montañas —empieza y luego se detiene, al parecer vivir con un latino te hace idiota a su lado, pero un poco más enterado en algunas ocasiones.

—Nadie pierde el tiempo aquí —tensa más la cuerda.

—Mira, no sé que pasa contigo y Germania y la verdad, me da lo mismo. A quien hago un favor es a Schweiz, y vine por ti, no a hacerte... Nada —se sonroja un poco también.

—Vete.

—Nein. No sin ti

—Sin mí. Vete, no voy a ir con un desconocido.

Alemania suspira, considerándolo completamente... Lógico.

—¿Sabes? Pude hacerte creer que era Vater.

—Serías un mentiroso.

—Ja. Y no lo soy. Al menos eso ya lo sabes —busca su teléfono en la mochila.

—¡Para! Para quieto —tensa la cuerda otra vez.

—Busco mi teléfono —suelta todo y levanta las manos

—No. Vete.

—Con todo y mi perro.

Ella asiente. Alemania suspira, pensando que nadie está obligado a lo imposible.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo llegar a mi coche?

—No. No se puede llegar antes de anochecer.

—Ehm... ¿Y que quieres?

—Es por ahí —señala.

Alemania mira hacia allá y traga saliva.

—¿Podrías llevarme al camino más cercano?

—No hay caminos que lleven ahí desde aquí.

—Es decir, me estás destinando a perderme en el bosque.

—Tú... no debías ser tú. No debías venir.

—Pues vine, y te dije quién era desde el principio y aun así me trajiste aquí haciéndome pensar que vendrías conmigo.

—No te hice venir. Tú no debías ser tú.

—De haber sabido que me echarías no hubiera venido. Además, yo soy mejor que Vater así que tampoco es tan grave. ¿Que necesitas?

—¿Mejor?

—Ja, yo no soy un traidor cómo él.

Ella parpadea y baja un poco la flecha porque de todos modos no suele hablar mucho con nadie de nada.

Alemania piensa que debería sentirse un poco culpable por hacer esto... Desgraciadamente no se lo siente. En lo absoluto. Quizás aquí pudiera joderle lo bastante.

—Ja, ¿te sorprende que lo llame traidor? Quizás si supieras las cosas que hace entenderías por qué lo hago.

—¿Qué cosas hace de qué?

—En general, es un traidor a sus hijos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Svizra?—frunce el ceño.

—A él nada, aun... Seguro se lo hará en algún punto —se cruza de brazos—. En mi caso, yo tenía un novio, y ahora el se está acostando con Vater, además de acostarse con Rom y con todo el mundo. Porque si sabes que se acuesta con todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

Helvetia se sonroja y baja la cabeza con eso, dando otro pasito atrás. Alemania la mira de reojo.

—Soy su hijo y está acostándose con Italien. ¿No te parece lo bastante traidor de su parte?

—No me interesa cómo se llaman sus novias.

—¡No es su novia! Creo... —se pone nervioso y mira al camino—. Es mejor que me vaya ya a mi coche o algo así, no creo que sea bueno que te cuente más cosas de él.

Ella le mira desconsolada un instante, porque eso ha sido un poco feo y no entiende porque se lo ha dicho. Alemania la mira y traga saliva.

—Podrías vengarte.

—Tengo trabajo —resuelve girándose dispuesta a irse, no precisamente a preparar ninguna venganza, si no cómo "estoy demasiado ocupada para eso".

—Podías cambiarle por alguien más, podrías sorprenderle y venir conmigo. No se lo esperaría, sabe que estás aquí siempre.

Ella se detiene acordándose de algo y busca en un bolsillo.

—Podrías hacerte pasar por mi novia, él sabría así que a ti no te importa lo que hace.

—No me importa lo que hace —le tiende la mano con algo.

—Él debe creer que si te importa... ¿Qué es eso? —extiende la mano hacia ella, que le deja en la mano tres monedas, ni siquiera son Francos suizos las tres, pero son el precio exacto de un Gatorade.

—¿Was... Dinero?

Helvetia no sabe lo que es, ni en realidad tiene muy claro lo que son cada una de las monedas, pero sí tiene muy buen ojo para el valor de las cosas. Aun así no le mira a los ojos y está sonrojada porque hablaba de ser su novia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a vengarte de Germania conmigo? —pregunta aun con las monedas en la mano sin entenderlas del todo.

—No voy a ser tu novia —susurra y no le mira, tsundere.

—A ver, piensa en ello —pide mirándola—. ¿Vas a venir a la boda igual, cierto? De hecho seguramente él vendrá por ti, o Schweiz si acaso no vienes conmigo. Imagina que Vater se entera que en realidad... No estás cómo espera, estás en Berlín, viviendo una gran vida, estando conmigo. ¿No crees que le moleste?

Le mira de reojo un instante y se sonroja más.

—Tengo una casa grande y... Comida —vacila porque no sabe que le gusta—. Y otros dos perros.

—No... —se mira las manos, nerviosísima.

—Tengo un baño grande con una gran bañera que hace burbujas —no que crea que necesitas un baño—. Y... ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta?

Se tapa la cara con las manos y se pone en cuclillas. La versión de Helvetia de meter la cabeza en un cubo.

—Algo debe gustarte, una... Cama caliente y calefacción. ¿Que le gusta a Schweiz? —aprieta los ojos tratando de pensar—. Ehm... ¿Dinero? Más monedas cómo estas. Tengo trabajo también. Podrías llevarme el periódico y hacerme café y... Te pago.

Alemania, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Se pone en cuclillas junto a ella.

Cuando ella lo nota se cae de culo y se echa para atrás roja cómo un tomate.

Alemania la mira y levanta las cejas notando que está roja... Parpadea porque no es común que nadie se le sonroje.

—Ehm... ¿Entonces?

Repta un poco hacia atrás y se gira para salir corriendo. Sí, más o menos lo mismo que le hace a Germania, porque es que no sabe qué hacer consigo misma y se siente demasiado nerviosa.

—Nein, Helvetia. ¡Espera, espera! No me hagas rogarte.

No se detiene. Más te vale que la sigas si no quieres estar perdido en el bosque en cuestión de segundos.

Pues... Hace lo que puede, que en serio con los años que lleva entrenándose, no debe ser tan poco. Pero es que esta mujer se mueve a toda velocidad… La cosa es que ella hace esto todos los días, a todas horas. No un par de horas en la mañana antes de desayunar. Aun así, a los pocos minutos de correr llegan a una de las cabañas de pastoreo, ella entra delante y cierra la puerta antes de que Alemania la alcance. De hecho creo que Alemania se cae bastante agotado a la puerta de la cabaña. Ella le espía desde el otro lado con la respiración agitada.

Alemania no tiene IDEA de lo que está haciendo, más allá de respirar y pensar que tiene que agregar al menos media hora al entrenamiento porque no parece estar siendo muy útil.

Y Helvetia tiene que volver a taparse la cara con las manos porque ¡Le ha dicho que sea su novia! Tiene que volver a cortarse el cabello, demasiados hombres persiguiéndola.

Alemania al fin saca el teléfono y trata de marcarle a Austria. A Austria. De todas tus opciones... Pues no tiene TANTAS opciones. Seguro tiene alguna más que el teléfono abandonado de alguien. Actualmente habla con dos personas: Austria y Roma. Ninguna de las dos parece ser útil.

Así que suena el teléfono de Prusia que lo manda a la mierda por no pensar en él antes. Por lo menos este sí que contesta.

—Estoy haciendo una cosa que es TOTALMENTE impropia de mí, y es justamente el tipo de cosa que harías tú.

—Was?

—Estoy a media montaña con... Helvetia.

—¿Qué haces a media montaña con Helvetia?

—Vengarme de Germania. Y... Hacer que Schweiz entre a la comunidad europea. Y... Llevarla a la boda.

Parpadeo, parpadeo...

—Awesome!

—Pero es que no es tan simple —baja el tono—. Y no sé qué hacer, de hecho ahora mismo ha salido corriendo y está adentro de una casa a la mitad de la montaña... Y yo estoy afuera.

—Pues consigue que te deje entrar y tíratela.

—¿Q-Que me la tire?

—Ja, claro. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella si no?

—Pues no... No sé.

—Pues es lo que se hace con las tías —pasas demasiado tiempo con Francia y España.

—Ja. Pero es que es la madre de Schweiz...

—¿Y? ¿No está buena? De todos modos tal vez se enfade si no lo haces, las tías son súper raras con eso.

—Esta... Bueno, está fuerte en realidad, prácticamente me detuvo solo con fuerza de que me despeñara por la montaña. Solo que realmente no había pensado en... Tirármela —Suiza va a ESTRANGULARTE cómo se entere.

—Eres taaaan inocente, bru.

—Eh! ¡Calla! ¡No soy inocente! Puedo tirármela desde luego, es muy fácil, pero es que... —mira a la puerta.

—¿Es que qué?

—Pues es la madre de Schweiz, es cómo acostarme con él —o con Lili.

—Nah, hombre, es cómo... yo qué sé, Rom. No es cómo acostarse con Frankreich y Spanien.

—En realidad no sé si QUIERA acostarse conmigo —se lo plantea poniéndose nerviosito.

—Pero si tú eres Awesome, claro que va a querer, en una casita en la montaña os rejuntáis a dormir por el frío... ¡está chupado! —pero que morro tienes de decir eso.

A todo esto, Helvetia se está ocupando de arreglar la casita ahora mismo, buscar comida por dentro y encender el fuego. Lo peor es que Alemania... No sé, el prospecto de tirarse a una chica y que le abrace a media montaña no es tan terrible. Al contrario, ya empezó a sentir calorcito en lugares particulares y a pensar que quizás no esta tan mal la idea.

—Además, si el señorito puede tirarse a Schweiz, no sé porque tú no puedas.

—Y Germania se está tirando a Italien.

—Ja! ¡Eso mismo!

—Vale, voy a intentarlo —¿la seguridad germana donde quedó, Alemania? ¿Cómo que INTENTAR? Se levanta del suelo y se arregla la camiseta, oliéndose las axilas y notando que apesta a chito.

—Awesome! ¡Buena suerte!

—Danke. Te contaré —cuelga nervioso y suspira ahora con una idea clara en la cabeza.

Y... Suiza está muy, pero MUY decepcionado de TODOS. Bola de calenturientos… Suiza al que Austria lo toca con un PALO y ya se pone histericolocoperdido. Cómo sea, ese es Austria y esa es otra cosa. Ejem. Alemania se pregunta si podría ir al río a asearse o algo y a falta de más cosas, lo que hace es tomar una bonita Edelweiss de por ahí y llevarla a la puerta, peinándose un poco de nuevo. Toca.

—Vete, no pienso abrirte —la mejor manera, Helvetia, de que no sepa que andabas espiando si se ha ido ha vuelto y lo que hace y no hace.

—Te he traído una flor.

—Una flor que era mía y tú has matado arrancándola del suelo. Y que no sirve para nada ahora.

Alemania mira la flor y levanta las cejas porque otra vez, tiene razón.

—Oh. Bueno, Ehm... Ja. Pero a las chicas les gustan las flores, ¿no?

Se sonroja de nuevo tras la puerta. Alemania caminando en terrenos COMPLETAMENTE desconocidos.

—¿Por qué no me abres?

—No seré tu novia y no voy a tirar nada, no me importa si hablas solo —ha intentado no escuchar lo que decías y respetar tu intimidad pero... de todos modos no ha entendido demasiado.

Alemania se sonroja con lo de tirar apretando los ojos sin tener IDEA de que hacer. Porque además Italia siempre ha querido con él, SIEMPRE. Eso lo hace mucho más fácil, porque nunca ha tenido que hacer cosas para gustarle a alguien más.

—Ehm... Pero tu... Yo... Tú a mí me —carraspeos—. Gustas.

Se oye un suave iiiih mientras vuelve a taparse la cara que puede que dé por finalizada esta extraña conversación. Alemania vueeeelve a tocar la puerta. Porque además ahora... No puede decirle a Prusia que no se la ha tirado.

—¡Vete! ¡No me gustas!

—Verdammt —susurra —. ¿Y a dónde quieres que me vaya ahora? es de noche y hace frío...

—Ha-Haberlo pensado antes.

—¿Antes? ¿¡Antes de qué!? Yo pensé que vendrías conmigo, eso me hiciste pensar.

—Tú lo pensaste.

Alemania suelta un bufidito.

—¿Por qué no me quieres dejar pasar?

Se va a hacer más cosas, toda sonrojada, sin responder. Alemania toca otra vez la puerta. Ni caso, pero piensa que es de verdad, DE VERDAD pesado.

—Helvetia —además tono frío y seco alemán nerviosito.

Aun así, ella sabe un poco cuando empieza a tensar demasiado la cuerda, se muerde el labio pero no responde.

La cosa es que... Si este fuera Germania ya estaría ideando una manera de entrar a la casita, o de hacer que ella saliera. Alemania espera neciamente una respuesta racional y que le deje pasar cómo las personas normales y civilizadas. Vacila en la puerta... ¿Y si en serio no le gusta? ¿Y si no abre? Quizás ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo con la madre de Suiza...

Helvetia le espía un poco más y en cuanto nota que se gira, abre un trocito de puerta y saca unas mantas y un pedazo de queso cerrando la puerta otra vez tras dejarlo. En cuanto lo nota cuando oye la puerta, Alemania parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—Oh... —mira las mantas y el queso y suspira entendiendo el mensaje claramente. En realidad con lo mal que huele no le sorprende, tampoco con lo mal que lo hace—. Danke —agradece con solemnidad al otro lado de la puerta, vacila un poco más parado en el filo entre rendirse y volver a intentarlo... Pero es que el queso se ve bueno, mejor que los geles de proteína que trae en la mochila...

Y ella se muerde el labio porque su parte cuadrada mental le dice que le da asilo a cualquiera que lo necesite en la montaña por muy rubio de ojos azules que sea.

Alemania saca un plástico, dobla la manta y la pone sobre él para que no se le humedezca, se sienta en el suelo sobre ella y le da una buena mordida al queso y piensa en algo que quizás para ella sea importante. Saca su cartera y toma un billete, se levanta de la manta y se acerca otra vez a la puerta y lo mete por debajo.

No te creas que ha dejado de espiarle desde el otro lado y cuando lo ve levanta las cejas porque POR SUPUESTO que le da asilo a cualquiera que lo necesite y ADEMÁS pague por ello, por muy rubiodeojosazulessobremusculadonietodethor que sea. Ah, y huele raro. Mal. Le pone nerviosa.

—Te he metido dinero bajo la puerta. Es por la cobija y el queso —indica cambiando el peso de pie, antes de girarse otra vez a su manta—. Tengo otro Gatorade aquí, puedo vendértelo si quieres.

El problema es que si no le deja entrar es porque le gusta y tiene un problema con él. Y NO le gusta. Está claro. Se sonroja y abre el pestillo de la puerta sin más respuesta.

Alemania y los tsunderes parte uno. Sí, uno. UNO. No trata con ninguno.

Él no se entrara de que has quitado el pestillo, va a sentarse a las mantas otra vez y a sacar un gel de proteína porque tiene más hambre que el queso. Seguramente vas a entender un poco más a Austria y Francia después de esto. Puede que hasta a España. Seguro vas a entender también una cosa más que le ve Austria a Suiza. Porque los tsunderes tienen evidentemente su lado... Mono.

El caso es que ella se queda mirando a la puerta sin entender porque no entra, pero bueno, si no quiere aceptar su oferta de asilo, allá él. Recupera el dinero, guardándoselo encima celosamente y se prepara para dormir.

Alemania mientras tanto se pregunta seriamente si su perro se ha perdido en la montaña... Y si debe mear en cualquier sitio, decidiéndose por un árbol lejano. Le silba unas cuantas veces al perro y lo llama sin respuesta pensando, claro, que lo único que le falta es perder al perro. Quizás solo estaba dando un paseo... Suspira volviendo a la casita, notando con agrado que lleva casi todo el día, pero en especial la tarde, olvidándose del todo de la vorágine dramática de Italia y su casa, por concentrarse en seguir a Helvetia y hablar con ella y lograr que confíe en él... Aunque no ha logrado mucho.

Quiero decir que el perro está dentro, Helvetia lo ha hecho entrar por detrás para que no se hiele.

Cómo parte de la costumbre de su régimen militar mental, se acerca a su "cama" y hace dos series de diez sentadillas, abdominales y lagartijas, para destensar los músculos... Y entrar en calor. Ejem. Porque no tiene frío, el frío es mental.

Al cabo de un par de horas, empieza a nevar.Y al cabo de treinta minutos bajo la nieve más ahí tienes a Alemania otra vez en la puerta, tocando con menos tranquilidad.

—Helvetia.

De hecho se debe abrir sola.

Alemania entra, titiritando se frío, teniendo que agacharse para no arrancarse la cabeza con el techo. Adentro esta cómo dos mil grados más calientito.

Helvetia está tirada en el suelo en su esterilla, frente al fuego, abrazando al perro.

Alemania parpadea sin poderse creer que el perro esté aquí, luego frunce un poco el ceño pensando que podría ser él y no el perro el que estuviera ahí. Se sonrooooja con el prospecto de acostarse con una chica románticamente frente a la fogata. Se sienta pesadamente a su lado empezando a desanudarse las botas.

Ella duerme con un ojo abierto cómo siempre, se incorpora y el perro se asusta también.

—S-Soy yo, Deutschland, hijo de Germania —murmura temblando de frio.

Ella se aleja un poco y el perro se levanta ladrando un poco.

Alemania está indignado con el perro. Pero indignado. De hecho suelta una orden de esas que con una palabra dicen "cállate, échate en la nieve y no te levantes ni aunque caigan seis kilos de nieve sobre tu cabeza a la vez que una bomba nuclear" con voz de nazi. Hasta Helvetia se echa al suelo con eso.

Bien. Gracias por la colaboración de ambos. Alemania les mira de reojo al perro primero con ultra fulminación, a Helvetia después con un poco de terror. Se quita las dos botas sintiéndose tan sucio y oloroso cómo no se lo sentía desde la guerra donde no importaba.

—Está nevando —murmura cómo explicación mirándola de reojo—, y tengo frío.

Helvetia se humedece los labios medio dormida y se aparta un poco más a un lado sin pensar mucho.

Alemania tiene un doctorado en dormir al lado de alguien aunque no estés cómodo con ello... Así que se humedece los labios también y se acuesta boca arriba a su lado preguntándose qué es lo que sigue. Necesitó años enteros de hacer esto para tener sexo con Veneciano...

Ella se hace bolita cerrando los ojos y luego cae en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Hola Helvetia. Sí. Acabas de meter a un hombre a tu cama.

La parte buena es que Alemania es bueno en esto... Al menos por ahora. Esta inmóvil y consigue de alguna rara manera estar prácticamente arriba de ti... Sin tocarte. De hecho insisto en que no es una cama, es una esterilla en el suelo. Pues más aun... No se cómo es que están los dos dentro de la esterilla.

De hecho creo que ella está mitad fuera... le da la espalda con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, inmóvil y quisiéramos saber cómo es que Germania consigue hacerle… En realidad Alemania es en este momento el más interesado.

El alemán se mantiene inmóvil unos segundos más, tratando de controlarse y dejar de temblar, por el amor de dios... A saber si tiembla de frío o en realidad de nervios.

—¿Helvetia? —pregunta bajito.

Ella aprieta los ojos y se finge dormida... haciéndose más bolita, es decir, tremendamente mal.

—Dankeschön por tu hospitalidad. Me estaba helando.

Traga saliva y gira los ojos un poco hacia él cómo para mirarle de reojo sin decir nada. Él trata de buscar un tema en común para hablar de ello. Con muchas dificultades.

—Te gustan los perros. ¿Tienes uno?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo muchos.

—Ah —responde mirándola de reojo y hasta ahí se les acabó el tema de conversación.

Alemania carraspea y se gira hacia ella sin tocarla, aunque se tensa cuando se mueve.

—¿No quieres hablar?

—Es hora de dormir —para ti nunca es hora de hablar de todos modos.

Alemania se pregunta cuantas veces él le dijo esa misma frase a Veneciano. Lo siguiente que se le viene a la mente y... No sé, Alemania, si sea adecuado que lo pienses así... Es preguntarle directo. Eran adultos y tal vez Prusia tenía razón y si no lo hacía se enojaría. Prusia sabía mucho de chicas.

Levanta una mano y se la pone en la cintura con suavidad. Helvetia mete un bote y se aparta tres kilómetros.

Carraspeo, carraspeo.

—¿Quisieras...Un beso? —Oh, sí, SE LO HA DICHO.

* * *

 _Bueno, creo que alguien en ask estuvo preguntando sobre esto así que... tacháaaaan. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	34. Chapter 34

—¿Quisieras...Un beso? —Oh, sí, SE LO HA DICHO.

—¿Queeeé? —se sonroja un montón pensando que ha oído mal. Alemania se quiere morir, de hecho puede que le dé la espalda y se haga bolita.

—N-Nada. Perdona.

Ella parpadea otra vez sin entender que acaba de pasar y poquito a poco vuelve a acercarse a hacerse bolita y darle la espalda también a su lado.

Alemania se relaja un poco sintiendo esto algo más cómodo y natural y después de un rato vuelve a ponerse boca arriba.Y es que... No tiene idea de cómo entrarle, ni cómo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí con cara de idiota. Y para colmo, está de verdad muuuuy cansado. Y esto es tan pacífico y silencioso...

De hecho creo que ella ya se ha dormido.

Alemania escucha la respiración acompasada y piensa en, también, tantas noches que pasó exactamente así con Veneciano, sin saber qué hacer. Suspira y se deja vencer por el sueño.

Y Helvetia se mete un SUSTO al despertarse y sentirle a su lado. Posiblemente además Alemania, que está falto de cariño últimamente, este abrazándote pensando que eres Italia. Helvetia rápidamente intenta soltarse cómo si la vida le fuera en ello sin importarle si le despierta. Puede que ella lo abrazara un poco también, además.

Alemania, que no tiene el sueño pesado precisamente, abre los ojos de golpe al sentir a alguien cerca, porque sí, se ha habituado también a dormir solo.

Ella se revuelve hasta que la suelta.

No tarda mucho, sentándose al ver que no es Veneciano, levantando las cejas. Puede que hasta suelte un gritillo grave.

¡Bieeeen uno que no chilla cómo niña!

(Alemania #estanmacho que ni Aceite puede hacerle chillar cómo niña.)

Helvetia acaba casi prensada contra la pared y el perro les ladra un poco y les mueve la cola.

—Verdammt —protesta Alemania mirándola toda despeinada... No creas que tú estás mejor... Y asustada. Parpadea un par de veces antes de que le caiga donde está y que hace aquí.

Ella también cae en la cuenta de lo que pasó ayer noche (y de lo que NO pasó) toma aire con profundidad, calmándose y se levanta

Alemania se relaja un poco al ver que se levanta, tallándose los ojos. Helvetia se dirige a la puerta y sale de la casita.

Alemania respira pensando también en lo que no pasó anoche, lamentando su absoluta inutilidad para hacer estas cosas. Se acerca al perro y le acaricia la cabeza un poco antes de salir para dirigirse a su árbol a mear. Todos tan silenciosos.

Ella está meando también escondida entre los arbustos.

Espero que no sean los mismos arbustos. Alemania bosteza pensando que ha dormido SOSPECHOSAMENTE bien para estar con una desconocida a la mitad del bosque, en una sola esterilla en el suelo. Creo que se van a asustar un poco el uno al otro cuando ella salga de entre ellos.

Alemania además con el asunto entre manos. Si. Creo que se van a asustar un montón. Otro grito varonil. Oullea.

El nivel de sonrojo de Helvetia, creo que ella si pega un grito de chica antes de salir corriendo a la casita. Alemania creo que hasta se cae de culo con las manos ahí sin estar en lo absoluto acostumbrado a alguien así. Se levanta súper sonrojado y se mete entre los árboles para terminar de mear tranquilo, con las orejas y el cuello roooojos rojos. Todo esto es muy distinto a lo que acostumbra.

Helvetia da vueltas en la casita HISTERICA sin saber qué hacer cambiando cosas de sitio y sin poder creer que le haya visto el... eso. Sonrojada de muerte, puede que sí meta la cabeza en una olla.

Suiza la entiende, aunque esté muy indignado con esta parte de la historia.

Alemania... No tiene idea de qué demonios está haciendo, pero por alguna razón misteriosa sigue muy avergonzado un buen rato incluso después de haber terminado de mear. Es el frío el que le dirige otra vez a la casita. Malditas prendas evaporadoras de sudor que no cubren nada, y se la encuentra muy ocupada con la olla en la cabeza y las manos sobre la cara.

Alemania levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —pregunta con curiosidad real. ¿He dicho ya que él no suele convivir con tsunderes?

Helvetia se queda paralizada y hasta la olla debe volverse un poco roja. Alemania cae un poco en la cuenta de que puede que quizás esté un poco avergonzada.

Se quita la olla de la cabeza lentamente sin mirarle a los ojos. El alemán se sonroja también al verla, en reflejo, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Carraspea.

Como si no acabara de pasar, ella se vuelve empezando a recoger cosas en una bolsa. Alemania levanta las cejas y repentinamente se le ocurre que quizás ha entrado en razón y ha decidido que se viene con él. Asiente y empieza a ayudarle.

—¡Eso es mío! —protesta cuando le ve tomar algo.

Alemania parpadea porque además estaba tan cómodo en este estado de "no nos hablamos ni hacemos ruido"...

—Ja, te estoy ayudando a empacar.

—No lo hagas —cambia de sitio las cosas. Él hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Eres así siempre con cada cosa que pasa? —pregunta soltándolo y yendo a su mochila.

—Es mío —susurra mientras sigue recogiendo.

Alemania saca las bolsitas de gel y tiene mucha mucha hambre aun... Pero la mira de reojo y vacila un poquito. Piensa en lo bueno que sería que ella convenciera a Suiza de entrar a la comunidad económica.

—¿Ya comiste algo? Tengo esto.

Mira lo que le ensena con el ceño fruncido, echándose un poco atrás.

—Es comida. Ñam ñam. Mira —abre el otro paquetito de gel y se come un poco—. Es asqueroso, pero equivale a comer varias salchichas y quita el hambre.

—No quiero eso —sigue haciendo la bolsa.

—Mmm... Bueno —se lo guarda otra vez y la mira de reojo sin saber que más decir ni que hacer. Opta por revisar sus pantalones rotos.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco pensando que se va a morir. Va a por frutas secas y raíces y más queso que tiene escondido, porque no tiene aquí el rebaño.

Es turno de Alemania de espiarla. De manera completamente obvia además. De hecho puede que en esta parte, Helvetia note una vez más lo increíblemente parecido que es Alemania a su padre. Simplemente la observa, curioso y en silencio, casi pareciera que está cuidándola a lo lejos.

Helvetia lo deja todo sobre la mesa comiendo un poco de algo mientras acaba de meter cosas en su bolsa y mira a Alemania de reojo.

Alemania traga saliva y la mira también.

—¿Ya estas lista?

—Come.

—¿Que coma? Me estás dando de tu comida —levanta las cejas.

Ella se sonroja un poco otra vez y no le mira organizando las cosas por quinta vez, no tienes tantas cosas para que estés tanto rato montando la bolsa.

El de ojos azules la mira de reojo otra vez genuinamente convencido. Por un lado parece odiarle y querer que se vaya, por otro le da comida.

—Danke —murmura y... Mira las cosas que hay aquí de comer. Insisto que creo que ni en la guerra comía cosas tan silvestres. Opta por los frutos secos.

Ella come también, en especial queso que es lo que más le gusta.

Alemania aprovecha para observarla bien... Siguiendo las técnicas de Rusia por lo visto, es decir, un poco intensamente. Está LEJOS de ser la chica italiana despampanante del otro día, pero tiene ojos bonitos y labios delicados. Liechtenstein se parece a ella también, en realidad. Puede incluso que más que Suiza. Esa idea le hace sentir considerablemente mejor. Ella le mira y se mira las manos intermitentemente, muy nerviosa con tanta observación, cambiando de postura cada poco segundos.

Alemania piensa que con un buen baño (otra vez esa idea, lo siento, este hombre es obsesivo), y ropa un poco mejor podría incluso parecer bonita. Frunciendo menos el ceño estaría mejor. Trata de imaginarla en un bonito vestido para la boda y falla miserablemente. La cosa es, ante todo, conseguir que hable un poco más y que confíe en él... Quizás después del sexo se portara más colaboradora.

Ella, HISTERICA de tanta mirada, se levanta con determinación. Se cuelga su bolsa a la espalda, recoge lo que queda de desayuno, guardándolo y sale a por un palo que le guste. Alemania da un bote y ahí va tras ella, no crean que no, colgándose la bolsa y llamando a su perro.

Y ahí va Helvetia camino a Berna. Alemania, no que no tenga sentido de orientación.

—Mi coche no está para allá.

—Bern está para allá.

—Pero no vamos a Bern, vamos a mi coche y luego a Berlín —camina más rápido que ella y se le pone enfrente.

—La boda es en Bern.

—Germania no está allí. Ni Italien. El plan es venir a Berlín como mi novia.

—¡No voy a ser tu novia!

Algo en el orgullo alemán hace que frunza el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Ella esconde un poco la cabeza en sus hombros y se sonroja.

—Puedes venir conmigo y hacerte pasar por mi novia o venir conmigo y ser mi novia hasta la boda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito una novia para la boda y tengo una casa con siete cuartos vacía. Österreich me pidió que viniera y quiero vengarme de Germania y... Tú también estás sola aquí. ¿Por qué no es un buen acuerdo? Sé mi novia hasta la boda, te juro que lo haré bien.

—¿Por qué la necesitas?

Vacila un poco.

—Porque Italien va a ir con alguien más y... —se humedece los labios y se encoge de hombros —, tú también vas a ir sola a la boda, ¿no? Germania va con Rom.

—Yo voy sola a todos lados, no necesito a nadie.

Alemania tuerce el morro.

—¿No tienes amigos o gente con la que hablar? —pregunta inclinando un poco la cabeza.

La chica le mira un poco desconsolada con eso, porque la gente se le da muy mal y a veces... se nota demasiado.

—Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo por delante... Toda la eternidad quizás —se humedece los labios—. ¿Qué mal te puede hacer venir conmigo un tiempo e impresionar a Germania y a todos con ello?

—I-Impresionar...

—Simplemente es hacer que Germania vea que si está con sus otras novias...o con Italien, tú también puedes conseguirte algo más awe —se acaba de sentir completamente Prusia con esta frase —... some.

Helvetia gira un poco la cara y le mira medio sonrojada, medio no muy convencida.

Alemania vacila un instante, traga saliva, se pone muy muy nervioso. Pero muy MUY nervioso y se acerca a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Y quiero ver a Alemania KO en el suelo en 3,2,1…Con una patada en la... zona.

—Ugh... —quizás esto sea hasta con voz un poco más aguda.

Lo siento, esto sería más fácil si tu padre no le hubiera hecho... lo que le hizo. De hecho lo entiendo. Alemania está habituado a Italia que podría sonreírle por el gesto. Bien... KO, porque además la muy bestia patea fuerte.

Helvetia le mira con el corazón aceleradísimo. Alemania solo está en la posición clásica, tirado en el suelo retorciéndose un poco

Helvetia es que no sabe qué hacer, se arrodilla junto a él. Debe oír un "mmmm" de Alemania que está tratando de verdad de recuperar la compostura. Puede que ahora este en tres patas, la cuarta aun deteniéndose ahí.

Ella le pone la mano sobre el hombro agobiada.

El alemán resopla un poco pensando un poco más claro... vale, ahora ya no pasa nada, seguro ha perdido la función de sus regiones vitales, no tienes de que preocuparte, Helvetia. Más vale que Prusia no se entere de esto.

—E-Estoy bien —susurra el muy macho con voz cortada.

—No lo creo —punto a favor de Helvetia—. Tengo... tengo un ungüento...

Alemania gruñe un poco. ¡Ungüento! Traga saliva y la mira de reojo avergonzado de tener que aceptar su ungüento...

Ella lo busca dentro de la bolsa.

Alemania toma aire y se sienta con dificultades en el suelo. Ok, vale, no, decide que mejor acostado doblando las piernas en posición fetal. Solo cinco minutos más y ya estará listo para moverse y caminar todo el día y tirarse a la mujer loca que le patea los bajos.

Ella lo saca y se vuelve a él, poniéndole la mano sobre el brazo otra vez. Alemania mira la mano de reojo y luego mira hacia el ungüento, nada seguro de querer aplicar nosequé en sus regiones vitales.

—Muévete —sí, pretende hacerlo ella.

—Que me... Was? —susurra.

—Gírate y bájate los pantalones.

—W-Was?!—la mira realmente incrédulo y si le empujas va a caerse de lado porque está débil cómo un corderito. Lo demás te será simple, Helvetia. Lo hace, en su postura médica.

Alemania no puede hacer más que dejarse caer cómo bulto e intentar asegurar que él puede hacerlo solo... dudo que le hagan caso.

El problema es que las cremalleras no sabe cómo funcionan porque en general a los heridos en la montaña les corta la ropa con un cuchillo. Alemania se dispone a hacer el monumento a la cremallera.

Así que pelea con ella mientras Alemania le pone una mano sobre las suyas.

—Espera. Espera.

Se detiene y le mira.

—N-No así —suelta su subconsciente al parecer.

—Eh?

—No me hagas. Yo puedo.

—Ah —asiente y se lo da. Se relaja con esto dejando caer la cabeza al suelo.

—¿Que creíste que te iba a hacer? —pregunta abriéndose los pantalones sin bajárselos. Y sin enseñar más allá del elástico de sus bonitos calzoncillos Hugo Boss.

Ella se emboba un poco, nerviosa. Alemania tienta la cosa que sea que le haya dado con el ungüento hasta que consigue abrirla o encontrar donde está. Lo siento, Helvetia, creo que de una sola aplicación se va a terminar medio ungüento.

La mira de reojo y con cuidado se mete la mano con el dedo lleno de ungüento a los calzoncillos. Y la verdad no creo que sea una mala imagen en conjunto: despeinado, con los pantalones medio rotos, calzoncillos al borde, abdomen cuadriculado de fuera, se le ve la V también, que tiene bien marcada y ahora mismo cara de cierto alivio porque de menos se está sobando un poco las adoloridas bolitas con algo que da la sensación de fresco. Pues es que a la chica se le cae la mandíbula y la baba.

Alemania aprieta un poco los ojos y es que... Se siente bien, en realidad.

—¿Qué tiene tu ungüento?

No sé qué te hace pensar que te escucha. No sé qué les hace pensar que Alemania se da cuenta de algo más allá de sus regiones vitales en recuperación. Hasta suelta un "Mmm" de satisfacción cuando saca la mano al fin y se queda ahí acostadito. Ella aun esta con la boca abierta.

—Vaya golpe me diste —murmura.

Ni caso. Él se incorpora un poquito y la mira.

—¿Helvetia?

Ni caso. Alemania carraspea y ella parpadea un poco.

—Te diría danke —la mira de nuevo y ahora así no la toca.

—¿Eh?

—Pateas fuerte, ya veo que te defiendes —murmura sintiendo que todo esto es bastante... Pff... Bueno, extraño sinceramente. Helvetia asiente.

Por ahora se siente un poco mejor, al menos ya no siente entumecidos hasta los dedos del pie ni ganas de vomitar. Ella se sonroja de muerte levantándose y apartándose. Alemania intenta levantarse, aun un poco doblado, así que esta menos ágil que de costumbre, obviamente.

—¿Insistes en no hablar conmigo? ¿No crees que esta patada ya rompió el hielo?

—Lo siento.

El alemán suspira.

—No pasa nada, me lo he ganado en parte. Todo esto es absurdo—se encoge de hombros—. Iba a darte un beso, ni me conoces bien, ni te conozco...

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? —pregunta bajando la cara en medio susurro.

—Porque se supone que estaba intentando agradarte.

Ella se sonroja de muerte otra vez.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —chilla

—¿Eh? ¿A mi coche?

—¡A Bern! —chilla.

—¡Nein! No hay nada en Bern para ti, no caben en casa de Schweiz —se pellizca el puente de la nariz sonrojado el también.

—Pero la boda es en Bern —insiste.

—Ja, pero faltan varios días para la boda. Vine por ti antes porque Österreich asegura que después no se puede bajar, por la nieve.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pues por eso es que hay que ir a mi coche.

Pone los ojos en blanco porque ese estúpido coche le parece una idiotez, suspira y se dirige hacia el coche.

Alemania levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco de lado considerando que al fin sale vencedor en una. Ahí se va tras ella aun medio cojeando, quien le va mirando de reojo de nuevo sin mediar palabra durante todo el camino. A la mitad de camino Alemania le ofrece un caramelo pero ella niega con la cabeza porque no quiere pagarlo.

Alemania insiste y Helvetia niega de nuevo.

—¿Todo es tan difícil siempre contigo?

—¿Qué?

—Contigo. ¿Darte algo o algo? —protesta pensando que, joder, ya le dio una patada. Ya vale, ¿no? Amigos.

—No quiero comprarte eso —responde secamente.

—¿Comprarme? No te estoy vendiendo nada, te estoy dando un caramelo, ¿Cuándo Germania viene aquí te vende las cosas?

—Tú no eres Germania —sentencia girando la cara.

—Nein, soy Deutschland y a mí no tienes que comprarme cosas —tienes que convencer a Suiza de que entre a la comunidad.

—¡Tampoco seré tu novia por unos caramelos! —replica sin poder creer que crea que solo con eso va a lograrlo.

—Aliada.

—Aliada... —repite ligeramente descorazonada con esa nueva palabra.

—Aliada o algo. Insisto que me pateaste sin consecuencias, eso demuestra buena voluntad.

—Ya te di mi ungüento por eso —vuelve a bajar la cabeza frunciendo más el ceño.

—Ja, y yo te daba un caramelo.

Helvetia se gira, sin contestar. Alemania suspira preguntándose si Suiza en la vida diaria es así con Austria. Sigue caminando en silencio metiéndose la mano al pantalón y sobándose de nuevo un poco las regiones vitales, notando que el ungüento es bastante bueno, ya que el dolor le ha disminuido bastante. Iba a cobrarle todo esto en especies a Austria, ni siquiera sabía cómo, pero seguro sería caro.

Helvetia va pensando en todo este asunto mientras camina. No es que realmente haya despreciado el caramelo, realmente no lo quería porque el azúcar da demasiada sed al caminar y no llevan tanta agua, aunque dé energía tampoco es que la necesite ahora mismo después de los frutos secos del desayuno. Y luego está ese asunto de... ser su novia. O aliada que no sabía del todo que significaba, tal vez solo era una palabra nueva para decir lo mismo, pero... le mira de reojo.

Alemania está dándole unos traguitos al Gatorade porque, claro, le ha dado sed el caramelo.

En realidad no se parecía tanto a Germania, pero... tiene algo igual que le pone nerviosa y la hace parlotear cómo tonta también, aunque parece que no hay forma que él se calle en realidad.

Parlotear… si consideramos que seguro puede pasar tres días seguidos con Suiza sin casi hablar...

El caso es que no entiende del todo eso de vengarse de Germania, le parecía idiota y a Germania le daría igual, sonaba cómo una excusa para tratar de hacerle eso otra vez. Ella no se vengaba de Germania cuando se iba con sus novias a las que no conoce, nada más se daba la vuelta y se hacía cargo de sus tareas. Cómo siempre. Ese era su lugar en el mundo, donde se sentía realmente cómoda. No necesitaba un hombre que estuviera todo el tiempo diciéndole qué hacer y quejándose.

—Estuviste antes ya una vez en Berlín.

Ella sale de sus pensamientos y le mira. Sí, en efecto no se calla.

—Esa vez que Schweiz perdió la memoria.

Frunce el ceño porque en realidad no se enteró del todo a qué fue.

—Esa casa es mi casa.

Ella asiente un poco. Alemania saca su GPS y nota que, en efecto, Helvetia se dirige a su coche por otro camino distinto al que él hubiera usado. Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué más necesito saber de ti para vivir juntos los próximos días? ¿Tienes alergias?

—¿V-Vivir juntos? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Ja —es que se lo ha dicho cómo diez veces así que ya no le parece novedoso.

—Pero tú tienes una casa —responde ella porque sí se lo ha explicado y le ha escuchado.

—Ja. Con siete cuartos.

—No necesitas cobijo —replica porque sí, eso es lo que cree que le está pidiendo. Alemania parpadea incrédulo.

—A ver. Más tarde no podremos bajar, ¿estás de acuerdo en eso? Entre más se acerca el invierno.

—¿No podremos bajar? ¡Vamos a los valles!

—Nein, Nein... Helvetia, escúchame. Vamos a Berlín.

—¿Para qué vamos y luego volvemos? —frunce más el ceño porque eso es estúpido.

—Porque no podemos quedarnos aquí porque habrá mucha más nieve pronto y no cabes en casa de Schweiz —razona con paciencia a pesar de que ya se lo ha dicho.

—Pero Berlín está lejos y luego hay que volver—trata de razonar sin entender esto como un viaje de varias horas en coche y varios días en una casa como Alemania.

—Te traeré yo en mi coche, muy rápido.

—No pienso subir a tu coche.

Alemania toma aire y lo suelta, rezando por paciencia. Nah, clamando. Los que rezan son los latinos y su padre.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que Vater se impresione de ver que llegas en mi Mercedes vestida despampanante? —la confundes con Egipto.

—No me fío.

—¿Por qué?

—Los coches son esas cosas... hacen demasiado ruido y van demasiado deprisa. No subo.

Alemania toma aire.

—No voy a ir a Berlín en tren, hace más ruido y va más aprisa.

—No sé qué es un tren.

Levanta las cejas.

—Es un sistema de transporte que va sobre —carraspea pensando que no va a entender eso tampoco—, vías. Te lo enseñaré en casa.

Le mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza porque... otra que tiene ideas propias sobre la modernidad. Alemania camina otra vez hasta ponerse frente a ella y vacila esta vez sin ponerle las manos en los hombros

Helvetia se detiene y frunce el ceño porque así no van a llegar nunca. Él se pone en cuclillas protegiéndose la zona en cuestión con una mano.

—Vamos a mi coche, ¿cierto?

Ella asiente una sola vez.

—¿No vas a subirte a mi coche?

Niega una sola vez de nuevo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando lleguemos al coche?

—Tú querías ir al coche.

—Para irme a mí casa contigo.

—No... Voy a ir a tu casa.

En realidad, no le sorprende del todo a Alemania. Sigue siendo un absoluto desconocido.

—Ni aunque Schweiz y Österreich...

—Voy a ir a Bern, no tiene sentido ir a otro lugar.

—No hay lugar para ti en Bern. Justo por eso he venido por ti.

—Siempre hay una cabaña.

—¿Y qué hay de todo lo que dijimos ayer de vengarnos de Vater, de impresionarles a todos, de vivir cosas nuevas?

Se sonroja y aparta la cara un poco incomoda.

—Ni siquiera estás enfadada con él —murmura apretando los ojos y poniéndose de pie y pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Vendrá aquí y estarás con él haciendo lo que sea que hacen, brincar por ahí.

—¡No me gusta que venga! —asegura, cosa que es una TREMENDA MENTIRA, pero es que le da mucho mucho miedo salir de sus tierras.

—No te gusta nada más que estar aquí, lo cual es casi predecible conociendo a Schweiz.

Ella se echa un poco atrás y se sonroja.

—Lo que si no puedo entender es que estés tan poco interesada en conocer lo que sea. No te estoy invadiendo, ni siquiera estoy diciéndote que te vayas de aquí por mucho tiempo y ya has dejado claro que puedes defenderte bien. Mein Gott, ¡es que hasta mi perro tiene más curiosidad que tú por ver que hay más allá de las montañas!

—Tengo suficiente montaña con las mías —responde aunque sabe que no es verdad, ha visto los libros con dibujos de hojas y plantas en las librerías de la ciudad cuando baja (cosa que evita todo lo posible) y hay muchas que no conoce y no sabe lo que hacen.

—No hay montañas atrás de las montañas —niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

—No me gustan las ciudades. Ni los llanos —responde.

—No te gusta nada.

—No.

Alemania la mira un poco frustrado. Ella gira la cara porque en realidad sí hay un lugar de casa de Germania al que quiere ir, pero no se atreve a hacerlo.

—Si confiaras más en mí, ¿vendrías?

—Hay un lugar... —empieza sin mirarle. El alemán parpadea cambiando del todo la línea de pensamiento al ver que habla.

—¿Ja?

Se quita la bolsa y busca dentro mientras que Alemania levanta las cejas sin decir nada. Helvetia saca una caja de aspirinas muy muy sucia y rota, se la muestra.

—Aquí.

Alemania parpadea.

—¿Quieres ir a la fábrica?

Asiente una sola vez, porque quiere saber cómo se hacen. Se las dió alguien a quien ayudó en la montaña y le dijo que las hacían en las tierras de Germania, tal vez con una de esas plantas que vio en el libro.

—Puedo llevarte a la fábrica si quieres, puedo enseñarte a hacerlas en casa y puedo darte más —hasta sonríe un poco porque siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de sus aspirinas

Asiente otra vez conforme, tan seria.

—Pero debemos ir en coche.

Ella niega.

—Ja —concluye seriamente dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar otra vez.

—Yo no voy a subir al coche —anda igual.

—Pues iras corriendo atrás.

—Sí —justo eso pretende.

—Bien, suena cómo un buen plan. Aunque Berlín está lejos —responde más tranquilo de saber que sí tiene algo que ella quiere. Helvetia no responde nada, no pienses que la distancia le da miedo—. Igual que esas aspirinas hay otras cosas que podrían serte útiles. Más ungüentos y cosas así. ¿Suele dolerte algo? Quizás podrían hacerte una revisión general, un doctor.

—No —no lo entiendes, Alemania, ELLA es el médico.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No.

—¿Entonces para que la usas? Es para el dolor.

—La gente, se hace daño —susurra.

—¿Cual gente?

—La gente de la montaña.

—¿Y?

—Y eso hace que les duela menos.

—¡¿Lo usas en las otras personas?! —levanta las cejas.

Asiente.

—¿Y no te gustaría darles cosas mejores? Además de tus aspirinas.

Ella le mira con eso.

—Cosas que les curen, por ejemplo. Podrías tenerlas tú y saber qué darles si les pasa una cosa o la otra.

Suiza opina que si Alemania quiere una madre...

—Ya sé que cosas darles.

—¿Siempre?

Asiente porque siempre se esfuerza muchísimo y hace lo mejor que sabe.

—Bueno, en la Bayer verás todas las otras cosas que hay y seguramente encontraras algo que te sea útil. Quizás podrías hasta decirles cómo preparar tu ungüento —saca el GPS para ver cuánto falta para su coche y no sé si falte mucho en realidad—. ¡Oh! Ya pudiste haberme traído por aquí cuando vinimos en vez de despeñarme. Si ya casi llegamos —hasta parece expresivo Alemania.

Helvetia le mira de reojo y piensa que estaba intentando que se cansara y se fuera pero en realidad está gratamente sorprendida de que no lo hiciera y aguantara la noche.

—Lo he dejado en la estación de esquí que está, por lo que veo, detrás de esta loma —sigue revisando su GPS tan feliz, de hecho, considerablemente más relajado y cómodo de lo que ha estado últimamente.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco pensando que todos los sajones son inaguantables y hablan un montón.

—... y necesito ducharme de inmediato —sigue Alemania parloteando.

Le escucha con atención a pesar de todo, sin decir nada, carraspeos incluidos. Mientras Alemania diserta sobre la importancia de las aspirinas y los baños y que su perro necesita uno también.

—Puedes bañarte en el río —susurra. Es como se baña ella.

—¿En el agua helada? —el señor soldado. Alemania, estamos decepcionados.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No es que no pueda bañarme en agua helada... Pero en un par de horas estaremos en casa.

—No vamos a Berlín.

—Ja, ¡vamos a Berlín! ¡En eso quedamos!

—Vamos a la fábrica.

Alemania vuelve a detenerse.

—Vamos a ir a Berlín, ahí voy a hacer yo una cita y cuando puedan recibirnos iremos a la fábrica.

Niega.

—¿Quieres venir a la fábrica?

—Vamos ahora.

—Nein, vamos mañana. Hoy vamos a bañarnos. No van a recibirme oliendo así, ni despeinado, ni sin cita.

—Báñate en el río al llegar.

—No hay río, Helvetia. La fábrica... Es que no te la imaginas siquiera por lo que veo. Es... —la mira, entrecierra los ojos y piensa un poco más—. Iremos hoy si te subes al coche.

Niega.

—¿Conoces el término "hacer concesiones?"

—No voy a subir al coche, si no quieres llevarme a la fábrica iré a Bern.

—Helvetia, Berlín está lejos. Muy lejos si vas a pie. Vamos a tardar más de un día y será cansado... Y sobre todo innecesario.

—No tengo prisa y no me preocupa cansarme.

—¿Por qué no VES mi coche?

—Ya sé cómo son, por eso no me subo.

—Vamos hasta él —camina otra vez.

Ojos en blanco porque ya es lo que están haciendo y no tardan ahora si en llegar hasta él. Alemania casi lo abraza en realidad, porque ya se ha cansado. Helvetia se detiene, esperándole.

El alemán abre las puertas a lo lejos y le silba al perro que debe estar muy feliz de la naturaleza, pero muerto de cansancio igual debe correr al coche y ladrarle para que lo abra. Alemania le abre la puerta lo primero y casi se desploma en el asiento del copiloto. El perro salta dentro directo a tumbarse en el cómodo y blandito asiento de atrás.

—Mira, vas a ver qué silencioso es...

Helvetia sigue de pie a unos metros del coche.

—Acércate —le pide levantándose del asiento de atrás y yendo al del piloto.

Ella da UN paso a él.

—El coche de Schweiz es pequeño e inestable. Este es grande y no se siente la velocidad —explica sentándose—. Y es muy silencioso.

Helvetia niega con la cabeza. Alemania lo prende.

—¿Ves? Silencioso.

De repente, suena el teléfono de Alemania y Helvetia da un salto atrás.

—Nein, Nein... Es mi teléfono, espera... —lo busca. Ella niega con la cabeza y decide empezar a andar mejor.

—Helvetia... Espera —mira quien es cuando finalmente lo encuentra.

"Österreich"

Se humedece los labios, vacila un poco y descuelga.

—¡Mira, Helvetia, es tu yerno!

Ella sigue andando hacia adelante por el camino por donde va el coche, más vale que la sigas.

—¿Hallo? —pregunta Austria al teléfono. Él cierra la puerta, arranca el coche a dos por hora y se le va a detrás.

—Se niega a subirse al coche —protesta al teléfono—. ¿Cómo la subo?

—Was?

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas que te repita las cosas? —protesta al teléfono bajando la ventanilla—. Helvetia, para, bitte.

—Creía que fuiste ayer por ella.

—Respóndeme.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, Deutschland. ¿Atándola?

—Was?! ¡No voy a atarla!

—Era una broma. Pero no deja de sorprenderme tu negativa tajante.

—Pues claro que no voy a atarla. Voy a llevarla a la… ¡Oh! ¿Puedes hablar a la Bayer y pedir hablar de mi parte con Wolfgang Plischke?

—Deutschland... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A la Bayer? ¿Ya estás en Berlín?

—Nein estoy en... Uno de los cantones. ¿Hablas a la Bayer o no? Plischke. Dile que necesito un favor personal.

—¿Se ha roto tu teléfono? ¿Estamos acaso hablando por tamtam?

—Pues lo mismo me pregunto. ¿Que no me oyes? ¿Ya anotaste el nombre?

—Obviamente no. Veo que estás bien y te apañas perfecto entonces. Hablaremos pronto —se despide.

—Was!? Nein! ¡¿Que no me oyes?! ¡Te he pedido que hagas UNA cosa! —protesta al teléfono.

—No sé ni quién es esa persona y tu teléfono funciona perfecto, Deutschland. Tengo un montón de gente a la que gritar, solo quería saber que estabas bien.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Estoy aun en casa de Schweiz, no sé cómo convencer a su madre y tú no me ayudas en NADA!

—Estoy seguro que eres un hombre lo bastante listo para manejar a una chiquilla.

—¡No es ninguna chiquilla! —es toda una mujer.

—Debe tener más o menos tu edad ahora mismo. Por la edad en la que desapareció, calculo yo.

No ayudas, Austria.

—¿Mi edad? —Alemania además te está haciendo cómo 20% de caso poniéndose al lado de Helvetia.

—No que tú seas un chiquillo, pero... —sigue Austria. Helvetia se aparta un poco del camino al arcén y le mira de reojo.

—Pues ella tampoco me parece una chiquilla, en lo absoluto. Helvetia, bitte, súbete al coche.

—De todos, eres perfectamente capaz de razonar con ella —sigue, Helvetia niega con la cabeza.

—Ja? ¿Razonar? ¡¿Es que acaso tú la conoces?! —protesta—. ¿Qué hago para que te subas?

—La he visto algunas veces, ja. Y conozco a su hijo —responde Austria. Helvetia no responde nada, solo anda junto a Alemania.

—¿Cómo convencerías a Schweiz de hacer algo que no quiere? —pregunta suavecito, mirándola de reojo.

—Son años de experiencia, Deutschland —sonríe de lado.

—Bien, dime algo útil y práctico.

—Suele funcionar lograr primero que crea que quiere.

—Que crea... Que quiere. Críptico mensaje.

—Ja, es complicado y no siempre funciona.

—No me digas. Adiós, Österreich —le cuelga frunciendo el ceño pero pensando en el asunto de creer que quiere. Helvetia nada más le mira de reojito.

—Ehm... Hallo.

Ella se sonroja.

—Si subes al coche te...doy... algo.

La chica le mira de reojo, se humedece los labios y se sonroja más.

—Anda, bitte. Estarás bien.

—No me gustas —asegura por algún motivo. Él parpadea.

—Eso ya lo he visto, no es necesario evidenciarlo.

Helvetia se sonroja más pero asiente. Alemania se sonroja un poco con eso.

—Ehm, pero bueno, no tiene por qué ser así. No tienes por qué ser mi novia y esas cosas. De igual modo he quedado que te llevaría a la boda con Schweiz y Österreich.

Le mira de reojo un poquiiito desconsolada un instante. Alemania la mira desde adentro del coche.

—Soy muy malo para esto, la gente no se me da.

Se sonroja más porque se identifica con eso.

—No sé cómo convencerte de subir y venir conmigo, en otro momento te hubiera intentado llevar a la fuerza... Pero si no puedo darte un beso a la fuerza, ¿qué voy a poder subirte al coche? —aprieta los ojos—. Además decirte lo de la fuerza lejos de ayudar va a empeorarlo todo.

—A mí no se me da la gente tampoco —decide contestar en resumen.

—Quizás por eso es que llevo todo el día contigo y lo he pasado bien, tanto que no te he dejado aquí —apaga el coche y se masajea las sienes.

Helvetia se detiene cuando se detiene también.

—Mira, soy un hombre práctico y realista —la mira con seriedad.

Ella le mira igual de seria también.

—Te pregunto. Hay alguna manera de convencerte de que vengas, ¿o no?

—Estoy yendo contigo.

Alemania parpadea con ese concepto.

—En el coche.

—No me gusta el coche y tú no puedes dejarlo porque es muy caro, pero no quiero subir. ¿Por qué no quieres ir así?

—Es lento y poco efectivo. Si yo te dijera que quiero ir a la montaña con los ojos vendados, porque no me gusta ver el bosque, ¿qué dirías?

—Si tienes que ir a cuidar tus cabras dime cómo llegar y yo iré sola… Eso es peligroso, eres una persona extraña.

—Nein, no son las cabras.

—Si tienes que ir a trabajar —corrige recordando que ahora la gente trabaja de cosas incomprensibles que nada tienen que ver con cabras, lo cual es tan sumamente absurdo... pero todo lo parece.

—Ja, si tengo que trabajar, pero...

Le mira de reojo con el pero.

—Es que quiero enseñarte lo de las aspirinas

—Pues dime cómo ir ahí.

—En coche conmigo.

Ella vuelve a echarse a andar.

—Helvetiaaaa —estira la mano y la toma del brazo con cierta firmeza. Ella se detiene y le mira.

—Sube, si no te gusta te lo compensaré.

—¿Me lo... compensaras? —se sonroja otra vez—. ¿Y-Y si... y si vienes conmigo y yo voy andado y... yo te c-compenso a t-ti?

Levanta las cejas

—¿Compensarte cómo?

—Yo v-voy contigo a la b-boda cómo tu... n... c-cómo... cómo yo...

—Cómo mi...—se humedece los labios y la mira de arriba abajo sonrojándose. La siguiente palabra es en el tono de voz de Liechtenstein, mirándose los pies.

—Was?

Helvetia se lleva las manos a la cara

—Eh, vamos, ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunta abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Nnnnn —lloriquea súper sonrojada.

Alemania vacila un poco bajando del coche, acostumbrado a consolar a Italia. Ella no se mueve.

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo, muy seguro de lo que hace y le pone las manos en los hombros otra vez. Eso sí, gira la cadera para que NO pueda patearle y ella se queda paralizada. El alemán le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Calma, calma...

Helvetia le mira entre los dedos.

—¿Que te causa tanto problema?

—¡No me gustas! Pero seré... e-eso que querías.

—¿Eso que quería? ¿A qué te refieres? A... —traga saliva y se sonroja.

—¡Tú novia! —chilla al final.

Alemania se sonroja máaaaas aun aunque por alguna razón se siente tremendamente vencedor con eso, mirándola de reojo y considerándola... Mona. La abraza.

Vuelve a quedarse paralizada en el abrazo.

Cuando ya le está abrazando solo piensa en una cosa importante.

—Bitte no me patees.

Parpadeo parpadeo.

La mira de reojo hacia abajo notando que es más bajita y pequeñita que Italia. Traga saliva y no se mueve sintiendo esto... raro. Es que además... Germania protesta un poco porque no lo hemos hecho a él nunca en buenos términos con Helvetia... Pero si son diferentes.

El alemán le hace un cariño en la cabeza cómo le haría a Italia asegurándose a sí mismo que este sería buen momento de besarla. Y... Se muere de vergüenza. Es que no se atreve a moverse. Helvetia al final trata de separarse incomodísima.

Es cómo un momento extrañísimo, SURREAL en su existencia. Una chica le había dicho que sería SU NOVIA para la boda. Quizás era bastante más bonita de lo que... Levanta las cejas.

—Hay que andar mucho.

—Espera —murmura y se acerca a ella dándole un beso en... La cabeza.

Vuelve a quedarse paralizada y sonrojadísima.

—No puedo creer que vaya a caminar hasta Berlín solo por darte gusto —murmura girando la cara, sin mirarla, sonrojado e incómodo. Se suponía que debía tirársela, no caminar media Suiza y media Alemania.

—Es la mejor forma —asegura cuando vuelve en sí, carraspeando un poco y volviendo a colgarse bien del hombro la bolsa.

Y así es cómo Helvetia consigue que Alemania pase unos días con ella en vez de llevarla a su casa e ignorarla encerrado en su estudio trabajando mientras ella trata de saber porque un microondas deja de funcionar cuando le clavas un puñal después de que te haya asustado con su pitido.

Y así es cómo Alemania se olvida de Italia por unos días, descubriendo cosas de su propio país que no sabía que sabía tenía o no recordaba.

* * *

 _Por algún motivo, esta parte de la historia con Helvetia y Alemania, en mi cabeza, tenía la banda sonora de El Gran Gatsby. "A little party never kill nobody" y "Young and Beautiful" ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	35. Chapter 35

Al cabo de un rato de ir andando en silencio junto a la ventanilla del coche de Alemania, éste ha puesto música clásica. Ha puesto a Beethoven. Y deben parecer un poco sacados de un videoclip.

Ella caminando y el coche rodando a su lado a seis kilómetros hora, ambos en silencio. Alemania, después de un rato, empieza a preocuparse por el clima.

—Tu coche está cantando —comenta ella después de debatirse un BUEN rato si hacerlo notar o no.

—He puesto yo la música. ¿Qué va a pasar si nieva?

—Que hará más frío.

—Y te me vas a congelar. No me convence este transporte —le da su chamarra para correr maloliente y suciecilla —. Póntela.

—No me voy a... —se queda a media frase mirando lo que le tiende, deteniéndose. Alemania frena. Ella le mira, sonrojándose de nuevo, porque su chaqueta... huele mucho mucho a él seguro. Y la pone nerviosita.

—¿Te gusta lo que canta el coche?

Helvetia traga saliva y asiente aun mirando la chaqueta imaginándose llevarla. Él sacude la chaqueta para que la tome. La chica se acerca y la toma con la mano temblorosa. Alemania le sonríe de ladito conforme.

—¿No te quieres sentar?

Le mira y niega con la cabeza, aun con la chaqueta en la mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—Póntela. ¿Tienes frío? ¿Hambre?

La mira y se vuelve a él cuando nombra el hambre, pensando que sería bueno empezar a pensar en la comida, pero aun mirando la chaqueta cómo si fuera una especie de capa de la invisibilidad.

—Póntela —insiste.

La abraza un poco y le vigila todavía porque es que quiere hundirle la nariz, pero si la miras le da vergüenza. Alemania ni enterado, se gira al GPS a ver dónde pueden comer.

—Hay un restaurante cerca... ¿Y si te llevo en el coche?

Cuando se gira es cuando lo hace sin que le vea, desde luego no hay duda de a quien salió tu hijo. Deja la bolsa en el suelo y se la pone, sintiendo que la abraza otra vez. Se sonroja un montón. Alemania... Carraspea.

—No te llevo a Berlín, te llevo aquí adelante —insiste mirándola y sonrojándose en espejo—. Perdona. Huele fatal.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Ja. De hecho tengo MUCHA hambre.

—Para el ruido. ¿Tienes un arma?—saca el arco y sus flechas, tensándolo con la cuerda y montándolo.

—¿Un arma? Nein, no me atrevería a venir aquí con un arma conociendo a tu hijo.

—¿Sabes usar el arco?

—En teoría... ¿O en la práctica? —pregunta pensando que sí, lo aprendió en el ejército.

—Ven. Yo te enseño —hace un gesto con la mano y le da la vuelta al coche para meterse al bosque... y quiero que sepas lo raro que es que se ofrezca a enseñarle algo a alguien, pero estás siendo bueno con ella.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que podríamos comprar comida hecha? —pregunta prendiendo el coche otra vez y estacionándolo bien, antes de bajar de nuevo. Helvetia le hace shhhh para que no haga ruido.

Ahí va Alemania tras ella abriéndole la puerta al perro y dejándole salir, olvidándose de cerrar el coche y esas cosas.

—Aquí —le detiene tras adentrarse una considerable cantidad de metros, deja la bolsa junto a un árbol, se gira a él y le tiende el arco con una flecha, el carcaj pero, lo lleva ella.

Él la mira hacer pensando que nadie suele estar interesado en estas cosas. Toma lo que le da con cuidado agachándose un poco y sin hacer ningún ruido.

¿No hubieras querido ir a cazar alguna vez con tu padre como Prusia siempre alardea de haber hecho? Pues... más o menos. Ella le mira hacer dejando que le muestre lo que sabe.

Alemania sabe hacerlo con un arco moderno, claro está... Y, no es su principal habilidad, seguro pone mal los hombros y tensa demasiado la cuerda y... Debe ser un desastre según Helvetia, que aprieta los ojos y se le acerca, sin pensar, le pone las manos sobre lo brazos para corregirle la postura y cuando siente los músculos tensos se le acelera un montón el corazón de estarle tocando.

El de ojos azules la mira, tensa y sonrojada, sin estar seguro de que nadie nunca se haya sonrojado tanto con él. Se sonroja de vuela sintiéndose identificado con su vergüenza. Por alguna razón, le relaja.

Es que Helvetia se sonroja mucho… traga saliva y se acerca a él mejilla con mejilla para ver cómo está apuntando. No creo que lo vea ni por un segundo.

Es que... Buff... Alemania si pone atención, aunque la mejilla con mejilla...Le ponen nervioso.

—E-Ehm..., estas muy cerca.

Ella le corrige lo más deprisa que puede para separársele cuanto antes.

—Perdona, es que me pones nervioso —susurra sin saber por qué.

—Ehm... y c-cuando veas a-algo a lo que besa... ¡disparar! DISPARAR puessueltaslaflecha y l-luego se va a por la p-presa y...

Parpadea un par de veces medio escuchándola.

—L-La flecha... J-ja, ja —asiente mirándola un poco idiota porque de verdad se está dando cuenta de que le pone nervioso...

—Lo mejor es un animal pequeño cómo un pato o un conejo y luego lo c-comeremos y... —siente que nunca en su vida había dicho una frase tan larga.

—Antes cazaba con escopeta —siente la necesidad de decir para impresionarla. Es decir, no soy un inútil del todo cómo parezco. De verdad—. Aunque seguro no te gustaría porque hace más ruido que el coche.

—El ruido ahuyenta el resto de presas —susurra mirándose las manos y se sienta para esconderse mejor entre las hierbas del sotobosque.

—Si uno caza osos, solo necesita uno —responde ahora sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, quizás a ella le gustaban los osos vivos. Decídete Alemania en si impresionarla o no. Se pone en cuclillas.

—Los osos solo dan problemas, no se pueden comer. Son mejor los conejos y la piel es más suave, aunque más pequeña —blablablabla.

La escucha sonriendo un poco de lado porque entre más habla más nota que su alemán es extraño, cerrado y anticuado.

—La carne se pudre más rápido porque hay mucha y se ha de secar, es mucho trabajo. Los ciervos son también muy útiles.

—Me gustaba su piel. En realidad nunca fue por la utilidad —murmura—. Pero tú sí lo haces por la utilidad. Deberías de dar entrenamientos al ejército —aprieta los ojos sintiéndose completamente imbécil con esa declaración, así como niño pequeño "Deberías trabajar para mí en esa cosa tan genial que sabes hacer".

Ella le da la espalda, muy nerviosa porque es guapo y le dice cosas y lleva su chaqueta y le ha dado un beso en la frente y ¡ahora son novios! Recuerda de repente.

—Ehm... Y-Y... ¿De dónde sacamos una presa? Es decir, eso toma tiempo y luego hay que prepararla —la mente práctica.

—M-mejor deja que y-yo dispare primero y t-tu miras... —se da la vuelta para que le dé el arco.

—Bien —le extiende el arco con demasiada fuerza casi hasta empujarle y luego nota su torpeza, así que se lo quita otra vez.

Helvetia estira las manos temblorosas para tomarlo y torpemente también se va detrás cuando se lo quita.

Así que tienen uno de esos incómodos momentos de te lo doy, me lo quitas, paso al frente. Acaban más cerca de lo que estaban. Helvetia siente retumbarle el corazón en los oídos, gira la cara, aprieta los ojos y tiende las manos esperando que solo se lo dé. Alemania la mira un poco embobadito e incrédulo de estar causando esto. Le pone el arco en las manos con precisión, pero no lo suelta. De sentir cómo le tiemblan las manos, la chica trata de tomarlo y torpemente se le cae la flecha.

—Oh... —Alemania baja desde dos metros de altura para recogerla. Por supuesto, ella también y se deben pegar en la cabeza. Tan torpes.

Alemania se lleva la mano a la frente sonrojándose por alguna razón y ella aprieta los ojos girando la cara, de verdad, no sé cómo crees que vas a poder disparar.

El sajón toma la flecha del suelo y se la extiende volviendo a mirarla idiotizado y sonrojadito. ¿No que no le gustaba a ella? ¡Ahora le había dicho que sería su novia! Y eso implicaba... eso que había hablado con Prusia.

Helvetia se separa un poco tomando ambas cosas y se le resbala otra vez, pero al menos no se le cae. Se humedece los labios y da un paso atrás intentando concentrarse.

Él traga saliva y se yergue del todo cruzándose de brazos para ver el tiro.

Ella le mira de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo, por algún motivo al levantar los brazos se imagina que la abraza por la espalda por debajo de ellos, tocándole un poco los pechos y dándole un beso cómo vio que hacia ese chico francés a esa chica inglesa a los que dio cobijo una noche y fue una de las peores decisiones que ha tomado nunca porque la creían dormida... pero no.

Esto la pone máaaaaas nerviosa, sobre todo porque está ahí mirándola y parece que sepa lo que piensa, ¡lo cual es terrible! Se sonroja más con esa idea de que lo sepa y tiene que bajar el arco y la flecha para separarse de nuevo y respirar.

Al ver que no dispara se extraña un poco, cambiando un el peso de pie. Se agacha levemente a ella.

—Was? —susurra suave para no espantar a ninguna presa.

—Y-Yo... yo... —se sonroja cómo si acaso supiera lo que acaba de pensar.

Alemania vuelve a embobarse al ver lo nerviosa que está y por alguna razón le vuelven a dar ganas de... ¿Consolarla? Porque él ha estado así de nervioso a veces también. Levanta una mano y vacila antes de ponérsela en el hombro.

—¡Iiiih! —chilla y sale corriendo con el arco.

Alemania se asusta llevándose una mano a las regiones vitales lo primero. Parpadea después, levantando las cejas descolocado. Helvetia se pierde entre la maleza y el bosque con una facilidad sorprendente. Acaba tirada en el suelo con el corazón aceleradísimo.

Alemania simplemente no tiene idea de qué hacer.

—Ehhh —pasito a los matorrales—. ¿Helvetia? —susurra. No hay respuesta... va a volver al cabo de un buen rato con un pájaro y un conejo, justo cuando ya estaba Alemania bastante preocupado, sin saber si iba a volver o no. Ella los lleva atados al cinto y trata de no mirarle y no sonrojarse al pasar por su lado a por la bolsa que no sabemos si sigue ahí. Alemania la ha recogido en su ausencia, pensando que seguro debía volver por ella. Si, sin duda alguna la ha espiado. Este no es Suiza.

Después de un rato de ausencia Alemania ha notado que claramente, si vuelve, será un rato más tarde. Espera. Quiero ver la gracia que les hará a todos que les diga "Perdí a Helvetia" (cual si pudiera perderse...). Recuerda la bolsa y vuelve por ella yendo al último lugar en que se han visto, sentándose ahí y pensando que todo esto está siendo tremendamente raro.

Helvetia por su lado decide que mejor caza ella sola porque está segura de que va a errar cualquier tiro mientras él la esté mirando. Tal vez debería conseguirle un arco a él también. Busca por ahí algún palo que sea lo bastante elástico y de la medida adecuada.

Pero al menos por una vez en mucho mucho tiempo esto está yendo a su favor..., en parte. Sigue sin poderla subir al coche y no está seguro de que vaya a poder, pero al menos ya la ha convencido de ir con él y de que SÍ sea su novia, lo que seguía era todo muy simple: acostarse con ella y presumirle a Prusia. De ahí TODOS se enterarían. Se sonroja solo con la idea y el concepto lejano de hacerlo… y eso que aún no se imagina nada.

Helvetia consigue algunos de madera sin nudos útiles pero demasiado cortos. De todos modos lo guarda en el carcaj para hacer flechas... y aprovecha para mear por ahí porque lleva un buen rato queriendo y le daba vergüenza pedirle a Alemania parar para eso.

Y es que además el alemán estaba cada vez más seguro de gustarle y de ponerla nerviosa. ¡Y aun no se besaban ni nada! Se sonroja más solo de pensar en un beso agitando la cabeza. Todo esto era algo muy bueno, porque seguro si le gustaba podría convencerla de hacer cosas para él... Incluyendo meter a Suiza a la comunidad (agárrate de tu tablita de salvación, sí). Era rara porque decía que no le gustaba, pero se sonrojaba si la tocaba... Eso o le pateaba los huevos. También la ponía nerviosa y sonrojadita y giraba la cara cuando la tocaba. Y era extraña, anticuada y no le gustaban las cosas modernas, pero... Si algunas cómo las aspirinas. Levanta las cejas recordándolas y yendo a buscarlas en su bolsa.

Ella todo el rato se descubre a si misma cómo el tren de pensamientos de cosas útiles se le va hacia el alemán. Cuando le ha abrazado, cuando le ha besado... siente hormigueos en las puntas de los dedos que ha usado para tocarle los brazos. ¡Menudos brazos! Es decir... en su opinión... médica. Sí, eso es. Y la chaqueta, debe ser culpa de esta chaqueta que huele raro. Vuelve a olerla al recordarlo. También había estado comparándole con su padre. ¡Este incluso hablaba más que él! Aunque parecía más fuerte, pero igual de torpe y cabezota. Se regodea en todas esas ideas de todo lo molesto que es.

Por un ejercicio casi militar ya que estratégicamente es conveniente, decide mirar la bolsa con la intención de averiguar qué otras cosas tiene ahí dentro que pueda ocupar para convencerla o para agradarla... Con el fin último de llevarla a casa, claro, cómo le han pedido.

Veamos... que cosas lleva en su bolsa Helvetia... Cosas útiles en exclusiva. Lleva su esterilla y una manta, algunas ropas de recambio, las aspirinas dentro de una bolsita de tela más pequeña en la que hay unas cuantas pastillas más, botecitos con aceites, ungüentos, plantas, semillas y raíces. Unos carbones y una libreta para dibujar cosas importantes que hay que recordar. Un mapa físico de Europa, una pistola con el cargador lleno que le dio Suiza, un mechero y una navaja. Es posible que lleve una caja de condones también, porque son gomas y son útiles para hacer torniquetes y cómo bolsas para guardar líquidos o cosas. No es consciente de su utilidad real. También una cuerda extra para tensar un arco (con la que pensaba hacer el de Alemania) una cuerda trenzada más larga, algunos mosquetones que le dieron, el gatorade, agua y un par de quesos envueltos en tela.

Alemania parpadea con los condones, extrañadísimo, pensando en su utilidad real, claro y en si Helvetia quizás acostumbra hacer esto con más hombres a cambio de que la lleven a fábricas de cosas... Se pregunta también si sabe usar la pistola y que son las otras pastillas. Asiente conforme volviendo a guardarlo todo en perfecto orden. No le preocupa ni le impresiona que no traiga nada personal ni tonterías, de hecho, lo aprueba, pensando que si él viviera en el bosque tendría un morral casi idéntico, aunque con más tecnología. Quizás podría regalarle una mejor manta. ¿Serían estas TODAS sus pertenencias? Evidentemente NO. No sé si has notado que no lleva dinero... es porque desde que sabe lo que es que lo lleva encima. No sabe si lo requiere o no, en realidad no ha pensado en ello. La navaja que trae es navaja suiza. De hecho lleva un par más encima. De hecho, si Suiza le dio la pistola, puede que Liechtenstein le diera las navajas. También debe traer encima un reloj y una brújula o en algún lado debe tenerlos. Esas cosas son más especiales las lleva encima.

Alemania vuelve a cargar todo el morral con las cosas mirando su reloj y preguntándose de verdad cuanto más tiempo tardaría. Se frota un poquito los brazos, no que tenga frío, el frío es mental y ahí le suena el móvil. Vuelve a pegar un gran salto y a sacarlo de su bolsillo.

Pues espera a que veas que es El Awesome Preußen curioso de cómo ha ido la... ¿primera vez? ¿Ha estado antes? No estás seguro, en cualquier caso la noche de acción de su hermanito con una chica.

Alemania se sonroja y vacila antes de contestarle.

—¿Hallo?

—Weeeest —el tonillo de Prusia. No por nada todo el mundo usa su voz para oír en su mente "seeeeé lo que vas a haceeeeer".

—Cállate —susurra apretando los ojos.

Ya se muere de risa.

—En serio, ¡cállate!

—Pero tienes que contarmeeeee.

—No tengo nada que contarte, estoy en... El bosque. Y no te rías así.

—¿Y no hay nada que hicieras ayer que creas que tu hermano mayor debería sabeeeer? —ese tonito. Alemania es que se sonroja hasta el tuétano.

—N-Nein. Nein. Solo dormimos juntos.

—¡Aaah! ¡Ya sabía que le mostrarías lo varonil de los sajones! —exclama riéndose entendiendo acostarse cómo que sí pasó—. ¿Y cómo es? ¿Chilla cómo Schweiz?

—W-WAS?! Was? Nein! Nein nein! —aprieta los ojos porque no había pensado en Suiza y sus chillidos. Ugh ugh—. ¡No lo hemos hecho! Pero...

—¿O le gusta que le hagan eso como a Liechtenstein? ¿Sabes? Eso que hace Canadá con las manos... —deja de ver los videos de Hungría, de verdad.

—¿A Liechtenstein le gusta que le hagan eso con las...? ¡Preusseeeen!

El nombrado se ríe idiotamente.

—Te digo que no sé, no lo hemos hecho —algo le obliga a agregar—, aun.

—¡Aaaah! —entiende por fin y luego nota el "aun"—. Pero que traviesillo, Weeest.

—¡Deja de hablarme asiiiiií! ¡Con ese tono! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Pooooor? ¿Te da vergüencitaaaa?

—¡Nomedaningunavergüencita!

Se muere de risa.

—A West le da vergüencita su noviaaaaa.

—Preussen —aprieta los ojos porque además si es su noviaaaaa.

—Awesome —siguen las risas—. Bueno, ¿entonces venís hoy a cenar y se lo harás esta noche en casa?

—Estamos yendo a Berlín, ja.

—¡Le diré a Ungarn que ponga las cámaras!

—Nein, nein, no vamos a llegar hoy. ¡Y no quiero las cámaras! Y deja de molestarme con eso que... Nein. PREUSSEN —protesta.

—¿Cómo que no vais a llegar hoy? ¿Vas a llevarla a un nidito de amor?

Debe oír el rechinido de dientes.

—No voy a llevarla a ningún nidito de amor. Solo estamos yendo lentamente.

—¿Por?

—Porque vamos... Más o menos a pie.

—¿Por? ¿Se te ha estropeado el Mercedes?

—Ehm... Es un acuerdo al que llegamos.

—Was? ¿Quieres que os vaya a buscar o no?

—¡NEIN! Nein, Nein, solo quiero que...

Prusia parpadea con la negativa tajante.

—Solo sigue el plan lógico, ¿vale? Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Pero... entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pasar unos días de vacaciones con ella? Sabes que es la madre de Schweiz, ¿verdad?

—No estoy pasando días de vacaciones con nadie, ¡estoy haciéndoles un favor!

—Ah... vale. ¿Qué le digo a la Bunderskanzler?

—Ah, a Merkel. Dile que... Esos días que me dijo que quizás debería tomarme a principios del mes pasado —murmura porque estaba histérico y de malas e insoportable—. Voy a tomármelos ahora. Te dejo a cargo.

—West!

—¿Quieres que deje a Österreich a cargo?

—¡Nein! ¡Pero no me digas que no estás de vacaciones!

—Estoy haciéndole a Österreich un favor... Y haciéndome uno a mí mismo. Necesitaba aire fresco, Preussen.

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros—. De todas formas tú insiste, con lo que le costó al señorito que Schweiz sucumbiera... —¿qué consideres esto inexplicable no te da alguna idea de algo, Prusia?

—Es mi novia —murmura Alemania al final, queriendo presionar un poco más a que Prusia haga lo que quiere que haga, que es contarle a todos y que Italia lo sepa. Alemania... De verdad no sabes el lío en el que te estás metiendo tú a ti mismo.

—¿Eh?

—Es. Mi. Novia —susurra y se sonroja un MONTONAL al decirlo

—¿Va en... serio? ¿E Italien?

—Él tiene a Germania, ¿no? Y a Helena, y a Rom —se revuelve un poco sin querer pensar en ello. Él también podía conseguirse una novia y hacer esas cosas...

—Es verdad. ¡Que se fastidie, él te dejó para no volver por una idiotez!

Alemania traga saliva. Porque... Bueno, esto era una cosa para hacerle un favor a Austria que además era conveniente, evidentemente, Italia existía aun, tan cerca cómo la boda. Aunque requiriera, él y su padre, un escarmiento.

—Vale, le digo a Merkel... y esta nocheeeee —ese tono de nuevo.

—Nein, no sé si esta noche.

—Eh? Por?

Para empezar no sabe si el asunto aun le sirve del todo.

—No sé si las cosas se den del todo, no es una chica cualquiera.

Ceja levantada porque eso suenaaaa… ¡Es que de verdad no lo es! No necesariamente en ese sentido. Prusia carraspea. Alemania escucha un ruido entre los matorrales y levanta la cabeza volcando su atención hacia... ella.

—Tengo que irme porque creo que ha vuelto de cazar.

—Te llamaré mañana de todos modos.

—Ja. Está bien —murmura antes de colgar.

Y sí, vale, ahí sale. Alemania se levanta, porque sí, se había sentado en el suelo y todo lo que había acomodado perfectamente bien en el morral, se cae al suelo. El morral de Helvetia con todas sus cosas. Helvetia levanta las cejas y se va corriendo a hacia ello para que no se le pierda nada, por un momento se le había olvidado que lo había dejado ahí

—Verdammt! Perdona, perdona —protesta Alemania ayudándole.

Típica escena cuando ambos van a por el mismo objeto para recogerlo y se ponen la mano una escena de la otra, en este caso son los condones, ¿por qué no?

Para todos puede parecer un cliché, pero a Helvetia nunca le había pasado nada parecido.

Alemania quita la mano de golpe, sonrojándose un montonal y creo que ahora si cayéndose de culo. Helvetia también la quita recogiéndose la mano y se sonroja por supuesto por espejo y porque la ha tocado.

—Yo... Yo... Yo... No es que quisiera tus condones, ¡solo te ayudaba!

—¿Mis qué?

—Condones. Tus condones. La caja de condones que tienes ahí, los condones.

—Condones —repite y mira lo que le señala.

—Ja. Condones—no la mira—. V-Veo que tienes muchos.

Ella los mira con más atención ahora, porque no sabía el nombre y mira cuantos le quedan. Alemania carraspea mirándole hacer de reojito

—No pensé que fueras tan preocu... —se calla—, Nein, olvídalo.

—Hay tres —se los muestra—. ¿Quieres uno?

Alemania parpadea un par de veces.

—W-Was? ¿Que si quiero u-usar? Me estás...

—Son muy útiles.

—¿U-útiles?

—Sí, porque los líquidos no se escapan —se lo tiende. Él se sonroja un poco mirando la mano que le ofrece el condón.

—L-Líquidos

—La leche.

Alemania ahora es quien se lleva las manos a la cara.

—A veces la guardo —comenta ella e inclina la cabeza al notar que se tapa la cara, sin saber qué pasa.

—¿L-La guardas? La de... Así... La... ¿Para qué?

Helvetia levanta la mano temblorosa para ponérsela sobre las suyas, acercándola y separándola torpemente. Alemania está muy ocupado en pensar cosas asquerosas.

Al final se la pone sobre ellas y traga saliva muy incómoda. Alemania la mira por entre los dedos.

Helvetia parpadea, se sonroja un montón y le hace una especie de caricia luchando por no apartar la mano. Alemania vacila un poco y es que echa muuuucho de menos las caricias, cualquiera que estas sean. Cierra un poco los ojos siguiendo el movimiento de la mano. La chica al final gira la cara y quita la mano.

—Hay que preparar el fuego —susurra Helvetia mejor pensando en cosas prácticas.

—Hay que... Preparar el fuego —susurra tomándola de la muñeca. Helvetia se detiene y le mira porque siempre le siente muy fuerte cuando hace eso. Él levanta la otra mano, la acerca a ella y le hace un leve cariño en la mejilla.

Se sonroja otra vez y se esconde un poquito en tensión. A Alemania le gusta que te sonrojes y te escondas. Finalmente creo que entiende un poco esto que a Austria le gusta tanto Suiza. Hasta sonríe un poquitito de lado e insiste en tocarle la mejilla.

Ella traga saliva y le mira perdiéndose en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa, relajándose un poquito al notar que no le hace daño.

—¿Algún día sonríes o eres cómo Schweiz que siempre está serio?

Parpadea unas cuantas veces y es que va a hacerte una cosa muy rara tratando de sonreír y saliéndole una cara rara. Lo intenta solo porque está embobadisima. Le gustas a Alemania.

—Yo tampoco sonrío.

Traga saliva dejando de hacerlo y levanta las cejas pensando que es mentira, que su sonrisa es muy bonita y cálida y... y... y la detesta sobre todas las cosas.

—De hecho no cambio la cara, siempre dicen lo mismo.

—Yo creo que sí cambias y sí sonríes —susurra sin mirarle. Alemania levanta las cejas.

—Eso nunca nadie lo había dicho. Creo que lo dices por decir —susurra también aunque sonríe muy levemente—. ¿Sabes que sí sé hacer? Fuego.

—No digo cosas por decir —responde y asiente con lo del fuego.

—Entonces eres la única que lo piensa —la suelta—. Voy a hacer el fuego.

Helvetia se sonroja más incomodísima.

—Pero no me gusta —siente la necesidad de decir.

—Mmm —murmura buscando ramitas. Ella parpadea indignada porque parece estar ignorándola en la parte más importante de todo este asunto.

—¿Lo has oído? —protesta. Él la mira con los brazos con ramas.

—Was?

—Que no me gusta —repite.

—¿Que sonría?

—S-Sí. Que sonrías. N-Ni tú.

La mira a los ojos un instante y luego se sonroja sin saber qué hacer. Ella se sonroja de muerte sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

—Los condones no sirven para guardar leche.

—Sí que sirven —se descuelga el conejo del cinturón y saca una navaja empezando a despellejarlo.

—Pero no son para eso —arruga la nariz y se agacha al suelo limpiando un área para hacer el fuego.

—¿Y para qué son?

—Para otra cosa —se tarda muuuuucho en contestar y no la mira.

—También sirven para el cuerpo —responde aun desollando el conejo.

—¿El cuerpo? —pregunta yendo hacia el morral y vacilando un poco antes de buscar el mechero.

—Cuando la gente sangra o hay que cortar un miembro —mira lo que hace con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Usas los... Condones para eso? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Esa es mi bolsa —protesta.

—Ja, dejé la mía en el coche.

—No la busques, son mis cosas —se la quita de las manos.

—E-Enschuldigung... —murmura bajando un poco la mirada y es que sí, está muy cómodo contigo a pesar de la cosas raras que pasan—. Necesito un mechero para hacer fuego.

—¿Cómo sabes qué tengo uno? ¿Has revisado mis cosas?

—Se cayeron, tú viste.

—No se cayó el... eso —ni siquiera sabe exactamente que es. Alemania se sonroja sin mirarla.

—Un mechero para prender fuego. No voy a hacerlo con piedras teniendo uno —murmura y le gruñe el estómago de hambre porque hace ya un bueeeen rato del desayuno.

Helvetia se levanta mirándole con sospecha y se acerca a la bolsa a buscar lo que le pide, con las manos llenas de sangre.

—Espera, vas a batirlo todo.

—Son mis cosas.

—¿Sabes? Puedo ir al coche por él.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y lo encuentra al final. Alemania arruga un poco la nariz con la sangre pero extiende la mano para que se lo dé.

—Danke.

Y lo hace batiéndole a él también, vuelve a acabar lo que hacía. Alemania arruga más más la nariz.

—Esto es un poco insalubre... —murmura limpiándose en los pantalones.

Ella le mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza sin decir nada porque ya se está quejando otra vez. Ahí va de nuevo de vuelta a la fogata y, a favor suyo, hemos de decir que bastante pronto tiene un fuego. No que lo haya aprendido a hacer tan bien en el ejército, sino ha intentado mil veces enseñarle a Italia

—Tengo otra pregunta importante —indica acercándose a ella cuando está terminando, mirándole por encima del hombro. Ella levanta la vista, sentada en el suelo, insertando el conejo y el ave en un palo. Y... Es que no, no se ve guapa, ni se ve especialmente atractiva, pero eso da igual. Alemania se pone en cuclillas frente a ella—. Ya está el fuego.

Le tiende el palo con el ceño fruncido (que es la cara que pone cuando está relajada) para que lo ponga.

—Was? ¿No te parece bien hecho el fuego?

Parpadea, mira el fuego y asiente. Alemania la mira no muy convencido tomando el palo y su mano a la vez. Ella levanta las cejas sin entender porque le toma la mano. Tira un poco de ella... Y en serio, sé que es raro para él, que es germano, pero está acostumbrado a Italia que siempre esté arriba suyo. Así que Helvetia se levanta o se abalanza hacia él, que pretende que te sientes entre sus piernas. Entonces se abalanza y se medio cae de rodillas sobre él con las manos sucias porque no le has dado tiempo a limpiarse. Pues... Más puerco de lo que está ya... El caso es que medio cae apoyándose sobre su pecho y luego trata de separarse.

—Espera, espera. Siéntate aquí —pide abriendo las piernas—, puedes recargarte en mi.

—... —intenta preguntar qué y no le sale.

Como si fuera Italia, Alemania le mueve y la coloca entre sus piernas. Ella se hace bolita intentando no tocarle

—Was? Tu sostén el palo —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—P-P-Pero.

—Tú tienes las manos sucias ya, detenlo ahí y recárgate —tira de ella, que tensa cómo un palo deja que tire de ella más o menos.

Alemania sube la mano un poco por su cuello y le hace un levísimo cariño en el pelo, que hace que ponga la espalda recta cómo una tabla con un escalofrío. Y es que no es que Italia no reaccione... Pero ella reacciona veinte veces más de golpe.

Alemania le mira de reojo ahora sin saber qué hacer, con ella entre las piernas y todo. Escucha a Prusia en su cabeza. Helvetia no sabe lo que pasa y sujeta el palo en el fuego con las manos temblando cómo si acaso lo soltara, fuera a morirse

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir? —¿pregunta más tensa no se te ocurrió?

—¿Q-Q-Q...?

—Pensé que quizás en el coche apagado —y no quieren saber cómo imaginaba la noche los DOS en el asiento de atrás.

—¡No voy a subirme al coche!

—¿Y quieres que pasemos la noche a la intemperie? Nos vamos a congelar.

—Hay otras cabañas.

—No creo que las haya cuando crucemos a mi casa.

—Siempre hay cabañas.

—O mi coche. ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo de él?

Se revuelve nerviosa porque es que estas demasiado cerca.

—No va a lastimarte, menos apagado.

Piensa que lo que le da miedo no es tanto el coche en sí, sino perderse. Si te la llevas demasiado deprisa no conocerá el lugar y no sabrá volver a casa. Alemania trata de mirarla a la cara pensando que esto es súper difícil si no habla.

—¿Entonces?—pregunta volviendo a ponerle las manos en los hombros.

—No quiero ir.

—Está bien, solo pregunto por qué.

—Va demasiado deprisa.

—Si dormimos ahí no va a caminar.

—Es pequeño para dormir.

—El piso es helado.

—Siempre se ha dormido así. Tu padre y yo hacíamos agujeros en la tierra y los llenábamos con cenizas que nos mantenían calientes cuando estábamos lejos de casa.

Alemania levanta las cejas y se la imagina con EL en un agujero lleno de ceniza, con unas sábanas y rosas. Alemania... DAFAQ. OK Alemania, necesitas una ducha. Es que además realmente no le gusta del todo... Por ahora, solo es lo que se ha imaginado. De hecho es que no sé qué demonios hace… Es Alemania… Alemania suele ser controlado.

—Así se pasaban los inviernos —le da la vuelta a los animalitos muertos e insertados en un palo que se van a comer intentando separársele otra vez.

—Mein Vater...

Ella le mira de reojo. Él vacila sin saber que decir porque no le acomoda esto del todo. Piensa en su padre e Italia.

De hecho, si le preguntas a Helvetia te dirá que lo que hacían era de la misma forma, nunca en el mismo agujero, es decir, que si alguna vez tenían que pasar la noche juntos ella se encargaba de que cada uno tuviera su agujero... cosa que es obviamente mentira.

—Nunca he hecho un agujero y me he metido con alguien a la ceniza, eso suena muy... Raro.

—Es mejor que dormir sobre la nieve. ¡Pero yo no me metía en el agujero de ese sajón idiota! —añade un poco demasiado tarde. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—No me interesa lo que haces con él. Eres mi novia... ¿No?

—¡NOOO!

Alemania y el funcionamiento de un tsundere, lección 2. Parpadea y le mira un poco triste.

—¿No? Pero...

Ella se queda paralizada y de repente le mira igual de desconsolada pero sonrojada de muerte.

—Pero tú me dijiste —murmura suavecito.

—Y-Yo... yo... —balbucea y se vuelve a lo que está cocinando, notando que ya casi está.

—Dijiste que serias mi novia y estás sentada entre mis piernas

—Yo... —se tensa más e intenta huir.

—¿Pero por qué? —la aprieta un poco.

—Noooo! —patalea apretando los ojos y por favor Alemania, no aprendiste que con fuerza nada.

—¡Pero nein! Se va a caer.

Ella le mete un codazo y un cabezazo si hace falta y Alemania la deja separarse apretando los ojos antes del cabezazo.

Ella se separa sentándose a cómo el otro lado del fuego con el corazón aceleradísimo. Alemania no entiende NADA de los que está pasando. Si ya hasta le había contado a Prusia.

Helvetia se humedece los labios odiando haberse puesto nerviosa, porque ahora, decide, no estaba tan mal estar sentada en sus piernas. Alemania se abraza las piernas porque además no lo va a admitir pero tiene fresco, aunque el fuego esta calientito, obviamente... Prefería el calor humano. Italia, ¿qué has hecho?

—C-Come. Queda mucho camino —le acerca el palo sin mirarle.

—Hay que dividirlo... Come tú antes, yo comeré lo que dejes.

Gira la cara y recupera el palo, saca el conejo, lo parte en dos y le da la mitad. Lo mismo con el ave, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Podrías haber comido... Bueno, danke —murmura tratando de entender... Aunque pronto el olor de la comida le distrae casi del todo.

Helvetia come deprisa y en silencio. Alemania DEVORA en silencio. Hasta muerde los huesos y saca el tuetanito.

Cuando acaban, ella se ocupa de echar tierra sobre el fuego para apagarlo y lavarse un poco la boca, las manos y la navaja con agua. Alemania agradece el movimiento yéndose a mear y ella revisa su bolsa no sea que le falte algo mientras le espera.

Alemania vuelve un ratito más tarde, aun embarrado en sangre y comida. Seguro tiene toallas húmedas en el coche, que no cunda el pánico.

—Vas a necesitar un arma.

—¿Un arma? ¿Para qué? Traigo mi llave de tuercas en el coche —pregunta el alemán.

—Para cazar —lo dice porque siente que te has quedado con hambre.

—¿Para cazar? Pensé que podríamos comprar la cena... Yo necesito agua.

Ella saca la botella de Gatorade que está casi entera y se la tiende.

—Nein, esa es tuya. Me la pagaste incluso —se le acerca—, lo que pasa es más... Mira —le muestra las manos. Ella se guarda la botella y busca la bota con agua que ha usado ella.

—Querría bañarme ahora sí, además. ¿No hay manera en que al menos pasemos la noche en un hotel?

—E-En un... hotel... —es que eso suena tan tremendamente de ciudad.

—Ja. Pago y nos dejan dormir en un cuarto con calefacción y baño.

—Es caro.

—Yo lo pagaré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero bañarme y pasar una noche tibios sin enfermarnos.

—Pero hay... personas.

—No en el cuarto, estaremos tú y... —parpadea con esa línea de pensamiento.

—Esos están en las ciudades y siempre hay personas que quieren que hagas cosas y nunca sé qué cosas y no me las dicen, así que no las hago y se enfadan.

—Y-Yo te diré que cosas hay que hacer y nadie se enfadará.

Helvetia le mira de reojo y en realidad eso resulta un gran alivio.

—Vamos a un hotel y pasamos la noche ahí, nos darán comida y bebida, nos bañaremos —Alemania... Deja de sonrojarte.

Ella se lo piensa unos instantes y accede asintiendo suavecito, después de todo... comida gratis. Alemania sonríe un poquito... A su muy sutil modo y puede que ella deje de fruncir el ceño un poco.

—Mein Gott, danke —asiente—. Buscaré uno por aquí en el GPS. ¿No hay manera alguna en que subas al coche si voy muy muy lento?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me gusta —le da un golpecito con el palo, andando a su lado una vez ya han llegado y han vuelto a ponerse en marcha. Alemania arruga la nariz con el golpe.

—No le pegues que lo rayas —le pide mirándole de reojo y estirando el cuello a ver si su amado coche sigue igual de reluciente—, pero iría tan lento que solo estarías sentada.

Ojos en blanco y niega otra vez.

—Llegaremos en unas cuantas horas a esta velocidad al hotel. Podríamos llegar... Vale, vale, dejaré de insistir —le mira—. ¿Te gusta que Schweiz se case?

—Él está contento —claro porque esto no se lo habías preguntado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te convenció de ir a la boda?

—Me lo pidió —tan simple como eso.

—Eso no es bastante, ¡ojalá lo fuera!

Le mira sin entender porque no lo es. Es decir... Alemania, a ti te está compartiendo TODO lo que tiene, por qué no iba a hacer igual o más por SU HIJO. Alemania mira al frente y carraspea porque sí, en realidad estaba protestando porque no te has subido al coche.

—¿Has ido algún día a una boda?

Niega con la cabeza. Tú no eres su hijo y créeme que la boda le da mucho más miedo que tu coche.

—Yo he ido a dos como esta.

Ella le mira de reojo, escuchándole.

—La música y la comida es lo que vale la pena... Y el baile —desvía un poco la mirada.

—¿Qué es eso?

El alemán levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo.

—¿El baile? Es... Moverse al ritmo de la música.

—¿Para qué?

—Para... Nada en realidad. Supongo que divertirte.

—Diver... tirse —asiente un poquito porque entiende que a veces la gente necesita hacerlo.

—Ja —asiente—, ¿no has bailado nunca?

Niega con la cabeza. Alemania la mira de reojo pensando que con esto Sí va a conseguir que caiga rendida a sus pies.

—¿Bailarías conmigo?

—¡NOOO! —ese chillido de nuevo más sonrojo.

Alemania parpadea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... no me gustas—responde apartando la cara.

A Alemania le encantaría entenderte. Parpadea…Podrías preguntarle a Austria. Aunque puede que te riñera por AÑOS si supiera lo que estás haciendo con ella. Así que tal vez mejor llama a Francia, porque Prusia igual no te va a saber decir. O bueno, claro, siempre está la opción de Roma, pero no creo que quieras perder ese aliado con Veneciano. En resumen: estás jodido. Tal vez tu padre sabría algo, pero no sé si quieras hablarle. Y luego está España que por supuesto puede ser una de tus PEORES opciones. Quizás Liechtenstein... pero no sé ni si pienses en ella. Galia. Galia podría ayudarte, ella conoce bien a Britania.

Galia... Los astros tienen que alinearse para que piense en hablarle a Galia. Es su mejor opción pero es que ni siquiera sabe que está tratando con un tsundere. Si, cómo veras no hemos nombrado ningún británico por motivos evidentes.

* * *

 _Poco a poco se mete bajo tu piel con la convivencia... te estás colgando. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	36. Chapter 36

¿Suiza sabe algo de esto? Tal vez sabe que Austria ha mandado a alguien por ella, si ha planteado en algún momento que habría que empezar a ir a ocuparse de ella. Como sepa que Austria se confabuló con Alemania para secuestrar a su madre... y que el método que está usando Alemania es seducirla...

—No es un secuestro, liebe, por lo que sé ella ni siquiera quería subirse a su coche.

—¡La está secuestrando a pie! ¡Y la está engañando y seduciendo con sus tonterías! Es prácticamente una INVASIÓN Y TU ERES SU CÓMPLICE.

—¿Seduciendo? No me imagino cómo Deutschland iba a seducir a NADA.

A Suiza le tiemblan las manos del enojo y los nervios. Es muy muy malo cuando a Suiza le tiemblan las manos.

—Schweiz, cálmate. No está pasando nada, ella sabe defenderse perfectamente y lo sabes. Deutschland necesitaba una tarea y esta es perfecta porque implica mucho tiempo y dedicación.

—Deutschland está con ella. Deutschland. De todas las personas, ¡¿qué te hace pensar que quiero que el psicópata pase tiempo con Mein Mutter que no entiende NADA de cómo funciona el mundo y se la ROBE a Berlín?! ¡Y tú se lo PEDISTE!

—Sí sabes que hablamos de Deutschland y no de Preussen, ¿verdad? —frunce el ceño—. Tu Mutter se moriría ahogada si la obligaran a pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de vuestras montañas, ya no digamos ir a vivir ahí. Lo único que me da realmente miedo es que se le escape y la perdamos... no por ella, que seguro encontrará el camino a casa, por Deutschland y el susto que se llevaría.

Es que a Suiza le siguen temblando las manos cuando se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Schweiz, de verdad nadie se va a robar nada. Podemos llamarles si quieres —se levanta y se le acerca—. Deutschland dijo que quería llevarla a ver la Bayer —sigue y le toma una mano con cuidado—. No veo que haya de malo en que le enseñe un poco más del mundo y aprenda cómo son las cosas para defenderse mejor en adelante.

—Ella no quiere ver el mundo. Y Deutschland no se encarga de pasear a ermitaños sin un propósito —deja que le tome la mano pero sigue temblando.

—Escucha, los motivos de Deutschland pueden ser muchos, pero no creo que tenga reales malas intenciones —le acaricia la mano con delicadeza—. Pueden ser nada más una excusa para tener vacaciones y alejarse de todo el asunto de Italien sintiendo que no pierde el tiempo miserablemente si no que hace algo útil por mí y por ti.

—Deutschland no hace cosas por mí —puntualiza y el resultado de la caricia está en el tono de voz que es mucho menos chillón—. Menos encargarse de mis asuntos. Ella no le ha disparado aun y está yendo con él... ¿Acaso no ves que eso quiere decir que la está engañando? Quizás Preussen le esté ayudando. Quizás esté en el maletero de su coche.

—Pero sí las hace por mí —replica a eso sin soltarle—. Preussen está con Ungarn, ella te lo confirmará. De verdad no hay de qué preocuparse.

—¿Cómo me dices que no hay de qué preocuparse? Ungarn, Preussen, Deutschland. Tienen a mi MADRE. Solo faltas tú en la mezcla para hacerla jabón —susurra apretando los ojos y recargándose un poquito en él, muy muy muy preocupado aun—. Ella es inocente y buena persona, quizás demasiado.

—Preussen y Ungarn no han ido, solo ha ido Deutschland —le pone la barbilla sobre la cabeza.

—Es encargarle una oveja al lobo.

—No lo es, ella es fuerte y sabe defenderse.

—Nein. El que esté yendo con él lo prueba.

—Además, alguien tendrá que cuidarla durante la ceremonia, para que no se asuste y nosotros estaremos muy ocupados. Es mejor que lo haga alguien a quien ella conozca un poco y esta es la mejor forma de que lo haga.

—Debía ser Liechtenstein o Vater. No confío en Deutschland —protesta y baja el tono—. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Nein, he hablado con él. Ya sabes que Liechtenstein está haciendo mil cosas más y no sé si Vater no hubiera acabado mucho peor, ya sabes lo... negativa que se pone con él.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer que Deutscland tenga sus garras sobre mi madre.

—No tiene sus garras, está cuidándola.

—Hasta que me pida rescate.

—No te va a pedir rescate. Antes yo la dejaré escapar.

—Tus estas aquí conmigo. Es el plan perfecto —susurra.

—Puedo volver a Berlín en cualquier momento.

Suiza suelta el aire.

—Calmaaa —sonríe un poco y le frota el brazo.

—Pocas, muy muy pocas veces en la vida había sentido tan poca calma

—Pero dijiste que confiarías en mí, ¿verdad?

Traga saliva.

—Ja.

—Pues ya está.

—Más vale que Deutschland esté a la altura —murmura.

Alemania mientras tanto llega al hotel con Helvetia. Sé lo que van a haceeeeer. Ha costado un buen rato porque al entrar al pueblo ella seguía andando por la acera y algunas personas iban pitando a Alemania.

Alemania entonces ha tenido que aguantar bastante estoico y a Helvetia le pone de los nervios que les piten, así que salta y se acerca a la ventanilla del coche cada vez. Por no hablar de la gente que les mira raro. Sobre todo a ella medio arapienta que parece salida de El Señor de los Anillos. Alemania no se cansa de suplicarle que por el amor de dios se suba al coche tres minutos, tres, sin éxito alguno. Decide que si van a hacer esto más de una vez, a la próxima estacionará el coche afuera de la ciudad e irán caminando. Ella solo se agarra del borde de la puerta nerviosísima.

Alemania le pone la mano encima de los dedos con suavidad y eso la calma un poco pero aun mira alrededor asustadisima.

—No pasa nada... Y ya casi llegamos —murmura Alemania que sigue caminando en el coche, impasible y seguro de lo que hace. Una noche de hotel mejorará todo, quizás hasta pueda convencerla de ir en coche. El problema es que cada persona de la calle la tensa.

Sí, sí, de hecho creo que va a llegar al hotel como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar y a Alemania... Es que le agobia. Le agobia que este tan angustiada que se le nota. Es que al siguiente claxon se mete de cabeza por la ventanilla.

Alemania sin tener idea de que hacer de nuevo. Aunque esto es más parecido a lo que pudiera hacer Italia. Acelera suavemente intentando mirar por el parabrisas y ella se hace bolita sobre él agarrándose de su camiseta, el perro ladra sin saber que ocurre y Alemania la aprieta contra si pensando en Veneciano sin poder evitarlo.

—No pasa nada, ya vamos a llegar —murmura suavemente acelerando más aún. Y que acelere también la asusta, notando lo que ha hecho. La ventaja es que tardan cinco minutos en llegar al hotel.

Helvetia levanta las cejas y se separa un poco notando que esta sobre él, dentro del coche y trata de salir por la ventanilla otra vez.

—Espera, espera, bitte —la sostiene un poco de la cintura para que no se caiga de cabezota.

—¡Suéltame!

—Ja, te suelto, pero no te caigas —lo hace y ella se cae al suelo al salir por la ventanilla de nuevo.

¿Podrías por favor aparcar y llevarla a pie?

Alemania se asoma agobiadísimo por la ventana. Y vale, ahí es cuando decide eso mismo. Ella está hecha bolita en el suelo y más aún cuando un coche de otro carril se para a solo dos palmos de ellos al notarles en el suelo.

Alemania se estaciona lo más rápido que puede, le abre la puerta al perro y se acerca a ella... Y al hombre del coche.

Helvetia está abrazada a su bolsa temblando y él la levanta directamente con decisión. La chica levanta las cejas y se destapa la cara al notar que deja de tocar el suelo.

—Soy yo, no voy a hacerte nada —murmura con voz grave, quizás en su momento más parecido a Germania.

Helvetia... es que no sabe qué hacer. Alemania se ve tan fuerte y tan... superhéroe… Si acaso supiera lo que es un superhéroe.

Así que Alemania el súper héroe echa a andar hacia el hotel con ella en brazos, sin poner esa pose extrema de súper héroe de América. Solo camina abrazándola contra si cómo abraza a Italia cuando se echa a llorar.

Es que ella no se atreve a moverse, abraza mejor a su bolsa y decide no protestar. Bien, mejor actitud no has tenido jamás. Alemania entra con paso seguro a la rampa del hotel y luego por la puerta. Extraño se debe ver porque esta todo puerco y despeinado, cargando a un hobbit.

Las chicas de la recepción flipan. Naaaaada, eso sí, que no resuelva una tarjeta de crédito platino súper diamante que coloca en el mostrador.

—Eh... eh... H-Herr? Eh... ehm... hallo.

—Hallo. Quiero una... —mira a Helvetia de reojo... Se sonroja. Carraspea—. Habitación con dos camas.

—¿Con dos camas? —vacila la chica porque sinceramente... bueno, no sé qué parecen pero tal cómo la lleva... algunos novios que vienen a pasar la noche de bodas levantan así a sus recién casadas mujeres.

—O-O... Con una.

—Tenemos libre la suite nupcial... —aunque sinceramente ella parece que sería más feliz con unos cartones y una hoguera en un cubo. ¿Seguro no es menor de edad?

Helvetia se hace bolita en sus brazos roja cómo un tomate de que una chica les mire mientras él la sostiene y abraza cómo si estuviera enferma, pero se siente muy protegida, así que solo esconde la cara.

—La suite... Was? Nein! Deme una habitación normal... —se lo piensa un poco—. Que tenga una buena tina.

—Solo tiene jacuzzi la suite, las demás tienen ducha.

Alemania murmura por lo bajito pero está seguro de que Helvetia no va a bañarse en ducha ni aunque le paguen.

—Deme la suite entonces y, tengo otro problema...

—Es un poco más cara, cómo sabrá, pero podemos prepárela. ¿Es su noche de bodas? —ojala diga que no porque parecen haberse casado en un vertedero, pero la pregunta es obligatoria y la tarjeta manda—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Alemania fulmina a la chica con la primera pregunta.

—Nein, ninguna noche de bodas, Mein Gott in himmel! Tengo un perro ahí afuera, necesito que se hagan cargo de él.

—¿Cargo? Pero no ofrecemos ese servicio.

—¿Y no hay manera de que lo ofrezcan, fräulein?

—Eh... uhm... déjelo aquí y veremos si por un extra algún mozo...

—Exactamente eso pensé. Danke —pone su identificación en el mostrador y mira a Helvetia de reojo sonrojaaaaaándose entonces de que vayan a estar en la suite nupcial. Cambia el peso de pie.

Ella cree que si no se mueve demasiado no la verán mientras la chica prepara los papeles y las llaves, mirándoles de reojo.

Alemania se queda en silencio unos momentos inmóvil, cargando a la chica solo con un brazo, mirando fijamente con sus ojos de nazi a la chica para que se apure y esta lo hace, desde luego, tendiéndole las cosas. Esto te va a salir caro, Alemania. Alemania asegura que Austria pagará todas estas idioteces. De alguna manera. Puede que con bilis.

Se asoma a mirar el voucher que le hacen firmar, notando que tiene bastantes ceros, pero a estas alturas, lo que quiere más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo es ducharse.

Helvetia empieza a revolverse un poco.

—Espera, ya estamos... —susurra Alemania tomando las tarjetas y dando un par de pasos para alejarse de la recepción—. ¿Quieres que te baje?

Vacila unos instantes porque en realidad no quiere, pero no le queda más remedio que asentir.

Él la desliza por encima suyo poniéndola de pie en el suelo y Helvetia se queda igual medio escondida en él aunque se siente mejor cuando los pies le tocan el suelo. Alemania le toca la espalda con suavidad medio abrazándola y camina hacia el elevador... Pero ella se separa de un salto

—Was? No te estoy haciendo nada.

Se sonroja porque es que... te ha dejado llevarla en brazos cómo si estuviera enferma.

—Ven, vamos al cuarto —opta por tomarla de la muñeca y tirar un poquito de ella

Helvetia hace fuerza y da un salto aun peor cuando el ascensor hace "Ding" y se abren las puertas.

—No pasa nada.

Le mira asustada y luego al ascensor.

—No te he hecho daño hasta ahora... Confía en mí.

—Y-Yo...

—¿Escaleras?

—¡No me gustas! —vuelve a chillarle.

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con el elevador?

Se sonroja más. Alemania tira de ella otra vez para meterla al elevador.

—¡Nooo! —chilla y es que van a venir a ver qué ocurre.

Alemania empieza a perder la paciencia. Deja de tirar de ella y la mira, serio. Ella respira agitadamente.

—Shh! Deja de chillar. Solo cálmate, no está pasando nada —le riñen en susurros. Ella se limpia un ojo porque está muy nerviosa.

Si fuera Italia el alemán ya se lo habría puesto al hombro y simplemente habría echado a andar. Pero no es Italia y le frustra cómo no saber resolverlo.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —pregunta con voz grave y es que habían llegado hasta aquí después de caminar y caminar e ir lento y... Sólo habían llegado hasta aquí. Traga saliva y se pone en cuclillas.

Ella le mira y luego mira el ascensor y las cosas en general porque es que a ella se le hace que han llegado SUPER lejos.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí. Arriba hay una cama limpia y agua caliente y... Debes estar cansada de caminar todo el día, podrás quitarte las botas y bañarte y pediré comida al cuarto.

—No quiero ir contigo —mentira, pero te lo dice cada vez que cree que podrías descubrir que sí le gustas.

Alemania le cree, cada vez que lo dice, porque además él... Es que lleva desde ayer con una dedicación absoluta en que vaya con él a Berlín. O al hotel, o a donde sea. Ella le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Y prefieres dormir afuera? Es que... No se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer —admite guardándose las manos en los bolsillos—. Te traje aquí porque pensé que sería mejor.

—Q-Quiero... quiero... —es que ni lo sabe ella.

—Was? ¿Qué me vaya? ¿Otro cuarto? Solo intentaba que no tuvieras miedo —se pasa las dos manos por el pelo y camina un poco frente al elevador. Ella se va detrás y le agarra de la camiseta. Alemania levanta un brazo y se gira un poquito a mirarla, levemente sobresaltado con esto. La mira, ella se sonroja y no le mira a la cara. El alemán la mira unos instantes más, antes de volver a moverse con seguridad y levantarla de nuevo del suelo—. Shh.

—Waaah!

—Shh! —insiste picando otra vez el elevador, apretándola contra sí.

—P-P-P...

Alemania se mete al elevador ignorándola y poniendo el último piso. Helvetia se agarra con fuerza de su camiseta y él la abraza contra si otra vez con firmeza y en silencio.

Se le hace eteeeeerno el viaje pero al fin llegan al último piso, se abre la puerta y sale al pasillo.

Ella levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacia el ascensor sin entender que acaba de pasar ni que es este pasillo. ¡Antes no estaban aquí!

El alemán busca con rapidez la puerta caminando hacia ella con paso firme, aun ignorándola, casi llora de la alegría al ver la puerta, que además está así como en el centro del pasillo y es hasta más bonita que las otras puertas. Sonrojo sonrojo. Mete la tarjeta.

A Helvetia se le agita la respiración porque no entiende qué ha pasado, revolviéndose y mirando alrededor.

Al fin, Alemania abre la puerta de golpe, entra al cuarto y la cierra tras de si pensando que todo será más fácil ahora.

—Listo—murmura soltándola un poco a ver si se va a descolgar sola, porque Veneciano a veces no se descolgaba hasta que se acostaba en la cama.

Ella sigue histérica y trata de soltarle lo antes posible, corre a la ventana cómo si le faltara el aire... y vamos a hacer que dé a la calle o le va a dar un ataque de ansiedad. Alemania traga saliva al verla.

—Eh! Espera... Helvetia, ¡cálmate!

Ella da un chillido de terror al ver la altura, sin entender cómo han llegado aquí arriba (pero al menos sabe dónde están)

—Was? Was? ¡No pasa nada! Estás bien. Estás segura, es un cuarto de hotel. Calma.

Alemania se descuelga la mochila que esta vez sí ha bajado, ou llea.

—¡Es muy alto! Cómo... cómo...

—Te explicaré pero tienes que calmarte.

—Yo no... yo... no me gusta... quiero ir a casa —se tapa la cara con las manos y se hace bolita en el suelo. Alemania suspiiiiira y la mira con sorpresa porque parece muy frágil y asustada. Se le acerca, y ella sigue igual de asustada.

—Estamos aquí porque nos metimos en una caja grande que nos subió con una cuerda.

Parpadea y le mira.

—Cuando te cargue allá abajo, me metí a la caja. Funciona sola y automáticamente y no vez las cuerdas porque están las paredes, pero nos metimos a la caja, abajo —hace unos gestos básicos con las manos explicando—, se cierran las puertas y la caja sube, luego se abren las puertas acá arriba.

—¿U-Una caja?

—Ja, una grande y de metal en la que cabemos tú y yo y más personas.

Piensa en el ascensor y en cómo ha sentido que se movía y eso parece ser lógico, asiente calmándose un poco.

—Para bajar, haremos igual. Nos metemos en la caja, la caja baja con todo y nosotros y llegamos al suelo. No vemos nada, pero es lo que pasa —vuelve a hacer algunos gestos con las manos.

—No me gusta.

—Lo imagino. Danke por venir aquí conmigo aunque no te guste —murmura.

—¡Tú no me gustas!

—Ja, eso también me lo has dejado claro ya varias veces —desvía la mirada y se encoge de hombros—. Pero quieres ver las aspirinas, ¿no?

—S-sí —se abraza a su bolsa mirando ahora el cuarto en el que están. Alemania la mira a ella un poquito antes de mirar el también el cuarto en el que están.

Helvetia vuelve a mirarle ahí de pie junto a ella, tan alto e imponente y la ha traído a este sitio con el suelo de tela y que huele a flores tan bonito. Y es que maldita sea que se ve muy guapo. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Te gusta? Es... Bueno, creo que no hay mejor lugar para dormir que este. ¿Tienes frío? —pregunta mirándola de reojo y vacilando al ver que tiene los ojos apretados.

—NO ME GUSTAS —chillido tsundere por lo que estaba pensando.

Alemania parpadea otra vez y la mira... Empezando a pensar que tanta insistencia es sospechosa. Y el hecho de que se sonroje cada vez que lo dice... Y que además sí parece gustarle. Se sonroja a juego. Una vez más bienvenido al mundo de los tsunderes.

Ella gira la cara y decide mejor buscar algo en lo que ocuparse.

—¿Quieres bañarte?

Le mira.

—Hay donde bañarte aquí. He pedido además cuarto con tina para que no uses la ducha.

—Tina.

—Es una bandeja grande de agua que... No va a gustarte pero, es mejor que estar sucios —arruga la nariz y se mira a si mismo apretando los ojos porque trae la camiseta ensangrentada y sudada. La chica le mira, escuchándole.

—Además el agua está tibia o caliente. Schweiz no... —vacila porque no entiende que no sepa muchas de estas cosas—, ¿no te habla? ¿No te explica nada?

—Algunas cosas.

Alemania arruga la nariz porque ya no llevan tan poquito aquí y le parece que Helvetia debería saber más cosas.

—¿Quieres que te explique algo?

—¿El qué?

—Algo que no sepas y te de curiosidad —se acerca al baño para verlo él y se quita la camiseta. Porque esas cosas les pasan a los helvéticos.

Helvetia, que estaba pensando en qué podía preguntarle se queda sin habla y sin aliento cuando le ve hacer eso. Es culpa de Italia, lo ha malacostumbrado.

—¿Ehm, te importa si me doy una ducha rápida? —carraspea sonrojándose un poco y pasándose una mano por el pecho. Ella recuerda que se puede sonrojar más y lo hace, en espejo, casi le cae la baba, de verdad.

Concurso de sonrojos. Alemania le da la espalda y se mete al baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Y cuidado, porque sale exactamente tres segundos más tarde con los pantalones cerrados pero más abajo de donde deben estar, aun desnudo.

Ella se había quedado parpadeando, se sonroja tres veces más cuando sale arrastrándose hacia atrás por el suelo.

—Bitte no te vayas.

Es que le mira de arriba abajo varias veces.

—Respóndeme. No vas a irte, ¿verdad? Solo voy a bañarme.

—¿E-Eh?

—¿V-Vas a quedarte aquí? —intenta de otra manera notando otra vez la FORMA en que le ve. Se sonroja de nuevo.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo —tartamudea.

—J-J-J-Ja?

Ella se sonroja más pensando que la está imitando. Lo confundes con Austria. Alemania cambia el peso de pie, Helvetia traga saliva.

Carraspeo, carraspeo, él se gira otra vez al baño y pasa antes por una bata de baño al armario de afuera del baño.

Es que ella no le quita los ojos de encima y ya podría bajarle un poco que bien que acostumbra a ver hombres desnudos cuando tiene que curarles y seguro ha visto alguna vez a Germania... o tal vez no, no creo que se bañe mientras él está ahí.

(Germania arruga la nariz cada vez más con esta historia)

Pues ahí se mete otra vez Alemania al baño sonrojado hasta de la espalda y, eso sí, sintiéndose un poco bien consigo mismo... Porque parece gustarle de verdad a Helvetia.

Ella se queda tensa mirando la puerta, por si vuelve a salir. Pero no, pronto debe escuchar el agua de la ducha. Se levanta y se acerca a la puerta con curiosidad. ¡Ja! Anda, ¡ve a espiarle!

Alemania... Pues se ducha y lava su ropa.

Helvetia escuchando. Al cabo de un rato necesita taparse la cara con las manos y chillar un poquito.

Alemania ocupa agua un poco fresca por alguna razón... Ejem... En realidad es inconsciente. Sus regiones vitales se empeñan en enseñarle (solo un poquito) cómo es que no están descompuestas del todo lo cual le complace sin asociar mucho eso con Helvetia, en quien piensa toooodo el baño porque le parece curioso que se sonroje tanto y diga que no le gusta.

En cuanto Helvetia acaba de chillar se levanta y se acerca a mirar las cosas que hay por el cuarto como las luces y todo eso raro y las sábanas y la cama blanda, una de esas en las que se duerme tan mal.

Puedes espiar la mochila de Alemania… Pero no, ella no es Inglaterra ni Alemania que si espió con fines técnicos de conocimiento de campo. Ugh, pobres con esa cama, mañana les dolerá la espalda. Puede que duerma en el suelo.

Alemania no tarda en salir, siento decirles, porque no es latino. Sale... Solo en bata porque no trae más ropa, porque el solo iba un día ida y vuelta por Helvetia. Y debe encontrarla sentada saltando un poco en la cama para probar lo blando. Se levanta de golpe y se sonroja de muerte otra vez pegando la espalda a la pared.

—Ehm... Hallo —suena aliviado y... "sonríe" al ver que sigue ahí.

Ella balbucea algo indefinido. Está despeinadito y de un suave color rosa completo. Se dirige a su mochila a sacar un peine, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Qué has visto? ¿Quieres bañarte? ¿Tienes hambre?

Helvetia se agarra de las cortinas a la espalda mirándole cómo si fuera un extraterrestre verde con antenas y todo. Alemania... Carraspea.

—B-Bañarte —si, así mismo, solo repite la palabra que has dicho...

—¿B-Bañarte? —abre los ojos como platos pensando, aun peor, en bañarla a ella.

Parpadeo parpadeo. Es que no sabe ni lo que ha dicho.

—¿Helvetia? ¿Si me oyes?

Asiente.

—¿Quieres comer? —se lleva la mano a la boca.

Ella anda con la espalda por la pared hasta el baño a mirar metiendo la cabeza. Alemania la mira sin moverse. Helvetia parpadea viendo lo que hay y entra curiosa. Alemania camina hacia el baño cerrándose aún más la bata y mirando un poquito con curiosidad.

Se acerca al jacuzzi considerándolo enorme (porque es para cuatro) y mira dentro notándolo todo mojado.

—Se llena de agua y tú te metes —comenta Alemania desde la puerta.

—Es muy grande —se gira a mirarle.

—No más que el rio —se encoge de hombros.

—Pero...

—De hecho es más seguro que el río, no hay cosas desconocidas ni animales. Ya sé que no te gusta, pero...

Ella vuelve a mirar dentro y luego le mira a él.

—Hay otra bata cómo esta, puedes ponértela y lavar tu ropa también.

—¿Otra bata?

Alemania no dice nada, solamente va por ella y la trae de vuelta, volviendo a sentir que esto es BASTANTE bizarro.

Helvetia mira la bata con curiosidad. Alemania se la pone en las manos y decide dejar de preguntarle cada cosa y mejor ponerse a hacer. La esquiva y se va al jacuzzi.

Ella se gira mirándole hacer abrazándose a la bata que por cierto se nota suavita y esponjosa.

—¿Te gusta el agua tibia para bañarte?

—Yo me baño en el río.

—¿¡Pero nunca te has bañado en casa de Schweiz?! —abre los ojos como platos.

Lo que pasa es que Suiza no la revisa cuando la deja en el baño para dejarle intimidad y ella pues... no lo hace y tampoco es que le guste mucho la casa de Suiza en realidad, más bien él va a verla.

—Nein? Mein Gott... Pensé que Schweiz, bueno, era un poco más... Ya sabes —momento de bitcheo contra Suiza, se sienta en el borde del Jacuzzi y abre la llave caliente—. Un baño caliente es más relajante... Y he visto que tienen burbujas —Alemania lleva en serio demasiado tiempo con Italia.

Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido porque lo suyo con Suiza no es cómo lo de Britania y Escocia, pero sí que su hijo es el único hombre bueno y que vale la pena del mundo. De todos modos enseguida se acerca a mirar el agua borboteante.

Pero Suiza te tiene en el olvido y en la antigüedad, ni siquiera va por ti en su propia boda.

(Suiza va a matar a alguien en 3... 2...)

Porque es un hombre MUY ocupado y serio y trabajador. Y ella podía bajar sola perfectamente.

Alemania le prepara el baño tan tranquilo, poniéndole un poco de sales y de burbujas. Helvetia mira todo lo que hace y se atreve a meter un dedo en el agua que esta calientita. Levanta las cejas y se esconde el dedo al notar justo eso.

—Bien, ehm... Aquí hay shampoo para el pelo. ¿Sabes? Jabón para lavarte —inclina la cabeza sin estar seguro.

Ella mira lo que le señala y luego lo mira a él con cara de no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas pero mira que seguro y serio suenas hablando de esto.

—Siento que te estoy hablando en otro idioma.

—Esto no se parece en nada a un baño —suelta pensando que tiene que decir algo y se vuelve a sentir una niña tonta que solo parlotea—. Tengo que hacer flechas.

—Esto... Es un baño. Te metes aquí y te tallas con esto —le señala el jabón—. De la cabeza a los pies. ¿Vale? Olvídate de las flechas que ahora mismo no sirven de nada.

Ella se acerca para intentar ver el jabón y el alemán abre el botecito.

—T-Te ayudaría pero, Ehm... Nein, creo que puedes hacerlo sola.

—¿Ayudarme?

—No pareces tener ni idea de cómo bañarte aquí, ni de qué es el jabón ni de... Nada.

Cuando entiende a qué quiere ayudarla abre los ojos y la nariz cómo platos, pegándose a la pared de nuevo de repente roja cómo un semáforo.

—Pe-Pero, creo que... Tú sola puedes —se levanta sin mirarla, todo serio y sonrojado—. T-Tienes que quitarte to-toda la ro-ropa —considera oportuno agregar.

Ella se abraza a su albornoz cómo si alguien fuera a robárselo, imaginándose quitarse toda la ropa y bañarse con él en el agua caliente con bastantes más besos y caricias de las que se requieren en un baño.

No crean que Alemania no están teniendo una imagen mental parecida. Alemania abre los ojos como platos y se dirige a la puerta. Él sin tener IDEA de donde salen estas imágenes mentales con esta chica que... Si, vale, quería tirársela, ¡pero con otros fines diferentes!

Ella es que no tiene voluntad ni para girar la cara, del pánico.

Alemania sale del baño dando un portazo y apretando los ojos del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué coño estaba pensando en sentarla entre sus piernas y hacerle espuma en el pelo? Seguramente estaba pensando en Italia, sí... Italia con el pelo rubio. Italia sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Italia temblando en sus brazos.

Helvetia está más perdida en imaginarse tocándole el pecho y el abdomen sobremusculados que ha visto antes donde, de repente recuerda, antes ha metido la cara. La hunde ahora en el albornoz y vuelve a ahogar un chillidito porque además aun trae la chaqueta que huele a él.

Alemania carraspea cuarenta y seis veces afuera, debe oírlo y se va a pedir servicio a la habitación, muy convencido de que su problema es tener hambre y ganas de joder a su padre y a Italia acostándose con Helvetia que era tan mona sonrojada.

Ella se acerca a la puerta, la abre, saca la cabeza, grita "NO ME GUSTAS" frustradisima y luego vuelve a cerrarla de un portazo. Alemania se mete LA MADRE DE LOS SUSTOS.

Por lo menos esto a ella la calma un poco. Eso y respirar profundamente tres o cuatro... cinco o seis... doce. Doce veces mínimo.

—Nein, Verdammt, tú tampoco me gustas —susurra Alemania muy muy quedito y para sí, realmente convencido de ello.

Y el problema es que esa imagen de Alemania y ella ha provocado ciertas... cosas en ciertos lugares que solo pasan cuando se despierta después de haber tenido algunos sueños que no recuerda y que nunca ha tenido mucho tiempo de investigar a que se debe en realidad. Esos sueños son especialmente frecuentes cuando Germania está ahí o ya se acaba de ir, todo hay que decirlo. A veces también en ciertos momentos del mes cerca de que le venga la regla, que por lo visto va a ser la semana que viene o no le habría pasado esto, no tiene otra explicación médica.

Alemania no sabe bien que pedirle, pero decide después de pensar bastante en ello que algo casi sin condimentos no estaría mal... Así que se pide una buena y gorda salchicha para él y un pollo a la plancha con ensalada para ella. Y cerveza...

Aunque aún no toca en esta luna, pero en fin. Decide que entonces es una buena idea aprovechar el agua caliente y sí que se desnuda... vigilando la puerta TODO EL TIEMPO. Cuando se mete dentro del agua que le tensa la piel, toda a su alrededor se vuelve marroncita del barro y la tierra que suelta. Es bastante asquerosito, igual que cuando mete el pelo. Al cabo de un poco de haberse pasado las manos por todo el pelo para limpiarlo bien de tierra, ahora hay una fina capa de arena al fondo del jacuzzi, se acerca al borde para tomar el jabón e inspeccionarlo. Se apoya directamente sobre los mandos de las burbujas, de manera que lo pone todo en marcha metiéndose un SUSTO que la hace saltar fuera del agua y del baño.

Y del... Baño. Bien, Suiza empieza a sentirse acompañado en la absoluta torpeza.

Sí, del baño, se planta desnuda frente a Alemania señalando la bañera con el dedo con absoluta cara de terror. Alemania la mira PARALIZADO por un par de segundos acostado en la cama con el mando de la tele en la mano, levantando las cejas hasta un poco más arriba de la azotea y la bocota abierta.

—W-W-W... a... ? —balbucea mirándola de arriba a abajo y notando. Ehm, sin querer, que tiene un muy buen abdomen y muy buenos muslos, aunque los pechos... Bueno, Alemania nunca ha sido de pechos...

—L-La t-tina... —cuando nota que la mira de arriba a abajo y nota que puede ver que si es rubia también en ese lugar se vuelve de color rojo no, lo siguiente tratando de cubrirse con las manos.

Alemania es un hombre muy serio y profesional.

—Q-Q-Que... —carraspeo hace un sobreesfuerzo por mirar hacia la tina—, la... Que pasa con la. Lalala... La. La...

Ella de nuevo no se atreve ni a moverse. Carraspeo.

—La... La... La cosa esa, q-que, ¿qué tiene? —y Alemania ha tenido muy poca acción últimamente, ni siquiera se ha... Nada de nada él a sí mismo y creo que aunque conscientemente no le importa, su cuerpecito de hombre... Reacciona un poco.

Es que ella está con la mente en blanco al notar lo que ha hecho, da un pasito atrás. Alemania se levanta de la cama de golpe al notar su propia reacción.

Ella se asusta y se tropieza con la mochila, cayéndose al suelo y ahí va Alemania, que está habituado a ser solicitó y levantar a... Italia el torpe del suelo... Hacia ella. Adivinen que pasa con la bata.

Creo que van a morirse los dos de una u otra manera. Helvetia puede notar cómo Alemania está perfectamente depilado, y... Además puedes notar cómo le atraes más de lo que el mismo cree. ¡Hola!

Tampoco estoy segura que esté lo bastante consciente para notarlo, pero cree que esto es lo más erótico que le ha pasado en la vida... aunque sinceramente está un poco asustada de que esto acabe cómo acabó con Germania.

Alemania aprieta los ojos sin saber qué hacer... Bueno, si sabe en principio. Se cierra la bata.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con los ojos cerrados pensando que en su vida ha sido tan torpe cómo ahora y mira que... Bueno. Ha sido torpe muchas veces. Seguro Italia podría sacarnos del error.

A Alemania se le ha abierto la bata por unos largos y torpes segundos. Pues ella sangra... y lo único que logra hacer es arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta poder envolverse con las cortinas.

—No he visto nada y no te estoy viendo nada y andar desnudo e-es una cosa m-muy natural —balbucea hablando al hueco en el que estaba Helvetia unos segundos antes, con los ojos bien apretados—. ¿T-Te has lastimado?

Se hace bolita sin contestar. Él carraspea.

—Entschuldigung —susurra sin saber que más decir, carraspeando otras dos veces y dándole la espalda—. Ehm... T-te traigo la bata.

Sigue sin contestar intentando desaparecer.

Él se va al baño sin saber que hacer creo que aun con los ojos apretados. De hecho creo que la bata sale volando del baño hacia la cama para no tener que salir. Sin entender... Es decir, esta mujer decía que no le gustaba, ¡pero salía desnuda! Y luego parecía morirse de la vergüenza. Cuando Italia se desnudaba era... Bueno, Italia todo el tiempo se desnudaba y había que recordarle que se pusiera ropa.

Ella se plantea que dentro de estas cortinas es un buen lugar para quedarse a vivir y no salir nunca más. Podía comer musgo que se hiciera en ellas y beber de la humedad condensada.

Ahora estas en casa, Helvetia. Alemania sigue dando vueltas en el baño convenciéndose de que... No entiende nada. Si Italia era incomprensible ella...

Y nunca nunca volver a salir ni ver a la cara a ese estúpido y sobretodo SENSUAL sajón idiota del culo que tenía ese maldito cuerpo perfecto ¡y había visto sus genitales! Cae en la cuenta de repente y no es que fueran precisamente... pequeños. Técnicamente, c-como médico, la f-fisiología física de la excitación s-sexual es un proceso tan f-fascinante y digno de estudio c-cómo un estornudo y ella c-cómo médico se imagina a si misma haciendo experimentos para intentar excitarle... y mira, parece que las cortinas aún son más acogedoras.

Es decir hacia salido del baño... Asustada, sí, pero tal cómo dios la trajo al mundo... Y de verdad que no era escuálida cómo un fideo. Se notaba como es que podía cargarle e impedir que se cayera. ¡Pero ese no era el punto! La cosa es que no podía hacer eso y luego esperar que él no hiciera nada.

Es que Helvetia va a tener que ir alguien a sacarla de ahí o irse todos, un BUEN rato para que salga sola.

Para empezar... Suena la puerta del cuarto. Ella se mete un susto en las cortinas pero no sale y Alemania sale sigilosamente y casi sin ver y recibe toda la comida en bata además. Creo que se toma una cerveza de golpe sin que aún se haya ido el mesero.

El chico le mira levantando las cejas y no hace preguntas.

Alemania carraspea firmando la hoja de servicio a cuarto y casi cerrando la puerta en su cara. Y así desaparece.

Helvetia empieza a temblar de frio de estar mojada y no secarse. Alemania mira hacia las cortinas de reojo.

—He-Helvetia. La cena está lista y tu bata está aquí aun y... —carraspeo.

Se revuelve y estornuda.

—Te traje aquí para no pasar frío.

Pues es que está desnuda, niño.

—¿Cómo hago para que salgas y cenes?

Piensa en lo maravilloso que seria que ahora fuera y la levantara en brazos de nuevo, cortina y todo, la metiera en la cama y luego se metiera con ella del otro lado.

—¿Helvetia? —se estira y toma la bata acercándose a ella, que tiembla dentro de las cortinas

—Sal de ahí. Prometo que tengo los ojos cerrados.

Las cortinas se agitan en negativa. Él se pone en cuclillas frente a ella ooootra vez.

—No me obligues a sacarte de ahí.

Siente la voz muy cerca y deshace la bolita cayéndose de culo medio saliendo para apartarse y Alemania aprovecha y le echa la bata encima y pese a mis recomendaciones la levanta otra vez.

Ella se queda paralizadísima con la mente en blanco. Él la lleva hasta la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Creo que debe oírse el PENSAMIENTO histérico que grita "Un hombre guapísimo me abraza desnuda y me lleva a la cama. WAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _Me encanta todo el circo que montan los tsunderes ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	37. Chapter 37

Alemania la deja en la cama y se endereza. Ella no se atreve a moverse, cubriéndose con las manos y temblando toda sonrojada.

Alemania le da la espalda.

—Sécate, pediré otra bata.

Ni se entera, tiene los ojos apretados y está toda en tensión. Apenas si puede moverse del pánico.

Alemania va al teléfono y pide la bata. Luego se gira a mirarla. Y sigue ahí donde la ha dejado, desnuda y sonrojada. No es tan inútil como parece, de verdad, solo está paralizada de miedo. ¡Pues está desnuda en la cama de un chico que le gusta! ¡La idea le funde el cerebro! Nada más la idea y la genial solución a eso a girarse del otro lado y darle el culo.

—¿T-Te... Te ayudo? Se va a enfriar.

No se mueve, solo tiembla.

Alemania no sabe qué hacer y sus recursos son siempre buscar que haría con Italia... Así que ahí está sentado tras ella.

Al cabo de un rato ella nota que esta es una situación insostenible, sobre todo porque sigue pensando en que se le acerque y la abrace y la bese y en esa clase de cosas en general. Cosas que es lo que la paralizan cada vez que Alemania se mueve. Decide abrir las sábanas y meterse dentro de la cama hecha bolita y tapada hasta las orejas.

Alemania levanta las cejas con este movimiento.

—D-Dormir d-desnuda...

Y es que... Van a dormir los dos en esa misma cama. ¿De verdad de verdad iba a dormir desnuda? Quizás esperaba que ÉL durmiera desnudo. De hecho. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era tan idiota? SEGURO esperaba entonces, no solo eso, sino... Bueno... Que hicieran ESO.

—NO ESTOY DESNUDA —chilla porque le da mucha mucha vergüenza... cómo si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho.

—Ehhh... V-Vale. ¿No vas a cenar entonces? O dejamos tu cena ahí por si... —tartamudea y vacila un poco acercándose a su salchicha. La mira, mira a la cama, la mira... Mira la cama. Toma una decisión.

Ella abre los ojos porque SÍ tiene hambre y ese es un problema. OTRO problema. Tal vez debería solo dejar que se durmiera y luego recoger sus cosas y volver a casa. (Y de paso llevarse algo de la comida que olía, que es por lo que accedió a venir) Bien. Eso sonaba cómo un plan. Al menos ya no se sentía una chiquilla inútil atontada por un hombre. Bueno... no TANTO. ES una chiquilla boba e inútil atontada con un hombre... que tiene un plan.

Alemania se acerca a la cama, al otro lado de donde esta ella pensando que quizás después de hacerlo podría comer. De espaldas a la cama se quita la bata y se mete a la cama desnudo y muy sonrojado.

Ella parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos al notar movimiento en la cama.

Alemania se estira y apaga la luz.

Helvetia no se atreve a moverse notando que tiene un problema MUCHO mayor al que atender. El corazón le va a cien por hora.

Alemania traga saliva y se acerca a ella un poco. Helvetia por favor no me lo mates, ¿vale? Él no te viola en lo absoluto, tú no lo matas. ¿Trato?

Helvetia... es que tiene el cerebro fundido con la idea de un tío buenorro cómo Alemania desnudo en su cama. Pero quiero que Alemania sepa que cómo se entere Prusia que ha pasado esto y no ha pasado nada... También es como Austria se entere de que ha pasado esto... y algo más. Bueno, es que no sé qué hablo, si Veneciano le va a cortar los huevos.

Como Suiza se entere de que están en un hotel…

Ya, claro. Veneciano. Sí. Antes que Suiza o que cualquiera. Alemania dice que él se ha estado acostando CON SU PADRE.

Es que no va a tener ni tiempo de explicar nada. Veneciano dice que él se ha ACOSTADO no ENAMORADO.

Shhhhh. Alemania dice que él tampoco se está enamorando de nadie y que si le permiten, por favor.

Es que... lo OJOS EN BLANCO que le echa Veneciano. Pero vale, vale, se va todo el mundo menos Helvetia.

Si él no le hubiera abandonado sin razón y se hubiera comportado bien sin tirarse a todo el mundo el no estaría intentando vengarse.

Dice Helvetia que ella se mete bajo la cama y se escurre fuera en lo que se gritan que lo que quiere ella es irse a su casa.

A la mitad de la cama Alemania se detiene poniéndose boca arriba y extendiendo un brazo hacia ella sin tocarla.

—Ven.

Parpadea un poco y gira un poquito la cabeza para mirarle de reojo. El alemán, cuya vista aún no se acostumbra bien a la oscuridad, solo la siente moverse. El corazón le late con fuerza.

—No me gustas —susurra porque de hecho, que todo esté a oscuras y no pueda ver, la ha calmado.

—Ven —insiste—, recárgate en mí.

—Estás desnudo —le acusa un poco porque es más fácil si el problema lo tiene él. Alemania efectivamente se sonroja un montón con ello. Puede que hasta brille en la oscuridad.

—J-ja.

Ella se sonroja de nuevo con lo que le parece una afirmación súper atrevida, al menos deja de darle la espalda y solo se tumba hacia arriba rígida cómo una tabla. Y que aún no la hayas agarrado y le hayas metido el asunto por la espalda a lo bestia te está ganando muchos puntos.

—V-Ven —insiste ahora con una poca menos seguridad, porque a él no se le dan estas cosas—. Y-yo creería que quizás pudieras a-acostarte aquí s-sobre mi p-para... —y, claro, cómo es obvio Alemania no ha pensado ni por un momento meter nada por la fuerza, de hecho lo que le agobia es que cambies de opinión a la mitad y se lo arranques o algo así.

Después de unos instantes de dudas tremendos vuelve a darle la espalda, pero tres milímetros más cerca de él. Alemania parpadea mirando hacia ella sin saber qué hacer. Él se acerca un poquito por si acaso.

—Ehm... Ven y, creo que deberíamos darnos un beso —propone entre varios carraspeos.

—Iiiiih —susurra.

—E-Es que no nos hemos besado si-siquiera y yo... —el alemán vacila... Y es que, joder, todo esto sería muy muy raro sin besos.

Al menos has aprendido algo de Veneciano. Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a que ella sea aún MÁS TORPE que tú. Porque claro que quiere un beso. SE MUERE por un beso. Pero no tiene ni idea de qué hacer ni cómo conseguirlo y le da mucha vergüenza seguir tus instrucciones que suenan cómo "vale, démonos un beso, ven y hazlo".

Sí que le ha aprendido toooodo a Veneciano. A quien adora, por cierto. Mal momento para ese comentario. Le roza un poquito el hombro con la yema del dedo y traga saliva sin saber cómo va a reaccionar a ello.

Ella da un SALTO girándose cara a él. Alemania da otro salto y quita el brazo.

—Y-Yo... Yo.,, eh...

Se queda sentada en la cama agarrada de las sabanas, las levanta para cubrirse el pecho. No te ve, puedes vivir tranquila… Aun así.

—L-Lo lo siento yo solo... A-acostarte aquí y... —balbucea mirando a su silueta en la oscuridad—, no voy a hacerte nada malo —es que no está seguro del problema, en realidad... De hecho no entiende nada de nada. Ya debería estar acostada sobre él.

—Y-Yo... yo no... —si te consuela, ella considera que a estas alturas ya debería haber acabado la pesadilla.

—V-Voy a tocarte la espalda. No saltes.

Está sentada cara a él. No se mueve y cuando la toque notara que eso no es la espalda. Alemania quita la mano de golpe y con torpeza. Aunque seguramente se la ha puesto en el brazo porque se está protegiendo con ellos.

—S-Sería mejor que t-tú te movieras un poco y te acostaras aquí en mí.

Puede que se estire haciéndose bolita mucho más cerca suyo tal vez tocándole con la cabeza el costado, acostada de lado. Bueno, cómo sea, Alemania le pone suavemente la mano en la cabecita mojada e intenta moverse un poco para... Meterle un brazo por debajo o abrazarla. Hace varias torpezas. Se deja hacer eso y seguir un poco los movimientos. ¿Y puede entonces que Alemania consiga que se acueste un poco en su pecho? Puede que ahora si acabe medio echada sobre él, sí sin poder creer que se estén tocando piel con piel.

Alemania está además caliente cómo un hooooorno con los nervios, lo que es cómo más agradable, cómo si no hubiera bastante con lo suave que es su piel y lo firme que es su cuerpo, encima está calentito con el frío que tiene ella.

—Helada —lo nota Alemania en un susurrito pensando que sí, de verdad, DE VERDAD se la va a tirar. Le sudan las manos...

Es que precisamente por el calor que desprende intenta abrazarle un poco. Alemania se relaja un poquito con ese gesto.

—Mírame —murmura.

Parpadea y levanta un poco la cabeza, avergonzadita. Alemania vacila, torpe, levanta la cabeza, se sonroja más e intenta... darle un beso. La chica se queda paralizada y no creo que llegue a hacerlo.

Quizás ni siquiera alcance... ¿O va a matarlo? ¿Salir corriendo? No, no se mueve porque es que esto le gusta, pero está muy nerviosa y seguramente Alemania necesite incorporarse un poco

Alemania hace un gruñidito al ver que no alcanza y estira un poco el cuello y pone duro el abdomen para incorporarse tratando de atraerla un poco hacia si con la mano que pone en su espalda.

En cuanto ella nota que pone los labios sobre los suyos vuelve a quedarse paralizada enfocada nada más en eso.

Alemania cierra los ojos notando esto muy muy raro otra vez. Distinto a Italia... Y distinto a Austria que es al otro a quien ha besado últimamente. Helvetia está fría además.

Ella siente tan suavecitos y húmedos sus labios. Se siente raro y no está muy segura de porque les gusta a las otras chicas. Menos va a gustarte cuando Alemania entreabre los labios y te roza con la lengua.

Eso se siente SUPER RARO.

Alemania se incorpora un poco más y vuelve a intentar que abra los labios sin pensar demasiado en nada. Algo salvaje en ella y todo esto hace que algún movimiento de Alemania le funda el cerebro lo bastante, como para dejarse llevar.

Es que Alemania... En serio está falto de contacto. La abraza contra si e intenta besarla profundamente.

Pues... Ahí les tienen. Y recuerdan que Alemania tiene un... Interruptor. Lo que pasa es que se nota es la primera vez que ella hace esto porque se ahoga.

Alemania se separa un poquito, vale, buena manera de que el interruptor no entre en marcha con fuerza. Helvetia parpadea y tose un poco sin saber del todo qué está pasando.

Alemania inclina la cabeza sin saber el que está haciendo ella. Se sonroja un poco pensando que no le gusta o algo así. Ella trata de mirarle a los ojos.

—N-No te... —susurra con voz grave, acariciándole un poco la espalda, seguro, porque es algo que hace con Italia. Ella se hace bolita sobre él pensando que le ha dado un beso, sin saber qué es lo que significa todo eso.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunta suavecito abrazándola un poco. Es que no se si Alemania esté realmente pensando en algo.

—Yo... —susurra cómo respuesta.

—Ja?

Helvetia mueve los dedos sobre su clavícula sin poder creer que le esté tocando así.

—Ehh... —Alemania mente en blanco.

Es que ella está muy feliz con un pequeñito trocito de piel calentita nada más. Alemania se humedece los labios y deja caer del todo la cabeza en la almohada, porque la tenía en tensión. Suelta el aire sin entender las señales de lo que pasa.

Ella lo nota y levanta un poco la cabeza hacia su cuello tragando saliva, tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Alemania la mira de reojo. Helvetia le sostiene la mirada al notarlo y se sonroja deteniendo la mano cómo si la hubiera pillado disfrutando de él.

—Ehm... A-Alguna vez...

Creo que lo único que se siente es cómo es que están respirando acompasadamente los dos.

Él le pasa una mano por la espalda con suavidad y cierra los ojos otra vez dejando ir la pregunta que tenía. Estira la mano, toma las cobijas, que se han resbalado un poco y les tapa.

Ella baja la cabeza y recoge un poco las piernas cómo si fuera un capullito que les protegiera del mundo, mueve el brazo y lo abraza.

Alemania sonríe muy levemente con el abrazo y el calor humano porque sí, echa de menos el sexo con Italia... Pero también echaba de menos esto. Un abrazo suave, un cariño. Y Helvetia... Era rara y parece ser que no entendía nada de nada, pero... Estaba aquí hecha bolita, abrazada encima de él, cómo un cachorrito.

Es que Helvetia necesita mucho más cariño y compañía que una bomba sexual, aunque Alemania se lo parece. También se pregunta porque no la besa otra vez. Sí, sí, porque no hace de nuevo eso que se siente tan raro y casi la ahoga y no está segura que le guste.

Y... En general es parte del encanto de los tsunderes, esa parte de requerir amor y cariño y apapachos. No te besa otra vez porque no está seguro de que te haya gustado la primera, eso sí. Por ahora le acaricia la espalda desnuda, preguntándose cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí con una chica casi desconocida... Aunque claramente, no es cómo que sea cualquier chica... Es un poco más cómo un cachorro.

Puede que en un arranque de arrojo atrevimiento y valentía sea ella quien junte los labios con los de él un milisegundo. Alemania que estaba con el cerebro en otro lado, abre los ojos al notar que ha vuelto por otro beso. Helvetia en lo que te estas metiendo, de verdad.

Ella está irremediablemente metida en esto desde hace rato. Se muere del sonrojo por haberse atrevido a hacerlo escondiendo la cara.

Alemania... Es que él ha hecho esto muchas más veces y le resulta mucho más natural. Levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla antes de cerrar los ojos y volverle a buscar un buen beso.

Sigue la caricia cerrando los ojos y ahora se deja llevar por el beso mucho más deprisa. Y el problema, Helvetia, en serio... Es que hay un punto en que te va a costar mucho trabajo parar a Alemania. Pero aun no llegamos ahí. Es que podría quedarse en esto un buen rato.

El beso va otra vez con los ojos cerrados y lengua. No debe ser tan malo... Es decir, este es otro chico educado por un latino. Pero claramente sube de intensidad. Es que es MUY posible que solo con eso Helvetia ya tenga suficiente. Conforme pasan los segundos es posible que Alemania la aprieta más contra sí, e intente girarse a ponerse sobre ella. Sí, Alemania está muy habituado a que Italia lo frene y lo dome cómo a una bestia.

¿Pero qué demonios va a domar o frenar ella si no sabe ni lo que hace?

E-Ese es el problema. Por el lado positivo, Alemania aprendió una cosa... Hace tiempo. Que es que a los niños hay que prepararlos antes de hacer esto que, según él, van a hacer. Así que sí, la gira para ponerse sobre ella, pero no la aplasta. Alemania no va a aplastar a Italia. Se separa un poco del beso buscándole ya por ahí debajo y se separa cuando se acuerda de que, vale, Helvetia no es niño. No solo no es niño, cómo veras está completamente preparada de forma natural. Para eso sirve besar a las chicas. Lo bueno es que ni siquiera está notando realmente lo que ocurre.

Es que no sabe Alemania ni dónde meterlo. Por un instante se plantea si, para evitar líos, no sería una buena idea por el hueco que él ya conoce... Desestima la idea cuando ve lo calientito y húmedo que esta el otro lado. Nada más medio tentarlo.

Al cabo de unos cuaaaantos bueeeenos segundos, sí nota que la está tocando en ese sitio y maldita sea lo bien que se siente, ni siquiera protesta a pesar de morirse de vergüenza.

Algo gruñe. Alemania intentando hablar... Creo que quiere decirle "voy a ponerte mi cosito en tu cosita". Le toca la cara porque además esta sonrojadita... Y se asoma un poco a ver dónde demonios va a poner esto, levantándole un poco las piernas.

Ella levanta las manos y le toca el pecho y el cuello... intenta escondérsele dejando que le separe las piernas, sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez, abrazándole hacia sí.

Alemania... Hombre, es que encontrar en donde no es tan complicado... Hasta es instintivo, caray. Se pone dónde debe y la mira a la cara siendo especialmente cuidadoso, cómo esas veces cuando estaba con Italia y que él decía que no era sexo sino que hacían el amor. Mueve suavemente las caderas pero se echa al frente con toda la firmeza que le permiten sus cien kilos de músculo y huesos. La besa otra vez.

Helvetia aprieta los muslos contra sus caderas con fuerza y le hunde la mano en el pelo, arrapándosele con la otra a su espalda. Si no grita es porque le ha cerrado la boca con el beso.

Alemania mente en blanco, otra vez (y ahora sí. Alemania... Todo el mundo. TODO el mundo va querer matarte. Menos Prusia... Y Helvetia). Pero él está muy muy feliz pensando que las chicas se sienten muy bien, en concreto esta. Se mueve solo un poquito y se separa del beso hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello.

Sí, sí se sienten muy bien porque cómo ya hemos visto, las chicas se preparan solas y de una forma que nunca lo hará el agujero de un hombre, aunque Veneciano se mueve diez mil veces mejor que ella.

Veneciano es diez mil veces diferente a ella. No hay punto de comparación alguna en ninguna de las áreas que competen en... Nada. Lo único que tienen en común es que Veneciano de niño era niña.

El caso es que cuando deja de besarla es cuando empieza a gemir y a chillar.

Oh mira, ya sabemos de dónde salió Suiza también (Suiza trae un cubo de madera reforzado en la cabeza desde hace un par de horas)

El caso es que si ella pudiera saber la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor también la estaría notando y estaría muy agradecida por ello.

Alemania en principio se asusta un poco con los gritos, pero no deja de moverse con buen ritmo. No sabe ni cómo hay ciertos sonidos que hace Helvetia que le trepanan el cerebro en cierta área que le da aún más calor en las regiones vitales. Entre la abstinencia y lo diferente de esto, dura bastante menos de lo que suele. Espero, Helvetia, que lo pases lo suficientemente bien. Te aseguro, eso sí, que será mejor que con Germania.

(Suiza susurra que menos mal que le puso la cosa esa a su madre... Mientras limpia el arma con la que va a matar a Alemania. Todo con la cabeza dentro del cubo)

Es posible que solo con lo delicado ya haya acabado dos o tres veces, porque si Alemania está en la abstinencia, ella... Y es que es lo mismo, Helvetia no sabe ser sexy, no sabe ser lujuriosa y deseable, apenas si sabe ser muy cariñosa, pero con lo perdida que está seguro está siendo todo lo entregada que le es posible, amándote bastante.

Y eso... Es un problema grande cómo una catedral. Oh, sí. Alemania sonríe un poco y pese a lo frio y poco cariñoso que es, le acaricia el brazo, se sale de encima de ella y la abraza contra sí. Ella se gira hacia él sin soltarle abrazada cómo pulpo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimé? —susurra preocupado y en honor a la verdad esto siempre le ha preocupado con la gente con la que comparte la cama.

—Tal vez me gustas un poquito —es lo único que logra susurrar.

Alemania suelta una risa suave, cierra los ojos y se va a dormir YA, agotado con todo y muy satisfecho en general por cómo están yendo las cosas. Sueña con chibi Italia.

Ella se sonroja de muerte con la risa, pero no se mueve de ahí... Una hora más tarde Helvetia se despierta MUERTA DE HAMBRE.

De hecho Alemania debe estar comiéndose sus propios intestinos. Creo que Alemania si le dio algunos mordiscos a algo antes o se comió la patatas que iban con la salchicha, así que por ahora, duerme cómo piedra, boca arriba, abrazándola con un brazo, piernas abiertas, un pie afuera de las cobijas porque tiene calor.

Ella se separa un poco sintiéndose toda rara, pegajosa y temblorina.

Siento decir que Alemania solo... Duerme. Aunque protesta un poco cuando se separa y la busca unos instantes en la cama antes de ver a quedarse como piedra.

Se lleva las manos a la boca al verle, porque no ha sido un sueño y se permite a si misma levantar las sábanas y VERLE entero. Diosmiodemividaestadesnudotodavía.

Alemania hasta se estira más porque ha entrado el fresquecito y tenía calor.

Helvetia se gira a la bandeja engullendo unas cuantas cosas cómo si hiciera mil años que no come. Bebe agua. Y luego se vuelve a él.

Es una pena que no uses celular, Helvetia. Te dejaríamos tomarle unas fotos. Le mira... y es que quisiera... levanta la mano tooorpe y temblosa porque quisiera tocarle. Estaba ahí siendo bueno con ella... y le había hecho esa cosa tan rara y tal vez por eso es que las chicas querían un hombre. Un hombre grande y fuerte que pudiera protegerlas, que pudiera ayudarlas, alguien a quien cuidar y satisfacer, con quien hablar y de quien ser cómplice. Alguien con quien pasar un montón de vergüenzas que acabaran en algo bonito. Le pone la mano sobre el torso y le acaricia.

Alemania solo se mueve un poquito y... Sigue durmiendo.

No puede ser posible que esté teniendo tanta suerte, que un hombre tan apuesto y tan hábil esté haciéndole todo eso tan hermoso y cercano a ella, que no sabe ni cómo ser cercana con su hijo. ¿Y si todo resultaba en una falsa impresión de intimidad? No deja de acariciarle y tocarle mucho menos preocupada al respecto de eso de lo que normalmente después de lo que había pasado. Él le había pedido que fuera su novia... ¿y si después de esto quería que fuera con él a su casa? Germania había querido que fuera con él.

Si, si va a querer que vayas con él a su casa y Germania dice que él. ÉL quería ser el hombre a quien cuidar y satisfacer y de quien ser cómplice, y que te protegería.

Tal vez si no la hubiera violado... No, no había forma de que eso pasara, no podía ir con él. Sus montañas y sus cabras la necesitaban pero ninguna de esas cosas la hacía sentir tan bien como que un chico la quisiera. La has maldecido para siempre, Alemania. Si la soledad le pesaba, ahora que sabrá lo que se está perdiendo, va a ser cómo una puñetera losa.

Suiza les odia a todos juntos, porque si alguien puede entender eso es él.

Pero de otro modo, ahora mismo no está pensando en ello, si no en que de verdad vale la pena, entiende que Suiza quiera casarse con una persona y que la gente quiera emparejarse. Le acaricia la cara a Alemania pensando que es súper guapo y ella es súper afortunada solo por haber compartido esto y vuelve a hacerse bolita a su lado.

Alemania se acerca a ella y la abraza haciendo que se acueste en su pecho y ella lo hace, cerrando los ojos. Esto es un lío graaaande graaaaaaande. Pero por ahora, está todo bien y no pasa nada. Alemania le da un beso en la cabeza, y se queda cómo piedra... Hasta ese dulce momento.

Creo que los va a despertar el teléfono de Alemania nueve horas más tarde. Hemos de decir que incluso en las peores circunstancias, Alemania suele despertarse fácilmente con el teléfono.

Ella se mete un susto, para no variar.

Alemania estira el brazo sin saber ni donde esta y busca el teléfono en la mesita de noche... Y creo que el señor ordenado sí que lo puso ahí. Helvetia se acurruca en él.

—Mmm... —se mueve un poco más tomando el teléfono y luego, dejando que de acurruque—. Hallo?

—Guten morguen? —pregunta Austria notándole la voz pastosa.

—Ah, Österreich —se pasa una mano por el pelo abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo.

—¿Aun dormías?

—Ehm... Ja. ¿Qué hora es? —estira la mano para buscar su reloj a la vez que nota, claramente que... Ese no es su techo. Parpadea un poco y mira de reojo a lo que su cerebro le dice que es Italia... Y que ahora es rubio. En un instante recuerda ANOCHE.

—Las... nueve de la mañana.

—Mein Gott... —susurra y no tiene nada, nada que ver con Austria y las nueve de la mañana. Se sonroja mirando a Helvetia y apretando los ojos—. E-Ehm...

—Veo que realmente te despierto. ¿Dónde estáis?

—Ehm... E-Estamos aún e-en Schweiz —es que está bastante mudo. Carraspea otra vez porque además la tiene desnuda encima y... Esta desnudo él... Y la está abrazando.

—¿Desde cuándo es Schweiz tan grande?

Es que Helvetia sabe que debería levantarse e irse pero hacer eso es cómo romper su burbujita.

—Ehm... Han pasado muchas cosas y, ehm... Y-yo... Eh... Bueno, ne-nein, aun no salimos de Schweiz, solo estamos en un hotel.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —levanta una ceja con tanta vacilación, pensando, sinceramente si no habrán acabado en el hospital o algo así.

—Cosas, sabes cosas... Ehm... Cosas que hacen que... estemos aquí. ¿T-te devuelvo la llamada? —de hecho, Austria, toda vacilación es poca.

—¿Por? Pon el manos libres si quieres —sí, Austria supone que quieres asearte y estáis en cuartos separados.

—Nein —taxativo y un poco histérico.

—Deutschland, relájate, solo quiero saber cómo estáis. ¿No ibais a la Bayer?

—Nein. Es decir, ja... Supongo que iremos eventualmente, solo...

—¿Aja?

—Ehm... Tenemos que arreglar unas —carraspeo—, cosas antes.

—¿Cuáles? —se está imaginando algún desastre en la ciudad.

—Pues unas cosas, unas de las que tenemos que... Hablar. D-De verdad, creo que debo hablarte luego.

—Mmm... Bueno, llama a Preussen si necesitas ayuda —tan amable—. Escucha, en otro orden de cosas, he hablado con England.

—A P-Preussen. Ja —extrañamente esta vez le parece un excelente consejo—. Con... E-England? —mira a Helvetia de reojo y le hace un cariño en el brazo con suavidad. Ella se encoge al notarlo.

—Ja. Hemos quedado en que para que Schweiz no se sienta tan incómodo al abrir el baile, él nos acompañará con Galia y tú con Helvetia. Procura enseñarle alguna cosa.

—W-Was?! ¿Quieres... Q-Que baile con ella?

—Ja, frente a todos, así que hazla practicar un poco, enséñale los pasos básicos. Si es cómo Schweiz va a necesitar algunos ensayos y ya que estás con ella...

Alemania escucha claramente a Prusia burlarse de que ya le ha enseñado a hacer un baile horizontal. Le dan unos cuantos segundos para pensar. ¡Ahora mismo tiene a una mujer desnuda sobre el!

—Nein, nein, espera es que... N-no sé si ella quiere... Es... ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¿¡Cómo vamos a bailar ahí FRENTE A TODOS!?

—Me llamas más tarde, Deutschland, ve pensando en ello —le cuelga.

—Pero NEIN, es que tu no entiendes lo que acaba de... —se calla al oír que le ha colgado—. Pasar. Aghhh.

Helvetia parpadea con el grito de frustración y se separa cubriéndose con las sábanas. Él se pasa las manos por la cara. Porque además no le había dicho. ¿Por qué no le había dicho? No tenía idea. Toma aire agobiado y bastante confundido con todo esto, pensando ahora si en Veneciano. Pues... Que le viera. Que le viera con su novia también.

Helvetia le mira sentada en la cama sin saber qué ocurre. Alemania resopla y se sienta en la cama abriendo los ojos. Se sonroja en cuanto la ve olvidándose de todos los otros problemas y ella aprieta más las sábanas hacia arriba.

—Ha-Hallo.

Le mira sin contestar con ojotes así, cómo Liechtenstein.

—Ehm... ¿Estás bien? —estira una mano hacia ella, vacila y luego la retira otra vez.

Ella se sonroja.

—Ehm... Eh...

Carraspea.

—Guten morgen.

—Yo...

—Perdona la llamada. Ehm. Y los gritos.

Asiente. Él no la mira, incómodo y sonrojadito sin saber que más hacer. Ella se sonroja en espejo sin tener idea tampoco

—Tengo hambre... —susurra.

—Yo... también.

—Tu y yo... Y lo que paso ayer...Te... —vacila... ¿Qué tan absurdo era preguntarle a alguien si le había gustado?

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos y él se le acerca un poquito.

—No estuvo mal, fue... Yo... ?

—¡No me gustas!

Parpadeo parpadeo.

—¿N-No? —pregunta un poquito desconsolado. Has caído en la trampa tsundere.

—¡No!

—Oh, pero...

Se sonroja más porque a él le ha gustado mucho. Helvetia se cubre con las sábanas la cabeza. Alemania no entiende nada. No nos extraña pero...

—Yo... Ehm... Pensé —carraspea—. B-Bueno voy a... ¿Aun quieres ir a la Bayer?

Se queda quieta debajo de las sábanas. Él se espera en silencio y traga saliva pensando ahora si en un montón de cosas pero al final ella asiente un poquito. Y es que ya sé que deben verse ahí muy raros los dos inmóviles.

—¿En coche? —hay que intentarlo.

No responde. Alemania suspira poniéndose de pie... Notando que está desnudo y volviendo a sentarse.

—A-Ayer... —susurra sin salir de debajo.

La mira solo de reojito sonrojado.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —no sé si debe llegar a oírse. Oye que habla pero no le entiende. Se le acerca y poquito.

—Was? —susurra

—Nnnnn —se aprieta más.

—No oí lo que dijiste.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —pregunta un poco más fuerte. Alemania levanta las cejas y se gira a mirarla.

—¿Qué te hice? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te dejé alguna marca?

—Lo que... lo que hiciste con...

—Lo que hice con... —repite y repentinamente la continuación de la frase parece obvia—, oh... Lo del... Lo que los dos, l-lo, y-yo con... Y-y tu y...

Aprieta la bolita y se debe sonrojar la sábana también.

—¿E-El amor? —¿es la única maldita palabra que se te ocurre? ¿Amor? ¿AMOR?

—¿A-A-Amor?

—Sexo. Eso, yo... Eh... Eso que...

Helvetia quisiera que la cama se la tragara ahora mismo.

—... cosas que... Personas, Ehm, sabes yo... La-la-la-la gente, es... Lo-lo que hace y eh...

—¿T-Tú me... quieres?

Alemania levanta las cejas con esa pregunta. ¡Si hacía dos días que se conocían! Aunque por alguna razón le parecía que esto no era sexo casual y la manera en que ella... Anoche... Era... ¿Así tenía sexo la gente siempre? Con Veneciano lo entendía, pero hubiera pensado que con cualquier chica no sería así... Carraspea otra vez sintiendo además una oleada de afecto por Helvetia que es muy mona y pregunta ese tipo de cosas.

—Llevo dos días de conocerte —murmura—. Tengo afecto por ti.

—Dijiste que fuera tu novia y que me hiciste el amor... pero tú te irás a divertirte con tus amigos también, ¿verdad? —pregunta con una voz suave.

—¿Qué amigos? —inclina la cabeza y mira el montículo en la cama. Y dale las gracias a Suiza por todo el mal rato que pasó poniéndole un DIU. Sí. OHHH sí. Ya lo decía Suiza hace rato.

—Los de la ciudad. Los que son divertidos y te llaman. Que no unos tontos cómo yo que siempre estoy trabajando y no sé tratar a las personas.

Alemania parpadea con esto.

—Yo soy el que siempre está trabajando y no sabe tratar a las personas —puntualiza con mucha seriedad. Ella se quita la sabana de la cabeza... Alemania, no seas cruel.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —le mira asustada porque es que Germania suele irse... tarde o temprano.

—Yo tengo una casa y muchas cosas que hacer en la ciudad —murmura—. Igual que tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer en la montaña.

Lo que te está preguntando es si puede ilusionarse contigo o mejor deja que se le rompa el corazón ahora antes de que realmente sea MUY tarde. Traga saliva y asiente con eso entendiendo. Alemania toma aire y sube las dos piernas en la cama otra vez.

Sin hacer drama, Helvetia nada más se gira a por su bolsa en el suelo, la levanta sobre la cama y con la mayor practicidad, saca ropa de dentro empezando a vestirse.

—Me gustaría enseñarte cosas, cómo la Bayer... O cómo funciona un elevador.

—No, gracias. Tengo trabajo.

—Yo no. Pedí vacaciones y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta de la cama—. Oye, espera. Bitte

Le mira sin esperarse.

—Íbamos a hacer cosas, la Bayer, mi casa en Berlín. Tengo que enseñarte a bailar.

Aunque si se detiene de vestirse al verle de pie desnudo. Aparta la cara.

—No voy a ser tu novia en la boda ni nunca más —susurra aun roja cómo un tomate.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tengo una casa en la ciudad? Eso es injusto. Tú tienes una en la montaña.

Ella se pone las botas sin contestar apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más.

—Ven a la Bayer, ven conmigo a Berlín.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Hace cinco minutos me dijiste que irías —se cubre un poco, pero no se sonroja, centrado en esto.

—He recordado que tengo que atender mis cabras.

Alemania la mira frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Pensé que lo estabas pasando bien conmigo y que vendrías conmigo, a mi casa. Quizás no sea la mejor cosa posible o la más infinita, pero podía enseñarte a hacer aspirina y a bailar. Podías hacerme café y conocer a mis perros.

—Nein. No tengo tiempo —le mira directamente a los ojos de forma fría porque sabe que ella... sí te quiere. Aunque sea una locura y eso que has dicho ha dado miedo. Y si pasa más tiempo contigo te querrá más, pero al final tú te irás igual que Germania.

Alemania le mira mucho más sorprendido de lo que quisiera.

—Es que no quiero que te vayas —confiesa.

—Es que yo te odio —se cuelga la bolsa al hombro. Y quiero irme a llorar lejos de aquí y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Alemania se humedece los labios.

—Yo no —susurra y baja la mirada—. Eres diferente y especial... Y también vas a irte, cómo Italien.

Lo que es, es dura. Por eso sale por la puerta sin mirarte ni más explicación pero con el corazón destrozado y aun así prefiere irse ella a esperar cómo tú vuelves con tus amigos y te olvidas hasta de que existe, mientras ella lo ve desde su casita sucia.

Alemania se sienta en la cama con los hombros caídos y una tremenda sensación de vacío que se apura a suponer que se debe a que no hizo lo que tenía que hacer... Que era llevarla, enseñarle a bailar y hacer aspirinas.

No es eso, de hecho hiciste lo mejor que tú podías hacer y lo peor que podrías haberle hecho a ella. Alemania también siente un poquito a veces. Y vamos a decir que le cuesta mucho, mucho trabajo no dar vuelta en la carretera e ir a buscarte. Por eso no nos gusta el drama.

Creo que a Alemania ya le va a bajar la regla. Alemania no le va a hablar a Austria ni a nadie en los próximos días. Prusia y Austria sí a él. Creo que no les contestara el teléfono a ninguno de los dos… Si fueras un latino habrías manejado esto mejor.

En realidad... Es que no sabe ni lo que hizo mal. Se ha ido también el con el corazón bastante roto. De hecho, el no "hizo nada. Lo que hizo fue asumir que no podía quererla después de dos días y equivocarse garrafalmente.

Es que no iba a poder quererla. No cómo ella a él. Pero ella sí le estaba queriendo de verdad. Es que Alemania... Bueno, es igual. Era un lío. Es un lío

Es decir, Alemania está muy muy vulnerable y si en algún momento podía querer a Helvetia un montón... Es ahora… De hecho, esta noche, le llama Roma a Alemania.

Alemania está en Berlín. En su cama. Hecho bolita. Y debe contestarle en silencio total. Que de hecho es lo mismo que debe oír del otro lado también. Puede que escuche después de unos segundos unos moquillos sorbiéndose. Hay un poco de movimiento de ese lado al oír eso. Pero sigue el silencio

—Hallo? —pregunta Alemania con voz cortada.

—Shhh.

Creo que se escucha un sollocito, lo que provoca una respiración entrecortada... Alemania solloza un poco más tremendamente angustiado.

—Shhhh —vuelve a oírse y se oye CLARAMENTE a Venciano haciendo "nnn" con la nariz, cantando una nana improvisada de esas que Austria MORIRÍA por nada más poder conseguirlas con cuatro veces más esfuerzo.

Alemania se hace más bolita aun sin soltar el teléfono con un montón de sentimientos opuestos encontrados porque está, además, tremendamente preocupado por Helvetia. Veneciano solo le canta porque le echa mucho de menos y le está oyendo llorar. Y cree que es por él.

Y no se puede decir ni por un instante que él te eche de menos un poco menos. También es por ti, te lo aseguro.

—Vuelve a casa... bitte —suplica con voz muy muy suave y entrecortada porque nada de esto estaría pasando si Italia estuviera donde DEBE estar, que es en casa, con él.

Veneciano se detiene. Y Alemania se lamenta haber hablado.

—Non posso.

Alemania aprieta el teléfono contra su oído cómo si así pudiera ir hasta él.

—Voy yo y te traigo aquí, y que me detenga el que pueda.

—No... il mio fratello, il mio nonno. Todo es demasiado complicado. Más de lo que quise que fuera.

—Todo es demasiado complicado —repite pensando en Helvetia que no se le sale de la cabeza —. Aun así puedo ir y deshacerme de todos. Solo ir por ti.

—No quiero que te hagan más daño.

Alemania se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—No creo que puedan hacérmelo hoy —asegura con bastante seriedad.

—Prego, ni siquiera debería estar hablándote.

—¿Quieres que espere hasta la boda?

—Sí.

Alemania se sorbe los mocos otra vez y se sienta en la cama. Debatiéndose, porque la realidad es que quiere decirle que no espera ni siquiera hasta mañana. Ya está harto.

—Cada día que pasa soy más distinto a lo que era antes —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo que no trae siquiera gel.

—Sentirti piangere mi spezza il cuore.

Alemania suspira.

—Ay, Italien... —traga saliva.

—Pero que no entiendas porqué te lo pido me hace sentir que de verdad no me amas.

—No puedes sentir aun que de verdad no te amo —murmura—. Creo que perdiste ese derecho cuando te sigo pidiendo que vuelvas

—Romano dice que lo dices solo porque es lo natural, lo que es normal y te es cómodo, no lo que quieres. Por eso no luchas por mí.

—¿Que entiende Römer por luchar por ti? Voy a ir por ti en este momento.

—¡No! Eso no es luchar, eso es resolver por la fuerza una situación que no es la normal.

—Eso es ir por ti para que dejen de meterte ideas en la cabeza. Römer solo dice cosas malas y cosas que no son. Luchar por ti es mandarte flores diario por meses, ir, seguir esperando incluso después de que él me mandó golpear. ¿Por qué eso no es luchar por ti?

—Necesito que sigas haciéndolo.

—Eternamente.

—Hasta la boda.

—Cuando será la prueba última de que si te quiero... Ir por ti no es quererte.

—Ir por mí no... —se queda sin voz y le cuelga el teléfono porque Roma acaba de pillarle.

—¿No qué? Italien? —nota que ha colgado y lo siguiente que hace Alemania es marcar el teléfono de su padre. Y que se prepare Germania para oír los famosos regaños nazis por dos horas porque quiere es que vaya a ver a Helvetia porque nos quedamos preocupados por ella también.

No le va a pasar nada y no tiene ganas de más chicos ahora pero Alemania puede gritarle todo lo que quiera a Germania.

Y así es cómo las cosas empiezan lentamente a volver a la normalidad. A excepción de Helvetia. Suiza dice que él va por ella. Helvetia bajará a Berna el día adecuado y punto. Bajará andando y todo irá cómo debía ir desde el principio

* * *

 _Cielos con el drama... tremendos los helvéticos ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	38. Chapter 38

Irlanda se baja del avión con una camisa de flores y unas bermudas... Y calcetas con sandalias de hule.

Seychelles levanta las cejas detrás de sus gafas de sol al verle a lo lejos y decide dar media vuelta y huir del aeropuerto antes de que la vea, por el bien de su imagen pública.

Suena el teléfono de Seychelles y se detiene un segundo, escondida en su pamela de paja... sacándolo. Evidentemente es el loco pelirrojo y pecoso. Facepalm.

—Hello?

—Hello? Seychelles!

—What's up?

—¡Ya llegué! —más feliz que unas pascuas, se acomoda la maleta en el hombro buscándola por ahí y pensando que hace un calor INFERNAL—. Bloody hell con el calor! ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Ya llegaste a dónde? —aun le da la espalda a la puerta de llegadas.

—Pues... ¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡Al aeropuerto!

—Pues toma un taxi y que te lleve al puerto.

—Oh... —suena un poco más decepcionado de lo que debería—, un... Un taxi. Vale. Ehh... ¿Al puerto entonces? ¡¿Te veo ahí?!

—Y... cómprales un billete de vuelta a esos calcetines. Y más vale que tengas otra maldita camisa, porque esa debería ir con ellos.

Se ríe un poco mirándose los pies y luego cae en la cuenta...

—¡Eh! ¡¿Cómo sabes de mis calcetines y mi camisa?! —gira sobre si mismo.

—Idiota —se nota que sonríe de todos modos.

—You are here! Ah! Fuck off! —protesta sonriendo también y buscándola—. ¡¿Donde?!

—Huyendo de tus... ¡no puedo creer que aún no te hayas quitado los malditos calcetines! —protesta girándose un poco para mirar lo que hace. El irlandés está dando vueltas como poco, parado de puntillas, a ver si la ve.

—Pues... ¡Es que suele hacer frío de dónde vengo! Ya deja de chillar, ahora me los quito... —se ríe—. ¿Tú estás camuflada o qué? Generalmente es fácil identificarte con esos atuendos veraniegos aun en el bloody norte, ¡pero aquí te mimetizas!

—¡Aquí voy vestida como todo el mundo! —es decir, va con la parte de arriba de un bikini y unos shorts muy muy cortos.

—¡Pues es justo el punto! Levanta una mano al menos, mujer.

—No, pensarán que vienes conmigo.

—¡Pues vengo contigo, tonta! Tú me invitaste —sonríe porque cada vez que piensa en ello está completamente fascinado con la idea.

—Eso es tan relativo...

—¿Cómo va a ser relativo? Tú me dijiste que viniera... ¡Y de hecho, has venido por mí y por mis calcetines! —es que más cara de idiota no puede poner.

—Me estoy yendo del aeropuerto.

Parpadea.

—But... But... ¿Estás bromeando? Es decir, come on... Ya, ya sé que traigo calcetines, but...

—¡Quítatelos o no te digo donde estoy!

—Agh! ¿Es en serio? —es que ya está, de pie, dando saltitos en un pie y quitándose el primero con la mano con la que no está deteniendo la maleta para que no se le caiga del hombro al agacharse.

—Esta noche los quemaremos—sonríe al ver que lo hace.

—¡No, no vamos a quemar nada! ¡De hecho si crees que alguien como yo va a seguir las órdenes de una mujer como tú estás tonta! ¡No voy siquiera a quitármelos! —asegura quitándose el segundo.

—Claro que vamos a quemarlos y esa camisa también —le mira de reojo otra vez, se quita el sombrero y saluda.

—¿Pero por qué quieres quemar mi ropa? es la única que traigo... Tendré que andar desnudo —asegura aun intentando encontrarla para no tener que decirle que vale, que siempre si se quitó los calcetines... Cree verla y luego alguien la tapa, teniendo que moverse un poco antes de sonreír y saludar de vuelta.

—Porque es fea y tremendamente hortera y grita "Turista Europeo" como si llevaras luces de neón en tu cabeza.

—Esto, y esto —se señala el pelo y la piel BLAAAANCA del brazo —, gritan "turista irlandés" lo bastante fuerte —explica al teléfono caminando hacia ella... Tratando de no correr, poniéndose SUPER nervioso de repente—, d-di que no traje mi sombrero verde y mi olla de oro.

—Contra eso no se puede luchar —ojos en blanco, abriendo un poco las piernas y apoyando una mano en la cadera. Cuelga el teléfono sonriendo.

El pelirrojo traga saliva dejándose el teléfono en el oído aun cuando sabe que ya colgó, pensando que se ve... SE VE ultra mega absolutamente despampanante. Le mira directamente a los pechos sin poder evitarlo y casi se le salen los ojos.

Ella traga saliva sintiéndose un poco observada un instante... dejándole mirar antes de gritarle "idiota" y tirarle el teléfono a la cabeza.

—Auuuu! Bloody hell, ¡alto al fuego! —protesta llevándose las manos a la cabeza a sobarse el sitio del impacto... Pero saliendo efectivamente del trance y mirándola a la cara. Ella se ríe y se va a recuperar el teléfono y él a mirarle el culo a pesar de todo.

—¡Ya vale! —protesta poniéndose de pie otra vez guardando el teléfono.

—Ya, si... ¡Si no estoy haciendo nada! Solo llegar —aprieta los ojos y sonríe—. Y morir descalabrado. Ho-How are you?

—Horrorizada contigo. Ya me arrepiento de que estés aquí —pues nadie lo diría con como sonríes.

—Bah, eso no puede ser verdad... —abre un ojo y la mira, tratando de ver si es o no cierto—. Vamos al coche, anda, antes de que te arrepientas del todo.

—¿Llevas crema? —le mira de arriba abajo.

—Crema... ¿Crema? ¿Lubricante o qué tipo de crema? —sonríe un poco pensando en ESO aunque se arrepiente de haber dicho el chiste tan idiota. Se sonroja.

Ella le mira unos instantes y se lleva la mano a la cara en un facepalm (intentando que no se le escape la risa).

—Temo que con solo un instante bajo el sol de verdad hagas pop como una palomita de maíz —le pone la pamela en la cabeza.

—Ok, ok... Ok. Mal chiste —admite sonrojándose más, porque de verdad quiere hacerlo bien. Levanta las cejas y mira el sombrero—. ¡Oye! ¡No voy a ponerme esto, es de chica por completo!

—¿Y? ¿Tienes miedo que piensen que vas con una? Buena idea —va para quitársela—. Alguien podría pensar cosas equivocadas...

—Cosas... ¿Qué cosas equivocadas de qué? ¡Sí que voy con una, voy contigo! —se mueve el muy contreras ahora para que no se la quite

Ella se ríe.

—Anda, vamos —hace un gesto para que le siga.

Irlanda la sigue, claro está, haciendo pequeños los ojos con el SOL que se ve al fondo... Y aun no salen. Abre la maleta y saca de dentro una cajita que de lo vieja y raída parece que tiraron del más alto acantilado de Irlanda y que paso unos meses, o años... chocando contra las piedras del fondo del mar... La abre y de ahí saca unos lentes de sol de carey... Suuuuuper retro. Ya ni siquiera vintage.

—What the fuck? ¡¿Qué es eso!? —le mira de reojo. Deben ser los ÚNICOS a lentes de sol que ha tenido en su vida. Se los pone

—¿Qué es qué? —pregunta mirándola a través de ellos y lanzando la caja en la maleta.

—Eso que... necesitas unos nuevos —señala las gafas.

—¿Unos nuevos qué? —levanta una ceja—. Ahh! ¿Por? Si son geniales... Todavía incluso pesan. Además están buenas, ni siquiera rayadas...

—Aun te veo los ojos cuando me miras las tetas —podrías ser más tajante, no se me ocurre como... pero supongo que podrías.

—Goddamnit! —protesta riendo y sonrojándose—, ¡puede que si necesite otras putas gafas siendo el caso!

—Thank you —sonríe agradeciendo que le dé la razón, riéndose también.

—Te traje una co... Bloody hell! —han abierto una puerta y le ha dado CALOR.

—What? —pregunta sin entender qué pasa ahora.

—Pero si esto es el HORNO.

—¿El qué? Si aquí hay aire acondicionado...

—Ha pasado una corriente caliente junto a mí... —explica.

—Era yo —se mueve el pelo. Irlanda levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—¿Segura? No sé por qué no te creo... A ver, Wait —extiende la mano y se la pone en la cintura, sonrojándose un poco más—. Acércate

—Como si fueras a poder soportar que me acerque —lo hace igual, apoyando el brazo sobre su hombro sacando pecho. Él traga saliva.

—C-Claro que puedo soportar que te acerques, de hecho... N-no estas lo suficientemente cerca... —ya está queriendo URGENTEMENTE un beso.

—Ah, no? —le toma un mechoncito de pelo de la nuca y se lo enrrolla en un dedo—. Será porque aun llevas esa camisa horrible.

—¿Te-Te-Temes contagiarte? —balbuceos varios se acerca un poco y para la boca. No podría ser más evidente que quiere un besito.

Ella se sonroja un poquito al notarlo tan evidente, apretando los ojo y dándoselo en la comisura de los labios. Irlanda abre la boca y se le va un poquito detrás. Ejem... Un poquito.

Seychelles se ríe porque eso le hace mucha gracia, fíjate que tontería.

—De que te ríes, tonta? —pregunta sonriendo y relamiéndose el beso que no le dio.

—De tú cara de idiota —le apoya la frente en la mejilla sin separarse.

—Es tu culpa —responde sonrojándose un poco más, sin dejar de sonreír

—¿Mi culpa?

—Tú y ese bikini tonto y esa sonrisa —se encoge de hombros y carraspea

—Aguanta lo suficiente y me lo quitaré —le susurra al oído.

Y es que ya está bajando la mano para ponérsela en el culo. Abre la boca como cascanueces y babea un poco.

—Te-te lo quitaras...

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le busca la mano para tomársela y tirar de él, que se deja tirar pensando que este viaje es LO MEJOR que le ha pasado nunca. Se ríe. Ella también sonríe porque maldita sea lo mono que es este idiota.

—Te traje una cosa.

—Espero que no sea ropa —realmente lo espera, aunque cree que debe ser algo de música.

—Nah, ¿para qué voy a traerte ropa? Con lo que me gustas sin ella.

—Guarro.

—¡Pues es cierto! —se ríe sonrojadito—. Es... ¿Lo quieres ahora? Es algo para hacer estos días... ¡Y no son condones! —esos los trae él... En la maleta. Debe traer una caja de cien.

—Solo un minuto —le hace salir por fin bajo el sol e Irlanda empieza a derretirse ipso facto—. Well, por lo menos la teoría del pop corn queda descartada —sonríe al notarlo.

Él saca un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se limpia la frente.

—¿Eso me has traído? ¿Un pañuelo?

—Pues yo no la descartaría del todo... Hace un calorón.

—Solo es aquí, en casa se está mejor. Vamos por el coche.

Irlanda sonríe un poco y le extiende el pañuelo.

—En realidad te he traído un poco del sudor de mi frente.

—Qué bonito —cara de asco—. Lo usaré para hacerte voodoo.

—No! —se lo quita dejando de sonreír un poco porque sí que cree en esas cosas.

Seychelles levanta las cejas y se ríe en su cara. Irlanda arruga la nariz.

—Vale, no, olvida el pañuelo. Te traje esto, mira —busca otra vez en su maleta y saca un envoltorio en periódico tamaño... Libro.

—¿Qué es? —lo toma con curiosidad—. Como sea comida te voy a usar para pescar tiburones.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser comida, tonta, con esa forma?!

—Quién sabe de lo que eres capaz... —lo abre. Es, en efecto, un libro. La guía del autoestopista galáctico.

—Autoestopista... Galáctico. ¿Planeas tomar un transbordador ruso a la estación espacial después de esto?

—¡¿No sabes de este libro?!—la mira incrédulo pensando que TIENE que ser broma... Es decir, ¡¿quién no conoce esa saga?!

—¿Han hecho la película? —pregunta porque eso sieeeempre le pone los pelos de punta a Inglaterra cuando les dice que lean tal o cual cosa... pero bueno, no todo el mundo se pasa leyendo mil horas al día.

—De hecho si... Pero, pero... Es que es un libro de humor fantástico, no tienes que ver la película. Pensé que mientras estaba aquí... Quizás en algún momento —les imaginó perfecto de la manera maaaaás cliché del mundo: leyendo tú con la cabeza en sus piernas, el sentado acariciándote el pelo... Leyendo algo también.

—Ah... hum. Bueno, ya lo leeré —se encoge de hombros fingiéndose tan poco interesada.

—¿De verdad nunca has oído de ellos? Son de Douglas Adams... Mira, lee la descripción atrás —le señala el libro, creyéndose del todo el total desinterés.

—Ah, yo qué sé. ¿Ese quién es? ¿Es americano? —ooootra de esas hechas expresamente para molestar a Inglaterra.

—Nah, es británico —cero molestia, bien habituado a que le irrite tanto que sea inglés como el que fuera americano... o más. Aunque tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que la larva era buenísimo para escribir... Y para la música. Nunca lo admitiría en público. Seychelles tuerce un poco el morro porque no ha funcionado pero bueno.

—Huy, a mí me cuesta mucho entender el humor británico, mira que aún no sé si tú me caes bien.

¡De hecho Irlanda está más traumatizado de que no conozcas eso tan friki! Abre la boca para protestar pero se queda un poco sin palabras.

—Bah, ¿cómo no voy a caerte bien? Tú me invitaste —esta SUPER orgulloso de eso.

—Para molestar a England —toma corte.

—Oh... Eso —cosa que ha omitido contarles a sus hermanos y a todo el que le ha querido escuchar que implica media universidad en la que da clases, toooodas las personas del golf... Y sus hermanos trescientas veces.

Ella le mira de reojo y se ríe porque se acaba de ver tan desilusionado. Abriendo el coche... no tengo ni idea de que coche es. Seguro algo antiguo y destartalado porque lo usa un par de veces al mes como mucho. ¡Ah! ¡Puede que le guste a Irlanda entonces! Fuera del destartale...

—Uy... Y yo soy el que necesita cambio de lentes de sol... —se burla cambiando el tema. ¿Y es capaz de tener un VW Beetle viejo?

—¿Eh? —de hecho sí, puede ser... seguramente azul cielo másdechicaimposible.

—Cielos y tiene que ser un alemán... ¿Por qué demonios no? —sonríe de lado encantado con la chica del coche vintage. Espera que prenda el motor y vas a querer matarla de lo mal que suena.

—Seh, es bonito, ¿verdad? América siempre me dice que me traerá una de sus camionetas viejas pero eso consume demasiado y Australia quiere que tenga un Land Rover, como si aquí hiciéramos safaris nada más por ser África.

—Ah ¿no los hacen? Yo pensé... —se finge pensar echando su maleta atrás y subiendo al cochecito que no puede creer sea TAN de chica. Sonríe un poco quitándose la pamela y echándola también atrás.

—Los que hacemos son acuáticos. Sabes bucear, ¿verdad?

—Eh... —no creo que sepa. El agua en su región es un poco bestiecita como ellos... Lo que sabe muy bien es no caerse del barco pese a enormes olas... Y desde luego, nadar—. Seh, bueno...

—No suenas muy convencido...

—Sé nadar en lagos y en las costas del Atlántico norte... ¿Te sirve?

—Mmm... Veremos cómo te tratan los tiburones, no creo que nunca hayan comido pelirrojo —enciende el motor que suena MAL. Irlanda levanta las cejas con los tiburones... Y las levanta más aun con el motor.

—¿Traes un tiburón en el motor?

—¿Eh? —ni enterada, empieza a desaparcar, mirando hacia atrás.

—My god, ¿qué le hiciste a este coche?

—¡Nada! ¡Si está perfecto! —hay un sonido misterioso que viene de la parte de atrás.

—¡¿Perfecto?! No sé si va a explotar... O a desarmarse en tres segundos.

Esos típicos tacatacatacataca preocupantes se suman ya a los ruiditos.

—¡Qué va a explotar!

—¡Pues eso mismo hubiera yo pensado de no haberlo oído! Lo... ¿Algún día lo ha visto un mecánico?

—No me gusta ir a ese sitio, no me toman en serio. Saben que tengo el mejor motor en el barco y aun así me tratan como si no supiera lo que es un timón.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el timón en el coche?

—Pues... ¿a quién le importa? Igualmente nada más lo uso por Mahé.

—A mí me importa... Voy a morir en una isla y no será la mía y tú traes demasiada ropa para que esto sea encantador.

Ella le mira de reojo y se ríe.

—Nah, aun pretendo alimentar contigo a los tiburones —pone la radio para que no se oigan tanto los ruidos raros que ahora que está ahí Irlanda parecen todos especialmente interesados en sonar más fuerte. No crean que el irlandés se tranquiliza del todo pero... Es música. Le pone una mano encima a la suya cuando suena algo que le gusta.

—Ahí, deja eso.

Como sea folklore africano...

—Esa música fea que te gusta —le pica, sonriendo—. Bueno, ¿qué vas a querer hacer hoy?

—Pueeeees... —sonríe sacándole la lengua, picado... Pero se sonroja un pocobastantevalemucho, pensando en SEXO EN EL BARCO!—, no lo sé, ¿no has planeado tú los días cuidadosamente?

—Tú eres el invitado al paraíso. Yo tengo opciones para ti por si no se te ocurre nada —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Yo estoy en el paraíso, si —asiente levantando un brazo y poniéndolo en el asiento de ella, sin atreverse a tocarla —, pero... A ver, dame las opciones.

—Podemos... visitar Mahé, ir a la playa, bucear, pescar, nadar, ir a ver las islas navegando, ver los resorts... en ellos se puede hacer lo típico, hay clubes de campo, pistas de tenis, de golf...

—Quiero conocer tu barco antes que nada... Y podemos nadar y pescar y navegar... —y es que todo eso le gusta bastante. ¡Es el paraíso de verdad! Sonríe idiotizado hasta que un ruidito del motor le saca de la concentración.

—Yes, yes. Al barco vamos. A ver si atamos esa camisa a una piedra y la hundimos en el mar.

—Deja mi camisa ser... ¡Es perfecta para el lugar!

—¿Te crees que esto es Hawai?

Parpadea... Porque si, más o menos.

—Pues... Algo por el estilo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Desde luego, no vas a llevarla si salimos esta noche.

—¡Ah! Salir —sonríe porque de verdad esto es completamente genial—. Pues... ¿Por qué no me llevas a comprar ropa aceptable?

Le mira de reojo y... no es como que se pueda ser la niña de Francia sin que le BRILLEN los ojos con esa idea. Vas a arrepentirte Irlanda... Se ha pensado que en una tienditas puede comprarse tres camisas de las flores apropiadas y ya está. Ya te digo que no vas a comprarte camisas con NINGUNA flor.

Irlanda sonríe al verle la cara, eso sí y le tira suavemente de una de sus colitas.

—Pero antes, hay que ir al barco.

—Eh! Idiot! —protesta quitándosela de su alcance—. Mira, ya se ve el puerto desde aquí, eso es Victoria, es la ciudad más grande del país —se la señala.

Mira hacia allá... Y es que desde que lo invitaste se ha pasado HORAS investigando y en google maps recorriendo la isla.

—No es muy grande, pero no necesitamos más gente... —le mira de reojo—. My god, cuando creía que no podía ser peor con England... ¡es que eres pelirrojo! —protesta.

—Ehh! ¿Y qué tiene que lo sea? Y no es como si no lo supieras ya… pelirrojo COMPLETO.

—Pues que aquí todo el mundo es de color, mira —le señala la gente de las calles—. Eres como... inconfundible.

—Bueno, todos sabrán quien soy —sonríe un poco aunque eso le pone nerviosito... El mismo no sabe quién es en la vida de Seychelles.

—Algo así... —se ríe—. Ah, mira, ¿quieres ver nuestro Big Ben? —tuerce por una calle.

—¡¿Tienes un Big ben?! No, espera... ¿Es famoso?

—Of course —imita el acento de Inglaterra y conduce hasta una rotonda pequeña donde hay un reloj blanco de unos tres metros de alto.

—Ah, eso... Pensé que era un chiste.

—No es un chiste, míralo que mono es.

—Tiene esos alambres raros con los focos... Aunque sí que es mono, como el del enano.

—Es para dar luz... a France le hace mucha gracia —piensa que siempre que vienen Francia mira de reojo a Inglaterra para hacerle sonrojar.

—¿Vienen muy a menudo los dos?

—Nah.

—No los imagino aquí a los tres, paseando como familia feliz —confiesa sonriendo un poco y haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hace mucho que no vienen.

Él vuelve a estirarse un poquito y a jalarle una colita.

—¡Paaaaara!

—¿O qué? —se ríe.

—O lo lamentarás —gira la siguiente calle llegando a un edificio, donde se mete al parking.

—¿Lo lamentaré cómo?—levanta las cejas y mira el edificio, curioso. Quizás aquí se estacionara y caminara a su barco.

—Ya te darás cuenta... —aparca deteniendo el motor—. ¿Lo ves? Sano y salvo.

—Sano y medio salvo... Y no me convences —se ríe —. Puedo revisarlo si quieres un día de estos.

—Bueh, ya veremos, igual ni volvemos a usarlo —se encoge de hombros saliendo. Él sale también estirándose para sacar su maleta de la parte de atrás y la pamela, claro está. Seychelles saca una camisa blanca, poniéndosela como chaqueta y se ata las puntas a la cintura.

Él le sonríe porque se ve bastante espectacular, aunque se ve mejor con el bikini solo.

—¡La chica tiene más ropa! En teoría te lo ibas a quitar, no a ponerte más cosas.

—En teoría, pero este edificio son las oficinas del gobierno y no puedo ir así... O sea que más vale que te comportes —le advierte colgándose el bolso al hombro y cerrando el coche—. Además, ya te he dicho que lamentarías tirarme de las colas.

—Yo siempre me comporto —asegura pensando que ya ni el en sus oficinas de gobierno va vestido así. ¡Al menos lleva calcetines!—. ¡Y es que tus colitas son demasiado tirables!

—¿Notas la incongruencia entre las dos frases? —sonríe yendo hacia la salida.

—Seh, bueno... ¡Oh, espera! ¿Traes tu libro?

Ella se detiene y mira en su bolso y como no lo ha guardado vuelve a buscarlo. Irlanda la mira hacer sonriendo por haberlo pensado, aunque igual y hasta lo había olvidado a propósito y no le ha gustado...

—De todos modos no voy a aceptarlo —se lo tiende al volver a su lado.

Parpadea y deja de sonreír.

—What? Why?

—Porque no está dedicado.

Sonríe otra vez y Seychelles le guiña un ojo.

—Ah! E-Eso es lo más fácil de arreglar —se ríe embobado tomándolo de vuelta—. E-Es decir... yo no lo escribí pero seguro que puedo dedicárselo a la chica más guapa y divertida con la que he salido.

—Eso sería más halagador si hubieras salido con más de una —se ríe.

—Ah, shut up! Desde luego que he salido con más de una —medio protesta... La africana se ríe metiéndose en el ascensor.

—No pensé que en este pequeño país tuvieran este tipo de tecnología... —bromea sonriendo de lado. Seychelles le echa una mirada de esas...

—Todo lo que sea comodidad, créeme que lo tenemos.

—Tu vida suena tan JODIDAMENTE envidiable...

—Lo sé —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—Que he de decir que solo por la temperatura podría quedarme unos cuantos minutos en esta caja.

—Ya te he dicho que estarás mejor en el barco —le hace salir del ascensor en la recepción y saluda con la mano al recepcionista, uno de esos tiarrones negroooos. El irlandés se le queda mirando con la boca un poco abierta unos instantes, antes de saludarle también pensando que como los demás hombres con los que se acuesta ella sean de ese tamaño y a alguno de ellos no le parezca que esté el ahí va a tener que salir corriendo si no quiere morir.

Seguro habrá más de uno o de dos… Irlanda traga saliva.

Seychelles lo hace salir del edificio e ir hacia el puerto. Sale tras ella sin ponerse la pamela esta vez y van a ver de qué color llega al barco.

Mientras andan le cuenta cosas de la ciudad y de los edificios y la gente que vive ahí o trabaja en esa tienda... hasta que entran al puerto donde hay otro negro graaande que la saluda mucho más cariñosamente y en francés, porque todo suena más preocupante en francés.

Irlanda traga saliva con el segundo negro que además, en francés suena súper cariñoso e íntimo y romántico, pensando en si aún se sigue acostando con ellos o cuantos pasan la noche promedio a la semana en su barco... Desde luego más de alguno. Aprieta los ojos porque él no es para nada romántico ni un gran negro. Además lo señalan y se ríen de su camisa fea y ella le asegura que traía calcetines cuando ha aterrizado. Aun se ríen más. Vacila cambiando un poco el peso de pie y sonrojándose un poco, aunque eso se le puede achacar al sol. Se acerca un poco a ellos dos tratando idiotamente de aparentar marcar territorio... En realidad midiéndose un poco contra el negro a ver si acaso tuviera alguna posibilidad de ganarle al menos en correr más rápido.

Seychelles se ríe como idiota negando con la cabeza de algo que ha dicho el tipo y se gira a Irlanda cuando ve que se acerca.

Irlanda... Bueno, es que está HABITUADO a que el mundo entero se ría de él, en especial sus hermanos. Aunque eso no quiera decir que el que la chica por la que esta voladísimo se ría con un negro tamaño jumbo no le pegue un poco en el ego. Se ríe un poco falsamente con ella cuando se acerca.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Espera, déjame tu bolsa —le pide.

—¿Mi... Bolsa? —la aprieta un poco con una mano porque ahí trae sus libros, y... Más importante, sus iPods y sus audífonos —. ¿Para?

—Solo dámela, ¿no te fías de mí? —pregunta ella.

Vacila un poquito porque no es que no se fie de ella, de quien no se fía es del negro gigante. Aun así, ya estaba aquí... Y si se la echaban al agua podría enfadarse y quizás tener sexo de reconciliación. El mismo se suena a sí mismo un poco patético con ese pensamiento.

Seychelles se la toma igual del hombro porque al que empujan al agua... es a él.

—¡AHHH! —suelta un gritillo... Pero se relaja considerablemente, cuidándose de que no se le caigan los lentes al fondo del agua... De hecho, nota sorprendentemente que el agua es bastante más cristalina de lo que de esperaba y los otros dos se muere de la risa desde arriba.

—Agh! Bloody... Hell! —protesta saliendo del agua y sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo con todo y todo y fulminando a Seychelles—. ¡Di que no traía mi iPod encima o te estaría MATANDO en este momento!

—Regla número uno. Esto puede pasar en CUALQUIER MOMENTO. Y es tu responsabilidad estar preparado para ello —se ríe mirándole desde arriba, luego se vuelve al negrote y le da las gracias y un beso en la mejilla.

Irlanda se sonroja un poco otra vez aunque nota que el beso no es en los labios lo cual le levanta el espíritu mientras intenta trepar por donde sea para salir del agua. Lo consigue con cierta facilidad.

—Eso quiere decir que puede pasarles a todos... Es decir yo puedo tirarte al agua en cualquier momento —se sacude un poco como perro pensando que con este calor no esta tan mal acabar de cabeza en el agua. El problema es su música.

—No. Puede pasarte a ti que... aunque eres un isleño eres un turista cabezahueca. Te lo digo porque no es la primera vez que alguien me llora. Si tus zapatos no se pueden mojar, que se queden en tierra.

Irlanda se imagina a Francia siendo tirado al agua de cabeza y esto le da un montón de risa.

—¿Y quién dice que yo no puedo tirarte al agua en cualquier momento? De verdad... Soy un experto en este tipo de maldades.

—No te conviene que me ocurra nada, no sabes llevar mi barco ni orientarte aquí. Y piensa que echarte de mi casa implica acabar nadando con tiburones —le reta.

—Ah, chica ruda —se le acerca mirando al negro a lo lejos—. ¿Y tú cómplice quién es?

—Alguien a quien aún menos te conviene hacer enfadar —sonríe andando por los amarres.

—¿Por qué habría yo de hacerlo enfadar a él? —frunce un poco el ceño siguiéndola y aun mirando hacia atrás—. ¿Es uno de ESOS negrotes que te perseguían por teléfono?

—What? ¡No! Él me quiere muchísimo y te perseguiría hasta Europa si hiciera falta.

—¿Me perseguiría a mí? ¿Por qué va a perseguirme a mí? ¡Ni que fuera hacerte daño! —protesta enfurruñado porque esto aún no le aclara—. ¿Ex boyfriend?

—Pues por eso más te vale que no me lo hagas —hace una cara rara sin dejar de sonreír con lo de exboyfriend.

—No voy a hacerte nada... Que no quieras. ¡Pero que no quieras tú, el que!

—¡Ahí está! —exclama de repente. Irlanda, que estaba bastante en las nubes pensando en el asunto del ex novio, levanta las cejas.

—¿Tu barco?

—Míralo —se lo señala saltando dentro. Es un yate blanco con la cubierta de color marrón y vela, aunque la tiene recogida ahora, está limpio y recogido por fuera (lleva unos días limpiándolo y está recién pintado y arreglado).

Él levanta las cejas porque... Bueno, a saber qué había imaginado... Un barco pirata para una niña mala. Sonríe.

—Vaya, tienes un barco DE VERDAD, no un barquito dentro de una botella como había imaginado.

Ella abre la puerta del camarote con llave, entrando... dentro es más grande de lo que parece, la cocina tiene armarios de madera clara y ventanas con cortinas de colores que dan directamente a la popa, al otro lado hay un sofa con estampado de rayas de colores al otro lado delante de una tele, con una mesita llena de velas rojas pegadas a ella con la cera y algunas revistas y flores... todo bastante desordenado para ser un barco. Junto a la puerta hay un colgador donde deja la bolsa del irlandés y su propio bolso.

Irlanda lo mira todo impresionado y con la boca un poco abierta... Volviendo a ponerse de muy muy buen humor porque una chica le invito a su CASA de verdad. Bueno, no es casa de verdad, pero si el lugar donde vive. Las velas le gustan... La cocina le recuerda que tiene hambre y pregunta dónde oye música buscando unas bocinas donde conectar el iPod.

—Pues claro que no es un barco en una botella, no seas idiota —se va directa a la cocina donde hay unos hilos de pescar amarrados, a ver si ha sacado algo de ellos—. Junto a la tele — señala y mira otra vez a comprobar que haya sacado y escondido el iPod que le dio.

Irlanda la mira hacer de reojo acercándose... Esperando ver conectado el iPod que le dio. Se decepciona un poco al notar que no está ahí como esperaba. ¡Quizás se lo había regalado a alguno de sus negros!

—Es... Un buen lugar para vivir y dormir, arrullada por las olas —sonríe de todos modos mirándola y sentándose en el sillón—. ¿Duermes aquí?

—What? No, el dormitorio está abajo, bajo la cubierta de proa —señala las escaleras preparando uno de los anzuelos que ha sacado vacío para echarlo de nuevo.

—Ah! Ya, debajo —sonríe un poco queriendo ir a ver pero sin atreverse, optando mejor por acercarse a ella—. ¿Han picado?

—Solo este, pero es pequeño así que... —lo libera con cuidado y lo devuelve al agua.

Él sonríe un poco con eso y nota que está chorreando una poca de agua en el piso de Seychelles... Ejem y puede que en el sillón haya dejado sus pompis marcadas.

—Eh... ¿Sabes que voy a necesitar?

—What? —se gira a él cuando ha acabado, quitándose la camisa.

—Una toalla... Estoy dejando huellitas mojadas por todos lados —se le olvida que tiene cara.

—Ah, hay ahí, en el cuarto de baño —le señala.

—Thank you! —sonríe yendo al cuarto de baño... Sin llevar nada para cambiarse porque los hombres son una calamidad a veces.

Ella se desata el bikini sin pensar quitándoselo, eso y los shorts. Los deja por ahí sobre el sillón y se baja al dormitorio. (¡Niña de Francia tenías que ser, desnuda!)

El baño es pequeñito, eso sí y está todo decorado con cosas marineras tipo cangrejitos y estrellas de mar en azul marino y blanco. Así que... Se seca y sale un rato más tarde con la ropa en la mano y la toalla en la cintura... Habiendo tirado una estrella de mar al piso... Que se ha roto en dos y ha conseguido que se sostenga si no se mueven no la tocan y no respiran junto a ella.

Para cuando ella vuelve a subir va nada más en bragas, pero ha sacado un delantal porque desnudo no se cocina. Irlanda pierde del todo la capacidad de habla cuando la ve.

—¿Tienes hambre? Iba a ver que tengo en la nevera o podemos ir a comer a tierra... —a su rollo, directa a ver.

—Te-Tengo... Yo... —balbucea idiotizado porque está muy desnuditaaaaaa y a él le gustaaaa. Denle tres segundos más y se va a notar cuanto es que le gusta a través de la toalla.

—Hay... tengo de todo —porque fue a comprar ayer tarde expresamente rebusca todavía—. Frutas, verduras, pescado... ¿Qué te apetece?

Creo que va como autómata detrás de ella mirándole la espalda y el culo y sangrando un poco de la nariz.

—C-Creo... Yo no... No... No... —balbucea idiotizado.

—Puedo hacer atún, ¡apuesto que nunca has comido uno como este! —exclama sacándolo y le mira de reojo.

El chico pelirrojo se ha convertido en una masa babosa idiotozada pelirroja. Ella parpadea mirándole de arriba abajo y se sonroja un poco al notar lo que le ocurre.

—Atún —consigue decir. Ou llea.

Seychelles toma el delantal y desdobla poniéndoselo, sintiéndose un poco demasiado desnuda con esas miradas.

—Te... Quizás no tenga... Quizás... —da otro pasito torpe hacia ella.

—What?

—Hambre. Puedo esperar —asegura con unas ganas tremendas de beso... Y de tocarle las tetas, desde luego.

—Eso... ya lo veo —no sé de qué te sorprendes, Seychelles, si siempre te pasa lo mismo.

Pues no se con quién más te pasa, pero con este va a pasarte todas las veces. Le pone una mano, la que tiene la ropa mojada, en la cintura, torpe y nervioso, deteniéndose la toalla con la otra.

—¿Esa es tu idea genial? —le pone ella las manos en la cintura metiendo los dedos hacia dentro de la toalla.

—E-Esta es... E-Es que tu...—la mira a la cara y se sonroja más, pero es que... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron? En Glasgow seguro... Hace meses de eso, en los que seguro ella se ha acostado con sus negrotes, pero él se ha conformado con su mano.

Ella tira un poco más de la toalla para que se suelte y se caiga. Podrías hacer origami con la toalla que te dejaría.

Hola, Irlanda en todo su esplendor te saluda. Seychelles baja la mirada y sonríe. Él se cubre dando un saltito y sonrojándose más.

—P-Pues es tu culpa, zorra —balbucea.

—Pervertido.

—¿Y-Yo? Tú vas desnuda por ahí —se defiende intentando acercarla a él con la mano que aún tiene la ropa mojada.

—Yo llevo el bikini y un delantal. ¿Qué llevas tú?

—Unas jodidas ganas que no tienes ni idea —asegura echándose un poco al frente y suplicando mentalmente que ella le bese YA.

—Pervertido —sonríe arqueando un poco la espalda para que no le alcance, pero sin echarse atrás. Él estira el cuello pero no se acerca, resoplando impaciente.

—Ja, bueno... Quizás muy pervertido. Tú eres y siempre has sido una bloody calienta huevos.

—Ugh, mira que necesitado estás que empiezas ya con los insultos —le pone una mano sobre la que usa para cubrirse.

—¡No estoy necesitado! —absurda y notoria mentira. Las telas húmedas ahora se posan sobre el culo de Sey aunque él no toca nada por... Idiota.

—Y una mierda que no, hasta podría hacerte acabar sin apenas tocarte si quisiera.

Irlanda traga saliva porque es difícil que eso fuera más verdad.

—¿P-Pero que diversión tendría eso pudiendo a-acabar tú también?

—Si de verdad piensas eso seguro serás capaz de hacer que yo lo haga antes que tú como un caballero.

Él traga saliva porque aun con su... Asunto de ser multieso... Es que le tiene muchísimas ganas, lleva días fantaseando con esto.

—S-Seguro seré capaz... ¿Ahora vas a hacer algo tu o solo parlotear?

—¿Yo? Tú no necesitas que yo haga nada más...

—Deja de decir esas cosas, no soy TAN así... Y tú me invitaste —abrazado a eso como su tabla de salvación. Se estira más intentando besarla, cada vez más impaciente.

—¿Has logrado que eso tan bonito te pasara otra vez haciéndotelo solo? —esta ya es con malignidad.

Él se sonroja el doble porque aún no sabe si le da vergüenza o si de verdad le parece todo el tiempo una cosa tan genial. DESDE LUEGO que no ha logrado que le pase solo... Y mira que lo ha intentado.

—Fuck you, bitch! Tú has conseguido... —mira la mano de reojo y la de ella sobre la suya —, ¿que sea tan genial con alguien más?

Ella se acerca y le da un lametón en los labios aprovechando que está distraído. Cara de idiota mirándola a ella y relamiéndose los labios, con ojos como platos. Seychelles sonríe

—Vas a ver... —protesta riéndose un poco, sonrojadito, acercándose con los labios parados para besarla, pero ella le pone la mejilla riéndose porque por lo visto su maldad no tiene límite.

—Ah! Bitch! ¡Ven acá y deja de huir! —vueeelve a intentarlo, en serio cada vez más ridículamente a punto. Seychelles vuelve a reír girándose a él ahora sí.

—Voy a empalarte hasta que no puedas ni caminar —gracias por la descripción gráfica.

—¡No seas vulgar! Dilo más guarro.

Él parpadea con poca sangre circulante.

—¿Mas guarro y... M-menos vulgar? Voy a.. Cogerte por atrás... Y...

—Déjalo, que no tienes suficiente sangre en el cerebro —le besa.

Creo que él se la COME con las ansias que suele tener el que ya ha probado la fruta prohibida... Y está a punto de probarla de nuevo, aunque... Ha investigado que cosas les gustan a las chicas. Así que a pesar de todo es posible que esta vez intente hacer algo que cree que puede gustarle a Seychelles... Como tocarla más o ir a comerle torpemente alguna zona... Lo intenta, en serio lo intenta con muchas ganas.

Creo que para esta, Seychelles se dedica más a calmarle a él y cuando se le pase la ansia animal ya se dedicara a enseñarle un poco mejor que cosas le gustan. Menos mal porque temía que le arrancara un trozo. Loados sean los hijos de Francia y nietos de Roma.

Irlanda asegura que esto es genial. Muy genial. Absurdamente fantástico. Dad gracias, británicos cabrones. Puede que literalmente Irlanda se las dé.

Irlanda casi que sin creerse que pueda ser algo de la chica guapa y haciendo cosas como agradecerle el sexo, lo veo PERFECTO. Y ella un poco maligna, siendo la chica guay. Y él MUY friki y ella es la chica popular que tiene un montón de amigos y los chicos que quiere aunque no siempre le vaya bien con ellos.

* * *

 _Siempre hemos pensado en Seychelles e Irlanda un poco como Penny y Leonard de The Big Bang Theory ¿Tú què piensas? ¿Se parecen? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	39. Chapter 39

Irlanda sonríe idiotamente, más o menos como si estuviera en un mundo de fantasía... Que lo está en realidad. Flota encantado... Y gracias a dios porque no queremos que hunda el barco, seguramente después de haber tenido el mejor sexo que ha tenido nunca en su vida JAMÁS... Que es lo que le pasa cada vez que se acuesta con Seychelles. Está seguro de que cada vez es mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Sí, claro, porque además cada vez vas a acostumbrarte mejor a moverte con ella y a disfrutar del todo y además ella sí que quiere volverlo a hacer.

Han acabado en el sofá al final, Seychelles también sonríe.

—Bloody hell... Thank you.

Ella levanta una ceja con eso.

—Fue absolutamente awesome y... Ah... Eres maravillosa —es que está en las nubes, ni se oye.

Sonríe más con eso, claro. Él le abraza y acaricia la espalda suavemente cerrando los ojos aun con la sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Qué tan maravillosa?

—Todo lo maravillosa que puede ser una chica —eso suena peor de lo que quiere decir.

—¿Acaso los chicos te parecen más maravillosos?

—Los... What? Nooo! ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Pues tú dijiste que lo maravillosa que puede ser una chica como si no fuéramos mejores que los chicos. ¿Ahora resulta que eres gay?

—N-No, no. Yo... No! No soy gay, ¡tú me encantas! ¡Si fuera gay estaría con alguien más!

Seychelles le mira con cara de incredulidad.

—Bueno, Jaques estará feliz...

—Es en serio que no soy gay, soy súper ultra straight! ¡Nunca has visto a alguien más straight que a mí! —insiste y parpadea—. ¿Quién es Jaques?

—El chico del muelle. Él sí es gay y le gustas, lo estábamos diciendo antes.

Parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—W-WHAT?! El chico es... Yo le... Naaaaaah —se muere de risa—. Estas tomándome el pelo.

—¿Por qué crees que te hemos tirado al agua? —sonríe un poco—. Él quería ver como se te pegaba la ropa al cuerpo.

—¡¿El a mí?! ¡Pero si tú estabas ligando con el! Y... Naaaah! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas! —se sonroja.

—¿Yo? ¡Él es gay! Es como un hermano para mí —se ríe.

Irlanda arruga la nariz porque él se siente bastante heterosexual a pesar de que Francia... Bueno, Francia le había demostrado que sí que podía haber sido gay sin problemas.

—¡Yo pensé que ÉL era uno de tus negrotes con los que te acostabas!

—No, no —se sigue riendo—. Ya te aseguro que le gustas, no ha dejado de mirarte el culo —palmadita en el culo.

Él se sonroja bastante más y se esconde un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Como voy a gustarle a uno de tus negrotes! Y ni que tuviera tan buen culo...

Ella levanta las cejas porque no esperaba esa reacción.

—Pues si Jaques tiene mal gusto yo qué voy a hacerle —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y no le dijiste que no, que no estaba disponible? —abre un poco la boca y le muerde levemente el hombro en juego, mirándola de reojo nervioso por esa pregunta.

—Ah, ¿no lo estás?

—No lo... ¿Lo estoy? —sí, ese tono de decepción.

—Pues tú sabrás.

Parpadea un poco más

—¿Yo? Pero... Pero... No tu y yo...

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que preguntarte si sabes surfear.

La mira porque no ha dicho si sí o si no y eso le confunde y le pone nerviosito.

—¿Surfear? No.

—¿Nada de nada? —tan desconsolada.

—No, no tengo olas para hacer surfing pero creo que podría intentarlo.

—Mmmm... supongo que se podría arreglar de alguna otra forma.

—Puedo verte y burlarme de lo ridícula que vas a verte cuanto te lleven las olas.

—No, no... Es que necesito que... hagas algo. Un favor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Well... —sonríe un poco y empieza a dibujarle con un dedo sobre el pecho, lo más seductora que puede—. Ya sabes que va a ser Navidad...

El británico se acomoda y la mira completamente relajado y de buen humor por estar aquí y con ella, aun un poco en ese estado de incredulidad que suele manejar a su alrededor.

—Aja...

—Y no sería exactamente por mí, sería por los niños —ojazos... sin dejar de mover el dedo, Australia te diría "desconfía mucho de ese dedo, tío, lo carga el diablo" si te viera ahora mismo.

Irlanda sonríe sin detectar el peligro que todos hemos detectado desde el primer momento Pensando que se ve muy MUY muy bonita. Y es que podría regalarte la mitad de su isla ahora mismo.

—¿Dirás que sí? —parpadea deprisa varias veces.

—Aja...

—Oh! Awesome! —le besa, eso sí. Él la toma de la nuca y la besa de vuelta con muchas ganas sin tener IDEA de que ha aceptado como podrán notar. Ella levanta las cejas y... decide darse el lote un buen ratito, porque no. Porque mira que te hacen sentir querida y deseada los británicos.

Y no es hasta después del beso y de baja de la nube, que... Es que creo que ya se le olvidó que ha accedido a algo. Ella sonríe tan tranquilamente.

—Entonces dices que te encantan los niños, ¿no?

—Que me... ¿Eh? —la peina viendo que tan bonito se le ve el pelo, cantando algo de fondo en su cabeza.

—Pues que te gustan, que te llevas bien con ellos.

—¿Los niños? No suelo hacer nada con niños...—levanta las cejas pensando repentinamente si ella no le habrá dicho algo relativo a TENER niños. ¿No verdad?

—Es que verás... por razones obvias, no lo sabe nadie, pero soy madre soltera —bromea. Parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez... Y parpadea una vez más.

—W-Whaaaat? —claro, claaaaro, tenía que ser que algo raro le pasara a esta chica para querer estar con él.

Es que se MUERE de la risa con su cara. Irlanda parpadea y no sabe si reír o no... Opta por reírse y reírse esperando que ella diga algo, con risita rara nerviosa.

—No te rías que es muy serio —sigue meándose de la risa.

—¡Tú te estas riendo! —se ríe más nervioso.

—Porque pones una cara que...

—¡No pongo cara de nada! —cara de horror y pánico.

—Of course yes, ¡estás asustado!

—No estoy… no. No es verdad―está en PÁNICO—. Estoy... Estoy pensando en el terrible padre que... —se calla con la pura idea.

—¿Aja...?

Traga saliva varias veces mirándola fijamente porque es que le gusta mucho y le divierte mucho estar con ella pero que le enjarete un hijo a saber de quién. Además ella ni su novio lo considera. Piensa en que debería agarrar sus vidas y salir huyendo despavorido... No se mueve siquiera.

Es que está cagada de la risa, de verdad.

—¡Yaaaaa! Deja de reírte de miii—protesta y la empuja un poco.

—¡Es que tu cara! You're so cute —le suelta sin pensar.

—¡Agh! ¡No soy cuteeee! —se sonroja un montón y nunca NADIE le había dicho cute. Jamás. Nunca.

—Yes. Lo eres mucho —se ríe más porque cuando dice que no lo es lo parece aún más.

—¡No! ¡Cómo voy a ser cute!

—En realidad me lo pregunto yo también, como puedes serlo siendo tan bestia e insensible como eres.

—No soy insensible —se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco—, si lo fuera no podría gustarme la música. Solo que no soy cute at all.

—Sí lo eres —beso rápido—. De todos modos, nada de niños ilegítimos. Lo que quiero es que hagas de Santa.

—Wait, ¿no tienes hijos raros? —vamos por pasos que me lo atarantas.

—No, no tengo hijos, ni raros ni normales —más risas. Él suelta el aire relajándose y sonriendo y luego va a lo otro que ha dicho...

—Wait... Santa?!

—Yeah, ahora no puedes decir que no. Lo que pasa es que Santa siempre llega para los niños en una entrada surfeando a la playa, luego se está un rato ahí recibiendo cartas y dando caramelos, es un espectáculo. Y normalmente lo hace un tipo de color maquillado, claro, pero tú que eres tan blanquito, eres perfecto. Además, yo nunca estoy en estas fechas y este año que tengo oportunidad...

—Yo no puedo llegar surfeando... Y además es ir vestido de SANTA.

—No... pero puedes llevar una moto de agua —sonrisa.

—Una... Ugh, luego pero pero...¡pero es Santa!

—Yes, that's the point. Y vas a estar aún más mono de lo que ya eres —besito en la nariz.

—Pero... —arruga la nariz—. Voy a verme ridículo y a pasarme horas con los niños oyendo sus tonterías en vez de contigo.

—No vas a verte ridículo y los niños son encantadores. Ya habrá tiempo de estar conmigo.

—Los niños son niños... —la mira de reojo—, y es que Santa es para desquiciar a cualquiera.

—¿Vas a negarte ahora?

—Pue es que... Voy a asarme también.

—Nah, estarás mojado de agua y es de noche, no hay tanto sol.

—Y... La barba, voy a verme ridículo en barba —se le acaban las ideas de por qué negarse.

—Seguramente vas a estar adorable rodado de niños y ya has dicho que sí —se gira a buscar su teléfono—. Voy a llamarles.

—¡Seguramente voy a decir todas las groserías que sé y sin darme cuenta! —replica nervioso—, y luego vas a acusarme de ser un idiota y a echarme.

Es que esas cosas solían pasarle a él. Un instante estaba todo bien, al que sigue decía y hacia TODO lo políticamente incorrecto y todo se iba a la mierda. Y una cosa era que lo echara una de sus putas y otra muy pero muy distinta era que lo echara Seychelles... Porque no quería por nada del mundo cagarla en serio con ella.

—¡Por supuesto no puedes decir groserías siendo Santa!

La mira con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—Fuck you... —es lo primero que se le viene a la mente decir. Bieeeen.

—Exacto, como esa... —se vuelve al teléfono empezando a hablar el criollo.

Irlanda se pasa las manos por el pelo consiguiendo desorganizarlo un poco más, de verdad preocupado. Podía APOSTAR a que algo salga lo suficientemente mal como para terminar en un vuelo a Dublín... O tres noches tras las rejas avisado de acoso infantil. Estas cosas le iban muy muy mal... La mira volviendo a embobarse porque es MUY bonita y realmente genial y no tiene ni idea de cómo ha conseguido que se acueste con él... Quizás si hacia esto finalmente SI quisiera tener una relación y ser novios y... Un poco más exclusivos. Ella se ríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, poniéndose de pie, tan desnuda como va mientras habla.

¿Pero qué coño hacían los putos BLOODY Santas del mundo en general? Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que tenía que hacer... Se le van los ojos mirándola a ella y tratando de ordenar su mente a la vez. ¿Había una frase cliché más allá de jo jo jo y sentar a Seychelles en sus piernas metiéndole mano? Aprieta los ojos de stalker (y de corazón) encima, sumido en su pensamiento.

Ella acaba de vestirse mientras habla.

—Pues ya está —sonríe colgando. Él solo se estira a ponerse sus calzoncillos... Que deben seguir siendo blancos.

—Sey... Va a salir mal, en serio, yo prometo intentarlo pero NUNCA me ha salido algo así.

—Si eres dulce y sensible como dices ser... y te abstienes de decir groserías, no habrá problemas.

El irlandés vacila porque... Es que NO es dulce y sensible en lo absoluto.

—O-Ok... Yes, sure —Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—. ¡Ah! Solo una condición...

Ella le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... You know my brothers, right? —se ríe un poco.

—Of course.

Se ríe más aún.

—Te haré una foto y se la mandaré a ellos como postal para felicitarles Christmas. No te preocupes —responde pensando que debe ser justo eso lo que quiere evitar.

—Well, maybeeee... Podríamos mejor tomarnos una foto yo con el traje y tu sentada en mis piernas —sonríe con esos ojitos pervertidos y medio malignos.

—Ya veremos —se encoge de hombros y se dirige a la puerta del camarote—. Aún tengo hambre, así que vístete.

—Yes, yes, me visto —sonríe un poco sinceramente y vuelve a querer agradecerle el revolcón de hace unos minutos. Se sonroja un poco y se levanta sin decir nada, poniéndose los shorts, tarareando una canción de Prince.

Ella se va a la nevera. Sin blusa.

Ok... Tomemos el cerebro de Irlanda y partámoslo a la mitad... Y luego a la mitad... Y luego a la mitad... Y luego a la mitad. Ese es el trozo que tiene funcionando.

Pues así va ella por su casa.

Irlanda va a tener que acostumbrarse... Dudo que lo logre. Se pone la camiseta y de reojo la mira hacer tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que Seychelles tiene ojos.

—¿Puedo poner música? —pregunta.

—Eh? Ah, yes, of course... —está preparando una ensalada.

—¿No... Escuchas el iPod que te di? —pregunta sacando otro.

—Ah, eso... debe estar por ahí —responde como si no le interesara, pero sonríe para sí misma.

—Oh... Bueno este también lo grabé para ti, aunque si no vas a oírlo...

—Ponlo, hombre, ponlo —se ríe—. Aunque tenemos que irnos rápido, que nos están esperando.

Lo pone, le pone Play y empieza a sonar Johnny Cash.

—¿Esperándonos? ¿Quién?

—Pues los chicos de los grandes almacenes, son los que lo organizan y nos prestaran el traje, te contarán lo que hay que hacer y todo eso, están montando las cosas en la playa.

—My god. Creo que los niños van a llevarse un buen susto con este Santa —se le acerca y le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Pues más vale que esta santa sea encantador —le mira de reojo sin apartarse. Él sube las manos y se las pone en los pechos.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo el a ella y sonríe también. Lo que pasa es que a ella le gusta que la toquen así.

—Más vale que no les hagas eso a los niños, no pienso sacarte de la cárcel —pero no le aparta.

—Nah, esto solo te lo hago a ti —es literal, sonríe un poco más y se los aprieta un poquitín, le da un torpe beso en el hombro—. ¿Cómo qué cosas crees que deba hacer vestido de Santa?

—Pues ya sabes... tomar a los niños en tus rodillas... preguntarles su edad y su nombre y si han sido buenos, preguntarles que quieren por Navidad... —le da un trozo de lo que está cortando en la boca.

—No gritarles, no burlarme de ellos, no ponerles de cabeza... —abre la boca y es que en serio, no hay lugar del mundo en donde él pudiera estar mejor que aquí y ahora, así que sonríe sin podérselo creer.

—Aguantar que lloren, que chillen, que te den patadas, que te tiren de la barba, que se meen... —sigue.

—¡¿Que se MEEN?! Los mato.

—A veces pasa. De la emoción y todo eso.

—No es verdad... Noooo —se relame y vuelve a abrir la boca por más.

—No, venga, ahora en la mesa, que ya está —no le da esta vez—. Vamos —hace para que le suelte para llevar las cosas.

Él hace un pucherito y no le queda más que soltarla.

—¿Te... Te ayudo o algo?

—Ya lavaras los platos —se encoge de hombros buscando vasos y cubiertos—. Saca cervezas de la nevera... o lo que te apetezca.

—Cerveza está bien —asiente pensando en eso de lavar los platos que en realidad le da una pereza mayúscula, se va a la nevera abriendo la puerta y sacando dos—. ¿Qué haremos después de jugar a Santa? Si es que no me matas...

—Well... si lo haces bien, estaré en deuda contigo, así que podrás pedirme algo.

La verdad piensa que qué carambas va a pedirle, por el amor de dios, ya bastante es que esté aquí. Sonríe... Quizás pueda pedirle que sea su novia.

—Ya sé que te pediré.

—Ah, yes? ¿El qué? —sirve los platos.

—Nah, si te digo no tiene gracia —responde sonrojado.

—Pues no es como que vaya a hacerlo de otra forma.

—Si no lo consigo... Y ya te dije que es, entonces me dirás que no —explica tomando el tenedor listo para comer.

—¿Y me vas a dejar en el misterio entonces? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yes —es que se le van los ojos a tus pechos. Ella arquea la espalda hacia atrás al notarlo.

—Está bien, tendré que ir por una camiseta.

—Espera, espera... Ten —se quita la suya y se la extiende pensando que es bastante sexy que una chica se ponga su camiseta para algo, seguro la dejará oliendo a ella.

Ella parpadea porque se supone que tenía que protestar, no ofrecerle la suya. Se sonroja un poco. Es que él mismo sabe que... Es que no puede hablar contigo así. Punto. No te pone atención y le cuesta un huevo hilar las cosas. Le fascinan tus pechos, en serio, puede vivir viéndolos. Pero también quiere hablar contigo y saber qué dices.

Sey la toma y se la pone, apartando la mirada, pensando que quizás él prefiere que la lleve, como pasa con Inglaterra, un poco incómoda ahora. Irlanda sonríe un poquito y la mira embobadillo igual.

—¡Tienes ojos!

Ojos en blanco, pero sonrie. Él se ríe un poco sonrojándose.

—Así vas por la vida sin... ¿Nada?

—Solo en mi casa y en la playa.

—Este sitio es el paraíso —se ríe poniéndose una mano en la nuca—. Quizás para el tercer día...

—¿Aja?

—No te quiera saltar encima... así —desvía la cara riendo sonrojadito—. Traes... ¿Vienen muchos hombres aquí?

—No muchos, la cantidad exacta que quiero.

—¿Y... Esos suelen ser muchos? —empieza a comer ensalada sintiéndose un poco como un conejo pero ahora mismo no tiene nada de que quejarse.

—Si me pareciera que son muchos... vendrían menos.

Se echa para atrás mirándola a los ojos.

—Es decir, no pretendes decirme cuantos. Vale, pillo la directa.

Ella le guiña el ojo y él se sonroja un montón y se ríe.

—Ninguno como yo.

—Thanks to god.

—¿Cómo que gracias a dios? Cualquiera diría que tienes a miles de hombres mejores... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡No respondas ni digas nada!

Seychelles se ríe y el pelirrojo se sonroja un poquito sabiendo más o menos que está completamente atrapado ya por una chica que está del todo fuera de su liga.

—Está muy buena la ensalada... —asiente cambiando el tema—. Alimento para conejos y chicas bonitas y delgadas como tú.

—Pues hubieras tomado algo más consistente si no te me hubieras echado encima nada más cruzar la puerta —replica de buen humor de todos modos.

—¡No puedes ir por el mundo así con esos pechos al aire y suponer que no me voy a echar encima de ti cada vez que pueda! —protesta.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Ahora fantaseas con violarme, you psycho?

Parpadea porque no propiamente, pero se sonroja solo con la acusación.

—¡No te violé! ¡Bien que querías! —y hay un leve tono de duda en su voz a pesar de todo.

—Eso no significa que vaya a querer cada vez que puedas —se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Ah... —se relaja y sonríe—. No. No, no... But... Bueno, si no quieres no hacemos nada, pero si vas sin camiseta es que vas de zorra calienta huevos.

—Si no puedes aguantar ver unos pechos es que eres un pervertido.

—Es posible que lo sea completamente.

—No se supone que debas estar orgulloso.

—No lo estoy, pero es que tus pechos son tan bonitos y perfectos.

—No me vas a comprar con halagos, psycho.

—¡No te estoy comprando! ¡Es lo que son! Y... Vale, no pasa nada, me acostumbraré y si no me darás golpes —sonríe e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Tienes muchos amigos gays?

—¿Por? ¿quieres que te organice alguna cita?

—¡No, tonta! ¡No quiero una cita con ningún amigo tuyo gay, ni no gay! Solo quiero saber cuántos son competencia.

—Yo soy una persona muy sociable.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que absolutamente todos los hombres de esta isla están tras de ti?—en realidad es más declaración que pregunta.

—¡Cielos, no! ¿Crees que soy Rome?

—¡Más vale que no! —aprieta los ojos—, pero creo que te pasa algo así.

—Algo así... —inclina la cabeza.

—Sí, seguro tooooodos van tras de ti, es obvio con esa personalidad y además siendo muy sociable.

Ella levanta las cejas otra vez.

—¿M-Mi... personalidad?

—Sí, alegre y... Ese tipo de gente que arrasa con todo lo que hay —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Cómo arrasa? —pregunta porque es… el primer tío con el que se acuesta que le habla de eso sin que le pregunte o presione para ello.

—Pues, no sé, con esa personalidad. ¿Como cuando oyes una canción nueva que te impresiona del todo que cuando acaba tienes la mente en blanco? Tú, que estás medio loca, haces esas cosas. Pasas y dejas a todos con la mente en blanco... Obvio que si además les enseñas lo pechos, se quedan descerebrados.

—¿A-así me ves? —se sonroja un poco ignorando lo de los pechos.

—Well... Yes. Algo así.

Ella se sonroja más porque ella no es capaz de decir algo así y no es como que realmente haya muchos hombres que le digan esas cosas. El británico sonríe un poco y se sonroja a juego.

—A mí como que me das en la cara con una tabla cada vez que te veo. Lo cual es un poco más drástico que "dejarme la mente en blanco".

Seychelles esconde un poco la cabeza en los hombros aun avergonzada con eso e Irlanda le sonríe avergonzadito también y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—B-But... how? —Seychelles en un intento desesperadamente obvio de que le diga más cosas bonitas.

—¿Cómo qué? Pues así... Como si me atarantaras del todo. Es algo bastante raro, de hecho.

—Why?

—Pues eres muy muy bonita y agradable y te ríes... Y no sé, no eres una de esas zorras estiradas o que solo quieren que les compres cosas o te regañan por todo.

—Me estabas llamando zorra antes...

—¿Yo a ti? Nunca—cara de falsa inocencia.

Ella le fulmina sonriendo un poco.

—Al menos no de manera intencional así de: Seychelles es una zorra. No. A excepción de algunas veces... Específicas.

—No me convences. De todos modos te toca lavar platos y date prisa que vamos tarde —se levanta.

—Me toca lavar platos... Ya... —vacila un poco porque el usa platos desechables

—Voy a ducharme y a vestirme mientras. El lavavajillas está en ese armario —señala.

—¿Lavavajillas? ¿Qué es eso?

Creo que de hecho es una pregunta seria.

—Jabón verde. Anda ya, ¡yo hice la comida! No te hagas el inútil.

No, en serio es que no se está haciendo el inútil... Pero vale, se levanta apurado tomando todas las cosas de la mesa y llevándolas al fregadero. Ella se va al camarote a por otro bikini e Irlanda rebusca por ahí el jabón verde y se pone a lavar a mano los platos con mucha concentración... Y lentitud. Debe haber lavado un plato para cuando salga ella cuidando que no le quede comida ni jabón.

—¡Date prisa! —palmada al culo al pasar por su lado camino al baño. Él pega un salto de tres metros y se sonroja un montonal.

—¡Yo solo estoy lavándolos! ¡Es complicado!

De nuevo la chica le guiña el ojo sin añadir más, cerrando la puerta.

Me apuesto lo que quieran a que del embobamiento al irlandés se le cae un plato y se le rompe y va a pasarse todo el baño de Seychelles dando vueltas en círculos para ver donde lo esconde, histericolocoperdido.

Seychelles nota que su estrellita de mar se ha roto, toda desconsolada, pero bueno, se ducha rápido volviendo a atarse las colas y vistiéndose.

Irlanda se muere de la histeria cuando escucha que la ducha ha parado, lavando los demás platos súper rápido.

—No. Te. Enojes —es lo primeritito que le pide cuando abre la puerta del baño.

—¿Eh?

—Fue un accidente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¿Yo? Nah, nah... Solo... De verdad, mira pude haberlo tirado y nunca te hubieras enterado.

—Ah, eso... bueno, no pasa nada. ¡Venga, vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde —le quita importancia y le toma de la mano tirando de él.

—Te compraré otro —sonríe un poquito al ver que no es ningún drama, porque ya había pensado otra vez que era tremendamente grave. Le aprieta un poco la mano.

—Ok, ok, luego —toma su bolso y cierra la puerta cuando han salido los dos, volviendo a tirar de él para que se dé prisa. Él se ríe porque todo es con prisas dejando que le arrastre.

—¿Vamos a... dónde? Es decir ya me has dicho que a lo de santa, ¿pero dónde?

—Pues a la playa, están ahí los organizadores —saluda a Jaques con la mano al pasar a su lado e Irlanda se sonroja un montón al verle, riendo.

—¡No puedo creer que no le dijeras que NO estoy... Disponible! —protesta un poco tomándola de la cintura.

—Pues qué iba a saber yo que no lo estás.

—¡Pues tú más que nadie deberías saberlo! —la levanta un poco de la cintura y da una vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para que por la fuerza centrífuga le vuelen los pies.

—Woooh! ¿¡Qué haces!? —se le abraza sin esperárselo porque solo estaba corriendo.

—Molestarte niña de las trenzas —se ríe dando otras cuantas vueltas.

—Vamos a llegar tardeee —protesta pero se ríe.

—Y vomitados. No pesas —sonríe al notarlo con más conciencia ahora—. Podría lanzarte por los aires.

—Ya lo sé —responde porque América es especialista en hacerle eso.

—Es bueno saberlo por si tengo que lanzarte al mar —sonríe y quisiera darle un beso pero... No se atreve. Se sonroja y se ríe un poco más antes de soltarla con un empujón.

—No quieres lanzarme al mar, créeme.

—¿Eres una sirena que vendrá a cantarme en las noches y a darme pesadillas?

—No, yo te lanzaré al mar de vuelta en un sitio estratégicamente peor—sonríe.

—Me gustaba más la idea de las sirenas... Bien, te tirare al suelo entonces, no tengo que tirarte al mar.

—De verdad, tienes mucho más a perder que yo en este sitio, más te vale ser un caballero.

Le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco porque en realidad pensaba más en lanzarla por los aires así como ahora, darle vueltas, o... Cargarla en los hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y a quien vamos a ver que me dará mi gran disfraz con el cual me hundiré en el fondo del océano?

—Mírales, están ahí —señala en la playa donde están montando un escenario con unos focos y plataformas con sonido.

—My God... —se detiene y se esconde un poco tras ella —. Eso parece un escenario.

—Yes, ahí pondrán el trono y hacen las fotos, los niños van subiendo... aunque tal vez puedas cantar "Jingle bell rock" o algo así.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Pensé que era así como en el evento de... Tus amigas o de la iglesia o yo que sé, ¡esto es para TODOS!

—¡Pues claro que es para todos!

—¿Y quieres que todos, TODOS me vean vestido de santa y que cargue a tooooodos los niños que haya por aquí?! Bloody hell!

—Vengaaaaa es bonito en Navidad.

—Que va a ser bonito, YOU bloody crazy woman! —aprieta los ojos pero sonríe sonrojado.

—Come ooooon ya te he dicho que estaré en deuda contigo —tira de él, que se deja tirar riendo y pensando que esto DE VERDAD va a ser un desastre.

Cuando llegan al lugar Seychelles empieza a saludar a todo el mundo, gritando y abrazando a gente, señalando al irlandés y riéndose de cosas.

Irlanda vuelve a sentirse un poco apabullado con tanta gente porque bueno, sobra decir que él es bastante huraño como todos, aunque de sus hermanos puede que sea el más sociable... Lo que pasa es que la gente no suele aguantarlo.

Vamos a torturarlo un poco, se le acerca ooootro de esos negrotes con quien ha estado hablando Seychelles hace un momento.

—Allô.

—Ehm... H'llo

—Sesel dice que tú eres el que vas a hacer de Papa Noël.

—¿Sesel? —levanta una ceja y sonríe un poco con ese nombre.

—¿No sabes ni como se llama la chica que te ha invitado? —frunce el ceño.

—Seychelles... No sabía que le llamaran Sesel.

Si, si, es capaz de haberse leído la Wikipedia entera y haber ignorado el asunto del Sesel. El otro frunce más el ceño.

—¿A qué has venido aquí? —se cruza de brazos.

Irlanda le sonríe.

—A verla a ella y aquí a hacer de Santa Claus. Al parecer mis atributos de piel y ojos claros sirven para el papel ―y ya empezamos con las cosas medio políticamente incorrectas. Solo has hablado tres palabras.

—¿Por qué vienes a verla si no sabes ni su nombre?

—Claro que sí sé su nombre, ¡lo que no sé es su apodo! —hace los ojos en blanco y le mira de arriba a abajo... Pensando que de verdad este hombre es GRANDE—. Ehm... ¿Y tú?

—No es un apodo, es su nombre en criollo.

—Ah, bueno... En criollo. Ella no sabía tampoco que yo me llamo Éire en irlandés y no es tan grave —responde más agresivo de lo que debería

—Sus citas suelen saber unos mínimos.

—¡Yo sé muchos mínimos, solo no sabía lo de Sesel! —protesta—. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Suele tener muchas citas? Ya que estamos...

—Sí, suele tenerlas y nunca con tipos como tú —frunce más el ceño tratando de parecer intimidante, este sí es un exnovio.

Y verán, es que Irlanda traga saliva sintiéndose pequeñito, pero... Trata de estirarse a todo lo que da y de verle aun así a la cara.

—Pues solía tenerlas, ahora que conoció a mi tipo...―Se sonroja sin poder acabar la frase.

—¿Así que eres su nuevo novio de verdad o nada más fucking friend?

El irlandés abre la boca con esa pregunta sin saber que responder.

—Soy... Yo... Bueno, ¿y tú quién eres para preguntar?—pregunta tratando de no responder, parándose un poco de puntas y cruzándose de brazos.

—Alguien que la quiere mucho y que te va a partir las piernas como le hagas algo que no quiera.

—¿Que no quiera? ¡No he hecho nada que no quiera! —se defiende y traga saliva preguntándose si puede correr más rápido que él. Seguro sí―. Yo creo que ella sabe defenderse bastante bien, no me ha parecido hasta ahora que necesite tu ayuda.

—Ya veremos cómo reaccionas cuando te diga que ya ha tenido bastante de ti. Ni siquiera eres un tío apuesto, en tres días se habrá cansado.

El británico cambia un poco la cara con eso y vacila.

—P-Pues no es que me conozca de hace tres días. De haberse hartado no me habría invitado, ¿no? —pregunta muy gallito él aunque la idea le parecía posible... MUY posible. Se le arruga un poco el corazón con la idea. ¿Aunque qué? El solo quería una zorra para acostarse de vez en cuando, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Lo hará en unos días.

—Si yo no me harto de ella antes —se encoge de hombros. Y son esas respuestas que aprendió de Escocia en mayor o menor medida, eso y parecer que todo le da igual.

—Entonces iré y te partiré las piernas —muy en serio. Irlanda traga saliva otra vez porque sí que piensa que se las puede partir, eso sin duda.

—Mira, yo solo vine aquí a divertirme con ella, ¿vale?

—Pues no es un fucking payaso.

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, que me amenaces con romperme las piernas me da igual, yo también sé algunos trucos —puntualiza—. Solo quiero establecer aquí que yo no le he hecho NADA y tú me estás diciendo que ella se va a hartar y mandarme a la mierda. ¿Cuál es tu bloody problema entonces? ¿Que no me vaya a la mierda cuando ella diga?

—Más te vale hacerlo.

—Me pregunto si le rompiste las piernas a... Pff... Como se llamaba este otro tipo que la molestaba en verano...

—What?

—Había alguien con quien ella "salía" en verano, cuando se fue a Glasgow, que no dejaba de joderla por teléfono.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿La espiabas?

Irlanda parpadea sin estar ahora seguro de no estarse metiendo en un gran brete.

—No, ella me... Yo lo vi. Eras —carraspea—, ¿no eras tú, verdad?

—Más te vale que no te encuentre a solas por la calle —responde sin afirmar ni negar.

—Oh, Bloody Hell conmigo y mi estúpida manera de hacer "amigos" —protesta dándose la vuelta y yendo a buscar a Seychelles un poco en pánico.

Ella no está por ningún lado. Algunos chicos ocupados le protestan porque está en medio.

—Shite! Me quito, bloody hell... ¿Han visto a... Sesel?

Niegan con la cabeza cargando parte de la estructura hacia el otro lado. Hay alguien organizando y dando órdenes relativamente cerca. Pues ahí se va a preguntarle a él y a decirle que... Es Santa Claus. Y le mete UNA BRONCA por llegar tarde, asegurándole que no van a pagarle, indicándole en que carpa está el disfraz de neopreno y la tabla de surf. Irlanda se queda con los ojos muy abiertos con la riña, preguntándose si habrá oído mal eso de disfraz de NEOPRENO. Él no era surfero, era SANTA. Se va igual a la carpa preguntándoles a todos a los que ve por Seychelles.

Sí, sí, pero el disfraz es para un santa surfero. Tiene que poder mojarse. Y asegurándose a sí mismo que TIENE que enseñarle a Seychelles el estereotipo de santa que "parece no conocer".

Vuelve a preguntar y la mayoría aseguran haberla saludado y algunos incluso creen que está en Londres como cada año. Cosas muy, muy útiles.

Cuando llega a la carpa ya está maldiciendo a la "bloody zorra" de Seychelles. Declara abiertamente que él no sabe surfear y que nunca se ha puesto un traje de esos.

* * *

 _Se aceptan apuestas sobre como va a terminar esto... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	40. Chapter 40

En la carpa no hay nadie, pero está el traje colgado de un colgador.

—¡Este traje es HORTERISIMO! ¡Y no sé surfeaaaar! ¿Que nadie va a oírme en esta islita de caca? —protesta quitándose la camiseta y los shorts... Sin saber si el traje se pone con ropa interior o no y nadie le hace ni caso.

Él reza para que sea sin nada y se lo pone así como Dios lo trajo al mundo, sonrojándose mucho y arrancándose muchos pelitos de las piernas en el proceso de puesta. Vas a notar que además tiene una falsa barriga de aire que sirve a la vez de salvavidas.

—Esto es una puta broma de mierda —se ríe un poco amargamente is npoder evitarlo.

Se pregunta si hay cámaras por ahí que lo graben y luego se rían de él lo mismo que él se está riendo de sí mismo. Joder. Mientras se muere de risa, sí, con la tonta barriga del Santa.

Por suerte no hay cámaras. Aunque en el fondo es una pena porque se la pone y hace un montón de tonterías con la panza que incluyen dar saltos por ahí y reírse seis horas más. ¿Ven? Si se lo pasa pipa al final. De hecho decide salir a buscar a Seychelles ahora vestido de Santa a ver si se ríe con él

Al cabo de un rato alguien se mete a la carpa justo cuando iba de salida a buscar a Seychelles. Es ella, que lleva un bikini rojo con pompones blancos, una faldita roja con pompón blanco igual, de la misma tela de bañador y un sombrero de santa... porque sí. No te lo ha dicho pero va a ayudarte.

—¡Ahh! ¡Aquí estas! —súper sonriente, medio muerto de risa.

—¿Cómo vas?

—¡Mira! ¡Tengo una panza completamente ESTÚPIDA! —se la toca y la mueve un poco y se muere de risa.

—¡Pues Santa es gordo! —se ríe igual.

—Puedo darte un panzazo, mira —le da un golpe con la panza y levanta las cejas al notar ahora lo que trae puesto —. Wow!

—¡No me des un panzazo! —protesta—. Como la pinches... ¿Ya te has puesto crema?

—¿Pincharla? Nah. ¿Crema de cuál? Nadie me ha dado nada más que esta cosa horrible que, por cierto, me puse sin nada abajo—confiesa bajito y se sonroja un poco más.

—Protector solar, aún queda un rato hasta que... oh! ¡Si serás guarro!

—¿No va así? —niega con la cabeza—. No tengo protector solar.

—Pues cuando es tuyo puedes llevarlo así, pero de prestado deberías llevar un bañador —busca en su bolsa el protector solar.

—¿Y de dónde saco yo un bañador? ¿Me pongo mis calzoncillos? —se sonroja un montón de estar hablando de eso con ella.

—Si no tienes uno... mejor que así.

—Vale. Entonces la crema —se da unas palmaditas en la panza—. Hohoho!

Ella sonríe sinceramente con eso.

—Esto es una cosa... ¡Es que me voy a MORIR de risa con el primer niño que se me acerque!

—No pasa nada, Santa es alegre y risueño.

—¡No me jodas!

—Pues es verdad. ¡Y corta las palabrotas!

—¡No puedo cortarlas! —hace los ojos en blanco y se revuelve el pelo despeinándose.

—Quizás pueda ser un Santa malo.

—Claro que puedes, ¡solo serán unas horas!

—Es que no es que no quiera, ¡es que no me sale!

—Pues esfuérzate más —sonríe.

—Ni siquiera me doy bloody cuenta... —levanta la mano y le toca un pompón

—Nada de bloody, di... sweet.

—No voy a decir bloody sweet!

—Sin bloody, just sweet.

—Bloody hell.

—Pruébalo. Sweetie pie.

—Lo probaré pero no garantizo... Swee .. Agh! Me escucho como Cymru.

Seychelles se ríe.

—Si me disculpas, my loveeee, es necesario que conserve la poca dignidad que me queda después de ponerme este traje —suelta imitando el tono de gales y los gestos.

Seychelles se vueeeelve a reír y él con ella.

—No, no, mira, tienes que decirlo así "Sweet kids of the heaven" —protesta usando el tono para "fucking kids of the hell".

—Come here sweet kids of the fucking heaven!

—Fucking noooo.

—¡Pero ya es el heaven el fucking! ¡No los fucking sweet kids!

—Beauty or...lovely.

Suspira y la mira con media sonrisa.

—El tono puedes usar el mismo, pero las palabras tienen que ser bonitas.

—Sweet beautiful kids of the v...ast and s...plendid heaven, come here with your b... eloved Santa who is going to give you f... antastic gifts to make all your f... abulous dreams come true —sonríe lo más falsamente posible.

—Very well! —se ríe.

—This is fucking absurd and I fucking hate your shitty favor, you bloody witch —le protesta a ella sonriendo con el ceño fruncido volviendo a tomarla de la cintura para hacerle alguna maldad que aún no decide.

—No seas gruñón —le abraza también, del cuello y se acerca a darle un beso... aunque no llega, con la barriga hinchada.

—Si soy gruñón —se estira también —. Eh! ¡Este traje es una mierda!

Ella se ríe y se echa atrás entonces con la mano en la boca.

—Come on, ¿sabes llevar una moto de agua?

—¡Quiero mi beso!

—Pues es una pena.

—Agh, eres horrible —protesta arrugando la nariz —. Sí, sí sé usar una moto de agua.

—No soy horrible, ¡es la barriga! —se defiende.

—Como si no hubiera otras... Bah! Ni que realmente quisiera un beso —hace cara de asco y le saca la lengua.

—Acabas de decir que lo quieres, ¿quién te entiende?

—Ñañaña... ¿Dónde está mi moto acuática?

—Fuera, acaba de vestirte y sal.

—¿Que me acabe de vestir? ¿Pues qué más quieres que me ponga? ¿La barba, en serio? ¿No basta con la barriga? —se queja yendo a ver —. Estas cortándome todos los encantos, sweetheart.

—Pues Santa no es solo un tipo gordo.

—Vaaaaale, este podría ser un santa joven... Aun sin barba —comenta analizando la barba para ver cómo ponérsela correctamente. Se la pone —. Voy a derretirme.

—El agua te mantendrá fresco —se acerca a ayudarle.

Él se sonroja un poco mirándola y pensando en lo que ha dicho el rompe piernas hace un rato... Quizás si se hartaría en tres días... Pero serían los tres días más divertidos en mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Nadie solía aguantarle tres días seguidos, si lo pensaba bien. Claro que la vez pasada habían convivido más de tres días.

Ella sigue pensando que él es muy mono... y que haga esto por los niños es adorable, sobre todo porque va a estar la televisión y seguro cuando la prensa se entere de quién es hay bastante revuelo mediático, aunque solo la prensa local vaya a cubrir la noticia de primera mano.

Irlanda sonríe un poquito embobado confirmándose a sí mismo que ella es mil veces mejor que cualquier otra chica con la que ha convivido, aunque le haga lavar platos y hacer el ridículo siendo el bloody Santa.

Seychelles tiene sinceramente un poco de miedo de que suelte alguna palabrota y el evento se vuelva viral de otra manera, por no hablar de lo que va a decir Inglaterra cuando se entere.

—Quizás si meto un poco la panza y echo el culo hacia atrás... —murmura haciéndolo y echándose un poco al frente.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos.

Se las arregla para darle un beso en los labios con cierta fuerza y medio bestia. Ella levanta las cejas, dejándose, sonriendo un poco e Irlanda se separa sonrojado.

—¿No que no querías?

—Shut up! —protesta bajando la cabeza y rascándose el cuello, sonriendo por haberlo conseguido a pesar del sonrojo.

—Al final vas a ser tú el sweetie pie empalagoso —se ríe.

—WHAT?! No! Solo era un beso, come ON! —protesta.

Se ríe de nuevo.

—Anda, vamos antes de que me arrepienta y te diga que no quiero hacer esta cosa.

Ella le arregla un poco el gorrito otra vez y tira de él para salir de la carpa y llevarle a la playa donde están con las motos.

Pues ahí va arrastrado de nuevo... Empiezo a pensar en las posibilidades de esto, ¿sabes a cuantos lados iría arrastrado por ti después de un besito?

Él se detiene el gorro solo por instinto pensando en que va a volársele con el viento, porque en su casa siempre hace mucho viento y si el sale con un gorro hay que ser muy cuidadosos, y se ríe tontamente igual porque esto es una cosa ridícula y estúpida y se lo está pasando MUY bien.

Les explican cuál es la moto de los dos y como es la llegada por la playa y como está previsto.

Irlanda deja de poner atención al ver lo bonita que se ve al sol y lo divertido que es que sea su ayudanta. Genial, Irlanda. Genial. Ahora te va a reñir cuando no tengas ni idea. De todos modos ella sí está prestando atención, así que le sonríe cuando acaba la explicación y el sigue mirándola embobando tapándose el sol con una mano. Parpadea cuando le mira y le sonríe también, carraspeando un poco al salir del embobamiento.

—Come on, tú eres quien la lleva, yo voy contigo.

Irlanda asiente nervioso prensando una vez más que esto tiene TODO el potencial de salir FATAL pero ahí se va hasta la moto metiendo los pies al mar y deteniéndose en seco.

—What? —se detiene ella al notarlo.

—¡El agua! Está HIRVIENDO —levanta las cejas impresionado.

—No está hirviendo,

—¡Es una TINA! —sonríe de lado un poco desconsolado y a la vez maravillado—. ¡Eres una tía súper caliente!

—¡Esto son los trópicos! —exclama negando con la cabeza por el doble sentido.

—Pues trópicos o no tienes el mar caliente... Eso lo explica todo —se ríe volviendo a caminar hacia la moto

—¿Explica qué? Pervert! —va detrás. Irlanda se ríe más.

—Sí, explica justo eso en lo que estás pensando.

—¡Ese eres tú!

—Nah, yo no tengo tres mil chicos atrás de mí.

—Precisamente por eso es que voy bien servida, no como tú.

Él sonríe un poco con eso pero sin que en el fondo le cause tanta gracia.

—Ya... Bueno. Eso —se pone la llave en la muñeca y echa a andar la moto. Ella le abraza de la cintura—. Sobra decir que hace años no hago esto.

—¡Como vuelques la moto te mato! —le aprieta.

—Veremos si la vuelco o no —hace un movimiento con el volante y se tambaleeeean.

—Stop it! —protesta—. ¡O la llevaré yo!

—No vas a llevarla tú, ¡YO soy el hombre en esta moto!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues... Nada en realidad, eso hace que yo sea santa —salta otra ola a toda velocidad y esta vez sí es un milagro que no se volteen.

—Ah, ya iba a enfadarme —sonríe de nuevo relajándose con la respuesta.

—Eso y que tú eres chica y las chicas son unas inútiles para estas cosas —le mira de reojo.

—No me haces gracia—finge seriedad.

—Es más o menos verdad... No es que TODAS sean unas tontas inútiles —alega un poco intentando defender su punto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si tomaras a mil hombres y a mil mujeres que no supieran hacer esto y las enseñaras a hacerlo... —sigue explicando—, más hombres sabrían hacerlo bien más rápido

—¿DISCULPA?

—Es una cuestión del cerebro.

—Del que te falta a ti —ahora sí está enfadada.

—No he dicho que lo hagan mal —aprieta los ojos—. Es solo algo comprobado, que los hombres somos mejores para la mecánica.

—Lo que sois es mejores para la imbecilidad.

Él la mira otra vez porque en serio no quiere que se enfade.

—Eso seguro, y yo soy el mejor de todos para eso. No te enfades.

—Pues piensa antes de hablar.

Para la moto y se gira a mirarla porque este es siempre el momento en que las putas le echan del cuarto y ese tipo de cosas horribles ocurren.

—I am sorry, solo... Vale, es que sí creo que los hombres y las mujeres son diferentes para ciertas cosas lo que no quiere decir que no haya mujeres buenas también u hombres buenos también.

—Pues no seas imbécil, hay mujeres mejores que hombres, ¡no te pongas machista!

—¡Ya he dicho que hay mujeres que quizás sean mejores!

—¡Nada de quizás!

Aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, vale... Debe de haber mujeres mejores que hombres para conducir esto y para hacer cosas mecánicas, lo que no quiere decir que todas lo sean.

—¡Pues ni todos los hombres!

—No, pero... —vacila y la mira porque en realidad cree que los hombres son mejores para esto, pero ella no parece estar feliz porque lo crea. Traga saliva—. ¿Crees que estoy mal?

—Yes.

—Entonces haz que cambie de parecer.

Ella parpadea sorprendida con eso.

—What? —suena menos agresiva, en realidad, has llamado su atención.

—No me gires la cara de un golpe y me dejes flotando a la mitad de la nada y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca... Mejor dime por qué estoy mal, quizás lo esté y las mujeres sean mejores en todo... O yo que sé. Dime como si es lo que yo no veo.

—No es que sean mejores en todo, es que no es una cuestión de género, sino de persona... y es odioso meter a la gente en el mismo saco porque tienen una característica común. Es como si te dijera que los pelirrojos sois feos porque de mil de ellos, más de la mitad lo son.

—La verdad... En general, lo somos. No tengo ni idea de cómo es que he conseguido acostarme contigo —sonríe un poco aún muy nervioso y se humedece los labios y suspira—. V-Vale, es cierto que tiendo a pensar en hombres y zorras y a dividir al mundo así... Y no debería.

—¡No te hagas el tonto que sabes lo que quiero decir! —protesta sonriendo de nuevo.

Irlanda la mira sonreír casi incrédulo.

—Little surfer little one. Made my heart come all undone —empieza a cantar la canción surfer girl de los Beach Boys.

Seychelles parpadea de nuevo descolocada y el británico se sonroja un poco e inclina la cabeza rascándose la mejilla y acordándose que trae barbas.

—Puedes ser bueno o malo para algo, seas hombre o mujer. Solo lo eres o no, no importa que tan "probable" es que seas bueno en ello o no. Eso quieres decir.

—Eso es —asiente sonriendo. El pelirrojo suspira y se gira del todo al volante acelerando de nuevo.

—What?

—Do you love me, do you surfer girl... Surfer girl my little surfer girl —vuelve a empezar a cantar todo sonrojado.

Ella apoya la barbilla en su hombro escuchándole cantar y pensando en ello... sin decir nada. Era un chico muy, muy raro. Para nada como los que solía salir... y no era guapo, estaba claro, de hecho piensa en su amiga del trabajo y en que se burlará de ella mil años cuando se lo presente. Pero a pesar de esos pensamientos un poco atemorizantes, era muy muy dulce y mono aunque él dijera que no.

—I have watched you on the shore. Standing by the ocean's roar... Do you love me do you surfer girl. Surfer girl surfer girl —sigue cantando pensando en lo que ha dicho y que no es lo que piensa él... Claro que ella y las demás chicas no se parecían. Y... Bueno, había conseguido que no lo echara de la moto y hasta le había sonreído otra vez. Quizás había conseguido salir librado esta vez. Le pone la mano sobre las suyas sin pensar y se le descontrola un poco la moto teniendo que soltarla y ponerle las dos manos

Ella sale de sus pensamientos con el movimiento y le aprieta más.

—Venga, ¿ya habrá niños suficientes o llevas tú un poco la moto antes de ir para allá?

—Tienen que ir primero los duendes, nos darán la entrada... ¿estás ansioso?

—No, quiero que ya se termine, que es diferente.

La chica se ríe.

—Debiste hacer de duende.

—Eso me hubiera quedado mejor, peeeeero... Los duendes no tienen ayudantes sexys con coletas.

—Of course yes, hay duendecillas.

—¿En bikini?

—Why not? Solo que en vez de rojo es verde.

—Debí ser el bloody duende, god damnit!

Ella se vuelve a reír.

—¡Nada de bloody!

—Si, si... Bloody! ¡Muy bloody el duende VERDE! ¡Yo soy el rey de los duendes y leprechauns del mundo!

—Poooobre duendecillo —le da un beso en la mejilla—. En algunos lugares consideran a Santa un duende también.

Irlanda se ríe, sonrojándose con el beso, claro.

—Pues para mí es un santo. ¿Sabes que está enterrado en mi casa?

—¿No está en Laponia?

—No, está en la Abadía de Jerpoint, en Kilkenny. Los cruzados lo llevaron ahí, aunque haya gente que no me crea.

—Que freak eres.

—What? ¡¿Por qué?! —se ríe.

—Por esa clase de cosas.

—¿Por tener a santa enterrado en casa? Son cosas que pasan cuando tienes más de catorce años, niña.

—Lo que tú digas, freak.

—Shut up... ¡Tú vives en un barco!

—Pues en un archipiélago y bien que te ha gustado —señala la playa—. Come on!

—Claro que me gusta —se encoge de hombros y acelera hacia la playa. Y a ver ser si no se matan porque él está convencido de haber visto que esto es posible, solo que nunca lo ha hecho así así que a directo a la playa como flecha esperando que la arena los detenga.

—Vas muy rápido...

—¿No nos detiene la arena?

Y temo que esto será uno de esos de expectativas vs realidad, siendo la expectativa el llegar a la costa y detenerse con la arena y la realidad salir volando por los aires esperando no romperse nada.

—No! Además hay muy poco calado, ¡acabaremos en el agua!

Él deja de acelerar un poco.

—Tienes que disminuir la velocidad y girar en seco para frenar.

—Ehhh... Vale, es posible que acabemos en el agua. Te lo advierto.

—¡No! ¡Deja! —se abalanza sobre él para tomar el manillar y hacerlo ella porque no quiere hacer esa clase de entrada.

Y pese al pensamiento de quien es el macho aquí y el hábil, la deja echarse al frente, deteniéndola de la cintura, mirando la costa y a los niños con cierta preocupación.

Seychelles sí que ella logra frenar haciendo salpicar mucha agua pero como todo el mundo aplaude y grita no parecen notarlo.

—Whoa! Así se frena.

—Yeah! Come on, tú público te espera —mano al culo para que se baje.

—M-Mi público... Recuérdame por qué te dije que si, bloody hell—protesta bajándose nervioso y pasándose una mano por el pelo, tirándose el gorro y volviendoselo a poner con torpeza, mirando con los ojos muy grandes a toda la gente que hay ahí... Que es bastante.

—No me lo quisiste decir —susurra ella tras él, sonriendo y saludando.

Todos los niños gritan y saludan como locos.

—C-Cielos... Son como mil demonios histéricos.

—Adorables querubines. Come on —saluda aun riéndose un poco de las protestas—. Sonríee.

Sonríe falsamente y mueve la mano.

—Ho... Ho... Pffff... —es que se muere de risa.

—Animooo.

Se sigue riendo haciendo el último Ho a medias, acercándose a los niños y dándoles palmaditas en las mejillas y la cabeza

Les guían hasta el trono mientras saludan y mientras todos los niños saltan y gritan a su alrededor. Irlanda empieza a crisparse casi de inmediato pero Seychelles les sonríe y ríe a todos, padre e hijos.

Es que Irlanda... Es más sociable que Escocia pero eso no dice nada. De hecho eso lo único que dice es "no eres el huraño más grande de la historia" Se sienta en el trono arreglándose la barba, más nervioso, tenso e histérico de lo que sabía podía estar. Peor aun cuando ve que hay cámaras de televisión.

—Ah, niños, niños... Fu... Beautiful kids...

Seychelles le pone la mano sobre el hombro confortándole sin dejar de saludar mientras empiezan a poner a los niños en fila.

—Shite, son como dos mil —susurra para Seychelles.

—Yes... son unos cuantos, pero estás adorable. Y les encantas.

—¿Qué voy a estar fucking adorable? —protesta un poco rascándose la barriga

—Nada de fucking... y a mí también me encantas —susurra. Él se sonroja más y les sonríe a los niños.

—Venga el primer fruto del amor infinito de sus padres.

Le traen a una niñita china monísima hija de unos turistas.

—Ah, una niña rasgada... Hohoho... Hello!

—'llo —baja un poco la cabeza, asustadita. Irlanda levanta una ceja y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Qué... Haces aquí?

Ella parpadea y mira a sus papas sin saber qué decir. Irlanda mira a Seychelles de reojo.

—E-Es decir... Ehm... Hohoho! ¿Qué quieres que tus padres te compren de Navidad?

Seychelles le da un codazo al oír eso.

—¡Es decir! Que Santa, que yoooo Hohoho! Que yo te traiga con mi maaagiaaaaa de Navidad.

—Un teléfono—susurra.

—¡¿Un teléfono?! —levanta una ceja —. ¿Y para que quieres un teléfono?

—Soy una niña mayor —asegura.

—Oh, y un teléfono es de niña mayor. Ya, ya entiendo

—Es para hablar con mi novio —susurra.

—¡¿Tu novio?! Tienes un blooooooohohohoho.. ¡¿Tienes un novio?! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!

Le enseña la manita. Cinco. Sí, querido, cinco años y ya tiene un novio.

—¡¿Tienes novio a los cinco años?! ¡¿Pero qué pasa en este mundo?! —escandalizado se gira con Seychelles. La niña se asusta porque le está gritando, empezando a hacer pucheros.

—No, no! No llores, kid. ¡No llores! Voy a traerte un teléfono, vas a ver, uno grande para que hagas Skype con tu miniboyfriend.

Seychelles se la lleva cuando nota lo que ha pasado, haciendo que pasen a otra, antes de que la pueda asustar más. Irlanda se revuelve un poco mirándola irse. Mira al niño que sigue más nervioso aun.

—I'm Sorry —le susurra a Seychelles con cara de circunstancias.

—Calma... solo, no les asustes.

—Pues no les asusto a propósito, de verdad—asegura pensando en que decirle al siguiente, esperando que se acerque, moviéndose un poquito.

El tipo rompe-piernas mira a Irlanda desde uno de los lados sonriendo porque le ha ido mal con la niña. Irlanda frunce un poco el ceño humedeciéndose los labios y proponiéndose a hacerlo mejor.

—Este es un niño pequeño, negrito.

—Hello boy —le sonríe un poco pensando mejor qué hacer—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Nelson.

—Hello Nelson! I am Irel... Santa! Hohohoho! —tratando de ponerse todo alegre.

Nelson le mira con unos enormes ojazos oscuros sin decir nada.

—¿Te has portado más o menos bien, Nelson?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Genial! —se ríe un poco—, aunque nunca está de más portarse un poquito mal, eh! Pero no le digas a nadie... ¿Qué quieres de Navidad, Nelson?

—A ella —señala a Seychelles que levanta las cejas.

—A... ¡¿Ella?! —levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero que rico! —Seychelles se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla al niño.

—Pues ella ya está medio... Ocupada, ¿eh? —responde aunque nadie le hace ni caso a Santa.

Seychelles se lleva a Nelson para hacerse la foto con él y darle caramelos. Irlanda les mira de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados y el tipo rompepiernas se muere de la risa.

Alguien tira de la ropa de Santa. Irlanda frunce el ceño porque, joder, así de pequeño y ya está en esas.

—Shite... —susurra y mira hacia donde le miran la ropa.

—Me llamo Marlene y me he portado muy bien —una marisabidilla con gafas de menos de un metro. Irlanda parpadea.

—Ah... Hello —la mira insegurillo.

—Santa no debería decir palabrotas. ¿Estás seguro que tú eres Santa? A mí no me parece que lo seas —lo escruta subiéndose a sus rodillas.

—¡Yo no he dicho palabrotas! —asegura en un susurro.

—Mi mamá dice que Santa es una idea anticuada que chantajea a los niños para que se porten bien a cambio de regalos e incita a los adultos al consmunismo.

—Ehhh... What? Bloo...ming flowers! ¡Eso no es verdad! Es una historia muy bonita.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi mamá es una mentirosa?

—No, estoy diciendo que... Tu mamá... —vacila sin saber que decir—, tu mamá no quiere que sepas...

—Mi mamá es profesora y quiere que yo lo sepa todo como ella.

—Pues yo soy Santa y aquí estoy.

—Yo creo que no lo eres.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo soy?

—Eres un señor disfrazado.

Irlanda se humedece los labios otra vez y mira hacia el tipo rompe-piernas de reojo, quien no se pierde el espectáculo.

—No soy un señor disfrazado y puedo demostrártelo... Se hablar en un idioma diferente que hablo con mis duendes —asegura—. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Ella le mira de forma escéptica con una mirada muy lograda para ser una niña pequeña y el irlandés levanta las cejas.

—Eres una niña rara y das miedo —le asegura en gaélico antiguo. Ella parpadea un par de veces.

—Ese es un idioma inventado, no para hablar con los duendes, yo también sé uno guichuguichu guichu guichum.

—Claro que no es un idioma inventado, ¡es el idioma que se habla al norte! ¡Es Gaélico!

—Santa vive en el norte de Finland, no habla gaélico, ¡todos lo saben!

—Habla finlandés y... gaélico. Cielos, ¡que niña tan rara eres! ¿Además no dices que Santa no existe?

—¡Yo no dije que no exista! ¡Dije que no eres tú! —tira de su barba y se baja corriendo de un salto.

—Agh! Bloody he... Blooming hecks! Blooming hecks! —corrige y seguro se le cae un poco la barba aunque por reflejo consigue que no se caiga al suelo apresurándose a ponérsela otra vez.

Irlanda aprieta los ojos pensando que seguro es el PEOR santa en la historia de los santas mirando a Seychelles de reojo, nervioso.

El siguiente niño... ¿Tú te acuerdas de tu hermanito el pequeño? ¿Al que llamas Larva? ¿Cuándo era pequeñito y rubito con sus grandes cejotas? ¿Te acuerdas que a veces se metía el dedo a la boca y por eso tiene ahora los dientes medio torcidos? Bueno, pues este podría parecérsele menos. Irlanda abre los ojos como platos sin podérselo creer.

—HOLY shi... Cow! —incluso levántala mirada a buscar a los padres del pequeño—, larva! Digo! Be-Beautiful kid!

Le entra un poco la risa floja y el pequeño levanta las cejas, mirándole con el dedo en la boca. Irlanda se ríe un poco más de él y lo esconde fatal en un "Hohoho".

—¿C-cómo te llamas?

—Endgarn —en realidad es Edgar, pero el dedo no ayuda. Es que se ríe el doble, intentando ni hacerlo y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Q-Que quierehehehes... De n... Jjjjpfff! Navidad, England? —pregunta entre risas.

—Un badco —susurra. Maaaaás risas, incrédulo. Empieza a sudar de no poder controlarse y a ponerse todo rojo.

—¡U-Un... B-barco! Jjjj... P-pfff!

El pequeño mira a su mamá, nervioso que le hace gestos para que se quite el dedo de la boca, así que se lo quita y lo esconde a la espalda... un segundo más tarde se mete el otro dedo.

Irlanda respira profundamente tratando de cortar su ataque de risa, consigue más o menos formular la pregunta que sigue.

—¿T-Te has... Pff... Portado bi-bien?

—Zí —asiente.

—Pues SEGURO te traeré el barco —vuelve a reírse y en su desesperación abraza un poco al niño que se asusta un poco y se queda paralizadito un instante antes de hacerse bolita.

—¿D-De veddad? —tan ilusionado.

—Yes, yes... Blo.. oming heavens! —se ríe un poco más y le baja pensando que un segundo más con el encima y va a soltarle una crueldad tipo "Nooo, eres un crédulo, larva tonta".

El niño se va corriendo tan feliz aun con el dedo en la boca e Irlanda vuelve a mirar a Seychelles con cara de circunstancias y las manos en la barriga aun con risita rara.

—Ese era muy mono, ¿verdad? —susurra ella.

—¡Era IDÉNTICO a la larva!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Bloody hell, si no supiera lo idiota que es pensaría que es hasta su niño.

Seychelles levanta las cejas y otra niñita se para junto a las piernas de Irlanda.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices de los niños de England! —protesta ella.

—Son todos tontos y feos —le sonríe mirándola y subiendo a la niña a sus piernas a la vez.

—Pues anda que sus hermanos —hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le haga caso a la niña.

—Somos más feos aun... Y encantadores. H'llo!

La niña, que es pequeñita, no contesta. Irlanda parpadea y levanta una ceja.

—Ehm... Hohoho? Hello little... one. Ehm...

Sigue sin contestar. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—Y a esta blo... sweetie kid qué coñ... dem... Ehh... ¿Qué c-cosita le pasa?

—Muu —susurra.

—Así hacen las vacas.

—Mu muu.

—Muuuuu —imita también a una vaca y se ríe un poco inclinado la cabeza.

—Muuuuuu —lo imita ella. Él le sonríe considerándola divertida.

—Hohoho —hace a ver si la imita ella.

—M! M! Mu! —le imita. Irlanda se ríe un poco más pensando que es bastante mona y adorable.

—Yo soy Ei... Santa, ¿tu eres...?

—Mumu.

Sonríe sinceramente.

—Hello mumu! ¿Te has portado bien este año?

Asiente.

—¿Y qué quieres de regalo?

—Mumu.

—Claro que quieres mumu —se ríe —. She is fucking adorable! —suelta sin notarlo mirando a Seychelles.

—¡Nada con la palabra con F! —protesta Seychelles sonriendo un poco igual.

—Ahhh! Shite! Sorry! Sorry!

La niña abraza la panza de Irlanda

—Aww! ¡Mira que mona es! —suelta Irlanda de manera completamente RARA para él.

—Pues sí que te gustan jóvenes —se burla un poco Seychelles.

—Agh! Shut up! ¡No me gusta así! —levanta las manos acostumbrado a que le hagan burla infinita sus hermanos.

Seychelles se ríe de todos modos e Irlanda le da dos Pat pat a la niña en la cabeza y se la intenta quitar de encima. Ella se suelta y se baja de las rodillas tambaleándose un poquito. El irlandés le sonríe y la detiene un poquito torpemente.

—Hala, hala... ¡Me estoy volviendo un experto! —asegura mirando al hombre-rompe-piernas con sonrisita, que pone los ojos en blanco mientras otro niño se acerca a Irlanda.

—Hello, boy!

—Allô!

—Hohoho!

—Me llamo Tommy.

—Yo soy santa —tan seguro de sí mismo.

Tommy sonríe.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Has tenido un buen año, Tommy?

—Sí... bueno, no... Bueno, sí.

—Ah! Has hecho travesuras, ¡eh! Bien! ¡Me gustan las travesuras!

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Of course!

—But...

—¿Que travesuras has hecho, eh?

—Pues... tengo una hermanita...

—Ah! Bien. ¿Le haces la vida imposible?

—Pues es que ella a veces... es una tonta.

—Como todos los hermanitos pequeños —asiente—. ¿Qué le haces?

—Pues... a veces le quito su muñeca y... le tiro del pelo.

—Oh... Muy bien. Yo solía amarrar al mío de un árbol.

Parpadea porque nunca un Santa Claus le había dicho eso e Irlanda le sonríe un poco más.

—Solo ten cuidado y trata de que no grite tan fuerte que alerte a tu mother.

El niño sonríe más y asiente.

—¿Que vas a pedir de regalo?

—Ah, quiero todos los videojuegos de la Xbox y todos los de la play y una Play y quiero una Wii y todos los videojuegos y quiero una bicicleta y la pelota del mundial de futbol de Brasil y...

Irlanda se ríe.

—Y un juego de pistolas laser y una batería y un disfraz de Spiderman y que no me traigas calcetines ni libros de leer como el año pasado.

—¡Pero si los libros son muy divertidos!

Hace cara de asco sacando la lengua.

—Quizás podría traerte algunos videojuegos y algunos libros... Porque si no lees te quedaras más tonto que tu hermanita.

—¡Claro que no! —ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, a ver que encuentro para ti en el polo norte —se encoge de hombros riendo.

Asiente porque de todos modos le ha dicho que le traerá cosas a pesar de la confesión. Irlanda le sonríe un poco y le despeina como si fuera Inglaterra de pequeño. Le sonríe a Seychelles pidiéndole que ahora ella se siente en sus piernas y ahí va ella, sonriendo. A Irlanda le BRILLAN los ojos Se echa un poco atrás y abre los brazos para que se le siente encima.

—Mi ayudanta favorita, hohoho!

—No como que tengas muchas más, guapo —sonríe sentándose y levantando las piernas.

—Aunque tuviera mil serías más o menos mi favorita...

—Ah sí, ¿y eso?

—Eso... Bueno, dependerá de cuan guapas estén las otras —mano torpe en la pierna.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

—Totalmente. No me interesa su personalidad o lo mucho que se rían o me hagan reír, o el poco interés que tengan por los libros o que escuchen una poca de música de vez en cuando. Nada de eso me importa. Solo que estén buenotas.

—Se va a quedar sin regalos de Navidad, Naugthy Mr. Claus... —sonríe. Él se sonroja un poco debajo de la barba con esa declaración y sube un poco demasiado la mano por la pierna de Seychelles.

—No quiero quedarme sin este regalo —se ríe sonrojándose más.

—Más vale que sea nice, entonces.

—Yo soy nice, muy muy nice con usted, señorita —pone cara de angelito.

Ella toma su gorrito y se lo baja hasta que le tapa los ojos.

—Ehhh! —protesta riéndose, y Seychelles se ríe también—. I really like you —le asegura sin pensar.

—Really, really?

—REALLY, really —abre los ojos y se sube un poco el gorro.

—Está bien, sí eres un nice boy —le da un beso en la mejilla y se baja para que sigan los niños.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	41. Chapter 41

—¡Novoyacasarme! —chilla Suiza de repente como hace cada vez que alguien se lo recuerda

—Buah, no te preocupes, seguro el señorito encuentra otro en cero coma —responde Prusia, maligno.

—¡No va a encontrar otro! ¡Y menos tú!

—¿Y-Yo?

—Es mío.

Ojos en blanco de Prusia.

—De todos modos ya bastante malo es que esté casado conmigo en Victorian Decadence.

—¡Y es MÍA igual y tiene una hija MÍA! —se quita la cubeta de la cabeza.

—Y un hijo mío —cara de desagrado.

—¿Qué hijo tuyo? —aún no ha salido.

—Ya lo veras... de todos modos es una guarra.

—No es ninguna guarra y cómo le vuelvas a llamar así vas a ir a recoger tus dientes en la calle.

ELLA carraspea. Salto de tres metros. Prusia se calla de golpe y se sonroja un poco.

—Ohh... —el suizo traga saliva y da un pasito atrás.

—No hablen de mi cómo si no estuviera —les riñe a ambos. Suiza mira el cubo en sus manos. Se sonroja más, carraspea.

—No estabas... Y... Yo... M-Miss...

—De todos modos ¿a quién le importa? Tengo razón —interrumpe Prusia.

—¿Razón en qué?

—En cómo son las mujeres que tienen hijos con dos hombres distintos.

—¡Te he dicho ya que te atreva a llamarla guarra una vez más!

—¿Acaso lo que digo les entra por un oído y sale por el otro? —vuelve a reñir a ambos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te está llamando guarra!

—Shhhhh —pide silencio y sonríe un poco.

El suizo se cruza de brazos. Fulminando a Prusia con el ceño fruncido. Sonrojadito, eso sí, por haberla defendido tan abiertamente. Al final Miss Edelstein le echa. Todo fuera tan simple. Suiza se sonroja más al estar a solas con ella. Porque él no es el doctor Zwingli, tan habituado.

—Y-Yo... M-Miss... E-E...

Vuelve, acercándose a él. Orejitas rojas de inmediato

—N-No sabía que... —se mira los pies y balbucea el doble de lo que balbucea con austriaboy!

Sonríe y se le acerca hasta quedar en frente, inclina un poco la cabeza. Él levanta un poco la vista y se sonroja más.

Prusia entra corriendo y por algún motivo la toma de la cintura y se le echa encima, besándola... tras unos BUENOS segundos se vuelve a ir por donde ha venido.

Parpadeo.

Sí, justo eso hace ella aun mirando a Prusia cuando se va y ya le vemos el sonrojo desde aquí. Y no hablo de Prusia. Suiza frunce el ceño tomando su cubo y poniéndoselo en la cabeza.

Ella se relame un poquito. Ejejem. Y se vuelve a Suiza, tomando el borde del cubo con la mano con intención de levantarlo.

—Déjalo ya... —murmura Suiza un poco alicaído. Impide que tome el borde.

—¿Por? —lo levanta hasta verle los ojos. Se sonroja más y no le mira.

—Ve con él si quieres.

Le suelta el cubo dejándoselo cómo estaba y se separa.

—No, no. No vayas —súper alterado, se quita el cubo de la cabeza.

Sonríe sin girarse yendo nada más a sentarse cómo había previsto desde el principio. Suiza va tras ella nerviosito y más sonrojado aun. Histeriquito.

—E-Es decir... —balbucea ahora intentando explicarse.

—Aja... —sonríe más, interesada, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra bajo su falda y mirándole intensamente. Y es que le miiiiiira el movimiento y casi se olvida de lo que decía.

—S-Si quieres v-ve, n-no es que me i-importe ó... Ohh...

—¿No-no es que-que te i-importe? —se burla.

—¡Yo no hablo así!—sale de la estupefacción.

Ella sonríe más y le mira por encima de las gafas. Suiza se sonroja un montón porque es chica y es guapa y...

—¿Puedo tocarte el cabello? —pregunta su boca impulsivamente sin que su cerebro se lo permita.

—¿Puedes? —pregunta cómo si el impedimento en realidad fuera que no se atreve y se lleva las manos al broche que lo sostiene recogido, soltándoselo y peinándoselo un poco con sus dedos blancos y finos.

Se tapa la boca con una mano y le mira IDIOTAMENTE.

—Ehm... Eso es un... —estira la mano y luego se medio arrepiente. Y es que le cae tan bonito. Ella remueve la cabeza y sonríe.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si llego a ser una niña desde el principio, eh?

Parpadea un par de veces saliendo un poco del completo idilio.

—Niña desde el... —repite... Y se sonroja pensando en ello por un instante—. Nein, seria... Nein.

—Nein? Nein?

Es que lo estupidizas.

—Te hubiera matado a la primera de cambio siendo bebé por ser excesivamente frágil.

—Eso sí que no lo creo —se ríe.

Pone cara de BOBO porque la risa suena tan bonita y se ve tan guapa sonriendo.

—Ya era excesivamente frágil siendo un hombre. Habría tenido otro tipo de problemas al crecer, pero me habría ahorrado otras cosas—levanta las manos y empieza a peinarse para recogerse de nuevo el cabello.

Él se acerca un pasito y estira un poco una mano cómo reflejo. Ella le mira levantando una ceja con cara de ¿qué haces?

—Me pregunto qué habrías hecho de plantarme ante ti... —se desabrocha tres botones del vestido—. Y llamarte "cabrero" así.

Suiza quita la mano, claro y le sigue el movimiento de la otra a los botones abre la boca con lo del Cabrero. Y se sonroja un verdadero montonal, pero un MONTONAL.

—Yo... Yo no soy un cabrero —imposible no protestarle, aunque es menos chillón.

—Ah, nein?

—Nein. Nein! No sé por qué insistes con lo del cabrero, no soy uno —se sonroja más—. Solo me gustan —el chillido es menos pero el sonrojo y las ganas de convencerla son más.

—Que... interesante —valora.

—Sí que lo es, aunque quieras convencerme de que no —estira un poco el cuello para verle el pecho y ahora miramos que no es que Suiza sea homosexual propiamente. Es Austriasexual.

—Me refiero a la forma en la reaccionas —carraspea, se sonroja un poco y vuelve a cerrarse al menos un botón al notar cómo la mira. Suiza abre los ojos como platos, atrapado y quita la mirada de ahí

—¿C-Cómo reacciono? —pregunta tapándose los ojos con una mano.

—Menos agresivo... —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco al notar que se ha avergonzado.

—Pues e-es que eres... T-Tú eres más... Más delicado. Delicada. Eso.

—No, no lo creo.

—No puedo gritarte igual y menos... —levanta las cejas y le mira por una rendijita—. Llamarte idiota.

—No lo digas cómo si antes sí pudieras...

—¡Claro que sí que puedo!

—Ja, ahora empiezas a parecerte más a ti mismo.

—¡Siempre me parezco! Solo que ahora eres... Eres... Y yo... Y... —le ha mirado otra vez y se ha embobado—. Tu peeeelo.

—Es largo —toma un mechón y lo peina, enrollándoselo en el dedo, jugando con él.

Cara de bobo otra vez, tiene que detenerse su propia mano con la otra para no ir a tocarlo.

—Aun así, es suave... —se lo lleva a la nariz—. Y aun huele a mi champú.

Se muere con la idea.

—¿A-Al de chocolate?

—No tengo otro —le mira de reojo.

—M-Me gusta el de... El de chocolate y... —se revuelve un poquito porque ya iba a decir "y tu peeeeelo"

—Ja? Es el más barato del supermercado —mentira podrida, ni siquiera lo venden en el supermercado que van Italia e Hungría habitualmente.

—¿E-Es el más barato? Pues... Te va muy bien y me encanta —carraspea un poco con esa declaración y se seca las manos, que le sudan porque le pone nervioso, en los pantalones. Vuelve a mirarla de arriba a abajo pensando que es muy muy bonita y femenina.

—También veo que eres capaz de decir las cosas que es evidente que te gustan de mi más sinceramente.

—¡No es verdad! ¡He dicho que me gusta el champú! ¡No te he dicho que me gusta tu cabello!

—¿Cómo para casarte con él?

—¿Ca-Casarme con él?

—Con el champú.

—No voy a casarme con el champú, voy a casarme contigo... Bueno, con él.

—Debe ser que te gusto más que el champú—deduce sonriendo. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Yo también te gusto porque tú también vas a... —no sé en dónde o cuándo o porqué pensó que esta frase le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

—¿Voy a...?

—Casarte —suelta con la boca pequeña volviendo a mirarle el pelo de reojo con muchas muchas ganas de hundirle la nariz.

—Yo ya estoy casada.

Le corta la idea a la mitad quedándose inmóvil y con la boca abierta unos segundos.

—Ya... Ah... P-Preussen... —balbucea desviando la mirada hacia sus manos.

—El coronel Beilsmichdt.

—Ese idiota que no te merece.

—Fue una situación preconcebida... de todos modos se ha marchado.

—No puedo creer que hasta Preussen se haya casado contigo en una historia antes que yo —protesta entre dientes—. ¡Menos mal que se ha marchado y más le vale que no vuelva y como te llame guarra otra vez voy a matarlo!

—Creo que eso tenía más que ver con el tema de amante prohibido que de matrimonio en sí.

—¿Amante prohibido yo?

—Pues...

—Igualmente él es tu marido —le mira de reojo.

—¿Y?

—Y nada, ya no puedo... Bueno —entrelaza los dedos y se mira las manos volvieeeendo a pensar en devolverle el pelo. Esto es insano.

—¿No puedes qué?

Carraspea un poco y le mira de reojo.

—C-Casarme contigo.

—Vas a casarte conmigo... en otra historia. ¿O me prefieres así?

La mira fijamente y niega con la cabeza.

—Pero es que...

—¿Aja?

ILe mira la cabeza.

—Yo quería...

—Was? —empezando a impacientarse.

Suiza toma aire y se le acerca un poquito volviendo a estirar la mano hacia ella. Le toca la mejilla con manos sudorosas y que le tiemblan un poco. Le hace un cariño suave y se le acerca un poco más.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —le riñe un poco sin moverse. Le mira cortando el movimiento que ya tenía hacia ella. Se sonroja otra vez, ahora más.

—S-Solo quería tocarte un poco —confiesa con voz muy suave.

—¿Eso soy para ti así? ¿Un trozo de carne al que tocar?

Parpadea porque la idea que tenía de tocarle era tremendamente distinta a lo que insinúa esa pregunta.

—No, solo quería reconocerte en un cuerpo diferente... —responde sinceramente.

—Reconocerme.

—Si... —vacila ahora sin pensar en acercarse, regañado. Quería olisquearte y tocarte el pelo.

—¿Para qué?

—P-Pues porque... —se revuelve odiándole por estas preguntas difíciles.

—¿Aja?

—Porque sí, porque eres tú y te ves bien y... Eres una chica y no sé si hueles igual o te sientes igual.

—Y cómo ya me conoces pues ya está... Solo te interesa el sexo.

—¿Sexo? —ni siquiera había pensado en ello propiamente. Levanta las cejas. Hola Suiza, soy Austria MUJER.

—Reconocerme en un cuerpo diferente.

—¡No reconocerte así! —se sonroja más.

—Pues tú eres quién lo ha dicho.

—Solo quería olisquearte un poco y acariciarte el pelo. ¡No acostarme contigo!

—Ah, así que ahora no soy lo bastante bonita para ti.

—W-Was? Eres... ¡Pero si eres la mujer más bonita!

—No parece que eso sea lo que piensas realmente —la cuestión es marear.

—¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Si me sonrojo solo de verte y balbuceo cómo idiota y podría pasarme horas solo MIRÁNDOTE estúpidamente.

Ella sonríe un poco burlonamente. Suiza aprieta los ojos al caer en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

—E-Es... Es decir...—balbuceos idiotas, sí.

—¿Ajaa...?

—Es decir yo... C-Creo que eres u-una persona muy... Ehm... Que...

—Muy qué. Acaba tus frases.

—Muy... Austriaca.

—Bien esquivado —sonríe. Suiza suelta el aire y le mira de reojo.

—Eres difícil. Más aún cómo chica.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque me haces decir cosas!

—De todos modos sigues sin aclarar si quieres o no acostarte conmigo.

—¿Hay alguna respuesta correcta a esa pregunta?

—Ja.

—Yo... N-Nunca q-quiero... Y-yo... S-Siempre...

Levanta una ceja para hacer esto aún peor. A Suiza va a explotarle la cabeza del tono de rojo.

—E-Es... N-No puedes cu-culparme que... S-Solo digo que es i-imposible que no... A-Aunque...

Se baja las gafas y le mira por encima.

—Österreich... ¿Que quieres que te diga, verdammt? —aprieta los ojos con las orejas casi color morado del sonrojo—. ¡E-Es que mírate!

Ese movimiento/caricia poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja. Escalofrío extremo.

—Oh... Cielos —hasta gira un poco la cara para extender la caricia

—Was?

—Que eres muy muy... Österreich.

—Pues soy yo...

—Ya lo sé —susurra y se le acerca un poquito para darle un beso y se arrepieeeeente.

Ella se agarra del respaldo del sofá y se endereza haciéndole a él tumbársele debajo. Es que... Puedes hacer que se enrosque en el suelo si quieres. Lo hace mirándole con los labios un poco abiertos.

Ella se lleva la mano de nuevo al broche y se suelta el pelo dejando que caiga a ambos lados de su cara.

Es que la cara de idiota que debe poner. No tarda prácticamente nada en subir la mano y acariciarle la mejilla con plena intención de hundírsela en el pelo. Se acerca un poco por su beso. (Y pienso que es bastante tremendo que no esté ni remotamente interesado en sus pechos o en sus regiones vitales)

Y Austria chico carraspea de pie, de brazos cruzados, en la puerta de la sala.

Y es uno de ESOS sonidos completamente familiares para Suiza que hacen que se detenga de cualquier movimiento. A excepción de uno... le hunde la mano en el pelo igual a pesar de estar completamente paralizado de todos los demás músculos una vez gira un poco la cara a mirar a la fuente del carraspeo (Suiza tiene mala suerte y es inocentón, pero no es TAN tonto). Aun así casi se muere, atrapado, como si estuviera haciendo esto con alguien que no fuera Austria.

—Guten tag —se acerca Austria mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sophia mira al recién llegado también. Suiza tiene un colapso mental, creo.

—Bububu... —es lo más que alcanza a decir, mirándole de debajo de Sophia.

Ella se pasa una mano por el pelo para quitárselo de la cara y se incorpora, Austria se acerca dispuesto a sentarse del otro lado de Suiza.

Suiza hace un súper esfuerzo por quitarle la mano del pelo a Sophia. Y si en algún punto pensamos que Suiza podía ponerse nervioso entre Galia y Austria es porque no barajamos esta opción.

—¿Te lo... pasas bien? —pregunta Austria. No hay lugar en el mundo donde Suiza odie más, y a la vez quiera más estar sentado... Que este.

—Me-Me... Y-Yo pe-pensé que t-tu.

—¿Pensaste qué? —presiona el austriaco.

—E-Eras... —¡la mira de reojo y se sonroja y es que son DOS Austrias y uno es chica!

—¿Ella? —pregunta Austria.

—¿Te parece que él es mujer? —Sophia usa el mismo tono exacto.

—Ja ¿Ella es... Es... Tú... E-él? Nein —les mira a uno y luego al otro intentando hacerse uno con el sillón.

—Ella es una mujer y yo soy un hombre, Schweiz, no sé por qué crees que somos la misma persona —explica Austria.

—Pues que ella... Ella es... Eres tú. De verdad. Es decir, ahora no eres tú porque tú eres tú, pero ella es... ¡Tú!

—Es evidente que no, ya te dije que yo estaba casada —replica ella, el helvético aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—P-Pero es queeee... —lloriquea un poco

—¿Es que qué?

Suiza se lleva las dos manos a la cara porque le gustan los dos y ¡ahora es casi cómo engañar a Austria con noséquién que es ÉL!

—Es que ella eres tú y tú eres ella y ¡mengustanlosdos! —bien, ese estado de histeria pura en el que confesaría lo que FUERA.

—Te gustamos... —empieza Austria y mira a Sophia que le mira también.

—Los dos —acaba ella la frase en idéntico tono de voz.

—Mein Gott in himmel —es la respuesta que obtienen.

—Qué bonito.

—Pues es que son DOS... Imagínense ustedes... —se detiene porque duda MUCHISIMO que tuviera una quinta parte de los problemas que él tiene, lo cual le da aún más vergüenza—. Ugh.

Ambos vuelven a mirarse con cara de haber pensado lo mismo.

—Bueno, déjenme en paz. Ni siquiera crean que me gustan tanto —se agacha al frente y se hace bolita preguntándose donde está su cubo, maldiciendo que Austria le guste tanto. ¿Por qué no podía gustarle de manera normal, como las personas se gustaban habitualmente, en vez de gustarle idiotamente cómo si fuera la persona más impresionante del maldito mundo?

Ambos ponen cada uno una mano sobre el pecho de Suiza y presionan un poco para que se incorpore, que lo hace, como va a hacer cualquier otra cosa que le hagan hacer. Eso sí, aun se cubre la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué no solo dejan que me vaya y ya? Ustedes se quedan aquí riéndose de lo idiota que me veo.

Ambos levantan el culo del asiento y se sienta cada uno sobre una rodilla del helvético.

Es que le fríen el cerebro. Se quita las manos de la cara y mira a una y luego al otro con la boca bien abierta.

—Q-Q-Qué están... H-ha-haci-haciendo.

—¿Qué dice? ¿Probamos usted y yo primero ahora que aún tiene medio cerebro en funcionamiento? —propone Austria quitándose las gafas.

—Será un honor —responde ella quitándose las suyas para acercarse a él... y se besan.

Un cuarto de cerebro, diría yo. Ok... 1% de cerebro. Aunque con ese uno por ciento... Levanta un poco la mano y es que le da dolor de estómago y le gusta y a la vez le dan celitos... ¿Cómo pueden darle celitos? Se humedece los labios queriendo hacer algo, tocarles, intervenir... Ejem... Que le besen a él.

Se separan con suavidad en perfecta simetría. No crean que no, a pesar de todo, no le colapsa el trozo de cerebro que aún tenía activo.

Ambos se giran a mirarle y está justo en el estado en que les gusta. Sonrojaaaaado y en shock con los ojotes abiertos cómo platos y babeando.

Es que a ambos les parece muy mono. Levantan una mano cada uno para hacerle una caricia en cada mejilla simultáneamente.

Es que le gustan mucho mucho mucho mucho. Medio cierra los ojos con la caricia y tiene el impulso de decirles que les quiere… y lo hace, el muy babas... En un suave susurrito.

Y se dan un cabezazo los dos porque ambos se acercaban a darle un beso al mismo tiempo con eso.

Suiza desfrunce el ceño con esto, preocupadito, levantando las manos para ver si están bien.

(Es que además no llevan gafas ninguno de los dos)

De todos modos, Austria es el que gana la carrera y le besa primero. Y Suiza se queda con una mano en la cabeza de cada uno. ¡Es que lo estamos perdiendo, Houston!

Pues espera a que Sophia empiece a desnudarlo...

Es que Suiza está ya desde YA completamente... Feliz. Besando a Austria cómo si no hubiera mañana, sintiéndose especialmente... El centro de atención. Su corazón está haciendo una prueba de esfuerzo con lo rápido y fuerte que le late.

Tal vez los dos se separen un instante a mirarle una vez esté desnudo, porque les gusta hacer eso, parar a mirar el paisaje.

Genial.

Puede que Suiza se muera de la vergüenza ahora sí... O lamente, más bien, que literalmente morir de la vergüenza sea una tarea más complicada de lo que parece. No hay un solo nervio de su cuerpo que no esté completamente receptivo y despierto. Es momento de hacer una sinfonía.

Bien, entonces, tras sendas sonrisas malignas, se disponen a lamerle entero entre los dos.

Y a mitad de eso, suena el timbre de la puerta... sí, se había quedado medio dormido mientras trabajaba porque con los nervios últimamente está durmiendo mal. Entreabre los ojos, ve su escritorio y los vuelve a cerrar, sin haber oído el timbre.

—Neeeein... No es justooooo —susurra en protesta pero ya se han desvanecido... aunque la sensación aun la tienes a flor de piel. Esta sonrojado, sudadito y completamente a punto—. Pero... Era tan... Ahhh... Detesto estos sueños —ja! Claro.

El timbre insiste.

Suiza levanta las cejas porque no se había enterado del timbre y se incorpora un poco. No. No un poco. Se incorpora y levanta la cejas al notar el... Asunto. Se lo acomoda sonrojándose a sí mismo. Joder. Claro que no le extrañaba tanto con el maravilloso sueño que había tenido. Aun incomodito, arreglándose el asunto es que va a la puerta y la abre de golpe escondiendo la bandera detrás de ella, tallándose un ojo

—Hello! —saluda Inglaterra y sonríe—. Are you ready?

Parpadea, parpadea... Se sonroja.

—Re-Ready?

—C'mon! —hace un gesto para que salga y vaya con él.

—E-Espera es que aún tengo que —mira de reojo adentro y en realidad es que no tiene nada que terminar, si estaba adelantando las últimas cosas—, p-ponerme la chaqueta.

—Venga, apresúrate, está el chofer esperando —le sonríe pero asiente.

Suiza se pone la chaqueta, sintiéndose cómo lleva sintiéndose los últimos días... En un universo paralelo y extraño en el que la boda suena como el fin del camino sin que sepa qué hay después de ese momento. Era mañana. Hacía dos días que no veía a Austria por tener que terminar sus pendientes del trabajo. Quería morirse, salir corriendo y a la vez, tenía unas ganas tremendas de que fuera ese día ya... Y de ver a Austria y oír la música y... Sabía que moriría de la vergüenza.

Podrías hacer algo con tu pantalón... antes de irte. Suiza... Es muy muy burro para algunas cosas. Inglaterra es tu padrino, pero dice que de eso no se ocupa.

—¿Me das un minuto, bitte? —pide al inglés yendo al baño a mojarse la cabeza y a respirar y a darse a sí mismo una sentencia de muerte por el método usado para relajarse.

—Date prisaaa —le apresura yendo para el coche, que es un bonito porsche rojo clásico... porque Inglaterra pensó que a Suiza le gustaría (miente, quería conducirlo).

Suiza consigue devolver sus regiones vitales a un estado de paz, pensando en las cabritas y en Heidi la niña de las montañas. Sale con el pelo empapado, mirando su teléfono.

"Suerte hoy. Pásalo bien. S" le manda al teléfono de Austria, lo que no significa que sea a Austria en realidad. Puede enviarle el mensaje a la caja de galletas que contiene el teléfono de Austria. La caja de galletas dice que gracias, que él también y le manda un beso. Eso pensábamos. En fin, que no se diga que no estaba pensando en él. Se sube al Porsche rojo volviendo a pensar en el austríaco y en que tiene uno igual pero gris, mirando su teléfono de reojo detestando no tener una vía de comunicación directa con él. Suspira nervioso encogiéndose de hombros y guardando definitivamente el teléfono.

—No sabía que tuvieras un Porsche.

—No es mío, es alquilado. Mira —le señala al hombre sentado atrás—. Ese es Sebastian, es el chofer para luego.

Parpadea pensando que es raro traer a alguien atrás para ser el Chofer pero lo deja pasar, saludándolo con la cabeza. Se frota las manos, visiblemente nervioso.

—Österreich tiene un Porsche. Solo que no es rojo —murmura el comentario completamente inútil.

—¿Ah? ¿De veras? —se sorprende el inglés prendiendo el motor y que no sea el chofer el que conduce da una idea de esto... y de cuanto pretende beber Inglaterra—. No tenía ni idea, no lo he visto nunca.

—En realidad casi nunca lo conduce y cuando lo hace es terrible —murmura y se revuelve un poquito—. No sé para que lo tiene, pero lo tiene. Un desperdicio. Ehm... ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Primero vamos a por our... ehm... Germany father a Rome y nos quedaremos en Italy. Todos creen que vamos a ir a un bar en Zurich, lo hice para evitar que se acoplen... ya sabes, gente.

El suizo levanta las cejas porque no esperaba que esto fuera en un bar de Italia.

—Gracias otra vez, England... Es una manera extraña de pasar nochebuena. Ehm... —mira por la ventana pensando de nuevo y empieza a sentir el pánico subírsele por la espalda cómo ha venido haciendo toda la semana. Mañana. Iba a casarse mañana. ¡Casarse! Se revuelve con ciertas nauseas.

Inglaterra hace un gesto raro con eso... la Nochebuena, en su casa, con sus niños… No lo admitirá pero es un sollocito. No lo emborraches demasiado o se volverá insoportable. Suiza no se entera, lo siento pero está muy nervioso. MUY nervioso.

—¿Has hablado con Österreich? —pregunta de manera extraña.

—No, no. No tengo ni idea de a dónde van. Germany no me dijo. ¿Tú?

Niega con la cabeza, nervioso con eso también, haciendo ademán de volver a sacar el teléfono e impidiéndoselo a sí mismo.

—No debimos hacer esto así de grande —murmura.

—Seguro estarán en cualquier bar de Berlín —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Estás preparado para todo esto?

—¡No estoy preparado para absolutamente nada! —confiesa apretando los ojos y de verdad deseando... No sabe ni qué. En realidad querría estar con Austria tranquilamente en su casa trabajando en un reloj con el piano de fondo, sin nada de todo esto sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo qué no? —le mira de reojo—. Estás demasiado tenso, calma, todo va a ir bien.

—Nein, nein. No va a ir bien. Quizás... Quizás me dé un ataque de pánico en la iglesia y me paralice a la mitad del pasillo. Quizás cuando intente decir los votos no me saldrá la voz. Quizás Österreich se burle cuando los lea... O los invitados se rían. ¡Y no voy a darle un beso!

—Calma, calma. Yo voy a estar ahí contigo si te da un ataque de pánico y le gritaré a cualquiera que se atreva a reírse de ti. Y si no te sale la voz los leeré en tu nombre y le vas a dar un beso. Claro que le vas a dar un beso, uno que les demuestre a todos que a quien quiere es a ti y que por eso se casa contigo.

Sé que las intenciones son las mejores, de verdad... Pero se revuelve otra vez apretando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás.

—A-Aun he pensado en que podría simplemente ir por Österreich en la mañana y llevármelo.

—¿Llevártelo dónde? A Seychelles?

—Llevármelo a... Mi casa. Eso era muy usual aquí en Schweiz antes... Robarse a la novia.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Para qué?

—Para casarse... —susurra.

—Pero eso es lo que vas a hacer.

—Con mucha mucha gente ahí —aprieta los ojos.

—Ignóralos a ellos.

—Voy a intentarlo. Todo voy a intentarlo —asiente tenso cómo una tabla, mirando por la ventana. No tiene un solo músculo del cuerpo relajado.

—Yo te ayudaré.

Suelta un sonidito por la nariz y le mira de reojo.

—Gracias. Siempre pensé que se sobreestimaba al padrino.

El británico sonríe. Suiza se revuelve otra vez mirando su reloj.

—¿Sabes si terminó la música?

—Ni idea, ya te he dicho que no he hablado con él... pero digo yo que lo habrá hecho —le mira de reojo—. ¿Cómo está Liechtenstein? —cambia de tema—. Me han dicho que está cuidando a tu mother.

—No sé si lo ha hecho, ni eso ni acabar su traje ni sus cosas. No sé nada de nada de la mitad de las cosas —murmura el helvético y para alguien tan controlador esto es una PESADILLA —. Liechtenstein. Sí. Está con mi madre ya que Deutschland no pudo encargarse de ella.

—Ehm... ¿Qué pasó con Deutschland?

—No lo sé. Fue y debe haberle echado con flechas. Era una mala idea pedírselo, desde luego —explica bajando el vidrio del coche, aun visiblemente tenso—. ¿Ya tienes tu todo listo? ¿Los anillos?

—Sí, sí. Están perfectamente bien guardados y he hablado con Romano sobre cómo va a ir todo y que tiene planeado Austria, no tienes que preocuparte por ningún asunto organizativo.

—Ese es justo el problema —protesta el señor controlador, que siente que no tiene control sobre nada, casi ni sobre sí mismo. Se vuelve a revolver supurando tensión por cada poro—. ¿Qué dice mi padre?

—Nos está esperando, es el único que sabe a dónde vamos... luego quisiera contarle lo que dijo mi madre de que podría ser mi padre. ¿Cómo crees que puedo decírselo?

Suiza parpadea y le mira cómo si fuera un extraterrestre y suelta un poco el aire, lentamente.

—Directamente. Es la mejor forma de hablar con Vater. Puedes decirle que te lo ha dicho tu madre. Directamente. Creo que le gustará.

—Bien, se lo diré así —asiente y sonríe—. Tengo... una cosa para ti —le mira de reojo un poco reticente a dárselo.

—¿Una cosa? ¿Cuál cosa?

—Un... regalo.

—¿Un regalo para... Mi? England, has hecho mucho por mí, no era necesario.

—Bueno, entonces me lo quedo yo.

Parpadea sin esperarse esa respuesta en lo absoluto.

—V-Vale... —asiente Suiza porque en el fondo era sincero el comentario, ya está bastante agradecido con el inglés.

—No, no, da igual... Sebastian, please ¿puedes pasarle a Switzerland el paquete?

Suiza voltea y le mira por encima de su hombro habiéndose olvidado de su presencia ahí. Se sonroja por lo que ha dicho.

Sebastian se lo pasa. Suiza mira el paquete... Es rectangular y pequeñito, no pesa demasiado, está envuelto en un papel marrón y con un lazo dorado porque Inglaterra...

Suiza levanta las cejas porque tampoco está muy acostumbrado a los regalos. Siente una oleada de afecto por el inglés y desfrunce un poco el ceño.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo un poco incómodo y aun no muy feliz con dárselo.

El suizo quita el lazo con cuidado. Dentro del papel marrón, que es una carpeta de cartón hay unos documentos.

Suiza levanta más las cejas y lee de qué van los documentos.

Son cosas relativas al alzamiento de los cantones contra los Habsburgo durante la Edad Media, que Inglaterra le robó a España en una de tantas durante el siglo XVII.

(Y se resistía a dárselas, ese TREMENDISIMO Diógenes. Pues no es que haya nada muy MUY importante, pero... era suyo, él lo robó y es histórico)

Suiza parpadea tomándose unos segundos para reconocer los papeles y los sellos. Mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que se sonroja un poco y gira la cara aparentemente muy concentrado en la carretera.

—Es... Un regalo interesante —valora algo sorprendido con, para empezar, que los tuviera él. Y que le parezcan interesantes. Es... Bueno, piensa que es una devolución extraña pero buena—. Sé exactamente en donde voy a ponerlos.

—¿En el British? —no suena tan a chiste cómo es... no es tan chiste cómo parece.

—¿En el... British? —levanta una ceja sin entender que sea un chiste. Este pobre perdido que nunca entiende nada—. No. En el castillo de Habsburgo.

—Oh... está bien, supongo.

—Es el mejor lugar... —pasa una mano por encima de los documentos y piensa en esa época, tan... Árida. Tan solitaria. Estaba tan, tan enfadado con Austria entonces. Y le salía todo TAN mal... Por un momento piensa en sí mismo y en lo que le gustaría atravesar la barrera del tiempo y tocar al mismo Suiza que tocó estos documentos entonces y poderle decir que en muchos muchos años las cosas iban a ir mejor.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle de reojo y sonríe un poco al verle hacer. Suspira.

—Me siento... Extraño —murmura mirándole de reojo.

—¿Por?

—Nervioso. Pero... Hay algo más que no sé explicar —confiesa.

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé, olvídalo es... Solo es algo —se pone la mano en el abdomen y se encoge de hombros—. Yo... Tengo también algo para ti...

—¡Ah! ¡No hacía falta! —exclama pensando que ojalá le devuelva los papeles. Suiza saca su cartera y le da una tarjeta de presentación con un nombre y un teléfono.

—Habla ahí, esperan tu llamada. Es una oportunidad de inversión excelente —asegura mirándole a la cara

Inglaterra parpadea con eso y levanta las cejas mirando la tarjeta.

—No vas a arrepentirte —ni yo tampoco—, los intereses son los más elevados y es completamente discreta.

—Lo... lo tendré en cuenta. Thank you —se la guarda.

El suizo asiente muy conforme con esto mirando por la ventanilla otra vez, volviendo a recordar que mañana es la boda, sonrojaaaaandose. ¿Que estaría haciendo Austria en esos momentos? Seguro no estaba ni nervioso.

* * *

 _Un poco de crossover con nuestras historias... y ahí vamos, ¡esto ya no hay quien lo pare! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	42. Chapter 42

Alemania, que está hecho otro manojo de nervios... Toda dimensión guardada, apaga la tele y mira su reloj pensando que ya es hora de irse y no hay nadie a la vista en la sala.

—Österreeeeich. Ungaaaaarn.

Se oyen cosas siendo golpeadas en el cuarto de Prusia, que no está. Es Austria, frustrado con los últimos detalles de la música, el muy cínico ha ido al cuarto de Prusia por si algo se rompía.

(Prusia está en Italia ya, porque su papá le dijo donde irían. El favoritoooo)

Alemania levanta una ceja mientras sube las escaleras notando que el sonido viene del cuarto del albino. Abre la puerta pensando que es Hungría, seguro de saber que no es Prusia ya que lo ha visto irse.

—Ungarn?

Austria está con las manos hundidas en el pelo y cara de loco homicida, gritando en un tono de voz moderado. El Stradivarius está sobre la cama de Prusia.

Alemania levanta las cejas al ver, no solo al austríaco sino su expresión.

—Österreich.

Se mete un susto con la voz de Alemania soltándose el pelo y girándose a mirarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Nada... nada —vuelve a ponerse las gafas que tenía en la mesa del escritorio.

—No me digas que nada, estás gritando y golpeando cosas en el cuarto de Preussen —mira la cama de reojo y luego a él de nuevo.

—Estaba intentando ver si aquí me inspiraba —recoge el violín.

—Extraño lugar... —murmura y le mira a los ojos—. Es momento de parar. Nos vamos.

—Las musas son caprichosas.

—Sospecho que las tuyas están un poco saturadas.

Le mira de reojo mientras guarda el violín.

—De todos modos va a ser un desastre. Siento que debería empezar de cero de nuevo.

—Desde luego no va a ser un desastre, Österreich —hace los ojos en blanco y un gesto para que salga por la puerta—. Solo olvídate un poco de ello que estás tan enfrascado en la música que no sé si has pensado en todo lo demás.

—De todos modos todo lo demás no importa —sale con el violín.

—¿No importa? No estoy seguro... Empiezas a parecerme demasiado dramático con esto.

—Pues no hay para menos tal como está.

—No está mal, ¡está muy muy hermosa! —les interrumpe Hungría sonriendo detrás de ellos.

—No lo suficiente, no la has oído entera —sigue haciendo drama, sin girarse. Alemania mira a Hungría quien sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Ehh... —protesta un poco llegando hasta él y tocándole suavemente en el hombro—. ¿Si sabes que mañana es la boda, verdad? ¿Qué hace el novio la noche anterior a la boda?

—Por lo visto, no componer para poder quedar satisfecho —responde sarcástico yendo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Vengaaaa, es tu despedida! ¡No puedes estar así! —la húngara toma de un brazo.

—Eso intentaba decirle, que había cosas más importantes —asiente Alemania apagando luces tras ellos.

—De todos modos dejé de ser realmente soltero en el Renacimiento. Casado, divorciado, casado de nuevo y divorciado nuevamente.

Cielos, que no te escuche Suiza.

—Ojalá no sigas ese patrón...—murmura Alemania.

—No me casaría de nuevo si esperara seguirlo —se acerca al armario de la sala, guardando el violín en su sitio.

—Oh, ¡DIOS MÍO CON LOS DOS! ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡Deberíamos estar felices porque mañana es un día muy bonito! —Hungría en la mañana tomó su dosis de positivismo.

—O una tragedia total. Calificaría yo al día cómo... Importante —asiente Alemania.

Austria los mira a los dos. Primero a Hungría con cara de "dame un poco de eso que has tomado" y luego a Alemania con cara de "tú no", es decir: cara de circunstancias para ambos.

—Los dos necesitan una buena cena y una copa. ¿Alemania hiciste la reservación?

—Ja. ¿Desde cuándo me encargan algo y no lo hago?

—Helvetia —sentencia Austria pinchando, porque sí está nervioso. Alemania abre la boca, se sonroja y la vuelve a cerrar sin mirarle y sin decir nada al respecto.

—Uhh... —susurra Hungría riendo un poco por lo bajo por la actitud del alemán.

Austria se toma un momento para respirar cuando ha dejado el violín en su sitio y sonreír cambiando de actitud. Hungría se relaja un poco cuando le ve sonreír.

—Vámonos —murmura Alemania con voz baja y grave.

—Un momento —Austria se va al mueble bar y saca una petaca escondida—. Ahora sí —se la guarda para llevársela.

—¿Eso que es tan misterioso? —pregunta Hungría levantando las cejas. Alemania les mira de reojo tomando las llaves del Mercedes.

—El aguardiente casero con el que quiero que brindéis conmigo esta noche. Es el mismo con el que voy a hacer a Schweiz brindar mañana en la comida.

—Aguardiente casero... Eso debe llevar una buena historia —Hungría sonríe abriéndole la puerta del coche a Austria que sonríe y se mete dentro sin contestar. Hungría sonríe también subiéndose tras el mientras Alemania abre la puerta del garaje.

—Ya lo verás, de todos modos él no lo sabrá hasta que lo pruebe.

—¡Historias picantes con Sjvac! Vas a tener que contar una por hora de aquí a que se acabe la noche... ¡Venga! Cuéntame una de camino.

—Nunca dije que fuera picante —levanta una ceja sosteniéndole la mirada. Ella se ríe.

—Si he dicho que tienes que contar historias picantes —se asoma entre él y Alemania mientras arrancan hacia el restaurante.

—Historias picantes. Maravilloso —murmura Alemania en protesta

—Eso es un poco contradictorio con la idea de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio.

—Bueno, TODOS sabemos que de vírgenes entre ustedes no tienen NADA. Queremos historias frescas. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?

—Tratas de que te cuente eso a CADA ocasión que tienes —la riñe un poco—. Estás incomodando a Deutschland.

—Y nunca me cuentas bien —protesta y mira a Alemania de reojo pensando que Alemania está incómodo casi desde que nació—. ¡Hoy lo amerita!

—Fue... rápida —resume.

—Rápida. Cómo la primera vez de todos —murmura Alemania—. Eso es ridículamente general.

—Creía que tú no querías saberlo —le mira de reojo.

—¿Ves? Hasta él opina que estas siendo parco. Cuentaaaaaa.

—Y ácida —añade sonriendo un poco.

—Ácida... Eso suena bastante triste. ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Después de nosotros? —pregunta Hungría un poco perdida.

—Ya sabes que no.

—Ah, es verdad. Eso fue aaaantes.

—Después de Spanien. Hasta yo sé eso —Alemania la mira de reojo

—Así que estamos todos perfectamente enterados al respecto.

—¡Pero no nos has dicho cómo! ¿Quién a quién?

—Ungarn! —la riñe.

—¡No me regañes! Es una pregunta digna de despedida.

—Yo —ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —Alemania levanta las cejas incrédulo. Austria le mira de reojo.

—Fue la primera vez de Schweiz, ¿cómo pensáis que iba a ser al revés?

—Pues... —Alemania se sonroja un poco—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? claro que lo pensé. De hecho pienso aun que es impresionante que tu...

—¿Que yo qué?

Hungría se ríe.

—¡La discusión eterna!

—Pues que te muevas tanto —Alemania se sonroja porque además Austria haciéndolo siempre aumenta el fetiche.

—Deutschland, estuve casado con una mujer. ¿Cómo crees que sucedía?

—Es Ungarn, quizás ella hacia... Vale, vale, no lo sé.

—Nein... —aprieta los ojos—. De todas formas no estoy orgulloso de lo que pasó en esa ocasión.

—¿Por? —Hungría levanta las cejas.

—No fue bonito. No todo lo que debería... ni siquiera todo lo que podría.

Hungría arruga la nariz con esa respuesta y le hace un cariñito en el brazo... Un poco tosco.

—Bueno, entonces vas a tener que contarnos sobre la primera vez que si fue bonito.

—Tal vez en una hora —sonríe. Hungría le sonríe y poco y asiente conforme.

—Vaaaale, vale. ¿Mientras tanto que es lo que va a confesar alguien? Yo no puedo contar mi primera vez con Preussen sin poner de malas al novio.

Austria mira a Alemania de reojo pensando que no querrá, evidentemente, hablar de Italia. Alemania carraspea un poco.

—Yo creo que mis historias con Italien van a ponerles los pelos de punta...

—¿Por?

—Por el cueroooo —suelta Hungría desde el asiento de atrás. Alemania carraspea un poco y se sonroja, esperanzado en que todo vaya bien mañana.

—Mejor contar otras historias. Pícale a él, es el que se casa —señala a Austria.

—Ah... eso... —Austria se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces que sugieren? ¿Quién dice yo de contar cosas? De verdad mis historias son tremendamente conocidas o, en su defecto, irritantes—insiste Hungría.

—Ungarn, Ungarn. Vale. Tienes videos de todo, ¿qué más quieres saber? —pregunta aparentemente irritado aunque sonríe un poco.

—Pues todo de lo que no tengo vídeos. ¡Además no es lo mismo que el que te lo cuenten!

Austria suspira.

—O hablen ustedes de algo, pero no parecían estar proponiendo buenas historias o cosas entretenidas ninguno —agrega ante el suspiro.

—Él... se marchó de casa.

Hungría viene otra vez a sacar la cabeza entre ambos.

—¿Aja?

—Y yo estaba enfadado —la mira de reojo.

—Aja... —asiente escuchándole.

—A pesar de ello quería la primera vez y alguien vino a decirme que Frankreich haría lo que hizo... solo un poco más tarde. Y con ese lío en la cabeza es que fui en su busca.

—Oh… Francia —arruga un poquito la nariz—. Así que fuiste enfadado... ¿Y él estaba enfadado también?

—Creo que sí, de hecho por lo que he sabido, él no tenía ni idea de lo que se le venía encima.

—¿Y los dos enfadados lo lograste? ¿Le explicaste? ¿Hicieron las paces?

—Lo logré. Nein y nein.

—Y él no tenía idea de... Nada. Ahora entiendo que no sea del todo bonito —levanta las cejas.

—De todos modos hace ya MUCHO de eso.

—Eran unos niños —le sonríe—, y aun así seguro hoy se acuerdan los dos y sonríen cómo haces tú.

—No hablamos mucho de entonces.

—Me da un poco de angustia su historia, ¿sabes? Creo que es justo y bonito que termine bien... No puedo creer que ya sea mañana.

—Si todo va bien, mañana no será el final —sonríe.

—Al contrario. Será el principio —sonríe también.

—Seguro va a salir muy bien, Österreich —Alemania hace los ojos en blanco, estacionándose—. ¿Qué puede pasar?

—¿Que Schweiz salga corriendo?

—¿Que te hace pensar que va a salir corriendo? Si está completamente idiotizado.

—No soy yo muy hábil para algunas cosas y él es ciertamente complejo en su sencillez —explica.

—Van a hacerlo bien, deja de pensar en lo que puede salir mal —propone Hungría sonriendo.

—Y no eres tan poco hábil —asegura Alemania.

—Es que lo que va a salir bien, lógicamente no me preocupa.

—¿Y qué te preocupa entonces... Cosas trágicas y horribles cómo que no llegue? Sí que llega... Llega o lo mato —asegura Hungría

—Que se lo repiense, que se asuste, que se avergüence, que... yo le ponga demasiado nervioso. Llevo tres días sin hablarle porque sé que de hacerlo va a ser peor. Y no consiste en que lo haga a la fuerza.

—Es que es un vicio, ese que tienes, de ponerle nervioso —Hungría sonríe un poco mirándole comprensivamente—. Pero no crees que... Pongamos que se asusta o se avergüenza o se pone demasiado nervioso... O las tres cosas...

El austriaco le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco humedeciéndose los labios, pensando en el mensaje que le ha mandado antes al que no se ha atrevido a responder precisamente por eso.

—No creo que no llegue, es demasiado formal para no llegar, menos aún si quiere casarse. ¿Ya te habría dicho que siempre no, no?

—No he dicho que no quiera, pero tú ya sabes que la presión de todo el mundo puede ser dura y atemorizante —sí, no es que Austria no le conozca o no le entienda.

—Ese día cualquiera entra en pánico... —asiente—. A lo que me refiero es a que si ponemos en una balanza de un lado el pánico y del otro el deseo de casarse contigo... ¿No crees que gana ese deseo? Yo, por lo que he visto... Creo que sí.

—Sí, no es eso lo que digo... porque de todos modos los papeles ya están firmados.

—Es que ya está todo... Lo peor que puede pasar es que grite que eres un idiota a media misa —murmura Alemania estacionando el coche y mirándole de reojo.

—Espero que alguien se ocupe de quitarle el arma —todo este drama tiene sentido ahora que sabemos quién es tu madre.

—Yo me encargo de eso —ofrece Hungría muy en serio abriendo la portezuela.

—Danke —se espera a que alguien le abra la puerta. ¿Austria, de verdad? Lo peor es que los DOS van a abrírsela sin pensar, perfectamente entrenados.

Es Alemania el que llega primero, abriéndola. Y ahí sale Austria pasándose una mano por el pelo y pensando en todo lo que les va a caer encima mañana y estando bastante nervioso y asustado a pesar de las apariencias (o al menos eso cree él, que nadie lo ha notado) pensando en el pequeño trámite que fue la firma de los papeles por lo civil. Nada más ellos dos con Alemania y Liechtenstein cómo testigos, entrar, firmar uno por uno de forma diligente y ordenada. Luego archivar los papeles y ya está, sin ceremonias ni rituales, ni besos, ni declaraciones de amor, un trámite fiscal sencillo y ya estaba hecho. Eso era lo que Suiza hubiera esperado, estaba seguro, lo que realmente hubiera querido que sucediera... y volver al trabajo al día siguiente, volver a sus vidas al día siguiente. Pero él había tenido que organizar todo este lío tremendo de boda con todo el mundo... piensa en que son tremendamente diferentes el uno del otro.

Y vaya que si son diferentes... Suiza, con tres personas en el coche, esta VISIBLEMENTE histérico, a punto de matar a alguien... Si tres son multitud, nadie imagina lo que será mañana.

—Germany, ¿cómo llevas esto? —pregunta Inglaterra aun conduciendo, desviando la atención de Suiza para que se relaje un poco.

—Esto... ¿La boda? —se encoge de hombros—. Bien. Contento —su cara inexpresiva lo dice todo—. Es bonito ver que tus hijos se casen... Un poco raro que sea entre sí.

—¿Raro por?

—Considerando que les vi dormir a los dos en la misma cuna, juntos —levanta una ceja.

Inglaterra carraspea tomando eso por un lado insano. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Francia, cariño. Suiza se revuelve.

—Aunque he de confesar que siempre estuve seguro de que ninguno de los dos podría sobrevivir sin el otro.

—Pues pasaron muchos años separados.

—Somos individuos, Vater, desde luego que podíamos sobrevivir —protesta Suiza.

—No ha dejado de sorprenderme eso desde que volvimos —se encoge de hombros

—De hecho, en resumen, hemos pasado más tiempo separados que juntos.

—De todos modos creo que se veían a menudo —comenta Inglaterra con curiosidad porque no hablan a menudo de esa época.

—Define a menudo... —le mira de reojo —. Si tenía suerte y era una buena temporada... Conseguía quedarme arriba y no bajar en dos o tres inviernos. A veces también bajaba después de eso y tenía la suerte de no verle.

—Pero... ¿y cómo...? I mean... cuándo querías... —Inglaterra vacila pensando que él hacía para encontrarse con Francia "desafortunadamente" cada tres meses mínimo en las peores épocas para tener sexo.

—¿Cuando quería qué? ¿Hablar con él? —probablemente eso es lo que más quería de todo en esas épocas de soledad. Se revuelve un poco y se sonroja—. Hablaba... En silencio... —se lo piensa un poco más pensando que eso suena extraño y estúpido—, conmigo.

Lo siento, Inglaterra... Ni siquiera te entiende porque ni siquiera pensaba en ello.

—No... well, me refiero a... ehm —se sonroja—. Yes. Hablar o... otras cosas.

Suiza parpadea y le mira sonrojándose un poco en espejo.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —pregunta en un susurrito sincero sin estar muy seguro

—Pues... no lo sé, Switzerland. Cosas —tan incómodo, mira de reojo a Germania buscando ayuda.

—Creo que England se refiere a sexo —puntualiza Germania sonrojándose un poco... Que vive RODEADO de personas que el ochenta por ciento del tiempo se refieren a sexo.

—Whaaaat? —Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte porque lo ha dicho demasiado directo. Así se trabajan las cosas aquí, hijo... Acostúmbrate.

—Was?! Nein! ¡No quería eso! —Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Yo no decía... yo no... —protesta Inglaterra sonrojándose más y apretando los ojos—. ¡De todos modos todos somos adultos aquí y sabemos de las necesidades que tiene un hombre!

—Pues yo no sabía siquiera que eso existía —replica Suiza en su defensa.

—What?

Suiza se sonroja un poco y se revuelve.

—¿Cuándo fue your... you know, first time?—pregunta y teme que le diga con Francia.

—No. No sabía. Ni siquiera pensaba en cosas parecidas a ello. Pensaba en vivir y comer y... Sobrevivir sin tener que volver —puntualiza y se calla al escuchar la pregunta. Mira a Inglaterra con la boca abierta.

Es que eso es lo que explica para Inglaterra que no supiera.

—Fue... Después. Bastante después —murmura sonrojado, mirando a su padre de reojo.

—¿Bastante después cuándo? —un poco tenso, olvidándose que si tiene que tener celos de todas la parejas de Francia no va a tener ninguna relación de otro tipo con nadie.

—Después, después luego. Cuando el idiota dejó de tener algo mejor que hacer y decidió un día venir a complicarme más la vida —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Y después de eso... what?

—Después de eso se largó y no volvió a hablarme hasta... Napoleón. Ya te conté estas cosas con los votos —protesta un poco.

—¿Pero cómo hacías entre medio?

—¿Entre cual medio?

—Pues entre que te... y que... y Napoleón.

Suiza vueeeelve a revolverse, porque claro... Claro que entiende la pregunta. Austria le había sacado de su mundo... Ignorante. Como el mismísimo demonio le había enseñado ese camino... de los besos, y las caricias, y la piel con la piel y el deseo.

—Puede que esa sea la época más larga en que no nos vimos —susurra. Germania escucha atrás preguntándose secretamente lo mismo que Inglaterra—. Y no hacía nada, simplemente intentaba no pensar en eso —mientras aprendía a ODIAR a Austria con todo su corazón, porque aparecía... en sueños.

—Ehm... —Inglaterra mira a Germania buscando un poco de complicidad en esto.

—Y seguro funcionaba los primeros dos días... —murmura Germania sin creérselo tampoco—. Luego salías y —violabas a todas las mujeres que encontrabas—, Ehm, te conseguías a alguna chica, supongo.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con eso porque no era exactamente su método, pero vale. Suiza se revuelve mirando a su padre de reojo otra vez preguntándose si tenía algo mal en la cabeza. Se había pasado media vida ocupado en concentrarse en trabajar, salir a flote y mejorar... pensando solo en el esfuerzo físico de la montaña y en sus cabritas. Y en su perro. Y en su soledad. La otra mitad la había ocupado en olvidarse de Austria y en no quererle, ni pensar en él... convirtiéndolo en una gran obsesión, porque además Austria había pasado toda su vida completa HACIENDO una vida. Por primera vez en años agradece momentáneamente la llegada de Francia a su existencia, que al menos por un tiempo le había borrado del todo la obsesión.

—J-Ja... De vez en cuando hacia eso —miente atemorizado con esta idea, tragando saliva y mirando por la ventana. Quizás era solo un loco obsesionado. Quizás estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez, pensando todo el rato en Austria y la boda...

—¿En serio? ¿Fuiste con alguna chica? ¿Con quién?

El suizo parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—W-Was?

—Ya decía yo... —asiente Germania muy conforme.

—Nunca me has hablado de eso.

—¿H-Hablarte de... Que? No te oí.

—¡Pues de las chicas con las que fuiste!

Le mira con los labios entreabiertos y con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—Eh...

—¿Quiénes fueron? Eran ciudadanas, ¿verdad?

—E-Eran... J-Ja... A-Algo así.

—¿Algo así? —es que le da mucha curiosidad porque él también hacia eso a veces.

—J-Ja, ja. Algo... Ehm... Algo así, eran... Personas —se revuelve angustiadito porque además es PÉSIMO para mentir y lo sabe.

—Yo hacía eso de joven —anuncia Germania tan feliz.

—¿Qué hacías? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Ehm... Ir por mujeres.

—¿Cuándo?

—P-Pues... Cuando me apetecía.

—Pero tú ibas con chicas... cómo my mother.

—Ahm... Ja. Eso también.

—Es decir... por eso Switzerland es hijo de Helvetia y Austria de Galia y todo eso —explica.

—Ehm... Ja. Ellas eran mis mujeres —muy orgulloso de ello.

—¿Y my Mother?

—También.

—But...

—But? But nada. Era tan mujer mía como de Rome.

—No tuviste un hijo con ella.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra de reojo y luego mira a su padre.

—Nein. Tampoco Rome —la competencia infinita. Joder. Y al parecer a Britania los hijos se le hacían así, por generación espontánea.

—Wales es hijo de Rome.

—WAS?! —estas cosas son de las que él NO se entera.

—Pues estamos casi seguros.

Frunce el ceño. ¡Joder! Tenía que ser hijo de Roma, claro, con lo MAL que le caía.

—Después de que Galia... —Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—¿Que Galia qué?

—Murió.

—Bah... —protesta poniéndose de mal humor frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo con esto, buscando ayuda.

—Ehm... Lo que England quiere decir es que Rome no es su padre.

—No es que yo quiera... nada, pero my mother dijo que era posible que tú…

Germania parpadea sin estar seguro de entender.

—¿Que yo que?

—My father...

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre... Que... Que yo soy tu padre?

—Tal vez —se encoge un poco de hombros—. Ella dice que es posible.

Germania parpadea un poco y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—A mí nunca me lo ha dicho.

—No está segura.

—¿Y-Y... Y tu querrías ser mi hijo?

—¿Querer?

—Pues... Si. Querer.

—Pues... no lo sé, why not?

—Habitualmente mis hijos tienden ir al otro lado... Justamente.

—¿Qué otro lado?

—El lado en el que se alejan de mí, o alguien quiere quitármelos... No al revés.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza de reojo con eso, quien levanta una ceja y se gira a mirar a su padre del todo.

—Si entiendes lo que te está diciendo, ¿verdad? Solo es... Una información.

—¡Información realmente relevante cuando se trata de tener otro hijo!

—Pero a lo que me refiero es que no tienes que hacer nada —especifica Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si eres mi hijo, eres mi hijo!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Parpadea pensándoselo un poco.

—Pues... Si eres mi hijo... Eres... ¿Eres más joven que Österreich?

—Yes —asiente.

—Pero mayor que Deutschland.

—Creo que... yes.

Suiza asiente también. Germania sonríe un poquito, de lado.

—Tengo que contarte sobre Odin, que era mi padre.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con eso. Suiza hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es muy importante que sepas todo eso! ¡Tienes que saber que eres el nieto de un dios!

—Ah... ehm, vale.

Germania se les acerca.

—Y entonces estoy con mis dos hijos

Inglaterra sonríe y ahora sí aparca. Germania se baja del coche sonriendo un poco de lado y se acerca a Inglaterra poniéndole las manos en los hombros. El inglés levanta las cejas y mira a Suiza de reojo, porque esto es raro.

Suiza les mira levantando una ceja pensando lo mismo que el inglés... Pero Germania parece contento en realidad.

Se dirigen los tres adentro del restaurante que ha elegido Inglaterra y aquí viene el problema, cuando pide la mesa... el camarero les dice que ya les están esperando.

—¿Esperando? ¡¿Esperando quién?! —pregunta Suiza alarmado.

—Todos los demás.

—Sorry? ¿Qué demás? Yo llamé para reservar mesa para tres.

—Quizás esté Preussen —comenta Germania tan tranquilo.

—Sí, pero llamó su... eso, Prusen diciendo que al final iban a ser seis más.

—Was?! —chilla Suiza.

—¿S-Seis más? —Inglaterra también se acojona.

—Están todos ahí —señala la mesa que más ruido hacen.

—N-NEIN! Pero... Nein! England...

Inglaterra parpadea, porque... joder, se suponía que nadie iba a descubrir su súper plan secreto y genial. Cuando Prusia les nota, es el primero en chillar "YA HAN LLEGADO" y hacer que todos aplaudan. Germania se pone de puntas y saluda a lo lejos a Prusia.

Suiza quiere morir. Oh, sí. Inglaterra también, valora las posibilidades de irse corriendo en este momento.

—I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, se suponía que no iban a saber dónde veníamos, no sé qué ha pasado.

Aunque vamos a concederles algo... todo el rollo que traía en la cabeza de Austria y lo raro que era quererle tanto y si quizás estaba mal y obsesionado, desaparece de su mente.

—Vamos adentro —pide Germania empujándoles un poco.

—Esto es... —Inglaterra se pone nervioso cuando Germania hace eso intentando huir, Prusia se acerca a ellos para saludarles.

—P-Pero yo... Pero se supone que yo... Yo...—susurra Suiza en pánico.

—Heil! —saluda Prusia tomando a Suiza de los hombros del otro lado de donde está su padre y empujándole también hacia la mesa. España grita y vitorea algo así tipo "el novio! El novio!" secundado por Francia, quien se pone de pie aplaudiendo también y buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada.

Tal vez hay más de seis. Contaba a Prusia, España y Francia, Escocia y Bélgica. Tal vez Romano y Veneciano, tal vez America, Canadá Rusia y Liechtenstein también, tal vez algún Ancient más cómo Helena y Egipto y Roma.

Suiza se quiere MORIR. Nadie nunca le dijo que... Tendría que enfrentarles a todos SIN Austria y... Y... Se da la vuelta intentando huir.

Prusia se lo impide mientras Inglaterra se esconde detrás de su padre.

—¡Déjame... Suéltame! —protesta Suiza pataleando un poco.

—¡Venga! ¡Un aplauso para el novio! —pide Prusia a todo el local, a gritos—. ¡Es mi hermano y se casa mañana!

—No... Soy... Preussen! —protesta Suiza mientras todo el restaurante aplaude. Prusia se ríe y todos en la mesa silban y aplauden también. Suiza se tapa la cara de verdad queriendo morirse, MORIRSE.

—¡Vale ya! ¡Dejad de gritar! —chilla Inglaterra tomando valor para intentar defenderle.

—No seas aguado, solo se tiene una despedida de soltero en la vida —Francia APARECE a su lado.

Toda la determinación de Inglaterra se va por el desagüe y se le hacen gelatina las piernas del susto que le da Francia, quien le abraaaaza de la cintura y le sonríe.

—Allô...

—T-T-Tu... no... no...

—Yo... S-S-Si.

—Shut up! ¡No tenías que estar aquí! —ya se ha olvidado de Suiza.

—Pues no me invitaste tú... Pero me invito alguien más.

—¡Yo era quien invitaba!

—¡Pues no me invitaste y eso es una peladez!—estoy segura de que pueden discutir esto por las próximas horas

—¡Ninguno teníais que estar aquí! ¡Era una fiesta privada!

Así que España se acerca a abrazar a Suiza para desearle que todo le vaya bien. Suiza se deja abrazar pensando que es completamente absurdo que España sea el primero en desearle eso. ¡España! Con lo mal que le cae. Y siendo el primer marido de Austria. Aprieta los ojos.

Pero tú le caes bien a él... va Veneciano después. Aun así le agradece un poco balbucil y luego a Veneciano.

—No tendrían que haber venido —susurra igualmente a quien le quiera oír que creo que no es nadie.

Risas generales mientras todos se dedican a saludar Suiza. Y el problema con Suiza en este tipo de eventos... Es que poco a poco se apaga. Les saluda a todos, sonrojado y nervioso, detestándolo pero aguantando hasta ahí y luego intenta sentarse en medio de Canadá Y Liechtenstein.

Pero desde luego Prusia se lo impide... y que no haya comprado algunas cosas de esas indecentes para despedidas de soltero. Al primer chocolate de pene Suiza intenta seriamente meterse bajo la mesa.

—Bueno... ¡Suiza! ¡Es hora de las historias guarras! Mira que Prusia aún está muy tranquilo —suelta España después de un rato en lo que todos ya tienen bebida.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra con cara de angustias deseando refuerzos. Inglaterra sigue discutiendo con Francia. Mira a Liechtenstein con preocupación y luego a España ahora que habla. Levanta las cejas.

España sonríe y Prusia le mete un codazo por lo que ha dicho de él, pero mira a Suiza con interés.

—¿H-Historias guarras?

—Eeh! ¿Quién quiere oír historias guarras de Schweiz?—grita Prusia para que todos le hagan caso.

Bélgica le mira con sonrisa maligna. Canadá también presta atención, sorprendentemente y Roma y los italianos.

—Yo no voy a contarles ninguna historia guarra.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Eres el novio!—exclama Prusia.

—Pero... Nein! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Esas son intimidades! ¿Por qué siempre quieren saber intimidades?

—Porque es divertido —explica España.

—¡No es nada divertido! ¡Es molesto! Además ni siquiera sé que es lo que querrían oír —murmura mirando la puerta para ver qué tan complejo es escapar.

—Es tu despedida de soltero, Suisse... Estas cosas pasan. De hecho... Necesitas empezar a beber —comenta Francia acercándole una bebida de colores.

—¡Pues historias sexuales! —Prusia el bruto.

—Non. Ni voy a beber ni voy a contar historias sexuales de ningún tipo —niega categóricamente, rojo cómo semáforo empezando a estar en verdadero pánico.

—¡Ya vale vosotros tres! ¡No es esa clase de despedida! —protesta Inglaterra que sí se está sirviendo alcohol sacado de algún lado y se lo sirve luego a Suiza cómo quien no quiere la cosa, solo para acabar la botella y no ponerle a Francia, a quien le saca la lengua.

—Podemos contarlas nosotros las historias sexuales con los dos novios, pero no tiene tanta gracia —suelta España y brinda con Francia.

Llevaba días mentalizándose a tener que hacer cosas en público: caminar por el pasillo y leer los votos... incluso darle a Austria su beso y bailar frente a todos. Y hacía días que la perspectiva de todas estas cosas le daba nauseas... Y vergüenza. Seguramente alguien, cómo Prusia, o España, o Hungría, o Francia, o... No sabía que la idiota de Bélgica estuviera invitada... Pero alguno de ellos se burlaría de lo que decía... Y de él por casarse. Pero aun con todo, Austria estaría ahí...

—Todos sabemos que hasta England podría contarnos alguna con Switzerland —interviene Escocia cómo quien no quiere la cosa... haciendo que su hermano, no palidezca, lo que sigue.

—Uuuuuuh —mete cizaña el español, muerto de risa.

Francia se ríe un poco falsamente con el comentario. Bélgica se gira a Escocia y vacila un poco antes de atreverse a comentar. Lo hace igual.

—Hasta yo podría contar lo malo que es Suisse en la cama —le suelta en "confidencia" a un muy buen volumen de voz.

—¿En serio? —Escocia se vuelve a ella levantando las cejas y con cierta sonrisita impresionada porque SABE lo mal que le cae.

—Uuuuuh —se burla un poco Francia sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo a Bélgica. Ella mira a Francia solo un instante, se sonroja un poco y luego se ríe.

—Estupideces que hace uno cuando es joven... —se encoge de hombros—. De esas que no volvería a repetir.

Lili levanta una ceja y mira a Suiza de reojo sin poderlo creer. Y...Esto era justo la parte que a Suiza le daba terror y vergüenza. JUSTO esta. Abre la boca al comentario de España sobre él y Francia... Y casi se le salen los ojos con el comentario de Escocia. Mira a Bélgica con completa incredulidad y con el corazón acelerado. Una pesadilla.

—¡Y Suiza que parecía tonto! —exclama España muy divertido con esto. Prusia está con las cejas levantadas mirándole también impresionado.

—¡Celosos que estáis todos! —exclama Inglaterra intentando defenderle—. ¡Y las que no sabéis!

—¿Las que no sabemos... contigo? —pregunta Prusia.

—¡Noo! —chilla el inglés sonrojándose.

—Quizás sea mejor preguntar sobre las que no sabemos contigo y el otro novio —suelta Francia a Prusia, sonriendo y cerrándole un ojo.

Prusia mira a Francia de reojo con eso, se sonroja un poco y se vuelve a Inglaterra "ignorando" al francés.

—Pues con quién entonces, dilo o pensaremos que es contigo.

—Con... —mira a Suiza de reojo pensando en cuando fue a ponerle el DIU a Galia, que no está seguro de lo que pasó pero... está seguro que pasó algo, aunque fuera poquito—. ¡No te lo voy a decir, es algo que me contó en confidencia!

—Cómo veras las confidencias y secretos de Suisse no tienen validez esta noche —Francia le sonríe al inglés.

—¡Tal vez sería así, si no hubierais traído a medio mundo y destruido la fiesta! —protesta el inglés ooootra vez.

Suiza les mira a todos sin ser capaz de intervenir o defenderse. Tampoco tenía el control de esto... Tenía que sentarse ahí a escucharles a todos hablar sobre SUS intimidades... Incluso estaba Lili ahí, escuchando la humillación pública de sus secretos o SU vida privada.

—¡Es su despedida de soltero! ¡Tú estabas preparando una reunión aburrida! —le responde Francia levantando su copa y proponiendo un brindis—. ¡Eh, por el novio!

—¡No era ninguna reunión aburrida! —levanta su copa igual, los demás también lo hacen.

—¡Que el novio diga unas palabras! —pide España a gritos. Suiza abre la boca y se sonroja, paralizado y todos le miran.

—Tan mono que se ve —comenta Francia sin poder evitarlo, riendo un poco.

—Vengaaa —le anima Prusia también e Inglaterra sonríe sin intervenir ahora porque eso es algo que él mismo podría haberle pedido y no le parece tan terrible.

Suiza les mira a todos azorado. Abre la boca para decir algo y no le sale nada. La cierra otra vez y la vuelve a abrir, entrando en pánico con todos mirándole. Piensa brevemente en que tanto mejoraría todo si sacara la pistola y les apuntara... Luego se sonroja pensando en su OTRA pistola.

—Cuéntanos que se siente al saber que la boda de mañana será por fin la tuya —trata de ayudar España pensando que lo que pasa es que no sabe que decir.

—N-Nunca debí salir de casa —susurra el suizo por primera vez en un montooooón de tiempo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunta Roma a Veneciano y Germania—. HABLA MÁS ALTO —grita, porque están del otro lado de la mesa.

Francia se ríe un poco con este comentario del suizo pensando tontamente que es una especie de chiste, el helvético aún se pregunta por qué no tomar a Liechtenstein... Llevarla a casa y volar todos los puentes.

—Y-Yo... Yo. Yo debo... —les mira a todos, queriendo por una cosa o por la otra sacarles los ojos, matarles, gritarles hasta que queden sordos—... yo debo e-estar —se humedece los labios y se sonroja por lo que va a decir, anticipándolo... Aunque impresionándose un poco al caer en la cuenta de ello—, b-bastante convencido de esto, si es que no los he matado aun.

A España eso le hace mucha gracia y se ríe cómo siempre. Francia por su parte piensa que es bastante mono y hace "awwww" sonriendo un poco.

Prusia considera eso suficiente y empieza a brindar con fuerza tirando un poco de cerveza por la mesa porque ya se ha tomado algunas más de la cuenta. Inglaterra le protesta a Prusia y todos hacen más o menos bastante revuelo ya sin hacerle mucho caso a Suiza.

(Todos sentimos una oleada de aprecio por Prusia)

El suizo suelta el aire aliviado sin poderse creer el haberlo logrado. Casi hasta sonríe un instante.

Consiguen poner bastante orden en general y volver a sentarse todos, pasan un rato hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa en pequeños grupos como en cenas normales de mucha gente.

Y Suiza se permite a si mismo (sospecho que craso error) el relajarse un poquito, mirando a Liechtenstein y a Canadá, y tomando un traguito de cerveza, porque por fin pudo hacerse de una.

Canadá y Liechtenstein le saludan con la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo un poco. Se sonroja un poco pero, ahora mismo, está en esos minutos de sentirse invencible. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Ya habían pasado las preguntas incómodas y ya había dicho unas palabras.

* * *

 _Cielos... habrá novios más difíciles de complacer que estos? Son tal para cual ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	43. Chapter 43

—Bueno, no creas que nos hemos olvidado de que no has contado nada incómodo —recuerda de repente Prusia, al cabo de un buen rato. Suiza parpadea.

—W-Was?

—Además tenemos un montón de sorpresas —añade España.

—No voy a contar nada incómodo —replica Suiza alegrándose al notar que ha recuperado la capacidad de hablar de corrido

—Un montooooó n de sorpresas maravillosas —Francia sale de detrás de España abrazándole un poco y mirando a Suiza sonriendo—. Pero tienes que contar algo vergonzoso, Mon amour, antes de que de verdad lo cuente alguien más.

Inglaterra está ahora hablando con América sobre algo misterioso y gritándole que se calle cada pocos segundos porque no está siendo lo bastante discreto al respecto del tema así que no se mete.

—N-No pueden obligarme a contar nada incómodo —insiste Suiza atrincherado. Francia mira a España de reojo.

—¡Prusia! Vamos a poner las fotos del Power point —pide España sonriendo abrazando a Francia un poco y ahí va Prusia a sacar una pantalla y un proyector que quien sabe de qué sala de juntas han pedido.

—¡¿F-Fotos?! —ya volvemos a los chillidos de Suiza.

Y eso que tú no sabes la cantidad de cámaras que tienen. De hecho, Liechtesntein se revuelve un poco pensando en la cantidad de cámaras y fotos MUY comprometedoras que tienen. Cuando hasta ella se asusta es que la cosa va en serio.

—¿Q-Que fotos van a poner? —pregunta Lili a Prusia suavecito.

—Shhh —le hace gesto para que guarde silencio y le sonríe. Lili mira a Canadá con cara de circunstancias recargándose un poquito en él para ver la presentación.

—Son solo algunas fotos que hemos conseguido de los novios —explica España a Suiza para "calmarle" mientras Prusia lo monta.

—¿F-Fotos de los novios? —traga saliva al recordar que él es un "novio".

—Pues de ti con Austria.

—¿Fotos de qué? —esperanza de que sea algo oficial.

—Pues... sobre todo de las que hace Hungría.

Abre un poco los ojos como platos poniéndose nervioso ipso facto porque qué fotos hace Hungría. Sabe el uno por ciento.

No te preocupes, en realidad nadie quiere que sepas que tienen cámaras así que todas son de momentos en los que tú podías saber perfectamente que te hacían fotos. Suiza se revuelve un poco, volviendo a ponerse nervioso.

—El juego consiste en que quien sepa de cuando es la foto, explique la historia que hay detrás —explica Prusia viendo que conecta bien.

—¿Perdona? ¿Explicar? —protesta Suiza.

—Seeeh, venga. ¿Se ha entendido? También vale inventarselas —decide España.

—¡Tienen que ser buenas, eh! —pide Francia sonriéndole ahora a Egipto, por que no.

Por fin Prusia consigue poner la primera foto en la pantalla que es de la vez que estaban en Berlín y Suiza tiró de Mariazell frente a todos. El sonrojo es INMEDIATO.

—¡Ah! Yo me acuerdo de esto —salta Veneciano.

—¡No te acuerdas de nada! —protesta Suiza apretando los ojos.

—¡Palabra para el chico guapo del fondo! —España saca un micrófono, desconectado con una gomaespuma roja muy exagerada y se la pasa a Veneciano para que hable.

El italiano le sonríe a España tomando el micrófono, poniéndose de pie.

—Esto fue un día en casa de... —deja de sonreír un instante y ni lo nombra—. En Berlín y yo estaba, esa foto la tomó Ungheria. Si no recuerdo mal... Inghilterra le dijo a alguien, no sé si a Prusia o a Svizzera mismo cómo funcionan estos —se enrolla un dedo en el suyo con cuidado, mostrándoselo a todos—. Porque lo sabía por el de America y le dijeron a Svizzera que probara con el de il signiore.

Cuando oye que le nombran y lo que Veneciano dice de él sobre América, Inglaterra se sonroja en conjunto con Suiza. Francia frunce un poco el ceño pero sonríe.

—¡No es verdad, no tiré de Mariazell sabiendo el resultado! —Suiza se defiende.

—Ah, ¿No sabías lo que hacen? —Roma no se lo cree, levantando las cejas.

—¡Yo no le dije nada a nadie! —se defiende Inglaterra... mintiendo.

Suiza se pregunta cuantas veces en el día va a tener que decir que no, no sabía eso TAMPOCO. Helena le sonríe a Egipto y le pregunta si ella usa el rulito de América con frecuencia. Egipto la mira de reojo y niega. Helena sonríe un poco y se vuelve a la presentación tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

La siguiente foto es también en Berlín... Están debajo del piano de cola y solo se ven sus pies. El más pequeño solo tiene un calcetín y está desnudo de la otra pierna.

—Esa es la casa de Schweiz —indica Germania reconociendo el piano.

—Ah, creo que yo sé de cuando es esa —interviene Canadá y no sé si alguien lo note.

Suiza parpadea unos segundos tratando de entender qué foto es esa, luego mira a Canadá. Menos mal, él si te nota.

—¿De cuándo?

—Una vez que estaba yo con vosotros. Liechtenstein y yo estábamos fuera en el patio disparando y...

—Non! —Suiza se levanta.

Canadá levanta las cejas y se calla de golpe.

—Tu... Tu... TU NO! —le riñe Suiza.

—¡Calma, calma! —España le pone una mano en el hombro a Suiza riendo y Prusia pasa a la siguiente foto, que es de una de las fondues de chocolate típicas de Berlín en la que Austria está con una fresa en los labios y una cara especialmente... ejem.

Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado humedeciéndose los labios.

—Mein Gott in himmel —ese es Suiza, completamente sincero, al verle a Austria la cara.

Prusia se ríe con esa exclamación de Suiza y se sonroja un poco sin mirar a nadie. Asegurará a cualquiera que le pregunte que esa la eligió Hungría.

—Vaya que se ve sensual Austria en esa foto —exclama Helena.

—Muchísimo —Roma está de acuerdo, le da un codazo a Germania.

—Digno hijo de su padre —murmura Germania que está de buen humor —. ¿Sabes que me contaron?

—Quid?

—Sabes... England —se lo señala.

—¿Aja?

—Me contó que su madre cree que es mi hijo.

Roma levanta las cejas con eso y sonríe.

—¿De veras?

Germania sonríe un poco de lado y asiente

—Es bonito —asegura Roma sinceramente.

—Lo es. A mi Britania nunca me ha dicho nada.

—Tal vez le da vergüenza, ya sabes cómo es.

—Ja. Aun así me lo dijo él, ¡así que tengo un hijo nuevo!

El romano se ríe con eso.

—Ehh! Pongan atención —les riñe Francia sonriendo.

Roma parpadea y se vuelve a Francia asintiendo y pidiendo disculpas, sonriendo aun.

Francia le manda un beso a su padre y mira la siguiente foto en la que esta Suiza sentado desnudo en el sillón con solo un cojín en las piernas. Austria a su lado está completamente vestido, al teléfono.

Y Prusia se acojona porque esa se les ha colado de las cámaras de casa de Suiza que se supone no tienen.

—¡Esta no la sabe nadie! ¡Que la cuente Suiza! —exclama España pasándole el micro.

La verdad dudo que Suiza esté pensando donde paso, está más agobiado en taparse la cara.

—Nein, nein, la de Schweiz es la última, me lo ha dicho Ungarn —le detiene Prusia a España.

—Pues yo creo que esta vez Svizzera estaba a punto de posar desnudo para Austria —indica Helena—, y esperaba que terminara de hablar por teléfono para levantarse.

—¡Yo NUNCA he posado desnudo para él! —chilla Suiza.

—Tal vez deberías, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito —asegura Roma.

—Es justo lo que iba a decir... ¿Podrías posar para mí? —sonríe Helena mirándole en la foto.

—¡Bueno! Ya está bien de todo esto, solo estáis intentando incomodar a Switzerland —protesta de nuevo Inglaterra tratando de ponerse frente al proyector y tapar la imagen

—No voy... No... Preussen! —protesta Suiza a la vez.

—Ya no quedan tantas —se ríe Prusia y pasa a la siguiente que es de ÉL mismo desnudo y atado con algunas cosas de cuero. Como broma de Hungría. Se pone nerviosísimo y se sonroja de muerte buscando el mando para pasar a la siguiente corriendo.

Francia se muere de risa con esa soltando silbidos y gritos acompañado por España. Y hemos de decir que Germania también se ríe con la foto, poniéndole una mano en la pierna a Roma.

Helena se gira a mirar a Prusia, ya que estamos.

—Tú también puedes posar para mi desnudo cuando quieras...

Se sonroja aún más riendo nerviosisimo, sin mirar a nadie a la cara intentando llamar la atención a la última foto, que en realidad nadie sabe de qué va y no llama tanto la atención porque es la vista desde el Matterhorn, la foto que sacó Austria.

Suiza deja de intentar que se lo trague la tierra al menos al ver sus montañas y la vista de la foto que había pedido Liechtenstein. Levanta las cejas y se echa un poco adelante para ver la foto bien.

—Esa foto es... —la que tienes de fondo de pantalla en la computadora, ¡CONFIESA!

—Es un paisaje, ¿qué tiene que ver? —pregunta Inglaterra inclinando la cabeza.

—Es una foto desde el Matternhorn. La tomó Österreich casi en la punta —explica Suiza sintiéndose ahora por un instante, mucho más tranquilo.

—¡Oh! —Inglaterra le mira de reojo—. ¿Y?

—Fue el día que escaló conmigo y me... Me pidió que nos casáramos —se sonroja pero sigue mirando la foto. La mayoría de los presentes sonríen con ternura.

—No saben lo que costó llegar hasta ahí. Escalar el Matterhorn es difícil y él... lo hizo estupendo, todo lo necesario.

—Tenías la excusa perfecta para lanzarlo desde la punta de la montaña —bromea Prusia. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Eso quisieras tú... Creo que él tenía más ganas de lanzarme a mí desde allá arriba cada vez que lo obligaba a seguir subiendo.

—A decir verdad NO veo a Österreich escalando NADA —apunta Germania.

—Yo dije eso mismo —asegura Prusia.

—Pues no solo escaló, lo hizo mejor que cualquiera de ustedes dos, se los aseguro —asiente Suiza.

—¿Perdona? ¡Cómo sabes eso si nunca has escalado conmigo! —protesta Prusia.

—La gente es capaz de hacer cosas muy impresionantes y que nadie esperaría por amor —interviene Inglaterra, mirando a Francia de reojo y sonrojándose un poco.

—Además de tener manos más fuertes que tu —puntualiza Suiza hacia Prusia, sonrojándose con eso que ha dicho Inglaterra.

—¡El señorito no tiene NADA más fuerte que yo!

Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra moviéndose un poquito de manera tal que le hace un cariño en la pierna con el pie. Inglaterra se sonroja más y aparta la cara, pero no la pierna.

—Tiene los dedos más fuertes que tú —insiste Suiza—, te lo aseguro.

—No te creo —niega Prusia y España se mete entre ellos.

—Porque no nos cuentas cómo te lo pidió, ¿qué te dijo? —le pide a Suiza, quemira a España y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco olvidando la discusión con Prusia.

—¿C-Cómo me lo pidió? —se revuelve un poco sin querer contarlo todo, porque es muy suyo y estos son muy desconocidos y le da vergüenza. Aun así... Joder, si ya llego hasta aquí y ya lo molestan lo bastante... Al menos que vean que AUSTRIA también ha hecho cosas que indican que le quiere.

—Oui, es LA historia de la noche. Todos queremos oírla —pide Francia sonriendo sinceramente. Y debe notar el pie torpecito de Inglaterra bajo la mesa, a quien mira de reojo y le sonríe con la imagen clara del techo de Notre Dame en la mente, que es justo lo que está pensando en realidad el inglés, llevándose la mano a la alianza que lleva en el cuello, sin mirar al francés, pero sin apartar el pie.

Helena se enrosca alrededor de Egipto abrazándola dispuesta a oír la historia y hasta El Niño, que había sacado para entonces su PSVita levanta la cara previendo una bonita historia de Disney.

—Pues... Fue algo sencillo —comenta Suiza suavecito, revolviéndose un poco, nervioso. Carraspea un poco.

Toooodos le miran escuchándole, Canadá sonríe un poco porque ya sabe la historia. Lili saca su teléfono y empieza a tomar video.

—Cómo ya han oído Österreich escaló el Matternhorn conmigo. Quien no lo sepa, es la montaña más hermosa que hay en mis Alpes. No es una escalada simple, menos aún para alguien que no lo hace nunca —se encoge de hombros—. Pero lo logramos. Estaba ya en la cima de mi mundo, con... Él. No sé cómo se le ocurren ideas tan buenas al muy idiota. No había lugar u ocasión mejor.

Se mira las manos sin creerse que esté él, ahora, aquí, contando esto, ¿no se suponía que le odiaba y que NO quería casarse? Arruga la nariz.

Hay algunos murmullos de risa y asentimiento ante eso, pero todos siguen bastante callados escuchando.

—Y ahí, al atardecer, acordamos que lo haríamos —se sonroja un poco más y gira la cara.

—No penséis mal —suelta España riendo, expresamente para que lo hagan y le roba un besito a Romano.

—¿Y te lo pidió de rodillas? —pregunta extrañamente América.

—Quizás Suisse le agradeció de rodillas —susurra Francia para España haciendo un gesto obsceno. España se ríeeee e Inglaterra frunce el ceño y quita el pie. Francia hace un pucherito y se estira intentando volver a tocarle pero él se aparta, porque estaba pensando en otra cosa y ese comentario le ha cortado el rollo.

Francia se muerde el labio, porque también lo estaba pensando, solo que vino el niño a preguntar eso y le pareció que todo era muy serio.

—Ehm... Ja —susurra Suiza sin que estemos seguros de que alguien le escuche mucho más, sacando su teléfono sin pensar a ver si Austria... Que nunca lo hace en realidad... Ha respondido. Y no lo ha hecho...

La velada con Austria es ENTERAMENTE apacible, aunque un rato más tarde, ya entrada la cena, Hungría vuelve a la carga con las preguntas. Al menos que alguien le haga preguntas indiscretas. (Si solo son tres y uno de ellos es Alemania, cosa importante que decir)

—Bueno y entonces cuando fue la primera vez que... Cómo dijera España... ¿Hicieron el amor?

Austria tose un poco con el aguardiente y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez?

—No entiendo —dice Alemania dándole un traguitos su aguardiente sin entender tampoco qué tiene de fantástico. En resumen: Alemania perdido.

—Awww.

—En fin...

—¿Eso es indicativo de que hasta aquí llegaron las historias de despedida de soltero? —Hungría levanta una ceja.

—Exacto —sonríe.

—Ah! Eso no está bien... No hay ninguna historia con la cual molestarte –replica Alemania que a pesar de todo ha mejorado el humor.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que iba a dejar que me molestarais?

—Sospecho que es justo la idea —hace notar Hungría a la vez—. Es tu despedida... Para eso existen las despedidas. ¿Al menos vas a contarnos el misterio detrás del aguardiente?

El de ojos violetas mira el vasito y sonríe pensando en ello, dándole otro traguito.

—Ehhh! ¡Mira la cara! Si hay historia interesante detraaaaaás.

Se sonroja con eso.

—¡Jaaaaa! ¡Cuenta cuenta! —Hungría sonríe contenta con eso acercándose a él sobre la mesa para poner más atención.

—Eres terrible —niega con la cabeza, pero ha bebido un poquito en realidad.

—¡No soy terrible, vengaaaa! Debe ser una historia genial —le aprieta un poquito el brazo con el debido cuidado que merece—. ¿Es reciente?

—Por la pinta de la botella no parece serlo —deduce Alemania poniendo también atención.

—Nein, no lo es. De todos modos esta no es la botella original —mira a Alemania de reojo.

—Pues esta es fácil de los sesentas —cómo todo lo que tiene, Alemania, ¿dónde está la sorpresa?

—Es antes de eso. Del periodo entre guerras. Después del divorcio —explica a Hungría.

Hungría le sonríe.

—Esa es la época en la que estuvieron juntos, ¿verdad?

Asiente. Hungría sonríe porque le gustan esas historias.

—Bueno, ¡¿y?! ¡Detalles, querido, detalles! Hasta los más sórdidos.

—Liechtenstein fue la que logró que él volviera... no hace falta explicar cómo es que me encontró.

—Oh... —suspira—. Siento haberme ido así, es solo que... —se queda callada porque en realidad no hay nada que explicar y lo saben todos. Austria niega con la cabeza porque sabe cómo fue y levanta una mano para hacerla callar. Ella le sonríe un poquito.

—Mi piano estaba empeñado —se pone bien las gafas, cerrando los ojos—. Y él lo recuperó para mí... en un préstamo.

—Eso es muy dulce.

—Mucho, siempre lo ha sido —asiente—. Y además lo recuperó más barato de lo que me dieron al empeñarlo.

—Eso es muy hábil —hace notar ahora Alemania levantando las cejas y asintiendo.

—No estoy seguro de que fuera por habilidad o fue lo que me dijo a mí para ayudarme un poco, en cualquier caso no le he preguntado nunca por ello porque no creo que nadie lo sepa nunca más que él y el tendero.

Hungría inclina la cabeza.

—¿No te da la impresión...

Austria la mira.

—... de que esto ha tomado MUCHISIMO tiempo?

—¿Por?

—Porque hace años que uno... Y el otro... Quizás antes incluso que España y yo.

—No es como que los demás os hayáis dado mucha prisa tampoco —se encoge de hombros.

—No, no... Lo que estoy diciendo es que esto es lo que debía pasar desde el principio... Es bonito que al fin pase —se ríe—. Aunque aún no me has dicho a qué viene el aguardiente.

—Tú y lo de la paciencia...

Cierra la boca un poco regañada aunque sonríe igual y espera, pacientemente, a que lleguen a ello.

—En fin... volviendo a la historia, hacía ya unos cuantos días que había vuelto pero habíamos pasado el tiempo muy ocupados organizando el dinero y limpiando en general... y recuperar el piano fue una buena noticia en una larga temporada de no tener ninguna.

—Vaya época horrenda —comenta Alemania recordándola.

—Bastante. Por eso cualquier excusa era buena para celebrar, por ejemplo, haber recuperado mi alma —sonríe—. Tenía una de estas —les muestra el aguardiente.

—Oh... Yo hubiera pensado en una celebración de otro tipo —Hungría le cierra un ojo—. ¿O esa vino después?

—Yo dije que explicaría sobre porque el aguardiente, no lo que conseguí con él.

—Ah! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Tienes que darme una historia picante hoy!

—Cómo si no tuvieras más de lo que es sano —sonríe de lado.

—Bah, quien eres tú para juzgar cuanto es bueno.

Austria se ríe.

—Yo sí sé que esta historia está incompleta... Anda.

—De todos modos no es difícil de imaginar lo que sucedió después de pasar varias vidas separados, volver a encontrarnos, que él hubiera estado siendo dulce durante varios días cómo ha sido siempre de nuevo y con ayuda de un poco de alcohol.

—Tuvieron una noche cómo la que tendrán mañana

—Es una forma de decirlo —se sonroja un poco sin mirarles.

—Se lo que van a haceeeer —se ríe un poco. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Prusia.

Austria cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Pues brindemos por los novios —levanta Alemania su aguardiente.

Austria levanta el suyo también.

—¡Porque haya suerte mañana y Ausztria toque todo apropiadamente!

—Esos comentarios ambiguos...

—Completamente intencionados —Hungría le sonríe dándole un trago al aguardiente y tosiendo un poco. Austria vuelve a negar con la cabeza dando otro traguito.

—Vaaaale, Alemania... No va a soltar prenda, te lo aseguro.

—¿Pero qué más quieres?

La húngara se ríe.

—Detalles de lo bueno que es en la cama... O de... Yo que sé, no sé qué más se haga en las despedidas de soltero, solo sé que él lo va a pasar peor que tu si seguimos esta línea.

—¿Por?

—Porque hay una presentación de Power Point y todo.

Austria levanta las cejas y ella le sonríe.

—Así que hay que empezar a contar cosas vergonzosas... A pasos agigantados.

—¿England le ha hecho una presentación de power point?

—Ehhh... Sí, algo así —Hungría carraspea y mira a Alemania—. Cuéntanos tu algo ahora.

—¿Cómo que "algo así"?

—Algo así, sí... Solo sé que hay una presentación. Ahora ponle atención a Alemania que te va a contar algo.

Mira a Alemania y luego a Hungría, sinceramente más preocupado por la presentación.

—Te juro que no tiene nada terrible... ¿Confías en mí? ¿Quién es la primera que no quiere que las cámaras se vayan?

Aprieta los ojos.

—De verdad, de verdad... Suiza es un chico grande.

—Te sorprenderías...

—Es una despedida de soltero... ¿Qué puede esperar? Te juro que no están teniendo sexo en ninguna.

—¡Pues solo faltaría!

Hungría se ríe.

—Relájate, de verdad... Debe estarles contando historias bonitas. La peor foto que hay ahí es una de Prusia desnudo. ¡No le digas que te dije que la metí ahí!

—¿De... Preussen? —parpadea.

—La metí ahí cómo broma... Para relajar el ambiente. Esta también la que tomaste el día que le diste el anillo.

Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando que Suiza va a acabar con la cabeza en un cubo.

—Andaaaa, deja de preocuparte por eso.

Suspira.

—¿Alguno sabe algo de Veneciano? —pregunta Alemania de repente. Austria niega.

—Solo sé que sí va mañana —indica Hungría sin mirarle, con cara de saber más de lo que dice.

—Mañana le verás.

Alemania asiente pensando un poco.

—Espero que todo vaya bien y vuelva a casa.

—Todos —asegura Austria sonriendo. Alemania carraspea un poco renuente a preguntar pero... No puede evitarlo.

—Helvetia... ¿Ya llegó a Bern?

Austria le mira de reojo un instante, y él carraspea y se sonroja un poco.

—No gracias a ti. Pero ja. Llegó ella sola.

Le mira con ganas de verdad de preguntar cómo está... Pero no lo hace. Desvía la mirada sonrojándose más porque eso implica que sí que va a ir mañana y va a tener que verla.

—¿Ha... Ha dicho algo?

—¿De qué?

—En general. ¿Dijo algo de... Cómo esta o... Algo?

—En general no suele hablar mucho.

—¿Pero no dijo nada? —carraspea y es otro que ha bebido un poco de más—. ¿Preguntó por mí?

—Claro que no, ¿para qué iba a preguntar?

Alemania se revuelve un poco.

—Por nada, está bien. Olvídalo —responde y es Hungría la que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Austria chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza.

—Mañana vas a ir tú por ella cómo acordamos.

Alemania se gira a mirarle abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Was?! Nein.

—Oh, ja. Desde luego, y más vale que esta vez sí te ocupes de ella.

Se sonroja más con la implicación de eso.

—Nein. Nein. No creo que ella quiera... Y... Nein. Manda a alguien más. Liechtenstein. Canada. Yo que sé.

Austria frunce el ceño con el sonrojo.

—¡Deutschland, ya basta, ellos ya están ocupados, no vamos a cambiar ahora toda la organización de la boda!

Alemania le mira y luego a Hungría con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Puedes ir tú por ella?

Hungría parpadea.

—¿Yo?

—Nein, ella está encargada de Preussen. No entiendo qué puede tener una chiquilla cómo Helvetia que te incomoda tanto. No es cómo que no vayas a poder controlarla.

Traga saliva.

—E-Es que...—balbucea en verdad nerviosito y sonrojado.

—Was?

—N-No terminó del todo bien y... Sera incómodo.

—¿Por? No tienes que llevarla en coche de casa de Schweiz a la iglesia.

—¿No? Es que... Va a decirme que prefiere... Es... Nein. Nein, nein. No quiero llevarla. Pídeme lo que sea menos eso.

—Solo tienes que acompañarla andando, Deutschland... e intentar que no se vaya corriendo cuando llegue todo el mundo.

—Nein. No puedo. No soy yo la persona apropiada —insiste revolviéndose y sonrojándose más a cada instante.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque no. Porque... Porque no —niega con la cabeza convencido—. Aun cuando me gustaría acompañarla... Nein

Hungría mira a Austria de reojo

—Si no me das un motivo de peso, Deutschland...

—¡Tengo el motivo de más peso posible, Österreich!

—¿Cuál?

—Nein, no quieres saberlo.

—Sí, sí quiero, porque creo que solo pasa que ella es complicada y no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto esto a pesar de eso. Entiendo que estés mal por Veneciano, pero te necesito en esto, Deutschland.

—Ella no es en lo absoluto complicada, Österreich —se pellizca el puente de la nariz —. No es que no quiera, no tiene NADA que ver con Veneciano y... Es que pídeme lo que quieras.

—La boda es mañana, Deutschland, no voy a asignarte otra tarea a estas alturas sin un buen motivo. Y se acabó.

—No voy a ir por ella yo, no me va a querer ver a mí —toma su aguardiente de la mesa, toma aire, y se lo acaba de un trago.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pasó algo.

—¿El qué?

—Algo con ella... —carraspea—, y yo.

Austria se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz empezando a impacientarse de verdad.

—Ohh cielos —Hungría se tapa la boca asumiendo.

—Me acosté con ella, ¿vale? Ya está —Kaboom! Austria se paraliza y parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Qué hiciste... qué? —ese tono de voz tremendamente intimidante, no especialmente alto.

Alemania... A quien Austria le regañó muchas veces de pequeño... Se le congela la sangre un poco.

—Ella y yo...

Hace un movimiento con las manos para que ni se atreva a repetirlo en voz alta. Se calla y Hasta Hungría se ha quedado inmóvil.

—No me importa. Eres un adulto. Y si eres un adulto para meter tu... en una mujer, eres un adulto para ocuparte de esa mujer cómo se te ha encomendado —le echa una mirada de hielo cómo advertencia de una sola replica y...—Hablaremos de este asunto después de la boda.

Alemania parpadea un poco y vuelve a tragar saliva con la mirada.

—Ehm... P-Pido otra ronda de cervezas —indica Hungría nerviosa.

—Nein... creo que ya he tenido suficiente fiesta por hoy —Austria intenta calmarse. Hungría le pone una mano en el brazo y le acaricia un poquito.

—No pasa nada, no va a trascender en nada. Cada quien seguiría su vida y ya está —susurra Alemania.

—No te atrevas a hablarme en este momento, Deutschland. No te atrevas —le fulmina otra vez, muy enfadado.

Alemania se pasa una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo porque en realidad lo último que le hace falta es que Austria se enfade.

—Y más te vale... Más te vale —repite impostando la voz—. Que Schweiz NO se entere.

—Nein, no va a enterarse. Nadie va a enterarse. En mi defensa diré que no fue... Cómo crees.

—¡Desde luego NO quiero saber cómo fue o cómo no fue! —indignado. Alemania se calla otra vez, no crean que no en pánico. Aprieta los ojos.

—Solo te digo que no fue sexo así cómo así. Y ha sido difícil también para mí, cómo todo en estos tiempos y nadie está remotamente interesado —agrega levantándose—. Voy a pagar.

Austria suelta un suspiro muy enfadado y mira a Hungría de reojo.

—Cielos...—susurra ella transportándose a hace muchos muchos años cuando Alemania era pequeño.

—¿Qué... qué hago con él?

—Es que cómo... Y... Cielos. No tengo ni idea. ¿Qué va a decir Sjvac si se entera?

—Pues que es mi culpa, que yo lo mandé a ello, que todos son unos impresentables malvados, que...

—No va a enterarse. No tiene por qué —le interrumpe negando con la cabeza—. Pero... Hombre, ¿de dónde se le ocurrió esta idea idiota?

—¡Y yo que voy a saber! —protesta—. ¡Se suponía que solo tenía que acompañarla!

—¡Y se suponía que estaba en el drama por Veneciano! ¿De dónde saco la idea de acostarse con alguien más?

—Seguramente de Italien mismo acostándose con todos los antiguos.

—Pero es Alemania. Alemania no hace esas cosas... Y de todas las opciones tenía que ser con Helvetia —aprieta los ojos

—Ese es el punto. ¡Tenía que ser Helvetia!

—Aunque no parece hacer sido algo... Así, descuidado. Al menos él dice que no... Quizás no lo planeó.

—Honestamente, estoy demasiado enfadado y decepcionado para querer saber cómo fue.

Ella le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—Ya me lo imagino. Es que... Cómo se le pasó por la cabeza cómo una opción POSIBLE. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—Habla con él si quieres... voy a tener que ir a ver cómo está Helvetia y si realmente va a montar un drama si va él por ella... y reorganizarlo todo.

—No, no... No. Yo hago eso. Yo voy con Alemania y hablo con él, voy con Helvetia, cuido a Poroszorszag. Déjamelo a mí.

Austria se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos un poco sobresaturado.

—Vamos, saberlo no cambia nada. Hace muchos días que esto está así, ahora solo lo sabes. Enfócate en lo que tienes que enfocarte ahora.

—Esto acaba de torcer la noche.

Hungría suspira.

—Ya lo sé.

Alemania vuelve frunciendo el ceño y guardando su cartera.

—Ya está la cuenta.

Austria le mira un segundo y se levanta. El alemán da un pasito atrás dándole espacio para que se levante, sacando las llaves del coche sin mirarle.

—Österreich...

Le fulmina otra vez.

—No me mires así. Esto no es con dolor o ganas de molestarte. Menos aún el día antes de casarte, aún menos siendo yo tu padrino.

—Precisamente siendo antes de casarme y siendo tú mi padrino es que esto es peor.

—No es algo que planeara. Solo se dio. Y ha sido considerablemente más doloroso de lo que crees.

—No quiero saberlo ahora mismo, Deutschland.

El nombrado e guarda las manos en los bolsillos y suspira.

—Si quieres, porque hace toda la diferencia entre irme a tirar a tu suegra y... Que pasara algo inexplicable. Solo olvídalo.

—Está bien. Cuéntame. Cuéntame porque es evidente que crees que no he tenido bastante.

—Te cuento que no quería, ni siquiera pensaba, pero estaba ella... Y estaba yo. Y ella es dulce y no sabe muchas cosas, y... —se sonroja moviendo un poco las manos—. Ella es especial.

Le mira porque es que eso fue sarcasmo.

—Y... Ese hombre que antes llamaba yo Vater es un idiota y ha hecho las cosas mal con ella.

—Deutschland...—le advierte, porque solo consigue enfadarlo más. Hungría toma a Alemania del brazo.

—Calla y vámonos —propone ella tirando un poco de él.

—Es que a nadie le importa en absoluto cualquier cosa que piense. Está pensando solo en blanco y negro, verdammt —protesta Alemania.

—Alemaniaaaaa —protesta Hungría tirando más de él.

Austria decide mejor no escucharle. Alemania refunfuña frunciendo el ceño, soltándose de Hungría y yendo el adelante al coche. Hungría abraza un poco a Austria de los hombros después de ayudarle a ponerse su abrigo. Y así vuelven los tres a casa.

Lo sentimos, Austria.

Alemania pregunta si este año puede eliminarlo de su calendario porque está siendo una maldita pesadilla.

* * *

 _Si pudieras elegir a qué despedida ir... a cuál irias? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	44. Chapter 44

Suiza había al final vuelto a conseguir calmarse un poco, hablando con Inglaterra sobre algunas cosas sobre los detalles del día siguiente. No se entera cuando llega la maravillosa escultura de chocolate hasta que el olor atrae su atención.

Bélgica se sonroja un poco y mira a Escocia de reojo... Sabe que todos van a tener que admitir que NADIE trabaja el chocolate cómo ella, ni siquiera el idiota del suizo que siempre se cree superior. Había quedado PERFECTO el austríaco.

Con todas las fotos que le ha pasado Prusia de todos los ángulos posibles, ajem.

Suiza parpadea... Y le toma unos instantes... Cortos instantes... Caer en la cuenta...

—M-Mein... G-Go... PREUSSEN! —protesta apretando los ojos con una pequeñita hemorragia nasal.

Escocia la nota y levanta las cejas mirando a Bélgica con cierta sonrisita burlona y un poco tenso, se gira en la silla mirándola porque no sabía que conocía tan bien al austriaco.

—Schweiz —sonríe Prusia y le hace un gesto de saludo con dos dedos.

—Whaaat? —Bélgica se sonroja sin poder evitarlo notando la tensión del escocés.

—Eso es lo que hiciste tú, ¿no? —susurra Escocia—. ¿Algo que te apetezca compartir?

—Es lo que hice yo... Sí. Ehm… El pelo fue especialmente difícil —se ríe un poco, nerviosita mirándole de reojo.

—Le conoces... bien, por lo que veo.

—A estas alturas casi puedo decir que le conozco más que a mí misma —le pone una mano en el pecho y se le recarga un poco.

Él levanta las cejas y asiente con cara de "fíjate".

—Creo que no me habían dado nunca tantas fotos para hacer una escultura... Pero veo que ha funcionado. Mira la cara de idiota que tiene el idiota.

—Yes, parece bastante convencido.

—De hecho tampoco sabía que EXISTIERAN tantas fotos tan... Intimas de personas tan serias y respetables cómo Austria —se encoge de hombros—. Aunque volviendo al asunto... ¿Detecto cierto tono de celos en tu voz?

—W-What? Pfff... naaah. Debió ser hace tiempo, me da curiosidad, nada más —se encoge de hombros. Ella levanta una ceja.

—Eran más halagadores los celos —protesta—. No, con Austria no.

—¿Querías que estuviera celoso? —sonríe de lado porque en realidad si tenía un poco—. ¿Entonces? ¿Solo las fotos?

—Los celos medidos siempre son halagadores... Eso de "quítale las manos de encima que es mi chica" y cosas por el estilo —asiente acercándose a darle un beso—. Solo las fotos... Muy traumatizantes.

—Bah, que poca gracia —y lo tranquilo que se ha quedado. De todos modos, todos se giran a mirar a Suiza.

—E-Esto... P-Por qué... Si estás consciente de que voy a matarte, ¿verdad? —Suiza abre un ojo mirando al albino, rojo de MUERTE.

—¡No vas a matarme! ¡Es un regalo! —es que Prusia está MUERTO de la risa.

—Pero... E-Es... Es... —mira la escultura... Y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Aprieta los ojos otra vez—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer una... Una escultura de Österreich ASÍ!?

—¡Que la lama! ¡Que la lama! —empieza a pedir España dando palmas.

—¡¿Que la QUÉ?! —es que ahora si está chillando casi a gritos. Ahora sí, Austria... Suiza va a acabar con un cubo en la cabeza. (Abrazando la escultura).

—Lamerla —repite Prusia en alemán, dando palmas—. Así te gusta, ¿nein? —se muere de la risa y lo que pasa es que algunos más empiezan a dar palmas también. De hecho se oyen más risas aun y algunos silbidos.

—No voy a lamer… ¡no me gusta!

Inglaterra mira la escultura con los ojos abiertos cómo platos y... no tan sonrojado como Suiza, pero casi. Pensando qué haría él si llegan a hacerle eso... ponerle delante una escultura de Francia desnudo enfrente. Se acuerda de las que había en casa de su padre cuando eran pequeñitos y cómo NUNCA pudo mirarlas de frente.

—¡Y no debiste hacer una... Cosa cómo esta! Y... Es irrespetuoso y... ¡ESTA DESNUDO! —debe haber risas con ese último grito.

Inglaterra te ayudaría, de verdad, pero está demasiado impresionado intentando desaparecer como Canadá, nada más de la vergüenza que le da a él. Por si fuera poco, Veneciano tiene la genial idea de acercarse y comentar sobre lo muy fiel que es la escultura en todas las proporciones y lo bonita que ha quedado.

—No es verdad... ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes?! —es que Suiza no se atreve ni a verla, solo pegando gritos cómo puede mientras Bélgica sonríe un poco.

España es que... junto con Prusia, casi ni pueden hablar ni mantenerse en pie de la risa de las caras y gritos de Suiza. Francia está igual, no crean que no.

—Pues porque lo sé, si siempre va sin pantalones por casa —responde Veneciano.

—Siempre va sin... Was?! ¡Verdammt, ese ESTÚPIDO MAL HÁBITO que tiene de quitarse los malditos pantalones! Pero trae ropa interior... ¡¿No?!

Veneciano se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad sería un bonito pastel de boda —suelta Canadá por... quien sabe qué musa. Prusia se detiene de reír pensando que eso es AWESOME.

—Schweiz! ¡No te la comas, solo lámela y mañana la sacamos!

—NEIN! Nein Nein Nein! No vas a arruinar mi boda con... Nein! —abraza la escultura cuidándose de no tocarla.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con ese movimiento porque él ni se atrevería a acercarse.

—Anda, no seas cruel, déjasela para que juegue esta noche —suelta España para Prusia con completa mala intención.

—No voy a... —se sonroja un MONTONAL—. ¡No voy a jugar con NADA esta noche!

Liechtenstein... Está tomando fotos. Esta niña es tremenda, cielos.

—Cómo si no hubiera suficiente con que todos sepamos que mañana va a jugar con Austria de verdad, para hoy uno de chocolate —comenta Roma.

—A ver, déjame ver —pide Helena tocando a Suiza del hombro para ver si se separa de la figura de chocolate y puede comprobar lo que dice Veneciano.

—NO VOY A JUGAR CON EL ÖSTERREICH DE VERD... —mira a Helena que le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas y le da un beso en la mejilla cómo incentivo... Se sonroja máaaaas aun porque además le está tocando el hombro. Es que está gritando y chillando con tanta fuerza que puede que Austria le escuche.

—Eh... ehm, Switzerland... maybe... deberías calmarte un poco —interviene Inglaterra en el tono de voz de Canadá.

—¿Me das un pedazo? —pide Rusia y tras pensarlo un instante añade—. Pozhaluista.

¡Hala! ¡Rusia! A América se le acaba de caer la Play. ¿No le has visto? Estaba ahí, ha venido con Prusia. De hecho creo que la ha lanzado por ahí cero interesado en cualquier otra cosa. Ya ha ido a saltarle a la cabeza.

—NO! No no no! Quita tus sucias manos de MI Österreich! —chilla Suiza... Y un instante más tarde se muere de la vergüenza al oírse a sí mismo.

Puede que no esté si América ha... actuado cómo si no estuviera. Puede haber aparecido de entre las sombras. Es Rusia. Rusia hace esas cosas y cosas más raras.

—Anda, Schweiz, no seas egoísta... te dejamos elegir que pedazo quieres tú el primero —se ríe Prusia.

—Nein, Nein! ¡Déjenlo, y déjenme en paz! —chilla llevándose la mano a la pistola instintivamente. Si, ya llegamos al punto de estar intentando sacar la pistola. Bien Prusia, bien. Se había tardado

Es que además se ríen porque no piensan que Austria no está para detenerle. Es un MUUUUY buen punto en realidad.

—Se ríen de mí y de Österreich, y llevan toda la estúpida noche haciéndolo —ahí va la pistola para afuera—. ¡Y ya estoy HARTO! ¡Yo solo quería una noche tranquila, no explicar mis momentos de intimidad!

—S-Switzerland —Inglaterra trata de detenerlo susurrando y poniéndole las manos sobre el brazo.

—Switzerland what?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que aguantarles a todos y sus idioteces?! —es que hasta tiembla de la vergüenza y la rabieta que le da. Eso sí, la mano con la pistola es perfectamente firme. Frunce el ceño y les mira a todos.

—Calma... b-baja eso, no vayas a hacer daño a alguien.

—Sí que voy a hacerle daño a alguien, ¡voy a meterle a Preussen una bala en medio de los ojos!

—B-Bruder... —otra que viene al rescate.

Inglaterra mira a Prusia de reojo que acaba de parar de reírse. Francia traga saliva y tira un poco de Prusia... No sin esconderse igual tras él.

—Bruder... Bitte —susurra Liechstenstein también preocupada poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Bitte, bitte. ¿Por qué nadie le ha dicho a EL "bitte, no lo molestes"?

—Pero venga, tío —protesta un poco Prusia.

—¡Es que no tienes límites! —sí que los tiene, Suiza, si no los tuviera ya lo habrías matado. Inglaterra le hace un gesto a Francia para que se lo lleven y no hagan esto peor.

—Ehm... y si mejor te llevamos a casa y...

Francia asiente abrazando un poco a Prusia y tirando de él cuándo Germania vuelve del baño sin haberse enterado de la escena.

—Yes. Yes. Quiero ir a casa a dormir y a dejarme de todas estas estupideces.

—Vale, vamos... vamos, el coche está fuera, te llevo —sigue Inglaterra.

—Yo veré lo de pagar la cuenta y me arreglaré con el restaurante —asegura Liechtenstein asintiendo.

Suiza arruga la nariz y se sienta un segundo, dejando de abrazar su escultura de chocolate. Inglaterra parpadea con eso mientras Prusia, España y Francia ya están bastante escondidos.

—Esto es lo que va a pasar mañana... Justamente —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—What?

—Esto. Van a reírse, y yo voy a matarles a todos —aprieta los ojos.

—Ehm... creo que has bebido mucho y... mejor te llevo a casa —Inglaterra les mira a todos, que están recogiendo, nerviosos.

—Nein, no he bebido mucho —suspira porque esto le ha servido justamente para darse cuenta de eso... No hay manera de que sea de otra forma, mañana iba a matar a la mitad de los comensales de su propia boda.

El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo sin saber qué decir.

—Nunca debí acceder a una boda con tanta gente... Vamos a hacer el ridículo con un final poético del novio corriendo a esconderse o matando a alguien —murmura levantándose otra vez... Mirando la escultura de reojo y, eso sí, levantándola.

—No seas tan negativo, no va a pasar eso... —se levanta Inglaterra también ayudándole un poco ahora que los demás se han ido.

—Vas a ver... esto es solo una parte pequeña de lo que será mañana—le mira de reojo —. No me extraña que tú no lo hicieras...

—Mañana todos van a estar sentados quietos y callados. Ni siquiera vas a oírles.

—Hasta que Preussen salte o grite algo o silbe...

—Yo mismo iré a golpearle y amordazarle si hace eso, solo deben ser celos, ¿sabes? France siempre dice que...

—Que le molesta y le gusta y quiere cosas raras con él —murmura, porque bueno, Suiza no puede no enterarse de NADA, al menos de esto si se entera.

—Yes... yes. Algo así.

—Es... Es un idiota que sería soportable si no se portara tan mal. ¿Sabes? Por esto mismo ni siquiera lo consideré de padrino. Imagina un padrino al que quisieras matar cada tres segundos —sube al coche la escultura con ayuda del inglés

—Well... para eso estoy yo —sonríe. Aunque en realidad todo esto es porque NO lo elegiste de padrino.

Sería un buen padrino en realidad. Puede incluso que en algunas cosas Suiza se entendiera mejor con él que con Inglaterra. Son más prácticos los dos y se hacen menos bolas con algunas cosas... Inglaterra a veces es la complicación total.

Suspira desfrunciendo un poquito el ceño.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor para mañana?

—¿Cuál?

—Ten... ¿Puedes guardarlas? —se sube al coche y se quita la pistola del cinto. Con lo que te gustan las pistolas, Inglaterra.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Si me las llevo, voy a ponérmelas... Y de verdad no quisiera apuntar a Österreich en la cabeza en el altar —se levanta el pantalón y se quita la de la pierna.

Inglaterra las toma, por supuesto.

—Tienen el seguro y están cargadas... Y tienen mis huellas digitales. Procura no incriminarme de un asesinato.

—Eh? —las mira todavía un poco nervioso y niega—, no, no, no. Of course not. Don't worry.

—Thank you, England... No habría llegado aquí de no ser por tu ayuda... Sea como sea que salga mañana.

—Vas a estar bien, estoy seguro... siento que Prussia lo haya estropeado todo, no sé cómo han sabido donde estaríamos.

—Bueno, al menos no morimos ahí dentro... Aunque pensé que lo haríamos en algún momento —le mira de reojo —. Vater debe haberle dicho.

—De todos modos al final te has llevado una bonita escultura de chocolate.

—Acostúmbrate a ello con Vater... Suele hacer cosas que en su mente funcionan —carraspea un poco con la escultura de chocolate que, desde luego, le parece MUY bonita... Entre menos gente haya en la habitación. Puede que babee un poco en ella al rato.

—Ya veo, ni se me ocurrió que lo diría —aprieta los ojos.

—Veras... Ahora en su cabeza seguro serás uno de nosotros. Para bien o para mal. A veces es útil, pero... Es que él cree que somos una familia de hermanos felices que se llevan muy bien.

—¿A-Aja?

—Y va a esperar que hagas de hermano feliz y cariñoso conmigo... Con Österreich, con Preussen y con Deutschland…

Arruga la nariz porque Alemania no le cae muy bien precisamente.

—Y si no te llevas bien con alguno intentará que te lleves bien con él... Especialmente si es Preussen, a quien defenderá eternamente, haga lo que haga y sin ninguna objetividad.

Frunce el ceño porque tampoco Prusia le cae muy bien en realidad.

—Y te dará los consejos más vergonzosos posibles —agrega e inclina la cabeza—. Puede que también le pida a tu madre que se case con él.

—¿Consejos? Mi madre no se va a casar con él...

—Como la mía tampoco... Ni Galia —se encoge de hombros —. Yes. Consejos raros y anticuados sobre cómo resolver algunas cosas. Puede que hable mucho más contigo ahora, o que te hable a horas extrañas para preguntarte cosas extrañas.

—Ehm... aja... —pregunta de nuevo y de repente se le ocurre una idea, no que no le interesa lo que le explicas, pero esto le parece mucho más interesante. Mira las pistolas en su regazo y se imagina llegando al hotel con Francia, entrando abriendo la puerta de una patada (luego nos preguntamos de dónde sacó América ciertos rasgos. Ejem) apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza y obligándole a punta de pistola a desnudarse y... lo que sigue.

—Las ventajas son que una vez que eres su hijo puedes hacer lo que sea. LO QUE SEA, que no se le va a olvidar.

—Ah —asiente sin escucharle, porque además se imagina a Francia todo asustado con las manos en alto mientras él sonríe y le clava la pistola en la sien, muy a lo siglo XVII y lo obliga a desnudarse poco a poco...

—Mentiría si no te dijera que es bastante buen padre a pesar de todo —Sigue Suiza todo su rollo.

—Mjm... —asiente de nuevo pensando que una vez desnudo se le acercaría al oído y le diría "que lo lama" cómo había hecho España antes de ir a lamerle cómo todos esperaban que hubiera hecho Suiza... sacándole uno de esos maravillosos sonidos, haciéndole sonrojarse. Tú sigue soñando que algún día logres eso, mi vida... que soñar es gratis.

—Lo digo porque crecí con él... Perdona, quizás si bebí ya bastante que estoy hablándote así de Vater.

—Of course, of course —sigue a su rollo concentrado en los sonidos de Francia y que acabara tapándose con las manos, todo excitado... ¿no notas que hasta en tus fantasías quieres ser cómo él?

—Por cierto, mi madre estará ahí mañana, recuérdame que te la presente —se cruza de brazos y un instante más tarde vuelve a sacar su teléfono... Ya no sabemos por qué. Siendo obvio que no le han contestado.

Inglaterra ni contesta esta vez, con un sonrojito y una sonrisita raras. Suiza levanta una ceja y le mira de reojo. Y hace una risita, ojos cerrados. Él si ha bebido... lo suficiente.

—England?

El SUSTO que se mete que lo plancha contra la puerta del coche ROJO cómo un tomate.

—What? What?! NOOOO! —chilla a la acusación que nadie le ha hecho.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿No qué?

—Yo no estaba... yo... what? —pregunta HISTÉRICO.

—What? ¿Qué demonios pasa? —mira a la calle y le mira a él.

—N-Nothing... Nothing. Definitvamente nada. Nadadenada. De nadita. Nada nada en lo absoluto. Nothing. Really. No podría estar pasando menos. De hecho, es hasta aburrido.

Suiza parpadea otra vez.

—What? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Estabas hablando conmigo y de repente... ¡Cómo si te estuviera acusando de algo!

—Eh... hum... digo q-que... has... has pensado en... hum... bueno, mañana —no, si te parece, Inglaterra, lleva meses planeando esta boda.

—Eh? ¿Pensar?

—Y-Yes. Ahora digo... cómo... te sientes sobre ello.

—¿Sobre ello? ¿Sobre qué? La boda?!

—Yes... yes, o lo que sea.

—Lo que sea? Cómo... What?

Traga saliva y le mira de reojo porque ni sabe qué está preguntando.

—¿Qué harás con tu escultura?

—¿Con mi escultura? ¿Cuál escultura?

—¡Pues el Austria de chocolate!

Se sonroja.

—Ahhh! Eh... Ehhhh... Fundirla.

—Really?

Carraspea y se sonroja más.

—Creo que deberías comértela. Lamerla hasta que pierda la forma cómo dijo Spain... aunque sea un git.

—¡No voy a... No voy a lamerla!

—Deberías, es tuya y lo mereces después de todo lo que te han hecho pasar con las fotos y todo.

Se queda callado y es que... No la quiere lamer porque la verdad es muy muy hermosa y de chocolate y casi podría toquetearse solo de pensar en ella.

—Q-Quizás... L-La coma a pedazos.

—¿A pedazos? Tal vez podrías sacarle un molde.

Levanta las cejas

—Así podrías hacerte una nueva cada vez que quisieras

Abre la boca y le mira sonrojándose más y pensando... Que es una idea FANTÁSTICA.

—Ehm... N-Nooo, no creo que vaya a hacer eso —carraspea y orejitas rojas.

—En fin... —se encoge de hombros sin darle más importancia.

—E-Exacto. En fin—mira al frente y asiente muy convencido, pensando en la idea de lamer la escultura... Era mejor lamer directo el chocolate de encima de Austria, sí, pero la escultura era súper sexy también..., aunque tendría que conseguirle un lugar donde esconderla.

—No estés muy nervioso... aunque ya son las dos de la mañana, solo faltan... seis horas para ponerlo todo en marcha.

Gracias, Inglaterra. Acabas de robarle el sueño. Suiza levanta las cejas con ese comentario, mirando su reloj. Una cincuenta y ocho, ¡era verdad! Se le revuelve el estómago.

—Mejor ve directo a dormir ahora para estar fresco para mañana.

Asiente revolviéndose un poco más, otra vez nerviosísimo.

—De todos modos no podemos ir a la iglesia muy pronto, ¿no? Repásame el plan.

—De ser por mí pasaría la noche en una de las bancas, no quiero que se me haga tarde.

—No, no, tranquilo. Repasemos el plan otra vez.

—Levantarme a las cinco. Mañana no voy a entrenar —debería entrenar para gastar energía—, hacer la cama hasta las cinco con siete. Lili me cortará el pelo entonces. Me meteré a la ducha a las cinco veinte y terminaré de vestirme a las cinco treinta y cinco. Desayunaré lentamente entre cinco treinta y seis y cinco cincuenta y cinco, para lavarme los dientes después y estar listo entonces para ir a la iglesia —y paseare cómo león enjaulado desde entonces hasta... —. Pretendía ir a las diez a la iglesia a asegurarme de que todo esté en orden y listo para la boda.

—Pero si es a las... doce, ¿no?

—Puedo irme a las nueve.

—No, no, lo que digo es que es muy pronto, tal vez deberías dormir hasta más tarde.

Parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—¿Dormir hasta más tarde? Pero si no estoy enfermo.

—Pero vas a acostarte más tarde, mira la hora.

—Aun así es extraño, siempre me levanto a las cinco, aunque me acueste a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco.

—No es bueno dormir tan poco...

—Claro que no es cualquier día. No voy a entrenar, quizás podría recorrer todo una hora. No suelo acostarme a las cuatro cuarenta y cinco.

—Si quieres tengo pastillas para dormir... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Pastillas para dormir? —¿acaso es un plan universal para que a Suiza se le haga tarde el día de su boda?

—Pues de las que relajan y ayudan a dormir, ¿sabes? —sí, son opiáceos. Fíate de las pastillas de Inglaterra el señor de la Droga.

—Y... ¿Son naturales?—le mira también... Pensando en lo REALMENTE poco que ha dormido últimamente... De hecho ya tiene incluso ojeras... Porque no PUEDE dormir bien pensando en la boda y en Austria y en todo lo que puede ir mal. Quizás podría tener una buena noche de sueño antes de casarse, sería refrescante y tranquilizador llegar a la boda relajado y descansado.

—¡Claro! Y bastante suaves, en serio.

—Yo no suelo tomar esas cosas... Aunque si son naturales seria cómo tomar flores de Bach.

—Seh, claro, además yo siempre tengo que tomar tres o cuatro para que me hagan efecto, son muy suaves —tú que has tomado UN MONTON y tu cuerpo ya está acostumbrado.

—Creo que me bastaría con una —va a dormir hasta tarde igual con una, se los juro. Si toma tres o cuatro no llega a la boda.

—Yes, yes, por eso lo digo —las busca en su bolsillo y saca un pastillero en el que hay unas cuantas, incluidas unas misteriosas con una sonrisa inquietante, se lo pasa—. Son las verdes. Pero no las azules... esas son para otra cosa. Ni las blancas, ni las rosas… bueno, las verdes, ignora el resto.

Suiza prende la lucecita del coche asomándose al pastillero y levanta una ceja al ver el tipo de pastillas que hay ahí dentro... Es decir... Parece una farmacia de cápsulas y cosas raras. Quizás fuera más prudente no tomársela. Saca una de las tabletas verdes pequeñas que hay en el fondo.

—A ver... sí, esa —se ríe un poco—. Hay algunas ahí que no querrías tomarlas hoy, créeme.

Suiza traga saliva.

—Quizás sea mejor que no tome ninguna. No quiero llegar mal a la boda.

—No, no, de verdad, esa te irá bien —recupera su pastillero.

—¿Y si me quedo dormido?

—Seguro Liechtenstein te despierta... o yo, cuando venga por ti.

—No creo quedarme tanto tiempo dormido —asegura pensando que va a tomarse la mitad solo si no puede dormir.

—Tú no te preocupes que alguien se ocupará de ayudarte, seguro.

Asiente no del todo seguro de ello pero... De verdad estaba cansado. Media pastilla naturista para dormir no podía hacerle demasiado mal. De hecho incluso bosteza.

—¿No hay nada que quieras pedirle a tu padrino antes de hacer esto, entonces? —pregunta cuando ya están llegando.

Le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Bitte... Haz que vaya. No importa si me tienes que llevar a rastras. Consigue que llegue a la Iglesia y le vea.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con eso.

—O-Of course.

—Seguramente iré solo bien... Pero si por alguna razón en el último minuto... Hago algo idiota. No permitas.

—Don't worry —asiente.

Se frota las manos, nervioso.

—Todo irá bien, seguro serás muy feliz —el chofer detiene el coche.

—Tarde o temprano, es la idea —abre la puerta casi al instante en que se detiene el coche—. Gracias por todo.

Asiente y sonríe.

—Voy... Voy a ir a casa ahora. Y puede que a gritar un poco en los Alpes.

—No te dejes la escultura.

—Ah, es verdad... —asiente levemente moviendo el asiento para sacarla, se guarda su pastilla en el bolsillo—. Ehm... Hasta... Hasta mañana entonces.

—Bueno, hasta dentro de un rato, en realidad—responde haciendo un gesto al chofer para que vaya prendiendo el coche.

Suiza asiente abrazando a su Austria de chocolate y cerrando la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano y ahí se va Inglaterra dejando a Suiza parado afuera de casa en la nieve, con un escalofrío. Traga saliva y da un pasito hacia el coche del inglés, aun cuando ya ha desaparecido en la calle. El pánico una vez más se apodera de él. Mañana. No. En solo unas horas... Iría a casarse. Waaaaah! Otra vez se ha colgado de la lámpara. El Austria de chocolate negaría con la cabeza si pudiera.

xoOXOox

De hecho tenemos un LÍO con donde ha dormido cada quien.

España y Romano, fueron a Italia con Veneciano y están cerca, en Milano. Prusia volvió a Berlín. Pues si Prusia volvió a Berlín... Francia fue a Berna.

Inglaterra se quedó en Berna, llevó a Suiza a su casa y luego se fue a un hotel, porque es idiota estar yendo y viniendo. Puede que dejara caer la llave del cuarto con la dirección del hotel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Francia antes de irse... ya que bueno, al final, pues ya que estaba ahí...

Francia mira a Inglaterra incrédulo. De verdad, DE VERDAD, ¿no pretendía compartir cuarto con el antes de la boda? ¿Que Francia se las arreglará para llegar como pudiera?

No, se suponía que España iría por él... o Roma o alguien. ¡Inglaterra es el padrino! Tiene una responsabilidad, no puede llegar tarde y menos a la mañana siguiente, ¡Suiza quiere estar en la iglesia a las nueve y él tiene que asistirle!

Francia sonríe al ver la tarjeta igual. Además, se la ha dejado igual, así que muy responsable no es

Inglaterra llega con las pistolas aun decidiendo si usarlas o no, sonrojadísimo... y golpea la puerta porque él no tiene llave Rezando para que no se haya dormido. Y para que haya llegado, claro, si no ira a recepción a pedir otra llave.

Francia tarda un poco para agregar cierto misterio y tensión a la cosa... Porque estaba poniéndose sus cremas para las arrugas y tarde en guardarlas y peinarse de nuevo.

—¿Quien?

—Ah... ehm... —dialgoingeniosodialgoingenioso—. Eh... yo, bugger!

—Non. "Yo" estoy adentro.

—What the hell, Frog? Sabes perfecto quien soy, tengo mi equipaje ahí... ¡NO LO MIRES!

—Tarde para eso. ¿Cuál es la contraseña? —sí, sí, el ridículo sueña con que le digas I love you.

—What contraseña of the hell?

—Dime algo bonito y puedes entrar—propone sonriendo

—Algo bonito —responde sonriendo también.

—¡Eso no vale!

—¡Pues tú lo has dicho!

—¡Pero no es así! Yo quiero que digas "I love you" —protesta apretando los ojos y sonriendo mas

—¡No voy a decir eso! —se sonroja.

—¿Por quéeee?

—Dijiste que dijera "Algo bonito" y ya lo dije.

La puerta se abre un poquitito. El inglés mira la rendija de reojo.

—Igual voy a hacer que digas que me quieres —asegura.

—¡No!

—¡Claro que sí! —no sabía que estábamos tratando con chibi Francia.

—Nooo! —mete los dedos por la rendijita y Francia los roza con los suyos.

—¡Oui, porque me quieres!

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco pero no los quita moviéndolos para buscar los suyos otra vez.

—Of course not!

—¿Por qué no? —le acaricia de nuevo

—Porque no puedo —susurra al sentir la caricia en vez de gritar como siempre. El francés traga saliva y se acerca a la rendija.

—Pero... —le da un beso suave en un dedo, susurrando—, me lo demuestras.

Inglaterra mueve el dedo del beso hacia él y suspira. La puerta se abre más.

—Je t'aime.

Inglaterra intenta meterse dentro, buscándole.

Un muy desnudo francés se le abraza por la espalda dejando que entre, desde luego. Y él se gira para que le bese con un poco de ansiedad que no sé de dónde ha salido.

Francia le besa abrazándole del cuello y cerrando los ojos y él le besa tratando se girarse a abrazarle porque antes además Suiza ha contado una historia... y ellos... y nunca se pidieron... y...

Y si van a pasar la noche juntos, están casados y Francia te quiere un montón... Debe decirlo tres veces más contra los labios del inglés... Porque se enfadó en la fiesta y le quitó el pie y el no queriaaaa.

Pues es que es un tonto e hizo un comentario tonto en un momento secreto que estaban teniendo ellos dos y se cargó el ambienteee trata de protestar Inglaterra, eso sí, sin dejar de besarle como si fueran los únicos del mundo en estar enamorados.

Francia le hunde una mano en el pelo y la otra va al cinturón, empujándole un poquito hacia la cama, todo a la vez mientras piensa en que además va a semi abandonarlo en la boda y a hacer sus labores de padrino y que tiene que compensarle.

Inglaterra lo abraza más fuerte y se deja caer en la cama con cuidado de que el francés se le caiga encima sin hacerse daño. Éste lo hace y al caer se separa tantito sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos.

—I... —empieza, timidillo como siempre pero con el cerebro sorbido.

Francia le acaricia un poco el pelo y luego baja la mano para quitarle los pantalones en un movimiento tan fluido y poniéndole tanta atención que no se nota lo que hace.

—... love you... a little bit —acaba, sin enterarse.

Sonríe mucho con eso, aunque frunce el ceño con lo del little bit. Arruga la nariz.

—Me encanta que me lo digas –asegura con esa franqueza y sinceridad, a pesar del little bit.

El inglés le mira desconsolado y vulnerable cuando frunce el ceño.

—Y no quiero un beso de buenas noches...

—Aunque no me quieres un little bit —le discute un poquito, al mismo tiempo. Levanta las cejas—. ¿Quieres dos besos de buenas noches?

—Quiero una buena noche de besos —susurra sonrojándose de muerte y girando la cara.

El francés sonríe con eso y le da el primero en la mejilla. Inglaterra vuelve un poco la vista mirándole de reojo

—Todas las que quieras... —asegura desabotonándole lentamente la camisa.

Inglaterra es quien vuelve a besarle... aunque esta posición no le gusta mucho por la noche porque siempre se siente tan tranquilo y a gusto que se duerme primero que Francia, en sus brazos (a veces antes que ocurra nada) y el francés siempre se enfada si pasa.

El francés se pierde por completo en el beso, acostándose del todo en Inglaterra y él hace que giren un poco para que Francia se acueste a su lado, así al menos suelen dormirse los dos a la vez. Francia le deja hacer y le mira medio somnoliento cuando se separan del beso.

—¿No quieres que te haga el amor? —susurra ahogando un bostecito.

Asiente, pero eso no significa que no sean las tres de la mañana y haya conducido casi toda la noche. Francia se le acerca un poco más poniéndole la mano en la cintura.

—Me haces muy feliz... —susurra dándole un beso suave. Inglaterra se lo devuelve buscándole, con los ojitos cerrados. Le pasa una pierna por encima.

—Te... Hago el amor todo el día... A todas horas... —susurra el francés relajándose del todo y besándole más suave ahora

—Con todo lo que haces... —susurra de vuelta.

Francia sonríe un poquito suspirando completamente feliz y satisfecho.

—Me too... —lo abraza más y en serio puede dormirse así... mañana le dolerán las pelotas que no veas, pero…

Creo que Francia ya está dormido... Las ventajas de que no siempre sea todo in extremis y dramático como si fuera la última vez.

Es que además Inglaterra sí está medio excitado, sin notarlo. Seguro, seguro Francia no está "medio" excitado. Pero de todos modos vence el sueño. Siempre está mañana… Y a ver a qué hora despiertan.

xoOXOox

Suiza sube a su cuarto en silencio una vez se ha ido Inglaterra... Cierra bien la puerta con seguro y prende la luz, colocando la escultura con mucho mucho cuidado encima de su cajonera. Se sonroja. Decide ignorarla un poco mientras busca su pijama y se sienta en la cama quitándose los pantalones... Y sintiéndose un poco observado. (Seguramente se siente observado por las cámaras...) Suspira y sube las piernas desnudas haciéndose bolita, abrazándose de las rodillas. Solo faltaban algunas horas y estaba seguro de que su vida entera cambiaría para siempre, aun cuando Austria intentará convencerle de que no... Y una vez más se confirmaba que en sí, lo que pasara después de la boda no le causaba angustia. Lo difícil era llegar a ese punto.

Austria por su lado ha dejado a Hungría hablando con Alemania del asunto que no quiere ni pensar y ha ido a su cuarto a intentar dormir, con su ritual habitual para relajarse, tratando de no pensar en lo que ha dicho Alemania ni en lo de mañana. Se tumba en el centro geométrico y exacto de la cama hasta quedar perfectamente alineado con el universo, cubierto con la manta hasta la altura perfecta sin una sola arruga en ningún sitio... y cierra los ojos.

El suizo se levanta caminando hasta la escultura mirándola y sonrojándose otra vez. Todos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba. Porque era absurdo lo mucho que le gustaba... No podía evitarlo... Y bueno. ¿Qué tenía de malo que a uno le gustara su... marido? Aprieta los ojos pensando en ello olisqueando un poco el olor a chocolate

Austria repasa en su mente todo el plan de mañana SEGUNDO A SEGUNDO estaba TODO estipulado. Se mueve un poco sintiéndose incómodo. Se vuelve a mover. Siente una arruga invisible tratando de aplanarla. Se le hace una en el pijama, al moverse de nuevo sale del centro matemático. Pasa tres cuartos de hora peleando con las arrugas de la cama hasta que se pone de pie, frustrado y desesperado.

Era TAAAN tentador el olor y tan austriaco el hombre perfectamente retratado en el que incluso Suiza dudaba ser capaz de hacer una escultura cómo esas, por mucha rabia que le diera... Además, ¿cómo sabía la idiota de Bélgica las proporciones de todo? Le pasa un dedo por encima a las costillas y saca un poquito la lengua

En su desesperación, Austria se ríe un poco de si mismo, sabiendo que no hay forma en que se relaje. Sería mejor que se pusiera a leer y al ir a buscar un libro, encuentra una de las cámaras de su cuarto... que le da una idea.

Podía nada más probarlo... Un poco. Una pequeña lamidita. Nadie iba a saberlo a pesar de que probablemente se le notara en el acabado.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser ir a por el ordenador de Prusia al cuarto de al lado y echar una miradita hasta quedar dormido? Prusia, Hungría y hasta Liechtenstein llevaban AÑOS haciéndolo impunemente, que tan malo era usar un poco la tecnología que de hecho él mismo había permitido y ayudado a colocar. Es exactamente lo que hace.

Austria piensa, mientras vuelve a tumbarse en la cama y consigue abrir el ordenador con la contraseña "awesomepassword" que todo el mundo en la casa sabe que tal vez el suizo esté teniendo problemas para dormir y esté haciendo lo que cualquier hombre descubre que ayuda mucho a relajarse... y se siente un poco pervertido por pensar en acompañarle silenciosamente. Frunce un poco el ceño y parpadea porque no está seguro de lo que está viendo. Una vez se enfoca la imagen, en la que, además, no hay demasiada luz.

La escena que ve es extraña...Cómo no va a serlo. Suiza esta en calzoncillos frente a su cajonera... Y nada más. Parado un poco de puntas haciendo algo... Que a primera vista es raro e incomprensible.

Prueba a ponerse las gafas, un punto para Austria el listo, se ve ahora un poco mejor (y se relaja considerablemente al verle aun sin saberlo) sonríe un poco y decide que lo que necesita es sonido, consiguiéndose sus mejores auriculares, por supuesto.

—Esto es... Estúpido. Joder pero que bien te ves, debí hacer estas figuritas cuando no estábamos juntos —parlotea Suiza, excesivamente acostumbrado a hablar con Austria en su ausencia.

El austriaco levanta las cejas con eso y trata de enfocar otra cámara, poniéndolo en varias vistas a ver si alguna tiene un encuadre mejor. Se humedece los labios.

—Aunque he de admitir que el chocolate en la ducha... —susurra casi inaudible para cualquier ser humano normal...

Austria se reacomoda pensando que estos malditos micrófonos son un verdadero desastre, ni siquiera puede oír su corazón y nunca se había dado cuenta. Va a hacer que Alemania les regale unos nuevos a la mínima oportunidad.

Suiza le da la primera lamida a su figurita en el pecho y hace un "mmmm" de satisfacción al notar que sabe excesivamente bien.

(Alemania tendrá que mejorar la tecnología BOSÉ, siempre al servicio del austriaco)

El suspiro de satisfacción le saca de sus pensamientos y nota que hay una especie de forma grande y oscura a la que Suiza está... besando o lamiendo o algo parecido. Entrecierra los ojos porque no puede identificar más que una silueta de lo que parece un hombre con mucha imaginación.

—Mañana... Si vas a ir mañana, ¿verdad? Puedes creer que... Bueno, al final si volviste —mira la figura de arriba a abajo intentando encontrar un trozo que si pueda morder y cuando le da un poco la vuelta le nota el culo y le brillan los ojos dándole otra buena lamida ahí.

Austria se humedece los labios y piensa en algo. Abre una cuenta nueva de correo electrónico y le manda un mail a la cuenta personal de Suiza diciendo "Bitte, prende la luz"

El sonido del correo hace que Suiza de un saltito y se organice un poco los calzoncillos antes de fruncir el ceño e ir por el teléfono

—¿Que prenda la luz? Para qué demonios quiere alguien que prenda la luz —la prende.

"Para qué?"

Austria levanta las cejas ahora viendo mucho más claramente que no lleva más que la ropa interior y que definitivamente se trata de una escultura de chocolate de un hombre.

Sí, las cosas están candentes. Suiza se mueve de vuelta a la escultura, teniendo un escalofrío y deteniéndose a subir un poco el termostato. Se vuelve a la escultura y suspira mirándola y sonrojándose más ahora que se ve mejor.

Austria se acomoda ahora sin responder nada más mirando con atención lo que hace.

—Estúpida mujer idiota —protesta a Bélgica olisqueando la escultura y mirándola bien de cerca—. Si no supiera mejor sospecharía que le conoces DEMASIADO de cerca.

Austria inclina la cabeza sin entender del todo... le habían hecho una estatua de chocolate a Suiza... de un hombre desnudo.

Austria, para ser tan listo... Frunce el ceño, toma el teléfono y le manda un mensaje a su padre para preguntar y estar seguro de que no es posible que ese sea él.

Germania... A las tres de la mañana... Le contesta a Austria que la estatua es de él y le pregunta si están bien él y Suiza.

Austria se sonroja y aprieta los ojos riéndose un poco de sí mismo, sin contestarle tampoco a su padre, mucho más interesado en lo que hace Suiza, quien en este momento está dándole otra lamidita al culo, cómo quien no quiere la cosa

Austria levanta las cejas y se lleva la mano al culo sin poder evitarlo.

La lengua pasa por tooooda la espalda de la escultura y Suiza se relame. El moreno traga saliva sintiendo un escalofrío por toda la espalda sin poder evitarlo.

—Shhh... No te pongas nervioso... —creo que se lo dice a sí mismo en realidad, cerrando un poco los ojos.

—No estoy nervioso, liebe...

—Él quiere que hagas estas cosas... Aunque no parezca —otra lamida por la espalda.

—Mein Gott... —aprieta los ojos.

—Mañana tienes que hacerlo bien —se susurra a si mismo apretando los ojos y deteniéndose.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás perfectamente bien, cómo siempre.

Suiza mira a la estatuilla de reojo y se sonroja.

—No voy a llevarte a la cama y de hecho no, no quiero hacer ESO que estás pensando —le protesta.

—Es de chocolate, Liebe, solo tú lo estás pensando —sonríe de lado.

—¿Vas... Vas a verme entonces? Österreich! —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos revolviéndose un poco aunque sin saber de dónde han salido esas fantasías raras. Mira a la escultura de frente y vacila un poquito antes de acercarse y darle un dulce beso en los pequeños labios.

—Oh, ja. Por supuesto que voy a verte, no te quepa duda...

—Ich liebe dich —susurra muy muy suavecito antes de irse a la cama.

—Precisamente por eso... —sonríe.

Y vas a tener tanta jodida suerte, Austria, ¿de verdad? Así que sí, Suiza aprieta los ojos un poco y... claro, cómo ha subido la calefacción no tiene calor.

—No debía estar haciendo esto... Iba a esperar hasta mañana —protesta metiéndose la mano a los calzoncillos.

—Pues mañana otra vez —se mete también la mano en el pijama.

—No me veas —pide Suiza mirando a su estatuita y apretando los ojos—, ¡ni hables! —Sí, Austria. Hablas y lo histérizas incluso en sus fantasías y dentro de su cabeza—. Eres lo peor...

Nah, lo peor pero te está dando un buen espectáculo. Dobla las piernas y tensa bien los músculos y se lo imagina perfectamente bien y Austria le acompaña con el pobre sonido que oye.

Valiente exótica manera de pasar la noche previa a la boda, Austria, siendo un pervertido cómo tu hermano. Es cosa familiar.

Suiza es feliz igual, puede que no necesite la pastilla para dormir y que duerma igualmente hasta tarde. Aunque se pregunta por qué las noches previas a las bodas de Austria siempre tiene que pasarlas con una fantasía

Es tradición.

Bueno, al menos mañana en la mañana no va a sentirse ni una décima parte de lo mal que se sintió esta vez, lo que sí que va a sentirse es histérico, pero ese es otro asunto.

Está MÁS histérico que de costumbre.

Que no entre Hungría a despertar a Austria y lo encuentre con el portátil de Prusia y la mano en los pantalones... Pero cómo su puerta tiene pestillo...

Menos mal, era mala pose para el día antes de su boda. Digo, encontrar a Austria tan comprometido con PRUSIA.

Seh, eso sí, tiene suerte, pero no es con Prusia, es con su ordenador.

Seh pero la ceja levantada todo el día nadie se la quitaba a Hungría. Es posible que Liechtenstein sí encuentre a Suiza con las manos en los calzoncillos y la boca llena de chocolate. Austria tiene suerte, él no.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	45. Chapter 45

Liechtenstein entra a las nueve menos dos minutos por la puerta del cuarto de Suiza con una pila de tortitas con chocolate recién hechas que ha hecho Canadá, que huelen de muerte, mira a Suiza, nota sus labios marrones, mira la escultura de Austria, deja las tortitas y le saca una foto antes de tratar de despertarle con un suave "bruder?"

Suiza se revuelve un poquito, entreabre los ojos y se saca la mano de los calzoncillos sin saber dónde está... Quizás si se ha tomado un poco de pastilla.

—Bruder? —repite poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Son las nueve, Bruder.

—Son las... Eh? —abre más los ojos y la ve un poco borrosa. Abre la boca sintiéndola pastosa.

—Las nueve... te habría dejado dormir más, pero... la boda...

Suiza pega un SALTO y se cae de la cama.

—¡Las nueve! ¡La boda!

Liechtenstein da un saltito y un gritito del susto.

—¡Es muy tarde! Es muy... Es... Es... —se levanta y da unas vueltas sobre sí mismo—. Ya debería estar en la iglesia!

—Nein, nein, tranquilo, he hablado con England, vendrán a buscarnos un poco más tarde.

—¡Pero es a las doce! —corre por su reloj y nota la escultura... Se sonroja y la trata de cubrir.

—Ja, ja, pero son las nueve, no hay forma que hagamos tres horas a la catedral.

—Nein. Nein. Pero tengo que bañarme y vestirme y desayunar... Y llegar antes... ¡Y aun necesito tiempo para arrepentirme!

—Mira, Canadá te ha hecho tortitas para desayunar —se las muestra.

—Ah... Tortitas —levanta las cejas y se acerca un poco a Liechtenstein porque no parecen tortitas normales. Se le hace agua la boca en cuanto las huele.

—La abuela y nosotros ya estamos todos preparados, he vuelto a plancharte el traje esta mañana —le sonríe.

—¡Mi madre!... ¡Y el traje! —toma las tortitas, eso sí, porque se está muriendo de hambre. La mira notando que en efecto esta ya lista—. Verdammt, ¡yo me debía levantar temprano!

—Lo he pensado, pero Canadá ha dicho que necesitabas estar descansado y que era un poco pronto.

—Yo iba a despertarme a las cinco —se mete un gran bocado de tortitas a la boca—. ¿Has traído algo de beber?

—Ja, hay chocolate. Lo he hecho yo— le tiende la taza.

—Danke —le da un trago y se quema un poco, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para chillar por ello. Aprieta los ojos—. ¿Vendrá Deutschland por mi madre?

—Ah... ja, ehm... ja.

Asiente respirando rápidamente.

—Tengo que ducharme —se mete otro pedazo grande a la boca y se levanta—. ¿Sabes algo de Österreich?

—Ja, está... está despierto hace rato.

Ya se había encaminado al baño se detiene y la mira.

—¿Está despierto... Está... Bien? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo sabes?

—Ha llamado antes Ungarn, hemos hablado.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —frunce el ceño con el asunto de ser Hungría.

—Quería saber cómo vamos con todo, le he dicho que bien, ha dicho que Deutschland vendrá por la abuela después de dejar a Österreich en la iglesia para que focalice su ira en los músicos...

—¿Focalice su ira? ¿Cuál ira?

—No lo sé, supongo que... está nada más gritando.

La mira con cara de circunstancias porque en su mente... Austria está completamente ecuánime y tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación.

—¿C-Crees que debería hablar con él?

—Ehm... si quieres...

Vacila un poco más... ¿Y si ahora no quería casarse? Busca su teléfono notando que no está donde debería.

—Aunque a mí me parece que nada más está nervioso... como cuando vamos al Musikverein.

—Pero es una boda, ¡él lo ha hecho ya!

—Bueno... no contigo.

—¡Cielos, mira la hora! —nota al ver el teléfono—. ¡Y no me he bañado!

—Ve a hacerlo y avísame para que te arregle el pelo.

Asiente yendo corriendo y olvidando a Austria. Mientras él va, Liechtenstein ordenadamente le hace la cama y recoge los restos del desayuno. Gracias, Lili. Luego que vaya llamando señorito a los demás que bien entrenada que está la niña.

Buen punto. Suiza de verdad no tendrá tiempo ni de arrepentirse. Tal vez ahora mientras Liechtenstein le peine y le corte el pelo... que tendrá que estar quieto y sin moverse.

—¿Y si... Y si voy por Österreich... Y me lo llevo?

—¿A dónde? —le peina tranquilamente y acaba de hacer exactamente esto mismo con Helvetia, vais a estar monísimos los tres con el pelo igual.

—A donde sea. Lejos de la boda.

—¿Pero para qué?

—Para no casarnos...

—¿No quieres casarte?

Traga saliva.

—No creo querer casarme en estas condiciones. Somos dos adultos, podríamos casarnos solos.

—Pero es bonito que todos lo veamos y sepamos que os casáis... que lo compartáis.

—Pero es que...

—A mí me gusta mucho que hagáis esto —la chantajista, le acaricia el pelo. (Sí, Austria le enseñó bien). Él cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece muy hermoso que por fin demostréis al mundo que os queréis y queréis estar juntos para siempre. Yo os quiero mucho a los dos —contra todo lo que tú le enseñaste sobre odiarle. Suiza se sonroooooja.

—Tú debías odiarle —protesta un poco.

—Oh... —susurra.

—Al menos eso te enseñé... O intenté.

—Pero yo le quiero porque tú le quieres... —susurra de nuevo. Él gruñe un poco pero la mira de reojo.

—Ya, ya lo sé —aprieta los ojos—. Es un idiota al que cuesta demasiado trabajo odiarle.

—Bruder... hoy no es un día para odiarle.

—Ya lo sé que hoy es un día para quererle del todo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... No es tan simple.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque van a reírse y... Aun me da... Aun creo que es posible que él...

—Nadie va a reírse, Ungarn me ha asegurado que va a tener controlado a Preussen ¿Que él...?

—No lo haga igual de vuelta —susurra—. O que lo haga... diferente. No lo sé. O que vaya mal y otra vez lo pierda para siempre. Estamos bien así... ¿Y si todo cambia?

Venga Liechtenstein... Las palabras finales de aliento para tu hermano.

—Que una persona no te quiera como quieres no significa que no te quiera con todo su corazón, bruder...

—Y tú piensas que él...

Asiente. Suiza resopla un poco.

—Hoy va a ser un día muy hermoso, seguro todos van a decirte cosas muy bonitas, por favor, déjate disfrutarlo.

—Que yo me deje... Disfrutarlo —repite valorando sus palabras. Ella asiente otra vez.

—Soy yo, verdad... El que simplemente no me lo permito.

—Eso creo.

Toma aire con esa nueva perspectiva pensando que... Sí. Claramente tenía todo hoy. Tenía a Liechtenstein a su lado, a su madre y a su padre. Iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba desde que tenía consciencia y aparentemente lo quería de regreso y no podía dejarse llevar solo por temer miedo al cambio o a que fuera mal. Ella se vuelve a cortarle el pelo en silencio, dejándole pensar.

—Avísame cuando termines, bitte —pide seco y serio y justo así es que ella lo hace.

Suiza se gira un poco a ella y la abraza. Ésta levanta las manos con las tijeras para no hacerle daño, asustándose un poco y le devuelve el abrazo tras unos segundos.

—Me salvaste, Lili... Me hiciste persona otra vez.

—Y tú a mí cuando no tenía a donde ir...

—Ya es tarde... —susurra unos segundos más tarde, soltándola.

—Ja, un poco —ella se separa y recoge sus cosas, yendo para dejarle vestirse tranquilo y se limpia una lagrimita de un ojo secretamente porque esto le hace mucha ilusión y se ha emocionado un poco.

Suiza sonríe leve leeeevemente asintiendo para sí, dispuesto a ver qué pasa si se deja a si mismo ser un poco feliz.

xoOXOox

Austria está a punto de asesinar a alguien, todos los músicos tiemblan cuando lo ven andar de un lado a otro con cara de mala hostia, imaginando como le atraviesa la garganta al primer violín con su propio arco... Se llama balance perfecto.

Romano se acerca a él con cautela... Aunque en el fondo le parece muy divertido esto porque al menos a él no puede hacerle nada.

Mientras el austriaco se pellizca el puente de la nariz gritando de nuevo quien sabe qué instrucciones contradictorias al coro, quienes todos saben que les está imaginando consumidos por las llamas.

—¿Austria?

—... Y me encargaré personalmente de que cualquiera que falle una sola nota, lo más parecido que pueda hacer en la vida a hacer música sea haciendo cantar al cristal de las copas del restaurante donde traba...—se detiene y se vuelve al que osa interrumpirle.

Romano le sonríe un poco, aunque no crean que no sin cierto temor.

—Signiore Austria para ti, mocoso —le riñe en italiano, señalándole con el dedo.

—Debería ser Eminencia para ti... —murmura por lo bajo—. SIGNORE AUSTRIA, ¿Podrías acompañarme?

—¿Dónde está Vaticano? —pregunta aguantándose mucho de soltar un "la cría que como se ponga a llorar te juro que va a quedar muda para el resto de la vida" haciendo un gesto para que vaya delante. "Y su padre, también. Lo que no conseguí tras siglos de matrimonio..."

—Con Spagna... —le mira de reojo—. No interrumpirá tu hermosa música, no te preocupes.

—Bien, no es como que este grupo de inútiles no merezcan ser interrumpidos —riñe a los músicos sin mirarles—. Otra vez desde el principio. ¡Voy a estar oyéndolo!

—No, no. No. No vas a estar oyendo nada —camina delante de él y le hace un gesto—. Sígueme, hay algo importante que hacer.

—Claro que voy a estar oyéndoles, ¡con lo que desafinan se les oye desde Wien! —protesta siguiéndole igual.

Romano se ríe un poco bajito, metiéndole por detrás del altar.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora? —pregunta cuando ya están un poco más lejos.

—Ahora te explicaré.

El suspiro de "no tientes mi paciencia que te debo un castigo limpiando todas las piedras de los Alpes desde el siglo XV, no creas que se me ha olvidado". Romano cierra la puerta de la sacristía con llave y se la guarda en el pantalón. Austria le mira fijamente, impaciente.

—Vale, no pasa nada más que creo que necesitas relajarte —sentencia—. Por tu propia seguridad incluso... Y la de todos los que te rodean.

Austria parpadea.

—Estás actuando como loco desquiciado... Y creo que deberías poder pasarlo mejor.

—Lo pasaría mejor si no fuera a ser todo un desastre, ¿has oído el segundo cello? No me digas que me calme cuando está sonando así, Römer.

—Sí, si te digo que te calmes porque tus gritos suenan aún más desafinados que el segundo cello... Y eso es preocupante.

Se lleva la mano a la garganta impresionado con eso, lo que faltaba que le dijeras.

—Lo que quiero decir es que estas simplemente histérico y necesitas... Relajarte. Y relajarte a cualquier precio es lo que pretendo hacer. ¿Que suele funcionarte?

—Lo que funciona es que esos graves... Mein Gott in Himmel —se quita las gafas y da un par de vueltas, frustrado.

—Suena bien. Suena ridículamente bien. Suena mejor que Pavarotti cantando —le asegura cruzándose de brazos—. ¿De verdad pretendes pasarlo mal el día de tu boda por esto?

—Esto... esto es importante, Römer, esto es la boda. Es la obra de mi vida, lo que llevo escribiendo desde que empezamos a usar notas... ¡desde antes, incluso!

—¿Y cómo vas a terminarlo y que suene perfecto si tu vida no se acaba hoy?

—Es perfectamente evidente que no está acabado y que no suena perfecto o no me habrías encerrado aquí —vuelve a un tono de voz mesurado.

—Bien, como hemos dejado claro ya, entonces... DEBE ser imperfecto. ¿Te sirvo vino de consagrar?

—Nein, no imperfecto de este modo.

—Suena perfecto para todos

—¿Te parece que yo estaría así si eso fuera cierto?

—Me parece que tú no eres capaz de oír como "todos" así que no puedes decir si suena o no perfecto para los demás —se levanta y saca una botella que claramente NO es vino de consagrar. Toma el cáliz y sirve un poco en el sentándose sobre el escritorio de la sacristía y haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque.

—No seas ridículo —protesta acercándose igual—. Soy perfectamente capaz de ser crítico, sé a lo que te refieres con eso pero deja de intentar desacreditarme —sigue, aunque trata de suspirar y bajarle la agresividad a su tono de voz.

—Claro que eres capaz de ser crítico —ojos en blanco—. De lo que no estás siendo capaz es de detenerte.

—Pues es algo que no planeo hacer hasta que ya no quede más remedio —le mira con una ceja levantada—. ¿Qué esperas de mí exactamente?

—Que te calmes y pienses en otra cosa hasta que sea la hora —estira el cáliz hacia él.

—¿En qué otra cosa? ¿Obligarte a ti a repasar de nuevo toda la misa hasta que te la sepas a la perfección? Es un ejercicio de focalización, Römer, lo descubrí en mi segunda boda —niega porque sinceramente siente que podría vomitar.

—Oblígame a eso si quieres... Creo que enfocarte está bien, pero hacerlo en la música me da sin más dolor de cabeza que repasar lo que ya me sé —le mira como por encima de las gafas en un movimiento imitado de él.

—A mí me da dolor de cabeza como es que ellos lo hacen. Está bien. Empieza —gesto con la mano. Romano suspira.

—¿Algo que quieras cambiar? —da un trago al cáliz.

—Probablemente, lo decidiré en cuanto vuelva a oírla.

—¿Sabes algo de Svizzera?

—Ungarn les ha llamado antes, dice que todo va de acuerdo con el plan —lo cual es una vil mentira, pero Hungría no quería presionarle más.

—Eso es lo más importante... Por cierto. ¿Quieres confesarte?

—Confesarme... —cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco ante esa idea, pensando si hay algo que quiera confesar.

El italiano sonríe porque le ha hecho sonreír, esperando.

—¿Confesar algo como sueños eróticos con mi primer marido? —bromea expresamente solo porque eres tú y considera amable que le estés tratando de calmar. Romano levanta las cejas.

—Por ejemplo. Aunque si es así no vas a terminar de rezar tú penitencia ni para cuarta boda —sonríe un poco. Austria niega con la cabeza y chasquea la lengua aun sonriendo un poco—. Así que se más selectivo con lo que confiesas... Quizás un desliz con Prusia o algo en la línea nos sorprendería menos.

—Más bien pesadillas es lo que tenido los últimos días —sigue negando con la cabeza a eso y sonríe un poco más.

—¿Pesadillas con qué?

—¿A ti que te parece? —abre los brazos señalando alrededor. Romano le sonríe ahora un poco él y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Esperaba que fueras un poco más específico —se encoge de hombros.

—Obviamente con todas las cosas que pueden ir mal. ¿Vas a psicoanalizarme? —le mira y Romano casi se ríe... Pero no lo hace.

—Claramente no, eres tú el experto en eso—le mira—. Estábamos confesándote.

—Déjame pensar... avaricia... ira... soberbia... pereza... —va asintiendo a medida que los nombra, contando con el dedo, finalmente cierra los ojos y se sonroja un poco—. Y lujuria.

—Vamos a concentrarnos en la lujuria ya que me parece el más raro en ti —decide Romano, un poco en broma, un poco en serio. El austriaco le mira por encima de las gafas con cara de circunstancias.

—Por supuesto, nada que ver con qué es lo que te parece más interesante —te conoció ayer, este hombre. Romano pone el cáliz sobre el escritorio y junta las manos sobre su regazo haciendo esa cara tan ensayada que tiene de "reverendo padre". Sonríe un poco maligno un instante.

—Exactamente, esto es porque los pensamientos y actos lujuriosos que involucran sexo premarital... Gay, no sin bien vistos por nuestra santa iglesia —explica con voz pausada.

—Espero que no tenga que venir a decirte yo eso a ti durante el convite —le riñe un poco de vuelta y el italiano se sonroja.

—Desde luego mi situación no te concierne. No estamos aquí para juzgar... —sonríe forzado—. Ni para hablar de mí. Volvamos a tu lujuria.

—Aja...

—¿Qué quieres confesar de estos pensamientos o actos? ¿Todos son con Svizzera?

—Ja, puedes volver a relajarte. El problema es que no estoy seguro de que esto funcione si no estoy arrepentido —empieza a andar de un lado a otro, nerviosamente…

Hace los ojos en blanco con ese primer comentario porque en realidad hace muchos, muchísimos años que dejó de tener celos de Austria. Lo mira hacer sin moverse.

—Técnicamente para la confesión si sirve, aunque no te arrepientas.

—¿No se supone que el fin de esto es conseguir el perdón a través de arrepentimiento?

—Ah, justo a eso iba. En dónde vas a tener problemas es en la parte de la contrición y en la penitencia, que no esperaba que cumplieras.

—Así que confesarme sin arrepentimiento es básicamente... contarte los chismes.

—Estás aun perdiendo el foco de la utilidad de esto... Signore Austria —sonríe y carraspea—. Lo que quiero es distraerte.

—No estarás tratando de distraerme mientras arregláis algún desastre del que no se me ha informado, ¿verdad? —mirada de hielo.

—Sí, la verdad es que la Iglesia entera se está incendiando —ojos en blanco—. Te expliqué ya que quiero distraerte porque hasta las paredes están nerviosas con tus gritos.

—Me calmaré cuando todo empiece —asegura pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Veremos si es verdad... Por ahora, cuéntame de lujuria.

Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tu sabes algo de cierta escultura de chocolate? —aprovecha para preguntar ya que estamos.

—El interrogado interroga. Sí, sé de una escultura de chocolate.

—Pues hazte una idea y cuéntame sobre ello —exige cruzándose de brazos.

—Contando y contando me parece un mejor trato —se señala a si mismo y luego al austriaco que suspira por paciencia.

—Con preguntas directas —negocia.

—Bien—asiente pensando que ya le va bien.

—Bien. ¿En qué modo estabas implicado en el asunto de la escultura?

Romano sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—Directamente, en ninguno. Solo era un invitado —explica—. ¿Cuántos actos de lujuriase has cometido en la última semana?

—Define acto de lujuria.

—Sexo o acto de onanismo.

—Uno. ¿Cómo podías ser un invitado si esto fue ayer en la despedida de soltero y solo estaban invitados England und Mein Vater?

—La lista de invitados era mucho más extensa.

Entrecierra los ojos porque eso es desviar un poco la respuesta, pero no protesta.

—Así que uno solo... Vaya, he de decir que esperaba que el pecado fuera más extenso. ¿Sexo o acto de onanismo?

—Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera nos hemos visto esta semana... ¿Quiénes eran todos los invitados?

Romano levanta una ceja.

—¿Por qué no se han visto? Vale, vale. Ehm... Veneziano, Helena, Egitto, Roma, Germania, Spagna, Francia, Prussia, Inghilterra, America, Russia –escalofrío— ... Belgio con el Stronzo di merda y Liechtenstein... Que creo que iba con alguien.

—Para no caer en el pecado —sonríe levantando las cejas con toda esa gente—. Mein Gott... ¿Qué más le hicieron? ¿Cómo pasó?

—¿Hacerle? Mmm... Directamente nada, nadie le tocó ni le besó ni le bailó encima... Y dudo mucho que haya tenido sexo con alguien más, a no ser que Inghilterra... —deja la frase al aire con cara inocente.

—No me refería específicamente a eso, ya imagino que no fue así.

—No le han hecho nada TAN grave —ojos en blanco—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron el amor, entonces?

—No fue hace tan poco —se devuelve. El italiano arruga la nariz y hace los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta.

—Intentaron que contara historias guarras sin lograrlo... Pasaron un video con fotos de esas de Hungría que la gente iba explicando y... La escultura.

Austria levanta las cejas con eso. Romano las levanta en espejo porque asumió que si sabía lo de la escultura sabría esto.

—Historias guarras... —repite negando con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco—. Ungarn lo hubiera pasado bien con vosotros.

—Ya imagino que tú no les contaste nada digno de repetir.

—Suelo ser bastante discreto —y cínico hasta decir basta.

—Eso ya lo veo. No me has respondido.

—El lunes pasado.

Le mira con curiosidad pensando en lo tremendamente raros que son los germanos. Él se habría comido a España con total necesidad casi hasta anoche si fueran a casarse... Se sonroja un poco y gira la cara.

—Espero sinceramente que no disparara a nadie.

—¿Que más quieres saber? Ah... Bueno, sí que sacó la pistola.

Levanta las cejas.

—Con la escultura. Estaba tremendamente histérico.

El austriaco aprieta los ojos pero sonríe un poco imaginándolo.

—En realidad ahí se terminó la reunión. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una fantasía sexual digamos con... Prusia?

—Con Preussen... —vuelve a mirarle por encima de las gafas, dejando de sonreír—. Qué bonita pregunta para hacerle a alguien el día de su boda —le riñe.

—Justamente por eso es que la pregunto, espero que me digas que hace años —sonríe un poco culpable y se encoge de hombros—. Tengo que cerciorarme.

—Nunca —responde tan cínico.

—Si tendrás morro... —susurra Romano en respuesta. Austria sonríe—. ¿Algún otro detalle morboso que quieras saber sobre tu futuro marido y su obsesión contigo?

—¿Algún otro que sepas y quieras contarme?

Romano inclina la cabeza y le mira.

—Nah, nada que no sepas ya, en realidad y si no lo sabes, espabila.

—Siempre tan amable.

—Pues vas a casarte con él. ¡Aunque sea un histérico que saca la pistola y asusta a todo el mundo! Aun así asumo que has notado lo que tienes.

—Debisteis tensar demasiado la cuerda —niega con la cabeza.

—Solo a ti te interesa conocerle cuanto hay que tensársela —se inclina un poco hacia él—. ¿Estás seguro de querer casarte con él?

—Es la primera boda en la que no le echo de menos —confiesa como respuesta, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Así que pensabas en el en tus otras dos bodas... —levanta las cejas.

—No para que estuviera en el lugar que está en esta... pero sí para que estuviera al menos aquí, conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Para ser Germanos... —Romano le sonríe de lado—. Claramente su problema es de expresión, no de sentimientos. Aunque cuando era pequeño siempre te considerará un bastardo sin corazón.

—No tuviste una infancia muy normal —Austria le mira de reojo.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Por?

—Por lo general... —se encoge de hombros y aprieta los ojos volviendo a oír algo feo en la música.

—Por lo general... —presiona para que siga con la idea.

—¿Pues no te lo parece?

—Bueno, ser el esclavo de un bastardo sin corazón ciertamente no es lo más normal.

—Esclavo... —repite y vuelve a oír algo—. ¡Basta! ¡Tengo que ir a gritarles por eso!

—¿Y de verdad crees que gritarles va a servir de algo? —no se mueve.

—¡Pues al menos se les meterá en la cabeza como hacerlo bien!

—Se les meterá en la cabeza que hay que matarte. Creo que voy a ir yo a decirles que están libres hasta las doce.

—¡Que intenten matarme si se atreven! ¡¿Cómo vas a darles libre!?

—Así, diciéndoles que vayan a comer algo o tomarse un café.

—No vas a hacer eso Römer —le asegura empezando a perder toda la calma que había logrado.

—Vale, vale, no lo hago —entrecierra los ojos y escucha también—. ¿Por qué no quitas ese cello?

—Porque va a sonar demasiado débil sin él...

—¿Sabes? Hay una película... Que le encanta a Vati.

—¿Aja?

—Es una de estas películas animadas...

—¿Y?

—Es una ridiculez con hielo y canciones —y te hizo llorar también, confiésalo—, pero hay una que creí que debes cantarte hoy a ti mismo.

Austria le mira esperando que siga y el menor le sonríe.

—Let it goooo, Let it goooo

Ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Como lo voy a dejar pasar, nunca volverá a haber un día como hoy. Este es el momento.

—Solo vas a casarte una vez con él. Accedió a venir y hacer tu gran boda. ¿Y qué si el cello suena mal? —levanta los brazos y hace gestos.

—Solo voy a casarme una vez con él. Accedió a venir y hacer mi gran boda. El cello tiene muchísimos días para sonar mal que no son este —replica.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que por estar traumatizado con el cello dejes de pensar en lo que de verdad importa.

—No puedo hacer nada con lo que de verdad importa y si no me preocupo por esto hoy, ¿qué otro día voy a hacerlo?

—No hablo de ahora —ojos en blanco—. Hablo de en el momento de la boda.

—Nunca he ido a gritar a un cello a mitad de una boda.

—Como esté Svizzera en un momento mirándote con ojitos de amor esos ridículos que hace y tú estés histérico con el cello... Aunque no le grites...—se levanta y saca la llave de la puerta.

—No ibas a poder estar tú más cerca para llamarme la atención —le fulmina.

Se ríe. Austria le sigue mirando con cara de advertencia de todos modos.

—Te cantaré —asegura con voz suave y conciliadora, yendo a la puerta—. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti, Signore Austria?

—Te elegí para uno de los papeles más importantes, en uno de los días más importantes de mi vida porque confío que estarás a la altura y me harás sentir orgulloso. No me decepciones —pide mirándole a los ojos, no en un tono de voz especialmente frío.

Romano le sostiene la mirada y se pone un poco nervioso con esto, cambiando la cara a una más seria. En realidad, sí que quiere hacerlo bien y sí que quiere que se sienta orgulloso.

—Irá bien y si algo no va bien lo arreglaremos —asegura. Austria sonríe y asiente un poco, lo que vendría siendo el equivalente a un abrazo.

Romano vacila un poco porque como que esto parece ser el momento del abrazo. Lo sentimos, él NO es Germano. Decide que vale madre, Austria necesita un poco de contacto así que él le abraza un poco y éste levanta las cejas y parpadea sin esperárselo... los italianos siempre te sorprenden con estas cosas. Al final le da unas palmaditas a la espalda, dios, Austria, que mal se te da esto.

—Dioses, que mal se te da esto —el italiano protesta un poco y se separa una vez que le parece que ha sido tiempo suficiente de abrazo.

—En fin...

—En fin, vamos —se pasa una mano por el pelo y abre la puerta y ahí salen los dos...

xoOXOox

Prusia se acerca a Alemania una vez ha vuelto a arreglarse tras dejar a Austria en la iglesia a primera hora.

—Hallo —murmura nerviosito casi sin mirarle.

—Heil!

—¿Has visto las llaves del Mercedes? No las encuentro.

—Ah... ehm... nein. Tal vez el señorito.

—Nein, Nein. Si lo dejé en la iglesia en el Mercedes y luego vine aquí... Quizás en el abrigo —le mira de reojo y está a PUNTO de pedirle que vaya él por Helvetia. Se sonroja.

—Bueno —respira y sonríe porque por un momento ha pensado que ayer se las dejó en algún lado—. ¿Y ya estás preparado para tu pareja?

—W-Was?! —se tropieza con una baldosa y da un saltito.

—Pues ya sabes...

—Nein. Neinnein! No es mi pareja, yo solo voy... ¡Porque Österreich me dijo!

—Eh?

—¡Pues no sé de dónde estás sacando eso! —Alemania levanta la voz y hace cierto tonito chillón leve, aun así muy impropio de él.

—¿De dónde saco el qué? Solo te pregunto si estás listo.

—¡Nein, no estoy listo! —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Pero aun no tengo que irme. No le digas a Italien.

—Pues más vale que te des prisa porque no tardaras en verle —sonríe maligno. El alemán aprieta los ojos.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo.

—De todos modos Italien y todos te van a ver...

Palidece en concreto por el "todos".

—Nein. Nein. Nadie tiene por que ver nada, Preussen —susurra pensando en Suiza.

—¿Como que no?

—Pues no. Solo nos van a ver llegar y quizás un poco en la misa.

—Y luego en el baileee...

—Oh... Ohh! ¡Es verdad, verdammt!

Prusia se ríe malignamente.

—Lo bueno es que quedará claro a Italien que no le necesitas para nada.

—Nein. Nein! Hoy no es el día... No puedo... Nein! Se supone que al fin vamos a volver, de no ser así todo sería bastante diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Ja. Ja. Quizás entonces... —vacila un poco—, Mein Gott

—Was?

—¡Nada, nada! No debería estar pensando en eso —se va a su abrigo bastante en pánico.

—¿Pero en qué?—se va detrás.

—En nada. No debería pensar en nada. Solo es un encargo.

—¿Cuál encargo? ¿De qué hablas?

—De ir por ella.

—¿Por quién?

—¿Como que por quién? Preussen... ¡De verdad no estoy para esto!

—Es que no sé de qué me hablas...

—¿Pues como que de qué? De lo que estamos hablando.

—¡Tú estás hablando de no sé qué encargo, yo te hablo de tu pareja!

—¡No es mi pareja!

—Claro que sí, no seas negativo.

—¡No lo es! ¡No lo es y no lo digas!

—¿Pero porque no?

—¡Porque no! ¡Porque no se puede, porque está Italien!

—Und? Italien se fue y te dejó, ¿recuerdas?

—¡E Italien va a volver hoy!

—Eso no lo sabes.

Alemania frunce el ceño

—Sí que lo sé, va a volver hoy —insiste preocupado con que no lo haga.

—De todos modos pienso que merece verte llegando del brazo de otro.

—Esa era la idea desde el principio...

—Pues de eso es de lo que te hablo.

—Pero es que nein, nein. Parecía simple pero todo esto se ha vuelto muy complicado —murmura encontrando al fin las llaves en un extraño bolsillo del abrigo.

—¿Qué es lo que se ha vuelto complicado?

—Pues todo, Preussen —hace los ojos en blanco—. Eso que hace Italien no es en lo absoluto simple.

—¿Eso qué?

—Ir y acostarse con todos. No es nada simple ni se puede hacer.

—Pero hombre, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Solo es que te vea llegar. Anda, no seas remolón que será awesome.

—N-No es como que tenga yo la opción —se sonroja porque no es que pretenda hacerlo ahora OTRA VEZ.

—Was? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque no! Es lo que quiere Österreich.

—¿Que te acuestes con alguien?

—Preussen!

—¡Pues es que no entiendo lo que dices!

—¡No es que quiera, verdammt! ¡Al contrario!

—¿No es que quiera el que?

—¡Que me acueste con ella, ya bastante maldito lio es!

—¿Con ella quién?

—¿Pues con quien crees? El encargo de Österreich.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu pareja?

—¿Pues como que qué? ¡Es ella!

—¿Ella? Nein! Te dije que te buscaría a alguien. ¿La quieres a ella?

—¿A-A... Ella? —se sonroja tres veces más.

—Nein?

—¡Yo no dije en ningún momento que la quisiera! —responde MUY nervioso.

—¡No entiendo lo que quieres entonces!

—¡Volver con Italien!

—¿Y qué? Vas a pasar de todo y a irte arrastrando a por él OTRA VEZ.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué le deje y me vaya con ella? Porque ya lo he valorado yo, danke.

—W-Was?

—Verdammt —se pasa las manos por el pelo y carraspea apretando los ojos.

—¿Has valorado ir con ella?

Tarda en contestar.

—Nein... Al menos no ir —lo que no quiere decir que no ha valorado la opción, de manera completamente teórica, de dejar a Italia y hacer una vida nueva... con Helvetia.

—Pero... bueno, que se joda el señorito —sonríe. El menor parpadea y frunce el ceño.

—No tienes ni idea de nada, ¿verdad? No es para joder a Österreich es que...

—¿Aja?

—Es que ella es... Es... Diferente —Alemania no me jodas que ahora esta es una conversación del doctor corazón. Prusia... Dale un golpe.

—¿Diferente? —el problema es que Prusia está entendiendo que no quiere ir por ella AHORA para llevarla a la iglesia y que si la quiere o no como pareja de HOY. De hecho ni siquiera está seguro del todo de QUIEN es ella

—Ja, es diferente a Italien, es salvaje, no sabe nada del mundo, pero es dulce y delicada —es que además que Italia no te vea o te oiga decir estas cosas que va a morirse.

—Und?

—¿Pues como que und?

—Pues... ja, parece todo eso, aunque no sé qué le ves de dulce. Ehm... ¿la conozco?

—¡No es Italien! Él es... Es... No lo sé —le mira de reojo —. Es todo muy confu... Was?! Como que... Was?!

—Pues... ella. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Parpadea, parpadea... Una microventana de oportunidad.

—De... —traga saliva—. Angela.

—¿La... bundeskanzler?

—J-Ja. Ja. Ella —carraspea un poco y es que es la única mujer que se le ocurre en este momento.

—¿El señorito quiere que la lleves a la boda? Nein! Mein Gott! ¡Tengo una pareja mucho más awesome para ti en el salón!

—W-Was?! —parpadea tomado por completo por sorpresa.

—Anda, venga, es lo que he venido a decirte. Ya te dije que te traería a alguien... anda que la Bundeskanzler... como si eso fuera a impresionar a Italien.

Por un lado Alemania se siente genuinamente aliviado de haber quitado a Helvetia de la ecuación... Hasta que recordó que Prusia SI iba a traerle una pareja. Con lo enfadado que estaba Austria con él, ¡solo faltaba que fuera una meretriz! Aprieta los ojos dejándose arrastrar.

Prusia le empuja al salón y sale corriendo... que poca imaginación tienes, Alemania, que mal guionista de pesadillas serías...

—Privet.

—Oh Mein g... PREUSSEEEN! —protesta incrédulo.

No hay respuesta del albino, tal vez una risita maligna en lo que Rusia se pone de pie.

—Verdammt, como si no tuviera ya los suficientes problemas —rabia Alemania entre dientes sin podérselo creer, llevándose la mano a la cara como si así pudiera desaparecer mentalmente a Rusia

—¿Qué problemas tienes, tovarisch? —mano a la cabeza.

—No tengo ningún problema —intenta quitarse—. Tienes que ir a la iglesia.

—Me ha dicho Prussiya que vamos juntos.

—Nein. Cambio de planes. Tú vas ahí solo y yo llego más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —vacila un poco pensando que ya está de racha de inventos útiles, debe podérsele ocurrir una idea genial—, necesito que me ayudes a apartar lugar en la iglesia.

—Pero Prussiya dijo que íbamos juntos.

—Bueno, ahora Deutschland dice que no.

—Le diré a Prussiya —se encoge de hombros.

—Puedes decirle ahora mismo si quieres. Tengo que irme, pero... Ehh... Nos veremos más tarde

—Da —tan feliz... es que le da igual—. Buscaré a Soedinennye Shtaty. No le digas a Putin.

Alemania casi le sonríe porque esto ha sido muy fácil.

—Búscalo. No le diré a nadie, te lo prometo.

—Bien —y de repente se acuerda... hace una sonrisa de tiburón—. Spasiba.

Que le da un escalofrío al alemán... Se detiene un instante antes de irse.

—¿Podrías darme un chupito de vodka antes de irme?

—¡Da! —para eso siempre hay tiempo, sirve un par y se toma él los dos antes de pasarle a Alemania el suyo y tomar un tercero.

Alemania parpadea pensando que todo esto es un rollo extraño como siempre. Se toma el suyo de golpe y se arrepiente de haberlo pedido, como siempre.

—¿Otro? —él ya se lo está sirviendo.

—Nein. Nein. Tengo con uno, danke. Nos vemos en un rato... Tovarisch.

Rusia le hace "adios adios" con la mano.

* * *

 _Y ahí vamos... esto ya está en marchaaaaaa ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	46. Chapter 46

Austria llama a su padre porque no puede creer que aún no hayan llegado, miraqueselodijo y aún tiene que ocuparse él de Galia así que... taptaptaptaptap en el suelo mientras espera que le conteste al teléfono.

—Hallo.

—¿Nomevengasconhallodondedemoniosestás?

Germania parpadea.

—E-Estamos en camino. ¿Tú dónde estás?

—No debías estar en camino, Vater, debías estar aquí AHORA.

—¿Para qué? Aun no empieza. Schweiz acaba de hablarme a decirme lo mismo.

—¿Has hablado con él? —cambio absoluto de tono de voz.

—Ja, hace ni diez minutos —un poco exasperado pensando que están juntos.

—¿Q-Qué... qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo está? —claramente nervioso y raramente inseguro.

—¿No está ahí contigo?

—Nein. Me habrían avisado si hubiera llegado ya, no podemos vernos antes de la ceremonia, ya te lo he explicado.

—Ah, eso... Es verdad. Está... Ehm... —y lo que pasa es que esta chillón e histérico—. Un poco nervioso creo yo.

—¿Ha dicho ya que se arrepiente? No estoy seguro de querer saberlo... —confiesa porque si lo ha hecho malo y si no, de lo raro tal vez aun peor. Germania parpadea.

—Pues parecía más preocupado por otras cosas. Algo me dijo de quedarse dormido y en realidad sospecho que quería saber si ya te había visto por eso pensé que ya había llegado y tu no.

—De todos modos vamos según el tiempo previsto, debía estar protestando y arrepintiéndose hasta las once y cuarto —el cínico.

—Si no se arrepiente es bueno, ¿no?

—No estoy seguro, de todos modos el asunto es que TÚ no vas según el tiempo previsto. ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

—Porque Rom es imposible.

—Lo siento, mi vida, pero ya vamos para allá —grita Roma de fondo.

—¿Y Galia? —pregunta Austria frustrado.

—¿Galia? Con el idiota estirado —frunce el ceño.

—Se supone que tú tenías que ocuparte de llamarla y asegurarte que venían.

—¿Yo? Pero ella no quiso venir conmigo.

—No traerla, Vater, llamarla.

—Ahora le hablo, pero deben ser los primeros en llegar, pasaron la noche en Bern.

—No lo son... ¡y date prisa!

—Vaaaale ¡NO me regañes!

—¡Como voy a no regañarte si llegas tarde!

Germania ya va a contestar de nuevo en protesta pero gana la prudencia.

—Voy a hablar con tu madre.

—Más te vale —Austria le cuelga.

Germania suelta una grosería en sajón antiguo hacia el teléfono, marcando a Galia y creo que es posible que si que sean los primeros a menos que Galia de verdad no coopere.

Roma se acerca a Germania a hacerle cosquillas con la barba en la cara, riendo. Germania protesta un poquito algo sobre rasurarse y que ponga atención al camino... Pero sonríe un poquito de lado porque está de buen humor. Le pone una mano en la pierna con el teléfono en la oreja

Roma se ríe sin apartarse hasta que pitan porque ya se ha puesto verde el semáforo, así que tiene que separarse.

Germania se estira un poquito y le da él un beso suave en el cuello. El problema es que no sé Galia que tanto caso haga a su teléfono. Si hace ruido, bastante. Gracias a Gales.

Es que es británico, la puntualidad le importa mucho y más a un lugar donde sabe que Galia debe quedar bien. Así que si, deben estar ya en camino si Austria les dijo que más les valía que llegaran temprano. Entonces sí que contesta tranquilamente.

—Allô?

—Hallo —saluda un poquito distraído e idiotizado con Roma.

—Germania, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el coche, vamos para la iglesia —le sonríe a Gales. Gales le sonríe de vuelta, estira por su mano y le da un beso en el dorso.

—Ah, menos mal, ya sé.

—Oye, ¿tú has hablado con Austria? —pregunta Galia.

—Acabo de colgar con él. ¿Por?

—Egipto me ha llamado antes... ¿tú sabes cuantos días va a durar y tenemos algún regalo? —y que justo te preocupes de esto ahora, en el coche camino a la iglesia dice mucho de ti, Galita.

—¿Egipto? ¿Qué quería? —levanta una ceja—. Dura solo hoy y sí que tenemos un regalo de todos.

—Pues saberlo... es que las bodas ahora son tan raras...

—Si nos casáramos sabrías todo lo que hay que saber de las bodas —susurra Gales al otro lado del teléfono. Es decir... Al otro oído de Galia, que le guiña un ojo sin responder a eso.

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que lo teníamos! ¿Qué es?

Pues de los Ancient... casa de Roma, es que los veo yendo a sacar a un niño de un orfanato para que lo usen de esclavo o algo así. Veneciano dice que iban a hacer eso y él les dijo que no, así que les compraron una casita pequeñita en las playas italianas, en Sicilia.

—Dile que luego le daré el llavero para que se lo dé a Suizzra para hacer la broma de que solo les regalamos unos llaveros a juego —pide Roma a Germania.

—Es una casita en las playas del Sur de Italia... Roma dice que te dará el llavero para hacerles la broma de que solo le regalamos unos llaveros a juego —repite Germania haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aaaah! ¡Que bonito! —exclama ella.

—¿Tú tienes el de Austria, non? —pregunta Roma a Germania.

—Ja, lo traigo aquí —asiente buscándose lo en los miles de bolsillos que tiene el saco. Gales le recuerda que ellos dos también le tienen un regalo a Austria, que han hablado antes de ello.

—Dile que si vuelve a llamar Egipto que le diga de mi parte que no se ponga histérica, que no es poco —pide Roma.

—Que si vuelve a llamar Egipto no le contestes —Germania pasa el mensaje que le interesa.

—¡No he dicho eso! —Roma se ríe.

—Ah... ¿por? —pregunta Galia.

—Porque es molesta —resume Germania encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Roma con sonrisita.

—Ya hablaré yo con ella —niega él con la cabeza.

Gales, que no es muy feliz con este asunto de la llamada misteriosa con Germania, aprovecha un semáforo para acercarse a Galia y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Galia sonríe devolviéndoselo tan tranquila.

—Ten cuidado cuando llegues, Galia, por cierto... —advierte Germania pero ella no hace mucho caso. Germania frunce un poquito el ceño—. ¿Galia?

—Eh? —pregunta ella volviendo en si después del beso.

—Que Österreich está de bastante mal humor. Solo para que lo consideres. Ahora nos vemos.

—Ah... vale, hablaré con él luego —asegura.

—Bien... —vacila sin saber que decirle, queriendo decir algo bonito y poético respecto a que le gusta mucho compartir con ella la boda del hijo que tienen en común... Aunque ella no quiso venir con él y parece en si feliz por todo el concepto, nada especial con él. Frunce un poco el ceño—. Hasta ahora —el emo surge de entre las tinieblas.

—Hasta ahora —responde con una risita y Germania corta.

—Ya llegamos —hace notar Gales señalándole la catedral a su derecha, dando la vuelta para estacionarse. Si se fijan bien, parece un poco más nerviosito que de costumbre y diría yo que más pegajoso, pero es difícil que sea MÁS pegajoso aún.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! ¡Mira cuantas flores! —exclama echándose hacia la ventanilla para verlas.

—Flores entre la nieve, no voy a negar que tienen mucho encanto —sonríe hacia ella al verla emocionada. Llegar temprano tiene sus ventajas, encuentra un lugar lo suficientemente cerca como para no tenerla que dejar en la puerta y venir a estacionarse.

—¿Cómo van a ser las nuestras? —pregunta ella con ensoñación. Bien, así es como uno consigue que Gales CASI le pegue al coche.

—Las... ¿Nuestras flores en...en nuestra boda? —la sonrisa es absurda (e Irlanda dice que ridícula)—. Azules, quiero que combinen con tus ojos y con el hermoso cielo que va a haber sobre ti para cobijarte.

—Entonces tendrá que ser en verano —decide mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso imagino yo... En verano en París —asiente él.

—¿En Paris? —sonríe. Gales se sonroja un poco.

—En donde tú prefieras. Me casaría contigo incluso en Rome si eso te hiciera ilusión... Pero pensé que bueno, querrías que fuera en tu casa.

Ella se ríe un poco con eso. El británico la mira sonriendo poquito porque se ríe aunque se le nota muy muy nervioso.

—Claro que lo primero no es eso... —vacila y la mira con mucha seriedad antes de buscarse algo en el bolsillo del saco.

—Non?—le mira interesada.

—No... Primero hay que conseguir que quieras casarte —sonríe y gira la cara, sacando la mano de adentro del bolsillo, pasándosela por el pelo—. ¿Bajamos?

—Ah, eso —se encoge de hombros y asiente.

Él se vueeeeeelve a estirar a darle un beso, esta vez un poquito angustiado pero Shh, no le digan a nadie y ella se lo devuelve porque sí quiere casarse pero no tan pronto. (Y él tampoco, no se dejen engañar)

—Vamos, te abro la puerta —sonríe otra vez como idiota después del beso, separándose y abriendo la puerta para bajarse e ir por los abrigos.

Y ahí se espera ella tranquiiiila mientras Gales abre la puerta de atrás, se pone y abrigo y los guantes, toma abrigo de Galia, da la vuelta con parsimonia al coche y le abre.

—Uhh... Hace frío aquí afuera —susurra tomándola de la mano para que baje del coche. Galia se baja y se abraza a si misma porque sí que lo hace.

Gales saca su anforita de whisky, siempre útil para estos climas. Le ofrece un poco.

—¿Ya empezamos con eso? —le mira de reojo, sonriendo un poco mientras le deja que le ponga el abrigo.

—Hace frío y es solo un traguito para calentarnos —se defiende abrazándola por la espalda una vez puesto el abrigo.

Ella se ríe un poco más, girándose para darle un besito corto.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te ves preciosa?

—No, una tremenda falta de tacto por tu parte —bromea. Él se ríe un poco también.

—Es que las palabras no te hacen justicia hoy, my love —asegura sonriendo y tirando suavemente de ella para llevarla hacia la iglesia. Ella también se ríe dejándose llevar y yo sospecho que si Austria está gritando, los gritos se oyen desde el atrio. En cuanto abren las puertas ya se deben oír. Gales levanta las cejas al oír los gritos. Galia traga saliva acojonándose un poco, en realidad.

—Veo que tu hijo no está muy de buenas...—comenta Gales tras un carraspeo

—Germania me lo ha dicho, pero... —le mira de reojo.

—No lo tenía yo como una persona... Ehm... Agresiva.

—Yo tampoco —susurra. La abraza de la cintura y ahí se acercan los dos, él notando que parecen llegar a buena hora y Galia decide que porque no van a pasear antes un rato a esperar que llegue más gente.

xoOXOox

Rusia está sentado en mitad de la iglesia sin tener en cuenta el lado de nadie ni de nada, donde le ha gustado, tan tranquilo, escuchando los gritos de Austria como si viera una película, porque ha intentado bailar, pero como le paran la música a cada rato, ha decidido que no se puede.

América mira a Egipto de reojo antes de entrar y le pregunta que si quiere hacer un muñeco de nieve.

—No, hace muchísimo frío. Espera que venga tu hermano o quien sea y lo haces con él —se mete dentro directa. Él se mete tras ella mirándole el culo, hemos de decir y quitándose el gorro dentro de la iglesia.

—Hello? —grita un poco y el grito resuena en las paredes. Rusia se gira en automático con el grito y Austria deja de gritar un instante.

—Whooooa! —Navidad para el niño—. Commie?

—Privet! —se levanta mientras Egipto se quita el abrigo mirándoles a ambos sin mucho interés. Creo que Gales y Galia salen de detrás de por ahí al oír los gritos.

—Hey! ¡Pensé que llegarías temprano! ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?—pregunta medio cantando... y no precisamente bajito.

Rusia sonríe y tararea lo que sigue a la canción. América le sonríe también y se le acerca dando saltitos.

—Come on! Egypt no quiso jugar conmigo y... ¿Viste lo bonita que está la nieve afuera? —alguien impídaselos de verdad.

Rusia sonríe mirándole dar saltos a su alrededor.

—Sooo? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres? ¿Vamos a bailar al rato? —debe haberle preguntado sobre eso mil veces.

El ruso asiente efusivamente.

—He estado ensayando con Egypt —ya me imagino, Egipto debe tener un dedo hinchado.

—¿El baile?

—Yes, verdad, Egypt? —le pregunta sonriendo pero Egipto ya no está ahí... Sinceramente se ha ido con Austria a ver que grita y si puede gritar a alguien. Uy, dios... Pobres, POBRES músicos. Es como la peor mezcla posible.

América levanta las cejas al ver que no está ya y se gira con Rusia sonriendo otra vez.

—Well... Yes, he estado ensayando. No que no lo haga ya mejor que tú, obvio, pero quería hacerlo aún mejor.

—La música que hace Austriya es siempre muy bonita —va andando a su lado hacia fuera.

—Pues ahora parece solo que esta gritando —sonríe un poco y se gira a la iglesia antes de salir—. WE'LL BE BACK IN A SEC!

Nadie te hace caso, América. Mejor, en realidad le da igual, solo es para que no se diga... Lo bueno es que los gritos de Austria han bajado y puede que si este no fuera el día de su boda estuviera mirando a Egipto de una manera especial.

En la salida, América y Rusia se topan con Germania y Roma.

—Guapoooo —le grita Roma a América riéndose. Él se ríe un poco abrazando a Rusia y sonrojándose.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y tira de él riñéndole un poco. Roma se deja riéndose, claro.

—Pórtate bien, que Österreich está enfadado y va a regañarnos.

—Nah, claro que no —riiisas.

—Claro que sí, ¡tú no lo oíste! Está enfadado y va a encontrar algo por que gritar —le mete a la iglesia y a la que se oye gritar es a Egipto.

—¿Esa es... Egipto? —Germania levanta una ceja.

—Oh, cielos... —Roma se tensa.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¿Qué hace esa mujer gritando aquí? —protesta yendo hacia los gritos arrastrando a Roma detrás.

—Pero no te acerques... ¡insensato! —protesta Roma deteniéndole.

—¡Voy a callarla! ¿Qué hace gritando en la boda de mis hijos? ¡Ya bastante es que haya tenido que venir!

—No te acerqueees... —trata de detenerle—. Será por algo.

—Será por algo... Bah! No hay NADA por lo que gritar en la boda de mis hijos. De verdad, solo eso me falta —sigue caminando pese a las recomendaciones.

Roma se va detrás de él... a una cierta distancia. Germania se acerca con paso seguro y levanta más la ceja... Cuando ve a Austria ahí. Así que carraspea, ya que estamos. Y a Egipto con uno de los chicos del coro de rodillas, llorando. Del coro además... Ahora no tendrá voz. Austria dirá que ya no la tenía.

—¿Pero qué demonios... ? —protesta Germania acercándose directamente a Austria, que está ligeramente sonrojado y se mete un susto con su padre porque estaba tan concentrado que no le ha oído.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hace está loca?

—Esta... aleccionando a mis músicos.

—¡Y qué hace aleccionando a tus músicos! Voy a echarla, lo advierto —da un paso hacia ella. Germaniaaaa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Was?! ¡Está aquí, gritando en tu boda!

—Ja... ¿no es increíble? Vamos, quiero que sientan terror del bueno.

Germania parpadea y mira a Austria sin creérselo.

—Hace esto mismo con los alumnos y todos la odian —murmura frunciendo el ceño porque Egipto no le agrada ni tantito. Arruga la nariz y se cruza de brazos—. Hallo.

—Lo imagino. Es maravilloso porque ahora creen que yo soy un ángel —asegura.

—Lo cual es bastante que decir —sonríe de lado con el cinismo y le mira de reojo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien... llegas tarde —recuerda de repente.

—Es buena hora. Aun no llega nadie... ¿Y tu madre?

—Dímelo tú.

—Me dijo que estaba en camino cuando hablé con ella, pensé que ya estaría aquí —explica.

—Aquí no ha venido.

Levanta las cejas y saca el teléfono.

—¿Y Schweiz?

—Tampoco...

Le mira otra vez, levanta la mano y le toca la mejilla.

—Espero que esté más tranquilo hoy, ayer me quedé preocupado.

Austria le mira con cara de horror con ese comentario.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Pues estaba muy... Diría yo que tenso, no lo he visto pero sé que hasta sacó la pistola y terminé por irme con Preussen porque me dijeron que estaba muy mal. Espero que hoy esté más tranquilo.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—No lo sé, solo estaba muy enfadado y dando gritos, lo escuché hasta el baño. Y ya sabes cómo se pone... No habla con nadie —le mira pensando en Suiza enfadado cuando era pequeño—, a excepción de contigo.

—¿Cómo consiguió Preussen colarse?

Germania carraspea un poco más, sin mirarle.

—Creo que tú puedes poner otra vez a Schweiz tranquilo.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —suspira.

—Porque me temo que tiene que ver contigo siendo demasiado permisivo.

—Éramos solamente tres. Y Preussen dijo que quería ir y pasar la tarde con su bruder.

—Así que tú fuiste el culpable de que Schweiz acabara histérico.

Suspira otra vez.

—Me pareció que era agradable que estuviéramos juntos nosotros tres, si tú ibas a estar solo con Deutschland.

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que excusarte —le fulmina.

—¿Vas a regañarme nada más o me dejarás que te cuente algo importante que pasó ayer?

El moreno se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla.

—No te enfades con tu padre que solo quiere verles felices a todos —murmura poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Es un buen día, vas a casarte, deja de estar enfadado y escucha esto. ¿Sabes quién es England? El pequeño de Britania.

—Ja, claro que sé quién es England.

—¿Te agrada? —le mira tan impaciente e irritable. Sonríe un poco más porque es adulto, está vivo y entero e incluso da miedo.

—Bueno, no es quien yo elegiría como amigo, pero...

—Escucha... Ayer me dijo que Britania ha dicho que es hijo mío también.

—¿En serio? —levanta una ceja. Germania asiente con cierta efusividad—. Qué bonito, no tiene dos hijos del mismo padre.

—Ja. Eso implica que son cinco chicos y no cuatro. Es más grande que... Deutschland.

—Ja, lo sé... y le va encantar saberlo a Deutschland, créeme.

—¿Por?

—Se llevan bastante mal.

—Oh... Oh —se rasca la mejilla—. Bueno, es el mejor amigo de Schweiz... Y al final si va a ser su padrino uno de sus hermanos. ¿Por qué se llevan mal?

—Perdimos la última gran guerra contra él y todos sus aliados... Preussen también estará encantado.

—Como tú, por lo que veo.

—Esto me recuerda... vigila a Helvetia —le señala con el dedo.

—¿Eh? ¿Que la... Vigile de qué? ¿Ya llegó? —mira a la puerta y se acojona un poco al pensar en una flecha en su cabeza.

—Nein, Deutschland ha ido por ella, pero está raro. Vigílales a ver si te enteras de qué va —porque como te lo cuente yo se lo vas a decir a Suiza y se va a poner histérico, así que entérate tú solo que tardarás más. El mayor frunce un poco el ceño.

—Espero que no le atraviese con nada.

Austria levanta las cejas con el doble sentido de eso.

—Tú no les pierdas de vista, por si acaso y cuéntame a mí antes si te enteras de algo.

—Aun así dudo que me entere yo de algo, hijo... Ya sabes que Deutschland no me habla —se encoge de hombros asintiendo igual. Le mira otra vez a la cara—. ¿Estás listo ya? ¿Quieres hablar de alguna cosa? ¿Una plática padre hijo?

—Me he casado dos veces antes y tú ninguna, pero... bitte.

—Eso es verdad... —admite levantando las manos en rendición—, pero bueno... Algo habrá que tu viejo y anticuado padre pueda decirte.

—Veamos —esa mirada interrogante digna de maestro de escuela. Germania le pone las manos en los hombros.

—Cuando eran chicos, siempre temí por los dos estando separados. Tú eras demasiado débil, y Schweiz era excesivamente antisocial. Y ahora están los dos aquí, adultos, tu casado dos veces, él rico e independiente. Han superado por mucho mis expectativas.

Austria sonríe un poco porque aun con todo es bonito oírlo.

—Aun no sé cómo lo lograron separados y a estas alturas no me importa. Lo que sí sé es que sin importar las dificultades que aparenten tener, o que haya momentos de tensión, o momentos difíciles... Ustedes dos pueden hacer lo que quieran estando juntos. Lo he visto, los he visto ser mejores chicos juntos y hacerse crecer.

El austriaco sonríe un poco de lado.

—Estoy tranquilo porque sé que van a estar bien, sé que si alguien puede cuidarte incluso poniendo en juego su vida es él, y si alguien puede calmarle y sacarle del silencio eres tú.

—Qué bonito —asiente sinceramente. Germania le pone la mano en la mejilla.

—Si algún día dudas de si hiciste o no lo correcto, o de si las cosas van o no van bien, mira hacia atrás... Tan atrás como quieras. Puedes recordar su infancia... O puedes recordar el punto en que a pesar de todas las diferencias, lograron estar juntos —le sonríe un poco e infla el pecho—. Que orgullo volver y ver a mis hijos ser hombres de bien.

Volviste en buena época...Hace notar Polonia. Austria opina lo mismo. Germania le da unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla y le suelta.

—Danke —sonríe sinceramente mirándoles a los ojos porque de verdad son importantes las palabras de su padre, pero es que de verdad está preocupado por un millón de cosas—.Ve ahora a ver si encuentras a Galia, bitte.

—Vale, seguramente estará por ahí. La llamaré —asiente Germania, a la vez que Austria. La frialdad de todos.

Y ahí se va a Germania a llamarle por teléfono y descubrir que él mismo escucha el teléfono de Galia dentro de la iglesia.

¡Mierda! Tan bien escondida de estaba ella.

—Galiaaaa —la llama colgando y dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Es que creía que habían salido, tal vez estén arriba, o en alguna de las capilla. De hecho, para entonces, Germania nota que ya hay una poca más de gente. Eso incluye a Liechtenstein y a Canadá...

Joder, todos los latinos llegan tarde siempre.

Inglaterra es que va a despertarse tarde fijo, seguro cuando le llame Liechtenstein para decirle que vaya un poco más tarde.

Y entonces Francia va a tener la ABSOLUTA necesidad de hacerle el amor. Lo cual es un drama porque llega tarde, tienen que vestirse y afeitarse y ducharse y peinarse y... Francia es convincente y persistente.

—Es queeeee —lloriqueos. No te creas que a UK le resulta fácil negarse.

—Rápido y verás cómo llegas más relajado —una de esas dos cosas es cierta... La otra no del todo. Francia iba igual a tomarse su tiempo.

—¡Tú no sabes ir rápido! ¡Y yo no quiero!—añade lo segundo un poco más tarde.

—Shhhh —besos en el hombro y el cuello.

—But, Franceeee —protesta igual sin apartarle.

—Disfruta el momento —se le sube encima—. Je t'aime.

Si no es que no lo disfrute... es que... Es tarde. Pues Francia se toma su tiempo (o eso aparenta, podría tomarse más) haciéndolo con suavidad y lentitud, usando movimientos lánguidos y mirándole a los ojos.

Porque es tarde... Pero Liechtenstein también es una histérica. Y es que Inglaterra se pieeeeeerde. Finalmente, como todo en esta vida, acaban, con bastante intensidad por haber agregado un poco lo "prohibido" y medio culpable.

Francia se le echa encima completamente sin aliento y de mucho mejor humor. Inglaterra le abraza.

—...en... cantas —susurra en su oído el francés.

—Yo te... te... o-odio muchísimo...

Francia se ríe con voz ahogada.

—¡No te rías! —protesta sonriendo.

—¡Qué vas a odiarme!

—¡Sí lo hago, por pesado!

—Nooooon... Yo soy adorable.

—No lo ereeeeees —ya se ha olvidado de la prisa.

—Claro que sí... Y buenísimo en la cama.

—¡Que vas a ser buenísimo!—protesta sin dejar de sonreír y sonrojándose un poco.

—Tienes razón, "buenísimo" no describe lo que soy.

—Un pesado pegajoso odiosoooo.

—Y tu un quejiche.

—Nooooo.

—Mais oui. Eres un quejiche estirado.

—Pesado pegajoso.

—No soy pegajoso, ¡soy cariñoso!

—No! Pesado pegajoso odiosooooo —se ríe.

—No es verdaaaaad —protesta.

—Sí que lo eeeeees.

—Nah, y lo sabes perfectamente. Soy adorable y cariñoso, no bestia como tú.

—Que nooooo —le toca la nariz y no se va a ir nunca. Suena su teléfono. Parpadea saliendo de su burbujita.

—Nooon —protesta Francia abrazándolo.

—The wedding!

Francia levanta las cejas habiéndola olvidado por completo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —le suelta, histérico.

—Ugh... Non. ¿Qué hora es? —no se mueve.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —corre al baño.

Francia mira al techo, sonríe un poco otra vez, satisfecho y se levanta, porque el tarda tres veces más que Inglaterra en arreglarse, aun con la ropa ya elegida.

—¿Vas a llamar a Prussia para que venga por ti? —pregunta mientras se afeita.

—Oui, o... A Espagne, depende.

—OK —sonríe porque así no tiene que esperarle. Francia le sonríe de vuelta.

—Espero que Suisse no te mate.

—Iiiih! —se mete a la ducha corriendo.

El francés se estira para buscar su teléfono en la mesita de noche y le escribe a Prusia para preguntarle que si viene por él a qué hora pasaría cuando Inglaterra sale de la ducha vistiéndose a toda prisa sin mirarle ni tener tiempo de tener pudor.

El francés que aun esta acostado sonríe y... Le toma una foto secreta. Inglaterra ni se entera, claro saliendo corriendo. Francia le detiene, eso sí, en la puerta antes de que se vaya. A pesar de las prisas, para arreglarle un poco y darle los toques finales latinos, peinarle un poquito, enderezarle la pajarita.

Inglaterra se deja, claro, de forma bastante natural. El francés le da un beso rápido en los labios al final con el que se sonroja un poco el británico.

—Suerte, padrino —le sonríe.

—You... jum! —sonríe igual.

—Nos veremos en la iglesia.

Inglaterra asiente.

—Anda, corre que te matan —le abre la puerta y le entrega el abrigo. Y así sale corriendo, sujetándose el sombrero. Francia se ríe un poquito por lo bajo, sonriendo idiotizado.

¡Es que le gustas, Inglaterra, de verdad! Y va a tardarse el día y la víspera en arreglarse, eso sí. Se mete a bañar tan tranquilo.

Inglaterra corre por toda Berna hasta llegar a casa de Suiza. Es Liechstenstein quien le abre la puerta, antes siquiera de que toque. Inglaterra parpadea levantando las cejas con el dedo en el timbre.

—Hallo —susurra suavecito—. Ya estamos listos, Mein bruder baja en un minuto.

—Ah… ehm... vale—se pasa una mano por el pelo y se va a hablar con el chofer que lleva el coche con flores.

—Es... Tarde y está un poco nervioso —les quita de la puerta para que pase.

—Ah... —vuelve a medio camino.

—Pero no creo que sea necesario hacer nada más que esperarle —como sacarlo a rastras, piensa para sí.

—E-esperarle. Vale.

Ella asiente nerviosa también en realidad.

—Ehh... Y... EHHH.

El inglés entra pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando alrededor, nervioso. Liechstenstein cierra la puerta porque se escapa el calor y mira que esta calientito adentro.

Se oyen gritos desde arriba, sobre cosas que no encuentra o la hora, o lo muy idiota que es Austria por alguna razón, hasta que Suiza aparece vestido y peinado... Y nervioso, con el ceño más fruncido que nadie le ha visto jamás.

—¡Llevo quince Verdammt minutos buscando mis pistolas y las tienes tú! —acusa a Inglaterra—. Dámelas.

—Ah... las... —se busca a sí mismo—. Me las he olvidado... en el hotel —sonríe forzado porque NI HA PENSANDO en ellas.

—¡Como vas a haberlas olvidado!

—I-I'm sorry —se disculpa—. ¿Vamos a buscarlas?

—¡No! ¡No nos da tiempo! Mein Gott, nunca debí dártelas.

—Well... ¿estás listo?

Suiza traga saliva y le mira desconsolado. Inglaterra le sonríe un poquito.

—Y- yo... No... No sé...

—Venga —hace un gesto con la mano.

Él hacía todas las cosas en su vida con excesiva seguridad. No había en general paso que diera que no estuviera medido y confirmado como seguro... Y aun así esto le daba miedo, casi paralizante. Aprieta los puños.

—Vamos.

Inglaterra asiente y mira a Liechtenstein a ver si ella ya está. Ella asiente mirando a Canadá y susurrándole que si ya está listo también, poniéndose de pie. El canadiense lo está, claro.

—Vamos entonces... Es tardísimo —sentencia Suiza casi corriendo a la puerta y tomando una bolsa negra de ahí, saliendo hacia el coche.

—Merry Christmas —le desea Inglaterra cuando llega a su lado.

—Merry... What? —parpadea descolocado.

—Christmas.

—¡Ah! Es verdad que hoy también es... No había pensado en ello —levanta las cejas—. Feliz Navidad a ustedes también.

Canadá asiente, sonríe y susurra que ellos también.

—Ahora corran, que es MUY tarde! —arrea un poco a Canadá dando unas palmas

Y así lo hacen. Canadá se acerca un poco a Inglaterra por un abrazo o un beso o una palmada en la espalda o una sonrisa cariñosa o algo... por Navidad... y no obtiene nada. Liechtenstein sale detrás de Suiza sin entrarse de eso sonriendo un poco pero concentrada en hacerlo bien. Suiza mete la bolsa en su coche.

—¿Qué llevas en la bolsa? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Una... Tontería... Una cosa para saliendo de la misa es... Tradición.

Liechtenstein les sonríe y le susurra a Inglaterra que ella le explicara.

—Rice?

—No, de hecho en vez de arroz se suelen tirar unos dulces... Les explicaré en la iglesia —Liechtenstein explica con voz tranquila mientras Suiza trata de no morir al ver las flores en el coche, uno que Inglaterra alquiló, seguramente una limusina.

—Oh, bien —asiente y Canadá les abre la puerta.

—E-Eso... Eso es... —¡totalmente ostentoso!

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? Austria me lo pidió cuando planeasteis que yo viniera por vosotros.

—¡Österreich es un ridículo ostentoso! ¡Es un coche enorme! ¡Y absurdo! —chillonea irritaaaado.

—Ehm...

—Claro que ÉL iba a querer un coche así de ridículo.

—Pero... es bonito.

—¡Es innecesario! —es que dijiste las palabras mágicas.

—Well...

Austria. La palabra.

Suiza vacila un poco entre la diplomacia... Y el protestar. Mira su reloj.

—¡Vámonoos! Es TARDÍSIMO.

Inglaterra habla con el chofer porque ya están y el coche se pone en marcha. Suiza está HISTÉRICO. Mueve las piernas y se limpia las manos en el pantalón.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ö-Österreich... ¿Saben algo de él?

—Yo no... He venido corriendo. ¿Quieres que le llame?

—Ya está allá —repite Liechstenstein con paciencia.

—No podemos vernos antes de la boda...

—Pero le llamo yo.

Suiza traga saliva y asiente sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

—No creo que te conteste, no me ha contestado nada a mí desde hace unos días.

—¿Qué le preguntamos?

—¿Si no se ha arrepentido?—pregunta inseguro. El inglés parpadea y le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... ¿Estás seguro?

—P-Pues... Solo quería saber cómo está y si aún... —vacila dejando la frase al aire.

—OK... veamos... —Inglaterra marca el teléfono de Austria... que suena en algún lugar de la iglesia. Este mira el nombre y se lo pasa a su padre para que conteste mientras él sigue ocupado en ponerse histérico y ponérselos también a todos los demás, quien mira el nombre y levanta las cejas.

—England, hallo —saluda Germania.

—¡Ah! G-Germany, no quería llamarte a ti —vacila Inglaterra.

—Österreich, tu hermano, me ha pedido que conteste.

—Ah... está bien. Estoy aquí con Switzerland y ya vamos para allá.

—Bien, bien. ¿Cómo está Schweiz? ¿Más tranquilo?

—Well... —le mira de reojo—. Algo así...

—Pregúntale como esta Österreich —pide Suiza.

—¿Cómo está Austria? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Pues... Yo creo que m... Ehm... Lo he visto mejor —valora Germania mirándole de reojo. Inglaterra hace un gesto de más o menos para Suiza.

—Pero no se arrepiente, rigth? —pregunta un poco preocupado el inglés.

—Arrepentirse... Nein, no creo. Österreich, pregunta England que si te arrepientes —pregunta Germania. Austria faceplam y se ríe. Suiza espera impaciente—. Ehm... Österreich se está riendo.

—Dice que se ríe —informa Inglaterra. Suiza parpadea y frunce el ceño, sonrojaaaaado.

—Dile exactamente lo que te voy a decir. Es una acción, tienes que decirle lo que te digo pero no hacerlo, ¿queda claro? Solo pasa el mensaje y pídele a England que haga lo mismo —pide Austria.

—Pues... Pues es un... ¡Un idiota! ¡No voy a casarme con él! —chilla Suiza a la vez cruzándose de brazos. Germania parpadea escuchando a Suiza chillar.

—Dile que quiero que le preguntes si tiene miedo y que si dice que sí, la respuesta es que obviamente que me arrepiento —pide Austria.

Inglaterra trata de ahogar los gritos tapando el altavoz. Germania mira a Austria y levanta una ceja. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—Dile a Schweiz esto que te voy a decir —pide Germania y tapa el altavoz.

—¿Aja? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—¿Y si dice que no? —se detiene Germania mirando a su hijo otra vez.

—¿Que no qué? —pregunta Austria.

—Que no tiene miedo... ¿No es eso lo que le han de preguntar? —insiste su padre.

—Nein, no has de preguntarle, has de... —se detiene el austriaco—. Da igual, no le digas nada, de todos modos no es una buena idea.

—¿He de decirle que dices que le pregunte? —en realidad es mejor idea de lo que crees.

—Nein, es igual —se detiene a si mismo porque no quiere molestarle pensando que le pondrá muy nervioso.

—Nein, olvídalo, England. Österreich no quiere decirle nada —asegura Germania para el teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¿Decirle de qué? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—De nada, no quiere que le digas nada —resume.

—Dice que no quiere decirte nada —le dice Inglaterra a Suiza, que sigue sonrojado, protestando entre dientes y, eso sí, muy pendiente del teléfono. Parpadea con eso… Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer por culpa de los nervios que lo traicionan.

—W-Was? —y es que no es lo usual y no es lo que Suiza esperaba... ¿es que había alguna razón por la cual NO hablarle ni siquiera a través de la gente? ¿Solo se había... Reído de su pregunta? Se sonroja un poco más y deja de chillar y protestar en realidad asustándose un poco—. Cuelga.

—O-OK... Germany, nos vemos ahora, ¿vale? —se despide Inglaterra.

—Ah, vale, vale —asiente Germania devolviéndole el teléfono a Austria.

—Und? —pregunta Austria.

—Nada. Me ha dicho que ahora nos veíamos y ya.

Austria frunce el ceño porque eso tampoco suena... convincente, pero lo achaca a los nervios guardándose el teléfono.

—Ya falta poco —le pica su padre levemente notándolo nerviooooso. La FULMINACIÓN que se lleva. Traga saliva un poquito acojonado aunque se ríe bajito poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Y ya viene Schweiz en camino... Todo va a ir bien —murmura.

—Ja, ja. Vale, voy con los músicos. No le dejes acercarse.

—No le dejaré. Tú no mates a nadie.

Vuelve a fulminarle un poco y se va. Germania se encoge de hombros y silba un poco buscando a Roma.

* * *

 _Yaaaaa vaaaaaan llegaaaaaaando toooooooodoooooos ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	47. Chapter 47

Ya vestido, peinado, bañado y listo para la misa, habiendo cruzado solo un par de palabras con Austria en la mañana, Alemania se arregla un poco la corbata, tremendamente nervioso con tener que verla otra vez. Le había traído una flor... Y pensó que era demasiado. La ha dejado encima de la reja de la puerta. Toca el timbre preguntándose si va a lanzarle una flecha.

Helvetia está sentada en el sofá, en la puntita sin atreverse a moverse, muy rígida con las rodillas juntas y las manos sobre estas. Todo en estas casas la tensan y la incomodan porque la mayoría de las cosas que parecen una cosa en realidad resultan ser otra. La han dejado sola otra vez porque todos han ido ya a la iglesia y no se la han llevado, básicamente porque una vez ahí no podían atenderla. Alemania se sube el cuello del abrigo porque hace un montón de frío en la montaña. Vuelve a tocar el timbre cambiando el peso de pie.

Y además ahora mismo, Liechtenstein se ha ocupado de vestirla con uno de sus vestidos y peinarla. Así que por primera vez en su vida, Helvetia está llevando unas medias que le parecen tremendamente delicadas y picantes, le da la sensación que cualquier movimiento se van a romper. Lleva un vestido con una falda con mucho vuelo como le gustan a Liechtenstein, que se le enrolla en las piernas y que además deja que se le vean, cosa que aún no ha descubierto que le da mucha vergüenza... igual que la forma en que se le ciñe en el pecho a pesar de ser de cuello alto. También le ha puesto unos zapatitos de tacón que la hacen andar muy lentamente, ya no hablemos de correr y de los que le da un miedo tremendo caerse... por eso es que no se mueve de donde la han dejado sentada, además de que no sabe que el timbre implica que hay alguien atrás de la puerta que quiere entrar... le parece nada más una sirena como tantas otras.

Después de un ratito... el alemán toca el vidrio de la ventana al lado de la puerta... Y la puerta, un poco más tarde. Ella mueve la cabeza hacia la puerta notando que eso debe ser una persona, se levanta como si fuera vestida con globos hinchados y se sostiene de los muebles para andar más segura hacia la puerta. Las medias le pican un montón, así que trata de rascarse un poco y se desestabiliza hasta que consigue llegar a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Alemania se humedece los labios.

—Soy... Deutschland, Helvetia.

Parpadea una vez... y otra... y otra, sin poderlo creer. Se sonroja automáticamente sintiéndose además súper incomoda e insegura en esta ropa.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Deutschland... ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Vine por ti para ir a la iglesia.

La chica abre la puerta una rendijita y le mira. Se sonroja más. Alemania se sonroja también un montón a juego y recuerda algo que le trajo además de traerle la flor. Se busca en el bolsillo interno del saco y saca unos cuantos paquetes de aspirina que tomó del botiquín del hotel.

—¡Te traje esto también!

Se esconde un poco más y mira lo que tiene en la mano. Traga saliva volviendo a mirarle a los ojos porque con todo tampoco sabe muy bien donde han dejado sus cosas y su dinero. Niega con la cabeza.

—No parecen porque están en otra envoltura individual pero son aspirinas.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza sin abrir la puerta.

—¿No las... quieres?

Él cambia el peso de pie otra vez. Helvetia le mira a los ojos y traga saliva. Alemania parpadea notando por la rendija que está completamente distinta a la última vez que la vio.

—E-Estás... Diferente. Claro. La boda —trata de sonreír, pero no le sale bien... Como siempre.

Baja la mirada a si misma y se esconde más tras la puerta.

—¿Te dijeron que vendría yo por ti? —pregunta incómodo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Oh… lo... Lo siento. ¿Odias que haya venido yo?

Traga saliva y no responde.

—Podemos no hablar... No traje coche para no asustarte. Solo caminamos en silencio.

Ella se humedece los labios y mira dentro de la casa un segundo... y las malditas medias, hace un movimiento poco elegante rascándose el culo y pensando que de todos modos no sabe bien como llegar a la iglesia con tanta gente que hay por la calle en esta ciudad y con los coches... además ir andando es lo más práctico.

A Alemania le parece rara y no acaba de ver ni entender sus movimientos pero a la vez... Es mona por alguna razón extraña que no acaba de comprender. Da un pasito a la puerta intentando abrirla porque además, joder, hace frío.

Deja que la abra porque ha dado dos pasitos hasta los abrigos para tomar el que Liechtenstein le ha dicho que debe usar.

Él entra sintiendo calorcito... Por no decir un horno que es lo que siempre tiene Suiza dentro de la casa, aunque gaste dinero... Ejem... El friolento.

—Te... Te ves muy diferente —comenta el que iba a estar en silencio.

Ella se gira de golpe y levanta las cejas sonrojándose al ver que ha entrado y automáticamente junta las rodillas y las dobla un poco tomando el bajo de vestido y estirándolo para taparse.

—Es... ¿Incómodo?

Se agacha un poco más doblando las rodillas hasta casi en cuclillas y asiente un poco. Desconozco por qué razón, Helvetia, consigues que este hombre HABLE.

—Las mujeres siempre tienen ropa bonita incómoda —se encoge de hombros—. Te ves... Te pareces a Lili.

Traga saliva y se mira a sí misma. Se hace un poco más bolita volviendo a mirarle... y las medias que pican otra vez. Se debate entre si rascarse o no. Alemania vacila un poquito sin saber qué hacer.

—Pero tienes que pararte de ahí... —se agacha un poco poniéndose en cuclillas—. ¿De verdad no quieres las aspirinas?

Se hace un poco más atrás cuando se acerca y se cae de culo con esos zapatos malditos, levantándose las faldas y haciéndose un lío con ellas, repta hacia la pared... y puede que se haga una carrera en la media.

Él se sonroja un poco también y creo que con el susto y tanto movimiento él también se cae de culo.

—Ay... —se levanta de golpe torpecito también, sonrojándose más.

Ella le mira y por primera vez nota su camisa y su traje y corbata tan raros también. Trae colas además... En efecto, todo es raro. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Ehm, perdona... Son los zapatos que están nuevos y se resbalan... —la mira de reojo.

Ella mira sus propios zapatos y recoge de nuevo las piernas bajo la falda, tapándoselas.

—N-No voy a hacerte daño.

Helvetia le mira otra vez a los ojos, porque... ya lo sabe, no es como que vaya a permitírselo de todos modos, aunque con lo que se parece a Liechtenstein no nos extraña que se lo aclares. Se rasca ahora sí. Alemania sonríe levemente porque hace gracia notar que esta incomoda con el vestido.

—Te ayudo a levantarte —le tiende la mano.

Y además los hombros son abultados y le tira de los pechos porque le han hecho ponerse sostén que se le clava. Se rasca más en varios lugares, apretando los ojos y se queda quieta viendo la mano de Alemania como si fuera un extraterrestre. Es que si fuera más expresivo se reiría de los rasquidos.

—Dame la mano —pide con su voz plana. Ella se sonroja de nuevo y la levanta tímidamente hacia él, que le toma la mano y la jala un poco más bestia de lo que debería jalar a una dama... Pero es Helvetia. Y la levanta, claro, el problema es que ella no es especialmente estable y ágil como siempre con estos zapatos, así que se le cae un poco encima y él la abraza de la cintura como abrazaría a Veneciano. Y ella se sonroja un montón cuando nota su brazo rodearla, recordando... ese momento con el corazón acelerado desde ya.

El alemán se sonroja también a juego y la mira a la cara y el problema es que él también piensa en... Ese momento, igual de falto de afecto que la última vez, en realidad. Casi podría darte hasta un beso.

Ella se revuelve súper incomoda apartando la mirada con las orejitas rojas también saliendo de debajo de los lazos que Liechtenstein le ha puesto en el pelo.

La cosa es que... Se ha preparado para este día con Veneciano, pero ella es rara y le llama la atención. Le aprieta un poco contra si para que no se revuelva esperando a estabilizarle en el suelo, le baja del todo al suelo y carraspea un poco.

Ella piensa que Alemania es un seductor muy hábil porque ha hecho eso como si nada para abrazarla y piensa en si le dará un beso como hizo... y cuando nota que la deja en el suelo aprieta los ojos regañándose a sí misma por ser tan tonta y recordándose que por eso se fue, frunciendo más el ceño. Pues es lo que ella cree... además es que lo ha pasado muy mal los últimos días, se ha sentido muy sola...

Alemania se acerca y le da un beso en la frente antes de soltarla del todo y ella sale completamente de sus pensamientos con eso.

Alemania se sonroja otra vez con su atrevimiento pensando que NO debería hacer eso. No debería. Pero ella le activa demasiado fuerte el instinto de ser cariñoso. Carraspea y Le suelta.

—Perdona. Soy un tonto —le tiende las aspirinas menos suave y más brusco de lo que ha sido todo este rato.

—No soy Liechtenstein —susurra ella y se da la vuelta para tomar el abrigo porque además ha sido un beso súper de los que se le da a una niña pequeña, ignorando las aspirinas.

—¿Eh? —la mira de reojo sin tener idea de a que se refiere, notando que ha ignorado sus aspirinas. Frunce el ceño fastidiado con el mismo, gruñendo un poco—. Vámonos.

Ella se lo pone junto con una bufandita y un gorrito de lana con borlas que le han dejado también y asiente.

—¿Ya estás?—pide guardándose las aspirinas y cerrándose el abrigo.

Debe haber aplastado completamente sus lazos al encasquetarse el gorro. Se acerca a la puerta con un par de pasos vacilantes.

—Los zapatos... Son incomodos —nota al ver la vacilación mientras le abre la puerta. Joder Alemania, ¡Cállate!

Se los mira y vuelve a tratar de bajarse la falda y cubrirse las piernas... y levanta las cejas al descubrir la carrera que se ha hecho antes, pensando que las ha destruido, ¡una cosa que le dejan! ¡Y no tiene ni idea de que tan caras sean! Tarata de esconderlo con la falda.

—¿Vas a poder caminar con esos zapatos en la nieve? —pregunta sin notar que se tapa la carrera.

Helvetia se mira los zapatos... y la nieve. Sinceramente no está segura.

—Vamos. Si no puedes me dices.

Ella asiente y Alemania espera que salga y cierra la puerta tras ella.

Helvetia se agarra de la pared y nota todo el frio metiéndosele por debajo del vestido y vuelve a rascarse.

—Ehhh... Detente de mi —a Alemania le parece monísima. Ella le mira de reojo con eso y se sonroja. Él le ofrece el brazo como se lo ofrecería a Austria o a Veneciano. Aunque a este último quizás lo abrazaría de la cintura. Se sonroja con la idea de abrazar otra vez a Helvetia sin entender realmente por qué le atrae la idea. Es decir... Hoy era el día de volver con Veneciano. Lo había esperado y lo había planeado. Tenía acordado que les llevaran champagne al cuarto en la noche, había puesto flores en su cuarto en Berlín. Y Helvetia no estaba en lo absoluto en esa ecuación. Aunque sí que había pensado en ella en estos días y se había puesto muy nervioso anoche al saber que tendría que ir por ella y, a pesar de que Austria estaba tan infinitamente enfadado... Le había traído aspirinas igual. Y una flor. Y no tenía idea de por qué.

Ella trata de dar un par de pasos y enseguida patina agarrándosele.

—Debí traer el coche —murmura saliendo de su pensamiento y dejando que se detenga, claro.

Ella se suelta muy sonrojada y vuelve a resbalarse y agarrarse, apretando los ojos.

—Puedes detenerte todo el camino si quieres —murmura Alemania otra vez tirando un poco de ella—. ¿No tienes frío?

Asiente y no le mira, sonrojada, sin soltarle. Así que Alemania empieza a caminar hacia la verja y la calle con cierto cuidado.

Helvetia da pasitos cortos apoyándosele, intentando separarse todo el tiempo sin conseguirlo. Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose torpe y ridícula.

Él la mira de reojo y otra vez hace una de sus sonrisas de mover el labio solo un milímetro. Para alguien tan... Ágil al correr por la montaña y cazar con un arco y una flecha... Parecía demasiado torpe y frágil con esa ropa. La prefería con su otro atuendo salvaje y hecho claramente a mano.

—¿Está Schweiz nervioso?

Parpadea y asiente.

—Yo creo que Österreich también lo está —suspira pensando más bien en lo enfadado que está, niega con la cabeza

Ella le mira de reojo, escuchándole. Alemania se calla exactamente diez segundos y empieza otra vez.

—Feliz Navidad, por cierto.

Ella le mira de nuevo y piensa que no sabe qué significa eso.

—Eres la primera persona que felicito hoy. Es como si Österreich y Schweiz nos hubieran robado la navidad —sigue parloteando y la mira de reojo.

—Navidad...

—Ja. Navidad —asiente y la mira pensando que el año pasado han tenido que explicarle a su padre y a Galia—. ¿Te explicó Schweiz que es? Una fiesta en que se celebra en todo el mundo. En realidad da lo mismo, lo único es que es una buena fecha que todos celebran y que no es la boda de Schweiz y Österreich.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Hoy... ¿Sabes que tenemos todo el año dividido por... Fechas? ¿Sabes de eso? —se va más atrás pensando de verdad en si sabe estas cosas o nunca se las han explicado.

Asiente.

—La fecha de hoy, que es 25 de diciembre, es una fecha que no solo es la boda de Österreich y Schweiz, también es una... Fiesta que todos celebramos. Nos damos regalos, adornamos las casas...

—He visto luces en las casas —susurra.

Alemania asiente preguntándose si Suiza no suele arreglar. Cual si él hubiera arreglado algo este año. Suspira pensando ahora también en Veneciano. Joder, Alemania, no sabía que fueras capaz de tremendo lío sentimental.

—Es todo raro.

—¿Por?

Ella le mira de reojo y se encoge un poco de hombros resbalando otra vez, aunque empezando a andar ya con más seguridad.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —pregunta tras sus minutos en silencio.

Helvetia se sonroja de nuevo y frunce más el ceño con esa pregunta porque desde luego que no ha estado bien y ha sido culpa de él. Alemania carraspea un poco y se sonroja otra vez en espejo.

—¿Vas a volver a la montaña después de la boda?

Niega con la cabeza porque con la nieve ya no se puede subir.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —levanta las cejas.

—Hay mucha nieve.

—¿Y tus cabras? —pregunta mirándola con interés.

—Las bajé.

Y la cosa aquí es que, una vez más, está tremendamente cómodo en esta conversación extraña sobre cabras mientras caminan a la iglesia. En la esquina hace que se detenga para esperar poder cruzar la calle.

Una ráfaga de aire helado hace que se le levanten las faldas y el pelo, cierra los ojos y se agarra de su brazo con más fuerza escondiéndose un poco. Alemania la mira de reojo y levanta un poco el brazo para que le suelte y poder abrazarla.

—¿¡Tienes frío!?

Asiente soltándole y tratando de bajarse las faldas, encogida.

Alemania le mira unos instantes, vacila un poquito y se quita el abrigo (¿Desde cuándo tan caballero...? Italia te entrenó bien, creo que mejor de lo que tú a él)

Helvetia levanta las cejas al ver lo que hace y de nuevo se sonroja recordando el jersey que le dio y que se sentía tan bien como si la abrazara. Da un paso atrás y niega con la cabeza. Gracias, Helvetia, por hacer lo que este hombre idiota NO está haciendo.

—Was? Así no tendrás frio.

—Tú sí.

—Ja, pero puedo aguantármelo hasta que lleguemos allá. No falta tanto, es ese pico de allá —lo señala con un escalofrío antes de agotar otra vez el abrigo hacia ella—. Venga, apresúrate.

Niega de nuevo fervientemente y da otro pasito atrás. El alemán frunce el ceño un poco sin entender del todo y hay otra ráfaga de viento que hace que él tiemble un poco.

—Entonces vamos a caminar más rápido —murmura pensando que la vez pasada si había aceptado su chaqueta... Claro que después habían pasado todas esas cosas y se había ido. Era obvio que ahora no querría su abrigo por eso.

—Hoy vas a ver a tu novio —susurra sin mirarle, con el ceño fruncido, porque nunca se entera demasiado bien de lo que pasa pero eso sí lo sabe. Alemania traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie.

—Ja... Y antes hubiera matado por —carraspea—, por verle y que volviera a casa. Pero ahora todo me parece más complicado.

Ella le mira de reojo, escuchándole.

—Ahora pienso en ti a veces también y no sé qué hacer con eso. Me caes bien y... Me gusta traerte aspirinas y me gustaría llevarte a la Bayer aun.

Helvetia se sonroja un montón con lo de que piensa en ella paralizándose.

—No puedo no seguir a Italien. Él es... Italien —se encoge de hombros—. Pero no siempre estoy cómodo hablando con la gente y contigo sí.

Ella traga saliva y se mira los pies, nerviosita. Se rasca de nuevo.

—¿Podríamos al menos ser... amigos? —pregunta pensando que pocas veces ha podido poner en palabras con tanta elocuencia sus sentimientos por alguien... Y que ese alguien no sea Italia es bastante impresionante.

Ella aprieta los ojos y todos los días que ha pasado pensando en él y que él estaba pensando en alguien más, como Germania con sus otras novias... le aprieta el corazón sabiendo que nunca va a ser la primera, prefiere estar sola que pasar por eso cada vez que se vaya. Niega con la cabeza fervientemente.

Alemania baja los hombros con esa respuesta y también se le revuelve un poco el corazón porque nunca, nadie había conseguido competir ni siquiera remotamente con Veneciano y con ella si ha pensado idiotamente en la soledad de su cuarto, qué pasaría si se quedara con ella. Vacila un poco antes de ponerse otra vez el abrigo.

—Te acompaño a la iglesia igualmente —susurra.

Ella se echa a andar de nuevo pensando en eso, con cierta expresión de desasosiego y desconsuelo, volviendo a sentirse sola. Se abraza a sí misma y se asegura que será fuerte y nunca ha necesitado a un chico idiota.

Alemania la mira caminar y se echa a andar tras ella sintiéndose de nuevo mal por esto... ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Italia tendría el mismo problema que él... Con su padre o Helena o Egipto o toda la gente que se había tirado en estos meses? ¿Dejaría de pensar en Helvetia cuando Italia volviera a casa? Por alguna razón siente que algo se le ha roto por dentro y no sabe si vaya a tener arreglo.

Helvetia intenta andar con dignidad y falla miserablemente volviendo a resbalar cayendo de culo.

—Mein Gott... ¿Estás bien? —ahí va Alemania a ayudarle a levantarse, preocupado.

Así que ahora está además mojada y medio llena de barro... Más te vale no dejar que Austria la vea. Alemania aprieta los ojos con esto antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarla fijamente.

—No puedes caminar bien sola con esos zapatos por aquí... Y vas a congelarte además, toda mojada. Deja que te ayude a caminar y voy a prestarte mi abrigo

—No, vamos.

—Al menos tómame del brazo, Helvetia —insiste tomándola de la mano.

Eso sí lo hace, a regañadientes. Y creo que ahora si has logrado callar un poco a Alemania. Bien Helvetia. Costó. Alemania le aprieta el brazo con cierta fuerza contra él, mirándola de reojo constantemente.

Y creo que ahí van a llegar.

Chan chan chaaaaaan son un desastre pero... Es un problema, enserio fuera del drama. Helvetia se robó un trocito del corazón de hielo de Alemania… Si... Alemania uno bastante más grande del de ella.

Sé que no es consuelo, pero Alemania es menos pillo que su padre. Es decir, Germania es un idiota que compite por Roma y quiere sentir que alguien le quiere solo a él, por... Posesivo y por tener ese gusto. Aunque sabe que Roma le quiere y Galia y Britania y Helena... Es un estilo de vida extraño que ha aprendido con Roma. Alemania se está topando con esto, sin quererlo y sin realmente buscarlo ahora, con una sinceridad y una claridad que a el mismo le preocupa y asusta.

Si... pero igual Alemania va a irse con Veneciano. Bueno, suponemos. Dependerá de Veneciano que tiene mucho más en juego de lo que el mismo cree y... Entendemos a Helvetia, de verdad (Alemania le da un abracito). Es durillo para ella también, de hecho es durillo para ella en una gran proporción.

xoOXOox

El coche con Suiza, Inglaterra, Liechtenstein y Canadá se detiene frente a la iglesia.

Suiza casi salta a la puerta con ABSOLUTA necesidad de moverse y de respirar aire fresco. Abre la puerta y sale... Y respira el aire helado escondiéndose en su abrigo nuevo. Mira la hora y a Liechtenstein de reojo.

—Voy a hablar con ellos —le susurra. Liechtenstein, que ha sido la segunda en bajar del coche, asiente sonriendo un poco.

—¿Con quiénes? —pregunta Canadá a Liechtenstein antes de que una bola de nieve le dé en toda la cara.

—Los soldados. Mein Brüder preparó algo con ellos a la salida al parecer.

—¿Los soldados? —pregunta Inglaterra un poco alarmado.

—Ja. Los soldados. Ahora lo verán.

—Necesitas que vaya conti... America! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo con tu traje! —Inglaterra se pone a gritar y reñir al verle quedándose a media frase.

América esta medio mojado y muerto de risa de Canadá. Liechtenstein, que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, levanta las cejas al ver que Canadá está goteando nieve y agua.

—¡Pero mírate todo mojado! —sigue riñendo, acercándosele.

—Es que estamos jugando con la nieve —sonríe.

—¡Pues no deberías! Y no me digas que Russia está igual que me da lo mismo —lo mira de reojo igual de desaprobatoriamente y Rusia baja un poco la cabeza—. ¡Vamos dentro en este instante antes de que enfermes!

—Pero si seguimos jugandoooo —protesta oooootra vez.

—Pues ya se acabó. ¡A dentro! —señala.

—Peroooo... Es que estamos muy divertidooos —da saltitos y debe estar medio azul del frío, pero feliz.

—¡Me da igual! —tira de él adentro y si alguien puede hacer eso es él, América va a rastras atrás de él. Seguidos de Liechtenstein y Canadá ... y Rusia, que no se va a quedar él solo ahí.

Y creo que ahora si se empieza a armar corrillo adentro de la iglesia, con todos los que han llegado ya.

Seh, tal vez estén ya ahí Francia, Prusia, Hungría, Veneciano y Helena. ¡Así que ya es prácticamente todo el mundo! (Suiza se cuelga del campanario)

Germania se acerca a saludar a Inglaterra tan tranquilo, sin notar los regaños y América ocupa unos segundos en limpiarse el agua de encima con el pañuelo que le ha dado el inglés.

Inglaterra no le hace mucho caso aun cantándole las cuarenta a América sobre cómo puede ser posible que sea tan mayor y él tenga que decirle todo el tiempo qué hacer y velar para que no enferme como si fuera un insensato niño de cinco años.

Solo un par de minutos más tarde se entreabre la puerta de la iglesia y un par de ojitos les espían.

América protesta que NO va a enfermarse por un poco de frío mientras saca su gorro y se lo pone igual porque tiene frio.

Suiza intenta encontrar a Austria dentro de la iglesia... Sin éxito alguno. Muerto de frío en realidad escondido tras la puertas en la parte de afuera, pero queriendo verle... Y leerle.

Austria está ahora mismo escondido solo, dando vueltas histericolocoperdido.

Finalmente Suiza se atreve a entrar MUY sigilosamente a la iglesia esperando que nadie le vea. Con su mala suerte, la bisagra de la puerta rechina.

Egipto es quien le ve y frunce un poco el ceño. Él se plancha contra la puerta, cerrándola y mirando hacia todos nervioso.

Ella se acerca a él porque le suena un montón, tiene PERFECTAMENTE controlados a los hombres más ricos del mundo. Suiza no la nota hasta que esta lo bastante cerca.

—As-salamu Alaykum —saluda—. Me parece que no nos han presentado.

Suiza parpadea porque alguien saludándole así, aquí, ahora... Es extraño, sinceramente. Se sale un poco del drama y los nervios que tiene.

—Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft.

—Egipto —le tiende la mano.

Suiza parpadea otra vez, porque sus catastróficos escenarios del día incluían risas y burlas... No presentaciones pacíficas. Ella se la toma apretándole un poco como si fuera chico, no demasiado.

—Ehm... Mucho gusto.

Ella sonríe coquetamente y se acerca a darle dos besos a pesar de todo. Suiza se tensa y se queda tieso como palo dejándola hacer.

—Eh... Ha-Has... Sabes si... Ö-Österreich —lo siento, Egipto, está demasiado tenso como para pensar mucho.

—Austria... Sí, he estado con él antes. Espera... tú eres... ¿el novio?

Se sonroja un poco.

—Ehm... Schweiz. Ja. ¿Cómo está Österreich?

—Mejor ahora, estaba ayudándole con los músicos. Creo que al final han entendido la importancia de su cometido... pero no hablemos de mí.

—De ti —repite relajándose un poco.

—Vas a casarte hoy... mi enhorabuena. Es un chico afortunado, tu novio.

—¿T-Te lo parece?

—Pues claro —se ríe un poco y se acerca más. Suiza levanta las cejas porque en general no le es tan fácil hablar con la gente y menos que se rían y así.

—¿Por qué crees que tiene suerte? —pregunta en un susurrito. Egipto se ríe otra vez.

—Eres adorable. Por casarse contigo, claro.

—¿S-Soy adorable? ¿Yo?

—Sí, me lo pareces —le sonríe. Él vacila un poquito.

—Pu-Pues habitualmente no me dicen esas cosas.

—Habitualmente debes encontrarte a gente obtusa. De todos modos, no te pongas nervioso, solo quería saludarte y felicitarte amigablemente.

Él levanta las cejas porque sí, suele encontrarse mucha gente obtusa y esto parece muy muy sensato y agradable.

—D-Danke. Esto es... —le desfrunce el ceño y todo, aprobando y pensando que le cae bastante bien. Egipto le escucha—... agradable. A-Alguien sensato que no quiere burlarse. Danke.

—¿Por qué iba alguien a burlarse? ¿De qué?

—De mí, por la boda —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Es estúpido siendo esta su tercera boda —no sabe cómo es que sigue hablando con ella... Y como es que no le desagrada.

—¿Y? Cuando yo me casé, él también se había casado dos veces antes y créeme que no pensó en las otras dos ni por un instante y a nadie se le ocurrió decir nada al respecto.

Suiza levanta las cejas y le agrada más aún.

—¿Y no te sentiste patética por quererle aunque ya lo hubieran querido antes?

—¿Disculpa? Ni hablar, él me eligió a mí en vez de a las dos perdedoras anteriores.

El helvético levanta las cejas con ese pensamiento.

—Es verdad —asiente y podría ser una bonita amistad si Suiza no fuera a negarse rotundamente a comprarle cualquier cosa—. Danke, necesitaba oír eso.

Todos dándole a Suiza las palabras que quería oír. Egipto sonríe, aunque no pretende exactamente hacer nada con él, es bueno tenerle cerca.

—Eh! Schweeeeeiz! —ahí va Prusia a gritar y tooooodos se giran a mirar que ocurre.

—¡Ahh! ¡El noviooooo! —grita un poco Francia.

—¡EL NOVIOOOO! —grita España y todos aplauden por algún motivo. Alguien silba a lo lejos y empiezan a acercársele todos. Y toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido Suiza con Egipto desaparece, quedándose otra vez paralizado.

—Te ves guapísimo, Suisse.

De hecho, creo que es un tremendo alboroto de gente diciendo cosas a la vez y Suiza después de cinco segundos de alboroto e histeria hace todo lo posible por salir corriendo e irse a esconder. Inglaterra les grita que les dejen en paz que tienen cosas que preparar y se lo lleva.

* * *

 _Por lo menos hsn logrado llegar a la iglesia sin ningún intento de fuga... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	48. Chapter 48

Alemania detiene aun a Helvetia del brazo cuando entran a la plaza. La mira de reojo. Ella mira al suelo, roja como un tomate y trata de apresurar el paso.

Han estado en silencio todo el rato desde sus últimos comentarios y aun así Alemania siente la necesidad de decirle algo más.

—Me ha gustado ir por ti y acompañarte —susurra en la puerta de la iglesia.

Ella se tensa sin saber qué hacer con esas palabras, mirándole un instante de reojo. El menor se encoge de hombros sin saber que más decir. Helvetia vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

—¿Estas lista para la gente?

Niega, pensando que debería decirle algo bonito ella también y luego aprieta los ojos y asiente, porque no quiere que se preocupe. Trata de despegarse la media mojada de la pierna con disimulo porque está fría

—Mmmm... ¿Qué hago por ti?

Niega mirando al suelo. Alemania levanta la mano para tocarle la cabeza (es que en serio todo eso que hace y le toca es culpa de Italia).

—Vamos —murmura—. Hace mucho frío.

Ella se encoge un poco y se aparta. Él le abre la puerta igualmente y entran.

Helvetia se mete dentro y cuando ve a toda la cantidad de gente que hay, se asusta dando un pasito atrás porque son UN MONTON y se le recarga encima a Alemania que entra tras ella. Al notarle se sonroja otra vez tratando de apartarse al lado y contra la puerta.

Alemania le pone una mano en el hombro sin realmente notar que se está apartando o no y busca entre los presentes a cierto italiano, obviamente, que está, por supuesto, aun tratando de hablar con Suiza.

Un poco ridícula y estúpidamente, Alemania intenta esconderse un poco detrás de la helvética, tensándose también. Que monos deben verse. Helvetia que no le llega en altura ni al hombro

Alemania traga saliva sin saber realmente bien que hacer y yo digo, si tú no sabes, Alemania... ¡Qué esperas que sepa Helvetia! Ella trata de alejarse sin entender de qué se esconde.

—Nein, nein... Bitte. Espera, vamos a... Ehm... Vamos a sentarnos allá —señala justo a donde no están todos.

—No, no —trata de alejarse y buscar a Liechtenstein o a Suiza.

Liechtenstein si está en el grupo de gente, algo separada, hablando con Hungría y enseñándole algunas de las fotos de anoche.

—¿Te dejo aquí? —pregunta Alemania algo incrédulo sabiendo que tiene miedo... Quizás podría solo alejarse y ya, aunque técnicamente todo esto tenía el propósito de enseñarle a Veneciano...—. Nein, vamos.

Es que no le deja, tira un poco.

—¿Ahora por qué no quieres venir conmigo? Yo te acompañé.

Ella le mira a los ojos y niega. Alemania se revuelve y les mira a todos, vuelve a buscar a Veneciano, que esta vez le está mirando.

Alemania se tensa mucho más pasándose una mano por el pelo y la otra por la corbata, sin la más peregrina idea de qué hacer, pero sosteniéndole la mirada al italiano, que le mira de arriba abajo, suelta un bufido y aparta la cara con cierto desprecio... aunque el repaso a Helvetia ya se lo ha pegado antes.

Alemania parpadea sin entender el gesto. Hoy era el día, ¿no? Hoy iban a volver. ¡Le había esperado hasta ahora! Frunce el ceño. Pero no va a ser... entrar por la puerta y que se te eche a los brazos y menos cuando entras abrazando a otra.

Alemania no entiende NADA en términos generales. No tiene tampoco ni idea de qué hacer en estos casos. Suelta el aire y desvía la cara hacia Helvetia, cosa que tampoco le está saliendo bien.

Helvetia trata de llamar la atención de Liechtenstein sin que nadie más la note intentando separarse de Alemania y acercarse a ella sin caerse con los zapatos. Además está también en la mezcla Germania, que quizás se interponga en su camino entre ella y él sin notarlo.

Alemania se acerca otra vez a ella un poco picado con la actitud del italiano, aunque ha de admitir que se ve GUAPÍSIMO y ¿tiene un corte de pelo un poco distinto? Cosas que Alemania jamás hubiera notado de no llevar años de convivencia con Italia.

Ah, no, a Germania también lo ha visto y se ha muerto un poco por dentro. Traga saliva y sigue susurrando "Liechtenstein" sin dejar de vigilar a la masa de gente y a Germania porque los dos le duelen demasiado sabiendo que están aquí por otras personas y sintiéndose incomoda.

Y el alemán le pone una mano en el hombro que la hace asustarse otra vez.

—E-Es que no te puedes ir. ¿A dónde vas?

Le mira, asustada.

—¡Soy yo, no me mires así!

—Hay mucha gente. ¿Dónde está Svizra?

—No lo sé, podemos buscarle. Preussen seguramente lo sabe —lo busca con la mirada en realidad más para que sea él el que haga algo que porque considere que puede saber dónde está Suiza—. Quédate conmigo y lo encontraremos en vez de huir.

El problema es que ya tienes a la mitad de los latinos viéndoos... y a Roma acercándose. Genial. De hecho todos cuchichean un poco, Francia con España no tan quedito...

—Ave —sonríe Roma frente a los dos. Helvetia deja de mirar a Alemania.

—Ah. Tú —casi parece tono acusador, se sonroja un poco—. Hallo.

Roma le guiña un ojo a Alemania y se vuelve a Helvetia.

—Ave, mi amor. ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa que te acompaña? —pregunta a Alemania intentando tomarle la mano a Helvetia para darle un beso, pero ella la mantiene rígida, así que no lo hace con un movimiento natural.

Y cuando oye el "mi amor" ella piensa que este debe ser el novio del que le habló... se sonroja pensando que se ve súper guapo.

—Es Helvetia —murmura Alemania—. ¿Por qué Italien no está aquí hablando conmigo?

—¡Helvetia! —exclama y se ríe un poco—. Me han hablado mucho de ti, yo soy Romae —le tiende la mano y ella no sabe qué hacer, la mira un momento y luego le vuelve a mirar a los ojos... ¿no es de quien siempre habla Germania?

Alemania estira la espalda volviendo a buscar a Italia y Germania aparece detrás de Roma algo apurado, porque no crean que no le vigila... Todo el tiempo. (La obsesiooooon)

—Rom. Ehm... Helvetia —ni idea de cómo comportarse, levanta las cejas al ver cómo está vestida.

—No te habla porque has entrado del brazo de una chica hermosa, mi vida —asegura Roma a Alemania sin hacerle mucho más caso—. Ah, mira quien está aquí —sonríe a Germania.

Germania mira a Helvetia y luego a Roma. Se sonroja con ese extraño instinto protector de intentar conseguir que NO la toque ni le hable ni la mire, porque es SUYA.

—Hallo... Helvetia —saluda Germania nervioso mirándola en busca de armas.

Helvetia mira a los tres y se plancha contra la puerta de la iglesia un poco asfixiada porque no suele estar en conversaciones con tanta gente si no es que alguien está herido o la mitad de los presente son Liechtenstein y Suiza, no tres hombres guapos.

—No tengas miedo —pide Germania acercándose un poco a ella—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Ella niega con la cabeza echándose más atrás y Roma entrecierra los notando el movimiento. Inclina la cabeza.

Germania cambia el peso de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella en realidad. Carraspea. Y Alemania... Es que mira a su padre y quisiera romperle los dientes, en serio. Se contiene, apretando los puños y cruzándose de brazos.

—Helvetia viene conmigo, ¿por qué no vas tú con este señor a hacer cualquier otra cosa?—pide Alemania mirando a Roma.

—Shhhh, chicos, chicos... —pide Roma para que se calmen, sonriendo un poco. Helvetia baja la cabeza y se sonroja.

Germania la mira, mira a Roma de reojo y suspira con lo que dice Alemania.

—Deutschland, te juro que no es ni el lugar ni el momento...

—Ja, ja. Aun así, será mejor que no nos hablemos. Ven —pide a Helvetia tomándola de la mano.

—No —susurra ella sin dejarle y es que os golpearía a los tres de lo tensa que está y como la estáis acosando. Alemania se cruza de brazos frustradillo. Bien Helvetia, tienes a los dos frustradillos.

—Vamos a calmarnos. ¿Porque mejor no hablamos esto tranquilamente los cuatro en otro momento?—pide Roma poniendo una mano sobre el brazo a Alemania y otra a Germania.

—¡Tú no tienes nada que ver! —en serio, Germania, si te preocuparan otras cosas tanto como separar a Roma de Helvetia.

—No tengo NADA de qué hablar con él —Alemania mira a Helvetia —. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

—Shhh, yo solo quiero ayudaros —asegura Roma y Helvetia vuelve a negar con la cabeza, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Alemania aprieta los ojos porque nada de esto va como quiere en este momento concreto. Germania se rasca el brazo y asiente un poco.

—Hablemos los tres. Deutschland, tú y yo. En otro momento. A Helvetia déjala fuera.

—Ella puede hacer lo que quiera —le sonríe a la chica y al notar su postura corporal hace a los otros dos dar un paso atrás. Ambos los dan, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta Alemania.

—Separaos un poco, la estamos agobiando —indica Roma.

—Helvetia siempre está agobiada —asegura Germania.

—No estaba agobiada conmigo —murmura Alemania—. Que tú seas un bestia es otro asunto.

Ella se destapa la cara cuando se separan, respirando un poco más lento otra vez, Roma mira a Alemania con cara de advertencia.

—Tal vez este no es el mejor momento —insiste Roma.

—Was? —frunce el ceño un poco y hace los ojos en blanco—. Ja, tal vez no lo sea. De hecho quizás debería ir a buscar a Österreich.

—Buena idea, ve a saludarle —sonríe el latino.

Le mira a él, mira a su padre y por ultimo le echa una larga mirada a Helvetia, que le mira un segundo y se sonroja apartando la cara.

Alemania se sonroja a juego y aparta la cara también. Gestos que no pasan desapercibidos para Roma que se vuelve a Veneciano con cara de drama en automático.

Sin decir más, Alemania se da la media vuelta y se dispone a buscar a Austria.

El italiano pequeño no entiende del todo la cara de su abuelo, que se vuelve a Helvetia y Germania a continuación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Tal vez tú también deberías ir a buscar a Austria, no falta mucho para que empiece esto... —propone para Germania. Él le mira y casi se ríe con la propuesta.

—¿Que te deje a ti solo aquí con Helvetia?

—¿Tienes miedo? —sonríe. El sajón frunce el ceño porque... Es que sí, lo tiene.

—Claro que no, pero no le haría la descortesía de dejarte aquí con alguien tan odioso como tú —asegura sonrojándose un poco y mirándola a ella, porque sabe que si Roma le habla más de cinco minutos, va a enamorarse perdidamente de él.

—Estoy seguro que podrá soportarlo. ¿Prefieres que se vaya? —le pregunta a Helvetia y ella asiente porque quiere que se vayan todos. Germania abre un poco la boca con la respuesta de Helvetia... Y luego fulmina a Roma.

—Fantástico. Anda, liga con ella y enamórala. Es una idea brillante —susurra (ejem dramáticamente) con muchas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Vete tú también —suelta Helvetia a Roma. Germania la mira y la angustia le baja al menos a la mitad.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Helvetia asiente. Roma frunce un poco el ceño y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No te conoce, ¿por qué querría estar contigo? —Germania mira a Roma de reojo y luego a Helvetia, sintiendo cierta oleada de afecto por ella a pesar de todo.

—No tiene por qué estar conmigo, Germania, pero tú tienes que ir a prepararlo todo con tú hijo y ella no puede quedarse aquí en la maldita puerta —replica Roma enfadado.

—Puede ir con Liechtenstein. O puede ir con Schweiz, quizás pueda ayudarle a él a preparar las cosas —lo que sea menos estar aquí contigo. Aun así le alegra un poco el momento el enfado de Roma—. ¿Estás enojado?

—Estoy enfadado contigo por imbécil, sic.

—¿Por imbécil?

Helvetia trata de huir de ahí dando pasitos hacia al lado.

—Sic! Eso justo he dicho.

—¿Y qué he hecho yo que sea imbécil? Tú eres el que no pierde oportunidad —le señala con el dedo.

—Ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada más que saludar a una persona, ¡controlador celoso de mierda! —protesta a gritos y se detiene a si mismo demasiado tarde.

Germania levanta las cejas. Roma se pasa una mano por el pelo y se gira a ver dónde ha quedado Helvetia. Pero ella ha desaparecido...

Germania gruñe un poco.

—Voy a buscar a Österreich.

Roma aprieta los ojos y no dice nada, yendo directo a fuera.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que Galia suelta a Gales y corre a abrazar a Helvetia para el asombro de todo el mundo. Hasta de la misma Helvetia casi.

Francia lo nota levantando las cejas y acercándose un poco a ellas. El chisme... Lo enterado que esta Francia de todo cuando no está UK en escena.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Claro que eres tú! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! —Galia le llena la cara de besos. Liechtenstein también se acerca un poquito.

—G-Galia —se queda sin aliento, tragando saliva y sin moverse demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa, maman? —pregunta ya directamente Francia—. ¿Se conocen?

—France! ¡Mira, mira quién es! —chilla ella sin soltarla y Helvetia tiene un arranque de hundirle la cabeza en el cuello y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Es Helvetia, la maman de Suisse... —Francia sonríe un poquito porque esto parece ser algo bueno y bonito.

—Mi hermana, votre tante —asegura acariciándole la espalda a Helvetia. De hecho debería haber más gente aquí que conociera a Helvetia para que fliparan con el abrazo.

—¿Tu... Tu hermana? ¿Helvetia es tu HERMANA? —Francia se lleva una mano a la frente.

—Ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto, estoy tan contenta de volver a verte —vuelve a abrazarle, hablándole en un lenguaje antiguo.

Francia sigue flipando, perdón y Liechstenstein sonríe un poquito, todo muy silencioso. Canadá está por ahí en segundo plano.

—Helvetia y tu son hermanas, eso... Eso sí que no lo sabía ni me lo imaginaba —Francia le sonríe a su mamá pensando en España—. ¡Nunca me habías contado que tenías una hermana!

—Non? —se sorprende Galia y se vuelve a la helvética—. Mira Helvetia, ¿conoces a mi hijo? ¡Debes conocer a Austria!

—Ah, además de hermanos de padre, primos de madre... —cae en la cuenta Francia susurrando.

—Yo conozco al tuyo, es un hombre tan apuesto y tan fuerte —asegura Galia, parloteando—. Mira, este es France, es mi pequeño —se lo presenta, ella saca un ojo para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Francia sonríe encantador. Helvetia se sonroja y se esconde un poco más pensando que se parece mucho al novio de Alemania.

—Mucho gusto... Yo soy buen amigo de Suisse. Fuimos amantes también.

Helvetia levanta las cejas con eso y Galia se ríe.

—¿No es encantador? Estoy completamente enamorada de él ahora que es mayor, siempre me sorprende —asegura la gala... amor de madre. Aunque no, no como Britania.

—Maman, no le digas eso que me sonrojo —¡qué te vas a sonrojar! Galia se ríe y Helvetia les mira a los dos cuando llega Inglaterra.

—Angleterre, mon amour, ¡ven a conocer a la Maman de Suisse!

—I... What? No, no, Switzerland dice que ya tenemos que ir a prepararnos. Liechtenstein, Galia. Helvetia tiene que ir con Germany —mentira, lo que pasa es que Suiza está histérico y tú has huido a fingir que hacías algo útil.

—Non, mon amour... ¡Es que es hermana de Maman! Mírales.

—¡Oh! Mira, ya toca irnos. Después te presento a los demás —pide Galia a Helvetia.

—But... what?

—¡Son hermanas y acabamos de averiguarlo! Él es Angleterre... Mon mari.

—¡NO! —chilla Inglaterra con eso. Francia levanta las cejas al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, porque lo ha dicho súper natural.

Helvetia suelta a Galia un poco haciendo a Liechtenstein para que se acerque... y se rasca las medias porque tampoco está realmente entendiendo mucho, ni tan interesada. Y en realidad dudo que mucha gente le esté haciendo caso.

—¡Vamos a prepararnos! —exige Inglaterra tomando a Galia de una mano para llevarse a las tres fingiendo que no ha pasado.

—Vayan, vayan... ¡Je les aime a los tres! —Francia sonríe nerviosito mirando a Inglaterra.

xoOXOox

A todo esto, alguien golpea la puerta de la sala donde están ahora esperando Austria con Germania y Alemania que son compañía tensa y silenciosa del austriaco ya que solo están en silencio y se fulminan el uno al otro vez en vez.

Ambos levantan la cara al oír la puerta y ambos hacen ademán de ir a abrirla a la vez.

—Adelante —concede Austria y tras un instante la cabeza de Veneciano es la que aparece.

Alemania se congela.

—Italien —levanta las cejas el austriaco mirando a Alemania de reojo—. Pasa, pasa —hace un gesto con la mano para que entre... este lo hace y mira también al alemán de reojo.

Alemania da un mini pasito atrás con el corazón desbocado.

—Solo vengo por las flores y a darte la enhorabuena —asegura Italia sin moverse, pero notando claramente el pasito.

Alemania se mueve de golpe y torpemente hacia ningún lugar específico... Con la intención de ir por las flores. Veneciano y Austria le miran sin saber demasiado bien qué hace.

—Danke, Italien —sonríe un poco Austria y le señala a Alemania con la cabeza donde está el cesto. Italia va a por él también.

Alemania gruñe un poco y cambia de dirección en movimiento que traía.

—Te deseo suerte —saluda a Austria tomando el cesto, luego se vuelve a Germania con un suave gesto de cabeza como saludo y por último a Alemania antes de ir a la puerta—. He visto a Svizzera... está muy nervioso, pero se ve muy guapo —asegura sonriendo un poco a Austria antes de salir.

—Espera —Alemania le detiene en el último segundo antes de que salga por la puerta.

Veneciano se queda paralizado y Alemania también. Lo ha hecho sin pensar. El italiano le mira directamente, esperando que diga algo.

—Ehm... —es que no sabe que decirte y se le ocurre decir que te ves muy guapo pero piensa que es estúpido e innecesario.

—Che cosa?

—T-Trata de no equivocarte —suelta con cierta dureza. Veneciano parpadea un par de veces y le echa una FULMINACIÓN.

—Che cazzo, stronzo di merda? ¡Preocúpate de tus propios errores! —azota la puerta al salir. Alemania se sonroja y frunce el ceño dándose un aplauso a sí mismo por estúpido

—Verdammt.

—Brillante —comenta Austria acercándose, tan duro.

—Me puse nervioso y no supe que decirle —confiesa.

—Me parece que has tenido bastante tiempo para pensar algo mejor que eso.

—Él también ha tenido tiempo para pensar en hacer algo. No necesariamente sentarse a esperar que yo lo haga bien.

—Es mejor que se siente a esperar que lo hagas bien que tomarse en serio lo de irse...

—¿Estás consciente aun de que yo no hice nada tan terrible para que se fuera por tantos meses así y se tirara a media Europa?

—No me hables hoy de quién se ha acostado con quien, Deutschland. Y más te vale que no lo note —le advierte señalándole con el dedo.

Alemania se sonroja culpable sin poder evitarlo. Germania no entiende eso, pero no parecen estar muy abiertos y buenas. No dice nada.

—Claro, yo hago UNA y es un drama, el hace miles y no importa si yo lo noto o no —protesta un poco mirando su reloj—. Dame un poco de crédito, Österreich. TAN insensible no soy.

—Lo que digo es que no debiste hacer eso y lo sabes. Y que él lo hiciera no te justifica.

Abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra, cambiando visiblemente de opinión.

—Es mal momento para hablar de esto... —hace notar, no sin razón—, tenemos que bajar ya.

—Allô? —golpea Galia la puerta sacando la cabeza.

—Ah! Galia. Pasa, pasa —pide Germania acercándose a ella

—Österreich! —exclama ella mirándole de arriba abajo y acercándosele. Él aprieta los ojos y deja que le abrace, por supuesto, aunque no se lo devuelve.

Germania sonríe un poquito de lado cuando la ve acercarse porque secretamente ha estado deseando este momento desde que se lo dijeron.

—Abraza a tu madre de vuelta, Österreich —protesta un poquito cuando ve que no lo hace.

Austria fulmina a Germania y no lo hace. Germania suspira porque esto no deja de ser la familia más imperfecta que hay.

—A mí me gusta que estén los dos aquí —declara Germania con sinceridad poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

Galia aparta a Germania con suavidad un instante, llevándose a Austria, diciéndole algo al oído.

Germania levanta las cejas con curiosidad. Pero no va a oír nada... aunque si va a ver a Austria intentar mantenerse firme y no emocionarse fallando miserablemente.

Helvetia espera en la puerta mirándose los pies y rascándose las medias.

Austria tiembla un poco cuando Galia se separa, ella sí está llorando desde ya.

Los dos germanos les miran con sus caras inexpresivas, aunque Germania sonríe levemente, todo sensible. Haciendo cara de palo, pero sensible.

Al final Galia le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa yendo a la puerta y en realidad Germania quisiera abrazarles a ambos porque está muy muy contento de todo esto, pero no lo hace, mirando a Austria cuando Galia se va a la puerta

—Me voy con Suisse, os quiero a los cuatro —asegura limpiándose la cara para volver a maquillarse luego.

Antes de que se vayan, Lili, que ha venido con sus dos abuelas, se acerca a Austria con paso rápido. Austria está dado la vuelta con las gafas en la mano, limpiándose un ojo disimuladamente solo por si acaso.

—Herr Österreich —Liechtenstein susurra y le pone una mano en la espalda con suavidad.

—¡Liechtenstein! —se gira poniéndose las gafas enseguida. Ella da un saltito pero sonríe mucho al verle ahí, sano, salvo, entero y menos histérico que Suiza.

—Felicidades. ¡Te ves muy guapo! —susurra sonrojándose un poco.

—Dankeschön —sonríe recomponiéndose.

—¿Estás listo ya? —pregunta—. Estoy muy contenta.

—Más o menos —sonríe más—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Nervioso —resume—, pero feliz. Muy guapo.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo y se sonroja un poco pensando en ello.

—Y va a enfadarse si no empezamos a tiempo —asegura—. Tengo que irme.

Él la toma del brazo un instante y se humedece los labios, acercándosele al oído. Ella se queda inmóvil.

—D-Dile de mi parte que... —hace una pausa pensándoselo, nervioso, sin que se le ocurra nada.

Ella le pone una mano encima de la suya con suavidad al sentirle nervioso. Austria cierra los ojos y se ríe un poco de sí mismo, apretándole un poco.

—Que se dé prisa, porque odio que siempre me haga esperarle —pide al final. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas porque no es el conjunto de palabras que elegiría ella para calmar a su hermano.

—Se lo diré —asiente igual.

Él la mira por encima de las gafas, le hace un gesto de asentimiento y un cariño en la mejilla antes de separarse del todo, sintiéndose un poco mejor como si él mismo se lo hubiera dicho.

Liechtenstein sonríe un poquito y se va hacia la puerta despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano de los otros dos y ahí se van Galia y ella.

xoOXOox

Suiza esta como LEÓN paseando de un lado a otro.

Inglaterra se está poniendo enfermo solo de verlo cuando ambas llegan. Suiza las mira un instante... Y sigue paseando mirando el reloj cada tres segundos.

—Ah! —Inglaterra pocas veces se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien y ahí va Galia a por Suiza, sin que este se entere en primera instancia hasta que ella lo abraza. Suelta un gritito agudo en sorpresa.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo —ella se ríe un poco con todo el maquillaje corrido.

—Ah, Galia... D-de todos los días...

—Disculpa, venimos de ver a mi hijo y me emocionado un poco —solloza sonriendo.

—En que puedes ponerme nervioso... —susurra dejándose abrazar y sintiéndose excesivamente mejor con ello hasta que nombra a Austria—. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy, muy guapo. Más que nunca y... —le abraza más fuerte y le llora un poco encima. Suiza levanta las cejas y le devuelve un poco el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que es muy bonito, me ha dicho que está enamorado de ti.

—¿Te ha dicho eso? —abre los ojos y se sonroja un montón.

—No pienses mal de mí, sé que le quieres muchísimo, pero él me dio la vida una vez al sobrevivir a un parto de más tiempo del que puedo recordar. Soy la primera persona que le amó en este mundo y tenía que estar segura de que hace lo que quiere. Me ha dicho que puedo estar tranquila, que tú fuiste la primera persona que él amó.

—J-Je... —Suiza susurra y tiembla un poco.

Ella le abraza más fuerte volviendo a llorar. Suiza no es como que sepa manejar esto muy bien, le da unas palmaditas en la espalda

—Creo que si puedes estar tranquila...

Inglaterra lee el ambiente y se acerca al rescate, sacándole a Galia de encima para que no le manche con el maquillaje. Años de experiencia con galos llorones le abalan.

Liechtenstein se acerca a Suiza para organizarle la ropa otra vez y para darle el recado de Austria, que aun cuando le irrita y le pone los pelos de punta, le viene como una bocanada de aire fresco, haciéndole volverse a sentir cerca de Austria y no a miles de kilómetros. Creo, eso sí, que incluso Austria debe escuchar los chillidos sobre quien es el impuntual.

En realidad era un recordatorio de... con quién se va a casar en realidad. En realidad es que, menos mal, ya estaba preocupado, pero claro que Austria oye sus chillidos, si oye el agua correr por las cañerías... sonríe cuando escucha los gritos y mucho más tranquilo, manda a alguien para avisar de que esto ya puede empezar.

* * *

 _Chan chan chaaaaaaan ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	49. Chapter 49

Romano, completamente vestido de cardenal sale de la sacristía mientras empieza ya a sonar la música y todo el mundo se sienta. Camina hacia el fondo de la iglesia con paso firme y sonriendo un poco, para recibir a los novios y el séquito en general, con intenciones plenas de dar instrucciones y de ser posible, reñirles un poco.

Le encantaba por eso este atuendo... Era como traer el peso entero de la iglesia empujándole detrás. Era una buena sensación, como surfear una gran ola. Sonríe más algo cautivado con la música mientras llega al fin al fondo notando que se enredan un poco para formarse bien. Por no hablar del tremendo de morbo que le da a España esa ropa. Ejem... Puede que Romano le cierre un ojo muy sutilmente cuando pase a su lado. Puede que España se muera entonces, junto a Francia y Prusia.

Los siguientes en salir son Veneciano y, como algo planeado entre él y España, Vaticano en sus brazos, que está para comérsela. El italiano le da las flores y ella las tira al suelo... o al aire porque está bastante emocionada, mirando a todo el mundo. Cuando llega a la mitad del pasillo y ve a Romano chilla "Aparinooo!" Como si no le viera desde hace mil años.

Romano le sonríe genuinamente y le hace "Shhh" con un dedo en los labios. Veneciano se ríe, también haciéndole "shhh" porque la música... y apresurando el paso para que no chille otra vez.

Y creo que todos los presentes la consideran monísima. España le susurra a Francia que está seguro que cualquier día le robará a Romano, está completamente enamorada de él mientras se levanta a llevársela para que Veneciano no tenga que estar sosteniéndola todo el tiempo y por si chilla o llora poder sacarla.

Francia le sonríe un poco a España susurrándole que no es por ponerle nervioso pero parece mutuo. Cuando España vuelve al fondo con la niña en brazos, nota a Austria junto a Germania para andar los siguientes.

Germania estira mucho la espalda y mira a Austria de reojo. España se acerca al Austriaco con la niña en brazos y aprovecha este momento para abrazarle.

¡Van a arrugarle el trajeeee!

Así que el austriaco quiere literalmente ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA. España de todos modos se ríe y se va sin darle un beso en la mejilla ni tocarle el culo porque lo ha acojonado con la mirada.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta Germania en un susurro un segundo antes de que les dan la marca de entrar.

—El cello —protesta apretando los dientes—. No es como que pueda hacer nada ya si no lo estoy.

—Puedes salir corriendo, no creo que lo note nadie —bromea Germania, que está también nervioso, empezando a caminar

—¿Y te casas tú en mi nombre?

—¿Con Schweiz? Mmm... —hace como que se lo piensa.

—Si lo haces en mi nombre tiene que ser con él...

—Creo que voy a pasar esta vez...

—Te habría convencido con más facilidad en la boda con Spanien.

—Que va, en esa hubiera matado al novio... —sonríe de lado y se sonroja.

—En lo más mínimo, Spanien se parece mucho a Rom, en lo físico, pero Frankreich es mucho más como él en forma de ser.

—Los dos, Frankreich y Spanien son unos monstruos sacados de los infiernos. Desde que les recuerdo.

Austria se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ungarn entonces?

Abre la boca para protestar... Pero es que en realidad Hungría le gusta mucho mucho más. La cierra de nuevo.

—Entonces quizás habríamos tenido un trato... —murmura dos pasos más adelante.

—No conozco mucho a su madre, pero no me da la sensación que se parezcan mucho.

—Yo la conozco lo bastante como para tener la idea de que con que se parezcan poco, basta.

Austria sonríe sin comentar al respecto.

—Aunque sería mejor que convencieras por mí a tu madre... —es lo que agrega casi al final del pasillo—. La música es preciosa.

—¿Yo? No creo que yo pudiera a convencer a nadie de nada... —susurra cínicamente antes de dar un paso para ponerse junto a Romano, dejando a Germania en su posición.

—Felicidades —le susurra antes de hacerle un cariño en la mejilla y ponerse donde le toca.

Austria sonríe y automáticamente se vuelve a las puertas de la iglesia, nervioso de nuevo, tomando aire y soltándolo lentamente. Se arregla el traje y se pone derecho.

Francia saca la cabeza, poniéndose en primerísima fila con la cámara en alto para tomarle la foto a los que siguen, pero Alemania y Helvetia están parados al fondo del pasillo, contrario a sus expectativas.

Ella está al lado de Alemania SUPER rígida, mirando al suelo, roja como un tomate pensando que todos la miran y LO SABEN y hay... demasiada gente.

Alemania está IGUAL de sonrojado, rezando porque nadie se dé cuenta de nada, apretando el brazo de Helvetia un poco más de lo que debería. Mira a Austria al fondo del pasillo.

—Hay que caminar ya, Helvetia.

Se tensa más, sintiendo que es como una tremenda burla hacia ella por haber pensado en querer a un hombre. Lo había querido, ¿no? pues esto es lo que hacían las chicas, andar junto a un hombre delante de todo el mundo para que las vieran y supieran lo que habían hecho. (Galia, vas a tener que hablar mucho con ella y quitarle las angustias)

Alemania empieza a caminar tirando un poquito de ella, sonrojándose más porque... Es que de verdad TODOS tenían que verles juntos. Hace sobreesfuerzo por mantener la cara seria de poker habitual.

Y además a uno que no la quiere a ella, solloza un poco lo más silenciosamente que puede sintiéndose muy muy humillada pero andando mirando al suelo, tratando de centrarse en su hijo y en lo que él quiere, usando todas sus fuerzas para hacerle feliz.

Alemania la mira de reojo... Y es que no deja de parecer que preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, incluyendo ser desollada, en lugar de estar aquí haciendo eso con él. Vuelve a mirar al frente, frío y serio pensando que ha aprendido su lección. Él no sabía hacer estas cosas ni meterse en esos líos. Deben ser la pareja más consternada de todo el cortejo, he visto a gente ir al paredón con más entusiasmo. Algo era seguro: Veneciano no notaria nada entre ellos con ella actuando así.

Es que de verdad, de verdad, está casi llorando, aunque puede parecer que es de emoción. No ha ido a abrazarle, ni a decirle nada bonito, ni besarle pero puede hacer esto. Puede caminar todo un pasillo entre un millón de ojos, con el corazón ardiéndole en el pecho y no desmoronarse a pesar de la humillación solo por estar con él y hacerle feliz.

Alemania le aprieta un poco más el brazo con pesar y sin saber bien que hacer ya hacia el final del pasillo y la vuelve a mirar de reojo.

—Lo siento —susurra antes de dejarla en su lugar y soltarla para irse a poner junto a Austria, mirando el suelo.

Ella se atreve a levantar un poco la cabeza y entreabrir los ojos notando que nadie le hace ya mucho caso y no ha pasado nada tan terrible como creía, aunque sigue incomoda con sus zapatos y ropa y con la TREMENDA cantidad de gente que hay aquí.

Así que ahora si Francia vuelve a echarse al frente a ver a su madre e Inglaterra.

Y ahí están los dos, Inglaterra sonrojadito dejando que ella le tome del brazo, ya que lo hace con completa naturalidad, se siente todo un gentleman a su lado, es algo que irradia Galia... a pesar de que sigue llorando. Por supuesto, lo primero que hace Inglaterra es buscar a Francia y luego morirse del sonrojo al imaginarse a sí mismo andando al altar hasta el francés, del brazo de America, seguramente. Galia saluda mandando besos a todos.

—¿No se ven guapísimos? —susurra Francia imaginándose a sí mismo del brazo de su madre yendo al altar para casarse. Se pierde en la idea sonriendo idiotamente. Inglaterra no pierde la ocasión de molestar un poco a su hermano acercando a Galia hacia si cuando pasan por su lado.

Gales es perfectamente molestable, así que arruga la nariz, celoso, cuando hace eso. El inglés lo nota y sonríe más maligno, incluso abrazando a Galia de la cintura y lleva pensando en hacer esto desde que le dijeron que iría con ella.

El galés suelta vapor de agua por la cabeza, frunciendo más el ceño. Francia les toma fotos y le asegura a España que un día va ser ÉL el que camine por ahí y va a ser una boda mucho más bonita que esta tan fea.

Lo malo es que el pasillo no le da para más... pero ya se aprovechará en el baile. España niega y le hace pat pat en la cabeza a Francia.

La cosa es que... Detrás de Galia e Inglaterra, absolutamente nervioso e histérico, aunque especialmente enfocado con la música... Esta un pequeño hombrecito de cabellos claros, ojos verdes y ceño fruncido, que busca al fin conseguir ver a Austria al fondo del pasillo.

El hombre moreno y alto se siente como un niño pequeño asustado al que le tiemblan las rodillas, cambia el peso de pie una y otra vez estirándose otra vez el traje cuando el coro empieza a cantar los salmos que indican que ya viene Suiza.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo y también cambia el peso de pie, aunque cuando al fin le ve, ahí... Que no se ha arrepentido, que sigue en pie la boda, que se ha vestido para él y... En realidad se le borra un poco de la mente absolutamente todo cuando escucha el salmo y la música que indican su entrada. La angustia sobre Austria, en sí, se le esfuma.

El sentimiento es mutuo de hecho, por el precedente de eventos, puede que el alivio de Austria sea aún un poco más pronunciado, pero él no estará tranquilo hasta que esté ahí a su lado y haya dicho que si, llamadle paranoico... pero no sería la primera vez que Suiza se marcha cuando todo parece ir bien.

El corazón del suizo late a toda prisa cuando Liechtenstein le toma del brazo. No sabe aún como es que va a conseguir caminar hasta el altar sin caerse... Se enfoca por completo en Austria sin mirar al MONTONAL de invitados que hay, a la iglesia o a nada, apretando los puños y echando a andar.

Austria sonríe un poco enfocándose en sostenerle la mirada y llamar toda su atención, pensando que sí se ve guapo y... van a volver a ser un equipo. Probablemente el brazo de Liechtenstein quede estrangulado por Suiza, eso sí, porque de que esta nerviosísimo aun, lo está.

El moreno levanta la barbilla, estirándose en toda su altura tratando de recuperar su postura segura, sonriendo de lado, lo cual hace que el suizo frunza un poco el ceño (y trague saliva), pero que camine con más seguridad sintiéndose un poco más él.

La magia es que esta vez ni siquiera oye si el coro está siendo o no todo lo limpio que quiere.

Suiza se las arregla para recorrer el pasillo entero a paso tortuga, es decir, en muy pocos segundos. Austria levanta le mira por encima de las gafas sin dejar de sonreír cuando llega a su lado.

¡Y no se puede creer que ya estén aquí y ahora! Liechtenstein les hace una pequeña reverencia a ambos para irse a su lugar con rapidez.

—No te he hecho esperar —le susurra sin poder evitarlo en cuanto le ve, notando que se ve GUAPÍSIMO, tanto que quizás él si se vea como un simple Cabrero a su lado.

—Eso dices —responde sin dejar de sonreír y se vuelve a Romano levantando una mano y luego hacia los bancos pidiendo un momento.

Y Suiza toma al austriaco de la mano, sin saber qué es lo que va a hacer.

Cuando tiene la atención de todo el mundo se vuelve a él buscando algo en su bolsillo. Algo pequeñito y de color rojo. Toma aire sonrojándose un poco, le pone el pelo tras la oreja, le da un beso suave y le pone el pequeño objeto en el bolsillo con un "Feliz Navidad, Liebe".

Suiza parpadea, se sonroja mucho con el pelo tras la oreja, más aún con el beso suave y tiembla un poco más aún con un beso que no esperaba.

Austria se vuelve a Romano sin más, indicando que eso es todo, puede empezar. Suiza se toca el bolsillo donde sabe que debe haber un chocolate y le aprieta un poco más la mano.

No, no es un chocolate. Es un Ipod con la música grabada, interpretada por él. Ohhh, levanta las cejas al ver que no es un chocolate metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y sorprendiéndose al ver lo que es, sin esperárselo y sin estar seguro de lo que contiene. Romano carraspeando lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—En el nombre del padre...

También tiene grabada la fecha y sus nombres en el reverso. Austria sonríe un poco al notar su cara y se vuelve a Romano otra vez cuando empieza a hablar.

Va a oírlo hasta que se desgaste la música. La misa empieza con normalidad, con Suiza anclado de la mano de Austria, pero anclado es ANCLADO. Austria le acaricia un poco con el pulgar para que se relaje... y no se le ocurra rompérsela.

No se la va a romper… Creo. Después de los ritos habituales terminan de leer el evangelio y Romano se aclara la garganta para dar un breve sermón. Romano es de pocas palabras, quizás debido a toda una vida junto a España que es el que habla. Les habla un poco del amor y un poco sobre no matar al otro por más que lo merezca, terminando con una felicitación a los dos por atreverse a casarse, en estos tiempos en que los compromisos a largo plazo no están de moda. Les mira sonriendo levemente a ambos y luego le echa una muy rápida mirada a España antes de acercarse a ellos dos un poco más.

España está llorando como una puñetera manguera con Vaticano en brazos, que está muy desconsolada porque no entiende por qué llora su papá.

—Bueno, ha llegado el momento —les dice a los Romano dos apagando el micrófono unos instantes. E interrumpe cualquier cosa que sea necesario interrumpir, con cosas como... Los nombres y títulos nobiliarios.

Suiza parpadea sin estar muy seguro, mientras el italiano les pide a los dos que se pongan de pie, aun con el micro apagado. El moreno aprieta la mano del rubio para que lo haga junto con él.

Suiza se levanta también, sudando porque sabe perfectamente bien que en si lo que viene es la BODA. Tiene que soltar un instante a Austria para limpiarse la mano en el pantalón.

—Voy a empezar —indica el chico mirándoles, prende el micrófono otra vez—. ¿Republik Österreich, Confederazione Svizzera... —pausa dramática—, vienen los dos a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados y de manera libre y voluntaria?

Austria se pregunta si alguien ha dicho que no a esa pregunta alguna vez, dejando responder a Suiza primero.

—J-Ja... —susurra Suiza.

—Esas preguntas comprometidas, Römer... ja, por supuesto.

—Tengo que hacerlas, ya lo sabes. ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente,

siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio, todos los días de su vida?

Suiza ya está teniendo preguntas sobre a qué se refiere con "modo de vida propio del matrimonio" aunque ya bastante vergonzoso es lo de amarse y respetarse mutuamente.

Austria tiene serios problemas para que no se le escape la risa, no sé si de propios nervios o de hecho de que está contento, así que deja que Suiza conteste primero de nuevo.

—Ich... I... Io... E-Estoy dispuesto, si, aunque no sé a qué te refieres con el estilo de vida propio del matrimonio —suelta traicionado por los nervios.

—Se refiere a que lo que hiciste ayer noche solo en la intimidad de tu cuarto, lo hagas conmigo —susurra Austria en el tono de voz de Liechtenstein SOLO para Suiza.

—W-Was? —el micro hace un "piiiiiii" por el chillido, antes de que Romano se lo quite de enfrente. Suiza se histeriza y se sonroja. Austria le aprieta la mano y sonríe volviéndose a Romano, que levanta una ceja y le acerca el micro a Austria haciéndole un gesto de que responda él también porque no lo ha hecho.

Sonríe sin decir nada expresamente para provocar un poco de pánico.

—Austria... —le insta Romano mirándole. Suiza también se gira hacia él. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo y este traga saliva nerviosito.

—Todos los días —responde al final, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

Suiza se sonroja otra vez, porque es bonito y le acelera el corazón tanto como no lo creía posible. DE VERDAD se estaban casando.

—Así pues, ya que quieren contraer santo matrimonio, levanten sus manos unidas y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios, su iglesia y ante todos como testigos —sigue Romano.

Austria es quien levanta la mano con la que le sostiene, que ahora tiene los dedos entrecruzados. Romano le pasa una hoja a Suiza y mira a Austria de reojo, que carraspea levantando la barbilla muy digno.

—Yo Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft, te acepto a ti... —Suiza hace una pausa y parpadea... y vuelve a parpadear—. Archiduque de Alta y Baja Austria, Modena y Teschen... ¿Qué es esto?

—Mi nombre completo.

—¡Este no es tu nombre completo! —protesta entre dientes y se vuelve a leer— Gran Duque de la Toscana, Duque de Salzburgo, Estiria, de las antiguas Babenberg y Hohenberg, Conde del Tirol y Señor de Vorarlberg... —Y es que cada nombre que dice lo dice con bastante más irritación que el anterior.

—No veo que iba a ser si no. Léelo otra vez, completo y sin parecer que vas a escupir a cada palabra que te está oyendo todo el mundo.

—No voy a leerlo otra vez, eres Republik Österreich y nada más, todo lo demás son tus ridiculeces —sisea fuera del micrófono.

—De todos los momentos que hay, ¿qué te hace pensar que este es el propicio para discutir este punto?

—Empieza otra vez Svizzera... Desde "Yo..."

—Verdammt, esto es de verdad increíble —aprieta los ojos y se gira a la hoja. Traga saliva y decide dejar SU nombre en la mínima expresión—. Yo Schweiz, te acepto a ti... Archiduque de Alta y Baja Austria, Modena y Teschen... Gran Duque de la Toscana, Duque de Salzburgo, Estiria, de las antiguas Babenberg y Hohenberg, Conde del Tirol y Señor de Vorarlberg... Republik Österreich —hace los ojos en blanco—, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la e-enfermedad, y a-amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Se sonroja un montón con este final y le tiembla un poco la voz, queriendo salir corriendo.

—Qué bonito —el cínico, aunque sonríe mucho y se sonroja un poquito.

—Calla... Es tu turno —susurra en protesta. Romano le pasa a Austria la hoja y sonríe también. Austria se aclara la voz con un carraspeo.

—Yo Archiduque de Alta y Baja Austria, Modena y Teschen, Gran Duque de la Toscana, Duque de Salzburgo, Estiria, de las antiguas Babenberg y Hohenberg, Conde del Tirol y Señor de Vorarlberg, Republik Österreich... —lee completo el nombre hinchando más el pecho a medida que lo hace, con absoluta pompa, deben oírse los dientes de Suiza rechinar en toda la Iglesia—. Te acepto a ti Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft —hace una pequeña pausa—. Duque de Suabia, conde de Ginebra y Toggenburgo.

—Yo no soy... Conde... —susurra apretando los ojos y los puños porque en realidad es que hace decenas de años que esas cosas no son válidas en su casa y solo es la ridícula POMPA la que hace que esté diciéndolo le salta un poco el ojo

—Y Barón de Lugano... —al notarlo Austria se regodea nombrando algunas Baronias más de Suiza que no están en la hoja.

Suiza no deja de protestar entre dientes, cosa que el austriaco ignora olímpicamente y mira, de repente ya se siente más tranquilo, suspira sonriendo cuando considera que ya la mirada del helvético va a empezar a hacer arder la hoja que sostiene entre las manos.

Suiza sisea entre dientes picado con todo esto, con el ceño altamente fruncido.

—... como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida —sentencia él sin titubear, con firmeza y convicción como jurándose a sí mismo, "Österreich, archiduque, duque, conde, barón y blablablatodoloquetuquieras esta es la puñetera última vez que pasas por el maldito altar. La ÚLTIMA"

Suiza le mira muy muy fijamente, pensando que le da IGUAL que haya dicho esto dos veces antes, esto es para él y con él SÍ va a ser TODOS los días de su vida.

Austria quiere matizar que sigue queriendo mucho a Hungría. A España no tanto, pero un poco si... solo que no de la forma en la que quiere a Suiza y le ha querido todos los días de su vida hasta ahora.

(A Hungría todo esto le parece muy tierno. ESPAÑA BROKENHEART. Romano le frunce el ceño a España. Pues es que dice que no tantoooo. Suiza dice que todos se vayan a la mierda, ¡que está en el momento más importante de su vida!)

Suiza le aprieta un la mano al austríaco, con los ojos vidriosos y este aparta la hoja de papel para mirarle intensamente.

—Svizzera... Tus votos —pide Romano con suavidad sin querer interrumpir el momento del todo.

Suiza ignora al italiano por un momento, aun mirando a Austria con intensidad, traga saliva con el ceño sin fruncir y sonríe un poquito. Austria sonríe en espejo y le aprieta la mano sintiéndose de repente otra vez un niño, queriendo abrazarle.

—Escribí algo para ti —indica con suavidad volviendo a sentirse tranquilo, como hace AÑOS, por no decir, centurias, que no se sentía.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta con curiosidad y sin burla en la voz. Da un pasito hacia él buscando en su bolsillo interno del saco.

—Es el resumen de todo lo que hemos pasado y como es que llegamos hasta aquí... No sé si quieras oírlo —le mira a la cara.

—Sí que quiero.

—Te lo leeré —se le acerca un poco más extrañamente no se sonroja, ni parece tan histérico. No recuerda que haya público, o que alguien pueda burlarse, simplemente se humedece los labios.

Austria sonríe y asiente. El de ojos verdes se aclara un poco la garganta mientras Romano le pone el micrófono a Austria en la mano para que él se lo sostenga. Con voz clara y suave empieza su relato...

—No soy bueno para decir cosas bonitas... —empieza —, aunque las pienso más a menudo de lo que crees.

Austria le escucha apretando los ojos en los momentos en que la cosa se fue de madre en la historia y sonriendo en las partes buenas.

No hay invitados, ni más presentes, solo están él y el austríaco. No se detiene hasta terminar, aunque se le corta la voz en algunos tramos. Austria le escucha con especial atención, como siempre, casi olvidando de sujetar el micrófono, porque él no lo necesita.

—... no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que hoy, aquí y ahora —termina su relato, con simpleza quedándose unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a doblar la hoja y mirarle.

Austria vuelve a sonreír genuinamente. Suiza se sonroja un poco y le extiende las hojas para que las tome.

—Dankeschön —las guarda con cuidado y delicadeza.

Suiza le mira, satisfecho y en un mar de tranquilidad. Suspira, porque para él ya está prácticamente todo lo que necesita. Romano les hace un gesto a Alemania e Inglaterra para que se acerquen con los anillos.

Sin que esté previsto ni venga en realidad a cuento de nada, Austria siente la necesidad de hablar en este momento, así que sin hacer caso, se vuelve a Suiza y le toma de ambas manos.

—No importa que tan lejos haya necesitado ir, que tan fuerte haya necesitado probarme o que tan grandes hayan sido mis proyectos, tú siempre has resultado estar al final del camino como lugar al que regresar. Mi hogar —le aprieta un poco las manos—. No diré que no te he odiado porque sería una mentira, siempre fuiste la imagen de algo que quise esconder y negar por ser insuficiente en todo lo que yo valoraba, sin embargo, al final tú eres quien me ha superado en todo ello, quien me ha enseñado, quien me ha recogido, protegido y puesto en pie de nuevo cuando lo he necesitado, a pesar de mis burlas, mis reproches y mis cabezonerías infantiles. Muchos creen que me refugio en la música, pero ella es nada más mi voz. Y tú, hombre humilde, sencillo, huraño y parco en palabras, tú... cabrero, eres quien me ha enseñado que mudo no es el hombre que no tiene voz, si no el que no tiene nada que decir en su corazón.

(Ay Austria. Acaba de convertir a Suiza en una masa gelatinosa y aguada con un corazón que le late como si fuera a explotar. Estamos tratando de articular pensamiento. No pasa nada, Galia y los latinos llevan un BUEEEEEN rato llorando. Incluyendo a Francia... De hecho debe haberse esforzado los primeros minutos en que no pareciera que llora. Ahora ya no se esfuerza. Es que toda la historia de Suiza... Prusia, que está sentado entre la masa moqueante española y la masa moqueante francesa les mira con cara de "WTF?" Porque no es como que hayan dicho nada nuevo)

Suiza le mira a los ojos escuchando cada palabra que se le enrolla al corazón como metal caliente. Lo había intentado toda la vida, consciente o inconscientemente: tener un significado en la vida de Austria, aun en las malas, en los momentos difíciles o en los espacios de lejanía y silencio. Y había sido completamente exitoso en esa tarea que no sabía que tenía. Era obvio que Austria era su vida entera, pero el escucharse y saberse correspondido en ello la calentaba el alma.

Finalmente, nota que en todo el viaje que ha recorrido hasta ahora y en el que tantas veces se ha sentido completamente solo, ha tenido a Austria caminando en paralelo. A veces tan lejos que casi era imposible verle, a veces más cerca, tanto que podía rozarle los dedos al caminar... Y a veces tan cerca que se llevaba uno al otro sobre sus hombros.

Hay que decir que Helvetia justo acaba de ser CONSCIENTE de que su hijo se casa con Austria... que es otro hombre. Se plantea por un momento si Suiza será mujer y se le habrá pasado por alto, pero no, la chica es Liechtenstein, está segura. Además ha visto al suizo afeitarse y le lavó el culo un par de veces... Tal vez es Austria entonces el que es una chica. Se sonroja y carraspea SEGURA de que no lo es...

Veneciano mira a Alemania porque ese asunto del hogar al que regresar le ha removido las entrañas. Alemania levanta la vista y le encuentra la mirada, también por lo del fin del camino al que regresar.

Al ser compartida, la carga de su propio viaje repentinamente no le parece tan pesada. Parpadea con ojos vidriosos y húmedos sonriendo un poco y levantando la mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. Austria sonríe un poco más.

Germania sonríe de lado pensando que todo esto es muy bonito (y bastante obvio, está de acuerdo con Prusia en que no han dicho nada nuevo), y busca a Roma con la mirada identificado también con algunos pasajes del breve discurso del austriaco. Él también consideraba a Roma inferior... Y también Roma le había levantado cada maldita vez, a pesar de todo. Roma no le mira porque está llorando como si se fueran a morir en los próximos cinco minutos. Hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco más.

Veneciano al notar la mirada de Alemania solloza otra vez, de forma incontenida... y es que Inglaterra tiene que buscar a Francia un poco. Es un milagro que no vaya corriendo a echarse en tus brazos.

Y después del momento pegajoso general...

—Yo siempre voy a escuchar lo que tocas — asegura Suiza con simpleza alargando un poco más la caricia antes de quitar la mano.

Austria asiente, pensando un poco en el asiento vacío del Musikverein todo ese tiempo en que no se hablaron, pero sonríe y mira a Romano para que continúe.

Y Suiza vuelve a tomarle de la mano como activado por un imán mientras ahora si Romano trae a los padrinos.

Inglaterra vacila un poco embobado con Francia, antes de acercarse. Alemania se acerca con su cara de huelepedo característica. Romano levanta las dos manos hacia Austria y Suiza y les sonríe.

—El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento que han manifestado ante él y ante nosotros, y les otorgue su bendición —empieza con voz solemne y tiene que sorberse un poco los mocos porque... Él es latino también ¿saben?—. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.

Suiza traga saliva apretándole a Austria la mano, dispuesto a él sí hacer valer esta vez eso de que no lo separe el hombre... Austria aprieta los ojos volviendo a pensar que sí, que esta es la definitiva... como las otras veces.

Alemania le entrega a Austria su anillo y Suiza se mete un buen susto al notar que hay alguien más por ahí que el, Austria y Romano.

—Danke —agradece Austria mientras Inglaterra le pone la mano al hombro a Suiza, que traga saliva mirándolo como a un extraterrestre... sonrojándose un poco.

Alemania le sonríe muy levemente a Austria haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y susurrándole un "felicidades". Austria asiente un poquito a Alemania sin mostrarse enfadado por unos instantes.

Inglaterra sonríe pasándole a Suiza el anillo. Y Francia se toca el anillo y le da vueltas en el dedo, pensando que a pesar de todo él si tiene un anillo que cuidar y que representa todo lo que ellos dos no hicieron. En realidad Inglaterra está muy impresionado de que Suiza lo haya conseguido

—Österreich, recibe esta alianza en símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad —se la pone con extrema delicadeza acariciándole la mano con mucho cuidado—. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo —ya ni siquiera espera a que Austria lo haga primero. Ni tartamudea.

—Schweiz... recibe esta alianza en símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad —le imita mirándole a los ojos al ponérsela porque tiene más práctica en hacerlo—. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo.

—Oremos, hermanos, por las necesidades de la iglesia y de todos nosotros, especialmente por Austria y Svizzera que acaban de celebrar con gozo su matrimonio... —Romano hace un gesto para que todos se pongan de pie y continuar la misa... Romano, hijo mío, como troll eres infinito. Romano asegura que tiene que seguir las normas… Con la de rato que hace que Austria quiere un beso.

Finalmente, después de lo que a Suiza le parece una vida entera de estar sentado ahí, sin poner ninguna atención, Romano sonríe un poco y les hace ponerse de pie a todos por décima vez.

—Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, que santificó con su presencia las bodas de Caná, les conceda a ustedes, Austria y Svizzera su bendición —Romano muy solemnemente los bendice—. Pueden ir en paz, la celebración ha terminado.

—Dankeschön, padre —agradece Austria haciendo un gesto de cabeza. Romano junta las manos angelicalmente y les sonríe sinceramente. A tres de levantar la vista al resto de los feligreses.

—¡Un aplauso a los novios!

Y ahí va todo el mundo a aplaudir... siguiendo a España que ha sido el primero en ponerse de pie y gritar "¡Bravo!"

Suiza levanta las cejas y se gira un poco sobre sí mismo, descubriendo al montonal de gente en la que no había ni pensado. Austria le aprieta la mano al notar su cara. Suiza la aprieta de vuelta y gira la cabeza para mirarle, sonrojado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavecito. Suiza suelta un poco el aire porque se ha puesto nervioso otra vez, pero el tono, la mano, la cercanía y lo que acaba de pasar...

—Estoy muy feliz —responde el rubio dulcemente. Austria sonríe. Suiza le mira a los ojos y luego a los labios... Y quisiera, de verdad quisiera un beso, pero no se anima...

—Aun hay una cosa que falta que hagas...

Parpadea un poco incrédulo con eso... Es decir, ya había hecho todas las cosas complicadas que le habían pedido, ¡y había superado la prueba con valentía! ¿Qué más podía faltar? Austria se humedece los labios y el suizo baja la mirada a ellos inconscientemente.

—¿Y bien?

Y quisiera decir que Suiza no sabe a qué se refiere... Pero sí que sabe. Se sonroja un poco y traga saliva.

—Ehm...

—¿Vas a hacerlo o salimos así? Está esperando todo el mundo.

Traga saliva, porque no es que no quiera hacerlo en serio. Suspira.

—V-Voy a... —todos los nervios vienen de vuelta.

—¿Aja?

—Te detesto, ¿lo sabes?

—Ja —sonrisa cínica. Suiza gruñe un poco, mientras Austria se ríe.

—Voy a hacerlo, vale... Voy a hacerlo —decide levantando las manos. Austria le mira levantando una ceja y el de ojos verdes se sonroja más con la cara y les mira a todos de reojo.

—Todos están esperando —presiona Austria.

—¿Compusiste toda esa música para mí...? —pregunta de la nada, porque sí que la ha notado. Austria levanta las cejas... se sonroja un poco y se acerca él a besarle para no tener que responder

¡Suiza ha ganado esta mano!

Pues a veces se gana, a veces se pierde... y de todos modos Austria estaba empezando a impacientarse. Suiza le hunde la mano en el pelo de la nuca y profundiza el beso totalmente y hay un MONTÓN de gritos de fondo a los que al menos Suiza hace caso omiso por unos cuantos largos segundos hasta que se separan.

En realidad a Austria le hacen sonreír. Claro que te hacen sonreír, Austria... Tú eres el cínico de los dos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición! ¡Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	50. Chapter 50

Suiza se sonroja en cuanto se separa y se le recarga a Austria en el pecho, escondiéndose y este le toma de los hombros para hacerle andar y llevárselo.

Y ahí salen los dos por el pasillo, seguidos de su gran séquito, ahora no en tanta formación, cuando las campañas de la catedral y de todas las iglesias de la ciudad empiezan a tocar al vuelo. Y es por ti que doblan las campanas, Suiza...

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer una cosa —susurra Suiza a Austria mientras caminan por el pasillo.

—¿El qué? —pregunta sin dejar de abrazarle.

—¿Te molestaría si salimos ahora y dejamos los abrazos y las felicitaciones para el convite? —le mira a la cara y se sonroja un poco.

—Nein.

—Es solo... Bueno, una cosa. Una tontería —se sonroja un poco más. Y no es que tenga mucho más tiempo de decir más cosas porque llegan al fondo de la iglesia donde ya están algunos preparados con los caramelos en vez de arroz que usan los extraños suizos.

Cosa rara para los anti-desperdicio, quizás alguien los recoge al final. América SEGURO aspira el suelo si sabe que son caramelos.

Suiza siente que le tiemblan las piernas aun, aunque a la vez, la sensación es que camina por las nubes. Y bueno, aquí está la pequeña parte que Suiza ha planeado y organizado... Austria debe empezar a oír el sonido grave e inconfundible de los cornos alpinos al otro lado de las puertas. Un grupo de locales, con cabras y trajes típicos, están afuera de la iglesia, donde hay mucha más gente de la que debería haber.

Austria levanta las cejas con todo eso, por supuesto.

—Ya sé... Que no eres hombre al que le guste pasar desapercibido —tira un poco de él volviendo a tomarle de la mano, mirando de reojo hacia atrás donde Liechtenstein está explicándoles a todos los invitados. Toda la plaza está llena de banderas suizas y austriacas, los cornos no dejan de entonar a saber cuál melodía tirolesa... Hay más flores y un pasillo de gente y soldados presentándoles armas y guiando el camino

—Creía que eras tú el que no lo eras —sonríe realmente impresionado.

—A mí sí que no me gusta, pero la ocasión lo amerita —replica sonrojándose más y caminando hasta la limosina que hace que Suiza apriete los ojos crispado—. Mi gente se alegra conmigo... Espera, detente aquí.

—Se alegran por nosotros —le suelta. Suiza le sonríe un poquito y se sonroja, asintiendo.

—Mira... Ahí —señala la calle en donde a lo lejos se ven claramente sus montañas. Esta vez él le abraza un poco por la espalda.

Así que ahí mira Austria. Pasan unos segundos, largos segundos sin que pase nada. Suiza mira su reloj de reojito y Austria le mira de reojo.

—Ehm... ¡No es mi culpa que Römer haya tardado más o menos tiempo! —protesta un poco, sonrojándose y pensando en a quienes va a matar.

—Se habría arreglado con una señal al acabar en vez de una hora establecida.

—Ja, bueno, pero... —arriba la nariz porque aunque parezca obvio, a él le gustan las horas exactas y por eso... No se le había ocurrido. Mira de nuevo el reloj—. Ya, ya deben venir.

Austria mira de nuevo donde le ha dicho y pasa ooootro poco más hasta que se ven unos puntitos en el cielo que se acercan a gran velocidad. Levanta las cejas, aunque no ve especialmente bien. Aun son muy pequeños para que se noten del todo pero no para que pueda oírlos. Pronto se nota que dejan atrás una estela blanca y roja, y empiezan a hacer movimientos armónicos en el aire, dos a un lado, dos al otro, dos aun en el centro. Casi inmediatamente ya les tienen encima haciendo cabriolas.

—¡Oh! —sonríe mirándolos.

—Mi ejército también te saluda... Nos saluda.

—¿También habrá fuegos artificiales?

Si Suiza supiera hacerlo con naturalidad, se reiría.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que si es con pólvora no he pensado que es la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo?

Austria sí se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Esa insana obsesión por hacer estallar cosas.

Se escuchan a lo lejos sonar unos cañones y Suiza se encoge de hombros.

—De hecho, tienes suerte de que haya invitados.

—Tan humanitario.

—Nein. Es en serio... De haber estado solo tú quizás esos cañones no serían solo cañones... Serian mis puentes volando —le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Un secuestro... que romántico —se burla.

—No sé si romántico, pero seguro hubiera sido más barato... —asegura poniéndose de puntas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de mirar otra vez el cielo y los aviones pasar. Austria vuelve a mirarle de reojo, sonriendo con eso.

—Nos casamos —susurra.

—Parece mentira, ¿eh?

—Yo aún no lo proceso —los aviones pasan por última vez, muy muy bajo (y con mucho estruendo) y Austria tiene que llevarse las manos a los oídos para protegerse. Suiza le mira de reojo y le pone una mano en el brazo. Y después del gran estruendo y la última maniobra se marchan a la misma velocidad a la que han venido—. ¿Estás bien?

Le mira de reojo y cuando ya siente que ha bajado el estruendo se quita las manos de los oídos y asiente.

—Vamos al coche, nos espera un montón de gente... —propone haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y ahí se va el austriaco tras él.

Se acercan al coche y el chofer es quien les abre la puerta. Austria le deja entrar primero y es que este es el primer momento juntos a solas que tienen en unos cuantos días.

Suiza no puede evitar a pesar de todo que le salte un poquito el ojo sin pensar en eso que si piensa Austria. No cae en la cuenta de ello hasta que Austria entra detrás y cierran la puerta. Y que van a tener en un buen rato, aun así el sonido apaciguado por el cierre hermético de la puerta lo evidencia. Los ojos morados buscan los verdes de reojo. La infinita inocencia de Suiza le protege siempre... Se frota las manos sintiendo calientito aquí dentro.

—No había notado el frío que hace allá afuera.

—Qué raro, con lo helado que estás siempre —se quita los guantes y le toma las manos.

—Hoy estoy con la cabeza en otro lado... —se calla un segundo con el tacto poniéndose nerviosito. Traga saliva y le mira—, p-pero hace frío.

—¿En qué otro lado? ¿Cosas que te calientan?

—Pues en cosas como en ti y en la boda y en... —se detiene—. ¡No es que tú me calientes!

Mirada laaaaanguida. Suiza traga saliva y mira qué casualidad... Siente calorcito en ciertas regiones.

—No creí tener que usar este argumento tan pronto, pero ¿sabes qué es esto? —le muestra su alianza.

—U-Una alianza.

—Es la prueba definitiva que refuta cualquier chillido que me hagas de "Österreich, no me gustas" "¡Österreich, no me calientas!" "Österreich eres un cabrón indeseable y te odio" —sonríe sin bajar la mano.

Suiza parpadea y se sonroja un montonal revolviéndose un poco.

—¡No es verdad! Eres un cabrón indeseable y te odio—chilla a la única cosa a la que puede chillar en este momento... Más o menos.

—Y para mi absoluta comodidad yo nada más tengo que levantar la mano y mostrártela, ni siquiera es necesario gastar saliva. Un maravilloso ahorro.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Y no funciona así! No es ahorro lo que buscamos, es simplemente que... N-No me... ¡No me gustas y no me calientas y puedo negarlo todo! —protesta chilloneando.

—Díselo todo a la alianza, tú la has puesto ahí —sigue tan divertido y cuando el coche por fin arranca, se oye como si estuviera roto... porque a media ceremonia Canadá y América han salido a atarle latas. Los clásicos nunca mueren, ¡las latas atrás!

—Es una alianza que no significa que me gustas y me calientas y quiera acostarme contigo y... Verdammt.

—Ah, ahora además también quieres acostarte conmigo...

—No me... ¡No! No me quiero acostar contigo —pero que MENTIRA. Austria se gira un poco con el ruido, pero ni caso, alguien seguro está encargado de arreglarlo.

—Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿no? —le mira.

Está tan enfrascado en hacer notar su punto que ni nota el sonido. Traga saliva, pensando en hacer el amor (si, con esas palabras) en la limosina, se muere del sonrojo.

—Nein, eso hasta la noche. Si creías que la ceremonia había sido terrible, prepárate para el infierno, liebe.

—W-Was? ¡¿Por qué?! —ahora que estaba relajado y satisfecho—. ¡Y no estaba pensando en eso que crees que estaba pensando! —agrega muy pero muy tarde.

—Bueno... ahora ya ha pasado esto y todos lo han visto. Pero nosotros estábamos en el altar y lo demás... no. Ahora viene la parte en que todo el mundo vendrá a darnos sus impresiones al respecto y la mayoría considera que esto —le muestra la alianza de nuevo—. Significa justo lo que tú dices que no significa. Suiza abre la boca sorprendido con la idea y se revuelve en su lugar.

—P-Pero es... Pero solo... E-es decir nadie tiene por qué PENSARLO, todos saben que te odio y que me he casado contigo, no hay que pensar mucho más.

—Teniendo en cuenta que además la mayoría sabemos lo de la escultura de chocolate, no hay que pensar demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes que...? ¡No hay ninguna figura de chocolate! ¿¡Y cómo te enteraste de eso de anoche!? —se acuerda de repente de lo que dijo en la iglesia.

—Vater y Römer me lo contaron —se encoge de hombros.

—Son todos unos idiotas y no debían ni siquiera ir.

—Shhh, no te desvíes del tema.

—¿De qué tema? ¿De la alianza o la escultura de chocolate? —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¿Ahora dirás que esto será aún peor que ayer? Lo dudo.

—Bueno, hoy estaré yo.

—Lo cual es siempre infinitamente...Peor —se sonroja porque cuando está él le da más vergüenza aun.

Austria sonríe cínico porque justo eso quería decir.

—¿Sabes qué significa esto para mí? —le enseña el dedo de la alianza.

—Was?

—Qué puedo hacer esto cada vez que quiera sin que nadie me cuestione que te odio —se acerca un poquito... Y le da terror a la mitad de camino.

—¿Hacer qué? —ese tono y esa sonrisa que no lo hacen nada fácil y eso que lo está pensando desde que han entrado al coche.

—E-Esto, l-lo estoy empezando a hacer, no seas impaciente.

—Lo que digo es que si lo que planeas es besarme con tranquilidad, más vale que te des prisa, porque una vez salgamos del coche, todo el mundo se va a poner a gritar y a aplaudir cada vez que lo hagamos.

Suiza lo intenta en serio, pero en efecto el tono y la sonrisa hacen que sea tremendamente difícil. Carraspea y se acerca un milímetro cuando dice eso... Abre los ojos como platos sin saber cómo es que sabe que estaba pensando en eso. Se sonroja MUCHIIIIIISIMO. Da un saltito y de hecho se aleja un poco apretando los ojos

—De hecho, incluso puede que hasta lo pidan chillando y dando palmas...

—¡Yo no pensaba en besarte tranquilamente! —echa vapor de agua por las orejas aunque está un poco desconsolado porque sí que quería hacer justamente eso y ahora no va a poder hacerlo.

—¿Qué harás cuando todos lo pidan, eh?

—Negarme rotundamente, esas son cosas nuestras —sigue apretando los ojos y las manos una contra la otra.

—Uno no se niega a una petición de "que se besen" el día de su boda. Es una norma de comportamiento social.

Abre un ojo y le mira.

—¡¿Insinúas que vas a besarme cada vez que pidan que nos besemos?!

—¿Yo? Yo ya lo hice en la iglesia. Dos veces.

—WAS?! Nein! Lo hiciste... ¡Lo hiciste solo una!—sí, sí, lo otro no lo consideró beso, dado que no te examinó las amígdalas.

—Cuando llegaste y cuando nos fuimos.

—Pues vas a seguirlo haciendo porque... Yo ya te besé en el coche.

—Nein, me parece que lo justo es que si en la iglesia lo hice yo, en el convite lo hagas tú —y es perfectamente capaz de sobornar a alguien del servicio para que cada vez que haga una seña, tipo pasarse una mano por el pelo o tocarse la oreja, alguien empiece a gritarlo y haga que todos coreen.

—Nein, nein. Tú me besas en público y yo te beso en el coche —ahora si se acerca a él para besarle, en pánico.

Austria le pone un dedo sobre los labios.

—Was?!

—No seas ansioso, pervertido y chantajista, Schweiz, haberlo pensado antes—protesta sonrojándose mucho el austriaco.

—¡No soy ansioso ni pervertido! ¡Y tampoco chantajista! —chillonea porque no, no quiere besarse en público con Austria y tener que hacerlo él.

Austria sonríe maligno y se incorpora echándosele encima un poco porque no planea ceder en esto...

Además, a Suiza tampoco le están dando un beso aquí... Que es lo que quiere. Levanta las cejas cuando se le echa encima.

—¡P-Pero en el convite van a estar todos... ! —lloriquea.

—Y también van a saber que nos besamos en el coche —susurra sobre sus labios.

Tiene un escalofrío y extrañamente eso esta vez no le parece TAN terrible en contraste con el asunto del convite. Se le acelera el corazón a mil por hora por tenerle tan cerca, completamente ansioso... Y pervertido.

—Y yo sabré que ayer lamiste la estatua porque aun sabes a chocolate —añade antes de besarle por fin.

Corto circuito mental. Adiós, fue divertido tener un cerebro. Una pena que en tres segundos se le haya freído.

Austria sabe a gloria y se siente como gloria y si el precio de este beso es besarle toda la tarde... Va a besarle toda la tarde frente a todos... Ejem... Va a intentarlo.

Es que además, algo que Austria aprendió de España es "aprovecha el tiempo del trayecto", así que va a estar besándole hasta que se detenga el coche.

Suiza va a llegar completa, absoluta y totalmente idiotizado, sonrojado, sudoso e... Incómodo… Pero con una cara de felicidad...

Austria por su parte va a llegar despeinado. Es que además, tiene muchas ganas de estar con él hoy y le habría hecho bastante más en esa limusina... de hecho, si le hubieran preguntado ahora mismo, le habría parecido excelente hacer el convite en... alguna parte perdida de la tundra rusa para tener tiempo suficiente en lo que llegaban. Y de todos modos Austria siempre está bastante despeinado...

Cuando detienen el coche Suiza le ordena al chofer con un buen grito que dé una vuelta larga más (Grito que a Austria le da mucha risa). Y le da igual lo que opinen los demás o los invitados o la fiesta, quiere más besos.

Suiza siente indignación, aunque puede que sonría como estúpido porque le guuuusta que se riiiiia. Suiza está muy feliz. Si no fuera un loco reprimido se reiría. Si fuera menos inútil para algunas cosas le haría cosquillas a Austria para que se siguiera riendo. Pero él solo apoya la cabeza en su pecho y se ríe mientras Suiza protesta... el chofer le explica a alguien lo que le acaba de pedir el suizo y dice que ahora vienen...

—NEIN, ¡no le digas que YO lo he pedido por el amor del cielo! ¿No puede decir que se quedó sin gasolina o algo así? Nein! ¡Tiene que decir idiotamente que SCHWEIZ quiere besar a su Verdammt marido otros VERDAMMT veinte verdammt minutos!

—Veinte minutos, ¿Herr? —pregunta el hombre que no esperaba una vuelta tan larga.

—¿Seguro que solo quieres besarme? —pregunta Austria a la vez.

—¡Siga diciéndome cosas y serán cuaren... ! —chilla sonrojadísimo al oírse a sí mismo y al oír a Austria. Levanta una mano y se la pone en la boca—. Cállate.

Austria se ríe aun con la mano en su boca y a Suiza es que se le ponen ojitos de corazón.

—¿Tú quieres bajarte ya?

—Nein —le aparta la mano—. Pero no voy a tener nuestra primera vez de casados en un coche.

—No vamos a hacer eso que crees que piensas que estas... ¡No vamos a hacer eso! —susurra a GRITOS.

—¿Y qué crees que pase en veinte minutos? —pregunta muerto de risa todavía—. Que acabes con unos cuantos besos y te pases la velada mojado o que te deje con ganas de que sean cuarenta?

—No voy a acabar con solo unos besos —protesta sonrojado ahora si en un susurrito—. Y no... Y... e-es que solo quiero...

—Was? —es que le gusta oír esas cosas.

—P-Pues solo... Quiero un ratito más con unos... —va bajaaaando el tono y sonrojándose cada segundo.

Hay un conveniente movimiento con el coche que Austria aprovecha para poner una mano en la cara interna del muslo de Suiza como si nada, para sujetar el equilibrio con naturalidad. Suiza traga saliva y se le acerca un poquito porque sí que quiere seguir con los besos.

Austria le acaricia un poquito la ingle y se le acerca de nuevo juntando los labios con los suyos. Es que los escalofríos que consigues... Estoy segura de que el soldado helvético te saluda feliz.

Y en lo que parece el instante siguiente, pero no, han pasado los buenos veinticinco minutos habíaobrasenuntrozodelavuelta el coche vuelve a detenerse.

Ahí le tienen sonrojado, incómodo y queriendo que fueran cuarenta. Se preguntaría seriamente por que no podían hacerlo en un coche la primera vez de casados... Si no estuviera tan concentrado en mordisquearle el labio de abajo

Austria es que es plenamente consciente de que esto es nada más que una dulce agonía. Pues Suiza es muy feliz con los besos, pero vale, al fin se separa un poco sin quererlo de verdad.

—Esa vuelta fue más corta —protesta.

De todos modos no va a pasar en el coche, es cutre, de ansiosos pervertidos, completamente falto de clase y elegancia, soez, barriobajero y TREMENDAMENTE desordenado.

—No lo fue, Herr... —carraspea el chofer.

No es mucho más elegante el bajar despeinados, sudados y sonrojados como adolescentes... Suiza le acaricia la mejilla con la mano. Pues no, pero hoy Suiza merece algún caprichito.

—Ich liebe dich... Aunque sospecho que en un par de horas no voy a pensarlo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a decírmelo nunca —bromea Austria. Suiza se sonroja un poco y traga saliva.

—Tu tampoco me lo has dicho... ¡Pero si me llamaste Cabrero! —le pica el pecho.

—Será por algo —sonríe cínico pasándose las manos por el pelo para aplacárselo un poco antes de abrir la puerta para bajar del coche.

—A media mis... Espera, espera —tiene que organizarse ahí debajo un poco... Y la corbata y el saco y no entiende como Austria se ve tan perfecto. Busca su abrigo, que esta tirado en el suelo y alguien abre la puerta

Austria se ve tan perfecto porque estaba encima, porque es hijo de Galia y tiene un pacto con el diablo.

En cuanto abre la puerta se escucha el barullo general. El austriaco es el primero en sacar la cabeza por la puerta, sonriendo y volviendo a ponerse sus guantes. Suiza siente la ráfaga de aire helado golpearle... Y escucha unos gritos y aplausos.

Austria saluda y nota que han llegado los últimos cuando técnicamente tenían que ser los primeros para recibir a todo el mundo. Bueno, ahora ya a quién le importa. Sonríe de buen humor.

Esto también queda bien, así se llevan los aplausos. El primero que se acerca a felicitarles es... Germania. Abraza a Austria de los hombros y tira de Suiza de dentro del coche para abrazarle un poco también haciendo que su bajada del coche sea de lo menos elegante y bastante torpe.

—¡Han tardado! Les vimos llegar y luego irse otra vez —tira de ellos un poquito con una mano tras la espalda de cada uno—. ¡Felicidades!

Creo que va a ser Galia que sale corriendo y los abraza a los dos echándoseles a los brazos, empezando a llorar otra vez. Pues abraza a los tres. Germania sonríe el muy listillo por haberles ido a sacar. De hecho sospecho que tras un parpadeo Germania repentinamente esta medio abrazando al aire mientras Galia esta cómodamente posicionado en el abrazo.

Suiza no sabe ni donde está parado, siendo un poco abrumado por el pelo de Galia y por Galia en general, tieso e incómodo. Ambos novios se llevan un beso profundo y húmedo (por las lagrimas) en la mejilla.

Suiza se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo aunque esta vez mas por la circunstancia en sí que está que por ser Galia.

—Ehh... G-Galia—balbucea sin que nadie le oiga ni le haga el más mínimo caso. Por supuesto que no, ella llora abrazándoles a todos y cuando todos pensaban que esto ya no podía ser peor, Roma se acerca a abrazarles del otro lado.

Es que en realidad Suiza pasa del paralizamiento extremo al estado "cuadripléjico" en solo un instante. Austria se pone nerviosito con Roma ahora sí. Suiza aporta tan poco cuando está paralizado...

—Ha-Hay... Yo... Ehm... —sigue en el balbuceo sin moverse.

Pronto Roma va a empezar a meterle mano a cualquiera de los cuatro. Si es a Suiza se muere... En realidad se paraliza y no está seguro de si es Austria o no.

Es Alemania quien viene al rescate porque todo esto está siendo muy MUY desordenado, se les acerca y carraspea un poco proponiéndoles ir adentro, quitarse los abrigos y beber algo y ENTONCES ya abrazarse y felicitarse como dios manda.

Austria agradece tremendamente dejándose llevar por el alemán huyendo de las manos largas que SABE no son de Suiza. Él les sigue a los dos, ahora sin tener tiempo siquiera de tomar a Austria de la mano, aun incómodo con su propio cuerpo y con la situación y nervioso con la gente.

—Felicidades —Alemania mira a Austria de reojo mientras caminan adentro.

—Danke —sonríe un poco.

—Ha salido muy bien y no sé cómo han conseguido que TODOS los latinos lloren a moco tendido.

—¿Estaban llorando?

—Nein... No solo lloraban, estaban haciendo un drama.

Aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Aun así todo salió bien, incluso la música, ¿no?

Austria le mira de reojo un poco porque no cree que haya salido del todo bien, pero ya se imaginaba que nadie lo notaria y sinceramente, para el momento clave, tampoco estaba tan pendiente de ella, pero eso no va a confesarlo. Alemania se encoge de hombros y se detiene a las puertas del salón detrás de las cuales están todos los invitados que no les recibieron en el coche.

—Bueno, Liechtenstein me explicó que les dejara hasta aquí y ustedes entrarían entre música y aplausos saludando a todos.

El moreno levanta las cejas y se gira a buscar a Suiza que está siendo acosado por Roma y Galia del color de un tomate, por cierto, nada de lo que pasa ayuda con la actual situación que de por si tenía. Ya ni protesta ni busca a Austria, solo intenta sobrevivir en soledad.

Austria frunce el ceño y regresa, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un de ESOS carraspeos... que hacen a Roma y Galia soltarle en el acto.

Suiza aprovecha la oportunidad y huye a ponerse atrás de Austria que lo atrae hacia si para hacerle entrar delante y Suiza pasa de situación comprometida a situación comprometida en solo un parpadeo. Abre la puerta y alguien grita "¡los novios!" y se pregunta si no puede dar vuelta cuando todos empiezan a aplaudir. Si te das la vuelta te vas a comer a Austria. Lo intenta y se consigue detener antes de empujarle... Atrapado entre Austria y los aplausos. Este le pone las manos en los hombros para acabar de frustrar sus intentos de huida. Suiza le mira desconsoladillo y súper sonrojado con tanto aplauso, queriendo escondérsele en el cuello.

—Shhh, vamos —le hace girar cara a todos de nuevo.

Suiza traga saliva planchándose contra él. Toma aire y suspira... Podía hacer esto. Como podía hacer otras cosas... Como había llegado hasta aquí. Seguro que podía.

Austria le aprieta un poco de los hombros y sonríe saludando de forma más natural. Al rubio le cuesta caminar pero lo hace sin recordar en este momento donde está la mesa en la que están ellos dos... Aun cuando vio el mapa en su momento. Así que se dirige al centro de todo, a media pista de baile con pasos inseguros y cara de horror.

Mientras se acercan para darle la mano y felicitarle a pesar de que Inglaterra está intentando poner orden...

El sonrojo va en aumento conforme caminan, aunque les da la mano a todos los que se acercan. Poco a poco Suiza va quedando en ese estado mental de histeria que tanto te gusta, Austria. Va a deambular por la pista hasta que lo lleves a donde tiene que ir, Austria. Puede que alguien grite ya lo de que se besen... alguien España. España, si siempre le caíste mal... Ahora le caes PEOR.

Suiza se paraliza, tragando saliva y mirando a su alrededor... Es decir, no pretendían de verdad que fueran a darse un beso. Pronto se añade bastante gente secundando la idea. Austria carraspea escondiendo la risa.

Suiza le mira ahora a él esperando ilusamente que ya que ha llegado el momento, tenga la misma cara de horror que él tiene. Y no, no la tiene, él se lo está pasando tremendamente bien.

—Oh, venga... ¿De verdad?—le protesta.

—Yo te lo he advertido.

—Ja, pero asumí que llegado este punto...

—¿Aja?

—¡Te daría al menos un poco de vergüenza! No... ¿Cómo voy a darte un beso delante de todos? —sisea.

—¿Vergüenza que tú me beses a mí? ¿A caso te la da a ti al revés?

—N-Nein, pero si me da que... Q-Que... —balbucea, aprieta los ojos y se pone de puntas, porque no quiere discutir. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—BOOOOOOOOH! —grito general. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—¡¿Pues qué más quieren!?

—¿Sois novios o hermanos? —grita alguien sin pensar. KO a Suiza, quien se pone de puntas otra vez y con tal de que se callen todos le da un beso en los labios. Así que aún hay protestas pero la mayoría ya lo da como válido.

A Suiza le cueeeeesta no darle un mejor beso en los labios, pero aun así se separa y le busca tomarle la mano.

—¿Contento?

—Si a esto es a lo que tú llamas beso, no sé qué ha sido lo del coche.

—No te voy a dar uno como los del coche en público —si alguien quiere apostar, conforme vaya historiándose la probabilidad de que lo haga es altísima.

Austria se encoge de hombros saludando a alguien por ahí sin hacer mucho caso, puede que a Rusia. Suiza gruñe un poquito y vuelve a mirar a los invitados buscando a Liechtenstein y a su madre que están detrás del todo medio escondidas. Prusia ha conseguido hacerse con el primer lugar frente a él.

Suiza le frunce un poco el ceño al albino.

—¿Qué tal estás, marido?

—Y-Yo... —es que casi se ahoga con esa palabra, porque además piensa en "marido de Austria" y el primero que se le viene a la mente es ESPAÑA.

—¿Qué tal sienta esto? —insiste Prusia.

—¿Sienta qué? —frunce el ceño, tensito.

—Estar casado con tu peor enemigo.

Se sonroja con eso. Sonroooojo.

—Es algo que tú nunca podrás averiguar.

—Ni ganas...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta un poco más agresivo de lo que debería.

—Saber cómo te sientes...

Suiza traga saliva y se sonroja más.

—Me-Me... Me siento...

—Was? Te sientes feliiiiz —se burla. Suiza se sonroja, porque es que sí que se lo siente. Cambia el peso de pie.

—Deja de molestarme.

Prusia se ríe y se encoge de hombros, dejándole. Suiza se revuelve un poquito... Era obvio que se iban a burlar, si incluso Austria se burlaba. Era absolutamente absurdo por un lado haber dicho siempre que le odiaba y ahora casarse con él. El mismo había ocasionado las burlas... Casarse con su peor enemigo y ahora decir que estaba feliz. Aprieta los ojos.

xoOXOox

Hungría va con Austria y le da un súper abrazo. Austria le abraza un poco de vuelta.

—¡Felicidades! ¿Estás contento?

—Ja —responde escueto porque le está haciendo daño al apretarle.

—Como si fuera a creerte si me dices que no lo estas —le sonríe separándose y dejando de zarandearlo—. ¿Ves? Yo sabía que iba a casarse y a decir que si y a hacerlo todo y que no tenías que estar histérico por ninguna razón.

—Que lista —levanta una ceja.

—He de decir, por cierto, que la música... —empieza, riendo un poco.

—No me lo digas, no me lo digas que ya lo sé —protesta deteniéndola con cara de drama. Se ríe poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—Es lo segundo mejor que te he oído.

—¿Lo segundo? No lo es. Y no sé si quiero saber qué es lo primero.

—Sí que lo es, toda la misa es increíble —le asegura —, y lo primero es la música de nuestra boda.

—Esa la hice para ti, es normal que te guste más —sonríe él con eso. Ella le sonríe un poco más y se encoge de hombros.

—Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad, Svájc parecía flotar a la salida de la iglesia.

—Lo hacía —asegura en confidencia y ella le sonríe otra vez.

—¿Puedo apartar un baile contigo en algún punto de la tarde? —pide.

—Siempre que no me pises... —bromea/NOBROMEA. Se ríe un poco sabiendo que no bromea en el fondo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —le asegura poniéndole una mano en el pecho un instante y luego yéndose detrás de Prusia.

Él sonríe más, dejándola irse.

Suiza echa vapor de agua por las orejas cuando ve a España… Y detrás de el a Francia.

—¡Hombreeee! ¿Puedo abrazarte? —pide España.

Suiza parpadea

—¿Abrazarme? ¿Tú a mí?

—¿Puedo? —sonríe más.

—Ehhh... —es que suele detestarte de verdad. Francia empuja un poquito a España como quien no quiere la cosa al ver que Suiza no se niega rotundamente, sin meterse mucho más en su conversación y con eso es que España lo abraza y se ríe.

Suiza se queda paralizado porque además... Es que tiene un montón de sentimientos encontrados... Bueno más bien negativos respecto a este individuo. No entendía por qué demonios podría querer ABRAZARLE.

—¿P-Por qué me abrazas? —y es que además los latinos tienen una manera de abrazar... especial.

—Ya más te vale que me lo cuides mucho... Estoy muy feliz por vosotros dos —explica.

—¿Que TE lo cuide mucho? ¡Ni que fuera tuyo! ¿Y por qué estás feliz por los dos? —de verdad no le cabes en la cabeza.

—Pues... es un poco como si lo fuera, aunque es mucho más tuyo que mío, claro —risas.

—No, no es tuyo ya, es completamente mío y nada, NADA tuyo.

El español vuelve a reírse porque le hace muuuucha gracia Suiza tan mono.

—¡No te rías! ¡Es verdad! Tú le dejaste y ahora es mío —Suiza... En serio. Ya entendemos.

—¡Eres tan mono!

Parpadea porque es que no quiere parecer "mono".

—¡No soy mono!

—Claro que lo eres...

—¡No, no lo soy! Tú eres... —frunce el ceño porque no se le ocurre nada políticamente correcto que decirle—, molesto.

—Bueno, ¿estás muy feliz o no? ¿Has pensado ya lo que le harás esta noche?

—¡No le haré nada esta noche! —es que es un problema esta vez, Suiza, ya qu saben qué harás esta noche.

—Hombre algo tendrás que hacer, ¿has pensado en algo especial? ¿Te acuerdas de cuánto tiempo estuvimos planeando los dos lo que yo le hice en la noche de bodas? —le pregunta a Francia tan contento.

Francia, que estaba un poco en el chisme por allá con alguien más y un poco en la conversación se ríe al escuchar lo que le pregunta.

—Creo que para cuando llego el momento, con toda la expectativa y lo que te habías imaginado, debes haberte decepcionado —sonríe un poco aunque sabe que va a negarse.

Suiza aprieta los puños... Y los ojos. Y se sonroja.

—Ya te he dicho que no muchísimas veces —se ríe más.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero a mí no me resultas convincente.

—Realmente no me interesa en lo absoluto tu vida sexual con Österreich —escupe Suiza.

—Eso es lo que dices pero te mueres por saberlo cada vez.

Suiza piensa que le habla a él, hecho un lío. Fulmina a España.

—Bien. Cuéntame. ¿Qué le hiciste a Österreich en la noche de bodas? —pregunta.

—¿Eh? —España se descoloca.

—Anda, cuéntame. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿No tenía idea de qué hacías? ¿Sabía bien lo que estabas haciendo? Es un ejercicio interesante de hacer el día de mi boda... ¿Te quiso como nunca entonces?

España mira alrededor y se pone serio acercándose.

—Ya sé que no fui el primero nunca en nada.

—Escucha, te lo contaré después si quieres saber todo eso, ¿vale?

Suiza bufa porque... No, en realidad no quiere saberlo, solo cree que te estás metiendo con él, un poco paranoico de su parte. Le descoloca, eso sí, un poco... Que haya dejado de reírse.

—Nein, no quiero saber esas cosas que son tuyas con él —responde sin ladrarle ahora.

—No tengo problema en que lo sepas, en serio, solo que ahora van a felicitarte todos y puede ser un poco largo.

Suiza le levanta una ceja.

—¿De verdad le cuentas eso a quien te lo pregunte? ¿De verdad me contarías?

—No a quien me pregunte... a ti. Me parece natural que quieras conocerle mejor y tal vez hasta mejorar vuestra vida sexual.

—¡Nuestra vida sexual no requiere absolutamente ninguna mejora! —extrañamente esto lo dice de verdad en serio, al menos por su parte... Mira a Austria de reojo.

—No he dicho que la requiera, tal vez ni sirva para eso en realidad, pero por qué negarse la posibilidad —se encoge de hombros. El rubio vacila un poco porque por un lado NO quiere oírlo, pero por otro... Sabe que Austria no va a contárselo.

—Vale, hablaremos después de esto. Y NO vayas por ahí contándoselo a nadie —susurra frunciendo el ceño a Francia que les mira de reojito sonriente y sin decir nada al ver el malentendido

España se ríe.

—Ven a buscarme durante el baile y trae alcohol —palmaditas al hombro antes de irse.

Frunce el ceño aun sin estar convencido, pero se olvida de todo cuando Francia le abraza como hace bastante tiempo que no le abraza para felicitarlo (Las ventajas de estar seguro de que NO trae pistola). A pesar de todo, Francia le dice sinceramente al oído que le alegra muchísimo que al fin sea feliz con la persona que de verdad quiere. Suiza se queda tieso como un palo dejando al francés hacer.

Prusia se planta frente a Austria y levanta la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos. Austria levanta una ceja y le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Was? —pregunta el austriaco frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Prusia nada más sonríe de lado y chasquea la lengua, yéndose dándole la espalda. Austria pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

Detrás de Prusia está Helena. Austria levanta las cejas con ella.

—Oh, hallo.

Ella le sonríe sinceramente poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

—Hola, soy Helena. Seguramente te acuerdas bien de mí, pero con tanta gente y tantas emociones quizás ahora mismo te parezca desconocida.

—Nein, nein, se quién eres. El parecido con Ungarn te delata. Gracias por venir.

—Ah, Magyarország —le sonríe—, me hace ilusión que me digas que nos parecemos. Gracias por compartir estos momentos tan bonitos, aunque sea un poco una intrusa aquí... Ha sido Veneciano el que me ha convidado.

—Italien... —suspira porque está preocupado por él. Ella asiente sonriendo un poco.

—Estás preocupado...

—Debes saber bien que sucede con él y Deutschland.

Asiente suspirando también.

—Espero de todo corazón que ese problema se resuelva hoy, aunque no sé si ambos tendrán la claridad mental para conseguirlo.

—No sé qué va a ser de Deutschland si no es así...

—No solo de él, del mismo Veneciano y de toda la casa... No me malinterpretes, pero esto que parecía tan pequeño ha tenido impacto en absolutamente todos.

Él toma aire profundamente y asiente con pesar.

—Claro que tú no tienes de que preocuparte hoy. Las cosas caen por su propio peso y esto se acomodará de una u otra manera en su lugar —le asegura—. Por ahora, disfruta este día.

—No puedo no preocuparme por ellos —sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, aunque sospecho que están más cerca de arreglarlo de los he creemos —sonríe más, abre los brazos y se acerca a él para darle un abrazo.

Él se tensa un poco (y se sonroja otro poco también). Helena le aprieta contra ella con la presión correcta para ser un poco incómodo pero en realidad no demasiado.

—Todos valoran mucho tu opinión y te consideran una persona muy inteligente... Me gustaría hablar contigo más, quizás puedan venir a cenar a casa pronto.

—Ja, claro. Danke —carraspea un poco volviendo a ponerse bien las gafas.

—Y lo digo en serio, no una simple fórmula de cortesía. Les hablaré para invitarles ahora que vuelvan de luna de miel. Ahora te dejo e iré a felicitar a tu marido.

—Está bien, está bien —se ríe un poco muy tranquilo porque le recuerda un montón a Hungría y le hace sentir extrañamente cómodo—. Suerte con Ägypten.

—Uy, necesito algo bastante más que suerte para domar a esa fiera —le cierra un ojo y se va. Austria la mira irse mientras Canadá se acerca a Suiza.

—Ah, muchacho —cosa extraña... Se tranquiliza un poco con su presencia.

—Allô —sonríe un poquito. Suiza carraspea mirando a su alrededor, estando menos a la defensiva, aunque aún está sonrojado con Francia y sus abrazos molestos.

—¿Cómo va todo? —pregunta en tono práctico.

—Bien, solo quería felicitarte.

—¡Ah! —le mira porque ha pensado que venía a... Algo más. Canadá. Oficialmente eres parte de la familia de Suiza, eso lo demuestra—. Ehm... Merci.

—Me alegro mucho por los dos, Liechtenstein estaba muy emocionada.

—Ah... ¿Si? ¿Qué te ha dicho? —carraspea un poco incómodo ahora con esta conversación.

—Que está muy feliz y que había soñado con esto por mucho tiempo. Seguro luego ella misma te lo dirá.

Asiente... Y de repente se le ocurre una cosa.

—¿No estarás pensando casarte con ella, verdad? —Y si Canadá encuentra la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta... Mis respetos.

Canadá se tensa como un palo, se sonroja y balbucea en silencio algo muy parecido a "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yo?" Solo le sale un "a..aaa...ah..."

—No te oigo.

Canadá balbucea completamente sin voz y el suizo le fulmina un poco.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Y-yo...

—Mon dieu, ¿¡es un sí!?

El americano se sonroja más y piensa que lo que quiere es que se vayan de luna de miel para instalarse en la casita de la montaña en los Alpes y pasársela todo el tiempo tomando chocolate, haciendo excursiones, jugando en la nieve y haciendo el amor con Liechtenstein cada diez minutos. No puede evitar que eso le sonroje aún más.

—¡Casi puedo oír lo que estás pensando!

Cosa que lo hace sonrojarse aún más.

—Pues no vas a casarte con ella pronto, eso te lo advierto. ¡Es una niña pequeña! Lo más que vas a hacer por ahora es cuidarla.

Asiente.

—En especial estas tres semanas —oh sí, Suiza en su VIDA se ha ido tres semanas de vacaciones a NINGUN lado—, vas a garantizar que no le pase NADA. ¿Verdad? —¡hasta te está dando permiso de quedarte a jugar a la cabaña en las montañas mientras hacen cositas frente al fuego y comen chocolate!

Canadá parpadea porque no sabía que iban tres semanas. Vuelve a asentir muy fuerte.

—Bien. Más vale que cuando vuelva todo este caminando perfectamente como relojito y nadie pueda pensar siquiera que me fui. ¿Ya te explicó Liechtenstein tus obligaciones?

—Non... v-voy... voy ahora a que me las explique ahora. Ahora mismo.

—Bien. Anda, anda... Apresúrate —hace un gesto con la mano para que se mueva pensando que, para ser este muchacho hijo adoptivo de FRANCIA... Es un buen muchacho. A Canadá le falta tiempo para irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

 _Bueno, Suiza, has sobrevivido a la boda y al coche, qué podría ir mal ahora? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	51. Chapter 51

Francia le sonríe a Austria frente a frente. El austriaco toma aire profundamente a ver si con el aire le entra un poco de paciencia.

—Allô, mon frère.

—Guten tag, Frankreich.

—Guten tag —le sonríe encantador, da un paso hacia él—. Felicidades.

—Danke —hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

—Ah, venga... No te pongas en esta posición ni tan a la defensiva, no es como que vaya a hacerte nada más que darte un cordial abrazo de felicitación —abre los brazos.

—No es necesario, créeme.

—Sí que lo es, es un gran día y comparto sinceramente tu alegría y la de Suisse.

—Me alegro de que lo hagas, eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo desde donde estás.

—Pero no es lo mismo... A menos, claro, que te ponga nervioso —sonríe enseñando los dientes y pasándose la lengua por un colmillo.

—Eso mismo, Frankreich, me pones nervioso —pone los ojos en blanco tan sarcástico para esconder que efectivamente eso es lo que pasa.

—Me imagino, todo este asunto pervertido del hermano perdido que te cae francamente mal pero no deja de... Generarte ciertos problemas —sonríe otra vez y se acerca—. Vale, lo entiendo. Aun así, felicidades.

Austria vuelve a tomar aire por paciencia. Francia se humedece los labios.

—En fin... —resume encogiéndose de hombros y dejándole en paz, cada vez más convencido de que es imposible hablar con él.

El problema es que todo eso que has dicho sobre el hermano que le provoca... bueno, no es mentira.

Aun así, Austria también irrita a Francia El problema es que cuando Francia está a punto de marcharse se acerca Galia a abrazarles a los dos.

Francia la abraza de la cintura aunque se tensa un poco inevitablemente pensando que está muy bien que sea la madre de Austria... Lejos de él.

—Mis dos muchachos —susurra sin soltarles, Austria vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Maman... —responde Francia y sonríe un poco a pesar de todo porque le gusta tener una mamá. La abraza más contra sí—. Estaba aquí intentando felicitar a Autriche... Pero no se dejaba del todo.

—¿No te dejabas? —le pregunta a Austria.

Él pone los ojos en blanco otra veeez sin poder creer que Francia esté jugando una carta de acusica a esta edad.

—Mira las caras que hace... Las mismas que me hacía a mí hace unos minutos. Quizás contigo se deje mejor, Maman.

—Por supuesto que me he dejado felicitar, Galia. Danke por tú preocupación —trata de salir del abrazo. Y es Francia quien le abraza un poco ahora.

—¿Verdad que estamos felices por él, maman?

—Oui —sonríe ella y le da un beso en la mejilla al francés, no sin que se le parta un poco el corazón que la llame Galia.

—Solo... A veces... No hay cómo hablar con él, parece de hielo —sigue Francia mirando al austríaco.

—No es tan así, es que tú estás acostumbrado a Espagne —le defiende un poco Galia—. Pero no peléis hoy, ¿ya conocéis a Helvetia?

Francia hace los ojos en blanco con eso (¡pensando que MENOS MAL que existe España!)

—Por supuesto que conozco a Helvetia, Galia...

—¡Ah! ¡Helvetia! Yo la he conocido hace rato, pero no estoy seguro de que mon frère sepa ya eso que me has dicho.

—Es mi hermana, mi vida —le cuenta ella. Austria parpadea una vez... y luego otra, sin hacer ni caso a Francia, que le mira igual a la cara porque tiene cierta gracia ver la reacción así de cerca.

—Eso es encantador —responde tras unos instantes—. Aun así, ja. Tengo el placer de conocerla ya desde que regreso.

—Lo es, en realidad... Si Suisse se parece a su madre, que me parece que sí, creo Maman que Helvetia va a ser realmente feliz con tu presencia —apunta Francia.

—Ah, oui, por supuesto, ella me quiere mucho —asiente la gala riendo un poco.

—Quizás podría vivir con ustedes a la larga...

—Galia, ¿dónde está tu prometido, por cierto? No he tenido aun un momento para agradecerle su presencia —suelta Austria de repente aparentemente desinteresado.

—Mi prometido —ella se ríe y se sonroja un poco—. No creo que Germania quiera que Helvetia venga a vivir a Roma, ya has visto como han peleado antes...

—Eso es porque Helvetia no conoce bien a papa —Francia le cierra un ojo a su madre—. Sí que lo he visto... Y no lo sé, en realidad solo pensaba. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y mando a Gales para que te felicite, Autriche, mon chéri?

—No te molestes —se marcha él mismo.

Francia parpadea un poco y frunce el ceño, porque una cosa es que le haga groserías a él... Pero no le encanta como trata a su madre. De hecho esto iba más contra ti que contra ella

—Lo siento, maman... No hay manera de que esto funcione —le asegura Francia dándole un beso a Galia en la mejilla y llevándosela de ahí, pidiéndole alguna historia de cuando Helvetia y ella eran pequeñas.

Alguien más se acerca y abraza a Suiza ahora. Suiza que no sabía que podían abrazarle tantas veces seguidas sin que algo tremendo le pasara.

—Veeeee~

—Veneziano... —es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

—Ha sido tan bonito y he llorado tanto de que por fin haya llegado este momento.

Alemania intercepta a Austria en el camino, cerca de Suiza e Italia, visiblemente nervioso.

—A... Aja? ¿Has llorado? ¿Por? No es algo triste.

—Pero ha sido muy emotivo y yo sabía desde siempre que tú le querías mucho.

—Yo no le he querido mucho desde siempre —se sonroja apretando los ojos.

—Claro que sí y él también. Aunque también quería mucho a Spagna y Ungheria, pero no como a ti.

Suiza traga saliva con ese comentario.

—Tú, ¿tú crees?

—¡Si él mismo lo ha dicho en la iglesia!

Suiza suelta el aire porque sí que lo ha dicho, desvía la mirada sintiendo una sensación cálida en el corazón.

—Ojalá no volváis a pelear de esa forma, me partía el alma veros... estar peleados es lo peor.

Suiza sabe que lo dice por lo que pasa con Alemania... Pero no es su estilo preguntar nada, a él le gusta ser discreto y reservado. Mira a Veneciano a los ojos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta lo más neutral posible.

—Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, no es un día para estar tristes si no felices. Feliz por vosotros dos —sonríe no tan ampliamente.

Suiza frunce un poco el ceño e inclina la cabeza... ¿No tenía celos de Austria? No era esa la causa inicial del pleito. Precisamente que te hayas casado con él realmente es que rebaja los celos bastante, Suiza. Ese era en su mayoría el motivo de esperar hasta hoy.

—Ehm... Grazie —asiente—, me alegra que hayas venido y... espero que se arreglen todos sus problemas.

Italia asiente y sonríe abrazándole una última vez más. Suiza se tensa otra vez detestando un poco tanto abrazo pero se deja, porque con todo y todo... Bueno, Veneciano no le cae mal. Solo detesta que corra por sus tierras asustando a sus cabras y ya, pero si Romano considera a Austria un poco su papá imagina como le considera Veneciano. Y tú eres la persona que siempre han sabido, harías de verdad feliz a su papá. No, no… Está bien, en realidad Veneciano no le molesta, si hasta le ha dado las gracias por venir. Solo, bueno, los abrazos le ponen nerviosito.

—Hey... —Alemania le saluda sin hacerle realmente mucho caso.

—Hallo —responde Austria al notar que no hace mucho caso pasa un poco de largo.

—Nein, Nein... Espera —le detiene espiando a Italia—. Ehm... Perdona, es que quiero... Algo con Italien. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Deja de tirarte a... la HERMANA de mi Mutter.

Alemania parpadea con eso y le mira.

—W-Was?

No creáis que no está en shock Austria.

—Galia acaba de contarme que Helvetia es su hermana.

—Oh... ¡Oh! Oh... —todo el tren de pensamiento de Alemania en solo unos segundos. Hasta se ha olvidado un poco de Italia—. No sabía. Vaya... Hmm...

—Ja. Eso. Vaya. Hum —fulminación. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—Perdóname eso, ¿vale? No es... No es algo que vaya a seguir pasando, en realidad ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Gott sei danke!

Le mira un poco desconsolado a pesar de todo.

—Ja... Gott sei danke —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Seguirás enfadado tú también, entonces?

No creas que tu cara de niño desconsolado no tiene en Austria efecto similar que tienen sus gritos en ti llevándole a tu infancia y descongelándole un poco el corazón.

Pues te sigue mirando un poco así, porque ahora tiene al novio, al padre, al hermano y al mejor amigo enfadados... todo eso contenido en dos personas.

—Hablaremos de ese asunto más tarde —repite bajándole un poco a la agresividad.

—Ja, eso ya lo entiendo, pero por ahora —mira a Italia de reojo—. ¿Una tregua, bitte?

—Mira, no sé qué puedes decirle. Helena, su pareja, parece bastante convencida que todo se va a resolver hoy, no sabe cómo, pero...

Alemania suspira.

—Helena... Su pareja. Sigo sin entender por qué él puede traer una pareja y yo no le fulmino, pero si entro yo con Helvetia a la iglesia casi me matan —le mira de reojo—. ¿Necesitas algo? —porque bueno, él es el padrino y ya bastante mierda de su parte ha sido hacerle enfadar tanto anoche.

—Nadie te casi mata por entrar a la iglesia con Helvetia, lo hago YO porque te acostaste con ella. Y si no puedes entender que el que te acuestes con Helvetia me afecta pero no que él lo haga con Helena o con cualquier otro de la casa que NO me importa, plantéatelo, Deutschland. Por no hablar que de ti espero bastante más sentido común que de él.

—Ya, ya. Ya lo sé. Y ya te dije que yo soy el primero que no ha salido bien parado de ello —murmura mirando el suelo—. Aunque hablaba de en general cuando preguntaba si necesitabas algo —hace un gesto con la mano señalando alrededor—. ¿Va bien esto?

—Ja, va bien esto... —se detiene y le mira unos segundos con intensidad.

Alemania deja de mirar a Italia y le mira de reojo. Vuelve la vista del todo a él al notar la intensidad sin saber lo que está pensando.

—Ja, quiero que hagas algo.

El alemán asiente sin cambiar la cara aunque tiembla un poco porque últimamente la última cosa que le pidió fue lo de Helvetia... Y mira como acabamos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que vayas con los camareros y los convenzas para que a una seña mía hagan algo sencillo que les indicaré yo mismo más tarde. ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo sin acostarte con ninguno?

Le fulmina con eso último.

—No soy Frankreich, ¿vale? Ja, puedo hablar con ellos.

—No me mires como si tus actos no te precedieran y ve.

—Verdammt... —susurra yendo a ello.

Cuando se va es España el que abraza a Austria que casi lo tira al suelo con un grito de riña y protesta del austriaco. Romano y Vaticano les sonríen detrás del español.

España se riiiiíe y se acojona un poco, sin dejar de sonreír le susurra algo al oído que es... un poco largo. Austria parpadea y le mira de reojo. Frunce un poco el ceño y no parece muy contento con lo que oye.

Romano solo con ver la cara decide dar un paso atrás por precaución. España sonríe e inclina un poco la cabeza. Austria niega con vehemencia.

—Spanien, nein —se vuelve a Romano como si la discusión estuviera zanjada.

—Che cosa? —pregunta Romano.

—Austriaaaaa... que es él —lloriquea España riendo un poco.

—Nada, no te preocupes, Römer —zanja Austria.

—¿Él es qué? —insiste Romano. España se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega para Romano quitándole importancia. Romano fulmina un poco a España pensando en que va a cuestionarle cuando Austria no esté.

—De todos modos no necesito tu permiso, ¿sabes? Él nunca puede darlo para nada —replica España.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas? —Austria tan duro. Romano les mira a uno y luego al otro.

—¿Dar qué? —pregunta inútilmente

—Permiso —explica España. Romano levanta una ceja.

—Tú sabrás lo que vale tu palabra de honor, hidalgo —suelta Austria, a lo que el español aprieta los ojos.

—Palabra de honor —repite Romano cada vez más intrigado

—Pero Austria... no pasa nada, no es como sí... —vuelve a lloriquear España.

—Ya te cuidarás mucho de que fuera como sí —le corta muy serio. Romano frunce el ceño. España suspira derrotado.

—¿Qué cosa quieres contar que no deberías? —pregunta el italiano deduciendo.

—Un secreto de Austria que en realidad no es importante —explica España.

—Danke Spanien, a Römer también. Qué bonito —Austria le fulmina.

—¿Cual secreto?—le brillan los ojos al italiano.

—¡No se lo voy a contar a Romano! —exclama el español. Romano levanta las cejas con eso.

—Y además crees que soy estúpido... —protesta Austria señalándole a Romano y su reacción.

—¿Por qué no vas a contármelo a mí? ¿De qué es? —Romano frunce un poco el ceño.

—Claro que te lo va a contar —Austria mira fijamente a los ojos a España usando un tono de voz especial que significa más vale que te inventes algo bueno que contarle.

—Tú no quieres que me lo cuente... ¿Y tú no QUIERES contármelo? —Romano fulmina a España usando un tono de voz que significa "más vale que me lo cuentes y me resulte satisfactorio el por qué no querías contármelo desde el principio"

España quiere ponerse a llorar entre los dos. Romano se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, no pasa de que duermas unas semanas en el sillón —se gira a Austria—. ¡Felicidades!

—Y unas cuantas cosas más —añade Austria que sonríe a Romano—. Danke.

—Ha sido un bonito evento para verlo desde la primera fila... —asegura Romano sin hacerle más caso al español mirando a Vaticano de reojo—. ¿Verdad que si? ¿Verdad que tú estás contenta también per il nonno?

Vaticano se ríe y le pone las manitas en las mejillas a Romano que le sonríe idiotizado. Austria sonríe un poco y le hace un cariño a Vaticano en la mejilla.

—Le compré este vestido, dime que no se ve preciosa —Romano mira a Austria de reojo sonriendo.

—Es un asunto de dinero, ¿vale? —suelta España de repente—. Fue hace mucho tiempo y solo quería contárselo a Suiza, por eso no quiere que lo haga y por eso no te lo he contado a ti.

—Está muy hermosa, es toda una señorita —asegura Austria mirando a España de reojo.

—Lo es, mira los zapatos —se los señala ignorando a España—. Es una linda princesa que, gracias al cielo, es más lista que su padre español.

España les mira a los dos y como nadie le hace caso frunce el ceño y se va. Romano, que no esperaba que se fuera, se le queda mirando un instante ahora sí... Viendo a donde va exactamente para ir por él.

—¿Qué secreto tuyo no le conviene a Spagna que yo sepa? —pregunta a Austria ahora.

—Römer, olvida eso —niega con la cabeza el sajón.

—Non, debe ser un buen secreto.

—Olvida. Eso.

Romano suspira porque sabe que si van a contárselo no será él. Le sonríe otra vez.

—Felicidades —un poco falsa la sonrisa mientras máquina, aunque lo que dice es sincero—. Espero que sean muy felices

—No te enfades con Spanien si no te lo cuenta —pide porque tampoco quiere eso. Romano entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Crees que no me lo va a contar? —pregunta.

—Aun confío en él —confiesa

—Solo dime el tema —pide Romano mesuradamente y se humedece los labios.

—Dinero —responde Austria, mintiendo.

—Ni en un millón de años va a interesarme un pimiento el dinero de Spagna y lo sabes perfecto. Es otro tema... Y debe ser sexo —hace una pausa—. ¿Tuvieron alguna aventura en tiempos posteriores? —inclina la cabeza porque no lo cree... Y sería secreto de España.

—Nadie ha dicho que te interese —responde Austria fríamente porque sabe que sí le interesaría, aunque no es eso que está pensando, pero sí ha dado en el clavo con el tema.

—Si no me interesara... Bah, olvídalo —ojos en blanco y mira a Vaticano—. Dale un beso al nonno.

Ella se gira y se deja caer completamente confiada hacia Austria que levanta las manos en un impulso, muy bien, Vaticano, sabes manejarle tú a él, eres la primera a la que abraza.

Romano sonríe dejando que la cargue del todo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda porque además Austria es ese tipo de persona que es bastante frío y distante, que con niños pequeños se ve bastante menos frío y duro.

Y ahí va ella a intentar darle un beso sin que Austria pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Hasta los latinos de esta edad manejan a los sajones como quieren.

Romano saca su teléfono y le saca una foto con esa velocidad que solo tienen las mamás.

—Vale, vale, vas a arrugarme el traje —protesta Austria pero nada más la sostiene apretando los ojos.

—Venga, cómetelo Vati... Mas besos —le insta Romano ahora si solo por fastidiar.

Austria acaba por apartarla estirando los brazos y echándole una mirada. Porque así es como se hace, enseñándoles de pequeños... Al verle la cara ella hace un pucherito

—¡Eh! No maltrates a mi niña —protesta Romano volviendo a cargarla.

—Enséñale adecuadamente a tratarme o se lo enseñaré yo, Römer.

—¿Seguro que quieres que YO le enseñe a tratarte? —se ríe un poco mirando a la niña—. Anda, vamos a buscar a papá. Pásalo bien, Austria...

—Hasta luego... —igualmente sonríe un poco. Romano le mira por encima del hombro al irse y le sonríe de vuelta.

Cuando Inglaterra se acerca a Suiza

—England —le sonríe un poco.

—Switzerland! —sonríe y le tiende la mano.

Suiza se sonroja un poco pero se la aprieta con ganas. El inglés pone la otra sobre ambas y da unas palmaditas en señal de afecto.

—¡Ha sido un éxito!

—Eso parece, ¿verdad? Sobreviví.

—Yes! —se ríe—. Estoy muy impresionado.

—¿Creíste que definitivamente no iba a lograrlo? Porque yo a momentos pensé que moriría

—Sinceramente, no todo el tiempo las tuve todas conmigo pero creo que no hubo ningún contratiempo importante. Ni siquiera tuvimos que reducir a Prussia o algo parecido.

—No recuerdo haberle oído durante la misa... De hecho ni a él ni a nadie —se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No, todo fue muy bien, todos los latinos se pusieron a llorar como nenas.

Sonríe de lado un poquito con eso, aunque se sonroja porque él mismo en algún punto tuvo los ojos húmedos. Dios mío, alguien que le explique que era SU boda.

—Los latinos son bastante incomprensibles.

—Fue todo muy emotivo. ¡Hasta Austria habló! ¿Recuerdas que no sabíamos si diría algo? Leíste de forma perfecta, muy tranquilo y seguro —aunque yo le habría puesto más entonación, se dice a sí mismo—. El único contratiempo fue con la limusina.

—¿Con la limusina? ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Pues que llegasteis los últimos.

Abre la boca idiotamente por unos segundos recordando EXACTAMENTE lo que hacían en la limosina. Le da hasta un pequeño escalofrío.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Te iba a preguntar qué ha pasado.

—Ehhh... Ehhhh... P-Pues... L-Lo que... Ehhh mmm... Pues ha pasado que el... El hombre se perdió.

—Qué extraño, si tú sabías donde estaba el restaurante.

—Y-Yes, yes... Yo... Bueno, ehm... Es que no estaba mirando —Suiza... Tienes que empezar a mentir mejor.

—Why? —inclina la cabeza sin caer en la cuenta.

—E-Estaba... Estaba r-revisando a Österreich. ¡CON! Con Österreich unas... Cosas de los registros bancarios.

—Oh... OH! —ahora si lo entiende y se sonroja un poco, llevándose una mano a los ojos—. Entiendo. OK. OK.

—¡No es eso que estás pensando!

—Eh... eh?

Suiza aprieta los ojos

—¡De verdad que solo estábamos hablando!

—Pero... si no pasa nada, I mean... well. Para eso te has casado, ¿no?

Aprieta los puños y los ojos y las piernas y todo lo apretable.

—Pero no íbamos a hacer... nada en... En un coche después de casarnos, obviamente.

—Ehm... —se pasa una mano por el pelo sin saber qué decir ni estar seguro de querer tanto detalle. No puede evitar desviar la mirada a ver si han acabado o no por un instante y luego apretar los ojos al notarlo.

¡Guarro! Suiza gracias al cielo no lo nota.

—Ya me felicitó France.

—Ah, yes. France. Of course —asiente agradeciendo el cambio de tema

—Ehm... Y... Ehh... —cambia el peso de pie—. Deberían hacer esto alguna vez.

—¿Hacer qué?

—E-Esto de ca-casarse

—What? Who?

—Con France.

—W-WHAT? WHO? —paso atrás, mano al colgante. Suiza traga saliva.

—S-Solo digo.

—What?

—Que no es tan terrible—susurra.

—Pues tú porque... ¡tú no conoces a mis hermanos! And Spain! And France! A MI NO ME GUSTA —chilla y seguro todos le han oído, en especial los nombrados. Suiza aprieta los ojos con los gritillos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta Österreich.

—Of course yes! ¡Te has casado y ahora todos lo saben y no tiene sentido que digas que no! —lo siento, Suiza, solo se ha asustado porque tú LO SABES.

—Ihhhhh! —se tapa la boca como si con eso pudiera taparle la boca a Inglaterra.

Puede alguien venir a rescatarlos, ¿por favor? Porque además ya se lo han dicho... Para empezar Austria. Prusia también lo ha dicho... América le pone las manos en los hombros a Inglaterra y les sonríe a ambos.

—Hey!

E Inglaterra se mete un susto medio cayéndose sobre él.

—America!

—Hello! —les sonríe —. Swederland, ¿verdad?

—Switzerland —corrige Inglaterra—. ¿Ya le has felicitado?

Suiza, que está aún traumatizado y en pánico pensando en todo ese asunto, se distrae un poco y medio frunce el ceño con el error.

—Eso, Swiss, ¡como swiss army! —sonríe y se acerca a darle un abrazo—. Nah, no le he felicitado.

—No, claaaro, porque tenías que estar jugando con el psycho —riñe Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos como sieeempre.

—¡Está siendo una boda awesome por eso! ¡Con nieeeeve y juegos! —asegura casi aplastando a Suiza en su chaqueta... Que aunque sea fuerte es realmente pequeñito en comparación.

—¿Nieve y juegos? —pregunta Inglaterra sin saber cómo es que no se está quejando de lo larga que ha sido la misa. Suiza le empuja un poco para que deje de abrazarle.

—Yes, nieve y juegos —estuvo yendo a buscar latas con Canadá...

—¿Juegos? —pregunta Suiza que... Es que estaba tan idiotizado en el coche que no se ha enterado de las latas.

—Más vale que no hayas estado dando la lata a nadie —sigue riñendo Inglaterra.

—¿La lata yo? —pregunta con cara de inocente separándose, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, sonriendo y mirando a Suiza otra vez. De manera extraña e inaudita levanta la mano como Rusia y se la pone en la cabeza, le despeina un poco antes de que Suiza frunza el ceño y se quite y le den ganas de arrancarle un dedo.

—Yes, la lata, molestando seguro, como siempre. Aunque seguro has estado jugando a esos juegos tuyos sorbecerebros... aunque bueno, te has portado bien y no has montado escándalo —admite.

Suiza le fulmina indignado con ese movimiento... Y es que le parece muy mono, tan pequeñito.

—JA! ¡Has dicho que he sido bueno y me he portado bien! —sonríe orgulloso e infla el pecho antes de agarrarle del cuello, levantar la mano y ahora despeinarle a él.

—Americaaaa —protesta Inglaterra intentando que deje de hacer eso.

América empieza a reírse sin detenerse, ahora buscando hacerle cosquillas. Inglaterra trata de detenerle y aun con el ceño fruncido empieza a reírse y a moverse para huirle.

Suiza nota este momento como una ventana de oportunidad para salir huyendo. Piensa en ir a esconderse debajo de la mesa, aunque antes busca a Austria con la mirada y decide mejor ir hacia él, sonrojadito.

América por su parte no deja de picarle y reírse y va a estar un buen rato jugando contigo, Inglaterra. Bueno, no es un problema para Inglaterra en realidad, por mucho que diga...

Gales se acerca extendiendo la mano y sonriendo un poco.

—Ah, Guten tag. Danke por venir —Austria hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza pomposa pero no le da la mano, como siempre.

—Gracias a ustedes, felicidades —quita la mano en un gesto sutil recordando que no suele dársela—. ¡Muchas felicidades! Una boda espléndida.

—Me alegro que la hayas disfrutado —sonríe educadamente.

—Y la música... Me he pasado toda la primera mitad tratando de recordar si algún día había oído algo así, para concluir lo evidente... ¿Original?

—Absolutamente. Aunque yo más bien diría inédita. Hay trozos nuevos pero algunas cosas sí habían sido usadas antes.

—Oh! Eso... —levanta las cejas de verdad impresionado con ello—, ¡eso es espléndido! Es increíble que hoy por hoy... Con lo malos que son algunos compositores, ¡es un gran detalle!

—Danke... —no sonríe tanto, porque de verdad no está feliz con como ha quedado pero...

—Tengo que explicarle eso a Galia, no creo que se haya dado cuenta aun de lo impresionante que es —gira un poco la cara y la busca de reojo entre la gente, suspira un poco y vuelve a mirar al austríaco—. Está muy feliz por ti. No sé si alguna vez la he visto tan contenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo ha dicho un par de veces ya —asiente.

Gales abre la boca para decir una cosa y parece pensárselo mejor. Vacila un poco, traga saliva e inclina la cabeza mirando al austríaco a los ojos.

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa.

Austria frunce un poco el ceño y el galés carraspea un poco y estira la espalda mirándole serio.

—No te conozco lo bastante, pero he hablado contigo ya en momentos difíciles y de cosas importantes... No dudo de tu sensatez —apunta.

—Aja...

Suspira.

—Sé que debes tener tus razones para hacer una cosa o la otra... Razones que yo desconozco. Sin embargo... —traga saliva—, ella te quiere y te quiere mucho. Se le ilumina la cara cuando habla de ti.

Ojos en blanco. Gales nota la expresión y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Creo que estaría dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas para conseguir tu favor y tu gracia, pero no estoy seguro de que sepa exactamente cuál es el camino.

Él le mira incrédulo. Gales vuelve a vacilar un poco.

—Lo siento, no es mi interés molestarte y menos hoy —asegura—. Simplemente sé que no es del todo feliz con su relación y consideré que ambos merecían que lo supieras.

—Lo sé. Danke.

Le mira a la cara y se le ensombrece un poco la mirada y la expresión. Asiente.

—Es momento de ir a buscarla. Felicidades de nuevo.

Austria asiente dándole permiso. Gales se va, no muy satisfecho con la conversación y cambiando un poco su percepción del Austriaco… Lo que pasa es que no val al ritmo que todos queréis.

Es que cuando Galia estaba embarazada, Gales tuvo que aguantar hasta al perico y darles explicaciones a todos. Esperaba la misma cortesía de vuelta de Austria por algo que le preocupa... y no la obtuvo.

Además es que decir "Galia no tiene ni idea de qué hacer" Austria lo considera mentira.

Y ahora la impresión que el británico tiene es que sabe que está mal y ya no hay más. Esa es la percepción de Gales, es decir, está bien, Austria puede hacer lo que quiera.

Austria no es especialmente bueno para las primeras impresiones.

Solo... Gales esperaba poder hablar con Austria estando el menos a la defensiva. En los mismos términos que él había usado la última vez... Y no fue así. Así que Gales simplemente estará más tenso y se cuidará más de él.

El problema es que todo el mundo machaca a Austria con eso, ya había ido Francia antes y su padre. Y es un poco en plan de... Ok, sí. Vale. Lo entendí a la primera. Lo curioso es que NADIE machaca a Galia. Yo creo que Gales si la machaca y... Bueno, es que en realidad, el que es frío y distante es Austria, Galia parece estar haciéndolo de manera normal. Si le preguntan a Gales el mayor culpable de esto es Germania por nunca decirle. Galia lo que hizo fue morirse y ya, volvió asumiendo que tenía dos hijos, y uno de ellos simplemente no la acepta como madre porque no estaba ni enterado de que lo fuera.

Gales puede machacar a Galia para que intente. "Vamos a saludarle, vamos a que hables, intenta convivir con él" pero en realidad el que tiene que superar su trauma de no saberlo es Austria. Y... Gales solo pretendía preguntar qué podría servirle para arreglarlo

No... es que no es así. Germania también tuvo que ganarse a Austria. El problema de Galia es que lo tiene aún más difícil que Germania. Pero ella es más lista y sensible. En realidad... Gales esperaba que le dijera eso pero Austria se ha cerrado en banda en buena actitud de "no te metas en mis asuntos".

Austria hubiera hablado más con Gales si Francia y Germania no le hubieran dicho todo el día lo mismo. Porque además Gales le cae bien. En realidad Austria también le cae bien a Gales. Por eso le ha parecido un poco... Bueno. Se arrepentirá de haberlo dicho porque además ahora no puede volver a hablarle de ello.

Es que de verdad, Gales tenía planeadas desde hace tiempo dos cosas que hacer en esta boda. Eso y una cosa más. Creo que la otra le saldrá mejor.

Suiza bufa un poquito al notar a Roma preguntándose ahora el que va a decirle. Claro que después de haber llegado hasta este punto, en verdad... Quizás sea un experto en sobrevivir a bodas e incomodidades. Roma le sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Agobiado.

Roma se ríe.

—¿Qué te agobia, mi vida? —le hace un cariño. Suiza se quita del cariño tensándose un poco.

—La gente y sus comentarios

—¿Cuáles comentarios?

—Los que me hacen, sobre la boda. ¿Has visto a Österreich?

—¿Qué te dicen? ¿No te están felicitando?

Suspira porque en realidad si le están felicitando.

—No son las felicitaciones el problema, en realidad.

—¿Entonces?

"Tengo un conflicto existencial severo ya que llevo toda la vida diciendo que odio al hombre con el que me acabo de casar... Y ahora no puedo seguir diciendo que le odio porque sería la mayor incongruencia posible... Y eso me tiene en pánico" Piensa para sí y se sonroja.

—No lo entenderías.

—Prueba —se encoge de hombros.

—Estoy viviendo una incongruencia. Y no tiene solución.

—Una incongruencia —inclina la cabeza.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo porque en realidad, aun cuando lo ha pensado bastante desde que Austria le pidió que se casaran, la realidad le ha dado en la cara un poco más fuerte de lo que quisiera. El mismo Inglaterra... Se lo había dicho con todas sus letras. Se sonroja más y baja la cara.

—No sé si quiero hablar de esto. De hecho, sé que no quiero.

—¿Qué quieres de qué?

—Pensar en esto —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues es un poco un mal día, ¿no crees? Pensar en cómo salir corriendo o debajo de que mesa meterme... —murmura.

—Non, me parece el día perfecto para pensar en por qué sientes que quieres eso.

—Porque tienen razón. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo o cambiarlo.

—¿En qué tienen razón?

—Que me casé con él —se revuelve—, y no puedo odiarle o negarme a hacer cosas porque todos, hasta él, saben que...

—Mmm... entiendo el problema —se mesa la barbilla. Suiza niega con la cabeza sin entender qué demonios hace hablando de este tema con él.

—Es igual. Yo decidí casarme. Solo... —traga saliva pensando que ahora no sabe cómo va a defenderse... para empezar del mismo Austria y eso le angustia lo bastante como para querer salir corriendo—. Necesito ir con Österreich.

—Mmm... Es un caso difícil el tuyo, pero creo que se puede justificar. Nunca conseguí casarme con ninguna de las personas que conocí y son como tú en su forma de amar, pero... déjame pensar en ello.

Suiza parpadea un poco descolocado con este comentario pero asiente, preguntándose a que se refiere con "las personas que son como él en su forma de amar". Se sonroja cuando se repite en la mente el asunto de "amar", bajando la cabeza.

—Para empezar, que te hayas casado no le quita lo odiable, eso está claro, ninguna ceremonia hace que una persona deje de ser insoportable o tener defectos, así que en mi opinión puedes seguir protestándole todo lo que quieras.

—ES insoportable.

El romano sonríe con eso pensando en Britania y Cartago.

—De verdad lo es. ¡No exagero, aunque lo parezca! ¡La gente que no le crea insoportable es que no le conoce!

—¿Por qué te has casado con él entonces? Bueno, mi niño Romano aprovecha siempre el hecho de hacerle un favor para justificar esa clase de cosas.

—Bueno, una cosa es ser insoportable, otra es... —que no me agrade que lo sea. Aprieta los ojos con esa idea.

—Ya, eso puede valer para él en un momento en que quieras decirle algo bonito pero no para los que te pinchen.

—También puedo dispararles en la cabeza a los que me pinchen, por ejemplo. Aunque justificadamente se rían de mí.

—Non, non — se ríe. Suiza le mira porque no lo dice tan poco en serio.

—Ehm... ¿Y tú lo pasas bien? Donde esta Vater? —cambia el tema aun un poco tenso con todo esto.

—Creo que es mejor decirles a ellos que te convenía... ¿tal vez así dejaría de insistirte?

—¿Que me convenía? ¿Por... Dinero?

—Tal vez... o tal vez por tranquilidad mental, los amigos cerca y los enemigos más cerca.

Suiza le mira pensando que quizás nadie le crea esa... Pero... Al menos es una razón, creíble. O no.

—No lo sé, sinceramente antes me he enfadado con él.

—Oh... ¿Por?

—Está un poco tenso con el asunto de mí y tu madre.

—Ah... Mi madre. No la he visto —se acuerda y le toma un poco de tiempo el mirarle de reojo —. ¿Qué asunto contigo y mi madre? —pregunta suspicaz.

—Ninguno, en realidad —se encoge de hombros.

—No sabía que se conocieran... —apunta y nota a Austria a lo lejos —. Eh, mira, ahí está Österreich. Yo... —vacila un poquito y le mira a la cara—. Danke.

—Búscame si te molestan mucho, soy bastante bueno con la excusas del amor-odio —le guiña un ojo dejando que se vaya.

Suiza se sonroja un poquito aunque asiente agradecido a pesar de que Roma sea a veces un pesado que le da gastritis solo de ver sus cuentas de banco. Intenta acercarse caminando a toda velocidad a Austria pasando frente a Helvetia, que está apoyada contra la pared sintiendo que sigue habiendo aquí demasiada gente.

* * *

 _Fuerza, Suiza, ya falta menos ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	52. Chapter 52

Suiza ve de reojo a su madre y se detiene casi deslizándose un poco por el suelo...

—Mutter.

Helvetia levanta las cejas y le mira como si fuera la única persona humana como ella en el planeta de los simios

—E-Estas... Ehm... Hallo. ¿Todo bien?

—Hay un montón de personas aquí...

—Ja. Lo sé. A mí también me ponen enfermo. ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte a una mesa?

—Porque en las mesas hay personas.

—En todos lados hay personas —apunta—. No... No tienes que quedarte hasta que termine si no quieres.

Ella levanta las cejas con eso y luego frunce el ceño, negando.

—¿Quieres quedarte?

Asiente sin mirarle.

—¿Estás bien, mutter? ¿Dónde está Liechtenstein?

—Ha ido con... Canadá.

El suizo suspira.

—¿Y... —arruga la nariz porque esta disposición no le encanta—. Deutschland?

Ella se sonroja y Suiza levanta una ceja.

—Deutschland. No, Vater.

Helvetia se encoge de hombros sin mirarle a la cara. Suiza le pone una mano en el brazo.

—Ven, vamos a buscar a Österreich.

Se le agarra para andar sin caerse con esos zapatos.

—¿Me puedo quitar esas cosas de las piernas? —susurra. Él la mira de reojo y le sonríe un poquito.

—Ja, ¿son incómodas?

Asiente y él se encoge de hombros.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras casi, es mi boda y eres mein Mutter. ¿No te has traído unas botas?

Niega y ahí mismo se para a quitarse los zapatos y las medias. Suiza vacila un poco y se acerca para hacerle casita en la medida que puede.

—También me molesta esto —se señala el pecho cuando acaba, sintiéndose mejor, descalza en el suelo.

Él se sonroja un poco.

—¿La ropa interior? Eso no puedes quitártelo AQUI en medio de todos...

—Pero es que se clava...

Suiza vacila.

—Llamaré a Liechtenstein.

Ella niega porque teme que ella le diga que se las ponga de nuevo.

—¿Te has casado con ese chico moreno de las gafas?

Se sonroja ahora él.

—J-Ja. Österreich. Ya te lo había dicho... Que lo haría.

—No sabía que era con un chico. ¿No te gustan las chicas?

Se sonroja más.

—Te dije que era con él... Yo... L-Las chicas... —balbucea. Su madre le mira escuchándole—... él no me gusta.

—¿Por qué no? —mira al austriaco y se sonroja un poco. Suiza aprieta los ojos y vacila un poco porque... Es que su madre... No quiere que odie a Austria y esas cosas.

—No me... Él... Él es... M-me gusta pero...

—¿Es por la historia que has contado antes?

Cambia el peso de pie.

—Ja.

—Ha sido una historia muy... triste, pero con final feliz.

—Así es mi historia con él. Una cosa muy complicada pero... Estamos aquí —asiente—, él parece... Estar haciéndolo bien.

—Ve con él y pásalo bien —frunce el ceño y asiente. Parece que sea una orden, pero en realidad es lo que hace cuando sonríe. Él la mira y levanta la mano. Se la pone en el hombro.

—Significa mucho para mí que hayas venido.

Helvetia asiente con firmeza.

—Dame las medias —pide. Ella lo hace, claro y los zapatos. Y tienes suerte de que sea rubita y no se le vean mucho los pelos de las piernas.

—Si te hace falta algo ven y dímelo —le dice muy en serio, como siempre.

—Hay... —empieza y se sonroja.

—Ja? —le pone mucha atención.

—Hay una persona...

—¿Aja?

Ella mira hacia donde está Galia. Suiza mira para allá también.

—Was?

—¿La conoces?

—¿A quién? ¿A Wales? ¿A... Galia? —se sonroja también.

—Es la novia de Germania —susurra mirándose las manos. Suiza la mira un poco sorprendido.

—Galia es más la novia de Wales... Es el chico con el que está. Aunque sí, ella y Vater —carraspea—, son los padres de Österreich.

—Es mi hermana.

—Nein, no es mi hermana —es que no le pasa siquiera por la cabeza.

—No, es mi hermana. Cuando éramos pequeñas estábamos juntas y yo me fui al este a las montañas y ella al oeste.

Suiza parpadea un par de veces.

—Nein... Was? Ella... ¡La conoces! ¿A... A Galia? ¿Me estás diciendo que Galia es tu hermana?

Helvetia asiente.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Tienes una hermana?!

Y las imagino, Galia "Hazme un muñeco de nieveeee" y Helvetia "hay mucho trabajo, Galia".

—Tiene dos hijos, me los ha señalado antes... pero no le he dicho que tú eres el mío porque tu padre... pero se lo diré.

—Ella sabe que tienes... Sabe que yo soy tu hijo... —se pasa las manos por el pelo—. ¡Cielos! Es... ¡Es su hijo con el que me casé!

Helvetia asiente otra vez.

—Me casé además con el hijo de tu hermana —aprieta los ojos. Ella le mira porque no lo había pensado de esa forma—. Como si no fuera esto lo bastante traumático.

—Lo siento —susurra bajando la cabeza.

—Nein. Nein —niega con la cabeza—, no cambia nada. De hecho quizás podría pasar tiempo también contigo.

—Me ha pedido que... no sé qué con los asientos que tenía que preguntar para sentarse a mi lado. Yo le he dicho que solo se siente a mi lado si quiere.

—¿Tú quieres sentarte a su lado? —le mira y a pesar de todo esto le tranquiliza en relación a su madre... Quizás Galia pueda traerla al siglo veintiuno.

Helvetia asiente porque mejor eso que Alemania o Germania.

—Hablaré con los meseros —asegura.

Ella asiente de nuevo en señal de agradecimiento.

—Tienes una hermana a la que quieres —resume y sonreiría satisfecho si pudiera mirando hacia Galia. Helvetia asiente otra vez.

—Voy a ese sitio de la caca a quitarme esta cosa de... aguantador.

—Al baño. Se llama baño —le recuerda asintiendo igual—. Yo voy con los meseros.

Asiente y se va para allá andando tan tranquila ahora que va descalza.

Suiza se vueeeeelve a buscar a Austria que está justamente consiguiendo algo que beber y dando instrucciones a los camareros sobre lo que tienen que hacer cuando se toque la oreja. Suiza corre hacia allá antes de que se le mueva de lugar, con los zapatos en mano y las medias

—Está claro, ¿verdad? A mi señal y... —se detiene al oírle acercarse reconociendo sus pasos.

El rubio se sonroja mucho solo de verlo otra vez de cerca sin decir nada esperando que termine su frase o lo que sea que decía.

—Ah, el novio. Veo que has sobrevivido —gestos con las manos para que los camareros se esfumen y le sonríe.

—Nein, esperen. Les doy esto —les extiende los zapatos y las medias, que los toman bastante sorprendidos. Suiza mira a Austria de reojito embobándose un poco con la sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta el moreno.

—Mein Mutter. Tengo que contarte pero antes, necesito un cambio en las mesas —lo dice tan tranquilo. A ver si Austria con su TOC no se cuelga de la lámpara.

—¿Necesitas un cambio se mesa... ahora?

—Ja, verás es que... —mira a los meseros de reojo y les pide un minuto con un gesto, lo toma del brazo y lo aleja de líos un par de pasos—. Mein mutter, hablé con ella.

—Schweiz ¿tú eres consciente de lo que costó organizar las mesas?

—Ja, pero es que ella está sola y asustada y me contó una cosa que hace que debamos moverla.

—Van a empezar a servir los platos en tres minutos —niega.

—Pero es que... Va a comer ella sola entre la gente. ¿Con quién está?

—Con nosotros. Está en nuestra mesa con Deutschland, Vater, Rom, Galia, Gales y Liechtenstein.

—Solo ponla al lado de Galia.

—Eso va a dejar a Rom al lado de alguien que no quieres, ¿recuerdas?

—Österreich —indica en tono de advertencia—. Mutter no habla nunca con nadie y quiere hablar con Galia.

—¡Pues nada! ¡Que se sienten todos donde quieran! No sé para qué peleamos HORAS con la organización de esto.

—No he dicho eso —replica y suspira porque sí estuvieron HORAS.

—Están en la misma mesa, no es como que no puedan hablar.

—Es la única cosa que me ha pedido. Me contó algo importante.

—Ya lo sé.

Suiza parpadea.

—Ya... ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho Galia?

Asiente.

—Oh... —le mira.

—Primos hermanos.

—No me lo digas, es... No, no me lo digas —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Todo queda en familia —levanta su vaso brindando, tan cínico.

—Calla. ¿Sabes lo que Preussen va a decir cuando se entere?

—Me hago una idea por lo que ha dicho Frankreich y no me importa.

—Ya... Bueno, tú... —se encoge de hombros.

—¿A ti sí?

—Eso no cambia nada, estaría aquí igual de haberlo sabido antes —confiesa sonrojándose y Austria sonríe.

—De-Dejando eso a un lado...

—¿Aja?

—Me alegra por mi madre.

—Tu madre... —piensa de nuevo en el asunto con Alemania y que no tiene ni idea de cómo le ha afectado a ella, pensando que seguramente cree haberse acostado con Germania.

—Mi madre necesita alguien que la entienda.

—Como todos. Está bien que no esté tan aislada como parece.

—Me pidió específicamente que la sentara con Galia... Es lo único que me ha pedido en meses.

—Están en la misma mesa, tal vez así aprenda a participar en una conversación de más de una persona.

Suiza le mira, seguro de que lo único que va a conseguir con eso es que no hablen... Sentarse ahí a ver como Galia habla con Gales y su padre habla con Roma.

—¿Sabes que me dijo que Vater era novio de Galia?

—Supongo que si solo habla con Vater... él no va a hablarle de Wales. Me extraña que no piense que lo es Rom.

—Yo le dije que es Wales. También me dijo que le había dicho a Galia que se sentara a su lado solo si quería... Si no lo hace pensará que Galia no quiso.

—Que se apañen ellas, vamos a sentarnos y a brindar y a que no nos importe todo esto.

Parpadea un poco y recuerda lo que le dijo su madre de ir con él y pasarlo bien. Toma eso igual como un "que se cambien si quieren", Galia... Debía arreglarlo. Confiaba en ella para eso. Se acerca un poco y le toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Vamos a sentarnos y pasarlo bien —asiente sonrojadito.

Austria sonríe con eso y tira de él para llevarle a por algo de tomarse. Suiza va tras él pensando que con lo nervioso que estaba y todo, ahora ha venido el bajón y tiene hambre así que si bebe algo fuerte quizás se maree. Pues te vas a marear seguro. Aun así... No le importa mucho. Es su boda y ahora mismo, la sonrisa de Austria y el tacto con él le acaban de recordar que sí que le gusta... Y es su marido. Siente maripositas en el estómago.

Austria pide que le sirvan otro vaso y se lo tiende un instante... antes de separárselo, sonriendo. Suiza levanta la mano para tomarlo y al ver que se lo separa le mira intrigado.

—No me importa lo que hayamos hecho, si la pones donde no debes, volveré a lanzártela al fuego —se lo muestra acercándoselo de nuevo. El suizo desfrunce del todo el ceño y se sonroja un poco.

—¿No adquirí ningún privilegio?—medio protesta tomando e vasito y un poco sus dedos con el movimiento.

—No quisiste incluir nada en el acuerdo—se encoge de hombros. El rubio arruga la nariz pero se le nota un dejo de sonrisa en los labios o el equivalente en gesto que Austria debe conocer bien.

—Aun no puedo creer que lo echaras al fuego así —replica... la obsesiooooón. Austria se ríe un poco y levanta su vasito para brindar—. Me gusta que te rías —susurra sinceramente mirándole un poco idiotizado y el moreno se sonroja un poco pero no deja de sonreír.

El helvético levanta su copa y da un pasito hacia él, mirándole a los ojos. Austria choca el vasito con el suyo mirándole directamente, un poco por encima de las gafas.

—Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida —le asegura con voz suave pero segura y firme.

—Hoy es el primer día de lo que va a ser la mejor época —brinda.

Suiza sonríe un poquito y descubre que en realidad no le importa lo que haya pasado antes, o que haya sido el día más feliz de su vida ya con otras dos personas. Esta aquí, con él y ahora. Choca su vasito con un suave tintineo y se lo lleva a los labios.

Austria pasa el brazo a través del hueco llevándose el suyo a los labios y el de ojos verdes le mira de reojo con este movimiento que siempre le sorprende un poco y le da un buen trago a su bebida. Austria le da un traguito pequeño porque sabe lo que es, justo mojarse los labios.

En un flashback que no se sabía capaz de tener, el sabor (ejem y la sensación de que se le cierra la garganta), le transportan a hace casi cien años. El piano. Austria. Tos...

El austriaco le mira directamente a los ojos y sonríe un poco, esperando la reacción. La primera reacción... Es toser sin aire y sonrojarse un poco. Por la tos, claro... Y la falta de aire.

Austria baja la mano para soltarle y darle espacio.

—Es... —intenta hablar a la vez que tose, sorprendido y sonrojadito.

—Ja.

—Eso que usaste la primera vez —fíjense en esta versión de los hechos...—, para atontarme y engañarme para acostarme contigo.

—¿Que yo te atonté y te engañé? —levanta una ceja mirándole de reojo.

—Exactamente —se sonroja un poco más.

—Entonces tú vas a explicarles a todos porqué estamos bebiendo esto como entrante en la boda.

—Nein, esa es la versión oficial —le mira dándole otro traguito.

—¿Hay una no oficial?

Suiza carraspea.

—La real.

—¿Y esa cuál es?

—Esa no tengo que contártela, tú estabas ahí —vaporcito de agua por las orejas.

—Quiero saber tú versión... —sonríe.

—Mi versión... Real —carraspea un poco—. Ehm... ¿Por qué no me dices tú la tuya?

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Pues... Ese día fue un día... —balbuceitos.

—Bien. Vamos con bastante objetividad.

—¡Cállate! ¡Es un día! Solo digo que fue un día en el cual eras molesto pero... Estabas feliz y parecías otra vez tú.

—No todos los días me regalan mi piano.

Suiza le sonríe un poquiiiiito.

—Me acuerdo de tu cara... ¡Y lo que sufrías con el piano vertical!

Austria se ríe.

—Tengo algo para ti... Y quizás este sea un buen momento para dártelo.

—Ah, ¿ja? —inclina la cabeza sentándose en su sitio.

—Pensaba dártelo más tarde... Es algo que es tuyo hace años pero que nunca... Te di —saca de su bolsillo interno del saco una caja de madera cuadrada y no muy alta que le cabe en la palma de la mano... Del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¿Estabas esperando un día especial?

—Nein. Estaba esperando volver a hablarme contigo y una vez que llegó ese momento, ya no parecía relevante. Ábrelo.

—Mmmm... —atrae la cajita hacia sí, observándola. Suiza se revuelve tensito mirándole la cara y sonrojándose un poco porque es de una época en la que claramente no se hablaban—. Es bonita, ¿tallada a mano algún invierno frío?

—Ja, tallada a mano desde luego, no supondrás que compré una caja hecha en China.

—Me interesaba más lo del invierno. Me pregunto cuántas veces casi acaba en el fuego.

—En realidad... Ninguna —y sí, eso es verdaderamente sorprendente.

El austriaco levanta las cejas sin acabar de creerlo y la abre por fin. Es una brújula. Muy muy simple, lisa y práctica, con una N roja en la carátula. Es al sacarla que se notan dos cosas... Una, es que la brújula tiene atrás grabado con letra perfecta de Suiza: "Al fin recordaste donde está el Norte".

Austria se ríe al notarlo. Y detrás de la brújula, en el fondo de la caja, está escrito con letras negras:

"... Österreich, por su propia voluntad, declara su permanente neutralidad."

Sonríe y pasa un dedo sobre esas letras negras con cariño.

—Ese día... Ese día pensé que de verdad esto, o algo como esto, algún día podían pasar. Quizás nunca pasaba, quizás no se daría la oportunidad, quizás no encontráramos la manera... Pero podía pasar.

—Esto, que es la más gran muestra de falta de neutralidad —le mira de reojo.

—Was?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues es una abierta declaración de preferencia... eso es contrario al concepto.

—¡Pues esa es mi preferencia personal, no como país! —protesta porque ya decirle que no es neutral... ¡Es un drama!

—Preferencia personal. Al fin aflora tu corazoncito.

—Verdammt! —protesta sonrojándose. El moreno se ríe—. ¿Y dónde está el tuyo?

—¿Mi qué?

—¡Tu corazoncito! —sí, ocupa en diminutivo lo que hace que suene aún más...

—Ah, ¿yo tengo uno?

—No parece, eres insufrible, frío, calculador y molesto.

—Y aun así —le muestra su mano.

—¡Pues tú también te casaste conmigo! —protesta dándole otro trago grande al vasito y tosiendo. Austria se ríe otra vez—. Nein, no te rías... ¡Es verdad!

—Ja, ja, es verdad.

—Debe tener un corazoncito aunque te parezca que yo soy molesto o que no te doy besos te aguantas y me los das tú.

—¿En qué te dé besos es en lo que piensas?

—Nein! —aprieta los ojos. Austria se riiie otra vez—. Tu soooolo me molestas —se enfurruña un poquito—, y ahora no puedo defenderme.

—Poooobre pobre cabrero.

—Ihhh! ¡No me llames cabrero! —todo ofendido. Austria se ríe ooootra vez—. Tú eres un aristócrata pedante que se cree mucho y NO eres mejor que yo.

—No puedes probar eso.

Parpadea mirándole incrédulo.

—¡Es una verdad universal entre iguales!

—Y aun así no tienes pruebas.

—¿Así que te sientes mejor que yo? —es que es perfecto tema para picarle.

—¿Sentirme? En lo absoluto. Me sé —una de esas risas y movimiento pomposo incluido.

—Nein! ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Detesto esa mentalidad tuya y deja de moverte así!

Da vueltas a su vaso y le mira por encima de las gafas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eres un pomposo ridículo que... Nein. Eres mucha mejor persona cuando dejas de tener esos pensamientos... Así.

—Eso será según tú criterio. Uno obviamente erróneo e inferior.

—¿Inferior? ¿INFERIOR? ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? —protesta muy indignado. Austria se encoge de hombros tan sonriente y sin mirarle—. Yo no tengo pensamiento inferior, tengo pensamiento más simple y claro que es muy distinto y ya me dijiste en la misa que eso mismo te ha gustado.

—Aun no me demuestras que es así.

—¡¿Demostrarte?! ¿Además ahora quieres una demostración? —es que hace aspavientos y todo.

—Por supuesto.

—¡¿Y tú en qué momento has demostrado ser un ser superior?! ¡De hecho este pensamiento retrógrado y absurdo confirma que eres molesto, pomposo y absurdo!

—Para empezar, no me da miedo demostrar que es así, ni me preocupa.

—¡Pero nein, no puedes pensar así, no puedo creer que pienses que yo soy INFERIOR a ti y que me digas eso hoy!

—Insisto en que me des motivos. Y no grites que todos te están mirando.

—¿Cómo no quieres que grite? —baja el tono igual—. ¿Qué motivos quieres? somos iguales, somos dos seres pensantes con los mismos derechos y aunque tengamos ideas distintas... No es que las tuyas sean mejores que las mías. Verdammt!

—Pongamos que uno de nosotros piense que debería comer con el plato así —gira el de Suiza boca abajo—. U el otro tal como yo lo tengo. ¿Sigues sosteniendo que el que tiene el plato de cabeza no es peor?

Parpadea y frunce (más) el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo suelo tener ideas como comer con el plato boca abajo?

—Nein! —tan sarcástico, sin dejar de sonreír.

Suiza parpadea con el tono sarcástico y puede que en este momento no le guste tanto que sonrías pero es que a Austria le hace mucha gracia.

—Estás diciendo que piensas que mis ideas son tontas y absurdas, como comer con el plato al revés —es que casi podría sacarle la pistola—. ¿Y que tú tienes ideas superiores y brillantes? ¿Por qué demonios te has casado conmigo si piensas eso?

Austria suspira porque se está enfadando demasiado para su gusto. Es que el ser superior... Le dan ganas de ahorcarte. Aunque puede que si le llamas cabrero una vez más... Quizás te ahorque o note que no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—En fin, en otro orden de cosas más afines a tu nivel...

Suiza se lleva la mano al cinto al lugar en donde suele guardar la pistola. Le mira a la cara, le pone una mano en el brazo y bufa un poco… Y cuando nota que no tiene la pistola se agacha a mirar... Se ve. Levanta la cara. Austria le mira nada más de reojo un instante.

—Te aseguro que llevas toda la ropa bien puesta, no es el momento para preocuparte por ello, de todos modos —se burla.

—¡Cállate! —protesta apretando los ojos—. Estas... Todo esto es. ¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—¿Te lo parece? —levanta una ceja. Suiza abre los ojos y le mira fijamente. El moreno levanta la barbilla pero se le escapa la sonrisa y el mayor levanta las cejas sorprendiéndose—. Was? —sonríe Austria ahora sí.

—¡Que estás bromeando!

El de gafas se ríe.

—¡Sí que lo estas! ¡Österreich!

—Was?

—¡Eso no vale! Verdammt! Pensé que habíamos vuelto doscientos años.

Se ríe de nuevo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso sin decirme que es broma! Y menos hoy... Y... Voy a matarte.

Se sigue riendo.

—No me agradas —se sienta muy muy atufado pero infinitamente relajado.

—¿Entonces porque te has casado conmigo?

—Porque... —carraspea —, p-porqueeee... Verdammt, porque te amo, ¿¡a qué hora sirven la comida en este sitio que muero de hambre?!

Austria se queda un instante sin esperarse eso y el rubio se sonroja un poco, pero no tanto como cabría esperar.

—La pediré —se gira a los camareros levantando la mano para preguntar él mismo en vez de mandar a alguien más.

Suiza le pone suavemente una mano en la rodilla como suele hacer cuando esta muuuuy relajado en casa, volviendo a sentir que todo está en orden (Ciertamente nadie es capaz de tranquilizarle tan rápido... Como nadie es capaz de histerizarle tan rápido)

xoOXOox

Romano se acerca a España con Vaticano en los brazos y le da un BESO en los labios. España no se lo esperaba, sonríe.

Si, si el interés tiene pies. Romano se separa después del beso y le sonríe.

—Ti amo —se sonroja un poco.

España levanta las cejas y se muere ahora mismo. Aquí.

Romano dice que no joda, ¡que muerto no le sirve! Da igual. No se puede hacer nada, se ha muerto.

El italiano sonríe y se agacha con Vaticano a quitarle las joyas y la muela de oro. Y ahí se queda, muerto y mellao.

xoOXOox

Germania se acerca a Roma por la espalda, pero este está hablando con Egipto. Que sufraaaa el sajooon.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un poco?

—¿Tampoco te parece que hable con ella?

El rubio se humedece los labios.

—Menos aún con ella. Ven conmigo —le pide apretándole un poco de la cintura.

Roma le empuja y frunce el ceño porque sigue enfadado, tomando a Egipto de la cintura que encantadísima se echa sobre el romano. Germania le mira fijamente.

—¿De verdad vamos así?

—Pregúntatelo tú a ti mismo.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

—¿Vas a seguir portándote como un imbécil y no dejar que me acerque a la gente?

—Sabes que no es lo mismo PERFECTAMENTE.

—¿En qué no es lo mismo?

—Que Egypt es... Egypt. Con la que de hecho... —vacila un poco mirando a la chica de reojo. Frunce el ceño y le mira. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y? Ella pasa de ti, ese es el punto ¿no?

Germania le fulmina.

—Ya me gritaste en la iglesia.

—Y ni siquiera viniste por mí, está muy claro que la que te interesa es ella. Pues bien. Vete por ella y tíratela como ha hecho tu hijo.

Parpadea descolocado con toda esa frase.

—Was?

—Quid? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —protesta enfadado, Egipto le acaricia un poco la cara intentando calmarlo y él la abraza más fuerte.

Germania les fulmina a los dos, porque además Roma venía con él. Se cruza de brazos frustrado preguntándose además a que se refiere con que su hijo se acostó con Helvetia. Se descubre a si mismo incapaz de pensar ordenado. Roma le sostiene la mirada.

—No entiendo por qué tienes siempre que robarme lo que quiero. Sea la exclusividad de una chica o tu compañía.

—¿Mi compañía? Perdona, deja que me ría.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Tú no quieres mi compañía.

Levanta una ceja detestando tener esta conversación frente a Egipto.

—Ah ¿no?

—Yo si la quiero, amor mío —susurra la egipcia para meter cizaña. Germania hace los ojos en blanco ahorrándose el comentario. Roma le sonríe un poquito a ella y Germania da un pasito hacia ellos.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo o vas a quedarte con Egipto?

—¿Y tú? ¿Vas a venir conmigo o vas a ir con Helvetia?

—¿Estás celoso de Helvetia?

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Vienes conmigo o no?

—Responde a mi pregunta y te responderé. ¿Vas a seguir poniéndote celoso de mi o de ella?

El germano mira a Egipto de nuevo de reojo.

—Yo no estoy celosa de ti —responde ella y Roma vuelve a desconcentrarse y a sonreírle un poco, dándole un beso rápido.

—Te detesto —protesta sonrojándose y apretando los ojos.

—Ah, no me vas a usar esa. Soy YO quien está enfadado CONTIGO.

—Porque YO hago UNA vez algo que tú haces SIEMPRE. Una vez defiendo a una chica, una vez no la quiero compartir... ¡Tú las tienes a todas!

—No me seas imbécil que te parto la cara y me quedo tan ancho, ¿eh? —suelta a Egipto. Germania nota que ha soltado a Egipto considerando eso una pequeña victoria.

—No me amenaces con partirme la cara que sabes no me da NINGUN miedo —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que te dé miedo!

Los insultos, los putos insultos. Germania traga saliva.

—Rom.

—No me digas "Rom" como si fueras tú el que se le está colmando la paciencia que esto no va de ti.

Antes de que pase mucho más, antes de que se le vaya más de las manos, Germania apuesta por su fuerza bruta.

—Esto no va de tu puta paciencia, me suda la verga tu puta paciencia y tu puto miedo —sigue.

—Ya lo sé que te la suda... —susurra acercándose a él, abrazándole de manera que le sujeta ambos brazos y le busca dar un beso en los labios.

Es una mala idea... muy mala idea.

Así es como Germania perdió la lengua. Puede que Germania cambie táctica en el camino de intentar dar el beso... Eso si. Si ve que está a punto de matarle puede que solo intente detenerle.

De hecho Roma le da un cabezazo en los morros que Germania medio alcanza a esquivar, aunque no del todo. Pese a eso, el romano consigue soltarse.

—¿Qué coño haces? ¿Porque buscas una pelea ASÍ?!

—No busco una puta pelea, stronzo di merda. Tú eres el que se ha acercado. Y vamos a la puta calle si tengo que pegarte que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada —grita señalando a todo el mundo. Germania le mira unos segundos suspira y baja los brazos.

—Solo vine a hablar contigo.

—¡Pues habla ya!

Niega con la cabeza apretando los ojos.

—Non quid? Non tu puta madre, ¿qué cojones te pasa?

—¡Que te pasa a ti! ¡Solo intento proteger a UNA persona que solo me quiere a mí! Tú no haces ese rol, porque no quieres, ¿porque no puedes entenderlo?

Al romano se le ensombrece la mirada y baja el tono a uno mucho más serio frío. Esa mirada de asesino.

—Vamos a la calle —deja las cosas y se va hacia la puerta.

Germania frunce el ceño y se va tras él, aunque no crean que no teme la mirada y el tono. Pero se recuerda a si mismo que todo, todo esto, es para intentar sobrevivir y ser feliz. Helvetia incluida.

Roma trata de calmarse a sí mismo en lo que llegan, lo que es una tarea TITANICA. Germania le sigue enfocándose en su asunto y sus argumentos.

En cuanto sale el moreno por la puerta se gira para meterle un gancho de derecha en la cara a la vez que levanta la rodilla pare reventarle los huevos.

Germania se cubre los huevos, para que le dé en el muslo y consigue evitar que le dé del todo en la cara, porque bien que lo conoce. También, es muy probable que el moretón en el muslo le dele la pierna morada y cojee las próximas dos semanas.

El siguiente es al estómago y un intento de codazo en la nuca si se agacha. Puede que el del estómago se lo dé, aunque evite el de la nuca... Recibiréndolo en el hombro para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

—Che cazzo es lo que pasa contigo, imbécil de mierda? —le grita súper dolido y llorando a punto de patearle la cabeza, pero no lo hace.

—¿A mí? Verdammt, Rom.

—¡A ti! ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti!? —sigue llorando (ahora que sus hijos ya no le ven) y se suena la nariz. Germania se incorpora un poco.

—¡Estoy yo aquí, contigo! ¡Estoy aquí y solo te importa ella, no es que no quieras o temas que yo me vaya, temes que ELLA lo haga!

Se duele un poco de los golpes porque, joder, que mira que pega fuerte.

—Temo que todos se vayan, verdammt. Es el puto miedo constante contigo —susurra.

—¿Pues sabes lo que te digo, imbécil? Ella YA se te ha ido. Está enamorada de otro y no precisamente de mí.

Germania le mira de reojo y hace por levantarse. Roma no le ataca de nuevo, pero se pone en guardia y se pasa una mano por los ojos rápidamente porque sigue llorando.

—¿Enamorada de otro? —suelta el aire y consigue ponerse de pie—. Si no quiero que te vayas, es igual... Te vas de todos modos.

—¿Me has pedido que no me vaya acaso?

—Si te pido que no te vayas nunca con nadie más —toma aire otra vez, aun con poco por el golpe al estómago—... ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a quedarte solo conmigo?

—¿No has notado que eso es lo que está pasando cada vez más, estúpido? Galia con ese imbécil, Helena y Egipto... Egipto yendo con el crío, tú y Britania. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Tú yéndote con la salvaje esa rubia, ni siquiera cuando te enfadas conmigo y Britania me odia por culpa de su hijo. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de todos? ¡Solo trato de ser jodidamente amable!

Germania le mira... Y empieza a entender cuál es el problema real detrás de todo esto. Roma le sostiene la mirada, furioso, con los ojos completamente empañados.

—Solo intento... Buscar la manera de compensar —explica mirándole.

—Vete a la mierda.

—No me mandes a la mierda... Sabes que es verdad. Siempre trato de hacer lo mismo y nunca consigo ser feliz de esa otra un pasito hacia el por qué no le gusta que esté así y que llore y que sea su culpa.

—¡No es verdad! ¿Qué cojones es lo que tienes que compensar HOY, eh? ¿Acaso no estoy aquí CONTIGO? ¿No he venido como TU puta pareja? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me defiendas A MI y me busques A MI, subnormal?

—Solo no quería... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Sí que has venido conmigo y el puto problema de esto es que ESTO no es de hoy. Es que Rom, no suelo necesitar defenderte porque aun así sueles hacer lo que quieres.

—¡Y tú también! Hasta cierto punto entiendo esto. Entiendo lo que haces y que vayas con ella cuando yo no te hago caso o cuando te enfadas conmigo. Hasta cierto punto soporto que sea ella tu segundo plato. ELLA. No YO.

—¿Y qué es lo que debería hacer?¿Estar tranquilo porque quieres quedarte con ella a solas cuando SÉ que es lo que vas a, no solo intentar, sino lograr? ¿Para qué ir y gritarte y defenderte si igual vas a hacer lo que quieres aun cuando te defiendo? ¡Si quieres tirártela a ella o a cualquier otra persona, vas a tirártela, no importa lo muy en desacuerdo que yo este, o lo mucho que me joda!

—¡Non! ¡Quiero la misma mierda que quiero siempre! ¡Que te me lleves de su lado a MÍ, que llames mi atención para que ni se me ocurra pensar en ella! ¡Que me hagas caso a mí!

Traga saliva y se cruza los brazos y le mira a la cara con este último razonamiento.

—Esto no solo consiste en que yo sea tu pareja, tú tienes que ser la mía también, joder. No quedarte nada más compadeciéndote en un rincón por tu mala suerte y lo mal que te trata el mundo. ¡Deja de quejarte y mueve el puto culo! —sigue chillando Roma. Germania baja un poco la cabeza y mira al suelo un instante.

—¿Siempre quieres eso? ¿Que yo llame tu atención para que ni siquiera pienses en los demás?

—SIC!

—¿Incluso en la casa... Con las chicas?

—Maldita sea, ¡pues claro!

Germania le mira a los ojos con expresión indescifrable. Roma le sostiene la mirada intentando leerle.

Y es que lo intenta... Pero no sabe ni siquiera si es capaz de obtener toda su atención... ¿Haciendo qué? Ciertamente no sentándose en una esquina a lamentarse cómo es que él se tira a todas. Quizás realmente fallaba constantemente en hacer que le quisiera... Por muy hijo de Odín que fuera.

—Eres un chico muy listo, sabes perfecto como lograrlo solo esforzándote un poco y no comportándote como un capullo.

—Sí quiero ser buena pareja... —murmura aun con la mente un poco colapsado.

El moreno suspira y se le acerca.

—No es tan fácil —niega con la cabeza y se le acerca también.

Roma le abraza poniéndose de puntillas.

—¿Entonces te los tiras a todos porque yo no... Capto lo bastante tu atención? —pregunta suavecito y vulnerable.

—En parte... pero no es todo tu culpa.

—Menos mal —le abraza con fuerza de la cintura.

—Hagamos un trato. Tú no piensas en ella hoy... y yo no me acerco a ella.

Germania le aprieta con fuerza y Roma también de vuelta.

—Quizás sería mejor...

—Quid?

—Yo no pienso en nadie más hoy...

Sonríe.

—¿Mmmm? ¿Qué te parece?

Roma asiente y levanta la cabeza buscándole un beso. Germania se lo da, claro está, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 _Bueno, por lo menos, unos que ya han arreglado su asunto... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	53. Chapter 53

Helvetia mira a Suiza irse mientras busca las puertas que tienen una persona dibujada, sin fijarse en cual lleva falda o no por estar peleando con la cremallera en su espalda y el sostén a través de la ropa.

Alemania echa un poco la cabeza atrás, de pie en uno de los mingitorios, haciendo eso que hace uno en la intimidad, tratando de ocupar este momento de relajación para organizar sus ideas.

Ella consigue desabrocharlo (o romperlo) en cuanto nota que hay alguien más en el baño, dándose un susto.

Alemania, con la mano SOSTENIÉNDOSE el asunto, gira la cara y la mira. Ella abre los ojos como platos y da un pasito atrás. Alemania abre los ojos también como platos y se gira un poco hacia ella... Torpe. Tan torpe que sigue con la mano ahí... Sin cubrirse mucho más. Levanta las manos cubriéndose los pechos por si acaso y luego trata de estirarse el vestido para cubrirse las piernas.

—Q-Qué haces...

Baja la mirada a sus manos lo siguiente, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahhh! —protesta un poco cubriéndose mejor, aunque él mismo le mira los pechos y baja a verle las piernas. Se sonroja. Helvetia se agacha al suelo haciéndose bolita para esconder las piernas en la falda, apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

No contesta nada hecha bolita en el suelo. Alemania se guarda la... cosa sonrojadisimo, dándole un poco la espalda por un instante.

—¿Helvetia?

Ella niega con la cabeza porque le da miedo abrir los ojos y volver a ver... Él se le acerca un poco súper sonrojado con las manos aun en el asunto, sobre el pantalón cerrado. Ella no se mueve.

—Este es el baño de hombres —puntualiza poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta en un susurro hecha bolita.

—Que este es el baño de hombres, ¿querías ir al baño?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja mucho con la posibilidad... —. No me estabas espiando ¿verdad?

Le mira con los ojos muy abiertos sonrojándose y niega muy fuerte con la cabeza volviendo a cerrarlos. Alemania se sonroja con la idea aún más y aprieta también a los ojos.

—Vale, vale, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

—Yo...

—Mmm?

Niega con la cabeza porque no quiere decírselo. Él estira la mano y se la pone en la cabeza. Alemania, deja de juntarte con Rusia.

—Como sea, van a entrar más hombres pronto.

Ella se sonroja y traga saliva, mirándole.

—¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

—Y-Yo… —se encoge un poquito sin dejar de mirarle. Alemania se sonroja más porque está cerca y es muy mona

Ella levanta un poco la mano hacia él, que traga saliva y mira la mano... Y no se mueve. Helvetia parpadea porque no se la toma, así que la apoya en el suelo y aprieta los ojos levantándose sola. Él le ayuda cuando ve que se para tomándola de debajo de los brazos. Lo siento, no es como tú quieres, es de otra forma. Pero la ayuda a levantarse.

El problema es que tiene medio suelto todo por ahí, así que al ponerle las manos bajo las axilas se le mueve todo el sujetador. Alemania levanta una ceja sin entender... De por si tiene CERO idea de cómo funcionan los sujetadores más allá de la teoría...

Ella se sonroja y aprieta los brazos delante de sus pechos.

—Tienes algo roto en la ropa.

—Nooo —lloriquea suavecito.

—Ja, algo se mueve raro —asegura—, déjame ver.

Ella se sonroja mucho más apretando los brazos y es que él se sonroja a juego cada maldita vez.

Alguien va a entrar al baño... Ya sabemos quién...

Helvetia se asusta y se echa sobre Alemania que abre los ojos como platos al ver quiénes son, aplastando un poco a Helvetia contra la pared... Abrazándola.

Rusia estampa a América contra la pared a un palmo de ellos, no lo hace sobre ellos solo por PURA suerte. Y es que el gemidito completamente sexual no ayuda al sonrojo de Alemania.

Helvetia se le esconde en el cuello porque las dos moles enormes... Alemania la abraza protectoramente y se mueve un poco para alejarse...

Ella mueve un brazo hasta abrir una puerta de un urinario, tirando de Alemania para que se metan dentro. Cuando el alemán ve lo que propone no duda ni un segundo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Ella suspira aliviada apoyando la frente en su pecho sin pensar. Alemania le mira de reojo y sonríe un poquiiiiito dejándola hacer... Y sonrojándose. Al menos si parecían... Amigos. O algo. Sale de sus pensamientos cuando ahora América intenta subir a Rusia al lavabo.

Ella levanta un poco la cabeza con los ruidos, asustándose un poco porque parece que vayan a romper las paredes del cubículo... y entonces nota que está ahí metida con Alemania y que están un poco apretados.

—Mein Gott... —susurra Alemania apretando los ojos.

—L-Lo siento.

—Shhh... —susurra—, esto no es tu culpa.

—Tengo que irme... —susurra nerviosa con la cara girada.

—No puedes salir ahora. Son peligrosos.

—Pero... —trata de acomodarse un poco la ropa.

—Les detesto, hacen esto así cada que pueden —se sonroja y ella le mira. América tiene a bien soltar otro gemido que hace que ella se sonroje pensando en lo obvio, porque Alemania está cerca y es demasiado rubiodeojosazules y le ha echado de menos desde que le hizo eso. Alemania aprieta más los ojos.

Helvetia decide darle la espalda y seguir con su sujetador para poder salir de aquí cuanto antes. Rusia no es mucho menos silencioso, además.

—Y... Aquí estamos en el urinal... —la mira de reojo y es que es TAMBIEN piensa en ESO —. Mein Gott...

Lo que pasa es que la helvética no consigue hacer nada más que trastearse la ropa y repegarse a Alemania, que empieza a pensar que esto es broma de Prusia mientras le mira el cuello y el vestido un poco flojo...

—Esto es incómodo —hace notar en voz alta.

Ella no le hace mucho caso, se lleva las manos a la espalda medio trasteando con la cremallera ahora.

Él le pone las manos sobre las suyas intentando distraerse de alguna manera, por el amor de dios. Helvetia se mete un susto apartando las suyas.

—Te ayudo.

—¿Q-Q-Q...? —paralizadisima

—Te ayudo, agáchate al frente.

—P-Pero...

Alemania le pone una mano en la espalda y piensa en... Sexo, así, con ella. Por alguna razón no le gusta la idea de que sea así por la espalda.

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos preguntándose porque no le ha golpeado y salido corriendo ya. Alemania trastea un poco, con cuidado, poniéndole una mano en la baja espalda y rozándole la piel y dándole un escalofrío a ella.

—Estás helada.

—Yo... —ni se mueve.

—¿Te lo subo o te lo bajo?

—Yo estaba...

—¿Aja?

—Bájalo.

Alemania levanta las cejas, traga saliva, y se lo baja. Ella tensa toda la espalda cuando la cremallera baja.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta olvidando un poco los gritos sexuales del fono.

—Yo... —se sonroja de muerte porque debe estar viéndole el sujetador abierto.

—Estaba... quiero quitarme el...

—¿El qué? —le toca la espalda.

—El... a-aguantador y... —le mira de reojo. Roja como un tomate por decirlo.

—¿Aguantador? Ah... El su-sujetador...

Ella se esconde contra la pared y América hace máaaas escándalo. Lo está pasando BIEN. Ou llea.

—¿Po-Por qué te quieres qui-quitar el sujetador? ¿Es incómodo?

Asiente y es que todos eso sonidos no ayudan nada. Alemania tiene problemas, de verdad. Le pone las dos manos en los hombros. Y se sienten tan cálidas y fuertes... Pretende muy amablemente ayudarte a quitarte el sujetador. Es que ella hasta tiembla bajo ellas. Así que el de ojos azules trata de bajarle el vestido y sujetador por los hombros.

Alguien tiene que darle un golpe a Alemania en la cabeza. Helvetia traga saliva y se mueve un poco para dejar que lo haga. Y es que es pequeñita y parece frágil aunque musculosa.

Con cuidado Alemania separa los tirantes del sujetador pensando... No, no está pensando. Punto. Ella se echa para atrás para echársele encima y hacerse pequeñita entre sus brazos y él la abraza cada vez más seguro de que eso que creía que se le había roto... Sí que se le ha roto irremediablemente. Quiere darle un estúpido beso y creo que es lo siguiente que busca hacer.

Esto es sumamente injusto porque ella quiere uno también. Así que él le besa. Con bastante suavidad y una música de fondo tremendamente... Porno. Y ella le devuelve el beso dejándose llevar... cuando alguien conocido entra silbando algo de Verdi.

Alemania se muere de un infarto, cosa que no nos extraña. Se separa del beso en pánico. Helvetia se va detrás un poco. PANICO al oírlo, cargando a Helvetia en un impulso de que no vaya a ver que hay cuatro pies. Ella se asusta abrazándole sin entender que pasa, pero a Veneciano se le ha cortado el silbido al ver a América y Rusia.

A Alemania le late el corazón con ganas sin dejar de abrazar a Helvetia y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente en silencio. ¿En qué momento o como se había metido en este GRAN lio con dos personas a la vez?

—S-Suéltame —pide Helvetia notando que no sigue besándola ni nada, siendo más consciente de lo que hacían.

—Nein... NEIN, Bitte... —susurra en su cuello. Porque además... Es que como se entere Veneciano... Va a ser EL drama. Austria va a dejarle de hablar eternamente.

Aun así Helvetia trata de bajarse y es que Alemania no tiene idea de si Veneciano sigue ahí o no, trata de escucharle, y gira la cara para verla a los ojos.

—Helvetia... De verdad me gustas mucho y eso representa un problema enorme en mi ordenada vida —susurra aprovechando los sonidos de fondo. Ella gira la cara y se mueve aun para que le suelte, sonrojándose más.

—No sé si alguna vez mi vida vuelva a ser igual —le da un beso en la mejilla y la deja bajar le ha quitado sujetador y le haya bajado el vestido, así que si, tiene el sujetador en la mano y Helvetia el pecho al aire, que se cubre lo mejor que puede sin meter de nuevo los brazos en las mangas y hace para irse corriendo.

Alemania la deja, de hecho, ayudándole a que salga del urinal, quedándose con su sujetador. ¡El trofeo!

El caso es que ella pasa corriendo junto a América y Rusia... y junto a Veneciano, que estaba esperando en la puerta a ver si los otros dos acababan para entrar.

Alemania se guarda el sujetador en el bolsillo (menosmal) y unos diez segundos más tarde sale del urinal. Y ahí siguen Rusia y América como... bueno, como si hiciera bastante más de lo que les gusta de la última vez de esto. Venga, Rusia sigue siendo Rusia y no sabe que tú estás ahí.

Momento incómodo en todos los aspectos posibles. Alemania les mira de reojo un instante... Pero la mirada real recae en la búsqueda del italiano que está fuera de la puerta, escondido.

Va hacia la puerta, sin estar seguro de que esté ahí aun. Su mente cuadrada le hace lavarse las manos en el lavabo que está desocupado antes de salir. Le busca con absoluta decisión pero en vez de ver a Italia ve a la puerta preguntándose si aún está ahí.

Veneciano aun mira a Helvetia que se ha parado al final del pasillo a arreglarse el vestido y no puede subirse sola la cremallera.

Alemania sale y traga saliva al ver a Veneciano, sintiendo que esto que pasa es TREMENDAMENTE absurdo. Él, ahí, con las dos personas que le tenían el corazón dividido. Hasta parece Latino.

Alemania se acerca a Veneciano con decisión que aun mira a Helvetia pensando en si ir a ayudarla.

—Italien... Ven conmigo —le pide sin tocarle.

El italiano, que ni le había visto, levanta las cejas un instante volviéndose a él

—Ven conmigo, bitte

Frunce el ceño mirándole fijamente.

—¿A dónde? —se cruza de brazos y trata de no mirarle de arriba abajo porque joder el cabrón imbécil de mierda que se ve bien y hace tanto ahora que no están juntos que casi ya ni tiene ganas de discutir

—Ha llegado el momento de hablar. No tengo más tiempo, no hay más concesiones, no hay un día más ni un rato después. Vienes ahora mismo y da lo mismo a dónde.

—¿Y si no?

—Esta vez no quieres averiguar qué pasa si no —el tono esta vez es mucho menos agresivo.

—¿No? —le reta.

—Italien... Nein. No puedo seguir haciendo esto así. ¿Quieres estar conmigo o no?

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—Pues de ti. ¿Ya has estado todo lo que querías con il signiore y dejarás de perseguirle como un idiota?

—No tengo nada con Österreich, por el amor de dios, ni quiero nada con él.

—Ya se ha visto que cualquier intento de frustrar la boda ha sido un desastre —en realidad sonríe un poco porque esa era una gran prueba.

—No quería frustrar ninguna boda, estoy feliz de que se casen —parece todo menos feliz, mira a Helvetia.

—Sí, ya se nota —frunce el ceño porque Veneciano no necesita que sonría para saber cuándo está feliz.

—Estoy feliz por ellos, no estoy feliz por nada de todo esto, todo este lío en el que me metes.

—¿Que YO te meto? TÚ fuiste el que dijiste que querías casarte con Austria.

—Was? Que YO quería casarme con Österreich? Italien, piensa en lo que estás diciendo. Me contó que se quería casar, fuimos a comprar sus anillos para la boda con Schweiz, claro que no quería casarme con él, quería ser su Verdammt padrino.

—Tú lo dijiste la tarde que me fui. POR ESO me fui.

—¡Fue un MALENTENDIDO! OBVIAMENTE no tengo NINGÚN interés. ¡Llevo MESES pidiéndote que vuelvas y no me escuchas!

—Y yo llevo meses diciendo que quiero pruebas. Bien, esta era una prueba.

—Fue DEMASIADO tiempo y tú hiciste DEMASIADAS a tonterías.

—¿Yo? Ja! Il signiore perfetto, sei tu!?

—En lo absoluto. Yo hice una sola cosa aún más tonta —murmura.

—Che cosa? —le mira de arriba abajo pensando que DEBE haberse acostado con Austria. Alemania se humedece los labios.

—¿Una sola contra decenas de cosas? Quién te da derecho a saberlo. Llevas meses acusándome injustamente, llevas meses empujándome al abismo.

—Y tras MESES tu actitud y tu postura no cambian. Bravo. Bravísimo, Germania.

—Sí que cambian, Italien. Pero no puedo inventarme cosas que no pasan. Mi actitud es la misma porque igualmente lo que quiero es arreglarlo.

—¿Y crees que seguir picando la piedra con el mismo martillo hará que lo consigas? ¿Porque si eso no me valió hace meses crees que ahora sí va a hacerlo? Me agotas, Germania. Me AGOTAS. Yo veo algo que no está bien algo que no me gusta hasta el punto de que me colma el vaso y me voy de casa... y tú pasas MESES emperrado en tu cabezonería de que NO pasa nada y estoy loco. Insisto, bravo. Me das unas tremendas ganas de volver. ¿Y sabes qué pienso después de meses, MESES, en los que no se te ha ocurrido intentar comprenderme y ver las cosas de mi modo, explicármelas o DE VERDAD intentar resolverlas hablando de ellas en vez de nada más gritando que haga el favor de volver mientras tratas de comprarme con regalos? Que no te importan un cazzo. No te importa como vea yo el mundo o porque lo veo así—se sorbe los mocos porque ya se le están empañando los ojos.

Alemania le mira incrédulo porque había llegado hasta aquí con la firme idea de que hoy al fin le levantaban el embargo. Le había costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, MUCHO, ¿y otra vez volvían al principio? Tras MESES en que Roma decía que los malditos regalos y las flores funcionarían, picando piedra poco a poco... Que no hiciera nada drástico... Hoy, Italia le salía con que no le importaba una mierda de nuevo.

—Para qué me has mandado todas esas flores y todos esos regalos, ¿eh? ¿Creíste que lo que necesito es que te gastes el dinero en mí en vez de que me quieras a mí?

—No me salgas con que no intente hablar contigo o arreglarlo, porque me he pasado MESES intentando. Ya fui a verte a Rom, ya te rogué, ya te seguí mandando regalos para demostrar buenas intenciones y que seguía pensando en ti... ya aguanté tus humillaciones... ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo yo? —le mira fijamente —. Que tu solo me presionas y presionas y presionas... Como si YO fuera de piedra.

—¿Y qué crees que gano yo de hacerlo si no reaccionas?

—No reacciono. Italien, ¿acaso nos conocimos ayer? ¡Tú eres quien se supone que me conoce! —protesta—. Debí ir por ti cuando me PEDISTE que no lo hiciera, cuando me dijiste que ESPERAR AUN MÁS era mi última prueba.

—Así que nada, tengo que esperar y aguantar ver como tienes más interés y ganas de ir con Austria que conmigo sin hacer nada, solo quedándome en casa y cocinando y limpiando para ti porque tú no reaccionas y yo ya debo saberlo. Eso es lo que me dices.

—¡No quiero ir con Österreich! ¡Solo es mi amigo! ¡Como Römer para ti, Verdammt! ¡No puedes seguirme acusando de imbecilidades con Österreich! No puedes salirme ahora con que no me importa, no PUEDES a salirme ahora con que no reacciono. ¡NO PUEDES! —grita enfadado—. He pasado todas las malditas pruebas ya. He ido por ti, he esperado que vuelvas, he sido paciente y, a pesar de todas estas imbecilidades, te he elegido a ti. Pero aquí, aquí y ahora mismo termina ese camino. Decide: o vuelves conmigo, a tu casa, donde llevo meses echándote de menos. Vuelves y hablamos de esto como adultos y aclaremos nuestras diferencias... O te vas a la mierda.

Italia le mira fijamente con el ceño muy fruncido, frustrado por unos instantes porque está CLARO que Austria no es para Alemania como Romano para él y es injusto que lo diga y no se dé cuenta de lo idiota que es por creer que lo creerá. Poco a poco... se echa a llorar. Porque no os creáis que él no está agotado y sobrepasado con todo esto, que no quiere olvidarse y volver a ser feliz e ignorante cocinando y cantando en su casa sin preocuparse de toda esta mierda

Alemania le mira fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y la respiración algo acelerada. Pero el que llore es feo... No le gusta. Da un pasito hacia él.

—No llores —pide en un tono de voz mucho más suave queriendo levantar la mano hacia él y acariciarle la cabeza y... Se detiene a si mismo de pensar en QUERER hacerlo, y simplemente... lo hace.

Veneciano se le echa encima agarrándole la camisa con los puños y hundiéndole la cara en el pecho, llorando desconsolado. Alemania le abraza con mucha fuerza queriendo hacer esto por MESES. Me van a descongelar al más frío de los hijos de Germania. Y Veneciano se siente mejor, apretando más fuerte la ropa. Alemania se agacha un poco y le levanta de la cintura esperando que le abrace también con las piernas e Italia así lo hace, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, desmoronándose. El alemán se recarga un poquito en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

—Ay, Italien... —susurra

No contesta nada ni deja llorar.

—Shhhh... Shhh... —si le aprieta más le va a sacar un pulmón. Y creo que se van a quedar ahí un buen rato.

El baño es zona de guerra. Espero que nadie intente ir, aunque ellos están en el pasillo justo al lado.

Canadá, que estaba en el baño desde que entró Alemania y nadie le ha visto, suspira saliendo esquivando a todo el mundo, suspirando.

xoOXOox

Francia se acerca a Inglaterra con dos copas de champaña en una mano y una flor en la otra. Él está revisando algo en el teléfono, levanta la cabeza al notar que alguien se acerca y se sonroja al ver quién es.

—Allô —le sonríe encantador.

Le tiemblan las manos que casi se le cae el teléfono al tratar de guardarlo, torpemente.

—Te traje esto... —se le acerca y le extiende la flor.

—I... ehm. You —aprieta los ojos con el saludo tonto.

—Me, oui.

—Well... what do you want? —gira la cara y vuelve a notarse demasiado agresivo sin saber por qué. Francia parpadea esperando aun que tome la flor.

—Brindar.

Inglaterra le toma una copa y se la toma casi entera de un solo trago. El francés levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Baja la copa y se limpia los labios con el dorso de la mano, y Francia sonríe un poco porque el movimiento le parece sexy.

—¿Sed?—pregunta alejando la flor de el al ver que no la toma.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza porque lo que tiene son nervios. El de ojos azules inclina un poco la cabeza y le acerca la mano al cuello, dando un par de pequeños pasitos hacia allí, hasta que ocupa la misma baldosita del suelo que él. Inglaterra se tensa conteniendo el aliento y pensando en un beso. Tiembla, se sonroja, pero consigue no dar un paso atrás.

El francés se acerca un poquito y le da un beso suave, metiendo el dedo por el cuello de la camisa y sacando la cadenita de su escondite. El inglés no se entera, hipnotizado siguiendo su boca. Francia busca el anillo en la cadenita y lo aprieta con la mano cuando lo encuentra, concentrándose en el beso que Inglaterra no le niega a pesar de no estar solos.

No sé si le besa, pero sí que le sigue los labios. Si Francia da un paso atrás irá tras él y si encima tira de la cadena ni te cuento, conseguiría hasta subirle a la mesa de los novios, si quisiera. Tira un poco de él, con intenciones de llevarlo al centro de la pista de baile. Y ahí va el tonto detrás hipnotizado como un conejito ante el baile de una serpiente.

El francés le pasa la mano por la espalda como esa serpiente antes descrita, apretándolo contra sí. Mueve la cadera y da una vuelta con él en sus labios. Inglaterra le sigue, bailando con él, ni siquiera hay música, pero a Francia se le dio la gana bailar, así que ahí están los dos como locos bailando en el silencio.

Vale, vale, no es que Inglaterra sepa lo que pasa siquiera, mientras todos felicitan a los novios. Al cabo de un poco cierra la boca de atontado y sonríe un poco siguiéndole, aun con los ojos a media asta.

—Je t'aime —susurra el francés recargándose más sobre él.

—Tonight... —le pone las manos en las caderas.

—Mmm? —sonríe como idiota

—We are young —canta a su oído haciendo que mueva las caderas adelante y atrás suavemente, moviéndolas él también—. So let's set the world on fireeee.

Francia se le recarga más, dejando que le cante, relajándose del todo. Ni siquiera sé cómo se han metido en esta burbuja, pero están instaladísimos y felices. Así como de repente... plop. Además es que se quedan ahí haciendo la barquita el par de ridículos. Al cabo de un ratito, Inglaterra susurra algo.

—Mmmm?

—El brindis —repite.

—Ah, ¿ya estás listo? —le mira de reojo.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Tú siempre estás listo para hablar, aun cuando improvisas.

—¿Qué digo?

—¿Me estas preguntando en serio?

Asiente.

—Mmm... ¿Que acaba de casarse con una fiera maldita y le deseas toda la suerte del mundo?

Se ríe.

—¡Es verdad! Peor no podría haber elegido.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Qué te eligiera a ti?

—¡A mí! Non, mon dieu... Eso sería su segunda peor elección. Además yo ya estoy casado.

—Shhh! —protesta y se ríe.

—Desde hoy no puedes protestar por eso, desde hoy TODOS pueden saberlo.

—No! Why?

—Porque todas las razones por las cuales pensaste que no podíamos decirlo... Hoy no valen, mírales a ellos, se han casado frente a todos y no ha pasado nada.

—But... —se esconde. Francia le acaricia la espalda—. It isn't the same...

—¿Por?

—Pues porque... I don't know, nadie va a entenderlo y...

El francés suelta el aire y le acaricia el pelo.

—Y en realidad no quieres decírselo a nadie...

—¿Tú quieres? Switzerland no tiene un montón de hermanos idiotas.

—Yo... Creo que tres hermanos tuyos tienen hoy otras cosas que pensar, el cuarto y el quinto ya lo saben, al sexto le da lo mismo y el séptimo es compartido con Suisse

—¿Quiénes lo saben?

—Suisse, tú le dijiste... Y seguramente su marido diabólico.

—Aunque tengan otras cosas en que pensar, Scotland y... Wales! Wales está aquí, France.

—¿Y? Galles sabe que estamos juntos.

—No! Siempre se ríe de mí.

—¿Por qué se ríe de ti?

—Pues dice que todo es una fantasía y que no... ¡ya lo sabes!

—¿Él te dice eso a ti y tú le crees? Cuando él está con maman...

Inglaterra se le esconde otra vez.

—Recuérdale con quien vive mi madre cuando vuelva a decirte que todo es una fantasía.

Aprieta los ojos porque dicho así es muy fácil pero...

—O puedo ir directamente yo a decirle unas cuantas cositas...

—¡No! ¿Qué vas a decirle? —es que eso no suele salir bien.

—Que el león cree que todos son de su condición. Era ÉL el de las fantasías conmigo... Ya quisiera que hubieran sido siquiera un poquito reales.

—No le digas eso, va a venir a molestarme más...

Le mira de reojo y el menor le mira un poquito desconsolado.

—No le digo nada que no quieras, pero no... ¿De verdad no quieres decirlo? Dejar de callarme cada vez que se me sale...

—Pero es que... todos van a...

—Ya, ya lo sé. A criticarte, a decirte que quien es tan idiota como para casarse conmigo, a burlarse de ti y ese tipo de cosas.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque eso suena tan mal y Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal y me he acostado con todos ellos... Pero tampoco soy un caso perdido.

—Todos creen que soy un idiota...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por darme la oportunidad real de ser feliz con alguien?

—Pues... es que ellos creen que tú tuviste muchísimas y que el que lo hizo al final es el tonto, ya lo sabes.

—Ellos creen que yo tuve muchísimas oportunidades... Desperdiciadas. En realidad ellos no tienen ni la más mínima idea —le mira de reojo—. ¿Tú... Te sientes idiota?

—A veces...

Gira la cara y le mira genuinamente desconsolado.

—Pues es que...

—Trato, en serio que trato. De hacerte sentir único y especial porque eres único y especial.

—But... —aprieta los ojos porque normalmente sí se lo siente—. Vamos mejor a comer —trata de soltarle.

—Non, espera... —le retiene un poco medio angustiadillo. Le da un beso en la mejilla—. Je t'aime.

Se sonroja.

—De verdad, de verdad. Más que a nadie. Algún día voy a conseguir que no lo dudes nunca.

Inglaterra se esconde otra vez en su cuello. Francia sonríe un poquito con eso y le aprieta contra el antes de soltarle y buscarle la mano.

—Vamos a comer.

Asiente mirando el suelo y el francés le mira de reojo preocupadito apretándole la mano. Inglaterra sigue pensando en todo ello, claro. Francia también lo piensa, angustiadillo, dándose vuelta al anillo en su dedo.

xoOXOox

Suiza vuelve a relajarse un poquito cuando le traen una cerveza y la gente empieza a sentarse para comer gracias las instrucciones del austriaco. Hay que ver qué pasa con ellos dos en realidad y mientras Suiza se toma su cerveza Helvetia se le acerca.

—Mutter —se vuelve a mirarle

—¿P-Puedes... venir?

Él parpadea un par de veces y baja su cerveza.

—Ja.

—Me... el vestido.

—¿Qué pasa con el vestido? —pregunte levantándose y tirando un poco de ella con la mano en el brazo, como suele tirar de Austria.

—No puedo cerrarlo.

—Oh... ¿Y por qué lo abriste? —pregunta mirando de reojo la zona en cuestión y haciendo que le dé la espalda.

—Por el... aguantador.

—Sujetador —corrige con suavidad, poniéndose en cuclillas porque hay algo que está mal con la cremallera.

—Sujetador —responde... y se sonroja un poco pensando en las manos de Alemania "¿Cómo lo has abierto?" Es la pregunta que no te atreves a hacerle, Suiza. Se lo sube después de trastear un poco con la cremallera.

—¿Cómo lo pasas?

—Hay mucha gente.

—Ya, ya lo sé. También me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo dices que te bajaste esto?

—Yo no me...

—¿No te diste cuenta?

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos

—Mutter? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco porque se ve reflejado como en espejo, cuando algo le da vergüenza, pero ella niega con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

Helvetia se detiene... y no se atreve a negar, pero no se siente como para asentir. Suiza parpadea preocupado.

—¿Estas bien? —repite—. ¿Te pasó algo vergonzoso? —Y si alguien le va a decir... Lo mejor sería que le dijera su madre.

Helvetia se detiene un momento y es que de nuevo no se atreve a asentir, pero no quiere negar.

—Ehm... Mutter? — Suiza la mira y espera a ver si le responde.

—Yo... estaré... bien.

Él parpadea otra vez y la mira directamente a los ojos.

—Si necesitas algo...

Niega con la cabeza y Suiza suspira.

—Está bien.

—Trabajando, estaré bien.

—¿No querrías que Galia pasara unos días contigo?

—Ahora no puedo volver a subir... —niega pensando que Galia es tan genial y maravillosa con sus dos hijos y con como la mira Germania y todo eso.

—Ja, ya sé que no, ¿pero no quisieras invitarla a... Zurich o a Lausanne? Una semana las dos.

—Hay muchas personas en Zurich.

—Ya lo sé —responde sin querer presionar del todo.

Helvetia mira a Galia de reojo, pensando en que ella es tan... lleva esos zapatos de talón alto tan cómoda y se mueve tan bien y ese vestido y las medias de las piernas, pero no se ha rascado ni una vez... y tiene uno de esos chismes de luces con los que hablan que ella no entiende y todos esos hombres a su alrededor, que no está segura que le vaya a gustar estar con ella en la montaña, sintiéndose un poco acomplejada.

—Si no, puedes solo quedarte cerca de la casa como habíamos planeado. Liechtenstein irá a visitarte con Canadá.

—Hay un sitio al que voy a ir, yo sola.

—¿Qué sitio?

—Voy a ir ahora que no hay trabajo y las ovejas no pueden salir lejos, para volver a casa en primavera —explica sin responder, pensando por supuesto en la Bayer.

—¿Ir a dónde, mutti? —la mira preocupado.

—Fuera de las fronteras a aprender. Estaré bien.

—¿No querrías ir cuando vuelva? Puedo acompañarte.

Niega. Suiza la mira a los ojos porque no suele querer que la ayude ni que le acompañe.

—Me preocupa que pase algo y no estar aquí para ayudarte.

—Tú tienes que hacer tu trabajo de dinero.

—Ja, y además tengo que cuidar de ti, de Lili y de Österreich. Si me dices a dónde quieres ir puedo ir contigo.

Ella niega otra vez con el ceño desfruncido y él le vuelve a mirar a los ojos preocupado.

—Lili puede acompañarte.

—Ella... tiene que ocuparse del chico aquel tan silencioso.

—Mutti... Bitte, o yo o ella. Voy a quedarme muy muy preocupado si no.

Helvetia niega otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? Es una cuestión práctica. Mejor explorar dos que uno.

—No puedo aprender las cosas peligrosas de ahora si estáis conmigo todo el tiempo cuidándome de ellas.

—¿Y si te pasa algo?

—Soy fuerte.

Suiza asiente derrotado porque ya la conoce. Ella asiente también.

Suiza se pregunta si el mismo es tan difícil con Liechtenstein y tan preocupante. Quizás debía confiar más en que su madre lo hará bien. Pero el mundo de hoy... Se humedece los labios pensando en ir a hablar con Galia.

Helvetia le mira de nuevo y suspira pensando de nuevo en Alemania, se abraza un poco los brazos a sí misma. Suiza la mira sabiendo que su madre no está bien y no teniendo idea de lo que está mal o qué hacer para ayudarla.

—No me gusta que estés tanto tiempo sola —apunta directamente—. Quisiera hacer algo para cambiarlo pero no sé qué.

Eso se le clava a ella en el corazón como un puñal, porque justo es lo que ha sentido todos los últimos días desde que... hizo eso con Alemania de esa forma que no ha hecho nunca con Germania.

—Yo he estado solo mucho tiempo, en una época porque no tenía opción. Pero ahora estoy yo, y está Liechtenstein y está Vater y ahora está Galia. Bitte, déjame.

Niega con la cabeza porque es que no está acostumbrada a todo eso. Y no quiere que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado, solo quiere volver con sus ovejas y cabras y sus montañas y hacer sus tareas todos los días que le ocupan tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que no puede ni pensar en si está sola o acompañada. Eso es lo que conoce, lo normal, lo confortable.

—Está bien —asiente pensando que aun sin que quiera va a seguir yendo a verle y a pedirle a Lili que la cuide.

Suiza levanta una mano dispuesto a hacer un cariño a si madre en la mejilla... Y a la mitad del camino se arrepiente mucho pensando que si madre no lo va a entender quedándose paralizado con la mano idiotamente a medio camino, casi como en un saludo nazi.

—Liebe —llama Austria a Suiza haciendo un gesto para que vaya a sentarse porque ya sirven los platos. Como si necesitara además que le llame así en ese momento incómodo. Se queda atrapado, sonrojándose y mirándole, bajando la mano de golpe.

—T-Tengo que... M-me llama mí... ¡Él! ¡No mi nada! ¡No es mi nada de nada!

—Ve —le pide ella haciendo gesto para que se acerque. Sin más que decir, Suiza se sonroja y se da la vuelta hacia Austria volviendo a la mesa.

—¿Qué quería? —pregunta Austria.

—Que le cerrara el vestido, se ha quitado el sostén —explica sentándose en su lugar.

—¿Y te lo ha dado?

—¿Dado? Nein, no sé qué hizo con él, no me lo dio como lo otro —cae en la cuenta—, debe haberlo dejado por ahí.

—Habría que recuperarlo, no sea que lo encuentre alguien.

Parpadea sonrojándose un poco.

—Le preguntaré por él —asiente de acuerdo buscándola a ver si sigue por ahí y haciéndole un gesto de que se acerque y lo hace, claro.

—Mutter —susurra muy bajito —, ¿qué hiciste con tu sostén?

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja de muerte.

—Calma, solo no queremos que alguien lo encuentre.

Levanta la cabeza buscando a Alemania sin poder evitarlo, culpable, pensando además que si lo tiene él le da aun mucha más vergüenza Por suerte para ella, no le ve, aunque sí que ve a Germania, lo que igual hace que se sonroje de muerte sintiéndose un poco zorra. Bueno, bastante en realidad, porque no suele meterse en estos líos de chicos y no sabe ni qué hacer, decir o como salirse de él.

—Maman? ¿Lo dejaste en algún lado?

Ella niega con la cabeza porque es que ni siquiera está segura pero Alemania se lo ha quitado, eso está claro. Y te ha besadooooo.

Sí, sabe perfecto lo que estaba haciendo mientras se lo quitaba. Gracias. De hecho eso hace que se sonroje aún más. Suiza mira a Austria de reojo, que frunce el ceño sin entender y luego trata de mirar donde ella a ver si ve algo que le dé una pista de lo que ha pasado.

—¿Estabas con... Vater o algo? —pregunta y ella se sonroja más negando con la cabeza.

—¡Österreich! —le riñe Suiza—. ¿¡Qué clase de persona crees que es mein mutter!?

—No pasa nada porque así sea, ella le ha mirado.

Y estaba muy avergonzada hace rato, recuerda Suiza.

—Pero el sostén... ¿Alguien te ha ayudado a quitarlo? —la mira.

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos súper avergonzada otra vez. Suiza vueeeelve a mirar a Austria de reojo, que vuelve a fruncir el ceño con eso, pero no considera que Alemania pueda ser tan TAN sumamente insensato.

—Mutter... ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te dijo algo feo?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Es que no entiendo qué pasa.

Ella le mira entre los dedos, desconsolada y Suiza vuelve a intentar acariciarle y vuelve a arrepentirse.

—Sabes que si alguien te hace algo malo yo voy a defenderte, ¿verdad?

Helvetia vuelve a taparse la cara y lo que quiere es marcharse. Suiza la vuelve a mirar sintiéndose identificado con ella, aunque no sabe cómo.

—Ve... Ve a sentarte para comer ya —pide Suiza frunciendo un poco el ceño y ella se marcha corriendo.

Suiza suspira preocupado. Austria la mira irse frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé qué le ocurre, pero me preocupa.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que va a estar bien. Que quiere salir de nuestras tierras sin que nadie la acompañe... Que no quiere decirle a tu madre que pase unos días con ella. No lo sé...

—¿Quiere salir de tus tierras? —conociendo a Suiza, eso es lo que menos le cuadra—. ¿Para ir a dónde?

—No me ha dicho. Dijo que a aprender. Le pedí que me dejara ir con ella o a Liechtenstein y dice que no puede aprender si va acompañada.

—¿No querrá ir a Rom con Vater o algo así?

—No lo sé... Realmente no lo sé y más le vale que no sea eso. Aunque Rom me ha dicho que se ha enojado con Vater porque Vater estaba nervioso por él y mi madre.

—Ah, ja? —les mira de reojo ahora que ya han vuelto y no parecen en lo absoluto enfadados.

—Eso me dijo —suspira—. Quizás no debí decirle a mi madre que viniera.

—Creo que a ella le ha gustado verte hacer esto a pesar de todo —la mira sentada en su silla con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a nadie ni hablar con nadie viéndose tremendamente incomoda—. Estaba llorando al principio de la misa mientras venía al altar.

Suiza le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estaba llorando?

—Debe haberse emocionado, mein mutter ha llorado toda la ceremonia —asegura sin pensar en cómo la ha llamado.

Suiza parpadea notándolo él y relajando el ceño por ello.

—Mein mutter no se emociona —asegura poniéndole suavemente la mano en la pierna otra vez—. ¿Qué tal que ha pasado algo horrible que no me cuenta? Algo en el bosque... O aquí. Alguien que la haya asustado.

—Schweiz, es una persona, ¿no crees que puede emocionarse un poco en una ocasión especial como la boda de su único hijo?

—No, no creo —asegura sinceramente y con bastante frialdad—. Ella es muy práctica, Österreich... Para nada emocional —se aprieta el puente de la nariz—. ¿Si fuera Liechtenstein o tu madre estarías así de tranquilo?

—Creo que ambas podrían emocionarse en un día como hoy, ya te he dicho que Galia ha estado llorando todo el tiempo.

—¿Estoy preocupándome demasiado por mi madre?

—No lo sé, tal vez un poco... o un poco a destiempo, hoy no es día para eso.

Suspira y le aprieta un poco la pierna.

—Hoy es día para pensar en nosotros.

Austria sonríe. El rubio se sonroja un poquitín ooootra vez sin poder evitarlo y el austriaco pone la mano sobre la suya en su pierna.

—¿Lo pasas bien? ¿Estás contento?

—Por supuesto —le aprieta un poquito la suelta el aire relajándose y sonríe el un poquitín olvidando la angustia de su madre—. ¿Tú estás más tranquilo?

—Yo... —traga saliva... Y es que no solo está más tranquilo, está FELIZ.

—M-Más o menos... Un poco, ja... P-por ahora.

—Habrá que ponerte nervioso entonces —sonríe.

—Verdammt... ¡¿Otra vez?!

Austria se ríe con esa respuesta.

—Ya bastante será ahora que tengamos que bailar frente a todos.

—No será la primera vez que lo hacemos.

—Nein, tú y tus bailes.

—¿Qué te pone nervioso de ello entonces?

—Movernos casi pegados al ritmo de la música, ¿enfrente de todos?

—Procura no sonrojarte demasiado —y espera a que descubras qué van a bailar.

—No voy a sonrojarme—se sonroja solo de decirlo.

—No sé si voy a poder resistirlo viéndote así.

—¿Así como?

—Sonrojado y nervioso.

—¡No estoy sonrojado y nervioso!

—Y chillando.

—¡No estoy chillando!

Sonríe sin decir nada.

—¡Tú siempre me acusas de chillar!

—Shhhh —le pide que baje el tono, sonriendo.

—Shhh... ¡Estoy guardando silencio! —asegura en un susurro chillón.

Austria le mira de reojo sonriendo aun porque Suiza es muy mono haciendo eso.

* * *

 _Aaaaaaay, Alemania... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	54. Chapter 54

Bueno, para entonces, España ya se ha recuperado del shock. Romano le pasa a la niña, sonrojadito aun. Él la toma en brazos para hacerla dormir después de que haya comido ya.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya vas a contarme?

—¿El qué? —pregunta mientras la mece, dejando de cantarle algo de Serrat como hace siempre.

—El secreto de Austria —levanta la mano y le hace un cariñito a la niña en la cara... Luego como quien no quiere la cosa le hace a España uno también. España le mira tragando saliva.

—P-Pero si ya te he dicho que no es nada.

—Amore... Ya sé que me lo has dicho, pero... —le sonríe un poco, sonrojado igual.

—E-Es nada más... de... d-de dinero y... —es que lo llama así y me lo desarma. Sí, sí, Romano debe saberlo PERFECTAMENTE.

—Si fuera de dinero no te pondrías nervioso —entrecierra los ojos—, y menos él.

—Yo no estoy nervioso —sí lo está, pero no por el secreto, sino porque estás tú ahí seduciéndole.

—Pues no pareces no estar nervioso... —se humedece un poco los labios y se acerca—. Y él negaba demasiado categórico. Dime.

—P-Porque no... No quería que le dijera a S-Suiza —se le acelera el corazón.

—Sabes que sé que no es de dinero. ¿De qué es entonces, caro mío? —casi se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo, sonrojándose más. Todo sea por el chisme.

—Nnnn —lloriquea España porque esto no es justo y le encanta cuando le llama así. Romano sonríe un poco sin ningún tipo de piedad. Se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Te escucho.

—Es que di mi palabra de honor y... no es nada que no sepas en realidad.

La mirada se intensifica.

—¿De qué es?

—M-Mira, se lo voy a contar luego a Suiza. Porque no te hago una señal y te acercas a escuchar como quien no quiere la cosa... ya me odiará suficiente por contárselo a él.

El menor le sostiene la mirada unos segundos.

—Bien. Voy por algo de beber —se levanta dejando de mirarle.

España parpadea y se abraza a Vaticano, que ya se ha dormido hace rato, como si fuera un peluche, sin saber si eso es... mejor o peor. Ni si se habrá enfadado, porfavorquenosehayaenfadado.

Sí se ha enfadado, porque no se lo has contado a él. Pero... va a enterarse igual. Estas parado en terreno empantanado, querido mío.

—Yo no digo que tu paparino sea malo, que no lo es, dios sabe que le amo más que a nadie en el mundo, pero a veces me da un miedo que... no sé porque me gustan esa clase de hombres. Ojalá tu no seas igual que yo. Aunque ojalá no seas como él en eso —le reza a Vaticano mientras la acuesta en el cochecito, acariciándole la cara—. Aunque ojalá trate de que se lo cuente un poco más —suspira sonriendo idiota—. ¿Has oído que me ha llamado "caro mio"?

De hecho puedes conseguir MUCHAS cosas con poquita información... En realidad Romano también espera poder presionarte un poco.

—El día que tú seas mayor y me traigas un novio a casa, más te vale que sea alguien que te llame cosas bonitas TODO EL TIEMPO y te quiera un montón. Y más te vale que no me traigas un británico porque como tú me traigas uno también te desheredo —asegura muy serio a la niña dormida—. De hecho se acabó ir a dormir a casa de Belbel y a casa de Francia.

xoOXOox

Después de un largo rato en silencio Alemania mira de reojo al italiano, notando que (creo) ha dejado de sollozar.

—La vida en la casa es un infierno sin ti —murmura.

—Yo quiero mucho al nonno pero no quiero vivir con él —susurra.

—No tengo nada con Österreich, te lo prometo. ¿Podríamos dejar esto atrás e intentar reconstruir nuestra vida juntos? —pregunta no sin hacer hincapié en el "intentar".

—Si... pero quiero hablar bien de cómo va a ser en adelante con tranquilidad.

La verdad es que el ultimo que le importa al alemán es Austria, aun con la imagen y el beso de Helvetia excesivamente pegados en la mente. No puede asegurar que el italiano no vaya a notarlo... Pero tampoco es como que haya algo que él pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—Si vuelves a casa hablaremos mañana —Italia asiente—. Puede que tome tiempo ajustarnos otra vez...

—Han de cambiar algunas cosas —asiente.

—Ya han cambiado algunas otras —le desliza un poco para que se escurra hacia el suelo y le mira a la cara pensando que esto está siendo más agridulce de lo que esperaba.

—¿Cuáles?

—Tú y yo. No somos los mismos hoy que cuando te fuiste de casa.

—¿Cómo somos ahora?

Se encoge de hombros porque no está seguro.

—Quizás menos fuertes.

—¿En qué sentido?

Alemania le mira, porque se siente tremendamente vulnerable, lo cual no es común... Incluso cuando se había ido de casa no se sentía así.

—En todos. Es como si nada fuera seguro ahora.

—Si...

Le mira a los ojos y levanta la mano poniéndosela en la mejilla.

—Mañana. Hablemos mañana de todas las cosas que hemos hecho.

Italia asiente otra vez y el de ojos azules asiente pensando que eso les deja a ambos en una posición extraña

El día de hoy. ¿Qué eran? ¿Estaban juntos otra vez? ¿Estaban en pausa?

Veneciano baja la cabeza y le suelta, separándose sin que le acabe de gustar este intercambio, sintiendo un poco de miedo inexplicable por algo derivado de las palabras del alemán.

Alemania cambia el peso de pie sintiéndose nervioso con la actitud del italiano. Esto, que esperaba que fuera infinita alegría, un abrazo, besos, hacer el amor como si fuera la primera vez y mirar para adelante, no estaba siendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué piensas?

Italia le mira a los ojos y se encoge de hombros porque no esperaba que Alemania fuera a decirle cosas que tenían que cambiar también y que ahora eran distintos como si quisiera otra cosa.

Y Alemania por primera vez piensa realmente en lo que podía pasar... Si las cosas nunca se arreglaban del todo con Veneciano. Si el mismo estaba quebrado del todo y no conseguía que las cosas fueran bien. Traga saliva y tiembla un poco con este prospecto, porque no... Realmente no era capaz de ser funcional sin Italia, menos aún de ser feliz. Si él era capaz de sentir era gracias a él, si era capaz de sonreír era gracias a él. Le abraza de golpe otra vez.

—Bitte... BITTE, explícame todo esto. No quiero, no... No puedo, no sé qué hacer con nada de todo esto, y estoy muy muy asustado y perdido —susurra infinitamente menos frío de lo que ha estado hasta ahora.

Italia se asusta, porque no se lo esperaba y acaba por abrazarle de vuelta con eso. Alemania le abraza con mucha fuerza desmoronándose ahora él.

—Shhh... —le acaricia la espalda, consolándole, sonriendo un poquito. Alemania solloza muy silenciosamente y le aprieta más contra si sintiéndose mal porque está Helvetia y él no debía hacer hecho eso, y ahora todo es una mierda.

—Ti amo, ti amo tanti, pero necesito unos mínimos, Germania.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se limpia la cara con una mano sin soltarle —. Y yo lo he hecho mal... Y luego lo he hecho peor —se sorbe los mocos—. Y he estado tan enfadado contigo por las cosas que has hecho... Que no he visto por qué lo haces.

—¿Lo has hecho peor?

—Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado porque no había hecho nada y tú te estabas acostando con todos.

Le abraza más fuerte.

—Ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

Alemania aprieta los ojos sin estar muy seguro de ello, pensando que eso lo hace aun peor.

—Muchas noches ni iba y era terrible oírles... y tu padre... lloraba cada vez.

Aprieta más los ojos.

—Ya me había peleado con... Germania por ello, y ya había besado a Österreich por ello y había conseguido no tener padre, ni a Österreich cerca. De hecho a nadie —agrega pensando una vez más que a pesar de que Roma le decía que no lo pasaba bien, el qué iba a creerles...

El moreno suspira y sigue abrazándole, relajándose un poco porque sí parece que quiera que todo sea normal ahora y sí parece arrepentido y que haya aprendido la lección.

—Y entonces decidí darles a todos un poco de su propio chocolate —murmura prefiriendo sacarse este asunto de encima lo antes posible.

—¿Che cosa?

—No me odies. Ni te enfades. No puedes culparme porque tú hiciste lo mismo muchas veces.

Veneciano frunce el ceño.

—No debí hacerlo, pero... Lo hice en mi determinación de hacerte ver a ti que mi posición era una verdammt mierda.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Lo mismo que hiciste tú.

—Lo mismo que hice yo... ¿qué? —se separa y le suelta enfadándose.

—Acostarme con alguien —es muy cuidadoso de no mirarle, aunque está CONVENCIDO de que no PUEDE enfadarse. ¡Él se tiró a todos los ancient!—, tú te acostaste con todos ellos, hice lo mismo que hiciste tú. ¡No estábamos juntos siquiera y podía hacerlo! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú empezaste!

—Che cazzo?

—¡Nein, para, para de enfadarte! ¡No puedes ahora enfadarte por esto! ¡Se sale de la lógica!

—¿De qué puta lógica se sale, infelice di merda? ¿Qué está mal contigo? —le grita.

—¡Tú te acostaste con ellos! —se defiende—. ¡Y no una vez, yo lo hice una! ¡Es injusto que me grites!

—¡YO me fui porque TU ESTABAS pensando en otros! ¿Y ahora me saltas con eso? ¿Después de llorar y asegurar que no tienes nada con il signiore?

—No tengo NADA que con Österreich, ¡ni siquiera lo he visto! ¡Y no quiero nada con el! —grita de vuelta.

—Pues con quien cazzo te has acostado ahora, ¿eh?

—Con alguien más... ¡Y no es importante! Y no entiendo cómo puedes enfadarte, Italien... TU EMPEZASTE CON ESTO.

—Yo me fui para que me hicieras caso a mí, ¿y tú te vas con otro? Ya está, está bien, me queda claro. Clarísimo. No quieres estar conmigo, te has cansado o aburrido o quien sabe que otra merda. Mira lo rápido que has encontrado otra cama en la que meterte, pues muy bien. Que te den. Ni te quiero ni te necesito y si crees que yo no puedo encontrar a CUALQUIER otro así —chasquea los dedos, llorando—. ¡Es que se te ha olvidado quién soy yo!

Alemania le mira a los ojos con muchísima intensidad.

—No me he olvidado de quien eres y te quiero a ti —indica con perfecta claridad en la voz—. Y ahora lo sé mejor que antes.

—Bueno, pues ahora soy yo el que no sabe si te quiere a ti —responde con la voz profunda.

—Te pedí ayuda hace un rato e ibas a dármela —replica con voz plana y seria.

—Hace rato no creía que fueras a ser tan egoísta e insensible.

—Ojalá fuera insensible —asegura humedeciéndose los labios y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos—. Y ojalá yo pudiera medirte con la misma vara que me estas midiendo tu a mí. Siento haber sido una mala pareja para ti, Italien y no haberte hecho el caso suficiente.

—Si lo sintieras no estarías hoy haciéndome todo este daño. Después de MESES no estarías destrozándome otra vez, ni te atrevas a decirme nada de esto—sigue llorando de rabia. Es que Alemania no le computa en la cabeza.

—Tú también me has hecho mucho daño, aunque no lo creas —responde usando el mismo tono, bajando la cabeza.

—No suficiente, por lo visto.

—Tú hiciste ESTO MISMO. Es que no me entra en la cabeza —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo esperas arreglar las cosas si no te digo lo que pasa? Ahora llegamos al punto de que no haya nada que arreglar.

—Yo hice esto para que tu REACCIONARAS Y VIERAS QUE ME HACIAS DAÑO, ¡no para que me hicieras MÁS DAÑO! ¡Y SI! Llegamos al punto en que tú, stronzo di merda, lo has estropeado todo y ya no queda NADA que arreglar—sigue gritando. Alemania respira pesadamente, rebasado... ahogado en todo esto.

—I-I-Ich... Liebe dich... —susurra con la voz cortada y temblorosa—, no importa lo que pase, n-no importa que no haya nada.

Italia le pega porque no puede oír eso. No puede decirle eso, no tiene ningún derecho. El alemán se deja, deseando que le pegue más, mucho más fuerte, pero no lo hace, ni siquiera se va a buscar a Roma esta vez, ya no le importa si se va y se acuesta con él ni le importa nada, solamente se va a casa. A Milán.

Alemania regresa al salón, con la cara de seriedad de siempre, se sienta en su lugar sin mirar a nadie ni hablar con nadie, con la mirada perdida y la mente completamente en blanco.

Helvetia, que está sentada a su lado, le mira un instante de reojo y se sonroja.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra llora por su cena de Navidad destruida. Francia le hace pat pat en la cabeza y le consuela diciéndole que al menos están juntos y felices y llora más amargamente con eso.

―¿Pero por queeeee? ¿Cuánto has bebido Angleterre?

La respuesta es algo como "bubibuba babubibi" y llooooooros.

Dios miiiiio... Francia le busca un beso. Uno bastante asqueroso, lleno de mocos. Eso es amor del bueno. Beso con mocos y a saber cuántos litros de alcohol. Inglaterra casi se ahoga. Al menos ha dejado de llorar. Sí... además cuando acaba de toser... se pone de pie. Francia le mira levantando las cejas y se echa un poco atrás para darle espacio

—'Oy asher un grindis —decide con los ojos cerrados, se tambalea un poco e intenta tomar su copa, acaba tomando un florero.

Francia se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos intentando detenerle por la espalda para que no se caiga. Suiza levanta una ceja... De hecho levanta las dos.

Inglaterra mira las flores y las separa mucho de su cara todo lo que le da el brazo, luego vuelve a acercarlas hundiendo la cara en ellas sin estar seguro de lo que son. En su mente cree que es la ensalada. Las saca del florero y las lanza por ahí. Sonríe satisfecho con el resultado.

—Sguitslan!

Francia hace un SOBREESFUERZO por no reírse. Suiza traga saliva... Mirando a Austria de reojo porque, Inglaterra parece sentirse un poco mal, ¿verdad? ¿Le habrá caído mal la comida?

—Ere' un 'joputa —resume en voz bien alta y clara. Suiza levanta las dos cejas más que bien levantadas, porque prácticamente nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a llamarle así... Jamás.

—Me acaba de... De llamar... —balbucea en secretito con Austria.

—'res mi mejor amigo del alma del mundo mundial y eres un 'joputa. 'tas casao, las cagao. Pero todos sois unos joputas los que estáis aquí —toma aire profundamente haciendo una pausa. Austria tampoco se cree que esto que está pasando. Suiza parpadea impresionado.

—O-O sea pero me está diciendo... Nos está diciendo... —susurra.

—¿Esto es una broma o qué? —pregunta Austria y el resto se miran más o menos igual.

—Déjale... Creo que... Le sentó mal la... bebida —susurra Suiza que ha quedado feliz porque le dijo que era su mejor amigo

—'ste hombre —sigue... porque sigue. Y señala a Francia. Entrecierra los ojos un instante porque no está seguro de estar señalando al correcto, como que esta borroso o hay más de uno. Esto es lo que pasa cuando les das aguardiente.

Francia traga saliva cuando le señale... Temiendo cualquier cosa del inglés. Puede ser algo bueno o fatal

—Es el más joputa de todos —decide—. ¡Sguitsirlan se ha cagao en mi Xismas y ahora mi niña Sixellis está follándose a mi hermano al otro lado del mundo! —lloros.

—Mon Dieu... Angleterre... Basta ya —decide Francia antes de que esto pueda ir a peor.

—¡Pero me da igual! —grita sin hacer caso a Francia que mira a España esperando que aplaudan.

—Me da igual porque no sois unos joputas por eso —sigue, España mira Francia porque es que... no parece que eso vaya a funcionar en lo absoluto. Francia se pregunta si un beso funcionaria esta vez.

De hecho lo intentan, empiezan a aplaudir pero Inglaterra se queda de pie haciendo "Shhhh shhhhh" con el dedo sobre los labios para que se callen.

—Ah ¿no? —pregunta el francés temiendo lo peor. ¿Que podían tener en común él y Suiza para ser unos... Eso?

—Todos. TOOOOODOS los que estáis aquí sois unos joputas. Porque este hombre —vuelve a señalar a Francia.

Francia vuelve a tragar saliva porque es que conociendo a Inglaterra podía decir cualquier cosa. Francia apuesta por que dirá algo tan bonito que le haga la noche siempre tan optimista el muchacho.

—Os ha amado a todos.

Francia se queda boquiabierto con esa declaración que no es del todo acertada.

—Angleterre...

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo England? —pregunta Suiza sonrojándose un poco.

—Y todos... TODOS vosotros. HIJOSDEPUTA —se le llena la boca empezando a encarrerarse y consiguiendo hablar mejor—. Le habéis hecho creer que nunca iba a merecer ser feliz.

El francés se queda del todo petrificado con ese comentario, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose. Cosa bastante, bastante extraña, porque no suele ir por el mundo diciendo esas cosas a la gente. Y aun así... Se siente bonito el que Inglaterra este haciendo esto, quizás por una razón retorcida y rara.

—Y ahora... ahora el muy infeliz cree... porque lo cree de verdad... que llevar más de un año. MÁS DE UN AÑO casado conmigo en secreto es algo bueno —les muestra el anillo que lleva en el cuello a todos, muy enfadado.

Siguiente levantamiento de cejas absoluto. América, que sorprendentemente estaba poniendo bastante atención suelta un "Whaaat?" y Francia... Es que no puede evitar sonreír como estúpido que es.

—Y en más de un año ninguno... NINGUNO de vosotros, que dijisteis quererle tanto le habéis hecho una fiesta como él quería, hipócritas hijosdeputa. Y os juntáis ahora todos aquí para... para Austria, que siempre quiere hacerle daño —le acusa... si Inglaterra se estuviera oyendo a si mismo se moriría. Pero está todo TODO EL MUNDO con la boca abierta.

Francia está a nada, A NADA de desmayarse, pero no se lo va a permitir porque esto es perfecto aun cuando Inglaterra se muriera si se oyera a sí mismo. Gales es otro que tiene las cejas en la azotea, sin molestarse siquiera en hacer un comentario mordaz.

—Siempre. SIEMPRE —aprieta los ojos—. Me hacéis sentir mal. Y a él. Y a Sguitserlan. Os odio a todos, cabrones —resume y se bebe el agua del florero, dejándose caer en su silla. Y creo que este es el brindis más raro que ha hecho en su vida

Francia vuelve a mirar a España un instante esperando que aplaudan con ánimos. España es que ahora si está un poco en shock... da una palmada mirando nervioso alrededor.

Nadie está más en shock que Francia que se le echa encima a Inglaterra a darle un beso a pesar ahora del agua del florero y este vuelve a medio ahogarse sin entender del todo lo que está pasando. A Francia le da igual, le abraza como si fuera oso de peluche. Creo que al final todos los demás más o menos aplauden por... bueno, pasar un tupido velo al respecto de esto que acaba de pasar. El momento DAFAQ de la noche.

Suiza sigue parpadeando absolutamente incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar.

Inglaterra toma a Francia de las corvas de las rodillas con una mano y lo sienta sobre su falda, besándole con los ojos cerrados.

Austria decide que se ha acabado la barra libre, a partir de ahora, café para todos. Alemania se pone de pie.

El austriaco, que bien ha notado que Veneciano no ha vuelto, reza para que Alemania no diga también que el mundo necesita más jabón.

Alemania no mira a nadie, en un mundo aparte en el que lo único importante es leer las palabras que están escritas en la hoja de papel guardada en su bolsillo. El movimiento mecánico era simple y no requería pensar, muchísimo menos sentir. Toma la hoja doblada en cuatro del bolsillo de dentro de la chaqueta. Racionalmente sabía que era del todo capaz de hacer esto. Solo era leer. Nadie le había arrancado las cuerdas vocales... Era una tarea sencilla.

La mayoría le miran a la expectativa... o sea, todos salvo Francia e Inglaterra.

Alemania se aclara la garganta y nota que las manos le tiemblan un poco. Era lógico, después de todo lo que había pasado. Nada que no pudiera explicarse a sí mismo.

—Bue... —tiene que carraspear un poco más porque no le sale la voz —. Buenas tardes. Soy Deutschland, el padrino de Österreich.

Estaba consciente de que debía darle entonación a su voz, pero en este momento era bastante con leer. Concentrarse en ello. Quizás no sería el mejor discurso de padrino de la historia (pero no sería el peor, considerando lo que acababa de pasar con Inglaterra, de lo cual no se había enterado), pero sería un discurso. Así que, el tono es plano y la inflexión de voz era absolutamente inexistente.

—La primera vez que vi a los novios era tan pequeño que no lo recuerdo —se había esforzado en intentar hacer chistes, que ahora mismo le resultaban absurdos —. Pude conocer a Österreich bastante mejor cuando Vater murió y entre él y Preussen se hicieron cargo de mí y se dedicaron a ignorarme por varias centurias.

Y era verdad... Que todos le habían ignorado por muchos años, aun a pesar de sus ideas buenas y de sus ganas de manejar el imperio o de crecer y enterarse de un poco más. Hace una pausa con una durísima imagen de Italia vestido de niña. Italia no le ignoraba... Le buscaba, desde pequeños. Cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse otra vez.

—¡Yo no te ignoraba! —protesta Prusia.

El comentario de Prusia hace que abra de nuevo los ojos. Leer. Sin pensar.

—Consistencia, constancia, inflexibilidad, mano dura. Sé que todos aquí reconocemos esas características en Österreich —sigue leyendo monótonamente.

—Eso suena taaan sexy —bromea Prusia para Hungría sarcásticamente. Austria mira a Alemania escuchándole.

Helvetia le mira de reojo y piensa que está raro. Como vacío. Y ella es buena notando eso porque es la única que considera que Alemania es hablador y agobiante y se ríe demasiado. Piensa en que querría preguntarle qué le ocurre y no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo, porque considera que es algo personal que no es de su incumbencia.

—Pero es posible ver más allá de esas cosas y encontrar a otro Österreich mucho más humano. Recuerdo una vez —se detiene de hablar, ignorando a Prusia y mirando el papel con horror. Traga saliva al ver el nombre de Italia en el papel y le tiemblan un poco más las manos.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo considerando, a pesar de que Alemania suena tal vez un poco más frío de lo que debería pero bueno, al menos está haciéndolo mejor que Inglaterra. Suiza le mira de vuelta y lamenta un poco el discurso del inglés sin notar la frialdad de Alemania, que mira aun la palabra maldita con horror y se asegura a si mismo que puede leerla. Siete letras. ¡Siete!

—Italien.

En favor de Inglaterra vamos a decir que ha sido culpa del alcohol... Aunque Prusia dice que él hubiera hecho un discurso mejor… Si alguien lo hubiera elegido padrino.

Si había algún latino que no hubiera notado la falta del italiano menor, este es el momento en que el fallo se corrige. Vale, algunos sajones también lo notan.

No quería seguir leyendo. Sabía lo que venía porque lo había puesto expresamente como ejemplo para agradar al italiano. ¿Qué caso tenía ahora?

—Germania, ¿estás bien? —susurra Roma en la misma mesa... todo lo susurrante que puede ser un italiano, que es... casi nada.

—Italien y yo... —se fuerza a decir y siente un cosquilleo extraño en la garganta, se le corta un poco la voz. ¿Qué iba a estar bien? Había tirado su vida entera a la mierda.

Roma le da un codazo a Germania para que haga algo, quien carraspea mirando a Alemania esperando que siga.

Austria se revuelve porque sabe que pasa algo, pero su mente cuadrada le impide detener al alemán si este no ha dicho que ha terminado.

—¡No cuentes una guarrada! —grita Prusia sin tener ni idea de lo que pasa en realidad.

Es de nuevo la voz de Prusia la que le trae otra vez a la tierra. Con precisión, a pesar de las manos temblorosas, dobla su hoja a la mitad y luego otra vez a la mitad. No podía leer y no quería hacer esto más tiempo.

De nuevo, nadie sabe muy bien qué acaba de pasar, esta vez es Roma el que empieza a aplaudir.

—Lo siento —susurra en una disculpa universal, mirando a Austria de reojo un instante. Se deja caer en su silla. Austria frunce el ceño y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—¿Ahora qué? —protesta un poco Suiza descolocado hacia Alemania.

—Ahora se viene conmigo fuera un momento —aclara Roma poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Alemania... mira que suerte tienes de ser el favorito—. ¿No ibais a bailar o a cortar el pastel o alguna cosa bonita de esas? —añade sonriéndole a Suiza, que se sonroja un poco y mira a Austria de reojo.

—Ah... ja, ja, claro —asegura Austria que aún está un poco en shock, cuando Suiza le mira.

Suiza se revuelve un poco poniéndosele los pelos de punta y olvidando en términos generales el tropiezo de los padrinos, pensando en lo que viene.

—Tal vez sí es hora de abrir el baile —comenta Austria al notar el sonrojo de Suiza, pensando en querer olvidar esto lo antes posible.

Suiza se sonroja aún más y mira su reloj... Faltaban quince minutos más para esta actividad según el plan inicial. ¡Quince minutos de preparación mental muy importantes! Alemania por su parte niega con la cabeza a la amable invitación de Roma sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus manos.

—¿Hablarás conmigo después? —pide el romano suavecito—. De todos modos creo que tienes que bailar ahora...

Niega con la cabeza a hablar, pensando en el baile, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido en sus manos.

—¿Quieres hablar con alguien más? Austria está un poco ocupado ahora y tu padre... ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Sinceramente piensa que no quiere hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie ni hacer nada, así que niega con la cabeza otra vez.

Roma suspira un poco porque... que complicados son los niños sajones. Le aprieta un poco lo hombros con las manos.

Alemania se encoge un poquito cuando le aprieta y agacha la cabeza.

Austria se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a Suiza, pomposamente. (Suiza apunta que esa frase correctamente sería: Austria existe pomposamente, se pone de pie pomposamente y le tiende la mano a Suiza, aún más pomposamente de lo que hace el resto de cosas)

Suiza le mira, traga saliva, suda, tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico y se resigna... Todo eso en tres segundos que tarda en levantar la mano y tomársela al austriaco mirándolo un poco azorado al notar de nuevo que se ve muy guapo

Austria sonríe tirando un poco de él, poniendo la otra mano sobre la suya y Suiza se va detrás, sonriendo un poquito sin poder evitarlo

—Nunca me dijiste... ¿Qué vamos a bailar? —pregunta mientras van a la pista.

—No lo sé, mis músicos dijeron que ellos lo prepararían como regalo —asegura y luego se vuelve a todos tal como estaba planeado—. Quisiera invitar a los padrinos a abrir el baile con nosotros.

Suiza abre la boca con esa declaración porque no pensaba que AUN quisiera invitar a los padrinos a hacer nada. Lo que ocurre es que lo hace por ti, para no ser los únicos. En realidad, si lo piensa bien, todos van a ver a Inglaterra, si se tambalea es muy probable que desvíe la atención. El problema es que no sé si los padrinos están muy por la labor

Alemania gira la cara para mirar a Austria y parpadea. Una cosa más... Una mierda más que tenía que hacer hoy. No sé si va a lograrlo, he de decirlo, es que esta... En otro mundo. Germania siente que algo va extremadamente mal y le hace un extraño gesto a Roma para que se levanten ellos dos.

Francia ha dejado de besar a Inglaterra a medio discurso de Alemania pues la antena del sexto sentido le ha hecho separarse un poco. Aunque Inglaterra no ha querido separarse.

Alemania toma aire, traga saliva y decide terminar de hacer esto bien. Si no había dado un discurso al menos podría bailar y no hacer, de nuevo, un escándalo. Cuando Germania está ya por llévese a Roma a la pista se pone de pie. El problema es que la vida se reía lo suficientemente de él... Que el baile incluía a Helvetia. Pero él era un chico valiente... Vaya que lo era. Traga saliva y se gira a mirarla. Le extiende la mano.

—Ven.

De hecho Inglaterra solo necesita que alguien le recuerde que tiene que bailar con Galia. Francia lo hará.

Helvetia hace como que no le oye, pensando que debe estar hablando con alguien más, para qué iba a hablar con ella ahora, no, seguro era un error suyo de percepción.

—Helvetia. Ven —y aun con voz grave y ronca que habla... Es un poco una súplica. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que las tengo de por sí.

Ella parpadea y le mira al oír su nombre, incrédula.

—¿Y-Yo?

—Ja. Ven, Bitte

Traga saliva y se sonroja, como no... pero baja la cabeza y se pone de pie.

Con ella... De todas las personas con ELLA tenía que bailar enfrente de todos. Suspira, tragando saliva y le intenta tomar de la mano.

Ella se sonroja más cuando lo hace, aun mirando el suelo, pensando en lo que ha hecho antes en el baño y en que parece que se sienta mal... no iba a hacer ahora nada raro con todos ahí, ¿no?

Si, va a hacer algo raro. Camina al lado de ella hasta el centro de la pista, sin mirar a nadie y con pesar. Ella se deja tirar mirando a todos asustada, con la cabeza gacha. Alemania se agacha un poco y la toma de la cintura. Hasta da un gritito del susto con eso. Alemania suspira y a ella si la mira. Esta vez no se sonroja, pero ella sí.

Francia acaricia un poco el pelo del inglés y cae en la cuenta de lo que pasa.

—Angleterre... Tienes que bailar con maman.

—¿Eh? —ojitos medio cerraditos.

—El baile del padrino... Con maman.

—Yo soy padrino de Sguitserlan.

—Y tienes que bailar con Maman, ¿te acuerdas?

—Bailar... ¡ah! ¡Bailar! Yes!—trata de levantarse y llevarse a Francia consigo.

—Non, non... Con maman.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes que sacar a bailar a mi madre... Galia.

—But... —tan desconsolado porque quiere bailar con él ahora.

—Pero, mon amour... Solo es una pieza con maman, después bailaré yo contigo toda la noche.

Nada más está un poco pegajoso contigo por el alcohol. Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

—Je t'aime. Te estaré esperando.

Igualmente ahí se va arrastrando los pies todo un poco cabizbajo. ¿Pues es que no tiene que bailar con Galia? ¿Lo dejan? De hecho se acerca a Helena porque ahora mismo no sabe quién es Galia y ella se ve bastante bonita.

O sea es que Francia no quiere toda la furia del imperio AustroSuizo cayendo sobre él...

Helena levanta las cejas y le sonríe.

—¿Yo?

Y como no le dice en francés y no es rubia, parpadea sin estar seguro.

Helena le sonríe y se levanta igual porque quien va a decirle que no al padrino. Galia se queda un poco desconsolada porque le dijeron que bailaría con ella.

—Creo que no es a mí a quien debías sacar, pero gracias.

Gales mira a Galia de reojo y le da un beso en la mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

—Ahora no se puede... —susurra ella.

—Yo buscaba... ¿Galia? —pregunta Inglaterra.

Helena le sonríe.

—No, ¿quieres que te lleve con ella? —pregunta la griega. El inglés e encoge de hombros.

—¿Me reñirán?

Ella se ríe y mira a Galia de reojo.

—Es probable. Puedo dirigirte a ella y así no nos arriesgamos si me prometes un baile más tarde

Se sonroja y asiente un poquito como un niño pequeño. Ella le acaricia la mejilla y les acerca a gales y Galia.

—¡Está ahí mi hermano! —exclama en un susurro para que no le acerque.

—Querida Galia...—se le acerca sonriendo Helena—, hay un chico apuesto que quiere bailar contigo. Te intercambio por un momento a tu chico guapo por mi chico guapo

—¡Oh! —Galia se ríe y se pone de pie enseguida mientras Inglaterra espera un poco asustado y alejado.

Gales le sonríe de lado al inglés, por lo que ha dicho un rato atrás, aunque se mide un poco porque Inglaterra va a bailar con Galia... Borracho.

—Disculpa a mi hermano —pide Gales a Galia en un susurro cuando Helena se le sienta junto y le hace un cariño, neutralizándolo.

Galia apenas le escucha porque está deseando ir a interrogarlo. Créeme Gales que sabe cómo controlar a un británico borracho a la perfección.

La música que empieza es, obviamente, el bolero y Suiza se muere (acotación MUY importante).

Alemania considera que esta pieza musical es simple, al menos la melodía está perfectamente bien marcada. Esa suerte tienes. Helvetia nota que tooodo el mundo la mira sin saber muy bien que hacer, trata de estirarse la falda para taparse las piernas.

—Muévete conmigo, yo marcaré el ritmo —pide Alemania deteniéndola de estirarse la falda y empezando a moverse.

Ella traga saliva y se sonroja más bajando la cabeza y dejando de tratar de tirarse de la falda. Y el problema es que Alemania, aun bailando completamente serio y deprimido... Baila como sabe bailar. Se le acerca más de la cuenta, la aprieta bastante contra él y mueve la cadera. Helvetia se sonroja muchísimo más con todos esos movimientos y llega un momento que tiene que intentar empujarle para que se separe, dejando de moverse

—Was? —protesta Alemania de más mal modo del que debería—. Tienes que bailar y moverte.

Niega con la cabeza y le aparta con el ceño fruncido.

—Verdammt... ¿Todo el mundo la trae contra mi hoy? Nos están viendo todos, Helvetia.

—No me gusta, estás muy cerca y todos nos miran —baja la cabeza otra vez.

—Pues no es que pueda ponerme más lejos o algo así. Es un baile. Helvetia, Bitte.

Niega

—¿Y qué sugieres?

Helvetia le mira un poco desconsolada y sonrojadita, con el ceño fruncido. Alemania suelta el aire y cierra los ojos dejando caer la cabeza al frente y ella parpadea con eso.

—No sé qué hacer, ¿quieres sentarte?

Asiente.

—Yo debía incluso enseñarte a bailar. Una razón más para que me maten hoy.

—Yo... —vacila—. No te... acerques tanto —levanta los brazos y aprieta los ojos para que bailen de nuevo, a pesar de que le da vergüenza. Alemania abre los ojos y la mira infinitamente agradecido

—Lo siento... Aprendí a hacerlo así. Lo haré menos.

Ella asiente un poco con el ceño igual de fruncido sonrojándose más.

—Danke —se mueve otra vez y se sonroja un poquito también.

* * *

 _Veneciano... e Inglaterra. Este es el capítulo de las bombas. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	55. Chapter 55

—Has... dicho unas cosas antes —comenta Helvetia muuuy torpe intentando hacerle un cumplido o algo.

—No las bastantes, debía hablar más. Me trabé.

Le mira a los ojos.

—Es que...

Helvetia le mira escuchándole.

—Yo... —suspira—, acabo de mandar mi vida entera al demonio.

Ella le mira sorprendida y Alemania se encoge de hombros con el corazón encogido.

—¿Por qué?

—Te acuerdas del chico... Del que era mi novio.

Asiente.

—Se ha enfadado mucho conmigo —explica.

—Oh... —susurra y quisiera preguntarle por qué y tratar de ayudarle, pero tampoco quiere meterse ni molestarle, pero Alemania es incapaz de no parlotear a su alrededor. Gracias a dios porque mira que ella es torpe para preguntar, pero no lo es para escuchar.

—¿No vas a enfadarte si soy sincero?

La chica niega con la cabeza.

—Yo lo he hecho muy mal... Se había ido de mi lado porque soy un idiota y no me entero de que necesita mi atención.

Ella vuelve a mirarle con sorpresa.

—Y... Es que soy mala pareja, Helvetia. Mira lo que hice contigo... Y con él.

Helvetia se sonroja MUCHO con eso de golpe.

—No sé ni cómo me metí en este lío... Contigo y con él. Aunque yo sabía después de estar contigo que algo estaba mal.

Ella baja la cabeza, porque eso duele un poco y se siente mal en el estómago.

—Fue como si algo se rompiera... Idiotamente. Italien es Italien y tú... Eres tú.

—Yo no... Yo...

—Es que estoy mal, Helvetia. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Y qué... vas a hacer?

—No sé. Ir a casa y trabajar... Es lo único que sé hacer bien.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunta en un susurro, asintiendo pensando que de hecho esa es una buena idea.

—No lo sé, no creo. Deberías odiarme tú también.

—¿Y-Yo? —parpadea pensando en ello y considerando que no puede odiarle.

—Pues es la tendencia. Además yo... Fui el cabrón idiota que te hizo cosas —la acerca un poco a él. Ella se sonroja más y gira la cara, dejándole, pensando que eso resolvería bastante sus problemas, pero no, no es justo decir que así fue y darle toda la culpa a Alemania.

—Yo me dejé —susurra con mucha mucha dificultad en honor a la verdad. Él le mira con una ola de apreciación, sinceramente.

—Somos adultos. Y creo que el problema real es que lo pase realmente bien...

Ella se sonroja más. Alemania aprieta los ojos y la mira de reojo porque se siente un poco mal de sentirse menos mal con Helvetia.

—Me caes bien —confiesa.

Ella se sonroja más aun, esa reacción es reutilizable.

—Y me siento fatal por ello —la abraza un poco más y aprieta los ojos.

Es que... por lo menos no está frunciendo tanto el ceño. Si... Y Alemania está hablando. Ella traga saliva cuando la abraza, dejándose... y no le deja a todo el mundo. Él se desmorona un poco sobre ella sintiéndose mal por ello. Helvetia mira alrededor, nerviosa y le sostiene, abrazándole de vuelta, cosa que no ha logrado ni Galia. Alemania no sabe qué más decir, moviéndose rítmicamente, sintiendo que no tiene derecho alguno de consolarse con Helvetia. No es como que ella tenga muchas palabras, pero está INCOMODA...

—Lo siento.

Ella niega un poco con la cabeza y él mismo se considera idiota. Aprieta los ojos sabiendo que es totalmente egoísta dejar que ella le consuele hoy, mientras siente que se le parte el alma por Italia.

—Tu... ¿Estás bien?

Traga saliva y... asiente con la cabeza, porque no está bien, pero no importa.

—¿Estás segura? Esto ha destruido todo y tú eres el daño colateral.

Ella se humedece los labios un instante antes de volver a asentir, apretando los ojos.

—Menos mal —le aprieta un poco.

Helvetia toma aire con la nariz y los mocos la traicionan un poco. Alemania se detiene de bailar al escucharla. Porque ella quería ir a su casa a trabajar y olvidar todo esto, aunque si Alemania se ha enfadado con su novio, tal vez podría ella... aprieta los ojos con esa idea porque no, no es lo correcto y se sonroja de muerte, atrapada, cuando se detiene.

—Tenías razón en alejarte de mí —susurra el alemán soltándole un poco.

Ella aprieta los ojos porque eso suena muy mal y niega con la cabeza. A Alemania le cuesta mucho separarse de ella pero es injusto todo esto que pasa.

—¡No! —exclama al notar que se va y se lleva las manos a la boca al oírse.

—Es obvio que tenías razón en no querer ser siquiera mi a... —se detiene de alejarse cuando dice que no y la mira volviendo a sentir calorcito en el estómago y el corazón, sin entender por qué

—Yo no... no es por eso. Tengo que ir a trabajar —decide sin mirarle. Alemania traga saliva y asiente un poco.

—Gracias por bailar conmigo y por oírme —murmura suavemente.

Ella le mira un instante a los ojos sin fruncir el ceño y gira la cara. Para acabar de complicar la situación, el maldito bolero es laaaargo, laaaargo como la cuaresma. De todos modos ella considera que ya han hecho el tonto suficiente, así que aunque no ha terminado la música está demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada. Alemania vacila un poco porque otra vez están separados y sin bailar.

—O bailamos o nos sentamos.

Ella se va hacia las sillas, lo que pasa es que hay demasiada gente en esa mesa y acaba de NOTAR que todos les estaban VIENDO. Alemania la sigue sintiendo más de alguna mirada PEEFORADORA y ASESINA sobre él. Ejem... Romano por ejemplo.

Es que ella se queda PARALIZADA y Alemania se la medio come. No me extraña, porque pequeñita que es y descalza que va. Así que la empuja y por reflejo la abraza para sostenerla y ella se medio cae, claro. No es que la mesa les mire con menos interés ahora. Helvetia se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos. Alemania intenta ponerla del todo de pie... Ahora si sonrojándose también. Y es que seguro acabas por agarrarla del pecho... Alemania pide tregua al mundo en general, sonrojándose tres veces más cuando nota donde tiene puesta la mano. Si Helvetia estaba paralizada antes, imagina ahora. La mano se queda ahí uno... Dos... Tres segundos... Y finalmente el alemán la quita de golpe. Y... es que Helvetia se quiere morir, sin saber qué hacer.

Germania frunce el ceño a todo esto con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada porque ha prometido no pensar en ella hoy pero... Es que se abrazaron mutuamente en la pista y ahora esto, y Helvetia está así sonrojadita y con el ceño desfruncido a momentos. Y lo que ha dicho Austria... Y más aún: lo que ha dicho Roma.

Alemania le pone torpemente las dos manos en los hombros y la empuja para sale del foco de todos. Helvetia entreabre los dedos con los que se tapa la cara encontrando la mirada de Germania y sonrojándose más. Se deja empujar, moviéndose para salir de aquí.

Germania se revuelve en su lugar y gruñe un poco mirando a Roma de reojo y queriendo preguntarle, de verdad queriendo, pero sin saber si va a enfadarse o no. Opta por no hacerlo masajeándose la mandíbula donde le ha golpeado hace rato.

—Voy por algo de beber —declara Alemania en cuanto le parece que están fuera de zona de peligro.

Ella asiente y se queda ahí mirando alrededor. Alemania debe notar la mirada penetrante de Germania que aún no se puede creer lo que ve.

Helvetia se sonroja con la mirada y va a sentarse junto a Canadá, que le gusta porque es muy grande pero es muy discreto y la ayuda a esconderse. Alemania se dirige al bar, con un lio, pero UN LIO sentimental, que de verdad hasta le hace sentirse latino.

xoOXOox

A todo esto, Galia se acerca a Inglaterra que se sonroja nada más ella se acerca.

Ella le tiende la mano con toda su pompa como si fuera una princesa y el inglés de buenas a primeras no sabe qué hacer, porque le parece que se parece mucho a Francia... ¡pero es una chica de verdad!

Francia les mira con ternura... Aunque, ejem, un poquito nervioso. Saca la cámara para capturar el momento y se acerca lo más que puede a ver si puede espiarle

Es una chica de verdad, no como Francia que es una chica con pene. Es idea le da mucha risa tonta, así que se tapa la boca para que no se note.

Galia levanta las cejas y se acerca más a Inglaterra, tomándole ella de las manos para bailar, cortándole de repente la risa. Francia sonríe al verle la cara al inglés cuando su madre se acerca, tragando saliva y mirándola a ella. Sí que era MUY bonita.

Así que el británico traga saliva y se sonroja de nuevo mirándola a los ojos avergonzadito cuando le hace poner la mano en su cintura. La gala sonríe porque le encaaaantan lo británicos, cómo se ponen nerviositos a su alrededor.

—¿Es verdad lo que has dicho antes? —pregunta ella.

—Eh?

—Antes has dicho que hace más de un año que estás casado con mi pequeño France. Creía que no querías que nadie lo supiera.

Gales, que no crean que no está celoso de esto a pesar de que racionalmente sabe que es SOLO un baile y que Galia es SU chica, se acerca a ellos dos con el mismo pretexto que Francia... Las fotos.

—Yo no... yo... —parpadea Inglaterra sin saber de todo de qué habla.

El estúpido bolero suena más fuerte de lo que Francia quisiera y solo alcanza a escuchar una o dos palabras... Aunque las expresiones del inglés son inconfundibles.

—Shhh, sh, no te pongas nervioso —le acaricia un poco la cara, él la atrae más con pretensión de esconderse... notando que tiene pechos. Se sonroja mirándoselos embobado de forma más evidente e insistente de lo que lo haría nunca.

Francia se ríe al verle la cara al inglés, sin poder evitarlo y le toma una foto. Galia se ríe también, pasándole una mano por el pelo y abrazándole un poquito.

—Eres muy muy mono. Pero prepararemos la fiesta para vosotros que nos has pedido —asegura ella.

Francia traga saliva porque ÉL hace ese movimiento de su madre de pasarle la mano por el pelo.

—Y-Yesh. Una fishta —asiente arrastrando las eses raro, sonriendo un poquito atontado.

—Me gustó mucho como le defendiste y que le quieras, aunque a veces eres un poco duro con él al hablarle —Galia le da un beso en la frente.

—Yo soy... ¿muy duro? —pregunta sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Deberías decirle más cosas de amor, a él le gustan mucho y tú las sabes decir muy bien. Tú y tus hermanos sois muy buenos hablando.

—¿M-Más c-cosas de... a-amor? —traga saliva. Francia sonríe un poquito, escuchando prácticamente nada, pero tratando de leerles los labios y las expresiones.

—Oui. ¿Vas a bailar luego con él?

No es tan difícil leer a Inglaterra... Y su madre es la mejor mujer del universo.

—Le he prometido a... —busca a Helena por la sala. Gales intenta dirigir un flash a los ojos de Inglaterra cuando mira hacia allá y lo alcanza, cegándole un instante, haciéndole parpadear y abrazar más a Galia.

—¿A Helena? Ella es muy bonita, ¿a que sí?

—Tú eres la más bonita —susurra Inglaterra, avergonzado otra vez. Galia se ríe con eso, encantada. Francia se ríe un poquito también con todo eso.

—Ah! ¡Mira que chico más galante! —exclama ella e Inglaterra sonríe un poco sonrojándose más. Gales arruga la nariz con tantas risas, joder, acercándose un poco a la pista.

—No me digas esas cosas que mi hijo se pondrá celoso —sigue Galia.

—Nooo —canturrea Inglaterra.

—¡Anda! ¿Cómo que no?

Francia se acerca aún más para oírles y termina por chocar con Gales sin haberle notado.

—No, porque es un toooonto —canta como si estuviera molestando a Francia personalmente y hace a Galia dar una vuelta. Francia frunce un poquito el ceño a Gales, aunque le hace gracia por un momento que él esté aquí.

—¿Celos? —pregunta suavemente. Gales le hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Todo siempre se resume en celos para ti? —pregunta levantando una ceja al ver a Inglaterra hacerle dar una vuelta a Galia. Y a Galia que le gusta mucho que le hagan eso se ríe encantada.

—No digas eso, que no es un tonto —risas. Francia mira hacia ellos de nuevo sin saber que dicen.

—No han hablado de ti ni un segundo —susurra para Gales picándole un poco.

—¡Sí que lo es! —exclama Inglaterra sonriendo porque le gusta que a Galia le guste y se ría. Gales hace los ojos en blanco para Francia, que les sonríe a Inglaterra y a su madre.

—Son monos, ¿no?

Así que Inglaterra y Galia bailan un poco más con movimientos muy exagerados porque a la gala le gusta y se muere de risa, no es muy difícil hacerla feliz y el inglés es un payaso de todos modos.

—¿Me concederás un baile en un rato? —pregunta el francés a Gales mirándole de reojo. Él le mira como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas

—¡¿A ti?!

—Oui, a mi... ¿O que ya no entiendes el francés?

Bufa indignándose.

—Ya veremos, por ahora voy por algo de beber... —murmura yéndose.

xoOXOox

A Suiza le tiemblan las piernas pero está decidido a hacerlo bien en esta ocasión. Así que camina a su lado tratando de no bajar la cara al suelo y mostrarse seguro con todo esto.

Austria no le suelta de las manos hasta que no están Alemania e Inglaterra en posición... más o menos, que se vuelve a él. Así que le mira y le mueve las manos para ponérselas en posición.

—¿Preparado?

Le mira a la cara y pone las suyas también... Y se acerca un pasito porque ha estado ensayando con Lili y Canadá

—Más de lo que he estado nunca.

—Mejor... tal vez sea yo quien se ponga nervioso entonces.

—Como si eso fuera posible.

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—Tú nunca te pondrías nervioso por algo así.

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

—¿Te lo pondrías? Sabes bailar perfecto, incluso si yo lo hago mal.

—¿Y? —sonríe.

—¿Por qué vas a ponerte nervioso?

—La posibilidad de equivocarme no es lo único que influye en esta situación.

—¿Qué más influye? ¿Van a tocar algo tuyo que pueda salir mal o no gustarme?

—No sé lo que van a tocar, eso para empezar.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber? —levanta las cejas.

—Ya te he dicho que era el regalo que nos hacían mis músicos, ellos la prepararon.

—Pero no pensé que no supieras. Seguro es un vals.

—Pronto lo veremos, me han prometido que sería algo sencillo que tú también conocerías.

Y el tamborcito lejano... Se empieza a escuchar.

—Oh... eso —se medio lamenta Austria sonriendo.

—Was? —se tensa y abre los ojos como platos.

—Eso... te dije que esto podía pasar.

—¡Pero esto no vale!

—Como valer sí vale... —tira de él para que se mueva… Y se mueve, bajando la vista a verle la cadera que le ENCANTA como la nueve.

—No vale... Esta pieza es... Imbailable contigo —se mueve igual.

—¿Imbailable? —pregunta y le levanta la cabeza de la barbilla para que le mire.

El rubio le mira, moviéndose un poquito, menos de lo que querría y menos para lo que estaba preparado.

En cuanto le mira directamente a los ojos Austria aprovecha una de las embestidas de la música para hacerle una con la cadera... porque Austria juega con FUEGO y al que crea que no le va la marcha es que no le conoce.

Suiza suelta un saltito y un bufidito ahogado y tiene un maldito escalofrío y te ODIA Austria porque están TODOS viendo.

—Concéntrate —le riñe sonriendo porque no venía aquí un salto.

—Pues estoy concentrado pero ese movimiento de cadera... Mein Gott bailar contigo esto es como...

—¿Qué le ocurre a mis movimientos? —fíjate que viene otro.

—E-e-e-estas... M-moviéndote.

—Bailar implica moverse.

Ooootro salto.

—A ver... Que yo haga un movimiento igual...

—Was?

Mueve la cadera hacia al frente imitando el movimiento.

—Shhh, s-suave —protesta sonrojándose un poco porque no esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Pues igualmente —se sonroja también aunque le gusta la idea hace que se sonroje un poco—. ¿Te has puesto nervioso?

—Nein —miente sonriendo. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¿Ves? Nada te pone nervioso —gira la cara.

El moreno se ríe un poco sin hacer movimientos raros y mira de que buen humor está que no está contando los pasos ni se enfadado por la actuación de Alemania e Inglaterra. Suiza le mira de reojo y... sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Me gusta que te rías.

Austria sonríe sinceramente.

—Me gusta hacerte reír, creo que eso lo sé hacer bien.

—Irónicamente, tú que no sabes reírte.

—Yo sí... —sonríe un poco más y se le esconde—, en realidad no sé por qué no sé hacerlo.

—No creo que no sepas del todo, haces esa mueca rara a veces...

—Y le llamas mueca rara. Pues sonría o no mí me hacen feliz… Tú y Liechtenstein —los cinco minutos de apreciación de Austria, que se queda otra vez sin habla porque es tan raro que diga esas cosas así de fácil—. Estoy muy contento, ¿estás tú igual de contento?

—Ja.

—¿Nos están viendo todos?

—Me da igual, que se acostumbren.

—A mí no me da igual... Me da vergüenza —susurra—. Aunque si estás aquí es más fácil —Suiza suave es mucho menos divertido.

—¿No que era yo el peor de todos?

—Eres el peor de todos... Pero una cosa es ser el peor estando en contra mía... —intenta separarse un poco.

—¿Aja? —no se lo permite del todo. El helvético levanta la cara para mirarle.

—Otra es que seas el peor estando a mi favor. Y no sé por qué creo que hoy estás a mi favor.

—No sé si veo mucho la diferencia.

—Tú, por tonto, pero yo sí que la veo.

—Tal vez podrías explicármela.

—Cuando estas a mi favor eres molesto pero no molesto siempre conmigo.

—Entonces no es algo solo de hoy.

—No, no es solo de hoy pero hoy estas a mi favor. ¿No?

—Mmm... —finge pensárselo el cínico. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Como que Mmm?

—No estoy seguro, estar en tu contra tiene cierta gracia...

—Ya, claro... Estar soltero también.

Austria se ríe con eso.

—Estoy sobreviviendo —gira un poco la cara, mira a todos... Y pisa a Austria que deja de reírse haciendo un rictus de dolor.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¿Estás bien?

Se lleva una mano a la boca porque le ha hecho daño, no se lo esperaba. Suiza se muerde el labio y deja de moverse.

—Te... Te... Perdona —va a agacharse. Austria le detiene para que no se mueva, sujetándose en él.

—¿Estás bien?

El moreno niega con la cabeza porque además los zapatos le aprietan un poco.

—¿Quieres... Qué quieres? ¿Te cargo?

—Shh... espera, espera —pide y de nuevo, ni siquiera te está gritando. El suizo le acaricia un poco el brazo, preocupadillo—. Ya está, si no quieres bailar más, solo dilo...

—Sí quiero, sí, sí quiero —le mira desconsoladillo—, puedo llevarte yo a ti.

Aprieta los ojos y sonríe porque solo era una broma, aunque sí le duele... el dramas.

—Ven, pon la mano aquí. He estado ensayando —le pide tomándole de la cintura.

—¿Un bolero? —lo hace igual.

—Nein. En realidad nein —aprieta los ojos y le acerca hacia si—. Pero lo intento.

—Pero no me pises.

—Vale, vale... No es como que lo haya hecho a propósito —intenta, de verdad intenta que den una vuelta. Y sale bien, solo que tieso TIESO.

—Nein, nein, nada de vueltas, acércate más —corrige.

—No vueltas —repite y levanta la cara para mirarle, acercándose a él—. Cierra los ojos.

—Aun te oigo —los cierra. Suiza traga saliva porque el bolero aumenta la intensidad... Y están muy cerca, quiere un beso y es muy guapo.

—Bien, óyeme —susurra sonrojándose un poco y teniendo que ponerse un poco de puntas para estar más cerca.

—Seguimos estando delante de todos —le recuerda, humedeciéndose los labios porque si le besa con el bolero, va a ser un problema.

Suiza traga saliva y se corta un poco dejando de ponerse en puntas. Y aun así hay otro de esos movimientos de cadera que a Austria le gustan hacer cuando hay menos gente y menos ropa... pero tal vez la misma música. Suiza tiene OTRO escalofrío notorio.

—E-Estás muy cerca —susurra moviéndose mal y consiguiendo ahora que... Sea Austria el que le pise a él.

—En eso consiste —pierde un poco el equilibrio al pisarle pero lo arregla. Suiza aprieta los ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que es como hacer... Eso otro.

—Un poco, ya verás, muévete conmigo —le pide apartando la cara, para hacerlo a la próxima embestida de música que es además una embestida ya muy sonora, que tiene a Suiza con la sensibilidad todo lo a flor de piel que se puede. Y los dos a la vez es mucho peor hasta Austria tiene que separarse esta vez porque no ha sido la mejor idea... o ha sido una estúpidamente brillante.

Suiza se queda sin habla esta vez, sonrojadísimo. Y unos instantes más tarde... Separa la cadera porque DEBIÓ haber hecho algo por él mismo en el coche y ahora con tanto roce...

—Ehm... está bien, eso no.

—Nein, nein y absolutamente nein —se le esconde otra vez en el pecho/cuello—... ¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado esto... Haciendo...?

—Tampoco es un buen tema de conversación —aprieta los ojos, pero sonríe.

—¡Es culpa tuya y de tus músicos!

—Ellos no tienen ninguna culpa de que te guste escuchar esto haciendo...

—¡No ME gusta, NOS gusta!—chilla no tan quedito.

—Tú, yo, nosotros... eso no importa —porque además a quien le gusta realmente es a Austria, lo de Suiza es un gusto adquirido. Y el austriaco lo sabe.

—¡Sí que importa! No es que yo sea el pervertidillo.

—Eres absolutamente el pervertidillo.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla otra vez sonrojándose.

—A saber que hiciste ayer con mi pequeño yo de chocolate.

—¡No hice nada con tu pequeño yo de chocolate! —se tropieza consigo mismo, sin lastimar a nadie, lo cual no ayuda.

—Lo lamiste —lo acusa moviéndose para que el fallo no se note.

—¡No lo lamí!—le lamió el culo y lo SABE—, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Te conozco a ti y a tus tentaciones. ¿Dónde me lamiste? —atención al ME.

—¡N-No te lamí! —chilla pensando en lamerlo de verdad.

—Nadie se cree eso.

—¡Todos deberían saberlo! —chillonea—. Solo la guardé.

—¿Quieres contárselo a todos?

—Nein! Nein! ¡Y no hice nada, no es como que le lamiera el culo o algo así, no soy un pervertido! —aprieta los ojos pensando que se masturbó imaginándose que le miraba.

—El culo...

—Cállateeee —protesta apretando los ojos con más fuerza—. ¡Yo la mordí y le arranque la cabeza!

—Le lamiste el culo pensando que era yo...

—¡No te lamí el culo! —le repega la cabeza al pecho—. ¿Querrías que te lamiera el culo?

—Tú eres quien lo ha dicho.

—¡Tú eres el que insiste con ello! —protesta sintiéndose un poco patético con ello—. ¡No es como que me gustes tanto ni nada!

El menor se ríe un poquito.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Tú crees que soy YO el tonto que babea por ti, pero no!

—Nein?

—P-Pues... ¡Pues yo también he de gustarte al menos un poco! —no suele pensar que le guste mucho físicamente ni le importa demasiado no hacerlo—, ¡te casaste conmigo por algo!

—Dinero.

—Waaaas?! —le mira incrédulo. Austria se ríe otra vez, es que es demasiado tentador—. ¡No vas a tener nada de dinero! ¡Tú dijiste que te casabas por amor! ¡No te rías!

Es que además... Es imposible que no proteste.

—Y tú te lo creíste... que inocente...

Parpadea y deja de moverse, mirándole a la cara. Porque SÍ es inocente y lo sabe.

—Yo me... Tu...

—Yo...

—¡Yo te dije que confiaría en ti, tu debías ser confiable!

—Oh... de nuevo, taaan inocente —se burla un poco. Suiza abre la boca.

—P-Pero... Pero es nuestra boda y... —ya balbucea y ya se le quitó la seguridad.

—¿Y? —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Pues... Pues... —y sí que le mira incrédulo y desconsolado tomando muuuuy en serio todo esto. Es que Austria no puede evitarlo darle uno y otro y otro empujoncito hacia el abismo a ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar antes de salvarle en el último instante... por no decir que da cierta ayuda para obligarse a sí mismo (o darse una excusa) para decirle cosas bonitas.

—Deja de vacilar. Was?

Y es que él está taaaaan contento e ilusionado.

—¿Por eso no quieres vivir conmigo? —pregunta suavecito ya muy al borde del abismo, sí.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

—¡Que en realidad te da igual y no querías casarte de verdad! Eres un maldito insufrible e indeseable convenenciero —hace para esconderse pero se detiene a si mismo.

—Ah, claro, si te quisiera a ti iría a vivir contigo... pero no lo hago.

Austria, juegas con fuego. Suiza le mira completamente en shock y abre un poco más la boca. Se le apachurra el corazón con esa declaración. Ojos en blanco.

—Oh... —susurra frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose mucho.

—Y si quisiera tu dinero no habría firmado un contrato prenupcial... pero lo hice.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Estás en uno de estos juegos perversos?

Austria se ríe.

—Pero dices cosas horribles. ¡Es... Injusto!

—¿Y qué quieres?

Es que no sabe ni cómo reaccionar, se sonroja más y gira la cara.

—Nada.

—Ich liebe dich, Schweiz. Y si hoy no lo tienes claro, nunca vas a hacerlo.

Suiza se sonroja más y le abraza del todo.

—Sí que lo tengo claro pero si me dices que no me quieres... —vacilo y me aterro, no hay manera de que no lo haga. Le aprieta contra sí.

—Pues sabes que estoy jugando —acaba la frase.

—Jugando... Algún día lograre distinguir cuando estás jugando —le aprieta más.

—Nein, no lo creo.

—Habrá que hacer lo más práctico entonces.

—¿Qué es...?

—Te casaste conmigo y es verdad, si hoy no tengo la certeza de que estas convencido de esto y me... a-aprecias, nunca voy a tenerla. Así que partiendo de que sí lo haces y todo está bien...

—Aja...

—Cada cosa como ESA que digas, debo tomarla como uno de tus juegos perversos.

—Juegos perversos... cuando lo dices tú suena mucho peor.

—Es. Todo. Tú. Siempre. ¡Eres MUCHO peor! —levanta la cara y le mira, secundado por las nota potentes que dictan la recta final del bolero.

Austria sonríe y le acerca más hacia sí mientras Suiza piensa que nunca, jamás en toda su vida se ha visto tan guapo y espectacular y sonriente como ahora. Se le acelera mucho el corazón.

—¿Sabes qué pienso yo? —le susurra el moreno al oído.

—Nein... —susurra él, casi temblando.

—Pienso que estoy aquí, con todo el mundo, mis amigos, hermanos, padres, familia en general... y sería capaz de ignorarles todo el día y nada más estar con el ermitaño gruñón.

Traga saliva y sonríe un poquito con esa declaración... Repegándose contra él.

—Aunque no sepa reírme...

—Cuando se está casado, con uno de los dos que ría ya hay suficiente —bromea. El de ojos verdes sonríe un poco más, en esa mueca rara que a veces le sale... Natural.

¡Suiza hoy se siente jodidamente invencible, a pesar de la montaña rusa de inseguridad! No hay nada que no pueda hacer, que le traigan a Prusia a molestarle *se frota las manos* Salvo porque hace cinco minutos se sentía con el corazón roto. Shhhh no le recuerden esooo.

Austria puede romperle el corazón y arreglárselo otra vez... En un parpadeo. Además a Austria le tira mucho hacerlo. Sí, cabrón y luego le regaña por creerlo. Suiza cae todas las veces aunque siente que hoy está especialmente vivaz. Van DOS veces que capta que es broma y esta ridículamente feliz.

Austria también. De hecho ambos se ven, aunque no lo parezcan tanto, SUPER relajados. Austria no ha regañado a nadie casi, ni se ha molestado por la música, ni ha notado que Alemania está haciendo cosas tremendamente irregulares y Suiza casi no se ha puesto nervioso por la gente

Es que Austria no es feliz de EUFORIA andar gritando emocionado por todas partes. Es de... las cosas del mundo se están poniendo en su lugar y si le hago caso a todo eso que está mal me pierdo esto que está muy bien.

Suiza si está un poco más de *abrazo... "Estoy muy feliz"... abrazo* y hemos notado que Austria fue el que se puso histéricolocoperdido con la controlación de la boda... Y Suiza al ver que se lo ponía, le permitió en vez de ponerse todo controlador de eso también, fue como... Vale. Yo me dedico a ponerme histérico y tú te dedicas a ponerlos histéricos a todos los demás pero está FELIZ, creo que nunca lo había estado tanto.

xoOXOox

Y es Gales el que espera más o menos pacientemente ahora que tiene su copa de whisky, al borde de la pista de baile, viendo como su hermano se ríe idiotamente con Galia... Quien se ríe hermosamente. Ejem.

—Ooh —protesta Galia cuando se acaba la canción, haciendo reír a Inglaterra.

Está, además, bastante nervioso por otra cosa... De hecho está bastante más allá de ultra nervioso por esa cosa.

Ella le da un beso en la mejilla al inglés antes de soltarle y no te preocupes, Inglaterra... Caes directamente en brazos de Francia.

Gales corta la eterna felicidad acercándose a ellos sonriendo un poco falsamente, habiendo dejado su vaso vacío en una de las mesas. Galia le sonríe. Gales hace un gesto con bastante pompa... Copiado a saber de quién, ejem, y le toma una mano.

—¿Me concedería usted el siguiente baile, hermosa mujer?

—Sin duda alguna —sonríe y le toma de la mano con un movimiento parecido pero muchísimo más natural. Gales la acerca hacia si sonriendo y abrazándola de la cintura

—Te ves preciosa —le asegura una vez más.

—Merci—vuelve a sonreír.

—Veo que mi hermano pequeño te hace reír —levanta la mano y le pone un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Todos vosotros me gustáis muchísimo —confiesa.

—Unos más que otros, espero —le sonríe.

—Tú eres mi favorito.

—Menos mal —la hace dar una vuelta y la vuelve a abrazar—, tú también eres mi favorita.

Y ella se ríiiiie. Gales la mira sonriendo del todo y suspira un poco.

—¿Has pensado... —se humedece los labios e inclina la cabeza—, en nuestro hijo? Estaría por nacer.

—Oui... —no sonríe tanto ahora.

—Pienso en él... o en ella, bastante a menudo.

—Es normal...

—Seguro sería una bebe preciosa... O un niño parecido a France... ¡Dios me libre! —bromea un poco.

—No lo sé, mira a Autriche, no sé a quién se parece...

—Es verdad... Uno de esos misterios de la vida —le da un beso rápido en los labios y se sonroja dando otra vuelta—. Seguramente tú y yo tendríamos un hijo mucho más guapo que los otros dos tuyos, modestia aparte.

—Tal vez sería pelirrojo como Britania, Rome contó que esas cosas pueden pasar.

—Es verdad... Tú tienes como una bolsita de genes y yo tengo otra. En la tuya debe haber alguien que era moreno como Austria, por eso lo es. Dependiendo de la mezcla de tus genes y los míos es que podríamos tener un hijo pecoso y pelirrojo como mi madre. O para mi suerte seria moreno de ojos marrones, como mi padre.

—Tú eres un poco moreno como él.

—Moreno por completo en comparación a mis hermanos que parecen elfos... Yes —hace los ojos en blanco y arruga la nariz, pero sonríe.

—Son muy monos, pero tú eres el más apuesto. Seguro eso lo sacaste de él.

—Con lo que me encanta que sea mi padre, Galia my love —protesta un poco pero se sonroja y la mano en su espalda repta un poco hacia su culo.

—No deberías ser tan duro con él, tu madre le quiere mucho y los padres lo pasamos un poco mal cuando nuestros hijos no nos quieren.

Él la mira un poco desconsolado con eso pensando en Austria y su intento previo fallido. Le quita la mano del culo acariciándole la espalda.

—Rome sí se desentendió de mí... Hay muchas cosas que pudo hacer distintas, como no matar a mi madre, por ejemplo.

—Todos pudimos hacer muchas cosas diferentes —sonríe dulcemente—. Sé que él no quería matarnos.

Suspira un poco y le hace dar una vuelta porque claramente no quiere hablar de Roma y lo maravilloso que es... Y sufrido.

—He estado pensando...

—¿En qué?

—En ti y en mí y en lo muy feliz que me haces —empieza, poniéndose más serio y visiblemente nervioso.

—Ah, eso —no creas que no se imagina que vas a pedirle que se case contigo y de hecho le hace ilusión ser tu prometida en vez de tu novia, aunque la boda aun tarde un año o lo que sea, pero no te lo va a decir.

—Me haces una persona completa y muchísimo mejor de lo que era antes. Me haces pensar en cosas que antes no podría haber siquiera considerado, como tener un hijo... Y yo sé, de verdad, que todo tiene sus tiempos —se humedece otra vez los labios y ha disminuido la calidad de su baile en un cincuenta por ciento porque esta nerviosito y pensando en otras cosas más importantes.

Galia sonríe y se sonroja un poquito. Él traga saliva.

—Sé que debes suponer lo que estoy a punto de pedirte... —susurra separándose solo un poquito de ella para buscar en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

—Oui—se pone de puntas para darle un beso en los labios. Gales cierra los ojos temblando un poquito y apretándola otra vez contra sí.

—No hay un solo lugar al que quiera ir sin ti, no hay nadie más en quien piense. Eres todo lo que alguna vez soñé en una pareja y en una compañera de viaje —susurra sacando su cajita del saco—. Y sé que casarse... Es algo grande, serio y quizás difícil, con demasiados implicados. Aun así no hay día que no piense en que sé que quiero hacerlo contigo...

Ella le toma de las manos y es que está muy emocionada ¡y vas MUY LENTO Gales!

—Yo... Yo estoy listo para casarme contigo. Creo que nací listo para ello. Pero si tú no lo estas aun, lo entiendo —sigue, cada vez más nervioso abriendo un poco torpemente la cajita que tiene, claro está, un anillo—, por eso es que te digo aquí y ahora que sería un honor para mí que fueras mi prometida. No tenemos que poner fecha aún, puede ser mañana, puede ser en un año o en cinco o en diez.

—Oui! Oui! —vuelve a chillar emocionada, salta un poco y lo abraza.

Gales sonríe sinceramente y se le sale un poco el palo del culo, hemos de decirlo, abrazándola de vuelta. Ella le abraza muy muy fuerte.

Es que Gales debe dar un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo riendo tontamente y ella levanta las piernas para dar la vuelta. Son como de cuento. Gales busca darle un beso en los labios habiéndose olvidado de la música y el baile y... Todo en general. ¡Galia había dicho que sí!

Y ella le besa de vuelta porque sí que son como de cuento y tal vez habría querido algo más espectacular, pero todo lo que ha dicho ha sido tan bonito...

Él temía que le dijeras que aún no era tiempo. Le tiemblan aun hasta los calzones cuando deja de dar vueltas para inclinarla hacia atrás y darle otro beso, ese si de cuento y ella se dejaaaa con esa facilidad, ni ha visto el anillo.

Gales la besa sonriendo como un idiota.

—I love you very, very, very much my sweet princess —susurra al separarse.

—Je t'aime aussie —junta la frente con la suya.

El británico sonríe más aun cerrando los ojos maravillándose del momento.

—Tu anillo...

—Ah... oui —se ríe un poco porque se le había olvidado del todo.

Le sonríe enderezándola del todo y acercándole otra vez la cajita que ha cerrado de golpe para cargarla. Ahora sí que Galia mira la cajita. Y es un buen anillo, la verdad. Tiene un gran brillante en el centro y otros pequeñines a todo alrededor del anillo. Me parece que el anillo es mucho más espectacular que la proposición

—¡Oh! ¡Mira esto!

—¿Te gusta?

Galia parpadea sacándolo de la cajita, aun mirándolo.

Gales sonríe mirándole la cara... Alguna ventaja ha de tener no tener a nadie en que gastar por decenas de años... Y ser un poco codo. Nunca había comprado un regalo tan caro.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Es enorme! —se lo pone en el dedo—. ¡Y brilla un montón!

—Es un diamante especial, lo compré en una subasta y mande a hacer el anillo —sonríe sonrojándose.

—¿Es un diamante especial?

—Yes, es levemente rosado si te fijas y no tiene impurezas. Africano —a saber de dónde lo ha sacado... Conociendo a los a británicos, es mejor no preguntar si de verdad salió de una subasta.

—¿Es rosado? —lo vuelve a mirar.

—Es muy tenue, casi no se nota el color... Pero si lo ves a la luz lo notarás.

—¿No intentarán robármelo? —pone la mano sobre él protegiéndolo.

Él se ríe un poco.

—Tienes que cuidarlo bien porque es caro —le pone las manos en las mejillas acariciándole con los pulgares y la mira a los ojos—. Eres preciosa. Podrían querer robarte entera.

Galia sonríe.

—Y dijiste que sí... Dudo que haya un hombre más feliz que yo en este momento.

—Pues claro que dije que sí.

Que lo diga así le hace mirarla con ojitos de corazón acercándose por ooootro beso. Y ahí va oootro beso. Creo que este es más pervertidillo y menos de cuento.

Pervertidoooo. Gales le dice a Escocia que se calle. Escocia le canta Mrs Robinson como siempre.

* * *

 _Austria! Sobreviviste al baile! Sé que no la tenías todas contigo, pero eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	56. Chapter 56

España, que sinceramente ha tenido que DETENER a Romano para que no fuera a arrancarle la cabeza al alemán a cambio de él ir a hablarle, se le acerca. Alemania le da un traguito a su martini y cuando mira a España suspira porque YA lo veía venir... Y podía haber sido peor. Aprieta los ojos.

—Buenas... —se sienta a su lado con una falsa sonrisa.

—Mmm... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo... estamos?

—Mal.

—No parece. ¿Y Veneciano?

Hace una pausa y le da un trago a su martini.

—Se ha ido —susurra después de unos segundos de silencio sintiendo un agujero en el estómago

—Oh... —frunce el ceño más—. ¿Y eso por qué?

Toma otro trago y decide afrontarlo directamente o nunca va a lograr nada.

—Ha terminado conmigo de manera indefinida.

—Fíjate, justo el día que dijo que tú ibas a demostrar que todos estábamos equivocados.

—Fíjate —le imita en español, rechinando un poco los dientes por la insinuación. Mira su copa poniéndose de mal humor—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Spanien?

—Saber qué coño está mal contigo. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo ha pasado Veneciano? ¿Lo ENFADADO que está Romano?

—Römer me da igual—murmura.

—Pues no debería. Y yo también estoy muy enfadado contigo. Y mi padre y Francia.

—Me basta y me sobra con el enfado de Veneciano. Que además a estas alturas da lo mismo.

—Que te mueras. No. Que te retuerzas del dolor hasta que sepas lo que ha pasado él, mamón.

Alemania le mira de reojo intensamente. El español le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que te hace pensar que YO lo he pasado bien?

—Ese bailecito que acabas de marcarte, desgraciado —señala la pista. Alemania suspira y se sonroja un MONTONAL con ese tema—. ¡Ni te atrevas a sonrojarte que te parto la cara!

—Spanien —voz suave y mesurada.

—No me vengas con Espanien ni Espanien, gilipollas, que lo que le has hecho a Veneciano no tiene nombre.

—No le hice NADA a Italien... Hasta que se lo hice.

—Justo eso mismo.

—Eso es algo que a ti ni a nadie le importa.

—¡Pues claro que me importa! ¡Veneciano ES de mi familia! ¿¡Qué te has creído, tú, imbécil!? —le riñe.

—¡No me he creído nada! Italien TAMBIÉN es mi familia, Verdammt. Es mi pareja, vive conmigo y ahora estamos jodidos, ¡no necesito que además me estés fastidiando tú!

—¡No es tú familia, porque la familia no se hace eso unos a otros!

—¡Italien es lo mejor que tengo! —grita enfadado y frustrado porque no sabe cómo arreglar esto y cómo manejarlo para sí mismo, menos aún para el español—. YO soy el primero que se lamenta.

—¡Y una mierda! Ya te he visto cómo te lamentas ahí con OTRA. ¡Aun ni se te han enfriado las sábanas, capullo!—grita el español y Prusia le oye, notando lo que hace y que le grita a Alemania. Se les acerca.

—No es... ¡Es que no es así! ¡No es tan simple como lo dices! —protesta Alemania tapándose la cara.

—¡Eso lo dices tú!

—¡Eh, eh! Spanien, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta Prusia acercándose al moreno, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para detenerle.

—¡Lo digo porque es VERDAD! —protesta Alemania.

—¿Qué pasa? Te diré lo que pasa. Pasa que este DESGRACIADO está haciendo mucho daño a Veneciano y tiene mucha suerte de que no le hayamos partido la cara.

—Was?

Alemania a la vez que llega Prusia mirándole de reojo.

—Italien. Verdammt. Spanien DÉJAME EN PAZ. No te metas conmigo en esto como YO no me meto contigo.

—Italien tampoco es que esté siendo un ángel, ¿sabes? —suelta Prusia.

—Preussen... —le pide Alemania levantándose del todo y tomándole del brazo agradeciendo infinitamente que le defienda pero confundido con todo. Tiene que entender qué coño le pasa.

—Tú no te metes conmigo porque no tienes nada que reclamarme, gilipollas. Y Veneciano es un maldito ángel del cielo. Él se está tirando a otra y aun quiere que no le golpeemos—discute España primero a Alemania y luego a Prusia.

—¡Pues también Italien se estaba acostando con Mein Vater! —replica Prusia.

—No ME estoy tirando a otra, así como si Italien y yo estuviéramos bien y yo hubiera buscado a alguien más.

Todos gritan a la vez.

—Italia nunca sería capaz de ENAMORARSE de alguien más —sentencia España a eso con voz mesurada, para ambos.

Prusia parpadea y mira a Alemania, porque España suele ser bueno en eso.

—No estoy... Yo no... —Alemania se sonroja porque tiene problemas severos con todo lo que pasa—. ¡Yo no quería esto! En ningún momento quise nada de todo esto, verdammt! ¡Paren! ¡Los dos!

Prusia levanta las cejas porque no ha dicho que no esté enamorado, ahora con infinita curiosidad por saber de quién.

—No pueden meterse en esto. NO PUEDEN. ¡No pueden explicarse lo que yo no entiendo ni sirve de nada gritarme por algo que no tengo IDEA de qué es! Yo AMO a Italien —se sonroja al decirlo.

—¡Qué vas a amarle! —grita España.

—¡Que vas a saberlo tú!

—¿Pero qué ha pasado, de quién habla? —pregunta Prusia.

—De Italien—replica teeeenso el alemán sin querer ahora mismo hablar con Prusia de esto, excesivamente confundido con todo.

—Ah, además ahora mientes. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Planeas que sea tu secretito? ¿Sería un escándalo que se hiciera público? —suelta España agresivo. Los niveles de tensión en el aire AUMENTAN.

—Spanien, ¿estás amenazándome?

—No, esto no es una amenaza, es un hecho. No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya impune después de destruir a Veneciano.

—¿Destruir a Italien? ¡¿Crees que Italien no ha intentado destruirle a él también!? —protesta Prusia volviendo a meterse frente a Alemania.

—Prusia, no te metas que no tienes idea de esto —protesta España que no quiere pelear con su amigo.

—Sí me meto, Spanien, siempre estáis igual con todos vosotros ¡como si Italien no se hubiera largado de casa sin un solo motivo real! —discute Prusia con el ceño fruncido.

—Veneciano se fue porque este imbécil no le hace puto caso y ahora que ha encontrado a otra está claro de por qué.

—¿Pero qué otra hablas? ¡Italien se tiró a Helena también y seguro a Egipto y a quien más quiso!

—De la fulanita rubia, la madre de Suiza. ¡Y ya te aseguro que tu hermano no solo se la ha tirado! —señala España. Prusia se vuelve a mirar a Alemania, que se criiiiispa con que le llame fulanita rubia, de nuevo con el corazón dividido.

—Italien se tiró a tres, cuatro, cinco, diez personas... Yo me acosté UNA vez con UNA —y es que se sonroja.

—¡No he visto a Veneciano mirar a ninguna de esas personas como tú miras a esa!—insiste Españaprque además Veneciano lo hizo como medida desesperada para hacer reaccionar a Alemania y Alemania... no parece haberlo hecho para que Veneciano hiciera algo si no como que le diera igual el italiano.

Prusia mira a Alemania aun tratando de leerle. Y es que se SONROJA, porque no sabía que pudiera MIRAR a Helvetia de manera especial, pero bien que sabe que Helvetia se siente especial y diferente.

—Yo n-no miro a... A-A nadie —balbucea sabiéndose tristemente perdedor de algo que no puede ni arreglar ni entender. De verdad quería MUCHISIMO a Italia. Más que a nadie, quizás más que a sí mismo... Y había pasado un infierno en su ausencia, aun cuando hoy por hoy nada de eso valiera ya para nada.

En realidad no le extrañaba que Italia no quisiera quererle más. Racionalmente en este momento su cerebro era, al fin, capaz de entender su problema: Italia se había ido para causarle celos y daño... Y lo había logrado muy bien. Pero él había sido incapaz de reaccionar correctamente... Aún no estaba seguro de qué manera hubiera sido la correcta. Había ido por él y le había pedido que volviera y hasta un punto había incluso aguantado estoico cada una de las cosas que el italiano había hecho. Quizás nunca debió ser tan estoico. Temía que se olvidara de él y se enamorara de alguien más, por eso había mandado flores y regalos... No es que quisiera comprarle.

—Por favor —protesta España poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y al final había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida... Y la había hecho consciente. Harto ya de la situación con Italia, si era verdad que había ido a buscarse a alguien a quien "tirarse". Ni siquiera podía ponerse el pretexto de no saber qué hacía o que Helvetia le había seducido. Y Helvetia era especial... No estaba ENAMORADO de Helvetia. Helvetia solo lo había roto en dos. Como si fuera dos personas distintas. Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

—Espera, Spanien, déjanos hablar —pide Prusia.

Alemania mira a España sintiéndose estúpido por no tener respuesta alguna a sus acusaciones, en concreto sin sonar tremendamente cínico.

—No sé si se merece que habléis —protesta el español, pero igual le deja, porque es Prusia y no quiere pelear con él. Alemania no mira más a España por ahora, dejando que Prusia le arrastre un poco para alejarse de él.

—Bru...? —le pregunta Prusia llamándole de esa forma que solo usa en momentos especiales.

Alemania le mira de reojo y es que... Es Prusia... Llamándole así. Le aprieta un poco el corazón.

—Bruder —susurra Alemania con voz de haber hecho algo muy pero muy malo, que nunca ha sido muy común.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Prusia preocupado. Alemania traga saliva y no le mira.

—Italien ha terminado conmigo —repite.

—Pero...

Se encoge de hombros.

—Spanien tiene razón —murmura—, soy un idiota desconsiderado y lo he hecho mal con Italien.

—¿La tiene? Pero Italien se fue...

—Es mi culpa...

—Was?

—Italien se fue porque YO no le estaba haciendo el caso apropiado... Y todo ha ido en bajada desde entonces.

—Pero... ¡y como ibas a hacerle caso si se va!

—Antes... Debí hacerle caso antes —murmura pasándose las manos por la cara y aplastándose los ojos—. No va a volver, Preussen.

—Pero... algo se podrá hacer, nein?

—No sé. Parecía ser bastante definitivo —susurra con pesar—. No creo que vaya a volver fácilmente y menos aún...

—¿Menos aun...?

El menor le mira poniéndose nervioso...

—E-Está este otro asunto... Que dice Spanien.

—¿Con Helvetia?

—No sé qué me está pasando.

—Pero...

—No lo sé, no tengo IDEA de que me está pasando. Estoy mal, estoy confundido.

—¿Confundido por?

—Por todo esto, Preussen. Italien, Helvetia... ¿Sabes la tragedia que es todo esto? ¡Italien terminó conmigo!

—¿Qué pasa con Helvetia?

Le mira desconsolado.

—N-Nada —se sonroja sabiendo bien que negarlo es estúpido.

—¿Nada?

—Sabes que me acosté con ella... Y bueno, Helvetia es... Diferente.

Es que no sabe que quieren que diga. Helvetia le caía bien, mejor que muchas personas. Pero no es que quisiera realmente terminar con Italia para quedarse con ella. Ahora se siente culpable solo por pensarlo.

—¿Diferente en qué? ¿Pero tú la has visto? Ni siquiera está buena.

Se sonroja porque NO es de estar buena... Además si lo está, tiene una espalda musculosa y pechos. Prusia le mira, esperando que responda algo y le da un codazo al ver que no reacciona

—¡Podría ser mi amiga!

—Podría ser tu mutter.

El de ojos azules aprieta los ojos.

—No es mi mutter.

—Pues no porque se murió antes de que nacieras, creo...

—Lo que quiero decir es que es solo una persona que me cae bien.

—¿Y?

—Y no estoy enamorado —susurra con todo menos cara de póker habitual. Prusia le mira no muy convencido.

—Brudeeeer —protesta sonrojándose otra vez

—Pues es que Spanien dijo... y tú estás todo rojo...

—¡No estoy todo rojo!

El mayor le mira un poco desconsolado porque de hecho sí le gusta Veneciano y le gusta para Alemania.

—Necesito arreglar las cosas con Italien —puntualiza Alemania pensando un poco lo mismo que él.

—¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

—No lo sé. No tengo ni idea. ¿Suplicando? Antes tengo que resolver lo de Helvetia.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —Prusia la mira de reojo.

—Es que no sé qué es lo que pasa, Preussen.

—¿Lo sabe Schweiz?

Traga saliva.

—Nein, y no puede saberlo.

Prusia mira a Alemania y se ríe por hacer algo.

—Was? Es verdad... Österreich me mata si Schweiz se entera.

—¡Ooh! —eso suena mucho peor en labios de Prusia.

—Ya bastante enfadado está... Él y toda la humanidad —explica Alemania.

—Ah... ja, enfadado. Ja. Claro... —ni caso, esa sonrisa preocupante.

—Me ha dicho que hablaremos cuando vuelva.

—Was?

—Österreich —aclara y le mira a la cara porque estaba mirándoles bailar. Levanta las cejas al ver la sonrisa del albino.

—Ah, que se van, es verdad, es verdad.

—¿Por qué sonríes así?

—¿Eh?

—Esa cara —frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cara?

—Esa sonrisita que augura que vas a meterme en problemas.

—Nein, nein —levanta las manos defendiéndose.

—Bastantes problemas tengo, Preussen, bitte.

—¡Lo sé, solo cálmate!

—Vale, vale... Me calmo. Tú calma a Spanien.

—Eso va a ser difícil.

—Y como está él van a estar todos... No quiero ni imaginarme a Römer —no crean que no le da algo de miedo.

—Ja...

Alemania suspira.

—Debo volver a la casa y ponerme a trabajar, eso hará que el cerebro se me normalice.

—Espera... ¿Vati sabe esto?

Se tarda un poco en responder.

—Nein —vacila un poquito—. Germania no sabe.

Se abstiene de decir su opinión sobre la mala relación entre Germania y ella... E incluso entre Suiza y ella. Porque nadie parece entenderla y a nadie parece importarle... Ejem... Más que a él.

—Se va enfadar contigo también. Ya sabes que aunque Rom sea... y todo eso con Galia y con Britania, Helvetia le gusta.

—Bien, pues que se forme en la fila —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué le digo entonces? ¿Que te has enamorado de ella?

—Nein!

—¡Es lo que ha dicho Spanien!

—¡Pues no estoy enamorado de ella! ¡¿Y cómo le vas a decir eso a Vater?! —hasta chilla un poco.

—¡Porque Vati sabrá que he hablado contigo!

—Pues dile que... Nada, dile... No sé. No sé ni siquiera que va a decirle ella.

—Ella... —la mira.

—No me parece que ella y él hablen mucho, en realidad.

Prusia se encoge de hombros.

—Pero no puedo decirle a Vater así que me acosté con Helvetia... Así —¿no que justo ESO querías, Alemania?

—¿Así como?

—P-Pues... A-Así. De hecho a estas alturas no necesita saberlo —como si no fuera a enterarse igual, Alemania.

—Pero si Spanien lo sabe... seguro todos los saben, Rom le dirá.

—Si le dices que estoy enamo... Eso. Italien lo sabrá.

—Spanien lo sabe, West! Me sorprendería que Römer no se lo haya dicho ya.

—¡Spanien está inventándoselo!—protesta temiendo que de verdad ellos SEPAN y se enteren de eso antes que él mismo.

—Me extraña que se invente esas cosas...

—Yo estoy enamorado de Italien—se aferra a eso como a su le mira sin estar muy seguro de nada—. No sé qué hacer. Tengo que pensar.

Y el de ojos rojos vuelve a mirar a Helvetia porque de verdad no entiende qué, si es feucha y pequeña y con esa cara de enfado... Alemania mira hacia donde está mirando Prusia y se vuelve a sonrojar un poco bajando la mirada.

—Esto es una pesadilla, es como si me hubieran cortado a la mitad. Una parte de mi soy yo, normal y otra parte son una persona extraña a la que le gustan otras cosas.

—¿Eh?

—No sé cómo puede pasarme esto, ¿sabes? Echo de menos a Italien, pero con Helvetia... —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se acuerda del brassiere que tiene en el bolsillo.

—Was?

—Es solo diferente. Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es extraña y no sabe cómo funcionan algunas cosas del mundo y… se sonroja.

Prusia parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Y?

—No se explicarlo. Cómo tiembla cuando la abrazo y... Es mona. Aunque digas que no te gusta.

—¿Tiembla cuando la... abrazas?

—A-Algo así—es que lo que le cuesta entender sus propios sentimientos.

—West... ¿la abrazas? ¿En serio?

—La he abrazado alguna vez... Cuando eso —se sonroja OOOTRA vez.

—Es que suena como...

—¿Cómo qué...?

—Pues yo qué sé. ¿A cuanta gente abrazas tú normalmente?

—Pues... A-A-A... Italien —cuando te abraza.

—¿Ves?

—Pero eso no es indicativo de nada! Si a ella la he abrazado es por razones específicas que tienen que ver con que me acueste con ella. No es como que abrace a todo el mundo

—Pero no hace falta abrazar a una tía para acostarte con ella.

—Cómo vas a acostarte con ella si no?

—Pues... por detrás, ¿sabes?

Parpadea.

—¿Tú te acuestas así con Ungarn? —y es que claro... Italia tampoco es como que le permitiera que fuera así salvo en alguna extraña ocasión

—Ah... uhm... nein. Bueno, a mí no me gusta, no es tan awesome, pero Ungarn es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Pues porque... porque ella es... bueno, como Italien.

—¿Cómo Italien?

—Para ti. ¿Tú te tiras a Italien por detrás?

—Nein, pero no me tiraría a Helvetia por detrás nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, ella es suave y... —es que se acuerda del momento y se sonroja y lo que ocurre es, Alemania, que aún no te enteras que no te TIRASTE a Helvetia.

—¿Suave?

—Ja. Y frágil. Y cuando besa es muy diferente a Italien —en serio intenta explicarse.

—Y la has besado.

Lo que pasa es que a Prusia no le parece raro que bese a alguien que se va a tirar una noche, sino la forma en que Alemania está explicando todo esto. Pero no sabe cómo ni por qué.

Cualquier latino YA estaría haciendo un drama. Es más, España ya hizo un drama y no le ha contado nada.

—Ja... —piensa preocupado no en el beso del día que se la tiro, sino en el beso de hoy mismo, un rato atrás, en el baño.

—¿Pero mientras te la tirabas?

—Nein... —traga saliva—, no solamente.

—West... no sé, suenas...

—Was? —pregunta mirándole con preocupación.

—Raro.

—Raro —repite y es que SÍ que se siente MUY raro—, ya lo sé.

—No sé, tío. Tal vez deberías ir con ella hasta que Italien se lo piense.

—¿I-Ir con ella? ¿Eso no sería como asegurarle a Italien que tiene razón y que yo también le dejo?

—Pues ya te ha dejado y no va a volver —se encoge de hombros.

—Yo debía... Ir por ella.

—Was?

—Si voy por ella, él va a con alguien más para siempre.

—Pues... no sé qué decirte —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo pensaré.

Prusia asiente y sonríe un poco de lado dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda y seguro pensando en la maldad de irle a contar a Suiza, no creas que no, Alemania. Bueno, más bien en chantajear a Austria con decirle. Tampoco quiere joder a Alemania.

xoOXOox

Francia atrapa a Inglaterra en una vuelta y a este el cuarto le da unas cuantas vueltas aun.

—Allôooo —sonríe abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Uuuh! —exclama y se ríe porque le ha dado sensación que casi se cae. Francia se ríe un poco también con él porque está feliz, en términos generales. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

—Another one? —sí, piensa que eres Galia.

—No has bailado conmigo, mon amour —le sonríe y se acerca a el directo por un beso en los labios. Se aparta para que se lo dé en la mejilla.

—En la boca no, ¡soy un hombre casado! —y aun así se ríe.

—Estás casado conmigo, tonto —se ríe igual, no crean que no.

—No, tú eres muy guapa —sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados y le pasa una mano por la mejilla, por lo visto hoy aún no ha bebido suficiente para ponerse borracho depresivo o la bebida le ha sentado bien.

—¿Guapa? Ahora son muj... Ohhhh! ¡Pero la voz! —protesta un poco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tu voz es de un ángel...

—Mi voz es de un ángel —repite intentando imitar a su madre—. Pero te gusta más France.

—Noooo —canturrea y se sonroja.

—¡Claro que siiiií, te sonrojaste!

—Nooo! —se tapa las mejillas y se ríe doblándose un poco. El francés se ríe junto con él acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—¿Sabes? Tu a él le gustas muchísimo y te quiere aún más.

—Well... un poquiiiito pitito pititititito —junta las puntas del dedo índice con la del pulgar y se la muestra cuanto poquito.

—¿Así te gusta él a ti? —sonríe al verle hacer porque es gracioso como lo dice pensando que Inglaterra borracho así es ADORABLE.

—Yes —asiente y se tambalea un poco.

—Pues él te quiere a ti así —abre los brazos y le abraza.

—Pero shhhhhh —pide silencio y apoya la cabeza en su hombro con absoluta naturalidad haciéndose bolita en su abrazo, creo que como algunos sofás se quedan con el hueco del culo en ellos, el cuerpo de Francia tiene un hueco para que se amolde el cuerpo de Inglaterra.

Francia le abraza y le acaricia la espalda

—No voy a decirle a nadie... Nada. Shhhh —le tranquiliza—. Puedes contarme más cosas.

—Eres la única persona del mundo que lo sabe —susurra aun con el dedo frente a su boca aun pidiendo silencio y los ojos cerrados.

—Mmmm... Je t'aime aussi, mon amour... Me encantó tu discurso.

—Dije un discurso... dije muchas palabrotas —se ríe jijiji como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

—Oui... ¡Y otras cosas!

—Otras cosaaas —canta. Francia se ríe ooootra vez.

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga cantando? Voy a aprovechar...

—Aprovechaaaar —responde. Es que le da mucha risa al francés.

—Je t'aime.

—Yeee TEEEEM —canta como si fuera un cantante de ópera. Más risas aun mientras le abraza de la cintura y les hace dar una vuelta.

—¿Te gusta estar casado con France?

—Sí me gustaaa —da la vuelta haciendo una pirueta. Es que le mira con ojos de absoluto corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta más?

—Muchas cosaaas —sonríe. Francia le sonríe él también.

—¿Cómo cuaaaaleeeees?

—Pueeees... que me quiere a mí solo —se esconde avergonzadito.

—Claro que te quiero a ti solo —le abraza con fuerza porque a pesar de todas las dudas, parece tenerlo claro estando borracho.

—Y... él no quiere que sea secreto pero yo sí y él no pero aun así me guarda el secreto.

El de ojos azules se muerde el labio porque ahora mismo no es secreto para nadie y es un poco su culpa por presionar.

—El haría muchas cosas por ti, incluido eso y más... Te quiere muchísimo y está completamente feliz de estar casado contigo.

Inglaterra suspira cerrando los ojos.

—Estar casados es mucho más simple de lo que parecía...

—Esto es muy complicado —se refiere al convite.

—¿Esto? ¿Estar aquí abrazados y bailando? A mí me parece muy simple.

—Nooooo todo el mundoooo son todos malos.

—Yo no soy malo —asegura Francia haciendo que den ooootra vuelta.

—Tú eres... —le mira y se le dilata las pupilas, mirándole a los ojos fijamente unos segundos como si fuera la primera vez que le ve.

Le acaricia la mejilla y el pelo sobre la oreja, mientras se le queda mirando con ojitos de corazón.

—So pretty...

—Tú eres más bonito de aquí —le señala el corazón. Inglaterra está hipnotizado ahora—. Me haces muy feliz, Angleterre.

—Muy feliiiz —canta un poquito y sonríe.

—Exactamente —sonríe también y lo aprieta contra sí. Y destilan amor.

Francia le toma de las manos y le hace dar una vuelta. Y la da... aunque se desequilibra un poco. Francia termina por abrazarle por la espalda muerto de risa e Inglaterra se le recarga encima.

—Hace cien años que empezó la guerra, si me hubieras dicho que íbamos a acabar así... No lo hubiera creído —sonríe.

—Yo no lo hubiera creído hace cinco minutos.

—¿Por? —se ríe.

Inglaterra se encoge de hombros porque era un chiste. Francia le da un besito en la nuca.

—¿Hay alguien aquí más feliz que nosotros?

El británico les mira a los demás.

—¿Sguitserlan?

—Se ve bastante feliz, ciertamente... Creo que nunca lo había visto sonreír.

—Es bonito —suspira.

—Sí que lo es, hasta Autriche parece menos molesto que de costumbre... Solo parece.

—Austria no te cae bieeeen —cancioncilla de burla.

—No, claro que no me cae bien.

—Y has tenido que venir a su boooodaaaaa —sigue.

—Vine a acompañar al padrino.

—Ja-Ja vas de pareja con el padrino de la boda de alguien que no te cae bieeen.

—Suisse me cae mejor. Pero tú me caes peor que todos por molestón.

—Ja-ja, te estoy molestandooo.

—No me estas molestandoooo.

—Pues te molestaré —se da la vuelta hacia él.

—Nooon!

—Yes!

—¿Cómo vas a molestarme?

—I don't know, ¿qué te molestaría?

—Un beso.

—¡Eso no es verdaaad! —protesta y se ríe escondiéndose otra vez.

—Sí que lo es —le abraza y se mueve un poco con la música.

Inglaterra se ríe más moviéndose y escondido, haciendo que no con la cabeza, como si tuviera cinco años.

—Claro que me molestaría muchoooo.

—Noooo —es que se muere de la risa.

—Entonces que... Me digas que me amas me molestaría aún más.

—Nooooo! —se ríe más echando la cabeza atrás. Francia se le va detrás para abrazarle.

—Dame un beso y me molestaraaaaaas.

Así que el menor se deja caer más, riendo. Y ahí Francia se va adelante y van a caerse. Inglaterra abraza a Francia cuando se le cae encima. Francia se ríe y grita... ¡Adivinen como que! Inglaterra está muerto de la risa en el suelo.

Rusia les esquiva bailando saltando por encima de ellos y si baila con el niño es posible que él no les esquive tropezándose y cayéndose sobre Rusia que lo levanta con tanta naturalidad que ni se enteran. América se muere de risa igual porque no le digan a nadie pero le encanta que haga eso. Rusia parpadea sin entender porque estaban bailando y América que con lo mucho que se distrae vuelve al baile riendo idiotamente.

xoOXOox

Roma se vuelve a Germania tras mirar preocupado a Alemania por un buen rato. Germania sigue refunfuñando por lo bajo... Mira a Roma de reojo.

—Hay que hacer algo con eso —le señala.

—Matarle, por ejemplo.

—¡Es tu hijo!

—Ya, Ya lo sé. ¿Matarlo de manera que no le duela demasiado? —le mira e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Cómo sabes?

—No vas a matarlo, para eso lo hago yo. ¿Cómo sé qué?

—Tú dijiste algo. No está bailando... Está...

—Quid?

—Dijiste que no está enamorada de mí. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿Quién? ¿Helvetia?

—Ja.

—No te ha mirado en toda la ceremonia, ni una sola vez.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo tampoco la he mirado... Fuera de cuando nos saludamos. ¿Ella a quién mira?

—A tu hijo.

—A Deutschland. Pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada de él, quizás ni siquiera sabe que no soy yo

—Sí que lo sabe. Pondría la mano al fuego porque se han acostado.

—¡¿Deutschland con ella?! ¿De... De verdad?

—Seguro. Y más después de verles bailar. Quizás deberías ir a hablarle.

—Deutschland... Helvetia está enamorada de Deutschland y yo metiéndome en líos contigo...—le mira de reojo.

—¿No te gusta meterte en líos conmigo?

—Claro que no me gusta meterme en líos contigo —le mira a los ojos—. Detesto meterme en líos contigo. ¿Si voy a hablar con ella vas a enfadarte?

—¿Solo a hablar? —la mira de reojo no muy seguro.

—Pues vamos a ver primero si consigo que me mire. Helvetia no es fácil.

—Pero luego vuelves y me besas. Uno de verdad, de los que quitan el aliento.

El rubio levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco.

—Vale —sonríe un poquito de lado, se acerca a él, y le da un beso en los labios.

Roma le mira fijamente porque es una exigencia completamente en serio y Germania le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Pero luegooo —protesta el romano sin perder la oportunidad de todos modos riéndose.

El sajón sonríe de lado y le despeina un poco para molestarle porque yaaaa saaaabe como es. Roma se ríe más y trata de meterle mano y el rubio pega un salto dejándose. Roma se ríe más con el salto porque le encanta que siempre salte.

—Ahora vuelvo —le cierra un ojo de manera excesivamente mecánica y NADA pícara que lo hace apretar los ojos y reírse más.

Así que ahí se va a buscar a Helvetia mirando a Roma cada dos pasos porque aquel que no crea que él se emboba... Está mal de la cabeza. Mira a Helvetia de nuevo cuando ya está casi sobre ella y Roma se levanta para ir a sacar a bailar a alguien... como nos cae mal, por eso Germania no te hace caso solo a ti.

Puede que se lo pida a Romano solo para chismear de esto y ver que hacen con Veneciano o a España si Romano no quiere. Claro que Romano se deja, el CHISME le encanta aunque sea con Roma.

Helvetia está en su sillita con el ceño fruncido y las manos en su falda, mirando a los que bailan. Germania se le sienta junto a ella un poco de golpe y con el ceño fruncido.

—Hallo.

Helvetia le mira de reojo un instante y se revuelve un poco, alejándose de él en su propia silla.

—Soy yo, Germania —frunce más el ceño—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Vete, sajón —el mismo rechazo de siempre. Él se revuelve un poco porque sí que le vió bailar con Alemania y hablar con él.

—No voy a irme. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Niega con la cabeza y se separa otro poquito. Germania carraspea y extiende una mano hacia ella.

—Ehm... ¿Quieres bailar?

Mira la mano y niega con la cabeza porque ya ha tenido bastante ridículo. Germania frunce más el ceño y la mira a los ojos.

—Veo que conociste a Deutschland.

Gira la cara al otro lado y se sonroja. Germania la medio fulmina.

—Y veo que con él sí bailas y sí hablas.

Helvetia se sonroja más sin responder nada y él la mira si saber que más decir.

—Ehm... Y... ¿Desde cuándo se conocen tanto?

Se revuelve sin contestar mirándose las manos.

—¿Helvetia?

Le mira un instante.

—Habla conmigo. ¿Conoces bien a Deutschland?

Niega con la cabeza.

—No me has mirado a mí en la boda pero solo le has mirado a él —la acusa un poco.

Ella se sonroja otra vez.

—Y a mí no me hablas. ¿Te gusta la boda? Felicidades.

Asiente solo una vez mirándole un instante de reojo.

—Nuestro hijo y mi otro hijo.

Gira la cara aun reacia a admitir que Suiza sea de Germania... aunque sabe bien cómo funciona esa parte con las cabras.

Germania se revuelve porque es que ha visto a Alemania hablar con ella un BUEN rato y la ha visto abrazarle y todo.

—Deutschland se parece a mí.

Helvetia traga saliva pensando que al principio lo creía, pero ha descubierto que no tanto. No comenta nada.

—Ehm... ¿Y cómo están tus cabras?

Asiente una sola vez y el sajón se revuelve porque es difícil hablar con ella. Sí, sobretodo acostumbrado a Roma.

—Eh... ¿Y... Las montañas? —es que nunca sabe que decirle, él es malo para hablar.

—Vuelvo hoy.

—¿Hoy? ¿No hay mucha nieve?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres que te acompañe o ayude a algo?

Niega otra vez porque quiere estar sola después de todo esto, bastantes chicos por una temporada. Germania suspira.

—¿No quieres hablar ya?

Vacila un instante y niega un poco porque tampoco tiene muchas ganas de hablar, ciertamente.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —pregunta deseando algún día poder hacer algo por ella, un poco incómodo.

Helvetia se encoge de hombros... y niega al final porque tampoco sabe a quién tiene que pagarle y seguro bastante cara será ya la comida cuando le pregunte a Suiza.

Germania suspira otra vez. Ella le mira de reojo y piensa en decirle un poco qué ha pasado con Alemania... pero considera que eso es cosa de Alemania y que no debe meterse en su vida.

Germania la mira también, celoso del baile, enfurruñado y una vez más sin saber qué demonios hacer con su estúpida vida amorosa complicada e infinitamente frustrante.

—Tu y yo... Somos pareja aun.

Se sonroja y niega con la cabeza. Germania se humedece los labios

—Nein, ¿cómo que nein?

La chica se mantiene firme sin decir nada y no es que tu hijo haya conseguido un trato mejor a pesar de que es... él.

—Pues para mi sigues siendo mi mujer y voy a seguir yendo a verte.

Ella frunce el ceño más.

—Aunque hagas esa cara. Eres mi chica y solo mía —asegura obstinado—. Además de la madre de mi hijo.

Niega otra vez y él hace los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

—Iré pronto a verte.

Helvetia levanta la cabeza y le mira.

—No estaré.

—Me has dicho que te irás hoy.

Traga saliva porque no iba a ir a casa y no quería decirle... porque le da miedo que trate de invadirle mientras no está. Germania le mira a los ojos.

—¿Vas a ir con alguien más? ¿Vas a ir con Deutschland?

Ella niega efusivamente y él frunce el ceño.

—Pretendes cambiarme por Deutschland.

Le mira frunciendo el ceño más y se sonroja un poquito, negando.

—Pues no vas a poderme cambiar por él porque tú y yo tenemos a Schweiz en común, además eres mi chica y yo te vi primero.

Ella niega. Afróntalo Germania, incluso tú te das cuenta de que no podrían estar más lejos en estos momentos.

—Pues... Vas a volver a ser mi chica, eso te lo aseguro. Aunque me tarde.

Niega otra vez.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que no vuelva nunca más a verte y ya?

Vacila porque estos días sabiendo que Alemania no iba a volver nunca han sido los peores, pero no quiere sentirse así con Germania también...

Germania la mira un poco nervioso de que de verdad le diga que, en efecto, no quiere que nunca vuelva a verla.

Al final, piensa que con el tiempo se sentirá mejor, así que asiente suavemente.

Es decir... Tenía algo con ella, ¿no? Una relación de algún tipo... ¿No? Se muerde el labio porque aunque no parezca para él Helvetia sí es importante... Pasa tiempo con ella haciendo cosas que no hace con nadie más y aunque solo parece ser retozar por la montaña... Es muy importante hacerlo. Y ella es su chica y le gusta... Vamos, quizás Galia le gusta más pero... Se queda congelado al ver la respuesta.

—¿D-De verdad? ¿T-Tan mal te viene que no quieres que vuelva a verte nunca? —pregunta desencajado—, aunque me dijeras cada vez "lárgate de aquí, sajón", en el fondo no lo pasamos mal, después de unos días si consigo que me mires y hables un poco conmigo.

Y es que a Helvetia si la quería. Quizás con su forma rara de querer a la gente, no como Roma que se los decía todo el tiempo, pero ella le llevaba a un mundo en el que había todo lo que hoy estaba perdido: tierra, montañas que defender, trabajo físico. Ella era su contacto con el mundo REAL... Y creía estarlo haciendo mejor últimamente. Mucho mejor.

Ella se mira las manos muy muy nerviosa porque no quiere sentirse mal.

Germania se pone en cuclillas junto a ella y ella se sonroja y recoge las piernas metiéndolas bajo la falda.

—Quizás no sea la mejor pareja del mundo, pero sí me gusta mucho ir contigo.

Aprieta los ojos y gira la cara haciéndose bolita, pensando que no es verdad, Germania tiene todas esas novias con las que vive. Si supieras que eso es bastante relativo...

—Y no quiero dejar de ir a verte, me encanta ir y estar contigo —levanta la mano y le intenta hacer un cariño en la mejilla.

Ella se hace más bolita. Germania se queda con el brazo extendido sin saber bien que hacer, quita la mano porque sigue pareciéndole siempre que la toca que lo último que quiere es ser tocada. ¿Por qué tenía que tener chicas tan difíciles? ¿Por qué no podía tener así como a Egipto que le adorara y le abrazara y le dijera cosas bonitas? Ugh. No. No quería nada con esa mujer. Prefería a la sencilla Helvetia.

—¿Helvetia? —vuelve a preguntarle porque... No habla.

—No quiero hombres —susurra.

Parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Was? ¿Quieres... Mujeres? —piensa en Helena y Egipto y levanta las cejas.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿No quieres a nadie y quieres estar sola para siempre?

Asiente. Germania frunce el ceño porque tampoco es un cumplido que una chica le diga que prefiere estar sola a estar con él. Se pone de pie.

—Bien, pues haz lo que quieras y quédate sola en las montañas para siempre si es lo que te gusta —sentencia frustrado. Lo sentimos... Solo lo dice, seguro en tres semanas va a verte.

Helvetia frunce el ceño y se hace más bolita porque siente como se le seca y resquebraja un poquito el corazón con eso.

Germania la mira por unos segundos más y luego se da la vuelta para ir con Roma, frustrado y enfadado. Es que ella es muy tsundere y Germania un desastre por lo que veo pero él siente que le dijo muchas cosas y cosas bonitas y ella simplemente no quiere nada de nada. Ya la irá a ver igual, pensó que le diría algo del tipo: "aunque te diga que no vuelvas vuelves, sajón".

Germania vuelve a la mesa buscando a Roma... Y se sienta pidiendo cerveza al ver que está bailando con Romanito.

* * *

 _Aaaay... Alemania. Mira los líos que organizas... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	57. Chapter 57

Roma se ha acercado antes a Romano con una sonrisa y le ha tendido una mano.

Romano ha intentado hacer cara de asco exactamente por tres segundos pero... Está preocupado por Veneciano y un poco aburrido, así que ha accedido sin chistar.

Roma sonríe y le abraza con naturalidad muy emocionado porque no se ha negado.

—¿Qué sabes de tu hermano pequeño?

—Que elige muy mal a sus parejas...

—Creo que es algo que heredó de mí... —suspira.

—No sé dónde está desde hace un buen rato y no me contesta el teléfono. Voy a cortarle los huevos al macho patatas. ¿A ti que te hicieron?

—¿A mí? Nada —niega, porque además ya está todo resuelto—. Y aun así estoy preocupado por los dos.

Romano le mira y suspira.

—Yo estoy preocupado también —por toda su relación, piensa para sí, porque en el fondo Alemania aunque le disgusta, era una apuesta segura.

—Es lo de siempre... creo que Germaniae pequeño se ha acostado con Helvetiae. ¿Has visto como se miraban? Podría arreglarlo en un instante, pero no puedo, lo he prometido.

—¿Arreglarlo cómo? —levanta una ceja interesad

—Es fácil destruir una pareja... y él... podría hacerle casi cualquier cosa y más ahora despechado y destrozado. Y ella solo les conoce a ambos sajones padre e hijo, es tremendamente fácil.

—Pues arréglales, ve por ella y luego llévatela a vivir contigo.

—He prometido que no lo haría.

—¿A quién? ¿Al idiota de Germania que no hace nada? Que lo haga él entonces.

—Pues a hablar con ella le he mandado.

—Veneciano debería conseguirse a alguien mejor.

—Yo creo que Germaniae sí le quiere de verdad.

Romano frunce un poco más el ceño.

—Pues yo también pensé que esta era una estúpida prueba.

—Sic...

—¿Y les viste bailar? Roma... Papá —este es el evento del chantaje del romano —. ¡Haz algo!

—Claro que les vi, pero no puedo ni acercarme. Tal vez tú podrías hacer algo... siempre he pensado que eres el que tiene más potencial —no eres el único que sabe chantajear.

—¿Y-Yo? Pero... Vaticano —ojitos.

—Hispaniae se hará cargo y lo entenderá mejor que Germania, si quieres me la quedo yo esta noche —como si eso fuera a ser un problema para Roma con lo enamorado que está de tu niña—. Solo tienes que ir con ella, llevarla a casa y hacer que se olvide de cualquier interés que pudiera tener en un sajón. Si Germaniae lo ve, sabrá que no tiene nada que hacer contra ti y se olvidará de ella.

Romano parpadea genuinamente descolocado con esto.

—Spagna no va a entender nada y lo sabes, va a enfadarse ahora conmigo. Tú puedes... Hacer un trío.

—Yo puedo explicarle a Hispaniae, pero Germaniae no va a acceder a un trio, no quiere ni que la salude.

—Ni explicándole a Spagna va a entender. ¿No le conoces?

—Claro que le conozco, vamos, verás que sí.

Romano traga saliva no muy convencido.

—Te dirá que no se enfada pero sí lo hace, es muy muy celoso. Tú tienes a tres o cuatro mujeres en casa.

—Precisamente, no puedo meter a otra en casa y menos a una que "es" de Germaniae.

—Pues tirármela yo es...

—Ni siquiera creo que lo necesites...

—¿Cómo?

—Pues solo es seducirla, enamorarla. Y es una mujer, ellas no necesitan tanto el sexo para enamorarse

—¿Y qué hago con ella cuando esté enamorada?

—Nada, lo que quieras —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que haces normalmente con las mujeres que se enamoran de ti.

—No hago nada con las mujeres que se enamora de mí... Molesto a Spagna.

—Pues eso, hasta que se olvide —sonríe y le hace dar una vuelta que el italiano menor da con naturalidad.

—Y tenga yo el problema en vez de Germania.

—No tendrías el problema porque tú no te enamorarías de ella ¿Y qué hacemos con Veneciano? ¿Sabes a donde puede haber ido?

—Pensé que me llamaría o algo. No sé a dónde ha ido—se encoge de hombros —. A casa seguramente.

—Quisiera ver que está bien.

—Yo puedo encontrarlo si tu seduces a la rompe hogares.

—Mejor al revés.

El menor entrecierra los ojos

—Ya te he dicho que yo no puedo...

—Yo tengo una hija preciosa con Spagna.

—A la que no le va a pasar absolutamente nada.

—Sí, si Spagna deja de hablarme—se resiste un poquito más aunque se lo piensa de verdad. Un clavo saca a otro.

—Solo ve y baila con ella, hazla reír y que deje de fijarse en los sajones, eso es suficiente. Hispaniae no puede enfadarse porque bailes con una chica.

—Vale, vale... Voy a bailar con ella. Todo sea por Veneciano —le hace dar una vuelta final.

—Gracias, mi vida —la da tranquilamente, riendo y se las apaña para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. Romano se sonroja con el beso empujándole un poco.

—Eres un tonto.

Y Roma se ríe.

—Te quiero mucho —le guiña el ojo.

—Pues yo no, ¡aprovechado!—protesta aun sonrojadito, aunque sonríe un poco. Roma vuelve a reírse, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres peor que tu idiota hijo mayor.

—No lo creo —se encoge de hombros.

—Sí que lo eres —le señala y le cierra un ojo sin pensar hasta que es muy tarde y ya lo hizo.

Roma levanta las cejas y como no te marches va a ir corriendo a abrazarte, todo en su postura corporal lo augura. Romano sale corriendo notándolo y sonrojándose más aún.

—Oh... —se queda un poco decepcionado pero suspira y sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo y no tarda más de cinco segundos en que Germania le abrace por la espalda y le dé un BESO y ahí se le acaba de pasar todos los males. Más porque Germania se lo COME ansioso y algo brokenheart con Helvetia. Roma le devuelve el beso PERFECTAMENTE tal como a él le gusta. Bien, a Germania también se le pasan los males. Todos. Completos.

Romano se pasa una mano por el pelo y gira sobre sí mismo buscando a Helvetia, que sigue hecha bolita en su sillita.

Cuando la encuentra y mira que tarda un poco, se arregla un poco más el pelo, se aclara la garganta y sale de la pista robándose una flor de un centro de mesa. Pide una bebida suave de chica para ella y tarda diez minutos en decirle al chico como preparar una bebida para él... Y queda igual de insatisfecho cuando terminan de preparársela con las dos bebidas y la flor se acerca a ella.

—Ciao, bella —saluda alegremente sonriendo un poco.

Helvetia está un poco sumida en el drama, no cree que la salude a ella.

—Chica, ¡quita esa cara! —sonríe más y le pone la bebida que le trajo en la mesa, le extiende la flor.

La rubia parpadea mirando la flor y luego le mira a él, que intenta encontrarle la gracia a esta chica.

Ella se sonroja un poco y decide que definitivamente NUNCA se va a volver a poner un vestido, ¿por qué se le acercan todos los hombres guapos? ¡Y justo hoy! Romano le sonríe un poco.

—Me dicen que tienes locos a todos los hombres de la reunión, peleándose por ti y he venido a ver por mí mismo —le cierra un ojo.

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Ah, venga, no te avergüences de lo que te digo. Mira, te he traído algo de beber.

Le mira entre los dedos.

—No tengo dinero —susurra.

—¡¿Dinero?! ¡Pero si es gratis todo, nos invitan los novios!

—¿G-Gratis? —frunce el ceño porque suele desconfiar de las cosas gratis.

—Pues ya lo pagaron los novios. Tu hijo probablemente en una gran proporción.

Ella mira a Suiza sin decir nada.

—Aaaanda, bébela. La pedí específicamente para ti pensando que podría gustarle a una chica bonita como tú.

Se sonroja otra vez con lo de bonita y vuelve a taparse la cara haciéndose bolita. Romano levanta una ceja.

—No soy esa clase de chica.

—¿Cual clase de chica? ¿No eres de las chicas que suelen tener sed?

—Yo solo quiero ver a mi hijo e ir a casa.

—Eh, espera, mírame —extiende una mano y le acaricia un poco el brazo pero ella se tensa.

—Esto es una fiesta, tú eres una chica y yo un chico —sonríe—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que bailes conmigo si no es trayéndote una copa?

Helvetia niega con la cabeza, desconsolada porque de verdad ya ha sido suficiente con Alemania.

—Ah, vaaaamos. Algo he de poder hacer para sacarte al menos una sonrisa.

Hace uno de esos gestos raros y forzados enseñando los dientes a ver si así se va. Romano arruga la nariz.

—Cielos —exclama volviéndola a mirar fijamente de arriba a abajo preguntándose qué es lo que le ven por el amor de dios. Se humedece los labios y se echa un poco para adelante invadiendo levemente su espacio personal.

Ella se sonroja otra vez porque Romano no parece muy convencido y cuando hace eso se sonroja aún más echándose para atrás.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Eres como Svizzera que te gustan las armas?

—E-El arco —balbucea y de nuevo se siente una chiquilla idiota que habla y habla como una tonta.

—Ah! El arco. Mmm nunca fui bueno con él, siempre me pareció un poco idio... Ehm... Difícil de utilizar. Pero ya se nota que tú lo ocupas... A mí me gustaban otro tipo de armas... como las espadas.

Niega con la cabeza porque con las espadas tienes que acercarte demasiado a tu oponente.

—Al final es igual, hoy por hoy ya solo nos dejan usar pistolas que, ehm... Yo no uso salvo en ocasiones específicas. Ehhh... ¿Y cocinar? ¿Sabes cocinar? ¿Hacer chocolate?

Niega con la cabeza mirándole embobada porque creo que nunca había estado hablando con nadie que hablara TANTO y que hiciera TANTAS preguntas. ¡Y eso que conocía a Germania y a Alemania!

—¡¿No sabes?! ¿No te ha enseñado aun? A mí me encanta cocinar, especialmente postres... Me gusta mucho hacer helado, por ejemplo... O pastel. Pasta también me gusta, ¿a ti te gusta?

Ella parpadea y se humedece los labios sin saber a qué contestar, un poco sorprendida. Romano nota que no está necesariamente obteniendo buenos resultados.

—Ehm... ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta? —pregunta dándole un trago a su bebida sin dejar de sonreír.

—L-Las c-cabras —susurra y se riñe a si misma pensando que no podría ser más idiota, ¿porque no le dice ya de paso donde guarda el dinero?

—Oh, las cabras... Ehm... Yo tengo una hija.

Helvetia mira a Suiza de reojo y busca a Liechtenstein.

—Es una niña pequeña y yo estoy enamorado casi de ella —sonríe—. Soy... Padre soltero.

Ella se humedece los labios porque sabe lo difícil que es tener a un niño solo y lo mucho que llega alguien a quererlo.

—¿Te gustan los niños? Mi niña es preciosa... Entró lanzando pétalos y flores... ¿La viste?

Parpadea de nuevo sin saber a qué pregunta responder porque no la vio tirar flores, ella entró más tarde, pero sí le gustan los niños, sobre todo los bebés... porque no hablan.

—Es muy guapa, le compré un vestidito solo para esta fiesta y todo el que la ve se derrite, Spagna... Ehm... Mi hermano —se sonroja un poco—, dice con toda la razón que es más bonita que cualquier muñeca —tienes suerte de que este sea Romano y no España.

De todos modos a ella le gusta escuchar (aunque este chico la marea porque habla muchísimo...) y no tiene nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo, así se entretiene un poco y deja de pensar en cosas dolorosas.

Ya está Romano sacando el teléfono y enseñándole fotos, acercándose más a ella y pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros muy sutilmente después de un ratito sin dejar de contarle todas las cosas bonitas que hace.

Alemania, que se ha vuelto a pedir una cerveza, DESDE LUEGO que no ha dejado de mirar con cierta frecuencia a Helvetia, para deleite de Romano que a lapsos de tiempo ha olvidado mirarle de reojo con frecuencia. Porque vamos a decir algo importante: puede que Helvetia sea un desastre para muchas cosas, pero lo que es escuchar con atención... Es una maravilla. Más aún para un latino. Y más para un latino acostumbrado a vivir con España... creo que si Helvetia llegara a ser pareja de España de alguna manera, se olvidaría de cómo suena su propia voz.

¡Exacto! Romano que no acostumbra JAMÁS a conseguir hilar tres frases seguidas.

Germania en este momento... Bueno, ahora que Roma le devuelva su cerebro, gracias. Sabremos que piensa.

Alemania empieza a fruncir el ceño en cuanto romano se acerca a Helvetia sabiendo BIEN que esto es una venganza o una maldad de su parte... Aunque le sorprende que sea Romano.

Quiero decir que... Inglaterra acaba de informarme que él y Francia han rodado bajo la mesa donde está Alemania y cobijados por los manteles que llegan hasta el suelo y los esconden, están haciendo cositas cochinotas (así mismo me lo ha dicho, no me preguntéis)

¿Y quién soy yo para llevarle la contraria a un inglés que además se excusa con que montárselo con Francia es una tradición en las bodas de Austria...? y si no lo es puede empezar a serlo ahora ¿por qué no?

Alemania les ODIA. Se levanta histérico en cuanto les oye pensando que ningún país tiene pudor alguno ni perdón de dios y luego EL es el maldito hijoputa. Y se acerca a Helvetia y a Romano pensando que sería fantástico que alguien le detuviera de hacer tonterías. Pero esto es el colmo. Lo está haciendo a propósito para joderle a él.

Puede que Egipto haya decidido que quiere bailar esta pieza con América, que se concentra con todas sus fuerzas en no pisarla. Eso augura a Rusia acechando a su tovarisch y capturándolo casi al aire para que baile con él cuando cruza la pista en dirección a Helvetia y Romano. Alemania levanta las cejas descolocado porque no esperaba eso... Y las manos de Rusia en su cintura son excesivamente... Raras. Pues ni le digo lo rara que es la sonrisa que pone el ruso, que le hace tragar saliva y visar a Helvetia un poco.

—R-R-Russland.

—Privet!

—¿Qué haces aquí? N-no... No estabas en el baño con Amerika... ¿O algo así?

—Net, net, mira —gira para que vea a América con Egipto.

—Ah... Ya entiendo. Verdammt.

—No estoy en el baño, no he ido —eso ha convenido que dirían. Claro. Se lo van a creer todos.

—Yo te vi.

—Net, net.

—Bueno, entonces no encontraste a nadie más con quien bailar...

—¿Nadie más? —inclina la cabeza, ni ha buscado, nada más se topó contigo.

—Nadie m... Olvídalo, olvídalo.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y le agarra para hacerlo saltar como a América.

Alemania salta con mucha menos energía... Y más o menos la misma gracia, de hecho debe parecer un tronco de árbol lo cual a Rusia ya le va bien para ciertas cosas. Puede que Alemania entonces haga algo en el aire que no sabía que podía hacer. Creo que se escucha un grito alemán continuo, eso sí... Aaaaaaahhh.

Es que Alemania dista bastantísimo de ser América. Sí, el grito de América incluye risas y de hecho es de alegría, este es de terror mezclado con asombro.

Alemania tarda un buen rato antes de mirar otra vez a Romano riéndose con Helvetia. Es decir, Romano se ríe... Pero joder es que cuando Rusia te pone de cabeza un segundo más tarde es difícil concentrarse.

Es que Romano le muestra cosas y es difícil porque no le da ni un respiro. Quizás después de un rato cambia un poco la estrategia y le señala a Alemania.

—¿Has visto ya al macho pa... Germania hijo?

—¿Eh? —le busca y se sonroja al encontrar su mirada, apartando la cara enseguida.

Romano frunce el ceño al ver que se sonroja y le toma la mano.

—Baila conmigo.

Le mira de nuevo sin haberle oído dejando que tire de ella. Tira de ella entonces hasta la pista tomándola de los hombros. Helvetia se lo impide en cuanto nota lo que quiere hacer.

—¿Qué pasa?

Niega con la cabeza porque le da vergüenza.

Romano la mira entrecerrando los ojos tragando de leerla y luego mira a la pista donde Alemania, por un golpe de suerte, se las ha arreglado para mantener los pies en el suelo y mirarles.

—¿Quieres ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Asiente y Romano le sonríe, la toma de la mano y tira de ella hacia la puerta poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda para empujarla un poquito, separando la mano y bajándola a su culo como si fuera a meterle mano, aunque nunca alcanza a tocarla, esperando que el efecto al menos visual indique que sí que la está tocando.

Ella se deja, andando delante porque no nota la mano. Y Alemania frunce el ceño sin hacerle ningún caso a Rusia, pensando que no hay manera de meterle mano así a Helvetia sin que te corte un trozo... ¿O la hay? Quizás Romano siendo... Romano.

La gracia de los latinos que SABE que tienen. Y que a él le encanta y con la que podrían llevarle a la luna solo con tres pestañeos. Se le revuelve un poco el corazón y suspira pensando que después de Romano seguramente a él no le volverá a dirigir siquiera una mirada... Malditos latinos. Aunque era estúpido hasta decir basta que lo hiciera ROMANO, de todos los posibles. Romano tenía a España, y no había pareja más... Pegada como chicles, más ahora con la niña tan mona.

Roma habría mandado a América, pero no considero que de verdad fuera a resultar.

¿Quién pensaría que Romano iba REALMENTE a hacer algo... V-verdad? Aunque técnicamente NO tendría por qué sentirse mal ni nada así, lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de ella y centrarse en Veneciano. Sus niveles de insensatez, de verdad, como decía Austria... Eran infinitos. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Con Veneciano y otra chica? ¿A la vez? ¿A ver cual le hacía más caso? Eso era una ridiculez como de Francia, no algo digno de un buen soldado ordenado como él. Aprieta un poco a Rusia siguiéndole el baile y con el corazón aun dividido pensando un poco más en Helvetia. Le agradaba. Era dulce y rara y nunca nadie, ni Veneciano, había conseguido robarle un trozo de corazón tan rápido como ella. Se había sentido todo un hombre capaz de seducir a alguien a su lado, de enseñarle cosas a una chica, ser un poco hábil. La recordaría siempre por ello y... Bueno, quizás hablara tarde o temprano con su padre al respecto.

Lo que quiere es decirle a su padre que Helvetia necesita aprender más cosas. Por ahora abraza a Rusia y se le recarga un poquito... Y le mira de reojo y se mete un SUSTO al ver qué demonios hace, así que intenta soltarle.

Rusia no le deja hasta que se acaba la canción que Alemania espera muy, muy incómodo porque estaba abrazando a RUSIA. Así que bueno, al final de la música Alemania tiene, al fin, un poco de claridad mental. Se separa de él y le mira a los ojos.

—Danke.

Entre tanto... España se acerca a Suiza y Austria. Suiza ni se entera bailando en las nubes con el austríaco. Se enterará cuando el español le pique en el hombro.

Se separa un poco de Austria saliendo de la burbuja y mirándole aun con ojitos de corazón.

Austria nota al español y pone los ojos en blanco soltando a Suiza del todo, pero sonriendo aun un poco. Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja notando donde está y que estaba bailando con él.

—Agh... Spanien... Espagne... Spagna —nunca sabe en qué idioma hablarle.

—¡Hola! —sonríe. Aprieta los ojos y da un pasito atrás

—Ehm... Ciao.

—¿Planeáis bailar juntos toda la velada?

Suiza se sonroja un poco más, revolviéndose...por su parte podría en efecto bailar toda la noche con Austria.

—No veo por qué no —responde Austria encogiéndose de hombros.

—Anda, venga —España se ríe.

—¿Quieres bailar con Österreich?

—Ah... bueno, también —se ríe porque no era eso.

Suiza le mira recordando el asunto de "nos vemos en el baile". No sabe realmente si quiere o no escuchar esta historia... Pero ciertamente si considera que si España es tan hombre como para irla contando por el mundo él no va a negarse hoy a escucharlo.

—Baila conmigo, entonces.

—Espera... —le detiene Austria mirando a España con cara de circunstancias.

—Austriaaaaa no me mires así, vengaaaaa.

Suiza les frunce el ceño a los dos y toma a Austria de la muñeca con suavidad. Le acaricia el brazo con el pulgar suavemente y le mira.

—Hoy no es día de preocuparse de nada —le susurra cariñosamente.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de esto, Spanien —responde Austria.

—No es por necesidad, es que creo que Suiza puede querer saberlo igual que muchas veces él acaba sometido a ciertas cosas.

—Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera —Suiza aprieta los ojos un instante aunque le sorprende que todos parezcan muy enterados de qué hablan, lo cual le avergüenza bastante más.

Austria igual niega con la cabeza para España.

—¿Tú quieres saberlo o no? —pregunta España a Suiza.

—No depende de que él quiera o no, sino de tu promesa —protesta Austria.

—Yo quisiera saber qué es lo que hay que saber, ¿han hablado de esto ya?

—Sí, es lo que te he dicho antes que te diría.

—¿Y él lo sabe? Mein gott, Spanien! —protesta Suiza.

—Me ha dicho que te lo diría y digo que Nein —explica Austria.

—¿Por qué?

—Me lo prometió —fulmina al español. Suiza se revuelve y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Bien —responde con simpleza mirándose los pies—. Imagino que es una de esas cosas entre parejas, en las que no me corresponde meterme.

—Eso mismo —sentencia Austria y España hace facepalm.

Suiza se mira los pies, porque sí que quiere saberlo y sabe que Austria nunca va a contarle cómo fue su primera vez... Pero es algo que no es suyo y nunca lo será. Es de Austria con alguien más: España.

—De todos modos quiero bailar con él —suelta España señalando a Suiza.

Suiza levanta la cara y le mira con una ceja arriba. Suspira. Austria se tensa sosteniéndole la mirada a España... que le guiña un ojo.

Concluyendo que quizás España definitivamente querría embarrarle en la cara que Él se había llevado la virginidad del austriaco. Hace un poco los ojos en blanco apretando el abdomen y decidido a escuchar y aguantar lo que sea.

—Bailemos.

Austria aprieta los ojos porque sabe que España se lo va a contar... pero no puede decirle que no bailen. El suizo no mira a Austria poniéndole a España una mano en el hombro. España tira de él de la cintura, sonriendo.

—Creo que nunca había bailado contigo, es raro, ¿verdad?

Suiza le mira sonrojándose un poco porque en realidad sí que lo es. En términos generales nunca le ha tenido tan cerca

—Oui. Es. Extraño –responde tenso.

—Debimos hacer esto mucho antes, creo que es porque nunca vienes a las fiestas ni nada de eso, pero luego pusiste la sede de la ONU en tu casa, es como incongruente —se ríe.

—Es un lugar neutral.

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero pienso en ti y es como, pero si a ese chico no le gustan nada las visitas ni la gente ni nada y mira que tenernos ahí a todos —se ríe aun y se le repega sin pensar. Suiza se tensa y se separa un poco como si estuviera caliente y le quemara. Sin doble sentido.

—Si hubiera un mejor lugar para ponerlos, estarían lejos de mi casa. Créeme.

—Ah, pero si seguro igual te dan mucho dinero... ¡ojalá pudiera tenerlos yo en mi casa! —vuelve a pegarse inventándose como bailar... en algunas cosas es parecido a Austria, porque España le enseñó mucho de la esencia del baile al austriaco, pero es definitivamente MUY diferente. La ventaja de Suiza es que una vez aprendidos los pasos todo es muy... Natural. Tremendamente mecánico. Así que seguro se tropieza con España, que va a su bola cada dos por tres.

—Spanieeeen —protesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No te mueves bien y me haces tropezar.

—Cálmate y déjate llevar y no tropezaras.

—Me estoy "dejando llevar", pero tú no te mueves correctamente.

—Nah, nah, estás contando pasos, eres peor que Austria.

Suiza toma aire suplicando por paciencia, en serio sin tener idea de cómo Austria pudo casarse con él.

—Los cuento porque son un número de pasos específicos. Es igual. ¿Por qué querías bailar conmigo?

—Porque quería contártelo a pesar de que Austria no quiera que lo sepas, eres la única persona a quien se lo contaría... Mira, Romano antes me ha estado preguntando y no se lo he dicho.

El helvético levanta las cejas con esto, escuchándole y sonrojándose un poco porque... Es que si quiere saberlo.

—Bueno, tal vez se lo hubiera contado también a Hungría, pero solamente no se dió el caso. Ahora no lo sabe nadie y no debe saberlo nunca nadie, ¿vale? Deberías decirle a Austria que no te lo he dicho.

Parpadea un poco sintiéndose nerviosito y piensa en decirle una vez más que no le cuente, que no es respetuoso... Pero Austria lo sabía TODO, siempre. Y contaba poco.

—Es muy importante que ni Francia ni Prusia lo sepan NUNCA. Te amenacen con lo que te amenacen y te digan lo que te digan —sigue—. Lo mismo con Romano, Veneciano y... Todos —esos son los que más le preguntan de hecho.

Suiza le mira a los ojos poniéndose más nervioso con eso. ¿Por qué?

—Bien —responde sabiendo que podría guardarle un secreto a Austria con la vida... Si lo ameritara.

España sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Te escucho.

—No... —se humedece los labios y siente esto más difícil de lo que pensaba—. No pasó nada la... noche de bodas —confiesa. Suiza parpadea.

—Was?

España cierra los ojos y se sonroja más, apartando la cara, pero sonríe derrotado.

—Le daba miedo y yo estaba demasiado cansado, borracho y... bueno, en general —agobiado por Romano, piensa para sí mismo—. Así que pactamos que no haríamos nada, que sería poco a poco, le enseñaría a hacerlo sin que le doliera, con mucho cuidado, tarde más de lo que crees en lograr que pasara algo y aún más en enseñarle a moverse bien.

Suiza levanta las cejas incrédulo... Y no. Austria era frágil, muy frágil. Él lo sabía bien. Requería mucha preparación y suavidad y no se podía hacer borracho... Menos una primera vez.

—Fueron días... semanas de intentarlo una y otra vez, de parar a la mitad o en los momentos más incomodos, de calmarle y tranquilizarle... —ahora se ríe, pero bien mal que lo pasó.

El rubio se humedece los labios creyéndole PERFECTAMENTE.

—Siempre estaba demasiado tenso y eso hace... bueno, ya lo sabes, que se cierre y duela. Y bueno, luego vino la parte de una vez logrado conseguir que hiciera bien... eso no fue tan difícil. El caso es que supongo que entiendes por qué es un secreto y no puede saberlo nadie. La versión que saben todos los demás no es esta ni por asomo.

Suiza conocía a Austria. Y sabía bien que esas cosas podían pasar... Claro que sí. Quizás no con estas cosas vergonzosas... No lo pensó nunca. Le relaja un poco, aunque por un momento piensa en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ser él el que aprendía con Austria.

—¿Así que no siempre fue un genio en la cama como sueles decirle a France? —sí, te ha oído, con EXCESIVA atención. España se ríe.

—Pues logré convertirle en uno, ya lo sabes —le guiña un ojo—. Pero no siempre fue así.

Se sonroja un poco imaginándose a Austria avergonzado y sonrojado pidiendo a España que parara... Y España parando. Le simpatiza un poco más el español eso si, por la paciencia que le tuvo al austriaco en su momento.

—Grazzie... —susurra desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

—No dejó de impresionarme por eso cuando me enteré de lo que hizo contigo...

Bien, toda la gracia y simpatía que le había hecho, e incluso el agradecimiento por cuidar a Austria se borra del todo tensándolo en UN segundo.

—Es decir, toda la confianza e intimidad que necesitó conseguir conmigo a lo largo de todos esos intentos... es como si contigo ya la hubiera tenido desde siempre o algo así, a pesar del enfado, ¿sabes qué quiero decir?

Parpadea ooootra vez sorprendido con esa manera de pensar, sonrojándose aún más si eso era posible.

—Claro que seguro que ser él el que hacía las cosas y ya saber qué y cómo, también debió ayudar a su seguridad, pero aun así... bueno, no sé.

—Conmigo ya tenía confianza e intimidad —susurra asintiendo sonrojado—. Ese no fue un problema esa vez. ¿Cómo sabes qué pasó? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

España sonríe enigmáticamente pensando en Veneciano y eso le recuerda todo el otro asunto. Frunce el ceño. Suiza frunce el ceño también.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Veneciano. Se ha ido y acabo de acordarme... y no te va a gustar saber por qué.

—¿Veneciano? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Por qué no va a gustarme?

—Por Alemania, se está acostando con otra... de hecho parece bastante pillado de ella.

—Deutschland? Oh... —piensa que menos no le podría interesar, aunque frunce el ceño.

España le mira con cara de circunstancias porque eso debía hacer el truco. Suiza le mira levantando una ceja porque esto está siendo como hablar con Prusia.

—Me refiero a... UNA CHICA. ¿Quién crees que pueda ser ella? —no te agobies, Suiza, España también cree que hablar contigo es como hablar con Prusia.

—¿Una chica...? Ehm... Ungarn?

—Tu madre —decide aclararle mejor antes de que empiece a enumerar a toda la reunión.

Ay, dios. Suiza parpadea.

—¿Mi madre qué?

—Ella es la chica con quien Alemania está liado y por la que Veneciano se ha ido.

Suiza inclina la cabeza y parpadea otra vez.

—¿Es esto un chiste que no entiendo?

—¡No, es lo que ha pasado! Ve a preguntarles.

Suiza deja de bailar.

—Me estás diciendo... Que Deutschland... —repite lentamente.

—¿No lo has notado? Bueno, ya imagino que no te has fijado mientras bailaban.

Parpadea y es que no te lo puede creer es como la cosa más absurda del mundo, se da la media vuelta sin decir nada más y busca a Austria con la mirada, a quien Galia ha secuestrado ahora para contarle lo de su petición de matrimonio, porque además no encuentra a Francia por ningún lado y tiene que contárselo a alguien y prefiere hablar con Roma y Germania más tarde. Por si acaso. Suiza se acerca a ellos dos evitando parejas.

—Österreich... Österreich!

El austriaco evidentemente se vuelve hacia el lugar de donde proviene la voz enseguida.

Se acerca a él muy apurado aunque cuando llega a su lado no es que tenga una cosa tan urgente que decirle... Se gira a buscar a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Spanien...

Austria suelta a Galia para que vaya a hacer otra cosa con suavidad, volviéndose a Suiza.

—Deutschland —hombre de muchas palabras. Se pone en jarras.

—Construye frases enteras —riñe el moreno,

—Spanien dice que Deutschland se está acostando con mi madre.

—Spanien... —aprieta los ojos—. Was?

—Dice que Veneciano se ha ido porque Deutschland está liado con una chica... Y dice que esa chica es mi madre. Was?

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso? —trata de mantenerse sereno, pero quiere matar a España ahora mismo.

—No lo sé. Explícame —sí, ha venido a que le traduzcas y le expliques.

—¿Yo? —se pone nervioso, España no puede saber que él sabía... ¿verdad?

—Ja. Explícame. Deutschland y mein mutter.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo te explique? Si sé lo mismo que tú.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tú conoces a Deutschland! —está empezando a chillonear.

—Sh... sh, calma —le detiene—. ¿Qué ha dicho Spanien exactamente?

—Veneciano se ha ido y me ha dicho que no me iba a gustar por qué.

—Creo que deberías buscar a... tu mutter y hablar con ella.

—Luego me ha dicho que se estaba acostando con una chica. Luego me ha dicho que la chica es mi madre —sigue explicando—. No sé dónde está mi madre.

Austria se gira a ver si la ve y el rubio le toma del antebrazo.

—¡¿Crees de vedad que Deutschland puede estar acostándose con mi MADRE?! —está en TREMENDISIMO shock y tú eres el sensato que les conoce.

—Yo... no estoy seguro. La posibilidad no me parece... —le mira de reojo pensando en ello y decide mejor hacerse el que NO sabe nada—. Muy agradable, creo que podría ser un invento.

—Más vale que sea un invento. ¡TÚ les mandaste juntos! Pero como mi Mutter... ¿Y Deutschland no estaba separado de Veneciano?

—A mí no me metas en esto, yo solo mandé a Deutschland una tarea.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y toma aire.

—Österreich. Sí comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

—Nein, no del todo. Comprendo que tienes que ir a hablar con tu mutter.

—¿Y si me dice que sí? Voy a tener que ir allá y arrancarle algo a tu dichoso Deutschland.

—No vas a arrancarle nada a nadie, yo hablaré con él.

—Hablarás. ¿Hablarás? ¿A decirle qué? ¿Que pare? Verdammt...

—No lo sé, Schweiz, no lo sé. Ni siquiera me apetece hacer esto ahora.

—De hecho es que... —suelta el aire—. A mí tampoco. En lo absoluto, estoy contento hoy, no quiero querer matar a nadie —asegura con voz de cansancio.

—Pues no lo hagamos. No se va a acabar el mundo si nos vamos de luna de miel sin haber resuelto esto.

—Mi madre me dijo que no volvería a casa, que iría a otro lado —comenta a pesar de todo rascándose la frente y mirando al suelo y es que no es tan fácil dejarlo ir. Estás a punto de lograrlo, Austria... Un besito o caricia terminará de hacer el truco.

—Que vaya a donde quiera, vivió sola por muchos meses, no morirá en tres semanas.

—En mis tierras. Como vuelva y Deutschland la haya invadido y haya conquistado mi montaña... —se le acerca y le toma de la cintura para bailar con él.

—Liechtenstein puede hacerse cargo y si es realmente muy imprescindible podemos volver antes.

—Es un viaje gratis... Por tres semanas. No vamos a volver antes.

—Solo si es muy imprescindible.

—Sinceramente más le vale a Deutschland y a mi madre que no sea imprescindible.

Austria sonríe.

—¿No crees? —le mira recordando lo que acaba de contarle España.

—Ja.

Se sonroja un poco olvidando casi del todo el asunto de su madre y Alemania. Levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla. El moreno cierra los ojos, dejándole.

—Y llegamos hasta aquí... —le acaricia más la mejilla con el pulgar.

Sonríe más y si fuera un gato te ronronearía.

—Es verdad que te quiero, no me importa nada de antes ni cuan complicado ha sido llegar hasta aquí.

Austria le mira con ojos entrecerrados y sonríe, llevándose la mano a la oreja para que todos se pongan a gritar. Y no tardan en poner se a gritar y Suiza en sonrojarse bastante.

Austria le mira porque... es él quien tiene que hacerlo. Y antes de pensárselo demasiado el suizo se pone de puntas, y con la mano en la mejilla que tiene, le besa en los labios. Y Austria opina que es una pena solo tener este poder hoy. Lo tienes muy intensamente además porque Suiza está BABEANDO por ti. Porque además está seguro que Suiza ni enterado de que él es quien los hace gritar, mientras le devuelve el beso. Y de hecho otra vez se lo medio come en el beso... O se lo come y medio la verdad. Perdiiiiido. Alguien los manda a un hotel de fondo mientras el resto aplaude. Y creo que es la primera vez que Suiza le besa en público, sabiendo que es en público y que les aplauden sin que le moleste.

Para todo hay una primera vez.

Y consecuentemente le da un beso súper relajado y decente, exactamente como a Austria le gusta. Pues iba a separarse, pero ahora no lo hace.

Suiza va a despeinarle un poco con la mano en su pelo... Pero tiene la decencia de separarse él, porque a pesar de todo no se le ha ido del todo la olla o la ha recuperado con tantos aplausos. Sonríe abrazándole cuando se separan.

Austria se muerde el labio de abajo y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro de "buen trabajo". Suiza se esconde avergonzado en su cuello

—A ver... —pide para que se separe un poco.

—Was?

—Es... algo que quiero hacer, nada más —empieza a quitarle la flor que lleva en la solapa. Suiza mira lo que hace y se pone algo nerviosito pensando en que le desnude por algún motivo

—A-Aun estamos en público...

—Ya lo sé —cuando acaba con la flor de Suiza se quita la suya.

Austria se vuelve a la mesa tomando un lazo de un centro de mesa, atándolas ambas juntas. Suiza le mira hacer, curioso y sonrojándose otra vez con el lazo.

—No sé si las querías tú, pero lo siento, voy a regalárselas a alguien.

—¡Regalarlas!

—Ja —le sonríe y tira de él hasta su madre, a quién se las ofrece. Suiza se deja tirar, levantando las cejas cuando ve hasta donde apretándole la mano sin decir nada.

—Ya sé que no es el ramo de la novia, pero es lo mejor que tenemos —le sonríe... a Galia se le humedecen los ojos y abraza a Austria.

Suiza sonríe un poquito al ver que el austríaco sonríe a su madre y que ella le abraza. Gales, que estaba hablando con ella levanta las cejas y sonríe también pensando que hoy es un día perfecto. Abraza a Galia de la cintura por la espalda y le sonríe a los novios a pesar de la sorpresa.

* * *

 _Para que luego diga todo el mundo que Suiza es un histérico ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	58. Chapter 58

Germania se acerca a Roma un rato largo más tarde, después de salir a fumar un cigarrillo (y espiar un poco a Romano con Helvetia). Trae cara de circunstancias, pero le extiende una mano para que baile con él.

Creo que Roma estaba hablando con Helena. Parpadea y sonríe levantándose.

Germania le toma de la cintura sin decir nada, llevándole a donde están los demás bailando, no demasiado cerca. Se estira un poco haciendo más notoria la diferencia de alturas y no se mueve para bailar, esperando a que sea el romano el que lo haga para el hacer un poco como barquito a su alrededor y que parezca que bailan.

—Hablé con Helvetia. Y veo que tu con Römer... Y ya les he visto —murmura con voz tranquila y grave—. Podrías explicarme bien todo esto, bitte?

Roma le pone las manos en el culo ipsofacto con pretensión de que se mueva.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

El salto es inmediato y la risa también, pero el sajón se mueve, efectivamente. El cabrón de Roma sabe lo que hace.

—Qué hace Römer.

—Lo que en otro momento habría hecho yo mismo.

Frunce el ceño con esto y se humedece los labios tratando de no enfadarse.

—¿Que es... Qué? ¿Qué pretenden con eso?

—Centrar a tu hijo pequeño con el mío.

—¿Y ella?

—¿Ella qué? —inclina la cabeza.

Suspira.

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Aja?

—Ella... Independientemente de la parte de gustarme o de que sea o no mi chica... Me preocupa. Tanto como a ti te preocupan las chicas, aunque yo no sea tú, y claramente no me salgan muy bien las cosas. Es la madre de Schweiz.

—Ella no se va a enamorar de Romano en una hora, aunque no lo creas, no es tan fácil como eso.

—Ja, ja... Ja —niega con la cabeza —, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Solo pensaba... Eso que dices, que sería lo que harías tú.

—Aja...

—No entiendo que hace Deutschland, pero hablando con ella, es más que evidente que yo... —desvía la mirada—, bueno...

—¿Tu qué?

—No podré ser de ninguna ayuda.

—¿Por?

—No soy tan tonto y esto... Es otra vez como Galia. Helvetia se fue a enamorar de alguien que también tiene a alguien más, como yo... y no de mí.

—Galia no se fue a enamorar de alguien que tiene a alguien más... por desgracia.

—Ja, pero yo sí. Galia siempre dijo que mi problema eras tú, pero Helvetia... En realidad es igual —chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros—. Solo pensaba que ya que yo no lo hago bien, quizás...

—De hecho, ella se ha enamorado de alguien que es IGUAL que tú.

—Pero no soy yo. Nunca soy yo... En realidad si lo ves bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le mira a la cara y levanta una ceja —, nunca consigo ser yo al que quieren. A diferencia de ti, lo que me llevó a concluir...

—¿Aja?

—Es muy mala idea y elimina del todo la esencia inicial de esto, pero no contaba con Deutschland... —puntualiza y le mira de reojo recargándose un poco en él—. Quizás podrías hacer lo que siempre haces y...

—¿Y?

—Y llevarla a vivir a casa y que sea como... Britania.

—¿Llevarla a casa? Ah, por mí no hay problema con ello, pero si va a ser así, quiero conocerla —le mira seriamente.

Al rubio se le revuelve el estómago.

—Conmigo no va a ir a ningún lado. De hecho no sé si realmente vaya a ir... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Quieres que yo... vaya y... la traiga?

—Nein —aprieta los ojos—, no QUIERO que vayas y seguro voy a arrepentirme de esto, pero sí creo que deberías traerla.

—Non.

—Nein?

—Eso he dicho.

—Dejarías de preocuparte por mí y tendrías a otra chica... Y yo dejaría de preocuparme por ella, a cambio de odiarla un poco.

—Tal vez sí, pero no lo voy a hacer —cierra los ojos y sonríe completamente satisfecho con esto.

—Y seguramente no volvería a pensar ni un segundo en Deutschland —frunce el ceño con la sonrisa porque pedirle esto está siendo mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Es muy posible, gracias por pedírmelo —sonríe sinceramente.

—¿Y por qué no vas a hacerlo?

—Porque NO QUIERO.

—¿Por qué no quieres? Tu SIEMPRE quieres y por una vez que te lo pido yo...

—Non —le mira a los ojos muy muy impresionado con esto—. Non. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No quiero! —sonríe mucho más y tira de él, besándole muy complacido y agradecido con esto que está pasando.

Germania levanta las cejas y se deja besar completamente fastidiado con la respuesta.

Y es un buen beso, de verdad. El germano debe atontarse bastante, pero como está empecinado y fastidiado, cuando se separa y parpadea (y se relame)... Se acuerda del asunto otra vez.

—¿Tu sabes el VERDAMMT trabajo que me ha costado venir y PEDIRTE que hagas esto? ¿Por qué mierda no quieres hacerlo?

—Y te lo agradezco. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo he hecho. Es lo mejor que podrías haber hecho por mí —lo abraza y se le humedecen los ojos, sonriendo sinceramente, sintiéndose bastante completo con esto.

—¿Qué es lo que me agradeces? ¿Qué me quite el orgullo? ¿Sentirte vencedor?

—Non! Que me lo hayas pedido. Necesitaba decirle que no a esto. Decirlo de verdad —le aprieta más fuerte.

—Fantástico —protesta en voz baja.

—Toda, toda mi vida fue así.

—¿Así?

—"Romae, tienes que ir y enamorar a esa persona", "Romae tienes que conseguir que hagan esto" "sedúcele" "convéncele" "engáñale"... ya te he dicho que es algo que amo y odio hacer con todo mi corazón. Y cuando volví aquí... cuando fuimos juntos a Seychelles... me prometí que no lo haría nunca más, que me acercaría a las personas que me gustaran y hablaría con ellas solo por el placer de conocerlas, no por un fin concreto. Esta es la primera vez que lo logro... me siento liberado.

Germania aprieta los ojos porque sí, le había explicado sus "obligaciones" cuando fueron a Seychelles, en un viaje hecho en una época tan distinta a esta... Gruñe un poco y le pone la mano en la espalda, acariciándole

—Te quiero muchísimo —vuelve a abrazarle con fuerza.

—Yo... te detesto. Y te quiero también, maldita sea, me complicas demasiado la vida.

—Eres el único que me hace estas cosas, que me ayuda a sentirme así —le sonríe con el corazón rebosante. El de ojos azules le mira de reojo... y se sonroja.

—Qué voy a ser yo el único —protesta un poco aunque menos agresivamente.

—Pues nadie más lo ha hecho.

Sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Al menos hago las cosas bien con alguien.

El romano se ríe y se pone de puntillas para besarle otra vez. Germania se deja sonriendo un poco más y cerrando los ojos.

xoOXOox

Francia le acaricia la mejilla a Inglaterra abajo de la mesa aun, después de subirse los pantalones.

Inglaterra no se los ha subido porque está cantando con la nariz, abrazándole con los ojos cerrados todo sonriente.

Estos son siempre los mejores momentos juntos, y Francia los guarda y atesora en su corazón con absoluto recelo, e intenta alargarlos lo maaaaaas posiiiiiiible. Le acompaña un poco en el cantar acostándosele encima. Es que no van a salir de ahí hasta que los eche.

—Me encantas —debe habérselo dicho cuatrocientas mil veces en esta noche.

xoOXOox

Liechtenstein, que no se ha acercado aun en todo el rato, espera a que Austria y Suiza terminen de hablar con todos y vuelvan a sentarse un rato a su lugar a descansar y beber un poco. Se acerca a ellos dos sonriendo mucho.

—¿Cómo están?

—Hallo —le sonríe Austria

—Liechtenstein —saluda Suiza sonriendo un poco, sonrojadito. Ella les abraza a los dos afectuosamente.

—Los quiero mucho —asegura en un impulso de afecto.

Austria sonríe y a ella sí se le acerca apoyando la cabeza en su mejilla. Suiza se queda como siempre que lo abraza un poquito petrificado pero le pone una mano en la espalda y se sonroja más.

—Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han dado nunca.

—Es una bonita manera de verlo —sonríe más Austria.

—Les tengo unos regalos yo también a ustedes —sonríe separándose un poco.

—¿Regalos? Tú no necesitas darnos regalos, Liechtenstein —asegura Suiza.

—No es que necesite... Pero para mí es como si mis padres se casaran. Canadá me ayudó a prepararlo todo y... Bueno, como England les regaló la luna de miel yo me encargue de dos pequeñas sorpresas.

—¿Dos? —Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más con lo de sus padres.

—Sí, dos. Los dos son buenos conmigo, así que uno para cada uno —asiente y se le nota que esta emocionadilla con la idea. Mira a Suiza—. Para ti... Son los arreglos del día de hoy.

—¿De hoy? —Suiza frunce un poco el ceño sin estar seguro.

Austria la mira de reojo porque más o menos estaba hablado que Liechtenstein se encargaría de la casa para la noche y todo eso, ¿al final Canadá había dicho que irían ellos a un hotel o algo? Cree que sí.

—Sí, hoy es una noche especial... Y pensé que podrían pasarlo en un lugar especial que te pareciera familiar y en el que te sintieras en casa, aunque no fuera la casa —se muerde el labio y mira a Austria de reojo nerviosita esperando que la apoye en caso de ser necesario—. Así que preparamos la casita que tenemos en Vaduz para que pasen la noche ahí.

—Oh, cambio de planes, entonces —comenta Austria sin que le parezca mal. Sobra decir que la casita que tienen en Vaduz es una primorosa casita perfectamente digna de la niña más rica del mundo.

—Solo es un poco, es un lugar completamente privado —le echa una mirada de esas y sonríe —, y cómodo... Era imposible arreglar la casa porque mein Bruder estaba ahí, pero esta si pudimos arreglarla para ustedes.

Suiza esta aun haciendo esfuerzos extraordinarios por no morir de la vergüenza con el tema "la noche de bodas"

—Muy suspicaz de tu parte —le hace un cumplido el moreno, asintiendo satisfecho y ella sonríe más.

—Espero que les guste lo que preparamos —se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada—. Ehm... Lo segundo es este asunto del viaje... Mañana en la tarde y para que estén más cómodos volarán en un vuelo privado a Seychelles —sobra decir también que un vuelo privado es un gasto totalmente inútil e innecesario.

—¿Has mandado ahí las maletas que estaban en Bern? —pregunta Austria... sí, porque ya puestos así no tiene que molestarse en llevarlas él mismo.

—Sí, están ya las maletas allá —asegura sonriendo.

—Perfecto, ya nos mandarás los detalles mañana sobre a qué pista hay que ir y a qué hora nos esperan —sonríe—. Dankeschön.

—P-Pero un avión privado —son HORAS con Austria a solas... Se sonroja solo de pensar en acostarse con él en el avión.

—Es un regalo, Schweiz, no tiene por qué ser indispensable.

—Cuesta —susurra apretando los ojos y carraspeando.

—De hecho, ustedes dos pueden irse cuando quieran —les sonríe.

—¿Qué es lo que no cuesta, liebe?

—Pues t-todo, todo cuesta pero... Pero... —carraspea porque se acerca la hora... Y no había pensado otra vez en la noche de bodas.

—Danke, Liechtenstein, de verdad —repite Austria en nombre de Suiza. "Buena chica" *pat pat* "toma, una galleta".

—J-Ja. Ja. Danke Lili —asiente Suiza.

Ella les vueeeeeelve a abrazar a los dos. Palmaditas de Austria. Se separa al fin y les sonríe otra vez.

—No se enfaden por nada, ¿vale?

—¿Enfadarnos?

Les sonríe y se vuelve a sonrojar un poco... Se encoge de hombros.

—Voy a bailar antes de que se acabe la música. No se vayan sin despedirse de mí.

—Espera —Austria la toma del brazo antes de que se vaya y se levanta para llevársela un poco lejos de Suiza, quien levanta las cejas y ella ahí se va detrás de él.

—Escucha —se pone de espaldas a Suiza—. Ha pasado algo con tu abuela, algo serio... y no podemos hacernos cargo ahora, pero Schweiz está preocupado y necesito que lo hagas tú.

Ella levanta las cejas y parpadea asintiendo.

—¿La abuela está bien? ¿Que necesitan que haga?

—La verdad, no lo sé. No he podido hablar con ella, supongo... o quiero pensar que está bien y nada más necesita que la cuides. Dice que quiere ir a nosabemosdonde ella sola.

—Oh... Oh. Bueno, podemos acompañarla Canadá y yo —vacila un poco porque quería pasar días y días con Canadá.

—No sé si hace falta que la acompañéis, ni si querrá, pero estaos pendiente de ella, que os diga a dónde va y obligadla a llevar un teléfono.

Ella asiente porque tiene un gran entrenamiento en esas cosas. Austria asiente también.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, no se preocupen de eso —sonríe—. ¿Te pido un favor yo a ti?

—Y saluda a Galia, tal vez te cuente algo importante. ¿El qué?

—Tira el teléfono de mein Brüder al agua el primer día por accidente, para que no pueda trabajar.

Austria se ríe pero asiente.

—Yo puedo encargarme de todo, de verdad. Pásenlo muy bien —le sonríe y le aprieta un poco el brazo en un movimiento muy parecido al que haría Suiza.

—Espero que no me odie durante tres semanas.

—No va a odiarte, nunca te odia... Ni cuando te odiaba —asegura haciendo un juego de palabras, sonriendo aun. Él se encoge de hombros y suspira, sonriendo.

—De hecho, de verdad pueden irse cuando quieran. Revisaremos que todo esté en orden aquí.

—Danke. Anda, ve a bailar cuanto quieras y no te preocupes que no se va a acabar la música.

Liechtenstein sonríe porque es que le gusta mucho bailar con Canadá y no tiene muchas oportunidades.

—¡Ha sido una boda preciosa! —asegura más expresiva y emocionada que de costumbre poniéndose de puntas y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco por el atrevimiento. Hace una reverencia y se va.

Austria sonríe un poco de lado antes de volverse con Suiza. Pero Alemania lo intercepta.

—¿Österreich, necesitas algo más? —pregunta con voz medida, suave y perfectamente seria.

—¡Ah! —se sorprende porque no le ha oído, concentrado en otras cosas—. Nein, nein, Liechtenstein se ha ocupado de preparar lo que sigue.

Alemania cambia el peso de pie y le mira a los ojos. Austria inclina la cabeza escrutándole.

—Voy a irme si no tienes nada más que pedirme —susurra y se le quiebra un poco la voz aun con la cara de absoluta seriedad.

Austria traga saliva porque... Veneciano... y Helvetia... y Alemania que le parece el puñetero Sacro Imperio Románico ahora mismo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nein. Pero sobreviviré —le asegura y suelta el aire—. Pásenlo bien y... Lo siento, de verdad, debí ser un mejor padrino.

—¿Puedo yo hacer algo por ti? —pregunta preocupado.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Volver, quizás.

Austria suspira, sin sonreír esta vez.

—Peores épocas hemos tenido y he salido adelante —levanta una mano y le da una palmadita suave en el brazo notando que no está sonriendo y en el fondo, no queriendo preocuparle más. Le cuesta mucho trabajo porque ahora mismo es uno de esos pocos momentos en los que quisiera que Austria le abrazara y le ayudara a convencerse de que no toda su vida se acaba de ir a la mierda. Aún así hace tripas corazón—. Felicidades.

—Danke...

—Voy a arreglarlo todo. Te lo prometo —le asegura mirándole a los ojos—. Ve con Schweiz, anda.

El moreno sonríe un poco y... confía en él, haciendo lo que le dice. Suiza mira su reloj y desfrunce el ceño cuando se acerca a él, sonrojándose.

—¿Todo bien?

—No mucho, pero creo que se resolverá. Espero.

—Eso es que sí se acostó con mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí...

Suiza suspira y le toma la mano.

—Confío ciegamente en que no me voy a quedar en este estado.

—No pensemos en eso ahora. No tenemos que resolverlo nosotros, todos ellos son adultos.

—Justamente me refiero a eso —le mira y se sonroja —. Espero que algún día vuelva a importarme porque en este momento no estoy por la labor.

—Oh... y ¿qué es lo que acapara toda tu atención? —sonríe de nuevo. Suiza se sonroja más.

—Ehh... C-Cierto individuo indeseable.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Hacerme, hacerme... Nada —"aun", le dice una vocecita en su cabeza que hace que se sonroje más—. P-Pero se casó conmigo.

—Oh, qué poca consideración —como si fuera algo terrible.

—Y va a irse conmigo tres semanas de indeseabilidad.

—¡Oh! —exagera más—. ¿Crees que vayas a poder soportarlo?

—No lo creo... posiblemente tenga que esforzarme por no matarle.

—Suena muy apetecible todo el plan.

—De hecho ahora que lo pienso... England tiene mis pistolas, ¿le has visto?

—En realidad... hace mucho rato que no, tal vez se han ido —le busca por la sala. Suiza parpadea descolocado y mira alrededor.

—Y... Pero... Mis pistolas —susurra contrariado porque puede pasar lo que sea pero NO irse sin ellas... ¿Verdad?

—No las necesitas en vacaciones.

—Sí las necesito. Como vamos a ir fuera sin pistolas... ¡Y hasta allá!

—Pues como va todo el mundo.

—Pero... ¡Yo no soy todo el mundo!

—Eso lo sé —sonríe.

Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Pues sin pistolas será... ¿Cómo voy a volarte la cabeza si no?

—Was?

—Volarte la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees eso.

—¿Que voy a volarte la cabeza? —se sonroja un poco porque si, en efecto, ni él se lo cree.

—Ja.

El rubio se sonroja un poco más y carraspea.

—Piensa que nos atacara alguien.

—¿Quién va a atacarnos estando de vacaciones?

—Alguien. Piensa que te quisieran secuestrar.

—¿Tú, por ejemplo? Que lleves pistola juega en mi contra.

—¿En TU contra? ¿Por?

—Si tú quieres secuestrarme...

—Yo no necesito secuestrarte, voy a tenerte solo para mí.

—Mira que claro lo tienes y lo feliz que suenas con ello.

—¡No sueno feliz! ¡Es una tragedia! Tres semanas solo contigo en una isla es terrible.

El austriaco se ríe.

—No te riaaaas, ya bastante es que no lleve yo la pistola. ¿Tú llevas algún instrumento?

—Tengo la armónica en la maleta, pero no le va bien al barniz del Stradivarius el cambio de temperatura, le cambiaría el sonido.

Suiza arruga la nariz.

—Me gusta cuando tocas el violín —y es que van a morirse de la histeria con tres semanas sin nada que hacer. Suiza al menos.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo llevarlo a los trópicos.

—Supongo que tendrás que hacer maravillas con la armónica. Ehm... ¿Nos vamos a ir pronto?

—Mañana, ya ha venido Liechtenstein a decirlo.

—¿Hasta mañana? —el habla de la fiesta, pero solo por la cara que pone vale la pena la confusión.

—Pues eso es lo que ha dicho... ¿o tienes prisa?

—N-Nein, e-es decir, pensé que hoy... Y-yo entendí que hoy e-era... N-no que...

—¿Hoy?

Parpadea y le mira a la cara... ¿Hasta mañana se quedarían aquí? Él pensaba que ya podían irse... Y hoy era la noche de bodas... ¿No?

—No vamos a irnos hoy.

—Oh... —tono de desilusión OBVIO y EVIDENTE. Cambia el peso de pie—. Bueno.

—No puedo creer que después de todo esto quieras tomar un avión hoy mismo.

—¿Avión? No vamos a ir en avión a Vaduz, no digas tonterías.

—Estábamos hablando de... —se detiene a si mismo al entender.

—Irnos —suspira mirando bailar a los que quedan.

—Pero no podemos irnos si no se han ido todos.

—Hoy. ¡Si nos vamos a ir hoy!

—Pues espero que se hayan ido antes de media noche, pero quien sabe.

Suiza suspira cansado y un poco harto ya de la gente aunque tira un poquito de su mano y la pone boca arriba.

—¿Vas a usar la argolla?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En general. ¿Vas a usarla o va a estorbarte? —pregunta pasándole un dedo por la palma.

—Tal vez sea incomoda con el arco... y no sé qué tan bien pueda mover los dedos en el piano —como si fuera la primera que llevas una. Si serás cínico.

—¿No sabes? —levanta una ceja porque no crean que Suiza no lo tiene presente—. Si serás cínico.

—Pues no lo he intentado.

—Con esta argolla... Llevas media vida usando una.

—No esta, esta es más gruesa y pesada.

—Con los anillos que usabas en otros tiempos, de esos que si te caías al mar te ibas directo al fondo... Seguro si podrás tocar con esta —se levanta porque es nerviosito y quiere hacer algo.

—No puedes saber si no me los quitaba en los conciertos.

—No te los quitabas todos, eras un ridículo —le extiende la mano—. Vamos a bailar.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a un concierto? —se levanta dejándose tirar para ir a eso sin problema.

—Ehhh... —vacila un poco—, ¿algún día fuiste a ver como hacia queso en la montaña?

—A lo que me refiero es que si no fuiste no puedes saberlo.

—Ya... —carraspea—. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—No creas que no he notado que solo has desviado la pregunta sin responder.

Suiza se sonroja.

—¿Tu pensabas en mí?

—Depende. A veces.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De los problemas en general, de la vida, de las personas, de mi estado de ánimo... de la música.

—Pero a veces sí —susurra sonrojado sintiendo cierto consuelo con ello. Se le recarga encima —. Es bueno saberlo.

—Pues... cuando se acababa la leche —sonríe mediomaligno. El suizo abre la boca y se separa indignado. Austria se ríe.

—Eres... Eres... Es... —protesta queriendo estrangularlo.

—Pues no esperarás que el gran emperador del mundo pensara románticamente en un cabrero maloliente y de clase baja —es que no pueeeeede y aun así se sonroja un poco con el "románticamente".

—¡Tu no eras el gran emperador del mundo! ¡Y tienes la MISMA clase que yo! ¡Y NUNCA fui maloliente! ¡Y yo no me refería a románticamente! —es que se EMBERRINCHA. Seguro la gente debe dejar de bailar, la música de sonar y todos deben volverse a mirarle. Parpadea... Y se sonroja y aprieta los puños sin saber qué hacer, con la necesidad absurda de acusarle y a la vez de decirles a todos que si está chillando eso es porque EL le ha dicho cosas, está perfectamente justificado.

—Shhh, no alces la voz y compórtate educadamente que no estamos en el campo y todos te miran —le riñe Austria en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír.

Es que hasta da un saltito con eso de estar en el campo y hacer cosas educadamente. Le fulmina de reojo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un MONTONAL más el ceño. Detestándole momentáneamente.

Por si eso fuera poco... Austria se toca la oreja y ahí van todos los meseros y luego todo el público en general, como si fuera nada más para cortar el ambiente y la discusión.

—Nein, no voy a darte un beso... Neeein —protesta dando saltitos.

—No hay más remedio, no soy yo quien elige cuando pasa esto.

—Arrancarte la lengua de un mordisco. Eso debería hacer —protesta acercándose a él con bastante furia.

—No sabrías ni por dónde empezar... mira que yo no soy una cabra —replica dispuesto a provocarle aún más, como la primera vez...

—¡Cá. Lla. Te! Deja de decir idioteces, ¡yo no beso a las cabras! Solo te beso a ti, verdammt! —chilla enfadado tomándole del cuello y acercándole a él, con violencia.

—Eso dices pero solo se te oye gritar culpable sin hacer nada —sigue.

Es que lo pones HISTÉRICO, Dios mío. De cero a cien en veinte segundos. Además Austria con su sonrisita caustica y su tonillo mesurado.

Suiza le jala hacia el enojado y le besa antes de que termine de decir "nada", con completa intensidad y esa pasión absoluta que le da el estar furioso y que a Austria le guuuusta, lo bueno es que no es tan hábil para devolver un beso de forma irónica, así que es devuelto en la medida de lo posible que no es aspirado por la energía repentina del helvético. Y creo que a pesar de todo no consigue que la rabieta le dure con todo y el beso ya que Austria hace lo posible porque no sea, dejándose inclinar, doblando las rodillas y abrazándole un poco para no caerse de espaldas. Suiza cierra los ojos y se relaja, apretándole contra el sin disminuir la intensidad del beso... Todo de manera un poco guarra, pues creo que le está revisando las amígdalas con la lengua. Lo que se está dejando claro es que Austria SABE que Suiza no suele besar a cabras por mucho que diga. Y lo que quiere es picarleeeeeee.

* * *

 _Tres semanas de esto... Buena suerte, Suiza! ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edic ión!_


	59. Chapter 59

Suiza se separa por falta de aire unos laaaargos segundos más tarde. Austria respira agitadamente con el corazón un poco más agitado todavía.

—Eres... Eres... —le susurra Suiza mirándole a los ojos, con la respiración agitada también—. Ich... Liebe dich.

Austria, que sigue abrazándole del cuello, se ríe echando la cabeza atrás en un movimiento muy parecido al que hace su madre. Suiza levanta las cejas porque ahora que la conoce nota que sí que se parece, por primera vez quizás. Se sonroja un poco más porque sí que le gusta un montón. Desfrunce del todo el ceño

Un poco más tarde el austriaco se yergue haciendo para incorporarse del todo y soltarle y Suiza le deja hacer ayudándole un poco y mirándole medio idiotizado.

—Me gusta hacerte reír —repite una vez más—. Es como reírme yo.

Austria le sonríe y levanta las cejas con esa idea.

—Que bueno que puedas reírte por los dos —se encoge un poco de hombros sonrojadito con todo esto y se acuerda de algo... Le señala con el dedo—. No me vuelvas a llamar cabrero.

—Que mal lo tienes, cabrero —se ríe un poco. Le gruñe girando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tan malo es que los eche a todos?

—¿A qué la ansiedad?

—Pues... A-a que Es… —se sonroja—, ya es tarde.

—Pero hoy es Navidad y es un día especial —es que sabe perfecto lo que te pasa, el cabrón.

Y es que aunque Suiza lo sepa tampoco es tan mal argumento. Suspira dándole la razón y yendo a mirar su reloj, pero ha sido un día largo y agotador y sinceramente tiene muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo al fin y esto se le está haciendo eteeeerno. Pero como sieeeeempre el austríaco no parece tener ningún ansia ni ninguna prisa... Se sonroja por ello incómodo de ser siempre él el ansioso o el que quiere... Más y el que tiene más ganas.

No es verdad, lo que pasa es que él sabe que tú tienes ganas y ansias, pero tú no sabes que él las tiene también y lo usa para jugar contigo.

—Además el camino a Vaduz es más largo que a tu casa.

—Y vamos a llegar tarde y demasiado cansados... —puntualiza Suiza porque también lo había notado sonrojándose más y empezándose a hacer la terrible idea de que esto NO iba a pasar hoy. Tenían toda la vida... Podían dormir sin hacer nada como tantas veces, tampoco era el fin del mundo,

—Oh, ¿estás demasiado cansado? ¿No es para eso que entrenas cada día?

Parpadea y levanta las cejas y se sonroja más.

—¡No entrenamos cada día! —habla de eeeso...

—Bueno, yo no, pero tú...

—¡No es verdad que yo entreno más que tuuuu! —chillonea sonrojándose y haciendo para escondérsele en el cuello arrepintiéndose visible y notoriamente en el camino.

—Pero si tú siempre te quejas de que yo no hago nada y que debería entrenar más —sonríe viendo sus movimientos de esconderse y no.

Suiza se queda un poco ahí sin saber bien que hacer consigo mismo. Austria no le ayuda en lo más mínimo.

—¡Yo nuuuunca me quejo de que deberíamos hacer eso más!

—Ah, nein?

—P-Pues no es que fuera a quejarme pe-pero... Y... E-Es que volviendo a-al punto de hoy...

—¿Aja?

Aprieta los ojos..

—¿E-Es que acaso t-tu...?

—¿Yo?

—Eres un insensible —resume. Y ya para que Suiza te llame insensible...

—¿Por?—levanta las cejas pensando eso mismo.

—Porque solo soy yo el que piensa en cosas, tu... No tengo idea de en qué estás pensando.

—¿Qué crees que puedo estar pensando?

—No tengo ni idea... ¿Que... Soy un ridículo hipersensible?

—Nein.

Frunce el ceño y le mira a la cara.

—Necesitarías mucho MUCHO para ser hipersensible.

—Es que quiero irme ya porque ya estoy harto de todo esto y sí, quiero estar a solas contigo y hablar y... —se sonroja mucho y desvía la cara—, darte besos y abrazarte, y tú no quieres nada de todo eso, así que estoy tan ridículamente solo en tener esas ganas que... Es ridículo. Y siempre es lo mismo —y nunca, nunca entiendo que esto es juego TAMBIÉN—. Quizás es demasiado sensible de mi parte el querer todo eso y debería poder controlarme como tú.

—Eres tan malditamente dulce —se ríe, derrotado.

—W-Was?

—Anda, vámonos.

—¡Yo no soy "dulce"! —protesta sonrojadito sin entender nada, medio ofendido y no para mal.

Austria ni se molesta en contestar, nada más haciendo para irse, buscando a Liechtenstein con la mirada para despedirse.

—¡Pero si aún no se van todos! —es que no entiende naaaaada.

—No importa, saben perfecto donde está la puerta.

Liechtenstein, que ha estado pendiente de ellos, no tarda mucho en encontrarle la mirada. Le sonríe y hace un gesto de despedida con la mano diciéndole a Canadá que ya se van para que se gire a despedirse también. Austria les saluda a ambos sonriendo.

Liechtenstein mira al frustradillo Suiza alegar con Austria que no es en realidad que se tengan que ir solo porque él quiera, sin oírles pero notando claramente que el austríaco le está molestando con algo y suspira sonriendo, deseando que su hermano sobreviva las tres semanas... Sin gritar demasiado.

Suiza mira a Austria todo consternado, con lo mucho que le preocupaba ser hipersensible, ahora no solo es eso sino "malditamente dulce"... le sigue dando saltitos nervioso.

El austriaco se despide de la gente que encuentran a su paso escuetamente, pero sonriendo. Todos les sonríen de vuelta, agradeciéndoles y felicitándoles. Suiza se sonroja porque Además todos, todos, TODOS saben qué es lo que van a hacer.

Puede que Prusia se lo diga. ¿Por qué no nos sorprende? Es una de sus grandes... frases.

Suiza busca a su madre con la mirada para decirle adiós y consigue ubicarla en un rincón alejado. Le pide un segundo a Austria y se va corriendo hacia ella a despedirse. ¿Pues qué va a hacer Austria más que dejarle? puede que se vaya a hablar con España. Suiza no tarda prácticamente nada, con lo secos que son.

España sonríe encogiéndose de hombros para Austria cuando Suiza vuelve, quien toma la mano de Austria y se sonroja un poco. España les despide con un "pasadlo bieeeen" en un tonito demasiado incomodo, que le pone los pelos parados a Suiza que, de por sí, ya los traía. Así que tira de Austria para AL FIN sacarle de ahí. Pese a todo... Suiza sonríe un poquito cuando salen por la puerta. Porque SOBREVIVIOOO.

—Has hablado con Spanien, ¿verdad? —pregunta mientras van a por el coche.

—Bailé con él, tú me viste —responde con suavidad.

—¿Y qué te contó?

—Puras guarradas sin sentido, como siempre —arruga la nariz, le aprieta la mano y no le mira.

—Mmm...

Ahora sí le mira de reojo.

—¿Te preocupa que me haya contado algo en concreto?

—Ja.

Le acaricia la mano con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué te preocupa?

—Es un secreto.

El suizo se encoge de hombros.

—Nada de lo que me contó parecía ser especialmente secreto, Österreich, no me dijo nada que no pudiera yo imaginarme... Solo que con lujo de detalle. No sé cómo pudiste estar casado con él.

Austria aprieta los ojos porque eso es que sí se lo ha contado. Suiza le mira porque no parece estar consiguiendo alejarlo de la idea de que lo sabe... Como desearía.

—No dejo de pensar que es de muy mal gusto alardear de la fantástica vida sexual de alguien el día de su boda... Menos aún darle consejos al novio al respecto —intenta a la desesperada.

Austria levanta una ceja no muy convencido con eso y el rubio le mira sabiendo que quizás solo le queda una oportunidad.

—Verdammt... Vale, ya sé que le prestaste dinero hace poco y no le hiciste firmar NADA y te va a pagar en especies, ¡lo cual es una absoluta IRRESPONSABILIDAD y una IMPRUDENCIA!

—Was?

—Ni siquiera quiero saber CUANTO es que le prestaste...

Austria le mira de reojo pensando en si España le habrá contado eso, ¿o estará intentando que no lo sepa? En cualquier caso tampoco tiene ganas de enfadarse por eso y si es verdad que se lo ha dicho parece ser un buen intento de ocultarlo y si no se lo ha dicho pues... presionar puede ser contraproducente

—Ya le he dicho yo que hablé conmigo para que veamos opciones diferentes de pago... Puedo reestructurarle el crédito y hacerlo todo legalmente. Creo que eso bastó para que me soltara —sigue, sintiendo que miente fatal y quizás se está sobrepasando... O le falta un poco. Preferiría hablar con la verdad y no tener que estar mintiéndole a su marido EL PRIMER DÍA, pero… No cambiaba nada con saberlo, ni cambiaría nada en el trato y si él sabía que sabía quizás se incomodaba. Mejor era que NADIE más que España supiera que lo sabía.

—Vamos, ya hablaremos de eso a la vuelta —hace para que se suba a la limusina.

Suiza se sube pensando que hará todo lo posible por no sacar el tema nunca más. Entonces entra y se estira un poco pensando que el rato de viaje OTRA VEZ se le va a hacer eterno... O quizás no. Se sonroja un poco con la idea pero se distrae al notar que hay una botella de champaña y dos copas y se piensa que ya ha bebido bastante aunque entre tanto baile, no es como que se sienta mareado ni alcoholizado en lo absoluto. Se recorre un poco para darle espacio al austríaco, que entra detrás dejando que el chofer le cierre la puerta, tiene un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura.

—Al fin solos.

—Se ha hecho largo...

—Pero ha ido bien —susurra el helvético un poquillo cohibido, mirándose las manos—. ¿Te ha gustado?

—Ja. Mucho —responde sinceramente. Suiza sonríe un poco sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha gustado más?

—La ceremonia, el convite ha sido un poco desastroso.

—A mí también me ha gustado el convite, a pesar de todo.

—¿Ja? ¿A pesar de los padrinos?

Sí, porque es mi boda contigooooo. Suiza BASTA por el amor de dios, estás demasiado idiotizado. Austria, devuélvele su cerebro.

—Ja, a pesar de Deutschland al que voy a matar algún día, de England y su confesión de boda... Y a pesar de tu mad... Galia comprometiéndose a medio convite y siendo hermana de mi madre y de Veneciano que se fue antes... Y de mi madre... —se encoge de hombros y le mira de reojo.

—Siempre hay bastantes problemas con toda esta gente —asiente.

—No lo sé, no esperaba yo que saliera así, pero a pesar de todo... Es nuestra boda —es que esta ridículamente feliz.

—Pues sí. Me alegra que estés tan contento.

Se sonroja un poco y se revuelve.

—No estoy TAN contento —susurra solo como aclaración.

—Sí que lo estás.

Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño pero es que ni siquiera le sale tan convencidamente como siempre.

—Bueno, sí, soy disfrutín e hipersensible y... ¿Que me dijiste hace rato? Dulce... Así te casaste conmigo, aunque te parezca un ridículo.

—No eres hipersensible.

—Punto importante a aclarar, al parecer si soy todo lo demás... —le mira de reojo sonrojadito y le pone una mano en la pierna estirando las piernas. Decide cambiar el tema —. ¿Estás cansado?

El moreno se ríe.

—Un poco.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco o recostarte en lo que llegamos? —ofrece el siempre preocupado suizo. Solo te falta decirle que le haces masaje en los pies.

—¿Y me despertarás al llegar? —protesta un poco.

Suiza parpadea y le mira notando el tono de protesta.

—Pues, pretendía... Claro que...

—¿Aja?

—Preferiría hablar durante el viaje o algo así, solo que si estás cansado... —vacila y aprieta los ojos, visiblemente nervioso —, ¡esto es complicado!

—¿Qué te parece tan complicado?

—Pues... Acercarme o acercarte o hacer algo, no voy a saltarte encima o algo así, aunque no quiero que te duermas, ¡quiero hablar contigo echado sobre mí mientras te acaricio la cabeza y proponerlo así es ridículo!

—Bueno, ya habíamos decidido que eres un ridículo, ¿así que donde está el problema ya? —se le echa un poco encima para que haga lo que ha dicho.

—No quiero ser un ridículo. ¿Por qué soy yo siempre el ridículo? —le sube igual una mano al pelo y le peina un poco, nerviosito con la cercanía pero es más fácil todo siempre cuando Austria coopera.

—¿Quién sabe? —cierra los ojos.

—¿Me cantas algo? —pide como hace muuuucho tiempo no hace.

—¿El qué? —sonríe.

—Lo que quieras, tu eres el experto —le revuelve un poco el cabello y se mueve para que se le eche encima más cómodamente, relajándose más.

Y Austria va a empezar a cantar la parte del coro que has oído en la iglesia. Es que si a Suiza lo relajan más va a empezar a parecer hijo de Roma. Germania, tiembla.

El helvético sonríe un poquito y cierra los ojos reconociéndola y pensando que Austria canta muy bonito. Nadie, nunca jamás, Austria, va a adorarte y quererte como te quiere este idiota.

La limosina se detiene al fin enfrente de casa de Liechtenstein y el chofer tiene que tocarles el vidrio para interrumpir otra soporífera y muy acaramelada sesión de besos. Austria lo ignora ampliamente, y con él, Suiza, quien está perdido entre los besos y las manos en su pelo.

El chofer, que asegura no le han pagado lo suficiente para trabajar en Navidad cuidando una limosina con recién casados que parecen adolescentes... Cielos, es un muy amargado chofer... Toca varias veces más el vidrio con una moneda. Y además lo han hecho conducir hasta el país vecino, diga lo que diga Suiza.

Si, el colmo estas personas. Con suerte han dejado una poca de champaña. Creo que hasta les abre un vidrio un centímetro para gritarles que ya han llegado.

Austria se separa un poco para dejar a Suiza respirar y oír lo que él sí está oyendo y le está molestando, un segundo más tarde vuelve a por él.

Suiza toma aire un par de veces con la respiración agitada y cierra los ojos cuando vuelve al beso, perdiiiido. Podría quedarse a vivir aquí, haciendo esto exactamente. No que no quiera más, peor esto, así, es perfecto.

—¡Eh! ¡Hace frío aquí afuera! —protesta el chofer que se ha bajado a intentar eyectarlos de alguna manera.

Es que Austria no planea hacerle ni caso. Después de unos cuantos golpes más, Suiza nota finalmente que hay un mundo más allá de la boca de Austria.

—E-Es... —le cuesta hilar la frase —, tocan algo.

—Ve a ver —le empuja un poco con la nariz y le busca el cuello.

—¿Que v-vea? —con trabajos sabe dónde está, mira el techo de la limo, mueve la cabeza, oye el vidrio otra vez y suelta un gemidito con Austria en su cuello.

—Eww! ¡Gente! —protesta el hombre —. Ya estamos aquí, pueden bajarse y celebrar en paz.

Austria sigue sin separársele.

—Ö-Ö-Österreich... E-E... Es...

Ni caso, puede que sea incluso una lamida esta vez.

—Señores —insiste el conductor y ahí tienen a Suiza absolutamente avergonzado y con la respiración absolutamente agitada. Olviden lo dulce y acaramelado, ahora es ese estado de semi sufrimiento y muerte lenta tan común alrededor de Austria.

—E-Espera, es que... nos llama —susurra Suiza.

—Pues contéstale —susurra sin separarle los labios del lugar.

—W-W-Was? —sisea Suiza más fuerte. Quizás a Austria, quizás al conductor.

—Hemos llegado ya, señor

—Oh... Ehh... A-Ahora... Ahora... —es que como le distrae Austria, que sigue empeñado en ello.

—Les abro la puerta en un segundo.

—N-Nein! —ahí tienes tus chillidos, Austria, que ríe con suavidad sobre su cuello.

—Nein? Señor, tengo que irme y ya llegamos. ¿Necesitan que de otra vuelta para... ehm... Terminar?

Austria le sopla un poquito en el cuello.

—Nein, nein, si no estamos haaaaaciehhhh —gemidito, desconcentración.

El hombre carraspea.

—Ehm... Señor, ya no traigo mucha gasolina...

—Tiene que irse... —susurra Suiza no se a quién, mirando a Austria de reojo.

—Venga —susurra y le vuelve a empujar con la nariz para que se separe. ¡Le cueeeeesta, lo que le cuesta!

Se medio separa, despeinado, con los labios medio hinchados y rojos y cara que claramente apunta que es un guarrillo.

—Ya... Ya bajamos, e-espere.

Austria aún se esconde un poco empujando a Suiza.

Se escucha otra vez la puerta abrirse adelante, y el chofer se baja del coche para la histeria del helvético.

—Ya, Österreich... Hay-Hay que movernos —susurra empezando a pensar en sus FELICES regiones vitales.

—Tú estás sobre mi.

Suiza le da un beso en el ojo porque le ha quitado los lentes antes y se le quita de encima cuando el chofer abre la puerta.

Austria se gira a buscarlos para ponérselos, dejando que Suiza salga primero. Y ahí va Suiza a arreglarse la zona complicada y a acercarse a la puerta, sonrojaaaaaaado y despeinaaaaaado. Austria le silba cuando hace eso. Suiza le fulmina y el moreno se ríe.

—Ehh! Shhh! ¡El no sabe!

—Seguro ni se imagina.

—Pues no hay nada... ¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo! —le mira el pelo y picado decide no decirle nada, bajándose del coche y congelándose inmediatamente. Austria se pone el abrigo antes de salir.

Listo de su parte, el chofer le sonríe a Suiza con esa cara de SE LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDOOOOO mientras él se abraza a sí mismo esperando a Austria, que tarda un poco en salir, la diva, porque también se está arreglando un poco pero dentro.

—Mañana vendré por ustedes para llevarles al aeropuerto... Ehm... ¿Quiere que les hable antes de venir para no interrumpir nada?

—¡No va a interrumpir NADA!

—Nein, le llamaremos nosotros a la hora que nos convenga, danke.

Suiza pega un saltito al oír que Austria se ha bajado ya.

—Bien. Máximo tiene que ser a las seis —puntualiza —. Me han dicho que irán a Innsbruck.

—Ja, ja... Estaremos a tiempo. ¿Mis maletas están aquí? —pregunta Suiza si querer hablar más con él, tomando a Austria de la mano y mirándole, notando que está bien peinado y calentito con su abrigo.

—Ha dicho Liechtenstein que están en el avión, debe habernos dejado una muda limpia —para Austria el chofer ya ha desaparecido, especialista en IGNORAR al servicio durante más de quinientos años... especialista también en no dejar propina por quinientos años... y en comer sopa con escupitajos por el mismo tiempo.

—Exactamente —el chofer les sonríe y Suiza se sonroja otra vez metiendo la cabeza al coche y tomando su abrigo cuando sale el chofer le habla de nuevo a él, esperando que le dé un extra para comprar una buena copa y pasar una feliz navidad, por ejemplo —. Que los señores pasen una noche excelente.

Suiza... Se sonroja, claro está, si no sabe hacer otra cosa... Arrugando la nariz.

—Bien, buenas noches —se despide empujando un poco a Austria hacia la casita, que ya está andando hacia ella sin problema.

El chofer les odia, hemos de decirlo, cerrando la puerta de golpe y refunfuñando. Esos choferes ingleseeees.

Suiza rebasa a Austria al caminar hacia la puerta, y levanta las cejas al ver que hay un post-it de corazón pegado en ella, con una flecha hacia la cerradura. El moreno levanta las cejas cuando llega a su lado y la ve. Suiza toma el pomo y la puerta cede sin necesidad de llave, lo cual hace que levante más las cejas y se lleve la mano al cinto donde DEBERÍA estar su pistola.

—Hay algo mal aquí, quizás se han metido a la casa.

—Was?!

—¡Pues está abierto! ¡Liechtenstein sabe PERFECTAMENTE que hay que cerrar las puertas con doble llave!

—¿Te ha dado las llaves?

—Nein, pero aún así...

—Tal vez por eso lo ha dejado así. Este es un lugar tranquilo

—Pues no debería, ¡por más tranquilo que sea! —protesta un poco, entrando frente a él haciendo un movimiento raro con las piernas incomodo aun con los pantalones. De todos modos Austria le deja pasar primero por si acaso, sabiendo que aunque no lleve pistola, Suiza es capaz de reducir a quien sea a golpes.

La casa está muy caliente, como a Suiza le gusta pero le da codera pagar. El fuego esta prendido, y huele a chocolate el ambiente en general. Suiza frunce el ceño pensando que hay alguien.

—Hallo? —saluda Suiza con el ceño más fruncido aun, extrañado de todo esto, buscando a ver si encuentra a alguien por ahí —. Hallo? —Evidentemente no hay nadie más que ellos dos, solo la atmósfera acogedora de la sala, y un baúl en medio de la misma que Suiza no reconoce.

Austria se quita el abrigo nada más entrar.

—¿Dónde guarda Liechtenstein las armas?

—Si hay una aquí debería estar en la caja fuerte. Habitualmente las trae consigo —protesta un poco acercándose al fuego y tomando uno de los palos para mover troncos —, revisare si hay alguien en los cuartos. Tú quédate aquí mejor, grita cualquier cosa

El baúl tiene otro post-it de corazón, hemos de decirlo.

—Está bien —asiente pensando que no es posible que no tenga más de las que lleva encima, pero bueno.

Así que ahí se va Suiza a explorar los cuartos... Notando que en el cuarto principal la cama está extrañamente preparada y abierta casi como para meterse, hay música suave de fondo... El bolero.

Austria se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando alrededor buscando el chocolate y notando el baúl, acercándose con curiosidad para abrirlo. Con la letra de Liechtenstein, que a pesar de todo se parece mucho aun a la del austriaco, está escrito sobre el post IT en tinta blanca.

"Pásenlo bien".

Aun así Suiza abre la caja fuerte y saca felizmente de dentro tres armas cortas, un rifle de asalto y suficiente munición.

Austria sonríe con eso y se sonroja un poco recordando el tonito de España al despedirles. Trata de levantar la tapa del baúl. Cede, y el olor a chocolate se intensifica. Adentro hay una fonduera, con chocolate semi derretido, fresas frescas... Y una fusta. Sonríe y levanta las cejas al notar la fusta pensando en qué concepto tiene Liechtenstein de ellos, ¿es que no ha visto los videos? Los ha visto todos, pero le pareció que ya era hora de que alguien le diera una fusta a Austria y así se cumplieran las fantasías sexuales de la humanidad. O quizás sea su propia fusta que dejó olvidada en la caja, porque alguien me dice que ella y Canadá, que se ven tan santitos, TAN santitos... Se pregunta si habrá cámaras aquí mientras toma una fresa empezando a comérsela haciéndose a la idea de que SEGURO hay cámaras aquí, pensando en cuales deben ser los lugares en los que las han puesto, toma la fusta y se gira cara a donde está CONVENCIDO hay una y la enseña mientras mira fijamente a cámara con cara de "¿de verdad?" Por encima de las gafas.

Lili se sonroja un poquito desde su casa en Suiza porque piensa que se ve muy guapo. Y ya les ha dicho que no se enfadaran. Puede que Prusia se la machaque un par de veces con esos dos segundos de video, pero con amor. (Puede que media Europa termine por ver esos dos segundos de video)

De todos modos Austria no la suelta, se cruza de brazos y se la apoya en la barbilla con una naturalidad digna de ser terrorífica mientras mira alrededor porque... hace mucho que no venía aquí y siempre le ha gustado el lugar. Puede que sean más de dos segundos de video... Sí, creo que sí que puede ser, aunque está ahora ya demasiado sonriente, asegura Prusia

Es una casa digna de la hija de Austria y Suiza. Con cosas SUPER clásicas (y recargadas) por un lado, y ultra minimalistas por el otro. Aun así a Suiza le debe crispar ver el juego de te con rebordes dorados. A Canadá le gusta, porque él tiene uno como ese pero en feo que le regaló la reina pensando que era América.

El buen gusto de la reina. Francia dice que es copia de uno suyo. Copia fea, claro. De hecho no, empezó siendo copia de uno francés y luego se apuntaron a la fiesta algunas flores y volutas de mal gusto. Como siempre. A Inglaterra le parece que mejoró mucho con el cambio. "So lovely, América, da las gracias" fueron sus palabras exactas.

Pues a Suiza le crispa un montón aunque aún no lo ha visto hoy y no se acuerda... Y vuelve bastante feliz con una pistola en una mano y el rifle de asalto en la otra. Y a Austria me le dais una fusta... muy equitativo todo. Pues la verdad... Austria no necesita una fusta. Alguien comenta por ahí que esto no parece ser equitativo en lo absoluto. Porque Austria habitualmente da tres pestañazos y una pequeña burla y se defiende de los rifles de asalto y las pistolas. Bueno, no es como que Suiza no pudiera empotrarlo contra la pared y hacerle lo que quisiera con solo un poco de su fuerza. De hecho Suiza se queda con las cejas en el techo de la casita de verlo con fusta en una mano, fresa en la otra. Puede que se le caiga el rifle de la impresión. Miren como Austria no se tiene que esforzar. Se vuelve a él al oírle entrar.

—N-No hay... No... Na-Nadie. ¿Qué es eso?—pregunta agachándose a recoger el rifle y poniéndolo en la mesa.

—Mejor. ¿Qué es qué?

—E-Eso que traes...

—Fresas, hay más ahí dentro —señala con la fusta, de verdad, ¿podrías hacer esto con menos naturalidad?

Suiza mira tooooodo el movimiento con la fusta y traga salva dando un pasito atrás.

—Lo-Lo otro.

—También hay una fondue de chocolate, Liechtenstein lo ha preparado.

—Nein, lo que traes ahí... —camina de lado hasta la Fondue de chocolate sin dejar de mirarle.

—Ah, ¿esto? —se la muestra. Sí, eso, no es una extensión de tu brazo—. No lo sé, estaba en el baúl también.

—No lo... NEIN. Es... Tú no puedes... No es algo que hoy, nein, nein.

—Tengo una parecida en casa —se encoge de hombros—. No sé por qué la habrá dejado.

—¿Tienes una parecida en casa? ¿¡Y que haces con ella!?

—Pues la usaba con... ellos cuando eran niños. Deutschland, Römer, Italien... cuando se portaban mal.

Maaaala pregunta.

—W-WAS?! Les... Tu les dabas con eso!? —es que se sonroja solo con la idea, aunque la odie.

—Nein, la mayoría de las veces no era necesario. La idea se metía en sus cabecitas con bastante facilidad, esto solo ayudaba a ilustrar lo que podía pasar.

—¡Y eso explica MUCHAS cosas, no me extraña que Veneciano tenga esas ideas raras con Deutschland y contigo!

—Was?

El suizo se sonroja más aun.

—Deberíamos prohibir que te acerques a una.

—¿Por? —esa sonrisa y se da en la otra palma de la mano con suavidad pero firmeza. Ahí tienes tres segundos más, Prusia.

Traga saliva y da un pasito atrás.

—Mein gott... E-Eso no es para hoy.

—En realidad, cuando Deutschland alcanzó cierta edad era... un poco incómodo seguir usándola y también por ese motivo nunca la usé con Preussen —se encoge de hombros.

—Un poco incómodo. Mein Gott in Himmel. Tienes PROHIBIDO usarla con cualquiera de los dos. De hecho tienes PROHIBIDO a usarla con nadie más que conmigo.

—¿Perdona? ¿Quieres que la use contigo? —levanta una ceja porque esta es nueva.

Aprieta los ojos y debe morirse del sonrojo.

—N-Nein.

—Tal vez puedas llevarla a Seychelles junto con esas armas cortas que has encontrado y no planeas volver a dejar en su sitio —se quita la cuerda que la envolvía en su muñeca y se la tiende para que la tome del mango.

—Solo hablo del caso hipotético que fueras a usarla con alguien, SOLO puedes usarla conmigo —se la ARRANCA y Austria se ríe. —Es muy en serio, nada de castigar a NADIE con eso —le señala con ella y la pone en la mesa junto con la pistola —. Ehm...

—¿Por qué tan en serio? —se acerca al baúl por otra fresa, hundiéndola en el chocolate y se sienta en el sofá a comérsela, mirándole.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo.-Se acerca a mirar el baúl y mete un dedo en el chocolate llevándoselo a la boca.

—No es hacerse el tonto, ya me ha quedado claro que no te gustan los castigos con violencia física, hombre de la pistola... y aun así me parece que insistes más por otro motivo —como si no lo supieras.

—¿Te parece?

—Ja.

—Mira que listo... —se sienta muy recto porque en realidad ahora mismo le parece un poco extraño estar sentados aquí. Así... Con lo bien que iban en la limosina.

—No tanto como tú esquivando preguntas.

—¿Yo? No estoy esquivando nada, solo tu estas preguntando una cosa obvia. Lo digo porque todos van a hacerse a la idea incorrecta —se quita el saco del traje, harto ya de las colas y la formalidad y se afloja aún más la corbata que Austria ya le había medio quitado en el coche.

—¿Qué idea? —le mira hacer tranquilamente, yendo por otra fresa, no que tenga hambre, pero están buenas las malditas.

—Una muy... —le mira mientras se quita los gemelos. Genial, Suiza, ayudándole a Austria a hacer el trabajo sucio de desvestirte —, una incorrecta, espero, sobre tus intenciones con ellos

—¿Qué idea te parece que proyecto con ello?

Se sonroja.

—U-Una completamente... —se agacha a desanudarse los zapatos —, s-sexual.

—¿Te parece sexual castigar a alguien? Tsk tsk tsk que mente taaaaan sucia —como si lo que tú le estás haciendo al chocolate que recubre la fresa con la lengua fuera tan inocente.

Suiza se queda inmóvil agachado al frente mirándole mover la lengua. Tiene, pese al calor, un gran escalofrío. Y es que es LA noche, quizás esa lengua en unos minutos más esté haciendo eso mismo en otro lado. Apriete los ojos y las piernas.

—E-El p-pensamiento no... ¡No es que m-mi mente sea sucia!

—Ah, nein?

—Es lo que TODOS piensan, ¡no te hagas el inocente! Y... Deja de comer fresas.

Se ríe y Suiza le vuelve a mirar embobado y es que le gusta además que te rías. Y esta además el desesperante asunto de que solo este sentado ahí comiendo fresas... En vez de encaminarse a... ¡Algo!

—Liechtenstein las ha puesto ahí para mí, pero está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¡Pues que te prepares!

—¿Que me prepare? ¿cómo?

—¡Pues... Haz... Algo! —se sonroja.

—¿Algo de qué?

Parpadea y se endereza en su asiento.

—O... ¿Vas a pasar la noche a-aquí comiendo fresas?

—Tal vez, si tú no haces nada.

—¿Y-Yo? ¡Yo si estoy haciendo!

—¿Quejarte?

Suiza parpadea.

—No. Bueno... Si, pero... —cambia el tono, porque no quiere estar de quejiche hoy. Se recarga en el sillón, tieso y tenso —. ¿Qué debería estar haciendo que no estoy haciendo?

—Depende de lo que quieras conseguir...

Parpadea, parpadea.

—P-Pues...

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué tu no... Quieres?

—¿Querer qué? —como cada vez, lo que quiere es que lo digas.

—P-P-Pues... E-Eso.

—Eso... ¿qué?

—¡Eso eso! Estar más... Cerca.

—Pues acércate.

Se acerca dos centímetros y se sonroja.

—Íbamos tan bien en el coche... —murmura en voz baja.

Austria levanta una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres acercarte?

—Nein —se mira las manos... Cinco centímetros más. Y se le viene a la mente la idea de que quizás Austria espera que él haga cosas bien hoy... Debe tener alguna expectativa, y no tenía idea de cuál era.

—Ya veo...

—¿Quieres que me acerque?

Le mira fijamente unos instantes con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Se sonroja un poco más, toma una gran bocanada de aire, y se pone de pie. Austria le mira. El rubio se le acerca con decisión agachándose un poco. Baja la cabeza.

—Abrázame.

Austria sonríe un poco, se levanta y lo hace sin decir nada. Suiza hace un movimiento fluido y fácil, y le levanta del suelo en brazos. El moreno le abraza más fuerte sin esperarse eso.

—¿Debíamos entrar a casa así, no? Lo olvidé —se sonroja un poquito, pero todo es más fácil cuando ya se están moviendo y tocando.

—En realidad es al dormitorio —le mira.

Se sonroja un poco más, traga saliva y camina hacia allá, con paso seguro.

—Claro que he pasado más horas de mi vida cargándote que no haciéndolo. Esta es fácil.

—Qué exagerado —sonríe.

Suiza pasa por el umbral mirándole de reojo y sonriendo un poquito de vuelta.

—¿Te he dicho ya...?—le recuesta en la cama y se le sube encima tratando de no pensar en nada más que en él y en este día... Y no en la fusta y los nervios.

—Was?

—Que estoy muy, muy feliz —le mira a los ojos y se acerca a darle un beso. Austria se lo devuelve sin decir nada pero sonríe.

* * *

 _Amor, amor... ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!_


	60. Chapter 60

Después de... uno de esos vuelos de cómo un millón de horas, es que el avión de los recién casados montañeros aterriza en Seychelles. Lo bueno es que no vais a tener Jet lag.

Suiza es un agobio generalizado con que si las manos de Austria están bien, que si se siente mareado *ojos en blanco*. Cuando abren la puerta del avión por primera vez en su vida siente que quizás hace más calor del que soportaría habitualmente. No pasan más de cinco minutos fuera del avión cuando ya está empapado en sudor.

Austria está mareado como una sopa y aún más por el calor y le duelen las manos y tiene mucho sueño. Aún así, la extrema felicidad de Suiza no se ve opacada. Lo carga todo hasta la salida tomando a Austria de la mano para que la ponga en su hombro y dirigiéndole con suavidad hacia allá.

—Hace mucho calor y mucha humedad —comenta pensando que si a él le molesta Austria debe sentir que se muere.

—Hace MUCHISIMO calor —responde y se alegra de no haber traído el Stradivarius después cinco horas de pelea consigo mismo.

—Estaremos mejor en el hotel con ropa menos formal.

Y el problema es que empieza a desnudarse ya, quitándose el pañuelo y abriéndose un par de botones de la camisa, mientras anda tras él. Suiza le mira de reojo y a pesar del calor y el cansancio que el mismo trae sobre los hombros piensa que se ve muy muy bien así sin pañuelo y con la camisa medio abierta.

—¿Quieres quitarte el saco? —pregunta buscando al taxi con la mirada, le han dicho que el chofer estaría aquí esperándoles.

El moreno asiente parándose y haciéndolo, pensando que quisiera quedarse en calzoncillos a ser posible. El hombre del taxi les espera con un cartel.

—Mira. Ahí está el hombre que nos busca. Anda, no te quedes atrás —hace un gesto con la cabeza —. Ya habrá aire acondicionado o algo en el coche.

Se le cae la chaqueta al suelo y se va tras el cómo medio zombie. (Irlanda le manda decir a Austria que le entiende perfectamente bien). Suiza aprieta los ojos dejando todas las maletas en el suelo y yendo a recoger la chaqueta, sacudiéndole el polvo.

—Camina adelante de mí, mejor, ¿ves al chico? —le hace un gesto al muchacho.

Austria no ve un pimiento, creo que hasta las gafas se han empañado del susto que se han llevado con el calor. Suiza toma las maletas de nuevo y la chaqueta, claro. Le empuja suavecito de la espalda dirigiéndole hacia el conductor.

—Hello?

Él les saluda y les pide que le sigan dirigiéndoles al coche. Suiza le da todas las maletas... El saco no porque le gusta... Y se agacha levantando a Austria en los brazos.

—Uuuh, estás ardiendo —protesta pero se deja levantar súper mareado.

—Hace calor, tú estás pegajoso. Si te sientes tan mal quieres... ¿Volvernos a casa?

Niega con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados NEGÁNDOSE a tomar otro vuelo hoy.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta el rubio al meterle al taxi después de que el chico le abra la puerta. Austria niega con la cabeza porque está mareado y la idea de comer le revuelve el estómago, aun con los ojos cerrados, dejándose hacer.

—Y yo que creía que en Rom hacía calor en el verano —susurra Suiza cuando el taxista cierra la puerta tras el acomodando a Austria y acariciándole un poco el pelo antes de pensar que cuando uno está mareado y se siente mal lo último que quiere es que lo agobien. Le sienta pidiéndole al taxista que prenda el aire.

—Se supone que es... invierno o algo de eso, ¡estamos en enero!

—Esto está en el Ecuador, Österreich. Aquí no hay invierno.

Se revuelve porque ya lo sabe, solo estaba protestando, de todos modos el conductor prende el aire

—A mí me gusta... ba el calor.

—Vas a pasar una semana temblando cuando volvamos a casa, como te acostumbres —sonríe el moreno con los ojos cerrados.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda acostumbrarme a esto —se acerca un poquito a él porque el aire acondicionado frío le ha parecido demasiado frío.

—Puedes moverte... estás prácticamente acostumbrado ya —responde entreabriendo los ojos y escuchando el movimiento. Suiza le mira de reojito y se le recarga un poco encima.

—Tú eres un dramático.

—Ugh —protesta porque aun hace calor. Suiza se sepaaaaara—. Vas a dormir en otra cama... en otro cuarto. Y ni sueñes con tocarme.

El de ojos verdes se gira a mirarle con los ojotes abiertos.

—P-Pero...

Es que Austria aún tiene hasta que respirar por la boca por la humedad.

—Quizás deba decirle al conductor que nos lleve de vuelta.

Austria niega de nuevo.

—Pareces un cachorro cansado y acalorado —comenta Suiza al notarlo.

—Y tú estás como una rosa.

—Nein, a mí también me molesta, pero no es para tanto. Imagina que estas en el sauna —sigue protestando, pero sonrojado.

—No quiero estar en el cuarto de vapor.

—Es nuestra luna de miel, ¿Por qué no INTENTAS quejarte solo un poco menos y pasarlo bien? mira hacia el mar.

—Llevamos aquí diez minutos, ¿por qué no intentas tú relajarte un poco?

Suiza suspira mirándole de reojo.

—Vale, perdona, solo quiero que lo pases bien —mira por la ventanilla preguntándose si esto aquí va a ser un desastre o si mejor no debieron ir a un lugar más convencional, sin relajarse absolutamente nada en realidad. Solo tensándose en silencio.

—OIGO tu tensión —sonríe un poco con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Pero si no estoy diciendo nada! —debe sonar hasta cómo gira la cabeza hacia él.

—Tú no, pero tu cuerpo grita como si estuviera en un concierto de rock.

—Pues... No grita pero es que han pasado muchas cosas y...

—¿Muchas cosas cuáles?

—Pues nos casamos con mucha mucha gente ahí y estamos de luna de miel, es imposible que solo me... Relaje.

—No hay mucha mucha gente en la Luna de miel.

—No, de hecho no. Estamos nada más tu y yo...

—Pero puedes ir a otro cuarto si eso te tensa —insiste.

—No creo que haya otro cuarto siquiera, pero es absolutamente infame de tu parte pedirme otro cuarto HOY —susurra.

—Pues mira que calor hace y tú eres el que considera que hay demasiada gente.

—Está el chofer. Y puedes darte un... No voy a pelear contigo hoy.

—¿Un...?

—Baño.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que estar en remojo a menudo.

—Me gusta cuando estás en remojo — Suiza sonríe muy levemente.

—¿Por?

—Estarás en traje de baño.

—¿Verme en traje de baño es lo que te gusta?

—Y mojado... ¡Y no me gusta!

Austria se ríe un poco.

—Vamos a estar en una isla para nosotros, ¿sabes?

—¿Toda la isla? ¿Eso es alguna especie de fantasía sexual tuya? ¿Cómo lo de volar los puentes?

—Eso me han contado es un... Was? Nein, así es el hotel.

—Supongo que England pensó que así era.

—Habrá mozos y así, ¡no es una fantasía!

—Seguro puedes echarlos y hacer que vengan una vez en la mañana y una en la tarde.

—¿Eso quieres? Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Yo? A mí me da igual. De hecho mejor que se queden a abanicarnos.

—Abanicarnos. ¡Tú eres el de las fantasías raras!

—No es ninguna fantasía un abanico con este clima.

—Quizás haya uno automático en el techo. No seas dramático.

—Espero que haya algo mejor que eso en los lugares que haya techo.

El conductor los deja en el puerto donde han de tomar el ferry del hotel.

—Dios mío con este sitio es... —protesta en voz baja y mira a Austria de reojo—. ¿Lo odias?

—Mucho —bromea solo por desesperarle porque ya empieza a sentirse mejor con el aire acondicionado. Suiza aprieta los ojos y le toma de la mano.

—Estoy seguro que una vez ahí no estará TAN mal.

—Si tú lo dices —sonríe y cuando vuelven a abrir la puerta del coche al calor, vuelve a querer morirse.

Suiza se baja y baja las cosas con ayuda del chico. Ayuda a bajar a Austria y despide al muchacho quien se va antes de que llegue el ferry dejándolos ahí en el muelle en silencio y sin mucho alrededor.

Austria lucha contra sí mismo para no quitarse los pantalones, puede que una vez estén ahí solos vaya desnudo todo el tiempo...

—Espero que no tarde mucho... —intenta consolar Suiza con un carraspeo, rostizándose el también—. Aquí hay al menos brisa.

—¿Y si nos caemos al agua?

—¿Quieres caerte al agua? ¿De verdad?

—Nein, pero...

—Cierra los ojos.

Lo hace y el rubio le carga. Austria abre los ojos otra vez con eso.

—Eh, dije cierra los ojos. ¿Y no te mueras del escándalo vale?

—Pues si me levantas así...

—Y espérate a ver lo que haré ahora —camina un poco hacia la playa.

—¿Vas a echarme al agua? ¡Vigila las bolsas y hazlo con delicadeza!

—No voy a ECHARTE a ningún sitio, ¿qué clase de marido me crees? Voy a... Meternos.

—Como venga el ferry...

—Tendrás que llevarme tú nadando. Quítate los zapatos.

—¿Que llevarte?

—Sí, tu, pataleando —sigue quitándose él los suyos aun cargando al austríaco.

—Olvídalo.

—Entonces quizás vamos a morir ahogados en las turbulentas playas de Seychelles. Mejor eso que morir rostizados — Suiza le mira con los ojos entrecerrados porque el sol está pegador.

—Suena todo tan romántico—responde sarcástico.

—Anda, quítate tus preciosos zapatos de piel de cabritilla que igual voy a mojarte.

Sin soltarse de su cuello, Austria dobla las rodillas hasta alcanzarlos. Suiza le espera hasta que los zapatos caen al suelo. Dioses, es que se van a meter con todo y calcetines. ¿¡Qué les pasaaaa!? ¡con lo ordenados que son!

Creo que ahí llega el ferry.

—Oh, mira... de lo que te acabas de salvar —suelta Suiza sonrojándose y bajándole al suelo. Y están los dos como para foto del recuerdo de lo RAROS que se ven.

—Schweiz! —protesta porque el suelo quema y está sucio y no se ha puesto de nuevo los zapatos.

—Hay que cargar las cosas, súbete al barco y yo subiré lo demás.

Aun así se apoya sobre él quitándose los calcetines y poniéndose los zapatos. Zapatos sin calcetines, el universo siente la perturbación. Por fin consigue Suiza subirlo todo y pagar el costo del traslado, pensando que este sitio es agreste y extraño... y caluroso. El pequeño ferry (porque en realidad las islas a las que va son pequeñas) es mono y tiene todo el encanto del mundo, aunque sus asientos están mojados.

El calor hace que tengan que tomarse medidas desesperadas. ¿Sabéis lo sensible que es Austria con su oído? Bueno, pues el mareo tremendo a los cinco segundos.

—Cielos, ¿pero que nunca antes habías subido a un barco? ¡Estuviste casado con el hombre de los miles de barcos! —le pregunta preocupado al verlo VERDE después de cinco minutos. Es que no puede hablar siquiera.

El helvético está seguro de que esta es la PEOR luna de miel de las múltiples lunas de miel de Austria, apretando los ojos y acariciándole la espalda.

—Ahora llegaremos y te sentirás mejor —le asegura fulminando al chico que mueve el barco.

Vuelve a vomitar, sentado en el suelo.

Suiza le detiene la bolsita que le han dado en el ferry para esto justamente, y se pregunta por qué demonios no fueron al maldito bosque de luna de miel... o de menos a una ciudad normal. Podrían haber pasado al menos una semana en Viena sin que ocurriera ninguna de estas tragedias. Menos mal, pasan solo diez minutos más (que se les hacen eternos) antes de que lleguen al borde al otro lado.

Austria está completamente mareado y no se entera.

Así que cuando al fin tocan tierra firme, Suiza le levanta en brazos y le saca del barco sentándolo en el primer lugar que encuentra disponible, que es una tumbona frente al bungalow en el que van a quedarse. Suiza se le pone en cuclillas enfrente y le acaricia la frente. Mientras el chico del ferry empieza a contarle como funciona todo. Al final no parece ser una cosa tan terrible, fuera de que Austria de maree así cada vez que sube al barco. Todo parece funcionar como un hotel de lujo, instalaciones y demás parecen ser perfectas y confortables, aunque los horarios de actividad son extraños y todo parece ser muy nocturno.

Después de un largo rato de explicaciones sobre cómo funciona todo, dadas entre el chico del ferry y una muchachita que parece ser la encargada de recibir a los inquilinos, Suiza al fin puede acercarse a Austria a ver si no se ha muerto derretido en el calor, menos mal que la tumbona estaba bajo una palmera.

Austria asegura que lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Estás bien?—creo que esa es la pregunta que más veces le ha hecho Suiza a Austria a lo largo de la saga. Este niega con la cabeza y para enseguida—. Mareo aún. Galletas saladas, dicen que asientan el estómago. Ven —se agacha un poco para cargarle—, te va a gustar nuestro cuarto.

—No quiero comer nada —le abraza, con los ojos cerrados porque además le da nauseas solo pensar en comida otra vez.

—En el fresco te sentirás mejor, ya he puesto la temperatura a unos cómodos 21 grados —explica yendo hacia adentro.

Austria se quita las gafas y hunde la cara en su cuello casi sin escucharle.

Suiza automáticamente se pone mejor con esta posición, se le eriza la piel del brazo y del cuello y se sonroja, aunque no haya nadie para verlo

Se siente bien con ese concepto de no haber NADIE más, relajándose un poco más por primera vez.

Austria se queda ahí, mareado como una sopa, teniendo frio y calor a la vez.

—¿Quieres... qué quieres? ¿Quedarte aquí inmóvil hasta que se te pase, meterte al jacuzzi, te hago compañía? —pregunta Suiza acostándole en la cama y poniéndose a su lado. El austriaco se hace bolita junto a él—. Siento que esté yendo tan mal —le acaricia el pelo un poco y le da un beso en la frente.

Austria no se mueve, dejándole hacer. Suiza se separa un poquito yendo a quitarle el cinturón, los zapatos y los pantalones de esa manera que Suiza hace las cosas con Austria cuando no le da vergüenza, sino preocupación.

El austriaco se deja protestando un poco cuando le mueve demasiado. Pues protesta lo que quieras pero al final verás cómo ambos terminan considerablemente más cómodos, Suiza en calzoncillos y camiseta... Austria en calzoncillos... y camisa abierta. Suiza sonrojado, eso sí.

Austria no se mueve en un bueeeen rato, poco a poco se va sintiendo mejor. Suiza se acuesta a su lado abrazándole y sintiendo que debería ir a hacer 18372822727 cosas más allá de acostarse aquí junto a Austria, pero no las hace, espera "pacientemente". Se le acerca al cabo de un poco cuando nota que empieza a moverse más.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Un poco.

—¿Me odias por traerte a este horrible viaje de bodas?

—Ja —sonríe un poco con el agobio. El suizo se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos.

—Se supone que debíamos pasarlo bien.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—¿Quieres volver? Podemos ir a la montaña.

—Nein, no voy a tomar un avión hoy.

—¿Mañana quizás? No sé qué hacer para que la pases menos mal… ¿Quieres darte un baño o algo?

—Nein, no me atrevo a levantarme, no sé si me marearé si lo hago. No quiero volver a vomitar.

—¿Aun no quieres comer o beber nada? —se pone boca abajo en la cama, mirándole.

Austria niega. Suiza suspira acostándose en la almohada y sonriendo un poquito.

—Nos casamos... —susurra casi como si no hubiera aun tenido tiempo de que le caiga la noticia.

Austria le escucha con atención a ver si tiene suerte y piensa en voz alta.

—Y fue una boda bonita... Y... Conmigo —se le acerca un poquito.

El moreno sonríe un poco con eso. Suiza le pasa un brazo por encima y le pone la cabeza en el pecho.

—Y estabas ahí enfrente de toooodos y decidiste que si me elegías a mí, no a Ungarn, no a Spanien... A mí —susurra.

—¿Y qué te parece eso?

Suiza le aprieta contra si con bastante fuerza mientras Austria trata de no protestar... demasiado.

—Y estamos aquí... Y de verdad de verdad nos casamos.

El austriaco le pasa una mano por la espalda.

—¿Estás contento?

Austria se plantea soltar un "meh" por un momento, pero piensa que es el hombre más dulce que existe con lo feliz que parece y que ya suele hacerle sufrir bastante.

—Ja.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz —susurra y se le quiebra la voz, sollozando.

—Hey... ¿qué pasa? —se preocupa un poco al notar que solloza, mirándole y abrazándole un poco.

—Nada, solo no pensé que pasaría y... —le aprieta contra si—, ya no vas a irte.

—Nein, no voy a irme... para bien o para mal —susurra y le acaricia la espalda.

—No va a ser para mal, esto va a salirnos bien —asegura repagándosele en el pecho. El menor sonríe sin dejar de abrazarle—. Lo conseguimos —susurra en un sollocito suave completamente atípico suyo. Extrañamente, sonríe en un gesto extraño y poco común, pero claramente una sonrisa.

Austria sonríe también disfrutando del momento con él. Suiza le mira a los ojos y se acerca a darle un beso... ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Que casarse lo haría feliz.

Y Austria le besa de vuelta sin meterse con él ni ser malo, lo cual es un gran logro. No te preocupes, Suiza, tiene otras tres semanas para meterse contigo y ser malévolo. Lo que pasa es que no van a consumar ningún matrimonio en la isla, sino van a quedarse dormidos como piedras. Hasta el anochecer, cuando Suiza se despertará de golpe SUPER descolocado sin saber la hora. Austria duerme aun. Suiza se revuelve en la cama mirando su reloj y viendo las ocho con cincuenta. Es la hora en la que todos los gatos son pardos, así que no está seguro si han dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Ö-Österreich?

No hay respuesta.

Se revuelve un poco sintiéndose groggy y mareado, entre el calor y en general todas las cosas, notando además que trae una erección de recién despertado absolutamente brutal. Aprieta los ojos y se separa del austriaco un poco sonrojándose.

Austria se mueve para quedarse en mitad de la cama.

—Se ve cómo te encanta dormir conmigo —protesta un poquito Suiza entre dientes estirándose y pensando en arreglarse su problema de ahí debajo... Aunque no era justo ni apropiado, debía esperar a SU MARIDO para ello. Se sonroja solo con la idea aun sin entender el horario acercándose al gran ventanal para ver el cielo.

El austriaco ni caso.

Suiza deambula aun medio sonámbulo por el cuarto, caminando raro con su problema y preguntándose si puede ir al mar a meterse un poco y quizás el agua fría le haga... Volver a la normalidad. Muere de sed, eso sí, así que en ese andar extraño va a la cocina y se toma como dos litros de agua de un par de tragos, despertando con ello. Sirve un buen vaso con agua y lo lleva al cuarto dejándolo para a Austria en la mesita de noche, que ya se ha movido al mitad de la cama y la ha ocupado toda.

—Österreich... Voy a ir a nadar al mar—y ya me imagino que le hace tanto caso como a la silla.

Así que bueno, no le queda más remedio que salir el solo abriendo la puerta del cuarto sin cerrarla y caminar hasta la playa cubriéndose las regiones vitales…Tres pasos más adelante va a tropezarse con la arena hacia la tumbona y caerse encima de una sombrilla haciendo todo el ruido del mundo incluyendo un gritito.

Que agilidad el alpinista. ¡Esto es playa! Será por la arena. Sí que lo es, no se camina normal ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Austria se despierta con sabor extraño en la boca y un poco desorientado.

—Schweiz?

—Ja, ja. Soy yo, ¡no pasa nada! —responde dando saltitos porque además se ha dado en el dedo chiquito del pie con la pata de la tumbona.

—Nnnn —Austria deja caer la cabeza en el cojín.

Camina cojeando hasta el cuarto, la parte buena es que sus regiones vitales con el dolor del golpe están ahora a la mitad de potencia.

—¡Ugh con la verdammt arena!

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunta el moreno desde dentro sin levantar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos.

—La pata de la tumbona se ha ESCONDIDO en la arena, he ido a caer en una sombrilla.

—Que ágil...

—Es la arena, vamos, ven conmigo a caminar y verás.

—Nein, casi prefiero que no —se estira, haciendo angelitos con las sabanas.

—¿Y vas a quedarte ahí acostado todo el tiempo? —levanta la mirada de su dedo, que se estaba revisando y se sonroja al ver al austríaco, quien le mira de reojo—. Ven a meterte al mar.

—¿Al mar quieres ir? Estoy agotado —porque dormir demasiado al medio día es lo que tiene.

—¡Si has dormido todo el día! —protesta volviendo dentro.

—Ja, pero me siento cansado —bosteza.

—¿Entonces solo vas a dormir hoy?

Austria suspira.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —lo que tiene es pereza.

—Pues no como para no hacer nada —se sube a la cama—. Y ahora hace menos calor.

Bufa con pereza, sonriendo.

—Al menos caminar un poco o hablar o algo.

—Hablar me parece bien—si serás vago.

—Hablar afuera —decide Suiza unilateralmente levantándole de la cama. Austria protesta pero se deja levantar—. Afuera adentro del agua.

—Nein! —patalea un poco—. Ni siquiera estoy en traje de baño.

—¿Y qué? Estás en ropa interior y conociéndote eres perfectamente capaz de nadar desnudo —asegura saltando la tumbona.

—¿Eso quieres? —levanta una ceja.

—¡No he dicho que sí quiera! —protesta acercándose a la orilla del mar.

—Pues lo has propuesto tú.

—He dicho que serias perfectamente capaz, no que... Oh!

—Was?

—El agua, parece que alguien se hubiera... Está... ¡Esta tibia!

El de ojos violetas gira la cara para mirarla.

—Mira —Suiza le baja las piernas con suavidad.

Pone los pies en el agua apretando los ojos.

—¿Sientes que está tibia? Aunque se siente bien en los pies —le detiene con fuerza de la cintura. No es que nunca hubiera ido al mar... Pero meterse a la playa no era en lo absoluto uno de sus pasatiempos. Le parecía extraño y algo nuevo que no solían hacer. Mira a Austria de reojo.

—Parece que alguien se haya... —aprieta los ojos—. Ugh. Meado.

—Sí. Cuantos miles de personas tendrían que mearse para calentar así el agua. ¿Estará toda igual? —pregunta ahora caminando de vuelta.

—Es... —pone cara de asco.

—Es imposible nadar en agua así.

—Imposible no es, pero es como estar en una bañera.

—Debes acabar cansado y relajado... Vamos a meternos un poco más.

—No estoy seguro de querer meterme más.

—Pero si solo estamos metiendo los pies, voy a ver... ¿Si te suelto te caes?

—Es que la arena —arruga la nariz.

—Te limará un poco los pies y más allá no habrá arena, estarás flotando. Anda, ven —tira un poco de él.

El austriaco sigue arrugando la nariz pero se deja un poco. Suiza tira tantito más de él y mete la otra mano en el agua, le echa encima un poco, jugando y cuidándose de que no le caiga en la cara.

—Ugh.

—¡Deja de portarte como un señorito! —protesta un poco echándole más agua.

—Para —protesta.

—Hombre y luego me dices a mí que me relaje —otra oleada de agua.

Aprieta los ojos y le para con las manos

—Cero afición por el juego físico, ojalá fuera tan simple parar tus juegos.

—¿Desde cuándo no te gustan mis juegos?

—No he dicho que no me gusten... Ni que me gusten. A ti no te gustan mis juegos.

—No, cuando consisten en tirarme agua hasta ahogarme.

—¡No voy a tirarte agua hasta ahogarte! Que dramático eres, te estoy mojando, no te encoges.

—Es que está realmente caliente.

—Te duchas con agua más caliente.

—¿Y crees que debería tomármelo como una ducha?

—Pues creo que deberías tomártelo como que estamos de luna de miel y has dormido todo el día, puedes bañarte conmigo un poco para... Relajarte.

—Contigo —se le acerca.

—E-Exacto, conmigo —le mira y una ola le empuja un poquito hacia el austríaco, quien se quita la camisa y la lanza a la arena. Suiza levanta las cejas mirándole hacer con cara de bobo.

—¿Y? —pregunta levantando una ceja al notar su cara.

—E-Eso es. A-Ahora... —se quita el la suya y la lanza a la playa, sonrojándose más. (Y todos hacemos ohhh con el torso de Suiza. Austria maldice haber dejado dentro las gafas) Suiza se acerca un poquito más a él y extiende las dos manos para que se las tome.

—Entre el Matterhorn y esto... —se las toma igual.

—Has tenido una vida de locura últimamente. Me pregunto a cuantos conciertos tendré que ir calladito y bien portado para compensarte.

—Lo dices como si tuviera que llevarte atado siempre.

—En realidad me gustan tus conciertos más que a ti venir aquí.

—Precisamente, por eso digo que no vale como compensación.

Suiza suspira y le abraza un poco.

—¿Que te vale como compensación?

—¿Qué te parece que me obedezcas en todo? —expreeeesamente.

—Que te... Was?!

—Obedecer —es que peor verbo no podía elegir.

—No voy a... obedecer —marca la palabra.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no! Soy tu... marido, ¡no tu esclavo!

—Es una compensación.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres lo mismo?

—Porque tú no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Exactamente qué cosas quisieras… que obedeciera?

—No lo sé, cualquiera que se me ocurriera.

—Schweiz, lame el piso. Nein, no voy a ser Deutschland o Italien y no entiendo por qué SIEMPRE quieres que lo sea.

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque no quieres serlo.

—Si estás conmigo una hora en el agua te obedeceré una hora... Casi en todo a menos que pidas algo verdaderamente humillante o que definitivamente no haría.

—Es decir, no vas a compensarme.

—¡Vale, te compenso una hora obedeciéndote! —protesta apretando los ojos y pensando en cosas HORRIBLES que le hará hacer.

Austria sonríe malignamente y Suiza aprieta los ojos y tira un poco del austríaco para ir a lo más hondo, y se deja tirar.

—Entonces... cuando estés preparado.

—Yo siempre estoy preparado.

—Entonces empieza por desnudarte del todo.

—W-Was? ¿Aquí? —se sonroja.

—Ja. Y olvídate de cualquier prenda hasta de aquí una hora.

—Y-Y... ¿Tú vas a desnudarte? —pregunta con las manos en el borde de los calzoncillos pensando que no es TAN grave, está metido en el agua. Y Austria no trae lentes y...

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque te lo PIDO —lanza sus calzoncillos a la arena.

—Mmmm... nein, danke.

Suiza se hace bolita lejos de él pero el moreno se acerca. El rubio flota alejándose un poquito, y además tiene problemas porque Austria aun debilucho, aun pisa... Y él no.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A... Ningún sitio.

—¿Por qué te alejas entonces?

—E-Es una corriente —se acerca un poco.

Austria dobla un poco la rodillas para mojarse el pelo, sonriendo. Otra vez le mira el helvético con cara de bobo. Austria, mojado, a la luz del atardecer.

El moreno le mira al notar que lo hace y Suiza aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza al notarlo, hundiéndose en el agua.

El austriaco levanta las cejas y se espera a que salga por aire pacientemente. Se taaaarda bastaaaaaante bastaaaaaaaaante.

Para cuando el austriaco ha tenido la mala idea de humedecerse los labios... y no le ha sentado bien el agua salada. Suiza se peina hacia atrás y se talla los ojos que, por abrirlos bajo el agua, se le han irritado un montón.

—¿Qué haces?

—El agua... Había olvidado la sal —protesta.

—Yo también, ¿te escuece?

—Ja, no veo bien —protesta tratando de abrir los ojos.

—Vamos a lavártelos con agua dulce —le toma de la espalda para dirigirle.

—Esto es ridículo, la gente nada aquí —asegura yendo hacia fuera dejándose empujar por Austria a pesar de todo, olvidándose desde luego, de que está desnudo.

—Y sigo pensando que parece que alguien haya hecho sus necesidades —se desestabiliza un poco al salir porque se hunde con las olas y la arena, abrazándole más.

Suiza le sostiene de las manos para ayudarle a estabilizarse, apretándole contra sí, hundiéndose también y medio tropezándose.

—¿Vas bien?

—Ja, ja, es la arena... —decide mejor tomarle de la cintura para más estabilidad mientras intenta que no se le pegue a los pies al andar... y falla miserablemente.

—Ja, ya lo sé. A mí se me hunden los pies. La que yo puse en Ginebra no es tan... ¡Así! —asegura repentinamente estando consciente de las manos de Austria donde están.

—Se pega por todas partes, va a acabar dentro del cuarto —protesta abriendo la puerta sin soltarle.

—Ya, ya lo sé, y-y pica los pies y... —se cubre un poco las regiones vitales con la mano—, n-no he recogido...

—Vamos, está ahí el baño —le guía sintiendo que están dejándolo todo mojado también.

—Aquí dentro hace frío —declara Suiza con demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Porque hemos dejado el aire —le guía las manos hasta el grifo.

Suiza se suelta las regiones vitales que tenía tapadas con una mano con cierta renuencia, pero le urge más ver bien de nuevo así que se agacha sobre el lavabo limpiándose la cara. Austria gira un poco la cabeza para verle el culo. Además como esta nerviosito lo tiene bien apretado y en tensión así que ahí tienes tooooodos los músculos perfectamente marcados, desde los muslos hasta los de la espalda. No creo que Austria pueda evitar ponerle la mano en una nalga suavemente, sinceramente.

Suiza se detiene de tallarse la cara y los ojos, paralizándose sin saber si lo que ha sentido es... Lo que ha sentido. Volviendo a recordar que tiene el culo completamente al aire. Lo que está sintiendo aun, no la ha apartado. Suiza levanta la mirada y se sonroja al mirarle por el espejo. El de ojos violetas hace un círculo con las yemas de los dedos antes de notar que le está mirando. Es que Suiza ahí tiene la piel de gallina en el culo, se sonroja tres veces más cuando siente el movimiento. Austria le mira a través del espejo y aparta la mano suavemente.

—¿Ya no te escuecen?

—Nnnn...

Levanta una ceja como si no acabara de tocarle.

—N-Nein.

—Bien —sonríe y vuelve a preocuparle la arena. Suiza carraspea varias veces y se pasa las manos por el pelo para aplacárselo.

—V-Voy a ir por mi ropa interior

—No ha pasado una hora.

—¡Pero estoy desnudo!

—Ja, me he dado cuenta —vuelve a mirarle de arriba abajo mientras se limpia los pies en la ducha.

Se sonroja más y se cubre las regiones vitales acercándose a limpiarse también.

—Al menos no te has caído, ahogado o algo así, tienes que tener cuidado con las olas.

—Por supuesto. Puedes traerme las gafas.

—No me hables así.

—Tráeme las gafas —ordena.

Le mira fijamente y frunce el ceño, porque lo ODIA así. Lo detesta. Le hierve la sangre solo de pensar que le ordene algo así sin razón alguna y que él lo haga. Pero ha acordado con el que lo haría... Y él cumplía las cosas que acordaba. Frunciendo el ceño y fulminándole con los ojos rojos de la irritación del agua se gira y se marcha hacia la habitación.

Austria traga saliva pero sonríe porque le gusta la fuerza que tiene Suiza cuando está crispado.

—También quiero que saques la arena fuera de nuevo.

Deteniendo los lentes con solo índice y pulgar como si fueran una cosa asquerosa y horrenda se los trae abriendo la boca y crispándose aún más con eso de sacar la arena.

—¡No voy a sacar arena en nuestra noche de bodas!

—Aun no es de noche y no tardarás más de un par de minutos. Y de todos modos la noche de bodas ya fue ayer.

Bufa porque se siente el criado de Austria y de veras le irriiiiita como muy pocas cosas en esta vida.

—Pero ayer... No es aquí —se sonroja al oírse a si mismo. Quieres una noche de bodas en todos los lugares, ¿eh?

—Un par de minutos Schweiz —recupera sus gafas mirándole de arriba abajo.

—Jum! —sonrojo, manos a las regiones vitales—. Voy a buscar una escoba... ¡Y a ti también se te transparentan los calzoncillos!

—¿Y eso te pone nervioso? —igual se sonroja un poco.

Suiza le mira, se pone más nervioso aun, se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo. Y ahí se va Austria detrás porque además quiere verle hacer esto desnudo, morbosamente.

Remueve unas cosas por ahí sin encontrar nada, tiene que abrir un armario que no parece ser para uso de los inquilinos... Y si, ahí está la escoba. La toma y da un saltito al darse cuenta que el austríaco lo ha seguido.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —ese tono crispado.

Se encoge de hombros, sonríe y va a sentarse a algún lado con buena perspectiva. Y le incomoda que los calzoncillos mojados se le peguen y estén mojando la butaca, pero no se los quita solo porque sabe que llevarlos evidencia más la desnudez del helvético.

Suiza le mira de reojo, se sonroja, carraspea, se sonroja más. Se pone de espaldas para al menos enseñarle el culo y no el... Otro asunto que le da más vergüenza. Maldito Austria, la puta mejor perspectiva.

Suiza barre moviendo la cadera con sorprendente ritmo, quien lo diría, sabiendo hacerlo bastante mejor de lo que parecía. Austria no se queja e inclina la cabeza pensando que esta era una de sus fantasías de adolescente, estaría muy orgulloso de sí mismo su yo pequeño.

Es además súper minucioso y bien hecho, saca TODOS los granos de arena del cuarto sin dejar UNO. (Por eso te entiendes bien con él, querido) Mientras Austria le mira toooodo el tiempo con su sonrisita y casi sin parpadear.

Al final, cuando termina de sacudir la escoba y le mira... Vuelve al mundo más allá de "barrer hasta que quede todo LIMPIO" y se cubre.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

—Por supuesto —se humedece los labios haciendo una pausa dramática.

—Verdammt... Debí tardarme más en barrer —protesta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué te parece que pudiera querer?

—No tengo ni idea, cualquier idiotez.

—Idioteces... ya veo, ¿y qué crees que debería pedirte?

—Lo que sea "por favor". Podrías pedirme además... Yo que sé, ¿qué me pusiera ropa? ¿Que hiciera algo... Divertido? ¡No sé! —no sabría que pedirte el chico poco imaginativo y demasiado práctico—. Vale, lo de barrer no fue tan mala idea si lo hubieras pedido por favor.

—El asunto de esto... cabrero, está precisamente en no decir "Bitte" —Austria como siempre tiene toooodo el tiempo del mundo. El rubio aprieta los puños mirándole fijamente.

—No. Me llames. Cabrero.

—Y tampoco planeo ORDENARTE que te pongas ropa. Esta está resultando una actividad especialmente estimulante sexualmente y creo que eso sería contraproducente —confiesa y se sonroja un poco, todo sea por llevar a Suiza al caminito correcto.

El helvético parpadea, parpadea... Se sonroja.

—¿S-Sexualmente?

—Tal vez eso sí sería algo digno de ordenarte.

—Was?! —mucho más chillido agudo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me refiero a ordenarte satisfacer mi deseo sexual, por supuesto —no le mira.

—S-Satisfacer... T-Tu..., w-was?!

—Como comprenderás, no voy a repetírtelo —ahora sí le mira.

Se sonrooooja y tiene que desviar la mirada y taparse las regiones vitales porque la idea de "satisfacer su deseo sexual"... Austria sonríe un poco porque ahora ya parece estar correctamente encarrilado.

—¿C-Cómo?

—¿Cómo... qué?

—Quisieras que sa... Eso.

—No lo sé, solo es una opción que estoy barajando. Aunque tú no pareces tan reacio a ella como a barrer —le acusa inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¡Sí que estoy reacio! —protesta girándose y dándole la espalda haciéndose un poco bolita —. ¡Ugh! ¡Te detesto!

—¿Y por qué lo estás? —pregunta sin moverse.

—¡Porque no quiero satisfacerte nada! —ahora si ya está chillando bastante fuerte y por una vez le da igual.

—Eras tú el que hablaba de noche de bodas.

Suiza cambia el peso de pie y se acuerda de que tiene frío, además pensando que es ridículo estar de pie en medio de una salita desconocida, de espaldas a Austria. Además eso suena como siempre a que ÉL quiere eso, no Austria. (¿En serio, Suiza? ¿Aun cuando ÉL lo ha propuesto? Tschk tschk tschk. Pues de repente le da preocupación) El moreno le mira, esperando a ver qué dice.

—T-Tu... Yo... No es que... Decide ya que otra cosa vas a pedir o se te acabará la hora —deja la practicidad de lado por el amor de dios, ¡eso ya es tontería!

—¿Otra cosa? Nein, nein... estamos valorando esta ahora mismo.

Se tapa la cara con las dos manos.

—No voy a hacer eso que pides.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Si me acusas de yo querer hacerlo NO lo voy a hacer!

—Es una orden, no es como que haya espacio para que te niegues. Podría incluso obligarte a sostener... este jarrón por encima de tu cabeza todo el tiempo mientras yo te lamo entero.

Se gira a mirarle con TREMENDA velocidad con los ojos muy muy abiertos solo con la idea.

—W-Waaaas?!

Austria se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada sonriendo de lado.

—No vas a... No... ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —es que se muere con la idea.

—Podría querer, mira como a ti sí parece convencerte.

—¡No es cierto!

—No niegues las evidencias, es de mala educación. Claro que siendo tú —de nuevo el aire de señoritingo.

—No me llames maleducado —le señala con un dedo y da un paso agresivo hacia él.

—Estás bajo mis órdenes, si eres inferior así es como hay que tratarte.

—¡No soy inferior a ti! —es que le ENCIENDES con esas ideas. Debe de tensar TODOS los músculos. Helena pregunta si puede esculpirlo .

—Tan inferior que ni para seguir órdenes.

—¡No es por inferior que no quiera seguir tus órdenes, idiota! —levanta las dos manos acercándose más aún y queriendo ahorcarle, pero deteniéndose antes siquiera de estar a un palmo de hacerlo.

—Entonces hazlo.

—¿Qué verdammt orden quieres que siga?

—Ah, ¿además tengo que repetírtelo? Tan sucias tienes las orejas de no lavarte? —se levanta y se le acerca él. Es que aprieta los puños, lívido del crispamiento y el enfado.

—¡Has dicho que podrías pedirme la cosa esa con el jarrón, pero no has pedido nada!

Y ahí, en mitad del berrinche, le besa.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se queda completamente paralizado un segundo antes de comérselo con fuerza inusual. No suelen hacer esto a menudo, Austria y creo que te gustaría. Lo que pasa es que no es tan fácil lograrlo. Pero aun así la INTENSIDAD del beso. Es un buen resultado y merece el esfuerzo. Y es que Suiza lo ODIA cuando se pone en ese plan, así que responde con esa fuerza e intensidad que SOLO Austria consigue (y que tanto le gusta). Deben terminar medio empotrados contra la pared. Seh, bastante adolescente todo. ¡Pues es culpa de Austria! Que además SE LO BUSCA exactamente así, de adolescente. Porque a mí que no me venga con que no le encanta la fuerza de Suiza y la intensidad y sus musculitos. Que además es como un camión que se te estrelle en la cara en cuanto a fuerza pero del que estás seguro que no va a hacerte daño... ¿quién coño no querría a alguien así?

Pues están CASADOS. Algo debe gustarle. Es que luego sale Austria y... Suiza le besuquea y le calla y como se siga portando mal va a morderle un poco. Seguro que sí, pero más le vale no hacerlo. Va a llevarse una broncaaa. Además me lo descerebra. ¡Ha BARRIDO! ¡DESNUDO!

Creo que cuando terminen de... ejem... esto, va a meterse bajo la cama una semana. Ya quiero ver que Austria sobreviva por si solo una semana.

Además con lo... pff... como llamarlo... con lo amable y decente que es Suiza con Austria, seguro sale de debajo de la cama en 3 segundos.

Es que además Austria se quedará sobre la cama sin irse. Y tarde o temprano Suiza tendrá que ir a mear, que si no ha ido a mear aún eso va a pasar en 3 minutos. Y Austria seguro le miiiiiira. Bien, ha cambiado el escondite de debajo de la cama al baño.

Austria toma una funda de un cojín, mete dentro un jarrón y lo lanza contra en suelo para hacer el sonido de romperse. Los métodos de Austria, jodidamente infalibles.

Suiza sale HISTERICO del baño a modo "¿estás bien? ¿Estás bien?" Austria sonríe, por supuesto ileso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que quería que salieras.

Suiza hasta pálido está, le mira incrédulo.

—¿Y no podías haberlo PEDIDO? ¿Van a cobrarnos el... qué has roto?

—Si te lo hubiera pedido no hubieras salido.

—¡Sí que hubiera salido y no me hubiera dado un infarto! —protesta.

—¿Así tal como vas? —le mira de arriba abajo sonriendo de lado y... ahí van de nuevo.

* * *

A quién se le ocurre meter a dos alpinistas en los trópicos? ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!


	61. Chapter 61

Suiza mira a Austria desconsolado sin saber qué hizo para merecer esto

—Ser poco complaciente —asegura Austria ante esa mirada.

—¡¿Poco complaciente?! ¡No soy poco complaciente!

—Entonces compláceme.

—¿Cómo?

—Pfff... —bufido y gesto de desaprobación porque no lo sabe.

—¿Pero qué pasaaaa? ¡Estás enfadado! —pregunta preocupado.

—Y solo te dedicas a enfadarme más —responde fingiéndose aún más ofendido. Suiza se mira las manos, preocupado.

—Es que de verdad que no sé cuál es el problema —estira una mano para tomarle la suya y vacila sin saber si se va a enojar más o no.

—Aun peor entonces...

—Además de que no te complazco aparentemente —decide al fin después de mucho vacilar si tomarle la mano—. Pero yo lo intento, incluso con... bueno, yo...

—¿Incluso con qué?

—¿De verdad no te gustaron los votos? —el traaaauma.

—¿Ese montón de sensiblerías cursis?

El helvético entreabre los labios y le mira un instante sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Hasta le da un escalofrío, mientras desvía la mirada sintiendo esa respuesta como un balde de agua fría.

—Hmm... —se sonroja un poquito de todos modos y le suelta la mano.

—Schweeeeiz —protesta, el nombrado levanta la vista hacia él.

—Was?

—Estoy bromeando —asegura sonriendo. Suiza frunce un poquito el ceño y se revuelve porque ahora no está seguro de que realmente bromee.

—Es que sí... bueno, sí puede ser que fueran sensiblerías cursis. Debí hacerlos más cortos y concisos y... —aprieta lo ojos. Austria pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Suiza le vuelve a mirar de reojo.

—¿Estás siendo un idiota EXPRESAMENTE porque estás enfadado?

—Estoy siendo malo EXPRESAMENTE porque estoy aburrido —aclara. El rubio parpadea.

—¡No juegues con eso! —protesta ahora sí en el chillido que querías. El austriaco sonríe y toma otro sorbo del zumo de frutas que se está tomando—. No, es en serio —hasta hace aspavientos con las manos—. La boda es una cosa perfecta que NO puedes tocar para jugar ni para nada, está completamente fuera de la zona de juegos

Sonríe y se acomoda más en la hamaca.

—¿Perfecta?

—Ja, perfecta —insiste... y ahora sí se sonroja bien. Mira que fácil es todo cuando aclaras que es broma. Toma el vasito en el que él estaba tomando una piña colada sin alcohol y lo rellena de arena para hacer un castillo, sentado en el suelo al lado de Austria porque el señor no puede estarse quieto—. Salió todo bien, no te maté y no salí corriendo... y nadie se burló de mí.

—Que bajos estándares... —le mira hacer, tranquilamente.

—No son bajos estand... Otra vez estás diciendo que la boda salió bien para unos bajos estándares? Österreich!

El nombrado se ríe,

—Deja de decir que la boda salió más o menos bien, es la MEJOR boda que has tenido y por muchísimo.

—¿Solo porque no me mataste? Tampoco me mató nadie en las anteriores

—Pues en esta nadie pensó en matarte... y en las anteriores yo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Además salieron bien otras cosas... la música y todo, la gente y la comida y...

—Incluso encontré una flecha en una —comenta recordándolo.

—Claro mensaje —sentencia Suiza, a lo que Austria responde con un gesto de desinterés—. Aun así está boda es mejor, porque... Es mejor. Todo salió mejor y fue bonita de verdad y... ¿Por qué no lo dices tú también?

—Estoy intentando saber por qué lo dices tú más allá de mi opinión.

—Pues... ¡Porque fue muy bonita! Casi lo dices como si te hubiera parecido una boda más.

—Es que tú no das ningún detalle como si TÚ lo dijeras solo porque es lo que hay que decir.

—Nein! —protesta y se sonroja más—. Fue... Fue... Perfecta. Tú dijiste que sí y DE VERDAD te casaste...

—Y tú también, para eso lo hicimos —le acusa, un poco nervioso.

—Ya... Pero eso no le quita que haya sido bonito.

—Pero es lo que se esperaba, tampoco la hace bonita

—Es decir, ¿fue una boda como cualquier otra... Pasó todo lo esperado y eso no hace que sea especial? —le mira de reojo.

—Eso parece, con tu descripción.

—Con mi... was? Nein! No es verdad que yo estoy diciendo algo así, de hecho estoy diciendo justamente lo opuesto. Aunque fue una boda grande y con mucha gente no fue horrible como temía y aunque parecía que yo... iba a hacer cosas como decir los votos y tú no ibas a decir nada y eso parecía horrible, al final... hiciste una música hermosa y sí estabas ahí y sí me tomaste de la mano y sí estabas contento conmigo y todos lo notaron y no quedé en ridículo como pensé que ocurriría, al contrario, todos parecían contentos también... por nosotros, incluso la gente rara como tus ex —se humedece los labios—, no sé si sea el mejor día de tu vida...

Austria sonríe más complacido con eso, sinceramente.

—Pero tu... no sé si tu... tu... qué piensas?

—Eso... no te lo voy a decir —decide, levantando la barbilla.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño y le mira levantando las cejas. Austria se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a mirar el mar, tomando otro sorbo de zumo—. Nein, eso no vale! —se levanta del suelo y se sacude un poco la arena, vacilando antes de sentarse en la hamaca del austriaco... y desbalancearlo todo. A Austria se le vierte casi todo el zumo en la cara, además de estirar los brazos para intentar mantener el equilibrio

Oh dios mío, así nunca te lo va a decir.

Nop.

—Ohhh! Mein gott! Perdona, perdona! —Suiza se levanta y ahí va a intentar ayudarle corriendo—. Cielos, tus lentes, y... ¿estás bien?

Es que no se cae a la arena de milagro y da gracias a dios. Suiza traga saliva y piensa que qué bien la ha liado...

—Te... te... Seco... te hago... te lavo. Ugh... —le quita el vaso de zumo de la mano al menos, ya para que no se le caiga más. Austria le fulmina un poco intentando recuperar su dignidad—. Accidente. ¿Por qué no sacamos... provecho al accidente y vienes a meterte un poco al agua conmigo? —propone apenado igualmente.

—Ahora quieres además ir a mojarnos y que se me pegue toda la arena posible y en el agua hay... animales —Austria de cinco años.

—El agua está clara y limpia. El oleaje tranquilo. Será... Relajante.

—No parece relajante —mira el agua con cierto recelo, pero igual suspira y extiende los brazos para que le levante y le lleve. Suiza sonríe un poquitín sin poder evitarlo, acercándose a él y levantándole con cuidado.

—Creo que convendría que dejaras los lentes —apunta.

—Están pegajosos —lloriquea apretando los ojos, quitándoselos.

—Ahora que volvamos los lavaré para ti —propone, así que el moreno los deja en la tumbona igualmente.

Suiza le da un besito en la mejilla y camina hasta la playa. Austria se sonroja un poco pero no dice nada sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo con esto.

—Espero que no esté helada el agua... —confiesa sonrojadito también, metiendo los pies al agua... Y sonriendo leeevemente de nuevo. ¡Austria! ¡Dos veces en menos de diez minutos!

—No lo creo, hace muchísimo calor...

—Pero la temperatura se siente por... —escalofrío—, contraste

—Solo tú, que siempre tienes mucho frío —sonríe al notar que tiene un escalofrío.

—Hace frío en mis montañas —sigue caminando igual ahora con más dificultad porque se hunde un poco.

—Y tú lo sientes igual, lo sé.

—Solo a veces —mentira, dobla un poco las rodillas para meter al austriaco y da un saltito suave para evitar que se moje más con la ola—, cuando no estoy bien tapado. A ver qué te parece.

—Schweiz, conozco perfecto el frío que hace en nuestras montañas y tú siempre tienes más que yo.

—E-Eso es que... Tú tienes mal el termostato —otro escalofrío abrazándole más contra sí y metiéndose por completo hasta el cuello, cuidando bien que a Austria no le toque el agua la cara—. Creo que desde que éramos niños no nadamos juntos.

Austria se le abraza con fuerza porque sí estaban muy acalorados a pesar de estar en la sombra y se nota el frío.

—Uff... Se siente HELADA —Suiza empieza a temblar casi al instante. Sí, temblar.

Austria tarda solo un poco en aclimatarse porque no está para nada fría, solo más fría que la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Le mira de reojo sonriendo un poco. Suiza salta un poco en su lugar tratando de calentarse

—Has entrado demasiado de golpe... —le frota un poco los brazos. El rubio le deja hacer, sonrojadito, levanta las manos y se las pone en la cintura—. Was? —trata de enfocarle porque no está muy seguro de su expresión

—Me gusta esto. Es diferente.

—¿La playa?

—Nein. Hacer esto contigo —le acaricia un poco la cintura. Austria sonríe y niega un poco con la cabeza porque aún está Suiza súper maravillado—. Sí que me gusta, creo que... Voy a acostumbrarme a esto pronto. ¿Cómo no lo hicimos antes?

—Creo que tiene que ver con que yo era un indeseable y me odiabas o algo así.

—Tú estabas casándote con veinte personas más —protesta un poco y se le acerca más—. Hace frío.

—¡Veinte! —protesta.

—Dos...

—Eso sí —asiente

—Ugh!

—No puedo permitir pasar la inexactitud —se ríe.

—Para fines prácticos es lo mismo, estabas haciendo... Cosas sin mí.

—Tú te fuiste. ¿De verdad quieres que discutamos esto otra vez? —protesta un poco más serio. Suiza niega con la cabeza y le hace un cariño en la cara.

—Aún así esto me gusta mucho.

—Bien —sonríe de nuevo

—Y me ibas a decir qué pensabas de la boda.

—Nein, eso no es verdad —se echa un poco atrás en el agua, dejando que lo meza la corriente. El rubio le mira y se mueve un poco más tratando de quitarse el frío.

—¿Quién te enseño a nadar?

—¿Quién va a ser? —responde retórico.

—Spanien —arruga la nariz, el moreno pone los ojos en blanco, así que prueba otra vez—. Ungarn?

—Ja, dijo que era peligroso no saber que podía caerme al río y morir que no había nadie cerca.

—Me alegra —mete la cabeza al agua y sale. Austria se ríe porque obviamente estaba bromeando.

—Ja. Por eso ahora cada vez que nado me acuerdo de ella con ternura y agradecimiento.

—Was?!

—Así funciona —se encoge de hombros —. Así que ahora estoy contigo... pensando en ella.

—¿Estas otra vez siendo malo por...? —deja de moverse y de medio nadar y le mira fijamente

Austria se ríe.

—YO te enseñé a nadar —cae en la cuenta/asegura.

—Ja.

—Tan fácil que era DECIRLO.

—Tú no te acordabas.

—No es como que este obsesionado contigo y tenga que acordarme de todo... —protesta un poco, sonrojado.

—Así es exactamente como es.

—Was?!

—Obsesionado acordándote de todo.

—¡No estoy obsesionado! Tú lo estás quizás.

—Quizás —se encoge de hombros, riendo—. ¿Con qué?

—¡Conmigo!

—Bueno... ¿por qué no?

—Was?!

—Me refiero a… cómo podría estar obsesionado con cualquier otra cosa —gesto de desinterés.

—Te estás burlando de mí —le acusa.

—Nein, pero sé que es verdad —sonríe—. Burlándome... —saborea las palabras

—¿Que estás obsesionado? —pregunta y luego se sonroja y frunce el ceño porque es un tonto. Se hunde en el agua. Austria se ríe cuando siente al rubio entre las piernas intentando levantarle con los hombros, así que vuelve a perder el equilibrio.

Antes de que esto pueda ser fatal y de verdad caerse saca la cabeza de sus piernas, pero le abraza con el pretexto de sostenerle. El moreno se deja y le mira frunciendo el ceño porque eso ha parecido una pequeña venganza.

—W-Was? —esa cara...

—¿Qué intentas?

—Ehh... —se sonroja un poco porque si ha sido una pequeña venganza.

Austria mete las manos dentro del bañador del suizo, así, sin más vacilación, previo aviso o preparación. Por... los costados. Aun así a quién engañamos, pega un salto de dos metros y aun así, el moreno no le permite demasiado, moviendo los dedos para sostenerle.

—¡¿Q-Qué... Qué i-i-intentas?!

—Eeeh —le imita sin un tono vacilatorio, con seguridad.

—¡Estamos aquí a la mitad del... Agua! Y...

—¿Y? —se acerca un poco y mueve las manos hacia el culo, porque no es tonto.

—Y... Y tienes las... Las manos DE-DENTRO —además lo aprieta en reflejo.

—¿Y? —insiste, aunque se sonroja un poco pasando los dedos por las nalgas. Suiza tiene un escalofrío y da un pasito torpe en el agua acercándose al austriaco, huyendo un poco de sus manos.

—No puedes... M-Meter las... Nein...

—¿No puedo qué? —pregunta apretándole contra si para esconderle. Suiza se deja hacer escondiéndose efectivamente en su mojado pecho.

—Meter las manos ahí sin avisar... Además van a vernos!

—Liebe...

—W-Was? —se sonrojaaaaa

—Voy a meter las manos ahí —responde y la derecha va más al centro... abajo... y a dentro.

—Ahhhh! —da un gritito y se le relega un montón más ultrasonrojado—. Ö-Österreich!

Austria loo abraza contra sí con el otro brazo y se ríe un poco, sonrojadito igual pero sintiéndose muy valiente por estar haciendo esto.

—¡N-No metas la mano ahí! ¡Y menos... Aquí!

—¿Por qué no? —mueve un poco el dedo ahí, con cuidado pero sin vacilar.

—A-Ahhh... —ese grito podría ser menos gemidil—. Porque e-estamos en... Y es... Mi... Y... —es que no te ayudas, Suiza, no te ayudas para nada.

—Tienes que relajarte o acabaré haciéndote daño...

—Es que estamos a medio... Mar —se le esconde lo mejor que puede y lo intenta—. Alguien podría ver qué haces...

—¿Y? —hay que ver la fuerza y habilidad que tiene Austria en los dedos...

—¿Có-Cómo que "y"? Van a pensar...! —se mueve y da saltitos conforme Austria se lo demuestra sin poderse creer que estén A MEDIA PLAYA haciendo esto

—Está bien, está bien... —cede, cabronamente, retirando la mano suavemente.

—W-Was?! —y la cosa es que a pesar de todo esto estaba empezando a funcionar.

—Si no quieres, me detengo —sonríe. Suiza le odia. De verdad le odia.

—Te odio —protesta, de hecho.

—¿Por qué? —tan inocente.

—Porque ya estabas... Porque... Ugh! Debería...

—Was?

Suiza traga saliva y piensa... Que ahora son ESPOSOS. Debería poder... Hacer... Cosas. Torpemente le mete la mano al bañador

—Eh! —protesta en riña. El helvético la saca de golpe, súper culpable, sonrojándose aún más—. Perdona yo... Yo solo...—sigue oyéndose balbucear y lo oooodia, Austria se ríe—. Si tú puedes. Yo debería poder —aprieta los ojos con la risa.

—Pero yo no puedo, no me has dejado.

—¡Sí que te deje, tú te quitaste!

—Estabas riñéndome por estar en mitad de la playa.

—Pues sí pero aun así... Ugh! Te odio a veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya estabas haciéndolo —se le repega otra vez apretando los ojos—. Y tenías que detenerte.

—Tú me detuviste —niega con la cabeza.

—No te dije "para" NI UNA VEZ.

—Pues no con esas palabras pero...

—¡Pues no debiste! Ya estabas... ¡Ahí!

—Ah, ¿así que ahora sí que quieres?

—Te... Ugh! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Me qué? —sonríe.

—¡Tu querías también!

—Nein —miente, obviamente.

—¡Lo estabas haciendo!

—Ja, porque parecía que tú querías.

—¡¿Y-Yo?!

—Desde luego.

—Tú lo... Tú... —le recarga la frente en el pecho con muchas dudas como siempre—. Querías —susurra, Austria lo abraza—. ¿Por qué siempre me haces pensar que no?

—Si fuera por mi te tendría excitado todo el día solo para que estuvieras apunto cada vez que me apetece —responde girando un poco la cara, en un susurro.

Suiza levanta un poco la cara azorado y más sonrojado aún aunque... Siente bonito el concepto. Quiere que le trague la tierra, pero siente bonito y le da un beso en los labios, medio salvaje. En realidad casi siempre esta fácilmente excitado y a punto para ti. Pero el comentario funcionó perfectamente. Se lo come en el beso.

Y creo que cuando se caigan dentro del agua es que se van a separar, cortesía de una Ola más alta de lo normal. Suiza tose medio ahogado porque se había olvidado hasta de que había agua. Austria aprieta los ojos y se moja la cabeza para peinarse, acercándose de nuevo habiendo perdido un poco el equilibrio, siendo arrastrado

El helvético sale tosiendo un poco, el todo despeinado, buscando a ver si Austria está bien, que lo está, dentro de lo que es razonable, según él, definitivamente no lo está.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Has tragado agua?

—Nein. Un poco.

—Salgamos, ven. ¿Te cargo?

Asiente y se le acerca con los brazos extendidos. Suiza sigue todo despeinado mientras le carga hacia afuera hundiéndose en la arena y tratando de equilibrarse en lo posible y él se le repega porque al salir también da un poco de frio.

—Está helando —tiembla un poquito.

—Vamos a tumbarnos.

—Tumbarnos... Hace frío —asiente igualmente acercándose allá para colocarlo en la tumbona.

Se acomoda, en ella haciendo espacio para que se tumbe con él, el helvético se sonroja un poco pero se le acuesta junto estirando el brazo para tomar una toalla para secarse... Y secarle.

—Gracias por nadar conmigo. Puedes decidir tú lo que hacemos ahora luego —le seca un poco aprovechando eso para acariciarle y sonrojarse. Tiembla, eso sí. Austria se ríe haciendo que se acomode.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé... No tengo idea de que otras cosas se hacen en estos climas que no sean andar en bicicleta o... Deporte en sí

El moreno arruga la nariz como respuesta.

—¿Ves? Quizás hay algo con música —sigue proponiendo el rubio.

—¿Dónde?

—No sé si en este país... ¿No creo verdad? Quizás un lugar de bailar.

—¿Quieres ir a una... discoteca?

—No sé si te guste del todo la idea, pero una al aire libre quizás no tenga música tan fuerte.

—Podemos ir si quieres, no pensé que te gustara.

—Realmente no es mi estilo pero... Es nuestra luna de miel y es lo único que creo que puede haber de música aquí —explica porque en su a quien quiere darle gusto es a ti .

—Bien, podemos acercarnos a ver... más tarde.

—Vale —asiente y se le acurruca más—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Ya no, ahora estoy mejor

—Yo sí tengo un poco aún, mira —le pone la nariz helada en el cuello. Austria tiene un escalofrío pero no se aparta—. Me gusta esto... —vuelve a repetir—. Es fácil... Y se siente bien.

—A mí no —miente, sonriendo. Suiza se separa un poco cayendo OTRA VEZ y creyéndosela..

—¿A ti... No?

—Nein —se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... Ehm... Vaya... Te suelto si quieres.

—Es húmedo y caluroso... y la arena se pega en todas partes —sigue, sin hacer caso de eso.

—Bueno pero... estamos juntos y...

—Ah, te refieres a estar conmigo.

—Ja —susurra

—Te gusta estar conmigo, eso dices...

—Deja de decirlo como si a ti no —aprieta los ojos—. Eres malévolo.

—Solo a veces —se ríe.

—No sé qué te veo... Debí dejarte en el altar.

—¿Y desperdiciar todo ese dinero?

El suizo aprieta los ojos porque es un horrendo argumento... Perfectamente válido.

—Exacto —sonríe al ver su cara y saber lo que piensa.

—No me casé por no desperdiciar el dinero —protesta.

—Hombre, ¡eso espero con lo caro que fue!

—Deja de intentar que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

—No estoy intentando que te arrepientas —vuelve a reírse.

—¡Pues parece! —le acaricia un poco el pecho—. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Austria sonríe con esa determinación.

—¿De verdad no te gusta estar aquí? ¿Preferías la luna de miel en otro sitio? —sigue Suiza, preocupado.

—No intentes convencerme de tener otra semana de vacaciones en otro sitio —le acusa. Los ojos verdes parpadean con esa conclusión.

—¿En qué otro sitio estás imaginando?

—No lo sé... ¿qué tal en un chalet cerca de Salzburg?

—¿Uno de esos modernos y carísimos? —aprieta los ojos

—Desde luego que no de acampada —se ríe.

—Ugh... Esta luna de miel salió gratis.

—Lo sé...

—Pero puedo averiguar del chalet y...

—Aja?

—Si quieres podemos ir una semana a finales de enero. ¿Te gustaría eso más?

—Una semana entera más de vacaciones, Schweiz? No sé tú, pero yo tengo que trabajar... —¿se puede ser más cínico? Suiza abre la boca impresionado con esa respuesta.

—Was?! Tú... Trabajar?! ¡Si yo soy el único que trabaja en este matrimonio!

Austria se ríiiiie otra vez

—Y de hecho es que tengo juntas ya puestas para cuando volvamos, pero podría... Si tú quieres, organizarlo todo.

—Hazlo —le da un beso en la frente

Suiza se sonroja con el beso y piensa por un segundo que va a tener que trabajar casi día y noche cuando vuelva , peeeeero... Valdrá cada hora extra trabajada si todo va tan bien como aquí. Sonríe un poquito de nuevo porque el sol, Austria y el calorcito...

Austria cierra los ojos y suspira en silencio, sonriendo.

—¿No sientes a momentos... que todo esto es demasiado perfecto para que vaya bien?

—Was? —sale de su momento de relajación.

—Ja, todo esto

—Nein, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé, siento que...es demasiado pacífico.

—¿Necesitas más guerra? ¿Eso me estás pidiendo? —se ríe. Suiza levanta las cejas y se separa un poco mirándole.

—Nein! Digo aquí en la luna de miel, ¡casi me oigo pensar!

—¿Y? ¿Echas de menos los gritos entonces?

—Nein, lo que hace es hacerme pensar que de un momento a otro vamos a estar demasiado relajados y algo terrible va a pasar —el paranoico.

—Eso es lo que siempre te impide relajarte.

—Was? ¿Pensar que va a pasar algo?

—Ja.

—En realidad... creo que no sé qué es eso de estar relajado —por eso tiene un abdomen tan bueno con cuadritos… nada que ver el entrenamiento diario. Ah, eso también, pero la tensión es lo que mantiene.

—Eso es terrible

—¿Cómo se relaja uno?

—Dejando de preocuparse

—Pero… Es que por ejemplo estando aquí, no me dirás que no te preocupa Liechtenstein

—Nein

—N...ein? Pero ¿y si le pasa algo?

—Es adulta, responsable, autosuficiente y Kanada está para ayudarla... además de Ungarn, Deutschland, Italien, Helvetia y hasta vater de ser necesario.

Suiza arruga la nariz.

—Es cierto —le mira.

—Ja, vale, pero... ¿Dices que debería de dejar de preocuparme del todo?

—Ja.

—Y la casa, y... Bueno, incluso aquí, me preocupa que no la estés pasando del todo bien.

—Eso sí tiene que preocuparte, porque es a lo que tienes que ponerle remedio

—¿Qué hago para que te lo pases bien? —suelta el aire agobiado. Austria sonríe porque es tan dulce como siempre—. Tampoco está siendo todo taaaan malo, estamos juntos y aunque te tire el jugo encima, fue un accidente.

Austria se ríe un poco más, porque de verdad está contento

—De hecho no te la puedes estar pasando TAN mal si no has parado de reír —nota inclinando la cabeza.

—Oh, no, estoy sufriendo mucho —nada creíble. El rubio levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Eres insufrible —medio protesta a que tampoco muy creíble y el moreno se ríe otra vez.

Suiza le mira medio idiotizado con las risas y sonríe un poquito, sinceramente deseando contagiarse. Hace un sonidito raro... que no, no es del todo una risa. Así que el austriaco sonríe mirándole y él se sonroja un poquito y se medio esconde, pero aún tiene ese gestillo de sonrisa.

—Me gusta mucho hacerte reír —confiesa.

—Ja? ¿Por qué? —pregunta Austria, interesado.

—EEhhh... no sé, es como... algo bueno.

—Ja, sí que lo es...

—Y sospecho que te ríes más conmigo que con el resto.

—Sí que lo hago —asiente—. Por eso me casé contigo.

Suiza sonríe un poquito aun con eso ni siquiera pensando en lo que habitualmente piensa, que es que también se casó con los otros dos antes, blablabla.

—Nadie más se ríe conmigo en general.

—Eso es porque no saben apreciar tu gracia.

—¿Oíste lo que acabas de decir? —hace otra vez el sonidito ese raro y cierra los ojos.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué con ello? —se sonroja un poco porque es algo bonito.

—Has dicho que sí que tengo gracia —se acomoda completamente satisfecho con ello acariciándole otra vez el abdomen.

—La tienes, pero es difícil de apreciar.

Suiza se queda ancho como una calabaza porque tiene gracia y Austria la ve. Está feliz de todas formas.

—Tengo un poco de hambre... —confiesa aun dándose el lujo de acariciarle un poco el abdomen, después de un rato de estar ahí habiendo caído en un cómodo silencio de esos que ellos dos disfrutan con frecuencia.

—¿Quieres volver al cuarto a cenar?

—Quiero que nos bañemos, ¿luego podemos averiguar del lugar ese del baile y cenar por ahí?

—Vale... entonces vámonos... —no se mueve, con una pereeeeza.

—Bien —se estira un poco, Austria le mira sin moverse para nada—. Was? No has dicho vamonos? —le mira el pelo algo despeinado (no te has visto el tuyo, por dios!) y sube una mano para arreglárselo un poco vacilando a medio camino como siempre.

—Ja... —se da un cuarto de vuelta estirándose mejor.

Suiza se sonroja con la mano a la mitad, vacila un poco y la mueve mejor a su propio pelo. Levántalas cejas al sentir el desastre sonrojándose más y tratando de arreglarlo. Al fin medio lo consigue bajando los pies a la arena. Mira de reojo a Austria que se pasa una mano por el pelo despeinándose más y bosteza sin hacerle ni caso

—¿Te ha dado sueño?

—Un poco —sonríe

—Es media tarde —le acaricia un poquito la pierna... y se sonroja.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... no es cansancio, es más bien pereza —confiesa dejándole hacer.

—¡Pereza! —suena escandalizado aunque le acaricia un poco más al ver que no protesta—. ¿Y cómo te quitamos la pereza?

—No lo sé —sonríe.

—Aunque no lo creas... yo he tenido muchas veces que pelear contra ella.

—¿Ah, sí? Contra la tuya o la mía?

—Ambas... en diferentes tiempos —hace otra vez el sonido ese raro de risa.

—¿Y qué hiciste para vencerlas?

—La tuya... creo que no pude jamás, por más que protesté. La mía —suspira—, es especialmente difícil cuando estás solo.

—Así que igual no lo lograste...

—¡Claro que lo logré! —indignado

—Entonces cuéntame como —sonríe y hace un gesto con las manos

—Pues... no te va a gustar porque implica esforzarse.

—Ooooh... —protesta

—Es que tú nunca te quieres esforzar por nada.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto.

—Ah, nein?

—Desde luego que no.

—Te esfuerzas por tocar el piano... y por molestarme.

—Molestarte no es un esfuerzo —tan cínico.

—Tocar el piano tampoco —le fulmina.

—Desde luego que sí.

—No para ti, tú lo haces casi sin pensar.

—Tocar ciertas cosas sí, pero componer no.

—La música de la boda —deja de fruncir el ceño. Austria traga saliva y se tensa un poco—. Ahí te esforzaste. Es lo mejor que has compuesto jamás —le hace un cariño en la mejilla esta vez sin arrepentirse. El moreno carraspea sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Tú no? Eso es un poco...

—Was? —se humedece los labios porque sí que lo cree pero le da un poco de vergüenza.

—No, en realidad no un poco —se sonroja.

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero nada... es... es... —suelta el aire de golpe—, es muy...

—¡Habla! —protesta empezando a impacientarse especialmente con esto. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Iba a decir que es lo más... profundo e indescriptible que ha hecho jamás nadie por mí y que a pesar de las dudas... sí ha sido como unos votos.

Austria se sonroja.

—Y... De hecho, lograste que... De alguna manera, entendiera lo que nunca entiendo cuando quieres decir cosas con música. Como si me hablaras a mí nada más suavecito al oído... —se sonroja también mirándose las manos. El austriaco traga saliva, escuchándole de todos modos porque no habían hablado todavía si realmente le había gustado y como se había sentido él al oírla—. De hecho mis votos...

—Aja

—Bueno, entiendo que puedas pensar que son un montón de palabras un poco cursis —se encoge de hombros—. Yo no sé hacer eso que tú haces, así de sutil y así de... así.

El austriaco sonríe y deja caer la cabeza, derrotado

—Was? —susurra acercándose un poquito más—. Pero si sabes realmente lo que siento, ¿verdad?

—Nein, no lo sé —le mira, expresamente para que se lo diga, porque le gusta oírlo.

—De... de verdad? —pregunta preocupado porque el burro se preocupa, se acuesta con él y le abraza. Austria le mira, girándose hacia él otra vez—. ¿No sabes entonces que de verdad te quiero? —le acaricia un poco el pecho—, ¿o lo mucho que cambias mi vida?

El moreno niega, sonriendo porque es que nooo se cansa de oiiiirloooo.

—Y que hoy soy en hombre más feliz del mundo?

Se ríe con eso el austriaco.

—Quizás es una exageración...

—Muy empírico no parece, pero entiendo el sentimiento.

—Ja? —le mira a los ojos sin lentes aún—. Eso es bueno, que... Entiendas.

—Cuántas veces crees que puedo sacarte esa clase de cosas si sigo haciéndome el tonto? —sonríe.

—W-Was? —levanta las cejas un poco inocente... y luego se sonroja entendiendo. Austria le acaricia la cara sonriendo—. Si es así como ahora... —se le esconde un poquito pero sin quitarse del todo de la caricia.

—¿Aja?

—Todas las veces que sean necesarias —le susurra al oído. El moreno se ríe girándose un poco hacia él, Suiza le abraza un poco mejor—. ¿Te parece bien?

Asiente.

—Sería bonito que... Tú hicieras a veces algo así

—¿Hacer qué?

—Decir... Ese tipo de cosas.

—No puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo si lo eres tú.

—Puede ser un empate —hace una pausa—. ¿Estás tan feliz como estoy yo? Me preocupa pensar que no.

—Un empate...

—Ja, puedes ser también el hombre más feliz del mundo junto conmigo.

—Ja, sí que puedo.

—¿Y?

Sonríe sin contester nada.

—¿Yyyy? —insiste Suiza.

—Yyyyy? —Austria le imita y se ríe.

—¡Dimeeee!

Vuelve a reírse.

—¡Te detesto!

—No es verdad.

—Sí que lo es, porque soy YO el que dice y tú no.

—Venga, volvamos al cuarto.

—¡¿Sin decirme nada?! —incrédulo

—Eso es.

—¡Eso es injusto!

—¿Qué tal si te lo cambio por un regalo?

—¿Un... regalo?

—Ja. ¿Quieres o no? —le rodea el cuello para que le levante y le lleve.

—Ja, sí que quiero —se sonroja un poco pero hace lo que le pide silenciosamente, el moreno asiente satisfecho—. ¿Qué regalo?

—Ya lo veras.

—No sabía que tenías un regalo para mí —admite deteniéndose para que Austria pueda tomar sus gafas—. ¡Quiero verlo!

Estira la mano pero tiene que intentar un par de veces antes de alcanzarlas.

No le sorprende, de hecho le espera con paciencia. Aunque se nota claramente que sí que quiere su regalo porque en cuanto tiene las gafas Austria va con pasos demasiado rápidos hacia el cuarto, casi corriendo. El austriaco se las pone y lo abraza con fuerza con eso.

—Ya estamos aquí. ¿Dónde está? —pregunta antes de entrar al cuarto.

—Calma, calma —se ríe un poquito nervioso—. No es tan importante.

—Pero es mi regalo —abre la puerta con bastante habilidad dado que suele cargarle, por lo visto.

—Sí que lo es —hace para que le suelte una vez abre y le detiene antes de entrar—. Límpiate la arena de los pies.

Suiza parpadea y le baja, levantando las cejas y agachándose considerando esto algo valido.

—Toda, incluso entre los dedos —insiste yendo a buscar en su maleta.

—Vale, vaaaale... —se agacha haciéndolo con más cuidado.

El austriaco espera pacientemente a que acabe, ya con lo que quiere darle en las manos.

Al fin, Suiza termina sacudiendo se las plantas de los pies protestando un poco porque la maldita arena es más pegajosa que la brea y por eso es que Austria te obliga a cargarle para ir de un lugar a otro. Se sacude las manos también y entra revisando no dejar arena en el suelo, notando que además trae en el bañador.

—Cielos, esto es un desastre.

—Was? ¡No vas a entrar aquí con el bañador así! ¡Ve y déjalo fuera a que se seque y se le caiga la arena!

—¡Tú entraste con el bañador así! —protesta—. Debiste quitártelo... ¡Y no me lo voy a quitar!

—El mío no está lleno de arena. Si no te lo vas a quitar no entras.

—¡Esta tan lleno de arena como el tuyo! Ugh! Pásame una toalla

—Nein —sonríe porque ahora QUIERE que entres desnudo.

—¡No voy a entrar desnudo!

—Desde luego no vas a entrar con eso.

—¡Pues tampoco desnudo!

—Entonces vas a quedarte ahí hasta que se seque y se caiga la arena.

—Nein! ¡Aquí hace frío! Venga, Österreich... ¡Ya sé!

—Was?

—Gírate a la ventana

Austria lo hace y le da la espalda

—No te gires —sale otra vez a la puerta y se baja el bañador notando que tiene un montón de arena en todos lados. Se sacude. Austria escucha atentamente, sin girarse por ahora

—Verdammt... —protesta un poco agachándose y haciendo unos cuantos movimientos antes de entrar. En cuanto oye que entra es que se gira—. ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos violetas le miran de arriba a abajo y se le acerca, Suiza se cubre con las manos

—Y bien... ¿aun quieres tú regalo?

—¡Pero te dije no voltearas!

—Ja, sí que lo dijiste —suavemente le quita el bañador de las manos.

—Y nunca cumples lo que dices —le deja hacer sonrojaaaaaado.

Tiende un poco el bañador... fuera y vuelve a entrar cerrando la puerta.

—Hombre, supongo que estaba claro que no iba a quedarme de espaldas para siempre —le mira la espalda y el culo.

—Voy por una toalla —camina de ladito

—Mmm... nein, danke —se mueve y le corta el paso.

—Pero e-es que estoy desnudo...

—Ja. Sí que lo estás y es bastante satisfactorio que así sea en general.

—¡No lo es! —chilla un poquito—. Es incómodo y... ¡Hace frío! Eso es, voy a enfermarme

—No vas a enfermarte estamos en el trópico. Tiende las manos —hace un gesto para que las levante. Suiza se gira un poquito y tiende una—. Las dos... —insiste con el gesto.

Se gira aún más... Y traga saliva. Era su marido. Debía de poder hacer esto. Se sonroja un montón y... Levanta un poquito lo otra mano. Austria se sonroja un poco y se le van los ojos esperando que la levante del todo. Más sonrojo.

—Schweiz, no me hagas repetirlo todo.

—Ya me solté, ¿qué más quieres?

—Tiende las dos manos —insiste. Suiza aprieta los ojos un instante y se las tiende.

Austria se humedece los labios, volviendo a mirarle y saca del bolsillo su regalo otra vez, poniéndoselo en las manos. Es un juego de llaves.

Suiza está más pendiente de las miradas y de sonrojarse que de lo que le pone en las manos hasta que siente el metal sobre ellas, se gira a mirarlas y levanta las cejas.

—Llaves.

—De Wien. No es que vayamos muy a menudo, pero creo que tú no tienes un juego y creo que deberías —se cruza de brazos, sin dejar de mirarle

—Llaves de Wien —se sorprende, desfrunciendo el ceño—. No iré igualmente sin avisarte pero... Danke —asegura sinceramente

—Es justo y equilibrado. Un empate —sonríe de lado.

—Empate... Casi.

—¿Qué falta?

—Deberías vivir en Wien.

—No puedo darte las de Berlín, la casa no es mía.

—Ja, lo sé.

—Aun así, yo tengo un piano en Bern. Tú no tienes ni un pijama en Wien.

Suiza se sonroja otra vez y le mira a los ojos, él le sostiene la mirada.

—Podría llevar una computadora a Wien y pasar algunos días allá de vez en cuando, trabajando —propone

—Nein, prefiero que vengas y te los pases desnudo, como ahora.

—Des... Desnud... —levanta las cejas y lo nota—. Ah! ¿Que tiene el estar desnudo que te gusta tanto? —protesta yendo hacia la cama a por una almohada mientras el moreno se ríe.

—Te predispone adecuadamente —le sigue mirándole el culo ahora, sutilmente.

—A... La vergüenza —le mira de reojo incomodito y forcejea con la almohada que se resiste al estar la cama bien restirada.

—Nein —mano en la cadera. Suiza se paaaaraliza y se le pone la piel de gallina. Austria le acaricia un poco el muslo y se le acerca por la espalda.

—No hablo de la vergüenza precisamente —tal como se ha acercado, se separa con una fuerte disciplina mental. El helvético le mira sin saber a dónde demonios va.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin pensar.

Austria sonríe y se acomoda las gafas y es que ya tenía la imagen mental de la cama, el beso... Y sexo guarro

Exacto. Ahora ve tú a conseguirlo. Estando desnudo, desde luego.

Tan simple. Suiza traga saliva y le mira de verdad esperando una respuesta al "qué haces"

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—No tengo NI IDEA

—Pues está bastante claro —se encoge de hombros

Suiza le mira y es que todo está muy claro excepto que se quite. ¿Habrá hecho algo mal? Vacila

Traga saliva y da un pasito hacia él, acomodándose bien detrás de su escudo protector

—Me predispone a... eso, y... Tú...

—Aja? —le mira.

—Vas e-en dirección contraria.

—Pues haz que vaya en dirección correcta.

Suiza se humedece los labios porque eso sí lo entiende un poco mejor. Austria se cruza de brazos y le sostiene la mirada.

—Quítate el bañador —propone.

—Mmmm... Creo que nein.

Suiza aprieta los ojos, y... Al menos le ha dicho que haga que vayan bien. Da un paso hacia él y suelta la almohada de una mano. Austria sonríe, nervioso, esperando, porque eso es difícil también.

Y son esposos ahora, esto DEBÍA ir más natural. Debía saber cómo hacerlo... Vacila un poco con la sonrisa pero da otro pasito a él, eso hace que levante la barbilla.

Suiza se sonroja más porque pareciera que cada vez se lo pone MAS difícil en vez de más fácil. Suelta del todo la almohada y da la vuelta alrededor suyo para ponerse a su espalda. Es más fácil esconderse detrás de él, sinceramente.

Le sigue con la mirada violeta, pero no se mueve. El rubio le pone las manos a la cintura y le acaricia un poco el costado... le tiemblan los dedos. El moreno suspira compadeciéndose un poco.

—¿Porque no me lo quitas tú?

—Eso hago... —confiesa poniéndole la palma de la mano a media espalda y acariciándole de arriba a abajo. Está intentando... ser menos práctico y más suave y seductor… y a Austria le pone nerviosísimo.

Le da un besito suave a media espalda, sintiéndose un poquito mejor de estar escondido aquí atrás, aun ni siquiera acercándose al bañador. El austriaco carraspea claramente incomodo porque no está relajado y Suiza se detiene y se sonroja sabiendo que algo va mal.

—W-Was?

Niega con la cabeza como respuesta, así que Suiza asume que es que no haga eso que está haciendo. Aprieta los ojos y le quita la mano de la espalda. Austria aprieta los ojos con los problemas de comunicación entre ellos.

—Lo siento... D-Dime mejor qué... hacer... ah, ya, ya lo dijiste, que te... —pone las dos manos en el bañador para bajárselo sin tocarle.

Se sonroja ahora con lo repentino de eso girándose cara a él. El helvético no le mira a los ojos avergonzadito porque el traumado está seguro de que no le gustaron sus toqueteos. Sí, esos problemas de comunicación en las cosas buenas... chicos, al menos son los que lo hacen mejor cuando pelean.

Austria apoya las muñecas en sus hombros y le acaricia un poco la cara, poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja. Suiza sigue la caricia y se sonroja un poquito más aún si es posible porque a él sí que le gustan sus caricias.

Que idiota, a Austria también.

Suiza el del vasito en la chimenea y tiene que ver mucho el momento en que están, para que El rubio consiga levantar la mano y tocarle suavecito el pecho de nuevo. Austria se acerca y le besa, con los ojos cerrados, porque ya basta y como siempre, cuando al fin logran esto... gracias, Austria esta vez, todo se resuelve del todo. Suiza le hunde la mano en el pelo casi de inmediato y le empuja un poquito para recostarle en la cama con mucha más naturalidad y relajación olvidando del todo cualquier angustia y preocupación.

Obviamente el austriaco se va detrás y todo está arreglado ahora.

* * *

Este es un capítulo extra que encontré por ahí, creo que es justo que Suiza tenga las llaves de Viena también, no te parece?


	62. Chapter 62

Lo que cree Alemania saliendo de la boda es que debe decirle a Italia que aun cuando no vaya tras él, sí está tras él. Va a escribirle... Escueto y corto, pero eso le parece importante.

Va a arreglar la casa, quitar las flores y los pétalos rojos de la cama que había preparado... Eso se perfila como lo más difícil. Quitar las cosas de Veneciano, las fotos, los cuadros que queden y ponerlos en una caja. Estabilizarse o tratar de hacerlo con mucho esfuerzo, eso es lo que intentará, con riesgo a que parezca que no le importa... y por eso le va a escribir.

No va a obtener respuesta, pero no importa, en una semana le mandará un mail y luego irá a trabajar mucho, aunque no demasiado para tratar de nivelarse y hacer una vida normal, no hacer nada radical.

Veneciano va a irse a casa... a Venecia a llorar hasta que Romano o Roma lo encuentren. Los va a odiar pasionalmente y va a huir de ellos... a Viena. Nunca nadie lo va a encontrar en Viena. Porque nunca nadie va a Viena, pero es un lugar importante para Veneciano porque vivió ahí mucho tiempo en su infancia, incluso con Sacro Imperio.

No va a destrozar el Steinway blanco de Austria, pero sí va a tocarlo lastimosamente y compadeciéndose de sí mismo durante un bueeen tiempo. No mucho más tarde, va a tener que empezar a hacer cosas por sí mismo, cosa que no pasaba en casa de su abuelo.

Cocinar, limpiar, comprar comida... conocerá a una chica mortal en el supermercado, con la que tendrá un tórrido romance de un par de días. Uno en venganza muy muy intenso que acabará muy muy mal. Eso pondrá en su sitio su corazón bastante. Va a tirar su ropa. Toda. Y se va a comprar ropa nueva, se va a cambiar el corte de pelo.

Va a pintar, a pintar muchísimo. Puede que Austria se encuentre un fresco en más de una pared cuando regrese. Poco a poco empezará a volver a hablar con la gente, con la vecina del austriaco, por ejemplo, que tarde o temprano va a notar toda la actividad en la casa habitualmente vacía.

Ella será la que le hará tomar consciencia de las cosas reales y volver al mundo, porque a veces las personas más próximas solo opacan y lo que necesita la gente es una opinión objetiva. Así que con eso, va a ser que envuelto en un abrigo de lana gruesa azul oscuro de marinero, una bufanda amarilla y una boina negra con visera, es que va a hacer sonar el timbre de Berlín unos dos meses más tarde.

Los perros de Alemania, bien entrenados para no estar ladrando todo el santo día, son los primeros en reconocerle y desgañitarse en ladridos nerviosos y potentes que hacen que Alemania se quite los lentes para ver de cerca y se levante a la puerta. Reconocen a Veneciano y le ladran, saltándose el entrenamiento.

Alemania no sabe quién es, ha ido a la puerta al oír el timbre y además oírles ladrar, quizás un poco extrañado. Veneciano se mira los pies con sus botas nuevas, son altas, tienen un poco de tacón... de hecho, son de mujer, aunque nadie lo diría con cómo le quedan, esperando.

Con la misma camisa de siempre, suéter delgado y corbata. Peinado igual que todos los días, Alemania le observa con su ojeroso ojo por la mirilla unos instantes antes de reconocerle por la posición, sin esperarle. Se queda helado al notar quien es, palideciendo un poco más si eso es aún posible, mientras quita el seguro y abre la puerta. Veneciano levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con su mirada, se queda sin aliento un instante.

—Italien —susurra casi sin voz, textualmente teniendo que detenerse del pomo de la puerta para que no se le doblen las piernas, porque se ve muy distinto a la última vez que le vio—. N-No pensé que... N-No sabía que... Pasa, pasa —vacila un poco en cuanto acaba de hablar pensando que quizás no ha venido a verle a él… o no quiere pasar.

—Ciao —saluda con la boca pastosa y niega con la cabeza sin mirarle—. No, ¿quieres salir?

Alemania parpadea. Claro que no quería pasar. Claro que él podía salir.

—Ja —extiende una mano nerviosa hasta el perchero y toma un abrigo, de Prusia, pensando que es suyo. Toma las llaves de la casa y sale cerrando la puerta tras él.

Veneciano da un pasito atrás y se recoloca la gorra, esperándole. El alemán se pone el abrigo ya afuera notando que no es el suyo ignorando este asunto al mirarle otra vez.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta con voz demasiado grave antes de carraspear.

—¿Quieres tomar un café en casa de... al otro lado de la calle? —se detiene antes de decir el nombre del hombre que regenta la cafetería a donde iba siempre con Hungría, sintiendo un agujero en el estómago con ello.

Alemania asiente notando que se ha detenido de decirlo, sintiendo la separación entre ellos más evidente. Tan cotidiano en otro momento, tan ajeno ahora mismo. Mira el suelo y hace un gesto para que vaya adelante. Así que hacia ahí se dirigen, en silencio, mientras Veneciano piensa en lo que va a decirle y Alemania se esfuerza en no pensar en lo que puede o no decirle Veneciano.

Cuando entran, la cafetería está limpia y no tan llena de gente, es mucho más agradable el ambiente dentro por la calefacción.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —pregunta Veneciano quitándose los guantes para ir a pedir los cafés.

—Un café nada más. ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

—No, no te preocupes, busca una mesa —pide yendo a buscarlos.

El de ojos azules elige la que ve más lejana y aislada posible, quitándose el abrigo y poniéndolo con cuidado en una de las sillas. Las manos le tiemblan un poco cuando se sienta, muy recto, a esperarle.

Veneciano pide su café complicadísimo y el de Alemania, los paga los dos y se acerca a la mesa cuando logra encontrarla, poniéndolos en ella. Cuando se quita la gorra y el abrigo es que Alemania puede ver el nuevo corte de pelo, bastante corto, un poco parecido al de Romano, pero corto como el de Prusia.

El alemán levanta las cejas notándolo en seguida, desde luego. Se ve muy diferente. Muy diferente y muy bien. El italiano se sienta frente a él con pesar, suspira dándose fuerza y le mira.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre todo lo que ha pasado —toma su café en taza grande con ambas manos para calentárselas, como algo a lo que asirse. Alemania se humedece los labios aun mirándole el pelo. Baja la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya.

—Bien —asiente aliviado porque por ahora eso suena mejor a "tengo un amor de mi vida nuevo y voy a casarme mañana". Solo que no sabía por dónde empezar o si él debía hacer algo más que por lo pronto escucharle.

—¿Tú tienes algo que quieras decir? —pregunta Veneciano mirándole, tratando de mantenerse sereno en su idea, pero no siendo tan fácil ahora que tiene sentado delante de sí mismo a la persona que ha querido desde que era un niño y que le ha engañado. Porque además sabe lo que quiere decirle, lo ha pensado bien por bastantes días, pero no está seguro de cómo empezar tampoco.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir —susurra Alemania con la boca seca. El italiano aprieta más fuerte su taza con las manos y le mira.

Alemania traga saliva y carraspea, porque él no ha preparado un discurso ni mucho menos.

—No soy de muchas palabras ni me es fácil —otro carraspeo—, hablar.

—Ya lo sé —acaricia el borde de la taza con un dedo, mirándose las manos y suspira.

—Excepto contigo.

Italia levanta la mirada hacia él.

—Eres tú el dueño de todas mis excepciones.

Aprieta los ojos que ya se le están humedeciendo.

—Y como en esto, en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida soy mejor cuando estoy cerca de ti, sin excepción —endereza la taza y la cucharilla del azúcar. Vuelve a mirarle.

—Para —suplica el moreno en un susurro. Alemania se calla y le mira apretando los labios.

—Lo he... pensado. Lo he pensado con calma durante muchos días y he llegado a una conclusión sobre lo que sucede. Contigo, conmigo y con... esto nuestro —asegura lo más suavemente que puede, mirando el interior de la taza.

El alemán aprieta los labios aún más y el corazón se le acelera.

—Creo que no estamos enamorados, solo nos gusta la idea de estar juntos porque es como siempre ha sido —explica. Alemania parpadea lentamente.

—W-Was? —pregunta con suavidad y genuino miedo en la voz.

—En el pasado, cuando éramos pequeños sí fue así, no dudo que fuiste mi primer amor. Pero ahora... todo ha cambiado y no sabría decir en qué momento se esfumó eso —sigue intentando que no le tiemble la voz, sin mirarle. El alemán abre la boca y le cambia la cara esta vez, mirándole fijamente.

—Eso lo explica todo, Germania, explica cómo pudiste hacer... eso tan fácilmente.

Niega con la cabeza suavecito y cierra los ojos.

—Fíjate en nosotros... ¿acudes a mi cuando tienes un problema o algo te preocupa? No, hablas con tus fratellos o con la gente de tu trabajo ¿Y yo? Busco a Ungheria o a il mio fratello ¿te hace verdadera ilusión salir conmigo? No, siempre decidimos quedarnos en casa para que puedas trabajar hasta tarde y solo me compras regalos o te vistes para mí cuando te sientes culpable o me he enfadado... y eso es porque yo te presiono. Te presiono todo el tiempo a cosas desde que éramos pequeños.

—Cosas que no haría nunca sin ti —susurra y se lleva las manos a la cara—. Nein.

—Che cosa?

—No quiero oír esto —susurra muy angustiado.

—Esto es lo que pienso, Germania—le mira un poco desconsolado porque para él ha sido una gran revelación y es importante.

Alemania se quita las manos de la cara y se limpia los ojos y se recarga en el asiento de su silla pesadamente. Le mira. El italiano sigue mirándole, también a punto de llorar.

—Pienso en ti todo el tiempo y te echo mucho de menos —susurra limpiándose otra vez los ojos.

—No he dicho que no me quieras. Ni que yo no te quiera a ti.

Parpadea porque él lo ha sentido así, se limpia más la cara hasta el punto de tener que tomar una servilleta de la mesa.

—A mí me gusta nuestra vida juntos —murmura mirándose las manos y tragando saliva—. ¿No podemos enamorarnos otra vez?

—Creo que... sí —susurra.

—Y... ¿quieres? —extiende un poquito la mano hacia él sobre la mesa sin pensarlo.

—Sí —le mira a los ojos. El alemán suelta el aire genuinamente aliviado de que quiera y creo que hasta le sale un sollocito.

—Pero no puedo volver a tu casa —nota su mano y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no tomársela.

—¿Nunca más? —le mira desconsolado.

—No lo sé, no sé si más adelante —le mira también aun mirando su mano y es que se muere por tocarle.

Alemania asiente suavecito y recoge la mano unos diez centímetros. Veneciano suelta su taza para ir a por ella... y luego aprieta los ojos y recoge la mano otra vez.

—Puedes... ¿salir conmigo? —pregunta notando el movimiento y extendiéndola otra vez hacia el instintivamente.

—Sí... con una condición.

Le mira.

—Ja?

—No quiero que vuelvas con ella. Ni con il nonno. Ni con il signiore. Ni con nadie, si vas a salir conmigo quiero exclusividad.

—No voy a verla a ella nunca más —asegura y suspira—. Me mantendré lo más lejos que pueda de Rom y Österreich...

El moreno traga saliva y asiente.

—He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en la boda.

—¿En qué?

—En mí queriendo casarme con él. ¿Qué quieres que haga con Österreich?

—Lo que tú quieras. Lo que quiero es que si quieres salir conmigo sea porque te apetece y me prefieres, no porque yo te presiono o te obligo.

El rubio inclina la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—Nunca he querido tanto salir con alguien como contigo en ese momento... Quizás contigo cuando eras niña.

Italia sonríe un poquito por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El de ojos azules se sonroja un poco y mira su café de reojo al que aún no le ha dado un solo trago. Se acerca la taza y las manos algo temblorosas aun le delatan.

—Podríamos ir a la ópera y a cenar... Y puedo llevarte a casa después —le mira otra vez.

—¿Cuándo?

Parpadea porque ilusamente había pensado que fuera hoy.

—¿C-Cuando puedes?

—¿Este fin de semana? —propone Italia. Alemania asiente con suavidad.

—¿Tienes un coche nuevo? —pregunta el alemán cambiando de tema a uno de los que sabe que comparte con él italiano y en los que ambos suelen sentirse más cómodos. Buena idea, Alemania.

—Sí, lo aparque en el parking que está ahí detrás —señala pareciendo muchísimo más relajado y sonriente ahora mismo.

—¿Qué coche es? —le mira a él intensamente y no a donde señala.

—Es uno... de los míos —le mira también—. Lo monté con piezas cuando estaba en casa de il nonno, aunque el chasis y la carrocería son de un Ferrari, ya sabes que son mis favoritos. Recuperé y arreglé algunas de las de los que se rompieron, había pocas cosas que hacer ahí. Y pude enseñarle a il nonno a hacerlo, me ayudó mucho.

—Lo armaste tu —no dejarás nunca de impresionarle con ello, menos mal que no te compró uno nuevo como pensaba hacer.

—Sí, tienen la casa organizada... y no tenía que limpiar ni cocinar ni comprar en el mercado si no quería, así que tuve bastante tiempo libre, mi país no ha sido nunca muy difícil de gobernar —eso dices tú.

Alemania le da un trago a su café y le mira hablar poniéndole mucha atención. Le cuenta algunas cosas técnicas que sabe que a Alemania le gustan y le interesan, de verdad visiblemente más contento y relajado.

Alemania se relaja también bastante con el haciéndole preguntas y comentarios, terminándose el café lentamente para poder alargar la conversación lo más que se pueda.

Donde consiguió las piezas o qué problemas tuvo con ellas y como los resolvieron y que ideas daba Roma cuando no entendía nada y como Germania y Helena también fueron a ver qué hacían y tuvo que explicarles a todos y como la primera prueba de arranque salió mal y casi se muere de la vergüenza pero su abuelo se dio a si mismo las culpas y se los llevo a los tres y le costó un horror encontrar el fallo, que al final si había sido culpa de Roma.

Alemania le mira sin perderse detalle de la historia, empezando a hacer el gesto que hace para sonreír cuando le cuenta la parte de la vergüenza y que estoy segura que casi solo Veneciano es capaz de distinguir la mueca sutil.

Al final Veneciano tiene que detenerse a sí mismo antes de invitarle a ir a ver el coche, pero nota que le ha puesto la mano sobre las suyas demasiado tarde. Alemania baja la vista y mira la mano de Veneciano sobre las suyas, levanta una y se la pone encima de la suya. Veneciano se calla de golpe y se tensa sin saber qué hacer del todo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurra el alemán acariciándole un poco la mano—. Voy a hacerlo bien esta vez, te lo prometo.

El italiano le mira nerviosito y se humedece los labios. Traga saliva y le aprieta un poco la mano cuando el móvil de Alemania suena.

Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido con el sonido porque pensaba que no lo traía, notando que le vibra el pecho, sin recordar en qué momento se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa... Seguro fue después del desayuno. Se pierde un poco el momento. Veneciano aprieta los ojos y retira la mano. Alemania se frota las manos con suavidad sintiendo la pérdida de la mano del italiano de inmediato. Se echa atrás y se mete la mano debajo del suéter, sacando el teléfono.

—Perdón, debe ser... Preussen, ja —vacila un poco sin saber si contestar o no.

—Es... es por la hora —comenta Italia sabiéndolo bien.

—La cena —asiente sin quererse ir—. ¿Quieres... cenar en la casa?

—No, no. Mejor no —niega después de pensárselo un segundo.

Alemania vuelve a apretar un poco los labios pero asiente resignadillo. Esto era mejor que lo que tenían dos horas atrás, sin duda. ("Poco a poco, Alemania", te manda decir Helenita)

—Siempre será tu casa y puedes volver y entrar a ella cuando quieras —asegura escribiéndole a Prusia un mensaje de "ahí voy"—. Quieres... ¿Tienes que irte ya?

—Sí... sí. Tengo un camino largo aun —se pone de pie porque ni lo había hecho.

—Deja que te acompañe al coche, bitte —pide levantándose también tomando el abrigo de Prusia de la silla.

—Ehm... sí, vale... —empieza a ponerse la bufanda y el abrigo, nervioso.

El rubio se pone el abrigo mirándole de reojo, notándole nervioso y poniéndose él también nervioso en reflejo.

Cuando acaba de vestirse se dirige a la puerta, ya se ha hecho de noche, está el cielo oscuro y hace más frío, pero la luz de las farolas iluminan toda la calle. Alemania le sigue y tiene que detenerse a sí mismo de no ponerle las manos en los hombros como suele hacer. Veneciano esconde la cara en la bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos... pensando en si echarse un poco sobre él para que le abrace como hacía siempre antes... pero ya no es antes, han vuelto a empezar. De cero. Se pregunta si se darán un beso antes de que se marche y se siente bien la incertidumbre de no saberlo, de no atreverse... pero estar aquí.

—¿En dónde te recojo el sábado? —pregunta Alemania después de caminar unos cuantos pasos en silencio.

—En... —piensa que hasta ahora se ha estado quedando en Viena, lejos de todo el mundo, pero que tarde o temprano va a tener que volver. Ahora ha vuelto con Alemania, va a tener que ir a ver a Romano y a España... y también a su abuelo, para que sepan que está bien. Tal vez era hora de volver a Milán al menos—. Milano, seguramente estaré en Milano.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? ¿Tu teléfono es el mismo? —siguen las preguntas.

—No, no lo es —desvía la primera pregunta.

—Oh... Te escribí un par de veces al otro. Ehh... ¿Quieres dármelo?

—¿Tu número es el mismo? —Italia lo busca en sus bolsillos para hacerle una llamada perdida. Alemania asiente porque ni siquiera pensó en cambiarlo.

—Me gusta tu nuevo corte —suelta al pensar en el asunto de los cambios—. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana?

Le mira con cara de "¿de verdad me estás preguntando eso?"

—Te llamaré —asegura poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras llegan al coche.

No contesta nada, pensando que quisiera que Alemania sintiera también esa incertidumbre sobre si parecerá demasiado desesperado o si es muy pronto o muy tarde o en el fondo querrá o le molestará y que pase horas pensando en esto y en todo lo que le ha dicho y en cómo se ha sentido, como hará él, y en su sonrisa y en lo guapo que se ve y las ganas que tenía que esto pasara, pero que como quiere que salga bien tiene que ir lento... ¿o rápido? Cuidadoso al menos... ¿o tal vez dejarse llevar en un impulso romántico? Que se desespere un poco pensando en todo eso y sonría, al final sonría. Porque eso. Justo eso, es lo que cree que necesitan ahora ellos dos.

Alemania vacila un poco a ver el coche queriendo abrirle el cofre y verle el motor... Pero Italia no se lo había ofrecido y ya le había ofrecido entrar a casa o quedarse más tiempo sin haberlo conseguido así que se abstiene de pedirlo, asegurándole que se ve muy bien por fuera. ¿Podría besarle?

—Bueno, ehm... este es —sonríe un poco—. Vee~

—Quizás otro día puedas llevarme a pasear en él —propone sonrojándose un poco con la sonrisa y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, justo al lado de la puerta del conductor, agachándose un poco a verlo por dentro.

—Ah, sí, claro... ¿quieres que venga yo por ti? Así podrás... bueno, quizás dar una vuelta y decirme qué te parece.

Alemania parpadea y se yergue otra vez poniéndose más nerviosito con la idea de que Veneciano venga por él.

—Vale —asiente siendo algo qué habitualmente no habría aceptado. Veneciano sonríe, asiente un poquito... y ahí viene el momento incómodo. ¿Beso o no?

Alemania lo piensa y debe notarse que lo piensa porque se humedece los labios y le mira de manera tremendamente obvia a los suyos. La cosa es que... No se siente el con derecho de besarle solo por quererlo, así que busca alguna señal o algo que le diga si puede o no hacerlo... Quizás si quisiera ya lo estaría besando, como siempre. Vacila. Nervios. Vacila más.

Ante la vacilación, el italiano decide mejor esperarse. Se da la vuelta y abre la puerta del coche... porque además, si le besa hoy, no está seguro de poder irse. El alemán cierra la boca y da un pasito atrás un poco decepcionado con que no haya beso... Aunque piensa que quizás el sábado lo consiga.

—Nos vemos... pronto —sonríe—. Ya me dirás a qué hora es la ópera.

—Ahora buscare los boletos —se vuelve a sonrojar un poco con la sonrisa y se cierra el abrigo —. Gracias por venir, Italien.

Veneciano le guiña un ojo y se mete al coche ahora sí. Bien, el sonrojo aumenta sintiéndose otra vez un niño de cinco años. No se mueve esperando que arranque. Y así lo hace, saliendo de la plaza de parking y del parking.

Alemania da unos pasitos al frente para verle irse por la calle y se lleva una mano al abdomen, incrédulo de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Se queda unos minutos más existiendo en el estacionamiento hasta que se le enfría demasiado el cuello y le da un escalofrío. Se vuelve a casa pensando en lo bien que le queda el corte de pelo nuevo.

Abre la puerta con energía renovada, se quita el abrigo y piensa si de verdad podría ser posible que no estuvieran enamorados... Va a entrar a la cocina sonriendo sinceramente, en su proporción normal de sonrisa, por una vez en meses. Alemania ha pasado por todas las emociones posibles.

Bien, Italia, justo cuando creíamos que no era capaz de tener todas las emociones posibles. Se ha asustado bastante cuando le dijo que no estaban enamorados.

Aunque dechecho luego se ha tranquilizado al notar que el problema era eso de la chispa del enamoramiento, no falta de cariño y ahí si fue como... Vale, quizás si es verdad que últimamente mucho sale un poco a marchas forzadas pero se puede arreglar. Quiero otra vez estar enamorados y que empecemos de nuevo. Quiero. No es por arreglarlo, es porque sí que me gustas.

Por eso Italia necesitaba tiempo para que se le pasara el enfado y PENSAR.

xoOXOox

Hoy celebran algo de un campo de concentración en Austria. El día no-oficial de "hacer jabón no es bueno"¸ La liberación de Mauthausen. Alemania está invitado y pregunta si para celebrar puede hacer jabón a algunos judíos. Austria dice que no, pero pueden usar algunas cabras, que Suiza tiene DEMASIADAS y es más o menos lo mismo. Austria recibe la madre de las fulminaciones y antes de que Alemania pueda protestar que no es lo mismo ya está Suiza encañonándolo y amenazándolo con que si toca una de sus cabras adiós beneficios económicos en sus bancos

Es que Austria se muere de la risa. Fulminación triple. Alemania pregunta si las cabras de Suiza son judías, en lo que, creo, es un chiste. Austria comenta que si no, pueden usar las cabras de Helvetia. Suiza le mira absolutamente incrédulo. De hecho, Alemania se lleva una mirada reprobatoria cargada de sentido y se hunde más en su silla y se sonrojo, porque ya han vuelto de todo y sería un buen momento para echarle un chorreo al respecto.

—No, las de Helvetia no creo que sirvan —susurra Alemania.

—Qué curioso —Austria se cruza de brazos mirándole.

—E-Es decir, habría que ir por ellas y eso, no por otra razón —carraspea.

—Ah, claro... ese es el problema —tan sarcástico.

—Ese es justo el problema —Alemania fulmina un poquito a Austria aunque se hace pequeñito otra vez en la silla.

—En cambio, las de Schweiz están igual de lejos —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—No dije que fuera a usar las de Schweiz tampoco... ¡Y no me mires así! —protesta un poco pero rápidamente vuelve a hacerse pequeñito—. No veo por qué estar hablando de ella.

—Oh, bueno, podemos entonces ir a verla todos juntos y te hagas una pequeña idea sobre porqué estar hablando de ella —responde con falsa jovialidad—. Seguro podemos hasta invitar a mis padres, estarán los dos encantados de venir y que nos lo cuentes a todos.

—¡No vamos a ir a verla todos juntos! ¡Yo no voy a verla! Aunque si van uste... Nein!

—Ah... ¿Y por qué no, Deutschland? —pregunta con absoluta intención, de nuevo un usando un falso tono dulce.

—¡Porque no! Porque... ¡Porque no!

Otra mirada cargada de sentido con un pesado y denso silencio. Diversos carraspeos variados. Austria mira a Suiza de reojo por si quiere añadir algo o intervenir.

—Deutschland no se va a acercar a mein mutter ni a cuarenta kilómetros... Nunca más —Suiza le advierte al austriaco sin mirar siquiera al alemán.

—No es... No... No pretendo en lo absoluto acercarme a ella

—Bien, estamos todos de acuerdo entonces.

—¡Eres tú el que está diciendo que vaya a robarle!

—En realidad, hablaba de ir a verla.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Seria incómodo para... Ehm... Todos. Incluida ella.

—Para que nos hables de lo que pasó.

—No creo que necesite contarte ningún detalle —asegura sonrojándose otra vez y detestándole sin poder evitarlo.

—No son detalles exactamente lo que te pedimos.

—¿Quieres entonces una abierta confesión?

—Ja.

El alemán le mira fijamente... Y se sonroja pensando en esa actividad...

—¿P-Para qué querrías eso?

—Bueno, es lógico tener curiosidad sobre las cosas que te pasan —le sostiene la mirada.

—No es lógico cuando son ese tipo de cosas —masculla entre dientes—. Yo no te estoy preguntando.

—Por segunda vez... —una de esas frases que no pronostican nada bueno en cuanto a la paciencia de Austria—. No te estoy pidiendo detalles.

—Ya, ya lo sé... —mira a Suiza de reojo que está en silencio limpiando su navaja—. P-Pero... E-Es que Schweiz...

—¿Prefieres hablar a solas con él? —pregunta Austria con absoluta intención.

—Neeein! Nein, Nein! Mein gott in himmel... ¡Está bien! —protesta apretando los ojos y sintiéndose un niño pequeño.

Austria se alivia un poco con eso porque ni en sueños iba a dejarle tener esa conversación con Suiza sin estar él ahí para protegerlo.

—Helvetia y... Y yo... —insertar más carraspeos.

Suiza se tensa apretando los ojos. Una mano de Austria se planta con suavidad sobre la pierna de Suiza, sin mirarle. Suiza da un saltito pero sin saberlo se destensa un poquito. Alemania carraspea y le da vueltas a su celular en la mano intentando encontrarse algo que hacer.

—Deutschland... —pide Austria para que siga.

—C-Cuando me mandaste a... A por Helvetia pretendía solo ir por ella y traerla como me pediste.

—Aja...

—Pero cuando llegue ahí se me ocurrió que podía vengarme de Italien con ella —suelta el alemán.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Preussen —susurra—, y mi misma situación...

Suiza se vuelve a tensar mirando a Alemania agresivamente.

—Preussen. Ahora esto es culpa de... Preussen —repite Austria.

—Nein, no he dicho que fuera su culpa, he dicho que él me hizo pensar en ello. Irme a acostar con alguien.

La navaja se clava en la mesa con violencia, empuñada por un Suiza que se levanta con el ceño fruncido señalándole con un dedo.

—¡Tú no tienes NINGÚN derecho para usar a mi madre! ¡NINGUNO!

Alemania levanta las cejas dando un salto y tirando el teléfono al suelo dramáticamente. Austria toma a Suiza del pantalón del muslo para que vuelva a sentarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Schweiz? —le riñe. Ahí va de nuevo el suizo a sentarse mirándole de reojo.

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo vas a defenderlo? —saca la navaja de la mesa enfadado.

—Esa mesa... ¿es tuya? —pregunta con intención porque están en Berlín.

—Tampoco mi madre era suya —masculla entre dientes.

—Espero que tú si planees reponer una mesa...

Alemania se agacha a recoger su teléfono mientras tanto preguntando si puede quedarse escondido debajo.

—Es que no puedo creer que SIGAS defendiéndole a EL.

—No le estoy defendiendo a él, estoy intentando que nos lo explique de forma calmada y racional para decidir qué hacer sin que nadie actúe impulsivamente, incluido tú.

—Después de decidir eso que empecé a hablar con ella y a conocerla. Y aun cuando si fui al hotel pensando en acostarme con ella, fue... Bueno, no terminó siendo por esa razón.

—¿Y por qué fue? —Austria se vuelve a Alemania, escuchándole. Él se revuelve y se sonroja pensando que es RIDICULO lo que va a decir.

—N-Nos... Nosotros nos... Nos... Yo... —balbucea y vacila de manera rarísima sin mirarles—. Me enamoré de ella.

Austria parpadea un poco descolocado sin esperarse eso. Claro, como tú no te acuerdas de cuando te enamoraste de Suiza, pues... Aunque ya es de ser cínico que TÚ no entiendas como es que eso pudo pasar.

—Was?! —protesta/pregunta Suiza a quien le parece que esto es un comentario IMBÉCIL de Alemania.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar eso con una mujer como ella, Deutschland?

Alemania frunce el ceño ignorando un poco a Suiza y mirando a Austria.

—¿Una mujer como ella? ¿Qué tiene?

—Viene siendo algo así como... podría ser tu madre —sentencia. Alemania aprieta los ojos.

—No lo es. Además es ignorante de muchas cosas y en muchos sentidos, de hecho se nota claramente que no hablan lo suficiente con ella —asegura aun con el ceño fruncido—. Tú, Liechtenstein y Schweiz...

—No lo es pero podría serlo y me parece que no eres la persona adecuada para dar lecciones sobre cómo tratarla —responde con frialdad. Suiza se TENSA con todo esto.

—Sí que soy la persona apropiada para decirlo, porque aunque no les guste, parezco ser la única persona que realmente la conoce. Vater es un bestia con ella, ustedes no le explican nada y ella es... ¡Necesita cosas!

—Ah, así que tú eres la única persona que la conoce... y supongo que también la única que se preocupa por ella —propone Austria con sarcasmo.

—Pues un poco, sí. Ninguno de ustedes sabe siquiera de sus intereses, nadie le ha explicado cosas y yo creo que la tratan como si fuera tonta. ¿Tú has hablado con ella?

—Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Deutschland? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué cosas necesita? Imagino que habrás estado pendiente de tu enamorada todos estos meses en que estabas empezando de nuevo una relación con Italien.

—Nein. Nein. ¡Y fue un maldito problema, de hecho es un alivio hablar de esto con ustedes porque TIENEN que hacer algo!

Suiza gruñe y gruñe muy en serio.

—Nein. Tan ENAMORADO y ni has estado pendiente de ayudarla —sigue riñendo Austria. Alemania se sonroja otra vez, bajando la mirada—. Asume que para estar tan enamorado te acostaste con ella y no has vuelto a ir a verla ni le has hablado para nada.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera, Österreich? ¿Venir a verla en secreto? ¡¿Dejar a Italien para estar con ella?! —pregunta frustrado mirándole fijamente.

—No lo sé, Deutschland ¿qué querías tú hacer? ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices que te enamoraste de ella?

—No lo sé, que la quise mucho por unos momentos, la quise lo bastante como para pensar seriamente en dejar a Italien e intentar algo con ella —protesta ante la fulminante mirada de Suiza que está dejando que Austria hable con tal de él no ahorcarle.

—¿Y qué pasó con todos esos sentimientos? ¿Se esfumaron? ¿O solo regresan cuando te conviene?

—Sí, porque ahora es MUY conveniente tenerlos. Mein gott, ¿qué quieres oír?

—Basta —murmura Suiza de malas.

—No es lo que quiera oír, Deutschland, es que es muy fácil que vengas a intentar reñirnos y a hablarnos de tu buena voluntad, cuando los hechos no corresponden con tus palabras —responde muy seriamente mientras vuelve a poner la mano sobre la pierna de Suiza—. A vistas de lo ocurrido solo fuiste, te aprovechaste de ella y nunca volviste.

—Ella se fue y terminó todo porque le hablé de Italien —le mira—, eso no quita que me preocupe. ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

—Porque no suena lógico —responde y mira a Suiza de reojo.

—Te intente explicar cuando volví y me mandaste a la mierda —acusa Alemania, dolido.

—No suena lógico que te enamoraras de mi madre porque mi madre no habla con nadie —responde Suiza.

—Entiende que ese no era un buen momento, pero puedes hacerlo ahora —añade Austria.

—No se explicar cómo pero... Eso que paso es lo que te digo. La madre de Schweiz...

—Mi madre nada de nada, no vas a engañarme ni chantajearme con ella —protesta Suiza.

—¡Está SOLA! ¿Por qué no lo entiende ninguno? ¡No hablan con ella, no le explican nada! Debería venir a vivir aquí, pero no puedo traerla porque Italien me ha dicho...

Es que van a matarle.

—Deutschland —ese tono fuerte de cuando Austria no grita, pero proyecta la voz con maestría que suena tan potente y pesada. Alemania le mira y BUFA un poco, pero no puede evitar callarse—. Ella no quiere vivir en la ciudad y lo sabes. Debes saberlo bien, le gusta la vida que lleva y no la lleva porque seamos unos desprendidos y no le quede más remedio, sino porque no vamos a forzarla.

—Le gusta la vida que lleva pero le interesan cosas. ¿Ya la llevaron a la Bayer?

—Dínoslo tú, que sabes tanto de ella.

—Italien me prohibió verla.

—Qué conveniente. ¿Y cómo pretendes arreglar ahora esto?

Le mira a uno y luego al otro incrédulo.

—Voy a hablar con Liechtenstein y con Vater ya que ustedes no entienden razones.

—No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando, Deutschland.

—Me preguntaste que iba a hacer.

—No para arreglar eso, si no para arreglar lo que tú hiciste.

—¿Arreglar qué? ¿Acostarme con ella? ¿Enamorarme?

—Ja

—Pues eso intento, olvidarla... ¡Y a la vez intento que ella no la pase tan mal!

Austria suspira y se vuelve a Suiza a ver qué opina él.

—Si ella se acostó contigo... Y te fuiste después... —comenta Suiza ahora algo agobiado por su madre. Austria se revuelve porque sabe lo que está pensando.

—Justamente eso es lo que me preocupaba.

—Que te iba a preocupar, tú no tienes idea de NADA. ¡No sabes que es la soledad o enamorarte de alguien! —le grita Suiza enfadado.

—¿Qué crees que sea mejor que haga Deutschland para tu madre? —pregunta Austria a Suiza poniéndose en su campo de visión para esconder a Alemania. Bien hecho, va a MATARLO.

—Él tiene a Italien, es cruel... —responde Suiza sonrojándose un poco.

—Lo sé, por eso se OFRECERÁ de buena voluntad a hacer lo que creas que sea mejor, tú o ella para que sea lo menos doloroso posible —dispone Austria como castigo.

—Es que... —suspira—. Nada. No puede ir con ella ni quererla ni hacer nada.

—Sí la quiero —les recuerda Alemania sonrojadito. Austria se gira a mirarle y le fulmina para que se calle antes de volverse a Suiza más dulce.

—¿Entonces solo no acercarse a ella?

—Es que... Tú no sabes lo que es —susurra agobiado mirándole a los ojos, desconsolado—. El volvió a su vida, a Italien, a su trabajo y ella...

—Ella... también —le mira con el corazón encogido porque lo entiende—. En la montaña con las cabras y con lo que ella quiere. Con Vater que va a verla, nosotros y Galia.

—Vater es un idiota con ella —vuelve a comentar Alemania.

—Deutschland, silencio, que bastante daño has hecho ya —ordena Austria sin ni mirarle.

—Pero no es lo mismo, no si él... Es un idiota. Ni siquiera sabemos si ella... Voy a matarte, Deutschland —amenaza Suiza.

—Calma, calma, no es lo mismo, para ella solo fue una noche también, no toda su infancia —le recuerda Austria a Suiza intentando relajarlo.

—Es verdad, pero aun así... —mira a Alemania moviéndose un poco para medio evitar a Austria y le da tanta rabia que da un paso hacia él. Menos mal que la perspectiva le esconde otra vez—. ¿Cómo estaba ella?

Austria le pone las manos en los hombros al suizo, que le mira ignorando otra vez a Alemania.

—Pues... Estaba... —empieza Alemania que no se ayuda. Austria mira a los ojos a Suiza y le sonríe un poquito. Suiza se emboba un poco sin poder evitarlo, aunque aún tiene ciertos ojitos preocupados.

—Ella es lista y fuerte, seguro esto solo fue fruto de que Deutschland se parece a Vater. Seguro ya se le debe haber pasado —asegura el moreno intentando consolarle.

—Yo era listo y fuerte también... Y cuesta mucho cuando se están jornadas enteras solo —explica suavecito.

—Pero tú llevabas mucho mucho tiempo, yo estaba enfadado, me casé dos veces... y me aseguré que no te olvidaras —confiesa. Suiza le mira a los ojos y el de ojos violetas se humedece los labios sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Tú eras el colmo —concluye Suiza girando la cara.

—Y lo conseguí —un poco más orgulloso de lo que debería, sonríe de lado, soltándole.

—Sí que conseguiste que te odiara —un pasito a él porque no quería que le soltara.

—Se nota —le muestra su mano con el anillo y mira de reojo a Alemania haciéndole un gesto muy sutil para que se largue.

Alemania lo entiende a la perfección aunque quisiera decir más, porque sí que le preocupa Helvetia aunque no parezca y piensa más en ella de lo que debería. Pero ahí se levanta para irse el mono de circo (por lo entrenado)

* * *

Algunos se preguntaban si GerIta o Alemania/Helvetia, esperemos que este capítulo disipe las dudas. ¡No olvides agradecer a Kaarla su beteo y edición!


	63. Chapter 63

—¡Eso vino después! Y también te odio y te odié mucho entonces porque tu tenías toda la vida cómoda, ¡la gente que te quería y no tenías un hueco!

—¿Deduzco que aún no me has perdonado?

—Si no te hubiera perdonado... —Suiza arruga la nariz.

—Was? —sonríe. Suiza entrecierra los ojos y le mira de reojito.

—No creas que... No... ¡No sonrías así!

—¿No crea que no... qué? —sonríe más.

—¡No sonriaaaaas! Y no te creas tanto —se sonroja cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —pregunta levantando una mano en uno de esos movimientos pomposos y el rubio le fulmina de reojo hacia la mano.

—Porque no es que me haya olvidado.

Austria hace oootro gesto en un garigoleo añadido más.

—Y así puede que me arrepienta —vueeeeelve a arrugar la nariz, crispaaaaaándose.

—¿Este refinamiento es el que hace que te arrepientas? —puede que hasta de una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—Totalmente, de perdonarte y casarme contigo —vacila intentando detenerle y consiguiendo medio ponerle una mano en el culo en el intento. Austria levanta las cejas y le mira con cara de circunstancias para evidenciarlo y Suiza levanta las dos manos—. ¡Perdón! Aun así, es tu culpa por pomposo.

—A saber qué piensas cuando hago esa clase de cosas —Austria se ríe un poco.

—Que eres un idiota y... Que debí quedarme en la montaña.

—Que digno pensamiento de un...

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

Austria se ríe y el rubio da un pasito hacia él, vacila un poco y le toma la mano. El moreno se la aprieta un poco y Suiza suelta el aire y se relaja un poco haciéndole un cariño con el pulgar.

—Y... ¿Por qué no querías que te olvidara?

—Era... parte de mi naturaleza cruel —no le mira igual. Suiza protesta con un gruñidillo.

—No que no quisieras que te olvidara por alguna otra razón...

—¿Cómo cuál?

Se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Que... Querías... Esto? —otro cariñito suave.

—Ah, no, no. Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible —y eso sí es verdad. El de ojos verdes inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por?

—Porque no creí NUNCA que fueras a aceptar.

Suiza se revuelve y deja de tomarle la mano, aunque no lo sacude, mientras se sonroooojaaaaa.

—Ah... E-Eso —desvía la mirada—, n-no... Yo... ¡No es que quisiera e-esto!

—¿Y q-q-qué es lo que querías? —le imita la vacilación, burlón. Ahora Suiza sí que sacude la mano para soltarse.

—Darte un coscorrón... ¡Te dije que sí solo porque lo pediste!

—Tus razones no importan —se encoge de hombros.

—Sí que importan, no te dije que no porque era... ¡Feo! ¡Eso es! ¡Vergonzoso para ti! —y por eso AUN tienes pastel congelado y un video del baile en tu teléfono con un montón de fotos y sonríes cada vez que miras la foto del atardecer contra el Matterhorn en tu fondo de pantalla.

—Cuanto trabajo solo por no avergonzarme, se nota que te preocupas.

—¡Sí que me preocupo, no como tú! Deberías aprender.

—¿A preocuparme por ti amorosamente?

—¡Exactamente!

—¿Crees que no lo hago? —pregunta con una sonrisa un poco diferente.

—No, no precisamente —asegura sinceramente y luego vacila y se sonroja volviendo a ponerse en guardia.

Austria sonríe con eso volviendo también a la postura burlona y Suiza frunce el ceño un poco _jum_!, nerviosito.

—No es que yo quiera tampoco.

—Primero eres tú el que se preocupa por mí amorosamente, luego me reclamas que quieres que lo haga... y todo diciendo cuanto me odias.

—Y tú no haces nada —el suizo se revuelve.

—Yo solo soy la pobre victima que vive a tu alrededor. ¿Has pensado en cuanto me maltratas?

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Maltratarte cómo? —el escándalo.

—Todo el tiempo dices cuanto me odias... no creerás que eso es dulce y bonito.

—¡No te pasa nada con eso, tu no me crees!

—Y aun así, es solo la forma de defenderme de tus maltratos. Tal vez debería empezar a creerlo.

—No es maltrato es... Österreich! Eso... Sabes... Es... —se detiene y entrecierra los ojos—, aún así me casé contigo y sabes...

—¡Para no avergonzarme! —hace drama.

—¡No es verdad! —es que caaaaae redoooondo sonrojándose—. Sabes que no es así.

—¿Ah, nein? ¿Y qué es?

—¡Pues no me hubiera casado contigo solo por eso! Sabes que si te... Que yo... Que...

—Was? —hasta le mira llorosito como cuando era pequeño, todo desconsolado. Solo con verle la cara Suiza levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla y con la otra le abraza un poco.

—Que te quiero más que a nadie y que me casaría contigo mil veces o haría lo que fuera para demostrártelo—le hace un cariñito en la mejilla todo preocupado. Peligroso, Suiza.

Al austriaco la cara le cambia completamente a una de esas sonrisas de BURLA no exactamente deprisa... ni despacio. El helvético frunce el ceño una fracción de segundo después quitándole la mano de la mejilla y sonrojándose.

—Eres un idiota —protesta... en realidad para sí mismo, dándole la espalda y Austria se ríe. Suiza busca algo con que taparse la cabeza—. Te detesto.

—Sé que no —tan cínico.

—Nadie dice que no puedo detestarte y... Hacer lo otro a la vez, ¡eres un idiota! ¡Largo!

—¿Ah, nein? Cualquiera diría que son opuestos.

—No lo son, ¡eres imposible! Deja de burlarte de mí —acaba bajo un montón de mantas hecho bolita todo enfadado. Austria se ríe con eso, otra vez.

—Dije que te fueras —protesta con la risa.

—Nein, creo que prefiero no hacerlo —se sienta a su lado. Hasta se apoya un poco sobre él.

—Österreeeeich —Suiza le espía con un ojo detestando que además no se largue, aunque odiaría que lo hiciera—. Deja de molestarme.

—Nein, creo que eso tampoco voy a hacerlo —le mira de reojo. El rubio gruñe un poco en protesta volviendo a taparse del todo.

—Luego quién es el maltratado. Eres TÚ el que me maltrata a mí.

—Mmm... Ja, puede ser —desinteresado, toma una revista. Unos instantes de silencio... El de ojos verdes le mira.

—¿Qué haces?

Él no le mira, pero le escucha.

—Estoy haciendo relojes de cuco.

—No es verdad.

—Nein? ¡Cielos! —finge escandalizarse.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡No te largas pero te pones a ver una revista!

—Pues tú te has metido ahí debajo a hacer... quien sabe qué. Tal vez cosas pervertidas.

Sale volando la pila de mantas.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada pervertido! Verdammt! Deja de... ¡Deja de ser imposible! Cuanto falta para ese punto en que... Ugh.

—Ah, ¿ya has terminado? Noto que eres bastante rápido a mí alrededor.

—Rápido de... Waaaas?! ¡No estaba haciendo eso! ¡Y no soy rápido!

—Nein? ¿Quieres ver cómo eres más rápido que yo?

—No soy más... ¡No es verdad! —se abraza a sí mismo en pánico.

—Es fácil gritarlo sin demostrarlo.

Y es que ya con eso hiciste medio trabajo, Austria. Desde ya que está... Mas despierto.

—No es verdad, tu... Puedo hacer que tu...

—No más deprisa que tú.

—¡Lo dices como si no pudiera contenerme!

—Insisto que así, solo es hablar por hablar —replica y se vuelve a su revista "ignorándole". Suiza carraspea.

—V-Verás como si puedo.

—Bien —cierra la revista y se levanta.

Pasito atrás.

—Tú empiezas, veremos cuanto tardo y luego cuanto tardas tú.

—Was?! Nein! Nein Nein Nein! Así no vale. Los dos a la vez.

—A la vez... no me gusta, uno no se puede concentrar bien en nada.

—Pero si tú vas primero yo... Si... ¡Eso no vale!

—Was?

—Tú harás cosas y yo... ¡No vale! Yo empiezo.

—¿Prefieres que yo vaya primero... bajemos a cenar y pases toda la cena pensando en que después tendrás que hacerlo tú? Bien.

—¿Va-Vamos a bajar a cenar en el medio? —vacila.

—Hombre no es justo que sea de un solo tirón.

Suiza se humedece los labios pensando en contar el tiempo ahora y luego solo concentrarse en eso.

—B-Bien... Tu... Yo... Ehm... Tu primero.

—Bien, pon un cronometro cuando tú me digas... aunque tal vez estarás más cómodo si vamos al cuarto —ya no lleva pantalones, de todos modos piensa que él acabara ahora también y después de cenar aun le va a costar más hacerlo otra vez.

—Es decir, tu primero yo... T-te hago, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirándole las piernas.

—No, yo te hago a ti, por eso yo primero.

—¡No! ¡Yo primero te hago a ti! —protesta llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales... Es que ya está a medias.

—Oh, entonces vamos a arriba.

—V-Vamos —es que de cualquier manera está seguro de que le va a salir mal, aunque es maravilloso cuando intenta que no pase y pasa, odia esos maravillosos orgasmos. Bien. Ya está.

—Más te vale no terminar mientras me lo haces o contará como que has perdido, desde luego.

—¡No voy a acabar mientras te hago nada! —la segura metiendo se una mano al pantalón y tratando de apretar un poco para tranquilizarse mientras camina tras él.

Le lanza sus pantalones a la cabeza con gracia, no para que los huela, ni nada. Es lo PRIMERO que hace, de hecho lo hace hasta que llegan al cuarto. Te odia más. En cuanto llegan al cuarto, Austria le plancha contra la puerta con un beso de improvisto, intentando fundirle el cerebro. Es que mira que no te cuesta trabajo, maldito. Se lo funde del todo, devolviéndoselo como si no hubiera apuesta. Y le van las manos a buscarle por ahí abajo para encontrarle feliz y encantado no ayudan las manos. Ni los dedos fuertes y hábiles tampoco.

Austria se separa del beso antes de tiempo igualmente y le suelta también ahí abajo. Pasan solo unos cuantos segundos y el suizo ya está temblorosito y buscando fricción... Se le va detrás.

—Se supone que eres tú quien debe empezar —mano en la cara.

Suiza traga saliva, se sonroja, se revuelve... Hace un sobreesfuerzo y le empuja un poquito para tirarle a la cama sin saber por dónde empezar.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —le riñe frunciendo el ceño—. Por muchas ganas que tengas... yo no voy a reaccionar más deprisa si no me tratas con cuidado.

—No es que... ¡Solo recuéstate! —protesta—. Y no tengo ganas.

—Mmm... no parece, ¿o no te has revisado a ti mismo? —primero hacer que se avergüence para que aun le cueste más empezar. Manos al asuntillo.

—Tu... Y tú... —le mira ahí abajo. Nop. Él no. Aunque sí le pone todo este arreglo, no lo suficiente aun.

Suiza casi sale corriendo con ello odiándose a su modo y dándole la espalda a Austria, apretándose y casi arrancándose su propio asunto intentando relajarse.

Austria se humedece los labios y se incorpora un poco hasta susurrarle al oído "y aun así, te quiero". La montaña rus... austriaca. Suiza lo echa de espaldas a la cama al menos dejándose el feliz asunto y yendo a intentar besarle algo que le guste. Austria hace un ESFRUERZO por no devolverle el beso. Suiza se detiene y se separa un poco sin mirarle a la cara, sudando y recordándose a sí mismo que solo es un juego. Opta por besarle el pecho sin dejar de estar algo incómodo con su beso no devuelto, porque es raro y le hace sentir inseguro.

Austria se cruza de brazos tratando de ponerse en una postura muy seria y distante para hacerle sentir aún más ridículo haciendo eso.

—¿Qué haces?

—E-Es... Yo p-pensé que...

—Was? —tono de maestro de escuela.

—Iba a intentar que... ¿ahora no quieres? —balbucea.

—¿Te parece que sí quiero? —aun igual de serio El helvético le mira descolocado y se sonroja girando la cara y quitándose en gran medida de encima de él.

—Nein...

El moreno sonríe y se acerca poniéndosele encima.

—A mí me parece que el que quiere eres tú.

Suiza aun gira la cara sin mirarle rojo como tomate.

—Y no te creas que no te ves apetecible —le susurra de nuevo al oído sonrojándose un poco.

—No es verdad —¿por qué siempre quería él y Austria no? Se detesta por tener tantas ganas siempre y... Detiene la línea de pensamiento con eso dejando de apretar los ojos tanto—. W-Was? —susurra.

Es Austria quien va a besarle ahora en el cuello y a meter la mano bajo su camiseta. Suiza echa la cabeza de lado cerrando otra vez los ojos y soltando un gemido, como siempre hecho unas increíbles bolas con el austríaco. Se tapa la boca.

—Oh-oh... me parece que alguien está llegando al punto que no quería —manos en los pantalones otra vez.

—¡N-No es verdad! —alarmado en serio le toma de la muñeca preguntándose cómo lo logra, si además no le gusta que haga esto... Y es que con muy muy poco ya está bastante a punto.

Austria traga saliva y le besa de nuevo porque a fuerza no puede ganarle si no le suelta.

Ah, beso... ¡Si! Suiza lo devora buscando respuesta física y soltándole la muñeca para abrazarle. Y la encuentra, porque además Austria siente que está empezando a reaccionar él mismo y desde luego quiere ganar a Suiza por goleada.

No te preocupes, Austria. Vas a ganarle. Y otro gemido va a indicártelo.

Es justo la idea, hasta después de un poco de fricción ahí abajo se permite a si mismo fanfarronearle un poco y separarse para susurrarle "Allegro prestissimo con fuoco".

Suiza piensa que sí que es con mucho mucho fuoco. Mientras gime débilmente con los ojos apretaditos, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Esfuerzo que se ve satisfecho solo un instante. Uno más corto de lo que sería definitivamente necesario y de lo que es cómodo... y Suiza casi podría ganar solo con esto si fuera capaz de aguantar en este punto lo suficiente. El problema es que no es muy capaz de aguantar nada más, suelta otro gemidito y la cadera se le mueve esperando de nuevo alguna fricción. Busca débilmente tocarle un poquito a él aunque teme a la triste idea de estar el a NADA y que Austria esté tan tranquilo como si viera pasar las nubes.

No, desde luego ahora ya no está como viendo pasar las nubes. Menos, menos mal. Pero me temo que de todos modos va a acabar Suiza primero, quien suelta otro gemido menos ahogado al notarlo, caminando varios pasos hacia el precipicio. Y Austria se da vida con él porque no quiere que empiece a devolverse antes de terminar.

Si con trabajos es capaz de pensar en orden. Suiza se incorpora un poquito buscándole un beso en esa estúpida necesidad de sentir que le quiere. Respiración agitada y corazón acelerado a flor de piel, ya empieza a decirle además que le quiere, para más inri.

A estas alturas, ya sintiéndose completamente vencedor y sin demasiada sangre en el cerebro es que Austria se deja llevar. Suiza termina siendo arrastrado como por un tren, quien creyera que este hombre flacucho es capaz de desarmarle tanto.

—Tu ganas... —susurra el suizo al final sin estar siquiera seguro de que él haya acabado.

Tan desesperantemente arrogante como para responder "Siempre". Es que además Suiza que sigue discutiéndole.

—No me gustas tanto —susurra escondido en su cuello. Austria se ríe y lo abraza—. ¿Sí te gusto, verdad? —prometo que es lo último que dice.

—Mmmm... —finge pensárselo.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y se esconde más… mientras le damos un golpe a Austria en la cabeza. Risas. Golpe más fuerte. No, no le golpees que no es Roma y va a empezar a reñiros. Suiza dice que a él no le miren. Aunque Austria no le ha dicho que si le gusta y esta consternado por ello. No, claro que no le ha dicho. Pero le dijo antes que le quería y que se veía apetecible, ¿qué más quiere?

xoOXOox

Un par de días más tarde, Austria toca la puerta del despacho de Alemania que de súper concentrado solo suelta un "adelante".

—Soy yo ¿Estás muy ocupado? —pregunta metiendo la cabeza.

—Ah, Österreich. Nein. Pasa.

Entra, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y sentándose en la silla que siempre ocupa, con pulcritud.

Alemania se quita los lentes para mirar de cerca y echa para atrás su silla. Mentiría si dijera que no sabe qué es lo que viene a hacer, ya lo está esperando desde el mismo instante en que le dejó a solas con Suiza el otro día. Así que carraspea poniéndose nerviosito

—Bien... supongo que ya te imaginas porqué estoy aquí.

—Ja —le mira y se revuelve un poco, sonrojándose y mirando la puerta.

—¿Sabes dónde está Italien?

—Nein —se encoge de hombros.

Alemania se levanta hasta la puerta y cierra el seguro porque no quiere que Italia le escuche hablar de esto... Aunque sabe que quizás cerrar es lo peor que puede hacer porque es casi como suplicar que se entere. Aun así cierra y se vuelve a su escritorio recargándose en él de manera bastante informal.

Austria mira ese movimiento y se humedece los labios porque de verdad no pensaba que esto fuera tan serio.

—¿Has pensado en lo que les conté el otro día?

—Poco. Poco seriamente por lo que parece —confiesa Austria. Alemania suspira haciendo una mueca.

—No sé cómo explicarte la gravedad de esto.

—Eso veo...

—¡Pero es que llevo cinco meses intentando explicártelo!

—Han sido cinco meses complicados y no pensaba que fuera tan importante.

—Pues si lo es, llegas tardísimo a escandalizarte —reclama un poco. Austria suspira.

—Está bien, está bien, llego tardísimo. Más vale eso que nada.

—Algo tienen que hacer con ella, ¿algún día le has hablado?

—Más bien poco, nunca a solas.

—Deben hablar más con ella. Explicarle cosas.

—Es difícil hablar con ella. Schweiz y Liechtenstein lo hacen.

—No es tan difícil, Schweiz y Liechtenstein lo hacen mal. No entiende cómo funciona nada y... —se sonroja un poco—. Ella es agradable y le gusta oír que uno le explique.

—Ya sé que ellos no son los mejores conversadores, pero es su hijo, se parece a ella y sabe cómo tratarla.

—Es decir, no harás nada para modificar las cosas como están, no importa que ella este instalada en la edad de la prehistoria y quiera aprender algunas cosas

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¡No voy a ir yo a hablar con ella a la maldita montaña a perderme por días entre los cerros y a morir de frío y de hambre!

—¡Algo! Yo que sé, manda a tu madre o... ¡algo! Vater la trata mal también, tampoco habla con ella.

—Tú deberías enseñarle a Vater como hacerlo, él es la mejor opción.

—Vater es un idiota que además tiene a Rom. Mismo problema que yo con Italien.

—No exactamente... Vater se queja constantemente de que Rom no es como él quiere y Galia tampoco.

—Pues Helvetia... Es rara. Rara pero...

—Was?

—Es mona, es muy... La manera en que te ve y te escucha... —se sonroja—. No sé, no sé cómo alguien con quien pasé dos días puede complicarme tanto la vida.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Pensé seriamente en DEJAR a Italien. Quizás en un acto demasiado impulsivo, pero si pensé que podría intentar algo con ella

—Ella... que ni siquiera es bonita. Liechtenstein es un millón de veces más bonita y femenina, a saber qué te parecía mona.

—Es... Poco femenina, aunque fuerte y elástica. Mejor estando limpia. Y... Desde luego que no es especialmente bonita, como Schweiz no lo es.

—Schweiz es otra historia completamente diferente y no necesito que me describas su elasticidad —protesta pensando que eso es un detalle de alcoba.

—¿Por qué lo es? Solo digo que es el polo opuesto a Italien y creo que eso justamente es lo que hizo que me... Eso.

—No tiene ningún sentido que te enamoraras de ella por ser el polo opuesto a Italien.

—Lo tiene porque si fuera igual a Italien no podría quererles a ambos a la vez

—Tienes que olvidarla.

Desvía la mirada.

—Sería mucho más fácil si supiera de verdad que está bien.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Ir a verla?

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—No creo que... Italien me prohibió hacerlo. Pero podrías ir tú.

—Yo no voy a ir solo.

—Ve con Vater y dile qué hacer.

—No eres consciente de la cantidad de cosas que Vater podría considerar que no son nada y en realidad no son suficiente para asegurar mi bienestar. Deberías ir tú. Llévate a Vater. Y a Italien.

—A Italien.

—Exacto, para que te ayude con Vater, él es mejor que yo en eso de leer a las personas, ya lo sabes.

—Italien no quiere saber nada de ella…—se revuelve—, si le digo que venga quizás me deje.

—Pues yo solo no puedo ir. Me da miedo.

—¿Y si vamos sin que Italien lo sepa?

Austria aprieta los ojos porque no parece una idea muy buena.

—Creo que deberíamos... Emparejarla con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

—Alguien que la quiera y le ayude.

—Aja...

—¿Quién nos convendría? Römer... —ahí va Alemania a jugar a cupido.

—¿Römer? ¿En serio? ¿El que tiene una hija? —le mira por encima de las gafas porque igual ha oído algo sobre todo ese turbio asunto de España con Britania. Aunque punto para Alemania porque Romano era quien hablaba con ella en la boda para que Alemania pasara de ella.

—Con Spanien a quien odia y que es un idiota insoportable. Helvetia seguro sería una buena madre de Vaticano.

—Deutschland... —levanta un dedo y le mira fijamente, sin sonreír, advirtiéndole.

—No voy a emparejarla con Russland. ¿Japón?

—¿Que te hace pensar que ella va a querer ir a Japón? O que él iba a tener algún interés...

—¿Canadá? —sí, lo ha olvidado.

—No vamos a repasar toda la lista de países solo porque no piensas en lo que estás diciendo.

—Alguno debe haber para ella.

—Vater te desheredaría si supiera que estás diciendo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te diría que él es esa persona.

—Cómo va a ser Vater si él no le hace caso. De verdad... ¿Que no me haces caso? Quizás tú le gustaras.

—Aquí acaba esta conversación en estos términos —sentencia Austria con eso porque… sí siente un poco que le gusta y lo nervioso que le pone.

—Nein, vale, vale. Solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar una mejor solución a esto. Es tu suegra.

—Entonces no me digas que yo le gustaría. Ya sé que lo haría, quien le gusta eres tú.

—Y Vater. Vater parece ser nuestra mejor opción.

—Bien —asiente porque a esa conclusión ya había llegado él.

—Aunque él no la trata bien, ni le habla ni me gusta para ella. Vater trata mal a la gente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no suele tener ninguna consideración con nadie.

—Ya veo, pero ¿no crees que Veneciano tenga mucho que ver en ello?

—Ja. Pero no con Helvetia. Él podría ser MUCHO mejor con ella.

—Tal vez el problema sí sea Rom.

—Problema imposible de resolver.

Austria suspira.

—Al menos podría mejorar su trato con ella. ¿No podríamos hacer con él algo del tipo... Educarle y prepararle para que sepa qué hacer?

—Adelante si te ves capaz de que te haga caso...

—Yo no, pero a ti te hace más caso.

—Deutschland... ¿porque insistes en que es mi deber ocuparme de este asunto?

Traga saliva y suspira.

—Porque... A mí me da miedo todo lo relacionado con ella —murmura sin mirarle.

—Es que me temo que yo no tengo ni idea de qué crees tú que ella necesita.

—No tienes idea de qué necesita y en el fondo no te interesa demasiado ayudarme a mi o ayudarla a ella —concluye —. Solo reñirme por tirármela. Pues vale, considera que ya me has regañado lo bastante.

—No, sí me interesa ayudarte, Deutschland, pero todo esto está muy poco claro y tú solo pareces querer que esto se solucione como tú quieres, pero que lo haga alguien más.

—¿Cómo crees tú que debería resolverlo yo?

—No lo sé, ocupándote de ello tú mismo, no desentendiéndote y reclamándome que yo no me ocupo. Yo no puedo ir con Vater a decirle qué necesita Helvetia, porque según yo no necesita nada más de lo que tiene.

Alemania suspira mirándole un instante más a los ojos.

—Pero puedo acompañarte a ti si eso va a hacerte sentir mejor.

—Quizás solo baste una llamada telefónica a Vater, explicarle mi percepción. Quizás Vater no lo vea así como tú no lo ves tampoco —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quieres llamarle?

—Ja —piensa un poco en ello—. ¿No les preocupa... A Schweiz, a Liechtenstein o a ti que ella no sea feliz y esté sola?

—Claro que sí, Schweiz es especialmente sensible a ese tema, pero ya te he dicho que no es cuestión de obligarla.

—Es cuestión de preguntar qué necesita y hablar con ella. Por ejemplo... Nunca se subió al coche, pero si durmió en el hotel—explica descolgando el altavoz triangular de su escritorio para hacer una conferencia.

—¿Pero por qué crees que no le preguntamos? No quiere una cama, no quiere una casa con un baño ni con electricidad. Tienes una impresión muy errónea de que eres el único que se preocupa por ella.

—Pero quiere aprender a hacer aspirinas para ayudar a los demás. Quizás solo no le estén dando lo que quiere.

—Y está teniendo lo necesario para eso en base a su nivel. Liechtenstein le enseña a leer y le regalamos libros de plantas medicinales. ¿Crees que alguien aprende a sintetizar químicos sin saber leer solo por ir a una fábrica farmacéutica?

—Ella sabe cosas sin necesidad de saber leer. Solo es ignorante, no tonta.

—Es una ciencia muy difícil que irá aprendiendo con el tiempo.

Alemania arruga la nariz sin que le convenza demasiado.

—¿Qué esperas si no? Deutschland, ¿qué harías tú? Le dan miedo los aparatos electrónicos, ¿cómo vamos a darle un ordenador o algo parecido?

—No un ordenador, lo qué necesita es tiempo con ella y afecto y... No lo sé, necesita algo más de lo que tiene.

—Para eso tiene que querer bajar de la montaña.

—Conmigo quería ir a la Bayer. Quizás es difícil pero... Es que tú no la tuviste entre tus brazos temblando así y deteniéndose así y no creo que Vater nunca haya hecho un so... Así...

—Deutschland... Nein. Es verdad, tienes razón. Yo no desarrollé esa confianza y cercanía con ella como tú.

Alemania se sonroja.

—Habla conmigo no como Österreich, mi amigo, olvidando que ella es Helvetia, tu suegra.

—Es que no vas a encontrar nunca a nadie que la quiera como tú, Deutschland.

Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos porque por primera vez en toda esta conversación le acaba de decir algo que es útil.

—Pero esta Italien... Yo no puedo...

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y qué se hace en este caso? Sé que es absurdo pero... No lo digo a la ligera cuando te digo que... La quiero. No sé cómo.

—Pues... confiar en que va a estar bien.

—Sola. Y ya. No hacer más.

—Ja, porque aunque intentes llevarle otra gente, nunca pensarás que son suficiente. Aunque estén felices.

Alemania suspira empezando a sentir que esta conversación es exactamente lo que necesita.

—Así que eso que creo, que es que quiero que sea feliz, no es en realidad eso. ¿Querría que fuera feliz conmigo?

—Sí, pero no. Es decir, quieres que sea feliz y no pasa nada si es con alguien más, pero ese alguien más nunca va a estar a la altura... porque no eres tú. Y la culpa será de ese alguien más.

Vacila frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—No creo que encuentre a nadie más. Esta situación es muy complicada —Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Ja —concede Austria.

—Al menos tú algún día terminaste por estar con él y lo sabías.

—Was?

—Schweiz.

—No estoy hablando de Schweiz, estoy hablando de Ungarn —aclara el moreno. Alemania levanta las cejas—. Was? Tú no hablas de Italien, hablas de Helvetia —replica Austria.

—Oh... ¡Pero si te casaste con ella!

—Ja, pero luego nos separamos... igual que pasó con Spanien.

—Pero podrías haberte quedado con ella o con Spanien —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Estás diciendo que Römer no es lo suficientemente bueno para él?

—Precisamente con Römer es un ejemplo más complicado.

—¿Por?

—Porque a Römer también le quiero, aunque de otra forma.

Suspira.

—Así que seguir y olvidarla y que consiga ser feliz como pueda.

—Puedes cuidarla a lo lejos y ayudarla en lo que te pida, reñir a quien sea su pareja para que le aterrorice siquiera pensar que podría hacerlo mal... y poca cosa más.

—Pero ella no es Ungarn o Spanien, ella requiere... ¿Y si no encuentra a nadie?

—No puedes ser tú —responde tajante. El alemán toma aire y, gracias al cielo eres tajante y directo, Austria, ayudas.

—Bien. Bitte encuentra una manera en que sea feliz. Ya que yo no puedo ser, ayúdame a que... Oh! ¡Si, ya se! —se le ocurre una idea brillante —. ¡Galia!

—¿Galia?

—Ja. Tu madre, su hermana. Seguro ella puede conseguirle a alguien, ella es como Frankreich... Pero mejor.

—Galia no se va a inventar una persona... deberías hablar con Vater.

—Galia puede ayudarle a Vater. Galia quiere también que Helvetia sea feliz.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Vater? Vas a tener que perdonarlo tarde o temprano, Deutschland.

Se revuelve.

—Mmmm... —tuerce el morro nada convencido—, no es que tenga nada que perdonarle.

—¿Entonces?

—Es simplemente que lo he borrado de ser mi padre —el drama germánico.

—Mira, es tu relación con tu padre y puedes decidir cómo quieres que sea tú mismo sin que yo pueda decirte nada. No es justo que lo haga porque yo mismo tengo problemas similares con mi madre, pero si Helvetia te importa tanto, deberías plantearte lo que necesitas para que este de verdad bien. Y si eso pasa por enterrar el hacha de guerra con Vater, tú sabrás qué es más importante para ti... si algo que provocó VENECIANO en un momento de desesperación y que ya se ha resuelto o la felicidad de Helvetia.

—Galia no se acostó con Suiza en repetidas e incontables ocasiones —protesta Alemania fulminándole un poco pero pica el botón para descolgar el teléfono y marca. Austria asiente complacido. Y Germanía va a ser el más complacido de todos cuando descuelgue y vea que no es Prusia. Reencuentro familiar. Va a estar muy muy contento. Para que dejen de llamarle emo!Germania. Austria el chantajista...

* * *

 _Y después de medio año de publicación semanal, un martes cualquiera en mitad de febrero, esta historia llega a su fin :)_

 _Esperamos que os haya gustado y con un muy pomposo movimiento queremos dedicársela en especial a Suiza, porque nadie ha sido más divertido que él en esta historia, tanto cuanto la escribimos como mientras la estábamos publicando._

 _De verdad que esto no tiene ninguna intención monetaria detrás XD_

 _También a Kaarla, por darse la paciencia de editarla y betearla entera (¡Y sin quejarse!) a pesar de ser nuestra segunda historia más larga publicada hasta la fecha._

 _En estricto orden alfabético, mencionar a la gente que ha hecho posible que esta sea también nuestra historia con más reviews 253 ahora mismo: Ali, Camelia Rouge, Coke, Holly, Josita, Kokoa Kirkland, Kutzi shiro, Lamphia, Liana, Magdulillo, Mitsuki10, Mokachina, nayamidark1914, TotalHelplessFangirl, Vicky, WarriorOfAthena, Wind-ship y Wirt, sin vosotros esto no hubiera sido posible, siempre nos alegrais el día y nos dais ganas para seguir publicando todos los días a pesar de lo agobiante que es a veces._

 _Y a ti que la has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias._


End file.
